


Shattered Mind

by SSC



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Blackmail, Body Modification, Bondage, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Group Sex, Gunplay, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Prison Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Tentacles, Torture, Violence, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 281,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередной - наконец-то успешный - переворот Родимуса открыл совершенно поразительные факты. Факты, от которых он предпочел избавиться самым простым способом - перенаправив главную проблему под чужую ответственность. Вот только вышло... как всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amenen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amenen), [EDM](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=EDM), [Windwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/gifts).



> “We had two bags of grass, seventy-five pellets of mescaline, five sheets of high powered blotter acid, a salt shaker half full of cocaine, and a whole galaxy of multi-colored uppers, downers, screamers, laughers... and also a quart of tequila, a quart of rum, a case of Budweiser, a pint of raw ether and two dozen amyls.  
> Not that we needed all that for the trip, but once you get locked into a serious drug collection, the tendency is to push it as far as you can.” (c)  
> My so-author Amenen and I want to say "welcome"!

Родимус снова и снова сжимал кулак, пытаясь удержаться: системы неумолимо отключались. Нужна перезарядка. Уже почти двадцать циклов он бегал, командовал, стрелял, взрывал...  
...и теперь, в тишине своего — своего, своего, своего, не Оптимуса больше!!! – кабинете не мог отключиться. Никак не мог себе это позволить. Элита где-то там, наверное, проверяет настроения войск... Или что она там еще может делать?.. В шлак. Но перезарядка небезопасна, небезопасна, небезопасна... Некому прикрыть его спину, если он сейчас отключится, особенно в этом кабинете. Оптимус слишком хорошо скрывал даже от ближайших офицеров собственные тайны, и Родимусу так и не удалось взломать системы безопасности покоев Прайма. Только кабинет, ржа...  
Родимус стиснул кулак, утыкаясь в него козырьком шлема. Надо бы заставить Рэтчета вернуть ему левую руку. Потом. Не сейчас, когда он так...устал. Оптика вырубилась, сознание утащило все же в темноту перезарядки.  
 _Кибертрон. Рассыпается. Медленно, клик за кликом, начиная с Айкона и Дворца. Облетает хлопьями пыли и ржавчины, теряет цвет и форму металл, сыплется, сыплется. Родимус... Родимуса уже нет. Только ржавые хлопья, фрактал распадался, рассыпался, и..._  
Родимус дернулся, включая оптику, болезненно вышибленный из перезарядки, не отдохнувший. Что за шлак? Это последствия того самого удара, от которого проц Оптимуса вырубился? Элита солгала и он не столь уж безопасен и для них? Или нет? Родимус уставился на свою руку, где на пальцах еще рыжели пропалины, как от кислоты. Но кислоты не было. Или Родимус сошел с ума?  
К шаркам. Ролимус встал, пошатываясь — к медику... Но не к Рэтчету, о нет. Старый безумный шарк слишком привязан к Оптимусу, и сбежит, как только узнает о перевороте. Ферст Эйд? Н-нет. Ему тоже нельзя доверять. Никому нельзя доверять! И Элите — Элите особенно! Только попробуй ей подставить шлем — очнешься рабом. Влюбленным рабом, ржа. Родимус скрежетнул дентапластом.  
– Телетраан. Замкнуть кабинет, включить все контуры. И выдвини платформу.  
Просигналив подтверждающе, искин молча выдвинул все, как требовалось. Даже не сгенерировал подколку. Тупой шлак. Еще один проржавевший оплавок, и пусть он даже не меньше остальных боялся Прайма, Родимуса он тоже не поддержал. Тупой искин. Нового Прайма. Нового. А не старого шаркова Оптимуса! Родимус застонал, ткнувшись шлемом в кулак. Рвануло болью, до самого локтя.  
Нет. Надо нормально перезарядиться.  
Новый Прайм вытянулся на платформе, отсекая все лишние процессы — в этот раз кошмары до него не доберутся. Еще немного подумав, он отключил автоматический подъем при тревоге. И так просыпался все время. Кошмаров не будет. Он очень надеялся на это.  
 _...мелкой пылью рассыпаются руки, предметы вокруг, даже энергон теряет свой цвет и рассыпается. Родимус стоит над дезактивным корпусом бывшего Прайма и смотрит, как весь Кибертрон... Ржа! Кибертрон и космос вокруг, звезды и мир вокруг, и... Долгие тысячи орн — разрушение, катящееся с Кибертрона со скоростью света._  
Родимус слетел с платформы, лихорадочно скрежеща кулерами. Это Оптимус... Это все Оптимус! Надо от него избавиться! Он стиснул кулак снова, прижимая его к знаку автоботов. Нет. Если это был его дезактив... Родимус тряхнул шлемом, возвращаясь к здравомыслию. Значит, его нельзя убивать, Элите — тоже нельзя. И другим. Но ей не объяснишь, значит... Все просто — отдать его Мегатрону и пусть у этого шарка болит проц, куда девать Оптимуса.  
Решено. И Элите ничего не говорить. Нет. Сказать придется. Или... Родимус медленно опустился на платформу. он слишком устал, и, кажется, уже плохо соображал. В этот раз... В этот раз, он не был уверен, что выиграл, преуспев в перевороте. Надо отдохнуть и отдать Прайма десептиконам.  
Но, кажется, самый пик кошмаров должен был остаться позади. Надо снова отдохнуть. Хотя бы немного.


	2. Chapter 2

Автоботы явно долго думали, что бы сделать с опальным лидером. С одной стороны, держать его у себя — опасно... Родимус морщился каждый раз, когда поворачивался к невозмутимо сверлящему его взглядом Оптимусу.  
Десептиконы молчали, ожидая, когда он начнет говорить. Конечно, Мегатрона искренне радовала настроенность нового лидера вражеской фракции на мирные переговоры, насколько уж они могут быть мирными, но Оптимуса явно планировали сплавить им. Подальше, подальше от немногих оставшихся сторонников.  
– Итак, – Мегатрон сложил пальцы, в упор глядя на Родимуса, – вы вызвали нас ради переговоров. Мы пришли.  
Старскрим за его плечом приподнял бластер — но предпочел его опустить.  
Лидер десептиконов старался не отвлечься на Прайма, перенесшего острый сверлящий взгляд на него. Шлак, теоретически, после переворота Оптимус больше не Прайм. Но, кажется, даже Родимус продолжал его так называть. Они все попали под давящее воздействие этого пихопата в тяжелой фиолетовой броне, которую он так любил расцвечивать чужим энергоном. И даже сейчас, раненый (так и не решились чинить), в блокираторах, невозмутимо молчащий автобот был центром всего собрания. И на словах, и на деле.  
Краем оптики Мегатрон поймал короткую усмешку над маской, сморщился. И тут же скривился Родимус, усилием воли не поворачиваясь в ту сторону. Не смотреть на Оптимуса Прайма.  
Мегатрон не знал, чего стоило Родимусу поднять восстание. Впрочем, и не хотел знать.  
– Значит, сделка. Вы прекращаете все боевые действия... – Мегатрон постучал пальцами, – все. Никаких случайных убитых в подворотнях. Вам придется отвечать за всех своих солдат, – он дождался неохотного кивка. – а содержать Оптимуса в плену будем мы. Интересное решение, но я согласен.  
– Он не должен умереть, – Родимус поднял злую алую оптику, – как только он уйдет в дезактив... не важно. Он должен оставаться онлайн.  
– Онлайн и актив, – задумчиво протянул Мегатрон, всей поверхностью брони ощущая тяжелый алый взгляд. И обратил внимание на едва-едва дергающиеся пальцы собеседника. Родимус нервничал, страшно нервничал, до судорог, до дерганья искры. И непрофессионально это скрывал. – Хорошо, я согласен на это условие.  
И прежде, чем Родимус "Прайм" кивнул своим, прежде чем даже успел обернуться, Оптимус двинулся вперед, к Мегатрону и десептиконам, тяжело перенося вес. Какой же он... тяжелый. Как будто мощный фиолетовый корпус несет в себе куда как больше, чем видится оптикой и воспринимается самыми чуткими сенсорами.  
Оптимус чуть шевельнул антеннами, и Родимус судорожно отвернулся, уставившись в алую инсигнию на алой броне. Он до самого последнего момента ждал, что что-нибудь пойдет не так. Что этот его чудом удавшийся при поддержке Элиты переворот всего лишь еще одна ловушка Прайма. К своей свите более безжалостного и жестокого, чем к врагам.  
Особенно таким врагам, как Мегатрон.  
– Передайте также материалы, касательно того, с чем связано это требование, – Мегатрон поднялся, – раз вы его не дезактивировали, должен быть по-настоящему серъезный стимул этого не делать, вроде кортекс-бомбы в глубине Кибертрона. Я не удивлюсь, если он хотел бы утащить с собой всю планету.  
Он встретился взглядом с безумной алой оптикой, и выдержал этот взгляд со спокойным достоинством. Старскрим вновь щелкнул бластером, вхолостую прочищая ему линзы.  
– Непременно, – Родимус тоже поднялся, – я вышлю все материалы.  
Он коротко кивнул, и развернулся, на выход из заброшенного здания бывшего завода, в котором они вели переговоры. Показать спину врагам... доверие или бесшабашный вызов, что будет вернее для этого автобота. Мегатрон качнул головой, всем корпусом разворачиваясь к ожидающему с легкой насмешкой Прайму. Теперь проблем будет только больше.  
Хорошо что они со Старскримом успели закончить разработку нового поля, намертво отсекающего часть пространства. Жаль, что уходит так много энергона на поддержание этого эффекта. По крайней мере, у них будет чем удержать самого безумного из Праймов.  
Оптимус — блокираторы у него висели даже на нейростволе — отчетливо хмыкнул, но шагнул по приказу вперед. Если этот псих слушается...

***

Мегатрон решил, что нельзя оставить его без присмотра, и сразу пересмотрел свой график, отходя от празднующих десептиконов.  
Конец войны... да, им это нужно. Нужно. Заботы пусть ненадолго останутся только на его плечах.  
– Занят? – Старскрим подошел неслышно, и сначала Мегатрон заметил про себя, что наконец-то удалось переставить подкладку, амортизирующую вес крыльев. раньше зам выдавал себя громким поскрипыванием, а сейчас — как тень вошел.  
– Увы. – Он коротко улыбнулся, – Старскрим, тебе придется принять на себя часть моих обязанностей. Я... хочу попробовать поговорить с Праймом.  
– Нет! – Старскрим дернул крыльями, но смог взять себя в руки и снизить громкость вокалайзеров. – Нет. Пусть он сидит там один. Тебе не стоит... Ну, он слишком опасен.  
– Оптимус в блокираторах, он ничего не сможет мне сделать. А информация, полученная от него, может нас спасти. Не думаешь же ты, что Родимус действительно согласится оставить нас в покое.  
Мегатрон чуть тоскливо мотнул шлемом и ободряюще улыбнулся Старскриму:  
– Я знаю что делаю. Я лидер, а значит мне и отдуваться.  
– Я хотя бы сопровождать... – Старскрим наткнулся на новое отрицательное покачивание и тяжело опустил крылья, – будь осторожен.  
Они не говорили о коротком срыве Старскрима — никогда не говорили, но джет помнил, и помнил Мегатрон, как колотило крылатого в ремблоке, где лидер висел на системе поддержки Искры, как... нет, лучше этого было не вспоминать.  
– Война закончилась, – Старскрим криво улыбнулся и вынул из сабспейса пару кубов, – давай хоть выпьем за это, а?  
– Давай, – Мегатрон с облегчением коротко рассмеялся и шагнул вперед. – Хотя она и не кончилась, давай выпьем.  
Старскрим ответил улыбкой на улыбку и шагнул вперед. Ободрить, помочь. Мегатрон значил для него так много, и сам не понимал. И вот теперь джет никак не мог принять его решение общаться с ... "этим"... Этот, он... Нет. Нет. Твердо выбросив из головы неблагоприятные прогнозы будущего, Старскрим уверенно присел на стол к лидеру, протягивая Мегатрону один из кубов. Праздновать перемирие. Как же они нуждаются в нем, в возможности остановиться, выдохнуть, дочинить раненых и поврежденных. И если для этого придется удерживать в подвалах базы безумного Прайма — так тому и быть.  
– Может, закончится. Саунд насчитал больше тридцати процентов на завершение. Ты знаешь, он в этом вопросе пессемист, больше двадцати не насчитывал, – Старскрим прикоснулся краем энергетической оболочки своего куба к кубу Мегатрона до короткого разряда замкнувшихся полей, – за нашу неизбежную победу.  
– Неизбежную, – Мегатрон отчетливо хмыкнул и бесшабашно улыбнулся, – Давай!

***

Спускаться к Прайму туда, в безжизненные черные подвалы было с каждым разом все сложнее. Приходилось напоминать себе о долге, об ответственности, о том, что несмотря на праймасово-гнусный взрывной нрав, Оптимус оставался бесценным источником сведений, с которыми он пусть неохотно, но иногда расставался.  
Последние пару раз Мегатрон поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Старскрима. И — хуже того — внимание Саундвейва. Он сам отдавал себе отчет, что это концентрированное, рафинированное безумие в фиолетовом корпусе начинает исподволь влиять и на него.  
Разговоры — иногда на двести кликов, иногда — на пять-шесть джооров — выматывали его так, как не выматывало стратегическое планирование. И дело было даже не в словах, а... в ведомствах Родимуса все тянули резину, не отдавая сведения, чем все-таки так дорог вдруг автохламу их бывший лидер. Это выводило из себя, вытрясало нервы — если благополучие всей планеты завязано на одного фиолетового безумца, это...

***

– Я скажу, – Оптимус лениво поигрывал цепочкой в блокираторах. включенных на максимум, – когда снимешь эту дрянь, – длинный коготь царапнул ошейник, перекрывающий ему часть импульсов в корпус, – Скажу то, что ты хочешь знать.  
Мегатрон передернулся. Ощутимо, клацнув броневыми пластинами, не сдержавшись. Оптимус одновременно страшно злил и страшно же беспокоил. По нему ощущалось, что он играет в игру, правила которой слишком сложны для охвата процессором. И эта, иногда прорывающаяся в голосе и словах ненависть к Родимусу. И нарочитая иногда покорность, насквозь искусственная... Зачем? Чего он хочет? Свободы?  
– Не...  
– Брось. Ты слишком нуждаешься в моей информации. – А вот теперь Прайм откровенно издевался, покачивая ногой, в своей расслабленной позе. – И я тебе нужен, Мегатро-о-н. Давай. Всего то дать команду на снятие ошейника, и я все скажу.  
– Зачем ты нужен? Почему актив? – Не удержался дес. И вскинулся от алой вспышки окуляров.  
Его безумие не поддавалось никаким просчетам. Оно-то его и подвело — автоботы просто не выдержали такого руководства... но чем же он так напугал Родимуса?..  
– Сначала ошейник, – Оптимус неприятно прищурился над маской, – потом ответ. Будешь ломаться — потребую сначала отключить все блокираторы.  
– Требуй, – согласился Мегатрон. – Долго будешь требовать. Я еще раз повторю вопрос, и хочу быть уверен...  
– Бла-бла-бла! Ты боишься что мои разработки по паралитическим газам будут использованы против вас. Достал. Правильно боишься. Но сначала — ошейник. Сними его. Он меня бесит. – Оптимус перешел на режим разговора короткими рублеными фразами. Скоро он слетит и попытается разнести камеру.  
Противоположная стена и так носила оплавленные следы ярости бывшего лидера автоботов, и это он еще закован в блокираторы с ног до головы.  
Мегатрон коротко порадовался про себя, что этим бредом занимается только он. Вдруг Старскрим не успел бы увернуться...  
– Ладно, – он подал приказ на деактивацию ошейника, и поморщился — так несчастную деталь сорвали и смяли, – рассказывай. Паралитические газы меня тоже интересуют. Вы вели разработки по стеклянным бомбам Клиффджампера и к чему-то пришли. К чему-то, чего теперь боится Родимус. Я хочу это знать.  
– Ты не хочешь. – Оптимус налег острым краем грудной брони на разделяющий их стол. – Ты не хочешь знать то, чего так боится Родимус, искорка. И к бомбам это не имеет никакого отношения.  
Мегатрон невольно отшатнулся от этого изучающего взгляда. Иногда ему казалось, вот как сейчас, что он совершенно зря согласился держать под своим присмотром это чудовище.  
– Бомбы, газы, парализаторы... Чушь. Это все неважно. Истина лежит под Айаконом, и будет лежат там, неподвижная, мертвая, бессмысленная. Эй, Мегатрон, я не говорил, что твоя война не имеет значения?  
– Ты мог бы повторять это бесконечно, – Мегатрон взял себя в руки.  
Да, он простой математик, но и Оптимус в прошлом — простой библиарий, с ржавлинкой в Искре. Он справится. Хотя это безумие во взгляде не давало покоя — искрящееся, чудовищное. Хотел бы знать Мегатрон, что его спровоцировало...  
Или не хотел бы... Он отвлекся всего на клик. Даже нет, на долю клика. Но это непростительно, наедине с тем, кто практически в одиночку уничтожил Совет Кибертрона, захватив Айакон и провозгласив себя лидером. Непростительно. Это Мегатрон еще успел ощутить, вминаемый в стену чудовищным ударом, выбившим из него на клик весь воздух, заставляя судорожно взреветь вентиляцию. Прайм. Он просто прыгнул вперед, невозможным для нормального меха способом выдергивая Мегатрона из-за стола и прибивая им об стену. Только датапад хрустнул под тяжелой ногой где-то на полу. Хрустнула белая броня под хваткой.  
Мегатрон коротко забился, попытался послать вызов, новый удар будто вышиб Искру с ложемента — сбой сигнала.  
Треснувшая магистраль где-то под брюшной броней живо засочилась энергоном, он задергался снова... бесполезно. Не на поле боя, один на один, у Мегатрона почти не было шансов.  
– Первый трансформирующийся корпус, – почти пропел Оптимус, и снова врезал в брюшную броню, холодно, зло, – ненавижу. Это я должен был придумать!  
– Ну ты... провалился... – Мегатрон попробовал ухмыльнуться и коротко взвыл от боли. – Я не...  
– Заткнись! Мне не интересно!  
Прайм шарил по корпусу руками, в поисках открывающихся пластин в сабспейс, коротко ругнулся, отпуская руки противника и прихватывая Мегатрона за шею вместо этого. Пробежался по паховой броне, ощутимо дернув бедренное сочленение током. И сдавленный стон воспринял с огромным удивлением, переплавляющим жажду искалечить в желание коннекта, такое же огненное и безудержное. 

Дес коротко всхлипнул от продравшей по серво дрожи и беспомощно уперся в темные стекла руками. Серво отказывали. От боли и от... возбуждения. Шлаков Прайм. Мощный нависший корпус, вибрация, а теперь еще — рывки током, один за другим... шла-ак, от этого подгибались ноги, и расщелкивались переходники. Он прикусил губу, пытаясь взять корпус под контроль, и проклял тот джоор, когда решил, что место лидера и личные отношения несовместимы. Тогда был бы гото-оо....  
Пальцы беспомощно-умоляюще заскребли по стеклам, Мегатрон резко запрокинул шлем и попытался отвернуться, сразу же получив короткий, но очень болезненный укус в шейные магистрали. Сопротивляться не получалось. Врезать, ударить, на худой конец выстрелить. Получилось только хрипло простонать и дернуть ногами, сползая по стене.  
– На меня смотри! – Прорычал Оптимус прямо над аудиодатчиком. – Смотри мне в оптику, Мегатрон!  
Он повернулся — почти автоматически, на голос, проваливаясь в темное жуткое безумие за алой оптикой.  
Скрипнули, расходясь, пластины брони, выпуская судорожно свившуюся скрутку и первую струйку протекшего масла. Прайм без малейшего промедления сунулся в приоткрывшееся пространство пальцами и удивленно присвистнул. Дес только застонал, ощущая как подтекает маслом основной порт, как дергает разъемы от царапающих их острых пальцев. Шлак, сейчас этот безумец его просто изнасилует. И, худшее, возможности сопротивляться почти что и не было. Шла-а-к, так просчитаться... Он взвыл, запрокидываясь, от перебравших порты когтей.  
Когда на клик Оптимус замер, десептикон опасливо включил оптику. Этот может и в приоткрытые детали выстрелить.  
– Шлак, да ты нулевка, – в хриплом басе звучало безудержное веселье, – какое богатство. Это ты обо мне заботился, а, Мегатрон?  
– Нет... – нашел в себе силы прохрипеть тот откровенно сбоящим вокалайзером. И не удержался, – это же не для… развлечения… это же для экстренного подпитыва-аа-а-а-айх!  
– Продолжай. Подпитывания, значит. – Черные пальцы сильнее царапнули нарезку основного порта, упираясь в плотные лепестки заглушки и чуть их процарапывая, вызывая у десептикона судорожные подергивания ног и длинный чистый вопль.  
Неверно вспыхнувшая синяя оптика отразила невозможное — широко улыбающегося Прайма. Оптимуса без... без маски.  
– Я понял тебя, – проурчал Прайм, – это вызов моим возможностям в интерфейсе. Два порта плюс топливный шлюз. О, Мегатрон, я так рад, что ты сохранил себя. Для меня!  
Мегатрон рванулся из рук, как только хватка ослабла. Наблюдения нет, но блокираторы не отпустят далеко-оо...  
Он с грохотом рухнул, не успев понять, что падает, и судорожно заскреб по полу — безумное ощущение неотвратимости сковало ему изобретательность напрочь. Шлаков Прайм успел его поймать, и теперь невозмутимо подтащил в область действия. Он даже не разозлился — что уже выглядело до дезактива шлаково.  
– А так мне больше нравится, – весело заявил этот псих, опускаясь сверху — и вот теперь, когда он сел в зоне недоступности между крыльев, и лениво схватил синюю стойку — стало страшно. Клика на полтора, пока он снова не сунул пальцы в порты, генерируя статику.  
Захваты судорожно срабатывали вхолостую, сдирая острую кромку о пальцы, и у Мегатрона получилось только коротко замереть и хотя бы попытаться не стонать, закусив губу. Функциональность приемной системы он явно — оо-хх — переоценил. Сейчас ее активировали нефункционально, и он пытался закатить линзы под надлинзовые дуги от острых покусываний тока, пробивающих защиту, и весь корпус прошивающих долгими болезненно-кайфовыми разрядами.  
– Приятно? – поинтересовался Прайм, проталкивая пальцы дальше и нащупывая разъемы, – а так?  
Мегатрон вскинулся всем корпусом, сжимая пальцы в судороге, сработали дополнительные протоколы, сливая сверхзаряженное топливо, распознаваемое системами как отравленное, и ощущалось это... Шлаково хорошо, чересчур хорошо. Дес коротко взвыл сквозь закушенную губу, не чувствуя струек энергона по лицу, заскреб ногами по полу, сжал пальцы до хруста. Нет, нет, нужно собраться, нужно подать сигнал, нужно...  
Он слишком поздно сообразил, что сигнал не пройдет — когда переданный СОС уже заметался по экранированной камере.  
– О-о, так ты сдаешься? – У шлакова Прайма прорезались какие-то безумные интонации, и он снова прижал что-то более мягкое, чем металл. Мегатрон с коротким криком снова сбросил топливо, и проклял тот клик, когда решил оснастить этот процесс приятными ощущениями. Сейчас он сводил с ума.  
– Течешь. Заба-а-авно. – Интонации у бывшего лидера автоботов менялись каждый клик, как будто он не мог определиться, как относится к ситуации.  
Прайм наклонился ближе, потер рукой сияющую синюю стойку, нашарил у ее основания чувствительные участки, и без всякого стеснения скинул в шарниры несколько чудовищных по мощности зарядов. Белый корпус пробило вспышкой от шлема до, шлак, приемной системы, вскидывая в крике. Оптимус продолжал исследовать чувствительность наружной брони, царапая стыки, приподнимая пластинки, бесстыдно дергая проводку. И одновременно с этим уже исследовал заглушку в порту.  
– Мегатрон? Как ее снять? – от шепота на аудиодатчик белый шлем только дернулся. – Ну?  
От безумия ситуации Мегатрон едва не ответил честно — пробить. Шлак, шла-аа... он заметался, когда заглушка продвинулась немного глубже:  
– Мы несов... шш.. несовместимы! – на оборудование он старался даже не смотреть, одного косого взгляда на что-то жуткое, ощетиненное острыми штекерами, хватило.  
– Я ведь тебя иначе в рот сконнекчу, – ласково заметил Прайм, поглаживая открытые губы, и то и дело погружая пальцы глубже. – Или в оптику. Мне она тоже нравится, такая синяя. Давай. Как снимаются твои заглушки? Вырвать их? Пробить? Раздавить? Ты такой чувствительный, мне это нравится.  
Дес беспомощно всхлипнул, сжимаясь под стимуляцией тонкой нарезки. Не стоило подводить к тем системам столько сенсоров. Это была хорошая идея с заправочными портами, но как он мог забыть, что Прайм что угодно извратит под свои безумные вкусы. Прайм...  
– Не надо, мы... хшшш... не найдеш-шш-ш... разъемов.  
– Уже нашел. – В подтверждение своих слов Оптимус нещадно дернул током чуть выглянувшие из-под края сдвинувшейся заглушки разъемы свободного профиля, бешено урча двигателем от желания подключиться. Вот уже. Вот почти.  
Мегатрон взвыл, скручиваясь.  
– Да пробей ее-е-а-а-аа!  
Он попытался подняться — и поскользнулся в собственном натекшем масле, так, что корма взлетела вверх, а острозаточенные пальцы оказа-а-аа-а-а-аа-аа!  
Те сенсоры не трогал даже он в рамках сброса напряжения, и сейчас корчился на полу, безумно хрупая вздыбленной броней, и никак не перезагружаясь, шлак, как глубоко, шла-ааа...  
Вбившегося джампером Прайма он даже не почувствовал, под затапливающими сенсоры ощущениями. Оптимус прижал содрогающегося противника к себе, срывая оставшиеся заглушки, пропихивая джамперную скрутку глубже, выискивая подключения. Разъемы свободного профиля дергало током и от каждого движения внутри Мегатрон подвывал сильнее, извиваясь, генерируя откаты. Что рычал ему на аудиодатчики Прайм, не слышали оба, свиваясь в выламывающем тяжи объятии на полу.  
Топливный шланг, мощный и крупный, едва не ободрал нарезку первым же движением. Он немного не подходил в приемный разъем, никак не втискивался, пока Оптимус с рычанием не вогнал его внутрь, под чистый вопль короткой боли. Топливо тоже отдавало чем-то странным на вкус — топливо автобота.  
Мегатрон снова заизвивался, пытаясь немного ослабить ощущения, и застонал в ладонь, зажимающую ему рот. Укусил черные пальцы, неожиданно для Оптимуса, коротко расхохотавшегося, налегшего всем весом, стиснувшим белую броню под длинные вибрирующие стоны. Обладать. Подчинять. Владеть. Загнать шланги поглубже, добиваясь от Мегатрона совершенно уже безумных, вибрирующих в самых глубоких системах стонов. Десептикон уже не мог орать, вокалайзеры выбило напрочь. Так же как и оптику.  
Он скрежетал, взвывал кулерами. Звучал круче любого из бывших партнеров и любого будущего. Шлак, как спецом под него заточен... Откат прошиб по соединенным системам так, что едва не выбило оптику, а Мегатрон хрипло зарычал перезагрузившимся вокалайзером.  
Оптимус стиснул его только еще сильнее, добиваясь хруста пластин и неожиданно для самого себя нырнул лицом в сплетение шейных шлангов, вибрируя джамперной системой.  
– Убью, – коротко хрипнул Мегатрон, откидывая голову, подставляясь, стискивая пальцы на выступах фиолетовой брони.  
Ощущая как вспышками ввинчиваются в него дополнительные штекерные иглы, как дергает все системы. И как накапливается сносящий рассудок разряд в соединенных системах, пробивая по смешанному энергону зарядом искры. Такого эффекта соединения он не предполагал.  
– Шлаааак! Пра-а-айм!  
– Кричи... Давай, мое имя, кричи его...  
Прайм лучше себя контролировал, свинчивая нулевке — шлак, худшему врагу! – гайки до срыва, и кайфовал бешено — любой рывок отзывался в соединительной, стиснутые шейные провода заставили деса биться об пол и запрокидывать голову, в кулак сжать провода под крылом — да-а, так, чтоб орал! Снова и снова орал, хрипел, дергался, стискивал все, пока по сервоприводам не полилось стравленное масло.  
Только сейчас Прайм наконец прочувствовал это — "Личный Враг". Его собственный. Личный. И не рассуждая вдвинул пальцы под чуть приподнявшуюся грудную броня, нашаривая главные магистрали, пульсирующие в унисон рывкам тока. Только для того, чтобы ласково погладить тонкие стенки, спустить по ним легкую статику. Мегатрон застонал уже совсем безумно, глухо, тихо. Извиваясь в крепкой хватке, слил топливо последний раз.  
Из-за неплотного соединения не вполне подходящих систем струйки заряженного энергона стекли ниже, замыкая джампер и приемную систему друг на друга извращенным способом.  
От вспышки пробоя, ввинтившейся в камеру искры, Мегатрон вскинулся в судороге, застывая, распахнув рот, приподнимая рычащего Оптимуса на своем корпусе. Мощный выплеск энергии Искры шарахнул по приоткрытым системам, вышибая в мгновенный оффлайн, с полкликовой — вечностью полуклика — перезагрузкой центрального процессора.

Мегатрон очнулся первым, и попытался вытряхнуть для начала руку из груди. Прижали его так метко, что не удавалось. Шлак... только бы Старскрим не разволновался и не примчался проверять, шлака ли свет моргает. Джампер, кажется, вплавился в открытые, распечатанные и теперь ноющие системы, топливный шланг ввинтился так намертво, что как бы не пришлось извлекать Хуку. Шлак. Мегатрон ругнулся вслух и снова распластался.  
Оптимус лежал сверху, продолжая стискивать пальцы на топливных магистралях, так что шевелиться было слишком опасно. Приводить его онлайн Мегатрон не стал — сам выйдет. Чем позже, тем лучше. Нужно хоть обдумать происходящее. Лидер десептиконов покаянно стукнул шлемом об пол. Хоть бы их никто не нашел в таком положении.  
Он предполагал что сможет уговорить Прайма разъединить системы, и не сомневался — если в камере будет присутствовать хоть кто-то еще, очередной вспышки безумной агресси им не избежать. Но шлак... Как же можно было так просчитаться с сенсорикой и протоколами приемной системы. Она все же предполагалась функциональной, а что до удовольствия — он просто чуть-чуть усовершенствовал... от краткого воспоминания на выступах шлема заплясала статика. Шлак, какой все-таки выворачивающий кайф. На него можно подсесть не хуже, чем на синтетики. Только бы Старскрим не пришел, трудно будет объяснить.  
Мегатрон аккуратно зашевелился, проверяя целостность систем. Чуть дернуло остаточным зарядом, и он вскрикнул, замирая в неудобной позе. Измученные сенсоры требовали продолжения. Как плохо. Нужно исследовать этот момент, нельзя оставлять такую слабость в условиях всего лишь чуть приостановившейся войны.  
Оптимус... Прайм все еще оффлайн. Мегатрон чуть удобнее перелег, перевернулся в захвате, неловко, только частично, заблокировав крылья на спине и опуская синие стойки за плечи, на пол. Полюбовался удобно устроившимся у него на груди черно-фиолетовым шлемом с острыми антеннами. Внезапно прогладил кончиками пальцев острые грани торчащих антенн, стирая статику. По тончайшим серво пальцев дернуло коротким пробоем, и красные линзы засветились неярко.  
Мегатрон подавился вскриком — джампер, как будто впаянный в системы, ощутимо завибрировал, и ноги снова разъехались, как ни поджимал.  
– Руки убрал, – Оптимус не захлопнул маску, и его чуть более светлая часть фейсплейта, обычно скрытая под ней, специфически искривилась. Мегатрон предположил, что это он так улыбается.  
И совершенно неожиданно даже для себя улыбнулся в ответ, продолжая чуть поглаживать антенны. Успокаивающими короткими движениями. Оптимус недвусмысленно оскалился, скрежеща дентапластом.  
Никто не смеет касаться его антенн. Никто! Рывок рукой внутри белого корпуса дал противоположный эффект — Мегатрон вскинулся в закоротке и сжал пальцы, заставляя Прайма взреветь от пробоя по бешено чувствительным датчикам.  
Соединенные системы отозвались пульсацией, заставляя принимающего скрутиться еще сильнее с новым вскриком. Антенны Мегатрон так и не выпустил, провощируя новые и новые разряды. Контур замкнулся — и случайный выплеск энергии на антенну заставил Прайма взреветь и двинуть бедрами, вбивая дрожащего партнера в бетонный пол. И снова — он так ошеломительно вскидывался и кричал, сжимая пальцы!  
Сллл... сл-лишком близко от проца, блоки сб-б... новый разряд чуть не отправил Прайма в вечный офф, и он мгновенно его вернул по джамперу, заставляя Мегатрона снова биться об пол.  
В очередном всплеске Мегатрон сумел разжать пальцы, вцепляясь вместо уже подергивающихся антенн в плечи заклятого врага, рывком прижимая его ближе, втискиваясь в горячую броню. "Расцепиться, – билась в проце одна единственная мысль, – в этот раз нужно расцепиться". Он безнадежно извивался, не слыша своих криков, ничего уже не слыша, регистрируя только подвывающие от нагрузки системы охлаждения, вырубающиеся под перегревом вычислительные блоки. И по безумному вибрирующему в системах чужому рычанию понимая состояние Прайма. Новая горячая перезагрузка накатывалась неостановимо на обоих, подламывая волю.  
В оптике плыли радужные пятна, рассинхрон то и дело показывал ему ДВУХ Праймов — и по ощущениям партнеров у него насчитывалось примерно два, и это перегружало блоки так, что проц захлебывался. Мощный шланг, забитый шлак-знает-куда, и тяжело вибрирующий под диким напором энергона, джампер, который то и дело начинал вибрировать, вышибая отчаянные крики, и неостановимо переполняющаяся резервная сеть — шла-аааа... Мегатрон поперхнулся энергоном, полившимся изо рта.  
Прайм без малейших колебаний накрыл его губы своими, слизывая энергон, засовывая глоссу в рот кону и нашаривая редко используемые разъемы для стимуляции экстренного слива через верхний клапан. Заставил его сработать, вынуждая системы выплеснуть излишки. Мегатрон подавился, не в состоянии сопротивляться.  
Никогда. Никогда больше. Десептикон дал себе самую страшную клятву, содрогаясь под автоботом, вбитый в пол, под вибрацией в паху. Если он только выйдет из этой камеры актив, вырубить сенсорику приемной системы до нуля. Чтобы никогда... Никогда больше не чувствовать себя таким... Так...  
Перезагрузка приблизилась вплотную, обещая не только горячий оффлайн, но возможно и дезактив. Дергало уже даже камеру искры.  
Он продрал судорожно по фиолетовой краске, снова коротко и мощно вскидываясь, и почувствовал наконец, как гаснет под напором ошибок и перегрева проц. Медленно. Шла-аак... почти четыре клика, оптика в оптику, с перегруженной сенсорикой — корпус будто превратился в генератор невыносимого болезненного удовольствия.

Онлайн Мегатрона выдернул экстренный сигнал связи. Старскрим. Лидер глухо застонал, собираясь с мыслями. Не хватало только чтобы Скрим уже мчался вниз, в отсек камер, весь в опасениях за его актив. Но ответить необходимо. Он собрался, стараясь звучать как обычно.  
– Мегатрон. Что случилось?  
– Это Старскрим. Лидер, что у тебя там? Ты в порядке? Отправить к тебе подкрепление?  
– Нет, никого ко мне не отправляй. Все... – Мегатрон на клик замялся, но врать не стал, – не все в полном порядке, есть некоторые проблемы. Без моего сигнала никого сюда не отправляй. Лучше проверьте еще раз охранный периметр. И пусть Саундвейв немедленно займется информационной безопасностью.  
– Хорошо, – Старскрим звучал несколько неуверенно, однако переспрашивать не стал. И за это сейчас Мегатрон был ему очень благодарен.  
Он откинулся, глухо стукнув шлемом об пол. Шла-ак. Отстыковаться. Надо как то уже отстыковаться, а то после третьей такой перезагрузки онлайн он уже не выйдет. Разве что горелым шлаком. На этот раз получилось — с длинным дрожащим стоном — выползти как раз настолько, чтобы выдернуть наконец из себя заправочный шланг. Шлаковы острые штекеры джампера никак не вынимались, дергая острой болью, но несколько рывков решили дело — хотя Мегатрон судорожно выругался. Вниз смотреть не хотелось, и так понятно — развороченные порты, разлоченные столь безжалостно, выглядели наверняка... порнографично. Точно. Да еще вывернутая мембрана заправочного шлюза ни шлака теперь не блокировала, и энергон то и дело проливался, снова обжигая сенсорику.  
Кажется, Прайм не рассчитал объемов бака, и вывалился в офф на чистом недостатке энергона. Ну хоть так.  
Мегатрон коротко застонал, вздрагивающими пальцами вправляя внешние кольца приемной системы насколько мог. К Хуку все равно придется обращаться, да и провериться на вирусы у Саунда, хотя инфоконнекта не было. Он снова коротко дернулся. Вот уж только инфоконнекта с этим психом ему не хватало. Все остальное только что было.  
Шлак... Он вспомнил ввинчивающееся в корпус рычание. Кажется Прайму понравилось. Ни в коем случа нельзя допустить чтобы автобот вышел на волю. Пристрелить? Дес выдернулся из-под тяжелого корпуса насколько мог, сел, разворачивая помятые крылья. Оперся о стол с тяжелым вздохом. И замер, когда Прайм рывком подтянулся, обхватывая его за талию и прижимаясь ближе. Угловатый шлем с воинственно подергивающимися антеннами воткнулся в белую броню совсем рядом с инсигнией. Оптимус что-то невнятно пробормотал и затих. Провалился в перезарядку, сильнее стискивая кольцо тяжелых рук. Если пошевелиться — он опять выйдет онлайн... ржа заешь.  
Светить перед кем-то подобными повреждениями до жути не хотелось. Мегатрон почувствовал что-то на лице, прижал пальцы к губам — и не сдержал ругательства. Еще и губы перепаханы так, что только слепой не заметит. Слепой учует. В камере висел почти осязаемый аромат недавнего коннекта — энергон, озон, горелая проводка, потекшие предохранители... ш-шлак!  
Связь пискнула — входящий от Саундвейва. Мегатрон неслышно застонал, откидывая голову назад и безмысленно опуская пальцы Прайму на шлем. Да что ж они все о нем так беспокоятся... когда не надо!  
– Саундвейв, что случилось?  
– Лидер! Ты в порядке? А то я тут аккурат над вами, и меня пробивает.  
– Чем пробивает? – Не понял Мегатрон, перебирая острые чешуйки антенн пальцами, не замечая короткой вспышки алых линз.  
– Всем. – Саундвейв был необычно лаконичен и собран. – Эм. Как тебя шпарят.  
"Шпарят"... Дес снова застонал, уже почти в голос.  
– Саундвейв, клянусь Праймасом, я в курсе что меня тут... "шпарят". Что ты предлагаешь?  
– Хочу убедиться что ты еще актив, лидер.  
– Пока да. – Вот верное слово "пока", – продолжай наблюдение, не вмешивайся без моих указаний.  
– Ну ла-а-адно...  
– И не говори ничего Старскриму!.  
Саундвейв хрипнул, но пообещал, отключаясь.  
Праймасова Искра, только этого не хватало. Знает Саунд — расползется всем, кому он сочтет нужным сообщить.  
– Стесняешься, – неожиданно заметил Оптимус, отвратительно-жизнерадостным тоном.  
Он дернул головой, убирая антены из зоны досягаемости, и втянул наконец оборудование. Посмотрел задумчиво — и длинно, каким-то безумным жестом лизнул щеку. Мегатрон от неожиданности дернулся и под радостный смех Прайма крепко приложился шлемом об стол.  
– Можно подумать ты не стеснялся бы в такой ситуации, – пробормотал он.  
– Нет. Мои даже пискнуть не посмели бы. Только Родимус... – Алые линзы стремительно потемнели.  
Оптимус скользящим движением перелег, удобнее поджимая Мегатрона. Одна его ладонь ввинтилась под все еще встопорщенную броню на спине, под крылья, нашаривая главный нейроствол. Дес скрипнул оружием, наводя его на автобота. Патовая ситуация. Если этот широко улыбающийся сейчас псих резко дернется, Мегатрон уже ничего не успеет. Прайм улыбался и сжимать пальцы не спешил. Оптика в оптику. Даже на недавних допросах у них не было такого долгого пересечения взглядов. Шлаков автобот.  
– Я тебя не отпущу, – Мегатрон притушил линзы, – если ты убьешь меня — ничего не добьешься.  
Он почувствовал, как когти сжимаются, и приготовился к выстрелу. Но... что-то странное. Когти надавили, вызвав паразитные импульсы, и расслабились. И снова. И сно-оо...  
Он только едва успел вышвырнуть оружие за пределы досягаемости этого психа. Попытался отодвинуться — но только царапнул ногами об пол камеры, и судорожно захрипел. Безумное, странное, ни на что не похожее удовольствие, ввинчивающееся прямо в эмоциональные блоки. Оно, кажется, даже не возбуждало — просто искрилось в корпусе.  
– Не отпустишь? – Оптимус приподнялся, за бедро стаскивая не сопротивляющегося десептикона на спину, навис, – Ай-яй-яй как нехорошо с твоей стороны, запирать меня здесь без развлечений. Ты же не против, если я немного развеюсь в промежутке между твоими дурацкими допросами?  
Шлааак... И он продолжал улыбаться, придерживая корпус Мегатрона в выгнутом положении, продолжая аккуратно процарапывать нейроствол. Улыбался. Дес дернул ногами, еще, обхватывая талию Прайма бедрами. Вцепился в манящие антенны пальцами под утробный рык автобота. Пылающие удовольствием системы признавали только такое положение в пространстве.  
Ему пришла идея стиснуть ноги так, чтобы что-то повредить — но мгновенно усилившаяся хватка на нейростволе заставила отказаться от этой мысли. И это... о шла-ак, этот кайф мог и не закончиться перезагрузкой... мысли мелькали короткими обрывками между белыми и янтарными разрядами, от которых то и дело стравливалось топливо между полуоткрытых губ и развороченного шлюза.  
Прайм улегся ближе на белую броню, слизывая струйки энергона по фейсплейту. Прижался. Вторая ладонь тоже медленно пошла внутрь корпуса Мегатрона, втискиваясь под грудную броню, раздвигая кабели и серво. Дес застонал, судорожно стискивая ноги, ощущая продвижение острозаточенных когтей в своих системах как разноцветные вспышки и полосы. И отключающиеся под нагрузкой вспомогательные процессоры, провоцируя короткие фрагментарные перезагрузки. Кажется... Кажется о таком упоминал Саундвейв. Что таким способом автоботы могут легко пережечь пленника, если уж дотянулись до основных систем.  
Вторая ладонь уверенно продвигалась дальше. Шлааак. Мегатрон прикинул ее путь и задрожал, всхрипывая системой вентиляции, – Прайм пропихивал руку к камере искры.  
Он попытался было послать вызов, но связь не работала, и Саунд... наверное, он ушел, он терпеть не мог всего этого безобразия вблизи своих чутких систем. Нейроствол будто в плавильни окунули — так жгло от непрерывной внешней стимуляции, что Мегатрон мог только вздрагивать и извиваться, пришпиленный с двух сторон.  
– Хва... хватит! – Он опустился до просьбы.  
– Не хватит... Никогда не хватит. Закончишься ты здесь или останешься актив, зависит только от меня, – вокалайзер у Прайма чуть сбоил, выдавая возбуждение.  
По нейростволу дернуло еще сильнее, но Мегатрон только распахнул рот бессмысленно. Отказал вокалайзер. Отказывала уже и оптика, и аудиодатчики. Сбоила даже система равновесия, упорно утверждая, что он находится в свободном полете и требуя развернуть двигатели в другой режим.  
Острые когти чуть царапнули самую внешнюю оболочку камеры искры, тревожа подсоединения, и Мегатрон заметался, не в силах справиться с застилающими реальный мир ощущениями. Хватит!  
Кажется, он кричал, выл на пределе вокалайзеров, когда когти снова и снова царапали самую суть его существа, заставляя раскрыться камеру искры. Никакие приказы не проходили — нейроствол затоплен паразитными ощущениями, корпус не двигается... он забился, пытаясь то ли вырваться, то ли подставить грудь сильнее.  
Шлаков Прайм к нему не подключился, и вся срывающаяся из перегруженных ионисторов энергия срывалась в его же корпус. Оптика сияла безумным синим огнем, по всему корпусу плясали пробои, и когда начала выдвигаться перегретая Искра, Мегатрон мог уже только беспомощно стонать.  
Шевелиться не получилось бы даже под страхом дезактива, хотя он то как раз и приближался неотвратимо. Открыть камеру Искры Оптимусу Прайму? Безумному Прайму? Никогда. Но сделать лидер сопротивления уже ничего не мог.  
Жалкие остатки логического мышления выдали шанс дезактива в девяносто семь целых, сто тридцать пять тысячных процента. Белый корпус чуть вздрагивал под вспышками случайных сбросов. Выносные синие стойки и прозрачные части крыльев неровно вспыхивали, отвечая на дуги пробоев по внешней броне. И Оптимус невольно залюбовался поверженным противником в своих когтях. Пожалуй, этого ему и хотелось. Вот сейчас еще окончательно выдвинется камера искры. С такой яркой, такой мощной Искрой. Такой... наверняка вкусной Искрой.  
В нее хотелось нырнуть глоссой, зарыться... спрятаться от безумной безнадежности, открывшейся ему когда-то. Вот так, в этом золотистом, с синими проблесками, тепле.  
Оптимус медленно наклонился — в линзах отражалась открытая Искра, будто сконцентрировавшая в себе весь свет в этой жалкой тюрьме. Мерцающая, красивая... шлак, какая же красивая. На касание глоссой она выдала яркую вспышку, а меха под когтями захрипел. Дернулся слабо. Куда он денется, если когти сжимают главный нейроствол и системы поддержки искры, парализуя любое движение.  
– Не шевелись, – шепнул Прайм, едва удерживаясь от желания нырнуть в золотое сияние фейсплейтом, раздавить его, поглотить. – Какой... красивый...  
Мегатрон не был в состоянии его услышать, и хорошо. Иначе пришлось бы его убить. А так, можно и оставить актив, особенно если... Если... Фиолетовая броня щелкнула и медленно поползла в стороны, выдвигая вторую искру, пока острая глосса исследовала ложемент. Ни с кем из автоботов, даже пребывай они в сходном положении, Прайм бы этого не сделал, но сейчас — можно.  
Называемый психом и безумцем, он тем не менее, всегда трезво оценивал реальность, особенно отношение к себе. Но раскрытый до предела Мегатрон вызывал желание слиться с этим светом, коснуться, утонуть хотя бы на пару джооров. Попробовать его окончательный, последний секрет. А потом можно и дезактивировать.  
Прайм даже предусмотрительно убрал когти — бьющийся в агонии корпус с перебитым нейростволом в его планы не входил. Еще несколько уколов почти не вызвали реакции — готов, не может даже стонать. Осталось только попробовать его — Искрой в Искру. Несколько кликов Оптимус медлил — редкое удовольствие ТАК дезактивировать врага — но все же приблизился, хрипло застонав — чужая Искра лихорадочно пульсировала, передавая ему нетерпение.  
Прямое слияние Искр. Прайм судорожно коротко застонал, когда соприкоснулись оболочки и сама его сущность коснулась чужой, огненно-холодной и пронизывающе-теплой, горячей, сладкой, бесконечной. И... никакого контроля. Шла-а-ак. Оптимус еще раз коротко простонал, понимая что остановить исренный коннект он не сможет.  
Мегатрон коротко дернулся и руки Прайма сжались сами, вбивая его в белый корпус до предела, до полного погружения искры в искру. Сливающихся в единой пульсации. Бесконечное ощущение, за границами боли и наслаждения, высшее, что может только существовать.  
Окружающее пространство исчезло на пять бесконечных кликов, пока измученные системы обоих меха не обрушились в темноту, озаряя камеру короткой вспышкой.  
И где-то далеко дернулся непонимающе Саундвейв от короткого всплеска на границе восприятия.

Медленно включавшиеся после столько бешеного коннекта системы подарили Мегатрону ни с чем не сравнимое выныривание из оффлайна, как из дезактива. Датчики подключались очень медленно, постепенно обрисовывая ситуацию. Он лежит на полу, на спине. Прайм — на нем, немного болезненно придавливая, скрутился комком. Искра... Нет, две искры мерно пульсируют в унисон. Шла-а-ак. Это, слияние, оно что, правда было?  
Еще не веря, Мегатрон нашарил шлем у себя на груди и провел по холодным антеннам. Нет, это все — взаправду?  
– Сколько раз говорить, – руки убери, – хрипло прорычал Прайм.  
– Тебе меня коннектить можно, а мне антенны трогать — нет? – возмущенно поинтересовался Мегатрон, совершенно против всей тщательно выстроенной теоретически линии поведения. Да и шарки ржавые с ней, этой теорией, после сегодняшней сессии.  
Прайм неожиданно рассмеялся, дернув антеннами:  
– Договорились! Тебе можно антенны, мне — тебя.  
– Иди в плавильни, – Мегатрон заерзал, понимая, что еще немного — и его тут застукает не только Саундвейв.  
Кажется, на этот раз его даже выпустят — по крайней мере Прайм убрал руки из внутренних систем, и вообще свернулся странным для меха комком. Как будто всем корпусом пытался обхватить камеру Искры. Где-то еще осталось ощущение, почти нерасшифровываемое, от искренного слияния. Мегатрон предпочел его не трогать, и вот это вот дикое безумное одиночество, которое флешбеком мелькнуло в системах — это все наводки. Наводки.  
Он попытался шагнуть — но почти упал на ближайшую стену. Нейроствол после такого издевательства передавал данные как-то странно. Искра тоже рассыпала холодные разряды, как никогда еще не было. Ощущая себя совершенно разбитым, Мегатрон все-таки попробовал выпрямиться.  
– Выглядишь как эска, – грубовато хмыкнул Оптимус с пола, – после отряда врекеров.  
– Иди ты... – десептикон впечатался в ближайшую стену обеими руками и встал, пытаясь разобраться с наводками. Хорошо хоть из гладкого металла чуть выступали горизонтальные ребра жесткости, позволяя в себя вцепиться и переждать очередные наводки по серво. Нет. Он так никуда не дойдет. Нужен Хук. Или хоть кто-нибудь.  
– Датапад забыл, – ласково сказал Оптимус из-за спины. Кажется автобот таки решил пересесть на платформу.  
– К шаркам. – Не стоит сейчас оборачиваться. По крайней мере пока видеозахват не восстановится.  
– О-о-о. Но я же могу им воспользоваться и взломать сеть, – издевательски протянул Прайм. – Родимус будет тобой очень недоволен, если я сбегу.  
Мегатрон только скрипнул дентапластом, выпрямляясь. Кажется, Искра немного успокоилось, хотя все равно тянуло холодом.  
Датапад разбит. Хотя от этого психа всего можно ждать... Серво потихоньку приходили в норму — еще несколько шагов выглядели как концентрированная непристойность, но Мегатрон по крайней мере смог их сделать. Очень хотелось пару раз трансформироваться, чтобы избавиться от этого ощущения... захватанности. Еще и алая оптика будто прилипла к спине — смотрит, сверлит прямо.  
Уже у самого выхода в спину прилетело издевательское:  
– Дверь не забудь запереть.  
– Чтоб тебя ржа съела, – как то беспомощно огрызнулся Мегатрон, делая еще два шага.  
Наружу он вывалился под издевательский хохот в спину, как будто подталкивающий в крылья, и бессильно привалился к стене. Ни-ког-да. Никаких больше встреч наедине. Шлак, хватило. Дес злобно ткнул кодовый замок, запирая камеру и отключил оптику. Передохнуть несколько бриймов и подумать что делать. Просто так отправляться к Хуку нельзя, его увидит куча народу. Лучше всего будет вызвать Хука сюда. И, возможно, Старскрима.  
"А ведь он не стал сбегать, – проползла в процессор предательская ледяная мысль, – мог, но не стал". Нет, конечно, он не вырвался бы... не вырвался, он потратил почти весь энергон, и Мегатрон все время приходил в себя первым, и... Не успокаивало ни шарка. Да еще датапад там остался. Сабспейс вроде в порядке, да и не носил с собой Мегатрон на эти беседы ничего актуального... оружие — вот, у порога, можно подобрать...  
Разнуленные системы ощутимо дергало. Требовался ремонт, иначе коннект ему явно больше не светит.  
Десептикон тоскливо дернул крыльями. Зачем он только согласился на предложение Родимуса подставить Оптимуса Прайма, чтобы Род мог занять его место. Условие, которое выдвинул Родимус, было очень простым — "Вы его не убьете".  
Но это "не убить" вовсе не означало, что нужно к нему ходить на допросы. Да еще и тщательно изолируясь от всех своих. Мера предосторожности превратилась в ловушку, не давая и самому Мегатрону получить помощь, когда она нужна. Шлак. В этом весь Прайм. Он всегда умудрялся вывернуть обстоятельства наизнанку.  
Мегатрон длинно прогнал воздух через системы вентиляции, дернулся от наводки по нейростволу. Поднять с пола оружие удалось только со второго раза, и он неверным шагом покинул тамбур-шлюз перед камерой Оптимуса, сменив на всякий случай код обоих дверей.  
Только для того, чтобы на выходе почти влепиться во встревоженного Старскрима на пару с Хуком. Зам, конечно, видел многое. И чинил его не раз, и с поля боя выволакивал на плече — но сейчас оптика у него стала какого-то подозрительного размера и цвета.  
– Ржа заешь! – Хук высказался определеннее, немедленно расчехляя инструменты, – вырвался?!  
Сил у лидера десептиконов хватило — сейчас, за дверью, в безопасности — только на отрицательное покачивание шлемом.  
– Я.. подошел близко, – он ощущал, что надо объяснить все Старскриму, – не рассчитал.  
– Какое еще "не рассчитал"! – сдавленно вскрикнул Старскрим, подхватывая его под плечо и на себе отволокивая в ближайшее помещение. – Он мог тебя убить!  
– Не убил же, – Мегатрон позволил оружию выпасть из руки, тяжело опускаясь на платформу. – Я там датапад забыл, надо будет забрать.  
Хук быстро доставал инструменты, покачивая головой. Вряд ли он сможет починить здесь все повреждения, но хотя бы залатать, чтобы Мегатрон не вызывал вопросов у всех остальных, пока не доберется до медблока.  
Энергоновые потеки уже распались, но масло явно текло отовсюду, да и внешний вид паховой пластины с длинными царапинами тоже намекал, что не все так просто.  
– Что со спиной? – Хук обнаружил нехорошие сколы краски, похожие на...  
– Нейроствол откалибровать надо, – Мегатрон старался не шевелиться.  
– Шарки ржавые, – остальные ругательства Хук проглотил, запуская полный цикл сканирования, и еще раз проглотил, на полклика даже сбойнув вентиляцией. Когда бесстрастный сканер показал точно такие же длинные царапины на камере Искры, очень похожие на... следы когтей.  
Мегатрон только оптику притушил. То, что поймет Хук, не должны понят остальные. Иначе ему будет очень сложно обосновать почему они не могут убить Прайма, хотя он в плену. И в блокираторах. Шлак. Только сейчас до лидера десептиконов дошло, что на Прайме уже не было никаких блокираторов, иначе он просто не смог бы так далеко засунуть руки под броню.  
Старскрим стоял немым памятником укоризны, кусая губы. Мегатрон покосился на него чуть виновато и попробовал объяснить:  
– Не рассчитал по расстоянию, он кинулся слишком быстро и метко. Я сам виноват.  
– Я его дезактивирую, – тускло уронил зам, тяжело опустив крылья.  
Хук хотя бы про камеру Искры не спросил, иначе остановить Старскрима... Мегатрон искренне сомневался, что это ему удалось бы сейчас.  
– Нет, – даже проговаривать слова — немного дергало болью. Вокалайзер, кажется, придется менять, – активируй контур защиты. Внутрь не заходи. Подними трехрежимников.  
– Его нужно дезактивировать. Сейчас же.  
– Нет. – Вокалайзер хрипнул. Ну да, столько орать... так, стоп. – Нет, Старскрим, нельзя. Ты помнишь условия соглашения — перемирие продлится, пока мы удерживаем Прайма в плену. Ни в коем случае нельзя его дезактивировать. Мы не выдержим сейчас возобновления боевых действий. Так что контур защиты. И не заходи внутрь, я тебя прошу.  
Старскрим вскинул шлем, яростно полыхнув линзами.  
– Это перемирие — какая-то задумка, я уверен. Сейчас он почти дезактивировал тебя, что дальше? Я не верю, что его просто так сдали! Безопаснее его угробить к шаркам.  
– Задумка или нет, нам оно нужно больше, чем Родимусу. Поэтому я и согласился. И, Прайм не собирался меня убивать, скорее он...  
– Развлекался он, – прошипел яростно Старскрим, начиная расхаживать по тесной комнате, яростно топорща крылья. – Мегатрон, он куда страшнее чем Родимус и Элита вместе взятые, его нужно уничтожить пока мы в состоянии это сделать.  
– Нет. Не сейчас. – Мегатрон только головой чуть качнул. Его заместитель не мог заставить себя даже назвать Оптимуса по имени, только "он".  
Значит, в последней стадии бешенства. В последний раз Мегатрон его видел настолько встрепанным после разрушения Кристал Сити — раненый Старсрким, еще не выбравший себе форму джета, прихромал к десептиконам и потребовал взять его в ряды. Вот и сейчас его синяя оптика знакомо, лихорадочно мерцала.  
Мегатрон вызвал Саундвейва с тем же приказом — активировать контур. Прайм без блокираторов, хоть и почти без топлива, мог вырваться на свободу.  
"Принято" — непривычно коротко отозвался Саундвейв, и уже буквально через пару кликов по сенсорам резануло знакомым гудением. Защита включилась, намертво отгораживая несколько помещений от базы. Теперь там может происходить что угодно, но Прайму не вырваться наружу.  
Старскрим недоуменно вскинул оптику.  
– Это Саунд включил защиту, – пояснил Мегатрон, морщась от резкой боли в спине, – Хук, я думаю...  
– Лежи, как только сможешь идти нормально, мы тебя отведем в медблок.  
– Хорошо. Старскрим, мы еще вернемся к этому вопросу, обещаю. Пока же пусть Оптимус посидит за защитой.  
Джет дернул крыльями и отвернулся, вбив по стене кулаком и резко сгорбившись. Мегатрон только тоскливо провентилировал. Нужно что-то решать уже все-таки с Праймом, прав Старскрим. Особенно... после сегодняшнего. Он вздрогнул. И вздрогнул еше раз, пугая Хука, получив четкий сигнал по связи, как будто шлаков тягач навис у него из-за плеча. "Ну ты и тормоз, – ядовито сообщил Оптимус по выделенному каналу связи, – твое счастье что я сегодня добрый, и все еще сижу в камере. А то было бы у тебя одной базой меньше, а, Мегатро-о-он".  
Личная связь — плавильни, как плохо! Это значило, что системы синхронизировались.  
"Что, сказал уже своему крылатому, как весело время провел? А приводи его," — Оптимус отрывался за все пятнадцать циклов молчания. Мегатрон просто потушил линзы, выслушивая этот бред.  
"Ты отвечать будешь или нет? – Поинтересовался наконец Оптимус, немного остыв и вывалив на деса самое наболевшее. – Чего молчишь? Я же тебя так достану до дезактива". Мегатрон только отправил эмотикон усталого передергивания. Уже, фиолетовый. Уже достал. До дезактива. "Х-ха" — сообщил Оптимус и пропал. Нет, не пропал, отошел в сторону, где-то там он до сих пор есть, жадно прислушивается к Мегатрону.  
Но это уже оказалось терпимо. Онлайн как-то отдалялся, усталость наваливалась — поплыли темные пятна перед оптикой, заболело под шлемом, и будто все серво развинтились. Откатом накрыло... пожалуй, сейчас лидер десептиконов и руку бы не смог поднять. Встревоженный голос Хука звучал отчаянно далеко.


	3. Chapter 3

После ремонта Мегатрон не замкнулся в себе — даже после тихой беседы с Хуком, в которую оказался посвященным только Саундвейв. Слабость лидера? Только не в этой войне, здесь она равна дезактиву. Старскрим старался его не донимать, хотя порой едва удерживал вопрос...

– Мегатрон, – короткая встреча у реактора — давно они тут не совещались. – Камеры все еще запечатаны. У нас перерасход энергона.  
Мегатрон судорожно мотнул шлемом, приложил ладонь к оптике.  
– Я не уверен, можем ли мы их открыть. Лучше держать их закрытыми насколько возможно. Да, я понял, это проблема.  
– Он в блокираторах! Что мешает нам вскрыть защиту и упаковать его поглубже? Пара трехрежимников должна справиться.  
– Прайм уже не в блокираторах, Старскрим, – тихо признался Мегатрон, по прежнему не открывая оптику, – и, насколько я понимаю...  
– Шлак! – Заместитель коротко врезал кулаком по трубе теплоснабжения.  
Под ладонью на крыле он вздрогнул и съежился. Кивнул только несчастно. Укор и так читался в синих линзах — "почему не сказал раньше?". Мегатрон снова качнул шлемом:  
– Нет смысла. Я хотел восстановить корпус и спуститься туда сам. Я справлюсь, последний апгрейд...  
– Никаких спуститься! Лидер! – Старскрим порывисто схватил его за плечи и чуть встряхнул. – Ты не можешь идти туда сам! Ни в коем случае.  
Мегатрон обнял его за плечи, пытаясь успокоить. Джет вздрагивал под руками, пальцы скользнули по полировке. "О-о-о-о! Чего тормозишь? Трахай давай, покажи мне как вы это делаете" — ввинтился в проц издевательский голос Оптимуса. Шлаков автобот частенько перехватывал видеозахват. Все эти сложности с секретными данными... Решительно отослав ему неприличный глиф, Мегатрон поджал дрожащие крылья сильнее. Крупный корпус зама дрожал как в моторной лихорадке, и потребовалось почти десять кликов, пока он смог взять себя в руки и успокоиться.  
– Что он с тобой сделал? – Тихо спросил Старскрим, неожиданно прижимаясь к Мегатрону кокпитом и проводя по грани шлема. – Что? Кроме того, о чем я знаю? Ты изменился, после... – Он запнулся на пару кликов, – после того случая. Давай убьем Прайма, пока это возможно. Пожалуйста.  
Мегатрон тяжело хрипнул, покачав головой. Старскрим попал в самое больное.  
– Изменения... Просто я не был готов к такому ведению войны, – он криво улыбнулся. – Сам понимаешь. Посмотри на Рамбджета... – Он не хотел использовать этот аргумент, но...  
Старскрима ощутимо передернуло. Он прекрасно помнил, в какого запуганного, несчастного, кричащего от резких движений меха превратился бывший лучший тактик десептиконов после плена. По крайней мере Мегатрон остался в полном сознании.  
В полном ли?.. Страшной мыслью Старскрима продрало до кончиков крыльев, и он порывисто схватил черный шлем, заглядывая в синюю оптику. Нет, кажется, в порядке. Мегатрон даже чуть -чуть улыбнулся, нежно проводя пальцами по крыльям зама. Красивый корпус, очень. Похабное мнение Прайма по этому поводу он старательно игнорировал, хотя и ощутил предательское повышение собственного фона.  
– Тебе нужно отвлечься, – тихо сказал Старскрим. – Я...  
– Не обязательно, – лидер десептиконов медленно качнул шлемом, – ты не должен. Только если хочешь, – он с ощутимым трудом собрался с мыслями, и убрал руку с открытой проводки у крыла.  
Старскрим неожиданно хихикнул и однозначно погладил синие стойки.  
– Почему это ты решил что я не хочу? Очень даже хочу. Если ТЫ не против.  
Мегатрон попытался упихать любопытного Прайма в своей голове куда подальше.  
– Не здесь. Не думаю, что... ммм, Скрим не трогай там... не надо в таком месте.  
Сенсорика у него все еще сбоила в калибровке, и прикосновение, почти неощутимое для обычного меха, подрало по нейросети разрядом. Шлаков Прайм молчал, но присутствовал — своим ядовитым жадным вниманием мешая сосредоточиться.  
– Тут никого нет, – Старскрим улыбнулся задумчиво, и снова потер стойку.  
– Но могут прийти, – шлак, сосредотачиваться оказалось все труднее, предательское желание залезть заму в приоткрытую уже проводку боролось с неприязнью к подглядывающему Оптимусу, и страхом. Коротко встряхивающим страхом, что у него ничего не получится. Что после того, первого раза, он неспособен на нормальный коннект.  
За ворны войны он просто не успел перейти в область интерфейса в этом новом корпусе. Да, раньше — в далекое мирное время — у него случались связи значительно более личные, чем защита теорем, но война перекроила ему все планы. А теперь... "Если ты не заткнешься, я тебя отлючу. Физически", – бросил Мегатрон на очередное скарбезное замечание, и медленно провел по фейсплейту Старскрима. Доверенного... Самого близкого друга. И хочется, чтобы он стал еще немного ближе. Мегатрон коротко дернулся от очередного прикосновения по стойкам, и решительно перехватил бело-алый корпус, прижимая к себе. "Ну-ну" — фыркнул Оптимус, но замолчал, никуда не деваясь. Его огненное любопытство обжигало искру, и обжигал пальцы сияющий корпус в руках.  
Старскрим мгновенно заискрился — все выступающие острые детали окутали огоньки. Оптика у него лихорадочно мерцала, и это странное нетерпение захватило и Мегатрона, заставляя его подавиться вдруг ставшим ледяным воздухом. Шум реактора накладывался на шум энергона в системах, рождая резонирующий гул.  
Остатками контроля Мегатрон сумел вынырнуть из растекающегося по всем системам возбуждения, огляделся, и решительно протащил почти повисшего на нем Скрима несколько шагов до технической платформы в стенной нише. Все же не на полу.  
Джет уже не мог сдерживаться и жадно царапал бедра и паховую броню лидера, заставляя того громче взревывать вентиляцией.  
– Давно так хочу... с тобой, – признался Старскрим сквозь короткий стон.  
Оптимус в сознании Мегатрона дернулся, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но заткнулся, только крепче впиваясь в видеозахват и пытаясь дотянуться и до сенсорной системы. Видеть. Слышать. Ощущать.  
Старскрим подавался без сопротивления, открывая доступ сразу к нескольким системам. Медпанель... Какое богатство. Мегатрон дрожащими руками подключил несколько штекеров, и Старскрим забился в закоротке, и мгновенно закинул ноги на пояс лидеру.  
– Красивый, – проурчал Мегатрон, склоняясь ближе, прогладить шейные кабели, доверчиво открытые запрокинувшимся, уже стонущим джетом. – Какой ты красивый.  
"И хрупкий" — это он уже не стал говорить, перебирая губами горяшие и пульсирующие магистрали, неудобно прижимая крыловые пластины.  
Коротко дернуло — не отдаст. Шлак, от одной мысли, что эти пластины и хрупкую проводку будет мять оплавок Прайм, оптика Мегатрона вспыхивала почти белым от ярости. Только не выдать это — Скриму, такому доверяющему сейчас, открытому... Чудесному.  
Джет застонал громче, прижался умоляюще, щелкнул открывающейся броней в паху. Черная ладонь скользнула по белому длинному бедру, к приемной системе. От первого же касания Скрим счастливо заорал, дергаясь в судороге. Раскрылся еще шире, раскидывая ноги. Горячий, страстный. Оптика у лидера уже плыла разноцветными пятнами. Искру ощутимо дергало возбуждением.  
Снова дернуло невыносимой жадностью — не отдать, захватить, всего... Подключение у их корпусов прошло начисто — системы подходили как ключ к замку, и, хотя пломбы у Старскрима уже были сорваны, он орал как в первый раз.  
И вскидывался, извиваясь, как первый раз, как будто ни с кем, никогда. Мегатрон навалился сверху, выгибаясь, жадно слизывая с фейсплейта капли энергона, впился пальцами в стыки брони, дергая проводку. Откаты раскатывались по системам огненными вспышками. Камера искры дернулась, еще не восстановившаяся после прошлого коннекта, и Мегатрон ощутил холодок открывающихся замков грудной брони.  
Он берег бело-красный корпус, не ломал его — тискал на грани грубости, не переходя эту грань. Ему не хотелось — ломать. Наоборот — снова касаться фейсплейта, едва ощутимыми движениями, чтобы притухшие было синие линзы снова сверкнули яростным светом.  
Хотелось быть аккуратным, нежным, не таким, как были с ним. И все сильнее хотелось увидеть сияние Искры Старскрима. Джет длинно стонал со всхлипами, извивался под лаской, и когда его оптики коснулось золотистое сияние приоткрывшейся камеры, без колебаний дал команду собственной искре выйти наружу.  
Где-то на грани восприятия удивленно хрипнул Прайм, которого уже тоже мощно захватило этим мягким слиянием.  
Контакт энергетических оболочек заставил вскрикнуть обоих — мгновенный разряд между корпусов, замкнувшаяся цепь от ведущего к ведомому партнеру.  
Мгновенный пробой по сцепленным воедино системам от синих сияющих разрядами стоек и крыльев одного, до самых кончиков пальцев другого. Синхронное биение наслаждения в соединенных искрах, и мучительно медленный блаженный оффлайн. Теплый. Безумно сладкий. Ни на что не похожий. Мегатрон очнулся медленно — в реальность не хотелось. Перед оптикой мелькнул алый металл, Старскрим завозился и тоже включился, не спеша дергаться — молчал, смотрел на него.  
Мегатрон вздохнул вентиляцией, потерся носовым выступом о белую броню, положил шлем на Старскрима.  
– Имею я право на несколько кликов передышки? – Тихо пробурчал лидер десептиконов. Пальцы продолжили аккуратно перебирать тонкие пластины крыловой брони, тревожа статические огоньки на их бело-красном совершенстве.  
Стоило бы убраться, потек энергона на ногах быстро распадался, тревожа нейросеть поднявшейся температурой. Оптимус был бы сейчас до дезактива неуместен... "Эй, поделишься?" — хриплый возбужденный бас разорвал тишину, и Мегатрон пожелал ему далекого путешествия с интерфейс-приключениями, не осознав, что говорит вслух. И только по вспыхнувшей оптимке Старскрима, поняв, что не только произнес это все в голос, но и назвал Прайма по имени, не оставляя сомнений. Синие линзы полыхнули пониманием, кратким мигом ужаса, сожалением, злостью. Мегатрон поторопился чуть придавить заместителя, чтобы не дернулся.  
– Прости. Я не мог... сказать.  
Оптимус глумливо захохотал.  
– Витальный барьер, не позволяющий установить прямую связь, разрушается только в Искровом контакте, – каким-то жестяным, пустым голосом заметил Старскрим. Ученый...  
Мегатрон понял, что на клик вернул ему жуть от предательства Скайфайра, и сам поежился, не зная, что сказать. Погладил только металл, подпуская искр — не в приглашении к коннекту, просто — заботливо.  
– Я еще лидер. Я могу с этим справиться, – тихо уронил он.

***

– Странно тебя здесь видеть еще раз. Понравилось? – глуховатый из-за двери и стены голос Оптимуса вызывал у Старскрима едва сдерживаемую ярость, но джет молчал и продолжал подслушивать. Лидер все-таки рискнул спуститься еще раз в камеры, снова в одиночку, но кто его отпустит по-настоящему одного. Барьер пришлось опустить, и сейчас конструктиконы яростно перебирали системы. пытаясь хоть немного снизить энергопотребление. Фактически, только Мегатрон — один Мегатрон — мешал шлакову Прайму сбежать.  
– Нисколько, – ровный и негромкий голос лидера звучал надтреснуто, – но я отвечаю за каждого на своей базе, включая пленных. Вижу, тебе здесь вполне комфортно.  
– О да. Вот только ты бы не жадничал на энергоне, – Оптимус снова фыркнул и чем-то грохотнул. – Или ты меня тут держишь до осушения баков?  
– Я взял пару кубов. Заберешь, когда я уйду.  
Старскрим злобно стиснул кулаки. Мегатрон... его доброта иногда вызывала острое желание врезать ему по шлему. Как он не понимает, что только потакает этому шлаку! Только... подвергает себя риску.  
– Кстати, – голос Мегатрона не дрожал. По нему и не видно, как тяжело он переживал случившееся — то, что видел Старскрим, – я полагаю, что мне стоит поторопиться с решением твоей судьбы. Пока ты не заскучал окончательно.  
– Давай! – Бывший Прайм оживился и расхохотался, не столь безумно, впрочем, как обычно, – Да, решай! Только побыстрее! А то мне становится скучно, а если я буду развлекать себя сам, тебе придется строить себе новую базу.  
– Тебе не взломать защитный купол, – Мегатрон шелестнул крыльями, – даже тебе.  
– Это ты так думаешь.  
Голос Прайма упал до шепота, и Старскрим, глядя пустыми линзами в стену, наглядно представил — вот черные когти скользят по белому шлему, до шейных магистралей, и... и... шлак!  
Не вскакивать, не рваться туда, не...  
– Я уверен, – Мегатрон отвечал спокойно и стоял наверняка возле двери. – Я ухожу.  
– Ты даже не будешь задавить своих вечных дурацких вопросов? – Оптимус фыркнул, – утолил свою страсть ко мне, а?  
– Я ее не испытываю.  
Мегатрон хлопнул дверью, но еще какое-то время стоял, заперев уже замок. Старскрим предположил, что он просчитывает варианты — как бы защитить, как бы прикрыть своих. Он был уверен в этом. Абсолютно уверен. И убеждал себя снова и снова, пока Мегатрон держался за дверь и утихомиривал искру, рванувшуюся на ложементе после этой встречи. Нельзя... Нельзя больше к нему заходить. Шлаков Оптимус что-то такое с собой сделал, что... Все, стоп. Ему нужно идти.  
"Старскрим, я пока не включаю поле. Мне надо сделать облет", – Мегатрон неожиданно пробросил вызов, тщательно блокируясь эмоционально, – "Можешь проследить, чтобы никто сюда не полез? В смысле, в камеры."  
"Я прослежу", – пообещал зам. Да, никто сюда и не залезет, только он сам...  
"Спасибо", – лидер заблокировался еще крепче и тяжело пошел в сторону выхода из блока камер. В дверях глухо и плотно щелкнули мощные штыри, встав в пазы.  
Старскрим на клик подавил дрожь — теперь между ним и этим психом — только относительно тонкая дверь камеры. Страшно. Оптимус Прайм давным-давно сошел с ума, в этом Старскрим не сомневался.  
Страшно, но нужно его погасить. Это будет не слишком сложно, если подготовиться — отпереть дверь и выстрелить. У Оптимуса оружия нет, так что он не сможет отбиться. Просто погасить его и все. Еще несколько кликов Старскрим настраивался. Значит, просто выстрелить. Старскриму приходилось гасить меха — но на поле боя. Не запертого в камере, бесп... Шлак. Прайм кто угодно, но беспомощным его не назовешь. Ладно. Ла-адно...  
Старскрим устало прислонился к стене, сжимая кулак — и вдруг услышал шорох. Чуть передвинулся — шорох повторился. это... это Прайм там, за стеной? Засек его? Слушает?! Да нет, не может он его засечь, Старскрим поставил на себя все глушилки, которые только знал. Его даже Мегатрон не засек.  
Джет еще некоторое время сомневался, потом мотнул шлемом — убить. Прямо сейчас.  
Шагнул — и снова повторился шорох, шорох и... Постукивание? Шлак! Температура мгновенно подскочила, и Старскрим замер. Снова постукивание. "Застучать": это так называлось в игре для спарков-сикеров, этих мелких машинок-убийц. Этот стук означал «я тебя вижу. Ты можешь прятаться, но лучше сдавайся — иначе я загляну в это укрытие, и поймаю тебя". Тук-тук. Уже настойчивее.  
Скрим отключил оптику на несколько кликов, собираясь с силами — это не игра. Это война. Оптимус его не видит. Он просто... Ищет возможность сбежать, да!  
Не найдет, но... Пока он выдает свое место простукиваниями стены — можно уверенно наставить на него бластер. Старскрим больше не медлил — в любой клик его можно засечь. Отпереть дверь, распахнуть, наставить уже взведенные бластеры, выстрелить...  
...и промахнуться. На шлаковом Прайме действительно уже не было блокираторов и это оказалось критически важно.  
Черная громада врезалась в него на скорости разгона, и Старскрим подавился энергоном, отлетая к стене. Бластер вышибло, крылья... Крылья ободрало, кокпит надколот, и внутри все как будто расплющило. Но Оптимус не взялся добивать — только уставился сверху вниз на прижатого к стене Старскрима, непроницаемо глядя над маской.  
– Чего уставился? – Джет сплюнул энергон, – добивай, оплавок.  
– Зачем добивать, – на таком расстоянии, практически оптика в оптику, низкий голос Оптимуса пробирал жутью. – Убить — это быстро и неинтересно. А ты оставил дверь открытой.  
– Внешняя заперта, – Старскрим трижды проклял себя. Минус одно препятствие. И нет никаких сил пытаться дать знак хотя бы по связи Искры. жуткий взгляд выматывал, заставляя медленно сползать по стене. Взгляд — и черная ладонь, медленно, но целенаправленно ввинчивающаяся под крыло. Прямо к нейростволу, шла-аа...  
– Белый... – Оптимус это почти промурлыкал, – ты летаешь быстрее всех, потому что ты белого цвета? Или твоя конструкция совершеннее? Дай я тебя изучу, крылатый.  
Старскрим беспомощно дернулся, и скрипнул вокалайзером. Отключенным вокалайзером. Быстро накрывало невыносимой паникой — так же, как в Кристал сити, но никто, больше никто-никто-никто не...спасет. Еще раз едва слышно скрипнув, Старскрим медленно сполз по стене, отключаясь.

Онлайн джета вывел собственный сдавленный вопль от царапнувших нейроствол когтей. Чья-то горячая лапа во внутренних системах — остро, будоражаще, больно и... Оптимус....  
– Больно? Не трогать? – проурчал бывший Прайм.  
– Да! Д-да! – Старскрим судорожно выгнулся на платформе, ощущая, что очень слабо контролирует сервоприводы. Системы заблокировались от риска повредить нейроствол. Старскрим судорожно всхлипнул и попытался настроить хотя бы видеозахват — но никак не удавалось. Что-то закрывало оптику — что-то вроде куска изолетика с платформы.  
– Так трогать или не трогать? Будь любезен выражаться конкретнее, – шлаков автобот явственно развлекался, удерживая джета почти на весу и поглаживая внутри корпуса — изучающе, с интересом.  
– Н-не трогать! – Старскрим собрался — и почти смог его пнуть. Почти. Нога, утяжеленная мощной турбиной, с грохотом упала на платформу — прошило болью аж до шлема. Шлак. Никак не спастись.  
– Хочу и трогаю, – Оптимус сосредоточенно закрепил ему руки блокираторами. – Вообще-то я жду твоего драгоценного лидера, он должен появиться, как только получит информацию об открытой двери. Знаешь, что я с ним сделаю?  
Старскрим в ужасе забился, пытаясь активировать витальную, прямую Искровую связь. "Мегатрон, осторожно! Я приманка!", – он дернулся еще раз, поняв, что вызовы не проходят.  
– Боишься? Правильно, бойся... Потому что я знаю, что он все равно придет. И ты знаешь, – Оптимус медленно вытащил лапу из корпуса джета и сосредоточился на крыльях, прощупывая их конструкцию.  
– Как ты заблокировал витальную связь, шлак, – Старскрим едва хрипел, и дергался от острых касаний, – как? это... Невозможно... – он задрожал, когда когти прогладили мощную балку крыла, несущую конструкцию-опору.  
– Ну я же в ней участвую, – Оптимус фыркнул и подцепил его за подбородок. – Х-ха, поверил... Тебе не приходила мысль, что ее мог заблокировать сам Мегатрон, а? – он подцепил когтем повязку и медленно стянул ее вниз, на шейные провода.  
Старскрим мотнул шлемом, уставившись в злую алую оптику, и не отводил взгляд, несмотря на дрожь корпуса.  
– Хочешь выбраться? Поэтому меня поймал, но не убил?  
– И выбраться, и развлечься, – бывший Прайм прищурился и взялся за системы крыла, выкручивая и сжимая, – и ты мне поможешь, Старскрим.  
– Не помогу. Мегатрон не поддастся на заложника, даже если заложником буду я, – Старскрим очень хотел верить, что все так. Что Мегатрон предпочтет разумное решение — запереть эту тварь. Что он... не будет делать глупостей. Корпус простреливала знакомая боль. Военная боль переломанных крыльев.  
– О, ты о нем слишком хорошего мнения. А я вот уверен, что поддастся, и даже больше, – Оптимус наклонился ближе к светлой броне, – даже предложит себя вместо тебя, чтобы я тебя не мучил. Наивный идиот.  
Старскрим притушил линзы, пытаясь собраться. Нет, это было бы не глупо — самоубийственно. Мегатрон не пойдет на глупый, лишний, ненужный риск. Не пойдет, ни за что! Хотелось в это верить до дрожи. И не верилось...  
Хлопнули замки первого контура защиты. Даже до глубоко утопленной камеры дошла слабая дрожь от сработавших засовов — их открыли и закрыли. Мегатрон... Пусть только он будет не один! Старскрим отчаянно выгнулся в блокираторах, пытаясь выглянуть, предупредить — рухнул обратно от резкого удара. Оптимус надвинул ему повязку обратно резким, нервным рывком.  
– Да убери тые-е-еейкх... – Вокалайзеры автоботский шарк тоже вырубил, ядовито фыркнул и придавил канал аудиодатчиков, заставляя системы генерировать сбойный шум вместо звуков. Старскрим забился, пытаясь переключиться на резервные датчики. Вроде бы что-то он ощущал, и мог слышать — слышать глубокий ровный голос Мегатрона.  
– Отпусти его, – лидер звучал очень спокойно, Старскрим не мог сообразить, почему — скрывает или... Шлак, не разобрать.  
Джет снова дернулся и скрежетнул вентиляцией от вонзившихся в крыло когтей.  
– Отпусти, – повторил лидер, – зачем он тебе? Что ты хочешь?  
– Сейчас или вообще? – Оптимус расхохотался, подергивая проводки в раскрытых шарнирах и блоках.  
– Чего ты хочешь добиться, мучая моего друга передо мной, – ровно, максимально четко переформулировал Мегатрон. Старскрим надеялся, что он держит этот неадекватный шлак на мушке. И что сейчас сюда спешит вся база.  
– Заставить тебя подчиниться. Ты слишком разумен, ржа, меня это всегда бесило и всегда интересовало... – Оптимус прервался, не закончив фразу, и снова дернул Старскрима, пытающегося его пнуть.  
– Не надо так делать, – голос Мегатрона раздавался теперь куда ближе, – иначе я тебя оглушу. Не знаю, почему Родимус желает твоего актива, но вечный стазис обеспечить могу, если не отпустишь Старскрима. Отпускай.  
– А если я успею его убить, тогда что ты мне обеспечишь? – Когти выскользнули из систем джета, наверняка все заляпанные, и Скрим прогнал воздух сквозь системы. Лидер должен понимать, что этот псих может кинуться, должен! Он дернулся, почти выдравшись из блокираторов — и снова грянулся о платформу, придавленный знакомым весом. Мегатрон.  
– А теперь у меня еще и парализатор, – весело хмыкнул Прайм.  
Короткое ругательство так и осталось незаконченным — Оптимус легко ткнул лидера десептиконов парализитором об вокалайзеры и удовлетворенно пронаблюдал эффект. Повязку с оптики Старскрима он тоже сорвал — пусть смотрят друг другу в линзы.  
Старскрим отчаянно уставился на Мегатрона. "Спасайся". Он дернулся, увидев этот бессмысленный уже призыв.  
"Я не могу", – Старскрим почувствовал, что внутренняя связь работает наконец, – "я пытался предупредить".  
"Я сам виноват," — Мегатрон дернулся, когда ему сковали руки за спиной, отогнув крылья, и Оптимус предвкушающе пробежался когтями по синей стойке. Погладил. Рванул, вбивая в полыхнувший пластик когти. Старскрим дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, сорвать крепления и хоть как-то помочь, пока лидер стонал от боли.  
"Почему ты не позвал подкрепление?!" — мысленный вопль Старскрима аж звенел от отчаяния.  
"Нельзя подставить..." — Мегатрон прервался на вскрик, пока Оптимус выкручивал ему крылья, и джет задергался только яростнее, пытаясь сорвать блоки. Даже не закричать на этого оплавка, не ударить, ничего!  
"Почему?" — Старскрим еще раз дернулся — и затих, экономя силы. Он не мог понять, что именно черные когти делают с Мегатроном, и почему он так отчаянно вздрагивает, будто пытаясь хотя бы уползти, – "Нужно подкрепление!"  
"Я никого не вызвал," — отчаянно сознался лидер и вскрикнул, откидываясь на Оптимуса.  
– Хв-ватит...  
– А, ты уже понял, – автобот фыркнул, продолжая лезть ему куда-то под броню, – что, отполировал защиту искры с того раза? А то я проверю.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – Мегатрон снова отчаянно забился и странно вскинулся. Старскрим не сразу сообразил — когти легли ему на нейроствол, вот почему у него заблочило серво. Шлак, как же плохо, как плохо...  
– Кое-что крайне интересное. А потом я вас просто убью. Обоих, – Оптимус, совсем как представлял Старскрим, скользнул по белому шлему когтями, царапнул шейные кабели кона и подмигнул отчаянно рвущемуся джету.  
"Я не.. прости, я не знал, что он настолько..." — шепот лидера срывался, иСтарскрим замер, и попытался ткнуться в белую броню хоть как-то. – "мне страшно жаль, что все вот так..."  
Он прикусил губу до боли. Выгнувшегося и едва не заклиненного Мегатрона Оптимус оттащил к платформе и там зацепил цепью за подранную стойку.  
– Вот тут и сиди. Наблюдай.  
– Отпусти Старскрима, – Мегатрон устало уронил шлем на стену, с отчаянием рассматривая сцену, – он ничего тебе не сделал сейчас. Отпусти. Не надо его пытать.  
– Идиотские у тебя аргументы, впрочем, как всегда. – Прайм фыркнул и рванул блокираторы джета на себя, подтаскивая Скрима ближе. Получил болезненный пинок и врезал по кокпиту, доламывая его в крошки. Старскрим отчаянно. едва слышно застонал — вокалайзеры почти отказали от безумной боли. Кокпит крепился в очень чувствительных пазах, и такой удар... шлак, шлак. Теперь они точно... погибнут. Все.  
В те несколько кликов, пока он мог обрабатывать только боль от разрушенных и треснувших деталей, Оптимус снял с него все блоки, явственно наслаждаясь безумным стоном, и подтащил на платформу рядом с Мегатроном.  
– Ну вот, теперь вы готовы к развлечениям... Гаечки.  
Старскрим отчаянно стиснул Мегатрону ладонь, пытаясь удержать очередной болезненный стон.  
"Зачем ты пришел один", – он ткнулся шлемом в широкое плечо, – "теперь мы оба дезактив..."  
"Это все моя вина..."  
– Так, давайте вслух, а то я явственно пропускаю часть веселья, – Оптимус расхохотался знакомым безумным смехом и сил на скрипнувшую под его весом платформу. – Начнем с тебя, крылатый. Знаменитый, ржа, лучший летун. Как давно я хотел пообрывать тебе крылышки.  
– Я могу поставить новые, – Старскрим притушил линзы, смиряясь, что теперь он жертва в этом безумном шоу. Мегатрону надо дать время за хоть какой-то анализ, – ты ведь так и не смог скопировать мою систему охлаждения.  
– Зато я могу сейчас ее изучить.  
Черные когти бесцеремонно выламывали замки и приподнимали броню — Оптимус шарил, сканировал, изучал, надавливал, теребил системы...  
– Ты не сможешь ее скопировать напрямую. И я усовершенствую ее, если выживу, – Старскрим снова прикусил губу от боли, – а если нет, некому будет совершенствовать. Ты всего лишь... плагиатор.  
Оптимус не ответил, пробираясь когтями глубже, до одной из крупных магистралей. Придавил ее, нажал, наблюдая за сбоями активности систем десептикона, потом сбросил прямо на оболочку сгенерированный разряд. Старскрим отчаянно дернулся, беспомощно ощущая, как энергон заряжается даже под защитой. Шла-ак... только хорошенько опьянеть ему не хватало. И больно, непрерывно больнобольно...  
– Прекрати!– Не выдержал Мегатрон, – Оптимус! Если тебе нужно кого-то мучить, пусть это буду я!  
– Лучше проси, – Прайм фыркнул и добавил бессистемных слабых разрядов по открытым проводам и магистралям джета.  
– Тебе нужен я — вот меня и пытай, – Мегатрон попытался дернуться, но блокиратор, хоть и не на максимуме, сковывал ему движения, – ты нас ненавидишь, шлак, вот и...  
Он с болью смотрел, как корчит Старскрима под этими касаниями.  
– Я вас обоих ненавижу. И люблю, вот сейчас, вот такими, – снова тихий безумный смех, и неожиданно-нежная ласка, просто касаниями пальцев, касаниями полей по магистралям. Старскрим подавился стоном, выгибаясь и тревожа разбитый кокпит. Мегатрон осекся, уставившись на него почти столь же безумно. Он даже не нашел слов, чтобы прокомментировать — просто кое-как подполз, притискиваясь к Старскриму, пытаясь хоть немного облегчить боль. Джет сам рванулся к нему, уже в поисках защиты.  
– Вот так, сейчас мне все будет, – бывший Прайм хихикал и продолжал дразнить Старскрима, периодически отвлекаясь на резкие уколы и процарапывания по датчикам Мегатрона.  
Его ужасно развлекало, как вжались друг в друга коны. Слабые... эмоциональные. Его игрушки — можно даже подразнить прежде, чем сломать навсегда. Сломать непременно — оскорбление от Старскрима жгло под броней. Каждый боится за другого. Слабовольные идиоты. Надо их завести, чтобы даже не думали о сопротивлении, когда он начнет их коннектить. И начать проще со Старскрима. Когти добрались до его нейроствола, чуть сжимая и сбрасывая легчайшие искры. Джет уткнулся в своего мастера шлемом и слабо вздрагивал, вздергивая помятые крылья выше. И потихоньку разогревался — вот где смех. Но почему-то смеяться Оптимусу уже расхотелось.  
– Прекрати, – Мегатрон сумел выгнуться так, что Старскрим спрятался у него на броне шлемом. – Оптимус, тебе же со мной понравилось, не трогай Скрима.  
– Почему? Мне, может, понравилось наблюдать за вами, – Оптимус хрипло хмыкнул, он был такой дове-ерчивый, так открывал порты, и пищал...  
Коготь проследил крыло, и Старскрим болезненно вскрикнул.  
Мегатрон дернулся, скрежетнув блокираторами.  
– Ш-шарк ты ржавый...  
– Скучно! Я это уже слышал, много раз, гаечка, это скучно! – Оптимус полез когтями глубже, ероша проводку в крыльях. Джет шипел и потряхивал крыльями, пытаясь выдернуться. Как они забавно тянутся друг к другу, обжимаются, как будто могут друг друга защитить. Оптимус пренебрежительно фыркнул, прикидывая, сразу разбить эту наивную глупость, или пусть тянутся. Будет удобнее коннектить двоих сразу.  
Пусть тянутся, да. Он толкнул джета, заставив полулечь, утыкаясь в броню Мегатрону, и тот сам потянулся вжаться.  
"Я его не выдержу... Просто не выдержу!" — Старскрим снова застонал от искр в системах: и больно, и возбуждением продирает.  
"Я не..." — Мегатрон тряхнул шлемом, – Прайм, может, ты сконнектишь все-таки меня?  
Он понимал, что этим только привлекает внимание к Старскриму, но просто не мог его не защищать. И не соврешь ничего...  
– Я вас обоих сконнекчу, в чем проблема то, – Оптимус прикусил белое крыло прямо по датчикам. – Подожди, и до тебя очередь дойдет.  
Мегатрон злобно скрипнул и прижал Скрима ближе, тишком к нему подключаясь в медпанель. "Я попытаюсь забрать боль", – он бережно прогладил сенсорную полоску.  
"Не н-надо... Тебе самому плохо".  
"Надо. Ты более хрупкий, меня ему не сломать, уже проверяли," — лидер попытался вывернуться, давая Скриму возможность в себя вжаться. И до Саундвейва не дозваться, зря сорвался сам и сразу же. И зря не вызвал подмогу... снова переоценил себя. Мегатрон скрипнул дентопластом от злости, и попытался хотя бы облегчить этот шлаков плен — на собственной базе! – для Старскрима. Серво скрутило наведенной болью, но джету вроде стало полегче.  
Оптимус заметил, но даже не прокомментировал, только фыркнул и вдавил их друг в друга, с силой раздвигая ноги Мегатрону в стороны. Кон только линзы притушил, откидываясь — он не понимал намерений Прайма. Сейчас — особенно. Боль он умел терпеть — и теперь надеялся, что особо острых рывков не будет. Перенаправленные ощущения и так жгли в иллюзорном кокпите и вполне реальных крыльях.  
"Прости, что втравил тебя", – Он обнял Старскрима, – "если выживем — напомни никогда не доверять оплавкам, мой друг".  
"Ты все равно слишком добрый," — джет дернулся от вскрытия приемной панели и попытался закрыться, когда Оптимус полез проверять конфигурацию портов. Автобот прижал его за бампер.  
– Не дергайся, а то может быть неприятно.  
– Мне и так будет неприятно, – Старскрим дернулся еще раз, и снова попытался пробиться сигналом SOS, – так что отстань.  
Он сжал кулак, ожидая удара по больному крылу.  
– Лежать, – Оптимус его только придержал и недовольно хмыкнул, – уже не штамповка. Жаль. Было бы интереснее.  
– Хватит и того, что ты лидеру нарезку сорвал, – джет заизвивался, пытаясь выдернуться.  
– Завидно, сам-то не успел, – угадал Прайм.  
Старскрим зашипел, как шарктикон, и попытался вывернуться.  
"Тише, лежи", – Мегатрон прихватил его за крылья", – "я тоже предпочел бы тестировать корпус с тобой, а не с этим оплавком, но что уже поделаешь".  
"Ненавижу!" — Джет покорно лежать не хотел, даже когда автобот продавил ему мембраны основного порта, сбрасывая на датчики несколько разрядов. Он задергался, и мгновенно получил почти убийственный разряд — ушедший в лидера. Мегатрон, не сдержавшись, надсадно застонал, прошитый болью до кончиков крыльев.  
– Не отвлекаться от меня, – Оптимус хрипло расхохотался, снова, как и сотни и тысячи раз, теряя себя за безумием. Сейчас он их сконнектит, а потом убьет — ничего сложного, не правда ли? Испуганная синяя — желтая, зеленая, да налить! – оптика, дрожащие корпуса, жалобные стоны. Как это надоело. Их уже не хотелось коннектить — только разобрать до винти...ка. Под шлем толкнулось воспоминание — яростное сияние чужой Искры, квинтэссенция беспомощности.  
И гневные, ненавидящие вопли тоже надоели, все надоело. Искра, сияние Искры. Кажется... он тогда хотел убить Мегатрона, погасить — почему-то не сделал этого. Зато теперь можно погасить их обоих, и этого шлакова джета, дрожащего от ненависти и возбуждения — тоже. Погасить, но сначала получить их сияние себе — как тогда, с Мегатроном. Кажется, тогда немного отступила эта грызущая неудовлетворенность, улучшилось вечно паршивое настроение. Теперь надо взять обоих — и посмотреть, что будет.  
Раскрыть их, вытащить камеры Искры наружу, чтобы сияли, чтобы коны вздрагивали испуганно и от боли. Оптимус рычал, подключившись куда попало, и почти разбирая десептиконов обеими руками. Безумный. Откаты заставляли его рычать, втыкая все больше проводов — даже неподходящих для коннекта. Тонкий медтестер не выдержал разряда и сгорел, заставив Мегатрона судорожно взвыть, Старскрим тихо всхлипывал от болезненно-мощных уколов. Лидер десептиконов придерживал вздрагивающего зама, пытаясь уберечь его от слишком сильных разрушений. Получалось не очень.  
– Оптимус, чего ты хочешь? Хватит нас ломать..  
– Хва-ати? А по мне так и не началось! – Оптимус радостно вывернул крыло, яростно вбивая жуткой силы разряд по разделенной скрутке. Добить их, чтоб открылись, чтоб!..  
А, точно! Как он мог забыть — они же не откроются просто так, надо вытащить Искры когтями. Автобот зарычал и полез под броню, впихивая руки к защите, и дернулся, понимая, что ему вдруг шарково больно. Мегатрон с мертвым взглядом проворачивал собственные обломанные до остроты пальцы в его шейных магистралях. Сопротивлялся! Но сломать можно иначе, можно и... Оптимус хрипло рассмеялся и накрыл дрожащие от боли губы Старскрима болезненным поцелуем. Завести их. Пусть откроются сами.  
Болью и омерзительным удовольствием по связи Искр пробило всех троих и в тот же клик полыхнула Матрица, освещая темные треснувшие стекла изнутри. Слияния! Слияния... Бывший Прайм жутко завыл, подключая вибрацию и расшатывая сопротивление конов. На двух больших и мощных партнеров его едва хватало, он почти отчаялся — когда почувствовал наконец отклик.  
И первым сдался Мегатрон. Его корпус выдал откат, от которого закоротило подключение и Оптимус сам коротко взвыл — да, поддавайся, выгибайся сквозь клин сервоприводов. Давай мне свой корпус, свою суть! Старскрим слетел от их откатов кликом позже, две прекрасные, чистые, невероятно яркие Искры открылись перед оптикой. Оптимуса чуть не коротнуло противоречивыми директивами — погасить и погрузить в них собственную Искру.  
Пога... Да, именно, погрузить их искры своей, огнем матрицы Праймаса — Оптимус больше не сомневался, подгребая конов поближе к себе и сближая все три искры. Погасить слиянием, поглотить их.  
Так он еще не убивал, конфликт исчез, сменившись бешеным азартом. Два клика спустя Оптимус вновь понял, как ошибся. Он не мог контролировать искровой коннект. Никак не мог. Странно... Первый раз он это тоже понял, но... Откат от искренного слияния затапливал все процессы, выдавливая боль из обработки и памяти, выжигая все, поглощая... Он все не... это они его погасят! Яростно рванувшись, Оптимус стиснул партнеров, как прессом, на клик взял коннект под контроль — снова провалился в жгущий кайф, невыразимо-мощный, вышибающий в офф.

Боль. Как все болит... Даже остатки жгучего удовольствия от коннекта не перекрывали боль во всем корпусе. Кликом позже Мегатрона онлайн вышел Прайм, и кон приготовился к следующей порции пыток. Но... Куда он смотрит?  
Оптимус их как-будто не видел — ни Мегатрона, ни Старскрима. Отсоединился, медленно и со скрежетом, отключил блокираторы, встал. Что?  
Мегатрон сжался, пытаясь пережить удар в Искру. Глупо как... Сам подставил себя и Скрима... Но Прайм, все так же глядя в пустоту, отстыковался и побрел к открытой двери.  
Что с ним случилось?  
– Не попадайся... – Оптимус вцепился в стену возле двери, – не попадайся на моем пути... В следующий раз ты погаснешь. Не попадайся, – хрипнул вентиляцией и почти выпал из камеры, оставив из изломанными, но актив и без блокираторов.  
– Скрим, – Мегатрон осторожно коснулся своего несчастного зама. Глубокий офф, но жив, – Скрим, прости... – он устало уперся козырьком шлема в его изодранное плечо, – это я нас втравил...я виноват. Только я.  
Хлопнуло по сенсорам излучением от выбитого защитного поля. Мегатрон даже знать не хотел, как этот псих его выломал. Ржа...  
– Скрим, тебе лучше пока не приходить онлайн, до ремонта.  
Джет дернулся, но как будто от этих слов повозился и затих. Он не мог услышать, но Мегатрон надеялся, что по связи пришло достаточно. Поле погасло, и теперь можно сделать вызов.  
"Саундвейв, не препятствуй Оптимусу на выходе. Он неадекватен и не чувствует боли, нам его не одолеть", – Мегатрон понимал, что это — капитуляция. Они проиграли — перед пленным.  
"Принято. Хук и конструктиконы идут к вам," — Саундвейв как будто хотел добавить что-то еще, но сдерживался.  
"Что случилось?"  
"Наблюдается агрессия автоботов на границах и... Элиту с Родимусом понесло к Комплексу Всеискры, дальше мы их потеряли".  
"Следите за Оптимусом, он фонит достаточно ярко", – Мегатрон встряхнулся, – "у меня есть странное подозрение, что его понесло туда же. Родимус нарушил обещание и напал на пограничные посты? Жертвы есть?"  
"Только раненые. Я тогда займусь слежением," — к тому же Саундвейву явно не хотелось здесь присутствовать после произошедшего. Мегатрон ему не препятствовал, и Хука встретил виноватой улыбкой.  
– Мне нужно быстро-быстро войти в строй, – Мегатрон приподнялся, – Старскрима не приводи онлайн, он сильно искалечен. Я справлюсь сам.  
– С чем ты справишься? – Проворчал медик, – дезактивироваться на попытке трансформации? Починим, но, босс, это шлаковы повреждения.  
– Я не буду пока трансформироваться. Подлатай меня немного, – Мегатрон поднялся, ощущая, как безумно все сводит, – мне нужно в комплекс Всеискры, и я хочу до него добраться.  
– Нет. Не тот случай. Я тебя отсюда выпущу только когда ты будешь в состоянии и трансформироваться, и летать и сражаться, – медик оставался тверд.  
– Шлак, ну Хук! – лидер застонал, когда его перетащили в кузов Лонг Хоулу, работавшему в такие моменты носилками, – мне нужно туда выбраться!  
– Вот когда сможешь просто встать и улететь, тогда и выберешься. Я тебя знаю, лидер, ты же драться полезешь, так что чинить нормально буду. Все, Хоул, пошел! Мы заберем Скрима и прибудем следом.


	4. Chapter 4

Битва у Искры Юникрона завершилась полным хаосом. Автоботы передрались между собой, те, кто поддерживал Родимуса, и те, кто остался верен Оптимусу Прайму. Десептиконы, пытавшиеся выбить их из давно заброшенных залов, оттеснить от Всеискры, оказались разбросаны по всему давно заброшенному громадному комплексу почти поодиночке.  
Мегатрон медленно пробирался по наполовину обрушенному коридору, насторожив аудиодатчики, – здесь, в подземных кавернах, можно было встретить кого угодно, не только автоботов.  
Ходили гнусные слухи, что именно здесь обретается антиискра Немезиса Прайма, который похуже — страшно представить — Оптимуса Прайма. Но что бы ни болтали, стоило держаться настороже — миллионы тонн перекрытий, ворны без ремонта, да еще ловушки и прочие прелести уже исчезнувшей производственной линии Ремонтников Всеискры... Бррр. Мегатрон едва не прошел мимо того зала, списав слабый стон на иллюзию. Но стон повторился, а лидер десептиконов был не из тех, кто бросает нуждающихся в помощи.  
В лужу энергона он вступил уже у самого порога, чтобы дальше двигаться аккуратнее, напрягая сенсоры. Огромный зал с обрушившимися перекрытиями и эстакадами явно когда-то вмещал в себя командный центр или центр управления комплексом. Вместо освещения были только неверно вспыхивающие кое-где на стенах огоньки паразитарной биомассы, полурастений, полусинтетических существ. Мегатрон передернулся.  
О распластанный на полу корпус он почти споткнулся. Тот уже почти не издавал звуков. Наверное, потратил последние силы на это призрачное "помоги"... И несколько тактов опознать, кто именно лежит на полу, с развороченной грудью и следами борьбы на броне... Потому что опознание поставило новую дилемму. На полу быстро уходил в дезактив Прайм.  
Стекла грудной брони, с которых соскальзывали даже кулаки трехрежимников, осыпались крошкой, броня была вывернута и искорежена внутренним взрывом, как будто... как будто в нем взорвалась та самая шлакова Матрица. Мегатрон склонился ближе. А вот и следы драки уже после взрыва, часть систем оплавлена от выстрелов. Системы вентиляции автобота уже не работали, только временами издавая тихий хрип. Топлива на минимуме. Скоро он дезактивируется сам по себе.  
В глубине почерневших линз вспыхнули крохотные неверные огоньки, и губы дрогнули.  
"Помоги мне..."  
Любому другому меха Мегатрон помог бы без сомнеия. Даже шлакову автоботу. Но Оптимус был хуже любого шлакова автобота, всех их, вместе взятых. И этот его маниакальный бред, что он — ключ к равновесию мироздания... Но все-таки. Мегатрон отвлекся достаточно, чтобы только грустно улыбнуться, поняв, что его руки без участия проца принялись готовить корпус к реанимационным процедурам. Оптимус хрипнул, жизненный сигнал пригас на пару кликов.  
«Ну вот, не успею» — со смесью стыда и сожаления подумал десептикон. Сразу же удивленно вскидываясь, сенсоры явно его подводили. Реальный мир пошел рябью, раскрошилась и исчезла ближайшая колонна, дрогнули пол и потолок, стремительно теряя материальность. Цвета, звуки, запахи недавнего боя и пролитого энергона выцветали одновременно с выцветанием фиолетового корпуса на полу.  
Корпусом управлять стало трудно, и через клик, увидев, как осыпается ржавой пылью его шарнир в кончике пальца, Мегатрон понял, почему. Не бред... Не бред!  
– Соберись, – спокойным тоном потребовал он и вслух, и по связи, – протяни еще пару джооров, шлакова шестерня, откачаем.  
"Помоги..."  
Оптимус едва дернулся, и мир восстановился. Но они по-прежнему находились на самой грани исчезновения. Невозможно. Мегатрон быстро работал, не обращая внимания на боль в растрескавшихся изнутри манипуляторах. Невозможно, чтобы чья-либо искра служила якорем реальности. Особенно если это Прайм. Старскрим говорил о чем-то подобном, но в других... Мегатрон отбросил мысль, пометив ее как менее приоритетную, и сосредоточенно выправил разбитую магистраль. К мозговому модулю Прайма, почти пол-джоора находившемуся без питания, пошел энергон, и он тяжело обвис в руках — живой, в оффлайне.  
Еще несколько джооров он протянет. Возможно, цикл, не больше. Требуется громадный по объемам ремонт, с заменой многих внутренних узлов, выправлением брони. Придется забрать с собой. Нельзя его здесь оставлять. Для безопасности не только десептиконов, но и для безопасности всего Кибертрона, а может и всей галактики. Мегатрон сам удивился, какое облегчение ему принесло это решение. Выбрать актив, а не дезактив... Он опустился ниже, прикладываясь к уже посеревшей антенне — чтобы сказать пару слов. Тех слов, которые не следовало слышать Старскриму. Только потом он, подняв немыслимо легкий, будто утерявший все тонны, корпус на руки, вызывая зама и боевиконов.  
Десептиконам удалось уйти со своим ценным грузом на базу незамеченными. Хотя они и замерли на несколько кликов, разглядев кого несет лидер, но вопросов не задавали. В полете Мегатрон продолжал обдумывать свое решение. Починить Прайма — только полдела. Нельзя будет все время держать его в оффлайне, придется выводить онлайн и как-то договариваться. Искра сжалась на клик от воспоминаний, как прошлый раз... посмотрим.  
Старскрим косился на лидера всю дорогу, но молчал. И Мегатрон был ему за это очень благодарен. Обсудить происходящее можно будет потом. По личному каналу с ним ощущалось пополам настороженности и доверия, и это грело лучше любых слов и признаний.  
Только сгрузив корпус конструктиконам, Мегатрон свободнее прогнал вент-цикл. Хорошо... Теперь его корпус будет чинить лучший ремонтник в здравом уме. Выражение лица Хука, на стол к которому попал Прайм, даже у замороченного Мегатрона вызвало искреннюю улыбку.  
– Ше-е-еф, ты издеваешься? – Протянул конструктикон, – мне его реально чинить?  
– Да. Это необходимо. Как можно скорее и так качественно, как ты умеешь. Хук, это важно. Блокираторы ставить только когда они не будут угрожать его активу.  
Хук тяжело, страдальчески вздохнул, но повиновался. Не всерьез Мегатрон бы не стал просить. Скрэппер хэкнул и осторожненько подловил шефа за дверями медбея:  
– Мегз, а это точно надо? Ну типа сдохнет и шарк с ним? Всем радость только...  
– Не совсем, – лидер задумался, но решил что не стоит никому разъяснять ситуацию, – поверь мне, если бы от его дезактива не было бы проблем, я бы не притащил Оптимуса сюда. Он крайне важен нам актив. Так надо, Скрэппер.  
– Ну... а может все-таки того?  
– Не того, – Мегатрон поднял руку, – тихо было последние циклы? Тихо. Так что пускай Хук поработает , как умеет.  
– Это Прайм, – тихо буркнул Скрэппер, уже признавая приказ лидера. – Не только мне его прибить хочется. Защищать?  
Мегатрон улыбнулся обреченности в его голосе.  
– Да, это важно. Я на вас полагаюсь. – ободряюще хлопнул конструктикона по плечу и отправился к Стаскриму.  
Невероятное зрелище, виденное им в подземном зале, требовало серьезного научного исследования. Кроме того, Старскрим действительно что-то подобное упоминал. Теперь, когда проц освободился от сторонней работы, он вспомнил. Старскрим говорил об этом только раз, вскоре после того, как его лидер вышел из угрожающего состояния в нормальное. О том, что чувство, будто мир рушится — возможно, он выражался буквально.  
По крайней мере, пока Родимус празднует победу и уверен, что Оптимус дезактив, у них будет время с этим разобраться. Мегатрон очень надеялся, что это время будет. И что безумный автобот не доставит новых проблем, кроме тех, которые он доставляет по самому факту своего существования.  
Системы немного дернуло — они очень давно не коннектились. Со Скримом — тоже, будто какое-то сомнение напало вдруг, и никак не отпускало до этого цикла. Вот сейчас зам точно обретался в своей лаборатории – и хорошо. Поговорить наедине всегда плюс.  
Старскрим развернулся, как только он зашел, улыбнулся, ловя задумчивый взгляд лидера. Мегатрон улыбнулся в ответ и прошел ближе к заму, присаживаясь на вспомогательный верстак. Принял куб энергона, повертел в руках.  
– Я хотел с тобой обсудить один довольно-таки странный момент. Это касается Оптимуса.  
Старскрим коротко скривился и кивнул, вопросительно.  
– Понимаешь... – Мегатрон снова замялся.  
– Понимаю. – Твердо сказал зам и ободряюще положил ему руки на плечи, – говори уже.  
– Оптимус действительно является ключем к равновесию мира. Я видел это собственной оптикой, – дес потер пальцы, шарниры которых едва крошились, и повторил , – я видел это. Там, внизу. Когда его искра начала схлопываться, мир вокруг пошел крошиться. Нам с тобой придется разобраться с основами этого явления.  
Старскрим витевато выругался на древнем восском. Мегатрон аж не понял пару выражений, что-то, связанное с выхлопными системами Древних.  
— Нас проклял Юникрон, – жалобно простонал Скрим наконец, – данные, надеюсь, записал все?  
— Записал конечно, – Мегатрон выдал по связи пакет данных — все записи, начиная с момента обнаружения. – Займемся?  
Старскрим внимательно просмотрел запись, выругался еще раз.  
– А куда мы с тобой денемся, лидер? Кто кроме нас? – Он подмигнул, отворачиваясь к терминалу, – хорошо хоть войны пока нет.  
– Это временно. Родимус может решить, что внутренние враги ему не нужны, – лидер десов тяжело облокотился на подставленное плечо, – пальцы мне еще посмотришь? Покрошились, пока чинил, – он неловко улыбнулся в ответ на возмущенный взгляд.  
– Иди сюда, – вздохнул Старскрим, – пальцы, а потом займешься выкладками? Я пока посмотрю теорию.  
По крайней мере у них есть время. Время разобраться. Время понять. 

На ремонтируемого Хуком Оптимуса по очереди ходила смотреть вся база. И все задавали вариации одного и того же вопроса — "Нельзя ли его дезактивировать, пока возможность есть?" С этим же вопросом они шли к Мегатрону. Он упорно отказывал, хотя жалобный фейсплейт Рамджета, казалось, почти сломил его сопротивление.  
– Что-то у меня получается, – Мегатрон сосредоточенно вглядывался в экран, – посмотри, у меня не галлюцинации от усталости?  
Скрим медленно оторвался от своих данных и взглянул в экран, помолчал, вчитываясь.  
– Только если у меня тоже галлюцинации. Но тогда выходит что ты тоже завязан в эти систему как ключ. И я. Несколько иначе. Вот счастье-то, – в голосе джета явственно прорезался скептицизм.  
Он вздрогнул, когда ладонь сжала его крыло.  
– Скрим, миллионы вселенных вокруг! И это — доказывает... – Мегатрон захлебнулся, – что наша зона миров держится, как на саморезе, на этом старом шлаке.  
Джет с силой врезал по терминалу. И еще раз. И еще, пока Мегатрон не взял его за руки.  
– Шлак, шлак , шлак. Так что, мы никогда не сможем его убить? А если переписать его личность? Что будет тогда?  
– Не знаю, – Мегатрон покачал шлемом и снова посмотрел на расчеты усталой оптикой, – я попробую смоделировать.  
Старскрим верной тенью сел рядом, принимая его расчеты, хотя ему явно стоило заправиться, а то и перезарядиться, не меньше двух джооров назад.  
Еще через пять джооров они уже только сидели рядом, джет устало привалился к боку лидера. На экране терминала, подтвержденный тысячами вариантов исходных параметров, сиял приговор — Оптимуса нельзя убивать и нельзя трогать его личность. Любое вмешательство в структуры грозит гибелью вселенных.  
– Шеф, – прорезался внезапно голос Хука по связи. Мегатрон даже не заметил как принял входящий вызов. – Он готов. Можешь допрашивать.  
– В блокираторы. Я скоро приду, – лидер хрустнул серво, и тут же встрепенулся сонный Скрим, – я пойду. Останься здесь, если хочешь.  
— Я хочу с тобой, – джет с усилием поднялся, шатнулся, но смотрел твердо, – я иду с тобой. Этот шлак ходячий, он откуда-то все знал.  
Мегатрон кивнул, доставая пару кубов из энергария. Им явно стоило заправиться.  
– Может, просто верит в свою поразительность, – Мегатрон повел плечами, – но эти его слова подтвердились. – А вот что при мысли, как его снова зажмут впритирку к Скриму, в системах искрило, он не распространялся.

У входа в отдельную камеру, которую задолбанный посетителями Хук выделил для оффлайнового корпуса Прайма, собрались почти все конструктиконы. Последние пару циклов они тщательно усилили конструкции помещения, чтобы можно было использовать его для содержания автобота.  
– Нет, отключать нельзя! – Мегатрон заранее махнул рукой, но Хук двинулся ближе, – что такое?  
Данные на планшете оптимизма не внушали. Те же цифры, та же картина — распад реальности, стоило корпусу Прайма выпасть в дезактив на несколько кликов.  
На немой вопрос Мегатрон кивнул. Да. Именно поэтому.  
– Что еще?  
И второй планшет — необратимое разрушение части памяти совместно с разрушением некоторых личностных протоколов. Шлак. Не настолько, чтобы нарушить причинность, но неприятно.  
– Какие точно блоки разрушены? – Мегатрон смотрел только на медика, но тот только покачал шлемом, – хорошо. Оставьте нас. Будет допрос без пристрастия.  
На клик Мегатрон задержался перед дверью камеры, в единой мысли перебирая всю полученную сейчас и известную информацию о Прайме. Затем решительно вошел.  
Все еще оффлайновый мощный корпус покоился перед ними в блокираторах на слегка наклонной платформе. Мерному шороху вентиляции Оптимуса вторил легкий гул медоборудования, от которого до сих пор тянулись кабели и шланги к разъемам автобота.  
Старскрим первым делом проверил показания приборов, пока Мегатрон, встав над черным шлемом с острыми антеннами, смотрел в отключенную оптику.  
– Его уже можно выводить онлайн, – Старскрим тихо коснулся нескольких регуляторов, – или еще... – он не досказал мысль "не оставить ли его таким?" Стазис — возможное состояние...  
– Сейчас, – Мегатрон продолжал смотреть на глубокую алую оптику, отблескивающую отраженным светом. – Сейчас.  
Старскрим не стал торопить его.  
– Мне немного страшно, – внезапно признался лидер через пару бриймов, странным жестом коснулся острой антенны. – Давай, выводи его онлайн.  
Понимающий зам не стал его дергать глупыми вопросами — просто отключил внешнюю циркуляцию энергона и подавители логических блоков. Через пару десятков кликов оптика засветиласть темно-алым.

Оптимус выходил онлайн медленно, можно было наблюдать как подключаются все системы, фокусируется оптика, с хрипом прогрузились вокалайзеры, дернуло по сенсорам разворачивающимися полями. И сразу же задергался в блокираторах автобот, рванулся, едва не вывернув себе плечевой шарнир. Замер, тяжело гоняя циклы вентиляции.  
– Шлак, вы кто еще такие? И какого Праймаса вам от меня надо?  
Десептиконы недоуменно переглянулись.  
– Оптимус, не дури, – Мегатрон поднял руку, – хочешь сказать, что ты меня не помнишь? – в его взгляде, украдкой пойманном Старскримом, прочиталось «так какие блоки побились?!»  
– Я — Оптроникс, и нет, ржа тебя заешь, я тебя первый раз вижу, – Оптимус вскинул голову, мгновенно оценил и свое положение, и блокираторы, и копающегося в оборудовании джета. – Шлак!  
Он еще раз рванулся, вкладывая на этот раз уже все силы. Бесполезно. К процессору подкатывалась паника, от которой алые линзы полыхнули бешеным огнем.

– Лежи спокойно. Какой сейчас ворн, помнишь? – огромный белый меха в странном корпусе — зачем-то украсивший себя крыльями и каким-то стойками поверх брони, новая мода что ли, – настойчиво пялился на него ярко-голубыми линзами. Невинно-голубыми, хм... Что-то дернулось в корпусе, отзываясь на вид этого меха.  
– Разумеется, – фыркнул библиарий, не спеша расслабляться, – 143-й ворн 458-го орна. Что? – Он заметил как быстро переглядываются этот синелинзовый и второй, тоже в совершенно непривычном корпусе.  
Тот, который стоял ближе, выразительно хмыкнул.  
– А теперь проверь хронометр. Не думаю, что он сбился, – он повернулся ко второму крылатому.  
На взгляд Оптроникса, им обоим пошли бы корпуса полегче. И если уж на то пошло — хорошие стат-ошейники.  
Библиарий проверил показания внутреннего хронометра и впал в тяжелый ступор. Куда-то мимо него пролетело около двух орнов. Память не показывала ничего, кроме гулкой холодной темноты, в которую совершенно не хотелось заглядывать. Шлаааак...  
С шоком он справился неожиданно быстро для себя и глянул в сторону крылатых, что-то обсуждающих по связи у терминала. "К стенке обоих, пальцы в порт и тр-р-рахнуть" — проскользнуло в сознании. Еще один короткий ступор был ему обеспечен. Вроде бы незнакомых веществ в системах нет... Впрочем, это могло означать, что с этим двумя он коннектился. Память корпуса надежнее блоков памяти.  
– Я тебя сейчас отпущу, – бело-синий поднял ладонь, – постарайся не высказывать свой знаменитый нрав, здесь полная база хорошо вооруженных солдат. Тем не менее — предлагаю общаться мирно. "Если ты на это способен", – добавил он как будто вслух, но вокалайзер при этом не активировал.  
– Знаменитый... – Пробормотал Оптроникс, но кивнул, соглашаясь.  
Захваты по одному расщелкнулись, и он сел. Попытался сесть. Неверно сработавшие серво едва не снесли его с платформы, перекувырком. Библиарий успел судорожно схватиться за выступающие захваты и замер, вентилируясь. Нет, серво сработали по команде. Это корпус. Проблема в корпусе. Что с ним... он... Первый же взгляд на ноги показал колеса, нагло торчащие во все стороны.  
– Эй, только не трансформируйся тут, – бело-синий предупреждающе поднял ладонь, – сломаешь что-нибудь. Старскрим, ты не знаешь, чем помочь?  
Знакомое имя заставило Оптроникса дернуться. Что здесь делает знаменитый исследователь из Кристал-Сити?  
И что такое... трансформироваться? Что-то внутри корпуса отозвалось на случайную мысль и он судорожно взвыл, хватаясь за поехавшую куда то броню. Скорчился, пытаясь не дать себе сложиться, вывернуться. Что за шлак?! Что вообще произошло за эти орны?! И корпус потяжелел почти в два раза, и все протоколы срабатывали совершенно незнакомым образом. Руки белого меха перехватили его голову, подняли к себе.  
– Распрямись, успокойся, расслабься. Дай команду на переход в робо-форму. Не думай, просто дай команду.  
Кажется, удалось. Теперь шевельнулась скрутка под паховой броней, но подобные порывы Оптроникс умел контролировать, даже если рядом бело-синяя гаечка ошеломительно пахнет гарью, стрельбой и немного ржавчиной. Шлак!  
– Трансформацию в другом месте попробуешь. Особенно если сможешь туда дойти.  
– Что не так с моими системами?  
– Кроме того, что ты не сразу привыкнешь ими пользоваться, твой корпус только-только приходит в норму после капитального ремонта с заменой большого количества узлов и систем. – Отозвался Старскрим от терминала. От этого голоса скрутка шевельнулась яростнее, и Оптроникс злобно скрежетнул дентапластом, обрубая активность соединительной системы.  
– Так, попробуй встать. Старскрим, объявишь всем, чтобы Оптроникса не дергали? Кстати, меня зовут Мегатрон, – бело-синий помог ему подняться, и остался очень близко, – потом приходи в мою кварту. И энергон захвати.  
Он улыбнулся ученому — ученому ли? Стволы выглядели совсем не декоративным украшением — так, что корпус слегка дернуло. И на клик восприятие поплыло, полуоформленные образы, крик под пальцами, когти по крыльям, опасность. Опомнился библиарий уже на полу, с полуотрубившейся оптикой и пурпурными пятнами в проце. Мегатрон и Старскрим склонились над ним.  
– Может все-таки оставить тебя пока здесь? – Предложил бело-синий.  
– В блокираторах и на радость кому угодно? К шаркам! – Хрипло огрызнулся Оптроникс, пытаясь встать.  
Серво слушались, но очень медленно и расслабленно. Мегатрон снова помог ему встать.  
– Пошли. Тут недалеко, – он с легкостью выдерживал вес многотонного корпуса, – дойдешь, – его спокойный голос обладал удивительно гипнотическим воздействием.  
А вот сам библиарий выдерживал вес явно усовершенствованного корпуса уже с некоторым трудом, сигналы плыли, дробились, замедлялись.  
Он кивнул и оставил выбор направления на Мегатрона, послушно переставляя ноги. Погрузился в просматривание протоколов и настроек поведения, режимов движения. Лидировали явственно боевые и аналитические режимы, со сложными сцепками сигнатур. Надо будет найти каких-нибудь хулиганов, попробовать на них заманчиво выглядящие боевые режимы. Шевельнулось что-то — хотелось врезать Мегатрону. С чего бы это... Мимо прошли еще несколько меха с преобладающим белым цветом и тяжелым вооружением. Им тоже страшно хотелось вдарить.  
– Мы враги? – Поинтересовался Оптроникс.  
– Мм... Строго говоря, да, – Мегатрон улыбался, и от этой улыбки даже отключенные соединительные системы продрало сладкой дрожью. Шлааак. Попробовать его завалить что ли? Или хотя бы разобраться с ситуацией сначала? Оптроникс раньше не замечал за собой подобного. Тянуло его преимущественно к знаниям, а интерфейс, это бесполезное перекачивание топлива и трата энергии, проходил у него сотым пунктом. И вдруг вот!..  
– Почти пришли, – у Мегатрона от усилий забавно топорщились и покачивались синие стойки.  
Оптроникс не удержался и цапнул его когтями за стойку, злобно оскалившись на проходящего мимо еще одного меха с алой оптикой и перечеркнутым фиолетовым знаком на груди. Мех шарахнулся и вскинул оружие. Мегатрон шикнул на обоих:  
– Прекратите, – и облегченно выдохнул — кварта уже близко.  
– Угу... – Оптроникс задумчиво проводил отходящего боком меха взглядом. Фиолетовый знак... ах, да, как у него на плечевых блоках.

Захлопнув, наконец, дверь. Мегатрон отчетливо выдохнул горячий пар с облегчением.  
– Все. Тут можешь тренироваться и развлекаться.  
– Развлекаться это да, – проурчал фиолетовый, зафиксировав как мгновенно дернулся Мегатрон.  
Рухнул с облегчением на платформу. Серво требовали калибровки, системы — энергона, протоколы — приставить Мегатрону к шлему дуло и перестрелять всех остальных. Он выдохнул пар и решительно сел.  
– Вернемся к разговору. Что произошло за уничтоженное в моей памяти время?  
– Достаточно много событий, – Мегатрон сел на платформу рядом, – ты решил внезапно, что великий диктатор, устроил геноцид. Потом сошел с ума. Мне пришлось воевать против тебя два орна почти непрерывно, – он больше смотрел на руки, и добавил тихо, – я устал.  
– О как интересно, – Оптроникс ухмылялся, – и потом, когда я был близок к дезактиву, в тебе взыграло благородство, и ты ринулся спасать мне жизнь? – Взгляд алых линз резко ожесточился. – Придумай сказку покачественнее. Я давно не спарклинг.  
– Когда вспомнишь — вспомнишь и то, что произошло после. Про переворот, устроенный твоими совершенно вымотавшимися мехами. Про плен, – Мегатрон криво улыбнулся, – кое-какие подробности я сообщать пока не буду.  
– Если вспомню, – указал Оптроникс. Несмотря на непрекращающуюся дрожь серво, разум был чист и ясен. Поразительно ясен. – Покажи мне записи, Мегатрон, я думаю они у тебя есть. Новости, общественные информации, библиотечные подборки. Без записей я не поверю ни во что.  
– Была война. Много записей не будет. Но если ты хочешь это прямо сейчас... – Бело-синий встал, помолчал, тихо добавил, – я тебе не вру.  
От пренебрежительного фырканья он только тихо стравил пар, и скомандовал терминалу включиться. Во времена Оптроникса — довоенные, верно? – такая система была мало распространена.  
– Смотри, – Мегатрон отвернулся от экрана, где разворачивалась какая-то бравурная заставка.  
Оптроникс присмотрелся и недоуменно хмыкнул. Крупный фиолетовый меха на экране пафосно вещал собравшимся войскам с фиолетовыми же знаками... Стоп, это же его новый корпус. Что за?.. Библиарий пересел за терминал, с любопытством проматывая, просматривая, читая. В омут информации он упал с головой. Пристроившийся на платформе Мегатрон смотрел на него с легкой тоской. Но тосковал он или нет, а руку на оружии держал уверенно. Проверяет, чтобы снова не рехнулся, снова?  
Данные запестрели списками казненных через плавильни. Неприятная, наверное, смерть. О, а вот забавное, проекты трансформирующихся корпусов, подхваченный обоими воюющими сторонами. Автор первоначальной концепции как раз Мегатрон — хммм... Казни, расстрелы, Плавильни, разрушенный Кристал-Сити... Кристал-Сити?! Шлаак. Дальше и больше. По данным открытых инфолент — такую массу не подделать, даже если очень захочется — выходило удивительно неприятное зрелище. Едва устоявший Вос, подполье, нехватка ресурсов, разгромленная планета...  
Развалины, развалины, развалины...  
– Не сходится. – Оптроникс мгновенно сделал выводы и повернулся к Мегатрону. – Даже подобной глобальности война с условно "моим" террором не должна была произвести столь глобальных разрушений Кибертрона. Что произошло еще?  
– Если устраивать орбитальные бомбардировки, взрывать заводы и убивать нейтралов за недостаточное одобрение, то это еще не разрушения, – Мегатрон мрачно фыркнул, – Но я уже говорил. Произошло нечто, что свело тебя с ума. Сейчас блок, приведший к этому, нарушился. Но праймасова Матрица по прежнему у тебя в груди. Кстати, это не ругательство.  
– Матрица? – Оптроникс забавно сморщился, – а, этот бредовый артефакт. Только не говори мне, что я его себе поставил.  
– Но ты именно это и сделал.  
– Идиотизм, – библиарий снова вернулся к перекапыванию инфолент.  
"Мегатрон, всем бы хотелось услышать от тебя сложившуюся ситуацию. Пожалуйста." — связался с лидером Стаскрим, – "я понимаю, что ты можешь быть занят, но..."  
"Я сейчас сделаю доклад. Собери наших, и предупреди, что я буду один. Оптроникс пока останется у меня в кварте. Блокираторы тоже положи в сабспейс". Лидер десептиконов встал. Библиарий только антенной дернул в его сторону. Сейчас вытащить Оптроникса из информации не смогла бы никакая сила. Так что Мегатрон спокойно ушел.

 

Ну... Не то чтобы по-настоящему спокойно. Оставлять автобота, возможно только притворяющегося нормальным, у себя в кварте, было рискованно. Пришлось пойти на риск. Возможно... возможно с ним удастся договориться. Если потеря памяти окончательна, то у них есть шанс не дать бывшему лидеру автоботов сойти с ума еще раз.  
В большом зале собрались все обитатели базы, во внимательном молчании ожидая Мегатрона. Им не требовались воззвания и высокие речи. Потертые, суровые, усталые боевые товарищи, сражавшиеся столько ворнов рядом, и так ему верили. Спокойно смотрел Сайдсвайп, с кем-то шепотом болтал и косился в его сторону Клиффджампер, Саундвейв замер чуть в стороне — он работал без перезарядок уже почти пятнадцать циклов. Надо будет выгнать его отдохнуть.  
Улыбнувшись своим меха, Мегатрон открыл собрание.  
– Я думаю вы все уже в курсе, что Оптимус потерял память. Сейчас он твердо помнит только свое существование в довоенные времена. Если верить данным Хука и Старскрима, шансы на возвращение памяти минимальны, произошло физическое повреждение блоков. – Мегатрон немного помолчал. – Он останется на базе, с правом ограниченного передвижения и ограниченного доступа. Блокираторы на него надевать я не буду вплоть до критической необходимости. И я прошу вас всех — называйте его Оптрониксом, и ведите себя как с ним... скажем, почетным пленником. Не повреждать, не убивать, не провоцировать. Понимаю, это будет сложно, но я прошу вас.  
– Шеф, – Блицвинг стоял за спинами, но своей безумной раскраской выделялся на фоне всех остальных, – а это. Если он начнет кого трогать — сдачи дать можно? Или хранить, как драгоценный кристалл, и бить через тряпочку?  
– Бить так, чтобы ни в коем случае не дезактивировать, а лучше — позовите меня. Не забывайте, его боевые протоколы не повреждены, и могут сработать на вас.  
Десептиконы зашумели. Боевая мощь Оптимуса Прайма порождала легенды. Многие считали, что ему вполне по силам справиться с парой трехрежимников за раз. Главное, чтоб трехрежимники не пошли проверять. Астро и Блиц конечно, миролюбивые транспортники, но даже их достало за время войны.  
– И Мотормастера, кстати, где он, попросите хотя бы сдерживаться. – Мегатрон вздохнул. Лидер группы стантиконов мог устроить и драку.  
Саундвейв слегка пошевелился:  
– Допустима ли утечка информации? Или никто ничего не должен узнать.  
– Второе, – решил после некоторого молчания Мегатрон. – Никому и ничего.  
Саунд кивнул, слегка пошатнувшись.  
– Я уверен что информация все равно просочится. – Мегатрон еще раз обвел взглядом свое воинство, – но все же... хорошо бы, чтобы автоботы узнали об этом как можно позднее. Думаю, никто не хочет защищать Оптроникса от его бывших подчиненных. Я — тоже.  
– Мы его вообще не хотим защищать, – уныло буркнул Скрэппер, но кивнул.  
Мегатрон кивнул в ответ. Кажется, все его поняли, и никто не рвется прямо сейчас вырвать потерявшему память автоботу камеру искры. Все равно ему придется тщательно следить за Оптрониксом и собственными соратниками.  
– Если никто больше не хочет ничего спросить, то мы закончим на этом.  
– А он эта, – влез Вортекс радостно, пока его не успели одернуть, – снова ничо там о мировом господстве не говорит? В смысле рано конечно, но вдруг! Эт ж шлаков Оптимус!  
Вертушку дернул за лопасть кто-то из своих.  
– Не называйте его Оптимусом, пожалуйста. Он — Оптроникс, и пусть им и остается. Нет, пока не говорит, – Мегатрон улыбнулся.  
– Ну значит скажет, – предсказал Вортекс мрачно, и все-таки позволил себя утащить куда-то за спину Онслота.  
Дальнейшие обсуждения касались жизни базы, и Мегатрон на них изрядно расслабился — со времени перемирия ни одного дезактива.  
– Эй шеф, – прорвался к нему поближе Хук, – а жить то этот беспамятный где будет? За ним нужен постоянный присмотр, все таки сложный ремонт, матрица, и это же шлаков Оптроникс. – Медик скривился.  
– У меня в кварте. Так я смогу за ним присматривать. Что касается присмотра, дай мне нужные датчики, я попробую уговорить его их носить. – И поднял руки, успокаивая возмущенный гул. – Я уже решил, что он будет жить в моей кварте. Это не обсуждается.  
Не то чтобы с ним спорили... скорее, за него остро беспокоились, и за полклика, пока шум не унялся, успели напредлагать вариантов блокираторов на целый тюремный блок.  
Старскрим задумчиво скрипнул, и проговорил негромко:  
– Я тоже буду за ним присматривать. Поверите, друзья, если он что-то выкинет — мы сможем его унять. Навсегда.  
Это слегка утихомирило спорящих, но Мегатрон уже предчувствовал, как будут присматривать за ним все остальные и немного тоскливо провентилировал. Самый главный сейчас вопрос — как будет вести себя Оптроникс во внезапно изменившихся для него условиях. Скрывать информацию от библиария он даже не собирался, просто... интересно.  
С облегчением лидер понял, что собравшиеся переключились на другие вопросы, и, кивнув Старскриму, повернул обратно к себе в кварту.  
Зам нагнал его за пол-уровня от двери.  
– Знаешь, – Скрим нервно стиснул кулак, – он ведь умный. Его никакие двери не удержат, если он этого не захочет.  
– Умный. И сильный. Шлаково сильный. – Согласился Мегатрон. прихватывая Старскрима за руку и сжимая пальцы на его манипуляторе в ободрении. – Именно поэтому с ним нужно попытаться договориться. Возможно, пойти на некоторые уступки, Возможно, привязать к себе мм-м...  
Джет все понял и ответно сжал пальцы.  
– Посмотрим.  
В кварте их встретила тишина. Автобот неловко пристроился на платформе возле включенного проектора с записью одного из последних обращений Родимуса. Похоже, он практически рухнул в перезарядку, и все что смог — завалиться на край платформы.  
"По крайней мере он не сбежал", – критично заметил Старскрим, вытаскивая и энергон, и блокираторы, – "я конечно знаю, что тебя и шарк не переубедит, но держи их ближе, окей? Мне будет спокойнее".  
Он прошелся по кварте, разглядывая пейзажи и листы формул на стенах. Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, – "Буду держать", – переложил Оптроникса поудобнее. Коротко вспыхнула алая оптика в протоколе безопасности, библиарий распознал Мегатрона и ушел обратно в перезарядку.  
"И не дай ему себя обмануть", – попросил Старскрим, проверяя, что там старый шарк смотрел в их отсутствие.  
"Не дам. Ты проследишь".  
Закончив с тяжелым корпусом. Мегатрон мягко коснулся плеча зама.  
– Тебе тоже надо отдохнуть. Пошли, у меня есть запасная платформа в соседней комнате. Я бы тоже лег.  
Старскрим кивнул и с хрустом потянулся всем корпусом.  
– Как же я устал... – Тоскливо протянул зам. – А как подумаю о результатах расчетов, так мне хочется сдаться Родимусу — проще же будет.  
– Не вздумай, – погрозил ему Мегатрон, допивая куб и укладываясь на платформу, подняв стойки.  
– Не буду, – джет кокетливо втерся к лидеру под бок и положил шлем ему на грудь.  
От поглаживания он счастливо заурчал, постепенно затихая — проваливаясь в оффлайн. Вслед за ним плавно ушел в перезарядку и Мегатрон, придерживая его за талию.

***

Уговорить Мегатрона повысить меры безопасности с учетом потерявшего память лидера автоботов на базе, Старскрим так и не смог. Шоквейв, выслушав его опасения, предложил устроить вспомогательную базу, куда они могли бы перебраться в случае неприятностей. Дипломат был абсолютно уверен, что она им понадобится.  
Старскрим дал добро на подложные документы, официально стантиконы и Шоквейв отправились восстанавливать старую базу, а не строить новую. В условиях непрерывного присутствия отвратительно-любопытного Оптроникса — более чем актуально. На деле же небольшой отряд отправился по гигантским коридорам вниз, к ядру Всеискры, искать чуть менее проржавевшую зону для небольшой резервной базы.  
Шоквейв выдал указания стантиконам, которые начали разбирать завалы и многообещающее ответвление, а сам отправился исследовать окрестности. Теоретически, возле Всеискры могли обитать только полуорганические паразиты или скреплеты, но стоило проверить. Первый сюрприз ждал его за очередным завалом. Шоквейв едва протиснулся между искореженных ржавых балок, и наткнулся на удивительное зрелище — работающий отряд дронов. При виде Шоквейва они сщелкнули — он не поверил линзам — инструменты так, будто обладали примитивной ти-ког, и выщелкнули оружие.  
– Эй, эй, я не враг, – Шоквейв осторожно отступил к завалу.  
Дроны свистнули, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и внимательно исследуя десептикона множеством окуляров.  
– Я вам не враг, – на всякий случай он оттранслировал то же самое в самом примитивном коде, – "Я вам не враг. Я просто смотрю".  
Дрон с наиболее мощным фоном и крупным надолбышем головы дробно поцокотал вперед, ярко мигая десятком крупных линз. "Объект установлен", – простейший код читался с некоторым трудом из-за местного фона, – "объект невраждебен. Объекту — следование", – дрон процокотал в сторону на многих ножках, вернулся, снова процокотал, приглашая за собой.  
Шоквейв колебался меньше клика.  
Дрон терпеливо ждал его, иногда помогая перебираться через завалы и крупные трещины. И вел куда-то вглубь, мимо управляющих ярусов к некогда жилым. Кое-где дроны уже восстановили освещение и энергопитание. Изумительно. Отслеживать путь не удавалось — они то и дело ныряли куда-то, пробирались по битым этажам, а под Полихексом, окраина которого оказалась над ним, фон сбил всю связь и навигацию вовсе. Дорога в почти полджоора — интересно, куда его ведут? Зачем? Шоквейв от невероятной заинтригованности тихо присвистнул, вызвав неодобрительное поцокивание дрона-проводника.  
Перед очередным блоком некогда, в древности, жилых кварт дрон остановился и однозначно указал на дверь. "Объект — указание. Просьба. Необходимость. Убрать объект номер два, три, четыре".  
– Убрать? – Переспросил Шоквейв.  
"Мешают. Удалить. Устранить. Починить", – выдал дрон странный и будто бессвязный набор. За дверью скрывалось что-то опасное? При близком рассмотрении дверь оказалась заперта, причем явно недавно — свежий замок и свежие, новехонькие автоботские коды. Пожалуй, Шоквейв в состоянии их взломать. Дрон взволнованно царапал коготками пол, тихо попискивая, пока дипломат вспоминал военные навыки. Все не так сложно... Ага.  
Программировал замок кто-то неглупый, но не очень адекватный, и Шоквейв активировал оружие. Постоял на пороге, вспоминая, кто из автоботов отличался сходным почерком, и на всякий случай активировал специальную защиту всех цепей. Выжирающая огромное количество энергона, она давала почти полный иммунитет к сбоям, парализации, помехам.  
В кварте царила темнота — наверное дроны обрезали свет в тщетных попытках избавиться от вторжения.  
– Что за ржа? – Раздался скрипучий слабый голос, – Эджект — кххз — глянь.  
Бластер. Его Шоквейв терпеть не мог никогда, и рванувшего к нему кассет-бота вырубил почти брезгливо, парализуя и переводя в оффлайн.  
– Если не будешь сопротивляться, останешься в своей комплектации, – сообщил дес, настраивая оптику.  
Кинулся на него как раз робо-кассетник, значит, второй кассетник дрожал где-то здесь. Крылатый лев не отличался смелостью.  
– О шлак... Добей, – рассмеялся Бластер с едва очерченной платформы, свернувшись там узлом вокруг искры, – угроза, ш-шлак... Да мне налить!  
– Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? – Не удержался Шоквейв, оценивая состояние автобота и продолжая держаться настороже. Кинуться Бластер, этот психопат, мог в любом состоянии.  
– Ржавею! – Хриплый хохот перешел в сдавленный скрежет, и автобот неожиданно почти заскулил, конвульсивно подергиваясь, – д-добей уже...  
– Да пристрели его, – раздался из угла тихий голос, – он же в ломке... А мы свободными... – В голос Бластер швырнул что-то, прогремевшее железно, и кассет-бот затих.  
– Валите прямо сейчас, – кассетник упал обратно на платформу, теперь уже раскручиваясь из комка и раскидывая руки в разные сторону. – Че стоишь? Делай че хотел — видишь, я не сопротивляюсь. Вообще, а.  
Шоквейв медленно подошел, все время тщательно отслеживая состояние автобота. Паршивое состояние... Он почти дезактив. Проще всего было его действительно пристрелить и забыть. Проще — но не правильнее. Но вот что будет правильным... Бластер доставлял десептиконам шлакову кучу проблем. Диверсии, вирусы, перепрограммирование попадавших в плен, пытки, длинный след из дезактивов. Автоботы его тоже не любили. Но такой оффлайн... Шлаков, прямо сказать, оффлайн. Дрон снаружи запищал, строго поторапливая, и Шоквейв принял решение — самое глупое и десептиконское, какое только мог.  
Парализатор сработал как всегда чисто – и на кассетнике, на кассете, оставляя их онлайн, но беспомощными. Немного повозившись, он смог сложить обоих кассет, убирая их к себе в сабспейс. Не повредит. Бластера дипломат с некоторым трудом поднял на руки, убедившись, что больше в отсеке ничего нет.  
– Я его заберу, – сообщил он дрону, – покажи мне безопасное место.  
Судя по писку, дрон намеревался просто вернуть его обратно, и стремительно поцокотал впрочь, притормаживая у завалов, но снова убегая вперед. Торопился. Интересно, что эти дроны делали... Чинили комплекс? А где они были до этого? Ладно, подождет. Если уж Шоквейв не хочет его убивать, то системы Бластера нужно прочистить, залить свежим энергоном, маслом, охладителем. И выставить его из комплекса. Или... На клик Шоквейв остановился, и дрон мгновенно запищал.  
– Подожди, – Шоквейв задумался, – немного подожди.  
Или оставить его здесь, запереть вместе с кассетами, чтобы не вредил. Разумеется, придется использовать блокираторы, и продумать все до мелочей. Рискованное дело — но менее рисковано, чем позволить ему сдать местоположение базы. Пока Оптроникс занят и автоботы рассеяны... Шоквейв кивнул своим мыслям и быстро пошел вперед. Не стоит радовать известием команду Мотормастера. У них на Бластера по именному заряду.

Свалившийся во время переноски в оффлайн, Бластер принял темноту за дезактив, и крайне удивился следующему включению систем. Шлак, десы реально ненормальные, если Шоквейв оставил его актив. Дернуться не получилось, блокираторы держали крепко.  
– Твои кассеты в безопасности, – тихо уронил Шоквейв, занимаясь чем-то в его открытых системах под брюшной броней, – я тебя немного подлатал, но не выпущу. И синтетиков у меня нет, но ты вроде уже переломался.  
– Налить мне на этих оплавков. Кассеты... одно слово, что, – Бластер начал неудержимо хихикась, подергиваясь, – шлак, добренький Шоквейв, нашел себе игрушку? Или развлечение? Так я тебя разочарую, х-ха!  
– Я не люблю дезактивировать без суда, – Шоквейв наложил последнюю заплатку на его рваные магистрали и удовлетворенно пронаблюдал, как они наполняются энергоном, – просто попытайся доставлять мне поменьше проблем, и мне не придется доставлять их тебе.  
– Я большой мастер по проблемам, ты в курсе? – Бластер приподнял голову, с интересом оглядываясь, – неплохое логово, шлак. И долго мне тут валяться до твоего суда, а?  
– Несколько циклов, может, больше, – Шоквейв понадеялся не вслух, что рано или поздно Мегатрон избавится от Оптроникса — и скорее рано, чем поздно. Не то чтобы дипломат был посвящен в подробности их общения, но единственная линза прекрасно видела.  
– Ну смотри, а то потом мне станет скучно и я буду развлекаться, – Бластер дернулся последний раз и слегка расслабился. Системы ошалело перерабатывали свежий энергон, но через пару циклов ломка начнется по новой, он это чувствовал.  
– Я не дам тебе синтетиков, – напомнил Шоквейв, – не выпущу на свободу. Но пока ты здесь — ты под моей защитой, как заключенный. Тебе понятны твои права?  
– Ага. Никаких нету. – Бластер немного помолчал, но все же спросил, – че ты от меня хочешь то вообще? Судилище устроить? Нашлака?  
Шоквейв несколько бриймов молчал. Он не был уверен, что у него есть ответ на этот вопрос. Еще помолчав, он отрицательно качнул шлемом.  
– Нет. Я не хочу суда. В таком случае судить нужно всех вас, а это... Затруднено. В таком случае, само удержание тебя в плену суть наказание. Оно меня устраивает.  
Бластер только фыркнул. Блокираторы, поддержание актив и никаких синтетиков — жуткая пытка для него. Уже проходили, у Персептора. Тот наслаждался ползающим за ним по полу кассетником, просьбами и бессильными угрозами... Все понятно, красавчик Шоки хочет поразвлечься.  
Шоквейв помолчал, неожиданно вышел, заперев дверь. Кассеты ощущались в деке, но блокиратор не позволит их выпустить. В энергоне добавлен слабый релаксант, это хорошо... Бластер, зло и жалко оскалившись, приготовился ждать удара от корпуса. Цикл, полтора, вряд ли больше, и он снова превратится в скулящего дебила. И даже не вырваться, не разбить себе манипулятор о стену, болью возвращая контроль. Просто прекрасно. Какого шлака он так и не нашел сил вынести себе искру? Пока еще психика слушалась, подпитанная свежим энергоном, и он заерзал. Может, заставить Эджекта... Нет, он снова откажется. Стилджоу слишком труслив. Ревинд сбежал... Шлак, шлак, шлак! Бластер зарычал от беспомощной злости. Все его ненавидят, шлака ли...  
Открывающуюся дверь он воспринял с огромным удивлением. Шоквейв. Вернулся. Зачем? Дипломат прошел в ту часть камеры, которую автобот ну никак не мог увидеть, и чем-то зашелестел.  
– Шлака пришел, – Бластер уже чувствовал первые, слабые волны напряжения. Когда-то он употреблял синтетики, чтобы их испытать, теперь же синтетики глушили их, ненадолго откладывая распад. Скоро напряжение из легчайшей эйфории выльется в боль, и эйфорией будет избавление от этой боли. Давно... Давно не было. О ржа, этот приступ его убьет. Почему так быстро то? У него должен был быть хотя бы цикл! Он снова задергался в блокираторах, почти забыв о присутствии Шоквейва.  
– Я ставлю наблюдение, так что переставай дергаться, – отрезал дипломат.  
– А то что? Ушибешь? – Бластер простонал, когда очередная волна напряжения скрутила едва починенные внутренности. Значит, он провалялся в отключке не пару циклов, как думал, а добрых полворна... Шлак, от этого не уйти! Он подвыл слабо, когда снова скрутило.  
– Прекращай скулить, – дес наконец почувствовал неладное и повернулся, откладывая в сторону камеру наблюдения. – Что там у тебя?  
Автобот только всхлипнул, сжимая кулаки. По черной броне потекла первая струйка свежезалитого в системы масла.  
Шоквейв молча смотрел, и это было совсем унизительно — плавно, отвратительно неконтролируемо терять разум и контроль над корпусом. Персептор хохотал, говоря, что эти дерганья вроде предынтерфейса, но коннектить такой корпус ему не понравилось. Зато наблюдать за скулящим Бластером шлакову оплавку не надоедало. Шоквейв не смеялся, не комментировал, только смотрел, и это было еще хуже. Кассетник попытался вернуть контроль над системами, снова подкинутый судорогой дергающего нейроствол удовольствия, холодного и липкого. Еще несколько кликов, еще чуть-чуть... Ох шлак. Ничего страшного?  
Его отпустило, и он со скрежетом рухнул обратно, хрипло вентилируясь. Надолго ли. Клик, два, брийм, несколько джооров? Хорошая пытка, Шоквейв, Бластер бы одобрил, не будь он как раз тем, кто вот так мечется в блокираторах.  
– Что с тобой происходит? – В какой-то клик нефункциональный фейсплейт Шоквейва оказался прямо над ним, линза уставилась вплотную, – тебе больно? Я не могу понять.  
– М-мне х-хор-рошо, – вокалайзер уже наглухо сбоил, и Бластер с удивлением услышал собственный скрежещущий смех. – Шл-лаково хор... Хоро... До дез-з-за-а-а... – Его снова подкинуло скользнувшим по серво напряжением. Нужен синтетик, срочно.  
– Я же не давал тебе наркотиков, – Шоквейв его ощупывал, без того перегруженная нейросеть регистрировала эти сигналы как резкую боль. Бластера подкидывало, он, кажется, орал, теряя разум. Аудиозахват отказал, зато невозможно ярко и четко врубился видоезахват, позволяя увидеть, летящие из его губ капли энергона, причудливым узором пачкающие броню склонившегося дипломата. Бластер даже успел оценить красоту получившегося узора, когда Шоквейв случайно задел датчик, и системы автобота приняли это за сигнал слива топлива.  
Аудиозахват врубился внезапно, позволив уловив часть речи "Хук, как снять приступ ломки... Не у меня... Шлак, не могу сказать! Срочно!" — Он еще говорил, мерцая линзой, но Бластер снова потерялся в яростном статическом шуме, затопившем все пространство. Яркие вспышки, скрежет и высокочастотный писк, слабая вибрация, прошивающая корпус. Остатками тщательно оберегаемого сознания Бластер уловил сигнал критического опустошения систем, и успел мимолетно почти обрадоваться — дезактив близко. Но радость перешибло почти мгновенно — его системы подключались к другим. Не в коннекте, как он решил — поддерживающее подключение, которое продлит агонию. Бластер с ненавистью попытался пнуть корпус над ним, но не смог, не пустил блокиратор.  
"Шлак, ты мстительная ржа," — скинул он с ненавистью, – "сколько ты будешь меня мучить?! Не успел наиграться? Отпусти меня уже..." Долю клика спустя системы вновь попытались вывернуться наизнанку от очередной волны боли и омерзительного удовольствия. Шлакова внезапная пустота заставила его заорать — а скрутило над ним Шоквейва. Перехват сигналов с нейросети? Как это вообще... Шлаковы коны! Теперь вся его боль отправлялась напрямую в бело-желтый корпус. Следующую волну Шоквейв не выдержал, принимая только половину. Но половину Бластер оказался вполне способен выдержать.  
"Бесполезно... Синтетик. Нужен синтетик". – Бластер не мог даже всерьез удивиться.  
– Тихо. Лежи и молчи. – Шоквейв захрипел вокалайзером.  
Еще волна, полностью ушедшая на Шоквейва, заставила его свалиться поверх — но не разорвать проводной контакт из медпанели. Бластер почуствовал себя почти нормальным, пережив еще одну ослабленную волну. Десептиконы точно ненормальные, упорно крутилась в сознании Бластера одна единственная мысль. Совсем ненормальные. Абсолютно. Выводить пленника из ломки, забирая ощущения на себя... Или это Шоквейв такой.  
Единственная кисть резко сжалась в кулак, голубая линза замигала снова, но этой волны Бластер совсем не ощутил — ломка спадала, перехваченная крепким корпусом Шоквейва. Еще одна ушла совершенно вскользь, не особо задевая обоих. Но подняться дипломат не смог, так и лежал поверх Бластера, неловко, криво, цепляясь рукой за его наплечник. Еще одна — слабая... Переломало. Бластер удивленно пискнул, понимая, что все произошло очень быстро. Никаких джооровых пыток... Шлак. Произошедшее не укладывалось в логические схемы. Автоботы так не делают. Никогда. Ни для кого. Десептиконы — тоже. Ну не для пленных же.  
– З-зачем? – Тихо скрипнул Бластер, напряженно ожидая ответа, – зач-чем ты это сд-делал то?  
– Хук... Сказал, быс-ст-трее пройд-дет, – Шоквейв не улыбался, не мог из-за отсутствия фейсплейта, но в голосе слышалось веселье, – ш-ш-шлак, больно как.  
– Быв-ва-ало хш... хуже, – признался Бластер, чуть ерзая в блокираторах. Вокалайзер снова отказывал, но это последствия ломки, это пройдет.  
– У вас пр-ринято польз-зоваться т-таким для пыток? – Уточнил Шоквейв.  
Скрежещущий смех его должен был обидеть. Персептор за такое влепил бы разрядом. Ох шлак... Шоквейв только смотрел недоуменно, ожидая ответа ровно и невозмутимо.  
– Для р-развлечения... – Бластер наконец-то смог взять себя в руки и остановить смех. – Шлак, да. Не моего развлечения. К-ха.  
– Т-ты заявляешь, что был подсажен на синтет-тики насильно? – Шоквейв тоже характерно заикался, и это было до истерики смешно.  
– Не-а. Это уже потом, когда у меня ломки были. Персептор меня типа от них "отучал". – Его передернуло под внимательным взглядом синей линзы. И вообще, какого шлака он тут откровенничает перед этим десептиконом? Но разозлиться не получалось. Шоквейв смотрел спокойно и молча, побуждая говорить дальше, но эмоции Бластера снова скакнули. Теперь ему хотелось истерически завыть, закопаться под светлую броню и там остаться. Дикий ужас перед новой ломкой накрыл внезапно и остро.  
Он тихо заскулил, выгибаясь в блокираторах. Замки щелкнули по команде десептикона, теперь наручники крепились к платфрме не вплотную, а через цепочки. Бластер дернулся, вцепляясь в тяжелый корпус:  
– С-с-след... Еще бу-у-удет, – он снова начал заикаться.  
– Я надеялся, что пройдет сразу, – Шоквейв уложил его обратно, сам забрался на платформу рядом, – не смей кусаться. Тогда будешь переживать все один. Все понятно?  
Бластер кивнул, вцепляясь клыками в собственную руку. Переждать. Это сбои эмоционального блока. Паника пройдет. Шлак, должна пройти! Его колотило, и когда Шоквейв придавил его к платформе, навалившись, автобот не сопротивлялся. Интерфейс — шлак с ним, Бластер давно не нулевка... Но ладонь к портам не лезла. Через сотню кликов дошло — Шоквейв его удерживал. Просто удерживал, обнимал. Не мешал поскуливать и дергаться, но держал, не давая скрутиться комком от ужаса, накатывающего волнами. Подождать, еще... Шлаков десептикон, зачем он все это делает?  
Полная иррациональность происходящего только усиливала ужас, нараставший, как в ломке, волнами. Но на этот раз — никакого убежища, никакого спасения, кроме ровного гудения чужих полей. Некуда бежать, не забиться в угол, расстреливая всех, кто попытается приблизиться. Бластер вздернулся в судороге, едва не сбросив с себя Шоквейва, и забился шлемом о платформу.  
– Опять? Я думал, будет перерыв, – кон откровенно простонал, не желая подключаться к чужой обжигающей нейросети, – шлак, у меня нет синтетиков, нет вообще!  
– Этонеломкаэтоприступ! – Выпалил Бластер спешно, пока его отпустило на долю клика, и снова отрубил вокалайзер, не желая орать от ужаса перед десом.  
– Приступ чего? – Голос стал мягче, в его шорохе связист на клик нашел убежище от искрящегося ужаса вокруг.  
Вместо ответа он просто швырнул по связи запись собственных ощущений, и тихо завыл, уже не в силах сдерживаться. Логические блоки медленно отключались под напором страха и паники, бессмысленных, но шлаково сильных.  
Сознание отключалось, терялось, терялся контроль, пока через все пелены ужаса предстоящей боли, стыда за себя, позора, отвращения, желания дезактива не пробился... звук? Нет, пение. Тихое-тихое, фальшивое намурлыкивание какой-то невнятной мелодии. Фальшивое до жути. До вспышки ярости. Бластер терпеть не мог искажение музыки, и терпением Саундвейва он не отличался. Этой невнятицы хватило, чтобы он рывком восстановил контроль над вокалайзером, рявкнув:  
– Не умеешь – не пой!  
Шоквейв на клик притормозил, но снова заурчал что-то невнятно-фальшивое, даже не думая останавливаться. На этот раз Бластер хотя бы опознал бесконечно искаженную мелодию — к шлаку, его любимая довоенная песенка! Дурацкая, неприличная, барная, но любимая!  
– Не смей! Не-е... – Он завозился, игнорируя страх, пытаясь сбросить с себя этого оплавка, искажающего его любимую музыку. Или врезать, руки-то двигаются.  
– Спой сам. Покажи, как правильно, – предложил Шоквейв, даже не думая его отпускать, – я петь-то не умею, а ты должен уметь.  
Он снова пропел несколько искаженных нот, и замолчал, ожидая ответа. Ярость давила слишком сильно, заставляя поставить деса на место, и Бластер раскрыл динамики по корпусу, выпуская неприличную песенку на свободу. Забывая клятву никогда не петь ничего просто так.  
Страх съежился, уползая на задворки сознания — от слишком уж бравурных неприличных слов. Шоквейв слегка заискрился по выступающим деталям шлема и тихо засмеялся, не мешая исполнять. Только отметил, когда отзвучали последние ноты:  
– Не знал, что есть третий и четвертый куплеты.  
– Это мой знакомый написал, – буркнул Бластер, расслабляясь, – шикарный был чувак.  
– Погиб?  
Шоквейв лег рядом, медленно вытягиваясь, и Бластер узнал эту скованность суставов. После удара ломки по нейросети именно так он и двигался. Это в свое время очень забавляло Роадбастера. Шлак.  
– Шарки его знают, может успел улететь. Ты бы подвигался, а то заклинит, – нехотя посоветовал он, – по себе помню.  
Шоквейв кивнул и поднялся, прошел несколько кругов, пока скованность не исчезла.  
– Благодарю за указание, – церемонно заметил он, – когда будет следующий приступ — скинь мне сообщение. Работа.  
– А... – Бластер получил от него параметры личного канала связи, не успев даже сформулировать запрос. Когда он поднял оптику, дверь за десептиконом уже захлопнулась. – Вот ржа...  
Он проверил блокираторы, продолжавшие несколько стеснять движения, но дающие ему возможность даже пройтись по камере. Вот же шлак, Шоки что, решил его "лечить"? Бластер расхохотался и прыгнул обратно на платформу. По крайней мере, намного лучше, чем Персептор. В таком плену можно и посидеть.

Несколько циклов подряд Шоквейв не мог отойти от пережитого. Он испытывал боль на войне — и ранения случались, и пытки. Обычную боль он умел терпеть — шлаково раздражая этим своих палачей. Но вот такое... Даже через несколько циклов нейросеть все еще болезненно дергало, и он замирал, привлекая внимание работающих стантиконов. К сожалению, плотное расписание не давало ему посетить Хука, а без его вмешательства нейросеть восстанавливалась слишком медленно и периодически сбоила. Если Бластер постоянно переносил подобное в одиночестве, неудивительно его патологическое поведение. Хотя сам факт подсаживания на синтетики был уже достаточно патологичен, но Шоквейв не считал себя вправе кого-то осуждать. Потом. Когда он не будет испытывать этих страшных болей — тогда и поговорят. А пока... ох, шлак. Сильнее всего сбоили тонкие серво пальцев.  
Только бы следующая ломка не настигла Бластера, пока Шоквейв отходит от первой. Тогда они поломают обе нейросети, и придется отправиться к Хуку. Он проверял данные с камер наблюдения — автобот валялся на платформе, пил энергон, устраивал себе разминки для серво. Взломать замки не пытался, как и сорвать блокираторы.  
Через десяток циклов Шоквейв наконец-то ощутил себя восстановившимся, и беззвучно воздал хвалу Юникрону и Мортеусу — за отсутствие срывов. К счастью, он сохранил свой корпус достаточно целым, чтобы восстановиться без следа повреждений. Бластер, кажется, не слишком скучал в заточении. Вот и пусть сидит. Шоквейв твердо решил следующий раз появиться в камере только по вызову.  
Слишком много работы, слишком рискованно нарушить стабильность связиста. Не стоит. Время еще есть.


	5. Chapter 5

Пребывание Оптроникса на базе ознаменовалось целой серией скандалов. Библиарий не отличался ни покладистым характером, ни терпением, ни способностью идти на компромиссы и принимать чужие условия существования. Короче, оказался редкостной злобности агрессивным ублюдком.  
В драку с Мотормастером он ввязался уже на второй цикл, и, несмотря на сбоящие серво, умудрился прилично отходить десептикона. Мотормастер встал, плюнул на запрет Мегатрона и ввалил уже в полную силу — и потом сам, со страшной руганью, допер тяжелого тягача до медбея, в следующий раз пообещав встречу со всей пятеркой.  
Вортекс успел упорхнуть на антигравах — к счастью, Оптроникс до летучек просто не дотягивался, и вертолет безнаказанно его дразнил... ровно до клика, когда его застали врасплох. Орущего Вортекса, которому автобот с садистской ухмылкой выворачивал и выламывал лопасти, спасал лично Мегатрон.  
По итогам небольшой битвы Вортекс отправился к Хуку, а Оптроникс — в карцер, где простоял в тесной камере с отключенными вокалайзерами и серво два цикла. Все это время Мегатрон страшно боялся, что заключенный рехнется, и только при помощи Скрима смог выдержать характер и не открыть карцер раньше срока. И все-таки к итогу отсидки Мегатрон не смог подготовиться. Его чуть не сшиб с ног тяжеленный корпус, как только дверь чуть приоткрылась.  
Алая оптика мерцала совершенно безумно.  
– Ржа, Оптроникс! – громкий голос вроде бы привлек его внимание, – Слезь с меня!  
Взгляд автобота чуточку сфокусировался, и он сжал пальцы на синих стойках, с хрипом и скрежетом вентиляции.  
– Никогда! – голос сорвался в хрип и статику, потом выправился, – Никогда так! Не делай! Я не хочу их больше слышать.  
Фиолетовый корпус рухнул на ошарашенного Мегатрона, мгновенно проваливаясь в стазис, – в попытках заставить серво шевелиться Оптроникс пережег весь энергон. После Хука и заправки что-то говорить он отказался. Бросил только, что ненавидит темноту, и не стал продолжать, выдав Старскриму по крылу за попытку расспросить.  
– Блокираторы надену, – безнадежно пригрозил Мегатрон.  
– Сам в это не веришь, – фыркнул автобот, просматривая новости. Последнее время он делил циклы на боевые тренировки со всегда готовыми выдать по знакомой маске трехрежимниками, собирание информации, и регулярные подзарядки. Хотел как можно быстрее выйти в норму.  
От бросаемых им уже второй цикл задумчивых взглядов Старскрим кривился и отворачивался. Мегатрон же не хотел признавать, как поджимаются серво и чуть искрит скрутка от подобных же взглядов в его сторону. Не хотел — но не имел права игнорировать.  
– Нет, если ты сломаешь моего уникального зама, я тебя в карцер надолго отправлю, – тут Мегатрон не сомневался, и Скрим глянул на него с благодарностью.  
– Не собираюсь я его ломать. А со временем тебе просто повезло — еще цикл и я бы там сдвинулся, – Оптроникс рассортировал последние стопки новостей со всего Кибертрона в сложную многогранную структуру и впал в глубокую задумчивость.  
На вопросы он не отвечал. Но с маниакальной упертостью собирал, читал, структурировал и анализировал огромное количество данных. Наверстывал. Мегатрон подозревал, что скоро его ждут необычные выводы — все же свежий взгляд на эту войну...  
Непрерывно находиться рядом с этим шарком он тоже не мог — никаких сил не хватало.  
"Пошли, выдашь мне отчет", – он предложил и Скриму сбежать под благовидным предлогом . Джет кивнул и поднялся. Острый взгляд алых линз проводил их до двери и некоторое время оставался направленным в ту сторону. На самом деле, в настоящий момент Оптроникса гораздо больше, чем новости, интересовали упрямо срабатывающие на лидера десептиконов протоколы коннекта. Настолько, что сражаться с собственным корпусом уже не было никаких сил.  
Память так и не всплывала — только какие-то смутные ощущения злорадного торжества и чужой боли, довольно бессвязно. Но белый кон как будто напрашивался, и болтался все время рядом, и сам подтекал — шлак, просто соблазнял напропалую. Соблазнял, не соблазняя. Строго говоря он ничего не делал, просто находился рядом, и двигался, и улыбался... Шла-а-ак. Оптроникс сжал кулак. Решено. Сегодня же нужно кое-кого сконнектить, иначе он рискует сорваться лапать эти ноги в присутствии других десептиконов, и отношения с Мегатроном опять будут подпорчены.  
Руки сами выщелкнули боевые когти, проскребли по терминалу. Определенно, новый корпус ему нравился. А что там болтается этот зам... хм. Он тоже весьма выразительно вздергивал крылья и старался не поворачиваться спиной.  
Оптроникс не сомневался, что уложит обоих — и поэтому прошествовавший к выходу, и захлопнувший за собой дверь Старскрим стал для него некоторым сюрпризом. С другой стороны... теперь точно некому звать на помощь. Что лидер не будет пищать "ай, меня насилуют!" — автобот не сомневался.  
К тому же новообретенное чутье на чужое поведение подсказывало, что тот в целом не так уж против. Оптроникс не сомневался, – в прошлом он трахал их обоих, а возможно, одновременно. Все же некоторых воспоминаний определенно жаль.

Он аккуратно встал, пригасив терминал, и неслышно подошел к перебирающему энергарий Мегатрону. Его исключительно радовало вот так подкрадываться к умелому и опасному боевику. Мегатрон ничего не замечал, взвешивая кубы с возгонкой покрепче и полегче, и примериваясь, что бы пить.  
Оптроникс подошел поближе, на автомате избегая малейшей возможности себя заметить, примерился (во имя Юникрона, как же легко этот корпус справлялся с просчетом боевых столкновений) и резко рванул вперед, хватая Мегатрона под стыки брони, вжимая в стену и наваливаясь сверху. Десептикон успел только коротко взвыть, броню окатило энергоном из лопнувших кубов.  
– Какого шарка ты творишь?!  
От тяжелого урчания завибрировал энергон в магистралях.  
Пинок, еще один пинок, заломленная рука...  
– Как легко тебя победить, – Оптроникс ласково провел по стыку крыльев, удерживая распластанного "противника" за почти сломанное запястье, – Ты уверен, что ты — лидер, а?  
– Прекрати. Больно, – зашипел Мегатрон. – Если ты мне что-нибудь сломаешь, я не прощу.  
Хватка на запястье сразу же ослабела, теперь автобот развернул его к себе лицом и вжал в стену, ласково провел по губам, слизнул энергон с пальцев.  
– А если не сломаю, значит не будешь возражать?  
Лидер выругался, попытавшись его снова ударить — Оптимус во всех этих движениях читал ясно и четко "я не буду бить тебя всерьез, но хочу посопротивляться", и решительно не принимал во внимание. Он зашарил по паховой броне – ища, как отжать магнитный замок. Вот это-то в корпусах не поменялось.  
Когти сами по себе, не спрашивая сознание, залезли в едва видимые стыки, отжали пластинки, прикрывающие сочленения, спуская острые разряды прямо по сенсорным каналам бедренного сочленения. Мегатрон коротко, но откровенно взвыл, дергаясь в руках. По ногам потекли первые струйки перегретого охладителя. Теперь его можно было бы не удерживать — но Оптроникс просто получал удовольствие от факта, медленно выглаживая длинными пальцами незнакомую конфигурацию приемных путей.  
– Тебе так нравится? – неожиданно уточнил он, чуть замедлив темп.  
— Шлаа-ак... – прохрипел вздрагивающий всем собой Мегатрон, – Не... не останавлива-а-айся...  
Он вскинулся, прогибаясь в спине до похрустывания крыльев. Шарящие и упирающиеся в грудные стекла руки порождали в памяти автобота слабооформленные, но очень приятные ощущения. И то, как удивленно вскинулся в первый клик дес... возможно, стоило чаще... Оптимус с низким вибрирующим урчанием впихнул почти всю ладонь в насильно разжатые, узкие пути.  
Куснуть шейные провода, потом — медленно проскользить по шлему глоссой... казалось, от этого Мегатрона подкидывает сильнее, чем от атаки на сенсорные узлы. Что еще... Стойки. Он укусил основания вспыхивающих статикой синих стоек, свободной рукой перебирая броню на спине, между красивых крыльев. Дес заскулил и выгнулся сильнее, почти повисая на Оптрониксе. Хорошо что серво тягача уже пришли в норму, и такой вес он выдерживал без проблем.  
Эта вот мерцающая белая невинная синева... так и хотелось ее посильнее замутить, влезть по кончики антенн.  
Оптроникс немного увлекся, как-то развернул ладонь, и получил судорожно вскрикнувшего и свалившегося в перезагрузку партнера. Отлично. Как раз хватит времени разобраться, как устроен его новый джампер. Выдвигать его без возможности применить автобот опасался, с такими-то протоколами коннекта. А вот сейчас — самое время.  
Он оттащил Мегатрона на платформу, оглаживая и ощупывая белый корпус. Гладкий, красивый, даже в перезагрузке чуть подаюшийся под руками.  
Автобот отщелкнул броню, выдвигая джампер, и удивленно присвистнул, – похоже, как Оптимус Прайм, он явно увлекался интерфейсом. Только вот портов-то он нащупал два... но ладно, пока можно обойтись и одним. Оптроникс в некоем смутном ощущении смотрел на белый корпус, пытаясь понять... да, точно. Энергон ему на руку подтекал, но из другого шлюза. Одно удовольствие сконнектить в два потока!  
Вдвигать скрутку в оффлайнового партнера удовольствия мало, так что он пока пристроил Мегатрона поудобнее, еще оглаживая порты кончиками когтей. А если... Он отдал команду и расхохотался, не удержавшись — джамперная скрутка хитрым образом разделилась на две. Кажется, он действительно часто коннектил этот прекрасный корпус. Так, что написал подпротокол — он узнавал собственное авторство. Значит, этот вот боевой лидер частенько и добровольно — или не очень, – раскрывал перед ним порты. По крайней мере это объясняло срабатывание систем.  
С тихим стоном Мегатрон вернулся онлайн — и через клик заорал, чувствуя себя так, будто снова потерял нарезку, так мощно вдвинулись скрутки.  
– Не так быстро-о-о-о!.. – десептикон взвыл в голос, запрокинулся, вздергивая длинные ноги. Заизвивался, пытаясь остановить продвижение острых штекеров внутрь собственного корпуса. Оптроникс придавил его к платформе, навис, слизывая потеки от раздавленных кубов с брони. Наудачу активировал один из дополнительных протоколов скрутки. И едва удержался — так дернуло крупный корпус. Ноги мгновенно взлетели и остались перекрещенными у него на поясе, и Мегатрон бессловестно орал, выгнувшись в дугу, мерцая обморочно линзами, совершенно потеряв контроль.  
Первой же из волн откатов Оптроникса практически вырубило, он едва справился с контролем соединения. Корчащийся Мегатрон порождал ужасающие и неостановимо мощные импульсы, прокатывающиеся по соединенным системам, заставляя автобота взревывать вентиляторами на пределе мощности, и сильнее стискивать белый корпус.  
Его выбило с ведущей позиции, корпус будто подплавился — едва удавалось его контролировать, и эти стоны... В какой-то клик он ткнулся партнеру в шлем, судорожно прижавшись в горячему металлу, и замер так, только крупно дрожа. Пульсирующие токи энергии взрывались шлаково сильным удовольствием по всему корпусу, вынося самообладание в ноль, выбивая блоки. Заставляя все сильнее и сильнее вжиматься в Мегатрона. Шлаак... Он полностью потерял контроль над собственными интерфейс-протоколами, подпуская вибрацию и выдвигая дополнительные сенсорные иглы, впивающиеся в десептикона.  
В какой-то клик они рухнули с платформы на пол — то ли партнер дернулся, то ли платформа не выдержала... Оптроникс различить не мог — его невыносимым рывком дикого кайфа вышибло в перезагрузку.

Онлайн автобот вышел с довольным урчанием, и на автомате крепче облапал партнера, прижимая к себе. Мегатрон дернулся и хрипло застонал, пытаясь вывернуться.  
– А ты горячий, – задумчиво сообщил Оптроникс, запихивая ладони под броню на спине, погреться.  
Лидер десов коротко вскинулся и замер от этого ощущения.  
– О, так я тоже делал? – верно прочитал жест Оптроникс, – неужели... – он полез глубже, аж до нейроствола  
– Не трогай, я же потом ...хххх... х-ходить не смогу-у-у, – проскулил умоляюще Мегатрон, закатывая линзы.  
– Не буду, – покладисто согласился автобот, останавливаясь в движении, и только чуть-чуть усиливая плавный нажим ладоней на горячо вздрагивающие внутренние системы.  
Этого и так хватило, чтобы дрожащий партнер вылетел на коннекторную активность. Разомкнувшиеся было захваты с щелчком сомкнулись, заставив взвыть и Оптроникса. Джампер мгновенно раскрутился.  
Теперь коннект шел на грани контроля, и он немного поиграл, меняя ритм вибрации и подач тока, заставляя Мегатрона дергать крыльями и, закусывая губы до первых струек энергона, вжиматься все сильнее. Энергон из его корпуса казался каким-то... другим. Одуряющим. Кон только стонал, чувствуя насилие над форсунками в горле — в том, что автоботы назвали бы боевым поцелуем.  
Топливообмен Оптроникс все не начинал, протоколы подсказывали ему, что у них какая-то не решенная проблема с заправочным шлюзом. Только отсасывал невероятно вкусное топливо Мегатрона, урча в голос, впитывая вибрирующие стоны. Дернул бедрами, меняя положение скрутки. Дес коротко грузанулся, стискивая ноги, протек. Удержаться не хватало сил — и он все же вломился в открытые, такие близкие системы дополнительным шлангом, не заметив болезненного вскрика. Все равно его сменил стон.   
Лидер десов так стонал, так поджимался, и так извивался под толчками тока и топлива, что Оптроникс опять полностью потерял контроль над процессом. Руки сами дернулись, сжимаясь на нейростволе, втискивая дрожащий белый корпус в фиолетовый еще сильнее.  
Это ощущалось потрясающе — мгновенно углубившийся отклик, до судорожных воплей на два голоса, до, до... До выдвигающихся неконтролируемо искр. Оптроникс только захрипел, ощущая как раздвигается грудная броня. Просияло по оптике золотой искрой Мегатрона, запрокинувшегося в судороге. Пульсирующие оболочки медленно сближались, коснулись, погрузились друг в друга, выбивая все цепи безумно огненной волной экстаза.  
Ровно шесть кликов... Шесть кликов и такт... Они судорожно вжались друг друга, будто сплавленные чем-то невыносимо мощным.  
Вспышка единения двух сильных искр выбила освещение по всему отсеку, засбоил терминал, отключаясь на несколько кликов. Засветился рябью, осветив два слитых в объятии корпуса на полу.

Через полджоора первым зашевелился Оптроникс, издав длинный судорожный стон. Шлааак. О. Вот что за нерешенная проблема. Топливный шланг будто в промышленном захвате стиснули, да и острые штекеры впились — не выдернуть на раз-два. Особенно из такого сладко-оффлайнового корпуса...  
Ну и шарки с ними, можно пока и так полежать. Он очертил контур чужого фейсплейта, слизнул потек энергона из губ, поцеловал коротко.  
Искра удовлетворенно пульсировала, и дергало от ощущения матрицы в груди, потихоньку тянущей энергию. Эту конструкцию он ощущал в себе уже третий цикл и напряженно размышлял, не привлечь ли к этой проблеме внимание Старскрима и Мегатрона. Но пока... Нет. Такие клики блаженного безмыслия рядом с умопомрачительно ароматным партнером... У которого уже вспыхнули линзы — пополам смущения и злости.  
Мегатрон завозился, коротко дернулся, всхлипнув от продравших паразитных токов по скрутке.  
– Отстыкуйся, – бросил он недовольно.  
– Разожмись, – отпарировал Оптроникс, притираясь ближе и облизывая шейные кабели короткими движениями глоссы, – а то я тебе половину разъемов повыдираю.  
Мегатрон выругался на удивление злобно.  
— Застряли, – пояснил он мрачно. – Попробуй прогнать пару импульсов, у меня цепи вышибло предохранителями. Не надо лезть к нейростволу!  
– Надо! У тебя такое потрясающее выражение лица, когда его гладишь, – автобот отметил вспыхнувшие статикой синие элементы и глухо рассмеялся.  
Короткой импульсной последовательности и легкой вибрации хватило, чтобы захваты разжались, позволяя вытащить скрутку и топливный шланг с куда меньшими усилиями. И без повреждений. Почему-то это казалось важным. Мегатрон попытался подняться, но только сел, переживая интереснейшие симптомы сбитых нейропутей.  
– Мне налить, какое там лицо! Я ходить не могу!  
– О. Ну, значит, я тебя пока поношу. В полцикла должно стабилизироваться, – почему-то добавил Оптроникс.  
Встал, одним движением подхватывая бело-синий ругающийся корпус. Сгрузил Мегатрона на платформу, и прошел к энергарию, задумчиво передергивая серво и убирая оборудование.  
– Ты, кажется, энергон хотел. Какой?  
– Покрепче, – Мегатрон хмыкнул, и снова сел, пытаясь вернуть управление серво. И руки едва слушались, – Я совершенно серьезен — прекрати лезть в нейроствол. Ты меня угробишь.  
– Умм... – с сомнением протянул автобот, выбирая два куба покрепче, – Точно никаких вариантов?  
– Никаких! – дес смотрел твердо, – Обещай.  
– Я подумаю над этой проблемой, – пообещал Оптроникс, выдавая ему куб и сгружаясь на платформу рядом.  
Мегатрон глубоко провентилировал, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Я все-таки вижу разницу, – он притушил линзы, цедя энергон из куб, – Тебя можно просить. Ты иногда даже соглашаешься. Ха...  
– Если я тебя серьезно поврежу, твои подчиненные сделают из меня горку обломков, – Оптроникс прищурился, – А что, Оптимуса просить или разговаривать с ним было бесполезно? Мне действительно интересны твои с НИМ отношения.  
– Да. Он принципиально не слушал никого, кроме голосов в своем проце, – Мегатрон устало сгорбился, – Это было тяжело. Сейчас легче.  
– А. То есть он их тоже слышал, то есть это не только моя текущая проблема, – Оптроникс передернулся со скрежетом и скрутился комом. На несколько кликов его резко затрясло, он вздернулся от прикосновения к антенне. Мегатрон смотрел на него очень внимательно:  
– Слышишь?  
В голубых линзах отразилось сомнение — не пристрелить ли прямо.... Но он сдержался, только снова прихватив за шлем каким-то ласково-глупым жестом. Оптроникс дернулся было отстраниться, но передумал. Потерянная память и внезапно кардинально изменившаяся жизнь давили на него, хотя он и пытался это игнорировать с обычным упрямством. Страшно хотелось расслабиться, хоть кому-то сказать о проблемах, и недавний искренный контакт сделал свое дело.  
– Да. Редкими пробоями. Думаю, это матрица, – признался он.  
– Значит, она сохранилась и восстанавливается. Надо будет поправить расчеты, – за деланно-сухим тоном ощущалось сопереживание, глубокое и острое, почти болезненное, – надеюсь, ты выдержишь во второй раз.  
– Какие расчеты? – Оптроникс улегся поудобнее, выключая линзы и пристраивая шлем в горячей ладони. – Ответ за ответ.  
– Прогнозы твоего будущего. По ряду причин, не связанных с моей сентиментальностью, я хочу сохранить тебя живым, здоровым и в здравом уме.  
– Можно подумать, у тебя есть в моем отношении сентиментальность, – пробормотал автобот, не видя как странно кривится Мегатрон на клик. – А что касается моего актива... Один из этих старых шарков в Матрице утверждает, что вместе со мной кончится вся эта реальность. Бред. Праймасов.  
Помолчал немного...  
– Чего они только не рассказывают, – тоскливо протянул в пространство.  
– Пока ты выглядишь как меха, способный к размышлению, – Мегатрон покрутил почти пустой куб, – И с достаточной долей устойчивости. К тому же условия изменились...  
– Ну приятно хоть, что эта проблема впервые возникла не у меня, – пробормотал автобот, вместо ожидаемого оффлайна проваливаясь в размышления.  
Шарк, как хотелось выйти из перезарядки завтра и обнаружить, что сонный процессор всего-лишь сгенерировал прекрасную реалистичную симуляцию. И все еще стоит Кристал-Сити, и не сгорел в многочисленных пожарах Вос...  
– От Кибертрона почти ничего не осталось, – жестко завершил Мегатрон, – один сумасшедший диктатор смог разрушить эту планету. Ты можешь все исправить, или уничтожить ее окончательно. Если бы я знал, какого шарка Оптимус полез к Юникрону...  
– Судя по тенденциям — уничтожить, – тускло сказал автобот. Внезапно вскинулся, – Стоп! Ты слышишь мои размышления?!  
– Ты говоришь вслух, – устало заметил Мегатрон, – конечно, я их слышу.  
– И все-таки, зачем ты меня спас, и теперь терпишь? Вот только не говори, что мое общество доставляет тебе такое неземное удовольствие, что ты готов вечно отгораживать меня от своих шлаковых подчиненных, – Оптроникс смотрел остро и зло, прямо в линзы.   
– Ну, во-первых, коннект втроем... – Мегатрон рассмеялся, – ладно. Твой старый шлак из матрицы говорил чистую правду. Твое существование необходимо для реальности. Смешно сказать, но мое тоже. Знал бы об этом на своей кафедре — застрелился бы, подозреваю.  
– А доказательства?  
– Я видел это собственной оптикой, когда вытаскивал тебя из развалин. Искра ненадолго пригасла и мир сразу же начал рассыпаться. – Мегатрон покачал головой и был удивлен, когда библиарий с хрустом воткнулся фейсплейтом в покрытие платформы от такой новости, – что случилось?  
– Если он не врал в этом, мог не соврать и о... – Оптроникс до хруста сжал дентапласт с тихим воем.  
– О чем? – мягкий обычно голос прорезал, как алмазом. Оптроникс почувствовал почти выворачивающую хватку на плече, – Что он говорил? Это важно!  
Алые линзы уперлись в синие, сжимающиеся пальцы Мегатрона едва не своротили наплечный блок, и Оптроникс рванулся, отталкивая от себя руку с усилием.  
– Шлак. Отцепись! Что искра Юникрона гаснет, и гасит Кибетрон, но это же полная чушь!  
Мегатрон чуть сильнее сжал пальцы и автобот врезал ему по руке, вырываясь наконец:  
– Какого шарка они ко мне прицепились, – он тяжело вентилировался, старяась не скатиться к буйной истерике. Тяжесть циклов после потери памяти обрушилась, заставляя с хрипом прогонять воздух в попытке сохранить самоконтроль.  
– Успокойся, – ледяные синие линзы будто стали точкой кристаллизации для него, – Ты важен. Я важен. Старскрим важен. Раз случилось так — надо не гробить реальность бесконечной войной, а пытаться найти выход. Говоришь, Юникрон гаснет? Странно, что он подпитался праймасовой матрицей.  
Автобот буркнул что-то невнятное и затих, скорчившись. Просыпающееся доверие к Мегатрону боролось с агрессивной подозрительностью и паранойей прежней личности, утверждавшими, что Мегатрон — враг. Самый главный, самый упертый, самый серьезный. Он отодвинулся по платформе подальше от десептикона и снова скорчился, закрывая камеру искры.  
Никому нельзя доверять. Никогда. Ни за что.  
Ладонь бережно коснулась его колеса. Эпитеты будто повисали вокруг, не прилипая к нему — слабак, ветошь, битая шестерня... Ласка выглядела очень весомо. Солидно даже. Почему-то хотелось ответить на ласку и развернуться к руке. Нет. Он только скрежетнул дентапластом и не пошевелился. Мегатрон не стал настаивать, просто лег и вытянулся по платформе, разворачивая крылья удобнее. Командой погасил освещение в кварте, оставив ближе к Оптрониксу горящими несколько стенных панелей. Шлак, запомнил, про темноту... Ярость вспыхнула и погасла.  
Ладонь вернулась к нему на плечо через полджоора. Не пристающей лаской под броню — просто касание металла и полей. Мегатрон выглядел каким-то до дезактива вымотанным.  
– Не трогай меня, – в прошлой жизни, в мирной, хоть и тоскливо-скучной жизни библиария Оптроникс ни за что не отказался бы от такого партнера, но сейчас... Пленник и залог существования мира, бывший безумный диктатор, он еще раз повторил, – Не трогай меня, – Хотя и не отталкивал руку.  
– Буду, – Мегатрон задумчиво улыбнулся, – но не сильно. Иначе ты решишь, что ты один и можно снова повторить разрушение моей любимой планеты.  
Дес отключил линзы, спокойно уходя в перезарядку и не убирая ладонь. Нельзя сейчас отпускать Оптроникса, нельзя дать ему потерять рассудок. Слова — это всего лишь слова, в некоторых случаях.  
Автобот злобно скрипнул, также проваливаясь в перезагрузку, но руку с плеча, закрывающую инсигнию, так и не скинул.

***

Короткий рев тревоги выдернул Мегатрона от Хука, где они обсуждали целесообразность вскрытия корпуса бывшего Прайма для осмотра Матрицы. Оптроникс очень возражал, и теперь лидер исполнял роль дипломата, пытаясь урегулировать конфликт.  
На звук он мгновенно вылетел в коридор, проверяя оружие — один сигнал, приближается потенциальная опасность. Что бы это могло быть? Автоботские патрули к ним обычно не заворачивали, предпочитая отлавливать десептиконов и сочувствующих поодиночке. Так что?  
Кто-то невероятно наглый не только проник на территорию базы, но и... Но и стучался в главный вход! Как нашел-то?! Но вид на яркий, издевательски-синий визор автоботского диверсанта, пришедшего вместе с близнецом, еще большим обдолбанным оплавком, тут же объяснил по крайней мере последний вопрос: эти искать умели.  
– Открывайте, шарки ржавые, – жизнерадостно орал Джазз, с видимым удовольствием продолжая колотить в двери, – Мы вас не тронем, нам поговорить!  
Они переглянулись с близнецом, и во всю мощь вокалайзеров издевательски взвыли:  
– Мы пришли с миром!!!  
Мегатрон вошел в командный центр как раз на этом моменте, и успел заметить, как сжались кулаки Мотормастера. Его гештальт изрядно пострадал от этих автоботских оплавков.  
– Что хотят, кроме как попасть внутрь? – уточнил он у своих. Саундвейв сбросил "требований не предъявлено", не отрываясь от обследования их пути по базе. Шарк их знает, может, рванет сейчас.  
– Тогда я выйду поговорю, – решил Мегатрон. – Мотормастер, Астро, пойдете со мной, но постарайтесь не спровоцировать драку. Саунд, наблюдай. Может они действительно, только поговорить хотят... – он сам сбился от бредовости ситуации — какое еще "поговорить", о чем?  
Диверсанты прославились, с равной легкостью устраивая внезапные тыловые рейды и добывая информацию. Там, где все же засекали Джазза или Рикошета, следовало ожидать внезапной атаки Прайма.  
– Эй, мы с миром, – бело-синий, прямо как не автобот, диверсант разулыбался, – Мы это, – он понизил голос, но за него рявкнул Рикошет:  
– К Прайму! – пока Джазз делал вид, что он не с этим идиотом.  
– Ты что? – громким шепотом сообщил Джазз, отвешивая близнецу подзатыльник, – Они же обо всем догадаются.  
Диверсанты нагло заржали. Мегатрон просто спиной почувствовал, как напрягся Мотормастер. Он поднял ладонь:  
– Так зачем вы все-таки явились?  
– Слухи ходят, – Джазз поднял на него нехороший, нездоровый какой-то взгляд, – Типа Оптимус у вас тут тусит. Зашли проведать, – он фыркнул горячим паром, незаметно опуская локти ниже, как для выстрела.  
– Не Оптимус, – спокойно ответил Мегатрон, – Оптроникс. И почему ты решил, что я вас к нему пропущу?  
– Потому что ты не хочешь, чтоб вас тут Родимус выносил всех, – взгляд у диверсанта был слишком разумный и острый, – типа защищаешь своих и все такое.  
– Но вы пришли сюда, а не к Родимусу, – заметил чуть в стороне Старскрим, оглядывая внимательным взглядом этих пришельцев, – С чего вы взяли, что Оптроникс вас не пристукнет?  
– Не твое дело, шлак, – огрызнулся Джазз, – пристукнет-не пристукнет мои проблемы. Дайте поговорить.  
Мегатрон задумался. Прогнать их — они могут следующий раз действовать втихую, и только этого ему ко всем прочим проблемам с Оптрониксом не хватало. В любом случае — это риск.  
– Хорошо, -внезапно сказал лидер, указав на здание стоящее немного на отшибе, – Подождите вон там, я его приведу.  
Рикошет начал было что-то говорить, но брат его оборвал, кивнув:  
– Окей, десептошлак, без фокусов, и мы не активируем бомбу.  
– Оплавки, – скрипнул Старскрим, не удержавшись.  
Джазз ему подмигнул, и диверсанты неторопливой развязной походкой отправились к указанному зданию.

Предложение пойти поговорить с бывшими подчиненными Оптроникс воспринял с некоторым удивлением и искренней неохотой. Он погрузился в анализ полихексовского инцидента и явно не желал вылезать из-за уютного терминала с тысячей раскрытых экранов.  
– Сам с ними поговори, чего они хотят?– предложил он.  
Мегатрон был непреклонен:  
– Они хотят говорить именно с тобой, и угрожают взорвать бомбу, если я тебя им не покажу. Я не могу идти на такой риск.  
– Ооо... у тебя нет саперов? – Оптроникс злобно фыркнул, не желая отрываться, – займись ими! Это два жалких меха, избавься от них!  
И тут же понял, что ошибся. Что ему точно не стоило делать — так это пытаться командовать Мегатроном. Лидер десептиконов выдернул его из-за терминала с непривычной силой, придавил к стене и схватил за антенны, сжимая кулаки до полыхающей боли. Разъяренная синяя оптика оказалась прямо напротив алой.  
– Ты не командуешь на моей базе. Не отдаешь приказов мне. Не доставляешь неприятностей. Именно так мы договорились. И я хочу от тебя выполнения этих условий. Я понятно выражаюсь, Оптроникс?  
Драку не начать — мирный обычно Мегатрон застал его — оох — врасплох... шлак!  
– Отпусти! – хрип прозвучал до шарков правдоподобно.  
– Сначала подтверди, что ты готов соблюдать условия договора и дальше.  
Пальцы на антеннах не ослабевали, но хоть и не сжимались сильнее. И так хватало. Шлааак...  
– Да, подтверждаю, я тебя понял, хватит!  
– Понял и будешь выполнять.  
– Понял и согласен, да!..  
В первый клик Оптроникс едва не рухнул, неверными пальцами чуть касаясь полыхающих антенн. Мегатрон придержал его за плечо в вертикальном положении. Отчаянная боль в процессоре, рев голосов... все стихло. Все.  
– Хуже карцера, – зло заметил Оптроникс, – Шлак. Ты вроде добрый!  
– Я добрый. Но ты Юникрона достанешь, – честно сказал Мегатрон.  
– Это комплимент? – автобот уже чуть улыбался, сворачивая данные и выключая рабочий режим терминала.  
– Увы, всего лишь констатация факта.  
Автобот только фыркнул, отвесив легкий шлепок по прекрасной белой корме.   
– Показывай, где там эти оплавки. И введи в курс дела, где, что, зачем хочет, чем прославились за войну.

Диверсанты действительно ждали. Рикошет даже сидел. Джазз — нервно шатался туда-обратно, чувствуя себя под прицелом нескольких десептиконов довольно неуютно — без возможности их хорошенько расстрелять. Или не обязательно хорошенько, можно и просто расстрелять. Шлак! Да что-нибудь сделать уже! Где этот оплавок Мегарон? Чего возится?  
Кона и его спутника первым заметил как раз Рикошет и пихнул в бок нервничаюшего брата:  
– Идут!  
Они вытянулись по струнке, только заметив мощный фиолетовый корпус.  
– Оптимус! – Джазз, казалось, искренне обрадовался, – Правда, значит!  
Он нервно затоптался, то ли примериваясь опуститься на колено, то ли не желая.  
"А чего он тогда у десов делает?" — поинтересовался Рикошет по связи, брат на него только шикнул: "Даже не вздумай это спросить у босса! И вообще молчи и кивай, понял?"  
Мегатрон остановился за пару сотен метров, и к диверсантам подошел один только Оптимус. С каждым его шагом у Джазза все сильнее дергалась искра в тревоге, – босс двигался чуть не так, не включал боевые протоколы, без которых не разговаривал даже с ближайшими помошниками, иной рисунок полей... Взглянув в алую оптику, Джазз закаменел — во взгляде не было верного узнавания.  
– Подмена, – он не стал поднимать оружие, – Вы его перепрошили, оплавки!  
Он шагнул назад, все пытаясь рассмотреть... осознавая что-то знакомое, что-то, кроме корпуса, что мешало поднять оружие. Ответ крылся в давних, глубоких архивах...  
– Куда?! – рявкнули до боли в серво знакомым голосом, – стоять! Я не желаю неприятностей из-за тебя, ржавый шлак. Так что стоишь на месте и отвечаешь на вопросы.  
Он обвел близнецов взглядом, и наконец продрало по сенсорам знакомыми полями — сдерживаемая ярость, агрессия, готовность бить и убивать мешающихся и непокорных.  
– Джазз и Рикошет, – вытянулся диверсант, – Мы пришли тебе служить, босс, как и давали клятву.  
Перепрошитый ...шлак, Джазз, как ты только это допустил... Оптимус еще раз их осмотрел, явственно неприятно хмыкнув под маской.  
– Приняты в строй, – лидер критично смерил их взглядом, – И называть меня лучше...  
– Оптроникс, – уронил Джазз, – я узнал, – он все-таки опустился на одно колено в знак глубочайшего уважения, – Приказывай.  
– Для начала — дезактивируйте эту дурацкую бомбу, которой вы всех пугали. А потом у меня будет к тебе разговор, Джазз.  
И от того самого, истинно праймовского произношения его имени диверсант хрипнул и склонил голову ниже.

***

Мегатрон воспринял новость о поселении у него на базе еще двух автоботов с яростным протестом.  
– Ну бомбы же не было, – благодушно отметил Оптроникс, с удовольствием поглядывая на двух преданных солдат. Солдаты эти мешали жить десептиконскому связисту, которого Оптроникс сам терпеть не мог, следовательно, занимались юникроноугодным делом.  
– Убери их с моей базы, – потребовал Мегатрон жестко, – Иначе за последствия я не отвечаю.   
– И куда я их дену? – поинтересовался автобот философски, – Выгоню, чтобы бродили вокруг?  
– Под городом есть множество неиспользуемых уровней. Пусть идут туда. И нет, ты останешься здесь, я не доверяю этому шлакову диверсанту. Будешь гарантом его приличного поведения.  
– Неа, Мегатрон, ты все-таки невозможно наивен. Какое еще "приличное поведение"?  
– Если хоть одна серьезная жалоба — кончатся оба, – Мегатрон смотрел чуть в сторону, – Я не люблю казни, но ради спокойствия своих подчиненных пойду на разделение корпуса и Искры. И ты останешься без подчиненных. Кстати, Саундвейв уже жаловался. Дважды.  
Оптроникс скривился, подумал несколько кликов и согласился:  
– Я с ними поговорю. Вредить твоему шлакову связисту они не будут, – на пару кликов оптика ядовито полыхнула, но кон этого не увидел.  
Мегатрон кивнул, удовлетворившись таким ответом. Оптроникс, на его взгляд, все же отличался некоторой эфемерной покладистостью, благодаря которой с ним все же получалось общаться и работать.  
Вернее, покладистостью он отличался только по сравнению с Оптимусом, а так оставался шлаково уперт, но — и то хорошо. Десептикону до дрожи в искре не хотелось погружать его в стазис, уж слишком погано сам бы себя чувствовал после такого решения. Да и не факт, что Оптроникс дался бы. На последних спаррингах с трехрежимниками он уже неплохо кидался боевиками об стены и явственно сдерживал боевые протоколы.  
А вот Старскрим его еще избегал. Помогал заполировывать шефу царапины, грустно молчал и ничего не комментировал — что уж...  
Вот и сейчас зам только заглянул и примерился тут же сбежать. Вернее, он, кажется, хотел поговорить о чем-то с лидером, но увидел рядом с ним автобота и мгновенно изменил решение, подойдя вместо этого к Блицвингу.  
Оптроникс хмыкнул, жестом подозвав к себе диверсантов. Он терпеть не мог откладывать приведение в реальность принятых решений; вот и сейчас, рыкнув на улыбающихся близнецов про "неподобающее" поведение, отправил их обживать заброшенные уровни. Про Саундвейва он даже не упомянул, но это, как полагал Мегатрон, будет озвучено в отсутствие десептиконов или по связи. Он мог бы подслушивать переговоры Оптроникса, благодаря соединяющей их личной линии, но категорически не желал этого делать.  
К счастью, Оптроникс тоже не лез. А вот печаль Старскрима ощутилась вдруг так остро, когда он проходил рядом, что кольнуло Искру.  
"Что с тобой?" — запрос состояния ушел почти без обдумывания.  
"Да так... лидер, я хочу с тобой поговорить" — и снова укол тоски. Мегатрон проводил джета взглядом, и поймал еще сообщение: "Я буду в кварте через два джоора, заходи, пожалуйста".  
Старскрим кивнул, немного невпопад, Блицвингу и быстро вышел, выше вздергивая крылья.  
Мегатрон замялся, давая ему спокойно дойти, и чуть расслабиться, и только потом пошел в сторону его кварты. Давно он сюда не заходил... джет жил в самой высокой точке базы — она даже выступала над землей, и во время войны Мегатрон постоянно тревожился, не снесет ли оплавленную "башенку" случайным взрывом. Повезло.  
Старскрим почти никого не допускал до своей кварты; опасался. Его личные помещения предназначались исключительно для ближайших друзей или партнеров. Просторные, светлые, с большими окнами, почти пустые комнаты. Лидер был допущен в них сразу же, как только один раз, еще давно, выразил желание зайти посмотреть на расчеты Старскрима. Он уважал право своего зама на отдых от все-таки слишком шумных десептиконов, и обычно звал его к себе. А вот тут — снова пришел, и снова поразился, какую прекрасную кварту скрывает внешняя ржаво-оплавленная маскировка.  
– Скрим? Ты тут?  
– Да, – джет стоял посреди отсека и мял в руках какие-то распечатки, – Я тут смотрел по нашему проекту, и... В общем, мне нужно твое мнение.  
– Показывай, – Мегатрон подошел поближе, протянул руку, но Старскрим, чего с ним не бывало никогда, рассыпал распечатки вздрогнувшей рукой.  
Они оба наклонились их подобрать, немного чересчур импульсивно, и лидер проскользил рукой по крылу зама, мгновенно засекая подспудную дрожь, бившую корпус. Скрим внезапно бросил уже подобранные листы, прижался к Мегатрону, обхватывая его корпус:  
– Это несправедливо!.. Это...  
С искровой связью откладывать коннект нежелательно, Мегатрон это прекрасно знал. Но это как с перезарядкой – сначала откладываешь на джоор, потом на цикл, а потом вдруг "ой, я полворна не коннектился" и гайки срывает. Они очнулись на подходе к платформе, увлеченно лапая друг друга под броней, и тут же снова провалились в короткий, болезненно-острый, потрясающий коннект. Слишком быстрый, чтобы его прочувствовать, но яркий и сильный, хорошо разгружающий системы. Онлайн они некоторое время молчали, только перебирая друг другу приподнятую броню и проводку, потом Скрим решительно завозился:  
– Но я действительно звал тебя посмотреть на расчеты. У нас кое-что интересное получается по Матрице.  
Мегатрон застонал:  
– А можно мы еще немного просто полежим?  
Скрим коварно хихикнул и ткнул его супинатором.  
– Выметайтесь, сат, у вас работа. А вот я еще полежу, – он фыркнул, устало мерцая линзами.  
Ему действительно стоило дать отдохнуть. И тоска больше не давила по связи. Мегатрон коротко поцеловал заместителя в лоб, проскользив пальцами по крыльям, и нехотя встал.  
– Зайди потом, как перезарядишься. Я пока посмотрю, – он оценил объем данных и тоскливо вздохнул, – Когда же уже закончатся все эти шлаковы конфликты и можно будет заняться наукой всерьез?..  
– Будем надеяться, мы это еще застанем, – серьезно отозвался джет, заматываясь изолетиком.

На счастье Мегатрона, больше никому на базе его помощь и участие не требовались, так что он спокойно мог погрузиться в расчеты. Как же он все-таки соскучился по любимой работе.  
Тишина среди десептиконов объяснялась очень просто — Оптроникс валялся у него в кварте, просматривая ржавые датапады. Никого не задирал, никого не провоцировал, не шатался по базе с наглой мордой, комментируя происходящее. Этим с успехом занимались его привлеченные диверсанты, уже дважды нарывавшиеся на драку.  
Но Оптроникс как-то всерьез ушел в раздумья — даже Мегатрона не дергал, хотя вот это он умел и любил. И не приставал, и лазил только в разрешенных областях... как-то подозрительно. Что-то он задумал.  
– Что ты там читаешь и откуда взялись эти древние?.. Оптроникс?  
– Ммм...  
Мегатрон подошел и подергал его за колесо на ноге. Автобот нехотя отвлекся от датападов и недовольно посмотрел:  
– Чего надо-то?  
– Откуда такое старье?  
– Джазз привез. Не лезь.  
– Твои старые, – Мегатрон хмыкнул и тоже взял один. Читались только несколько сбоящих участков с какими-то расчетами, – На тебя похожи, – ухмыльнулся дес беззлобно.  
– Иди отсюда и не мешай, – посоветовал автобот, – У тебя вроде тоже есть чем заняться.  
– Мне же интересно, – честно сказал Мегатрон, оставляя полуразбитый датапад, – Ты пытаешься восстановить свои планы в начале войны?  
Оптроникс едва дернул антеннами, не желая отвечать. В этом он тоже отличался от Оптимуса — у того антенны никогда не шевелились, а за попытку к ним прикоснуться или просто напряженное внимание он без колебаний мог убить. Легкое прикосновение к антенне заставило его зашипеть, как киберкобру. Мегатрон убрал руку.  
– Работай, – кивнул он, – Я тоже займусь.

На первый взгляд, в расчетах Старскрима не было ничего нового, но постепенно продираясь и все глубже погружаясь в данные, он нашел кое-что интересное.  
Оказывается в том взрыве у Искры Юникрона Матрица едва не распалась, удерживаясь только за счет искры Оптимуса. И теперь она восстанавливается... Парадокс — распадись матрица, и Юникрону бы ничто не угрожало, но погибни Оптимус... Мегатрон хмыкнул, удивляясь парадоксам вселенной.  
Такое ранее не предполагал никто из исследователей, но по-видимому, Искра Юникрона смогла подпитаться от взрыва Праймасовой Матрицы, соединенной — вот ведь ирония — с искрой по-настоящему праймасового меха.  
Старскрим оттолкнулся от допущения, что это не уникальный случай, а система — Юникрону нужно слияние с Праймасом, чтобы находиться актив. Ох шлак. У него тут, значит, проводник божественного коннекта. Интересно, какие роли в этой безумной системе мира занимает он сам, и Старскрим — и как бы их вывести из нее. Погрузившись в глубочайшие дебри квантовых уравнений, Мегатрон уже ни на что не обращал внимания, даже на шум запирающейся двери в своей квадре. Кто-то вошел.

Старскрим замер на пороге в нерешительности. Сначала он даже хотел уйти и не мешать, видя как напряженно погрузился в расчеты и проверки Мегатрон, не мешать. Но можно же и просто посидеть, подождать...  
Оптроникс с платформы ожег коротким взглядом из-за разбитого датапада, который он тщательно реконструировал, но ничего не сказал и даже не шевельнулся. Шлак. Уйти? Но в конце концов, почему он должен уходить?! Фыркнув от возмущения, Старскрим небрежно подвинул чужие датапады и сел, погружаясь в чтение.  
Полджоора все было тихо, только гудели терминалы, да раздавались щелчки от работы все большего и большего количества подключаемых Мегатроном экранов и дополнительных выносных вычислительных блоков. Легчайшее касание когтей по своим крыльям Старскрим даже не зафиксировал, увлекшись. А вот прихватывание за горло — заметил очень даже. Шлак! Расслабился, отвык от угрозы на базе. Попытка вырваться ничего не дала — шлаков тягач мгновенно его скрутил.  
– Отпусти! – Старскрим забился, ощутив горячие пальцы по паховой пластине, – Я с тобой не хочу! Ржавый шлак! Отпусти меня!  
– Не деритесь, – на полном автомате, не отвлекаясь, попросил Мегатрон.  
И Оптроникс убрал руки, позволяя разъяренному джету встать. Скрим дал ему локтем в брюшную броню, сел на место, вздергивая крылья выше. О том, чтобы уйти, он даже не подумал. Все же здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Оптроникс как будто подтверждал это мнение — почесывая легонько ему крылья легкими разрядами.  
– Отцепись, – джет дернул крыльями, неосознанно прогибаясь в талии.  
– Ммм?... – шлаков автобот отвел руки и со злорадной ухмылкой пронаблюдал, как Скрим отклоняется в его сторону в неустойчивом равновесии, как чуть оттопыривает корму, и — газоанализаторы подтвердили — чуть подтекает. Раздразненные недавним коннектом системы сработали быстрее, чем Скрим успел запереться — а едва отщелкнувшиеся лепестки защиты вжала в пазы темно-серая рука.  
– А ну не трогай, – джет вцепился в его руку и дал команду на сжатие мембраны, сразу же в полной мере прочувствовав свою ошибку.  
Оптроникс зашевелил пальцами по сжимающимся лепесткам, провернул руку, и от ощущений Старским сбросился, едва успев зажать себе рот, чтобы не потревожить Мегатрона громким криком. Его едва не грузануло, ноги мгновенно разъехались, фюзеляж подбросило так, что он удержался лишь на — ооох — проламывающихся глубже пальцах.  
– Ты по-прежнему против? – аудиодатчики дернуло вибрирующим басом от... о-ох.. так близко прижавшегося корпуса. И Старскрим смог только замотать головой сквозь стоны, ощущая пальцы еще и у себя на скрутке.  
Шлаков Оптроникс ее легонько подкручивал против оси, немного расплетая провода, и от этого джета подергивало всем корпусом. Он взвыл бессловесно, снова задрожав, застонал в голос, жалобно пискнул... И снова залился, теряя контроль над топливными шлюзами. Судорожно зажимаясь всеми системами, дес заизвивался, насаживаясь на издевательски неторопливую руку в приемном порту глубже. Растопырил крылья, покрывшиеся мелкой сеточкой статических пробоев, и когда заостренный дентапласт прихватил его за кончик крыла, спуская разряд, вскинулся всем корпусом, едва не опрокидывая их обоих с платформы.  
Так Мегатрон не делал... А-ах... Никогда! От укусов по высотным датчикам, датчикам давления у Скрима поехала меняться форма крыла, стимулируя весь корпус так, что контроля никакого не осталось – и джет завыл на ультразвуке, оправдывая имя, разбивая лампы.

Мегатрон дернулся, и среагировал именно на этот звук, от которого пошли рябью экраны терминала, понимая наконец, что в кварте творится что-то не то. Но вот так вот просто бросить расчеты он не мог. Довел до логического конца текущие выкладки, проследил за корректным завершением симуляции, и вот тогда уже развернулся к Оптрониксу. Готовый ругаться.  
И подавился звуком от открывшегося вида. Против воли сначала он разглядел раскрытую, готовую уже приемную систему Старскрима, а потом уже — все остальное. Воздух от оверранов едва не оседал кляксами на броне.  
– Что ты творишь? Он же был против! – Руки лидера действовали помимо сознания, прихватывая длинные ноги джета и разворачивая их к себе.  
– Ну сейчас-то только за, – шлаков автобот широко улыбался, – Присоединяйся.  
Мегатрон еще раз подавился готовыми сорваться словами, со стыдом отмечая краем сознания, как расщелкивается его броня, выпуская мгновенно свившуюся скрутку.  
Он на клик поймал взгляд совершенно бессмысленных от чистого кайфа линз Скрима и сомневаться перестал. В таком состоянии пауза для приемного партнера обожжет болью. "Ну и меня", – кон судорожно хмыкнул, подключаясь — и чувствуя, как забивает заму вторая скрутка резервный порт.  
Еще несколько штекеров автобота ткнулись в Мегатрона, и он открыл порты. Иначе этот же сломает, чтобы получить свое. Но сейчас... Мегатрон утробно заворчал двигателем, втискивая раскаленного Скрима в Оптроникса, поймал короткий поцелуй, сбивая еще один вопль. В его топливный шлюз вдвинулась крупная насадка, завершая всестороннее подключение.  
Выдающий вопли на ультразвуке Старскрим захлебывался топливом — его системы переполнялись под напором, и изо всех суставов уже брызгали розоватые струйки, и текло масло — Оптроникс нашел управление его подачей и развлекался, то затормаживая ее, то усиливая ее.  
Полностью раскинувшегося джета тискали, щекотали током и гладили в четыре руки, Мегатрон вжимал его в себя, через его корпус ощущая вибрацию автобота с другой стороны, и поддевал вставшие торчком броневые пластины. Не удержался, вдвигая руки под броню, как это делал с ним Оптроникс. И по вибрирующему воплю, выбившему ему аудиодатчики, понял, зачем автобот так делал.  
Совершенно открытый, мечущийся под тобой меха – о-оо-о шлак, на это можно было подсесть, как на синтетик. Наугад сжав крупную магистраль, удалось добиться нового вибрирующего вопля. Скрим не мог говорить, срывался на хрип, но и без слов стало ясно — он требует дать ему перезагрузку. И одновременно с этим, пока искру и все серво скручивало шпарящим наслаждением, Мегатрону хотелось оттянуть финал как можно дальше. Еще воплей, еще вибрации в собственном топливном шлюзе от перекачки топлива практически по замкнутому циклу. Еще! Еще одно движение под броней, касание, и под надсадный вопль у Скрима пошла разъезжаться броня на груди. Кокпит ушел в пазы, и ярко засияла Искра.  
Он уже совершенно глухо застонал, переходя в надсадный вой, отдающийся во всех системах, замыкая разъемы. Старскрим раскинулся неподвижно, позволяя двум потерявшим контроль партнерам с утробным рычанием стиснуть его между своими корпусами. Искры выдвинулись наружу, и Мегатрон уже мог только едва-едва регистрировать происходящее. Такого с ними даже Оптимус не делал.  
Тройное касание Искр — раньше они только однажды его пробовали, но на этот раз все ощущалось мощнее и чище — искрящаяся сладость до кончиков пальцев. Почти невыносимое наслаждение прокатилось по системам, три искры вспыхнули в едином слиянии, озаряя всю кварту, и миллионную долю клика спустя — еще один раз, поймав выбивающий предохранители отклик Матрицы.  
Это ядовитое касание вышибло так, что Старскрим не вышел онлайн и через пол-джоора. Мегатрон очнулся немногим раньше, и тяжело пошевелился, снова переживая зациклившийся такт ослепительной черноты перед оффлайном.

Оптрониксу больше всех досталось от вспышки Матрицы, да еще и свалившиеся поверху меха придавили его к платформе. Отстыковаться Мегатрон не смог, частично сплавившие их разъемы требовали совместных действий, так что лидер расслабился, и только нежно поглаживал Скрима, пытаясь вывести его онлайн. Следом очнулся Оптроникс, дернулся, едва не вывернув Скриму разъемы, выругался и застонал.  
– Не шевелись, – попросил Мегатрон, – ты его сломаешь.  
– Шлаак, – автобот дернулся еще раз, зашипел от боли. – Шарки вы ржавые, искренный контакт наболт?..  
– Эта штука не очень-то поддается контролю, – дес бережно держал оффлайнового партнера, – шлак. Мы его поплавили.  
– Скажи спасибо что не пожгли, – буркнул Оптроникс, – Шлака он такой хрупкий...  
Мегатрон покачал головой:  
– Давай легкий разогрев и попробуем отстыковаться, – он еще раз нежно погладил Старскрима.  
– Моя целостность тебя значит не волнует, – судя по голосу, автобот обиделся.  
– Тебя Плавильни не возьмут, – огрызнулся Мегатрон, мягко подхватывая крылья, – Шарк ржавый. Не ной тут. Жалеть не буду.  
Оптроникс буркнул про наглых десептиконов, но разогрев джампера включил и отстыковался. И от Старскрима, и, с некоторым усилием, от Мегатрона, коротко простонав от пролившегося топлива. Лидер аккуратно перелег, и уложил все еще оффлайнового джета на себя.  
У Мегатрона расстыковка прошла тяжелее, и медленнее — и все же несколько проводов он себе оборвал. Автобот над ним только фыркнул, горячим паром на шлем, прижимаясь к Мегатрону.  
– Сам пищал, и сам же полез ему под броню, как я. – Густой бас приятно вибрировал в корпусе.  
– Я нейроствол не хватал. И ты не смей — собъешь настройки, летать не сможет, я тебе шлем оторву, не посмотрю на равновесие мира.  
– Тогда он точно летать не сможет, негде будет, – с удовольствием сообщил Оптроникс, выискивая наиболее приятное положение, чтобы как можно большей поверхностью брони прижиматься к Мегатрону. Нагло сложил на джета лапищу, притискивая его за крупные плечевые блоки. Как воевал бывший ученый, он уже знал – и его, Оптроникса, это скорее восхищало.  
Они немного помолчали, постепенно проваливаясь в подзарядку. Сигналы Старскрима выровнялись, и он уже просто отдыхал.  
– Матрица болит? – Тихо осведомился Мегатрон.  
– Терпимо.  
– Значит, сильно, – подвел итог дес. Помолчал, – Помогает? Вот это все? – он показал широким жестом на кварту.  
– Идиотский вопрос. Мне не с чем сравнить, – нехотя отозвался Оптроникс. Вынуть из него хоть что-нибудь про Матрицу и голоса до сих пор оставалось архисложной задачей.  
– Шлак, – Мегатрон отвел взгляд, – Не могу помочь. Не люблю этого, – он вздохнул, – Но расчеты подтверждаются. С матрицей или нет, ты должен оставаться жив.  
Оптроникс злобно хмыкнул и дернулся, когда Мегатрон накрыл его ладонь своей, сжимая.  
– Я не планирую и никогда не планировал держать тебя в блокираторах в принудительном оффлайне. Даже... даже если это теоретически порождает меньше проблем.  
– Ну и дебил, – Оптроникс, будь его воля, явно держал бы так подобный опасный объект, – Я ж тебя грохну.  
– Зачем тебе меня убивать? Есть хоть одна реальная причина так поступать? Ну и кроме того, я в той же самой системе поддержания целостности мира.  
– Значит в блокираторы и стат-ошейник. И трахать.  
На клик этот образ как будто повис в воздухе. Мегатрон замер, еще полклика... Оптроникс даже не знал, что дес умеет так больно бить в лицо.  
– Не вздумай! – Мегатрон практически рычал от ярости, – даже не думай о таком. Одна попытка — и я тебя убью, понял?!  
Автобот сумел перехватить летящий ему в оптику второй удар и вывернуть десу руку, прижимая ее своим весом.  
– А что, так я тоже уже делал? – ухмыльнулся он разбитыми губами.  
– Нет, – дес злобно хрипнул, и его оптика первый раз за все время налилась яростью, – Нет, и не смей даже пытаться!  
Оптроникс молча на него смотрел, долгие несколько кликов, потом кривовато улыбнулся, дергая антеннами, и отпустил руку.  
– Ладно, не буду.  
На этот раз он отодвинулся на платформе, больше не налегая на Мегатрона, и кон ощутил облегчение на искре.  
Так... Казалось безопаснее. Он занялся было системами Старскрима, но быстро понял — волноваться не о чем, мощная перезагрузка отправила его прямиком в долгий оффлайн для отдыха. Быстрый взгляд в сторону автобота породил тянущее ощущение в искре на клик — Оптроникс лежал, закинув руки за голову, уставясь выключенной оптикой в потолок. Но в полном онлайне. Такую позу у него Мегатрон видел первый раз. И не стал тревожить — смотрел на Старскрима, гладил его, невольно улыбаясь, а бывшего библиария будто не хотел замечать.  
По искре периодически вспышками продирала обида и зависть автобота, ему, кажется, тоже хотелось вот так вот лежать в обнимку, и чтобы гладили. Пусть попросит. Или сам придвинется. Мегатрон уже понимал, что с этим оплавком придется как можно строже, иначе никак. Но — не Оптимус. Хоть не Оптимус.  
Значит, можно попробовать жить рядом с ним.


	6. Chapter 6

Шоквейв искренне полагал, что приступов больше не будет. Не то чтобы эта вера имела под собой какие-то основания — просто... просто ему казалось, что такая боль должна прекратиться за один раз. Глупо, он понял это, получив слабое, сбивающееся "мне плохо" по связи.  
– Простите, – Шоквейв поднял ладонь, останавливая отчет Мотормастера, – Я уверен, что вы справитесь с этой задачей. Мне нужно ненадолго исчезнуть.  
Лидер стантиконов кивнул, ни о чем больше не спрашивая.   
Шоквейв быстро добрался до камеры, проверил еще раз системы охраны, хотя картинка с внутренних камер подтверждала сигнал — Бластер скрутился на полу возле платформы, сжав шлем ладонями. И тихо скулил. Это дес услышал уже внутри. Не задавая вопросов — он помнил, какой болью отдавались звуки в нейросеть — Шоквейв поднял автобота на платформу и попытался развернуть из клубка, добираясь до медпанели.  
"Я здесь", – скинул он кратко, – "открой доступ, помогу".  
Бластер не ответил, но дипломат едва удержал изумленный возглас, когда заставил того разогнуться. Связист разодрал себе фейсплейт когтями, едва не выдрав оптику... Весь в потеках энергона и неостановимо скулящий внешними вокалайзерами. Шлак, он пытался удержать ломку болью? Теперь пришлось сначала закрывать энергоновые течи, а уж потом — подключаться в медпанель. Когти полосовали ему броню — шлак, приметно, но хотя бы Бластер не калечил себя еще больше, только поскуливал слабо в руках.  
"Скоро станет легче", – скинул Шоквейв, испытывая в этот клик неподдельную жалость к страдающему меха.  
Он упал сверху, вдавливая Бластера в себя, от обрушившихся на нейросеть хаотических сигналов — они забивали и оптику, и аудиодатчики. Только шум, жуткий шум по всем каналам восприятия. Связист замер, распахнув рот и расфокусировав оптику. Теперь Шоквейв подключился к уже набравшей мощность ломке, и она оказалось едва ли не сильнее первой. Его нейросеть справлялась с паразитными ощущениями — с каждой волной, но они все не кончались, только перестали усиливаться.  
Шоквейв сам застонал, вжимаясь в платформу и в Бластера, не ощущая корпуса за чужой болью — и постарался не шевелиться. Пережить, перетерпеть бы. Надо что-то придумать, билось в сознании. Нельзя же так. Должен быть способ вывода из зависимости. Промыть системы еще раз, еще тщательней, закачать восстановителями. Он хрипнул от очередной, уже слабеющей волны. Именно, восстановители. Тогда можно будет делить ломку, не забирать целиком себе. Где их взять, Шоквейв пока не думал, зацепившись за мысль. Крутил ее, закольцевав — чтобы боль отпустила немного. Не впускать ее слишком глубоко.  
На этот раз топливосброс не сработал — просто перенапряженные серво ощутимо заклинило, не давая двигаться.  
Очередной спазм оказался последним, и Шоквейв очень медленно разжал пальцы, неловко падая рядом с Бластером на платформу. Надо двинуться, шевельнуться — не получается. Автобот со скрежетом вентилировался, чуть подрагивая корпусом.  
– З-за... зачем ты эт-то делаешь? – тихо спросил он.  
Шоквейв слабо приподнял плечи, пытаясь хоть как-то вырваться из состояния ступора. Не вышло.  
– Я обещал... плен. А не пытки, – он снова улыбнулся бы, Бластер слышал по голосу, – Ненавижу... когда меха кричат от боли. Это... подло.  
– Это глупо, – Бластер затих, давая системам восстановиться.  
Он не верил, что Шоквейв придет на его вызов, и пытался справиться сам. Никто бы не пошел, зная, что их там ждет. Нет, не так. Бластер был уверен, что дес придет. И точно так же он был уверен, что тот придет позлорадствовать, поиздеваться. Подразнить капсулой с синтетиками...  
Шоквейв с трудом, рывками поднял руку, зафиксировал ее в устойчивом положении, и принялся разгибать пальцы — только чтобы поправить заплатки на фейсплейте.  
– Глупо, – он тяжело провентилировался, – Поэтому я и десептикон. Я ненавижу войну.  
– Я сам, – Бластер оттолкнул его руку, быстро проверяя глубокие раны на фейсплейте. А и шлак с ними, и так красавчиком не был. Его серво слушались куда как лучше, чем десептикона. Он был привычен к таким помехам.  
– Починить бы тебя, – Шоквейв с трудом провентилировался, – потом. Когда будет... безопас-с-но.  
Заминок в его речи было больше — основной удар прошел по его нейросети, и теперь дес мог разве что лежать и пытаться восстановиться.  
– Безопасно, – Бластер издевательски фыркнул, поднимаясь. Он уже даже мог сидеть и... Шлак, вот ведь дурацкое чувство долга перед этим бело-желтым добрым идиотом. – Восстановитель или заплаты есть? Твои царапины закрыть.  
– Да ничего. Они слабые, сами закроются, – Шоквейв явно недооценивал глубину ссадин, пропаханных когтями. Значит, еще слабо чувствовал корпус. Бластер решил, что ему даже нравится так — какой-то глупый кон, решивший вдруг причинить ему добро и пользу.  
– Давай сюда, – потребовал он, требовательно щелкнув по крупному грудному отсеку. Шоквейв даже не с первого раза смог открыть сабспейс и неверными пальцами вытащил несколько капсул восстановителя, упавших в подставленную черную ладонь. Первую капсулу Бластер втер себе в фейсплейт и оскалился, поймав понимающий грустный взгляд. Этот взгляд его так разозлил, что следующая капсула лопнула, как снаряд, от удара по желтой броне, и Шоквейв тихо застонал от резкого рывка боли.  
Автобот сильнее растянул губы в оскале, широкими движениями занося гель в глубокие, кое-где до стружки металла, царапины. Он-то свои когти знал. Десептикон постарался не стонать. Там, где восстановитель попадал ему под броню, Шоквейв начинал остро ощущать повреждения. Это молчание раздражало, но когда кон снова начал мурлыкать песенку, перевирая все ноты и звуки, Бластер врезал ему по шлему.  
– Заткнись! Ты специально издеваешься?!  
– Каким образом? – Шоквейв притворялся, что не понимает, и кассетник едва удержался, чтоб не врезать ему еще раз.  
– Фальшивишь! Ржа тебя сожри! Убил бы, – еще одна капсула лопнула в пальцах, и Бластер занялся уже меньшими царапинами и повреждениями.  
На этот раз он не добавлял сверху — просто потихоньку втирал гель в активную краску, чтобы она восстановилась без следа повреждений. Шоквейв попытался мурлыкнуть мелодию и замолк.  
– Прости. Я очень люблю петь, а голоса нет. Вот... всех раздражаю, – он снова будто улыбнулся одной линзой виновато.  
– Лил я на всех, ты меня раздражаешь. Вот точно прибью.  
– А сам сыграй? – попросил дипломат, моргнув синей линзой.  
– Я никому не играю, – отрезал Бластер даже слишком поспешно, помрачнев. Нет, шлак, даже если этот идиот пытается вытаскивать его из ломки, играть он все равно не будет.  
– Ну ладно, – Шоквейв притушил линзу, расслабился. Шлак, будто одно движение не могло его убить.  
Бластер зашипел от злости — убьет, а потом? Что потом? Остаться тут, запертым, с ломкой? Хитрый шарк... Понимает, что единожды оказанной помощью он прочно привязал связиста к месту. Пока Шоквейв делит с ним боль, Бластер ничего ему не сделает. Он даже удержал желание врезать в мерцающую линзу — кон может больше и не придти. По мере того, как Бластера одолевали разные идеи, он улыбался все более злобно. Привязать в ответку. Глупый добрый кон... наверняка и нарезка не сорвана.  
– Почему у тебя нет фейсплейта? – спросил он напрямик, и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, увидев на клик страдание.  
– Так получилось, – прошелестел Шоквейв. – Не смотри на меня так, если бы я мог, я бы уже ушел. Дела.  
– Добрый кон. Пришел тут и изображает, – Бластер навалился на светлый корпус, быстро проверяя, что блокираторы дадут ему сделать.  
– Ну, если хочешь, – Шоквейв хмыкнул, и перебил себя, – Нет, не хочешь. Шлак, Бластер, я продолжу тебя вытаскивать, даже если ты не будешь со мной коннектиться. Вынь руки из брони, спасение так не покупают.  
Он клацнул пластинами и попытался отодвинуться, но крупные серво все еще клинило.  
– Лежать. Терпеть, – автобот уже завелся и пропустил мимо аудиодатчиков что-то там странное, приказ отстать, что ли. Его это уже мало интересовало. Он вообще привык принимать отказ исключительно в форме оружия, сунутого в фейсплейт, так что сопротивление Шоквейва принял за кокетство. С некоторым трудом связисту удалось пропихнуть пару когтей в трансформационный шов на бедре, и Шоквейв замер, часто вентилируясь. Фони-ит. Бластер хмыкнул, и поддел броню сильнее, добираясь до проводки. После ломки она такая чувствительная, ему ли не знать.  
Причинять боль он не собирался — это неспортивно, так что всего лишь очень аккуратно потер открытые кончикам пальцев системы. И никаких разрядов, этого в системах Шоквейва и так накопилось в избытке. Белый корпус конвульсивно вскинулся и синяя линза полыхнула. Чтобы кон не задавал дурацких вопросов, Бластер задал быстрый темп. Под приоткрытые пластины сунуть когти уже с обеих сторон, еще раз царапнуть с оттяжкой — чтобы потек и застонал. Ох шла-ак... если на фейсплейт не смотреть, то корпус-то отличный! Ухватистый, гладкий, яркий.  
Бластер любил десептиконские светлые корпуса, вот только доставались они ему редко. Он прекрасно помнил собственные ощущения после ломки, поэтому взялся массировать серво острыми уколами по шарнирам. Он даже с неким садистским удовольствием оттягивал коннект, зарываясь в проводку, погружая когти в трансформационные швы, глубоко и медленно, чтобы кон заскулил громче. Ох шлак, точно — нарезка не сорвана. Кон дернулся, пытаясь раздвинуть ноги сбоящими серво, и выдал тонкую трель. Такой забавный. Первый раз они самые клевые, это Бластеру рассказывали. А фейсплейт... шлак с ней, этой линзой. К тому же со спины не видно.  
Связист зарылся в приоткрывшиеся под пластинами датчики приемных портов, затянутых полупрозрачной пленкой — и засмеялся, снова услышав слабый вскрик. Какой он прям...неразнуленный. Как интересно. Бластер облизал пальцы, стравливая на них немного энергона, и полез трогать защитную пленку и датчики. Просто трогать, изучать, дразнить. Ему никогда прежде не приходилось вскрывать нулевку. Корпус десептикона он на всякий случай придерживал.  
Догадавшись снять пленку, он подышал на разъемы горячим паром — и Шоквейв заорал, вскидывая бедра выше. Ох шлак, от такого Бластер сам подмок, и заерзал, пристраиваясь поудобнее, выпуская скрутку. Облизнулся, чуть дергая приоткрывшиеся порты кончиками когтей. От неудачного движения на лепестке мембраны появилась царапинка. Шоквейв охнул, дернувшись всем корпусом. Бламтер царапнул еще, и получил роскошный сброс — прямо по оптике. Шоквейва скрутило, он только и мог судорожно постанывать.  
Свежее масло и энергон, о шлак, какие они вкусные. Без присадок, без так любимых автоботами синтетиков. Кассетник дернул кона на себя, преодолевая слабое сопротивление, и тщательно облизал приемную панель глоссой. Толкнувшись в приемные пути, он обнаружил плотную мембрану, и пару кликов с ней играл, то надавливая, то чуть отпуская, пока дипломат под ним не завыл, вскидываясь просительно.  
— Ничего, потерпишь, – проурчал Бластер, толкнув мембрану глоссой сильнее и получив еще один сброс.  
Шоквейв весь выгнулся, приподнимая пластины брони и пытаясь охладиться. Плотная пленка лопнула после еще одного рывка, и скулящие постанывания радовали Бластера несказанно.  
"Терпи. Я бы мог пробить ее джампером", – он рассмеялся.  
Дес только застонал, причудливо выгибаясь. Все еще сбоящая нейросеть множила и дублировала приятные сигналы, заставляя его путаться в ощущениях. В приемный порт пальцами Бластер не полез — решил, что хватит дразнить нулевочку, пора и себя радовать. Медленно вдвинувшись, он хрипло застонал в голос. Захваты Шоквейва сработали мгновенно, сжав джампер множеством упругих колец. О шлак... Бластер взвыл от удовольствия и рывком вогнал скрутку по самые ограничители, с трудом удержав извивающегося и орущего дипломата  
Все же легкий корпус бота мощный Шоквейв откровенно приподнимал, даже в такой интересной позе. С громким несдержанным стоном Бластер пустил ток, и слабый звук-вибрацию, которую очень любили его партнеры покрупнее. И сразу же понял, что делать этого в первый же раз не стоило — Шоквейв с воплем вскинулся, и оба с грохотом упали на пол. Теперь Бластер оказался придавлен к полу, и дипломат с хрипом на него навалился. Фейсплейт оказался где-то за плечом, и автобот наподдал током, дергаясь под солидным чужим весом. Когти сами легли на какие-то приоткрытые пластинки, от касания к которым Шоквейв захрипел, сгенерив тройной откат.  
Надо будет потом... О шлак, потом! Бластер взвыл, ощущая подкатывающую блаженную перезагрузку. Шлак, какой он быстрый и горячий, и мощный, этот дес. Чистое топливо так и хотелось загрязнить, но Бластер не успел сообразить, гле у Шоквейва заправочная горловина, вылетая в горячий и невыносимо мощный ребут от схлопнувшихся логических блоков.

Онлайн его вывело акуратное касание пальцев к едва затянувшимся ранам на фейсплейте. Бластер недовольно заворчал, включая оптику. Синяя линза смотрела на него спокойно и сосредоточено.  
– Отстыкуйся, пожалуйста. Мне нужно идти.  
Бластер фыркнул и впился в него когтями, вызвав слабый болезненный звук.  
– А не хочу. Оставайся со мной, а, гаечка? Шлаково хорошо поваляться.  
– Отстыкуйся, – твердо сказал Шоквейв, моргнув линзой. – Не переводи наше взаимодействие в конфликт.  
Автобот заворчал еще неохотнее, но спустя пару кликов все же выдернул штекеры из гнезд, убирая джампер. В ответ Шоквейв его приласкал — очень легко, едва коснувшись фейсплейта.  
– Зови, как только появятся первые признаки ломки. Я буду немедленно. Не пытайся перетерпеть.  
Бластер остался лежать на полу, даже когда десептикон встал, аккуратно убрав и закрыв броню. Несколько кликов Шоквейв его рассматривал, потом повернулся и вышел.  
Шлакова ледышка. Бластер медленно облизал пальцы, заново ощущая вкус его масла. Горячая гаечка. Отличное развлечение на время ломок. Если он не будет больше сопротивляться — а он, кажется, не будет. Может, действительно стоит следующий раз позвать деса сразу. Но все же они странные, эти десептиконы.

***

– Айронхайд. И Рэтчет, шлак.  
– Что? – Мегатрон отвлекся, с кликовым опозданием воспринимая слова Оптроникса. – Что Айронхайд и Рэтчет?  
– Надо забрать к себе Хайда, – безмятежно пояснил автобот, потягиваясь на платформе, – Джазз утверждает, что тот так и не признал Родимуса, а значит, верен мне. Шлаково, что с ним припрется и Рэтчет, ну да как-нибудь переживешь.  
– Я-то, может, и переживу… – Мегатрон тоскливо провентилировался, откладывая расчеты – вот опять не получается поработать. Опять фиолетовому что-то втемяшилось в шлем. Прошлый раз он настоял, что Джазз и Рикошет останутся на базе десептиконов, теперь это. – Но ты уверен, что они будут тебе подчиняться?  
– Хайд будет. А Рэтч и так нишарка не подчинялся.  
– Тогда зачем?  
– Хочу себе больше подчиненных. У тебя есть, я тоже хочу. – Оптроникс ядовито улыбался, разглядывая Мегатрона. От его мрачно-обреченного выражения губы над заостренным дентапластом растягивались только шире.  
Десептикон вновь провентилировался с тоской и окончательно развернулся к почетному пленнику, который с каждым циклом отвоевывал себе все больше и больше свободы.  
– Объясни хоть, зачем тебе это нужно.  
– Объясняю, – автобот еще раз потянулся и сел на платформе. – Один – мощный боевик, второй – медик. Так что лишними не будут. А проблемы с ними я решу.  
– Мне не нравится эта идея.  
Оптроникс фыркнул, и одним длинным движением метнулся вперед, обхватывая Мегатрона за талию и хитрым вывертом бросая на платформу. Сел сверху, придавив бедренную секцию. Слишком быстро. Только крылья проскрежетали по боковинам платформы. За истекшие почти двадцать циклов, как автобот окончательно восстановился, Мегатрон так и не научился успевать за его движениями — и теперь тяжелый фиолетовый корпус придавливал его к мягкому покрытию.   
Темные пальцы сжались на основаниях синих стоек, и автобот навис, внимательно изучая лазурную оптику под собой.  
– Ты. Мне. Не доверяешь.  
– Не доверяю. И не смогу доверять никогда, пожалуй, – Мегатрон дернул крыльями, укладывая поудобнее. – Что ты сказал Джаззу и Рикошету? Почему они теперь преследуют Саунда и следят за ним?  
Руки лидера десептиконов легли на темный металл чужих бедер, прогладили стыки. Чуть вспыхнули желтые габаритные огоньки на фиолетовой броне, пока меха придвинулся ближе и ниже.  
– Ничего такого. Велел охранять и развлекать Саундвейва. Предупредил, что если он останется ими недоволен, недоволен буду уже я, – предупреждая готовое сорваться с губ возражение.  
– А меня они не слушаются, – с легкой обидой пробормотал Мегатрон.  
Оптроникс заржал:  
– Ничего удивительного! Ты совершенно не умеешь командовать автоботами. Если хочешь, чтобы подчинялись, как следует врежь Джаззу в присутствии Рикошета. Хотя ты… ну хоть наори на них, что ли.  
– Почему Джаззу?  
– Потому что только безопасность этого ржавого шлака хоть как-то волнует Рикошета. Нет, лучше я им сам врежу, ты не потянешь.  
Сначала обмолвка про Рэтчета, теперь вот эта информация о Рикошете. Мегатрон тяжело вздохнул, выпуская воздух из систем, и наконец решился задать вопрос, тревоживший его процессоры уже пятый цикл.  
– Память возвращается? – он твердо смотрел в притушенные алые линзы, не отводя взгляда, выискивая признаки возвращающегося безумия. Нет. Кажется, еще нет. Оптроникс очень медленно наклонился, приблизил фейсплейт к фейсплейту, оптикой в оптику. Близко. Близко и горячо.  
– А если и возвращается, то что? Боишься?  
– Да. За тебя.  
Бывший Прайм на клик задрожал всем корпусом, но сумел вернуть контроль, наклоняясь еще ближе, вплотную. Они до сих пор так и не поняли сути механизма потери Оптимусом памяти с сохранением личности библиария, и не могли предсказать, пойдет ли процесс вспять. Даже расчеты Старскрима, хоть и проливали ясность на функционирование матрицы Праймаса, никак не объясняли потерю памяти.  
– Боишься за меня? – тихий шепот губами в губы, под гудение разогревающихся систем.  
Мощный корпус навис, закрыл свет. Острые когти чуть царапнули синие стойки под взревывание раскручивающегося двигателя, и Мегатрон коротко простонал, притушив линзы. Шлаков Прайм пустил вибрацию, по всему своему корпусу, расшатывая замки на паховой броне, и расшатывая сопротивление, которого и так-то особо не было. Остатками здравого рассудка десептикон отдал команду на запирание кварты. Нечего. Хоть вся база уже знает, что автобот не просто так живет в одной кварте с лидером, все равно не стоит выставлять свою личную жизнь всем на обозрение.  
Он снова коротко простонал, хватая Оптроникса за броню и нашаривая стыки. Сбросить пару зарядов, прижать, ощущая хриплый рык в собственные шейные магистрали.  
Автобот перебирал выступающие элементы на крыльях, под продолжающиеся длинные стоны.

***

Этот маршрут считался безопасным. Предполагался безопасным, именно поэтому Саундвейв выбрал его, этот более долгий путь через развалины. Раненый, он не мог быстро передвигаться и потому оказался легкой добычей для патруля автоботов. Какого только шлака их занесло в эти пустые развалины... Надежда была только на то, что убежавший в самом начале Рэйведж сумеет привести помощь.  
Пока хохочущий оплавок прижимал Саундвейва к камням, завернув ему обе руки за спину, остальные двое перекидывали друг другу пойманных вместе с ним кассет. Десептикон мог только ругаться и бессильно дергаться, пытаясь высвободится. Если бы он только был внимательней! Если бы он только пошел другой дорогой...  
Щебень за углом громко захрустел, и автоботы повернулись в сторону незваных гостей. Скосил оптику и Саундвейв — помощь? Шлак, нет, эти — не помощь: Джазз и Рикошет, два известных своими жестокими шуточками брата из личной свиты бывшего Прайма. Последние несколько циклов эти двое изрядно достали Саундвейва своими преследованиями и подглядываниями, и он собирался по возвращении поставить вопрос перед Мегатроном. Похоже, не успеет.  
Кассетник рванулся уже на чистой злости. Затрещали шарниры, но вывернуться не удалось.

– Эй, – Джазз почему-то тыкал стволом в сторону одного из патрульных, – Эй! Это наш десептикон!  
Дрифт фыркнул, подкинув сложенного в кассету Френзи, и у Саундвейва перехватило вент-цикл: после потери младшего близнеца один намек на угрозу второму вызывал панику.  
– Приперлись, потеряшки, – ядовито сказал Дрифт, сжимая пальцы на кассете до хруста, и Саунд тихо завыл, – Чего надо?  
– Это наш кассетник, – твердо заявил Рикошет, – Свалил, Дрифт.  
Бывший перебежчик сторону менять снова, кажется, не собирался.  
– Предатели? – в голосе Блерра прозвучал скорее вопрос. Санстрикер, присоединившийся к сикерам по совершенно непонятному принципу, стоял чуть в стороне, крепко скрутив Саундвейва.  
– Эт как посмотреть, – Рикошет хмыкнул, не опуская пару тяжелых бластеров, – Свалите от нашего деса.  
– И с чего ты решил, что он ваш? – Дрифту уже стало интересно, он даже оставил в покое Френзи.  
– Нам его Оптимус отдал, – хмыкнул Джазз, также по примеру брата активируя и поднимая бластеры. – Санстрикер, убери лапы, а то я их тебе отстрелю.  
– Этот оплавок еще актив? Врешь! – искренне изумился Блерр, в следующий клик получив меткий выстрел в бедро от разъяренного Рикошета, и с воплем рухнув на камни.  
Патрульные задумчиво смотрели на матерящегося командира, не спеша как-то за него мстить.  
– Эт правда, что ли? – Санстрикер с интересом хмыкнул, выпуская кассетника — точнее, просто роняя его, – Старый шлак актив и еще всем наподдаст?  
Он сразу же отпрыгнул в сторону, так что еще один выстрел от Рикошета пришелся в плиту под ногами.  
– Еще одно слово в адрес Прайма, ржа ты ходячая, и я тебе шлем отстрелю, – сквозь дентапласт пообещал Рикошет, придвигаясь ближе.  
Блерр снова выругался им в спину — встроенные бластеры ему заклинил еще отбивающийся Саундвейв. Шлакова связиста уже утаскивали.  
– Слуш, – Дрифт оглянулся на Блерра, посмотрел в спину диверсантам... и не пошел. А вот Санстрикер сорвался с места, требуя отвести его к Оптимусу Прайму немедленно и прямо сейчас.

С Санстрикером остался разбираться Рикошет, Джазз жестко тащил Саундвейва в захвате, не давая ему дергаться. Стремился как можно скорее увеличить расстояние между собой и сикерами. Кассетник лихорадочно прижимал деку свободной рукой, боясь за кассеты — защелки выломали эти оплавки. Только за пределами развалин он уже собрался с силами и задергался.  
– Ша! – рявкнул Джазз, – Чо брыкаешься, ржа тебя съешь?  
– Рэйведж, – кассетник попытался вывернуться, хотя сломанные шарниры едва слушались, – Рэйведжа нет. Он на базе?  
Саунд тяжело, хрипло вентилировался — удар повредил ему систему охлаждения, промяв трубки, и воздух проходил с трудом. Джазз еще раз его тряхнул, перехватив за плечи:  
– Я с какого шарктикона должен знать, есть твоя драная киса на вашей базе или нет? – проворчал диверсант, оглядывая повреждения пошатывающегося кассетника.  
– Если вы подчиняетесь Оптрониксу, то теперь это и ваша база! – отрезал Саундвейв, – Без Рэйведжа я никуда не пойду! Пусти!  
– Заткнись.  
– Ша, – подъехавший Рикошет трансформировался и поднялся, держа в руках небольшую помятую белую кассету. – На твою кису. Поехали уже.  
Судя по ссадинам, Рэйведж сопротивлялся складыванию в кассетную форму. Саунд схватил его обеими руками и быстро прижал к себе, опускаясь на колени. Повреждения терпимые, могло бы быть и хуже.  
– Чо застрял-то? – зарычал Джазз, – Потом остывать будешь, трансформируйся, десохлам.  
– Не могу, шарниры сломаны. – Саундвейв вставать даже не собирался, возился с кассетами.  
Диверсанты тоскливо переглянулись.  
– Ну вот ржа-а.  
– Тащи, – Рикошет хмыкнул.  
– Эй, что это... – Джазз сам себя заткнул и ехидно улыбнулся, – Ну да, конечно. Садись.  
Его подозрительно добрый тон просто обязан был вызывать подозрения.  
– Куда садись? Вы что придумали? – кассетник резко отстранился, загораживая деку.  
Близнецы смотрели на него с одинаковыми шлаково злобными ухмылочками, и связист тихо застонал про себя. Не стоило вообще сегодня вырываться на проверку вынесенных узлов связи; весь цикл насмарку.  
– Ко мне садись, – ласково сказал Джазз, – Я тя повезу.  
В неуютный бронированный салон к Джаззу Рикошет связиста едва не пинками загнал — сломанные шарниры мешали сопротивляться, и в системах осталось слишком мало энергона... все же форма звуковой установки увеличивала расход. Неудобно скорчившись и обхватив деку, где в оффлайне лежали кассеты, Саундвейв пригасил визор.  
Выбора не было. Куда его привезут эти два извращенца — неизвестно. Но вроде бы диверсанты вывернули на нужную дорогу, петляя и пытаясь подцепить друг друга острыми выступами колес. Сохранность кассетника в салоне, кажется, совершенно не беспокоила Джазза. Сил сопротивляться у Саундвейва все равно не было, его хватало только на то, чтобы крепче обхватывать деку, пытаясь запоздало прикрыть кассеты от ударов. Надо будет как можно быстрее избавиться от этих двоих автоботов, любым способом.  
Саундвейв знал, что Мегатрону совершенно не нравится это приваживание. И знал, что лидер ничего не может сделать — в своей борьбе за психическое здоровье Оптимуса тот совершенно выбивался из сил... значит, необходимо действовать самому. Убийства Саундвейву претили, но тут, возможно, стоило перешагнуть принцип. Он завозился, пытаясь поудобнее пристроить ноги, и на очередном вираже его занесло, больно ударив разбитым плечом о стенку. Саундвейв тихо вскрикнул, скорчившись.  
– Чо ты там мотыляешься? – заскрипел Джазз.  
– Ездить аккуратнее не пробовал? – злобно огрызнулся связист, сдвигаясь в исходное положение.  
– Да чего тебе будет, и так поломанный, – фыркнул автобот, – Не пищи, приехали.  
Не снижая скорости и не меняя форму, диверсанты ворвались на базу. Они прокладывали себе путь по коридорам и старались сбить как можно больше шарахающихся в стороны десептиконов.  
Кто-то из триплексов, не заметив Саундвейва в салоне, от всей Искры пнул Джазза в бампер, заставив его впилиться в стену. Шлаков диверсант только рассмеялся злобно, влетая к конструктиконам и едва не сбив Хука. Врач автоматически включил пилу, потом только разобрав сигнатуры:  
– Вон из медбэя.  
– Тиха, мы тебе добычу принесли, – диверсант резко трансформировался, выкидывая Саундвейва из кабины и встряхивая. Связиста подхватил Рикошет, и сразу же радостно облапал за деку, преодолевая сопротивление.  
– Отпустили его и пошли сами вон из медбэя. – Хук многозначительно махнул в сторону Джазза пилой, с намеком.  
Автобот заржал и собирался что-то сказать, на полужесте леденея и вытягиваясь в струночку от голоса за спиной:  
– Джазз, это так вы его защищаете?  
– Оу, босс, прости, это не мы. Это сикеры!  
Оптроникс неторопливо прошелся, подцепил Саундвейва под маску — заработав разъяренное шипение.  
– Вон из медбэя! – Хук непочтительно толкнул Оптроникса в плечо, увернулся от удара и сам врезал, – За дверью ждать, оплавки!  
Остальные конструктиконы молча выдвинулись вперед, и автоботы все-таки ушли.  
Ремонт и замена поврежденных частей заняли много времени, да и, по правде, Саундвейв не горел желанием покидать медбэй — снова уворачиваться от этих ублюдков, аккуратно передвигаться по родной базе, ставшей приютом для троицы свихнутых автоботов.

Здесь его нашел беспокоившийся лидер, очередной раз выслушав от Хука жалобу на поведение близнецов. Мегатрон только тоскливо морщился. Если при нем Оптроникс вел себя еще хоть как-то прилично, то остальных ни в болт не ставил. Но не мог же лидер десептиконов везде таскаться со своим личным пленником.  
– Шеф, да запри его наконец, – безнадежно предложил Хук, – Или хоть внуши чего. Хочешь, мы тебе соберем блокираторы, а?

 

Саундвейв тихо лежал, расслабившись под действием препаратов. Все вокруг расплывалось, и блокированные обычно способности разворачивались, захватывая обычно недоступные мощности. Вокруг Мегатрона расцвел бело-синий, похожий на плазменный разряд, клубок сомнений, размышлений, планов... Хук светился более синим, весь в заботах о бесконечном ремонте друзей. Кассеты перешептывались в деке, за дверью ждали – черный, и желтый, и серый — автоботы. Уже только двое.  
Ждут, хотят чего-то, не уходят. Не дождутся, расслабленно подумал Саундвейв, проваливаясь глубже в пространство огненных линий, вспышек, тонких связей, неощутимых сенсорами обычных меха. Ярко полыхнули прочные густые линии связи лидера с его партнерами по Искре, и сам Мегатрон вспыхнул в восприятии еще ярче.  
Саундвейв мерно проваливался в долгую успокаивающую перезарядку.

– Толку-то с тех блокираторов. – Мегатрон покачал головой и взял куб, присаживаясь рядом с Саундвейвом. – Да и запереть ничем не поможет, он только озлобится. Я же хочу разобраться уже наконец с его мозговым модулем.  
– Угу. Было бы с чем разбираться, – проворчал Хук.  
– Выскажу... – безнадежно пообещал Мегатрон.  
По крайней мере на ремонт он больше не попадал, или просто не приходил, но исцарапанным ходил регулярно. Вот и сейчас, немного посидев — вышел. Хук еще заметил, что шлаковы близнецы куда-то исчезли, и вернулся к Саунду — шарниры наконец охладились, можно начать ремонт.


	7. Chapter 7

Саунд не мог не отметить, что после медбэя близнецы вот уже третий цикл как перестали доставать его. Пару раз он ловил братьев за шушуканьем по углам, с прищуренной в его сторону оптикой, но не более того. И это, к сожалению, не успокаивало, а только больше тревожило.  
Саундвейв говорил с лидером, но тут Мегатрон оказался почти бессилен помочь. Оптроникс упорно утверждал, что приказал своим бешеным автоботам защищать Саундвейва и присматривать за ним. И не более того. Отозвать их бывший Прайм отказывался. Но пока защита не выходила за какие-то рамки... Саундвейв не отличался трусостью — никогда. Но эта иррациональная ситуация его нервировала.

К тому же шарковы оплавки полностью игнорировали вопрос его личного пространства. Саундвейв, вымотанный после долгого дежурства с перехватом разговоров, завалился в кварту с единственным желанием — перезарядиться и избавиться от обрывков данных и поврежденных временных файлов. Полклика он даже не замечал темные фигуры в темноте квадры.  
– Эй, – от этого голоса Саундвейва аж подкинуло, – Джаззи, кажется он собирается нас игнорировать.  
– Какого шарка вы тут забыли?! – рявкнул связист, метко запустив в голову автобота ближайшей кристаллической фигуркой.  
Шлаков Рикошет поймал статуэтку, и гадостно заулыбался, сияя в темноте дентапластом и алой оптикой:  
– Мы принесли тебе подарок, беленький.  
– Очень хороший подарок, – подхватил его смех Джазз, – Ты точно обрадуешься.  
Саундвейв медленно отступил к двери, приказом включая свет. Короткое ощущение-предчувствие его не обмануло. В руках у Джазза лежала небольшая, частично оплавленная, покрытая копостью кассета.   
Рамбл.  
Этого не могло быть. Потому что этого не могло быть никогда. Потому что...  
– Отдай! – связист с криком бросился на Джазза, – отдай мне!  
Схватив кассету, он кинулся к личному медблоку — суматошно, испуганно. Остальные кассеты застрекотали в груди и запросились наружу. Саунд коротко прогладил деку — потом, хорошие, попозже — и дрожащими пальцами начал подключать Рамбла к оборудованию. Про автоботов он забыл.

– Не понял. Джаззи, ты сказал он обрадуется?  
– Шлак их, десов, разберет, – Джазз передернул недоуменно дверками, – Должен был обрадоваться.

...Искра есть. Просто в глубоком стазисе. Пальцы у связиста чуть дрожали, пока он плавно проверял корпус на сбои — решив, наконец, что близнецу будет безопасно принять альтформу. Но все равно — в Искре сильно, почти больно колотило.  
Немного подпитав корпус, Саундвейв решительно запустил выход из стазиса. Свои кассеты он знал лучше Хука.  
Голос над аудиодатчиком он сначала воспринял как искусственную наводку.  
– Чо, актив? – через плечо перевесился Рикошет, с интересом изучая маленький корпус.  
– Чо правда актив? – изумился над вторым плечом Джазз. Фыркнул, отвешивая близнецу подзатыльник, – А ты не верил, балда.  
Саундвейв решительно развернулся и оттеснил автоботов от стола:  
– Что вам от меня нужно?  
Джазз жизнерадостно изобразил неприличный жест, и получил теперь от Рикошета.  
За спиной завозились, и Саундвейв повернулся к рабочему верстаку, где с откровенным трудом, едва проворачивая детали, трансформировалась его давно потерянная кассета. Рамбл. Живой.  
– Оу, шеф... – он слабо улыбнулся, цапнул ладошкой поднесенную руку, – Это что, оффлайн?  
– Нет, ты актив, – голос у Саундвейва даже почти не дрожал, он наклонился над кассетой, проверяя параметры. Все ясно — нужно много отдыха, положительных ощущений и энергона. Этого хватит. Повреждения брони Саундвейв сможет выправить ипотом.  
– Актив? – Рамбл сморщился, – Тогда что за твоей спиной делают эти оплавки?  
– Кто оплавки? Мы оплавки? – рявкнул Рикошет, снова из-за плеча.  
– Мы тебя спасли вообще, ржа ты мелкая, – оскорбился картинно Джазза и снова показал неприличный жест.  
Саундвейв его пнул. И снова навис, инстинктивно прикрывая кассеты, над маленьким корпусом, проверяя подвижность шарниров, проходимость магистралей...   
– Я не знаю, как ты выбрался, – Саундвейв тяжело выдохнул горячий пар, чувствуя, как перегревается, – Мы почти три ворна считали, что ты дезактив, хитрюга!  
– Да нишарка он не выбрался! – на этот раз искренне возмутился Джазз. – Мы его у Санстрикера отобрали, тот его в коллекцию трофеев зафигачил. Так что ты нам обязан, беленький, понял?  
Саундвейв в молчании закончил проверку, пригладил Рамбла по броне под тихий писк, слышимый только кассетнику. И развернулся к близнецам. Собранный. Готовый, несмотря на то, что его почти колотило от эмоций.  
– Я вам обязан. Дальше что?  
На него смотрели так, что пояснений не требовалось. Он кивнул как-то обреченно.  
– Подождите, пока я выпущу кассеты.  
И двигался он механически, успокоив пискнувшего Рамбла:  
– Френзи проводит тебя к Хуку. Пусть он посмотрит, – он снова сжал небольшую ладонь, и кивнул своим мыслям, отправляя туда же, к Хуку, Рэйведжа, Рэтбета и близняшек-птиц.  
Автоботы посторонились и не мешали, только Рикошет цапнул Рэйведжа за хвост, небрежно, и сразу же отпустил. Кассеты последний раз глянули на Саундвейва, остающегося наедине с двумя улыбающимися автоботами, и покинули кварту. Вслед им тихо щелкнул замок.  
Кассетник остался стоять, обреченно глядя им вслед. Вздохнул, выпуская воздух из систем. Твердо глянул в алую оптику.  
– Ну, давайте. Раз вы этого хотите.  
– Эй, – Джазз обиделся, – Эт нам не надо. Пафос, ржа.  
Он цапнул Саундвейва за плечо и подтащил впритык, щелкнул по стыку маски, но как она снимается, не понял, и забил, вместо этого крутя колеса.  
Кассетник не сопротивлялся — как не мешал и мгновенно притиснувшемуся Рикошету лапать себя за броню. Только пригасил оптику, уводя шлем в сторону. В принципе, чего-то такого он и ожидал. Все эти циклы... Интересно, мелькнуло в процессоре, это им тоже "Прайм" приказал?..  
– Шарки бы тебя побрали, Саундвейв, – ругнулся Джазз, встряхнув связиста и заставив включить оптику, – Тебе чо жалко?  
– Жалко? – уточнил Саунд с легким недоумением.  
– Ну реагируй, а?  
– Ща среагирует, – Рикошет возбужденно фыркнул, опускаясь пол, и его близнец, сообразив, развернул корпус кассетника спиной к себе. Саундвейв успел вздрогнуть и попробовал увернуться, но шлем Рикошета оказался у него прямо между разведенных ног.  
– Ну-ну, – Джазз хмыкнул, – Пискнет — урою.  
Джазз перехватил корпус десептикона поперек деки, легонько хлопнул ладонью по стеклу, обвел пальцами инсигнию.  
– Точно, как я мог забыть, что ты упертый.  
– И не таких уламывали, – проурчал Рикошет прямо в паховую пластину.  
В стыки бедренных шарниров забрались кончики пальцев, выщелкнулись когти для более легкого доступа — и связист слегка задергался от продравшего ощущения чужих когтей под броней. Пока еще неглубоко, неопасно, но чужие острые когти рассыпали жалящие искры.  
Ему стоило расслабиться, но расслабление неизбежно значило чтение мыслей, а читать автоботов он совершенно не хотел. Рикошет осторожно отжал магнитный замок и вынудил броню исчезнуть в бедренных пазах.  
– Холодная гаечка, – проурчал он. – Щас согреем.  
Поток горячего пара на соединительную систему заставил Саунда дернуться. Автоматически он закрылся еще сильнее, сжимаясь, но все равно по сенсорам продрало похабщиной от переглянувшихся близнецов. Вот сейчас следовало ожидать от них грубого вторжения. Но нет.  
Джазз поглаживал деку и механизмы под капотом, спускал легкие искорки статики с пальцев, исследуя, проверяя. Вынуждая Саундвейва невольно слегка подставляться и поворачиваться вслед за ускользающими пальцами. К замкнутой соединительной системе тоже прикладывалось усилие — но очень слабое. Глосса. Он вздрогнул, удерживаясь от реакции, но тут Джазз нырнул ему ладонью под капот, где располагались чувствительные внешние сенсоры, и небрежно сжал первую попавшуюся деталь.  
Саундвейв вздрогнул, сжимая бедрами шлем Рикошета, и издал высокую тонкую трель. Шлюзы мгновенно ослабели, так, что на глоссу автоботу протекло несколько капель масла и хладагента. Диверсант только заурчал и удвоил усилия. Полыхающая от статических разрядов глосса проходилась раз за разом по еще закрытым лепесткам приемной системы, заставляя их подергиваться, а Саундвейва — коротко вскидываться. И вскидываться снова, от горячих ладоней, тискающих чувствительные сенсоры.  
– Течешь, Саунд, красавчик, – урчал на самый аудиодатчик Джазз хрипло, и взревывал двигателем, прижимаясь к спине десептикона.  
Он сам не знал, но тембр его голоса так ощутимо входил в резонанс с частью деталей, что Саундвейв постепенно терял волю к сопротивлению. Глосса забиралась уже почти на всю длину, и он судорожно поджимался, пытаясь хоть как-то заблокироваться. Дернулся, свиваясь в закоротке, когда Рикошет оказался как-то уж совсем шлаково глубоко, тревожа внутренние датчики, и коротко слил топливо под утробное рычание темного близнеца.  
– Еще, – судорожно выдохнул Саундвейв, поплывший от ощущений, перегружающих процессоры, – Не останавливайся. Еще.  
И шумно стравил горячий пар из систем, с мгновенно вспышкой сладкого ужаса, когда понял, что Джазз увлеченно, своим таким мягким, резонирующим с Саундвейвом голосом, читает страстную поэму, пришедшую из мирных времен Кибертрона. Речитативу над аудиодатчиком отвечали ритмичные движения глоссы в приемных системах, и сопротивление сломалось, рассыпаясь миллионами осколков.  
Саундвейв даже не различал слов, только тембр, и все сильнее извивался. Самоконтроль слетел, погружая его в безумные фантазии близнецов, полуоформленные, но как будто стекавшие горячим маслом по броне. В какой клик его растянули по платформе, он сам бы не сказал, но системы горячо откликнулись на движение пальцев по открытым теперь приемным путям.  
– Эй, он двусторонний! – Рикошет облизнулся, – Шлак, прям для нас!  
– Давайте уже, – прохрипел Саундвейв, вцепляясь дрожащими пальцами в фары нависающего Джазза, – Ну!  
Втискивающийся в системы джампер он принял с короткой трелью наслаждения, и выгнулся, когда Джазз рухнул на платформу, сгребая кассетника на себя, позволяя Рикошету подключиться во второй порт.  
Темный близнец пристроился сверху, хватая десептикона горячими пальцами за бедра, вдвинул скрутку. Саундвейв забился, подавившись вскриком, маска расщелкнулась — ему не хватало вент-отверстий, чтобы продышаться от перегрева, он все громче вскрикивал — музыкальными тонами, от которых резонировали уже корпуса партнеров. И под глухое рычание Рикошета, под музыкальные трели Саундвейва, лихорадочно хватающего еще чуть-чуть воздуха распахнутым ртом, Джазза снова повело.  
Во всю мощь его вокалайзеров в кварте звучала еще одна древняя поэма, на полузнакомом древнекибертронским, чудом зацепившаяся в памяти буйного диверсанта. Мелодия и ритм свивались в песню стонов, вскриков, слов, скрежета металла о металл, ярких картин в сознании всех троих меха, генерируемых плавящимся в кайфе Саундвейвом. Он процарапал броню Джазза и замер, когда его схватили за руки, только бросая желтые отсветы безумно светящимся визором. Двойной поток энергии срывал все предохранители, и кайф выплескивался, без инфоконнекта замыкая их в сеть.  
Мелодия стонов выбивала Саундвейву все блоки восприятия, и в какой-то клик он утонул в яростном желании вбивающихся в его корпус близнецов. Понял их, и принял их, раскрываясь до обратной связи, замыкая контур.  
Заорать от пробоя смог только Рикошет, завыть, пересиливая сопртивление сбоящих вокалайзеров. Саундвейв весь светился от статики, процессоры быстро отключались один за другим, сужая поле восприятия сильнее, сильнее, до яркой точки вырубившейся оптики. И тишины.

Онлайн пришел первым Джазз, изрядно придавленный двумя корпусами, и сразу спихнул брата в сторону.  
Саундвейва он придержал, поудобнее по себе раскладывая. Шлак, клевый десептикон. Надо будет повторить, в обязательном порядке. Подарить ему еще что-нибудь. Врага там. Или кристаллики какие. Мысли лениво, вяло ворочались в процессоре.  
Вышел онлайн Рикошет, ругнул брата, подползая ближе и пристраиваясь рядом, частично — поверх кассетника. Прогладил голубую броню жестом, который раньше приберегал исключительно для близнеца. Джазз не стал ревниво рычать, а сам так же погладил партнера. Саунд онлайн не выходил, но близнецов это не тревожило. Этот музыкальный грохот, который они устроили, наверняка все соседние кварты слышали... ха. Пусть завидуют.  
Но все-таки, почему он не выходит онлайн... Джазз лениво включил линзы — и хмыкнул. Судя по всем признакам, Саундвейв ушел в особенно глубокую перезагрузку, как будто давно не занимался хорошим интерфейсом. А может и правда не занимался. Джазз аккуратно отсоединился и опустил кассетника на платформу, пристраиваясь рядом. На пару с Рикошетом они облапали прекрасный светлый корпус, едва ли не впервые за актив не ощущая желания спорить за гаечку. Обоим хватит. 

Перезаряжался Саунд почти три джоора, и онлайн вышел под уютной тяжестью рук на корпусе. На полклика даже решил, что это десептиконы. Потом вспомнил, что творил, и неуютно заерзал: вот именно поэтому он и избегал интерфейса. Партнеры обычно пугались светомузыки в процессе, и ощущения сливающихся разумов, да и понимающих ухмылок — после: эмоции фонили на все кварты вокруг. Вывернуться из-под рук не получилось, его тут же прижали снова.  
– Тепленький, – проурчал в спину Рикошет, обхватывая поперек корпуса и складывая руки на деку. Втиснулся фейсплейтом в спинную броню, – А мне понравилось.  
– Балда. Всем понравилось, – философски сообщил Джазз, лапая слегка оторопевшего Саундвейва промеж ног, – Повторим? Только теперь еще и с топливом.  
– Вы меня пережжете, – кассетник неуверенно брыкнулся, чувствуя, как пальцы снова небрежно шарят в еще приоткрытых системах. Хрипнул тихо, выгнулся — ощущения сшибали с ног непривычностью. Хорошо хоть кассет отослал, им только не хватало такого концерта.  
– Если мы тебя пережжем, Оптимус Прайм из нас пластинки сделает, так что не капай, – Джазз властно положил себе на бедро ногу Саундвейава, пристраиваясь сбоку, и уже тыкаясь штекерами в приемную систему. – Чо, в два шланга, брат?  
– Ага, – Рикошет обтискал и прижался сзади, вибрируя всем собой, и утыкаясь капотом прямо в нейроствол.  
Ощущения заставили Саунда снова переливчато вскрикнуть и сладко подтечь. Такого кайфа он не получал уже... Уже Праймас знает сколько времени. Мысль о том, что у него топливная сеть значительно менее емкая, чем у них, очень мешала расслабиться — но когда пальцы где-то по запястье в проводке, а два шланга втискиваются в приемные шлюзы, едва не обдирая стенки... Саундвейв снова музыкально застонал, откидываясь на Рикошета, и слабо дернувшись. Сопротивляться никак не выходило.  
– Как ты стонешь, – прохрипел Джазз ему в деку, покусывая детали, – Сейчас мы тебя зальем.  
– Зальем, – вокалайзер у Рикошета срывало, и Саундвейв отключил оптику, отдавась жадным автоботам, – Зальем до предела, взобьем коктейль прямо внутри тебя, красавчик.  
Оголовники топливных шлангов близнецов как-то плотно соединились прямо внутри корпуса Саундвейва и единой насадкой ткнулись в горловину распределительного бака, окончательно вынося контроль хоть за чем-либо. У связиста мелькнула ошеломленная мысль "теперь понятно, почему они вдвоем", и тут же слетела — мысли вытеснило безумным ощущением мощно вливающегося горячего энергона. Поток почти мгновенно переполнил все резервы, но Саунд держался, закусив губу — пока не началась откачка. Вот тогда он заорал.  
Двадцать процентов заполнения. Пятнадцать. Пять! Критические значения. Саундвейв судорожно схватился за Джазза, подвывая, требуя вернуть. Истошно закричал на высокой ноте, когда датчики обожгло напором энергона, вбивающегося тугой струей в бак, всего за несколько кликов выводя все системы в режим переполнения, до первых струек изо рта. И снова откачка.  
Его колотило, сознание опять уплывало — перегрузка сенсорики заставляла сработать телепатию, снова погружая всех троих в перепутанные безумные чувства.  
Новое переполнение заставило его подавиться энергоном — и Джазз с жадным урчанием присосался, заставляя стравливать больше и больше, беспомощно вздрагивая в руках. Рикошет отчаянно завидовал и пытался влезть. Наконец ему удалось отпихнуть Джазза и развернуть подающегося навстречу Саундвейва к себе, впиваясь в его губы, вылизывая энергон. Корпус уже не слушался связиста, и не слушались способности, накрывая всех троих, кварту, соседей безумно ярко пульсирующими полями, заставляя вспыхивать все сенсорные системы. Автоботы вырывали его друг у друга, каждый желал присосаться к переполняющему баки кассетника смешанному энергону.  
Саундвейв глухо застонал, беспомощно поддаваясь. Такой шлаков выворачивающий кайф он долго не выдержит. Рывком приблизилась перезагрузка. Вот уже почти. Уже-е-е...  
Магистраль внутри не выдержала напора, треснула, и замкнувшие механизмы деки заставили его заорать, снова ненадолго отодвигая перезагрузку. Лапы Джазза ощущались где-то чуть не под Искрой, Рикошет ограничился тем, что дергал подсоединенные шланги, заставляя Саунда биться и орать снова и снова, запрокидываясь и теряя последний намек на контроль.  
Близнецы стиснули его с обеих сторон, заключая в горячий, безумно пахнущий страстью кокон, содрогающийся в едином порыве. Кайф переполнил все каналы восприятия, на долю клика приглушая искру Саундвейва. Притихли даже автоботы, и последовавшая вспышка прокатилась по соединенным корпусам, погружая их в расплавленное блаженство. Огненная вечность, разделенное пламя, одно существование на троих.  
Саунд провалился в перезагрузку последним, тихо музыкально простонав напоследок.

Но на этот раз онлайн он не выходил.  
Джазз озабоченно сунул ему руку в деку — так и есть, свежий энергон. Надо бы его чинить, а то загнется.  
– Эй, – он пихнул Рикошета, – Подъем, гайка. Подъем!  
– Сам ты гайка, – заворочался близнец лениво, – Чо?  
– Чинить!  
– Чо-о?  
– Шарк ты ржавый, давай врубайся, надо его починить, а то Оптимус... – диверсант коротко передернулся, и твердо заключил, – Ему не понравится.  
– Ладно, ладно, уговорил, отвянь, – темный близнец протер оптику и выдвинул инструменты, быстро проверяя состояние Саунда. В их двойке за ремонт отвечал именно Рикошет, и набрал в этом неплохой опыт.  
А тут всего-то нужно было закрыть несколько трещин в магистралях, выправить заклинившие детали да почистить внутренние полости от протекшего энергона. Онлайн Саундвейв вышел как раз на стадии прочистки, и испуганно дернулся.  
– Тиха, – Джазз прижал его покрепче, – Не пищать. Ща как новый будешь.  
Он, не удержавшись, слизнул выступивший из уголка губ энергон, и самодовольно заурчал. Так удовлетворить капризного партнера, да еще деса, чтоб у него магистрали полопались — это он умел. Он, да этот шарков оплавок брат.  
– Эй, мне оставь! – возмутился Рикошет, дочищая деку и проверяя механизм; он решительно вскинулся, дотягиваясь до фейсплейта Саунда.  
– Теперь вы от меня отстанете? – Осведомился кассетник, которому уже становилось стыдно от того, как он кричал и как пульсировал, накрывая излучением даже соседние кварты.  
– Шарка с два, – обиделся Джазз, и тут же запустил руку в еще открытую деку, – Не-а!  
Рикошет заурчал, наваливаясь сверху:  
– Мы что, тебе не нравимся? – в сочетании с зубастой ухмылкой это смотрелось фальшиво.  
– Не нравитесь, – твердо сказал Саундвейв, пытаясь вытряхнуть автобота из своих систем.  
– А ты нам — очень, – Джазз тоже широко улыбался. – Да и Оптимус разозлится, если мы нарушим его приказ.  
– Какой еще приказ?! – дес забился уже почти всерьез и его отпустили, давая сесть на платформе, но по-прежнему удерживая за ноги в четыре руки.  
– "Защищать..."  
– "... и ублажать. И если ему не понравится..."  
– "... я вас лично в порошок сотру".  
Близнецы улыбались, попытавшись по максимуму воспроизвести хриплый бас бывшего Прайма. Саундвейв только зло всхрипнул вентиляцией. Вот ведь оплавок. Но по всему выходило, что не сбежать.  
– Друзей моих не трогайте. На кассеты не смотрите. Прилюдно не щупать, – он уперся взглядом в оптику Джазза, и примерился вдарить, если тот захихикает. Но шарк не хихикал, а только внимательно смотрел, вроде бы записывая, – Никаких пошлых шуточек.  
– Что, совсем? – трагично возопил Рикошет, хватая его между ног.  
– Шлак, совсем! – Саунд от всей Искры влепил по темному шлему, и застонал, потирая руку. – Оплавки.  
– Окей, – твердо сказал Джазз, пихая близнеца в бок, – Поняли. Ты если наружу соберешься, то предупреждай. Мы тож прогуляемся.  
– Ага, – с удовольствием подхватил Рикошет.  
Саундвейв кивнул и медленно сполз на пол, неуверенно калибруя серво и протирая броню лежавшей на верстаке тряпкой.  
– Мне нужно к Хуку, валите отсюда.  
– Да нафига, мы тут поваляемся, – возмутился было Рикошет, но под пинками Джазза встал и вывалился из кварты, послав напоследок похабный глиф. Джазз только подмигнул, выкатываясь вслед за братом.  
Они себе вроде бы реконструировали старые заброшенные кварты в самой глубине. Впрочем, ЭТИ могли и не реконструировать ничего, а так... Саундвейв вздрогнул, поморщился, и снова закрыл фейсплейт маской. Надо бы обновить антивирусы, проверку по всем системам... о-ох. Воспоминание, вдруг ясно всплывшее — глосса Рикошета в системах и вибрирующая музыка за спиной — заставило его всхлипнуть и протечь.

***

Очередная ломка была уже совсем слабой, Бластер вполне мог ее перетерпеть и сам, но предпочел вызвать Шоквейва, предвкушая приятнейшее развлечение после самой процедуры.  
Ледяной и спокойный дес ему... нравился. Вот же шлак. Особенно нравилось доводить его до дрожащих стонов, представляя закушенную губу, приоткрытые губы... Увы, в этом отношении Шоквейв оставался столь же обделен. Бластер хмыкнул, несмотря на боль, и широко осклабился.  
– Хэй, помоги, а?  
– Слабее на этот раз? – спокойно уточнил Шоквейв, привычно включая контур защиты и проверяя параметры Бластера на оборудовании слежения.  
– Ага, говорить могу, ш-шлак, – автобот хрипнул, не переставая улыбаться.  
Блокираторы еще немного ослабли, выпустив несколько метров цепочки, и Шоквейв шагнул ближе, открывая медпанель на ходу. Скучал? Наверное. Ломок давно не было, а между ними он не заходил. Бластер уже даже обдумывал, не симулировать ли, чтобы шлаков дес навестил, но решил не рисковать. Шоки наверняка оставил здесь сканирование его состояния, и на фальшивый вызов не пришел бы.  
– Садись ко мне на колени, – голос звучал как всегда — кроме интерфейса — ровно и доброжелательно. Шоквейв подготовился к атаке на свою нейросеть, и мерцал линзами чуть заторможено.  
Бластер мгновенно оказался у него на коленях, пристроившись оптикой в оптику, и крепко сжал широкие плечи пальцами. Теперь, с приближением приступов он первым делом блокировал выдвижение когтей, а то получалось некрасиво. Шоквейву приходилось оставаться, но он нервничал, постоянно занимался переговорами, и уходил расстроенный.  
Короткий укол нездорового удовольствия сменился болевым откатом, и Бластер застонал. Прижался к грудному выступу мерцающей декой, с которой он сам несколько циклов тому назад сцарапал автоботский знак. И снова бы его содрал, но пото-ом... Связист опять вздрогнул от волны помех по чувствительным контурам.  
Шоквейв его обнял, плавно подключаясь, и следующая волна скрутила его системы, давая Бластеру отдых. Шлаков кон молча напрягся, даже не застонал. Сам Бластер не звучать не мог, молчание ему не давалось никак и никогда. О шлак... Одна через одну, и этот сбой заставил кассетника взвыть, впиваясь в крепкую броню до скрипа серво.  
"Скоро пройдет", – ровный успокаивающий шепот накрыл защитой от боли, – "ты уже почти здоров"; — Шоквейв опустил фейсплейт так, будто хотел прижаться к шлему Бластера.  
"Ш-шлак, я не представляю как это — быть здоровым," — Бластер хрипло рассмеялся, – "Помнишь, ты спрашивал, з-за-зачем..." Его сбило на несколько кликов, не давая даже связью воспользоваться.  
"Расскажи", – ладонь Шоквейва подхватила под спину, не давая упасть, дуло скользнуло чуть выше, когда его корпус снова скрутило болью, – "Р-расска..."  
"Тупой р-разговор, правда. Вот ржа. Приятель предложил, еще до войны, типа расслабиться, а я, идиот, согласился," — он замолчал, пережидая приступ. И долго молчал, переждавнесколько затихающих волн ломки, уронив внезапно, – "А потом все рухнуло. Вообще — все".  
Шоквейв еще раз его погладил, прижался выморочным своим фейсплейтом к шлему. "Скоро ломки пройдут. Я надеюсь, ты не поддашься больше таким порывам", – ладонь по спине Бластера двигалась бережно. Осторожно. Шлаков добрый кон.  
Кассетник молчал, только скрипел дентапластом, пережидая, пока закончатся спазмы. И потом почти полджоора просто полулежал на дипломате, под короткими поглаживаниями. Шоквейв его не торопил. Никогда не торопил, никогда не навязывался, всегда оставался корректен. И шлак, как же он этим бесил! Бластер пережил краткий клик, мечтая впиться ему в доверчиво открытые провода под шлемом. Разорвать клыками, прокусить магистрали и пить энергон, захлебываясь. Он даже всхлипнул сладостно от фантазий.  
– Все в порядке? – уточнил Шоквейв.  
– Хочу тебя сконнектить, – Бластер царапнул его за плечи, – Чтоб ты орал, – он улыбнулся хищно, увидев статику. Шоквейва легко смутить, ха. Не то что знакомые ему автоботы, которых требовалось долго раскручивать.   
Бластер хищно улыбнулся и медленно полез выщелкнутыми когтями в стыки брони. Шоквейв от такого сразу начинал подтекать клапанами и вентилировался с перебоями. Бластер даже заурчал — его нейросеть почти не получила нагрузки; гладить, царапать, подергивать за открытые провода стонущего и еще скованного после ломки Шоквейва ему безгранично нравилось. Подсадить бы его на синтетик, чтобы скулил и выпрашивал порцию... Так не возьмет же. Ни капли. А жаль, было бы забавно. Он надавил на плечи дипломата, заставляя опрокинуться на платформу, и пристроился сверху. Хотя бы сконнектить его так, чтобы уходил на подкашивающихся ногах... Чтобы не уходил. Бластер выругал себя мысленно, и сильно дернул открытую скрутку, болью отвлекаясь от неавтоботского увлечения.  
Лучше погрузиться руками под приподнявшиеся пластины брони, дергая и поглаживая вздрагивающие серво и шарниры, пока Шоквейв не выгнется с воем, не замерцает яростно единственной линзой. Каждый рывок выбивал из Шоквейва стоны. На его фейсплейт Бластер решил не смотреть, переключившись на роскошный капот, под которым скрывалось немало чувствительных элементов.  
Их чувствительность Бластер уже неплохо изучил, и теперь с наслаждением в них закапывался. Он предпочитал раздразнить деса до вскриков и раскрывающейся приемной системы, а уже потом подключать джампер. Тогда даже первое подключение давало роскошный откат, сравнимый с синтетиком — а пока можно наблюдать, как за выпущенными когтями потянется белая ладонь, как можно его откинуть, резко вдвигая пальцы в приемные пути, как он закричит, раскроет бедра... О шлак.  
Бластер снова не выдержал, резким рывком вдвигая скрутку в приемные пути; вскинулся с воем от прошившего контуры яростного отката. Никогда... о-о-у-у... никогда не получалось дотерпеть до просьб. Он впился в шланги под капотом, вызывая слабые вскрики — Шоквейв никогда не надрывался, как он сам, скорее всхлипывал. Бластер погасил линзы, представляя себе возможный фейсплейт для него и записывая звуки. Получалось неплохо, и оттеняло основное удовольствие. Бластер снова зарычал, проходясь когтями по вздыбленным пластинам и без разбора вороша провода.  
Шоквейв вскрикнул громче и сжал ладонь на попавшейся под руку детали, откидывая руку с пушкой назад так, будто инстинктивно пытался ее спрятать. Бластер хмыкнул, заметив это движение, и царапнул его грудную броню снова. Хороший дес. Горячий дес. Шлаково острый в интерфейсе, с огненными и щедрыми откатами. Хорошо, что на него никто не позарится. Бластер погнал разряды все быстрее, не давая корпусу дипломата сбросить откат.  
Связист собственнически сжал клыки на подвернувшейся пластине плеча, слушая крики и шипение, и все чаще вздрагивая бедрами — перезагрузка могла вышибить его в любой клик, и захваты Шоквейва тоже сжимались все чаще и судорожней. Эти моменты Бластер обожал сильнее всего — когда уже никто не ведет, никто не контролирует процесс соединения систем, и мощные заряды беспорядочно сбрасываются то на одного, то на другого. Он только мог судорожно зарываться под броню, яростно рыча и вскидывая руки, пытаясь раскатать, подчинить Шоквейва именно в этот клик — но это никогда не удавалось. Шлаков дипломат всегда умудрялся оказываться сам по себе. Бластер дернулся еще раз, и финальный пробой вырубил обоих в оффлайн, рассыпая по сцепленным корпусам искры.

Онлайн он снова вышел чуть раньше, и еще раз куснул шейные провода, в спарковском порыве немного поразрушать без последствий. Отстыковываться? Ну уж нет. Сегодня Бластер жаждал продолжения. К тому же ему всегда хотелось вдоволь потискать и покусать Шоквейва, не скованного и зажатого после ломки, а подвижного, чтобы извивался и вцеплялся в Бластера пальцами. О да.  
– Отстыкуйся, – Шоквейв зажег линзу и шевельнулся, собираясь уйти, как всегда. Он приласкал мимоходом серо-черное плечо, но тем и ограничился.  
– Ты шлаков кривой кон, – Бластер снова его куснул, – Лежи и не рыпайся.  
– В чем дело? У меня работа и мне нужно идти, – Шоквейв шевельнулся, отпуская разъемами скрутку. Дернулся, пока не сильно, но с твердой решимостью.  
– Кому ты там нужен, шлак, – Бластер рассмеялся хрипло, мотнул рукой, наматывая цепочку на ствол Шоквейва, и резко дергая, – Лежи, пока хочу.  
– Твое заявление основано на неверных предпосылках, – десептикон оказался намного сильнее, чем предполагал Бластер, и резко встал, сбрасывая его на платформу. Включил блокираторы на максимум.  
– Эй, шлак, – связист чувствовал себя сильным, и дернулся в захватах, – Иди сюда, пока берут, – на недоуменно склонившийся шлем он дожал со злым смешком, – Что, думаешь, сильный? Свалишь и найдешь еще кого? Так шлака нарезка до сих пор, урод?  
Единственный окуляр потух на полклика, и это была единственная реакция дипломата, который невозмутимо прикрепил дергающегося автобота к платформе, затем развернулся, и покинул камеру, не обращая внимания на яростные вопли за спиной.  
– Ты меня достал, – Бластер шваркнулся об захваты до скрежета и проводил бело-желтый корпус пристальным взглядом, – Выпусти, шлак. Немедленно.  
– Ты в плену, – Шоквейв даже не повернулся, настраивая напоследок охранные системы, – Поменьше дергайся.  
В закрывшуюся за ним дверь Бластер сплюнул паром. Вот ржавый шлак, все испортил. Кто именно испортил, он себе объяснять не стал, оставшись в камере — злиться и дергаться, царапаясь о металл. Хоть бы кассеты выпустить, а то шлаковы шестерни совсем обленились, валяясь в деке.

Шоквейв ни в коем случае не показал бы этого при автоботе, но... его задело. Шлак, и сильно задело. Пришлось прислониться к стене прямо рядом с камерой, пережидая сбой систем. "Урод". Да. "Кривой кон"...  
Попало в поджившее было, затянувшееся в отказе от каких-либо личных отношений, и вновь разболевшееся. Шоквейв знал, что отличается не только фейсплейтом и рукой от обычных меха — но тем сильнее оказалось его скрытое желание в признании себя красивым. Достойным не только по чисто техническим данным, к которым он относил в том числе интеллект. Он сам виноват. Отметив явственный интерес Бластера к нему, позволил себе ошибиться, принять желаемое за действительное. И вот она, отдача — "кривой урод"...  
Шоквейв отключил линзу, уходя в темноту, и напомнил себе, как ему повезло, что есть хотя бы это. В конце концов, его корпус давно не получал разрядки — а если не от собственных рук, то и вовсе никогда. Теперь следовало исправить ошибку. Шоквейв клик позволил себе окунуться с образы мести, выплеснув эмоции в беззвучном рычании, и только тогда смог собраться. Мстить неразумно. Отпускать нельзя. Влиять личной симпатии или антипатии на планы — недопустимо.  
Будет сидеть здесь, благо автоматическую подачу энергона Шоквейв уже наладил. Он закончит начатое — очистку Бластера от зависимости, но не более того. Хватит. Больше никакой слабости и все ломки — только в блокираторах на автоботе. Хватит.  
Он кивнул сам себе, включив приблизительный график ломок в собственный рабочий план, и позволил себе еще несколько кликов злиться, страдать, негодовать на свою доверчивость, которая позволила так больно пнуть в самую Искру. Три... Два... Стоп.  
Шоквейв оторвался от стены и пошел вперед, ничем не показав пережитого встреченному через два десятка бриймов Мотормастеру.

***

Прошло уже два цикла с тех пор, как шарковы боты вернули Рамбла, но он выглядел... странно. Вроде и починенный — но отдалился от всех, не желая толком общаться. К тому же раньше все время гонял, даже больше, чем Френзи — а теперь предпочитал прятаться в деку. Саундвейв не настаивал — сам расскажет, когда захочет. Кассетник пытался отдалиться от упорно лезущих к нему автоботских диверсантов, и только просил Френзи присмотреть за близнецом.

– Эй, Рамбл, поедешь с нами на разведку?  
– Я не поеду, – Рамбл покачал медленно шлемом, – нет. Не поеду. Простите.  
Он сидел у платформы мастера, и что-то сосредоточенно обдумывал.  
"Как бы не сбежал", – Лазербик недовольно скрипнул, предупреждая остальных по связи.  
"Зачем ему от нас сбегать?" — не понял Френзи, – "Эй, ты знаешь, что с ним?"  
"Нет, но я могу кое-что предположить," — Лазербик больше на вопросы не отвечал, и самого Френзи развернул на выход — не мешай, мол.  
"Эй, что с ним прроизошло?" — Вклинился Рэйведж, неслышно проникший в кварту, – Эй, ну мелочь, а ну пошли с нами! Ржой-то совсем не покрррывайся! – он толкнул мягкой лапой Рамбла в спину.  
– Вы идите, я тут посижу, – Рамбл откинулся на платформу и махнул им рукой, – Подожду мастера, или к Хуку схожу на осмотр. Не, со мной все нормально, честно.  
Рэйведжа, только мякнувшего что-то, за хвост к двери утащил мрачный Френзи.  
"Заткнись, ну", – он дернулся, передавая в их канал, от которого Рамбл заблокировался, – "Без тебя шлаково".  
"Давайте-ка подумаем", – Лазербик пристроился на плече Френзи, едва его не перевешивая, – "Мастеру не до нас. Сами разгребем"  
"Он чего-то тоскует, как будто его там перепрограммировали, но его точно мастер смотрел и его никто не переделывал," — выпалил Френзи, – "Рэйведж, ты с мастером был, чего там было?"  
"Да я не в куррсе", – кот растерянно хлопнулся на пол, – "Нет, прравда. Мастерр только вздохнул печально и не стал рраспрашивать, а я не понял... ну, хотите, запись дам?"  
Запись они все рассмотрели очень внимательно, после чего Лазербик постановил ждать и наблюдать. Более ничего они пока сделать для Рамбла не могли.

На разведку... мелкий меха слабо улыбнулся. Спрашивают, беспокоятся; а никто его не искал, никто не пытался спасти, ржа. Только Голдбаг вытащил и... Ржа, не стоит это вспоминать! Он расстроенно свернулся комочком на платформе мастера. Ну шлак... спасли бы его свои — никаких вопросов. В Плавильню бы свалился до конца... тоже. Хотя Саундвейв бы расстроился. Мастер... почему он не слышал, все это время? Почему? Никто его не слышал — только Голдбаг вытащил, а потом эти шлаковы диверсанты. Джазз вроде как сказал, что они его у кого-то из коллекции как кассету отобрали, но память такого эпизода не сохранила. Могли и соврать.  
Или не соврать. Последнее, что он помнил... Рамбл не вспоминал даже при мастере. Нет уж, это будет лишним. Совершенно лишним. Раз они не пришли — значит, уже и не важно. Значит, не так уж ценят.  
Рамбл незаметно для себя закопался в изолетик, проваливаясь в воспоминания — хронометр утверждал, что давние, но он все равно пропустил почти три ворна в оффлайне стазиса.

***

Диверсантов Саундвейв почувствовал еще на предыдущем уровне базы, и мысленно застонал — к нему идут. Зачем? Но запирать двери в кварту не стал, наоборот, открыв ее еще до стука Джазза. Пусть знают, что он их читает. Такого все боялись, а вот этим оплавкам...  
– Чего вам надо опять?  
Джазз потер ладони, жизнерадостно хмыкнув. Рикошет так и вовсе разулыбался, представляя исключительно непристойности.  
– Трахаться не буду, – отрезал связист, – я хочу поработать.  
– Не, мы не за этим.  
– Дай мы у тебя почистимся, – предложил Джазз, – Задрало грязными ходить.  
– Ага, а внизу у вас нишлака не работает.  
Вообще-то Саундвейв хотел им отказать. Пусть ищут кого-нибудь подобрее. Но эти ржавые шарки...  
– Ладно, – он сдался. Слишком многое пришлось бы перебороть в себе, чтобы отказать даже вот таким вот нежеланным союзникам. – В кварте ничего не трогать. Я вернусь через два джоора.  
Через двести кликов дверь приоткрылась, и в кварту проскользнул белый неслышный зверомех. Джазз вроде бы его не заметил, а вот Рикошет принялся разглядывать напрямую.  
– Эй, киса...  
– В мойку иди, – Джазз его лениво пнул, скользнув равнодушным взглядом по Рэйведжу, – Потом бушь меня полировать. Пош-шел.  
– Лана, не дерись, – темный диверсант нехотя поднялся.  
Рэйведж устроился на рабочем верстаке Саундвейва, среди инструментов, и только неслышно мигал, осматривая Джазза, а потом — и Рикошета. Наверняка Саунд и подослал, шлак эдакий. Ничего предосудительного диверсанты, впрочем, и не делали — почистились, и принялись восстанавливать друг другу изрядно покоцанное покрытие. Джазз после полировки решительно содрал с брата вооружение и сел перебирать бластеры и ракетницы.

Рикошет маялся. Страдал от безделья. Через полджоора начал даже страдальчески попискивать, и Джазз резко махнул рукой, как будто отменил какой-то приказ. Рэйведж и дернуться не успел, как его схватили за хвост.  
– Киса!  
Кон поджался, ожидая попыток... но того, что его просто прижмут к себе поплотнее и примутся тискать, он не ожидал.  
– Эй киса, хошь леденцов, а?  
Он отмахнулся лапой, и лапа попала в захват.  
– Ух ты, смари, какая лапа! Джаззи! – Рикошет с восторгом тискал упругую подушечку, заглушающую шум его шагов.  
– Угу, – Джазз не отвлекался, а вот Рикошет приходил во все больший и больший восторг.  
– Смари, и хвост какой! Кис, леденцов хошь? Смари, чо у меня есть, – десептикону был продемонстрирован еще довоенный пак мелко расфасованного энергона в черном пластике. И правда, леденцы  
– Эй, пррекрати, – Рэйведж грохнул его лапой, и тут же яростно скрипнул, получив в пасть горсть леденцов. Поперхнулся, и зарычал, судорожно сглатывая энергон, и ошалело пискнул.  
– Вкусный же, чо брыкаешься, – Рикошет сам раскусил пару штук и продолжил обтискивать тонкий корпус, – И уши, смари какие уши, Джаззи! Локаторы, ха!  
– Угу.  
– Не тррогай уши! – Рэйведж дернул выступами локаторов раз, другой, и ругнулся, когда тонкий, насыщенный датчиками металл вдруг оказался в прочном захвате.  
– Джаззи, смари, какого цвета!  
– Угу...  
– Не тррогай уши, рржа! – Рикошет выдернулся и хлестнул шлакова диверсанта хвостом.  
– И хвост! Ну Джаззи!  
– Угу, отвались.  
– Давай его отполируем! – Рикошет восторженно принялся дергать хвост под рычание Рэйведжа. Шлаков диверсант развлекался, тиская его и тормоша, почесывая ему брюшные пластины, и снова впихнув леденец в пасть.  
– Ко мне не лезь тока, пришибу, – Джазз полностью сосредоточился на перебирании батарей и прицельной системы бластеров, и на происходящее реагировал заторможенно.  
Рэйведж зарычал, когда снова началось почесывание и урчание, но вскоре так увлекся, что заметил Саундвейва только из-за хлопка двери.   
– Эй, Саунд, мона я кису отполирую?! – Рикошет восторженно подпрыгнул и снова дернул хвост.  
Связист молча отобрал пискнувшего кассет-кона и спрятал к себе в деку. Он уже готов был выкинуть диверсантов из кварты, если бы Рэйведж не заурчал тихонько по связи — ему не причинили вреда.  
Рикошет заныл и ткнул брата.  
– Отскребись. Угу, – Джазз даже не повернулся, и Рикошет снова заныл, поворачиваясь к Саундвейву.  
– Ну дай ки-ису...  
– Нет.  
– А давай мы тебя отполируем. А то ты весь пыльный. Джазз, а? Давай его отполируем?  
– Угу.  
– Необязательно, – отрезал Саунд.  
– Это входит в понятие "ублажать", – Рикошет лыбился, развалившись на платформе. – Давай отполируем, фига ли ты весь пыльный ходишь.  
– Потом, – отрезал Саундвейв, снова отпуская Рэйведжа, – я в мойку. Не ломиться.  
Он задумчиво и невидяще уставился на стенку, вновь слыша за тонким перекрытием радостные возгласы и возмущенное ворчание Рэйведжа. Зверокон не злился по-настоящему — иначе он не рычал бы, а отбивался. Возможно, он поступает достаточно мудро... возможно, и Саундвейву следует последовать его примеру.  
Следует, но...  
Диверсанты явно не оставят его в покое, если уж так прицепились. И проще держать их под контролем, пусть и частичным. Присматривать.  
Джазза Саундвейв несколько опасался: всегда подозревал, что он умнее, чем старается выглядеть. Значит, придется наступить на принципы — и считывать близнецов. Все равно будут просачиваться хотя бы эмоции, пока этот шлак будет рядом. Хотя бы некоторая часть эмоций, планов... Заблокироваться полностью не получится.   
Связист погасил оптику, пока по броне стекали струйки дезки, и дал себе свободу: считать поверхностные эмоции. Рикошет почти полностью сосредоточился на тисканьи кассет-кона и... какой изломанный разум — неполный, искалеченный. Джазз куда как более цельный. Но если Рэйведжу нравится — почему нет? Такая эмоциональная бедность может быть опасна, но пока что Рикошет генерировал исключительно мощные положительные эмоции. Ему все нравилось, и жизнь казалась прекрасна, и брат даже не так раздражал и давил, как обычно...  
Джазз? Погружен в починку вооружения, все остальное воспринимает вскользь, хотя и следит за поведением брата. Закрыт. Внутренние процессы искусственно пригашены и снижены. Он цельный, но... Второе дно Саундвейв не уловил, хотя и почувствовал. Закрыт специально от чтения. Защиту можно взломать... Саундвейв едва заметно улыбнулся под маской. Пока шлаков Оптроникс подарил им немного покоя, можно и не торопиться.  
– Так будет меня кто-то полировать? – он хлопнул дверью.  
– Ага! – Рикошет подскочил и радостно вытащил из субкармана все нужное, потом притормозил.  
– Эй, Джазз, паста 6 или 6А?  
– Уумм... – диверсант все же оторвался от собираемого бластера и критически оглядел кассетника. – 8А с дополнительной защитой.  
– Ага. Ложись, чо. – Рикошет похлопал по платформе рядом с собой.  
Саундвейв с некоторым усилием лег, перед этим пустив Рэйведжа в деку. На этот раз все кассеты, кроме близнецов, остались в деке... А на него и так задумчиво пялился Блицвинг, стесняясь спросить, что это он такое ловил в своей кварте.  
Рикошет осмотрел критически кассетника и решительно подтащил поближе, чуть дернул током по шарнирам, проверяя пальцами стыки броневых пластин.  
– Расслабься хоть, чо ты такой скукоженный.  
– Да не дергай ты его, – Джазз повернулся и отвесил брату подзатыльник, – Разогреешь — раскукожится. Дес же, – он сам себе хмыкнул и вернулся к бластерам, краем линзы внимательно следя за действиями брата.  
– Так неудобно, – проворчал Рикошет.  
Но отстал, только проглаживая броню первыми, проверяющими движениями. Налил чистящей жидкости на деку, тщательно протер. Саундвейв невольно чуть подставился, поддаваясь удовольствию от мягкой щетки. Полировка всегда считалась приятным делом — для заботы и привязанности. Спину-то мало кто мог отполировать сам себе... Саундвейв пригасил линзы. В его случае проще всего было молчать и не дергаться.  
Рикошет задумчиво урчал двигателем, выдавливая пасту и ладонями предварительно размазывая ее по броне. Втирая смесь в стыки, он не удержался, и по-тихому щелкнул искрами. Кассетник вздрогнул, но промолчал. Какие они все-таки... автоботы. Ему даже не требовалось смотреть на фейсплейты. Собственно, он узнал бы их с отключенной оптикой — каждое прикосновение давало ему, пока длилось, доступ к поверхностным эмоциям. Жадность, злая радость пополам с грубоватой заботой. Шлак.  
По сенсорам продрало коротким возбуждением, и он молча дернул ногами. Вторая пара рук легла ему на бедра, растирая пасту по белой броне. Джазз. И тоже — жадность обладания, насмешка над ним, Саундом, в молчании уже почти извивающимся под губками, растирающими пасту. Он сам бы мог додумать их эпитеты. Но автоботы молчали — только пересмеивались, переглядывались только, подразнивая уколами.  
– Давай, расскажи ему чо-нить, чтобы потек, – Рикошет пихнул Джазза, прихватывая обе руки Саундвейва и занимаясь обычно труднодоступными, а теперь раскрытыми участками  
– А? А! Ща... – диверсант покопался в памяти в поисках стихов, нашел что-то до предела похабное, хмыкнул. За такое Саундвейв его прибьет. Десептиконы — они нежные. Нужно что-нибудь более сопливое, по меркам автоботов. Да и ржущий Рикошет не поможет. Хотя... Еще раз проиндексировав архив записей, Джазз наткнулся на очередное эпическое произведение, причем таких размеров, что можно зачитывать по частям. Как хорошо иметь сонарное оружие... Он с ухмылкой покосился на брата, таким излишествами не оборудованного, и неторопливо начал читать.  
Глубокий голос с субмодальными вибрациями разносился по кварте, мерным речитативом заполняя все возможное пространство, вливаясь Саундвейву под броню, вибрируя в энергоне. Первыми отреагировали кассеты — замерли почти как в стазисе, в гипнотическом сне. Саундвейв вздернулся в руках, вздыбился в неустойчивом положении, замер, пытаясь закрыть восприятие.  
Рикошет беззвучно оскалился, и получил страшный взгляд Джазза — собьешь еще! Пришлось ему примериваться, мерными медленными движениями входя в ритм древнего, сложенного чуть ли не Адаптусом, сказания о героях и смерти Первых от рук предателя.  
Сил у Саундвейва хватило только на то, чтобы сдавленно заскрипеть и выгнуться сильнее. Пьянящее темное наслаждение пульсировало в системах, заставляя шлюзы ослабевать, а проводку искрить. Джазз чуть изменил голос, добиваясь большего эффекта и широко осклабился, от того как взвился и скрутился десептикон, растопыриваясь в попытке не упустить ни одного прикосновения, ни одной вибрации, ни единого, продирающего прямо по Искре звука. Чужая боль, чужая ярость, чужое наслаждение, переплавляющееся в свое.  
Шлаков Джазз умел декламировать, и знал это. Но когда в его слова начали вплетаться ноты — он едва не сбился, только усилием воли вернув себе контроль над голосом. О-оу, кажется они до чего-то докопались... Саундвейв звучал без слов, не контролируя корпус, в робо-форме ставший музыкальным инструментом — он только вспыхивал оптикой, мощным фоном поддерживая слова, выходя на первый план звучания. И сам вскинулся, прижимаясь к Джаззу, дополняя коннект разума и ритма проводным подключением. В спину кассетнику втиснулся пьяный от свивающейся мелодии Рикошет, потерявший контроль над собой, подключившийся во второй порт и поддерживающий ритм рычанием двигателя.  
Джазз прихватил пальцы кассетника, безмысленно шарящие ему по лицу, сжал, и маска Саундвейва ушла в пазы — ему опять не хватало воздуха, пространства. Не спасло — Джазз впился в губы, смял, сорвав мелодию на клик, безумно пытаясь перехватить нить, но внешние динамики не слушались так, как корпус Саундвейва, и мелодия продолжалась, подавляя слова.  
Он испугался, на долю клика, понимая, что они с братом на пару уже полностью снесли телепату контроль, и теперь его не остановить, и не остановиться, пока не закончится фрагмент поэмы. Рикошет не отвечал даже по связи, заливая корпус десептикона токовыми импульсами в ритм, откаты пробивали Джазза насквозь, и слова сами срывались с вокалайзера. Саундвейв только притискивался ближе. Горячее. Ярче.  
Адажио этого безумия вступило тихим щелчком разъезжающейся грудной брони, тихим вскриком — едва слышным за музыкой — Саундвейва.   
Системы всех троих уже синхронизировались, и на сигнал от телепата броня близнецов расщелкнулась сама, позволяя выдвинуть искры. Джазз суматошно взвыл в панике — нет! Нельзя! Только не с десептиконом! От Саундвейва полыхнуло желанием и твердым решением слияния. Автобот тихо заскулил срывающимся вокалайзером, и сдался, отдаваясь пульсации и ритму, подчиняясь.  
Горячий искровый коннект шарахнул по взведенным системам синхронно с последними словами речитатива, с последней вспышкой музыки, выбивая все предохранители.  
Три почти сплавившихся корпуса рухнули на платформу в лужу сброшенного топлива, стиснутые крепчайшими объятиями.

На этот раз Саунд пришел онлайн первым. Системы близнецов никак не могли откалиброваться.  
Он поморщился — в системах грудного отсека еще саднило, подергивало, заставляло тихо ерзать. Ржа, что на него только нашло? Слияние с двумя автоботами — бред какой-то. Хрипло застонал выходящий онлайн Джазз, с трудом сфокусировал оптику на Саундвейве, моргнул, застонал еще раз.  
– Шлак, ты нас изнасиловал.  
– Я?! – возмутился Саунд, но диверсант был праймасово серьезен.  
– Да! Ты же дал приказ на открывание искры! Шла-а-к, не дергайся. Сейчас отстыкуюсь.  
Контакты снова ободрало, но сил у них после такой синхронизации ни на что не хватало. Саундвейв коснулся деки — что-то его кассеты не спешили выходить онлайн. Так же, как и Рикошет. Его отстыковал Джазз и распластался по платформе, одной рукой поддерживая сползающего брата, второй — Саундвейва, который проверял кассеты.  
– Энергону хочу, – тихо пожаловался Джазз.  
– И в чем проблема?  
– Не встану.  
– Шлак, – Саундвейв поднял руку, с трудом на ней сфокусировался... Уронил. – Я тоже не встану.  
Он устало пристроил шлем на плече Рикошета, раз уж тот отрубился почти сразу.  
– Угу. – Джазз сонно подполз и пристроился у Рикошета на брюшных пластинах. – А что твои мелкие?  
– Оффлайн. Отдыхают.  
– Угу.  
Они замолчали, тихо вентилируясь.   
Саундвейв медленно, мерно проваливался в странное состояние — полуофф, полуонлайн. Снова активировались способности, вытащенные из него таким изуверским способом, и телепат медленно устанавливал связь напрямую, без кабелей. Джазз хрипнул слабо, не имея возможности сопротивляться. Искренный коннект выжег из него все блоки, так что диверсант оказался совершенно беззащитен. От первого же прикосновения полей телепата он вскинулся и злобно оскалился.  
Саундвейв перехватил его страх, злость, ненависть, желание выдрать искру противнику — защитная реакция. Сил у автобота не было. Перехватил – и погасил.  
"Я мог бы тебя перепрошить", – он ухмыльнулся, но как-то печально, и новую волну погасил простым, – "Не буду".   
Джазз удивленно замер, продолжая на автомате пытаться поставить защиту, – "Правда не будешь? Почему?"  
"Я — десептикон" — Саундвейв разглядывал диверсантов внимательнее, отслеживая свивающися тонкие нити и сложный рисунок полей. "Я не приемлю насильственную перепрошивку".  
"Идиот", – это Джазз кажется даже не подумал, так, сгенерировал на автомате, – "Вы бы могли победить", – добавил он удивленно. Это скольжение чужой личности между логическими цепями его собственной странно заводило.  
"Нет," — Саундвейв был тверд в своем мнении. Джазз недоуменно пискнул вокалайзером и сам же устыдился, его сознание будто скрутилось пурпурными нитями. Помолчал.  
"Если ты можешь такое, почему не делаешь? Это же самый быстрый путь к победе? Я думал, ты переписал Прайма, и хотел тебя убить" — неожиданно признался диверсант, крепче вцепляясь в оффлайнового близнеца.  
"Я..." — Саундвейв замолчал ненадолго, – "Прайма нельзя переписывать. Увы," — он досадливо поморщился, но когда ладонь снова легла ему на бедро — кивнул. Мол, разрешает. – "Где ты научился этим фокусам с музыкой?"  
"Я не учился" — Джазз хмыкнул и подполз к нему поближе, – "Это я и так могу, мне нравится. Ты... Ты действительно не трогал нашего Прайма? Тогда что с ним?" По диверсанту чувствовалось, как он сжался и напрягся в ожидании ответа, и Саундвейв мимолетно поразился, как могут быть преданы этому психопату некоторые его сторонники.  
"Он потерял часть памяти, но не личность", – Саундвейв счел, что нет смысла скрывать эти данные, – "Только часть памяти — всю войну и немного до нее."  
"Шла-а-ак..." — Джазз ткнулся в десептикона шлемом и замолчал, замерев. Судя по вспыхиванию полей, он напряженно думал. Саундвейв, чуть напрягшись, мог бы даже поймать его мысли, но вместо этого предпочел отслеживать эмоциональное состояние автоботского диверсанта — и одного из доверенных лиц Оптимуса Прайма. Ходили слухи, что именно он, а не Айронхайд — на самом деле его первый лейтенант. Прайм отличался глубочайшей паранойей, так что все могло быть именно так. Джазз злился, нервничал и думал — искал пути выхода.  
"Память вернуть нельзя", – предупредил Саундвейв.  
"Ржа разъешь Родимуса и Элиту..." — прорвалось наружу вспышкой ярости — "Если бы не эти оплавки..." Джазз снова замолчал, и надолго, активируя вычислительные мощности. Его структуры, видимые Саунду, резко усложнились — практически на порядок, выдавая острый и мощный разум. Похоже, слухи не врали.  
Саундвейв не стал лезть, отслеживая больше выводы, а не сами мысли. Вот они — устраивали, почти все. Кроме планов обратного переворота. Саундвейв примерился ударить — всего один раз — если это станет опасным.  
И острое внимание к нему самому — Джазз так же внимательно отслеживал действия Саундвейва,, и его наблюдение. Они опасливо следили друг за другом: Саундвейв, готовый ударить, и Джазз, собирающийся защищаться.  
"Песня разумов" — неожиданно сказал Саунд, – "Была такая поэма, помнишь ее?"  
"Не люблю стихи", – Джазз фыркнул, – "Идиотизм", – он отвлекался на доли процента, плотно отрабатывая данные, – "Сам рассказывай".  
"А кто мне только что читал «Гибель Первых»?" — поинтересовался Саундвейв с легкой насмешкой, – "Я хочу услышать от тебя. И уверен, она есть в твоей памяти".   
Некоторое время Джазз молчал, продолжая обрабатывать информацию, потом свернул процессы, отпуская дополнительные мощности в фоновый режим.  
"Хочешь, чтобы я перестал думать?" — вернул он усмешку.  
"Возможно", – отметил Саунд задумчиво, – "возможно. Но пока я просто хочу услышать немного стихов. В автоботском исполнении они особенно..."  
Диверсант заржал, и ткнул его шлемом в плечо, пристраиваясь поудобнее.  
"Если среди ваших пойдут слухи, я тебя прибью. Или кассеты твои порву, понял?" — он повозился еще немного и нехотя уточнил, – "вслух?"  
"Да" — Саундвейв отключил оптику.  
– Ммм... – Джазз проверил вокалайзеры, хрипнул вентиляцией и затих, перекапывая свои огромные запасы в поисках требуемой записи.  
– И только тронь кассеты, – в тихом музыкальном голосе Саундвейва не прозвучало ничего. Только легкое фоновое шипение — как звук испаряющейся кислоты. Это не была даже угроза — просто... информация.  
Автобот еще раз фыркнул, пригасил оптику, негромко начиная читать стихи. Нараспев, мягко, с идеальным произношением и чувством ритма.  
Саунд включился музыкальной поддержкой на второй строфе. Текст и мелодия, ритм и голоса сливались в полумраке кварты, порождая гармонию в разумах и Искрах. Саундвейв в полклика поймал себя на мимолетном вызове от Мегатрона, но не смог отвлечься от гипнотического ритма. Поэма властно захватила над ними власть, и не давала оставновиться ни на клик.  
Вот теперь вел он — Джазз только следовал за музыкой, поддерживал, не давая затихнуть. Странное ощущение — для автобота. И вообще — странное, невозможное. Завозился Рикошет, выходя онлайн; но только булькнул раз вокалайзером, сразу же придавленный Джаззом. Молчал и слушал. Он не умел читать — за это брат и дразнил его то и дело. Вот так — не умел. Только слушать — но слушал он ощутимо.  
Последние ноты и последние слова опали хлопьями на трех меха на платформе, распались, порождая тишину. Через пару бриймов снова завозился Рикошет: хотел что-то сказать, но не успел.  
В дверь кварты яростно ударили.  
– Саунд, ты там?! – голос Блицвинга звучал приглушенно. – Почему не отвечаешь по связи?  
– Да, – Саундвейв поднялся, сталкивая с себя тяжелые манипуляторы, – Сейчас.  
"Блиц, прости", – он вздохнул, – "Я тут занят... был."  
"Ага, оно как бы ... чувствовалось" — аккуратно ответил Блицвинг, заглянув в кварту и неприязненно рассмотрев автоботов на платформе. Джазз и Рикошет ответили наглыми ухмылками и неприличными жестами в его сторону. Серво уже откалибровались.  
Саунд тяжело прислонился к косяку. Ходить он мог, но чудесами ловкости похвастаться не смог бы. – "Они вернули Рамбла. Я... должен", – он тяжело вздохнул, и криво улыбнулся, забыв, что Блицвинг его не видел без маски, – "Не одному ж Мегзу отдуваться."  
"Ты аккуратнее, если что — зови, мы их прибьем. Достали уже до Плавилен," — Блицвинг показал автоботам кулак, и замялся на пороге, – "Может тебя до Хука отнести?"  
"Да не надо..." — Саунд хмыкнул и снова улыбнулся, – "Я просто давно не... играл. С войны." — Блицвинг был единственным посвященным в ту убийственную песню, унесшую в дезактив семь автоботов — сразу после пропажи Рамбла.  
Трехрежимник кивнул, и с неожиданной заботой чуть коснулся его плеча — "Зови если что, Саундвейв, не полагайся только на себя". Кассетник кивнул, закрыл за ним дверь, и с тяжелым вздохом вентиляции повернулся к платформе.  
Автоботы лениво спорили, кто встанет и пойдет за энергоном.  
Саундвейв в приступе внезапного озорства не стал нести им кубы, а хлопнулся на середину платформы, и дроновским кодом потребовал жрать. Абсолютно неприлично.  
– Шла-ак, иди ты, – Джазз пихнул брата.  
– Чо я? – Рикошет упорно отбивался.  
– Я его развлекал, ты его кормишь, все, как босс велел.  
На такой аргумент автобот ответа не нашел, и вынужден был с ворчанием подняться. Двигался он куда лучше Саундвейва. Правда, принес только два куба, один из которых кинул кассетнику, во второй вцепился сам.  
– Эй! – Джазз вцепился в его куб, потянул на себя — но слегка переборщил. Саундвейв и ругнуться не успел, получив на деку полный куб своего любимого сорта энергона.  
– Вы! – он врезал каждому в бок.  
– Мы! – глумливо согласился Рикошет, – Давай оближу, или вона Джазз голодный, пусть тя облизывает, а?  
Диверсант со всей силы пнул брата и решительно встал, шатнувшись:  
– Оплавок, – бросил он через плечо, – я к боссу.  
– Эй, – Рикошет обиделся, – чо я такого? – Он только выругался брату вслед и вернулся к Саунду, занявшись им.


	8. Chapter 8

Почти три цикла на десептиконской базе царило спокойствие и к концу этого срока Мегатрон поймал себя на том, что нервно барабанит пальцами по терминалу. Ни Оптроникс, ни шлаковы диверсанты уже три цикла никого не трогали. Как любит говорить Мотормастер — "не к добру". Недавно автобот вытребовал разрешение поездить по окраинам, освоить альтформу, и на пару с Джаззом и Рикошетом укатил, обещав вернуться через полцикла. 

Проблема заключалась в том, что прошло уже три четверти цикла. Ни слуху, ни духу... Мегатрон из последних сил выдержал еще полцикла — и отдал приказ, отправляя летучие силы Старскрима на поиски.  
Им удалось обнаружить следы автоботов вокруг базы (некоторое количество по-видимому тренировочных поездок), и — все. Через два джоора прочесывания указанного квадрата Вортексу удалось засечь едва различимые следы шин. Они уходили в сторону гигантской автострады, связывающей разные районы Кибетрона друг с другом. Затея становилась опасной, и Мегатрон приказал возвращаться, проигнорировав замечание Саундвейва, что у одного из входов в глубокие тоннели что-то есть.

– Подождем еще, – Мегатрон устало потер шлем, опираясь на терминал в командном пункте, и безнадежно добавил, – Может они заблудились.  
– Ага, Джазз с Рикошетом? Да они тут каждую развалюху знают. – Мотормастер злобно спустил пар, – Вот провалиться куда могли, но это же не найдешь. Или сбежали.  
– Куда им бежать... – Мегатрон встряхнулся, – Усильте наблюдение за штабами автоботов, если где зашевелятся — это могут быть наши беглецы.  
– Принято, – Саундвейв кивнул, – Я отправлю кассеты на разведку. И все же, давайте мы с Рейведжем проверим тот вход в шахту, а? Клянусь, я видел там следы шин, недавние.  
– Не иди один. Дождись стантиконов, – Мегатрон смирился — судя по голосу связиста, тот был готов сорваться в самоволку. Что бы там ни происходило между ним и диверсантами, Саундвейв хотел их найти.  
Да и сам Мегатрон сорвался бы на поиски, если бы не осознавал, что на базе принесет больше пользы. Десептиконы нервничали: никому не хотелось новых конфликтов с автоботами, а их мог спровоцировать сбежавший или попавшийся Оптроникс. Да и вообще... К нему привыкли.

"Саундвейв, что у тебя?"  
"Плохие новости, шеф. Они спустились здесь как раз полтора цикла назад. Мы тут сколы краски нашли, но проход обрушился, за ними никак. Рейведжа я туда не пущу. Пока что осматриваемся".  
"Будьте осторожнее", – Мегатрон попытался послать вызов по личной связи — в очередной раз, но снова получил только ощущение ошеломительной пустоты в ответ.  
Это беспокоило их со Старскримом больше всего. Ощущалось так, будто Оптроникс просто перестал существовать, даже блокираторы или принудительный оффлайн не могли дать подобного эффекта. Но и ощущения разорванной связи не было. Будто сигнал уходил в бесконечность, в глубины космоса...  
"Саундвейв, нет новостей?"  
"Ну, хороших — нет. Удалось спуститься на пару ярусов, но тут везде бешеные охранные дроны и всякая ржа. Кажется, шахта идет к комплексу искры Юникрона".  
"Шлак, это плохо. Вылезайте оттуда".  
"Мы их засекли", – вклинился жизнерадостный голос ДэдЭнда, – "Давайте проверим!"  
"Стоп! Сначала доложи обстановку. Что там? Без команды не срываться", – Мегатрон резко перешел в боевой режим.  
"Ползут. Ну, то есть тащат. Ну..."  
"Все трое ранены. Прайм почти оффлайн, – перебил его Саунд, – Вытаскиваем?"  
"Вытаскивайте. Подкрепление на подходе", – Мегатрон сам рванул к выходу, не слыша возражений.  
Он успел как раз к моменту, когда автоботов на тросах выволакивали из шахты — ругающийся Джазз с наспех закрытыми пробоинами корпуса, Рикошет, весь в потеках энергона и какой-то радужной дряни, и Оптроникс, с потускневшими линзами. Бывший Прайм шевелился вяло, но яростно рычал на всех, пытающихся к нему прикоснуться. Вот Скрима, оказавшегося ближе, молча подпустил. Но окончательно Оптроникс потушил линзы, проваливаясь в офф, только когда перед ним, трансформируясь, свалился Мегатрон.  
И сразу же по соединенным искрам резануло — боль, сияющая темнота, нездешняя ярость, принадлежащая не меха. Лидер, подхватывая тяжелый корпус, коротко переглянулся с замом: Матрица. На месте они ничего смотреть не стали, дождались, пока Астро довезет их до базы, и уже там отнесли автобота в кварту к Мегатрону. Хук пришел сам, только бурча, в каких плавильнях он видел работать вне медбея — в основном из-за неприязни к Оптрониксу. Но работал хорошо — как всегда.  
– Оплавлены системы Искры и матрицы. Видимо, использовались, – медик вытащил какой-то сплавленный темный обрывок и поморщился, – Мощности праймасовы.  
– Ему ничего не угрожает? – Мегатрон сидел рядом, но старался на мешать.  
– Да чего этому будет, – Хук поморщился, – Сейчас почищу все, подновлю магистрали да залью восстановителем. Через полцикла будет как новенький. Шеф, вправь ты ему шестеренки, чтоб так больше не делал.  
— Я сначала пойму, что именно он сделал... Почини этих оплавков, – Мегатрон тяжко вздохнул, – А я пока займусь допросом.

Онлайн автобота пришлось выводить, ждать еще неизвестное время, пока тот соизволит придти в себя, Мегатрон не собирался.  
– Давай просыпайся, – дес аккуратно щелкнул по черной антенне. Дождался вспышки алых линз, – Какого шарка ты поперся к Юникрону и что там делал?  
Мрачное ворчание показало — общаться с ним не собирались. Оптроникс вообще попытался свернуться клубком.  
– Ну уж нет! Шлак! – Мегатрон придавил его к платформе, не давая дергаться, и с яростью вгляделся в линзы, – Я не позволю тебе без малейших объяснений пропадать на несколько циклов! Что ты делал у искры Юникрона? Почему ничего мне не сказал?  
– Иди в шлак, – меланхолично отозвался Оптроникс, – Я устал.  
Он отчаянно продул вентиляцию.  
– А мне налить, – злобно отрезал Мегатрон, только яростнее встряхивая автобота, – Я тебя, выплавок, два цикла ищу! Так что ты будешь отвечать на мои вопросы.  
Слышать такое от обычно сдержанного и спокойного десептикона было крайне странно, настолько странно, что бывший Прайм даже включил линзы и недовольно посмотрел на него. И что-то разглядел такое, отчего вдруг неприятно повеяло карцером. Оптроникс решил, что лучше уж говорить.  
– Не мечись, – он устало фыркнул, – Я был у Юникрона. Легче?  
– Нет. Что ты там делал?  
– Исполнял обязанности Праймаса — открывал Матрицу перед Всеискрой. Все. Доволен? – автобот снова попытался скомкаться покомпактнее.  
Его неожиданно легко развернули — ладонь легла прямо на темно-серые, всегда будто пыльные, стекла. Теперь взгляд выглядел иначе — теплее. Мягче.  
– Зачем?  
– Приказ матрицы.  
– А почему ты нам-то не сказал? Мы бы нормальную экспедицию собрали. И твоему лейтенанту не пришлось бы чинить полкорпуса.  
– Отстань, – Оптроникс дернулся, выворачиваясь, – Какого шарка тебя волнует сохранность моих автоботов.  
– Потому что его чинит мой десептикон, – синие линзы лукаво блеснули, – Думаешь, Хуку заняться нечем? И нам всем, кроме поисков твоего бампера?  
Вместо ответа Мегатрон получил только отключившиеся алые линзы и еще одну попытку отвернуться.  
– Ну что ты за шлаков упрямый оплавок?! – не выдержал десептикон, – Непонятно, что мы беспокоимся за тебя?.. идиот.  
Оптроникс злобно включился обратно, но подавился готовыми сорваться словами, когда Мегатрон под действием импульса воткнулся в него — шлем в шлем.  
Синяя оптика мерцала совсем рядом; казалось, через стекло можно было рассмотреть оптоэлемент... Но рассматривалось что-то другое. Тревога, беспокойство. В любой другой момент автобот зашипел бы, оттолкнул, врезал хоть, чтобы не смел на него так смотреть старый враг. Но Оптроникс действительно очень устал, так что позволил Мегатрону уложить себя поудобнее на платформе и даже положить руку на шлем. Легко так. Бережно. Глупо-бережно, беззащитно. Шлак. Это все же злило.  
Хотелось воспользоваться этим и сделать десептиконам какую-нибудь непредставимую гадость. Он скрежетнул дентапластом и зашипел.  
– Почему ты такой злой всегда? – беспомощно, тихо спросил Мегатрон.  
Ответа не последовало. Ну, если не считать ответом схватившую его за бампер лапу.  
– Тебя что, всегда надо трахать до оффа, чтоб заткнулся?  
– Можно просто сказать, – дес помолчал, – Тем более ты сейчас все равно ни на что не способен.  
Оптроникс коротко полыхнул линзами и твердо сказал:  
– Заткнись. Я в офф.

***

Перезарядка и восстановление систем заняли два полных цикла. Мегатрон успел заволноваться, вызвать Хука, и получить от него заверения, что все в порядке. Старскрим по кончики крыльев ушел в эксперименты и изучение записей, сделанных Хуком с матрицы в процессе ремонта, пока ее снова не закрыло защитное поле.  
А к лидеру пришел Саундвейв. С просьбой.  
– Отсек, – Мегатрон недоуменно мигнул, и опустил стойки ниже, – На троих. Серьезно?  
– Ну... Да. Как бы. – Саундвейв замялся и зачастил, – Не то, чтобы они мне нравились, но они спасли Рамбла, и немного помогали, и если они чего-то задумали, так я смогу быстрее это понять...  
— Ну-ну... Если жизнерадостный весельчак Саунд так смущается... Бери любую, – Мегатрон улыбнулся, – У нас много свободных, ты сам в курсе.  
Саундвейв кивнул, и едва не забыл поблагодарить за разрешение. Ему действительно было как-то... неуютно и неудобно о таком просить. "По крайней мере Рейведж будет доволен, да и я..." От всплывших в памяти картин кассетник ощутил сильное желание оказаться под холодной дезкой. Шлаковы диверсанты его недавно поймали в темном уголке, но грязно надругаться не успели, и раздразненные системы ныли и дергались.  
Саунд поймал себя на том, что думает о предстоящем интерфейсе с предвкушением, и тихо выругался. Когда он успел на это подсесть? Но стихи в исполнении Джазза совместно с лапами и глоссой Рикошета лишали всяких шансов на сопротивление  
Самое отвратительное, что в настоящий момент у Саундвейва не было никакой возможности получить разрядку: через полджоора он заступал на дежурство у комплекса разведывательных сетевых терминалов, а, значит, терпеть подергивания придется еще цикл. Он раздраженно скинул Джаззу координаты и код замка новой кварты, велел переносить вещи, и отправился в зал терминалов.

И разумеется, дежурство просто не могло пройти без участия этих оплавков.  
– Я вас вижу, – Саунд раздраженно кинул обломком крупного болта, – Выходите уже.  
– А чо, мешаем? – Рикошет осклабился.  
– Достали, – честно сказал Саунд, – Чего приперлись-то?  
– Развлекать и отвлекать, – диверсант нагло уселся прямо на терминал, – А то в кварте скучно.  
– А мне на дежурстве очень интересно! – Саундвейв поднял пушку, неприятно мигнув визором, – Вас, шлак ржавый, я уже нашел, вот и валите, отдыхайте.  
– Да ладно тебе, мы же не мешаемся, просто тут посидим, – Джазз изобразил искренний оскал, и отвел от себя дуло бластера.  
Спустя всего долю клика пушка вновь смотрела ему в лоб.  
– Валите отсюда, – твердо повторил связист.  
Джазз комично принюхался.  
– Чуешь, чем пахнет? – он мигнул брату, – Пра-авильно... Тепленьким маслом!  
До Саундвейва только на третий клик дошло, о чем это они, и связист с жутким злобным шипением воткнул Джаззу бластер под подбородок:  
– Прикрутил свои ржавые вокалайзеры, оплавок! И немедленно... – именно в этот момент к нему в проц пробилась запоздалая мысль о том, что близнецов-то двое, а бластер у него один. И Рикошет уже урчит почти у прижатых за спиной крылышек-дверец, примериваясь кидаться и тискать, так близко... Кассетник замешкался всего на долю клика, чуть опуская оружие — он не смог бы выстрелить сейчас; на поле боя смог бы, но сейчас — нет. Этого времени диверсантам хватило, чтобы плотно зажать его между корпусов, стискивая деса крупными капотами с обеих сторон. Такими... внушительными... ох... капотами! Саундвейв коротко застонал, дернулся между лапающих рук:  
– Ну я же на... дежурстве!  
– Ага-а-а... ничо твоим железякам не будет...  
– Ты тут так подтекаешь, гаечка, что мы тебе поможем дежурить.  
Саунд коротко беспомощно пискнул и обмяк, уже ощущая горячие лапы Рикошета уже у себя в паху. Ноги сами разъехалис в стороны, и он заерзал, потираясь спиной о капот Джазза. Тот нагло отжимал ему дверцы, тревожа шов трансформации так, что серво скручивало рывками боли пополам с удовольствием. Кассетник дернулся, изогнулся, невольно открывая Рикошету больший простор для действий. Сорвавшаяся ладонь диверсанта продрала по шву и угодила под пластины брони, ободрав магистрали. Саунд заорал дроновским кодом и заметался, вынуждая автоботов прижать его сильнее.  
Но Джазз не мог просто так держать — он врубил вибрацию, чтоб прекрасный бело-синий дес метался и хрипел, захлебываясь антифризом.  
– Не надо-о-а-ао-а-а!... – связист уже не справлялся с вокалайзерами, подвывая на каждой гласной, – На-а-ас же... за-а-а-секу-ут... Джа-а-азз!  
– Нравится? – проурчал диверсант в самый аудиодатчик, прихватывая чувствительные детали деки и кивая Рикошету — давай, действуй.  
Когда здоровые лапы Рикошета полезли в пустую деку, Саунда будто подменили — он орал, дергался, пинался, и даже двое матерых бойцов его с трудом удерживали. Но если дотянуться до скрытых механизмов... Ооо. Стоило потерпеть — тогда кассетник звеняще заорал, обмякая в руках, раскрываясь полностью. В этот раз диверсантам очень хотелось узнать, до какой степени они смогут завести упрямого десептикона, не трогая соединительных систем. Хотя провода обоих уже покрылись облаком статических разрядов и короткими болезненными дугами пробоев, близнецы продолжали пользоваться исключительно руками, шаря по всем доступным системам. Дека просто восхищала чувствительностью, и Рикошет полез в нее глоссой, игнорируя пинки куда-то в бок. О-о шарк... Саундвейв с безумным хрипом перезагрузился.  
– Шлак, я больше не могу-у-у... – задушенно прохрипел Рикошет, удерживающий деса, и уже просто как можно сильнее вжимающий бело-синий корпус в себя, – Давай уже...  
– Рано! – Джазз упоенно дразнил уколами тока внутренние датчики, кайфуя от переливчатых воплей и коротких судорог сброса.  
– Не могу...  
Джазз от восторга сам подтекал — видеть "зависшую" перезагрузку! Партнер был лучше любого интербота, лучше кого угодно! И так страстно раскрывался, стараясь получить как можно больше кайфа. Джазз уже сам ощущал, как падает контроль, как хрипит Рикошет; еще одной короткой перезагрузки Саундвейва хватило, чтобы близнецам снесло тормоза. Подключение джамперов мгновенно выбило автоботам предохранители накопившимся разрядом. Джазз лапал руки брата, втиснутые под броню, магистрали, системы и все подряд, задыхаясь от бешеной жадности.  
Они стиснули Саунда между капотов, приподняв пластины, и сами уже безумно вибрировали от прокатывающихся волн перезагрузок и топливных сбросов, в которые их окунал извивающийся и орущий на одной чистой ноте связист. От звука сбоили приборы; кто-то сунулся заполошно в рубку, вылетел... Саунд перезагружался едино-слитно. Длинный вопль-нота оборвался от очередного пробоя, вырубившего связисту вокалайзеры, и вместо этого он закричал на телепатическом уровне, погружая пол-базы в чудовищно мощный кайф.  
Слившемуся воплю близнецов вторили громкие взрывы — в диспетчерской лопались экраны, один за другим.  
Как будто вместе с Искрами слились и разумы — по крайней мере, оклемавшиеся диверсанты не сразу поняли, кто они и где. Неудивительно, учитывая, что они были засыпаны осколками экранов в неосвещенном помещении, и все еще подключены к десу, которого и облапали еще раз в общем движении. Саунд довольно урчал, издавал музыкальное попискивание, и онлайн не вышел даже от угрожающего тяжелого баса над головой, практически вбившего автоботов в пол:  
– Та-а-к. И что тут у нас?  
– Развращение личного состава, лорд! – бодро рявкнул очнувшийся Джазз, плотнее притискивая связиста, – Соблазнение на смену стороны!  
– Шлак, – простонал зашедший вслед за Оптрониксом Мегатрон, аккуратно ступая по осколкам, – А рубку-то зачем ломать было? И что вы вообще сделали с Саундом?  
– Развлекали и ублажали, все в соответствии с приказом! – смутить Джазза было невозможно.  
Сам связист простонал еще одну музыкальную трель, и попытался закопаться диверсанту под капот. Мегатрон очень старался не смотреть на раскрытую и разворошенную приемную систему. Шлак, как неудобно.  
– Вам выделена каюта, потрудитесь отправиться туда. Три наряда по уборке, – Мегатрон мрачно фыркнул, – И починке.  
После подтверждающего кивка босса диверсанты бодро заворошились, отстыковываясь, убирая оборудование и поднимая Саундвейва. Кассетник только пищал и сильнее втискивался в светлого близнеца, не выходя онлайн и отказываясь разжимать руки. Джазз его так и унес.  
Мегатрон еще раз прошелся по разбитому помещению и мрачно вперился в Оптроникса.  
– Ну он же не жалуется, – подмигнул тот.  
– Еще не хватало, чтобы он жаловался, – десептикон смотрел очень недовольно, – Ты помнишь, о чем мы договаривались?  
– Ржа тебя съешь, они его просто трахнули!  
– А рубка?!  
– Починят!  
– Это унизительно! – Мегатрон мрачно повернулся к Оптрониксу, сжимая руку на рукояти бластера, – Так нельзя обращаться с союзниками! Хотя кому я это говорю...  
– И кому ты это говоришь? – поинтересовался автобот, склонив голову. Условие не трогать ни Мегатрона, ни Старскрима за пределами кварты он пока выполнял неукоснительно, внутри давая себе полную свободу. Но вот говорить ему что бы то ни было по поводу поведения его шлаковых диверсантов оказалось практически бесполезно.  
Десептикон досадливо фыркнул и прошел к выходу, зацепив автобота крылом. На стойку сорвалась искра, но под негодующим взглядом Оптроникс едва не насвистывал, ухмыляясь с гнусным лукавством.  
– Иди-иди, – он хмыкнул, – А то поймаю.  
– Прибью, – пообещал лидер, но предпочел выйти побыстрее, пока действительно не поймали.

****

Аварийный вызов выдернул Мегатрона из оффлайна посреди перезарядки; он скорбно застонал, спихивая с себя тяжеленного Оптроникса, и с трудом сфокусировал линзы.  
"Мегатрон. Что случилось?"  
"Прости что беспокою, шеф. У нас тут опять проникновение — на этот раз это Айронхайд и кажется, Рэтчет".  
"Кажется?"  
"Ну там кто-то упакованный, похож на Рэтчета, и грозится всех разобрать. Шеф?"  
"Да. Я сейчас".  
Мегатрон тяжело поднялся с платформы, переживая неприятные клики прерывания программ архивации и дефрагментации. Накопившуюся усталость короткий сон совершенно не снял, а тут еще рядом безмятежно мерцал подсветкой неактивности Оптроникс. В ответ на пинок он сначала врезал, и только после короткой драки спросил, какого шлака. Особенную интонацию в его голос привнес один факт: Мегатрон его ощутимо прижал.  
– Там к тебе пришли. ТВОИ, – это Мегатрон совершенно отчетливо выделил интонацией, продолжая заламывать бывшему Прайму руку и не давая вывернуться, – Поэтому ты сейчас пойдешь со мной и будешь с ними разговаривать.  
– Иди к шаркам, – воинственно прохрипел Оптроникс, дергаясь.  
– Я пойду, – согласился дес, – Но и ты тоже пойдешь. Там твой бывший телохранитель.  
– Он пытался меня убить? – Оптроникс неприятно улыбнулся, – Как все эти предатели?  
Хватка на руке ослабла, и он просто поднялся, отмахнувшись от предложенной помощи.  
– Не знаю. Сам спроси. Ты же вроде хотел его перетащить к себе? – Мегатрон уже стоял у терминала, и быстро прикидывал, чем им может грозить явление еще двух автоботов.  
– Хотел. А может и нет, – Оптроникс продолжал неприятно улыбаться, потирая шарнир руки.  
Дес коротко передернул крыльями, проверяя оружие и вышел первым.

Айронхайд молча и терпеливо ждал за воротами, придерживая рвущийся и ругающийся сверток. Упакованный в изолетик Рэтчет — его узнали по голосу — яростно сопротивлялся: медик предпочитал проявлять насилие, а не страдать от него.  
– Ну? – мрачно рыкнул Мегатрон.  
– Я к Оптимусу, – Айронхайд остался невозмутим, – Раз здесь Джазз, то и он тут.  
– С чего ты это решил? – десептикон задумчиво рассматривал здоровенного черного боевика, всячески пытающегося изображать мирные переговоры.  
"Ты где там?!" — рявкнул он по связи на Оптроникса.  
"А зачем? Сам не справишься что ли?" — шлаков выплавок явно издевался.   
"Иди сюда!" — Все-таки последние несколько циклов Мегатрон начинал с некоторой тоской вспоминать свой отказ от блокираторов для бывшего Прайма.   
– Я — знаю, – отрезал Айронхайд.  
Сверток еще раз дернулся, но держал бывший телохранитель прочно, и сверлил взглядом Мегатрона с выражением равнодушного подозрения. Ждал. Просто ждал. Когда через два брийма из дверей базы невозмутимо вышел Оптроникс, Айронхайд только опустился на одно колено, неловко прихватив снова задергавшийся сверток:  
– Сат... мы дождались.  
Бывший Прайм его разглядывал молча, с подозрением. Долгие несколько бриймов. Так же спокойно, как ждал до этого, Хайд ожидал его приказов. Лидер десептиконов коротко поморщился — если Оптроникс получит назад телохранителя Прайма, заставлять его принимать чужие условия будет еще сложнее.  
Автобот сомневался. По поводу Хайда протоколы прошлой личности высказывались не настолько однозначно, как насчет Джазза, которого он признал сразу. А этот... Некоторые сомнения продолжали оставаться.  
– Развяжи, – кивнул Оптроникс на Рэтчета, – Что он скажет?  
– Он выругается, – Айронхайд поднялся, удерживая сверток, – Он не против служения, но исключительно не любит менять место работы.  
В его голосе прозвучало что-то... не-автоботское. По крайней мере, недостаточно автоботское.  
Рэтчет злобно пнул его в стык шарниров.  
– Недовинченный ржавый огрызок, беспроцессорное порождение свалки, а ну отпусти меня! – скандально заорал он, как только лента освободила его вокалайзеры, – Ты, корродированный самокат без проца, сними с меня это все! Я не собираюсь никуда переезжать, ты, оплавок! Немедленно верни меня в мою лабораторию! О, босс, ты еще актив? – док заметил Оптроникса и сощурился, – Жаль что без меня починили...  
Оптроникс задумчиво улыбался — и улыбнулся шире, когда медик оторвался от процесса морального избиения Хайда, и уставился внимательней. Куда внимательней...   
Защита опоздала на долю клика — освободившийся док держал у горла Оптроникса вибронож, глядя в линзы:  
– Где Оптимус, и что за оплавок в этом корпусе?  
Айронхайд поднял пушки, обводя неприятным взглядом всех вокруг. Первым же он взял на прицел Мегатрона, и кон замер. В столь близком боевом столкновении максимум, что он сможет — это попытаться уйти от первых выстрелов.  
– Руки убери, – с рычанием велел бывший Прайм, включая боевые протоколы, закрывая маску и твердо глядя в яростные алые линзы напротив.  
– Что вы сделали с Оптимусом, шлакоеды? – прошипел Рэтчет, не убирая вибронож, но и не втыкая его пока в магистрали.  
– Ничего. Это побочный эффект слияния Матрицы Праймаса с Искрой Юникрона — потеря части памяти, – голос Мегатрона звучал совершенно ровно.  
– Оптроникс, – сам догадался Рэтчет, едва не обнюхивая броню, – Значит, теперь так.  
Нож мгновенно скрылся в ладони врача, и Айронхайд по его взмаху опустил оружие. Только для того, чтобы сразу же получить от разъяренного автобота в фейсплейт, второй удар кинул на землю Рэтчета.  
– Ты! – библиарий прихватил дока за шею, и сжал пальцы до хруста, – никогда не смей угрожать мне, шлак! И ты тоже, – он яростно глянул на Хайда, потирающего разорванную скулу.  
– Виноват, босс, – без тени извинений бросил Хайд, и поднял медика за руку, – Мы должны были убедиться.  
Врач хрипло откашлялся, очищая вент-пути от энергона, и смотрел уже куда спокойнее:  
– Вот теперь верю.  
Оптроникс на них только коротко рыкнул, и махнул рукой в сторону базы:  
– Заселяйтесь.  
– Э, нет! Стоп! – Мегатрон вздернул синие стойки и ткнул автобота пальцем в темные стекла. – Что значит "заселяйтесь"? Это не твоя база, чтобы распоряжаться.  
– Варианты? – бывший Прайм расщелкнул маску и ухмыльнулся.  
– Пусть отправляются вниз! на основной базе им делать нечего!  
Саундвейв странно поперхнулся звуком, и отошел немного в сторону.  
– Ты там внизу был? – ласково спросил Оптроникс. – Вот Саунд был, вижу по реакции. Пошли, я тебя провожу, сам на это посмотришь, и расскажешь, как там можно жить.  
– Там есть почти неповрежденные уровни, – уперся Мегатрон, которому до праймасовых шарков не хотелось еще и этих двоих пускать к себе на базу. Хватит ему уже двух озабоченных диверсантов.  
– Разницу между "почти неповрежденными" и "пригодными для жилья" территориями знаешь? Нечего там внизу делать!   
– На моей базе — тоже!  
Рэтчет скрипнул шарнирами.  
– Босс, а пригласи Эйда. Он на масло истечет, что ты живой, – док ухмыльнулся, – и мне лабораторию отгрохает получше, чем у этого шлака.  
От подобной перспективы Мегатрон задохнулся, и несколько кликов только впустую щелкал кулерами. Он сумел справиться с вокалайзерами только после того, как бывший Прайм уже отдал приказ Джаззу найти Эйда.  
– Протектоботов?! Сюда?! Нет!  
– Шлак, Мегз, – сорвался Оптроникс, – Ты уже выбери хоть что-нибудь, или Эйд с гештальтом, или все мои бойцы остаются на базе.  
Лидер десептиконов злобно скрежетнул, но после некоторого размышления вынужден был сдаться:  
– Стройтесь... Только ТЫ остаешься у меня.  
– А то как же, – несравненно и похабно оскалился библиарий, вызывая у всех десов короткий скрип.  
Не то чтобы на базе кто-то сомневался в особенностях взаимоотношений между лидером и его пленником, но все равно... слишком уж.  
– Никакого разврата в коридорах, – сдался Мегатрон.  
– Ну...  
– И никакого разврата вообще!  
– Ты жлоб, – с великолепно печальной интонацией сообщил Оптроникс, разворачиваясь в сторону базы, – Я в офф.  
Мегатрон сжал кулак до скрипа, пообещав про себя высказать этому наглому оплавку все накипевшее — наедине. И, может быть, сломать кое-кому пару шарниров. Потом — кивнул Хайду, скидывая перечень помещений для временного поселения. Он уже всей броней ощущал масштаб будущих проблем: протектоботы. Здесь.  
Онслот схватится за антенны. А Вортекса придется снимать с потолка... ох, шлак. Боевиконы ненавидели протектоботов всей Искрой. 

– Нет, – лидер боевиконов отшатнулся в сторону, – нет, ни в коем случае! Только не они.  
– Мне тоже не нравится эта идея, но в противном случае Рэтчет и Хайд останутся жить здесь, и... – Мегатрон внезапно весь сгорбился, и печально опустил стойки и крылья, – Кому я вру... Шлак, я просто с ним уже не справляюсь, этот оплавок!.. – лидер коротко врезал по стене и сел в ближайшее кресло.  
– Справитесь, босс. – Онслот тяжело пожал плечами, – Если они будут вне базы — мы все справимся. Поймите меня правильно — Вортекс... – он замолчал по короткому кивку Мегатрона.  
Вортекс после двухциклового плена у протектоботов их боялся до истерики, до ступора и бессильной ярости, боялся так, что Хук всерьез опасался, выдержит ли Искра.  
– Будем защищать от них Вортекса, – Мегатрон пожал плечами, – Не выпускать, следить, контролировать перемещения. Попробуй... ну я не знаю, как-нибудь его все-таки к этому подготовить. Боюсь, если я потребую от Оптроникса, чтобы его шлаковы ублюдки ни в коем случае не трогали Вортекса, будет только хуже. Вон с Саундом получилось как раз наоборот.  
Онслот кивнул — случай с Саундом знала вся база. Кассетник старался избегать вопросов, но новую кварту выбирал подальше ото всех жилых и ставил дополнительную защиту. После последнего выброса, когда засекли эмоцию все, а в ближайших отсеках попавшиеся еще и грузанулись, он вообще старался держаться подальше, и только уныло отшучивался, изменив своей общительности.  
А теперь еще Вортекс...  
– Мы его защитим, – Онслот вздохнул, – Я это Бласту поручу.  
– Давай, – Мегатрон тяжело встал, – Надеюсь на вас. Я пошел.  
Он коротко передернулся и вышел.  
Все знали, что последние несколько циклов с бывшим Праймом становилось все сложнее и сложнее справляться, но они верили в своего лидера. Да и все это — все же не война. Так, локальные неприятности.  
Онслот коротко провентилировался, спуская горячий пар и тоже пошел — к гештальту, говорить с Вортексом.

***

Протектоботы нервничали.  
– Значит, Оптроникс, – сотый раз неуверенно переспросил Хот Спот, оглядываясь на своих. Получалось оглядываться только на Стритвайза, рассеянно рассматривающего Айронхайда, – Ну почему мы должны доверять этому подозрительному шлаку?! Эйд?  
Черно-зеленый медик стоял чуть поодаль. Ни для кого из присутствующих факт, что Ферст Эйд командует этой командой, секретом не был, но док привычно держался в стороне.  
– Что "Эйд"? – передразнил он издевательски, – Десептиконам бампера лизать? Ни в шлак.  
– Бампера, – Айронхайд уставился теперь на него, и расплылся в ухмылочке, – Только не лизать. Тискать. Можно. Всех.  
– Вообще всех? – уточнил Блэйдз.  
– Мегатрон, Старскрим, Саундвейв заняты, остальных — всех, – Хайд подмигнул, после чего мрачно уставился на Эйда. – Босс ждет.  
– Босс... – Эйд сморщился, – Хайд, ты уверен?  
– Да, собирайтесь быстрее. Сам знаешь, он ждать не любит.  
Медик еще несколько кликов подумал, потом кивнул. Мнению Рэтчета, Хайда и Джазза можно было доверять. Если уж они признали этого "Оптроникса", то стоило хотя бы на него посмотреть. Родимуса, называющего себя сейчас Праймом, протектоботы терпеть не могли. А что касается десептиконов... Фраза про ждущие десовские бампера грела Искру.  
– Выдвигаемся.  
– Коннектить, а не бить, – пояснил Айронхайд ключевое отличие, уже поднимаясь на разбитую трассу. Протектоботы, отгрохав великолепный подземный комплекс для своей команды, чинить поверхность не спешили. К счастью, Хайд знал, где их логово.  
– Что, совсем не бить? – расстроился Грув.  
Блейдз маниакально захихикал.  
– Вообще совсем, Оптимус слово дал, он вас за это слово на запчасти разберет или в Плавильни засунет.  
– Да ладно тебе, Хайд, только не говори мне что это Оптимус, – Хот Спот фыркнул и чиркнул старого боевика по колесу, игриво вильнув.  
– Убью, – пообещал Хайд.  
– Лично я склонен полагать, что Айронхад, с присущим ему знанием характера и личных особенностей нашего глубокоуважаемого лидера, вполне состоятелен в своем мнении. – Стритвайз опять глубоко задумался и едва не влепился в бампер Эйду. – О, прости.  
Блейдз удобно сидел на крыше Айронхайда, не желая тратить время на попытки полета. Он только жестом изобразил облизывание гайки и захихикал:  
– Так лафа выходит!  
– Учти, – Хайд хихикнул, – Если эти гайки десептиконские останутся недовольны, санкции все равно будут применены.  
– Ты заразился от Вайза, – отметил Хот Спот.  
– У нас? Недовольные? Хаа-йд! – расхохотался Грув, – Ну ты нас как первый цикл знаешь.  
– Вот и предупреждаю, – боевик уверенно свернул на боковую дорогу к базе десептиконов.  
– А шланги хотя бы рвать можно? – жалобно уточнил Грув, двигаясь следом.  
Их пропустили, с явным неудовольствием, пара боевиков. Сайдсвайп недовольно поморщился на крики и сигналы в свою сторону.  
– Нет. Никаких повреждений. Это приказ Оптимуса. – Хайд трансформировался, скидывая Блейдза с себя, и потянулся, – пошли, чего встали.  
Первыми их встретили широко улыбающиеся диверсанты, Джазз и Рикошет. На внушительном плече Рикошета развалился и довольно щурился белый кот десептиконского связиста. Известный своим неуравновешенным и жестоким нравом диверсант подкармливал его энергоновыми леденцами.  
– Притащились, тормоза ржавые.  
И вот что удивительно — Рэйведж выглядел совершенно довольным жизнью, и за каждый леденец даже лениво облизывал подставленную ладонь. И выглядел при этом — как Прайм в Главном Зале.  
– Вокалайзеры спаяю, – очень тихо заметил Ферст Эйд, но диверсант тут же заткнулся. Джазз на них смотрел чуть со стороны, выслушивая короткий комментарий Хайда по связи.  
– Так, – медик твердо повернулся к Джаззу. Он-то как раз был в курсе, кто тут первый личный лейтенант Прайма, а кто — специалист по силовым операциям, – Где?  
Джазз махнул рукой за спину:  
– Весь этот комплекс наш. И все подвалы. Босс занят, придет позже.   
– А ресурсы? – уточнил Хот Спот.  
– Что сопрем, все наше, – фыркнул диверсант, спрыгивая с обрушившейся балки.  
– Эй, – Грув зацепил его за плечо, – Шлака. С нуля перестраивать? Вы не зажрались?!  
Короткая драка закончилась полной победой Джазза.  
– Неподчинение прямому приказу, – диверсант сидел на скрученном Груве и легонько постукивал его по шлему, – В военное время. Знаешь, чем грозит?  
– Да ты... – зашипел бот и коротко взревел от боли в заломанных руках, – А ну пусти!  
– Тихо! – Ферст Эйд редко повышал голос, но если уж это делал... Протектоботы заткнулись опасливо, – Он все понял, Джазз. За работу, оплавки.  
– Оптроникс проверит, – Джазз весело улыбнулся, – Так что давайте, на совесть, как десептиконы! – он расхохотался от яростного ворчания в пять вокалайзеров, лихо трансформируясь в прыжке и вылетая за ворота. Рикошет еще на них глянул — и умчался следом, закинув Рэйведжа в салон.  
– Вот оплавки, – тихо скрипнул Грув, поднимаясь, отряхиваясь и испуганно дергаясь от внимательного взгляда Айронхайда, – Чего?!  
– Ты ранен, – заботливо сказал Хайд, протягивая в его сторону черную лапищу, – тебе нужна квалифицированная помощь. Давай помогу добраться до Рэтчета. У него, конечно пока нет лаборатории, но он...  
– Нет! – Грув отлетел в сторону, и судорожно спрятался за Ферст Эйда, – Нет! У нас свой медик! Не надо!  
– Утихни, – Эйд коснулся его руки, потом посмотрел на Хайда, – Мои ребята не будут ублажать твоего психа, Хайд. Поищи десептикона.  
– Мне запретили, – теперь тот выглядел слегка расстроенным, потом встряхнулся. – Я в Полихекс за всяким. Кто со мной?  
– Мы работать, – Эйд кивнул Хот Споту, уже прикидывая, что тут можно сделать. – Привези техноприсадок, если попадутся.  
Он проводил Айронхайда кивком, и посмотрел на свой гештальт. Не очень-то хотелось строиться так близко от десептиконской базы, да еще и в кратчайшие сроки, но выбора особого не было.  
– Облагородим, – решил он, наконец, – Жить сможем. Мы здесь ненадолго, – Эйд помолчал клик, – Если я хоть немного знаю Оптимуса, он тут не задержится.

***

Все семь циклов с момента появления протектоботов Вортекс даже не покидал кварту гештальта. Если бы он знал, что Оптроникс бросил про него Эйду "Займись этим наглым вертолетом, для меня", он бы вообще закопался в сабспейс к лидеру. Но так вертолет всего лишь сидел на одном месте, как привязанный, и страшно этим мучился. Приставленный к нему для охраны БластОфф относился к своим обязанностям очень серьезно, а летуну уже страстно, невыносимо хотелось взбить винтами воздух и подняться в небо.  
Потихоньку общая опаска проходила — товарищи возвращались целые, без заполированных царапин...  
Так что еще через цикл БластОффа удалось отвлечь — отвлечь и беззвучно сбежать в сторону крыши.

Их кварта находилась в крайнем здании, вровень с поверхностью, примыкая к зараженным территориям развалин Полихекса: летать там, среди наводок, мог только ас вроде Старскрима... или Вортекса.  
Он даже успел подняться в воздух, ощутить привычное и такое желанное скольжение воздуха вокруг брони, когда один-единственный выстрел оборвал не начавшийся толком полет. Трансформируясь в падении, Вортекс рухнул прямо на территорию протектоботов, с ног до головы окутанный тонкой сеткой, блокирующей и сигналы, и трансформацию. Блейдзовские приколы... О шлак, не-е-ет! Вертолет завыл и задергался, ощущая сотрясение почвы неподалеку от себя. Шаги...  
Он не знал, что протектошарки вывели еще один выход — прямо на фонящий вал обломков вокруг стеклянистой поверхности от давнего взрыва.  
Какой нормальный мех бы так сделал?!  
– Опа! – знакомый голос... Грув, – Смари, кого Блейди поймал!  
Еще чуть в стороне раздался кашель, и Вортекс замер, прекратив вырываться. Тихий, спокойный голос Ферст Эйда произнес:  
– Да. Теперь надо сделать так, чтобы он не доложил Оптрониксу. Блейдз, убью.  
– Да ладно тебе, Эйд, чо уж там. Он же везде ловушек понаставил. – Грув потыкал в десептикона длинной арматуриной, и захихикал от клацанья лопастей, – Убьем?  
– Нет, нам запрещено, – Ферст Эйд задумчиво разглядывал скрученного кона, – хм... Возьми его пока с собой, я на месте решу.  
Вортекс очень тихо заскулил, изо всех сил стараясь не сорваться на крик и бессмысленные угрозы. Искра просто сжималась и грозила схлопнуться от ужаса. Попытки передать сообщение просто уходили в пустоту — конечно, сеть блокировала вызовы.

По темным коридорам, фонящим радиацией и продуктами распада, его протащили даже почти аккуратно.  
– Мож, Рэтчу отдать? – грустно заметил Грув, – А то он на меня смотрит.  
– Использование Рэтчета в высшей степени неразумно, – вмешался Стритвайз.  
– Да пусть лучше над ним изгаляется, чем надо мной! Я же ценный! А десептикон — приятный, правда, гаечка, – Грув пощекотал обмякшего Вортекса по лопастям и неприятно захихикал.  
– Не лапай, – Эйд продолжал задумчиво рассматривать не слишком-то нужную добычу, и прокручивать в мыслях различные варианты действий. Все выданные Джаззом и Оптрониксом запреты логично укладывались только в один вариант — оттрахать хамскую вертушку, чтобы ходить не мог, и серво отказывали.  
Но выдать этим...  
Он внимательно осмотрел свою команду. Маньяк Грув. Рассеянный Стритвайз — интересно, он хоть джампер подключит куда надо? Лентяй Хот Спот — лучше не выводить его на рабочие мощности, пожжет. Блейдз... не надо о Блейдзе.  
– Я им займусь, – огласил решение Ферст Эйд, – а вы займитесь поиском энергона. Сегодня пьянка.  
– Ур-раа! – нестройными голосами отозвалась команда, Грув даже подпрыгнул от полноты чувств, и хорошенько пнул стену.  
Эйд отвесил ему ленивый подзатыльник, и указал на коридор:  
– Вертушку — ко мне в кварту, положите на верстак. Даже не вздумайте его поцарапать, проверю.  
Сам он направился в свежесозданную лабораторию за парочкой инструментов. Требовались такие редко, и потому с собой он их не носил. Старую обжитую базу протектоботы тоже не собирались окончательно оставлять. Впрочем, строить к ней дорогу они пока сочли излишним. Не конструктиконы вроде, восстанавливать Кибертрон не подряжались.

Вортекс почти выпутался из сети, когда Эйд наконец к нему пришел.  
– Молодец. Шустрый.  
От этого голоса вертолет судорожно всхлипнул, и попытался выстрелить в автоботского медика, но практически тут же оказался пришпилен к верстаку парой блокираторов. Ферст Эйд спокойно стянул остатки сети, устроился сверху.  
– На помощь можешь не звать, не утруждайся, – медик заинтересованно отслеживал крупную дрожь под собой. – Хотя... можешь и звать, так будет забавнее.  
Дес хрипло заскулил. Он-то смел надеяться, что этот кошмар навсегда остался в прошлом.

Протектоботы в сокращенном составе сосредоточенно гудели в заправочной. Блэйдз дулся.  
– Ну почему не меня, – он очередной раз фыркнул обиженно, – Я лучше этого идиота!  
Грув сочувственно выдал ему куб ядерной возгонки, и сам прихватил что-то покрупнее.  
– А мы, – заметил Грув задумчиво, – Сами найдем... раз уж не бить. Кого-нибудь здорового. Чтоб на всех.

Вортекс отчаянно дернулся, чувствуя, как выворачиваются шарниры. Никакой самообман не спасал — это не кошмар, он не проснется, а Бласт тысячу раз предупреждал его об опасности полетов над Полихексом...  
– Да не дергайся ты так, – Эйд лениво огладил пленника по фейсплейту, и окончательно закрепил блокираторы. – Мою задачу ты не усложнишь, а вот себя можешь и покалечить. Придется тебя чинить. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя чинил?  
Вертолет отчаянно замотал головой.  
– Умница. Теперь смотри, – автобот достал из крупной коробки тонкий длинный стержень, весь усыпанный блестками сенсоров и выдвижными штекерами, – Этот инструмент используется для ремонта сложных заклиненных трансформ, позволяя перехватить контроль над системами. А теперь я вставлю его в тебя, – он безжалостно раздвинул пластины брюшной защиты и с некоторым усилием ввернул показавшийся огненным шуп.  
Вертолет задергался, едва не вылетев в альтмод — с заблокированными руками это привело бы к мучительному клину трансформы и перегрузке ти-ког. Ферст Эйд немного подождал, и продолжил загонять прут все глубже. Он наблюдал с интересом, как дергается крупный, гораздо крупнее его собственного, корпус.  
– Не надо-о-о... – Вортекс собирался молчать и не доставлять удовольствие этому мучителю отчаянными просьбами, но прокатывающиеся по всем системам хаотичные вспышки сигналов сломали его сопротивление почти мгновенно, – пожа-а-аа....  
Эйд склонил голову набок:  
– О. Не кричи. Это только начало.  
Вокалайзеры будто оплавило, и орать больше не получалось. Шуп оказался с какими-то квазиорганическими свойствами — после прикрепления к нескольким открытым разъемам он начал извиваться сам, постепенно втягиваясь под броню скулящего от ужаса Вортекса.  
– Ну что ты так пищишь, – медик откровенно улыбался, – Я же тебя не режу, на ломаю — так, собираюсь немного с тобой поиграть. Не бойся, у меня твердый приказ никого из ваших не повреждать, так что...  
Дальнейшее он предоставил додумывать Вортексу, доставая и демонстрируя еще три щупа:  
– Сюрприз.  
Один отправился прямиком в распахнутый для вопля рот. Вортекс подавился, забился снова — квазиорганика ощущалась очень скользкой, и штука быстро продвигалась в насильно раскрытую форсунку топливоотвода.  
Второй ткнулся под кокпит — Ферст Эйду пришлось напрячься, чтобы снять грудную броню аккуратно. А вот третий... третий он осторожно пропихнул в щель паховой брони — и отошел, любуясь видом.  
Вертолет дергался, извивался в захватах, коротко скрипел, распахивая рот в беззвучных криках. И это ведь Эйд еще не отдал никакой команды, только на присоединение.  
Щупы извивались внутри десептикона, вытягивались, меняли форму, выискивая все возможные свободные разъемы и забивая их подключениями. Вортекс быстро терял контроль над корпусом. Не мог бороться с прямыми низкоуровневыми приказами корпуса — дырка в защите, найденная Ферст Эйдом, просто не оставляла ему шансов. Разве что погруженный в рот щуп не ввинтился еще до конца... Эйд его подпихнул, дернув разрядом, и с удовольствием выслушал задушенный крик. Мгновенно умолкший — контроль над вокалайзером Вортекс утратил полностью, ощущая себя беспомощной марионеткой.  
Искру дергало от страха, да судорожно сжималась-разжималась диафрагма в оптике — вот и весь контроль, который у него остался. Впрочем, спустя пару кликов Эйд вернул ему контроль над голосом. Хотел, видно, услышать больше криков.  
Дес не выдержал и тихо, умоляюще, бессловесно заскулил. Медик тихо рассмеялся, укладываясь на нем поудобнее и уткнувшись алой оптикой в нервно вспыхивающую синюю:  
– А теперь — давай поиграем.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – вокалайзер срабатывал, но открыть губы не удавалось. Корпус постепенно перегревался из-за притормозившего охлаждения и борьбы, щупы иногда чуть шевелились, заставляя его вздрагивать... шла-ак!  
– Мммм... Разного. Для начала я хочу посмотреть, что с тобой вообще можно сделать. Давай так, я начну с самых слабых воздействий, и буду поддерживать их до первого изданного тобой звука. Как только ты звучишь — я увеличиваю силу. Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. Доступно?  
Вортекс только беспомощно дернул оптогранями. Ну за что так с ним, что он сделал-то? БластОфф его ищет... мысль дернулась и затихла.  
Он не согласился — но Ферст Эйду не требовалось _настоящее_ разрешение. Медик просто подал напряжение — и корпус скрутило слабой судорогой. Вортекс пискнул, и мгновенно об этом пожалел — ток усилился.  
Шлаковы щупы умудрились подключиться ко всем его системам разом, и если в приемной и передающих сетях такое напряжение отзывалось легким возбуждением, а топливная система только начала гонять энергон по магистралям быстрее, то паразитные сигналы по нейростволу и шум в оптике... ооа-а-ах шла-а-ак... не застонать, только не застонать. Шлюзы подергивало — усиленная циркуляция в какой-то клик неизбежно вызывала топливосброс. Вортекс упорно молчал, кусая кубы — когда возвращался контроль...  
Эйду надоело ждать — он все же залез на грудную пластину и медленно, задумчиво погладил фейсплейт, вызвав короткий крик.  
– Во-от, – он уже широко улыбался, дав сигнал на увеличение напряжения, – Хороший маленький десептикон. Маленький, слабый и беззащитный.  
Вертолет извивался от фальшивых сигналов по серво, механизмы подергивались, выплескивая горячее масло, и он уже сам не контролировал вокалайзеры: громко застонав от прокатившейся и разбившейся о камеру Искры горячей волны — и кликом позже судорожно заорал от увеличенных сигналов.  
Каждый крик давал рывок напряжения — все выше и выше, пока Вортекс не заскулил слабо, чувствуя, как сливается топливо на платформу.  
– Хватит... – он дернулся еще раз.  
– Не-а... Ты же еще не перезагрузился, – Ферст Эйд откровенно поигрывал собственной скруткой, сомневаясь, стоит ли подключаться, или он рискует потерять контроль и сжечь десептикона.  
– Я же... не смогу... в перезагрзх-х...  
– О. Точно. Тогда посмотрим, что получится.  
Напряжение уже подобралось к пороговому, и выше его поднимать медик не рискнул бы — но и того, что было, хватало, чтобы заставить Вортекса едва слышно выть. Перенапряженные сервоприводы, текущее отовсюду струйками масло, энергон все еще убывал, едва остановившись на половине — и от этого сбоили логические центры.  
Эйд небрежным движением вернул пленнику контроль над серво, чтобы насладиться рывками и судорогами крупного корпуса; оседлал, крепко вцепившись обеими руками в кокпит. Глухие безумные стоны, короткие вздергивания корпуса, этот тихий вой страшно его заводили.  
Сам Вортекс ощущал себя практически расплавленным. Зона внимания сузилась только до некрупной фигуры, мерцающей алым визором, да глухой маски... шла-ак! Его подбросило снова усилившимся воздействием, и пальцы Эйда впились в трансформационные швы.  
– Ты не сможешь перезагрузиться, пока я... ш-шлак... пока я тебе не позволю, – у медика уже у самого сбоил вокалайзер от столь сильного излучения в непосредственной близости, – А для этого тебе придется попросить, поскольку Прайм запретил... насилие, правда, Вортекс?  
Кон только заорал, взвиваясь в судороге от прикосновения, и так застывая.  
– Шлак! – Вортекс заорал снова, пока небольшая ладонь пропихивалась под его приподнятой броней, – Хва-а!..  
Просить... нет. Он еще мог удерживаться, да и мыслей едва хватало хоть на что-то.  
Эйд дернул раскаленные магистрали, чуть прижал их, потер. В очередной судороге дес почти вырвал блокираторы. Этот ша-а-арк ржавый... о-о-ооо-о не-ет, только не датчики высоты и давления... От первого же касания к вздыбившимся чувствительным пластинам Вортекс истошно завизжал, почти сдаваясь, чувствуя, как скоро дезактивируется от бешеного, сжигающего кайфа.  
Сорок процентов топлива. Еще чуть...  
– Раз... разре... – вокалайзер чудовищно сбоил, слова едва различались между хрипами, и больше всего Вортекс боялся, что его не поймут.  
Но нет, его поняли. От мгновенного подключения раздразненные системы на долю клика продрало болью, только для того, чтобы вернуться еще большим кайфом. Вортекс уже только захрипел. А вот Эйд истошно заорал, получив весь спектр ощущений сразу. Небольшая машинка обладала невероятно мощными аккумуляторами — для дефибрилляции Искры и вообще... Эйд мог натурально сжечь партнера, невзирая на размеры, и сейчас целенаправленно перегревал и без того едва державшегося Вортекса, вышибая свой же блок-щуп.  
Пульсирующее во всех частях корпуса наслаждение выбивало предохранители и логические цепи, заставляя кона раз за разом сбрасывать перегретый хладагент и энергон. Персональные Плавильни — успело мелькнуть в сознании Вортекса, пока не отключились почти все логические блоки. Он орал, выл и корчился, щедро делясь откатами с Эйдом.  
Последний раз что-то вспыхнуло уже в груди и сознание погасло, вышибая в блаженный, беззвучный оффлайн.

Вортекса выдернуло онлайн странное ощущение — и сработавшая система безопасности. Отстыковка... Ох, ржа! До него дошло, что сделал Эйд. Он просто пережег один из щупов... и значит, сейчас эту штуку будет вынимать!  
Дес коротко заорал от ужаса, но заткнулся после шлепка по губам.  
– Шлак, заткнись, что ты орешь-то все время... – Ферст Эйд с хрустом потянулся и выгнулся, проверяя серво. – Сейчас я выну из тебя инструменты, и попробуем еще чего интересного, правда, летун?  
– Нет... не надо!  
Вортекс только в ужасе замотал шлемом. Эйда это не остановило.

– Я чего, самый левый? – обиделся до ужаса Стритвайз, которого успешно выталкивали вперед.  
– Нет, самый безобидный. Иди, приманкой будешь, – Блейдз алчно щелкнул лезвиями, – Вон он, ну!  
Протектоботы все вместе уставились на мирно несущего несколько кубов со склада Октана. Трехрежимник их пока не замечал.  
– Не буду! – Вайз успешно пробуксовывал по полу, сопротивляясь изо все сил, – О чем мне с ним говорить?!  
– Выклянчишь энергону, уведешь за собой! Пош-шел! – Грув отвесил собрату мощного пинка так, что Стритвайз только вылетел из-за штабеля ящиков, споткнулся о какой-то шланг на полу, и со всей дури впечатался в десептикона, заставив того пошатнуться.  
– Осторожней, – Октан его сначала поднял, и только потом рассмотрел, кто именно в него влетел. На радость подсматривающему Груву, поморщился триплекс не сильно. – Чего надо? На место отнести?  
– Ну-ээ... – Стритвайз отчаянно изображал из себя куда более пьяного. Он от легкой растерянности и непонимания ситуации перешел на крайне вежливое официальное изъяснение:  
– Вынужден обратиться к вам за помощью в решении некоторых возникших у меня технических проблем, связанные с нехваткой находящихся в нашем распоряжении запасов заряженного энергона с присадками.  
Октан пару кликов только мигал, пытаясь понять, чего от него хотят. Потом рассмеялся:  
– А, вам пить нечего? Это к Мегатрону вопрос, что выдаст — то ваше.  
Он поставил автобота на место, планируя просто уйти дальше. Кубы, которые он тащил, размером подходили скорее для зарядки реактора — миниконы могли бы принимать в них ванны.  
– Ага, – растерянно сказал Стритвайз, не замечая злобно жестикулирующих Грува и Блейдза, – Это куда?  
– До конца синей зоны, налево, вверх по пандусу, там будет лифт, в командную зону, там охрана подскажет, – Октан критически осмотрел мигающего на него оптикой автобота, и сжалился, – Синяя зона — там.  
– Проводи, – Стритвайз потрясающе умел изображать невинность. В основном потому, что особо злым он и не был никогда, на злость у него не хватало концентрации, – Я потеряюсь, забреду к шарктиконам, они меня сожрут...  
Он постарался и пахнуть получше — чуть-чуть стравливая свежего масла.  
– У нас нет шарктиконов, – неуверенно сказал Октан. Автобот совершенно не выглядел ни враждебным, ни опасным, разве что очень растерянным и неуверенным, где он вообще находится.  
– Я найду, – Вайз безнадежно махнул рукой, – У меня проблемы с навигацией... эти шарки ржавые все время ржут, – с искренней злобой высказался он в адрес согештальтников.  
На маньяка он не походил. Октан поискал записи о вредоносных действиях... о всех протектоботах такие нашлись, об этом — нет. Хм. Странный он какой-то.  
– Ладно, давай я просто донесу это до склада, и выдам тебе один. А то и правда потеряешься, – решил триплекс.  
Стритвайз кивнул. По дороге до склада он четырежды подтвердил собственные слова о проблемах с ориентированием — дважды не заметил стойки, врезавшись в них со всей дури, один раз перепутал дверь, хотя Октан окликнул его трижды, и один раз едва не упал в открытый люк. Триплекс со вздохом посадил ппротектобота на свободное от кубов плечо, и дальше тащил так, молча задаваясь вопросом — как мог выжить в среде автоботов кто-то настолько неприспособленный. Разве что внутри своей команды протектоботы не такие оплавки...  
Сгрузив кубы на склад, Октан выбрал один среднего размера и выдал его Стритвайзу, критически осмотрел зрелище автобота с кубом в обнимку, и неожиданно выдал:  
– Давай-ка я тебя провожу, а то ведь заблудишься. Как ты среди автоботов-то выживаешь?  
– Нормально, – Вайз только плечами передернул.  
Этим он только убедил дружелюбного триплекса, что выживает с трудом. Октан взял, подумав, еще один куб из своих запасов, и пошел следом, присматривая, чтобы этот шлак не свалился куда-нибудь в разрытую канаву прямо с плеча. То, как Вайз к нему прижимается, он пока не замечал.  
Автобот в это время тщательно сканировал корпус Октана, подмечая все возможные разъемы, выходы топливной системы, шлюзы, соединительные панели, и уже прикидывая, как они могут подключиться, и что еще возможно сделать. В плане развлечений кон выглядел многообещающе. К тому же Стритвайза крайне достали сокомандники в качестве партнеров.  
То есть первые раз пятьсот было неплохо, но уже на второй тысяче ужасно надоело — они повторялись. К тому же не все были совместимы, особенно с Эйдом, который запросто мог, отвлекшись, пережечь любого. Нет, это хорошо, что лидер сейчас свалил мучить ту вертушку... Ага, вот и запланированное место. Стритвайз, как и было уговорено, растеряно начал озираться.  
– Что? – Октан даже не подозревал, что на него здесь расставлена ловушка — прямо сейчас они находились в мертвой зоне слежения для десептиконской базы.  
– Сейчас, – сказал Вайз, с легким ужасом понимая, что не врет, – Я забыл, где вход.  
– Так вот же, – с легкой оторопью показал дес, чтобы спустя полклика рухнуть на грунт. Разряда станнера вошел прямо в приоткрытые от жеста стыки.  
Стритвайз выдохнул скопившийся горячий пар, и кивнул выползшим товарищам:  
– Все. Кубы забирайте. Мою порцию не выдуйте, – он сосредоточенно попинал триплексу крыло, – Ну, и это. Давайте его сильно не обижать.  
– Вайз, ты дебил, – с чувством сообщил Грув. – Ты вообще думаешь прежде чем делать, а? Как мы его попрем?!  
– Руками, – сообщил Стритвайз, опять погружаясь в раздумья.  
Октан едва дернулся — он мог слышать, но не говорить, и не посылать сигнал, к тому же сервоприводы принудительно расслабились.  
– Вайз! – рявкнули боты на три голоса, – Очнись!  
– Я думаю, – ученый на них неприязненно взглянул и снова замолчал — на долгих полсотни кликов, – До кварты не допрем. Лучше закрыть вход вон там. – он махнул в сторону, – И заняться им здесь. Ну можно в сторонку оттащить.  
– Здесь грязно, ржа, – Блейдз сплюнул паром себе под ноги, – Мне здесь не нравится.  
– И сочувствующие прибегут, – поддержал его Грув, – Рэтчет, например.  
Протектоботы общим жестом передернулись. С репутацией Рэтчета среди своих могла поспорить разве что репутация Прайма, но того боялись и уважали, а вот медика — исключительно боялись.  
– Так, – решил Хот Спот, – Тащим внутрь. Вайз, ты его шарахнул, тебе и думать как тащить.  
– Ну ладно, – Вайз пожал плечами и приподнял краешек крыла, – Потащили.  
Вчетвером протектоботы обладали немалой подъемной силой, но без координирующего процесс Ферст Эйда получалось у них... специфически. Вайза поставили посередине, чтобы он, даже задумавшись, шагал куда надо.  
Через ворота базы очень слабо брыкающегося Октана они пронесли почти без происшествий, но застряли на первой же развилке. Грув утверждал, что удобнее всего развращать заправщика будет в медблоке — оборудование под рукой. Блэйдз предлагал общий отсек, чтобы потом далеко не идти, а сразу завалиться в офф. Хот Спот требовал заправочную, в которой они соорудили такой замечательный крепкий громадный стол. Вайзу было все равно, он уже опять погрузился в себя.  
Наконец, Октан брыкнулся — и все сошлись на медблоке. Ну не убьет же их Эйд... так… максимум переделает слегка. Благо, самое интересное медик держал в своей личной лаборатории, куда не допускались посторонние — только жертвы.

БластОфф, к своему огромному ужасу, хватился Вортекса только через полцикла. До этого он думал, что вертолет послушно сидит в кварте и никуда из нее не уходит. Главное, сигнал это подтверждал. Только найдя небольшой маскировщик с фальшивой меткой, дес коротко взвыл: Вортекс сбежал.  
И неизвестно, когда! Проще всего было попросить о помощи Рэйведжа — и тот нашел последнюю радиационную метку только на краю крыши... ближайшему к блестящим стеклянным равнинам на месте Полихекса. Шлак.  
– Думаешь, он туда полетел? – БластОфф замер на краю крыши, бессильно сжимая кулаки.  
– Угу, – Рэйведж беспокойно шастал туда-обратно, – Но еще вроде вон там есть метки, – лапа указала в сторону вала мусора, – Наводки сбивают.  
– Шлак, шлак, шлак! Если бы он просто сорвался полетать, то уже должен был вернуться, – БластОфф нервно ходил туда-сюда по краю крыши. – А не могли его поймать эти оплавки? Да у них вроде бы и выхода-то сюда нет, зачем им оно... Шла-ак, что делать то?!  
– Я спррошу у Ррикошета, – решил кот, – Если Ворртекса поймали прротекторрботы, он знает. Если нет...  
Бласт кивнул. Если нет — Вортекс пропал в Полихексе. И неизвестно, что хуже.  
– Я пока пролечу по его маршруту, – решил БластОфф. Его системы предназначались для открытого космоса, радиацию он выдерживал без проблем — вот только в Полихексе была не только радиация.   
– Осторрожней, – Рэйведж коснулся его лапой, – Не торропись.

На заданный вопрос Рикошет только пожал плечами, подхватывая кису и теребя за уши:  
– А шлак их знает, этих придурков, – признался он, – Это, типа, их личное дело, я туда не полезу. Они же двинутые все, особенно Эйд.  
Рэйведж печально прижал уши. Оставалось надеяться, что приказы Оптроникса что-то значат для протектоботов.  
– Обрратись к Оптррониксу, – Рэйведж легонько стукнул его лапой, чтоб не переставал гладить, – Он рразберется.  
По крайней мере, кассет-кон на это очень надеялся.


	9. Chapter 9

Вортекс снова дернулся на верстаке, и глухо застонал. Ферст Эйд удивленно фыркнул, продолжая тянуть из-под его грудной пластины совершенно почерневший щуп. Дес поежился сильнее, и еще раз тихо простонал, пока сплавившиеся концы медленно отделялись от его внутренних разъемов и стыков. Очередной фрагмент оторвался, и Вортекс вскинулся всем корпусом, врезавшись в Эйда кокпитом.   
– Шлак! Ты спокойно лежать можешь, огрызок? – взъярился медик, двинув пленнику кулаком по топливным магистралям, отчего дес с писком вздрогнул. – Какого шарка нужно так дергаться?  
– Так ведь щекотно...  
Ферст Эйд только что-то проворчал, и дернул щуп сильнее, наконец вынув его целиком. Теперь инструмент представлял собой жалкое зрелище — сплавившийся, почерневший, ободранный... оставались еще два. Один — перекрывающий горловую магистраль, второй — пережженный в приемной системе. Подумав, Эйд заставил Вортекса широко открыть рот, и осторожно подцепил торчащий наружу кончик.  
– А-а-а-а-а-а... – заскулил дес, дергаясь в блокираторах с наполовину снятой броней.  
– Ша! Я же его вытаскиваю!  
Вортекс заткнулся и шире открыл рот, сокращая диафрагму, и закатывая оптику. Эйд не выдержал — расхохотался. Прошлый раз, когда ему попадался Вортекс, он как-то не оценил в полной мере, насколько забавный этот бело-желтый вертолет с дурацкими оранжевыми узкими кистями, больше подходящими медику или ремонтнику. Тогда десом занимались Блэйдз, Грув и Хот Спот. Теперь же Эйд мог полностью оценить его выносливость, прочность и прочую пригодность в интересных экспериментах. А уж легковозбудимость... даже от вытаскивания щупов кон немного подмок, и теперь прекрасно пах горячим маслом. Сейчас он и изо рта стравливал по чуть-чуть энергон, и хрипло постанывал.  
Медик легонько щелкнул Вортекса по подбородку, и повернул фейсплейтом к себе, добиваясь внимания:  
– Сейчас я буду вытаскивать инструмент, застрявший у тебя внутри отвода приемной системы. Как ты к этому относишься?  
Вертушка тихо заскулил и сильнее погнал циклы вентиляции, еще раз слабо дернувшись. На его несчастье, у него всегда было слишком сильное воображение, и теперь от одной мысли он ощутимо подтек, разогреваясь, и соблазняя Эйда засунуть ему пальцы в рот и чуть-чуть пощекотать мелкие внутренние разъемчики. Как раз так, чтобы кон снова стравил топлива. Эйд неторопливо прижал измазанные пальцы к маске, покосился на запертую дверь — и убрал ее, открывая лицо.  
Вортекс едва слышно пискнул, удивленно замигав. Он мог бы ждать чего угодно — фейсплейт, изуродованный кислотой, полное его отсутствие... Да что угодно — это же автобот. Но Эйд выглядел очень странно — как будто слегка незавершенно. И при этом — до странности красиво: ровно очерченный овал лица, именно плавный овал, узкий носовой выступ, безгубый рот, который сейчас чуть искривился. Вортекс вздрогнул от продравшей внезапной мысли, что возможно, даже гештальт не видел Эйда без маски. Так что если он теперь показал лицо пленнику, то точно знает, что...   
– Не дезактивируй меня, пожалуйста, – слова сорвались раньше, чем Вортекс успел их обдумать.  
Ферст Эйд склонился ниже и ближе, визор в визор, снова засовывая пальцы в рот десептикону.  
– А что ты можешь мне предложить, летун?  
Вортекс только медленно качнул шлемом, предполагая, что предложить ему абсолютно нечего. И снова длинно, судорожно втянул воздух, когда Эйд подцепил-таки и вынул еще один оборванный штекер.  
– Молчишь? – медик усмехнулся, и от его непривычной мимики дес на пару кликов поплыл.  
– Но у меня ничего нет, – судорожно всхипнул он, подергиваясь снова от ощущений, – Даже денег.   
– Ну тогда поделать ничего нельзя, – с преувеличенной скорбью на странном лице сообщил автобот, – Придется в дезактив.  
– Не надо-о... – о шлак, эти пальцы в разъемах, это невозможное лицо...  
Пластины защиты приемной системы не сошлись до конца из-за торчащего "хвостика" щупа, и теперь Эйд взялся за него, медленно вытягивая кусочек мертвой техноорганики из систем. Вортекс забился, царапая лопастями платформу.  
– Не скрежещи по моему оборудованию, – велел медик, чуть покручивая щуп в пальцах, чтобы удобнее было вытащить. Ему пришлосьпридержать вертушку, когда дес забился в судорогах, сливая топливо и судорожно постанывая в закушенные губы. – Шлак, да сшарка ты такой чувствительный! Вроде не эска, и не нулевка. Вортекс?! Лежи смирно.  
Вертолет попытался замереть, и выдержал несколько движений — но потом сплавленный штекер потащил за собой сразу несколько его разъемов, и от этого ощущения он судорожно, глухо взвыл.  
– Лежать! Терпеть! – без маски голос у Ферст Эйда оказался совсем другим, и с явными неприкрытыми эмоциями — очень красивый.  
Вертолет беспомощно поймал себя на мысли, что подтекает от своего мучителя. Приемная система расщелкнулась, раскрываясь помимо его воли, и выпуская щуп еще на несколько сантиметров.  
– О, вот так, значит, – Эйд скрылся из поля зрения, склонившись над приемной системой и что-то там рассматривая. Потом — прижал пальцы к верхним контактным пластинкам и пустил совсем слабый ток — достаточный, чтобы по корпусу прошла теплая волна блаженного кайфа.  
Медик поискал нужное положение, сканируя системы десептикона, и не обращая внимания на извивающийся белый корпус. Хммм... интересная модификация. Обусловлена либо участием в гештальте, либо... Учитывая, что летал Вортекс намного лучше, чем Блейдз, возможно именно эти модификации сенсорики, приемно-передающей системы и системы балансировки в пространстве и есть тому причиной.  
Блейзд не только летал откровенно погано, но и на платформе был арматурина арматуриной. Может, остальные и ценили его способность коннектиться долго и всеръез, но Эйда раздражала его слабая чувствительность. Здесь же... Он прошелся кончиками пальцев по приоткрытым датчикам давления, прижимая каждый, и улыбнулся судорожному всхлипу.  
– Хорошо звучишь, мне нравится, – отметил Эйд вслух, – давай посмотрим, на что ты еще способен.  
– Не нада-а-а... -десептикон взвился в судороге топливного сброса, похрустывая открытой броней от еще одного прикосновения к датчикам.  
Медик аккуратно отжал лепестки защитной мембраны, присвистнул: в предыдущем коннекте он даже не заметил, что у вертолета четыре последовательно расположенных мембраны со смещенными относительно друг друга лепестками. Интересно-о-о...  
И все они медленно поддавались продавливанию, заставляя пленника скулить, ерзать, и пытаться вывернуться из-под рук.  
Слегка покачав один лепесток, Эйд добился восхитительного вопля и протекшего топлива. Надо бы подопытного немного заправить — крики слышались все слабее. ...Или даже серьезно заправить, а то в системах деса топлива оставалось уже процентов двадцать, и он рисковал впасть в стазис, если так будет продолжаться. Во время короткого похода за кубом Эйд напряженно думал, зачем нужно располагать в приемной системе четыре уровня мембран. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Вообще. Если только...  
Он залез на Вортекса и властно ткнул ему куб в губы:  
– Пей. И ответь — ты возбуждаешься, когда летаешь?  
Несколько кликов вертолет просто бессмысленно-счастливо глотал топливо, давясь от боли в ободранной горловой магистрали, и пытаясь потерять как можно меньше капель. Когда психические параметры вернулись в норму — отключенными остались лишь несколько блоков для контроля высоты, обычно не использующихся на земле — Вортекс медленно качнул шлемом в жесте согласия. Его эта тема изрядно смущала.  
– Сильно? – заинтересовался Эйд.  
Еще один робкий кивок.   
– Часть гидравлической системы гироскопа... – пробормотал медик, хрустнув пальцами, – Гениально. Это объясняет бешеную чувствительность. Гениально. Так, – он снова обратил внимание на пленника, уже почти допившего куб, и испуганно расширившего на него оптику. – Вас собирал Старскрим?  
– И Мегатрон, – Вортекс испуганно скрипнул, когда невероятное лицо оказалось прямо напротив.  
Его системы действительно отличались безумной чувствительностью — такой, что он выгружался гораздо лучше партнера.  
– Нужен ли тебе обязательный интерфейс после полета? – медик был полностью захвачен новой, удивительной концепцией. Он в свое время до такого не додумался. Да и, сказать откровенно, Блэйдз его слишком раздражал, чтобы оттачивать его альтформу.  
– Нет, – Вортекс еще рас испуганно пискнул, когда тонкие пальцы Эйда пробежались по его визору, – Я м-могу и так сбросить заряд.  
– Руками? – Ферст Эйд его насильно повернул к себе, тонкие губы кривились в странной полуулыбке. Автобот дождался кивка, и легко пощекотал в награду приоткрытые разъемы у шейных проводов.  
– А без рук не можешь?   
Вертолет замотал головой. Напуганный. Симпатичный. Вполне подходящий. Медик медленно широко улыбнулся, ощущая, как сжимается от ужаса Искра десептикона. Эйд очень давно не получал такого удовольствия, физического и интеллектуального, от коннекта. Кона требовалось успокоить, пока он тут не дезактивировался. Блокираторы расщелкнулись, выпуская тонкие запястья — остался только крупный перехват по брюшным пластинам.  
– У тебя интересные руки, – Эйд насильно выщелкнул из пальца Вортекса тоненький слабый паяльник, – Но ты ими не работаешь. Почему?  
– Ну... – Вортекс дернулся и опасливо пошевелил второй рукой, разминая серво, – Я не умею.  
– Хорошо, – согласился автобот, исследуя сочленения его пальцев. – Почему не учишься?  
– Но я же так... разведчик. Зачем меня учить.  
– Идиот, – задумчиво подытожил Эйд.  
Вортекс молчал, и Ферст Эйд дополнил мысль:  
– Вы все идиоты. Не используете ресурс.  
Он прихватил ладонь за шарнир, заставляя ее раскрыться, и задумчиво куснул кончик пальца. Эйд редко позволял себе ходить без маски — слишком редко...  
Дес пискнул и слабо дернулся. Значит, чувствительность рук на высоте. Точно, идиоты: что не использующий телепатию Саундвейв, что Мегатрон, при таких-то способностях сиднем сидящий в этом глухом углу, что Вортекс, с руками и чувствительностью, заточенными под хорошего медика. Ничего не используют. Эйд проскользил по шарнирам пальцев глоссой и отметил, как запрокинулся вертолет, закатывая оптику.  
Редко используемые механизмы такого рода стоило хорошенько настроить — а для этого... Эйд улыбнулся сам себе... для этого стоит посылать сигналы разной частоты, вынуждая срабатывать его автоматику. Ремонтников с такими нежными руками у автоботов почти не водилось — даже Персептору пришлось усиливать броню, чтобы иметь возможность врезать.   
Несколько касаний... Да, можно его перезагрузить так, а можно — и получить удовольствие самому... Эйд снова улыбнулся, снимая последний блокиратор.  
– Иди сюда, – велел он, и Вортекс безропотно подполз, – Сядь. Да, вот так. И не вздумай дергаться лишнего.  
Вертолет встопорщил белые лопасти, собирая их в единый пучок, кивнул послушно. Слишком боится, чтобы сопротивляться. Десептиконы...  
Любой автобот разнес бы ему все через пять кликов.  
Ферст Эйд посмотрел на рабочий стол — там лежали три с половиной части щупа.   
– Повернись.  
Боится. Эйд фыркнул.  
– Давай, повернись. Толку-то уже зажиматься.  
Вортекс слабо скрипнул и медленно развернулся, весь напрягаясь. Медик только головой покачал — совершенно невозможное поведение для автобота. Такой смешной. Он нашарил трансформационные стыки на спине, и сбросил в них пару зарядов, заставляя расслабиться и приподнять повыше лопасти.  
Лопасти... пожалуй, они ему нравились. Даже очень — роторная основа у Вортекса была утоплена почти до уровня спины, не выдаваясь сильно, и в целом конструкция выглядела заметно совершенней, чем у Блейдза: он мог даже спокойно лежать на спине или груди, не испытывая особого дискомфорта, хм. Значит, его можно сложить в самые интересные позы...  
Эйд пощекотал щель под ротором, вынуждая немного поднять броню — и снова услышал стон.  
– Не пищать, – весело велел он, – А то разберу.  
И судорожно расхохотался, сам едва не упав со стола, когда понял, что вертолет ему поверил. Нет, так просто нельзя. Ферст Эйд искренне веселился, совершенно забыв свое первоначальное намерение замучить вертушку до почти-дезактива.  
Ферст Эйд не смеялся много ворн, и слишком ценил тех, кто радовал его подобными глупостями. Вортекс — больше него почти в два раза — испуганно шарахнулся, судорожно вздернув лопасти; он даже не пытался бить, не пытался как-то сопротивляться... прекрасно.  
– Я кому сказал — сидеть? – поинтересовался медик, хватая вертолет за плечо и рывком возвращая на место, – Сиди смирно, Вортекс.  
Он легонько стукнул деса в основание шлема, и приступил к прощупыванию спинных пластин, постепенно снижаясь — застрявший обломок щупа должен быть где-то здесь. Так, вот он... Глубоко залез, практически к нейростволу. Хмм...  
Нейроствол он умел трогать как медик, но обычно не любил. Если жертва предназначалась на дезактивацию — это сбивало эксперименты, если нет — настраивай потом... Но у Вортекса наверняка есть бэкапы настроек — при такой легковозбудимости любой коннект их собъет. Значит, можно позабавиться — его корпус в полной власти... полнейшей. Чудесно.  
Тогда, решил Эйд, сначала — бэкапы настроек. Несколько штекеров свободного профиля соединили их системы, Эйд ткнулся к настройкам нейроствола. Заблокировано. Ну надо же, он то думал, что у десептиконов и тут открыто, делай что хочешь.  
– Раскройся.  
Вортекс только сильнее сжался, беспомощно опуская голову и вздрагивая корпусом. Шлак, ах да, он же боится.  
– Открой доступ к настройкам нейроствола, иначе я их собью пока буду вытаскивать щуп.  
– Не открою, – Вортекс сжал кулаки, – Отпусти меня к Хуку. Он вытащит.  
Ух ты. Сопротивление!  
Ферст Эйд радостно хмыкнул, выщелкивая инструменты. Это формальное согласие ему на самом деле требовалось лишь для успокоения остатков совести. Нет — так он и без того вскроет эту замечательную штучку.  
– Не дергайся, – мягко проурчал он, запуская в разъемы несколько анализаторов.

– Последний раз спрашиваю — чего вы хотите? – вернувший себе контроль над вокалайзером Октан трепыхнулся в мощных зажимах и злобно фыркнул.  
– А как ты думаешь? – усевшийся на нем сверху Грув поерзал и сделал приглашающий жест в адрес собратьев. – Залазьте, его на всех хватит.   
Десептикон яростно дернулся, но блокираторы явно были рассчитаны на таких как он. Получилось только несильно встряхнуть довольно хихикающего Грува.  
– Шлакоеды ржавые, – Октан прожег взглядом рассеянно улыбнувшегося ему Стритвайза.  
Ученый присел заправщику на плечо и медленно обводил пальцами красную инсигнию на броне.  
– Ну-ну, – Блейдз остался у стола с неприятно выглядевшими инструментами, – Не надо так ругаться. Ты же хор-рошенький десептикон, а не оплавок вроде нас.  
Он засмеялся своему каламбуру, и подхватил один из инструментов:  
– Эй, Вайз, знаешь, чего за хрень?  
– Мм? – тот взглянул, но только отрицательно мотнул головой и вернулся обратно к лапанью светлой брони.  
– Нашел у кого спросить, – довольно заржал Хот Спот, – Ты еще его спроси, зачем джампер нужен — много интересного узнаешь.  
Ржущие оплавки. Октан еще раз дернулся.  
Блейдз без лишних вопросов ткнул этой штукой куда-то под броню, и Октан вскрикнул — пристыковалось болезненно.  
– Тестер, – убежденно сказал Блейдз и дал разряд, от которого весь громадный корпус триплекса подкинуло, – Ой. Или не тестер.  
– Смари, он подтек! – обрадовался ХотСпот, сидящий ниже всех, на брюшной броне.  
– Отстаньте от меня, шарки ржавые, – прохрипел Октан, вздергиваясь от очередного разряда. И от шарящих возле шейных разъемов пальцев Вайза, задумчиво исследующего, что можно подключить сюда.  
Тестером-не-тестером завладел Хот Спот, взявшийся увлеченно срывать с него сигналы, а Блейдз отправился искать другие интересные предметы и устройства на верстаках Эйда.  
– Эй, нас Эйд не грохнет? – Стритвайз не успел поймать инструмент руками, и потер больно ушибленный капот. Автоботы расхохотались; ученый недовольно засопел и поднял прибор, со злости запихнув тонкий щуп глубоко под белую броню.  
И не посмотрел по рассеянности, какое выставлено напряжение. Октан снова заорал, не дернувшись — серво отрубило, слетели настройки шлюзов...  
– Шлак! – ХотСпот, сунувшийся было к паховой броне, получил пол-литра энергона в фейсплейт.  
– Ва-айз! – рявкнули протектоботы в один голос, раздраженно отряхиваясь от сброшенного триплексом энергона.  
– Ты хоть когда-нибудь обращаешь внимание на реальность?! – злобно добавил Хот Спот, которому досталось больше всех, – Вытащи из него эту дрянь.  
– Нет, стой, – Грув цапнул ученого за руку, – Сначала убери напряжение, медленно, а потом — вынимай.  
– Аха, – сказал Стритвайз и крутанул прибор не в ту сторону.  
Октан снова заорал, сбросив топливо.  
– Шлак, а тут вкусно, – Хот Спот вдруг облизнулся — и целенаправленно полез к шлюзу, жадно урча, – Не, реально! Обалденно! Как возгонка!  
– Эй, я тоже хочу! – Блэйдз и Грув кинулись к нему, отталкивая друг друга, и сунулись в шлюзы руками, а Блейдз, которому понравилось больше всех — даже глоссой, старательно вылизывая подвывающего десептикона.  
Стритвайз вдумчиво пытался разобраться с настройками прибора.  
– А вот, нашел, – радостно сообщил он наконец, занося руку над крупным переключателем.  
– Не трогай! – к Октану на клик вернулся контроль над вокалайзером. Стритвайз отвлекся на его слова, и сжал щуп — поверх переключателя. На этот раз он все-таки слетел: рывки десептикона едва не вывернули блокираторы, но вместо этого затрещала броня.  
Октан запрокинулся назад и хрипло завыл, теряя контроль над топливными системами. Он безудержно сливал чрезмерно горячий и заряженный энергон, болезнено-сладко пощелкивающий по поджавшимся мембранам. Шла-а-а-аак... Убить оплавков. Заправщик еще раз дернулся и обмяк, со стыдом ощущая, как его вылизывают в самых чувствительных местах четыре глоссы.  
Воздействие оборвалось — в приборчике сел аккумулятор — но теперь прикосновения заставляли срабатывать топливосброс.  
– Шлак, круче, чем в баре, – проурчал Блейдз, не отрываясь от облизываний — и получил еще немного топлива.  
– Он заправщик! – Стритвайз царапнул край приемного порта, – Можно его напоить и заставить перегонять топливо. Будет вкусно, – он сфокусировался ненадолго на идее, и тут же снова рассеянно лизнул контактный блок, больно щелкнувший его по глоссе.  
– А трахать? – возмутился Грув, впрочем, тоже не отрывающийся от топлива.  
– А зачем трахать при такой поилке? – изумился Блэйдз. – Чего тебе не хватает-то?  
– Ну да, ну да, – Грув печально покачал головой в его сторону, – Ты же, как Эйд говорит, на платформе как арматурина, зачем тебе интерфейс.  
Блейзд молча ему врезал, оттолкнув в сторону, и тут же получил злобный пинок.  
– Я приемный никакой! А передающий — очень даже! – он обиженно скрипнул дентопластом, и поднялся, вытирая перемазанный фейсплейт, – Хош, щас его заставлю грузануться, а?  
– Конечно, нет! – рявкнул Хот Спот, – А ну прекратили, никто первый его не трогает, только все вместе. Забыли, что ли?   
Октан только глухо застонал, услышав подобное. Праймасов болт, ну почему эта база так хорошо экранирована, что никак не получается подать сигнал! От очередного воздействия Вайза на кольцо приемного порта он задергался с дроновским писком, сливая еще немного топлива. Осушат ведь, шарки ржавые, мелькнуло в процессоре.  
– Так. Залейте в него топлива, – Стритвайз указал на большой куб, – Так, чтобы булькал. Потом сконнектим, я ща поищу, как.  
Как минимум двое могли пристыковаться к почти любому меху. Но вот четверо... Ученый сосредоточенно принялся тестировать все мало-мальски подходящие технологические разъемы, и не сразу осознал — они подходят ВСЕ. Вообще все. Это прекрасно. Значит, никто не уйдет обиженным. Теперь второй вопрос — как поведут себя системы под четырьмя пытающимися перехватить контроль подключениями, и не испортят ли они сами себе все удовольствие. Хмм... Вайз искоса глянул на согештальтников, практически с песнями и плясками пытающихся заставить Октана сглотнуть топливо, и тоскливо стравил пар — они сами испортят себе любое удовольствие. Иногда Стритвайз даже немного сожалел, что Искра занесла его к автоботам. По его мнению, нормально поговорить здесь можно было только с Эйдом.  
Но Эйд терпеть не мог говорить не по делу, а по делу — Стритвайз за ним не успевал. Он был слишком въедлив и нетороплив для острого живого ума лидера, хотя иногда доводил до совершенства идеи Эйда. Только поэтому он и оставался среди автоботов, несмотря на свою общую бесполезность. Да еще, наверное, потому что развлекал Эйда и отвлекал от него остальных.  
– Так, – он поднял руку, – Блейдз — стыкуешься в основной порт, я и Спот — в дополнительные. Блейдз основной ведущий, пожжешь его — Эйд нас всех грохнет.  
– А я? – возмутился Грув.  
– А ты вот сюда, – Вайз ткнул в специфический дублирующий порт, – Но не пытайся перегнать Блейдза, испортишь нам всем коннект.  
– Так, все все поняли? – Командно взревел Хот Спот, дождался неохотных кивков, и потрепал Октана по шлему, заработав яростный взгляд, – Ща мы тебя удовлетворим, гаечка.  
– Кормушка, – захихикал Грув.

По нейростволу прокатывались горячие волны сбоящих сигналов от каждого прикосновения, растекались по всему корпусу, заставляя Вортекса вибрировать, запрокидываться все сильнее и сильнее, до звона вздыбленных лопастей, и коротко, музыкально стонать. Он снова потерял контроль над происходящим.  
Потрясающее ощущение... Ферст Эйд его ценил — вот так получить под контроль совершенно беззащитного в этот клик меха. Прекрасно. Медик проскользил пальцем вдоль внешней оплетки нейроствола, подцепил чуть выступивший краешек внутренней токопроводящей оплетки. Вортекс судорожно заскрежетал сбоящими вентиляторами и тонко заскулил. Эйд не выдержал, вжимаясь в горячего десептикона со спины и обхватывая его за плечи.  
Как раз удобно... он хмыкнул и залез с ногами на платформу, толкая Вортекса вперед. Вот так, коленопреклонным, тот выглядел просто идеально — и даже без пальцев у нейроствола уже не сопротивлялся. Последний обрывок сгоревшего щупа в такой позе выскочил на удивление легко, заставив деса только коротко дернуться от ощущений. И еще раз, теперь уже от пальцев, перебирающих раскрытые порты, вжимая лепестки мембран по одному в стенки.  
Все же четыре подряд... Эйд заурчал движком. Потрясающая возбудимость! Но именно желание ускориться и заставляло его выжидать.  
Кон уже вцепился обеими руками в край платформы и судорожно вскрикивал от каждого прикосновения, все сильнее вздергивая бампер и приемную систему. Ни о каком сопротивлении речь даже не шла — Вортекс раскрывался по максимуму и не спешил прикрыть броней обнаженный нейроствол. Ферст Эйд легко куснул его за лопасть приостренными выступами на дентопласте. И еще раз — очень уж увлекательно вскидывался вертолет перед ним. И третьим же укусом попал на датчик давления, получив взвившегося и орущего десептикона с раскручивающимся вхолостую двигателем и подкашивающимися коленями. От еще одного легкого укуса руки и ноги у Вортекса разъехались и он упал на кокпит. Зазвенел стеклопласт, Вортекс снова вскрикнул — уже от боли, чуть приходя в себя...   
Шлак, как это заводило! Он отчаянно тек и ерзал, как будто умоляя о насилии. Именно поэтому Ферс Эйд собирался быть как можно более нежным и аккуратным. Ему очень хотелось услышать, как вертолет будет сбивчиво просить и умолять, желая перезагрузки.   
Это обещало поразить даже его... Ох, шлак. При топливном контакте мембраны одновременно сомкнулись, плотно сжав чувствительный шланг — Эйд едва не рухнул сам. Он вцепился в белую броню, пережидая дрожь серво, скользнул пальцами по дергающимся лопастям и еще раз укусил, заставляя Вортекса сбивчиво орать, прогибаясь в спине. Именно такого партнера Эйд себе всегда и искал — послушного, чувствительного, интересного своей конструкцией. Отзывчивого в интерфейсе. Прочного. И достаточно несовершенного, чтобы не заскучать. Даже в бурном коннекте Эйд оторвался на треть клика, чтобы огладить шейные провода, вызвать жалобный страстный стон — почувствовать свою власть. Надавить на спину, заставляя десептикона распластываться послушно по платформе, прижимаясь кокпитом и выше вздергивая бампер в мольбе.  
И звучал Вортекс совершенно потрясающе, как ни один из автоботских партнеров Эйда, а пленными он до этого момента брезговал. Совершенно зря. От мысли, что такое богатство уже раз ускользнуло, поломанное неумелыми клешнями подчиненных, на подклика полыхнул гнев – и Вортекс снова вскрикнул с каким-то дрожащим обертоном от ввинтившегося в системы дикого напряжения.  
Медик спохватился, плавно снижая обжигающий системы вертолета заряд — не сжечь, не упустить такого нижнего. Он уже сам плыл, с упоением получая откаты и стимулируя еще. Остатками сознания поставил блок на силу уходящего разряда, и позволил себе ослабить контроль над соединением.  
Вортекс уже не метался — только слабо звенел лопастями, стонал, поскуливал от особо мощных разрядов, и возвращал такие же. Эйд судорожно тискал десептикона то за приоткрытые внутренние системы, то за лопасти, то за шейные магистрали, сильнее налегая на едва вздрагивающего Вортекса. Автобот склонился ближе к его шлему, разворачивая лицом к себе, сразу же ощутив прикосновение губ к тонкому фейсплейту.  
Десептиконы еще и целовались — но стоило заметить, Вортекс это делать умел. Эйд едва не потерял контроль, увлекшись касаниеми губ к всегда закрытому металлу. Он сжал шлем вертолета, подтаскивая его к себе поближе, и отключил оптику, откидывая голову, позволяя касаться себя губами и глоссой. Определено, даже если босс решит ...оо-ох шлак... уничтожить конов, этого он оставит себе. Ферст Эйд уже сам музыкально застонал, прижимаясь к горячему партнеру.  
Вортекс не мог вывернуться — только рост позволял ему вообще дотянуться до мелкого автобота, да общая гибкость конструкции. И он сам не сознавал, что делает — облизывал, легонько кусая шейные шланги, до хриплых сорванных стонов и пульсирующих токовых подач. Эйд был принимающим только до войны, и даже тогда не позволял партнеру трогать свое лицо. Но сейчас не хотел и не мог оттолкнуть десептикона, обвивая ему шлем уже обеими руками. Он с наслаждением распахал подставленные губы клыками, вскрикнул глухо, чуть не свернув партнеру шлем — вылетая на предельные частоты. Вортекс с едва слышным писком — выбило голос — свалился в офф, вырубая отдачей и обвившегося вокруг него Ферст Эйда.

Онлайн они вышли почти одновременно, и нерассуждающий Вортекс с тихим урчанием обнял партнера, притискивая его еще ближе. И только потом замер от продравшего по искре понимания — он же был с автоботом, а не с кем-то из своих. Эйд повыше вздернул крылья-дверцы, слизывая с его фейсплейта энергон из прокушенных губ.  
Ощущалось это так... странно. Вортекс вдруг ретроспективно понял — пыток не было. Соблазнение по-автоботски — да. Но с ним обошлись... мягко. Это искренне поражало. Да и сейчас эта теплая глосса, коснувшаяся лица...   
Он все равно чуть сжался испуганно, но не так сильно, как раньше. Пискнул коротко от пальцев на визоре.  
– Не пищи, – Эйд задумчиво проследил контуры шлема, потревожил тонкие решетки воздухозабора. Тонкие и узкие.  
– Ты меня отпустишь? – жалобно спросил Вортекс, чуть подаваясь под лаской, от перебирающих шели когтей.  
– Может, отпущу, – автобот хмыкнул, коротко улыбаясь, – Но на сегодня я с тобой еще не закончил.  
Вертолет смирно лег на платформу — но от опытного взгляда не укрылось, как он напружинился. Попытается сбежать.  
– Тебе мало? – ласково уточнил Эйд.  
– Эм... Мало? – дес чуть дернулся, когда медик забрался ему на кокпит и уселся там, поглаживая шейные кабели.  
– Да. Мало удовольствия, мало стимуляции, мало ласки? Чего молчишь и напрягаешься?  
– Я тебя боюсь, ты меня... сломаешь, – признался Вортекс, коротко вздрагивая.  
– Бояться — это правильно. – Эйд наклонился ближе, – Но ломать я тебя не собираюсь, если не будешь пытаться сбежать.  
– Я не буду убегать, – вот теперь Вортекс смирился, – Ты меня отпустишь? – в его голосе прозвучала...надежда. Глупый дес.  
– Сам вернешься, – Ферст Эйд улыбался, глядя ему в оптику и, кажется, заглядывая в самую искру.  
Десептикона продирало страной дрожью от этого взгляда и он слабо дернулся, очень нерешительно касаясь брони медика руками. Автобот даже не пошевелился, разрешая оранжевым манипуляторам угнездиться на бронированных алых стеклах у него на ногах.  
Тонкие запястья изящно прогнулись, руки двинулись выше — в наступившей тишине звукоизолированной камеры слышен был каждый шорох. Медленный. Осторожный. Пальцы чуть-чуть, едва потерли стык стекла и металла, проскользили по нему. Эйд не реагировал, продолжая неподвижно смотреть в синюю оптику и молчать, улыбаясь. От легкого нажатия на стекла по сенсорной системе растекалось слабое тепло.  
Синий визор слабо мигал — Вортекс вымотался, устал, и только что-то невероятно странное мешало ему отказаться сейчас. Вот этот доступ... Автобот бы ударил. Вертолет уже даже бояться не мог всерьез, и больше всего хотел еще энергона и в перезарядку. Но Эйд же его не отпустит. Пока не сделает все, что хочет.  
Автоботский медик наконец пошевелился, прогладил шейные кабели, спустился ниже, скользнул по кокпиту. Еще ниже, к приемной системе...  
– Я больше не могу, – Вортекс медленно качнул шлемом, – Быстро нагреваюсь, быстро перегораю, – он обвел незнакомый синий знак на плечевом блоке, не задумываясь, что это за штука.  
– У меня не перегоришь, – пообещал Эйд, выщелкивая инфоштекеры и без разрешения втыкая их десу в медпанель. Он сам не понимал, чего ему хочется, и почему никак нельзя сейчас отпустить уставшего меха — но собирался разобраться в процессе. Вортекс слабо зашуршал вентиляцией, чувствуя, как все больше проводов соединяет их корпуса.  
– Не надо... – он тяжело пытался продышаться.  
Эйд закрыл ему губы рукой, заставляя замолчать и принудительно переключая системы охлаждения в форсированный режим, и перехватил контроль над чужим корпусом окончательно. Дес только хрипнул, и отключил оптику безнадежно. Сожжет.  
Но пока было только странно — вот так висеть на чужом управлении. И почти не больно. Даже ощущалось какое-то подспудное трепещущее тепло, скользящее по магистралям. Иллюзия? Нет? Трудно понять...  
Он едва-едва застонал, ощущая, как медик распластывается по нему, соединяет системы, топливная, энергия, хладагент — короткой безумной вспышкой в проце ощущая каждое подключение. Но зачем... Вортекс еще раз коротко застонал, порывисто вжимая в себя автобота, дергающего дверцами от откатов. Он не мог толком уже ни отвечать, ни сопротивляться — выплески шли немодулированные, мощные, почти сырой энергией.  
Энергия Искр — прошило его насквозь озарением. И в тот же клик соединенные системы дрогнули, получив сигнал на выдвижение камер Искр. Короткой алой вспышкой по сенсорам скользнул мимолетный страх Ферст Эйда, и пропал, погашенный очередным всплеском. Просто не удавалось чувствовать негатив — слишком остро, слишком много, слишком... Все. Вортекс еще сумел почувствовать, что партнер не может, не решается на этот коннект, ощутил колючую нерешительность — и открылся первым, придерживая легкого Эйда, у которого ответно расщелкнулась броня. Полыхнуло коротко синим и ярко-алым от смешавшегося сияния Искр.  
Несколько кликов они только смотрели друг на друга – и оптикой, и... Эйд вдруг показался Вортексу совсем небольшим, уязвимым... На пол-клика. Пока он не разглядел воплощенный титановый характер.  
Темные пальцы автобота решительно сжались на бело-желтых наплечниках, и Эйд соединил Искры, уже не колеблясь. По соединенным системам прокатилась обжигающая сладкая волна, захлестывая до самых кончиков лопастей, закрыла реальность, затапливая восприятие. Вортекс прогнулся, шире раздвигая ноги, запрокинулся весь — вминая легкий корпус в себя. И стонал — невыносимо низко, непрерывно.  
От вибрирующего гула в его корпусе медик коротко всхлипнул, дернулся, прогибаясь ответно. Никогда раньше у него не было соединения Искр, и сейчас ...о-о-охх... он резко понял, что не отпустит этого десептикона, никогда. Неверным жестом он уцепился за шею рычащего Вортекса, посылая от искры жесткий импульс — "Ты — мой! Мой!" В какой-то клик его дверцы больно ударились о платформу, а мощный корпус вертолета оказался сверху, и за спиной, и везде... До оффлайна.  
И до онлайна. Очень давно Эйду не приходилось включаться под чужим корпусом, придавливающим его к платформе, со все еще полураскрытыми створками брони. Вортекс ушел в глубокую перезарядку, не отреагировав даже на постепенное отсоединение систем. Только медленно сдвинулась броня, закрывая камеру Искры. Ферст Эйд проводил ее взглядом, и улыбнулся. Да, он попался — но кон влип куда крепче. Эти его тонкие запястья... Автобот тихо зарычал, и схлопнул маску.  
Только сейчас ему пришло в голову, что эти идиоты-сокомандники его так и не оторвали от удовольствий. Странно. По обыкновению, они уже давно должны были упиться, заскучать, и пристать к Эйду с требованием предложить развлечение. Нашли сами? Шлак!

С интерфейсом у протектоботов не заладилось. Как Вайз и предсказывал, они больше мешали, чем помогали друг другу. И даже то, что Октан оказался не готов к такой форме извращений, и не смог запереться, никак им не помогало. Дес принимал все подачи, реагировал, окатывая их искрами пробоев с ног до головы, извивался в похрустывающих блокираторах так, что ботов на нем подкидывало.  
Вчетвером на одного выходило безумно странно: то и дело один из них слетал в загруз, добавляя кайфа всем остальным — но быстро возвращался.  
Блэйдз все пытался доказать, что он хороший мощный ведущий, выше и выше вздергивал напряжение, заставляя остальных подтягиваться, добавлять от себя.   
Хот Спота больше интересовали топливные игры, которым он предавался самозабвенно, гоняя энергон по системам триплекса. Периодически он откидывался назад — мощные системы заправщика играючи перебивали его насосы, и тогда становилось непонятно, кто ведет.  
Стритвайз вообще оказался в этой сложной системе вторым принимающим после Октана, и с удовольствием подвывал, впитывая подачи и от Блейдза, преобразованные сквозь системы Октана, и от Грува, которому упорно казалось, что Блейзд халтурит. Так что он тоже шпарил разрядами на максимуме своих систем. Когда именно они свалились перепутанной грудой на крупный корпус, содрогаясь и перезагружаясь по цепной реакции, ни один бы не сказал. Вышибло даже Стритвайза.  
Вышибло всех... Кроме Октана. Триплекс был зол. Страшно. До безумной ярости. До способности вывернуть наконец блокираторы на руках и сорвать их к шаркам. Шлаковы автоботские оплавки затащили его к себе на базу, заставили слить ценное топливо, которого насосались как неразумные дроны, изнасиловали, да еще и не довели до перезагрузки! Он с ненавистью дернулся — и освободил правую руку. Остальное уже не представляло труда  
Более-менее аккуратно от себя Октан отсоединил только Стритвайза. Рассеянный ученый, несмотря на то, что ошпарил его в начале одним из самых болезненных разрядов, враждебным не воспринимался, и злым — тоже, просто попавшим в дурную компанию. Впрочем... Октан был уверен, что это не так. Подозрения такие закрадывались.  
Как бы то ни было, он двинулся прямиком к лидеру — сдавать хулиганов с поличным.

Предупреждать Мегатрона по связи триплекс не стал. Производить впечатление на него пожалуй, не требовалось, а вот на Оптроникса — требовалось позарез. Октан не сомневался, что разбираться сам лидер не будет, скорее он выскажет бывшему Прайму, оставив разбирательство на его совести. Которая у автобота отсутствовала напрочь.  
Впрочем, когда Октан зашел в кварту лидера, оптика валяющегося на платформе автобота изумленно расширилась. Весь в потеках и царапинах, триплекс однозначно сигнализировал о том, что кто-то где-то посмел пренебречь четкими и недвусмысленными приказами бывшего Прайма. Такое он не переносил.  
Алая оптика сощурилась и полыхнула огнем. Оптроникс встал, отбрасывая датапад:  
– Кто и где?  
– Твои протектоботы! – Октан брезгливо вытер потек с брони, – Четыре оплавка! Какого шарка мы терпим твои отродья на базе?! – орал он мощно.  
– Заткнись! – рявкнул Оптроникс, вылетая из кварты со злобным рычанием.  
Ну все, этим оплавкам очень повезет, если они останутся актив. Мало ему было намека Рикошета на то, что они могли похитить Вортекса, так теперь еще и это. Октан брезгливо потер плечо, и куда более жалобно буркнул:  
– Шеф, а можно я у тебя вымоюсь?  
– Можно, – Мегатрон махнул в сторону мойки, – Не ходить же тебе в таком состоянии по базе. Сильно плохо все?  
– Да так, – триплекс дернул плечами, – Шлак ржавый.

По базе Оптроникс пролетел карающим Праймасом, рыча на всех, кто пытался подвернуться ему под ноги. Эйду стоило вырвать руки за дозволение подобного. А то и ноги. Или вообще дезактивировать весь гештальт за подобные фокусы. Лил он на безопасность конов — но за неподчинение его приказам следовал дезактив.

***

Четверка протектоботов все еще пребывала в блаженном оффлайне, не подозревая о грядущем апокалипсисе. Эйд распихивал Вортекса — только этой улики ему не хватало.  
– Вставай, идиот! – наконец рявкнул Эйд, болезненно щелкая вертолета током в подчелюстные приводы.  
Кон вскинулся и слетел с платформы, ошалело глядя на нависшего медика.  
– Пей! – Эйд ткнул ему куб. – В мойку, и выметайся. На все у тебя четыре брийма.  
– Но...  
– Или ты дезактив, – алая оптика остро-сладко обожгла, – Выметайся.  
Вортекс не стал спорить, обрадовавшись свободе — но уже в коридоре понял, что огласки не хочет. Совсем. Вообще. В свою кварту он пошел тройным кругом, пытаясь преобразовать травмы от интерфейса в то, что можно было заработать, рухнув на равнины Полихекса.  
Он к тому же сделал хорошую петлю через развалины, и для достоверности решил прилететь на базу. Трансформироваться получилось, лететь — почти; вернее... он едва сумел пролететь полкилометра, и с ужасом рухнул на крышу, откуда взлетел полцикла назад — нейроствол сбоил.  
Придремавший дежурный — Свиндл — в ужасе подскочил, вскинув пушку.  
– Вортекс! Так ты выбрался! Тебя Бласт ищет-ищет! – он кинулся помогать товарищу подняться, заботливо собирая высыпавшиеся кабели из разбитой брони.  
– Да я так... – Вортекс судорожно втянул воздух, пытаясь улыбнуться, – Попал я там. Прости. Так летать хотелось, что ни о чем уже думать не мог.  
– Ладно тебе, вернулся хоть и то хорошо, – Свиндл подхватил его под плечо. – Пошли к Хуку.  
Вертолет коротко сжался. А вдруг Хук заметит, чем он занимался...  
– Потом, – он очень натурально простонал, – Там у протектоботов какой-то шум. Я пролетал, видел. Ты мотай лучше туда, глянь, все ли мирно, а то вдруг устроили уже бунт и переворот... А я полежу немного.  
Согештальтник засомневался было, но Вортекс очень убедительно махнул рукой, да и привести себя более менее в форму он тоже успел, так что лишь немного похрамывал. Это вполне можно было пережить.   
– Сиди здесь, – велел Свиндл, – Я скажу Бласту чтобы тебя забрал.  
– Да ладно я сам виноват, – Вортекс поморщился и развернулся в сторону лифта на базу, – Я в кварту, пусть заходит.  
– Передам! – Свиндл трансформировался и рванул в сторону стрельбы и громких криков. Вортекс дохромал к себе и слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, что ему напоминает лицо Ферст Эйда. Он улыбался, пока не вспомнил: иллюстрацию, замеченная за много ворн до войны... Иллюстрация в никому не нужном страшном романе. Образ Проводника Искр.

***

Эйду очень повезло, что бывший Прайм сначала отправился в общую заправочную базы. Сам он попался на пути Оптроникса уже позже, и отделался всего-лишь сломанным предплечьем, частично сорванной броней, да легким сотрясением проца от сильной оплеухи. Остальным досталось куда как сильнее.  
Дурак Блейдз еще пытался оправдываться. Теперь, глядя на раскуроченный корпус, Эйд размышлял меланхолично — оставить его так, починить или все же добить. С одной стороны приятнее будет добить самому. С другой — очень уж хочется проверить, будет ли этот оплавок летать лучше с апгрейдами и перестройками, подсмотренными в конструкции Вортекса? К тому же, можно озадачить Вайза доведением этих конструкторских решений до идеала... Тоже заманчиво. Блейдз нужен. Увы. Ферст Эйд оторвался от ремонта руки, и посмотрел на ремстол.  
Вайзу требовалось вернуть на место оторванные пластины брони, Блейдза — пересобрать, у Хот Спота поврежден нейроствол, Грув захлебывался своим энергоном. Гора шлака. Идиоты. Это же надо было додуматься — решить трахнуть триплекса и так по-глупому попасться на нарушении прямого приказа. Эйд коротко дернулся, представив что было бы, если бы он попался на таком же преступлении.  
К Праймасу. Он очень вовремя сплавил Вортекса. Теперь оставалось надеяться, что вертолет не будет болтать.

***

– Я надеюсь, ты никого не убил? – Мегатрон смотрел очень напряженно, прямо в оптику вернувшегося с расправы Оптроникса. Кулаки и броню бывшего Прайма однозначно покрывали потеки энергона и сколы чужой краски. На его руки кон не смотрел.  
– Частично, – автобот махнул рукой, отправляясь в мойку. – Если Эйд будет их чинить, то нет. Если решит собрать себе новую команду, он их сам добьет.  
Мегатрон только сжал кулак. Ладно, разборки с протектоботами — не его дело. Будет поменьше шлака на Кибертроне — к лучшему. Но терпеть их тут... Мегатрон пошел на обзор базы. К тому же ему недавно передали, что Вортекс нашелся — следовало сделать ему внушение насчет полетов над разрушенным городом.

Октан не стал особо болтать насчет произошедшего, его мучил стыд, что четыре мелких бота смогли его захватить. Заправщик уединился на складе и тихо ворчал про себя. Его лидер навестил первым, выслушав еще одну проникновенную тираду про фиолетовознаковых оплавков. Новости про расправу триплекс выслушал, полный злорадного удовлетворения.  
Следующим на очереди стоял Вортекс. В его кварте сидели Бласт Офф и Свиндл; все трое — с кубами в руках. Вертолет слушал эмоциональный рассказ Свиндла по то, что он видел на базе автоботов, и жизнерадостно ржал от описываемой картины испуганно бегавших протектоботов.  
Мегатрон немного успокоился. И Октан, и Вортекс выглядели вполне собравшимися. Судьба Рамджета вроде не грозила его очень ценным бойцам — и просто друзьям. К тому же Вортекс вроде не попадался... но что-то в его оптике мешало поверить в историю с неудачным полетом. Поверить очень хотелось, но... Нет, врет. Мегатрон присел с ними, взял куб, и тоже слушал жизнерадостного Свиндла. Сбивал с толку смех Вортекса, давным давно он так не смеялся над протектоботами, которых до того страшно боялся. Но на вопрос лидера повторил ту же самую историю и клялся ближайшие циклы не летать.  
Допрос Оптроникса с пристрастием тоже ничего не дал.  
Автобот выглядел довольным и на удивление расслабленным. Видно, его очень развлекал и успокаивал процесс приведения несогласных к согласию силовыми методами. За такую науку для десептиконов он бы рассорился с Мегатроном — а этого он пока делать не хотел по каким-то своим соображениям.  
– Вортекс? – Изумился автобот на прямой вопрос, – понятия не имею. Следов на базе не было. Блейдз про него тоже ничего не говорил.   
– А если спросить?  
– Спроси, – легко согласился бывший Прайм, – если Эйд будет его собирать обратно в меха.  
Мегатрон передернулся. Значит, этот вопрос ему еще не решить... но Вортекс улыбается. Значит, с ним все более-менее нормально. Ну, Мегатрону оставалось на это надеяться.

***

И Вортекс был действительно уверен — никто его не тронет. Больше — никто. Он даже видел пару раз Ферст Эйда. Мельком. И даже почти не вздрагивал.  
И в этот цикл он возвращался в кварту безо всяких подозрений и опаски. Единственная мучившая его проблема — сбои нейроствола. Ходить и двигаться — без проблем, а вот летать... Ему хватило одного раза. К счастью, пока он выдерживал данное Мегатрону и гештальту обязательство сидеть смирно, но проблему надо было решать. Если бы он сразу не соврал, он мог бы пойти к Хуку. Теперь выбора не осталось — только Ферст Эйд.  
Но идти к нему... Вортекс хлопнул дверью и завозился — замок немного заедал. Идти к нему очень не хотелось. Хотя от одного воспоминания... ох... он едва слышно мурлыкнул, чувствуя, как подмокает. Ничего, сейчас можно будет сбросить напряжение...  
Он повернулся к платформе, и чуть не заработал коллапс Искры.  
– А я тебе тут жду, – ласково сообщил Ферст Эйд, уже без маски, – а ты где-то шляешься. Нехорошо, Вортекс.  
От зрелища автоботского медика на своей платформе вертолет задушенно пискнул и попытался выпрыгнуть в коридор. Но только проскрежетал испуганно вздернутыми лопастями по металлу: замок не поддавался. Вортекс проклял тот клик, когда передумал его чинить, равнодушно отложив такую мелочь на потом... Ферст Эйд не вставал — так и улыбался своим невозможным лицом, смотря издалека. Будто ждал, когда Вортексу надоест и он подойдет.  
– З-зачем? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Прохрипел дес, сползая по двери, дрожа от страха и почти собираясь в комок.  
– Я решил, что у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы с настройками нейроствола, – равнодушно ответил медик. – Я не успел тогда его перенастроить.  
Вортекс снова задушенно пискнул. Ферст Эйд и благотворительность рядом не вставали. Никак.  
– Что ты за это... – он откашлялся, – что потребуешь?  
– Все просто, – медик опять слегка улыбнулся, – я тебя сконнекчу, прямо здесь. Таким образом, каким мне это будет угодно. Согласен?  
– А можно без блокираторов? – Слова достигли вокалайзера раньше, чем вертолет успел их обдумать. Он еще раз пискнул и зажал себе рот.  
Эйд соскочил с платформы и неторопливо подошел, гипнотически покачивая бедренной секцией.  
– Можно, – смилостивился он, – в целом, ты согласен, – его губы исказились в ухмылку.  
Вортекс безнадежно кивнул.  
– У меня выбора нет, – он тоскливо провентилировал и неожиданно признался, – я летать не могу.  
– О-о-о. – Эйд подцепил его за подбородок и развернул к себе лицом, – какая неприятность, право. Сейчас все сделаем.  
Вортекс сам не мог бы описать, что за скреплет его укусил. Зачем он поднялся вдруг — и ткнулся в открытый фейсплейт своим, притушив линзы. Чуть прихватил узкие алые бедра, накрывая тонкий рот губами в поцелуе. Автоботы терпеть не могли подобные нежности, называя их десептиконскими извращениями, от Эйда на подобную наглость можно было ожидать чего угодно.  
Но Эйда, кажется, это просто шокировало — он стоял неподвижно, не отвечая, но и по лицу бить не спешил. Только вздрогнул сильно, когда по его дентопласту и глубже скользнула глосса. Целоваться Вортекс умел хорошо. Отточил на согештальтниках. Так что сейчас он мягко касался тонкого фейсплейта, чуть-чуть подпуская искорки с глоссы, и сам стремительно разогревался, раскручивая двигатель, и подтекал. Он вообще всегда быстро и очень легко выходил на интерфейс.  
"Только не делай мне очень больно", – подумал он громко — и не заметил вспыхнувшие линзы. Эйд услышал, но не шевельнулся, позволяя ему продолжить. Автобот лишь чуть запрокинул голову, открывая легким прикосновениям глоссы шейные кабели с намеком. Подобного рода намеки Вортекс понимал хорошо, спускаясь губами и старательно вылизывая открытые магистрали. Он не претендовал на ведущую роль, он всего лишь... он хотел... всего лишь интерфейса. Он продолжил касания. По броне ниже, обойдя фиолетовый знак, еще ниже — к уже открывающимся деталям. Обычно глоссой ублажали приемную систему — но Вортекс умел кое-что другое. Он умел правильно трогать передающую.  
Редкий навык. Неожиданный. Для Ферст Эйда оказалось совершенно новым, когда губы мягко прихватили скрутку у основания и глосса легко, даже слишком легко ввинтилась между проводов, касаясь основного стержня и сбрасывая заряд. Своим он бы такого не позволил. Но вид на Вортекса сверху очень... впечатлял. Кон добавил горячего масла на датчики, позволил подключиться нескольким штекерам – и застонал уже Эйд.  
"Ты... не против?" — робко спросил Вортекс по связи.   
"Продолжай" — Эйд хрипнул вентиляцией, прогибаясь в спине и прихватывая пальцы кона у себя на бедре. – "Продолжай".  
Вортекс сам дрожал — сброшенные с джампера искры били как будто в самый проц, оставляя ему безмысленную пустоту, спокойствие — и нарождающийся собственный кайф от чужой реакции — Эйд получал откаты сам от себя и кусал губы, никак не сбрасывая напряжение. От быстрого движения глоссы вкруговую вокруг насадки джампера, с легкими тревожащими касаниями по вздыбившимися уже штекерам, медик коротко взвыл, вздергиваясь, нашаривая белый шлем и вцепляясь в воздухозаборник. Ноги автобота стремительно подкашивались, заставляя опираться на кона.  
Широкие ладони оказались у него под бампером, сжались чуть — но Вортекс не тронул открытые слоты, облизывая только джампер. Этого хватало, чтобы системы Эйда судорожно подергивались, заставляя коротко задушенно стонать и дергаться от каждого касания. Вертолет уже сам подтекал маслом и энергоном, подергивая мембранами развернувшейся приемной системы. Но рано... Еще чуть-чуть...  
Он осторожно сдавил провода дентопластом, заставляя смешаться окружающие поля — и выслушал отчаянный вопль. Ферст Эйд судорожно извернулся под сбивающимися сигналами, захрипел, заорал от еще одного пробоя, дернулся, в помрачении пытаясь подключиться к Вортексу в рот и не находя разъемов.  
От этого подкашивались колени — вся энергия оставалась в его корпусе, сводя в ума датчики и сервоприводы. Автобот завыл, только сильнее вцепляясь в вертолета, дергая бедрами, зашипел от свивающихся в его аккумуляторах зарядах.  
"Хватит, – заорал он по связи, открывая канал ощущениям, от которых Вортекс задушено хрипнул. – Дай подключение!"  
Три шага до платформы он бился и извивался так, что Вортекс его едва удержал — и сам застонал, насаживаясь на давно готовую скрутку Эйда. От первого же разряда, ввинтившегося в системы, вертолет вскинулся и глухо, утробно завыл, вибрируя всем корпусом и впуская его глубже. Лопасти прокручивались вхолостую, с тревожным звоном взрезая воздух кварты. Эйд больше не шевелился, только гнал мощные подачи, стиснув дентапласт.  
Вортекс не мог остановиться и не орать, забыв о плохой изолированности кварты — просто не мог, сорвало все предохранители, беспорядочно подрагивали серво, брызгая маслом. От очередного разряда у него засбоил вокалазер, сбиваясь, и он взвыл тонким писком из наружных технических блоков, основным только сдавленно поскуливая. "Только бы Бласт Офф не вернулся раньше", проскользила мысль, быстро смываемая очередной волной раскаленного кайфа.  
Он ощутимо придавил легкий корпус, стонал, вжав Ферста фейсплейтом под кокпит. Эйд даже не сопротивлялся, сам крепко вцепившись в деса и короткими мощными вспышками стремительно загоняя их обоих в перезагрузку. Искра дернулась, вспыхивая, волна чистой энергии раскатилась по всем цепям, мгновенно вышибая оффлайн.

Вортекс очнулся совершенно, по ощущениям, здоровым. Только чуть побаливали губы, которые он так искусал, да ныло приятно в соединительной системе. Он бережно притиснул к себе корпус автобота. Пока Эйд его ни разу не ударил, и даже не сделал больно, несмотря на свои мощности — придерживал откаты. Но Вортекс все равно опасливо посмотрел на тонкий фейсплейт и алый визор.  
Точно, Проводник Искр. Зачем только Эйд сделал себе такое лицо... Или ту книгу писали с него? Вортекс легко коснулся тонких черт.  
– Книгу. С меня. – Ответил Эйд, рассматривая отдернувшегося десептикона. – Вы все так умеете? С джампером?  
– Не знаю, я как-то не спрашивал, – Вортекс поежился под изучающим взглядом. – А нейроствол?  
– Сначала принеси мне хорошего энергона, – велел автобот, вытягиваясь по платформе, – потом посмотрю.  
Вортекс даже спорить не стал, поднялся, пошел. После таких ласк всегда дрожали ноги — он только улыбался понятливо. Пока к нему не ломились...  
– В следующий раз не приходи ко мне.  
– Почему это? Я сделаю как захочу, – указал Эйд, переворачиваясь на бок и задумчиво пощелкивая инструментами в ладонях. – Или ты предпочитаешь идти на базу автоботов, рискуя нарваться там на остальных?  
– Эм... А если я скажу что к тебе?  
– Хайду или Рэтчету будет на это налить.  
– А тут может быть не налить Прайму. Если мои зайдут, – Вортекс хмыкнул, – или мне врать, что все взаимно?  
– Врать? – Ферст Эйд прищурился, принимая куб, потянулся, раскидывая ноги, коротко вспыхнувшие алыми стеклами. И у Вортекса дернулась Искра, заставляя снова подтечь шлюзы. – Тебе придется врать? Как нехорошо с моей стороны заставлять тебя делать такое.  
Вортекс ощутил неладное и прикрутил вокалайзер, вместо этого притащив кубы среднезаряженного.  
– Но тебе понравилось. Ты меня починишь, – полувопросительно уточнил он. Эйд кивнул, делая сложный жест рукой. Дес понял его правильно и развернулся спиной, приподнимая пластинки брони.   
За свои слова он несомненно заслуживал кары, но нейроствол Ферст Эйд больше трогать не собирался. Уж больно сложно все это чинить и настраивать.  
– Я много чего умею, – Вортекс смирился, что шансов на избавление у него нет, – не ломай меня так больше. Мне плохо без полетов.  
– Мхмм... – Эйд прощупывал нейроствол короткими импульсами, раскрыв сенсоры выносного встроенного щупа на полную, – механических повреждений ствола и оплетки нет. – Он коротко прогладил шейные разъемы, сбрасывая пару зарядов и ловя отклик ближе к приемной системе. – Контур замкнут, потерь сигналов нет, отклики в пределах нормы. Хмм…  
Вортекс изо всех сил сжал кулаки, пытаясь не сорваться, не начать постанывать. Прикосновения к нейростволу и все это тестирование вызывало в его системах такие всплески удовольствия, будто Эйд поставил себе целью свести его с ума. Но если предыдущие прикосновения еще можно было свести к медицинским вопросам, то когда пальцы охватили основание ствола и чуть-чуть потерли, это-о-о... ох-х... Вертолет предательски взвизгнул, коротко и беспомощно.  
– Мне не нравится, когда моему присутствию на платформе не рады, – проурчал Эйд ему на аудиодатчик, – так что в этот раз ты будешь умолять меня тебя сконнектить.  
– Не надо, – Вортекс чуть дернулся вперел, но нейроствол тут же дернуло снова, – л-лее… я летать! Не смо-оо-о...  
Эйд милосердно передвинул руки от нейроствола, дав ему продышаться на пару кликов, и тут же сжал пальцы вокруг напряженно пульсирующих топливных магистралей, выбив длинный тонкий взвизг. Вортекс заскреб ногами по полу в попытке встать... о-охх...  
– Не на-а-а-ада-а...  
Слабый ток с пальцев, сомкнутых в кольцо, пробивал защиту, и энергон заряжался прямо в магистралях, проц мутился невыносимо — и вскоре Вортекс мог только громко скулить.  
– Ты не хочешь меня ни о чем попросить? – весело осведомился Эйд, выслушав серию коротких попискиваний, – о, какой выдержанный. Ну значит можем еще кое-что попробовать.  
Одной рукой он придержал десептикона, оседлывая его бедра. Пальцы второй, замкнутые кольцом вокруг топливной магистрали, окрасились вспышками пробоев и резко задвигались вверх-вниз по тугому шлангу, порождая завихрения полей. Вортекс захрипел, давясь топливом — сверхзарядка сбрасывалась, чтобы не вредить процессорам, и он уже.. Ничего не... Сейчас перезагру...  
Десептикон издал только короткий громкий крик, падая на платформу лицом вниз в судороге топливного сброса и сорвано, неостановимо перезагружаясь, перезагружаясь, никак не проваливаясь оффлайн, пока Эйд наконец не остановил руку, позволяя ему погрузиться в темноту с последним сливом.  
Автобота колотила мелкая дрожь. От возбуждения — но и не только. Он неторопливо обошел платформу, зачерпнул слитый энергон, попробовал — с тихим урчанием. Он не ошибся в оценке Вортекса. Лучший нижний. Лучший для него. Эйд медленно слизывал энергон с пальцев, вкусный, заряженный, легкий энергон полетных форм. Попытки интерфейса с Блэйдзом после такого опыта выглядели просто издевательством.  
Он перевернул Ворекса на спину, устраиваясь у него на талии, чуть поерзал. Хотелось еще. Вортекс будет пищать... Эйд с ухмылкой наложил локер на провод, идущий к его вокалайзерам. Пусть пищит. Главное — пусть продолжает так перезагружаться. Ферст Эйд ласково погладил внешний контур порта, этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы вертолет с тихим хрипом вентиляции вышел онлайн. С трудом сфокусировал оптику, и сразу же потянулся к медику.  
О, этот жест Эйд оценил. Он легонько потер открытые детали, и Вортекс попытался что-то пискнуть. Не издав ни звука, он потянулся к горлу... "Никаких блокираторов!" — обиделся он по связи.  
– Чшшш... – Эйд накрыл его губы пальцем, улыбаясь, – это же я о тебе забочусь, чтобы ты своими криками не привлек сюда согештальтников. Так что, – он наклонился ближе и выдвинул инфоштекеры, – ты будешь звучать только во мне. Только по связи.  
Вортекс поджался, собирая лопасти в высшей точке, и осторожно отодвинулся. Он Эйду ни на гран не доверял. На пару кликов Ферст Эйд замер. Принудить? Взломать? Заставить? Если бы не Прайм, живущий на базе десов и сохраняющий хорошие отношения с Мегатроном, он бы ни на клик не сомневался, просто взломав упрямую вертушку, а так... Придется идти на компромисс.  
– Открой инфоразъем, – когти чуть царапнули локер, – и я уберу это.  
"Я буду тихим", – шепнул Вортекс, – "правда". Он убрал заглушки, и Эйд свистнул. Инфоразъемы у него стояли в медпанели — целое богатство.  
Локер слетел в одно движение когтей и Вортекс чуть хрипнул.  
– Я не буду орать, обещаю...  
– Будешь-будешь, – медик оглаживал контуры медпанели, подпуская искорки с пальцев. Резко вскинул алый визор, обжигая взглядом, – еще как будешь.  
Вортекс подавился стоном — один вид дока заставлял подтекать, бояться с предвкушением.  
Штекеров и соединителей у медика как раз хватило, чтобы полностью подключиться к системам вертолета. Вортекс ерзал, подергивая лопастями, крепко прихватил легкого автобота на себе обеими руками за бедра. Эйд только хмыкнул, почти укладываясь на желтый кокпит. Погладил бережно стекло – и щелкнул по нему, вгоняя корпуса в резонанс.  
Резонансное соединение систем через медразъемы Вортекс до этого никогда не пробовал, и от пульсирующих тонких вибраций в самой глубине практически растекся по платформе. Мелко подрагивая, закатив оптику и распахнув в беззвучном вое рот. Эйд удобно на нем лежал, управляя гармонией этих ощущений — его родные частоты для вертушки где-то были слишком высокие, где-то — наоборот, но корчащийся под ним партнер вызывал только одно желание — немедленно его поиметь.  
Чтобы орал и брыкался, чтобы хрипел и залил все вокруг своим маслом, чтобы снова слить искры и выйти онлайн под горячим белым корпусом. Ферст Эйд заурчал, подпуская еще вибрации, и нашарил приемный порт, скидывая с пальцев колючие злые искорки. Вортекс забился как-то странно – и Эйд сообразил проверить. Критически низкий уровень энергона. Эта вертушка посмела недостаточно заправиться перед его приходом. Но и это можно... хм... Использовать...  
От перехвативших топливный шланг четырех мембран он снова, как и пару циклов назад, сорванно простонал сам. Потрясающе приятный партнер, Блейдза можно забыть как самый жуткий кошмар за все ворны. Эйд поежился, уплотняя соединение. Вслушался в короткие стоны. Вот теперь можно и закачать чувствительного кона до переполнения систем. Вот так... Он сам терял энергон, но перепутавшая их сеть шлангов и проводов передавала дикий, невероятный, первоначальный кайф заполнения магистралей топливом. Вортекс орал — сам себя не слыша, сжимая руки до того, что на бедрах Эйда начинала царапаться краска.  
Медик только рычал, не обращая внимания ни на длинные царапины по ногам, ни на закушенный металл на тонком фейсплейте, и вбивался сильнее, раскручивая соединенные системы по максимуму. До поехавшей в стороны брони над камерами искр. Шлак... Он прочувствовал это соединение и был намерен добиваться его каждый раз, поймав Вортекса.  
И ловить его... шлак, да! Соединение... ловить его как можно чаще, а потом забрать себе, целиком! К воплю Вортекса присоединился чистый высокий крик Ферст Эйда, и вертолет снова втиснул себя автобота, вскидываясь, погребая его под собой, распластывая по платформе и жадно обнимая.  
Слившиеся искры окатили кварту вспышкой, выбивая замок.  
Меха замерли переплетенной горячей грудой, от радиации воздух в кварте ощутимо сменил состав, а пахло... Прекрасно пахло. Проходивший мимо Онслот заглянул было, присвистнул, разглядев злющего медика — маска у него рефлекторно схлопнулась перед оффом — и отправился дальше. Кажется, насилия тут не было, а смущать Вортекса... Не надо.  
И так... Сам смутится.  
Так оно и оказалось, поскольку обнаглевший Ферст Эйд заявил, что никуда он уже не пойдет, применив Вортексовскую мойку по назначению, и удобно пристроившись на платформе перерывать инфосеть Кибертрона в поисках свежих сообщений от знакомых и клиентов. Вортекс топтался по всей кварте и страшно смущался от едва незаметных заинтересованных взглядов сокомандников. Онслот никому не рассказал, а вот заглянувший уже позже Свиндл оказался не настолько выдержанным.  
– Ну... – Вортекс совсем было колупнул пол стопой, – Ну вот. Пришел. Как его выгнать-то, и так рука сломана...   
– Это у тебя сейчас будет сломана, – ласково пообещал с платформы Эйд, поглядывая на распахнувшего линзы Свиндла искоса.  
Кон разглядывал его с искренним удивлением и скорее забавлял, чем злил. Да и после искренного коннекта Ферст Эйд ощущал себя на удивление благодушным.


	10. Chapter 10

От принесенных Старскримом новостей о сюрпризе в кварте Вортекса Оптроникс ржал как безумный, не прекратив даже после внушительного удара инфорамкой по шлему.  
\- Я так понимаю, что его не выгнать, - уныло предположил Мегатрон.  
\- Да, как ты меня выгнать не можешь, - весело согласился Оптроникс.  
\- Я тебя и не пытаюсь, - дес тоскливо провентилировал, - Старскрим, что там с нашим проектом, есть хоть что-нибудь хорошее?  
\- Смотря насколько у тебя широкие рамки понятия "хорошее", - честно признал Скрим, заваливаясь на платформу, и уже не возражая против черных лап, обхвативших его за талию, - Вообще... - джет с некоторым сомнением поерзал, притираясь спиной к фиолетовой броне и просто подставляя крылья под полапать, - мне кажется, мы с приходом протектоботов привлекаем внимание Родимуса и автоботской верхушки. Если появление Джазза и Рикошета можно списать на их симпатию, - Мегатрон поморщился, - к Саундвейву. Рэтчет и Хайд... Ну, под сомнением. Протектоботы - это уже серьезно. Я думаю, он нас вызовет, - Старскрим устало притушил линзы, - не может же он вечность разведывать... А мы не можем вечность прятать Прайма, - он вздохнул.  
\- Давайте его убьем, - жизнерадостно предложил Прайм.  
\- Будь серьезнее, - попросил Мегатрон, - у тебя есть что сказать кроме этого?  
\- В ближайшие несколько циклов нужен визит к Юникрону. - Оптимус потер стекла грудной брони коротким жестом.  
Старскрим снова вздохнул:  
\- Давайте первыми их выдернем. Пусть приходят... Поговорим.  
\- Лучше не подставлять базу, - Мегатрон задумался, - давай вызовем их на нейтральную территорию и...  
\- В Полихекс.  
\- Оптроникс!  
\- Чем тебе не нравится Полихекс? - Нагло спросил бывший Прайм, - прекрасная и абсолютно нейтральная территория. У меня там кварта была.  
\- Два орна назад, - указал Старскрим.  
\- Я поддерживаю, - Мегатрон поднял ладонь, - там почти нет связи. Не устроят засаду.  
\- Устроить-то устроят, - автобот коротко задумался, - Джазз и Рикошет пойдут в прикрытие, Айронхайд - с вами, они хорошо знают и Родимуса, и всех остальных. Прикроют.  
\- Айронхайд? А это не будет слишком подозрительно? Хотя это все и так слишком подозрительно, - Мегатрон передернул синими стойками, - согласен.

***

Предложение встретиться от Мегатрона Родимус получил как раз вовремя. Он сам уже обдумывал вопрос, как бы вытащить лидера десептиконов на переговоры.  
Он прошелся по огромному кабинету Прайма, встал напротив обзорного окна. Родимус... Прайм. Прайм, х-ха. Для автоботов был и есть только один Прайм - Оптимус. Родимус видел это в оптике подчиненных, в залах и коридорах самого дворца, спроектированного и построенного под Оптимуса, сам ловил это в отражении фиолетового знака в полированных стенах. Пока Оптимус актив, ему, Родимусу, не стать Праймом.  
Но Элита - прекрасная яростная Элита, его надежда и опора - клялась, что она убила Прайма... Оптимуса, а мир не рассыпался. Она могла соврать. Могла ошибиться. И если первое Родимус предполагал, то второе... куда страшнее. Родимус хорошо знал характер безумного Прайма - он не будет бездействовать, но вот уже почти ворн о нем только слухи ходят.  
Значит... он что-то замышляет. Шлак! И тут еще вызов.. Стакнулся с конами. Джазз, Рикошет, Айронхайд, Рэтчет, теперь еще и протектоботы... Шарки ржавые! Датапад хрупнул в темных пальцах. Почти вся первая команда Прайма перекочевала к десам. Это могло значить только одно - Оптимус где-то там.  
На подготовку операции ушло всего полджоора. Оптимус им бы гордился. Родимуса передернуло от этой мысли. Полихекс как территория встречи его вполне устраивала. Переговоры... даже не важно, что скажет Мегатрон, важно захватить самого Мегатрона или его зама и уже им устроить настоящий допрос с пристрастием.  
Участников Родимус отбирал со всем тщанием - Блерр, Кап, Голдбаг, Дрифт, Уилджек... нет, стоп, Уилджека не надо. Слишком неуравновешен. Так... Так... Родимус вздохнул с оттенком ненависти. Не сидится шлаку в плавильнях.  
Чувствуй себя Родимус увереннее, он бы половину старого состава отправил в Плавильни - психопаты, неуправляемые маньяки, всевозможные оплавки, с которыми справлялся только Оптимус.  
Ро еще раз врезал по датападу и твердым шагом направился к выходу. Пора уничтожить эту тень прежнего Прайма над своей искрой.

Встреча посреди выжженной пустоши походила ровно. Коны пришли оговоренной маленькой группой - всего лишь Старскрим и Саундвейв при Мегатроне.  
Формально переговоры касались взаимоотношений между фракциями, и отношения Родимуса к передислоцированию протекторботов. И они даже именно об этом и говорили первый джоор. До того как новый Прайм скользнул взглядом по чуть повернувшемуся Мегатрону и заметил длинные тонкие царапины на белой броне... Шлак... Это когти Оптимуса. Шлак! Это выглядело как послание. Эти характерные царапины... Родимуса на полклика выбило из колеи, он на полклика предался образам - что сделает со всеми этим ублюдками. На полклика. Этого хватило.

Хватило, чтобы Саундвейв, перехвативший образы, выдал сигнал тревоги, заставивший Мегатрона со Старскримом просто взлететь, подпрыгнув и трансформируясь, на полуслове, а автоботов - вскинуть оружие, начиная обстрел. "Ненавижу летающие формы, ржа их съешь" - проскользила последняя мысль, выбиваемая боевым режимом. Они сцепились с Мегатроном - зло, коротко, безнадежно-ненавидяще, кон не справлялся - но сковывал его силы... Ровно нужное время. Увидев мелькнувшую броню черного броневика, Родимус понял - все. В дело вступили автоботы.  
Те самые. Которых ни сманить, ни перетащить, ни подкупить.   
Короткий удар Айронхайда выбил Родимусу весь воздух из вентиляции, отбрасывая от Мегатрона. Защищает. Значит точно - союз. Где-то рядом грохнуло, и радостно расхохотался Рикошет. Замеченные краем оптики разворачивающиеся в его сторону скорострельные установки Айронхайда заставили Родимуса уйти перекувырком за оплавленную стену. Удар все равно его отшвырнул, послышались крики - значит, засада раскрыта, все? Все! - Родимус рванулся на выход вовремя - только завидев тяжелый фиолетовый тягач.  
Шлак, шла-а-ак! Он актив! Актив! И одновременно с короткой паникой по системам прокатилось облегчение: никакой недосказанности, Оптимус актив и война начинается снова. Только теперь между автоботами и автоботами с примкнувшими к одной из сторон десептиконами.  
Родимус уже не увидел как влепил Мегатрон коротко по темной маске:  
\- Я же сказал тебе - не высовываться с базы!

Родимус проверил, все ли выбрались, только на базе. Не хватало одного меха, но какого! Проул исчез. И следом еще одно сообщение - пропал Голдбаг, примерно в то же время и в том же районе. Родимус только коротко кивнул принесшему плохие новости Дрифту и уставился в терминал. Ржа их всех съешь. Единственное решение предполагало полное выбивание базы десептиконов орбиратьной бомбардировкой, но... Не поможет ведь. Родимус выругался злобно. Два меха - мертвы или в плену. И еще шарк знает сколько переметнутся... Стоило поднять свои ряды и напомнить - что значит измена Родимусу Прайму. Но что такое измена Оптимусу Прайму они тоже знают...   
Шарки ржавые! Он слишком поздно спохватился, что не успел запретить, пригрозить распространять информацию, а фиолетового тягача - и такой всегда был один на Кибертроне - видел не только он.  
И сейчас от Айкона замораживающими энергон в магистралях слухами ползла эта новость, впитываясь под стыки брони - Оптимус Прайм вернулся.

***

От Голдбага Айронхайда оттаскивал Мегатрон. Боевик однозначно вознамерился оторвать вопящему меха шлем или вообще разорвать его пополам. Оптроникс взирал на это безобразие с легким любопытством, не вмешиваясь.  
Первым опомнился Джазз:  
\- Босс, это ж Бамблби, в новом корпусе, ну Би же! Вспоминай, ну!  
Оптроникс поднял руку - останавливая избиение.  
\- Позывные отличаются, - он повернул стонущего пленника пинком. Второй пленный, Проул, смотрел на все, полный странного покоя, - Странно. Не похож.  
\- Ну да, - Джазз тоже сунулся, с интересом, оторвал едва держащуюся пластину желтой брони, подкинул на руке, - я ж и говорю, корпус новый.  
Бывший Прайм еще раз скептически осмотрел хрипло вентилирующегося Голдбага и кивнул Хайду.  
\- Отнеси его Рэтчету, пусть подсоберет. Я хочу поговорить с ним. И чтобы он был в состоянии отвечать, понял?  
Голдбаг нашел в себе силы протестующе застонать с рук Хайда. К маньяку-медику тот носил жертвы бережнее, чем любимых партнеров, опасаясь пилы.  
\- И чтобы пока ему ничего нового не прикручивал, - Оптроникс удостоверился, что Айронхайд его понял. - Валяй.   
Проулом он особо даже не заинтересовался, отметив только невероятное спокойствие красивого черного меха, и столь же невероятно пронизывающий взгляд алых линз. На клик тот заглянул бывшему Прайму в оптику и коротко вздрогнул, отводя взгляд, как будто что-то рассмотрел...   
А вот Онслот смотрел на Проула очень внимательно - они не пересекались, и он ничего не слышал о прежнем хорошем знакомом уже несколько орн. С тех пор как Проул окончательно решил присоединиться к автоботам. Спасатель так и не смог принять этот факт.  
\- Онслот, - Мегатрон кивнул поцарапанному подчиненному, - отведи пленного в его камеру. Это вы его взяли? - уточнил он коротко. Онслот выглядел помятым.  
\- Да. Оказал сопротивление. Бласт Офф серьезно поврежден, Вортекс легко, - Лидер гештальта коротко поморщился, разворачиваясь к пленнику, - вставай.  
Проул легко поднялся, дернув черными дверцами. На окружающих он смотрел с полным равнодушием, но в сторону Оптроникса косился, как будто магнитом тянуло.  
\- Я думаю, - Мегатрон ему улыбнулся, - Хук справится. По крайней мере мы взяли их.  
Онслот только кивнул. Он чувствовал себя неуютно, конвоируя молчащего Проула. Они и раньше-то редко встречались лицом к лицу, предпочитая переписываться и вести логические игры. И сейчас тоже... Нет. Хватит. В камеру.  
В конце концов, его можно будет и навестить пару раз. Раньше они дружили... Насколько можно так сказать про бравого спасателя и замкнутого копа с гнусным характером. А потом - война развела их напрочь.

Если и есть возможность хоть как-то...  
\- Онслот. - Голос Проула вырвал его из размышлений.  
\- Что?  
\- Прекрати сжимать мое колесо. И убери от меня руки.  
\- Я тебя конвоирую, - Онслот притушил линзы, - я должен это делать неощутимо? - На пленника он старался не смотреть.  
\- На это есть специальный Кодекс, и новый Прайм его не отменял. Он все еще действителен. При конвоировании военнопленных согласно разделу 168-БР-3 пункт 13 подпункт 10, ты должен надеть на меня блокираторы, стат-ошейник с выносным фиксирующим стержнем, и вести за стержень. - Проул дернул колесной стойкой. - Учитывая ваше слабое техническое оснащение, это я еще прощу. Но руки от колеса убери. Иначе я решу, что ты хочешь меня изнасиловать. - Еще один короткий рывок.  
\- Да нужен ты мне, - Онслот обиделся, отпустил колесо - но схватился за дверцу, за нее ощутимо приподняв, - иди и не кобенься, ржа тебя заешь.  
\- И дверцы не трогай, оплавок, - злобно зашипел Проул.   
От резкого рывка по чувствительным деталям корпуса он мгновенно разогрелся, но потратить эту энергию предпочел на короткую драку, больно пнув Онслота по ноге, и выворачиваясь из хватки. Бежать Проул даже не собирался, встав в двух шагах от кона. Дуло пушки его не смущало.  
\- Просто иди и сядь в камеру, - устало вздохнул Онслот, - там хоть на шлеме стой.  
Проул дернул дверцами. Он действительно не собирался сопротивляться и спокойно пошел в камеру. Но вот чужие лапы на его колесах и дверцах... Это он ненавидел.  
Идущий следом Онслот безуспешно пытался абстрагироваться от легкого запаха свежего личного энергона. Пара капель из систем Проула все же подтекла. А до войны они так и не успели познакомиться... поближе. Хотя и хотелось. А теперь на Проуле проклятый фиолетовый знак... И носит он его с явным достоинством.

Проул уже погрузился в анализ политической ситуации Кибертрона. В скором времени картина основательно поменяется, если он хоть что-то понимает. Родимус - проиграл уже сейчас. Мегатрон - не выиграет никогда. Оптроникс...  
Оптроникс оставался терра инкогнита, непознаваемой величиной в расчетах. Подумав, фигуре Мегатрона Проул добавил очков. Шлак слаб, но силен своей слабостью. И если Оптимуса Проул мог ну хоть как-то... объективно - примерно представлял масштаб уничтожения и разрушения, то Оптроникс выглядел незнакомым. И это вот излучение откуда-то из его Искры, темное, манящее.  
Проул эстетично чуть прогнулся в спине, вздергивая дверцы - как всегда, учуяв свежую сладкую загадку.  
На оплавка-боевикона он почти не тратил процессорные мощности. По его данным единственная польза, которую мог принести Онслот обществу автоботов и самому Проулу - это не мешаться под ногами. Хотя... Он мельком глянул в местную открытую сеть, на результаты турниров в стратегии, и мысленно присвистнул. У его имени стояли неплохие цифры. Очень неплохие.   
Хммм... Пожалуй можно проверить. Онслот. Хм. Кажется они были знакомы раньше, еще до войны. Но так и не виделись, только переписывались немного после сыгранных матчей. Пожалуй, если он действительно неплох, можно попробовать его как-нибудь к себе приблизить. Запасные варианты никогда не помешают.

Онслот некоторое время разглядывал дверь камеры, захлопнувшуюся за Проулом. Бывший коп спокойно прошел к платформе, сел и застыл. Он держался так, что в плену себя чувствовали в основном окружающие.

***

Оптроникс даже лично пришел посмотреть, как Рэтчет будет чинить пойманного Голдбага. Подспудное ощущение из глубин уничтоженной памяти подсказывало ему, что это весьма забавное зрелище, и он не остался разочарован. Хотя десептиконам и особенно Мегатрону такое показывать не стоило. Эти неженки начали бы орать про садизм и прочие глупости. Оптрониксу смотреть на Рэтчета было приятно. И на визжащего в захватах автобота - тоже.  
Прайм удобно пристроился у него над шлемом и вел допрос параллельно с ремонтом. Ну или пытками. Ну или как там можно назвать починку в исполнении Рэтчета.  
Голдбаг и так то не собирался запираться, а в таких условиях рассказал все, что знал, и даже что не знал. Наверняка он что-то утаил, но ломать его до последнего предела Оптроникс не стал. Нет смысла. Он хмыкнул - пусть оставит себе иллюзию самоуважения.  
Только ласково прогладил боевыми когтями визор, поддавшись кликовому порыву из искры:  
\- Я надеюсь, ты будешь верно мне служить, Голдбаг.  
\- Да! Лорд.. Оптимус.. Оптроникс! - Некрупный меха едва не свалился в стазис от внезапного облегчения. Его не будут отправлять в дезактив.  
Бывший и будущий Прайм щелкнул его по антенне и отправился к Мегатрону.

\- Я не одобряю твоих методов, - Мегатрон вздохнул, наблюдая его счастливый фейсплейт, - что планируешь делать?  
\- Ты никогда не одобрял моих методов, если верить во все эти истории про два орна войны. - Оптроникс критически осмотрел лидера десептиконов, решил что за попытки втащить на платформу прямо сейчас можно огрести, и с хмыканьем прошел до энергария. - Мне нужно к Юникрону.  
\- К Праймасу, - невнятно выругался Мегатрон, - когда? Шлаков божественный джампер.  
\- А ты - батарейка для джампера! - Автобот не выдержал и расхохотался, заваливаясь вместе с брыкающимся партнером на платформу. - Как можно скорее. И тебя я бы предпочел не брать, но ты же упрешься.  
\- Я должен это увидеть! Уникальные данные, и Скрим пойдет! - лидер отбивался, но не очень активно.  
\- Нет, - Оптроникс придавил его поудобнее и засунул когти под броню, щекоча проводки, - один из вас должен оставаться снаружи, вдруг что. И... Шлак, не дергайся ты. Лучше это будет Скрим, слишком хрупкий.  
\- Не намного хрупче меня... и хватит решать эти вопросы на платформе! - Лидер конов надсадно застонал. Это не надоедало.  
\- Хорошо, - Оптроникс укусил его за крыло, добиваясь судорожных всхрипов и поехавшей в стороны паховой брони, куда он тут же засунул руку почти по запястье, целеустремленно нашаривая те самые, глубоко утопленные датчики, от которых Мегатрон взвивался и орал, пробивая звукоизоляцию кварты. - Пойдете оба.   
"Какого шлака … о делах на … платформе!", - Мегатрон даже по связи звучал с перерывами, будто задыхаясь, и отчаянно тек.  
"Чтобы ты меньше спорил", - честно ответил автобот, перекладывая извивающегося деса поудобнее, - "и вообще чем тебя больше трахаю, тем больше мне это нравится".  
Мегатрон только застонал, обхватывая его ногами и притираясь ближе, - "Оплавок. Шлаа-а-ак! Я тебе это еще... припомню".  
Системы пугающе легко вылетали на обороты высшего кайфа. Но тревожиться пото-о-ом...   
Оптроникса резануло неожиданно близкой перезагрузкой, Искры полыхнули даже без открывания брони, выбивая обоих в яростное огненное блаженство на несколько безумно долгих кликов.

Онлайн Мегатрон вышел, с утробным урчанием втираясь в темную броню. Потерся фейсплейтом, впитывая запахи коннекта. Привычно. Шлак, когда он только успел привыкнуть... Рвануло нехорошим предчувствием – обоих. Мегатрон задергался, пытаясь сбросить с себя Прайма. Шлак, как он мог не заметить за все эти циклы, что рисунок полей постепенно выравнивается к прежним, до потери памяти, параметрам. И вот сейчас десептикона это пугало.  
\- Тихо, - Оптроникс только сильнее его придавил, сжимая ладонь на крыле, - чего ты дергаешься. Еще ничего не случилось.  
Придержал немного, потом отпустил, откатываясь в сторону по платформе.  
\- Но случится, - Мегатрон мрачно нахмурился, - скоро. - Он устало поднялся, возвращаясь к работе.  
Еще раз проверить все расчеты, еще раз просмотреть записи Старскрима, в своих исследованиях ушедшего уже совсем в дебри возможных взаимоотношений Юникрона и Праймаса... Надо будет предупредить Скрима, чтобы особо не оставался с Оптрониксом наедине и... Лидер десептиконов ткнулся шлемом в скрещенные за терминалом руки и замер. Шлак... Только не это безумие, опять. Больше всего Мегатрон не хотел задавать этот вопрос вот сейчас. Он... он расслабился, он привык к бывшему Прайму на платформе и на базе, привык даже к автоботам и к проблемам с ним. И не хотел знать, когда это закончится. Но как лидер, он не мог и промолчать.  
\- Что ты собираешься делать после визита к Юникрону, Оптроникс?  
Отвечать бывший библиарий не спешил. Он смотрел в синие линзы, долго и внимательно.  
\- Возможно, стану Праймом. Тебя это пугает?  
\- Да. Очень. Я этого не хочу. Я не хочу снова воевать с Праймом.  
\- Воевать... - задумчиво протянул Оптроникс, - допустим, я тебя понял, но почему ты так уверен, что будет война?  
Мегатрон уставился в потолок своей кварты. Сам отсек боевого командира выглядел неплохо, постарались друзья, а вот потолком никто не занялся - и кислотные узоры на нем напоминали диковинную чуждую карту.  
\- Я тебе не верю, - наконец, сказал он тихо. - Ты собран для войны. Когда Родимус кончится - ты будешь воевать снова.  
\- Я заточен для войны и битв, - поправил автобот, - так же как и вы сами.  
\- Мы сделали это только потому, что нам пришлось воевать, - тихо ответил Мегатрон, - это вынужденная мера. Ни я, ни Старскрим, ни Саундвейв, никто из нас не хочет воевать. Мы предпочли бы восстанавливать Кибертрон и вернуться к мирной жизни. Но ты и твои автоботы - вы другие.  
Оптроникс молчал - долго, задумчиво.  
\- Окей, закроем тему, - он хлопнул по платформе, - никакой войны.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь? Хотя нет, лучше не отвечай, - Мегатрон помотал головой, - ты опять скажешь какую-нибудь похабщину и мне придется тебе врезать.  
\- Вот именно, - автобот похабно ухмылялся, - если ты успокоился, займись-ка организацией экспедиции к Юникрону.  
\- А сам?!  
\- Ну это же тебе туда хочется. Я и один могу съездить.  
\- Шлаков шантажист, - Мегатрон немного расслабился.  
Оптроникс чуял в нем желание успокоить себя, выйти из бесконечной паранойи. Он знал, что успокоит подозрительного командира десептиконов ненадолго. И знал, что ему хватит этого времени. Он просто обязан успеть. Прайм еще раз огладил взглядом белую броню. Никуда не денется. И ничего уже не сделает.

***

Онслот понял, что заниматься Проулом сейчас никто не будет. Мегатрон собирался в какую-то тайную поездку вместе со Старскримом и Оптрониксом. И подозревал, что оставить Проула одного, это как... Как оставить пролитую активную ржавчину. Будет огромная дырка и заражение. Он проверил, чтоб его товарищи не увязались следом, и пошел вниз, смотреть, как там пленник.  
Проул сидел ровно на том же месте, разве что позу сменил. Смотрел в стену алой оптикой и молчал. Не рвался, не пытался высвободиться из блокираторов, как некоторые. Казалось, плен его нисколько не стесняет и он принимает условия своего здесь нахождения.  
\- Тебя повредили? - предположил Онслот, рассмотрев его внятно, - что-то болит?  
\- Нет, у меня все стабильно. - Проул медленно перевел взгляд на боевикона. - Нет никакой необходимости беспокоиться о моем состоянии, если только это не приказ, и тебя не прикрепили ко мне надзирающим.  
\- Опять какой-нибудь пункт параграфа? Мне просто... - Онслот слегка замялся.  
Проул теперь смотрел на него прямо. Нечестный прием. Его взгляд мало кто выдерживал.   
\- Что тебя привело. - Он не спрашивал, он требовал ответа.  
\- Посмотреть на тебя. Убедиться, что все нормально. - Онслот спокойно выдерживал требовательный алый взгляд и даже не собирался отводить синюю оптику, порождая у Проула редкое желание врезать в это наглое сияние.  
Но... Проул поднял дверцы выше - Онслот незаметно для себя подошел вплотную к его камере. Почти уперся в силовой барьер.  
\- У меня все нормально, - сообщил Проул, с пристрастием анализируя собственное состояние. Хм. Небольшие повреждения при захвате ремонта не требуют, звать медика смысла нет. Попросить его вызвать Оптроникса для разговора? Нет, Проул еще не готов. Тогда почему ему не хочется прогонять этого глупого деса?  
\- Может... - Онслот помолчал, - может, тебе скучно?   
\- О. Интересный концепт. И что ты можешь предложить? - Проул чуть дернул дверцами в предвкушении. Он выиграет. - Логические игры. На твой выбор. А я с тобой сыграю, как раньше.  
\- Я выиграю. Хм, дай подумать, что я сейчас предпочту.  
\- Не выиграешь, - Проул улыбался, но в его оптике горел безжалостный огонек, - выбирай.  
Онслот перебрал варианты и остановился на одной их разновидностей шахмат - на множестве досок и с большим количеством фигур. До войны Проул в этой игре блистал, и сейчас, получив от Онслота запрос на создание игровой сессии, только улыбнулся шире. Глупый дес.  
\- На что играем? - Он сам себя загонял в ловушку, подойдя еще ближе... Отперев камеру.  
\- На желания, - это сорвалось с вокалайзеров Проула совершенно неожиданно и он некоторое время молчал в легком ступоре, даже перенаправив на обработку состояния дополнительные мощности.  
\- Значит, на желания, - Онслот кивнул.  
Он помолчал и добавил:  
\- "Отпустить тебя" - это не по правилам будет. Сам понимаешь.  
\- Не беспокойся, я найду что ты можешь сделать для меня по правилам, - Проул поймал себя на том, что нетерпеливо ждет начала игры и даже вздергивает дверцы выше.  
Хорошо что этот дес не знает жестов проуловского молда - такое движение может быть ошибочно распознано как возбуждение и намек на коннект. Но Онслот просто вывел виртуальную доску и сел напротив. Он тоже скучал по шахматам - на базе у него не было достойного противника, кроме Скайварпа.  
Блокираторы позволяли Проулу двигаться достаточно свободно, для игры большого не было нужно. Вот ударить как следует не получилось бы, но в этом пока что и необходимости нет. Вряд ли Оптроникс одобрит подобное действие.

\- Твой ход, - Онслот улыбнулся, - давно мы не играли.  
\- Да, это упущение, - Проул двинул фигуры, оценил первоначальную расстановку сил - если он не столкнулся с игроком своего уровня, выиграть будет очень легко, фигуры в случайной тасовке встали как раз для него. Что бы такое с Онслота спросить? Пожалуй, обстановка на базе будет хорошим вопросом.  
Онслот ответил на его ход. Классический гамбит? Хм, интересно.  
\- Как ты попал к Родимусу? - Онслот замер над фигурами.  
\- Почти случайно. - В свой ход Проул подстроил пару очевидных ловушек и одну неочевидную, посмотреть. - Почему тебя это интересует?  
\- Потому что мне интересен ты.  
Странно, Онслот попался в одну из очевидных, обойдя две другие. Хмм...  
\- А почему ты с Мегатроном? - Проул смотрел на доску. Его что-то тревожило в расстановке фигур.  
\- Потому что я хочу не воевать, а закончить войну и восстанавливать Кибертрон. - Онслот сделал свой ход.  
Проул скривился еще сильнее, он никак не мог уловить в чем он неправ, но подспудное ощущение говорило, что он... он пока не выигрывает, но и Онслот не выглядит... Кон мгновенно переставил фигуру. Он молчал, не встревая в мысли Проула. Шлак. Нет. Это не имеет смысла. Проул бросил короткий взгляд на кона и снова углубился в фигуры. Если только... На несколько кликов ему показалось, что он разгадал замысел десептикона. И только уже завершив свой ход, Проул понял, что катастрофически ошибся.  
Онслот быстро провел фигуру. Еще одну.. Шлак, шах и мат! Дес только улыбнулся.  
\- Ты выиграл, - с удивлением и злостью сообщил Проул, дергая дверцами и складывая их на спине. - Ладно, уговор. Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Сыграем еще? - Онслот улыбнулся.  
\- Непременно, но это не считается желанием. Ты выиграл, так что мне сделать?

\- Хм... - Онслот замялся, - расскажи о планах Родимуса.  
\- Не буду, - Проул уселся поудобнее, - ты этого не хочешь, а только что придумал для того, чтобы оправдаться перед собой. Уговор был на личные желания, вот и высказывай личное желание.  
\- Ну... - Онслот повел стволами, - окей. Что ты лично думаешь о том, чтобы перейти к нам?  
\- К вам - отрицательно. К Оптрониксу — положительно, - Проул некоторое время смотрел Онслоту в линзы, потом передернул плечами. - Меня не устраивают действия и методы Мегатрона, - и приказал, - играем еще.  
\- Играем, - Онслот обнулил партию, - давай. - Он мягко двинул первую фигуру.  
На этот раз Проул играл куда как внимательнее, и успешно уворачивался от специфических ловушек Онслота, к середине партии окончательно запутав им обоим игру. Когда пошел восьмой брийм размышлений над доской, и задумавшийся тактик уже однозначно открыл дополнительные воздухозаборники, пытаясь охладиться от напряженных размышлений, Онслот встал:  
\- Брейк. Я принесу нам энергона.  
\- У вас недостаточные запасы, - Проул притушил линзы, - я заправлен достаточно. Играй, а не беги.  
\- Во-первых сейчас твой ход, а не мой. Во-вторых, своими личными порциями я распоряжаюсь как хочу. В-третьих, я же сказал "нам", а не "тебе", так что твое количество заправки тут несущественно, - Онслот снова улыбнулся напряженному автоботу, - сейчас вернусь.  
Проул никогда не понимал десептиконов. Иначе они давно бы проиграли. Зачем поить пленника личным энергоном? Шлак. Идиоты. Видимо, ему срочно требовалось подумать над партией.  
С другой стороны, Проулу тоже требовалось подумать над партией. Они умудрились совместными усилиями завести ее куда-то совсем не туда. Почти патовая ситуация. И зачем вообще Онслот все это делает? Пытается получит информацию? Хочет играть? Но почему он тогда играет не на выигрыш? Шла-а-ак. Это выглядело так, будто Онслот... Проул понял и разозлился - шарк давал ему фору! Как он смеет!  
Автобот хрупнул блокираторами. Никто не смеет так над ним шутить! Никто! Этот оплавок! Требовалось срочно прояснить этот вопрос.  
Когда Онслот зашел обратно с двумя кубами, Проул спросил прямо:  
\- Ты даешь мне фору для выигрыша, позволяя думать больше, чем предполагается правилами? Шлак! - сорвался он мгновенно, не дождавшись ответа, - Не смей!  
\- Эй, спокойно, - Онслот сел обратно, протянул куб, - я просто захотел заправиться, - Проулу не пришлось сканировать, чтобы заметить ложь. Онслоту не требовалась срочная заправка.  
Проул взял куб, взвесил его на руке и с удовольствием запустил в наглого десептикона, прямо в фальшиво улыбающийся фейсплейт. Клик спустя, несмотря на блокираторы, Проул уже сидел на опрокинутом Онслоте, сжимая его горло:  
\- Не смей мне врать. И не смей мне поддаваться! - Проул перешел в шипение.  
Через клик он больно ударился дверцами.  
\- А я не поддаюсь, - Онслот на него не сел, но навис. - Чего ты так бесишься? Это всего лишь игра. Для развлечения. - Онслот аккуратно поправил дверцы Проула, одна из которых зацепилась за край короткой платформы.  
\- Ты поддаешься, - тактик глубоко вентилировал и старался вернуть ясность мышления. - Это раздражает.  
\- Да не поддаюсь! - возмутился Онслот, - хватит вранья!  
\- Это ты врешь. Тебе не нужна заправка. И приносить куб мне тоже не было необходимости. Значит единственное, зачем тебе понадобилось уйти - дать мне время подумать еще. Что это, как не поддавки? - Проул внимательно посмотрел в синюю оптику и от искры врезал Онслоту блокиратором в фейсплейт. - Ненавижу.  
\- Идиот, - простонал Онслот. И не от боли... Шарк давился от хохота. Проул все-таки просканировал его - радиация и все параметры выше.... нормы... Что за бред? Горячие пальцы, прихватившие Проула за талию, не оставили сомнений в происхождении фона. Тактик только по-глупому дернулся, ощущая как руки спасателя аккуратно разводят ему бедра в стороны, проглаживая металл.  
\- Так зачем ты выходил? - Сначала требовалось получить ответ на уже заданный вопрос, потом задавать новые.  
\- Чтоб не сорваться, - дес ему снова улыбнулся, - насиловать - это по вашей части. - Он снова перегревался от вида на роскошный капот.  
\- Меня сложно изнасиловать, я хорошо умею сопротивляться, - сообщил Проул, обдумывая это предложение. В конце концов, почему бы и нет. - Выиграешь в этот раз, будет тебе интерфейс. Проиграешь - будешь отвечать на мои вопросы. Ясно?  
\- Мм, это такое предложение?  
\- Это условие. А теперь слезь с меня.  
\- Принято, - Онслот помог ему подняться, и не мешал размышлять о том, что конов, оказывается, можно очень даже ловить за джампер. Проул раньше не верил в такое. Интересно, если можно их ловить, можно ли их за эта зацеплять и манипулировать? Или они как обычно, начинают себе что-то придумывать на пустом месте? Посмотрим.  
Проул устроился поудобнее за игровым полем:  
\- Продолжим. Мой ход.  
\- Твой, - Онслот фонил теперь, не скрываясь, - давай уже.  
\- Какой горячий, - ядовито сообщил Проул. Он-то прекрасно мог контролировать активность собственных систем, и оставался только слегка разогретым от процессорной активности. Хотя такое неприкрытое внимание даже несколько льстило. Особенно от хорошего противника.  
Партия пошла не в пользу Онслота - он отвлекался, слишком явно. Проул даже не сомневался, что так и будет. Десептиконы - это десептиконы. И если он быстро закончит партию своим выигрышем, сможет с удовольствием подразнить этого тупого... Что?  
\- Нет! - Тактик вцепился в платформу, влетая как в омут, в мягкую синюю оптику, - ты, ржа тебя съешь! Это была ловушка!  
\- Конечно, - Онслот улыбнулся, - ты проиграл. Раскрывайся  
\- Шлак! - Проул терпеть не мог отдавать подобные долги. - Блокираторы хоть сними.  
\- Нет, - Онслот аккуратно подхватил черного автобота и усадил себе на колени. - Сам же говорил, что по кодексу нельзя снимать с пленных блокираторы без приказа.  
\- Память хорошая, - Проул тихо прорычал слова, мелко вибрируя.  
\- Проул, - дес мягко погладил бедра автобота, не спеша подключаться и даже выпускать джампер. - Если я тебе по-настоящему неприятен и ты не хочешь - так и скажи. Я не буду тебя насиловать.   
\- Это вопрос чести - сообщил автобот, вздергивая дверцы. – Но я ненавижу проигрывать.  
\- Еще раз, если ты против... - Онслот его погладил, - просто скажи.  
\- Просто. Говорю. Давай быстрее уже. Сам же хотел, шлак. - Проул недвусмысленно коротко ткнул десептикона в паховую пластину.  
Броня отщелкнулась, открывая взгляду готовое к коннекту богатство, и тактик одобрительно присвистнул. Большие размеры с наворотами он любил. Кажется... Он успел на клик подумать, что это будет неплохо – и глухо взревел мотором от дразнящего напряжения на всунутых пальцах. Автобот прогнулся, упираясь капотом в Онслота и стиснул дентапласт. Резевного порта в конструкции Проула предусмотрено не было, так что в основном насчитывалось большее количество подключений и разъемов, чем обычно. Пальцы деса перебирали и дразнили, подергивая проводку.  
Вторая рука легла на капот - легонько тиская фары. Шла-ак... Он коротко взвыл, вжимаясь капотом в руку:  
\- Сильнее.  
И спустя клик - заорал. Онслот понял его правильно, стискивая руку на фарах до хруста тонкого пластика. Вторая рука десептикона как раз зажала детали приемной системы, подпуская искры.  
Ладонь убралась с фары - но Проул не успел протестующе заорать, как его схватили за дверцу. И дернули, заставляя выгибаться. Автобот низко застонал, выгибаясь вслед за дверцей, дернулся, обивая Онслота за талию ногами и пытаясь двинуться вперед, к джамперу. Пальцы внутри, кажется, провернулись, заставив его орать снова - и снова!  
Он даже отключил оптику, чтобы лучше сосредоточиться на ощущениях. И завыл, глухо, когда Онслот наклонился, притискивая Проула к себе, кусая и облизывая фары.  
Обычно пластик не содержал сенсорики, но его фары почти сикерской модели ощущали каждый рывок и все давление. Проул орал, уже просто требуя джампер в системы. И пинался, больно, в спину, так что Онслот сдался и медленно потащил к себе брыкающегося автобота. Почувствовав подключение первых штекеров, Проул прогнулся в спине, встопорщил дверки, глухо хрипло завыл, вибрируя всем корпусом. Скованные руки обхватили Онслота за шлем, заставляя вновь уткнуться во вспыхивающие фары. И там-то обнаружились интересные технологические щелки, насыщенные массой сенсорики - от проскальзывания по ним глоссы Проул уже не орал, а рыдающе стонал.  
Медленно, с легкой вибрацией протискивающаяся скрутка заставляла его подвывать на стонах, стискивая ноги все сильнее. От глоссы по сенсорам он готов был вывернуться наизнанку и уже дергал броней капота, изо всех сил удерживаясь чтоб не открыть ее. Ладони его сжали поверх капота, вбивая уже пошедшую броню в пазы - остро, больно, но рядом со всем этим... Тоже в кайф.  
Проул заскулил, раскрываясь шире и убирая дополнительную броню, открывая взгляду Онслота и движок альтформы, и внутренние системы, и камеру Искры, неровно вспыхивающую статикой по контуру. Даже десептиконы никогда не раскрывались так на первом интерфейсе. Но он не контролировал себя. И стонал. Откровенно. Страшно. Беззащитно. Вот так вот открываться...  
Онслота дернуло мыслью, что как-то не так происходит - но запустить глоссу в системы Искры ему это не помешало. Проул мелко задрожал под руками, подвывая и стискиваясь, сжимаясь приемной системой вокруг слабо вибрирующего джампера. Он мог только негромко стонать от каждого движения глоссы по горячим стенкам камеры искры, пульсирующим магистралям, вздрагивая и коротко вспискивая системами предупреждения. Катастрофический перегрев.  
В такой позе они не могли соединить искры - Проул бы просто не дотянулся, и открылась она вхолостую. Под глоссу ошалевшего Онслота. Кликом позже деса что-то как будто толкнуло прямо в проц - прямое информационное соединение, спровоцированное Проулом в последней попытке не открывать искру. Пульсация синхронизировавшихся полей и низкоуровневых структур разума едва не выбила их обоих в перезагрузку, и Онслот, не соображая, впился дентапластом в край ложемента искры.  
Проул завизжал на унылой машинной ноте, вышибая светильники, и бессильно рухнул вперед, теряя контроль над корпусом и сознание.

\- Прости. Я не соображал ничего. Больно? Прости.  
Проул медленно включался, после такого яркого интерфейса. Не глядя, вскинул руку, затыкая пытающегося извиниться Онслота. Дес прижимал его к своему корпусу, все еще горячий и фонящий. "Заткнись," - прямой информационный контакт сохранялся, и связь получалась у Проула как никогда ярко, - "Не скули". Дес - теплое, яркое, рядом... - дес замолчал, но все равно раздражал ощущаемой заботой.   
Тактик коротко и больно его пнул, завозился, ощущая неудовлетворенное горение искры. Кажется, ему нужно слияние. От Онслота мгновенно пришло согласие и он чуть сильнее прижал к себе автобота.  
Требовалась расстыковка, и Проул громко застонал, не сдержавшись - кажется, его приемные пути тоже выдержали бы второй раз.  
"Шлак, будешь еще раз трахать, раз так заводишь" - скинул он десу, открывая капот и позволяя камере искры выдвинуться. Застонал низким голосом, выгибаясь под сильными руками, теперь чуть процарапывающими фары.  
"Спинкой повернешься", - Онслот больше смотрел на дверки, чем гладил, и постанывал сам, - "а пока открывайся".  
"Давай быстре, ржа, не могу уже!" - Желание соединения билось в сознании, выжигая все логические процессы, оставляя только одну цель.  
Онслот не стал медлить, открывая собственную Искру и медленно укладываясь на извивающегося автобота. Платформа для деса явно не подходила - он больше прижимал партнера к стене, резко и коротко двигаясь, вбивая Искру в Искру.  
На очередном рывке Проулу удалось закинуть руки за голову, прогибаясь, и так оказалось неожиданно удобнее. Дес смог обхватить его за спину, вжимая в себя в плотном соединении. Проул только сладостно всхлипнул от первой вспышки наслаждения, громко подвывая на всех следующих. Резонанс Искр - проскользнуло в стремительно отключающемся сознании. Резонанс. Шлак. Даже Онслот успел понять, что так - убойно, улетно, потрясно - в первый раз быть не должно. Понял - но смог только простонать.

Онлайн они вышли почти одновременно, и он уткнулся в шею не возражающему тактику, впитывая запахи его корпуса и искристый звон недавнего коннекта. Совершенно естественным казалось отключить шарку блокираторы. Проул только пискнул внешними динамиками, опуская руки десу на плечи.  
\- Какого шарка... - Онслот попытался шевельнуться, - почему? Что за синхрон шарков?  
\- Легенды гласят... - Автобот тоскливо провентилировал, собираясь с силами и пытаясь сконцентрироваться. - Легенды гласят, что Юникрон при создании каждой искры придает ей уникальную вибрацию, излучение. Шлак, я хочу в мойку. - Он еще немного помолчал. - Так вот, по легенде, для каждой искры есть предзаданная Юникроном резонансная искра. Шлак он ржавый, наш источник.  
\- Мне не повезло, - резюмировал Онслот; - как никому и никогда. Пошли в мойку.   
\- Угу, неси. - Проул только откинулся в руках, - я не встану. А как ты собрался объяснять это своим?  
\- Ничего я объяснять и не буду, пока лидер не вернется, куда они там умотали. - Онслот поднял сладко урчащий черный корпус на руки, и Проул кокетливо обвил его рукой за шею. - Поживешь пока у меня в кварте, не против?  
Проул только фыркнул, не желая разговаривать с идиотом. Его совершенно откровенный вид не вызывал в нем ни капли смущения. Это окружающие вон шарахались. Да Онслот смущался слегка. Читать его эмоции оказалось неожиданно забавно. При таком сильном интеллекте иметь такое количество совершенно идиотских спарклинговских эмоций... Как такое вообще возможно? Проул оскорбленно заскрежетал дентапластом - почему этот оплавок умнее его?!  
Онслот его успокаивающе погладил, проявив внезапную властную заботу - и Проул подчинился и затих, сам себе поражаясь. Он вообще не был склонен к подобным глупостям, но тут... "И энергона хочу", - скинул он десептикону, - "Принесешь". Онслот только кивнул, прижимая еще чуть крепче, и Проул затих окончательно, проваливаясь в полуоффлайн. Он только параноидально регистрировал путь, опасаясь, что не сможет выбраться из катакомб. Невдалеке дернуло коротким сигналом - о, знакомый... И вертушка Онслота. Как удивительно приятно.  
Надо любой ценой выбить себе место рядом с Оптрониксом, это обещает быть куда как интереснее, чем Родимус с его идеями фикс о космических полетах.


	11. Chapter 11

Мегатрон остановился на крайне ограниченном составе экспедиции. Всего лишь он, Старскрим, да Онслота с командой пришлось в последний клик заменить конструктиконами. Онслот все понял, Хук ворчал, но согласился взять с собой двоих. Саундвейв хотел пойти, но Оптроникс запретил после некоторого размышления, и его неожиданно поддержал Джазз:  
– Ты там кончишься, там пробивает так, что проц пытается через топливоотвод вылиться.   
Участие диверсантов даже не обсуждалось — они были единственными, кто мог найти путь к Всеискре в тех катакомбах. Все же Рэйведж выдвинулся — почти контрабандой. Рикошет о чем-то долго говорил с "кисой", и принял, что "киса идет с нами", и это тоже не обсуждалось.  
Выдвигались быстро, пока этот шлаков Родимус, как выразился Старскрим, не успел ничего сделать. Оптроникс фыркал и по большей части молчал, потирая стекла брони. Мегатрон старался находиться к нему поближе. Они уже установили, что это помогает бывшему Прайму держаться лучше, хотя он и не признавался.  
Главное сейчас — не допустить его срыва, как в прошлый раз. Почти погасшая Искра — шлаково плохой результат.  
– Но это не коннект в прямом смысле, – меланхолично заметил Старскрим, – это передача энергии, похожая на... ээ... Искровый коннект, – сдался он под насмешливым взглядом алых линз, – но энергия передается через матрицу, а не выкачивается из имеющейся искры напрямую, она — только модулятор направленного потока, своего рода дешифро... – вход в один из тоннелей, выстроенных еще Служителями Всеискры, заставил его замолчать на клик. Старскрим ненавидел замкнутые пространства.  
– Энергия идет сквозь мою искру и преобразуется матрицей, – бывший Прайм оглядывал дорогу, морщась. Захлопнул маску. – Если получится, нам удастся не допустить стазиса, как в прошлый раз.  
– Ну, босс, ты ж нишлака не объяснил прошлый-то раз, – Джазз осторожно рассматривал стены тоннеля, дав отмашку всем стоять. – Шарки ржавые, кажется эти дроны восстановили защитные системы.  
Конструктиконы взялись обезвреживать ловушки. Это они умели делать лучше всех — так что Мегатрон не стал их отзывать, оставшись в стороне. Он только помешал бы.  
Он осмотрелся. Прошлый раз эти коридоры были черными и оплавленными, без малейших признаков освещения. Сейчас же завалы расчистили, обшивку подновили, некоторые светильники уже даже горели. Дроны... Откуда?...Что за существа эти, которые все чинят, и кто ими управляет? Он зацепился взглядом за неподвижного Оптроникса у стены.  
Выглядел тот на редкость паршиво — оптика притухла, зато стекла на груди вспыхивали тяжелым тревожным огнем. От этого вида становилось нехорошо — но, кажется, дроны тоже нападать не спешили, значит, дойдет сам.  
– Путь зачищен, – Скреппер фыркнул и отошел в сторону, брезгливо пнув останки ловушки. Они выглядели отвратительно живыми даже сейчас, отсоединенными.  
Джазз махнул Рикошету, и близнецы скользящим шагом двинулись вперед, выискивая правильную дорогу. Мегатрону пришлось подхватить библиария под руку и вести — анализ ситуации у него стремительно отрубался, все силы уходили на сдерживание полыхающей Матрицы. По связи продирало резкой болью и забеспокоился уже Старскрим. Он плохо себя чувствовал под землей — впору было бы его поддерживать тоже — но держался, только часто гоняя антифриз и шумно втягивая погустевший воздух.  
– Тут тепло, – он оглянулся. Близнецы свели их с простой дороги, и впереди открывался первый ржавый, неприятного вида завал.  
– Так, – Джазз поднял руку и оглядел всех, – первый Рикошет, смотрите внимательно как он пойдет, упавших вытаскивать не будем, – он неприятно хихикнул. – потом конструктиконы, потом Скрим, потом мы вдвоем тащим босса, и надеюсь он нас не прибьет.   
– Надейся, – пробормотал Оптроникс, слабо дернувшись.  
– Рейведж на подстраховке, – закончил диверсант. – Пошли.  
Рикошет неторопливо шел, позволяя угнаться за собой тяжелому Скрепперу. Шел — до двух шагов от завала – там требовалось что-то перепрыгнуть, и потом пролезть по рже.  
– Шлааак, – простонал кон, – а что, по другому никак?  
– Шевели огрызками! – Рявкнул Рикошет, а то обрушишь дорогу. Давай не стой!  
– Не хочешь ползти — свали! – Поддержал Джазз, – Шлак у нас времени нет на тебя, идиот!  
– Тихо! – Мегатрон повысил голос и даже диверсанты заткнулись. – Просто — тихо! Действительно, давайте быстрее.  
Хук проскользил по тропке с неожиданным изяществом, не отклонившись больше, чем было в зоне допуска его габаритов. Остальные двинулись по следу, а Мегатрон задумался, очнется ли Прайм. Если не очнется, то будет сложно — сам Мегатрон был великоват для этого прохода из-за размаха крыльев, да еще и тащить на себе здоровенного тягача. Прошел Старскрим, судорожно поджимая крылья и морщась: в этих условиях его склонность к клаустрофобии доставляла немало проблем.  
Оптроникс безжизненно шагал, как неразумный дрон, и тяжело покачивался в поддерживающих руках. Мегатрон ткнулся было по связи, но получил четкое "Не лезь", и отключился, только погладил его по спине. Бывший Прайм дернулся, сфокусировался, и преграду перелез сам, иначе бы они тут же и ухнули вниз. Сразу же после этого он снова полуотрубился.  
"Прошлый раз было то же самое" — кинул Джазз.  
"Интересно," — заметил Мегатрон почти безразлично. Он чувствовал себя... батарейкой, да. Почти севшей батарейкой. Забавное сравнение. Шлаково забавное. "Держись," — Старскрим мягко коснулся его мыслей, прогладил как будто по Искре, от чего стало немного легче, – "Похоже, мы дотянули до предела. Держись".  
Лидер десептиконов попытался держаться хотя бы на статусе — хотя и ступал неверно, но заплетаться ногам не позволял.  
– Уже близко, – уронил хрипло сопящий Джазз, тащивший тяжеленный корпус с другой стороны, – еще пара поворотов.  
– О-у, шлак! – крикнул Рикошет, успевший смотаться к Залу и вернуться, – Шлак, Джазз, они там чинят! Эта мелкая ржа, везде кишат!  
– Атакуют? – Старскрим нервно проверил оружие и конструктиконы зашевелились.  
– Неа, – Рикошет мотнул головой, – но прикрутите вокалайзеры.  
Мегатрон искренне пожалел, что Саундвейва с ними нет. Он бы провесил общую сеть, им же приходилось довольствоваться личными каналами. Но перевший вперед, несмотря на сумеречное состояние, Оптроникс даже не затормозил — зато черная мелочь отхлынула в стороны, почтительно пропуская его и экспедицию.  
Десы успевали оглядываться по сторонам. Кажется, краем аудиодатчиков Мегатрон слышал, как они обсуждают кишащее вокруг множество дронов старых моделей. Старскрим точно уже несколько отвлекся от Оптроникса и с энтузиазмом записывал их краткий писк, взрывающий проц вспышками боли. У самого лидера все силы уходили на то, чтобы не дать Прайму бежать вперед. Казалось, реши он остановиться — и тягач просто проволочет его вперед своим тяжким жутким шагом. Линзы у него потухли совершенно, а свет из-под брони резал оптику — не хотелось даже смотреть его спектр.  
Кто-то дернул его в сторону, раз, другой, наконец врезал болезненно под камеру Искры и Мегатрон разжал руки, оттаскиваемый в сторону Джаззом.  
– Оба оглохли, – недовольно сообщил диверсант, отпуская руку Мегатрона, – не надо его держать, а то прибьет.  
Лидер десептиконов огляделся, неловко припадая на одну сторону, и его сразу же чуть поддержал Старскрим. Больше рядом уже никого не было. И они уже вошли в Зал.

Всеискра в прошлый раз была укрыта серым мрачным кожухом. Сейчас над ней поработали дроны — и от яркости света, пробивающего сияющие витражи вокруг, становилось больно оптике. Мегатрон даже не мог разобрать картинку, так его ошеломляло слишком яркое свечение.  
Оптроникс шел вперед своим тяжелым мерным шагом, отбрасывая как будто множество теней. По его пути пригасали яркие витражи.  
– Это просто... – Старскрим задохнулся.  
– А моста не было, – подмечал Джазз, – и пульт отремонтировали, и защитный кожух, и энергетический контур. Может, он теперь хоть в стазис не свалится.  
Старскрим мог только восхищенно поскрипывать, записывая все происходящее во всех доступных ему спектрах. Он и остальные стояли на самом краю огромного круга, выложенного на полу чем-то... Мегатрон решил не присматриваться. Ему вдруг показалось, что это — остатки некогда живых корпусов, и он не захотел узнавать подробнее, просто записывая данные. Вон, Старскрим у них по всем наукам. А он — математик.  
– Шлак, да это протокорпуса, – взвыл Джазз не своим голосом, падая на колени возле одной из этих кучек деталей. – Шарки ржавые, вот это мы попали, – и поспешил объяснить под недоуменными взглядами десептиконов, – это что-то вроде старших дроидов Юникрона, по крайней мере — часть, остальнные — спарклинговские заготовки. Старшие дроны не совсем меха, во всяком случае не такие свободные, и им подчиняется вся эта орава, – он обвел рукой волну крохотных черных дронов, замерших поодаль, – Еще они ни байта не будут знать что происходило все это время и могут попробовать нас убить.  
– За что? – Меатрон неоуменно мигнул.  
– За войну и разрушение Кибертрона.  
– И ведь будут в целом правы, – заметил Хук, присевший рядом с почти сформированным уже корпусом, – шеф, это значит, что будут новые меха. Когда они Искру получат... надо сюда наведываться, или поставить даже целый пост. Иначе будут тыкаться, пока не выберутся наружу, плохо им будет, – он заботливо погладил сине-серый корпус, – смотри, этот на Блэкшедоу похож.  
Дроны вокруг беспокойно зашумели, когда Хук прикоснулся к синей броне, и двинулись вперед мельтешащей лавиной. Джазз успокаивающе им что-то просвистел и повернулся обратно:  
– Манипуляторы не распускайте. Мы для них — враги. А с новыми Искрами будут разбираться старшие дроны и нас к ним не подпустят. Ну, если Мегатрон с ними не договорится.  
– Почему я? – Заинтересовался лидер десов.  
– Потому что боссу это точно не грозит.  
Старскрим пошел вперед — но не ко входу, а в сторону, так же разгоняя дронов самим фактом присутствия. Тоже присел, касаясь медленно формирующегося корпуса на полу: который на самом деле представлял собой ворны стоявший завод протоформ. Погладил красноватую броню. Его дроны не трогали.  
– Джазз, – тихо спросил он, – откуда ты все это знаешь? И код дронов, и как оно работает?  
– Я отвечал за этот проект, – диверсант пожал плечами. – Мы успели выяснить не все, но достаточно многое.   
Джет продолжал поглаживать кончиками пальцев корпус на полу, аккуратно, бережно.  
– Нам нужна информация, – подытожил он. – А то так и будем тыкаться, как сбитые дроны.  
– Если он даст добро, – Джазз кивнул на сияющую фигуру, стоящую в самом ярком свете, – объединим проекты. Но этот не даст. Только если вы присягнете.  
Он даже не сомневался — никакой присяги десептиконы автоботам не дадут никогда. В этом никто не сомневался.  
Мегатрон с тревогой повернулся в сторону Оптроникса. Тягач стоял в сиянии, открыв камеру искры и разблокировав Матрицу, уже несколько бриймов. Начинало беспокоить отсутствие любых возмущений по их со Старскримом Искрам. По идее, связанные, он должны были бы чувствовать этот коннект, но...  
– Джазз, он от нас блокируется?  
– Ага. Упрямый шлак. – Диверсант тоже начинал беспокоиться. – Прошлый раз было быстрее.  
Старскрим замер, посмотрел туда — широко раскрытыми оптогранями, этот свет должен же вызывать...  
...и пошел туда же. Сам, медленно шатаясь, но держась прямо, свесив крылья бесполезными довесками. Скрэппер успел его поймать как раз вовремя. Поймать и развернуть прочь от сияния. Джет коротко забился, потом обмяк, повисая в руках.  
Хук коротко проверил состояние. В норме.  
– Оно... зовет, – Скрим передернулся, – кажется... Кажется что-то пошло не так, или... не знаю, не успел понять.  
Мегатрон тоже почувствовал это, обернулся на своих затравленно — и пошел, жестом приказав себя не трогать. Он ощущал, что Старскрим кончился, еще немного — и впадет в стазис. Когда он подошел, его вытянуло до дна, не оставив почти энергона, шлак.  
Теперь же шел лидер — крепче, выносливее, с мощными баками... но и он чувствовал себя едва крепче спарклинга. Ему пришлось подойти ближе, еще ближе, почти вступив в сияние. И отдать больше половины энергии, которой как раз хватило, чтобы завершить процесс.  
Мегатрон едва не упал, когда ему на руки рухнул оффлайновый фиолетовый корпус с очень медленно закрывающейся броней. И он почти раскален, шлак. Дес подхватил Прайма, чувствуя как плавится активная краска в местах соприкосновения, и быстро потащил к переминающемуся с ноги на ногу Хуку. Свет погас — все прозрачные вставки защитной конструкции махом сменили полярность, и — пока оптика не перестроилась — казалось, что стало совсем темно. Темно и страшно, только светился темно-алым перегретый корпус стазисного Оптроникса.  
– Он что, – злобно прошипел Хук, со страшной скоростью подключая оборудование и готовясь залваить энергон и хладагент. – Каждый раз так будет? Джазз?!  
– А чего я то? – Возмутился диверсант, – Я специалист по траханью Юникрона чо ли?  
– Кто тебя знает, – свежий энергон уже делал свое дело, и по крайней мере закрылась, уходя на место, камера Искры.  
Темные тени дронов ощутимо приближались. Церемония окончена, посторонних надо выгнать, ну конечно. Старскрим уже немного отошел, и даже смог подняться, хотя его чудовищно шатало.  
"Я все записал", – скинул он Мегатрону с полным удовлетворенияя спокойствием, – "смоделируем процесс".  
– Так, у нас проблема, – Хук продолжал копаться с бывшим Праймом, – в дезактив не уйдет, но двигать его пока нельзя. Магистрали поплавлены и пожжены, намного хуже, чем было в тот раз. Если его сейчас двигать, все полопается и дезактив гарантирован. Вопрос — кто объяснит это дронам?  
Конструктиконы встали в оборонительную позицию. Дроны наступали уже вполне целенаправленно, поднимая манипуляторы и угрожающе взмахивая инструментами. Мегатрон устало потер шлем. Поднявшись в полный рост, он несколько кликов просто осматривал черное неразумное воинство.  
А потом заорал — на такой громкости, что шарахнулись не только дроны, но и меха, в прямом дроновом коде транслируя требование "не подходить".  
Рикошет жизнерадостно заржал, тыкая Джазза в бок:  
– А мы не додумались.  
Существа притормозили, пересвистываясь между собой, потом все-таки последовали приказу и снова сели полукругом. Задние ряды вообще тонкими струйками уходили в ответвления — работать, ремнотировать. Другие засуетились вокруг формирующихся корпусов.  
Медленно зажглись некоторые витражи вокруг Всеискры, позволяя разглядеть изображенное.  
– А у вас бы не сработало, – Мегатрон, устало пошатываясь, вернулся, – это предпоследний визит. Кажется, нужен еще один... будет. Но этот — самый тяжелый.  
Он бессмысленно смотрел на огоньки несколько кликов, потом передернулся — увидев Проводника Искр на витраже. А потом сообразил.  
– Это же... Проводник. Новые Искры приведет.

Старскрим сел поближе к Оптрониксу, проверил температуру. Постепенно снижается.  
– Долго нам?  
– От полуцикла до цикла. – Хук передернул наплечниками. – если совсем плохо — то может и больше. Без стационарного оборудования я не все могу проверить. Но минимум полцикла.   
Зажглись неверные огоньки в глубине алой оптики, дрогнули, пригасли, разгорелись ярче. Бывший Прайм отщелкнул маску и молча лежал. Тяжело вентилировался.  
– Он быстрее оклемается, – Старскрим выдернул несколько проводов, – дай я сам. Отвернитесь что ли...  
Он покрылся тонкой сеточкой статики.  
– Давай лучше я, – Мегатрон остановил его уже над самыми разъемами, – тебя высосало сильнее, будет лучше, если это сделаю я. А ты присмотришь и проверишь чтобы все прошло нормально.   
– Я тоже могу, мне уже лучше, – уперся заместитель.  
– Делите быстрее, – едва слышно фыркнул Прайм.  
– Сваливаем, – заключил Джазз, – а то нас под протоформами прикопают.  
Он едва слышно хихикнул, но все уже почувствовали это ощущение — острым откатом по всем прокатилось от Всеискры ощущение удовлетворенности.  
– Тогда сделаем проще, – решил Мегатрон, подхватывая тяжеленного библиария на руки и хрипнув от нагрузки, – просто двигаем отсюда.  
– Джазз, а давай в морг чо ли и тама переждем? – предложил Рикошет.  
– Точна, – обрадовался диверсант, и быстро пояснил, – тут неиспользуемые помещения есть, там с платформами и энергона вроде немного было. Пошли там полцикла отсидим.  
– А почему "морг"?  
– Увидите.  
– Да, мы не выйдем, – Старскрим удивленно фыркнул, – выходы запечатаны.  
"У тебя нет такого ощущения, что информация подгружается прямо в банки данных?" — уточнил он у Мегатрона, помогая ему тащить тяжелый корпус.  
"Есть. Кажется нас приняли за входящих в структуру".   
"Вы и так входите в структуру," — тяжело отозвался Оптроникс, хихикнул, – "батарейки".  
"Джампер может и помолчать", – Старскрим коротко погладил черную антенну, дернул крыльями.  
Вскоре стало ясно, почему Рикошет назвал это место "моргом" — в длинных залах на рядах платформ лежали корпуса. Разные корпуса. Никогда не получавшие искру, свежие и нетронутые, и уже дезактивные, разной степени комплектности, разваливающиеся горы деталей. Зрелище подавляло.  
Кажется, обрадовался только Хук, тут же принявшийся собирать себе личный медблок. Остальные постепенно рассосались по колоссальному помещению — Рэйведж куда-то целенаправленно двинулся, Рикошет побежал за ним, Джазз пофыркал про идиотов-родственников, но пошел следом...  
Мегатрон аккуратно сгрузил свою ношу на широченную платформу в стенной нише и сел рядом, тяжело опустив крылья. Посомневался несколько кликов, но потом махнул рукой на приличия и разлегся поверх Оптроникса. Тот только скрипнул. Старскрим пристроился рядом, сложив голову бывшего Прайма к себе на колени.  
– Свалите от меня.  
– Не-а, у тебя голос не командный, – сообщил Старскрим, улыбаясь.  
Оптроникс что-то еще пробурчал, но в таком вот теплом, прочном хвате абсолютно безопасных мехов не мог толком ругаться. Отработавший ворновую норму корпус требовал отдыха — и разве что немного интерфейса.  
– Лидер, – промурлыкал Старскрим, хитро подмигивая, – кажется у нас есть совершенно уникальная возможность его сконнектить, пока он отбиваться не в состоянии.  
– Убью, – твердо пообещал библиарий, дергая антеннами, которые уже поглаживали сторожные белые пальцы.  
– За что? – Включился в игру Мегатрон, – мы же тебе жизнь спасаем.  
– Не смейте! – Оптроникс успел дернуться — и чуть не грохнулся об платформу. Джет неслышно ускользнул, и легко пощекотал ему коленные шарниры.  
– У меня есть страшное подозрение, – сообщил Мегатрон, наваливаясь на Оптроникса всем весом, – что ты просто-напросто в этом корпусе нулевка и тебе не хочется терять нарезку.  
– А зря, – сообщил Скрим, уже усевшийся на ноги автоботу, – ты многое теряешь.  
– Да я вас обои-а-аа-йх... Мегатрон! Прекра-а-а....  
Лидер десептиконов еще раз лизнул дергающуюся антенну и посмотрел на него абсолютно шальными линзами:  
– Все в порядке. Все ушли. Нам, – короткий укус по острой черной грани, и еще один сдавленный хрип, – Нам никто не помешает.  
– И никто не узнает, – доброжелательно заметил Старскрим, расталкивая стискивающиеся колени, – да не зажимайся ты! Насиловать не будем, сам попросишь, – он злорадно хмыкнул, вспоминая первый раз.  
– Мне не нраа... Не нравятся твои намеки, – прошипел Оптроникс, пытаясь скинуть с себя хоть кого-нибудь из этих двоих оплавков.  
Сильно пострадавший корпус подводил хозяина, и рывки делали только хуже, позволив Старскриму подцепить тяжелую паховую платину и отщелкнуть. Явственно плывущий сознанием Мегатрон упоенно вылизывал шлем и антенны, это тоже страшно... охх… страшно мешало сопротивляться.  
Кого-то другого он мог и пристрелить за касание антенн — тут же выходило только вертеться и стонать, запрокидывая шлем.  
– Он тоже двухсторонний, – удовлетворенно заметил Скрим, – и зануленный. С обеих сторон.  
– Шарки ржавые... – прошипел Прайм, коротко вскидываясь от касания пальцев к заглушкам, – Шла-а-ак...  
– Учти, это ты нас такому научил, – Старскрим облизнул пальцы, потер, скапливая статику, чуть стравил на них энергон, и решительно провел по приемной панели, щедро сливая заряд.  
Корпус дернулся и замер приподнятым — заглушки у автоботов стояли несколько более плотные, и не поддались. Зато поддался Оптроникс — безумно мерцая линзами и судорожно слив хладагент.  
Мегатрон аккуратно его придержал, остатками сознания заставляя себя помнить, что его внутренние системы сильно повреждены. Удержал, перехватив через стекла на груди, положил на себя, продолжая исследовать плотно пригнанные стыки антенн и чуть-чуть их покусывать, пока Старскрим увлеченно продавливал края заглушек.  
– Кажется, они вынимаются, – заметил джет, и тут же попытался выудить одну. Со второй попытки удалось, хотя корпус тягача они держали вдвоем.  
– Еще одна, – Старскрим увлеченно облизал пальцы, ему очень нравилось, – В конце концов, это наш единственный шанс.  
Оптроникс хрипло застонал, брыкнув ногами и требуя прекратить болтать и вернуться к действия. Запрокинулся, подставляя Мегатрону горло. И сорванно вскрикнул — его не укусили, но прогладили по кабелям, медленно, бережно. Осторожно.   
– Ш-шарки ржавые! – он снова попытался пнуть Старскрима, и сбил его движение так, что щуп диагноста попал в один из крупных разъемов.  
Автобота скрутило в судороге и он вскинулся, начиная непроизвольно вибрировать. Тяжелая, мощная вибрация под собой заставила Скрима самого коротко всхлипнуть и поспешить со второй заглушкой. А потом — загнать трансформированные пальцы в оба распечатанных порта и дать ток. Он сам чуть не грузанулся от совершенно запредельного вида.  
Прайм, уже не рассуждая, раскинул длинные ноги, упираясь в стены, и коротко вскидывался от каждого разряда, запрокинув шлем, и низко подвывая. На вопросительный взгляд джета Мегатрон коротко кивнул, подтаскивая Оптроникса к себе — тянуть нельзя, разорванные магистрали в самом корпусе никуда не делись.  
Двойное подключение по свежеразлоченным портам вызвало такой всплеск энергии, что все трое коротко вскрикнули. Штекеры свободного профиля легко нашли подключение — а по скруткам еще и протек энергон, замыкая неподключенное.  
Автобот выгнулся, с наслаждением принимая вливающиеся в него разряды, прижал к себе оказавшегося спереди Старскрима, и стремительно выходил на предельные параметры. Первые разы всегда и у всех получались быстрые, но тут партнеры даже не возражали, тиская подающийся фиолетовый корпус с двух сторон.  
Старскрим первым хрипнул, засбоил — ровные пики тока заметались по сложной кривой, он двинулся раз, другой, судорожно вскрикнул, чувствуя, что сейчас слетит с катушек напрочь. Следом за ним сдался Мегатрон, коротко заорав перед тем, как решительно выдвинуть камеру искры, не оставляя им выбора. "Только бы Матрица уже закрылось" — скользнуло в проце у Старскрима, вымываемое безудержным пьянящим наслаждением от искренного слияния.  
Две Искры втолкнули свежую энергию в третью, выжатую недавним приключением — и Оптроникс с хриплым стоном вырубился от слишком острого, слишком... многого.

Хорошая разрядка и возможность как следует перезарядиться оказались именно тем, чего ему не хватало, так что через джоор он вышел онлайн уже нормально ощущщая себя и воспринимая реальность.  
Мегатрон и Старскрим, мирно обсуждавшие события в зале Всеискры, притиснули его на платформе с обеих сторон и повернулись с одинаковыми ухмылочками.  
– Даже не думайте повторить, – Оптроникс угрожающе сжал кулак.  
– У тебя антенны дергаются, – Старскрим невинно помигал голубыми линзами.  
– И не трогайте мои антенны, – бывший Прайм с удовольствием прихватил джета за бампер, – Шарки ржавые.  
– Твой Рэтчет ругается изобретательней, – отметил Мегатрон. – Мы тут нашли пару кубов, хочешь?  
– А почему сами не выпили?  
– Потому что мы идиоты, – скорбно сообщил ему Старскрим, выставив кубы на стекла, – вот, теперь симметрично и композиция удовлетворяет мой вкус.  
– Или потому что энергон несколькоорновой давности предпочитаете проверить на мне, да? – Оптроникс скептически осмотрел кубы и решительно взял один. – Вам тоже не повредит.  
– Ну, со Всеискрой все же общался ты, – отметил Мегатрон, – тебе и заправляться.  
Старскрим не стал выпендриваться и взял второй куб. И лидера пнул — чтобы и он немного прикрутил благородство.  
Они уже мирно обсуждали, как бы оборудовать тут небольшой форпост, когда издалека послышался крик — и по всем системам ударило невыносимо мощной вспышкой света.

– Киса! – Рикошет злобно пнул торчащую деталь, и оскалился на заметавшихся дронов, – вернись, дебил!  
Он опасался подходить близко к витражам, где в последний раз видел мелькнувший белый хвост, и мрачно бродил туда-обратно, пытаясь разобраться, жив дурной кошак еще, или уже того. Разобрали. Джазз оставил их одних уже давно, проорав только вслед, что если сдохнут, он их из Юникрона вынет и снова убьет. Вот кажется и придется... вынимать из Юникрона.  
– Рэйведж, ржа! Где ты там, вылазь!  
Похоже все-таки придется подойти близко к этой... этой штуке. "Эту штуку" Рикошет боялся. К тому же его иррационально раздражало, что на чистой полосе он будет слишком заметен.  
Но пошел — медленно. Нервозно.  
– Киса! Вернись уже, шарк ржавый, – он отчаянно вытянулся вперед, стараясь не заступать слишком далеко, и похолодел. Рэйведж сосредоточенно смотрел на сияние Всеискры, касаясь лапами витража с каким-то древним хреном. Этот как его... Мортеус, что ли... который медиков щупает за разные места.  
– Киса!  
Когти у Рэйведжа чуть соскользнули с гладкого стекла, проскочила случайная искра, и через долю клика отозвалась Всеискра, короткой мощной вспышкой выбив все системы диверсанта почти в оффлайн. Когда он успел метнуться вперед, забрать белого кота, и уже скрутиться комочком в углу стены, Рикошет не запомнил. Очнулся только по шевелению у себя в руках.  
– Шлак ты, – он застонал, чувствуя тяжелый туман в голове. Никак не удавалось сообразить, почему у кошака так много таких длинных конечностей... и вообще... кого он держит?!  
Рэйведж в не меньшем шоке и тумане рассматривал собственную пятипалую... руку? Рука было очень тощей и длинной, но тем не менее она была. И что-то еще изменилась. Например хвост почему-то убрался под броню и там слегка саднило.  
– Джазз разберется, – решил Рикошет, вставая, – поковыляли.  
– Не, – Рэйведж дернулся встать и запутался в слишком длинных ногах. Привык смотреть на мир с высоты коленей, а теперь вдруг оказался в четыре раза выше... или даже больше!  
Он попытался себя рассмотреть и ощупать. На шлеме выступали острые аудиодатчики — как на кошачьей голове. Фейсплейт сильно отличался — но он пока не понял, в хорошую ли сторону.  
– Чо не? – Не понял диверсант, подхватывая его и укладывая животом себе на плечо, – я нишарка не понял что ты сделал, но ты ща на очень тощего минибота похож. Саунд нас за это прибьет. Так что ша. И пошли.  
– Я могу идти! – откуда-то из-за его колес завопил возмущенно Рэйведж, дергая длинными ногами, – веррни меня на место, шлакобот!  
Заработал только шлепок по оказавшемуся неожиданно круглым и симпатичным бамперу и обиженно засопел. Рикошет задумчиво полапал там, и кот попытался его укусить, куда достал. Кусалась эта форма очень плохо. Иная конструкция челюстей никак не давала как следует впиться в диверсанта, так что кассет-кон обиженно врезал маленьким кулаком по шлему Рикошета:  
– Пусти, я сам пойду!  
– Ша!  
– Это что за ржа вылупилась? Протоформа? – Джазз ущипнул ярко-белый супинатор и едва успел его поймать, не позволив ударить себя в визор, – эй, тихо, оплавок. Тощий какой. Броней не обшит еще что ли?  
– Это Рейведж, – Рикошет перехватил кона за талию одной рукой, и продемонстрировал всем, – он к Всеискре полез.  
– Тебя никто не прросил ррассказывать, – Кон заизвивался, дрыгая длинными ногами, – а ну быстрра опусти меня на пол!  
Диверсант хмыкнул и поставил его на большую платформу в "морге". Отсутствовали только лидеры, но им уже кинул сообщение Джазз. Остальные с удивлением разглядывали нового меха.  
Рэйведж вертелся, пытаясь вывернуться из широких рук. Ростом он едва догнал бы Голдбага, но при этом оказался в три раза тоньше, будто все детали из корпуса ушли в длиннющие руки-ноги, а на торс осталось всего ничего. За спиной торчали его набедренные обычно ракеты, и ни у кого не получалось сообразить — как он трансформируется-то?  
– Это чо, он теперь все время такой будет? – Джазз потыкал тонкие пластины брюшной брони. Рэйведж уныло зарычал.  
– Киса, а ты трансформироваться можешь? – Заинтересовался Рикошет, тиская его обеими руками за тощий корпус. От этих прикосновений внутри разливалось странное, подозрительное тепло, и Рэйведж коротко пискнул вокалайзерами.  
– Отпусти меня, я попрробую! – Он слабо ткнул диверсанта кулачком.  
– Все, польза кончилась, – расстроился Джазз — и искренне удивился. когда брат на него зарычал не хуже Рейведжа, схватил слабо трепыхающегося меха в охапку и упер куда-то, – ну и... – он только растерянно смотрел ему вслед.  
Рикошет с ним не спорил — никогда. Безумствовал — бывало... ну не догонять же и не бить? 

– Тихо, киса, – Рикошет злобно встопорщил крылышки дверец, – давай. Попробуй форму сменить.  
Рэйведж очень сосредоточенно прислушался к собственному корпусу, попытался воспроизвести ощущение хвоста, лап, быстроты и легкости Корпус громко щелкнул, и он упал на колени: хвост появился, но альтформа так и не вернулась. Он тихонько, жалобно завыл.  
– Ша! Я тя в обиду не дам, – Рикошет прогладил по спине, подгреб в комочек, – ты ж умный, точно сможешь.  
Он и хвост полапал немедленно — эта вот штука его жутко радовала.  
– Не тррожь... – Рэйведж подобрал длинные конечности, пригасив широкие, раскосые желтые линзы. Кошачья моська — Рикошет невыносимо умилился. Диверсант подхватил кассет-кона на руки, укладывая к себе на горячий капот, пригладил, и Рейведж тихонько заурчал.  
– Ты красивый ваще-та, – сообщил Рикошет задумчиво, накрывая белую броню лапищами. – Пошли, там наши чота бухтят, походу выбираемся.  
– Саунд злиться будет, – бывший кошак тяжело вздохнул всем собой.  
– Не будет. Он добрый, – Рикошет хмыкнул, и украдкой снова дернул Рэйведжа за хвост, – гы, какой. Мне нра.  
Хвост в руках дернулся и мгновенно, раздраженно его стукнул. Диверсант заржал. Рэйведж только страдальчески простонал.  
– За уши хоть не тррогай, – попросил кот, – больно.  
– Не буду, – Рикошет согласно кивнул, и зарычал на подошедшего Джазза.  
– Не лезу, – тот с фырканьем махнул рукой на близнеца. – Надо искать выход, ржа тебя съешь. Чо так прицепился к этому хвостатому?  
– Прикольный, – Рикошет отвлекся уже от дерганья несчастного хвоста и оглянулся. Лидер выглядел фонящим и довольным, его спутники тем более светились.   
Хук попытался Рэйведжа отобрать, но автобот на него зарычал, а кассетикон только устало зашипел, требуя от него отвалить. Рикошет поудобнее пристроил белого меха у себя на плече, велел держаться и пошел вперед, разведывая дорогу. У него было своег рода чутье, подсказывающее безопасный путь, к тому же включившийся в местную сеть Старскрим скинул близнецам предполагаемую планировку комплекса.  
Выход, по которому они пришли, оказался уже успешно заделан — Рикошету пришлось навернуть пять кругов, пока он не сообразил — дверь открывается не автоматически, а механически. Последний всплеск энергии заставил дронов дочинить мехаанизмы зала Всеискры.

 

Они вышли из совершенно другого технического коридора, очень ровного и расчищенного. На выходе Джазз трансформировался и рванул к предместьям Айкона.  
– Куда это он? – Удивился Старскрим, поддерживающий Оптроникса.  
– Да там, – Рикошет махнул рукой, – Ро чота мутит. Он проверит и вернется.  
Мегатрон внимательно проследил, пока точка не исчезла с радаров, и только повел плечами. Он с самого выхода чувствовал себя препогано. Все, что он знал, предсказывало одно — это затишье перед бурей, скоро все вернется на круги своя, и станет хуже. Гораздо хуже. О чувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд алых линз, и потому не поворачивался. Не хотел смотреть на бывшего Прайма, пленника, которого стоило, пожалуй, оставить в стазисе, и не было бы всех этих... проблем. И всего этого... Мегатрон только сильнее сгорбился, подавая знак двигаться, благо их база была отсюда не слишком далеко.   
В этих районах не гоняли даже отчаянные сикеры. Красная зона рядом с этими курганами Полихекса рядом не стояла, сбоило даже встроенное оборудование, но почему-то — удивительный местный эффект — отлично думалось.  
Всеискра стабилизируется — то, чего не было тысячи ворн, дестабилизация началась значительн раньше войны, с ней пришел застой. Значит, надо что-то решать, решать как можно быстрее: новая война разрушит Кибертрон до основания. Мегатрон сам ощущал как стремительно восстанавливаются гигантские системы, как гаснет излучение Полихекса: все это — результат нормальной подпитки систем Всеискры так необходимой ей энергией Праймаса. И к сожалению, у них есть только один меха, способный нести матрицу Праймаса и осуществлять подпитку — Оптроникс. Сложный шлаков оплавоок, да еще гражданская война... Она только слегка притихла, и вот сейчас развернется новым витком, если не остановить Оптроникса.  
А его... нет, его не остановить. Голоса под его шлемом уже приказывают развязать новую войну — Мегатрон замечал едва слышное бормотание, попытки спорить. Раньше Безумный Прайм шел вперед армии призраков, сейчас — сейчас он с ними спорит, но сможет ли выдержать? И как ему помочь? И возможно ли помочь вообще, если он не верит. Не доверяет. Не подпускает к себе. Не отвечает на вопросы. Мегатрон коротко скрипнул. Шлак. Ну почему он сам такой беспомощный, когда требуется проявить твердость. Почему он не может взять ситуацию в свои руки. Возможно, он просто не понимает происходящее, но по некоторым признакам просчитывалось однозначно — бывший Прайм уже принял решение.  
И значит, их ждет будущий Прайм. Как же шлаково.  
Он устало шагал, не замечая дороги, и даже не думал о переходе в альтформу — в таком поле летать опасно.  
За спиной тихо зашипел Оптроникс, когда от резкого движения одна из пострадавших магистралей все-таки прорвалась. Но отмахнулся от помощи, также продолжая упрямо шагать сам. Быстрее бы добраться до базы, там можно отдохнуть.  
Мегатрон даже не повернулся. "Что случилось?" — Это Страскрим.  
"Потом поговорим," — ответил дес, коротко вздергивая тяжелые крылья и замечая следы колес — скоро дальний периметр защиты.  
Старскрим умел не приставать. Обычно. Но не сейчас.  
"На базе ты замолчишь", – он настойчиво ткнулся снова, – "скажи, что за шлак творится? Юникрон же возродит Кибертрон."  
"А Прайм — уничтожит. Ты не слышишь? Он снова разговаривает с призраками". Старскрим потрясенно замолчал. Мегарон почувствовал, что не может больше молчать, – "Он ничего не ответит и не скажет, но он их снова слышит. И никто не знает, сколько ему осталось до безумия. А я... я не смогу приказать держать его в стазисе. Какой из меня лидер?"  
"Я мог бы..." — Старскрим тяжело опустил крылья, – "нет, не мог. Жаль, что все мнемохирурги погибли". – Он тяжко вздохнул, поднимая заворчавшего Прайма выше — на плечо.  
"Вроде бы у автоботов кто-то остался, но к ним же не обратишься. Потом поговорим, Старскрим, сейчас я хочу как можно быстрее добраться до базы". Джет только кивнул.  
Оптроникс упорно молчал, несмотря на то что ему удалось перехватить почти весь разговор. Сюрпризом это не стало, хотя... Признание Мегатрона, что он не уложит его в стазис, странно грело Искру. Он даже решил не обзывать его идиотом еще раз. И не унижать предложением присяги. Он откажется.

Рэйведж тихо застонал — он почти впал в стазис, бесссильно свесив длинные конечности. Рикошет аккуратно поправил кассет-кона на плече, стараясь быть поаккуратнее с тонкой броней. Шлак, Саундвейв будет очень недоволен. Джазз, умный шарк, свалил, надеясь что по шлему от кассетника прилетит братцу.  
– Ржа тебя съешь, тока не подохни, – пробормотал диверсант, накрывая корпус на плече рукой. Рэйведж смешно пискнул, и свернулся в руках, но снова слабо повис. Его системы требовали заправки и отдыха после такой перестройки.  
Хук на него косился, косился — и вдруг свистнул вслух.  
– Шлак. Я понял, – он оглянулся на лидера, – Мегатрон, она его считала. Его и этого, – краткий кивок к Оптрониксу встретило рычание, – саму систему трансформации.  
– Зачем? – Не понял Старскрим, – у Всеискры должна же быть вся нужная информация.  
– Сшарка ли, – огрызнулся тягач, сплюнув очередную порцию сочащегося из треснувших магистралей энергона. – Комплекс был заброшен за пять орнов до войны.  
– Стоп, ты хочешь сказать, что системы Всеискры и самого Кибертрона идут вразнос так давно? – Мегатрон едва не споткнулся.  
– А ты не знал? – Оптроникс зло фыркнул, – щас вот трансформирующиеся корпуса пойдут. Трансформирующиеся дроны. Да они нам такую войну за Кибертрон устроят, что сдохнем все.  
– Зачем им война? Нужно объяснить... – Лидер десептиконов сам заткнулся, понимая, насколько глупо это звучит.  
– Иди объясняй. Дронам. Их язык которых никто не знает. А захотят ли они учить наш, еще большой вопрос.  
– Но Джазз же как-то к ним обратился, – Старскрим упорно дернул бывшего Прайма.  
– Я поднимал все архивы по комплексу Всеискры, – нехотя ответил тягач, – там было только несколько примитивных команд.  
– Они не будут с нами воевать, если воевать не будем мы, – Мегатрон смотрел вперед и не оглядывался, высоко подняв стойки, – вот и все. Будет война — Юникрон может и всю поверхность зачистить.  
Оптроникс ядовито фыркнул, но закашлялся, выгоняя энергон из систем вентиляции. Чем дольше они шли, тем хуже ему становилось. Скрэпперу уже пришлось помогать Скриму тащить тяжелого меха. И если бы в нормальном состоянии автобот минимум врезал бы, теперь он даже не сопротивлялся.  
"Он дотянет?" — Старскрим тревожно косился на фейсплейт Оптроникса. Из-под маски у него сочился энергон, она схлопнулась непроизвольно, – "должны дотащить. Шлак, почему ему-то так плохо..."  
"Не знаю" — Мегатрон передернул стойками, – "но могу предположить что Всеискра изучением просто физически пережгла ему системы. Уже недалеко осталось". От ближайших развалин замахали руками остальные конструктиконы и боевиконы. Хук первым делом приспособил троих самых сильных нести Прайма в медблок и страшно из-за этого сцепился с вылезшим Рэтчетом.  
– Идите оба, – прогудел Айронхайд, подхватывая уже оффлайнового босса.  
– Я не буду с ним работать! – Хук страдальчески дернул лебедку, с ненавистью покосившись на ухмыляющегося врача, – он же маньяк! Я не пущу его в свой медотсек!  
– Тогда отдай Прайма нам, – отрезал Рэтчет, выдвигая вибролезвия из рук, – тебе я его тоже не доверю.  
– Тихо, – Хайд держал Оптроникса так, что было очевидно — телохранителя быстрее будет убить, чем переубедить. Мегатрон тоскливо провентилировал.  
– Рэтчет, идите вместе с Хуком. Хук, пожалуйста, это необходимо. Я спущусь к вам через полджоора.

Саундвейв вылетел чуть позже — он заканчивал регистрацию вспышек Всеискры:  
– Вы чего наделали! – он едва не влетел в лидера и взволнованно подпрыгнул, – подвижки пошли на месте Полихекса, пошли, смотри, там такие щели, вы что, не заметили? – он мельком глянул на Рикошета, потом... потом глянул подробнее, замерев в полоборота.  
Произошло практически невозможное — диверсант смутился и опустил голову под неподвижным взглядом связиста:  
– Эм... Мы эта... Ну я не успел, он во Всеискру полез. И вот...  
Автобот держал на руках тихо постанывающего и скрутившегося комочком кассет-кона. Рэйведж только слабо помахивал хвостом.  
Он только слабо пискнул, когда Саунд его торопливо забрал, бережно придерживая. Рикошет обиженно фыркнул — связист что-то скинул Мегатрону, еще раз злобно глянул и ушел в сторону своей кварты, а не их общей.  
Рикошет потоптался, но без Джазза приставать к Саунду не решился и ушел в кварту. Все равно пока не вернется Джазз и не починят Прайма, они ничего делать не будут. Диверсант только скинул шифрованные пакеты Эйду, Хайду и Голдбагу. У босса уже есть для них для всех работа. С этой точки зрения даже хорошо, что Саунд счас занят с кассетами и не будет следить. Только Рикошета это все равно не обрадовало.

Рэйведж на подключении кассетной поддержки немного оклемался, и даже зажег линзы, с трудом их фокусируя, цапнул патрона за руку, и снова отключился, проваливаясь в оффлайн.  
Саундвейв внимательно анализировал его состояние — потеря большей части запаса энергона, сильный удар по нейроцепям — это эффект Всеискры и принудительной трансформации. Он со злобой подумал об автоботах — оплавки обещали вернуть Рэйведжа в целости и сохранности.  
Да еще и эти подвижки в Полихексе.  
Кажется, ни одну из альтформ он не потерял — и кассетная форма сложилась по приказу, и кошачья просматривалась. Значит, это...  
Саундвейв еще раз внимательно вгляделся в тонкий фейсплейт.  
– Это что, я заложил сам? – он задумчиво фыркнул — и написал Старскриму. Он лучше разбирался в вопросах трансформ.  
Джет явился по вызову сразу, и несколько кликов читал записи. Потом он аккуратно ощупал меха-форму, посмотрел сочленения, стыки трансформации. Рэйведж тихо урчал под прикосновениями.  
– Получается, да. – Скрим пожал плечами, еще раз вчитываясь в показатели, – получается, возможность меха-формы была заложена изначально, а вот теперь активировалась под сильным воздействием.  
– Ну, она не очень для него естественна, – Саундвейв указал на содранную краску и вывернутые углы деталей, – его просто выкрутило в робо-мод. Понятно, что он теперь так отключился...  
– Предлагаю доработать его, может пригодиться. Кроме того, мы же не сможем полностью его стереть, а значит сохраняется вероятность, что он может еще раз так вылететь под подобным воздействием. Хотя, конечно, Всеискра... Кажется, Юникрон заинтересовался трансформациями, – признался Старскрим.  
– Шлак, – Саундвейв хмыкнул, – значит, будут новые трансформеры?  
Он уже вернулся к наладке кассеты — привычному, спокойному делу.  
– И это… — Старскрим тормознул в дверях, – его на цепь-то не сажай. он не виноват.  
– Близнецов посажу, – пообещал связист, не отрываясь от белой кассеты.  
– Ну они тоже... – Скрим замялся, потом неожиданно хмыкнул, – никогда не думал, что буду защищать автоботов, но они тоже не особо. Не держать же было Рэйведжа за лапы.  
– Могли бы и подержать, – Саундвейв тяжело приподнял плечи. – какого шарка...  
Он заботливо прошелся полиролью по белой броне, коснулся исцарапанного алого знака, оказавшегося на бедре, и вздохнул  
Последняя активность бывшего Прайма и автоботов категорически не нравилась связисту. И он как раз набирался решимости серьезно поговорить с лидером. В конце концов, дело шло либо к бунту, либо к побегу, по мнению Саунда. И неизвестно, что хуже.   
Но тревожить Мегатрона без доказательств он не хотел.

***

– Ну покажи кису... – Рикошет страдальчески шлялся под дверями кварты, – чего с ним!  
К кому-то другому он пробивался бы с боем, но за травму Саундвейва ему Оптроникс оторвет шлем, и приходилось терпеть и ныть.  
– Отстань, – отрезал связист, уже не выдерживая, – ну чего ты ноешь?! Не отдам я тебе Рэйведжа.  
– Ну покажи хоть, а! Саунд! Я же не буду лапать, хоть покажи, как он там, – диверсант смотрел максимально мирно и демонстративно убрал руки за спину. Саундвейв сдался:  
– Заходи и смотри. Но трогать нельзя.  
– Я не буду, а ты пушку убери, – Рикошет оскалился, на клик возвращаясь из уже привычного мирного образа в модус сумасшедшего убийцы. Саундвейв вздрогнул, ощутив проскользнувшую агрессию в его мыслях.

Рэйведж все еще висел на жизнеобеспечении, и только с трудом мигнул линзами, пытаясь в размытых пятнах узнать, кто перед ним.  
– Шлаково, – он улыбнулся, – я шлаково. Поломала меня Всеискрра.  
– Да ладно те, починят. – Рикошет было протянул руку, но вспомнил обещание и убрал манипулятор. – А чо ты кошаком больше не будешь?  
– Сначала надо починить эту форму, – отозвался Саунд, внимательно за ними наблюдая, – потом разбираться, как оно трансформируется, возможно, придется дорабатывать.  
– А... – Автобот кивнул, и едва не отдернулся, когда маленький белый манипулятор прихватил его за носовой конус.  
Рэйведж хихикнул, с трудом координируя руку, лапнул щеку, ткнулся в визор, потом царапнул аудиодатчик, торчащий похожим "кошачьим ухом", как у него на шлеме.  
– Шлак. Мне тут скучно, – он с извинением глянул на Саундвейва, – ну прравда, делать нечего, в сети висеть надоело.  
– Я тута посижу, – диверсант безапелляционно залез на платформу, устраиваясь рядом с кассет-коном. – Поболтаем.  
– Можно? – Рэйведж с надеждой глянул на Саундвейва. – ну пожалуйста.  
– Ладно, – Саундвейв демонстративно пошел к выходу, – не смей его трогать. Хоть царапину найду — обоим шлемы откручу, тебе и брату.

– Да тут везде пррослушка, – хихикнул Рэйведж, – и наблюдение.  
– Ну так тож, – Рикошет пристроился поудобнее, улегся, позволяя кошаку гладить себя по фейсплейту и шлему, – чо те рассказать?  
– Ррасскажи как вы до войны жили, интерресно же. И откуда Джазз так много кррасивых стихов и поэм знает. И вообще.  
Рикошет сначала заворчал недовольно, но успокоился. Белый красивый меха, с трудом высовывающий ладошку из кокона медприборов, вызывал у него к жизни какие-то полу-атрофировавшиеся эмоции. Еще глупей, чем веселый белый кошак.  
– Да он ваще интеллектуал, – диверсант хмыкну и задрал повыше дверцы, – читает до шарков. Любопытный же. Раньше куда хош мог втереться, это ща его все знают.  
– И втиррался?  
– Ага. Он же у нас главный умник, и личный Праймов порученец. Я так — убить кого, запугать, зачистить. А Джазз думает. А стихи чо... Нравятся они ему.  
– У автоботов врроде не прринято. – Рэйведж слушал внимательно, и держал ладонь на щеке диверсанта.  
– Да тупые они, – Рикошет засмеялся, – вроде меня чушки. А Джазз умный, шлак. Все понимает. Прайму еще читал, раньше. Тот любил, когда пафосное вещает, кого-нить расчленить.  
Он заурчал тихо, так, чтобы на ладошку передалась вибрация.  
– А сейчас не любит? Ой, щекотно.  
– Прикольно, да? Вроде нет, хотя кто босса знает, они там чота с Джаззом без меня решают. – Диверсант некоторое время помолчал, потом неожиданно признался, – ты мне нравишься, шлак. Саунд нравится и ты нравишься. Ну чо вы десептиконы...  
Рэйведж промолчал — ощупывая осторожно лицо снова. Потом признался тихо:  
– Я сейчас почти не вижу. Сбой в рработе видеозахвата после насильной тррансфоррмации. А у вас я бы не выжил, ты ж понимаешь сам.  
– У меня — выжил бы. Со мной никто связываться не будет. С братом тем более. – Твердо пообещал Рикошет. – Ты мелкий такой, хорошенький, шлак. И белый. Знаешь как у нас мало белых. Джазз вон тока. А я светлых люблю.  
– А твой бррат? Он же будет прротив.  
– Да я уломаю, – Рикошет хмыкнул легкомысленно и на клик обвил тонкий палец глоссой, и мгновенно ее убрал, мол, ничо не было, – и Саунда уломаю. Хочу тебя себе, – с автоботским упрямством повторил он.  
– А я энерргону хочу, сладкого, – вздохнул Рэйведж, ежась от еще одного прикосновения глоссы по чувствительным пальчикам. – А нельзя.  
– Ну восстановишься, и я опять те леденцов дам. Хошь леденцов? Надо будет смотаться в Айкон поискать посвежее. Вот как раз с Джаззом и смотаемся.  
– Зачем вам туда?  
– За сикерами следить, – легко ответил Рикошет, – босс велел.  
– Потаскай меня на рруках, а? – Рэйведж снова протянул ладошки, – я устал так валяться, как шлаков трруп, и ни шаррка не видеть. Или хоть доступ к видеозахвату дай, я себя не видел даже...  
– Если я тя трону, Саунд шлем оторвет, – диверсант еще раз лизнул тонкие манипуляторы, – а оптику — на, лови, – он бросил настройки канала.  
Кассет-кон подключился, с интересом разглядывая сам себя, помахал руками.  
– Какой я... стрранный.  
– Красиииивый, – проурчал Рикошет.  
Он в ответ получил видеозахват кассетикона — и поморщился от невнятных серых пятен. Фу, шлак так видеть после острого зрения.  
– Выберешься. Лады, я пошел. А то Саунд точно что-нить оторвет, – он позволил себя погладить еще раз и фыркнул, – ласкучий ты, кошак.  
– А ты? – Рэйведж слабо улыбнулся, и дернулся от пришедшего сообщения — "Давай восстанавливайся. А коннектить тебя я первый".  
"С прроца слетел?" — поинтересовался дес так же по связи, – "Меня?"  
"Тебя" — Рикошет уже откровенно фонил, – "Никому не дам трогать. Мой беленький". – Еще раз подмигнул напоследок и ушел.  
"Я ж трресну по шву!", – Рэйведж только помигал в закрывшуюся дверь и хмыкнул, поежившись немного. Потом украдкой сам облизнул пальцы. Ничего не осталось, конечно, но...

***

Шлак! Вот та же самая ситуация. И точно так же предполагавшийся безопасным маршрут. Только теперь диверсанты не выручали Саундвейва, а сами попались вместе с ним. Кассетнику оставалось только беззвучно ругаться, крепко держась в салоне уже раненого Джазза.  
Сикеры во главе с Блерром упоенно их загоняли. Охота.  
Он отслеживал местоположение троих охотников, пытаясь вывести своих на безопасный маршрут.  
– Срежь, – Саунд врезал по панели внутри, – внутрь!  
Колеса прохрустели по битым остаткам стекол, но небольшие юркие машинки проскочили в громадный заброшенный кондоминиум.  
– Теперь направо, – слушая, как взревывает мотор от предельной нагрузки. Плохо. Джазз постепенно теряет энергон, а от Блерра очень трудно удрать. Кроме того, из-за дополнительной нагрузки диверсант даже не мог развить максимальную скорость. Как же плохо...  
Колеса проскользили по разбитому парадному покрытию внутреннего двора, и Джазза занесло, ударив о колонну.  
Саунд выскочил, давая ему трансформироваться, и помчался вперед — и вниз, в заваленные подвалы.  
– Стой! Шлак, куда?! – Диверсант на него практически упал и удивленно захрипел, когда кассетник подхватил его и потащил вниз.  
– Туда! Я знаю это здание, там внизу технический выход на транстпортную магистраль к Восу и Полихексу. Уйдем по ней. – Саундвейв целенаправленно вел и Джазз перестал сопротивляться.  
– Рикошету скинь.  
Рикошет мчался след в след, но завис немного, отстреливаясь, потом вскрикнул — искру Джазза резануло его болью.  
– Идиот, – он мрачно рыкнул на бегу.  
– Да-а-а... Шарки ржавые! – Рикошет ссыпался в разбитую шахту вслед за ними и кинул за спину пару гранат. – Джазз, бери Саунда и валите, я их задержу.  
– Нет, ни в коем... – Связист подавился возражением, когда Джазз прихватил его поперек корпуса.  
– Понял. Не сдохни.  
Стремительная погоня шла по кондоминиуму, между разрушенных стен и остатков неразграбленной и нерастворившейся мебели, об которую Саундвейв спотыкался. Его режим сонара позволял искать дорогу, но взрывы и стрельба, и безумный хохот Рикошета отзывались болью в системах.  
– Нельзя его бросать, – связист слабо дергался, утаскиваемый Джаззом почти силой, – шлак, как ты можешь?  
– Мы с тобой ценнее, а этот оплавок выберется, ты его плохо знаешь. – Диверсант поймал от кого-то шифрованное сообщение и на пару кликов оскалился, – а вот и помощь. Не тормози.  
Саундвейв засек дальние метки — но даже не мог определить, кому они принадлежат, десептиконам или автоботам.  
– Впереди тупик, – он поднял звуковую пушку на плече, намереваясь дорого продать каждую деталь.  
– Шарка с два, – Джазз последним зарядом усиленного бластера вынес преграду и отбросил бесполезное теперь оружие, – это твоя автострада? Поехали!  
– Но...  
– Быстрее! – Диверсант его подхватил, трансформируясь в прыжке и с грохотом падая со второго этажа прямо на колеса. Саунд едва успел запрыгнуть в салон. Он никак не понимал автоботов.  
Его альтформа не успевала за стремительным и юрким корпусом диверсанта, а трястись в салоне в робомоде выматывало.  
– Тут тоже тупик!  
– Был! – Яростно проревел Джазз, пробивая оказавшуюся хлипкой стену собой.  
На пару кликов Саунд даже поверил что они вырвались, что... До того момента как из-за поворота вылетел еще более стремительный темно-синий корпус, и Блерр с улюлюканьем погнал за Джаззом.  
Двух других сикеров задержал Рикошет, но однолинзовый меха мог их здорово потрепать. Саундвейв следил за ним каждый клик, жалея, что не завел себе винтовку: вот сейчас бы!.. Вот ведь подставляется просто под выстрел, упорно следуя за ними колесо в колесо, и постепенно приближаясь, но не из чего. Кассетник скрипнул и стукнул себя по колену. Или бластер хотя бы.  
Гнусные пары, скопившиеся в раньше запертых помещениях, к стрельбе не располагали — даже искры из безумно работающих механизмов могли их подорвать, а уж разряд... никак не грохнуть звуком — можно обрушить весь кондоминиум. Саундвейв зарычал от злой беспомощности.  
Джазз разгонялся, не обращая внимания на попадающие под колеса осколки и острые куски арматуры, только пробивало от него болью и легкой тревогой за брата. Они промчались под здоровенной аркой, часть обшивки которой начала рушиться от вибрации, но Блерр легко ушел от удара.  
– Стой! – Саунд подпрыгнул, – там несущая стена, сто-ой! – он кубарем вылетел из кабины, едва уберегая пушку, и тут же грохнул по Блерру, надеясь заклинить в трансформе. Не успел.  
– Налил я на стену, залазь обратно быстрее, идиот! – Заорал Джазз, стреляя по сикеру из слабеньких встроенных бластеров, – залазь обратно, не срывай нам операцию! Быстро!  
– Какую еще операцию, ржа вас съешь! – Вторым выстрелом Саунду все-таки удалось оглушить Блерра, и он похромал к диверсанту. – Надо забрать Рикошета.  
Внутри он тяжело разжал сломанный кулак, замер, пытаясь просто вентилировать системы. Джазз мчался вперед уже без его штурманских указок.  
Быстрее. Еще быстрее. И еще...  
– Разобьемся, – тихо сказал Саундвейв, упираясь тупо взглядом вперед. Мчались назад разбитые опоры светильников, Блерр снова догонял, сопротивление жертв взбесило его вконец. Теперь даже по приказу Родимуса он не остановился бы. Саунд хрипло вентилировал, соображая, что еще можно сделать. Ударить телепатией, но он не умеет... И внезапно оледенел, расширенной оптикой смотря сквозь лобовое стекло кабины.  
Они как раз перевалили вниз с высшей точки автострады, и теперь им навстречу мощно пер громадный фиолетовый тягач. Лоб в лоб. На максимальной скорости.  
"Это Прайм, – проскользнуло в сознании, – мы дезактив".  
На второй клик он вспомнил, что вроде Оптроникс не воюет с ними, но успел грохнуть по площади так, как от себя не ждал, слегка дезориентировав Оптроникса и сбив с маневра Блерра. И вырубившись.  
На счастье, Джазз уже начал отворачивать в сторону от несущегося на него босса, иначе бы под колеса Прайму влетел бы он, а не Блерр. А так диверсанта только занесло и проволокло, чудом не вписав в пропасть.  
– Шлак, Саунд, ну ты даешь. – Джазз только расхохотался и поддал газу, – Рикошет, слышь?  
– Босс?  
– Ага, прикрой его, я на базу. Саунд? – Джазз включил внутренний обзор и выругался, увидев, что дес оффлайн, и тогда уже рванул к базе, пожелав Блерру побольше неприятного.

Сам Блерр предполагал, что хуже уже некуда. Он не только не поймал этих переметнувшихся к десам оплавков, но и со всей скорости влетел под колеса бывшего Прайма. Который с удовольствием его разломал, погасив об сикера всю накопленную инерцию.  
Оптроникс после трансформации приземлился на ноги, а вот сикер остался лежать грудой деталей, только слегка дергаясь.  
– Тебе надо больше тренироваться, – наставительно сообщил Прайм исковерканному автоботу, подтаскивая его к себе, – иначе сдохнешь в новое время.  
Блерр что-то невнятно прохрипел, и взвыл, когда Оптроникс активировал захваты, крепко-накрепко его фиксируя за своей кабиной в альтформе.  
– Ты что-то хочешь мне сообщить прямо сейчас? – ласково поинтересовался тот.  
Сикер только шлемом мотнул. Шлак, так попасться.  
Сзади загрохотало и на площадку вылетели Санстрайкер и Рикошет.  
– Санни, дуй с нами! – весело заорал Рикошет за перестрелкой, – у нас весело!  
– Я... – Начал было сикер, но заткнулся за рыком Прайма.  
– Он мне сейчас не нужен. Рикошет, подбей. А если хочешь служить, – это уже сикеру, – для тебя найдется работа.  
Рикошет снова расхохотался, с удовольствием выполняя приказ и расстреливая замешкавшегося Санстрайкера.

Припозднившийся Дрифт вылетел уже только на следы битвы.  
– Шлак, – он всмотрелся в лужу энергона, и отчетливые следы огромных колес. – Родимусу это не понравится, – и Персептору тоже, если уж на то пошло.  
В стороне завозился Санстрайкер, сдавлено ругаясь — шлаков диверсант пробил ему два колеса и заклинил трансформацию, заставив вручную править заевшие пластины.  
– Дрифт? – Он помигал диафрагмами, выправляя видеозахват. – Тут был Прайм.  
– Шлак, – Дрифт поднял сорванную деталь синей обшивки, – и Блерра чинить. Надо сообщить на базу. Ты как хочешь, а я с Праймом воевать не подписывался.  
– Если там будет, что чинить, после Оптимуса. – Цинично отметил Санстрайкер. Он сильно хромал и трансформироваться был не в состоянии.  
Дрифт только выругался. Шарк. Ему это самому не нравится.


	12. Chapter 12

Родимус был в бешенстве. Как и предполагал Дрифт.  
– Значит, этот шлак решил воевать, – он посерел от ярости. Ярости — и страха. – И за него десептиконы. Он помолчал, добавил грустно, – нам труба.  
Персептор задумчиво пожал плечами.  
– Мы не договаривались воевать с Праймом, – напомнил ученый, в отсутствие Блерра и Голдбага вынужденно принявший командование сикерами, и совершенно этим недовольный. – Полагаю, Мегатрон не поддержит военные действия, но у Оптимуса и без него найдутся союзники.  
Его бесила такая ситуация достаточно сильно, а оставшееся — довело до точки кипения. Родимус молчал.  
– Арк, – напомнил Персептор холодно.  
– Строительство корабля завершено, – Родимус перебрал датапады слепым отчаянным жестом, – идет заправка и оснащение корабля, это займет минимум пятьдесят рабочих циклов. Да еще эти шлаковы подвижки в Полихексе... Что этот оплавок там делал, если пошли сдвигаться даже уровни Кибертрона...  
Ученый кивком показал, что его это как будто бы не волнует. И что он думает о Родимусе исключительно плохо.  
– Значит, оснастить через двадцать циклов. Иначе мы никуда не улетим, – меланхолично заметил ученый  
– Надо ускорить, – новый Прайм смотрел на данные, практически физически ощущая, как колеблется основание его правления.  
Он ошибся. И вот сейчас он почти проиграл. Почти. Они еще сражаются, но... Шлак. Хуже всего, что у него практически нет по-настоящему преданных сторонников. Он даже с Элитой успел рассориться: она настаивала на бомбардировке.  
Она не знала — он не рискнул сказать ей о влиянии на реальность шлакова Оптимуса, просто не посмел. Неизвестно, что бы она сделала в этом случае.

Персептор вышел. Родимус проводил его взглядом — этот предаст. Вернее, выберет бездействие, позволяя ему метаться и проигрывать. Единственный шанс для них висит на тонкой леске. Если они успеют снарядить корабль… И от Магнуса, обещавшего поддержку, тоже ничего не слышно, хотя они и должны были явиться на Кибертрон несколько циклов назад. Магнус мог и обмануть. Все могли обмануть — они все ненавидели Оптимуса, но боялись его до ржи. И обратиться не к кому. К Мегатрону? Сдержи, мол, своего оплавка? Своего ли...  
Родимус решительно встал. Он сам съездит на Арк и сам позаботится о том, чтобы корабль был готов к отлету. Еще и врекеры. Он коротко передернулся от воспоминаний — Кап и Спрингер его бесили, особенно Спрингер. Но они хоть немного слушались — им на всех налить, хорошо хоть так!  
– Все предатели, – заметил себе Родимус с ненавистью.  
Кажется, он начинал понимать устремления Оптимуса, движущие им после нескольких попыток переворота. Он теперь тоже убил бы всех за подобное.  
Дворец коротко вздрогнул, гулко завибрировав, и Родимус едва удержался на ногах. Погас и медленно включился свет в здании. Новые подвижки. Он мрачно выругался — по крайней мере Арк в безопасной зоне. Надо улетать.  
Этот раунд остался за Оптимусом.

***

О том, что Оптроникс пренебрег указаниями Хука, и покинул медблок, Мегатрону сообщил пылающий яростью Хук.  
Лидер десептиконов мгновенно связался с излишне активным пленником, но в ответ получил только короткое "Отстань, не до тебя" и взбесился. На эмоциональном фоне угадывались азарт и ярость схватки — уже успел во что-то ввязаться, шлак ходячий.  
"Лови трофей", – донеслось заносчивое.   
На клик Мегатрон решил, что предлагался оффлайновый Саундвейв, и только потом он увидел Блерра.  
– Ты с проца съехал? – Прилетевший к базе автоботов Мегатрон трансформировался и первым делом цапнул Оптроникса за шлем, коротко заглядывая в линзы, – ты же мог дезактивироваться!  
– Я? – Искренне удивился бывший Прайм, потом вспомнил и махнул рукой, – все уже восстановилось. Лучше оцени эту красоту.  
Блерр лишь слегка напоминал себя-прежнего и опознавался в основном по сигналу.  
– Что ты с ним сделал, переехал? – проворчал Мегатрон, смягчаясь.  
– Я об него тормозил, – с удовольствием сообщил Оптроникс, легонько пнув гору деталей. – Участвовать в допросе будешь?  
– Только не одновременно с тобой, – дес коротко передернулся от понимающей ухмылки. Он действительно не любил методы автоботов.  
– Значит, этот твой. Присматривай за ним  
Саундвейва легко выдернули из рук Джазза, который направился было уже в медотсек.  
– Эй... Связист мой, – диверсант цапнул Саунда за ногу, но больше спорить не смог, пошатнувшись и едва не упав. Оптроникс его придержал:  
– Сам до медотсека доползи. Пусть Хук его посмотрит? Рэтч счас будет сильно занят.  
– Хорошо, – Мегатрон кивнул.  
Вежливая предупредительность Оптроникса наводила на нехорошие мысли. Оклемался, значит.  
Диверсанты ушли, поддерживая друг друга, Мегатрон отправился в сторону медотсека следом — надо отнести Саундвейва. Что-то ему не нравилось в этом лихорадочном сверкании линз. Но расспрашивать сейчас — ничего же не скажет и не ответит. Нужно еще немного подождать, спросить у Саундвейва, что ему удалось узнать про отлучки автоботов с базы. И вообще...  
Мегатрон поудобнее перехватил корпус связиста на руках. По меньшей мере, один плюс от диверсантов был — Саунд не только начал снова петь, но и последнее время активно пользовался своими способностями.

***

– А ты годно ремонтируешь, – заметил Джазз, с уже замененными деталями. Его чинили последним — Хуку он нравился меньше всех.  
– Это ты меня сейчас с кем сравнил? – фыркнул конструктикон, убирая медоборудование. – Чего сидишь, а? Валите отсюда.  
– Счас, – Джазз неловко спрыгнул с верстака, потянулся.  
Саунд отметил, что последние два цикла он был непривычно тих, активизировавшись только вот на этой драке с сикерами. И без малейших намеков сам вышел вместе с диверсантом, прихватывая его за дверцу. Рикошет увязался за ними, цепляясь то к синему бамперу, то к белой отполированной спине. Саунд пару раз дал по слишком длинным манипуляторам, но бешеный диверсант никак не хотел отцепляться.  
В общей кварте Рикошет сразу же завалился на платформу, приглашающе по ней похлопывая.  
– Отстань, – Саундвейв мотнул головой, поворачиваясь к Джаззу, – что у тебя там по сикерам?  
– Эй, – Рикошет вдруг подпрыгнул, – вы щас снова со стихами... А можна я кису полапаю?  
– Что к Рэйведжу прицепился? – строго спросил Саундвейв.   
– А прикольный, – просто ответил автобот, – ну можна?  
– Иди, – нехотя разрешил Саундвейв. – Если найду хоть одну царапину...  
– Шлем оторвешь! – Радостно подхватил Рикошет, вылетая за дверь.

Проводив Рикошета взглядом, Джазз фыркнул — вот же уцепился, идиот. Он предпочитал крупных и фигуристых меха — вон вроде Саунда — а не мелочь.  
Саунд в свою очередь задумчиво смерил взглядом Джазза. Связист уже перестал бороться с протоколами, практически требующими набрасываться на диверсанта с требованием интерфейса почти каждый цикл, и теперь выяснял причины такого поведения своих систем. Кажется, телепатия повышала его общую возбудимость — разблокированная телепатия. Или неизменно роящиеся под черным шлемом интерфейс-образы мешали думать нормально.  
– Шлак, Джазз, ты можешь думать не об интерфейсе? – не выдержал Саундвейв, отловив особенно яркий образ, в котором его загибали в хитрую позу с открытой декой. Сопровождавшая все эти мысли автобота ритмическая неоформленная пульсация стала сильнее, и телепат едва не застонал.  
– Могу. Но не когда собираюсь им заниматься, – Джазз хмыкнул. Он пострадал парадоксальным образом слабее, чем Саунд — потому что не выпрыгивал из кого-то на полном ходу. Следующий образ включал полировку.  
– Тогда сначала стихи, – Связист удобно уселся на платформу, даже улегся, расслабляясь, – а потом все, что подскажет твоя фантазия.  
– О-о-о... Все, что угодно? – Диверсант ухмылялся, опираясь обеими руками и нависая над ним.  
– В разумных пределах, ты их и так знаешь, – Саунд расщелкнул маску.  
Промелькнувший образ он решил не расшифровывать — выглядело очень уж жутко. Что-то на тему ошейников.  
– И никаких ошейников с блокира... Шарк, прекрати об этом думать, – он трепыхнулся под пальцами на деке, и вздрогнул от глоссы по визору. – И сначала стихи! Ну пожалуйста.  
– В процессе, все в процессе. А от ошейника ты зря отказываешься.  
– Нет, не зря! – Саундвейв возмущенно его пнул, потерял равновесие — грянувшись спиной о платформу, – ненавижу ограничения! Не думай даже!  
– Буду думать! И сделаю! Рано или поздно ты согласишься попробовать. – Джазз притер кассетника к платформе и плотно навалился, ограничивая движения.  
Шлаков автобот наедине всегда переходил на те самые частоты голосоа, от которых кон терял волю.  
– Н-не... – меха сорвано вскрикнул, когда пальцы снова полезли ему в деку.  
Джазз умел уже подцепить нижние грани магнитных головок так, чтобы они елозили вхолостую. И чуть-чуть надавить на механизмы захвата, добиваясь громкого стона. И резко, до боли, процарапать по ним. Но боль мгновенно переплавилась в такой шлаков кайф, что Саундвейв заорал и прекратил сопротивление, только извиваясь под пальцами.  
– С-стихи! – с шарктиконьим упрямством потребовал он, и снова откинулся на спину, мелко подергиваясь — когда зазвучали первые слова.   
Джазз знал потрясающее количество поэм, эту — военную, написанную безвестным полихексцем, запертым в обрушенном кондоминиуме, Саундвейв даже не знал. Только застонал слабо, когда к звуку добавилась его собственная мелодия, звучащая помимо его воли. С Рикошетом на троих никогда не получалось так, как сейчас, только вдвоем. И кассетник изо всех сил вжался в автобота, стараясь не потерять ни звука.  
Неотшлифованные, полные последней живой страсти слова ложились на звук – и шероховатости исчезали. Судорожно звучащий корпус Саундвейва превратился в синтезатор.  
"Мммм... как ты от этого течешь, просто прелесть" — не удержался от комментария Джазз, подтаскивая кассетника к краю платформы и получая только слабый скулеж. Ему давно хотелось попробовать свесить Саунда с платформы, придерживая только за ноги, чтобы потерял опору. Его корпус не отличался гибкостью — и, вскрикнув, Саундвейв повис, цепляясь только за его плечи, едва слыша слова, звучащие без особой воли Джазза.  
Он дернулся, пытаясь подняться обратно, но диверсант не давал, подвесив партнера как будто в воздухе без опоры, без надежды, без понимания... Поэма и последние слова медленно умирающего меха проникали в Саунда, заставляя давиться стонами и рыданиями. И грохочущей музыкой, сотрясающей корпус до последнего микрона, раскатами грома, шипением расплава, подбирающегося к перегретой кварте. И последней нежностью, пробирающей по искре, последними мыслями, последним желанием... На последних словах стон Саундвейва перешел в глухой протяжный вой, и он сам вбился раскрытой искрой в Джазза, вздергиваясь в руках.  
Яростная вспышка завершила коннект — тихим звуком. Саундвейв неловко повис, вырубившись, на паре точек опоры. И очнулся с некоторым опозданием — системы рекалибровались после нагрузки.

Завозился и коротко дернулся. Автобот подтащил его обратно на платформу и разлегся сверху, тихонько урча.  
– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – Саунд погладил синий визор.  
– М... Из разных мест. Мне нравится как ты на них реагируешь.  
Саундвейв помолчал.  
– Расскажи, как она к тебе попала, – попросил он тихо. Потом хмыкнул, – буду подмокать на исполнении. Я записал.  
– Случайно. Лазал по развалинам, писал остатки информации с блоков памяти дезактивов.  
– Зачем? – Кассетник в ужасе дернулся.  
– Ну вот пригодилось же, – Джазз широко улыбнулся, и злобно. – Вообще — собирал информацию, это моя работа.  
Несколько кликов десептикон осознавал этот факт. Звучало до шарков кощунственно и жутко.  
– Ну... Она не пропала, – он криво улыбнулся, – хоть так.  
– Много такого, что не пропало, что теперь хранится у меня. – Автобот внимательно его разглядывал.  
– И у меня теперь, – Саунд поежился. – А... Ты не хочешь, ну, поделиться с остальными?  
– Шлака! – Джазз самодовольно хмыкнул, – может, потом. Когда-нибудь.

***

Блерр ненавидел такие пробуждения. Выходить онлайн от резкой боли — определенно не то, что ему нужно. И уж тем более вид на грудную панель шлакова Рэтчета, чтоб его уже дезактивировало!  
– Блерр... – Проурчал довольный медик, поигрывая инструментами, – ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.  
– Шлак! Рэтч! Уйди от меня! – Сикер коротко дернулся. Ледяной волной по искре накатило воспоминание о том как он оказался в медблоке. – Шаа-арк..  
– О, я вижу ты очнулся, – хмыкнул Прайм.  
– Оптимус, – Блерр посерел, как дезактив, – вы актив. Я... Рад, – тут он, конечно, кривил душой. Сикеры поддержали Родимуса — некоторые может и не очень добровольно, но поддержали — все.  
– Я рад... что ты рад мне. – Прайм сделал небольшую паузу и усмехнулся, позволяя ему лучше разглядеть и черный шлем, и острые антенны, и все такой же острый взгляд линз. Только безумия не видно. И это пугало куда больше.  
Блерр вжался в поверхность платформы, остановившимся взглядом смотря, как идет... Идет... Он тяжело хрипнул системами, пытаясь удержаться от безумной попытки бегства. Сикер уже даже Рэтчета почти не воспринимал, полностью переключившись на куда как более страшную опасность... О как они все боялись Оптимуса. Все. До единого. И Блерр тоже. Он все таки не выдержал и коротко взвыл, когда Прайм подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки.  
И от улыбки ему стало плохо. Униженно умолять «не убивай»? Нет смысла. Блерр подавился болезненным вздохом, когда широкая ладонь легонько погладила его разбитый кокпит.  
– Тебе наверно сейчас хочется, чтобы я тебя не убил, – угадал Прайм, склоняя голову. – ты абсолютно прав, мне тоже не хочется тебя сейчас убивать. Наоборот, Рэтчет тебя сейчас починит, восстановит, возможно мы тебя даже отполируем. – Блерр хрипнул и застонал тихо от касания к разорванным магистралям. – Да, отполируем. Ведь так ты сможешь доставить мне куда больше удовольствия, предатель. – Алая оптика полыхнула ненавистью.  
Блерр знал, что его не спасут никакие мольбы, и поэтому просто молчал. Стонал иногда, не выдерживая боли — но не унижался. И вот это, кажется, заинтересовало Прайма: он наклонился ближе, уткнулся взглядом прямо в оптику.   
– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? Попросить, возможно. Предложить? – Широкая ладонь сжалась на шее сикера, заставляя коротко хрипеть вентиляцией. – Может быть, у тебя еще осталось что-то, чего ты хочешь? Не молчи.  
– Я хочу повторить присягу, – остановил вихрь мечущихся мыслей Блерр, твердо глядя в его линзы, – если ты ее не примешь, я предпочту дезактив. Рэтчет не сможет ни слова из меня выдрать. Если согласишься — я расскажу кое-что важное. Кое-что, что протухнет через пяток циклов.  
– Забавно. – Прайм на несколько кликов задумался. – Саунд может тебя вскрыть, но тогда этим придется делиться с Мегатроном. Хм. Мне не нравится. Рассказывай.   
Переспрашивать было опасно. Свое слово Прайм обычно не нарушал.  
– Родимус собрался сбежать, – сдал бывшего командира Блерр без тени сомнений, – он уже экипировал Арк для отлета, он расположен в закрытом комплексе на развалинах Тарна.  
– Куда?  
– Не знаю и никто не знает. Ну может, только он. Там смонтировали экспериментальный двигатель. – Блерр старался отвечать максимально правдиво. Да и вообще сложно было врать Оптимусу линзы в линзы.  
– Когда?  
– Думаю, для полного оборудования понадобится не меньше десятка циклов. Они постараются ускорить процесс, – твердо ответил Блерр, – но не меньше семи циклов есть.  
Некоторое время Прайм думал, потом коротко пощекотал сикера за кабели под подбородком, вынуждая запрокинуть фейсплейт.  
– Если ты мне соврал, и там будет ловушка...  
– Ловушка может и будет, – Брерр слабо дернулся, – Родимус же понимает, что я не буду... хранить его тайну.  
Прайм кивнул. Да, это верно.  
– Твоя присяга принята... Предатель, – он улыбнулся неприятно — и кивнул Рэтчету, – через три цикла он должен стать боеспособен. Я жду.

***

– Почему главой сикеров назначили тебя? – Алый меха шатался туда-обратно, злобно мерцая линзами. Лаборатория не предполагалась для таких рывков, и удобно расположившийся на верстаке Персептор явно с интересом ждал, когда же он запнется и упадет.  
– Потому что ну не тебя же, – совершенно серьезно сообщил Персептор. Не удержался и добавил, – десептикон.  
Дрифт гневно обернулся, махнул в его сторону рукой и наконец-то споткнулся. Персептор удовлетворенно мигнул под его отчаянную ругань — из расставленных вокруг приборов так легко не выбраться.  
– Родимус тебе не доверяет. Никто тебе не доверяет, впрочем, – Персептор весело улыбнулся. – поэтому командовать буду я.  
– Какого шарка! – Прохрипел Дрифт, выпутываясь, – из тебя командир... Шлак, Персептор, мы Блерра спасать будем или нет?!  
Вопрос повис в воздухе, как будто замороженный улыбочкой ученого.  
– Интересный вопрос, – согласился тот.  
Дрифт уже сообразил сам, что ляпнул, и раздраженно заворчал. Нет смысла отпираться, Персептор знает его как облупленного последних пару сотен ворн. Нельзя сказать, чтобы кто-то из троих испытывал к остальным привязанность или ненавидел. Но все трое знали — случись что, и Дрифт по старой десептиконской привычке попытается их спасти. И Блерр, и Персептор находили это очень удобным.   
А Дрифт знал что они находят это удобными и с удовольствием пользуются, позволяя себе иногда влипать. Но вот этот случай был... другим, и сильно другим. Мечнику не хотелось признавать, что он слегка беспокоится за Блерра, попавшего в плен к начинающему новый виток войны Прайму. Это все выглядело слишком шлаково. Оптимус, которого он знал, не смог бы притворяться кем-то — собственно, даже явление Праймаса на небе не заставило бы его притворяться. Но раз его терпели — мало того, за него сражались — десептиконы... С Праймом что-то не то. Персептор это тоже понимал.  
– Родимусу каюк, – заключил Дрифт со всей прямотой, – я хочу сдаться. Может, выживу.  
– Если ты сдашься без моего приказа, я тебя разберу, – ласково сообщил Пресептор, похрустывая пальцами.  
– А если я сдамся прямо с тобой? – продолжал упорствовать Дрифт. – Или ты хочешь сражаться за Родимуса до конца?  
Персептор тонко улыбнулся. Он, кажется, даже прежнему Прайму не присягал, а Родимус его даже не просил о такой глупости. Шарков ученый присоединился к автоботам по единственной причине — своего невероятного... любопытства. Они переглянулись с Дрифтом.  
– Интересно, что там творится? – Алый меха улыбнулся в ответ.  
– И знать не хочу, – Персептор потянулся и похлопал по платформе рядом с собой, – нечего там делать. А Блерр... вернется, никуда не денется. Он тоже не идиот, хранить верность проигравшей стороне.  
– Вопрос, какая сторона проиграла, – Дрифт вынул из сабспейса обломки, – считай с него данные. Тебе понравится, – на алой ладони лежал фиолетовый обрывок металла.

***

– Эй, – Рикошет не стал подкрадываться к сонно свернувшемуся маленькому меха. – Слыш, кошак, – он заметил, что больше трубок под белую броню не шло, но желтые линзы едва заметно замерцали на голос.  
Рэйведж попытался по привычке потянуться, но недоуменно пискнул. Серво опять сработали не как надо и он только перекатился по платформе.  
– Это ты? Я все еще не вижу, – пожаловался кассет-кон.  
Рикошет его пощекотал по шейной магистрали:  
– Не узнал? – Он тихо захихикал, – те получше, Рэйв? – Рикошет едва ли не в первый раз назвал его по имени.  
– Ну... – Дес слегка замялся, потом аккуратно сел, подобрав длинные конечности. – На самом деле — нет. Видеозахват не восстанавливается, норрмально двигаться не могу. Я устал тут сидеть, – тихо признался он.  
– Тя можно лапать, разрешили, – диверсант прихватил его под спину, за навешенные ракеты, и перетащил к себе на руки, – не ной, киса. Ща развлеку немного. Или много, – он снова хихикнул.  
– Эй! – Рэйведж задергался, пытаясь вывернуться из широких лап, ощутимо прижавших его за корпус, хлестнул хвостом, попав по капоту взрыкнувшему диверсанту. – Не смей, я не хочу! Я боюсь.  
– Нулевочка, да? – Рикошет сел на платформу, разложив по себе небольшого меха, и снова дернул его за хвост, – да не пищи так. Больно не сделаю. Ты же клевый.  
– А ты кррупный! А я слишком мелкий и вообще. Я же не вижу, – кон слабо уперся руками в капот, поерзал. – Ну... А что ты вообще хочешь сделать.  
– Я тя сконнекчу, – твердо сказал Рикошет.  
Он совершенно не ждал получить по морде лапой и ловить уже Рэйведжа в полете к полу:  
– Тихо! Ты, дурной кон! – судорожно извивающийся Рэйведж молчал, – да не боись ты! Я ж не больно!  
Кассет только пинался и вырывался так, что рисковал себе что-нибудь повредить. Судорожно молотящий во все стороны хвост угодил диверсанту по визору, и от пошедших трещин Рикошет коротко взвыл, но кису не выпустил. С трудом догнав, что делать, он заурчал. Петь, как брат, Рикошет не умел, а вот урчал громко и колоритно, так, что весь корпус дрожал. На одном из рывков Рейведж оказался прижат к автоботу целиком, и тихо вскрикнул. Теплая вибрация ввинчивалась ему как будто в самую искру, расслабляя серво. Рывки постепенно слабели.  
– Ти-ихо, – Рикошет снова взялся его углаживать, все больше по узкой длинной талии, – ти-ихо, киса, не пищи. Я тя обижать не буду. Тока наоборот, – он легонько тронул аудиодатчик.  
– Не хочу! – Кассет снова дернулся, но уже намного слабее. Коротко всхлипнул от вибрирующей руки на талии. Его собственные системы непроизвольно подстраивались под такой мощный источник рядом. Прозрачная вставка на груди ярко вспыхнула, привлекая внимание диверсанта.  
– Эт чо, Искра? – Рикошет царапнул желтое стекло, – тоненький ты, киса, боюсь обидеть. Не поломать бы.  
– Не ломай... – Рэйведж уже тихо простонал, и сам удивился этому звуку. Запрокинулся тонким корпусом, помахивая хвостом. И сбивчиво попросил, – полижи меня там... где светится.  
Диверсант сначала надежно разложил маленький корпус на платформе, а уж потом полез глоссой к сиянию, обжигавшему даже через фильтр. От первого же прикосновения, даже без заряда, Рэйведж коротко взвизгнул и вскинул конечности, обвивая автобота за шлем. Колени угодили по обе стороны от капота, и там его ноги придержал Рикошет, аккуратно облизывая прозрачную линзу над искрой.  
– Какой ты, – Рикошет хмыкнул, тихонько лапая ему паховую броню.  
Кон только выгнулся. Сжать ноги не давал широкий нависающий корпус, а сопротивляться — аккуратные движения глоссы по пульсирующей светом вставке. Рикошет пробовал на прочность все стыки, и уже даже рискнул сбросить пару слабеньких зарядов в окантовку.  
Рыдающий вопль сообщил ему — все правильно. Стоны не прекращались, на пальцы, вломившиеся в узкую соединительную систему, потекло масло. Автобот еще раз напомнил себе, что имеет дело с очень тонким и хрупким коном, останавливая движение когтей по закрытым еще портам, и только слегка приглаживая. От такого Рэйведж громко орал и дергался, судорожно стискивая бедра, как мог вокруг его руки. И насадиться пытался, и ерзал, ничего не видя — это особенно заводило. Рикошет отказался от идеи его чуть придушить, вместо этого примерившись к стыковке. Полностью джамперная скрутка такой маленький корпус просто разорвет пополам, лучше воспользоваться только частью. Хм... Он передумал стыковаться немедленно, вместо этого перекладывая пищащего Рэйведжа выше. Коротко коснулся окантовки порта глоссой, выслушав истошный крик.  
Дошло потихоньку: маленький кон даже не коннектился никогда, не то что не в этом корпусе — вообще. Опытного меха такая ласка не превратила бы в комок скулящего кайфа. Рикошет радостно заурчал, передавая на глоссу легкие искорки и тщательно исследуя приемную систему изнутри. Он обожал быть первым и учить партнеров коннектиться. А уж теперь... Этот маленький, хрупкий, подвывающий сейчас кон — самая сладкая добыча за последние ворны.  
Заглушки он снял глоссой же, не отвлекаясь на вопли – и обнаружил, что не все так безнадежно. Кажется, эти приемные пути могли... Для проверки подозрения он попытался пропихнуть внутрь два пальца. Системы автоматически поджались вокруг, стравили масло, и Рэйведж коротко грузанулся, на клик оборвав вопль. Он каждого движения легкий корпус просто подкидывало, так что Рикошет придержал его второй рукой.  
– Если поцарапаешься, Саунд мне шлем оторвет, – предупредил он. Имя мастера на клик вернуло кассет-кона в разум — но через клик пальцы двинулись глубже, и Рэйведж снова заскулил.  
Белый хвост, с безумной скоростью бьющийся по всей платформе, Рикошет даже не пытался ловить. Пусть его. Он понадежнее прихватил кассет-кона за талию, развернул к себе, пробуя раздвинуть узкие направляющие. Рэйведж всхлипнул и раскрылся, разводя ноги почти на шпагат. Мембраны сработали, пропуская пальцы, и Рэйведж захныкал, дергая бедрами вверх.  
– Подожди-и, сейчас я все проверю и будет тебе интерфейс...  
Дес захныкал еще, коротко дергаясь. Процессорная деятельность под непривычными сигналами отрубилась напрочь, перегруженные аудио и видеодатчики отказали, выдавая по всем каналам только белый шум.  
Если отмотать пяток проводов — скрутка влезет. Рикошет лизнул внешние порты — кассетные разъемы. Малявки на все хватит. Разве что топливный шланг не подключить. Он еще раз напоследок лизнул поджимающуюся мембрану и выпустил скрутку, отматывая самые крупные провода. Надо будет сделать у Эйда себе модификацию насадки, чтобы еще и топлива закачать в этого извивающегося меха до одури. Чтоб из распахнутого рта потекло... Ох, шлак!  
– Счас я тебе вдвину, – Рикошет прикусил острый аудиодатчик, наслаждаясь выражением невидящих линз.  
Рэйведж завизжал, вскидываясь и только шире растопыривая подергивающиеся ноги. Автобот его придержал, чуть выгибая, аккуратно — только не поцарапать — насаживая на слабо вибрирующий джампер. А то Саунд Искру выдернет, если узнает. Отмотанные провода впились во внешние разьемы, и тонкие лапки их накрыли — забавным мягким жестом. Рэйведж постанывал, потушив огромные линзы, и старался не шевелиться.  
– Пощупай их, – зашептал ему на аудиодатчик, Рикошет, прикусывая за краешек, – потрогай. Вот таких же я насовал тебе во все разъемы, чуешь?  
Кассет-кон слабо застонал, проходясь по кончикам штекеров пальцами. Ощущение от забитых разъемов в системах было... неописуемым. Под щекой у него оказался роскошный капот, к которому он и раньше любил прижиматься, а теперь, с трудом оторвавшись от проводов, Рэйведж царапнул окантовку фар.  
Рикошет заурчал сильнее, коротко рыкнул мотором, сдерживаясь изо всех сил, и в системы кона пошли первые, еще слабые разряды. И диверсант не ожидал получить откат, как от полноразмерника — провода едва не поплавились от реакции стонущего Рэйведжа. Узкий дентапласт закусил губу до потеков энергона, которые Рикошет коротко слизнул, посылая новые разряды. Он поставил жесткие ограничение на силу исходящих сигналов, и наслаждался резкими откатами, подвывая в голос.  
Пару раз он все же двинул, вбивая тоненький корпус в платформу, царапнул золотую линзу на груди — Рэйведж запокинулся, вздергивая ноги выше. Махнул хвостом, провоцируя Рикошета схватить его и сжать, потискивая стыки тонкой брони на гибком, белом... Рейведж уже выл на машинной ноте, изогнувшись дугой и почти не шевелясь. Линза на груди ярко вспыхивала под пульсацией тока. А оптика — почти потухла. Полная стыковка — и Рэйведж со всхлипом погас, вылетая в перезагрузку

Откатом выбило в короткую блаженную перезагрузку и самого Рикошета. Онлайн он было посомневался, но все же отстыковался — нечего так уж укатывать мелкого кона в первый раз. Надо чтоб ему понравилось. А то сдаст Саунду и все. Не будет у Джазза близнеца. В способностях доброго Саунда его угробить, если поломается кассета, Рикошет не сомневался. Да и терять такую радость не хотелось — ласковый звероформер с робомодом, потрясающе.  
Так что он аккуратно сложил Рэйведжа себе на капот и тихонько на него урчал, поглаживая. Какой маленький и хрупкий. Только бы босс опять воевать не затеял, а то как же он без кассет-кона...  
Кошак медленно включился и с сладким подвыванием потянулся всем корпусом. Серво слегка ныли, но слушались. Потом он мигнул. И еще раз.  
– Рржа заешь... – Он потрясенно уставился на Рикошета, – видеозахват на место встал.  
– Клева! – Искренне обрадовался диверсант, продолжая поглаживать. – А ноги? Руки?  
– Тоже... – Рэйведж поморщился от короткой вспышки боли в нейростволе, но встать смог. И даже подпрыгнуть на широком капоте. – Вау! Я могу двигаться!  
Рикошет дернул его за хвост — и едва успел убрать руку от стремительной трансформации. Рэйведж счастливо заурчал, подпрыгнул в звероформе. Коротко и быстро пропрыгал по платформе, счастливо проверяя синхронизацию и послушность корпуса, и спустя клик снова рухнул на широкий капот в робо-моде. Облизнул Рикошета за щеку:  
– Класс, мне нрравится  
– Надо было тебя просто грузануть, – Рикошет сам хмыкнул и погладил острую кошачью башку. Убрал руку — трансформации первые разы занимали массу протранства, ушибется. Снова дернул хвост.  
Рэйведж его кокетливо стукнул лапой по шлему, погладил, притерся, счастливо вздыхая.  
– Как же хоррошо снова двигаться и видеть. Вот Саундвейв обррадуется!  
– А я не обрадуюсь? – Рикошет его дернул за ухо.  
– А ты уже, – кон притерся поудобнее, раскладывая по нему конечности. Потер низ живота и смущенно фыркнул, стирая капли масла. – Эм... А мы Саунду ррассказывать будем?  
– Сам догадается. Его Джаззи укатает ща, – Рикошет хмыкнул, слыша в Искре отклики бурного коннекта.  
– Ой, – Рэйведж пискнул и окончательно разлегся, опуская шлем и пригасив линзы. – Я наверрно в перрезаррядку. Как же все-таки хоррошо видеть, – Он еще раз погладил диверсанта по фейсплейту.  
– В перезаря-адку? – Рикошет голодно оскалился, – уверен? – Он пошелся по сегментным бокам, сливая статику.  
– Ай, щекотно! – Рэйведж коротко вздернулся, хлестнув хвостом. Проскулил, – не надо-о! Я же кончусь.  
– Оу, сопротивление, – Диверсант оскалился еще шире и прихватил его острым дентапластом за ухо, – поиграем в злого автобота и слабого десептикона в плену. Твое дело пищать и сопротивляться.  
– Эй, я не хочу в это... А! – Рэйведж его пнул, но все равно оказался растянут по платформе.  
Одной рукой Рикошет прихватил ему запястья над головой, пальцы другой кассет-кон с остервенением укусил, прокусив шарниры до трещин. И чуть не задохнулся от чужого энергона во рту. Да еще и аккуратно отодвигающий броню в паху глоссой автобот. Узкие супинаторы замолотили по наплечникам, Рэйведж вертелся и ругался, пока по сорванным заглушкм скользили разряды — ругался и стонал.  
И сам уже не замечал, что облизывает Рикошету пальцы, ощущая резкий аромат чужого энергона, вкуснее, чем леденцы, подчеркивающий собственную слабость. Он уже куда как громче стонал, не желая выпускать пальцы изо рта и прогибался под движениями в приемной системе.  
"Ну вот, а писку было", – удовлетворенно заметил Рикошет, – "щас у меня покричишь, киса", – он засунул глоссу как мог глубоко.  
И Рэйведж закричал, вибрируя выгнувшимся корпусом и судорожно дергая хвостом и ногами. В его новой форме камера Искры находилась так близко, что глосса до нее почти доставала. И автобот это понял, с энтузиазмом тыкая острым кончиком все, до чего дотягивался.  
От такого опыта Рэйведж чуть не хлопнулся в перезагрузку — здоровенный партнер...  
"Шлак, ты до нее и джамперром достаешь!"  
"Оу да! Подожди, малявка, сейчас будет джампер" — Рикошет ощутимо расхохотался, пока глосса насиловала внутренние системы кона.  
"Не надо!" — Рэйведж взвился снова, с воем скручиваясь и забывая сопротивляться. И еще раз. Он чуть с ума не сходил, не перезагружаясь, перегревшись — его колотило всего.  
"Я же перегоррю!" — отчаянно скинул он по связи, извиваясь.  
"Не-а, только покайфуешь, как следует" — автобот явственно сам получал кучу удовольствия, но из осторожности подключился к системе охлаждения маленького кона, вливая чуть-чуть собственного хладагента в системы. Белый кассет-кон забился всем корпусом, вымазавшись в масле, и завыл в голос от ледяных струек внутри. Заорал, посрамляя Старскрима, едва не перезагрузился, удержанный Рикошетом в последний клик. Глоссу в приемной системе заменила скрутка, забивая все подключения острыми уколами. Рэйведж всхлипнул, сбрасывая топливо и перегретый хладагент.  
На второй раз пошло легче, системы приспособились — хотя под гибким брюшыми пластинами отчетливо выступало. Рэйведж снова взвыл. Рикошет прогладил его по спине, выгнул. В таком положении подключение ощущалось легче, и кон опять едва не вылетел в перезагрузку от первых же разрядов.  
"Шлак какой ты быстрый... и горячий" — автобот уже сам ощутимо перегревался и явственно жалел о невозможности улечься на мелкого партнера.  
"Я сверрху", – Рэйведж дернулся под ним и счастливо вздохнул, усевшись сверху — хотя от переворота у него сбоили гироскопы.  
"Мелкий" — У Рикошета засбоил вокалайзел, выдавая длинный шипящий стон, – "Мелкий... шлак... и хороший... давай еще".  
Дес вспискнул, вздергивая хвост, изогнулся, ловя самое удобное положение, уперся коготками в посверкивающие фары. Рикошета от этого аж подбросило выше, когти заскользили по пазам, вызывая у него вопли. Он вцепился в платформу под собой, чтобы не смять Рэйведжа, и вскидывался от царапающих фары когтей, вспыхивая подсветкой корпуса и накачивая кона энергией. К взрывной перезагрузке они подлетели одновременно.  
Искры сбросились, не соединившись — от грудной линзы Рэйведжа полыхнуло жарким светом, Рикошету почти оплавило капот.  
Активная краска запузырилась от жара. Включившийся первый Рикошет задумчиво потер потеки и коротко задушенно простонал, отсоединяя от себя кассет-кона. Ладно хоть не поплавились разъемы от таких откатов. 

Пока Рэйведж был офф, Рикошет успел немного передохнуть. Или много — как посмотреть.   
"Выдвигаемся, нас требует Прайм", – пришло по связи от брата.  
Он только коротко проворчал про себя пару ругательств, нехотя снимая с себя Рэйведжа и укладывая на платформу. Полюбовался напоследок на белый маленький фейсплейт, дернул еще раз за хвост, и неслышно вышел.  
Чтобы больше уже никогда не вернуться в эту кварту.

***

Саундвейв очнулся от странного... Забытого ощущения. Джазз смотрел на него поверх нацеленного бластера.  
– Сорри, чувак, – он улыбнулся криво, – но ты мне нужен тихим.  
Связист дернулся было, но застыл, когда мощное оружие мягко ткнулось ему прямо под подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову. Джазз смотрел неподвижно и не спешил стрелять, только кривился все сильнее.  
Он осмотрелся — и хлопнул на связиста блокираторы, с расчетом, чтобы он не вылез слишком быстро. Потом на клик коснулся его акустической пушки – и быстро вышел.

***

Совершенно точно не следовало идти за Проулом, решил Онслот. Не то чтобы он мог отпустить его, все еще в статусе пленника, идти одного, но точно не следовало идти ЗА. Надо было идти рядом. Или впереди. Нет, впереди небезопасно. Лучше рядом.  
"Прекрати воображать всякую похабщину с моим участием" — отрезал тактик.  
"Я не воображаю," — Онслот смутился, но шел дальше. Вид на покачивающиеся дверцы его очень завораживал. – "Куда ты так сорвался?"  
"Ненавижу взвешенное положение. Раз уж они вернулись, нужно побыстрее выяснить, примет ли меня Прайм".  
"Ну Оптроникс как бы не Прайм..."  
"А кто Прайм? Родимус?" — Проул фыркнул. – "Ты-то зачем со мной пошел?"  
"Просто..." — Онслот замялся. Не от десептиконов же его защищать, – "не хочу оставлять тебя одного".  
"Можно подумать, какая забота" — Проул еще раз фыркнул. Это одновременно раздражало и грело. Он уже принял как факт, что несмотря на превосходные умственые способности, Онслот такой же мягкий, как и все десептиконы. Или почти все. И так же как все они, привязчив до одури. Проула радовали все эти полировки, интерфейс, поглаживания — как на курорт попал... Но все заканчивалось рано или поздно.  
И если он все правильно просчитал, присоединяться к Прайму нужно именно сейчас, уже через цикл, а то и полцикла будет поздно.

Оптроникс встретил их в заправочной временной базы автоботов. В пустой — с ним не пили. Ему не мешали, никогда, исчезая, как только он изъявлял желание заправиться. Онслот поморщился, но встал в стороне, всем видом показывая — никуда не уйдет.  
Бывший Прайм медленно потягивал куб, перебирая датапады. Кажется, со свежими донесениями, Онслот постарался не всматриваться. Не хватало ему еще проблем с этими агрессивными оплавками.  
– Я хочу принести присягу, – твердо сообщил Проул, склоняя голову в обязательном поклоне.  
– А это твой бондмейт? – с краткой издевкой улыбнулся Оптроникс, кивая на Онслота. Словечко, из довоенного лексикона, означало грубейшее подражание белковым, многие его не любили.  
Онслот коротко дернулся, но промолчал, скрипнув дентапластом от злости. В том числе за подобное этого оплавка так ненавидели десептиконы.  
– Он не со мной, – Проул даже не повернулся в сторону спасателя. – Примете ли вы мою присягу?  
Оптроникс очень долго на него смотрел. Потом поднялся — торжественный бас раскатился по всему залу заправки.  
– Проул, ты будешь служить мне. Наказание за предательство — дезактив.   
– Так точно, Прайм, – тактик опустился на одно колено, – клянусь.  
Оптроникс хмыкнул и показал на место рядом с собой. небрежно кинув в Проула одним из датападов:  
– Что ты думаешь про защиту комплекса и какие ее слабые места видишь?  
Онслот чувствовал себя идиотом, стоя тут. На него не обращали внимания, обсуждая штурм крепости Родимуса — крепости Прайма, захваченной им. Он никак не мог осознать — это что, вот сейчас собрались? Но у них же нет сил... И, успокоив себя тем, что лидер наверняка в курсе, Онслот не стал дергать его вызовом.  
Через некоторое время он был вынужден уйти, когда подтянулись Айронхайд, Хот Спот и Ферст Эйд. Стоять в их заправочной, когда там шло вот такое вот обсуждение, казалось уж совсем глупым.  
Он даже не стал дергать Проула, только скинул коротко "Потом ко мне, как освободишься, ладно?" И не удивился молчанию.

***

Мегатрона будто ударило стеной на полном ходу. Он замер — прямо в коридоре. Глядя прямо в алые линзы — единственные, которые он видел, хотя автоботов вокруг было достаточно.  
– Повтори, – попросил он с ломкой твердостью.  
– Я ухожу. За своим титулом и своим Кибертроном, – Оптроникс терпеливо повторил, хотя Мегатрон видел — он уже не здесь, он уже там. Где раздаются выстрелы, взрывы, предсмертные крики. Там, где война.  
– Еще увидимся, – Прайм властно махнул рукой своим и развернулся спиной, спокойно удаляясь.  
Лидер десептиконов клик еще стоял в полушаге – и наконец с грохотом встал на обе ноги. Он не выругался, не попробовал запретить — просто смотрел пусто вслед. По его ощущениям, прошло меньше нескольких бриймов, когда из бокового коридора вылетел Саундвейв, сдирая с себя на ходу последний блокиратор.  
– Лидер, они собираются уходить!.. – И встал как вкопанный. – Ты уже знаешь?  
– Да. Они уже ушли, – лидер тяжело кивнул, и помотал тяжело шлемом, – ушли. Надо перенести базу. Найди Старскрима.  
– Старскрим летает, но я уже послал ему сообщение. Лидер? Ты... – Саунд потянулся было коснуться плеча Мегатрона, но сам себя оборвал. – Лидер, ты нам нужен.  
– Нет, – Мегатрон скривился, – после этого — не нужен. Принимай командование. Я не смогу сейчас.  
Он тяжело развернулся и отправился к себе в кварту. Саундвейв остался стоять в коридоре, бессильно сжимая кулаки. Если бы у него сейчас была возможность, он бы выдрал Оптрониксу Искру за такое. Найти Старскрима, да. Он сможет вытащить лидера — он, не Саундвейв. Телепату оставалось только закрыться от невыносимого потока вины, захлестнувшего чужое сознание.  
Мегатрон держался до кварты, даже сумел мимолетно улыбнуться помахавшему ему Онслоту в коридоре. Держался, надеялся выдержать. И только за закрытыми дверями сдался, рухнув на платформу как сломанный. Куб сверхзарядки попался под руку. Это со вчера, они весело пили втроем, и... А почему нет. Мегатрон мрачно ухмыльнулся, распечатывая куб, и глотнул. Глотнул еще. Он старался почти не пить, это только Оптроникс мог в любой момент... Да, в любой. Мегатрон ухмыльнулся еще раз, приканчивая куб и вставая за новым. Мог. Теперь у него в кварте тоже поселился призрак. Одного такого меха, который недавно убил сам себя.  
Он коротко отсалютовал потолку в ржавых разводах и опрокинул в себя второй куб, блокируя связь со всеми. Теперь уже лить отработкой. Они не справятся — он лично запретил все действия, которые вели к победе. Потом... Нет. Он больше не может за собой вести.  
И он больше не поведет. Пусть даже десептиконы не согласятся. Бывший теперь лидер десептиконов коротко расхохотался.  
На платформу он рухнул еще с четырьмя кубами сверхзаряженного. И зачем они теперь ему все нужны? Низачем!  
Надо бы уйти. Не обременять. Не тревожить. Старскрим справится. Мысли метались под сверхзарядкой, заставляя его стонать, бессмысленно глядя в потолок. Полный провал. Полный.  
У него был уникальный шанс все исправить, не допустить новой войны. Не дать Оптрониксу сойти с ума. А он... Надо было не поддаваться, надо было держать его в блокираторах в принудительном стазисе. И всем было бы хорошо. Да. Хорошо.  
Кроме самого Мегатрона, который рехнулся бы, если бы принял такое решение и следовал бы ему.  
Еще кубик. О, кончился. Надо заказать у Октана еще сверхзаряженного.  
Не даст.  
Мегатрон даже не услышал, как хлопнула дверь — только когда за перегретые плечи схватились ледяные ладони, он ненадолго сфокусировал линзы. О. Два Старскрима. Они точно справятся.  
– Лидер! – Оба Старскрима с одинаковым упорством тряхнули его за плечи. – Что с тобой? Где Оптроникс?  
– Ушел, – лаконично сообщил Мегатрон, пытаясь из всего многообразия данных вычленить нужные слова. Процесс обработки сбоил, постоянно подсовывая ему математические термины и анекдоты времен спаркства.  
Судя по тому, как побелели линзы Старскрима — он все понял. Хороший, умный. Верный. На Искре стало вдруг втройне паршивей, что вот этого прекрасного — и в новую войну.  
– Я не смог, – очень серьезно сообщил он джету, продолжающему держать его за плечи. Обработка данных на время вошла в норму и он даже собрал видеозахват. – Бери командование. Я не буду. Я идиот.  
– Шлак, да, ты идиот! – Джет его тряхнул, – не раскисай, ты нам нужен! – Он лихорадочно мигнул, яростно думая.  
– Нет, не нужен. – Мегатрон внезапно качнулся вперед и уперся шлемом Скриму в кокпит. – Низачем. Не нужен. Я... Я ему поверил, идиот. Так что...  
– Прекрати! Прекрати, пожалуйста. – Джет обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе.  
Шепот Старскрима побивался через флер отрывками: "...сколько ты... Отравиться решил?.. Тоже верил... Погибнем без..." — он держал крепко, не отпуская.  
– Отравиться было бы неплохо. И чтобы ничего.  
– Прекрати, – Старскрим держал только сильнее, прижимаясь сам. Идею погрузить сейчас лидера в принудительный оффлан и дать системам переработать сверхзаряженное, он отмел. Слишком мало времени. И проспаться ему никак... Идея сынтерфейситься звучала как издевка, но Старскрим не стал ее отметать — это тоже неплохой способ напомнить, что жизнь продолжается.  
В том числе и самому себе. Он тоже совершенно не ожидал такого быстрого развития событий. Предполагал, что у них будет возможность поговорить с Оптрониксом, повлять на него.  
– Все бессмысленно... Абсолютно... – Системы Мегатрона медленно отключались, он обвис.  
Так, интерфейс отменялся. Все же придется влить деактиватор. Старскрим поморщился, вспоминая, какая это дрянь, но влил, потерев горловые форсунки снаружи.  
– Вот так, – он тяжело вздохнул, присаживаясь рядом, – ты будешь трезв, но ни шарка не счастлив.  
Окончательно системы очистились и Мегатрон вышел онлайн после полуджоора молчания. И он сразу же, даже не думая, потянулся к оставшемуся невыпитым кубу.  
– Нет! – Скрим схватил его за руку. – Вот даже не смей!  
Рука тяжело упала на платформу. Первые клики они друг на друга просто смотрели.  
– Я слагаю с себя командование, – наконец, очень тихо и очень внятно уронил Мегатрон. – командир — ты. Вы с Шоквейвом и Саундвейвом справитесь, – он опустил стойки на плечах, – а я попытаюсь вмешаться в их драку. Может быть... – Он сжал кулак, – может, мы друг друга убьем, и мир устоит.  
– Нет, я тебя одного не отпущу, – отрезал Старскрим. – И командование не приму. Ты наш лидер, мы пошли за тобой и продолжим идти.  
– И куда я вас заведу? – Мегатрон горько усмехнулся. – Уже завел. Не спорь, Скрим, пожалуйста. Я больше не командир. Я не могу.  
– Убью оплавка... – вполголоса проскрежетал джет о Прайме, лихорадочно подыскивая слова для Мегатрона.  
Вместо слов он дал неожиданно мощную пощечину — так, что лидера откинуло на платформу:  
– Соберись! Нас тут перебьют как бензокроликов без тебя!  
– А со мной нет, что ли! Что я могу?! – Рявкнул в ответ Мегатрон. – Если меня обмануть как спарклинга... Нет. Я просто не могу. Не могу. Это слишком. – Он коротко врезал по платформе кулаком, снова впадая в апатию.  
– Ну не бить же тебя, – простонал Старскрим, – соберись. Ты нам нужен. Именно сейчас.  
Старскрим сел рядом, устало сгорбившись. Потом коснулсся ссадины на тонком металле фейсплейта.  
– Прости. Сам срываюсь. Нам не справиться с Оптимусом без тебя. Никак.  
Мегатрон помотал головой, подгребая к себе джета и утыкаясь в него шлемом.  
– Я не могу. Не сейчас.  
– Я помогу, – джет тоже его обнял.  
Интерфейса не хотелось. Хотелось просто сидеть рядом и держать. Еще — оторвать Оптрониксу шлем и скормить корпус скреплетам. Но это позже.  
– Пора, – Старскрим принял сообщение от Саундвейва, – переберемся на другую базу. Тебе понравится.  
Мегатрон только коротко кивнул, поднимаясь тяжело. Возможно. Возможно понравится. Возможно немного облегчит вину.  
Но боль от возвращения войны после почти двух ворнов мира оставалась почти невыносимой.

***

– Здесь? – Мегатрон шокированно оглянулся. Его солдаты выглядели потрясенными не меньше — отряд Шоквейва за пол-ворна успел сделать такое... – Как вы справились с дронами? – он изумленно смотрел с вынесенного наверх командного пункта на небольшую, надежную на вид базу, утопленную чуть в стороне от Всеискры. Шлак, да отсюда открывался прямо вид на витражи! Они проходили рядом, когда Матрица требовала соединения!  
– Ну, – Шоквейв слегка смутился, опуская шлем, – Джазз предоставил в свое время часть их проекта по моему запросу, в том числе и разнообразные команды для дронов. Пользуясь этими материалами, нам удалось выделить часть территории в непосещаемую дронами и отстроиться. Есть только одна большая проблема — системы защиты Всеискры пропустят сюда Прайма, мы не в силах это запретить.  
– Но не его оплавков, – Мегатрон оглянулся, чувствуя, что готов изумить неразговорчивого дипломата подкидыванием под потолок, – и никто не знал! Я горжусь вами, – уронил он с кратким душевным сомнением — но стантиконы и Шоквейв аж статикой покрылись от удовольствия.  
– Пойдемте я покажу что нам удалось найти, – заторопился Шоквейв, готовый хватать лидера за руку и утаскивать, – там очень много уникальных особенностей конструкций. И даже — возможно! – нам удастся запустить дремлющий обслуживающий комплекс. Это бы очень улучшило работу завода протоформ!  
— Уже есть готовые? – Мегатрон вспомнил едва оформленные корпуса, но тут Шоквейв, обычно образец мужества, вдруг посерел всем корпусом. – Что с ним?  
– Они... Я покажу данные... Они — я не ошибаюсь! – они по-видимому будут изначально трансформироваться, – выдавил из себя Шоквейв. И продолжил в наступившей полной тишине, – но процесс идет медленно, и по моим наблюдениям, скоро Всеискра снова потребует слияния с матрицей.  
Мегатрон судорожно провентилировал.  
– Но мы контролируем подход к Всеискре, – наконец, кивнул он, – я думаю, мы справимся с этой необходимостью. – он осмотрел своих солдат — воодушевленных, но измотанных нервотрепкой, кивнул, – мы справимся.

***

Сообщение о прибытии Магнуса и его команды настигло Родимуса очень невовремя. Они как раз спешно готовили Арк к отлету и, строго говоря, времени на посторонние встречи не было совсем. Но и проигнорировать брата Оптимуса он не мог. Назначил встречу, подальше от Арка.  
Возможно этот известный борец с собственным братом хоть чем-нибудь ему поможет. В крайнем случае натравить его на Оптимуса, пусть друг друга отвлекают.  
Родимус в последнее время разочаровался в сторонниках. Да и еще Магнус слишком долго добирался. Прилети он на пять циклов раньше — может и пригодился бы... А теперь хотелось за нерасторопность его пристрелить.

Глухая маска закрывала фейсплейт Магнуса намертво. Все хорошо знали — она и заменяла ему фейсплейт. Благодарность за это брату-по-сборке Оптимусу Магнус намеревался нести в ядерном эквиваленте.  
– Ты опоздал, – сообщил Родимус вместо приветствия.   
– У меня были на это... некоторые причины, – с задержкой ответил Магнус, поводя широкими плечами. – Если все так плохо, могу ли я что-то успеть? Кроме добровольного прыжка в Плавильни, разумеется.  
Даже голос у него был ломаный, из-за поврежденных тогда, так и не отремонтированных вокалайзеров.  
– Мне не хватает тех... – Родимус презрительно сплюнул пар, – кто рискнет выйти против Оптимуса. Надо продержаться недолго, пока Арк взлетает. Мы заберем всех, кто хочет улететь.  
– Не беспокойся, я рискну, – Магнус коротко хохотнул. – И у меня есть еще пара помощников. Надеюсь, тебя не возмутит, что среди них — десептиконы?  
– Мне уже все равно, – Родимус махнул рукой. – Тогда из твоих ребят мне нужно внешнее охранение периметра Арка.  
– Дай слово, что ты возьмешь нас на Арк, и позаботишься, чтобы мы на него попали не в качестве топлива или запчастей, – потребовал Магнус.  
Они очень внимательно уставились друг на друга. Вопрос "а кто мешает мне нарушить слово?" повис в воздухе почти зримо.  
– Окей, – Родимус шагнул вперед и протянул ладонь, – у тебя будет теплое место на Арке, если ты отобъешь его вместе со мной.  
Рукопожатие у Магнуса оказалось неожиданно приятным, и Родимус даже на несколько кликов дольше задержал свою руку, чем это требовалось. И так же неожиданно навалилась жуткая, заискровая собственная усталость, так, что он сгорбился. Потом встряхнулся под испытующим взглядом Магнуса. Интересно, какое у него все-таки было лицо. Наверняка похожее на шаркова Оптимуса. Потом — когда он победит... если он победит — надо будет приказать вернуть ему фейсплейт.  
– Я думаю, мы сработаемся, – заметил Магнус, – предлагаю заняться обороной. Кто у меня есть?

...увидев список, он не сдержался. Замигал визором.  
– Эм... Это все? – Очень вежливо выразился он с искренним удивлением. – Я, конечно...  
– Да шлак! – Родимус врезал со всей силы по ближайшей стене и слегка ее поплавил. – Все нормальные бойцы либо предпочли этого шлакова Оптимуса, либо ждут, пока он догрызет мою Искру, чтобы униженно принести присягу и надеяться , что их простят. Идиоты!  
– Меньше сотни меха, – Магнус постучал по датападу, как будто надеялся выбить еще пару имен, – он знает, куда атаковать?  
– У него Голдбаг и Блерр. Хоть один раскололся, – Родимус устало шатнулся.  
Магнус позволил ему опереться о себя, и Родимус автоматически отметил, какой грязной и битой выглядит некогда белая броня. Да он и сам не лучше.  
– Оба могли, спасая свои жизни. – Бывший генерал Оптимуса некоторое время помолчал. – Не сходится. Он все равно должен был их убить, принесли они ему информацию или нет. А они все еще актив.  
– Что-то странное творится. Проул прямо его предал — но его метка тоже в онлайне, – Родимус тяжело прислонился к броне, боясь показать слабость — но не выдерживая больше, – мне кажется, он изменился. И вряд ли это хорошие изменения. Но его как-то терпят десептиконы – значит, он хотя бы притворяется добрым.  
Оба попытались представить себе притворяющегося Оптимуса. Не вышло.  
– Допустим, – отозвался Магнус, – они его переубедили. Мегатрон мог... Нет, не мог.  
Родимус только согласно фыркнул, предположил:  
– Они могли его переписать, подправить протоколы.  
– Такое не подправишь, – тяжело качнул тот головой. – Я знаю его слишком хорошо, безумие сильно его искалечило.  
Родимус кивнул.  
– При этом он не мог измениться слишком сильно. Поверь на слово, я пока не готов открыть ряд данных, но он остался собой. Я не понимаю, как это возможно... шлак, я сам отдал его Мегатрону. Надеялся, что шлаков кон хоть немного злее.  
– Почему сам не убил? – в лоб спросил Магнус.  
– Не мог. Не сумел, – сорвалось у Родимуса. Он некоторое время тормозил, выясняя какой шлаков протокол заставил его ответить честно. Но белый меха только кивнул.  
– Знаю. Оптимус. Он умеет так влиять на остальных. Возможно, это он изменил Мегатрона и его десептиконов. Ты сам-то лично видел Прайма в последние циклы?  
– Видел, – Родимус скривился и потер плечевой блок, – еле ушел. Думаю, Санстрайкер тоже успеет уйти. Из сикеров остается только Дрифт, а он ненадежен. Шлак, никто не надежен! – Родимус с ненавистью стисную кулак, – ради этих оплавков я энергон проливал!  
– Все его боятся. И этот страх не стереть из проца. Я сам боюсь. Но я еще и знаю, что его нужно остановить. – Магнус помолчал. – Иначе на уничтожении Кибертрона он не остановится. Ладно. Начнем хотя с собственного выживания. Командуй.  
Родимус кивнул, и с некоторым сожалением оторвался от белой брони. Среди автоботов было действительно мало белых меха. Помолчал еще клик, взглянул ровно:  
– Скорее всего, на этот раз я погибну. Надеюсь, что мое дело переживет меня.  
– Не раньше, чем погибну я, – Магнус улыбнулся бы сам, если бы мог. Но он не мог. – Поехали... Что за?..  
Уровень под ногами резко и сильно зашатался, кидая более легкого Родимуса к тягачу. Мангус лучше держался на нога. Где-то слева с жутким грохотом начал рушиться циклопический остов старого здания.  
– Шлаковы подвижки! – Родимус забарахтался, отслеживая метки — и вдруг обвис. – Все. Защищать нечего...  
Метка на Арке погасла. Арк захвачен. Прямо сейчас. Прайм их опередил.


	13. Chapter 13

Никто из автоботов, в самом спешном порядке снаряжающих Арк, не верил до конца, что им удастся улететь без проблем, и начавшиеся в отсутствие Родимуса беспорядки в Айконе это только подтверждали. Да и в самом Тарне, давно опустевшем, было неспокойно.  
С тех пор как по Кибертрону прокатилась весть о возвращении Оптимуса Прайма, спокойно не было нигде.  
– Шлак, – Спрингер сплюнул пар, поднимая оружие, – мне не нравится все это.   
Стоящий рядом Кап мрачно кивнул. Все врекеры — восемнадцать бойцов — оглядывались с сомнением. Восстание восстанием...  
– Куда этот недоделанный Прайм свалил, – проворчал Кап, перекидывая из руки в руку здоровенный сдвоенный бластер. – Чего он сам Арк не защищает?  
– Союзников пошел искать, ржа его съешь, – Спрингер еще раз сплюнул паром. Шлаковая ситуация. Бессмысленная.  
Не хотелось уже ничего защищать — борьба с Оптимусом в их планы не входила. Совершенно не входила. Быстро ударить в спину — это да. А борьба... Уж слишком хорошо воевал этот оплавок, и слишком страшные расправы любил устраивать после своей победы.  
– А я тут слышал, что Проул актив. Типа он ему присягу принес снова, – завозился сзади Варпат.  
Топспин закивал, но его брат остался таким же мрачным.  
– Да, и этот идиот Блерр вроде актив пока.  
– Блерр-то? – Спрингер с сомнением покачал головой.  
Санстрайкер говорил, что Блерра Прайм при захвате практически раскатал. Но у них там Рэтчет... Чиниться у этого психа то еще удовольствие, но все же не дезактив. Пока. И все-таки он жив. Не доверять в этом вопросе Дрифту он смысла не видел, хоть тот и был шлаковым бывшим десом.  
Если. Если. Если Мегатрон таки вставил Прайму часть шестеренок на место, то возможно, лучше сдать ему этот ржавый Арк и принести клятву, чем пытаться с ним воевать.  
Спрингеру до радужных квинтессонов в оптике не хотелось воевать с Оптимусом Праймом. Но и идти в Плавильни за предательство в прошлый раз тоже не хотелось. 

И он знал, что Прайм нападает внезапно. Знал, но все равно пропустил клик, когда на их укрепленные позиции ворвался фиолетовый вихрь. Только когда Кап заорал "Ложись!", Спрингер вскинул шлем, отрываясь от размышлений. И поднял оружие, только для того, чтобы получить Капом удар в корпус и рухнуть. Он даже не успел выстрелить, когда его ладонь припечатала к полу тяжеленная черная нога.  
Слишком быстрый шлак! Близнецы еще отстреливались, но их теснили сосредоточенные до отвращения братья-диверсанты. Проул стоял в сторонке, уложив к своим ногам единственным тщательно просчитанным выстрелом Дрифта, и, кажется, считал траекторию. Кто может быть таким быстрым... Спрингер коротко дернулся, пытаясь выщелкнуть бластер из неразбитого запястья, но взвыл и замер, когда азартно палящий по врекерам Прайм добил его руку коротким рывком, и врезал еще и по шлему, практически вывернув ему шейные кабели из гнезд и вынуждая смотреть вбок, на раскроенный поперек корпус Капа. Оффлайнового, но вроде как не дезактивного.   
– Может быть ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, Спрингер?  
Автобот криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Сдачу в плен принимаете? – он мигнул болезненно, когда магистраль почти порвалась.  
– Только вместе со всем комплексом. Сам понимаешь, один ты мне не нужен.  
– Да, Прайм. Мы сдаемся, – прохрипел Спрингер, отдавая еще стоящим на ногах бойцам приказ по внутренней связи и отключая системы автоматической защиты. Хорошо, что ему удалось за прошлый цикл взломать пароли Родимуса. Он будет в бешенстве, но Спрингер не собирался уходить в дезактив за него. За Прайма — еще куда ни шло.  
Нога на шлеме на клик придавила сильнее, едва не разламывая металл, потом Прайм отступил на пару шагов, выпуская врекера.  
– Молодец. Рикошет, блокираторы на всех. Спрингер, где Родимус? Надеюсь, – алые линзы над маской полыхнули, – у тебя нет идиотского желания соврать.  
– Его здесь нет, – триплекс снова мигнул, – нет! Он за пределами Арка, под Тарном, у меня нет координа-ааа-а-а-а!  
– Координа-ат? – Мягко протянул Оптимус, расщелкивая маску и улыбаясь хрипящему врекеру. – Я думаю, ты хотел сказать, что у тебя есть его координаты. Или же ты знаешь у кого они есть. Спрингер?  
– Я не... – Триплекс быстро себя оборвал. Только не сказать сейчас "я не знаю". Руку выламывало — но эта боль была на деле ерундой. Мелочью. Шла-ааа... Хуже было обещание пыток в оптике Прайма. Пытать он умел.  
От очередного резкого пинка магистрали лопнули, и Спрингер забулькал, давясь быстро стравливаемым через горло энергоном. Шарк, он же действительно просто не знает.  
– Не вынуждай меня заниматься тобой всерьез! – Оптимус коротко тряхнул командира врекеров. – Быстро. Где?  
– Он отправился на встречу с Магнусом... Но где, я не... Может висеть сообщение в личном терминале. – Спрингер хрипел и частил, стремясь выдать информацию поживее. – Код от терминала — восемь пятнадцать и код Полихекса, – Он заорал снова от выламывающей боли.  
– Джазз, – Коротко скомандовал Прайм, и диверсант метнулся во внутренние помещения.  
Оптимус продолжал методично и спокойно отламывать орущему врекеру пластины брони одну за другой. Остановился.  
– Оу. Плохие новости. Джазз говорит, там все удалено. Спрингер? Еще варианты?  
– У м-меня нет да-аааа!.. – Спрингер уже едва не вырубался от боли. Прайм умел ее причинять, – МожнозасечьчелнокМагнуса!  
– Рассказывай, – Оптимус милосердно прекратил на несколько кликов раздавливать его серво в пальцах, давая возможность вернуть контроль над вокалайзерами. – Код челнока. Рабочая частота.  
– Он должен был... Должен был приземлиться между Полих-х-хексом и Тарном. Код... код А-135-10-11, каа... кажется...  
Кто-то взялся проверять — Спрингер же видел только оптику Прайма — страшную, почти черную, знакомую до боли. И тихо поскуливал, теряя гордость и достоинство. Но лучше дать ему понять, что Спрингер достаточно напуган, чтобы не провоцировать... Линзы Прайма полыхнули и когти сжались на нейростволе трехрежимника, почти пробивая оплетку.  
– Манипулировать мной вздумал, оплавок! – Прорычал Оптимус в бешенстве.  
– Шлак, нет! – Спрингер взвыл и забился, – я-я просто сда-ааа... – его задергало всем корпусом. – Не надааа-аа! Умоля-яаааа... – Триплекс судорожно дергал руками и ногами, доламывая уже пострадавшие шарниры в правой руке, и громко орал на одной ноте, ничего не воспринимая за пеленой сплошной острой боли по всем каналам. Он даже не почувствовал, когда его бросили на пол, отпуская, и продолжал подвывать. Еще один удар погасил, наконец, боль в его корпусе, вместе с сознанием.  
Сдавшиеся, слегка посеревшие врекеры в блокираторах стояли в стороне под присмотром Рикошета. У них не возникло даже мысли дернуться. И когда Прайм повернулся к ним, Варпат едва не упал на колени под яростным сверканием линз.  
Оптимус брезгливо стряхнул энергон с рук.  
– Этих — в камеры. Рикошет, остаешься здесь. Остальные за мной.

***

На этот раз Оптимус держался чуть сзади и не спешил лично участвовать в осаде. Хотя и не мешал обороняющимся засечь его сигнал.  
– Босс, их там всего двое, Магнус и Родимус, – доложил Джазз, отойдя ненадолго с обстреливаемого края, – В лоб не возьмем, что делаем?  
– Передай им предложение о сдаче, – весело предложил Прайм.  
– Босс... – Джазз смотрел откровенно укоризненно.  
– Ммм... Передай им предложение о сдаче с условием, что ты сможешь их побить. Ногами. – Расправа над Спрингером привела Оптимуса в откровенно хорошее настроение.  
Вот этого-то ему и не хватало у десептиконов — энергон бурлил после хорошей драки, и хотелось вмазать кому-нибудь еще... Но уже не так критично хотелось.  
– Ответили, – Джазз не выглядел обескураженным, – непечатно.  
– О! Отлично, теперь можно и повеселиться. Подорви-ка под ними опорные стойки здания, пусть немного полетают. А потом их там внизу и возьмем.  
– Принято, – Джазз широко улыбнулся и отправился исполнять.

***

Родимус устало прижался к винтовке, едва чувствуя корпус. Они бились уже... Вечность? Две?  
– Сейчас нас обрушат, – бросил он Магнусу без эмоций.  
– Почему ты так думаешь? – Тягач стер ему потек энергона с плеча и подтащил к себе поближе, снова давая опереться. Если действительно обрушат, хоть не потеряют друг друга за обломками.  
– Знаю. Это его тактика. Но просто так себя убить я не дам. – Родимус изо всех сил стиснул приклад в руках.  
Магнус кивнул, давая чуть остыть мощным бластерам корабельного калибра.  
– Предложение капитулировать не примешь, – кивнул он здраво, – запытает.  
– Лучше я сам погашу собственную Искру, – неудачливый заговорщик коротко стравил пар, – шлак, как же так все обернулось...  
Он видел, как Оптимус иногда развлекался с теми, кто сильно задел его своим непослушанием или предательством. И нет, он не хотел попасть в их число. Никогда.

– Погасишь мне, – Родимус притушил линзы, – погасишь? Я отдал его Мегатрону. Мне конец.  
– Погашу, – пообещал Магнус с коротким скрежетом, сжимая кулаки, и дернул стойками антенн на белом шлеме. Прижал к себе так ненадолго обретенного хорошего напарника по безнадежной битве. Хорошего командира. Шлак.  
– Возможно, мне удастся убить Оптимуса, – пробормотал тягач.  
– Попробуем, – Родимус встал, и помог подняться Магнусу. Они успели отойти на шаг от разбитых окон — это их и спасло, когда рухнул весь комплекс.  
Джазз свое дело знал, и комплекс просел внутрь, ровно на один уровень вниз. Аккурат за их спинами упала одна из громадных несущих ферм. Ударная волна бросила обоих меха на просаживающуюся пластину перекрытия, медленно встающую дыбом, от неравномерно обрушающихся колонн. Грохот вышиб аудиодатчики, Родимус получил такой удар в лицо, что потерял ориентацию в пространстве, видеозахват закрыло мелкой сетью трещин. Попытка попасть под балку - провалена. Уходя в оффлайн, он ощущал себя до отвращения живым.

***

Онлайн его вывело легкое постукивание по шлему. После некоторой ряби видеозахват показал ему сквозь трещины очень довольного Оптимуса без маски.  
– О, ты актив, прекрасно. – Прайм улыбнулся.  
Рядом, судя по звукам, рвался из блокираторов Магнус, и Прайм повернулся туда.  
– Вам удивительно повезло, – заметил он задумчиво, – кажется, Джазз в нарушение моего приказа собирался вас убить. – его ухмылка не сулила Джаззу ничего хорошего, но Родимус не зря сражался рядом столько ворн: подозрительную перемену он заметил сразу, и притих, пытаясь ее объяснить.  
Оптимус в это время неторопливо подошел к Магнусу. Даже с ногами, полураздавленными балкой ниже колен, и в мощных блокираторах, брат-по-сборке продолжал рваться к нему — ударить, убить! И рычал, хрипло, выплескивая энергон из-под маски.   
– Успокойся, – Прайм улыбнулся неприятно, – доломаешь себя, мне будет скучно.  
Но Магнус действительно замер, и всмотрелся, с трудом фокусируя линзы:  
– Ты не Оптимус.  
– Ты мне просто открываешь новую реальность, – издевательски отозвался Оптимус, прихватывая брата за горло.  
Родимуса дернуло — жест не тот. Вернее, жест тот, но без намерения искалечить, которое обычно сквозило в каждом жесте Оптимуса. Просто прихватил. Как будто пытался... изобразить. И Родимус теперь тоже опознал сигнатуры — нет, не совсем Оптроникс, но... Но и не Оптимус. Нечто среднее, и куда менее безумное. Понятно, почему его терпели десептиконы. Но это не гарантирует, что участь бунтарей хоть чуть-чуть облегчится.  
Магнус дернулся последний раз, но из руки не вырвался. Оптимус с интересом постучал его по маске и начал тщательно ее отцеплять.  
– Не надо, – хрипло попросил Родимус, – ты и так знаешь, что там, – он внимательно следил за реакцией Оптроникса.  
– Я хочу посмотреть, что изменилось, – Прайм даже не обернулся. Но и не зарычал, и не ударил Магнуса в отместку за сопротивление, только придержал крепче.  
– Ничего не могло измениться. Ты же сам все сделал. – Искра Родимуса дернулась. Он что... не помнит?  
Под маской оказалось... Ничего. Пустой, гладкий фейсплейт, без носового выступа, без даже узкой щели рта — пластина металла с вырезами окуляров. Заглушка.   
– О. Все-таки кое-что изменилось. Посмотрим как ты выглядишь на самом деле. – Боевые черные когти заскользили по краю, выискивая зажимы.  
– Не смей! Не трогай, меня, оплавок! – Магнус судорожно забился, нещадно скрежеща сломанными вокалайзерами. Взвыл от короткого удара под Искру, грохнувшись на платформу. Родимус не отвернулся, хотя бывший фейсплейт Магнуса представлял неприятный вид. Какие-то торчащие детали, провода... Шлак.  
А вот Оптроникс скривился. Искренне скривился. Как будто действительно — не помнил.  
Магнус тихо, с ненавистью зашипел.  
– Раньше ты выглядел лучше, – Прайм прихлопнул на место заглушку, и повернулся к Айронхайду. – Обоих в Айкон. В камеру, – осмотрел их еще раз, – красавчики. В одну камеру.  
Родимус непоизвольно вздрогнул, ощущая подвох, но сделать уже ничего не мог. Разбитый корпус не слушался, разбитая оптика едва передавала сигнал, от фейсплейта осталось немногим больше, чем у Магнуса... Шлак. Он проиграл.  
Проиграл.

***

Мегатрон яростно влупил по ни в чем не повинному терминалу. Он окончательно перестал что бы то ни было понимать на Кибертроне. Бои прекратились.  
С тех пор как Оптроникс ушел, прошло двенадцать циклов. С тех пор как эти оплавки-диверсанты похитили Саундвейва и Рэйведжа кассетами — восемь.  
И теперь — тишина.  
Тишина.  
Ничего не понятно. Десептиконы обосновались на новой базе, иногда проводили развед-рейды, но автоботы, обрушив одно здание, затихли. Затих Кибертрон. Похищение Саундвейва тоже непонятно что значило. Старскрим утверждал, что стрелял в него нейтрал, не автобот. Шлак! Слишком мало данных!

Мегатрон наворачивал круги по командному залу и забывал заряжаться. Старскрим упорно рвался продолжить разведывательные полеты, но он теперь джета не отпускал. Да еще и близящаяся вспышка Всеискры, которой снова понадобится матрица Праймаса...   
– Мы не можем ничего сделать, – Старскрим остановил его кружение тяжелым вздохом, – хватит. Он придет сам. А Саундвейва мы освободим, когда выбьем из Оптимуса данные. Не сомневайся, – Старскрим сжал кулак, – я займусь.  
– Я не могу понять! – Мегатрон вздернул крылья, крутанулся еще раз на месте, и рухнул наконец в кресло. – Я ничего не могу понять. Чего он добивается? Зачем ему Саунд? И какого шарка вообще. А то, что он придет... Увы, придется... договариваться, – его перекосило на этом слове.  
– Мы найдем слова, – Старскрим подошел ближе, – и если понадобится — он ляжет в принудительный стазис. Мы справимся, – он коснулся плеча лидера.  
– Я надеюсь. Нет, я в нас верю, но последние циклы у меня появилось ощущение, что мы с тобой просто чего-то не понимаем. Ладно, пустое. – Он сжал руку Старскрима, как тогда, в коридоре, сразу после пробуждения Оптроникса. – Справимся.

***

Магнус тяжело пошевелился. Он трижды выпадал в офф, а теперь на нем лежал еще и тяжелый Родимус, отдавливая разбитые системы.  
– О. Ты еще актив, – заметил Родимус безрадостно.  
– Да. Ты тоже. Я обещал... – Магнус мотнул шлемом, ощущая пустоту без маски, с открытой заглушкой. – Я... обещал тебя убить. Боюсь, у меня сейчас ничего не получится.  
– У меня тоже, – Родимус стравил перегретый пар и неловко свалился в сторону с бывшего когда-то белым корпуса.  
Они очень медленно двигались, стараясь не биться друг об друга — до дезактива не выйдет, а боли и так было слишком много.  
– Я могу тебя немного починить, – Родимус вздохнул, продувая магистрали, – если хочешь.  
– Давай, – Магнус слабо дернул антенной. – Вдруг...  
Договаривать он не стал. Вдруг получится нанести удар. Шансов слишком мало, но они есть.  
Блокираторы почти не давали двигаться, а уж накладывать их на серьезно раненых всегда считалось издевательством. В духе Оптимуса. Родимус возился с ними почти полуджоора, и, наконец, заставил отключиться. Он вздохнул чуть легче, принимаясь за изуродованные магистрали в белом корпусе. Сам он тоже пострадал, хоть и не так сильно, и теперь пытался просто перестать стонать от боли.  
Встать Магнус явно не сможет без полноценного ремонта, такие повреждения не починить на скорую руку, а вот хотя бы корпус, шею, руки... Это Родимус мог. На ремонт ушло еще два джоора, по итогам которых тягач получил возможность немного двигаться. Все вооружение ему сняли, встроенное — выдрали. Родимус получил нейроошейник, не дающий активировать расплав.  
Справившись с ремонтом, Родимус сам лег, позволяя чинить себя — тихо, молча. В молчаливом переживании поражения. Будь он десептиконом — сейчас бы глупо просил прощения за то, что втянул. Но Родимус только анализировал ситуацию.  
Итак.  
Прайм победил. Они проиграли. Остается ждать, когда он вновь заинтересуется своими пленниками и захочет поглумиться. Убить Магнуса он сейчас не в состоянии. Как и Магнус его — изломать только, но куда уж больше. Сбежать не получится. Союзник у него только один — вот он, тут, ставит на место сбитую броню. Осторожно ставит. Даже почти не больно. Легкий аромат протекшего масла едва ощущался среди всех запахов недавних травм, и Родимус улыбнулся бы, если бы слушался фейсплейт.  
Магнус коротко кивнул, продолжая ремонт. Ремонтировать он умел, вот снова сделать себе фейсплейт — нет, на такое его знаний не хватило. Заглушку он носил поэтому — и чтобы напоминала.  
Еще одна пластина, сложить концы разорванной магистрали в плече, замотать, закрыть. Все.  
– Насколько возможно, мы починены, – Родимус криво хмыкнул, больно скривив разбитый рот. Привалился ближе, бессмысленно радуясь чужому теплу под плечом. Программы полагали, что это значит — спасение рядом.  
Другие программы, более современные, близкие к реальности, полагали, что это еще одна жертва, такая же, как он сам. Теперь они — топливо для чужого удовольствия. Он коротко хмыкнул.  
– Большинство моих шлаковых подчиненных, оказавшись в такой же ситуации, сразу бы меня вырубили и сдали Оптимусу. И все равно погибли бы. Ты — нет. Почему?  
Магнус рассмеялся — тяжело, тихо, глухо.  
– Нет, – он уронил тяжелую ладонь на ту часть фиолетовой брони, где повреждения казались минимальными, – с тобой было приятно стрелять в этот шлак. Ценю.  
– Я тоже. – Родимус продолжал лежать, глядя в потолок. – Этот шлак... Сейчас он выглядит разумнее. И, по моим наблюдениям, потерял часть памяти. Как думаешь, что он будет делать?  
– Потерял? – Магнус несколько удивился. Еще помолчав, Магнус кивнул, – я бы назвал это иначе. Откатился в прошлое. В далекое прошлое. Я знал его таким больше двух орнов назад. И это еще одна причина — он тоже знает меня и знает, что я не сдал бы соратника.  
– Никогда? – Короткая издевка в голосе.  
– Я очень переборчив в соратниках.   
Если бы у Магнуса было лицо, он бы сейчас улыбался. Это Родимус чувствовал. Чувствовал в пульсации полей от ладони у себя на брюшных пластинах. И потому улыбался за него.

– Я не могу интерфейситься, – предупредил Родимус, – по крайней мере как обычно.  
– А как можешь? Не то чтобы я настаиваю, но... Нет, шлак, я настаиваю. Это скорее всего последний интерфейс в моем существовании.  
– И ты хочешь его со мной, я понял. – Родимус снова улыбался. За него. – Попробуй разобраться. У меня плохо работает визор, – Родимус попытался лечь ближе, но только дернулся зря. У Магнуса лучше координировалась верхняя половина тела.  
– Раскалишься и сожжешь партнера? Я помню, я читал данные по тебе, еще когда командовал. – Магнус с усилием сел. – Может быть и не самый плохой вариант, если ты сплавишь нас обоих в груду металла. Оптроникс не получит никакого удовольствия.  
– Увы. Ошейник. Давай, двигайся уже.  
Больше всего Родимуса поразило, что сейчас — разбитым, никаким — Магнус старался не причинять ему боли. Может, будь они в другом состоянии, он бы сам орал "сильнее", но сейчас угаданная потребность оставила в блаженном шоке.  
– Я бы сделал тебя своим первым генералом, – проурчал Родимус под мягким прикосновениями.  
– Оптимус сделал. И куда нас это привело? – Магнус аккуратно отжал паховые щитки в стороны, мягко, спустил пару легчайших зарядов, от которых тот проурчал вокалайзером еще слаще, – хочешь быть передающим или принимающим?  
Родимус задумчиво изучил его, себя...  
– Пожалуй, я тебя буду удовлетворять до праймасова возвращения. Принимающий, – он позволил активировать порты, давно простаивающие без дела, и попытался не двигаться.  
– Больно?   
– Шлак, Магнус, не задавай идиотских вопросов! При какой активности в сейчас мне не будет больно?! – Он искренне расхохотался и коротко вскрикнул от боли в фейсплейте.  
– Хмм... Сейчас сделаем, чтобы не было.  
Крупные пальцы вновь полезли в его медпанель, и Родимус опасливо затих, предощущая что-то... ох! Он вздрогнул, когда болезненный укол преобразовался в приятный. Переключение ощущений?  
– Оу, особенное наслаждение. Специально для меня? – Он предвкушающе поерзал. – Напомни, почему мы не встретились раньше?  
– Мы встречались, как раз на моем изгнании. – Магнус уже разводил ему ноги в стороны и пристраивался так, чтобы не помять еще сильнее. Может, Родимус и вздрагивал сейчас, поджимаясь и постанывая, повреждения могли его убить. И даже если он обещал... Пока есть надежда, что они выживут, нужно выживать.  
Манипуляторы слушались очень плохо, так что он просто погладил приемные порты, спуская искорки по внешним разъемам. Наклонился было, но вовремя вспомнил.  
– Шлак, было бы лицо — я бы тебя вылизал.  
– Пото-ом... – Родимус вздрогнул, – я вы-выдержу только одну пере-ооох-загрузку! Быстрее!  
– У меня у самого сил только на одну. Сейчаа-ас. – Магнус взвыл двигателями от начавшейся стыковки, дернулся вперед, всаживая скрутку до конца.  
Рухнув на Родимуса, он услышал такой страстный крик, что убедился: что-то ему сломал. Токоприемники намертво зажали ему джампер, и любой рывок сопровождался стонами и рычанием. Шлак. Главное помнить — после перезагрузки настройки вернутся к исходным и все повреждения снова станут болью. Так что не надо закидывать ноги Родимуса себе на бедра... И вбиваться в него на всю длину джампера тоже.. оооах! не надооо...  
Он притормозил, ослабляя ток — Родимусу хватит, он и так блаженно ерзает, вздрагивая от повреждений и сладко поскуливая. Хватит! Но так трудно удержаться...  
И вот так вот, о Праймааас Разрушитель, и вот так вот вминать Родимуса в себя точно совершенно не следоовааалоооо-оо!.. Два вопля слились в один, заметавшись по камере и многократно отражаясь от стен, вливаясь обратно, заставляя кричать еще.  
На клик им показалось — все, укатали, готовы... но Родимус почувствовал, как соскальзывает в невыносимо блаженный офф, и только слабо дернулся.

Онлайн оказался не лучше первого пробуждения. Болело все, что могло и что не могло болеть. Родимус злобно фыркнул и застонал:  
– Слезь с меня!  
– Я в процессе... – Магнус очень слабо возился, медленно отключаясь, коротко зашипел от боли, выдергивая оборудование наконец и гулко падая рядом. – Шлак, мы еще актив.  
– О дааа... – Родимус поежился, пристраиваясь хоть немного удобнее. – Ты мне что, ноги пытался оторвать?  
– Нет. Но было бы симметрично, – Магнус глухо засмеялся, подтягивая едва теплый корпус к себе, – лежи.  
Десять кликов яркого удовольствия... Родимус кивнул своим мыслям — да, на Магнуса можно положиться.  
А еще на него можно сложить. В настоящий момент — руки. А было бы неплохо и кое-что еще. Ладно, шлак. Кто-то когда-то рассказывал ему про философию белковых кажется, главным постулатом в которой было "Бери от жизни все удовольствие". Он коротко рассмеялся и действительно сложил на Магнуса обе руки.  
– А представь, мы бы смогли улететь. Я был бы капитаном. А ты — моим первым помощником.  
Магнус недовольно фыркнул, потом пожал плечами:  
– Ты в это сам веришь? Вот и...   
Он потихоньку взялся снова чинить открытые его пальцам механизмы.  
– Разумеется, я тоже не верю, но представить-то можно! Оптимус будет меня пытать, а я ему — «по уставу никто не смеет пытать капитана корабля без его разрешения!» — в хохоте Родимуса явно слышались посторонние дребезжащие нотки.  
Магнус тоже хмыкнул:  
– Знаток уставов... датапады будут на тебе, – он сам весело увлекся дурацкой идеей, – ненавижу все эти шлаковы законы и постановления. Сам разгребай.  
Еще одна пластинка брони встала на место.  
– Нееет! Я их тоже терпеть не могу! Даже сильнее чем ты. Шлак... – Короткий стон боли. – Так что все отчеты и датапады будут на тебе. Ты же мой зам. А Проула мы не возьмем. Проул — предатель.  
– С таким отбором мы никого не возьмем. Некого будет.  
Родимус снова рассмеялся, и снова застонал от боли.   
– Почему ты не прилетел раньше, – слова едва различались из шумов и шорохов, – мы бы... победили...  
– Не смог. Правда. Не смог. Увы, я так ничего и не смог. – Магнус закрыл последнюю панель. – Все. Больше я ничего не могу.  
– Ты можешь... посидеть рядом.  
Они снова замерли — теперь в безмысленном молчаливом бдении. Всю активность из Родимуса выбило поражением, он только понадеялся мельком, что Элите придется несладко — и потерял мысль. Логические блоки отключались, переводя его в ждущий режим.  
Последним движением, прежде чем так же замереть в оффлайне, Магнус прикрыл его более целой рукой, навис. Закрыл.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

Метку Прайма Мегатрон заметил одним из первых. Он как раз просматривал окрестности с командного пункта, и едва не пропустил сигнал автобота, спускающийся к их уровню по расчищенному туннелю со стороны Айкона. Вот он. Прет, оплавок. Один. Как будто так и надо. И без заметной свиты. Мегатрон смотрел на него один долгий клик – и только потом объявил тревогу и боевую готовность по базе. Но наружу одному ему выйти не удалось.  
– Я тоже пойду, – Старскрим встал рядом.  
– Это чтобы если в дезактив, то на пару? – пошутить как-то не удалось, и Старскрим смотрел на него по прежнему твердо. – Хорошо, пойдем вдвоем. Тогда держись чуть в стороне. Чтобы по двоим сразу не попал.  
Джет кивнул, хотя Мегатрон не мог отделаться от ощущения, что зам пошел за ним следить, чтоб не сорвался.

– Ну, – Мегатрон смотрел на подошедшего оплавка спокойно, – и что именно ты хочешь нам сообщить?  
– А я что-то должен сообщать? – Слегка удивился Прайм, расщелкивая маску и подходя ближе, на расстояние практически прямого удара, – Я закончил. Ты что, не хочешь пригласить меня внутрь?  
Мегатрон кивнул, и коротко, без замаха, врезал по этому улыбающемуся фейсплейту, зарычал, хватая его за шею. Клубок дерущихся меха прокатился по полу к стене базы под прицелом оставшегося невозмутимым Старскрима. В принципе, чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Искра подсказывала, что дерется Прайм не всерьез, и скорее обескуражен подобным приемом, чем взбешен.  
– Шлак, Мегатрон, прекрати! Ты чего, возгонки нахлестался?! – Оптимусу наконец удалось придавить деса к полу и крепко зафиксировать запястья. Бить он не спешил.  
– Слезь с него, – обманчиво-мягко предложил Старскрим, – и отойди. Чего ты хочешь? – в его линзах стыл космический холод.  
– Поговорить. – Вставать Оптимус не спешил, продолжая держать Мегатрона за манипуляторы, и коротко дернувшись от сильного пинка в бедро. Перевел взгляд обратно на взбешенного лидера, – и что-то такого приема я не ожидал.  
– А чего именно ты ожидал, дорожки из кристаллов? – Мегатрон дернулся еще раз и затих, устало дергаясь, – вернулся объявить войну лично?  
– Какую еще войну? Война закончилась. Элита дезактив, Родимус лежит в блокираторах в уютной камере в Айконе. Если ты не собираешься меня скидывать — война закончена. – Оптимус прищурился, – что ты там опять себе напридумывал?  
– Напридумывал? – Мегатрон хмыкнул, – ты ушел, забрав всех. Я не собираюсь с этим смириться. Кстати, ты под прицелом.  
– А то я не в курсе, – Оптимус продолжал задумчиво его разглядывать.  
– Отойди, – повторил Старскрим, слегка дернув крыльями.  
– Нет. Как только я его отпущу, вы меня собьете. А меня такой вариант категорически не устраивает. Значит, ты хочешь воевать? Странно. – Алая оптика полыхнула.  
– Я — нет. Я никогда не хотел воевать, – корпус под руками потерял напряженную готовность к удару.  
– Тогда какого шарка? Я предлагаю мир, прямо сейчас. Но я останусь Праймом, это мое место. – Оптимус был предельно серьезен, даже намека на издевательскую ухмылку не было. И по Искре он не закрывался.  
Старскрим убрал оружие, и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Кажется, он не врет. Значит, мир, – счастливым джет не выглядел. Скорее, просто вымотанным.  
Мегатрон тоже. Да и сам Прайм, вставая, коротко дернулся в сторону — недавние повреждения сказывались. Они все выглядели не лучшим образом, как будто общая усталость вдруг разделилась на троих.  
– Ну? Я не хочу разговаривать здесь, – Оптимус фыркнул.  
– Ладно, – Мегатрон уныло скривился, тоже поднимаясь, – иди за мной, тут ловушки.  
– Когда только успели, – пробормотал автобот, пристраиваясь за ним. Коротко потянулся, разминая серво.  
– Многих дезактивировал?  
– Я? Когда? Ты о чем? – Он даже не понял вопроса.  
– Ты сказал "Элита дезактив", – напомнил Мегатрон мрачно, – или это эфемизм? Остальные уже в камерах пыток или как?  
Оптимус неприятно поразился его догадливости.  
– Элиту я убил, с ней договариваться не буду. Остальные — по камерам. Пока. Тебя что, беспокоит их судьба? – Прайму явственно не хотелось обсуждать этот вопрос.  
– От этого зависит, можно ли с тобой говорить, – лидер десептиконов повернулся на полушаге, – или ты опасный псих, притворяющийся нормальным.  
– Разумеется, я опасный псих, притворяющийся нормальным, – Оптимус счастливо оскалился, наконец-то став похожим сам на себя. – Тебе не нравится мой стиль руководства?  
– Нет! – Отрезал Мегатрон. – Категорически. Даже не думай, что я позволю тебе так править Кибертроном.  
– А у тебя есть выбор? У вас всех? – Он издевательски глянул в линзы Старскрима, – хэй, вы не смогли нейтрализовать меня, теперь придется считаться!  
Мегатрон резко развернулся к нему и схватил за горло с шипением. Следующими словами Оптимус его парализовал на несколько кликов.  
– Если прикоснешься к антеннам, я приму это как приглашение к интерфейсу, – Прайм широко улыбался скрежету дентапласта.  
– Я не хочу интерфейса с тобой, – мрачно ответил ему Мегатрон, убирая руки, – мы почти пришли.  
– Опять все по-новой, – фыркнул Оптимус. Осмотрелся в кабинете и развязно упал в широкое кресло, отслеживая вставшего напротив Мегатрона и Старскрима чуть в стороне, с взведенным вооружением. В клещи берут. Бить будут.  
– Я хочу знать, что война закончилась раз и навсегда. От тебя. Лично. К тому же, что ты планируешь делать с пленными?  
– Тебе слово дать? Или на Всеискре поклясться? Я сам войну не начну. Но если кто-то попытается устроить переворот или сбросить меня другим способом — уничтожу.  
– Не начнешь ты, начнут твои подчиненные. Или кто-то еще. Мне нужны гарантии, – Мегатрон устало потер шлем, – пожалуйста.  
Старскрим мрачно пробурчал что-то про оплавков, которые не ценят хорошее отношение.  
– Это вы про себя? – Уточнил Оптимус.  
– Слушай, я тебе сейчас врежу, – не выдержал Мегатрон, сжимая кулаки, – если ты понимаешь только такие доводы!  
– Оу. Ну давай, попробуй, – Прайм закинул руки за шлем и поудобнее расползся по креслу.  
Знал, шарк, что никто его таким бить не будет. Это он любил больно щелкнуть разнежившемуся партнеру по брюшной пластине током "чтоб не расслаблялся".  
– Ладно, – Старскрим первым опустил пушку, – чего ты хочешь?  
Мегатрон коротко его пнул в ногу:  
– Но если ты сейчас будешь ржать и подкалывать, я за себя не отвечаю.  
Алые линзы вспыхнули веселыми огоньками.  
– Ну если начинать сначала...  
– И без пошлостей!  
– Садист, – Оптимус обиделся.  
– Еще какой. – Старскрим оскалился неприятно, – ты еще скажи, что не понимаешь, почему тут тебя радостно на платформу не тащат.  
– Не понимаю, – сообщил Прайм, посверкивая линзами. – Я принес вам то, что вы хотели — я принес мир на Кибертрон! И? Какого шарка вы на меня кидаетесь?  
– И какой мир ты нам принес? Тиранию? Плавильни для всех подряд? Разрушение?!  
Одним мгновенным движением Оптимус оказался впритык к Мегарону, линзы в линзы. Старскрим даже не успел зарегистрировать движение и запоздало вскинул пушку.  
– А вот это уже и от тебя зависит. – Оптимус смотрел твердо. – Будешь ли ты работать со мной, и что будешь делать.  
– Я буду работать, – Мегатрон смотрел ему в линзы прямо, – но как равноправный партнер, а не один из твоих, – он сплюнул в сторону пар, – рабов.  
– Хорошо. Тогда сам определи, какую должность хочешь занимать. И нужны ли тебе в правительстве твои десептиконы.  
– Что? – Мегатрон не поверил аудиодатчикам, – ты вот так вот просто соглашаешься?  
– Я для этого и приехал, – хмыкнул Прайм.  
– Я в правительство не пойду! – открестился Старскрим мгновенно, – Шоквейва бери, он дипломат.  
– Тогда верни Саундвейва, – потребовал Мегатрон и повернулся к заместителю, – Старскрим, ты мне нужен. Подумай об этом еще раз, – он слегка замялся, – может быть...  
– Нет, не хочу, – джет твердо помотал шлемом.  
– Саундвейв? Я не брал, – Оптимус весело ухмыльнулся, – разве что мои охламоны. Спрошу с них. Так что, правительство сформировали, что теперь? – Он с намеком качнул бедрами.  
– Даже не думай, – отрезал Мегатрон, слегка отталкивая его от себя. – Я хочу знать, что ты собираешься делать с Родимусом и всеми остальными.  
Прайм поскучнел и вернулся в кресло:  
– Я еще не решил. Тебя действительно волнует их участь?  
– Ты начинаешь правление, и уже начал его с дезактива, – Мегатрон сжал кулак, – хотя бы попытайся продолжить его без этого!  
– Возражения по Элите я не рассматриваю! Даже от тебя! – Оптимус первый раз за весь разговор повысил голос и сжал кулак. Гневно полыхнул линзами на клик, с усилием их пригасив. – Родимус и остальные... Предлагай.  
– На месте. Я хочу посмотреть на Айкон.   
Прайм мигнул линзами еще раз.  
– Сначала Всеискра, потом глупости, – решил он, – и сними своих снайперов, они мне уже весь шлем просверлили прицелами.  
– Пока дырок не увижу — не поверю, – Мегатрон отдал команду сворачиваться по внутренней связи. Если он хочет, чтобы Прайм доверял, придется немного довериться и ему.  
– Показать? – С готовностью предложил автобот, и Старскрим неожиданно нервно захихикал.  
– И никакого интерфейса до полного подписания мирного договора, – Мегатрон сам едва удержал серьезность и хмыкнул. Шлак, он никогда не привыкнет к этому оплавку.  
Прайм громко фыркнул, спуская пар, потянулся. Серво левой руки едва заметно сбоили. Явно после битв.  
– Пошли к Всеискре. И учти — я действительно без охраны. Мог бы и оценить.  
– Уже ценю. Матрица требует?  
Прайм кивнул коротко, проходя первым. Полные ненависти взгляды он игнорировал без труда. Привычно.  
Мегатрон чуть дернулся. Себя он в таком положении даже не представлял, чтобы все смотрели с ненавистью и страхом. И он... Так, нет, стоп! А то он сейчас Прайма жалеть начнет. Один раз нарвавшись, он теперь смотрел на него с огромной подозрительностью. И злостью — с ней тоже. Спокойная бестревожность покинула его много ворн назад.  
К Всеискре Прайм шел спокойно, только поглядывал по сторонам с интересом. За эти циклы дроны успели очень многое. В зал Юникрона их пустили не сразу. Пришлось искать замок и открывать двери вручную.  
Внутри Мегатрон удивленно скрипнул — корпусов на полу больше не было.  
– Как думаешь, – Старскрим огляделся, – пора проверять протоформенные залы? Что-то я их опасаюсь. Ты помнишь, какие бывают спарклинги.  
– Не пора, – ответил вместо него Оптимус, – дроны перенесли всех в морг.  
– Они погибли?!  
– Шарк да не ори ты! – Прайм чуть не шарахнулся от Мегатрона. – Нет. Просто искрения же все еще не было, корпуса без Искр лежат там.  
Мегатрон что-то проворчал, но кивнул. Так звучало лучше, чем вероятная смерть едва собранных корпусов.  
Искру слегка подергивало, то ли от тревоги, то ли... То ли от чего-то еще. Оптимус тоже морщился — теперь, после встречи и личного разговора на него давили ярость и Мегатрона, и Старскрима. И требовалось на них за это не сорваться, шлак. А то опять потом мирись. Собственная сдержанность — по сравнению со сводками — доставляла изрядное удовольствие. Потом он заставит их удовлетворять себя одновременно, а пока-а...  
– Прекрати думать всякую похабщину, – Старскрим передернулся.  
– Не могу, – Оптимус ему подмигнул, – матрица Праймаса нарушает баланс энергии в Искре носителя и требует регулярного интерфейса. И на проц давит.  
– Будет тебе интерфейс. Когда закончишь, – Мегатрон отвлекся от выдаваемых распоряжений — это слияние планировалось фиксировать всей аппаратурой комплекса.  
Главное, чтоб не записать случайно потом на ту же тонкую аппаратуру куда менее интересное порно.  
– Угу, когда буду валяться почти как дезактив. Хотя в этот раз вроде должно быть легче.  
– С последнего слияния прошло тридцать два цикла, – Мегатрон дослушал сообщение Шоквейва и кивнул. – Да, тридцать два. Предыдущий перерыв был больше двух сотен циклов. Возможно в этот раз тебя действительно не придется реанимировать.  
– И надеюсь, – заметил Старскрим, – это последнее слияние, больше не понадобится.  
– Увы. Тут я тебя разочарую. – Прайм осмотрел зал Всеискры и решительно отстегнул с пояса бластер, позволяя ему упасть на пол. – Слияние матрицы и Искры Юникрона требуется минимум раз в ворн, по крайней мере, пока Кибертрон не будет восстановлен и не выйдет на стабильный режим. Учитывая, что Всеискра заинтересовалась трансформациями, и дроны перестраивают основные пластины Кибертрона... Мне продолжать?  
– Шлак, – Мегатрон с сомнением осмотрел все. – Ладно, начинай. – они со Стакрскримом предусмотрительно отошли подальше.  
Оптимус коротко стравил пар. Он терпеть не мог эту процедуру, но избежать ее не мог. Опять это жуткое ощущение выворачиваемой наизнанку Искры, пульсирующий огненный поток, едва не схлопывающий сознание, безумная боль. И короткий оффлайн на полджоора.  
Он даже не мог определить, что ощущают контактирующие Великие Искры. Он только проводил энергию, и обжигался об нее всем корпусом. 

Онлайн он снова встретил под недовольное ворчание Хука.  
– Ну как? – Мегатрон навис, с явным беспокойством.   
– Да все нормально, – недоуменно глянул на него Хук, – сейчас долью восстановителя, и все. Не полный шлак, как в тот раз. Все в порядке, босс.  
Оптимус только коротко скрежетнул дентапластом. Он забыл заблокироваться — Скрим и Мегатрон ощущали соединение как он. Шлаа-ак.  
Старскрим тоже уже ходил — им передалась только боль, не повреждения.  
– Смотри, – он дергал Мегатрона за локоть, – смотри, что мы записали!  
– Да, конечно, – Мегатрон на некоторое время отвлекся, – Шоквейв уже смотрел данные? Согласуется с нашей теорий?  
– Именно что нет, – Скрим был весь взбудоражен, – так, я — работать! Это же уникальные данные. У нас есть запись прямого излучения Праймаса.  
Мегатрон только руку поднял, и джет унесся, как реактивный.  
– Видимо, тобой занимаюсь я, – заключил дес как-то безрадостно.  
– Вот такое у тебя предназначение, – задумчиво отозвался Прайм, проверяя работу систем.  
Хук уже закончил, кивнул лидеру на прощанье и неслышно ушел. Оптимуса они принесли в личную кварту Мегатрона и автобот не удержался.  
– Ну и вообще, по твоей привычке тащить к себе в кварту всякий шлак... – Короткий удар в фейсплейт заглушил остаток фразы.  
– Так ты обиделся, – в голосе Оптимуса звучало неприличное веселье, – бедный, маленький... – он получил еще один удар, – ну давай, сорви на мне злость, как настоящий автобот!  
– Хватит меня дразнить, – зарычал Мегарон, стискивая ему шейные кабели и вперяясь злым взглядом в насмешливо мерцающую алую оптику. – Ты меня предал! Ты обещал!  
– Бедный обманутый десептикон. Я сказал что войны не будет, и ее не будет. А что ты там напридумывал про методы — не мои проблемы.  
Он получил еще один удар по фейсплейту, по уже разбитым, ухмыляющимся губам. Мегатрон несколько кликов смотрел на энергон, тек\ущий из-под синт-покрытия, потом — на руку...  
– Ты хотел поиздеваться — у тебя получилось. Ты хотел меня напугать — я напуган. Стало легче?  
– Я не хотел, – Оптимус рванулся, и теперь Мегатрон оказался на платформе, на спине. – Я хочу Кибертрон и тебя. И могу пойти на компромиссы, ржа тебя съешь с твоей философией.  
– Отпусти, – тихо сказал кон.  
– Не дождешься.  
Кон едва слышно хмыкнул, и от терпения Оптимуса остались одни ошметки. Впиться в шейную магистраль, зарыться кулаком в открытый стык под крылом, чтобы заорал от неожиданности! Вжаться всем корпусом с вибрирующим рычанием, подминая под себя, и так застыть на несколько долгих кликов, пока глосса и заостренный дентапласт перебирают шейные кабели и магистрали. Искра билась на ложементе — требовалось потратить остаток энергии, лучше всего — сконнектив кого-нибудь... Белого, ценного и шарковски беззащитного.  
Сдавленно ругающегося сквозь хриплые стоны и пытающегося сопротивляться. Вернее, пытающегося изображать сопротивление. Оптимус скользнул глоссой по серому шлему, накрыл губы поцелуем, отвлекая от рук, медленно пробирающихся под броневые пластины.  
Так — медленно, не отрывая броню — получалось добиться большего отклика. Чтоб запрокинулся, сдаваясь приятнее, чем если бы оказался сломан. Чтобы с хриплым стоном отключил магнитные замки, ерзая под руками и протекая. И обнял за плечи, подтаскивая, тоже сам.   
Мегатрон уже притушил оптику, отдаваясь таким знакомым жадным рукам, и не сопротивлялся, когда Оптимус коротко и резко подключился к приемной системе, почти до боли вбиваясь в разъемы. Шлак, этого не хватало — снова взбило в закоротке, Мегатрон хрипло вскрикнул, теряя над собой контроль, стойки резко поднялись выше, задергались даже короткие крылья. По синим стойкам проскользили яркие искры статики, собираясь на всех торчащих элементах, которых в десептиконе было слишком много, загорелись огнями на концах. Прайм слизнул огоньки глоссой, заставляя деса изгибаться и коротко подвывать.  
Излучение Праймаса все еще действовало — и оба оказались ему подвержены. Белые ноги снова задергались, когда Прайм резко двинул бедрами, нарушая коннект. Мегатрон вскрикнул, обхватывая его ногами и прижимая к себе, чтобы никуда не дернулся. Взвыл от сжавшихся под броней пальцев, перебирающих провода, поглаживающих магистрали и детали трансформации.  
– Н-не тро-оога-аай нейростро!.. – его голос сорвался в вопле.  
Прайм с рычанием пытался вдвинуться в чужой корпус еще сильнее. Мегатрон извивался под безумным биением его полей, и под невозможными ощущениями в корпусе, когда руки вместо нейроствола чуть сдвинулись и схватили топливную магистраль, сжимая до скрипа. Он не мог орать и протестовать — не хватало сил, все колотило, корпус обжигали горячие волны, а энергон уже лился из уголков рта.  
Очередная подача тока и перегретого энергона по соединенным структурам выбила всю процессорную деятельность на корню. Десептикон бессловессно и бессмысленно завыл, поддаваясь наконец и позволяя смешать излучения, проникнуть в себя чужим полям до полной синхронизации.  
Открывшиеся Искры полыхнули сверхновыми в коротком яростном слиянии — и закрывались уже на рефлексах беспамятных мехов.

Включался Мегатрон безобразно медленно и удовлетворенно. Системы подергивало чужими полями, заставляя его чуть пошевеливаться и ощущать в себе здоровенные горячие манипуляторы. Наконец-то он не ощущал себя сломанным. Хотя передерганные топливные магистрали жгло еще, и слишком быстро перекачивался энергон, не успевая передать энергию. От этого то и дело слегка коротило.  
– Вылези из меняя-ааа-ау... Шлак ржавый! – Он опять коротко подвыл от случайных искр по топливной системе.  
– Ммм... – Оптимус заворочался, медленно вытягивая руки из-под белой брони.  
Кажется, это могло бы завести партнера на второй раз. Он из любопытства дернул пару раз подвернувшиеся магистрали и заслужил дрожащий долгий стон. Навалился сильнее, всей тяжестью, не давая шевелиться, и с удовольствием вслепую исследовал чужие детали аккуратными касаниями пальцев. Свое обещание не лезть к нейростволу он помнил. Но это же не мешает вот так сжать сервопривод, чуть выгибая направляющую в гнезде, и насладиться отчаянным воплем и рывком приемной системы, еще зажимавшей джампер. Под громкое урчание Прайма его партнер бился и выгибался в руках. И хрипел уже, основные вокалайзеры выбило первым же всплеском энергии. Больше всего Оптимуса радовало, что всегда упрямый, упорный, несогласный Мегатрон сейчас так послушно принимает чужие пульсации, взвиваясь не столько от стимуляции систем, сколько от биения и вспышек второй Искры.  
Мечты об ошейнике снова мелькнули – и погасли. Ошейник сделает это покорение скучным — вот если бы сам Мегатрон, ммм, признал себя принадлежащим...  
Правда, придется сначала признать себя самого принадлежащим. А этого Прайм категорически не собирался делать. Он укусил одну из дергающихся синих стоек, слизывая с нее импульсы, коротко прорычал, добавляя вибраций по передающей системе.  
– Ш-шлак! – с вокалайзера Мегатрона сорвалось ошеломленное ругательство. Такая вот насильственная ласка начисто свинчивала ему гайки, это - и руки, упорно сжимающие и перебирающие магистрали и кабели в спине. Вместе с вибрацией мощного джампера это вышибало сознание и самоконтроль напрочь.  
– Д-давай уже! – он подбросил бедра выше и громко застонал, ерзая все активнее, – ну, ну! Давай!  
– Сейчаа-ас... – Оптимус прикусил ему поползшую в стороны броню. – Да... Открой мне свою Искру.  
– Давай уже, шлак, не могу больше! – Мегатрон скулил, дергаясь всем корпусом и пытаясь вбиться открывающейся Искрой в Прайма.  
От глоссы по краю ложемента он глухо завыл, запрокидываясь, синие линзы полыхали яростным светом, он выгибался, пытаясь открыться еще сильнее, получить, наконец, чего так страстно хотелось. Оптимуса хватило только на несколько касаний, прежде чем он сам потерял остатки контроля, открывая Искру, и вжимая в себя извивающийся белый корпус до хруста и скрежета брони.  
Второй раз — без паразитной энергии, накопившейся за слияние — контакт продлился долго. Десяток кликов две судорожно сжавшиеся фигуры стонали в унисон, пока их не вышибло, не вышвырнуло в оффлайн.

И онлайн они вышли одновременно, сразу же ощутив — Искры синхронизировались. Оптимус завозился, медленно отсоединяясь и отцепляясь, вытаскивая руки из систем. Злорадно давая Мегатрону немного побиться в панике шлемом о платформу от осознания этого факта.  
– Я никогда от тебя не избавлюсь, – уныло заключил Мегатрон, тяжело прокачивая воздух через раскаленный корпус, – ладно, выкладывай, что ты там хотел мне сказать лично, про своих пленных.  
Положительно, его сообразительность Оптимуса то раздражала, то радовала.  
– Ну... – Прайм с удовольствием разлегся сбоку и немного сверху, первый раз за шлаковы циклы утыкаясь в серый шлем антеннами. – Я не могу придумать что с ними сделать, если не убивать и не пытать.  
– Они пытались экипировать Арк, – Мегатрон позволял себя тискать, напряженно думая, – ну и отправь их подальше. В экспедицию.  
– Хм. Можно. Но тогда не на Арке. Арк слишком хорош. Проул что-нибудь подберет и пусть валят. Но Родимус так просто не отделается... – Прайм еще раз потерся вздрагивающими антеннами о гладкий металл, и окончательно расслабился.  
– Решай. Но дезактивов и пыток.... – Мегатрон на него внимательно посмотрел, – не больше обычного. В смысле, мало.  
– Угу. Мало так мало. – Оптимус уже стремительно проваливался в перезарядку.  
– В смысле вообще нисколько.  
– Щас... Врекеров по-другому не возьмешь. Да и эти еще... Тоже... Все, я офф.

***

Рикошет не считался самым умным меха. Даже без учета брата, умом он не блистал. Но все же ситуация поставила в тупик не только его.  
– Эй. Наболт мы их забрали? – проныл он брату, потирая царапины на фейсплейте.

Ошизительные горячие десы остались на базе. Их пленники скорее напомнали мехазомби — Саундвейв просто молчал и смотрел в одну точку, Рэйведж сначала ругался, потом тоже замолчал. И ведь никаких шансов его растормошить! Рикошет попытался — не вышло.  
– Идиоты потому что. – Джазз работал, полностью сосредоточившись на очередной, выданной Праймом, задаче: ему чудовищно не хватало его личного роскошного терминала. Пространство пульсировало и светилось от скорости появления и пропадания многочисленных голо-проекций, все подвисало и злило.  
– Они?  
– Мы.  
Рикошет огорченно заворчал. Ошейник не превратил Рэйведжа в покорную белую гаечку, как ему мечталось. Не-ет, ш-шлак, Рэйведж в ошейнике молча безнадежно отбивался, а на прикосновения к обычным зонам удовольствия — стонал сквозь клыки от боли.  
– Ну шлака они так!  
– Десептиконы. – Джазз снова замолчал, не отрываясь от анализа. Рикошет точно знал — у того тоже ничего не получилось. Саундвейв отключил все возможные протоколы и блоки, превратившись в отрешенно молчащую куклу, хуже дрона. После пары бесплодных попыток расшевелить, Джазз оставил его сидеть в небольшой комнате в блокираторах.  
Рэйведжа Рикошет туда из вредности не приносил. Зафиксированного в робоформе, измученного... Рикошет бы его раньше просто снасиловал и выбросил, одним десом больше, одним меньше... но память о том, как Рэйведж стонал под ним, открывая порты абсолютно добровольно, мешала делать как обычно. И как ластился, притираясь к фарам, в зверо-форме, и как слизывал угощение с ладони, сам. Сам. Сам!   
Диверсант тихо заныл, сворачиваясь на платформе. Интерфейса хотелось до схлопывания Искры, но заставлять Рэйведжа не давала та самая Искра, никого больше не хотелось, а брат...   
За последнее предложение Джазз злобно вбил ему кулак в капот, едва не пробив броню, и вернулся к работе.  
– Лады, лады, – Рикошет огорчился окончательно. Брата ему тоже не хотелось. Хотелось шлаковых десов, которые будто заморозились, стоило надеть на них блокираторы, и ничем их не расковырять.  
– Пойду кота помучаю, – вздохнул Рикошет, решив отстать от и без того вздрюченного Джазза.  
– Прибей его уже, хватит, наигрались. – Коротко велел Джазз.  
Он больше не мог выдерживать это давление. Огромный объем обязанностей, наваленный боссом, заставлял желать разрядки, но даже в любимой кварте он не мог расслабиться, пока в одной из маленьких комнат безвольным дроном валялся Саундвейв.  
Рикошет быстро вышел, не желая слушать. Убивать Рэйведжа он не хотел может, разговорить его... 

– Эй, киса, – он поймал взгляд желтых линз и немного ободрился.  
Поискал в памяти, чего бы ему сказать, не нашел и ляпнул первое же пришедшее на вокалайзер.  
– Хош леденцов принесу? Тама много. Ну или... Там Джаззи твоего мастера мучает. Попросишь — покажу.  
Ноль реакции. Рэйведж как будто даже и не слушал. Нежного персикового цвета раньше, аудиодатчики стали болезненно-серыми. И весь маленький корпус посерел, с хвоста хлопьями облезала активная краска. Рикошет поднял ослабшего меха на руки — все же его робоформа оставалась уязвимой.  
– И чо так лезет, – он провел по хвосту, стряхнул белую пыль.   
Смотреть в оптику Рэйведжу было тяжело. Но взгляд еще и все время сползал на ошейник... Шлак. Большой, тяжелый, красивый стат-ошейник больше не радовал. Под ним тоже ободралась краска. Кассет-кон неподвижно висел в руках. Как всегда, пока не начнешь лапать. Тогда он начинал судорожно отбиваться, царапаясь, не жалея хрупких серво, с шипением и короткими вскриками боли. Шлак. Хватит.  
Рикошет перехватил тонкую талию и стремительно отправился к выходу из кварты. Рэйведж безжизненно висел в руках, экономя силы. Устал... Шлак. Рикошет не мог нормально его сконнектить и злился.  
– Вали, – он швырнул кассетника на груду битого бетона, – вали. Ваши там, где тебя трансформировало. Видеть тя не желаю.  
Потоптался немного, подошел, злобно фыркнув. Окончательно снял ошейник, убирая все дополнительные заглушки, оставил два куба энергона и ушел, смяв дорогой аксессуар до неопознаваемого куска металла. Шлак. Коны! Как же он их ненавидит!  
Он спиной чувствовал взгляд — растерянный, удивленный, и давил в себе желание вернуться, оторвав ему руки и ноги. И хвост.

– Джаззи, я его выкинул, – Рикошет мрачно нахохлился, возвращаясь к брату.  
Джазз даже оторвался от расчетов, некоторое время внимательно разглядывая близнеца.  
– Идиот, – подытожил он.  
– Ну и идиот. Ну и чо. Пусть валит. – Рикошет рухнул на платформу лицом вниз. – Не могу я так больше... – Тихо пожаловался он.  
Брат отвесил подзатыльник. Ни шарка не помогло.  
– Место сдаст, идиот, – беззлобно уронил брат, – шлака творишь? Одесептиконился?  
– А чо сдавать-то? Боишься, Саунда упрут? А сам-то ты чо с ним сделать можешь? – Рикошет продолжал лежать фейсплейтом в покрытие.  
На последнем вопросе под рукой Джазза хрупнула окантовка терминала. Шарков оплавок...  
– Я не хочу, чтобы за мной шпионили ошалевшие телепаты, – медленно пояснил он, комкая в кулаке металл, – понятно? И к кошакам это тоже относится! Поймаю твоего уродца — пристрелю.  
– Попробуй только, я тя сам пристрелю! – вскинулся Рикошет яростно под медленно взводимыми бластерами брата.  
Стрельнуть по нему, чтоб знал, Джаззу помешал только входящий приказ от Прайма, который он прочитал с каменным выражением.  
– Живи, – бросил он Рикошету, вставая и выключая терминал.

Близнецы очень давно не ругались. Собственно, Рикошет не мог вспомнить, когда, со времен спаркства, оставался в таком отвратительном состоянии — как избитый, но без ссадин. Просто — плохо. Он свернулся на платформе в клубок, неподвижно уставившись вперед слабо мерцающими линзами, тихонько взвыл. Брат, и кошак этот драный, и... шлак, зачем только все это...

 

Джазз практически повторил его действия, с поправкой на другой маршрут и другой вес объекта. Забрал, отвел наружу, снял блокираторы. Так же оставил пару кубов рядом с полулежащим на груде обломков Саундвейвом. Подумав, оставил ему один из бластеров. Ждать пока дес выйдет в полноценный онлайн после параноидальной проверки всех цепей, он не стал. Повернулся и ушел. К терминалу. Работать. Ржа их всех сожри.  
Скинул только напоследок копию приказа Прайма на личный номер связисту.  
Приказ — незаметно сопровождать его на подписании мирного договора. Своим диверсантам Прайм выдал настоящую версию визита к десептиконам.

– Поднимайся, шлак, – Джазз пнул брата. – не скули. У нас дело.  
– Чего? – Рикошет бессмысленно дернулся, поднимаясь.  
– Босс заключает с десами мир, будем сопровождать на официальном визите. – Джазз мрачно оскалился.   
– А этот?..  
– Я его отправил. Иначе Мегз боссу антенны оторвет. А он — нам. Все. Давай, шевелись, иди прощупывай территорию. Мне тут еще закончить нужно.  
Рикошет на клик замер — а потом так же коротко, стремительно обнял брата. И мгновенно унесся, трансформируясь в прыжке — к разведке он относился всерьез. Шлак, еще бы пострелять! В десов теперь не получится, но можно же в своих и нейтралов! Во всяких идиотов, кто не сразу признает правление босса!  
Джазз проводил его взглядом и вернулся к работе, скользнув пальцами по недавно сломанной окантовке терминала. Надо будет починить. В памяти всплыл вопрос. "Что ты можешь сделать с Саундом?"  
Ничего.  
Что ты можешь сделать с собой?  
Ничего.  
К шаркам, нужно работать.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда заскрежетала дверь камеры, онлайн смог выйти только Магнус, и сразу же с рычанием подгреб к себе оффлайнового Родимуса, пытаясь прикрыть. Оптимус к ним не спустился, послал Айронхайда. Этот шарк...  
Хайд с некоторыми усилиями оторвал пленников друг от друга, поднял Родимуса и кивнул подчиненным:  
– Магнуса в блокираторы и к Эйду. Быстро.  
Он принюхался, хмыкнул.  
– О, ни брийма покоя, уже коннект? Вы ж поломанные. Скажи еще, что он тебя заставил, – Айронхайд расхохотался, легко удерживая слабо сопротивляющегося пленного.  
Родимус только дернулся, пытаясь сбросить пелену оффлайна. О, с каким наслаждением он бы сжег этого ублюдка, раздавил его шлем в своих раскаленных пальцах. Шлаак. Он ненавидел проигрывать.  
Хайд нес его по коридорам без малейшего труда. Аккуратно нес.  
Пытки? Родимус ухмыльнулся уголком изломанного рта. Для пыток надо его сначала... починить. Включившаяся оптика через сетку трещин показала ему знакомый фейсплейт.  
Хайд рассмеялся, услышав безумный вой страха и злости. Один есть.  
– Напоминаю, – он коснулся плеча Рэтчета, – боссу не понравится, если ты очень сильно отклонишься от его модели.  
– Не переживай, – Рэтчет ласково погладил орущего и дергающегося бывшего Прайма по наплечнику. – Я согласую с боссом каждое изменение. У меня такие плаа-аны... – почти пропел он.  
– Ладно, – Хайд с сомнением пожал плечами, – я тебе нужен?  
– Отдай этот шлак Эйду и возвращайся, – Рэтчет отвлекся на клик от пилы, – мне будет нужно твое внимание, – он захихикал, и Магнус поморщился мысленно — безумный псих.  
– Рэтч, если ты его угробишь, босс угробит тебя, – Хайд тяжело провентилировал, отворачиваясь от маниакального партнера. – Так, Магнуса тащите за мной.  
Он пошел впереди, показывая дорогу. Эта часть дворца не пострадала в короткой войне, но выглядела непривычно пустынной.

– Не будь у меня сломаны ноги, дал бы я тебе пинка, – Магнус тяжело висел в руках автоботов, которых не мог даже определить. Два идиота каких-то, шлак. – Что с ним будет?  
– Не будь у тебя сломаны ноги, я бы тебе их сломал, – первый помощник Прайма даже не обернулся, тяжело шагая впереди, – с чего ты решил, что я отвечу?

– Айронхайд... – короткий хрип от попавшего в магистрали осколка металла, – Шлак, Хайд, что вы будете делать с Родимусом?  
– Тебя так волнует этот оплавок? – Хайд хмыкнул, – да ты ближе к десам, чем я думал. Не скажу. Будет сюрпризом. То, что сделают с тобой — тоже. Кстати, не рекомендую недооценивать Эйда, он тот еще псих.

Ферст Эйд был зол последние четыре цикла. Не потому что Прайм внезапно сорвал их воевать. Не потому, что он так и не успел напоследок сконнектить Вортекса. А потому что этот шлаков мирный договор ставил жирный крест на его намерении похитить для себя вертолет. Шлак! Какого Праймаса!  
Айронхайда с его сопровождением Ферст Эйд встретил разъяренным шипением.  
– Отруби его, – Хайд отослал помощников, и лично водрузил тяжелый корпус на ремплатформу. Когда сознание Магнуса потухло, он продолжил, – восстанови ему лицо, приказ Прайма. Но сделай его непохожим на Прайма, можно — похожим на кона, отлично будет. С корпусом — по своему усмотрению.  
– Какого шарка? У Оптимуса приступ милосердия? – Эйд с усилием оторвал заглушку, присвистнул, разглядывая мешанину частично погнутых и смещенных деталей. – А давай я ему оптику синюю сделаю!  
– Хоть зеленую. У босса приступ чувства юмора.  
Ферст Эйд еще раз рассмотрел жертву. На нем можно будет неплохо сорвать злость... А потом пойти и забрать Вортекса себе.

***

Бластер выслеживал Шоквейва больше десяти циклов. Шлаков кон почти не выбирался за пределы охранного периметра базы и не ездил во дворец Прайма. А ведь там по дороге было столько удобных возможностей подловить одного ненавистного десептикона!  
Спроси кто, зачем ему это, Бластер бы перечислил с ненавистью — все пренебрежение, весь плен... Остаток плена он досидел в одиночестве, и только дважды видел Шоквейва — на последней сильной ломке, когда кон приперся сам, и забрал ее, несмотря на сдавленные ругательства, и потом, когда Шоквейв пришел странный, чуть пошатываясь, и сказал тихо — все мол, мир. Иди.   
Какой еще мир, куда иди, какого шлака?! Шоквейв проигнорировал его возмущение и просто снял блокираторы, отбив попытку разбить ему единственный окуляр.  
По косвенным и перехваченным данным Бластер смоделировал для себя ситуацию, но так и не нашел для себя ответа на вопрос — что он будет делать дальше?  
Он не хотел вливаться в бодрое продесептиконское общество, не хотел лететь с Родимусом — ш-шлак. Все его желания сконцентрировались вокруг мести этому глупому кону. Поймать и сконнектить силой, за все эти циклы, когда Бластер сидел в полном одиночестве, и даже яростные вопли по связи уходили куда-то в пустоту.  
И вот теперь наконец-то дождался. Перехваченный разговор между десами давал еще пару джооров на подготовку, потом Шоквейв отправится в первую далекую поездку. Из которой не вернется. Бластер злорадно улыбнулся, готовя ошейник и энергохлыст. Ничего. Пусть знает. 

 

То, что он ошибся с прогнозом относительно действий Бластера, Шоквейв понял, только уходя от выстрелов на разбитой автостраде. Он предполагал, что автобот отправится по своим делам. Он действительно не ждал мести! И теперь, уходя петлями, мучительно пытался понять, в чем просчитался, и какого шлака Бластер стреляет ему в спину.  
И метко стреляет, в основном по гусеничным тракам — пытается обездвижить. Плохое качество дороги никак не давало Шовейву набрать нужную скорость и оторваться. Связь оказалась заблокирована наглухо, все же Бластер не зря был лучшим автоботским связистом. Особенно сейчас, когда Шоквейв сам усилил его, вылечил... Шла-ак! Он едва не простонал, получив разряд. Пальцы гусеницы вышибло ударом. Он улетел в стену — а через клик корпус прижало. Бластер.  
– Попался, ржа! – и яростный оскал на темном фейсплейте. Шоквейв отстраненно отметил на нем некоторые свежие царапины и срывы активной краски с брони, по-прежнему содранную когтями инсигнию на деке. Значит, к Прайму Бластер так и не пошел.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – он медленно поднял руку. Вторую, с дулом, прижала нога Бластера. – Ты хочешь меня убить? За что?  
– Ты меня бесишь, ржавый шлак! – Бластер поймал запястье деса и вывернул, прижимая к обломку. – Точно, убью. Сконнекчу и убью потом, понял?  
– Почему? Это нелогично. – Дипломат только линзу точнее сфокусировал.  
– А что, хош наоборот? – Бластер ощутил кликовую неуверенность. Шоквейв смотрел ровно и спокойно, без злости. – Ты ваще меня слышишь, а?  
– Я тебя слышу. Я тебя не понимаю.  
Несколько кликов кон молчал, молчал и Бластер, стремительно теряя уверенность. Он все себе моделировал... совсем не так! Не так, что шлаков дес будет спокойно лежать, даже не пытаясь вырываться, и так серьезно и сосредоточенно смотреть. Шлакова шестерня... Шлаков оплавок! Он пнул синее плечо, надавил на руку — но легкий стон боли не доставил удовольствия.  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? Все вопросы между нами были решены. – Шоквейв попытался хотя бы вывернуть руку с пушкой поудобнее, но Бластер злобно надавил, перенося весь свой вес на нее.  
– Ты меня запер и не приходил! – Звучало до дезактива глупо.  
– Твой плен был обоснован лечением, – Шоквейв притушил линзу, – к тому же ты ясно выразился, что считаешь меня непривлекательным партнером. Я не стал навязываться. Теперь у тебя выбор в избытке. Весь мир,  
Когда Шоквейв говорил, остро хотелось его слушать и слушать.  
– И что мне делать с этим миром?! – Бластер яростно дернулся и упрямо повторил, – все равно сконнекчу, прямо сейчас.  
– Ничего не получится — моя нейросеть заблокирована на подобные воздействия. Ты можешь меня сломать. Но отклика не получишь. Никакого, – мстительно добавил дипломат.  
Он сам удивился такой эмоции, а Бластер вдруг отступил, сходя с руки.  
– Ты... Просто блок? И ничего? Взломаю! – Он несчастно зарычал.  
– Не думаю. Аппаратные блоки в моей конструкции предусмотрены в зоне центральных процессоров. А ты не медик и даже не ремонтник. – Шоквейв сел, проверяя целостность шарниров и наблюдая медленно отступающего связиста. – Получишь дезактив.  
– Я и так его получу! – Бластер в ярости влупил с обеих рук, и отступил еще на шаг, глядя, как Шоквейв медленно падает вперед: у него будто что-то под шлемом заглючило — не шевельнуться, не встать...  
Бластер, злобно поскуливая, пнул светлый корпус и куда-то рванул. Шоквейв не мог пошевелиться, только отмечая, как удаляется сигнал связиста.  
И вот что это было? Почему? Получается, он что-то совершенно неправильно понял в поведении пленника. Значит, следовало с ним связаться еще раз. Найти слова, которые его отпустят, позволят жить, не возвращаясь ни к наркотикам, ни к нему, Шоквейву. Знать бы только, что именно, и где искать эти слова. К сожалению, о прошлом Бластера Шоквейв знал очень мало.  
Нейросеть потихоньку отпускало, восстанавливался контроль. Дипломат не спешил. Возможно, стоило пустить его ближе, тем самым убрать интерес.  
Тяжело поднявшись, Шоквейв поставил на место пластины, и задумчиво покатился дальше — дела никто не отменял, а в дороге думалось лучше.

***

Хаунд еще раз коротко дернулся и несдержанно заорал от боли. Вот ведь ржа... Похоже он все-таки тут и дезактивируется. Положение было незавидное. Гончая Праймаса коротко расхохотался, стараясь больше не шевелиться. Бессмысленно.  
Блокиратор, пришпиливающий его выломанную руку к стене, все равно не поддастся. Вторая оторвана до плечевого шарнира.  
– Эй, тут есть живые? – тихий голос. Наверное, глюк. И крылатый корпус, бочком просачивающийся в старую дверь, тоже. – Эй, я тебя не вижу, тут темно. Подай голос еще раз? Я боюсь включать подсветку, тут взрывоопасный газ.  
А с глюками борются как? Правильно, собственными глюками. Хаунд поднапрягся с тихим скрежетом сломанных серво, и создал вполне неплохую имитацию самого себя, стоящего рядом и целящего из бластеров. Склонил голову ниже, изображая пленного. Шлак, да он и так...  
Меха повернулся и шокированно выругался:  
– Эй, опусти оружие!  
Поверил, ха. Хаунд устало опустился, позволив иллюзии развеяться. Энергона мало, слишком мало.  
– Слабак... – Фыркнул автобот, окончательно оседая вместе с последними перегорающими каплями энергона. Шлаковы нейтралы, поймавшие Охотника, умудрились его высушить и почти дезактивировать. – Добей уже, шлак.  
– Эй, ты там? – крылатая фигура нависла сверху, и наконец-то хватило слабой, едва заметной подсветки. Этого меха он знал. Как там его... Тандеркракер.  
Коны. Хаунд ненавидел десептиконов. За слабость, за беспомощность, за стремление помогать... Аа-а, оплавки! Да еще и этот, жалкий...  
Охотник злобно задергался, мешая Тандеру его отцепить от стены.  
– Убей я сказал! Шарк! Я кому сказал — убей меня!  
– Тихо ты, – джет его чуть-чуть прижал, вызвав резкую боль, – я не могу разобрать твоего знака, но раз ты умеешь делать холопроекции — наверное, ты Хаунд. Мегатрон не будет рад, что я тебя вытащил, но что поделаешь...  
Автобот зарычал и вцепился дентапластом в так кстати подставленный манипулятор. Сжал челюсти изо всех сил, пытаясь откусить этому шарку хотя бы пару пальцев. Джет вскрикнул, дернулся, и клик спустя истошно заорал Хаунд, когда и левая рука от рывка едва не выломалась окончательно из шарнира.  
– Да чего ты такой... – Джет потер руку, слизнул энергон, и вернулся к попыткам отцепить пленного наименее травматично. Он наступил на чужую руку, и подавился от отвращения.  
Хаунд удовлетворенно хмыкнул — корпус его мучителя уже совершенно рассыпался.  
– Ох, тебя еще и отстыковывать, – дес огорченно покачал шлемом, только сейчас в полной мере оценив положение и состояние Охотника. Из развороченной приемной системы автобота торчали обрывки кабелей и шлангов, сам нейтрал горой мусора валялся на полу. Здоровенный был.  
– Держись, – дурацки попросил он, вынимая нож.  
Одно хорошо с десами — возьмутся тебя спасать, и будут спасать, безо всяких "сначала сконнектиь". Или "сначала попроси как следует", или "сначала деньги". Хаунд отключил вокалайзер, чтобы не орать, и коротко подергивался под вспышками боли, пока Тандер аккуратно вырезал и вытаскивал из него мертвое оборудование.  
– Потерпи чуть-чуть, я не ремонтник... – То ли этот джет был прекраснодушным идиотом, то ли не сталкивался с Хаундом в бою. Искать информацию было слишком больно.  
Скорее всего и то и то другое. На выдергивании топливного шланга, распадающегося под пальцами, блок вокалайзера сорвало, и Охотник глухо, истошно завыл. Как больно-ооо-о...  
Короткий рывок застрявшей насадки, и он вырубился в оффлайн, повисая на руках у Тандера.

Онлайн наступил где-то на большой высоте.  
– Я пока принес тебя сюда, собрал немного, – заметив, что автобот очнулся, Тандер начал говорить. Шлаков болтун.  
– Заткнись, а, – хрипло попросил Хаунд слабо дергаясь и проверяя все системы. Правая рука полностью отсутствует, левая сломана минимум в трех местах и шевелиться не будет. Коленные шарниры выломаны наизнанку, вообще нужно полностью менять. Почти половину брони с корпуса ему этот нейтральский оплавок оторвал.  
– Слушай, если ты постараешься не дергаться, я приведу тебя в транспортабельное состояние. Война пока кончилась, ты не знаешь, наверное...  
– Война не может закончиться. – Отрезал Охотник. – Никогда. Шарка ли ты меня спасаешь? Ты что, не знаешь, кто я?  
– Знаю. Я читал, – кон продолжал аккуратно заливать его корпус восстановителями. – Но война действительно закончилась. Я только что получил подтверждение от Старскрима.  
Он помолчал чуть, и тут же продолжил:  
– Мы не проиграли. Мирный договор. Тут столько всего было, ты пропустил... Ничего, наверное, тебя даже свои починят, хотя они заняты, но и Хук занят... Не знаю, куда тебя отнести, корпуса у нас есть, много, но нет энергона пока...  
– Заткнись, – Хаунд хрипло, со скрежетом, вентилировался. – Шлак, дожился, меня жалеет дес...  
– Не дергайся. Последние упоминания о тебе были около трех ворнов тому... Неужели ты тут больше двух ворнов висишь… Мне даже представить такое страшно. – Тандер его осмотрел, внимательно. – Если тебя заправить, ты даже дотянешь до ближайшей нейтральской территории.  
Значит, прошло три ворна. Ржавь. Хаунд давно потерял счет времени в своем заключении. Два ворна болтаться на выломанной руке... И тем не менее — он победил. Он актив. А эти оплавки там ржавеют и рассыпаются. Шлак. Он актив! Охотник коротко расхохотался, вздрагивая остатками корпуса. А если этот шарков дес его сейчас отремонтирует или отнесет ремонтникам — так жизнь вообще налаживается.  
Тандеркракер покачал шлемом и чуть поудобнее переложил поломанный корпус.  
– Не дергайся ты так. Вот. Полежи тут, если что — зови меня. Я пойду поищу, что осталось полезного в этом здании.

Хаунд на двадцать кликов испугался, что останется тут — без топлива, полуразобранный... Шлак! Но Тандеркракер вскоре вернулся.  
Притащил несколько флаконов восстановителя, бутылочку масла, некоторое количество менее ценного барахла и — прекрасно — четыре рулона изолетика. В два из которых он аккуратно замотал автобота. После чего опять пристроился рядом с красно-черным корпусом с восстановителем в руках.  
– Тебе надо заправиться, – Тандер с сомнением смотрел на разбитое горло, – я могу залить энергон через нижний шлюз, но...  
– Но он тоже разбит, – закончил за него Хаунд. – Шлак, выбери сам. Тебе там виднее, что в каком состоянии. Так что давай, не тормози. Взялся спасать — спасай.  
– Я этим и занят, – джет его погладил бережно, – просто тебе будет больно, а мне это не нравится.  
– Идиот. Мне было больно все эти два ворна. Так что мне налить, что и как там будет, я хочу энергон! – Шлак, Хаунд поймал себя на том, что начинает возбуждаться от мыслей о том, как его, такого разбитого, будет гладить этот дес и коротко простонал. Шлаа-ак. В конце концов тогда, два ворна назад, его здорово завели, а удовлетвориться он так и не смог.  
– Прости, – Тандер решил, что стон из-за его действий, – я постараюсь не причинить еще больше вреда, – он освободил от остатков чужого шланга топливный шлюз.  
– Давай резче, – злобно огрызнулся Хаунд, и Тандер опять принял это на счет своей неумелости и неаккуратности.  
Десептикону не понять автобота, вот и сейчас джет не понимал, что дергается и шипит Охотник от возбуждения, стараясь быть только мягче и аккуратнее. И заводя его до безумия. Подключение прошло так же осторожно, бережно, и шлаково заводя.  
– Н-не очень больно? – Джет заикался чуть, сам заводясь от самого процесса.  
Хаунд коротко подвыл, выгибаясь и пытаясь нашарить разъемами чужие штекеры. Тандеркракер не собирался подключать скрутку, боясь за его состояние, и теперь Охотник готов был наизнанку вывернуться от рывков приемной системы.  
– Шлак да подключись ты или я тебя убьюуу-у-уу! – Взвыл он наконец.  
Тандера мелко колотило.  
– Я б-боюсь повредить, – он придерживал искалеченный корпус, и то и дело останавливался взглядом на алых линзах, – т-тебе надо топливо!  
– Если... Ты... Ржавый... Шлак... Сейчас... Же... Меня-аа.. охх... Не трахнешь... Ты дезактив... – Хаунд все же вспомнил, что имеет дело с десептиконом, и на последних остатках разума взвыл, – ну пожаа-ааалуйстааа-аа!..  
Джамперная скрутка медленно вдавилась в полуоборванную мембрану. Эти повреждения даже самому Тандеру причиняли боль, а переключать боль на удовольствие он не умел – и решил задавить чистым кайфом. Штекеры подключались аккуратно, по одному. Джет старался быть бережным и оттого причинял только еще больше страданий. Безумно кайфовых, сладких страданий. Никогда раньше Хаунд так не метался под верхним, и не просил его сконнектить, быстрее, сильнее, да, шлак, да! Раздавить! Вмять! Ну быстрее же!  
– Тихо, мой хороший, – Тандер сам забылся, с кем он и где, проводя ладонью по измочаленному фейсплейту, и пуская топливо на закачку. Его трясло так, что корпус едва контролировался.  
Но он еще помнил, что на этого партнера ни в коем случае нельзя налегать и давить, и поддерживал извивающегося в судорогах автобота. Линзы у Хаунда уже расфокусировались, и он бессмысленно запрокинулся, пытаясь обнять, прижаться. Серво не слушались, он только глухо стонал. Его боль и кайф — не пополам, в какой-то страшной возгонке — ввинчивались по обратной связи к Тандеру, вызывая у него слабые вскрики.  
Быстрее, надо быстрее довести автобота до перезагрузки, пока он себе чего-нибудь еще не сломал. Джет поспешил с закачкой топлива. Заполняющиеся свежим энергоном баки вызывали у Хаунда утробные подвывания. 80%, 92%, 98%, наполнение систем... Оуууу шлааа-ак да!  
Тандер еще надавил, неправильно прочитав показания, и изумленно вскрикнул, получив толчок топлива обратно. Охотник со скрежетом вскинулся, невнятно простонав. Ошеломленные количеством залитого топлива системы спешно перекалибровывались с режима экономии, загоняя его с постепенную перезагрузку, расцвечиваемую вспышками боли и кайфа.  
– Л-лежи, – Тандер прижал его к платформе на последних каплях самоконтроля.  
Что-то хрустнуло, плечо взорвалось радужной болью — и Хаунда вышибло в офф.  
Долгий, глубокий, блаженный офф.

Онлайн Хаунд вышел от резкого щелчка током под подбородок:  
– Очнись, ржавая гора хлама, сколько ты тут еще собрался валяться, а?  
Этот скрипучий голос Хаунд узнал бы в любом состоянии и лениво включил линзы.  
– Хром, – Хаунд осклабился, чувствуя, как работает корпус, – надеюсь, ты разобрал тот бесполезный шлак, который меня припер? – Хромедом предупреждающе мигнул визором.  
– Учти, Охотник, в свете последних событий, – Хромедом еще раз мигнул визором, – бесполезный шлак тут скорее ты. Ну-ка, подергай конечностями.  
– Блокираторы сними сначала, шарк ты ржавый. – Хаунд пошевелился и с интересом спросил, – Что новенького на Кибертроне?  
– С чего бы начать... Магнус нас притащил в самое пекло, – Хромедом ухмыльнулся, и Хаунд мог бы поклясться, что засранец лазил по его памяти, пока он был офф, – ты все равно пропустил почти все.  
– Давай рассказывай. Че мне этот дес втирал, будто Оптимус победил, да еще и заключил мирный договор с Мегатроном. Чушь!  
– Х-ха. Бревно ты ржавое, Охотник. И победил, и заключил мир. Ногами не дергай — без ног останешься.  
– Шлак, с этими? – Хаунд изумленно свистнул, – с какого шлака? Прайм что, их ставку сконнектил и решил оставить себе?  
– Угадал! – Заржал Хром. – Только ты не думай, что можно просто хватать любой бампер и трахать прямо на улицах — шлем оторвут. Мегатрон свои условия только так ставит.  
– Они Прайма переписали что ли? – Хаунд по знаку послушно прогнал воздух, проверяя системы вентиляции.  
– Не совсем. Но я его шлем пока не щупал, – Хромедом мигнул, – подозреваю, что он кой-чего подзабыл, – мнемохирург заржал жизнерадостно.  
– Шлаак. А будешь щупать? – идиотский вопрос, но Охотник просто не мог не спросить.  
– Ага. Разбежался я. Учитывая, как он отделал Спрингера и Ро... Запомни, чушка железная — это тот же Оптимус и ему налить, если он чего-то там не помнит. Давай тестовый прогон систем и вали.  
– Эти идиоты подняли восстание и еще живы? – Уточнил осторожно Хаунд. В его картине мира это не укладывалось.  
– Ага, – Хромедом сосредоточенно копался в оборудовании, проверяя данные с корпуса. – И Родимус, и Магнус, и все остальные — все актив. Только Элиту он дезактивировал. А какого шарка — спроси у него сам.   
– Ага, – тупо согласился Хаунд, прогоняя системы. Хром неплохо собрал его корпус – и фейсплейт остался тем же, и хологенратор на плече работал. А все остальное придется долго проверять и гонять на тренажерах, в конце концов, потребовалось заменить больше половины деталей и систем.  
– Так. Все. – Хромедом решительно отключил пациента от ремплатформы. – Вали отсюда. Рэтч занят, Эйд занят, я занят. Понял? Если чего — иди к Фарме. Тандер, забирай эту насадку для джампера.  
– Фарма тоже тут? Он чего, жив еще? – Искренне удивился выпинываемый Хаунд, – да не пихайся!  
– Вали-вали-вали, ржа тебя съешь! – Хром подпнул еще пошатывающегося Охотника и с облегчением захлопнул на ними дверь.  
Джет с растерянной улыбкой поддержал Хаунда. Починенный, автобот с его острым фейсплетом и хищным, стремительным черно-красным корпусом, вызывал у него смешанные чувства. Он даже не ждал, что в том запыленном обломке, кроме неукротимой жажды жизни, скрывалась немалая красота.  
– Э, я пойду, – он шагнул чуть в сторону.  
– Стоять. – Хаунд твердо цапнул его за крыло, пережидая приступ слабости. – Таа-ак, шлак. Веди.  
– Куда? – Не понял джет.  
– К себе в кварту.  
– Э... Извини, я не очень тебя понимаю, кажется... – Дес искренне удивился, недоуменно расширяя синюю оптику.  
Охотник скрипнул. Шлак, тупая гайка.  
– Иди, – он резко толкнул джета вперед, и мысленно ухмыльнулся — он подчинился! Подчинился, коротко вздрогнув, и чуть иначе зафонив. Хаунд облизнулся, подпуская собственного излучения, и отмечая как еще раз коротко вздрогнул джет, чуть дергая крыльями. Пошел вперед чуть быстрее. Крылья. О да, шлак, он прилично задолжал этой гаечке.  
Пора отдать некоторые долги.

***

С установлением на Кибертроне мира, он изрядно расслабился. Вортекс понял это, спустившись на сигнал бедствия к полуразрушенной терминальной станции и получив парализатор в стык брони. Видеозахват сбойнул, расцвечивая мир в кислотные оттенки, и он рухнул, не успев даже заорать.  
Вновь включившийся видеозахват показал ему лицо, от которого пробрала дрожь. Ферст Эйд деловито отрубил ему вокалайзер – и уставился в оптику, облизывая тонкие губы. Без маски. И вокруг — никого... Вортекс лихорадочно усилил вентиляцию, пытаясь охладить мгновенно разогревшиеся системы — и от страха, и от воспоминаний, и от... Эйд медленно улыбнулся ему, наклоняясь к фейсплейту.  
– Мой. – От появления тонкого стат-ошейника, сопровождающего эти слова, вертолет вздрогнул — "Не надо!"  
Он задергался, но сопротивляться не смог. Ошейник подавлял активность, и с тупой безнадежностью Вортекс понял — его не найдут.  
Немного поиграв с настройками, Эйд добился от него искусственной полной покорности, заставляя подняться на ноги и идти. Долго вел подземными переходами, в темноте, не обращая внимания на тихие беспомощные попискивания. Попытки связи он тоже отметал, только один раз выдав "мне неинтересно, что ты можешь мне сказать".  
Вортекс замер на клик, и пошел дальше. Его начало захватывать отчаяние — теперь уж точно не выбраться... Даже Мегатрон не рискнет возобновлять войну из-за одного бойца.  
Возможно, его даже будут искать, Онслот, гештальт, друзья. А он будет сидеть в камере где-то в этих страшных катакомбах. И просить бесполезно, Эйд не будет его слушать. Вертолет постепенно проваливался в темноту, не имея возможности сопротивляться. Он и сам считал себя слабаком, а в подобной ситуации совсем отчаялся.

Пинок заставил его чуть оклематься. Ошейник подцепили к небольшой и очень недлинной цепи. Вортекс безнадежно вздохнул, позволяя проделывать с собой... манипуляции. Мысли о плене так захватили его, что не оставалось сил на реакцию.  
Эйд толкнул его на широкую платформу, снял парализатор, оставляя только стат-ошейник, и задумчиво пристроился сверху покорно лежащего на спине вертолета. Вортекс смотрел в сторону, но от первого прикосновения к кокпиту слабо вздрогнул.  
– Тебе нравится мне принадлежать, – Эйд не спрашивал. Он... Будто убеждал Вортекса. Приемная система сработала под его умелыми пальцами, но ни капли отклика в Искре Эйд не ощущал. Да и сам корпус тоже откликался чисто механически, на воздействие.  
– Отпусти меня, пожалуйста, – слабо попросил Вортекс.  
Праймас бы их побрал, этих десептиконов с их пассивным сопротивлением. Эйд коротко врезал вертолету по фейсплейту и встал, направляясь к стеллажу — где-то тут у него должен быть синтетический возбудитель.  
Но даже под синтетиком того, что он ждал, не было. Просто... Корпус. Покорно стонущий, покорно открывающий порты.  
Но никакого того безумного шквала кайфа и подчинения, которые он ждал. Ферст Эйд был упрям. Очень упрям. И он все таки довел дело до перезагрузки. Лишь для того, чтобы убедиться — таким образом отклика по Искре он не добьется.  
Значит второй вариант — пытки. Должно сработать.  
Возможно, если просто стимуляцией он не получает нужного результата, через боль и удовольствие он получит нужное.  
Вортекс не мог кричать — но, казалось, излучал боль. И — шлак — почему раньше он от этого тек?! А сейчас — ни капли. И даже от тех же самых щупов только вскидывался от боли. Хотя первый раз подарил Эйду совершенно потрясающую перезагрузку.  
Щупы медик намеренно выдернул очень болезненно, заставив деса уйти оффлайн от боли, и устало обвис, опираясь на платформу. Шлак, что он делает не так?  
Четыре вызова от Хот Спота и один — от Прайма, он упрямо проигнорировал.   
Есть еще вариант, что Вортекс просто отключил часть своих личностных протоколов, отвечающих как раз за возбуждение. В таком случае нужно его проверить.  
Действительно, они были отключены, но... Эйд не поверил глазам. Шлак. Шлак! Они были завязаны на полет. Отберите у него возможность летать — и он не сможет коннектиться, шлак! Но это же глупость. Эйд коротко врезал по терминалу. А стат-ошейник блокировал трансформацию, вырубая эти протоколы.   
– Ну отпусти меня... – еще раз попросил вертолет, тихо, безнадежно, вздрагивая в захватах с открытой броней.  
Ферст Эйд отвернулся. Прошелся по кварте. Пнул терминал. Что там еще? Кто там что от него хочет? Хот Спота он проигнорировал. А вот письмо от Прайма с некоторым любопытством даже открыл — "Отдай деса. Все равно у тебя ничего не получится".  
"Почему вы так полагаете?" — он даже заинтересовался ответом.

Вортекс слабо подвыл, выходя онлайн. Его мучила боль, оставшаяся от недавних пыток, мучило отсутствие неба. Больно было по всему корпусу и даже отсутствие блокираторов не радовало: стат-ошейник оставался. Он еще раз коротко застонал, когда подгрузились все системы, и добавилось жжение в магистралях от недавнего синтетика.  
– Не скули, – Эйд его походя ударил, и резко поморщился, – что за шлак.  
Вертолет коротко дернулся от удара и отвернулся. Он сам не понимал, почему никак не сопротивляется. И дать Эйду то, чего тот хочет, Вортекс тоже был не в состоянии. Он просто не мог.  
– Так, – Ферст Эйд цапнул его за подбородок и развернул к себе. Отметил нездоровое мерцание линз, поморщился.  
– Отпусти, – Вортекс то ли шептал, то ли бредил, – отпусти.  
Медик еще раз коротко его ударил, разорвал губы выщелкнутыми когтями. Наклонился, слизывая тонкую струйку энергона. Шлак, пленник даже его самого не заводил, хотелось только выбить из него дурь или разобрать. На запчасти.  
Эйд коротко фыркнул, откидывая мотнувшийся белый шлем и вышел. Тщательно заперев за собой дверь.

***

Первое, что зарегистрировали неторопливо включающиеся системы Магнуса, был короткий спор. Эйд гневно послал кого-то, кажется, Хот Спота к Праймасу в топливоотвод, хлопнул каким-то оборудованием и вышел.  
Следующим подключился видеозахват.  
Корпус ощущался непривычно. Дополненный... Надстроенный? Ноги тоже получали импульсы, а то с Прайма сталось бы превратить его в обрубок на колесах. Маски не ощущалось, но и... С забытым чувством Магнус облизнул губы глоссой. Дернулся, пробуя мимику. Шлак! Ему сделали фейсплейт! Но зачем?  
Магнус огляделся — в ремблоке он оказался один, и даже в весьма условных блокираторах. Так, ерунда. Если он сильно напряжется, то сможет их выломать. Однако так ремонтировать пленных совсем не в стиле Оптимуса. И даже Оптроникс проходился насчет слабаков...   
Выйти удалось без проблем — его просто игнорировали, а Эйд не попался. Так, значит, Родимус у Рэтчета... Стоило его проведать. О том, что все не может быть так просто, Магнус догадывался, даже если на него никто не оглядывался по дороге. Автоботы выглядели пришибленными и притихшими, а иногда попадающиеся по дороге десептиконы старались держаться кучками.

Родимус был у Рэтчета. А еще у Рэтчета был Прайм. А еще Родимуса Магнус узнал не в первый клик. И не во второй. Утонченный, очень тонкий корпус... Изящный и хрупкий до шлака.  
И злой. Бешено, невозможно злой. До почти выбивающей блоки серво злости. Это Магнус увидел в безумно полыхающей оптике. Если бы не толстенный стат-ошейник на тонкой шее, блокирующий воспламенение, Родимус бы тут устроил...  
– А давай ноги еще длиннее сделаем, – жизнерадостно предложил Оптимус.  
– Да хватит, – Рэтчет не в пример обычному не стремился допилить что-то, – красота. И портов достаточно. Все, выпускаем?  
– Вы что делаете вообще? – Не выдержал Магнус. Родимус просто просился в руки. Сжать эту узкую талию, эти ноги... Шлак, какие там ноги. Магнус поймал себя на том, что сглатывает антифриз и на клик устыдился. Все же боевой товарищ... Практически. Но сам-то он автобот. Джампер попытался свернуться в скрутку.  
– Мы? – Прайм весело ухмыльнулся, – мы сделали посольство для дальней миссии. Забирай этот шлак и успокаивай. Будет хоть один дезактив — всех в Плавильни кину.  
– Ты хочешь нас изгнать? – Он бы еще много чего уточнил, и много чего сказал, и в рожу бы дал, но Родимус на платформе выбивал все мысли из проца напрочь. И Магнус, твердо сказав себе, что еще успеет, подхватил свеженазначенного командира на руки прямо в блокираторах. В спину им летел счастливый хохот Прайма.

– Шлак, шлак! – Родимус ругался как заведенный, уснащая речь нецензурными кодами. Ошейник еще действовал, – поставь меня!  
Магнус поставил, сразу же отдернув руки, как будто черная броня уже была раскалена. И эти тонкие пластинки брюшной защиты, так гневно чуть вздергивающиеся...  
– Прости, я просто не могу, – прохрипел Магнус, отворачиваясь и врезаясь в стену кулаками.  
– Шлак, да посмотри ты на меня! – Родимус больно дернул его за наплечную броню, – и сними ошейник! Иначе я так тебя прибью!  
– Если я на тебя посмотрю, я тебя трахну. – Магнус изо всех сил сжимал кулаки до скрежета. – И ты меня убьешь. И Прайм отправит тебя в Плавильни.  
– Да уж лучше Плавильни чем этооо-о! – Родимус перешел куда-то в ультразвуковой диапазон.  
Магнус догадался сосканировать будущего командира – и обнаружил несколько вибрирующих кристаллов в отводах. Шлак, он не тек, только потому что удерживал броню!  
Родимус наконец смог взять себя в руки, вцепился в плечи Магнуса и навис над ним, чуть вздрагивая прекрасным корпусом.  
– Сними. С меня. Это. Или. Сконнекть. Прямо сейчас. Я тебе... приказываю!  
Магнус взвыл, оглянулся — до кварты еще пол-коридора... Нет, трахать это богатство при всех он не будет! Короткий марш бросок с извивающимся и коротко подвывающим командиром в охапке. Едва не выбитый замок, который по мнению Магнуса, слишком долго распознавал его код. Дверь. Платформа.  
– Ошейник! – Родимус брыкнулся и расставился, проливая масло, и трясущимся руками попытался вытащить игрушку.  
Магнус проурчал нечто невнятное, расковыривая код ошейника. Шлак, Оптимус извращенец, раз он поставил паролем дату их совместного выпуска.  
– Все, – он аккуратно стянул с узкой шеи складывающуюся полосу металла. Родимус уже коротко постанывал, пытаясь добраться до нужного порта, чтобы вытащить эту дрянь, но пальцы скользили по непривычной конфигурации.  
– Подожди, – Магнус грохнулся на пол, наслаждаясь наличием глоссы, и подцепил колечко вибриона, резко дернув.  
Тонкий меха взвыл в голос и судорожно вскинулся всем корпусом, почти взлетая над платформой. Клик спустя крик переплавился в утробный вой, когда Магнус впился в его системы губами, перебирая глоссой подрагивающую окантовку портов.  
– Е-еще! Еще один! – Родимус рыдающе застонал, царапая платформу, и уронил ноги Магнусу на плечи, – шла-ак, как мне...  
На черные бедра мгновенно легли широкие ладони, стискивая и разводя в стороны. Шире. Выгнуть.  
– Ааа-агх! Шлак! Я... убью егоо-оо! – Родимус выл, вскидываясь всем корпусом от каждого движения Магнуса.  
– Какой ты... – Магнус счастливо зарылся глоссой в приемную систему, генерируя разряды, и захлебываясь антифризом.  
Наконец-то у него есть глосса. Есть фейсплейт. И есть шлаков извивающий и кричащий Родимус, бессильно вскидывающий руки с изящными кистями.  
Родимус не мог сопротивляться затапливающему сознание кайфу. Без боли, без выламывания, без... шлак... насилия. Он судорожно царапал платформу, взметывая ноги выше, скручиваясь в судорогах — так сладко, что почти больно.  
– Ну давай! – он не выдержал.  
Магнус что-то простонал в ответ.  
– Шлак, еще успеешь, – он дернулся вперед и счастливо взвыл от разряда вглубь систем. – Шлак! Хватит! Я хочу джампер! Маа-ааагнус...  
Родимус заорал во весь голос, когда Магнус, себя не контролируя, перекинул его бампером кверху. Да еще и отвесил по аккуратной бедренной секции звонкий шлепок. Почти сразу же он истошно завыл, вскидываясь в одной закоротке за другой, когда Магнус, поставив его на колени, с жутким рыком моторов начал подключение в нетронутые еще приемные каналы.  
Заглушки срывались с эффектом фейерверка в нейросети, платформа покрылась разводами и царапинами, Родимус бился и орал, себя не помня – и начал разогреваться. Раскаляться. Огонь — суть его корпуса, его Искры, и в интерфейсе он никогда не мог сдержаться.  
Магнус как будто не чувствовал, как шипит активная краска на его ладонях. Как скрежещут боевые когти по платформе, оставляя проплавленные полосы. Усилием воли Родимус направлял температуру в ладони, проплавляя глубокие выбоины, и вскидывался выше — невозможно горячий, возвращающий какой-то густой, странный энергон. Счастливо изгибающийся от каждой подачи. Он мог убить любого, кому в проц приходила дурная идея полезть с интерфейсом. Но только не Магнуса. Магнуса — не хотел. Так что остатки контроля отправлялись на то, чтобы не вспыхнуть целиком от такого шлакова кайфа.  
Изящный корпус взбило в закоротке снова, зашипела, раздвигаясь, грудная броня, и Родимус несдержанно заорал, чувствуя, что ему никак не выкрутиться и Искрой не коснуться. Магнус, получивший такой откат, уже ничего не соображал, когда броня сама поехала в пазы, только коротко взвыл. И что было силы, выгнув подающегося Родимуса практически на шпагат, неловко, криво, самым краешком вбился Искрой в Искру, зажимая его о платформу.  
Длинная нога взлетела ему куда-то на плечо, больно врезав по стойке, пока Родимуса корежило в искровом коннекте. Магнус только вдавился еще сильнее, почти выворачивая капитану бедренную секцию в долгом, почти на двадцать кликов блаженстве сливающихся Искр.

Онлайн Родимус только коротко помянул Праймаса с Юникроном в специфической позиции. Магнус зажал его так, что не шевельнуться.  
– О-оооооу! – он взвыл, переходя в статику, и медленно рухнул на перепаханную платформу.  
– Что? – Магнус коротко дернулся, выходя онлайн. – О шлак... Сейчас слезу.  
– Или я тебя убью, – продолжил за него Родимус, коротко дергаясь от каждого отключения. – Нет, сначала я убью этого оплавка Прайма. Нет, сначала Рэтчета. Как они ржали, пока меня переделывали... – Его оптика затуманилась.  
– Ну, ты красивый... – Магнус вздохнул, понимая, что это Родимуса не обрадует. Он гордился своим тяжелым корпусом, а теперь... Теперь его хочется коннектить.  
– И я убью любого, кто на меня так посмотрит. – Родимус сжал кулак, получив наконец возможность свести ноги и откатиться в сторону. – Расплавлю в лужу... Стоп! Магнус! Почему мы оба до сих пор не в Плавильнях? Что Прайм собирается делать?  
– Я сам еще не понял, – Магнус растянулся рядом, стараясь не ложиться на царапучие поплавленные следы, – ну, кроме что поиздеваться....  
– О да. Поиздеваться у него получилось славно, – прошипел Родимус, проскребая по металлу еще раз. Он коротко изогнулся, укладываясь удобнее, вздернул бедро. Магнус только застонал. Этот корпус хотелось коннектить не переставая, воплощенная интерфейс-мечта. Причем, возможно, воплощенная мечта Оптимуса. Шлак. Делиться не хотелось.  
– Что-то говорили про "выкинуть нас в посольство". Вроде чтоб не раздражали никого.  
– И ты веришь в это? – Родимус потянулся, проверяя серво. Работают. Все же этот псих Рэтчет знает свое дело, когда хочет. Отметил на себе завороженный взгляд Магнуса, и потянулся теперь уже специально, выгибаясь в талии. Промурлыкал, – правда веришь в это?  
– Д-да... Что ты сказал? – Магнус тряхнул шлемом, – есть отражатель? Хочу посмотреть на себя.  
Родимус небрежно махнул себе за спину. В процессе интерфейса тот и не заметил, что одна из стен кварты представляет собой огромное зеркало, из которого на Магнуса смотрели невозможно соблазнительный, неузнаваемый черный меха с яростными алыми линзами, и он сам. Шлак. Он больше совершенно не похож на Оптроникса. Шарк присвоил его внешность, выдав взамен нечто...  
– Ты похож на десептикона, – Родимус хихикнул.  
– Особенно с этими синими линзами, – мрачно дополнил Магнус. – Шлак, да он просто над нами издевается.  
– Да. – Родимус медленно, плавно покачивая бедренной секцией, заполз на крупный теперь рядом с ним корпус единственного оставшегося верным соратника, помолчал. – Я больше не хочу в дезактив. Не раньше, чем я смогу отплатить этому оплавку за ЭТО!  
Магнус его накрыл ладонью, автоматически прихапнув, и продолжал вглядываться в черты. Кажется, Эйд хотел передать что-то очень знакомое...  
– Шлак, они сделали мне рожу Юникрона, – Возмутился Магнус.  
Родимус вдумался в эту концепцию, всмотрелся в искренне возмущенного Магнуса, и, не выдержав, истошно захохотал. Благо теперь, с его размерами, он мог покатываться по обиженному автоботу.  
Магнус мысленно отсчитал до трех — и поймал его за ноги, резко из раздвигая.  
– Щас кто-то доржет, – он чуть двинулся, – и получит джампер.  
– А кто-то несдержанный, – Родимус сверкал линзами, – получит расплавленные пальцы по фейсплейту и может попрощаться, – он снова начал хихикать, – со своим свеженьким хорошеньким гладеньким лицом.  
– Я тебе за это спойлер оторву, – серьезно заметил Магнус, еще раз рассмотрев шлаково красивого Родимуса. Фиолетовые вставки на его корпусе от перегрева почернели, зато теперь он заметил возбужденно мерцающую светодиодную подсветку, изысканно обрисовывающую ему брюшную секцию.  
Капитан только приподнялся, прогибаясь в узкой талии и оттопыривая узкий бампер.  
– Неужто у тебя поднимутся руки хоть что-нибудь мне оторвать? – промурлыкал он.  
– Ладно, – с секундной паузой согласился Магнус. – Отконнекчу. Как думаешь, кто с нами полетит? – сменил он тему.  
– Если мы вообще хоть куда-нибудь полетим. – Родимус слегка помрачнел. – Что-то я совсем не верю в доброго Оптимуса Прайма, который за предательство совершенно по-десептиконски возьмет и отпустит предателей в экспедицию.  
– По крайней мере, с нами не полетит Рэтчет, – Магнус улыбнулся. Они обдумали мысль — и синхронно вздохнули с облегчением, – я думаю, отпустит. Не затем чинил. Хочет показать десам, что хороший. Врет как врекер, но...  
– А сам подсунет бомбу, – дополнил Родимус, укладываясь на Магнуса. – Шарка ли он вообще это делает? Магнус? Ты лучше знаешь Оптроникса. Я присоединился уже позже, когда у него ощутимо перекосило шестеренки.  
Магнус промолчал — но не очень долго.  
– Да, я хорошо его знаю, – он медленно кивнул, – это не совсем... он. Как будто он узнал что-то, что заставило его остаться адекватным. Ну, почти адекватным. Он будто противостоит сейчас тому, что сломало его психику в прошлый раз.  
– Логически рассуждая, это должно быть связано с Мегатоном, или Старскримом, или десептиконами, потому он сейчас так изображает разумного и адекватного перед ними. – Родимус задумался. – Но что? Что может погасить излучение Матрицы Праймаса?  
– Юникрон? – наобум ляпнул Магнус, – излучение Юникрона? – он пожал плечами, – надо успеть узнать. Или перед отлетом, или перед переплавкой. Но я не верю, что он погубит такую красоту, – он снова прихватил изящную корму.  
Родимус зарычал, вскидываясь всем корпусом.  
– Если бы ты только знал, – прошипел он, – как меня это... БЕСИТ!!!  
Истошный вопль заметался по кварте, вызывая у Магнуса легкую оторопь. Он сделал самую ужасную глупость, которую мог — схватил тонкий корпус, как спарка, и успокоительно заурчал, окончательно взвинтив ярость Родимуса до взрывоопасных высот. Был бы тут кто другой — Родимус уже превратил бы нахала в лужу стали. Но с Магнусом сдержался, яростно шипя нечто глубоко матерное и извиваясь в крепких объятьях.  
– А ну пусти меня, оплавок! Это приказ!  
– Ладно, ладно, – Магнус разжал руки, прекращая его тискать, – за энергоном хожу я?  
– Ты никуда не ходишь! – отрезал Родимус, – я залит по горло, так что ты сидишь здесь и мне помогаешь. Например, – он встряхнулся и независимо уселся Магнусу на грудную броню. – Раз уж мы летим, составь ка мне примерный список команды и ресурсов.  
– Врекеры полетят. Я уверен, – начал перечислять Магнус, наклонившись к нему ближе, – про ресурсы рано... Не думаю, что мы соберем хотя бы пятьдесят меха, и неизвестно, какой будет корабль...

***

Для тех десептиконов, которые решили сразу перебраться в Айкон, Прайм выделил целое крыло дворца, со множеством кварт, рабочих помещений, заправочных, и всего прочего. У Тандеркракера тоже была своя кварта, пусть еще и необжитая, зато с огромным окном для летающих форм. Почти на самом верху комплекса.  
Теперь он нервно топтался на пороге под оценивающим взглядом Охотника. Скинуть вызов Варпу или Старскриму... Нет, они заняты, слишком заняты. Он попытался быстро вылететь, но Охотник приказом запер окно.  
– Эй... – Тандер отступил к стене, вжимаясь, – я же тебе ничего не сделал! Если ты за тот интерфейс, то это было необходимо. Я вряд ли донес бы тебя до Айкона без этого и...  
– Заткнись! – Хаунд терпеть не мог болтовни не по делу.  
– Да я... – Тандеркракер кинулся в сторону, пытаясь сменить форму, и сложился под ударом охотника.  
– Я кому сказал заткнуться? – прошипел Хаунд, выщелкивая из запястий длинные гибкие ленты и быстро захлестывая ими оглушенного джета. По шее, руки в локтях через спину, еще парочкой перехватить крепления крыльев к наплечным блокам. Это должны быть чувствительные места. Короткий всхлип подтвердил его предположения.  
Он даже не стал перетаскивать тяжелый корпус в сторону, оставив его на полу, и только легонько стиснув приоткрытую в крыле горсть проводов. Джет застонал и дернулся было в сторону, подальше от острых тонких пальцев, перебирающих ему шейные магистрали, спускающих легкие искорки по ленте.  
– Не надо. Я же тебе ничего... – Еще один стон.  
– Да замолчишь ты уже или нет? – Хаунд укусил его за губы, слизывая капли энергона.  
– Нет! – Тандер забился сильнее, и ленты плавно ушли под его броню. И начали спускать ток.  
Крупный корпус подкинуло и выгнуло в судороге. Охотник глухо расхохотался от писков и резких вскриков под собой. Пробежался кончиками пальцев по вздрагивающим крыльям. Крылья. Интересно. Чувствительная гаечка. Приятно даже слегка его помучить... подразнить.  
– Не бойся.  
Боится. Подергивается, пытаясь выкрутиться и делая только хуже. подвижныеХаунд аккуратно остановил продвижение лент, вместо этого включая на них слабую вибрацию, и был вознагражден длинным вибрирующим воплем.  
Ленты охватили Тандеру подающие части серво, придавили провода, и Тандер надрывался в криках, чувствуя безумную дрожь в корпусе. Автобот прижал его сверху, не давая слишком сильно вскидываться, и с огромным наслаждением то убавлял, то усиливал амплитуду, чуть протягивая ленты пальцами. Вопрос нескольких кликов, когда эта забавная гаечка протечет и откроет замки.  
Но Тандер держался. Извивался, вскрикивал, стонал, но замки не открывал, хотя внутри у него уже хлюпало.  
И от похлопывания по паховой броне только истошно взвыл, запрокидывая голову, но не открылся. Хаунд оценил дергающиеся ноги, расфокусированную оптику, дрожащие крылья, облизнулся сам и крепко укусил верхний контур крыла, спуская искры с дентепласта  
– А– аааа! – Тандер выгнулся, корчась на полу, – сни... Сним! Сними это!  
– Не раньше чем ты откроешься, – прохрипел Охотник, сосредотачиваясь на художественном покусывании крыла, дразня глоссой все попадающие под нее датчики. Ответом был только дрожащий вой джета.  
– Е-если откроюсь, сни-иииимешь? – Тандера закоротило, он бессмысленно приоткрыл рот, капая антифризом, но еще боролся.  
– Я подумаю, – Хаунд хищно улыбался, – ну же, открывайся.  
Дес только судорожно замотал шлемом, скручиваясь в судорогах. Из-под вздрагивающей уже паховой брони потекли струйки масла и перегретого хладагента. Пальцы Тандера сжались на запястье Охотника до хруста, джет взвыл жалобно, чувствуя, как проигрывает – и отпустил магнитные замки, открывая одновременно скрутку и порты, в которые Охотник залез пальцами едва ли не по запястье. Он обожал перебирать чужие соединительные системы руками, а тут уже все было готово к коннекту, пахло экзотическим маслом, подрагивали встопорщенные лепестки мембран.  
Летун... Летунов у Хаунда еще не было. Большие, Сильные, красивые корпуса... Приятно тискать. И немного отличающиеся от других. Больше портов — он перебрал их чуткими пальцами, вслушиваясь в хрипы и стоны, скользнул внутрь, прихватил пару проводков. У джета хватит места под все его навороты, отметил Хаунд, приятно.  
Забавно и приятно. Вот теперь — когда он выпустил собственную скрутку, растопыривая все дополнительные кабели, шланги и штекеры — можно и снять ленты. Медленно, постепенно, с новыми криками и взвизгами извивающегося Тандера. Ленты протягивались так медленно, что джет успел сброситься вхолостую дважды, и едва не перезагрузиться всего лишь от подключения. От коротких первых разрядов джет сорвано заскулил, сжимая бедра, запрокинулся, вздергивая дрожащие крылья.  
– Шлак, а ты горячий, – Хаунд дернул его ближе, больно выворачивая крыло, – горячая гаечка!  
– Я не... – оскорбленно пискнул было Тандер, но мощная подача тока и топлива выбила ему процессорную деятельность, заставляя неразумно выть и генерировать откаты. – Не.. Не могу! – он заорал в голос, вскидывая тяжелые ноги, – я просто... Не...  
– Все ты.. можешь! Давай! – Хаунд налег сильнее, пытаясь удержать дергающийся корпус больше и тяжелее его самого. Шлак, он и не знал, что летуны так легко разогреваются и так... Оууу шарки ржаа-аавые... так мощно интерфейсятся.  
Откаты едва не плавили ему свежесмененные приемники, а Тандер орал в голос, несдержанно тискаясь. И выгибался, вздергивая крылья, взревывал турбинами в попытке снять хотя бы часть плавящего ему системы напряжения. Он заорал финально так, что зазвенели стекла — и сбросил уже хаотически модулированный ток, от которого Хаунд сам с несдержанным криком вылетел в оффлайн.

Хаунд очнулся от тихого ерзанья и всхлипов.  
– Слезь с меня уже, – дрожащим голосом взмолился вздрагивающий Тандер. Так, истерика. Почему? Охотник что-то невнятно прорычал, начиная отстыковку, медленно, растягивая удовольствие.  
Только когда джет встал, он немного успокоился, хотя вздрагивал и постанывал.  
– Можешь оставить меня одного? – Пискнул он жалко.  
– Разумеется нет! – Хаунд с удовольствием потянулся, проверяя серво. Ооо, все работает, какой кайф после двух ворнов мучительного недостазиса. – Ты накатаешь на меня жалобу и у меня будут неприятности. Так, где у тебя мойка?  
– Я ведь накатаю, – джет шагнул в сторону, – и накатаю! – Кажется, идея ему понравилась.  
– Куда! Стоять! – Хаунд выбросил руку и почти не глядя поймал испуганно вскрикнувшего джета за крыло, подтаскивая к себе. – Что тебе не понравилось? Интерфейс был плох? Счас исправлю.  
– Не надо! – Джет забился так, что Охотник его не удержал, – не трогай!  
– Чего ты как изнасилованный, – не понял автобот, ладно, не трогаю, где тут мойка?  
И добавил про себя "я тебя и так могу сконнектить, не трогая, балда", злобно фыркнув.  
– Потому что я согласия не давал, – десептикон нервно вскинулся, скрестив руки, – и я не хочу... Так! Не война!  
– Мне налить, война там, не война. Не пищи. Не хочешь — не буду трогать. И вообще я в мойку. – Хаунд уже сам все нашел и отодвинул стенную панель, ускользая в нишу.

– А извиниться?  
Охотник аж из мойки вылез от удивления:  
– Слушай, Тандер, ты хоть раз за актив слышал, чтобы автобот перед кем-нибудь извинялся?  
– Ну... – Тандеркракер вздохнул, – нет. Но я надеялся быть первым.  
– Вот и не услышишь, – фыркнул Хаунд, и уже из мойки добавил, – ты бы тоже почистился, летучка.  
– Ну я... Ну я после тебя, – сдался джет.  
Тандер не стал запирать дверь, но все равно не ожидал беспардонного вторжения.

– Прости что побеспокоил, я просто... – Скайварп оценил состояние сотриадника и коротко, задушенно пискнул, отворачиваясь и давая Тандеру возможность хотя бы закрыть системы.  
– Я сколько раз просил так не лезть! – Тандер судорожно заблокировался, – дверь запри! Быстро! Изнутри!  
– Извини! Прости! – Варп от неожиданности телепортировался к двери и быстро ее запер, едва не перепутав команды. То, что по дороге ему попалась на оптику растертая по полу лужа хладагента и масла, довело джета практически до нервного коллапса.  
Два джета. Два симпатичных джета. Одинаковых почти, очаровательных... Хаунд улыбнулся, уже зная, что он будет делать.  
Варп суматошно и слегка испуганно пытался помочь нервничающему Тандеру оттереть с брони следы недавнего коннекта. Джет дергался и коротко стонал — как же он не хотел показывать сотриадникам свои проблемы. Улыбающегося Хаунда в дверях мойки они, похоже, не замечали, или обсуждали по связи.  
Забавные гаечки... Они просто обязаны развлечь его еще хотя бы раз.


	16. Chapter 16

Мегатрон с первой трети войны не видел Айкон. А так называемый Дворец Прайма он не видел вообще никогда: они не рисковали залетать в охраняемое пространство автоботов так далеко. Даже Старскрим тут не бывал. Холо-снимки издалека не передавали всей этой... колоссальности. Величественности. Силы. Даже несколько заброшенный, разрушенный, кое-где — переделанный — он оставался велик.  
До войны Старскрим в Айконе не бывал — он работал безвылазно в Кристал Сити... Мегатрон – тем более помыслить не мог, что пройдет по стальным плитам соправителем Кибертрона.  
Они опустились на посадочную площадку высоко над городом, разворачивающимся перед оптикой полуразрушенным, но мощным. Впечатляющим. Вид с одной из самых высоких точек Кибетрона открывался потрясающий.  
Выше только личные апартаменты Прайма и его кабинет. Мегатрон явственно хмыкнул — Оптимус еще не вернулся, но выдал им двоим исчерпывающие коды допуска и права в своем дворце.  
– Смотри, будто доверяет. – Старскрим мрачно рассмеялся, и прошелся туда-сюда.  
Мегатрон пожал плечами, передернул стойками, тяжело вентилируя. Он все еще не определился, как следует ко всему этому относиться, но Саундвейв вернулся. И другие пленные. Хотя связист выглядел так, что дезактивы краше. Зато пропал Вортекс — то ли умчался летать неудачно, то ли...  
– Я хочу мира, – Старскрим вздохнул, – но не знаю, как его получить.  
– У меня есть ощущение, что уже все хотят, – признался Мегатрон, проводя пальцами по сияющей отделке коридора. – Все. Стабильности. Мира. Отсутствия войны и массовых казней. Не знаю, получится ли у нас сейчас.   
– Если не получится... – Старскрим еще раз вздохнул, – будет новая война, и она уничтожит нас.  
– Она уничтожит всех.  
Система защиты без малейших сомнений приняла их коды доступа, открывая возможность пользоваться всеми путями дворца. Сейчас Мегатрона интересовал лифт на три уровня вверх, к кабинету Прайма.  
– Мы справимся, – еще один вздох джета, – я надеюсь, я очень не хочу умирать.  
Мегатрон дернул его за крыло ободряюще, но получил в ответ только укоризненный взгляд:  
– Лидер, ты уже от него нахватался.  
– Ой. Извини, – лидера конов накрыло коротко острым стыдом.  
Старскрим больше не поднимал больную тему — просто пошел дальше. Он еще не пересекались с Оптимусом после... всего. Он мандражировал. И тем сильнее, чем лучше понимал, что другого такого предложения о мире от Прайма не поступит. Пусть они не могли ему доверять. Пусть требовался постоянный присмотр. Другого такого шанса не будет. И то, что он так и не начал репрессии, пока говорило в его пользу. Скрим встряхнулся.  
– Прайм будет? – Он глянул на Мегатрона со странным чувством: все их с Оптимусом совещания в основном проходили на платформе.  
– Позже. Он отправился приводить к присяге дальние автоботские гарнизоны и очень настаивал, что нам нечего там делать, – лидер дернул крыльями. – Зная его методы — действительно нечего. Зато он выдал мне пароли от Телетраан-1.  
– Вот это отлично, – Старскрим обрадованно вскинул крылья, – дай, покопаюсь!  
– Только учти, Оптимус говорил что у этой штуки адово чувство юмора и вообще. Тот же автобот, только встроенный в системы главного терминала. – Мегатрон выдал ему ключи, а сам прошелся по кабинету.  
– Шлак! – Старскрим это уже обнаружил по игривому приветствую «здравствуй, гаечка», – узнаю старого оплавка.  
– Ну, есть ощущение, что у Оптимуса только память и пропала, характер на месте во всем его великолепии. 

Мегатрон застыл у огромного обзорного окна. Он все еще никак не мог поверить, что война остановилась. В ее завершение он в принципе поверить не мог. Больше двух орнов, шлак. За спиной ругался Старскрим, продираясь через непристойные запросы. Айкон лежал в развалинах... Все еще.  
Весь Кибертрон в развалинах. По заковыристому ругательству, с поминанием шестеренок, гаек и болтов с сорванной резьбой, стало понятно, что Старскрим как минимум продрался сквозь первый уровень защиты. Упрямый Телетран пытался притвориться, что не понимает кодов доступа.  
На границе города мелькнул знакомый поблеск. Шаттл... Как там его... Силверболт, что ли? Или Скайфайр? Оптимус возвращался.  
Надо ему что-то отвечать на заданные перед отлетом вопросы. А что? Мегатрон так и не успел определиться, в какой роли он себя видит. Кроме как на платформе, там, к сожалению, все оказалось кристально ясно и избавиться от Оптимуса не получится. Да и не хотелось. Мягкие, нежные коннекты со Скримом все равно не заменяли этого безумия, от которого хотелось капать. Да и джету тоже нравилось, хотя гордость и не давала ему это признать.  
Мегатрон еще раз тоскливо провентилировал, оборачиваясь на шорох двери — Оптимус, с ним Джазз, нагруженный датападами и инфорамками сверх предела. Диверсант смотрелся страшно вымотанным. Мегатрон бы ему посочувствовал, если бы забыл, каким вернулся Саундвейв из плена. И сейчас его пришлось оставить, иначе слишком шлаково получалось.  
– Хэй, – Оптимус выглядел отвратительно бодрым, – вы уже тут!  
– Какого шарка эта ржа меня не слушается?! – взвыл Старскрим, едва не врезав кулаком по издевательски мерцающей надписи "в доступе отказано", – ты дал неправильные коды!  
– Телетран? – мягко мурлыкнул Прайм.  
– О! Повелитель, прошу прощения. Сбой.  
– В переплавку отдам, – так же мягко уронил Оптимус, – слушаться их почти как меня.  
Телетраан отчетливо захихикал, но пошлые надписи выбрасывать перестал, и покорно открыл доступ к информации о структуре управления автоботов. Старскрим гневно вздернул крылья и закопался в информацию.  
Джазз оставил свою ношу на выдвинувшемся дополнительном столе, выдал Прайму пару датападов и вышел, оставив их одних.  
– Ну, – Мегатрон взял один датапад, – чем порадуешь? Границы усмирены?  
– На время. – Оптимус с удовольствием рухнул в свое кресло за главным пультом, пробежался по сигналам. – Нужно будет активно следить за всякими там, уверенными что приказы не для них. Но стрелять прекратили. Я вижу, часть твоих уже во дворце?  
– Да. Так что ты сделал с Родимусом?  
– О, – Оптимус счастливо осклабился, – это моя гордость. Новый корпус. Прекрасен, как Юникрон в юности.  
– Ты его переделал? Зачем? – Не понял Мегатрон.   
– Позлить. – Прайм счастливо расползся по креслу. Он уже успел и подраться, и поорать на подчиненных, и кое-кого помучить, так что был невозможно благостен.  
Мегатрон только вздохнул.  
– Покажи. Я знаю твои шутки, – он устало поежился, – Магнуса тоже переделал?  
– Эйд сделал ему лицо, – Оптимус коротко фыркнул, – с синей оптикой, ему прекрасно подойдет. Любуйся! Рэтчет превзошел сам себя! – Он вывел на экран данные по переделке корпусов.  
– О ржа, – Мегатрон прикрыл лицо, – Родимус уже объявил сто пятьдесят раз, что убъет тебя?  
– Я не считал! – Оптимус давился от хохота, – Он действительно теперь так ходит, ты бы видел! Хотя пойдем, покажу! Я как раз хотел им объявить, что десептиконы с ними тоже полетят. Если захотят, конечно.  
– Я не знаю, что надо сделать с десептиконами, чтобы они полетели, – скептически заметил Мегатрон, – но объявляй. Лишним не будет.  
– Вдруг захотят. Думаешь среди твоего знака мало маньяков-исследователей? – Оптимус пощелкал наблюдательными камерами, выведя на экран Родимуса, яростно спорящего с Персептором и Блерром. – Ну ты посмотри на него!  
Мегатрон почувствовал, как разогревается. Шлак. Шлак! Системы с трудом удалось утихомирить — этот корпус был воплощенный интерфейс. Судя по съемке, Блерр и даже Персептор ощущали то же самое, и только отсутствие на Родимусе стат-ошейника удерживало их от активных действий.  
– А теперь представь, – вкрадчиво сказал Оптимус, подтаскивая деса к себе поближе за талию, – что с Ро сделают врекеры. Все. Вместе. С этим гла-адким тонким корпусом.  
– Шлак, он их убьет. Хотя за Спрингера не поручусь, – лидер конов внимательно смотрел на экран, где вздергивался выше изящный бампер.  
Прошитые Рэтчетом протоколы заставляли Родимуса в раздражении изящно прогибаться в талии, чуть отставляя узкий гладкий бампер и выше вздергивать тонкий фейсплейт. Мегатрон оценил обводы корпуса и глухо застонал. Даже ему здесь приходилось бороться с протоколами коннекта, что уж говорить о капающем Блерре.  
– Шлак. Он вообще ходит нормально или изнасиловали пару раз? – Мегатрон помотал шлемом и обнаружил, что к нему под шумок начали подключаться.  
– Ну, он старается ходить в паре с Магнусом, – на возмущенный взгляд и легкие тычки Оптимус только похабно осклабился, прихватывая белую талию крепче. – Я их предупредил, что хоть один дезактив — и они отправляются в Плавильни, оба.  
– Думаю, если его тронут, одним дезактивом не обойдется, – Мегатрон в сомнении качнул шлемом, и снова засмотрелся на невозможные ноги.  
– Ну, он пока сдерживается, – Оптимус притер несопротивляющегося кона, усаживая к себе на колени, вжался фейсплейтом ему между крыльев, заставляя прогибаться. – Давай, выпусти свою скрутку и представь, что ты поймал Родимуса.  
– Шлак! – Дес внезапно представил это в красках и задрожал. О да, эту красоту он бы... Даже в нем прорезалось желание его отконнектить, бросив на платформу.  
– Только представь, – шептал Оптимус ему в броню, поддевая и теребя светлую броню, – Этот черно-фиолетовый корпус, длинные ноги, талия, ты не представляешь, каким гибким Рэтчет его сделал. И сколько портов мы туда добавили.  
– Шлак, замолчи, – Мегатрон уже хрипел.  
Старскрим тоже отвлекся от Телетраана и завороженно смотрел, как лидер выгибается, и как фиолетовые фальцы медленно наглаживают его скрутку... Ржа, джет тоже начал подтекать.  
Мегатрон впился обеими руками в окантовку терминала и бессильно стонал. С одной стороны бесстрастная камера, показывающая, как Родимус методично и яростно бьет фейсплейт Блерру, с другой — чужие пальцы на его скрутке. Дергающие штекеры, расплетающие и снова отпускающие проводки. Старскрим отвлекся на экран – и понял, что Родимус забыл неписанный закон автоботов "не поворачивайся к Персептору спиной":  
Через пару кликов к обоим подоспело подкрепление. Персептору выворачивал руку разъяренный Магнус, Дрифт поднимал Блерра. У сикеров были все шансы победить, если бы Дрифт не замер истуканом, разглядывая Родимуса с отвисшей челюстью. Бывший Прайм барахтался на полу, пытаясь сбросить с себя сетку парализатора и зрелище представлял... просто невозможное.  
Старскрим понял, что сам полез в порты, и на клик смутился. Но только на клик.  
– Хватит это показывать! – Мегатрон забился сильнее.  
– Смотри, смотри! – Прайм расхохотался, – тебе с этим еще разговаривать. Представь как ты будешь чувствовать себя с ним наедине, если не будешь подготовлен.  
Скрим представил и глухо заскулил. Залезть к себе в порты хотелось еще сильнее. Мегатрон застонал, чувствуя, как почти болит уже джампер от скопившейся энергии. А еще Старскрим... Ноет, стонет, течет и не идет! Шлак, бороться уже не было сил.   
– Шарки тебя сожри, – беспомощно бросил он Оптимусу.  
На короткий призыв по связи Старскрим вздрогнул и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов в их сторону. Не то чтобы он не хотел... Его не очень держали ноги. И масло текло струйками, заставляя его ощутимо вилять кормой.  
– Иди сюда... – попросил Мегатрон, вздрагивая всем корпусом, и джет решительно влетел в его объятья, сразу же открывая броню и давая подключиться к себе обоим.  
На экране дерущихся разнимал Айронхайд, под шумок лапая шипящего Родимуса.  
– Сейчас они его сконнектят все, если сумеют договориться, – завлекающий голос Оптимуса напоминал урчание.  
Скрим длинным стоном дал понять, что ему уже не интересно, кто там договорится, и он хочет, чтобы коннектили его.  
– А нет, удрал, – с сожалением отметил Прайм, прихватывая джета за талию и вжимая в Мегатрона до вопля и скрипа брони.  
Он обожал наблюдать за ним – почти так же сильно, как участвовать. Они так потрясающе, глупо-заботливо трогали друг друга, гладили, целовались, что даже подглядывать за этим заводило. Сам Оптимус не мог быть таким нежным, даже если хотел. Но наблюдать за десептиконами, которые сейчас будут трахаться у него на коленях, в его кресле, в его дворце, на его Кибертроне... Его десептиконы. О ш-шарк!  
Он хотел поучаствовать — нет, жаждал. Получить обоих. Поиметь, чтобы не слышали себя, чтобы задыхались в криках. Прайм с рычанием сдвинулся в кресле, вгоняя в них все оставшиеся незадействованными штекеры и шланги. Дернул ногами, заставляя Мегатрона запрокинуться и расставиться шире.  
Он попал обоим в порты, и откаты они генерили — едва хватало сил переносить. Мощные. Все его.  
Старскрим выгнулся, открываясь ласкам лидера, вжимаясь в него кокпитом. И вскрикивал на каждую подачу топлива по нещадно продавленному Оптимусом резервному шлюзу, шлак, так много и так горячо. Еще десептиконы потрясно столкнулись «Искра в Искру» — но тут уж Оптимус оставить себя в стороне не позволил, вламываясь в ошеломительное сияние. Раскрываясь сам, вжимаясь и вдавливая их обоих в себя до слитного крика. До ослепляющей темноты.

Онлайн Прайм вышел под тяжестью двух угнездившихся на нем летунов.  
– Ну какого шарка ты нас вечно на это разводишь? – Мегатрон благодушно тискал сонного Скрима, – а? Сколько можно?  
– Сколько только возможно, – честно ответил Прайм, лениво растекаясь по креслу и прижимая к себе обоих, – Телетраан, будешь расшаривать записи — разберу на дронов, понял меня?  
– Да, босс, – хихикнул ИскИн.  
– Шлак, он же наблюдал! – Старскрим погрозил невидимой камере кулаком, Телетраан похабно фыркнул. – Только попробуй еще меня болтососом назвать!  
– А он называл? – лениво уточнил Оптимус, проглаживая джета по крыльям, – Это он дружелюбно.   
– Нишарка себе дружелюбно, – обиделся за зама Мегатрон.  
– Это вы еще не знаете, как я Родимуса называю, – довольно прозвенел Телетраан.  
– Заткнись! – десептиконы крикнули это в голос и рассмеялся даже Оптимус.

***

Он был неправ.  
Не следовало так откровенничать с Бластером. Шоквейва подвело желание объяснить. Теперь он очередной раз прокручивал свою речь и находил в ней множество изъянов. Полнейшие непрофессионализм... Слишком больное задело.  
"Я хочу сразу пояснить, что у меня с фейсплейтом и рукой. Перед войной был примечательный теракт — обрушение здания Высшей Академии в Айконе, думаю, ты в курсе, Бластер. Я был там переговорщиком. После взрыва я остался без значительной части нейросети, с повреждениями процессорного блока, и только благодаря Хуку выжил и снова начал видеть. Но я не могу ни улыбнуться, ни пошевелить пальцами правой руки — нейросети там не осталось вообще, и только после дезактива, вернувшись из Всеискры вновь, я смогу рассчитывать на полный корпус. Пока же я, увы, калека".   
И вот зачем он все это рассказывал?.. Объяснять что-либо автоботу абсолютно бессмысленно, как и надеяться на понимание. Перед оптикой находился самый яркий пример — Саундвейв. После долго личного общения с Джаззом и короткого плена связист вернулся похожим на дезактив. Автоботы...  
Глупо как. Он прокрутил ту часть, где говорил про эмоции, и поморщился мысленно. Про уважение, про желание видеть здоровым... Глупо. Глупо! И тем более глупо давать такое оружие в манипуляторы врага. Что Бластер будет его врагом, Шоквейв почти не сомневался, не понимал только — почему? Сам дипломат резко отреагировал на неуважение. Ответная рекция Бластера показала ярость и ненависть. Но и нечто, достаточно...  
Шоквейв, повернув за угол, вскинул дуло. Бластер. Сидит... На полу? Синтетиками не пахнет...  
Связист полыхнул в его сторону оптикой, но не поднялся и даже не пошевелился. Как он обошел защиту базы? Не было никаких сигналов о проникновении или повреждениях внешнего периметра. Выглядит неагрессивным... Шоквейв осторожно подошел, ожидая нового выстрела. След от предыдущего еще оставался пятном чуть в стороне от знака десептиконов. Связист сидел молча, вытянув ноги поперек коридора, и провожал его движения взглядом. Не шевельнулся даже, когда мощная пушка почти уперлась ему в шлем. Импульсный жезл, парализовавший тогда Шоквейва, лежал поодаль — дипломат успеет выстрелить, если рука рванется к оружию.  
– Да стреляй уже, – прохрипел Бластер тихо и несчастно, – ржа заешь... – Теперь, вблизи, Шоквейв уловил слабый дух синтетиков — чего-то очень легкого, чуть ли не успокоительного. Автобот с успокоительным? Разве что для суицида.  
– Зачем ты сюда пришел? – Пушка чуть дрогнула, отодвигаясь немного, чтобы Шоквейв мог видеть выражение его фейсплейта.  
– Не скажу. – Бластер смотрел на собственные руки.  
Оглянувшись, дипломат понял — это тоже решать ему. Он протянул руку — ноль реакции. Тогда он попытался поднять некрупный корпус, сжав в охапку.  
Бластер не сопротивлялся. И даже к оружию не потянулся. Так и мерцал мрачно оптикой из-под шлема. Шоквейв дернул выносными газоанализаторами — действительно синтетики, успокаивающие, тормозят и снижают сигналы нейросети, связист должен быть весьма замедлен в своих реакциях.  
– Зачем же ты опять... – Он тихо провентилировал, стараясь не прижиматься более необходимого. Нового обвинения выслушивать не хотелось, тем более после подобного разоблачения.  
– Это все ты, это из-за тебя, – Бластер послушно стоял, пока держали, и так же равнодушно пополз вниз по стенке, когда Шоквейв разжал хватку.  
– Стоять, – Дипломат его вздернул, прижимая к двери. Куда он эти синтетики себе загнал на этот раз? Внутрь он затащил неловкий, будто примороженный корпус с откровенным трудом, и уронил на платформу, падая рядом. Усталость истощила его силы.  
– Бластер, чем это нейтрализовывать?  
Связист слабо дернулся, пытаясь поднять руку и схватить его за пушку.  
– Прекрати. – Шоквейв прижал его руку пушкой к корпусу. – Что ты опять себе загнал и как оно нейтрализуется? И зачем, Праймас тебя сожри?!  
– О, – Бластер засмеялся, – а ты поищи. – Его корпус совсем расслабился на платформе. Ударная доза. Уложит триплекса... Шоквейв в отчаянии застонал, набирая Хука. Медик отозвался несколько удивленно, выслушал отчет по анализу сканирования и некоторое время молчал.  
"Шоквейв, по названным тобой признакам получается сложный яд, соединенный с вирусами. Лечится насильным коннектом и промывкой систем. Так я надеюсь, это чисто теоретический вопрос?"  
"Боюсь, что нет. Насильным коннектом? Звучит как бред. Зачем?" — Шоквейв похолодел, уже понимая, зачем, и в ярости на дурного Бластера.  
"Затем, что он поражает специфические протоколы, вызывая сначала некоторую заторможенность, потом начинают отказывать и замедляться отклики нейросети. Если меха не перезагрузить коннектом, через пару циклов мы получим неразумного спарклинга с необратимо поврежденным процом. Мерзкая отрава. Разработка Бластера. Что у тебя случилось, кого этот оплавок заразил?"  
"Себя, Хук. Себя", – Шоквейв мрачно уставился на оплавка, – "тогда я принесу его потом, осмотришь, жить будет или уже все. Я не знаю, сколько он тут ждал".  
"Себя?!" — Не поверил Хук, – "нашлака? Ну тащи, но я его коннектить точно не буду".  
"Понимаю. Других способов нет?"  
Некоторое время медик молчал, заставляя дипломата нервничать. Вот ведь ржавый идиот, зачем он только это сделал...  
"Нет. Если тебе зачем-то нужен этот болт — самое время об этом вспомнить", – напомнил Хук грубовато и отключился. Потом снова включился, – "постконнектная перезагрузка лечит все без следа. Можешь потом не тащить".  
– Ты специально себя заразил? – Шоквейв навис над Бластером, угрожающе.  
– Неа, споткнулся и упал на дозатор, – криво ухмыльнулся связист. Судя по едва заметно вздрагивающим губам, серво у него уже разладились.  
– Зачем? – Шоквейв хотел услышать ответ раньше, чем сорвется, не в силах видеть чужую боль, путь даже боль автобота, – зачем? Что ты хочешь сказать?  
– Ну... – Бластер притушил оптику, пытаясь сформулировать свое решение хоть сколько-нибудь логично. – Ты это... К шаркам, или ты, или уже во Всеискру. Больше никуда не хочу идти.  
– Идиот, – даже Шоквейва пробрало, – мог же просто спросить. Ох, идиот... – Он коснулся дрожащих губ и заторопился, пытаясь усилием воли свернуть скрутку.  
– Ну, если хош... То ваще еще больше цикла до распада, – связист чуть дернулся, – яд медленный.  
Десептикон кивнул, положив Бластеру руку на деку и заглядывая окуляром в оптику:  
– Кассеты где?  
– Свалили. В шлак их, – Бластер засмеялся хрипло, – бла-ародный кон спасает грязного а-авти... Сюжет холо, – он криво ухмыльнулся, но обнимать себя не мешал.  
– Лучше молчи, идиот. Мне тебя еще коннектить. – Шоквейв медленно исследовал пальцами стыки брони, отмечая какая она грязная и поцарапанная. На сколах иногда проглядывал оригинальный алый цвет.  
– А что, противно? – Бластер откинул его руку с неожиданной силой, – а шлака тогда звонил, болтал, а?! – Его затрясло снова, и Шоквейв даже мог теперь предположить, от каких мыслей.  
– Нет. Но больше двух орнов я не был ведущим, – он вернул приподнявшегося было автобота на платформу и прижал пушкой. Чтобы не дергался зря. – Даже почти три.  
– Не надо меня в актив, чтобы снова выгнать! – Бластер задергался.  
– Не выгоню, – Шоквейв вздохнул. Обеспечивать дурному боту попадание на свое, не слишком счастливое место, он не планировал, и теперь осторожно коснулся краем шлема его щеки, пытаясь отвлечься от угрозы яда. Связист с хрипом выпустил воздух из систем, и вроде бы немного расслабился. Даже цапнул слабой рукой одно из стабилизационных псевдокрыльев на пушке, пока Шоквейв вернулся к ощупыванию деки.  
– Лежи, – он вложил в голос немного больше, чем обычно, и Бластер сразу откинулся, – я не могу тебя поцеловать, но хотел бы. – Ладонь мягко скользнула в шов под деку, раздолбанный — Шоквейв не хотел знать, как и зачем. Связист болезненно зашипел, и дес попытался убрать руку.  
– Деку отщелкни, – попросил Бластер. – Сбоку... там есть.  
Не то чтобы Шоквейв был готов лезть в чужие механизмы, но выбора не было. И так весь Бластер оказался каким-то избитым, исцарапанным, пробуждающим искреннюю, глубинную жалость. И все же — возбуждающим оплавком. Меньше и легче самого Шоквейва, с удлиненным и компактным корпусом. Кассетник. Замки светящейся деки сработали со скрипом, и она расщелкнулась на две части, уходя в стороны.  
Открылись механизмы — незнакомые Шоквейву, чувствительные — даже выдохнутый из тонкой щели пар заставил Бластера дернуться. А легкое касание по самым крупным элементам — застонать со всхлипом и запрокинуться шлемом. Была бы у него глосса... Шоквейс склонился ниже, усиливая и меня контур личных полей, формируя стреловидный более напряженный контур возле шлема. Пришлось научиться для другого дела — но сейчас помогло, Бластер сразу вскрикнул, забился, откровенно подтек. Призрачная "глосса" регистрировалась не всеми сенсорами, но тем более странным было ощущение.  
Исследовательская часть Шоквейва тщательно изучала чужую конструкцию, восхищаясь тонкими, прекрасно сбалансированными механизмами кассетника. Другая его часть наслаждалась лихорадочным биением чужих полей. Еще несколько поглаживаний – и Шоквейв с удивлением услышал громкий вопль загруза. Бластер уже вертелся, пытаясь подставить порты, и вскидывал бедра выше.  
Все же меха всегда было сложно по-настоящему перезагрузиться без использования соединительных систем. Скрутка свернулась легко и быстро. Шоквейв тихо застонал, войдя в контакт — а Бластер взвыл, полосуя наплечники до содранной краски.  
– Т-тихо. Успокойся! – Десептикон сам хрипло застонал под откатом, наваливаясь на партнера всем корпусом. Ох-х, шлак, как же ему оказывается этого не хватало. Ладонь его мгновенно оказалась на руке Бластера — от кайфа и от желания поберечь броню. И так тот стонал, вскрикивал, полосовал когтями свободной руки, урчал в голос.  
От очередного мощного разряда Бластер вскинулся, выпячивая открытую деку, как будто хотел, чтобы ее трогали. Заскулил почти умоляюще, открывая уже все защитные пластины. Пальцы Шоквейва поскользили по крупным магнитным катушкам, и жадный, горячий стон заставил дернуться уже кона. На мощность интрефейса яд не влиял, уж явно.  
Еще один глубокий стон, ломающий контроль, и Бластер истошно заорал от сжавшейся внутри его корпуса руки, пропускающей горячие, в протекающем масле и охладителе, механизмы сквозь пальцы.  
"Я не причиню вреда", – горячий шепот вливался через связь прямо в проц, – "не причиню, ты в безопасности рядом", – Шоквейв медленно сжал открывшуюся чуть более мягкую магистраль, и крик Бластера больше напомнил рыдание.  
От откатов он уже почти перезагрузился, ерзая и тревожа подключение систем, сдавливая автобота своим весом. Бластер орал на одной ноте, вцепившись в него обеими руками. Боли в воплях не звучало — только чистый, концентрированный кайф перегруженного меха.  
"Надеюсь, этот способ... правда поможет," — скинул Шоквейв, накапливая заряд, который вынесет из обоих в перезагрузку. – "Не хочу, чтобы..."   
Бластер всхлипнул, и его приступом ужаса прошило Шоквейва мало не насквозь — а вдруг не рассчитал, вдруг, вдруг...  
"Тшшш", – Шоквейв снова прижался шлемом к его фейсплейту. "Я верю в твои способности," — мощнейший разряд ушел по соединенным системам в корпус Бластера, выбивая предохранители. Восприятие сконцентрировалось в нестерпимо сияющую точку, и процессоры обрушились в перезагрузку.

– Тебе лучше? – Голос Шоквейва звучал глухо, вокалайзеры еще рекалибровались, – не делай так больше.  
– Если не вынудишь, – связист нащупал на себе тяжелый корпус и с удовольствием ухватил его за антенну, сразу же довольно заурчав.  
– Это было слишком рискованно...  
– Вот не надо читать мне мораль, – Бластер слабо стукнул его, – окей? Коннектишь и ок.  
– Кто и кого коннектит, мы потом решим. А насчет морали — придется, если ты позволяешь себе подобный риск просто так. Ты же мог просто сказать! – Шоквейв прижал его сильнее.  
— Заткни-ись, – лениво протянул связист, только и запрокинув шлем, – ща-а, от этой дряни откат до-олгий, сладкий...  
– Извращенец.   
Первый раз за очень много циклов Шоквейв чувствовал себя по-настоящему спокойно. Конечно, еще придется заставить Бластера вернуть себе кассет и заботиться о них, но это будет уже проще.   
– Да, кассеты, – уронил он вслух, и мрачная физиономия Бластера скривилась, – они твоя часть. Где они?  
– Свалили они ваще-то. Сами!  
– Бластер...  
– Вот только не нада тут морализировать, – связист заглянул в яркий окуляр и со стоном упал обратно, – шла-а-ак, ну позову я их потом.  
– Позовешь. Тебе нехорошо без кассет, – Шоквейв его мягко подгреб, – мне жаль, что я настолько не соответствую твоим эстетическим идеалам.  
Бластер только прогудел нечто невнятное, продолжая расслабленно валяться. Хороший яд, с шикарным длинным послеинтерфейсным откатом. И тяжелый Шоквейв, с его синей линзой. Помрачневший, но хотя бы никуда не пытается деться. Хорошо-о...  
– Я могу попробовать вызвать кассет, – снова начал Шоквейв.  
– Они тебя не будут слушать, – Бластер фыркнул, – отстанешь ты или нет? Ох-х, ну ладно, – Он сформулировала короткий приказ с указанием точки, скинув его своим двум оставшимся кассетам по личной связи. Никуда не денутся.  
Теперь Шоквейв кивнул и замер, вроде бы немного расслабившись. И держал крепко.  
Какие они все-таки странные, все эти коны. Может он наконец успокоился, и даст просто поваляться под тяжелым корпусом. Не одному. Больше не одному.  
Через сотню кликов Шоквейв поднялся и выуженной откуда-то тряпкой принялся приводить себя в порядок. Слишком мало, шлак!  
– Эй! – Бластер дернулся, но серво еще не до конца откалибровались и он только проскользил пальцами по светлой броне. – А поваляться?!  
– Лежи, я оставлю дверь открытой, – Шоквейв поднялся, – я поработаю, можешь уходить, когда захочешь. – Он погладил Бластера кончиками пальцев, – я буду в соседней комнате.  
Связист обиженно фыркнул. Шлак, все же с этим не поваляешься. Надо будет его приучить расслабляться, а пока можно и в перезарядку. Потом отмыться, отполироваться и снова завалить клевого кона... Грандиозные планы.  
– Приходи, когда захочешь, – повторил Шоквейв и еще клик стоял рядом, не отрывая руки. Только потом он повернулся и двинулся вглубь кварты, где, видимо, располагался основной терминал.  
– Вот возьму, и вообще никуда не пойду, – мстительно буркнул Бластер, отключая оптику. Все же никакой из вирусов не проходил для систем бесследно.  
Он повалялся — но быстро устал так лежать, пока шлаков Шоквейв, может, выбирается через окно.  
– Эй, ты там? – Бластер пальнул для развлечения в потолок.  
– Ни в коем случае не стреляй у меня в кварте! – Отрезал дипломат из соседнего помещения. – Я воспринимаю подобное автоботское поведение крайне негативно.  
– В смысле? – Не понял кассетник.  
– Будешь оттирать.  
– Шлака! – Бластер обиделся, – с потолка? Я летать не умею! Вали сюда, а то еще раз стрельну.  
Он поерзал, прикидывая, как заманить к себе этого шлакова трудоголика. Некоторое время Шоквейв молчал, потом сдался и слегка неуверенно предложил:  
– Иди ко мне. У меня работа.  
– Шлак, – Бластер заскрипел, медленно сползая с платформы, – ты ваще отдыхаешь хоть когда-нибудь, а?  
– До перезарядки я должен закончить расчет, – Шоквейв все же встретил его у самой двери и повел, позволив опираться на свое плечо, – я уже скоро. Прости, но я должен.  
Бывший автобот заворчал, цапая его за пушку, и на колени сел сам, удобно угнездившись.  
Дипломат досчитывал еще почти полджоора, и угревшийся в чужих полях связист провалился в неглубокий полуоффлайн. Даже мягкое поглаживание его не разбудило.  
– Лежи, – Шоквейв его продолжил гладить, – тебе не плохо? Я не медик...  
Темный шлем с забавными короткими гнутыми антеннами даже не шевельнулся. Если бы дрон тогда не привел дипломата к мешающему им автоботу, Бластер бы там так и ушел в дезактив. Шоквейв медленно, стараясь не потревожить, поднял руку, приподнял корпус — оффлайн, хорошо оффлайн, не очнется, если перенести.  
– Прости, – шепнул он едва слышно, – я тоже устал. Вместе ляжем.  
Он аккуратно уложил связиста, еще раз погладил нижний край деки, прямо по грубым и рваным сколам.  
– Потом к медику, хорошо? И отполировать тебя надо, такой... побитый, – по прежнему шептал он, пристраиваясь рядом. – И платформу придется поискать пошире.  
Бластер при попытке убрать руку вцепился когтями, оцарапав краску, и угрожающе невнятно заворчал. Пришлось ложиться так, в неловкой позе на боку. Шоквейва уже вырубало, так что шепот становился все глуше и невнятней. Последние несколько кликов перед оффлайном он просто тихо урчал, прижимая к себе автобота. Первый отдых с кем-то рядом за... о шлак, он даже не хотел думать об этом.  
В любом случае теперь он мог остаться. И кассеты... кассеты выглядели достаточно адекватными меха.

***

Саундвейв прекрасно понимал, что и его плохое настроение, и глухая тоска Рэйведжа вызвана предательством диверсантов. И не столько их уходом, что было вполне ожидаемо, сколько пленом и попыткой сделать из них интерфейс-игрушки.  
Рикошет оказался честнее, он отпустил кассет-кона просто так. Джазз — только после приказа.  
И эта обида — глупая, на автоботов злиться — как ненавидеть кислотный ливень — мешала ему спокойно жить, как раньше. Даже как в войну. Возвращенный, уже полностью починившийся и порой счастливый, как скрэплет в горе металлолома, Рамбл его радовал... Но больше он радовал Френзи. Вот Рэйведж понимал – и приходил на руки в звероформе, свернувшись тишком.  
И увы, Саунд не мог объяснить причины своего состояния Мегатрону и Старскриму, хотя и понимал, что выглядит как после пыток. Даже хуже. И ловил их взгляды на себе.  
После возвращения из Айкона Саундвейв старался ни с кем не общаться. Не рисковать. Разбуженные способности могли дать сбой. А читать чьи-то мысли он не хотел — вообще никак. Он хотел так же свернуться, как Рэйведж, и тихо дремать, ни о чем не думая... но от обязанностей отвода не было.  
– Мне нужна твоя помощь, – Шоквейв осторожно коснулся его плеча и мигнул единственным окуляром, – я не могу решить эту проблему сам, боюсь причинить тебе боль, но вынужден озвучить свою просьбу.  
– Я слушаю, – Саундвейв кивнул.  
– К сожалению, мое присутствие необходимо здесь, – Саунд еше раз кивнул, Шоквейв оставался единственным, кто мог командовать дронами комплекса, – Лидер сообщил, что Прайм готов поделиться частью проекта по Всеискре, данные нужно только забрать. Эм. Джазз готов их передать.  
Бесконечно вежливые речи дипломата могли довести кого угодно, и Саунд даже не сразу понял — опа. А вот подвох.  
– У Джазза? – его, наверное, очень перекосило, и Шоквейв замигал линзой виновато.  
– Прости. Я наверно зря обратился именно к тебе. – Шоквейв махнул руками, слегка отгораживаясь от взбудораженного телепата.  
– Нет, я... Почему у Джазза?  
– Прайм заявил, что этот проект вел именно он и направил к нему. Не думаю, что тебе следует этим заняться. Я най...  
– Нет. Я заберу.  
Шоквейв хотел коснуться его плеча, но Сануд шарахнулся от ладони, как-то безумно мигая визором.  
– С тобой все хорошо? – мягко уточнил дипломат.  
– Нет, – честно ответил Саундвейв. – Со мной не все хорошо, но эту проблему я должен решить сам. Спасибо, Шоквейв. Я заберу материалы. Обещаю.  
На пути к кварте связиста ощутимо покачивало. Ехать в Айкон. Во дворец Прайма. На встречу к Джаззу. Как... как официальное лицо. Как свободный, облеченный законом меха. Взять телохранителей... Нет. Лучше и кассеты оставить. Кроме Рэйведжа... хотя — новый плен? Нет, вряд ли. Нет, Рэйведжа можно взять, а перед самой встречей оставить во дворце, пусть присмотрит. Не тащить его к Джаззу, хотя подстраховка не помешает.  
Саунд бросил запрос Шовейву насчет статуса Джазза и коротко хмыкнул — один из двух секретарей Прайма. Второй — Проул. Ну кто бы сомневался. И телохранитель Айронхайд... Как все шлаково выглядит, но войны вроде не планируется. Саундвейв думал всю дорогу, и когда отпускал кассеты, и когда сообщал Рэйведжу цель миссии... Вот у его беспечного кассетника оптика явно блеснула радостью. Но Рикошет его не пытал.  
– Никаких контактов, – еще раз повторил он кассет-кону, пока катил к Айкону. – Понял? Просто проследи за мной и сообщи Мегатрону, если что-то пойдет не так.  
– Конеш-шно! – Рейведж урчал и тискался в кабине.  
Он обожал кататься не в деке, а в куда более уютном пространстве мастера. И урчал, обтираясь об углы, точно как белковый.  
– Я не буду тебя подводить! Пррослежу!  
Саунд мысленно хмыкнул. Проследить-то проследит, вот не попал бы в неприятности. Все-таки Рэйведж в чем-то наивен, как все кассеты. А сам то? – одернул он себя. Привязаться к автоботу только за то, что красиво стихи читает. Вот и попался...  
Дворец Прайма открывался уже во всю мощь, и Рэйведж с лапами влез на его приборную панель, рассматривая красоту. Они так долго видели его только в сводках, в кадрах... дальних съемках, совершенно не передающих всю величественность и самого дворца, и окружающих кварталов, перестроенных еще в середине войны по приказу Прайма.   
Саунд даже сбросил скорость, чтобы иметь возможность все рассмотреть.  
– Крруто, босс, – Рэйведж погладил лапой одну из панелей, – не веррю пррям. Тут точно никаких сетей?  
– Есть, вроде, – Саундвейв оторвался от сканирования зданий. – Есть выход на автоботскую сеть и на слабую городскую. Думаю, дальше мы войдем в зону контроля Телетраан-1. Будь с этим злобным чудовищем поаккуратнее.  
– Я осторрожно, – мурлыкнул Рэйведж счастливо. Больше всего он любил копаться в сетях, и доверял мастеру роль фаерволла без сомнений.  
Саунд еще раз взглянул на Дворец. Эта панорама просто просила торжественного марша. Если бы... Если действительно наступит мир, его даже можно будет написать.  
Кассетник встряхнулся. Если. Посмотрим.  
Они приближались ко дворцу — он рос, заслоняя черное небо с редкими пробликами ионного сияния где-то высоко. Дворец светился ярче. Безумно высокий, величественный, строгих ровных очертаний. Черно-белый, расцвеченный фиолетовыми светящимися полосами, только подчеркивающими его мощь. Саунд поймал себя на том, что намурлыкивает нечто торжественное, и поставил себе заметку – выяснить, кто проектировал этот комплекс.  
Рэйведжа он высадил чуть в стороне, погнал дальше, заходя в рискованные повороты своей не-гоночной формой.  
"Рехнулся?" — входящий вызов чуть не сбросил его в трассы.  
"Что?" — Но Саундвейв притормозил, входя в следующий поворот уже аккуратнее. Вместо ответа Джазз только сбросил ярус и номер своего кабинета, и пароль для входа в систему. Телетраан гаденько захихикал, получая приказ открыть доступ для десептиконского связиста. Он наверняка подглядывал — добрую половину всей автоботской порнухи и снафф-видео записал и выложил он.  
"Заткнись", – кинул ИскИну Саунд, снова разгоняясь — последние метры свободы до дворца, можно... Стоп, не думать о плене!  
И не лететь сломя голову. Не хватало еще тут сломаться. В ворота дворцового комплекса Саунд въезжал с видимым спокойствием. Системы защиты даже не шелохнулись в его сторону — подглядывание подглядыванием, а некоторые приказы Телетраан исполнял четко.  
Джазз встречал на своем этаже. Клик злорадоства — выглядел он паршиво. На Саундвейва он практически не отреагировал, кивнул коротко, показал жестом "иди за мной" и медленно повел к информационным хранилищам. Судя по излучению и общему состоянию автобот был просто страшно вымотан. Даже хуже, чем Саундвейв после плена. Подавив в себе неуместную жалость, связист последовал за ним.  
В лифте на нижние уровни Джазз просто прислонился к стене, пригасив оптику, и так стоял. Не дернулся, не шелохнулся в сторону Саундвейва. Не сказал ни слова. И даже не думал ничего. Сил не было.  
Связист поймал себя на одной очень нехорошей, прямо-таки автоботской мысли. Но потом, сначала — архивы. Он дождался датападов, и только потом улыбнулся под маской, сказав тихо "спи" — с субмодальными тонами. Сопротивляться диверсант не смог. Измученные слишком долгим бдением системы по команде погрузили его в глубокий оффлайн. Саунд подозревал, что Телетраан все видит, но никакой реакции не последовало. ИскИн был шлаково любопытен. Ничего, пусть посмотрит, как Саундвйв деловито грузит себе во внутренние модули датапады — и "живого консультанта". Запирать их Телетраан почему-то не захотел, хотя мог.  
Обратно на базу Саунд гнал как мог и как не мог, но тем не менее сделал крюк к одним знакомым нейтральским торгашам, купить хороший стат-ошейник с цепью. Никто у него так ничего и не спросил. И к лучшему.  
В конце концов — рассудил он — диверсант, наверное, достал даже Телетраан. А вот Рэйведж запропастился — отвечал на запросы невнятно, не вышел... Загулял по сети.  
Датапады Саунд сгрузил лично в руки Шоквейву, предварительно закинув все еще оффлайнового Джазза к себе в отсек. И вынужден был некоторое время помогать дипломату с их первичной разборкой. Хотя Искра тянула бросить все, нацепить на него уже ошейник и... шлак. Саунд схватился за шлем. Шлак, что это с ним?  
– С тобой все хорошо? – Мягкий голос Шоквейва вывел из ступора, – понимаю, тебе это нелегко далось... Иди, я разберу сам. Тут не так уж тяжело.  
Саунд кивнул и отправился в кварту. Кассет он отправил к Хуку — помогать, посидеть, провериться. Нечего им на подобное смотреть. Немного подумав, он только нацепил на Джазза ошейник и сел ждать. Выводить его онлайн сейчас значило получить тот же почти-дезактив. Пусть отдохнет... Саундвейв поймал себя на бережном поглаживании брони — предвкушающем поглаживании. Эти шарки излазили его вдоль и поперек, но один секрет ему удалось сохранить — потому что они не знали, где искать. Четыре гибких, прочных ксеноформенных манипулятора были своего рода шуткой Мегатрона на тему кассет. Шутка не прижилась, и о ней мало кто знал. Бывали и у Мегатрона провалы в конструировании корпусов.  
Ничего. Зато сам Саундвейв прекрасно представлял, что можно сделать этими дополнительными манипуляторами. Он коротко вздрогнул от предвкушения, укладываясь поудобнее. Шлаков диверсант проваляется в перезарядке не менее полуцикла. Можно и подождать.  
А потом его ждет сюрприз.

***

Ферст Эйд полагал себя образцом здравомыслия по автоботским меркам. Приказ Оптимуса? Не важно. Сначала он закончил все, что хотел, с пленником — и остался в мучительном грызущем неудовлетворении. Тридцатый цикл плена, а у Вортекса уже какой-то дезактив в оптике. К тому же санкций со стороны Прайма пока не поступало. И при двух коротких встречах в коридорах дворца он не спешил отрывать Эйду шлем или руки.  
Другое дело, что медик уже сам не понимал, что еще можно сделать.  
Последние тенденции и вовсе привели его в бешенство. Вортекс, этот слабак, эта золотисто-белая побрякушка, гас. Искра ощутимо сдавала.  
Шарк, чего ему не хватает! Уровень энергона Эйд поддерживал, чрезмерные нагрузки не применял. Чего? Неба? Полета? Как сказал Оптимус...  
Это же ерунда. А главное, этот слабак смел не дать Эйду то, чего так хотел медик — хорошего коннекта.  
Он даже не жаловался — просто сидел в углу. И Ферст Эйда страшно раздражало, как ему приходилось оттягивать клик входа в камеру. Не хотелось видеть пленного — первый раз! Никогда раньше ему так не тянуло гадко Искру просто от того, что он сейчас снова увидит пленного, тускло сидящим в углу, вжавшегося в стену. Шлак. Эйд был безумно упорен и упрям, но даже он уже начал сдавать и задумываться о том, чтобы прекратить это. Остановить.  
Дезактивировать Вортекса наконец.  
И тут же накатывало — жадностью. Этот идиот принадлежит ему, Эйду! Шлака он не признает такой простой факт! Дезактивировать его было жалко и жмотно, а оставлять так — мешало жить.  
Ферст Эйд коротко мотнул головой, выгоняя дурацкие мысли, и решительно открыл дверь. Так, он может попробовать еще...  
И замер на пороге на долгие два клика. Вортекс лежал на полу в том самом углу, грудой железного хлама, раскидав в стороны лопасти.  
До сих пор он не ложился — сидел все время, но... Эйд считал показания его Искры и выругался. Из всех десептиконов — слабаков, конечно, но часто и не дураков сразиться — ему попался этот идиот, умирающий в неволе!  
И реанимировать гаснущую без особых причин Искру почти невозможно, если не знать, от чего она гаснет. Эйд знал. Но не хотел заниматься этим.  
Единственным способом остановить угасание было — отпустить. Ничего больше ему не поможет. Вортекс давно не смотрел на него с надеждой, как в начале. Просто куда-то сквозь, даже когда он кричал от боли. Значит, отпустить... Шлак!  
Эйд коротко стиснул белые пластины, скрежеща дентапластом. Какого шлака! Почему именно этот — и гаснет. Именно этот кон. Именно он.  
Но выбора нет. Если погаснет, то найти еще одного вряд ли удастся. Все же столь редкое совпадение темпераментов... Когда он не дохнет от несчастного ошейника! Эйд со злостью пнул раскинутую лопасть, потом прикинул, как тащить десептикона — большого и тяжелого. Пришлось взвалить на себя и переть вверх по всем переходам, коротко, задавленно ругаясь. К счастью, в заброшенном здании работал хотя бы лифт. И хорошо, что здание еще попадало под зону подпитки дворца Прайма, а то так Эйд бы его не донес.  
Пришлось бы звать своих, объяснять... В шлак! Вортекс приободрился только на крыше — уставился в небо таким жалким голодным взглядом, что остро захотелось ему врезать. Ферст Эйд не выдержал и пнул его на нижний выступ террасы, отщелкивая одновременно ошейник. Вертолет свалился от слабости и несколько кликов просто лежал, сжимаясь в комок: вот сейчас Эйд... вот сейчас... будет продолжение пыток...  
– Вали уже, – Эйд сплюнул горячий пар, – встал и свалил, – он смотрел сверху, как вертолет медленно поднимается, пошатываясь от слабости, трансформируется — чуть не заклинив... И просто летит — вперед, не сказав ни слова.  
– Ржавый хлам, – прошипел Эйд вслед, устало садясь на край террасы. И смотрел, пока низко летящий вертолет не скрылся за зданиями. На базу полетел.  
А вот Эйду самому пока не стоит возвращаться во дворец. Хотя... Он решительно встал. К шаркам. Если кто-то осмелится ему высказать, пусть попробует. Своими ногами этот идиот не уйдет. Протектоботы его сторонились половину этого времени. Ничего. Можно поймать Блейдза и проверить, как он летает. С помощью разрядника.  
Ферст Эйд сам не осознавал насколько он пугающе выглядит. Спускаясь на автостраду, он только злобно оскалился. Точно. Блэйдз и разрядник вернут ему радость жизни. А если не вернут, то есть еще и Хот Спот, и Вайз, и куча прочих мелких, ненужных идиотов.

***

Октан несколько десятков циклов кряду полагал, что видеть не может четверых маленьких оплавков-мехов. Потом происшествие подзабылось — совсем немного... Но достаточно, чтобы он не злился непрерывно. А когда кончилась война... Октан внимательно уставился на рассеянного Стритвайза, впилившегося в стену перед ним.  
– Что тебе нужно?  
– Мммм... – Ученый с трудом сфокусировался. Последние несколько циклов он был полностью захвачен одной странной идеей насчет обогащенного энергона. – Слушай, Октан, твои системы до какой ступени позволяют очистить энергон?  
– Сверхзарядку во мне гнать нельзя, если ты об этом. – Октан оглянулся. Друзей мелкого гонщика, особенно вздорный вертолет, он не видел, но мало ли... Нашел же его как-то Стритвайз в паутине улиц Нижнего Айкона, где десептиконы восстанавливали фабрику энергона.  
– Не, не сверхзарядку, а этот, ну до войны его называли иногда "Белым светом" или "Кровью Юникрона", самый чистый вариант. – Вайз пощелкал пальцами, пытаясь объяснить, решил присесть на стоящий рядом куб и едва не своротил всю стойку. – Извини. Так, о чем я...  
Октан на него воззрился задумчиво.  
– Могу, – наконец, уронил он, – но это очень долго, и мне надо сначала поменять кое-какие фильтры. И вам не удастся заставить меня, – быстро добавил он.  
– Заставлять такое делать вообще бессмысленно, фильтры мы нашли... Вообще мы установку для этого нашли, только я ее починить не могу, – неохотно признался Стритвайз, и поднял на Октана мерцающую желтую оптику. – У тебя чертежей не сохранилось?  
– Я не по части чертежей, – триплекс вздохнул, и потихоньку пошел вперед — медленно, следя, чтобы рассеянный ученый куда-нибудь не упал, – обратись к конструктиконам, они это дело лучше знают.  
– Вряд ли у них есть конструктив очистных химических лабораторий, – автобот тоскливо провентилировал.  
– А Телетраан? Он у вас, говорят, всю информацию сохраняет.  
– Ну для Телетраана нужен запрос от Эйда, а Эйда сейчас... ну, его лучше не трогать. Он злой.  
Вортекс вернулся два цикла назад — Октан его даже поздравлял, хотя выглядел вертушка отвратительно, и ни за что не признавался, где был. Наверняка Ферст Эйд имел к этому какое-то отношение...  
– Я не очень люблю гнать энергон в себе, – Октан повел плечами, и дернул крыльями, – вот очищать — это да.  
– Мммм... А можешь мне очистить пару кубов? До своего предела? Я заплатить могу, – Вайз задумался. – Кажется могу, – неуверенно сказал он, проверяя счет. – Точно могу.  
– Только не сейчас. Найди меня послезавтра, – Октан вздохнул, проклиная свою покладистость. "Этот тихоня тебя поимел вместе со всеми, не извинился и просит об услуге!" Но желтые линзы так жалобно мерцали... – я попробую.  
– Спасибо! Я непременно... – Вайз споткнулся о кабель и чуть не упал.  
Октан его поддержал, подхапывая ненароком к себе поближе, чтобы снова не упал.  
– Я не понимаю, как ты вообще выживаешь среди автоботов. Тебя же давно должны были на запчасти разобрать.  
– Ну, – Стритвайз криво улыбнулся, – они считают, что я забавный.  
Октан догадался, о чем он еще подумал и кто именно подает все эти «идеи», но сделал вид, что не догадался. В конце концов, Вайз был не совсем автобот.  
– Ладно, значит послезавтра найдешь меня, принесешь три куба среднего, я их почищу, – заправщик дождался утвердительного кивка и отправил Стритвайза в сторону выхода, – давай, мне работать надо.

И совершенно не ожидал найти ученого сидящим возле своей кварты после завершения рабочего цикла.  
– Ты что тут забыл? – Октан оглянулся, – тут нейтральские районы! Заходи быстро, – он почти втащил гонщика за руку в кварту.  
И только там уже обратил внимание на потеки свежего энергона по плечам и почти выломанные пластины.  
– Какого шарка? Ты подрался что ли?  
Вайз поднял слегка затуманенную оптику, последствия сотрясения:  
– Да нет... Там Эйд бушует. Можно я у тебя посижу?  
Октан печально вздохнул, но кивнул, пропуская протектобота вперед. Протектоботы... Пожалуй, лучшее, что они могли сделать для защиты кого-то — уйти подальше и не отсвечивать. Всем будет безопаснее.  
– Тебе плечи подлатать? Не дотянешься, – Октан снова проклял свою доброту.  
– Если можно,, – Стритвайз сел на верстак и не шевелился, пока заправщик аккуратно поставил ему на место блоки, вытер энергон. На предложенный небольшой кубик он тоже не отреагировал, пока тот не оказался прямо перед фейсплейтом.  
– Ну почему ты такой... – Октан всмотрелся в рассеянный фейсплейт и оборвал себя, – тебе больше не больно? – Он присел напротив, так, чтобы физиономия Стритвайза располагалась прямо напротив его лица.  
Помолчал, разглядывая аккуратные черты белого фейсплейта с парой свежих царапин. Помахал рукой перед оптикой — ноль реакции. Причем нельзя сказать чтобы Вайз коллапсировал от шока или чего-то еще. Он просто опять ушел в себя.  
В такие клики его, наверное, можно было бы грузить и везти, куда угодно. Октан еще раз вдохнул. Перегонка была уже почти завершена.

Стритвайз закончил расчеты еще через джоор и вздрогнул, привычно встопорщиваясь по-боевому. Иногда он выходил онлайн в крайне странном положении. Сейчас, впрочем, тоже.  
Он сидел на чужих коленях. Непривычная позиция. Октан его придерживал, погрузившись в чтение.  
– Эм, а что случилось? – поинтересовался Вайз, слегка ежась. Корпусу было тепло и приятно и он не возражал бы посидеть так еще. Но вот сам Вайз... Впервые за несколько циклов он закончил все расчеты и все фоновые процессы, и теперь обрабатывал ситуацию на полную мощность.  
– Ты заваливался в сторону, – Октан оторвался от чтения, – я решил, что лучше тебя держать, чем потом латать. Плечи не болят?  
– Немного, но это не критично. – Вайз огляделся, поморщился. Как обычно, в режиме расчета он имел обыкновения залезать шарки знает куда. – Что я вообще здесь делаю и зачем пришел?  
– Сказал, что спасаешься от Эйда. Пойдешь обратно? – Октан чуть слышно вздохнул, не желая его отпускать с колен. Такой... тихий. Уютный.  
– От Эйда? Нет, если можно — не пойду. Ну его к шаркам, пусть на Блэйдзе с Грувом срывается. – Вайз потер аудиодатчики, коротко щелкнул себя током, выходя на нормальный режим. – Слушай, просвети по ситуации, а? А то я сейчас как полворна спал.  
– В смысле? – Октан растерялся, – у тебя тоже выпадение памяти, как у твоего босса? Или просто все позабыл?  
– Нет, – Вайз коротко хохотнул и поудобнее уселся на десептикона, завлекательно поерзав, – Последние полворна я почти все время находился в режиме расчета, это отъедает восемьдесят девять процентов моих процессорных мощностей. Так что я просто-напросто не регистрирую происходящее. Ничего не замечаю.  
– А что именно ты считал? – Октан как будто не заметил поползновений, – сиди спокойно уже. Что можно считать полворна?  
– Восстановление заводов, оптимальный по энергозатратам и последовательности действий план восстановления энергосистемы Кибертрона. Плюс технологию по энергоновым заводам комплекса Всеискры, – Вайз пожал плечами, – много всего нудного и скучного.  
Октан ошарашенно молчал.  
– Погоди... ты уже полворна считаешь, как жить в мирное время? Полворна?! Это тебе Прайм выдал задачу?!  
– Не жить. А как это все реконструировать с минимальными непроизводственными потерями и улучшить, с учетом интеграции Всеискры, для которой требуются титанические запасы чистейшего энергона, того самого, "Белого света", и электроэнергии. Ну а кто еще-то бы?  
Октан ошарашенно покачал шлемом.  
– Я могу очищать не очень много энергона, – он вздохнул, – только два-три куба в цикл, и надо часто менять запасные материалы. Если надо так много — я не справлюсь.  
Вайз коротко фыркнул.  
– Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько энергона нужно для Всеискры. Не беспокойся, тебе в этом комплексе места нет. Нужно построить целый завод для выработки и... – Он оборвал сам себя. – Ладно, это сейчас лишнее.  
Он незаметно заурчал — поглаживающая по дверцам рука его радовала.  
– Ну что, раз досчитал — лети к Прайму, рассказывай все цифры, – Октан снова улыбнулся. – ты забавный такой...  
– Зачем? Шарк, это ты забавный. Мой отчет уже ушел к Прайму через Телетраан. Если буду нужен — он вызовет. Но думаю они с Мегатроном еще некоторое время будут решать кучу сопутствующих вопросов. – Вайз заурчал сильнее, подставляя дверки. – Это только у вас можно спокойно подойти к лидеру фракции.  
– Да? Забавно. Забываю, что у вас все сложности и церемонии... – Октан вдруг остановил руку и строго посмотрел, – даже не думай приставать, понял? Я "Белый свет" тебе сделаю, но не больше, пить не буду, он проц сносит на раз.  
– Если ты его попробуешь выпить, я тебе шлем оторву, – Вайз дернул крыльями. – Мне для экспериментов. Нужно просчитать производственную цепочку, которая выдавала бы "Белый свет" прямо в магистрали Юникрона.  
– А такое возможно?  
– А то, – Стритвайз самодовольно осклабился, – когда мне выдадут ваших конструктиконов — разберемся. А пить я буду обычную зарядку. У тебя есть? – он жадно огляделся, на клик вроде бы показавшись адекватным.  
– А с чего ты решил что я тебе дам? – Хотя Октан уже тянулся к энергарию.  
– Ты же добрый, – автобот задумчиво приподнялся, давая ему возможность двигаться, но получив куб, тут же хлопнулся обратно на колени.  
– Это не значит, что мной можно пользоваться.  
Триплекс снова вздохнул, и понял, что этого шарка не сгонит. Автоботы — они наглые. Хорошо эти хоть с ошейником не экспериментировали, как некоторые. И вообще не лезут... почему-то Стритвайз воспринимался только вместе со своим отрядом, даже когда был один. Наверное, потому что один бы он не выжил.

Вайз цедил куб, разглядывая триплекса, потом коротко дернул бедрами и заерзал.  
– Чего ты хочешь-то? Опять меня своим оплавкам выдать? – разозлился Октан.  
– Идут они к Праймасу. Почеши дверки еще? – Стритвайз улыбался. И больше рассеянным не выглядел. Нисколько.  
Заворчав, заправщик взялся его чесать. Ладно, пока на него не капают и не лезут с ногами — можно... наверное, можно.   
– Ты мной крутишь как хочешь, – обвинил он.  
– Ну да как же, – Вайз фыркнул и запрокинулся, подставляясь под руки. Цапнул Октана за шею и громко заурчал двигателем, откинув голову. – Хорошоо-оо-оо...  
Триплекс обреченно принялся почесывать дальше. Кажется, выхода у него не наблюдалось. Не в этом ворне.


	17. Chapter 17

При желании, весь немаленький кабинет Прайма можно было превратить в рабочее пространство для демонстрации холо-проекций. Несомненно в извращенное сознание автоботов могло придти еще много идей, как применить такое пространство, но Мегатрон использовал его по назначению.  
И вот сейчас в проекции перед ним вертелся макет Кибертрона с проектом Стритвайза по комплексной реконструкции.  
Очень... очень сложный проект.  
– Интересно, сколько времени занял просчет? – вслух подумал Мегатрон, касаясь то одного участка, то другого. Значит, восстановление зон высокой очистки и дополнительной возгонки... Горячий энергон для систем Всеискры... Солидно.  
– Ты еще раздел восстановления энергоснабжения не смотрел, там еще больше. – Прайм развалился в командном кресле, перебирая отчеты с военных баз. – А вообще Вайз его больше полуворна считал. Теперь ему нужны будут твои конструктиконы, чтобы заняться системами Всеискры.  
Мегатрон замер. Предложение о мире они получили меньше... меньше десятой ворна назад. Значит...  
– Вы все это спланировали до войны с Родимусом, а я не знал? – Мегатрон преувеличенно спокойно свернул проект. Время на него еще будет.  
– М? – Оптимус вчитывался в датапады и реагировал замедленно. – Что? А, да, я дал Вайзу приказ начинать работу над проектом около ворна тому, как они приехали. Ну он еще информацию собирал...  
– Шлак, и целый ворн ты не мог мне сказать, что планируешь мир? – в кулаке Мегатрона опасно хрупнул датапад, – я почти пятьсот циклов считал, что ты снова рехнулся. Пятьсот циклов.  
– Ты не спрашивал.  
От датапада, полетевшего ему в шлем, Оптимус еще увернулся, а вот от кулака — уже нет, но сумел отпрыгнуть и устоять на ногах.  
– Бедный, обиженный лидер десептиконов, – еще один уворот и раздавленный под ногами датапад, – я тебя обидел своим недоверием, – Прайм не выдержал и расхохотался.  
По смеющумеся рту больно прилетел еще один удар — в синей оптике читалась несомненная жажда убийства. И в какой-то клик, сопротивляясь уже всеръез, Оптимус понял, как мог бороться этот мягкий, добрый меха против него два орна.  
– Шлак, я тебя сейчас убью, оплавок, – Мегатрон рычал, вцепившись Прайму в шейные кабели и прижимая его спиной к столу. Оптимус задушенно хрипел, системы никак не могли сделать выбор между хохотом и сопротивлением, так что получалось только цепляться за десептикона и хрипеть вентиляцией. Еще один удар едва не лишил его оптики — и Оптимус все же начал яростно сопротивляться, по-настоящему ему вмазав. И даже так не смог справиться легко, только нескольким ударами в грудную панель чуть дезориентировав Мегатрона.  
– Что вы делаете! Прекратите! Оба! Немедленно! – Высокий голос джета ввинтился в их аудиодатчики, и Старскрим вклинился между ними, останавливая драку. Сам едва заметно вздрагивая от нервного напряжения. – Шлак, да что случилось-то?  
Мегатрон хрипло провентилировался, но ответил спокойно, лишь чуть звенящим от напряжения голосом.  
– Этот шарк напугал нас из вредности. Оплавок ржавый.  
– Шлак, еще скажи что всерьез поверил в новую войну, – оскорбленно пробурчал Прайм, проверяя состояние фейсплейта. – Энергон вскипел? Как я в таком виде пойду автоботов строить.  
– Как хочешь! – Мегатрон пытался успокоиться.  
– Это правда? – Старскрим, кажется, тоже закипал, – а мы не должны были? О да, старый враг взял старое имя, своих союзников и ушел.  
Оптимус снова коротко фыркнул. Ощущение, что они его на пару разберут, если он сейчас заржет, было слишком сильным. Он даже быстро скользнул за терминал, стараясь держать его между собой и двумя яростно сверкающими оптикой десами. Но распирало. Какие они... злющие... Он продул охлаждение, и поднял руки.  
– Окей, раз вы так за мир во всем мире перепугались, можете меня...изнасиловать. По-десептиконски. хотя нет, вы же такие добрые. По-автоботски, – в его оптике еще искрился хохот.  
– Я тебя лучше просто убью! – Мегатрон взорвался, перепрыгивая терминал и снова вцепляясь ему в шею. – Ты вообще представляешь как я себя чувствовал?! Оплавок ты ржавый!  
– Стой, – Старскрим к нему присоединился, – дай мне тоже! Я его тоже с удовольствием убью.  
Оптимус не выдержал, хохоча и позволив себя уронить. Такие...обиженные! И абсолютно, абсолютно для него безопасные.  
– Только антенны не трогайте... – Выдавил он наконец из себя, скручиваясь от очередного удара в брюшные пластины. Болезненного удара. Но все равно не всерьез. Мегатрон устроился на нем сверху, сев на бедренную секцию, и коротко двинул по стеклам, едва не разбив:  
– Шлак, ты...  
– Нет, а вы сомневались? – Волна веселья становилась какой-то... Угрожающей. Будто хохотел лишь он, тонкая пленка на... На... На голосах Матрицы, на криках "Убей их!"  
– Тихо, тихо, ты ничего не слышишь, – черные ладони легли на антенны, едва-едва их прижимая, заставляя чуткие датчики заполняться теплым шумом. Заглушать жуткий скрежет голосов. Мегатрон успел понять, упав на него и держа руки у антенн. До Старскрима дошло кликом позже и он посерел.  
Драка мгновенно кончилась — теперь коны, встревоженно переглянувшись, гладили торчащие антенны, и тихо урчали движками. Оптимус едва заметно дернулся на попытке Матрицы взять его под контроль, но уже нет. Уже поздно для этого. Отключил оптику, расслабляясь, позволяя буре в процессорах утихнуть. И спустя несколько бриймов спокойно поднялся, коротко прижимая к себе Мегатрона.  
– Шлак, нельзя столько ржать.   
Тяжелый корпус он поднял, будто не заметив, но поморщился, когда ладони оторвались от его шлема и антенн. Мол, продолжай гладить.  
– У меня работа стоит, – напомнил Мегатрон, снова поднимая руки к черным граням.  
– Тогда пусть Скрим гладит. – Прайм уселся в кресло, откидываясь, – К шаркам, через цикл поеду. Не хочу.  
– Облезешь, – Старскрим хмыкнул, но прижал слабо вибрирующие антенны, кивнув лидеру — иди, я тут посижу.  
Мегатрон клик смотрел на зама. Кажется, не боится, сломать его не должны... Ладно. Он вышел, оставив их наедине.  
Старскрим убрал руки от антенн и заработал недовольный взгляд.  
– Не зли его, – попросил джет негромко.  
Оптимус задумчиво мотнул шлемом, проверил ощущения. Вставать он не хотел, так что просто несколько сильнее расползся по креслу, откинувшись.   
– Буду злить. Я же не дес, мне нужно по-другому.  
Он опять впадал в задумчивость Опять что-то будет. Старскрим немного тоскливо провентилировал. И вдруг решительно взялся за антенны, мягко их наглаживая с двух сторон. Он знал, что, если их сжать сильно, Оптроникс — о, шлак, снова Оптимус, просто Старскриму не привыкнуть — впадет в бешенство. Но если мягко...  
Оказывается, если их мягко гладить, он начинает громко урчать двигателем. Джет не успел опомниться, как оказался втянут на колени к Прайму, лицом к нему. Так оказалось еще удобнее. Под броню Оптр... Оптимус не полез, только угнездил тяжелые ладони на белых бедрах и расслабил серво.  
Белые пальцы медленно скользили по острым черным антеннам. Боевое оружие — как и все в Прайме.  
– Не надо больше войны, – Старскрим будто обращался не к нему, а к кому-то далекому...к Матрице, – хватит. Не надо больше.  
– Они тебя не услышат. – Оптимус тихо хмыкнул, окончательно расслабляясь. – Они и меня-то не слышат.  
– Ну вдруг. Если очень долго стараться, рано или поздно можно убедить эти силы. – Скрим продолжал наглаживать. Чувствительные элементы слегка подрагивали под пальцами.  
– Идиот, – в голосе не звучало злости, – глупый десептикон, – Оптимус притушил линзы, позволяя себя гладить, успокаивать... Успокаивать и заводить.  
Старскрим притерся ближе, прижался кокпитом к мощным стеклам. Нащупал кончиками пальцев крупные округлые выступы по бокам шлема, проверил тонкие шрамики стыков, погладил. Прайм зарычал громче, подтаскивая джета. Старскрим чувствовал легкую дрожь — он давно не оставался с ним наедине, и немного опасался того, что будет без Мегатрона. Но подтекал заметно.  
– Храбрый маленький джет, – проурчал Прайм, – не боишься меня?  
– Чего не хватало, – Дес слегка нервно заерзал, пытаясь пристроиться поудобнее, и чтобы не нажимали так черные ладони на бедрах.  
Резкий рывок заставил его потерять равновесие, ноги разъехались, паховая пластина ощутимо грохнулась о вторую.  
– О шлак! – Старскрим дернулся.  
И сразу же коротко вскрикнул, от грубого и резкого ощупывания по стыкам брони. Он хотел заорать на Прайма, чтобы не был таким шарком, но заостренный дентапласт уже впился в датчики у него на крыльях и получилось только взвыть под почти проминающей броню лаской.  
– Да больно! – Он ударил по шлему, схватил в кулак антенну, но получил только утробный вой и вдвое сильнее впившиеся пальцы. – Оу! Шлак больно же! – Старскрим дернулся еще раз, выворачиваясь из рук, и заорал в голос. То ли от того как проминается броня в боевой хватке, заставляя его изгибаться, то ли от сорвавшихся в стыки колючих горячих искр. Он протек — и снова заорал, когда вдруг оказался на два метра выше, с растопыренными ногами и — ооо шлак — глоссой в шлюзе, провоцирующей топливосброс.  
– Прекраа-ати! – Старскрим заизвивался, пытаясь пнуть этого оплавка, вывернуться. Боль перебивалась шлаковым удовольствием, мешая сопротивляться, и Прайм уже полез руками куда-то... охх... не туда. Скрим еще раз беспомощно дернулся, прогибаясь в спине до скрежета брони.  
– Я же упаду!  
Кажется, Оптимус внял, и под кормой оказалось что-то прочное, а глосса остро кольнула еще замкнутый шлюз, заставив Старскрима снова взвыть. Одна из рук закопалась в крыло — глубоко, больно-кайфно...  
– Не надо так!  
– Не дергайся и не поцарапаю, – хмыкнул автобот откуда-то со стороны.  
Старскрим заизвивался, дернул рукой и крылом, пытаясь вытряхнуть чужие пальцы. Оптимус со злорадным возбуждением, ощущаемым в биении мощных полей, прижал и чуть потер основной сервопривод крыла, пропихнув пальцы в стык. На пальцы сразу потекло — системы крыла пытались вытолкнуть посторонний предмет, облегчая ему путь маслом. Старскрим снова тихо завыл от ощущений, дергаясь и поскуливая в голос.  
Пальцы медленно, тревожа системы и заставляя крыло менять форму, загоняя Скрима в пики загрузов, ползли внутрь. Сквозь бьющее по всем системам удовольствие пополам с болью джета продрало ужасом от внезапного воспоминания и он забился, едва не выворачивая крылья:  
– Не тро-о-огай нейроо-оство-ол...  
– Не бойся, – такой голос пугал сильнее, – я только чуть-чуть, – Оптимус гнусно улыбался, насилуя глоссой его дрожащие внутренние системы, и комкая мокрые провода.  
Старскрим только зашипел, захлебываясь в сигналах. Шарящие под броней пальцы лишали возможности сопротивляться, он хрипел и извивался, резко вскидываясь от каждого движения. Это было именно так остро, горячо, шлаково до боли, как рассказывал Мегатрон. Так, что не вырвешься... Он вскинул ноги, бессмысленно скуля — когти вошли в оплетку нейроствола, сбивая сигналы, и он чуть не грузанулся от мучительного остро-сладкого ощущения, раскатившегося до турбин.  
От короткого высокого воя над аудиодатчиком Оптимус дернулся, с наслаждением прижимая и раскладывая дергающегося под сбоящими сигналами джета по терминалу. Убрал когти из оплетки, получив прерывистый всхлип, и просто потер нейроканалы, ведущие к крыльям. Этого хватило.  
С бурным сбросом тока и топлива Старскрим перезагрузился, вытянувшись, расставившись, вскидывая бедра и бессмысленно мерцая линзами. Из перезагрузки его выдернуло стремительное подключение джампера и топливной насадки. Он заорал, изгибаясь, шлак, шлак, какая же она мощная. И тут же скрутился с воем и громким писком систем предупреждения от пальцев, сжавшихся на сервоприводах крыльевых блоков.  
– О-оо шлак больно! – он ударил вслепую, – Ты мо-оо-ожешь не мучить, ржа заешь?! – Старскрим орал от боли и от выматывающего болезненного, поглощающего каждый атом кайфа.  
Пальцы чуть сильнее сжались на долю клика и почти отпустили системы, едва поглаживая. От затопившего все сенсоры и системы, почти стирающего личность невыносимо острого наслаждения Старскрим заорал как никогда. Серво свело судорогой, он не мог даже шевельнутся, только кричал, пока закрывавший их от города стеклянный полог не взорвался мириадами осколков.  
Соединившиеся искры выбили ему вокалайзер – и дальше он просто стонал, тихо-тихо, не ощущая себя, едва помня... Едва... Всхлипывая, вздрагивая. И в оффлайн ушел так же, утопая в застилающем сознание болезненном наслаждении. Невозможном. Невыносимом.

Онлайн Старскрим вышел от легкого поглаживания крыльев. Коротко простонал от паразитных токов по нейросистемам.  
– Шлак ты... Зачем же... Охх...  
– Именно за этим, – глубокий тяжелый бас захлестывал корпус, вызывая остаточные подрагивания, – чтобы ты не просто тихо попискивал, а орал и бил мне стекла. – На кокпит просыпалась стеклянная крошка.  
– Ты извращенец ржавый... – Но даже вздрагивая от малейшего прикосновения и ежась под прижимающими его ладонями, джет вынужден был признать, что так шлаково-сильно-остро у него еще не было. Ша-арк. Ну, разве что с самим же Оптрониксом, а перед этим — Оптимусом. Один раз, хвала Юникрону.  
– Ага. Извращенец, – согласился на удивление легко Прайм, – а ты от этого течешь. И Мегатрон течет. Вопит и течет, – Прайм хмыкнул и прижал слабо сопротивляющегося джета посильнее, – И стекло побил. Телетраан, оправь приказ дронам на ремонт.  
– Уже, босс.  
– Ох, как ты терпишь этого подглядываюшего оплавка? – Старскрим слабо забарахтался и встал на ноги.  
– Хм. А чего его терпеть? Он прекрасно знает свое место и свои права при мне. – Оптимус подмигнул и поймал Старскрима за руку, затаскивая обратно в себе на колени. – Давай отполирую.  
– Ты отполируешь... – Старскрим фыркнул, – ладно, давай еще раз.

***

– Ауу-у... Шлак, Магнус, не смеее-ей! – Родимус взвыл, пытаясь сдержать вместе разъезжающиеся ноги и еще раз коротко простонал, – Не смеее-е-ей...  
Первый помощник примерился получше и еще раз коротко влепил ладонью по бамперу прижатого к платформе капитана. Вибрация прошила Родимуса насквозь. Шлюзы дернулись, и судорожно разъехались ноги. О-о шлак!  
Новый шлепок заставил его потечь, и скрутиться киберкоброй, вскидывая бампер и дрожа спойлером.  
– Тебе нужно научиться себя контролировать... – Магнус прервался на еще один шлепок. – Иначе на корабле у нас будет шлаково много... проблем.  
Если бы Родимус мог говорить, зам узнал бы о себе очень много нового, но говорить он как раз и не мог. Только стонать и вскрикивать, ощущая, как бегут по броне горячие струйки. Шлаа-ак.  
"Прекрати! Я тебе запрещаю!" — по связи мысли формулировались рывками. Новый шлепок заставил Родимуса выгнуться, – "прекрати меня бить!"  
Он беспомощно ощутил, как разъезжается броня у него между ног, открывая порты. Попытался закрыться, но очередной шлепок выбил вообще все мысли, заставляя выпятить бедренную секцию вверх и завлекательно ей покачать. Родимус вжался фейсплейтом в платформу и яростно заскулил. Шлаков Рэтчет переделал его практически в интербота и сопротивляться пока не получалось.  
Еще один удар прошелся ниже, и Родимус непристойно взвизгнул — обожгло порты.  
– Ты течешь все время, – Магнус-то себя контролировать мог, как только привык к виду этого нового корпуса, – хуже десептикона. А должен взять себя в руки! – новый удар.  
Капитан злобно завыл и попытался вывернуться из-под прижимающей руки, отчего новый удар пришелся ровно по приокрытым мембранам портов. Родимус с криком сбросил топливо, едва не перезагрузившись, и упал на платформу, мелко дрожа.  
– Сначала ты на всех фонишь оверранами, потом дерешься, а потом мне отбивай тебя от сикеров, – продолжил Магнус ровно, как только Родимуса перестало колотить.  
Его юникронова невозмутимость бесила до крайности — но сейчас новоназначенному командиру хотелось в системы хороший джампер, а не эту унизительную, шлаково возбуждающую порку!  
– Прекрати меня бить! – он вскинулся и заерзал, но Магнус сосредоточенно прихватил узкие запястья, заставляя капитана прижаться брюшными пластинами к платформе и только гневно подергивать ногами.  
– Выбор однозначен. Либо ты позволяешь коннектить себя всем подряд. Либо учишься себя контролировать.  
Жалобный стон, кажется, намекал на возможность выбора первого ответа.   
– Не всем подряд! – голос Родимуса взвился, и он заерзал от злости и возбуждения. Смазка медленно текла по ногам, но он... кажется... сейчас...  
– Проблема в том, – Магнус отпустил его руки, вместо этого прижимая и разводя в стороны узкие бедра. – Что тебя сейчас слишком просто довести до состояния, когда ты можешь только скулить и просить джампер.  
"И что мне делать, спилить соединительную систему?" — в вопрос Родимус вложил всю свою язвительность. И снова застонал от вторжения крупных пальцев... о-о шлак, мембраны ободрало немного, и он снова потек.  
– Привыкнуть. Привыкнуть к уровню сигналов, к новым ощущениям. Управлять собственным возбуждением. – Длинный стон под пальцами. – И через него манипулировать окружающими.  
"Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это трудно контролировать" — даже мысленный голос Родимуса сбивался на каждом шевелении пальцев. Шлаковы датчики давления... так много... о-оох — он снова протек, и резко вскинул бампер, бессмысленно мерцая линзами.  
– Учись. Иначе слухи о том, что Прайм сделал из тебя себе интербота станут правдой.  
Родимус коротко сладостно застонал под потирающими разъемы пальцами, но тут же гневно вскинулся, обработав услышанное. "Кто посмел?"  
– Телетраан-1. Сам знаешь...  
Злость помогла ненадолго собраться — и пальцы ощутимо прижало сомкнувшимися мембранами.   
– Я вырву этому ржавому порождению Праймаса все цепи! – Родимус дернулся вверх, снимаясь с руки, и зашипел от ярости и дикого возбуждения, – здесь камер нет?  
– Разумеется есть, – Магнус широко улыбнулся и с удовольствием рухнул на не успевшего увернуться командира всем корпусом, втискивая его в платформу и наконец-то яростно лапая по всем подставляющимся поверхностям.  
– Шлак, отвали! У меня тут дезактив на очереди!  
Тонкий черный корпус ощутимо и угрожающе нагрелся. Раньше Родимус редко использовал нагрев, но теперь он его едва контролировал, вспыхивая от ярости в буквальном смысле. Он тек, но одновременно злился. И отбивался, почти изо всех сил, так его захватила идея пойти и поплавить Телетраану хоть какие-нибудь блоки. Магнус с трудом его удерживал, раскаленного, ругающегося, текущего.  
Втройне заводящего, когда не думал об интерфейса.  
– Пошел в шлак! – Родимус яростно ударил за спину наобум рукой, светящейся от внутреннего жара, и слетел с платформы, – где эти камеры? Телетраан, оплавок, ты меня видишь? – Он бешено осмотрелся, и заметил едва приметный блеск. Выстрел оплавил часть стены, – что, еще есть? Смотри! Я до тебя доберусь так же!  
Магнус зашипел — первым же ударом капитан попал ему в фейсплейт, изрядно опалив левую сторону. Ладно, это подождет. И явно ржущий над ними обоими искин тоже подождет. Единственное что не может подождать — это уже активированный и дергающийся от разрядов джампер. Он зарычал и ухватил капитана за ногу, втаскивая обратно на платформу.  
Родимус зашипел, постепенно сдаваясь — прилив ярости кончался, а раздразненный неудовлетворенный корпус дергало от соединительной системы к камере Искры так, что он подвывал. От очередного прикосновения к соединительной системе он наконец сдался. Запрокинулся, отключая оптику, обхватил Магнуса ногами за талию, сам, с наслаждением открываясь для соединения.  
И снова проскреб горячими ладонями, уже просто сдирая активную краску с фейсплейта, тихонько завыл, чувствуя подключение мощного джампера, все равно не заполняющего все... от ярости очнулась и его передающая система, и лапа Магнуса, сминающая крепкую скрутку, окончательно лишила намеков на волю.  
Родимус расставился всем корпусом, подвывая и вскрикивая от каждого движения по штекерам, от каждой вспышки напряжения в соединенных системах, от каждого рывка. И от пальцев, передавивших его скрутку до боли, только сладостно взвыл до ультразвука. Ему удавалось уже контролировать нагрев, и не оставлять такие проплавленные отпечатки, как в первые разы. Но все равно Магнус прижимал к себе горячего партнера — до шарков горячего, со странным энергоном, от которого мутило в голове.  
И хотелось продолжать интерфейс до предела, до конца, до безумия. До шипения активной краски, до расплавленных предохранителей. До тех пор, пока Родимус не запрокинется, теряя остатки контроля, очередной вспышкой выбрасывая обоих в огненную темноту. И, очнувшись, не выругается почти мягко, соскальзывая с джампера, и невероятно выгибаясь всем корпусом.  
– Шлак. Я тебя подрал, – заметил он, наконец, проскальзывая кончиками пальцев по оплавленным ссадинам на чистом металле фейсплейта Магнуса.  
– Ммм. Бывает. – Зам даже не собирался возмущаться, прихватывая длинные ноги уютным жестом.  
Родимус пристроился сверху. задумчиво обводя пальцем контуры фейсплейта, синей оптики, бело-синего шлема.  
– Надо сменить тебе оптику. Когда улетим, – он вздохнул снова, – ненавижу Прайма, – а пальцы так и скользили по выбоине в металле, неторопливо двигались вверх-вниз, как будто Родимус изучал, на что способна его ладонь. Как исследование следов от пуль в мишени.  
– Не надо. Я себя как раз уютнее чувствую с синей оптикой. Она позволяет мне... иногда удивлять. – Магнус широко улыбнулся, сверкнув заостренными выступами дентапласта.  
– Зато она раздражает меня, – Родимус фыркнул и снова его царапнул — уже не исследовательским жестом. Угрожающим. И голос сменился, превратившись во вкрадчивое урчание, – ты больше никогда не посмеешь вытворять подобного. Ты понял, Магнус Ультра?  
– О. Ты наконец-то возвращаешься к нормальному состоянию, – Магнус еще раз улыбнулся. – Да, я тебя понял. Я придумаю что-нибудь еще, – добавил он через клик, коротко увернувшись от пощечины.  
– Шлак, – Родимус его пнул, уже остывая и успокаиваясь. – А Телетраану я еще отплачу.  
– Оптимус вряд ли позволит его разобрать. Но я слышал, что он пустил нехороший слух о Бластере. И слил информацию о Ферст Эйде, чему тот совершенно не рад, – Магнус улыбнулся тонко и неприятно, – как думаешь, несколько вирусов остудят его пыл? Больше камер здесь нет, к слову.  
– Свяжись с Саундвейвом и Джаззом, независимо. Я слышал он и про Джазза инфу слил. А уж у десептиконов к этому шлаку очень длинный счет. Ни в коем случае ничего критичного, мы пока не можем всерьез злить Прайма. – Родимус сжал кулак.  
– Просто Телетраану стоит напомнить, что он не неуязвим, – Магнус легонько пощекотал стыки брони, и про себя признал — месть Оптимуса даже ему показалась фееричной. Превратить сурового бывшего зама в интерфейс-звезду и поставить его себе на службу, и выжить — не всякий сможет.  
– Идеальный вариант — подбить этот шлак слить в сеть записи Оптимуса с Мегатроном, – оптика у Родимуса сладко прижмурилась. – Ты представляешь себе последствия.  
Магнус представил и поперхнулся воздухом.  
– Оптимус станет еще популярнее, – попробовал он вразумить шального командира, – я думаю, ничего хорошего с конами он не делает. Лучше — небольшой вирус. Вот только Джазз запропастился куда-то, не отвечает уже пару циклов. Может, отрубился наконец...  
– Подождем, – решил капитан. – Циклов пять-десять. Чтобы не было непосредственной связи. А пока... шлак, прекрати меня лапать!  
Магнус только успокоительно заурчал двигателем, прижимая к себе командира.

***

Настолько гадкого и медленного выхода онлайн у Рэйведжа не было уже очень давно. Даже пребывание в плену меркло по сравнению с болезненной попыткой систем настроиться после почти удавшегося взлома. И взламывал не кассет-кон. Увы, взламывали его. Телетраан-1, ИскИн автоботов, почти доломал системы защиты самонадеяного кона.  
– Эй, лежи, – буркнул ему знакомый голос, – лежи, идиот, – Рикошет тащил его куда-то, захапав в обнимку.  
Кассет взвыл и попытался выпрыгнуть из рук, но сигнал даже не дошел до серво, потерявшись в сбоящих протоколах.  
– Да не пищи ты, балда хвостатая. Это ж додуматься надо было, ломать Телетраан... А ты ваще свали, ржа, – Рикошет погрозил камере перед квартой кулаком, под легкое скрежещущее хихиканье искина.  
Рэйведж с трудом трансформировался в робоформу, и тяжело повис, уже не пытаясь отбиться.  
– Отпусти... Не ошейник... Не хочу...  
– Не пищи, – диверсант внес его в кварту. Знакомую. Именно тут их с Саундвейвом... Рейведж все-таки слабо дернулся, когда его быстро начали уматывать изолетиком. Но ошейника не было, блокираторов тоже. Рикошет просто смотал его в искрящуюся ткань и положил на платформу, включив режим перезарядки.  
И сам рядом лег, свернувшись подвывающим клубком. Рэйвеж очнулся, постепенно выбравшись из изолетика, и медленно заполз на обширный капот.  
– А ты чего пищишь? – Кассет-кон пытался изображать суровость, но удар по фейсплейту у него совершенно не получился, получилось только слабое похлопывание.   
– Со мной Джаззи не разговаривает, – пожаловался диверсант тихо.  
– Почему? – Рэйведж осторожно погладил его, касаясь еще слабыми ладонями фейсплейта, – за то, что отпустил?  
– Не знаю. И дерется. Че я ему-то сделал? И ваще не приходит, – диверсант помолчал несколько кликов, и с глухой тоской признался, – никада так не было паршиво.  
Рэйведж молчал... гладил.  
– Я устал, – он жалобно пискнул, – и болит все. И... – он свернулся клубочком.  
– Эта ржа тебя поломал, – Рикошет просто прикрыл его рукой, не пытаясь лапать, и держал.  
Через полджоора кассет-кон восстановил все поврежденные протоколы и завозился уже вполне целенаправленно:  
– А у тебя леденцов нет?  
Рикошет полез в сабспейс, вытащил три небольших куба, и уронил ладонь на капот. Рэйведж немедленно потащил один в рот, тихонько урча. Диверсант молча смотрел как он допивает, обтирает губы белыми пальцами и тащит второй куб, фыркнул теплым воздухом.  
– Прикольный ты...  
Кассет покосился, золотистой оптикой из-за третьего куба:  
– А ты — злой.  
Рикошет хмыкнул только. Мол, ага, и чо. Потом лениво погладил изгиб тонкой сегментированной талии — и жалобно вздохнул, напрашиваясь на сочувствие и ласку.  
– Фигу! Не буду я тебя жалеть! Ты меня мучил, – Рэйведж выше вздернул узкий фейсплейт, задрав хвост дыбом и примериваясь стукнуть по лапе диверсанта.  
Рикошет не пошевелился, только скривился немного.  
– Ну чо ты, киса... Ну отпустил же... – он мигнул визором, – скучал вон.  
– Сначала мучил. Давай извиняйся, – потребовал Рэйведж.  
– Чо? – Не понял автобот.  
– Извиняйся давай, за все, что сделал. Иначе не пррощу. – Дес уселся поудобнее и таки хлестнул хвостом по манипулятору.  
Рикошет лениво поднялся, сел, стряхнув Рэйведжа на колени.  
– Да иди ты в шлак, – обиделся он, – автоботы не извиняются.  
– Тогда я пошел. – Рэйведж легко соскочил на пол, трансформируясь и ускользая от попытки его схватить. Запрыгнул на стол, лениво прошелся, помахивая хвостом. – Не вижу смысла с тобой рразговаривать. Автоботу и десептикону нечего делать вместе.  
Рикошет увалился обратно, грохнув дверцами.  
– Ну и катись. Я тя спас, вали к Телетраану. Перезапишет, – он бурчал очень зло и несчастно. По-настоящему несчастно.  
Скрутился на платформе, едва удерживаясь от недостойного поскуливания. И Джазз бросил, и кошак ушел, и дела никакого нету... Пойти убить кого-нибудь? Но это не то. Без близнеца все не то. Рикошет никак не мог понять, в чем они ошиблись. Почему сейчас он чувствует себя как выпотрошенный.  
Рэведж сменил форму и устало грохнулся рядом.  
– Дуррак ты, Ррикошет, – он подождал удара, но услышал только сдавленное ругательство, – глупый автобот. Ляг рровно.  
– Не буду, – Рикошет уперся совсем по-идиотски, сам почувствовал. Так что спустя пару бриймов все-таки медленно развернулся и улегся на спину, зло уставившись оптикой в потолок.  
Тонкая ладонь медленно скользнула ему под капот, и там осталась.  
– Глупый ты, – с грустью повторил Рэйведж, – злобный авти. Ну не надо со мной так. Ты ж можешь быть норрмальным. И отпустил вот, и спас...  
– Ты не понимаешь, – Рикошет продолжал смотреть в потолок. – Мне так гадко без Джаззи. Он дерется. И ваще. И ты дерешься.  
– А ты извинись. – предложил Рэйведж, залезая ему на капот. – И я буду на тебе уррчать.  
Рикошет промолчал, но рук не поднял. Просто отвернулся — устал, и Рэйведж это видел.  
– Не буду, – решил он, наконец, – вали. Урчи на своем шлаковом хабе.  
Кассет немного подумал, примерился, чуть поерзал, и что было силы укусил острыми клыками за слабо мерцающую фару. Диверсанта аж подкинуло. Он взвыл и сел:  
— Ты чо делаешь, шлак?  
– Вот теперрь пррощен, – Рэйведж самодовольно хмыкнул, облизываясь длинной глоссой, – падай. Уррчать буду.  
– Ржа хвостатая... – Рикошет улегся обратно. К его удивлению болезненный укус подействовал скорее положительно. Он даже нашел интерес в том, что уложить обе руки на урчащего мотором кассет-кона.  
Рэйведж, оставаясь в робоформе, потянулся к нему узкой ладонью, погладил щеку  
– Дуррные вы, автоботы. Ну вот зачем вы нас с Саундом похищали? Теперрь всем плохо.  
– Эт вы дурные. – Диверсант поежился и аккуратно прогладил тонкую талию. – Ну я чо. Думал ты ласковый буш.  
– Я ошейник не хочу, – Рэйведж снова его погладил, – я свободный, понимаешь ты, чушка железная? Свободный, – он приподнялся, заглядывая в алый визор.  
– А чо те ошейник не нра? Прикольно же. – Черные лапы уже уверенней тискали длинный белый корпус.  
– Не хо-чу! – Отрезал кассет-кон. Немного раздраженно дернул хвостом и угнездил руки на фейсплейте диверсанта.  
– Такой сразу мой-мой киса... – Диверсант заурчал громче, – мой-премой. Хочу тебя, – заявил он обиженно, – совсем себе.  
– Обойдешься, – Рэйведж фыркнул. – У меня мастерр есть, и Ррамбл, и Фррензи, и летуны, и дррузья.   
– Ну ты ж с ними не коннектишься, – твердо сказал Рикошет.  
– Ну я и с тобой то... – Кассет-кон выгнулся под поглаживаниями, – только рраз.  
– Р-раз пятьсот, – передразнил его Рикошет, продолжая гладить, и сам уже возбужденно ерзая. Реагирует! Реагирует, урчит, прогибается!  
И отставляет хвост. И бампер оттопыривает, маленький, узкий. Автобот возбужденно прихлопнул белый бампер и зарычал на всю мощь движков. Рэйведж с удовольствием разлегся животом по широкому капоту, впитывая вибрацию.  
– Дуррак... – Он уже поежился счастливо, и ткнулся в самый фейсплейт острым носом, – а ты делай мне хоррошо! И я буду тебя ррадовать!  
– Ага! – Рикошет с огромным удовольствием затащил его целиком на себя, лапая и проглаживая длинные конечности. Тиская тонкую броню, счастливый от того, как запрокидывается на нем маленький кон, выпячивая снова светящуюся вставку на груди.  
Дурацкое, не-автоботское счастье, от которого хотелось тискать небольшой кассетный корпус и урчать. Рикошет не стал думать, что делает, когда перекатился на капот, прижав Рэйведжа к платформе, и сунулся прямо в желтое сияние на его груди, вылизывая острой глоссой кромки стекла. Дес вскинулся всем корпусом, как тогда, в первый раз, обнимая его за шлем. Застонал сдавленно, кусая тонкие губы, закатывая оптику. От чувствительных сенсоров прозрачной вставки тепло разливалось по всему корпусу, заставляя извиваться.  
Всеискра сделала его робомод очень чутким — будто одарив всей кошачьей сенсорикой. Прикосновения глоссы отзывались вспышками удовольствия, сомкнувшаяся на запястьях лапа заставила задрожать, выгибаясь выше. А потом вторая лапа зашарила от мягкому изгибу корпуса, тревожа каждый шов — грубовато, заставляя его вскрикивать.  
Когда Рикошет прихватил его между ног, заставляя раскинуть длинные ноги, дес выгнулся всем корпусом, поджимаясь. Застонал от трогающих паховую броню пальцев.  
– Вот так хоррошо, – Рэйведж потянулся вперед, длинно лизнув фейсплейт, – прродол-оооу! – Щелчок током заставил его вскинуть бедра, проливая масло из-под потеплевших пластин.  
– Течешь, – с удовольствием проурчал Рикошет, спускаясь глоссой по выгибающемуся в стороны и вверх узкому корпусу к манящим портам. Дес уже только коротко провыл, теряя контроль над вокалайзером и раскидывая ноги.  
Белая броня разъехалась в стороны от одного укола — и узкие, ошеломительно пахнущие мембраны приемного пути оказались прямо напротив Рикошета. Шла-ак... Рэйведжа хотелось схватить в охапку и безжалостно сконнектить, чтобы вой страха перешел в поскуливания кайфа. Диверсант сдержался, только аккуратно отгибая мембраны приемного пути и спуская несколько искр. Чтобы заорал и задергался сильнее, уже готовый.  
Скрутка легко отщелкнула ненужные штекеры, которым были уготованы внешние гнезда, и в этот раз соединение пошло еще легче.  
И на этот раз он снова, кажется, достал в маленьком корпусе до камеры Искры. Рэйведж заскулил, раскидывая ноги еще шире, тонкие запястья в хватке дергались, желтые линзы расфокусированно мерцали... Прекрасен. Рикошет с рычанием втиснул в себя послушно обмякшего и ноющего на одной ноте тонкого кона. Откаты едва не плавили ему переходники и жадно пульсировала Искра, которой стало тесно в камере. Импульсы пробивали тонкий корпус насквозь, рассыпаясь искрами на острых аудиодатчиках и длинном хвосте.  
Рэйведж стонал, дергая ногами, и ерзал на джампере, будто пытался загнать его еще глубже. От ладони по тонким, оттопырившимся от внутреннего давления, брюшным пластинам он снова вскрикнул и задергался, как будто пытаясь увернуться.  
– Чш-ш-ш... Ща все будет, – Рикошет выгнул тонкого кона за талию, притираясь к нему еще ближе капотом. Послал серию быстрых, резких, почти до болезненного сильных импульсов, сам взревев от откатов и наслаждаясь истошными воплями.  
И сам заорал — когда броня капота поехала в стороны и вниз, обнажая начинку. Двигатель альтформы и...камеру искры. Один взгляд вниз — шлак, у Рэйведжа ярко-золотая искра уже сияла без всякой линзы.  
О шлак... только не упасть на него сейчас, только не раздавить... На остатках контроля Рикошет сумел крепко упереться руками по обе стороны от извивающегося деса. Чтобы даже если вырубится, не упасть на него всем весом.  
Искры тянулись одна к другой, как звезды, захваченные гравитационными полями друг друга. Рэйведж уже не выл, а часто-часто кликал вентиляцией, изо всем сил сжимая все детали корпуса — ошеломительно прихватывая джампер, проминая экранированные кабели.  
Диверсанта тоже подергивало, скручивая судорогами. От медленного жуткого сближения пульсирующих оболочек. От колючих откатов, разбегающихся по системам. От слабых вскриков кассет-кона и собственного глухого рева на пределе движка. Вот сейчас... Вот еще чуть-чуть...  
Искры соприкоснулись — погружая их в сияющую черноту. Не боль, просто... Рэйведж снова застонал — очень тихо, напрягаясь до сприпа серво. Рикошет еще успел вжать его в себя, выгибаясь до хруста спинных пластин. Уловить последний вскрик, пропадая в горячий и сладкий оффлайн.

Включившиеся медленно системы показали уютно свернувшегося на нем кассет-кона:  
– Ну ты и перрезагрружаешься... – Рэйведж игриво цапнул за нос, тихонько урча.  
Кошачий вид ему неуловимо шел — как более привычный и естественный. Рикошет только сонно фыркнул, не пытаясь отмахнуться от острой мордочки.  
– Хорошо-о... – Он только подтащил мелкого кона по себе ближе к шлему. – Слуш я в офф. Я чота устал.  
— Ага. – Рэйведж вытянул лапы. Вроде бы его пока никто особо не искал, так что можно и расслабиться.

***

Не был бы Саундвейв телепатом, стат-ошейник скорее всего опять оказался бы на нем. Но он успел уловить движение притворяющегося оффлайновым автобота и активировать подавители.  
Джазз упал на платформу с коротким вскриком, быстро превратившимся в тихое сдавленное хихиканье. Полностью активный ошейник не давал ему двигаться и ощутимо пережимал шейные магистрали.  
– Лежать, – голос Саундвейва, лишенный его обычных эмоциональных нот, звучал... Странно. Угрожающе, – лежи. Тут.  
– Лежу... тут, – Джазз коротко захрипел, но все-таки поймал контроль над вокалайзером, хотя и говорил очень тихо. – Отомстить решил? Нашел способ? Вау. Не ожидал.  
Саундвейв отвернулся. Джазз долго пытался понять, что в нем не так... О, шлак. Приглушенные эмоциональные блоки.  
– Тебе понадобится вот это, – Саундвейв холодно мигнул на него желтым визором, поднимая инъектор с чем-то зеленоватым.  
Диверсант хмыкнул, наблюдая, как связист ставит капсулу на платформу в пределах его досягаемости. Клик спустя к нему вернулся контроль над руками.  
– Вколи себе.  
– С чего ты решил... хшша-аакх... – Ошейник резко сжался частью модулей, пережимая магистрали и до боли сдавливая вокалайзеры.  
Пустой жуткий взгляд напомнил Джаззу старые добрые развлечения Персептора с привлечением согласных и не очень. К счастью, потом ученый-снайпер решил издеваться исключительно над несчастными сикерами. Кажется, ему очень нравилось доставать Блерра на пару с Дрифтом. Интересно, сам-то он сколько выдержит. Диверсант попробовал отжать от себя острую тонкую планку, заставляющую запрокидывать голову, чтобы не посекла магистраль. Шлак. Хорошо, синтетик так синтетик. Давление сразу же пошло на убыль. Телепат... Жутковато.  
В линзах сразу задергало — тончайшие серво первыми отозвались на странное воздействие. Потом — засбоили мозговые центры. О, возбудитель. И мощный! Заставляющий сбоить все процессы и сдавать защиту. Спустя буквально несколько кликов Саунд смел все возводимые Джаззом преграды к чтению его сознания. Диверсант яростно зашипел, пытаясь перехватить контроль за корпусом от возбудителя и самого кассетника. Они сцепились разум к разуму. Саундвейв даже не давил. Просто не позволял закрыться.  
А так, открыто... Ошейник ослаб, но Джазз не мог уже дергаться. желтые линзы будто притягивали его взгляд — скрытые за визором, но яркие, мерцающие... Джазз много ворнов не чувствовал себя таким открытым. И таким беспомощным тоже. Что можно сделать с телепатом, если ты в стат-ошейнике, да вдобавок еще и обколот взбудителем... Ржа-а. Диверсант коротко дернулся, но все пути к отступлению оказались надежно перекрыты.  
Он дернулся еще раз, коротко простонав от пульсации в соединительных системах. Оптику что-то дернуло, заставляя отвлечься... Какие-то гибкие, самостоятельно двигающиеся шнуры — хотя нет, даже кабели. Шесть мощных, с кулак, ксеноформенных кабелей. Прицепленных к Саунду?.. Что да шлак? Невероятным усилием Джазз даже сумел прогнать туман с оптики и отчетливо рассмотреть эти штуки. Шесть мощных, длинных и гибких выносных манипулятора, два из которых кокетливо расщепили оголовники, показывая множество слабо шевелящихся мелких штекеров свободного профиля.  
Ржа, нет! Вид манипуляторов как-то очень неприятно сложился с возбудителем и Джазз взвыл. Два манипулятора стиснули его корпус так, что металл захрустел, еще один метнулся ко рту, и медленно принялся разжимать дентопласт. Оставшиеся три бездействовали — Саундвейв выжидал.  
Как бы ни стремился Джазз выдержать характер перед шлаковым связистом, но когда шланговый манипулятор продавил ему сопротивление и протиснулся в рот, диверсант коротко заскулил во вспышке страха. Подавившись звуком от протискивающегося в горло и разжимающим мембраны крупным оголовком. Штекеры исполняли и роль контактных игл — они впились во все свободные поверхности, намертво закрепляя манипулятор. Медленно... Даже не больно. Саундвейв наверняка улыбался у себя под маской, заставляя кабель двигаться чуть-чуть, раскачивая соединение.  
Оголовок методично полз по сокращающемуся топливоводу, разыскивая возможные датчики и стыки, впиваясь в них острыми штекерами. Нашарил шлюз топливной системы, расщелкиваясь прямо внутри. От яркой вспышки Джазз вскинулся с глухим криком, не замечая как от его судорог слабо дергается и Саунд. Рванулся, упал обратно. Синтетик в магистралях заставлял подтекать от болезненной чужеродной пульсации в корпусе и глухо стонать.  
Паховая броня у него расщелкнулась будто сама, задрожали открытые приемные системы, пропуская еще один манипулятор, втискивающийся внутрь, но пока не расщелкнутый. Но если он расщелкнется и все эти штекеры... Джазз задергал ногами, даже если не вывернуться, так хоть что-нибудь. Ты же десептикон, шлак, это же не ваши методы! В ответ пришло прохладное поглаживание распаленного и дробящегося на яркие осколки сознания. «Да, я десептикон, но меня можно довести».  
Сам Саундвейв уже вцепился обеими руками в платформу, тяжело вентилируя. Страх ему не нравился — и телепат постарался его задавить усилением возбуждения. Возбудитель-допинг делал свое дело — скоро Джазз замер, мучительно-тяжело продувая системы, чувствуя, как манипулятор забрался куда-то к камере Искры.  
Стат-ошейник блокировал почти все импульсы, идущие на серво. Да и так Джазз не решился бы вырываться. Неизвестно что с ним может сделать эта штука, если раскроется так глубоко в корпусе. Оу, шлак. Он снова коротко застонал от других манипуляторов, скользящих по приемной системе. Хуже чем на верстаке у Персептора. Оголовок все не открывался, заставляя Джазза нервничать и часто вздрагивать. Шла-ак... он думал, что это все, и яростно задергался, когда второй гладкий, чуть приостренный манипулятор медленно заскользил у него по резервному шлюзу, а третий — так же медленно, издевательски-медленно начал ввинчиваться под капот, напрямую к камере Искры.  
Но когда он вырывался, шарков Саундвейв делал скольжение манипуляторов только еще более нежным и аккуратным, то и дело покалывая легкими разрядами, от которых диверсант вхлипывал и постанывал. Это медленное, такое беспощадно возбуждающее скольжение в системах.. Ржа... Джазз поймал себя на том, что начинает подергивать бедрами и выгибаться навстречу насилующим шлангам.  
"Я не буду делать тебе больно", – мысли будто рождались в процессоре Джазза... нет, будто шли от его Искры, – "но ты никогда больше не будешь меня пытать."  
Саундвейв притушил линзы, и позволил раскрыться всем манипуляторам — впиться в плечевые шарниры, в приемную систему, под камеру Искры... в горло. Вцепиться в системы множеством тончайших штекеров и сенсорных игл.  
Джазз выгнулся, едва не выворотив себе горловую магистраль о не успевший среагировать манипулятор, и истошно заорал. Внутренние системы как будто расплавило и он утонул в обжигающих, сбивающих все настройки и протоколы шквалах сигналов. Оставалось только расслабить серво, и позволить делать с собой... да, что угодно. Иначе Саундвейв его сломал бы — без сомнений, для его же пользы. Бешеный восторг, ощущаемый напрямую, прошил, как разряд по Искре.  
Наслаждение телепата свивалось в одно невыносимое яркое полотно с собственным удовольствием на грани почти дезактива. Когда верхний может сделать что угодно. И, шлак, делает это!  
Джазз немузыкально заорал от очередного пробоя энергий по сцепленным системам, подвывая, сливая топливо и вздергиваясь всем корпусом от открытия искры. По дверцам ударило — манипуляторы швырнули его на платформу, забивший основной порт начал медленно отключаться — и Джазз снова завыл... и затих, ошарашенно слушая странную мелодию, вплетающуюся, будто, в самые мысли.  
Завороженный, он едва не пропустил, когда Саундвейв подключился джампером, вскинувшись уже от первого удара напряжением и порывисто вжимая в себя кассетника за плечи. Он не мог сопротивляться — только подвывал, стонал и дергался, яростно генерируя откаты. Как будто его коннектят сразу пятеро, и все — Саундвейв. О-о шлак... его восторг захлестывал объединенные сознания, заставляя дергаться и стонать.  
Заставляя стонать и вскидываться самого Саундвейва, и излучать на пределе доступной мощности. Он еще успел коротким проблеском порадоваться, что его новая кварта сильно на отшибе от всех остальных, когда Джазз коротко грузанулся, отправляя их обоих в пульсирующие каскадные перезагрузки.  
Почти слитые сознания подхватывали друг друга, стоило одному выйти — обрушивалось второе — долго. Долго и силь-но... пока не соединились Искры, наконец — у Саундвейва просто подломились руки. И он рухнул искрой прямо в искру Джазза, с последней вспышкой объединенных разумов.

– Ну ты даешь, – Джазз коротко проглаживал деса за шлем и теребил воздухозаборники. Слушалась только одна рука, лежавшая на белом шлеме.   
Только когда Саунд очнулся, он смог сомкнуть манипуляторы и медленно, очень осторожно выудить их из горячего корпуса. Сложил, втянув куда-то за спину, и хмыкнул:  
– Тебе понравилось.  
– Я же автобот, а значит извращенец. И вообще, ты... О, шлак! Саунд, сними блок связи. Кажется, из меня скоро будут стружку делать, – Джазз выглядел всерьез встревоженным, и Саунд снял блок, отловив паническую мысль про три заваленных по времени задания Прайма.  
И злорадно хмыкнул — сколько заданий он завалил, не считая разгромленной рубки — не счесть.   
– Я тебя отпущу, – связист медленно, лениво прогладил линию фары, – обязательно, но... не сейчас.  
– У вас хоть за провалы не дезактивируют, – Джазз успел растерять маску грубого автобота-боевика. Пожалуй, Саундвейву это нравилось, и он еще раз царапнул фару. Клик спустя диверсант удивленно присвистнул и с явным неверием в голосе сообщил:  
– Мне дали отпуск... Шлак, я думал босс это слово считает страшным ругательством.  
Саундвейв рассмеялся, и поддел легонько ошейник.  
– И сколько времени я могу тебя безжалостно мучить и насиловать?  
Он устроился удобнее, но щупальца больше не показывал — стеснялся их.  
– Шесть циклов. Шлак с ними, санкциями за провалы. – Джазз устроился поудобнее, позволяя выпрямиться зажатой стойке двери. – Покажи выносные манипуляторы. Никогда таких не видел.  
– Шлака, – Саундвейв вдруг смущенно опустил визор, – не покажу. Плеваться будешь.  
– Не буду. Покажи. Интересно же. Можем обменяться на желание, – Джазза после хорошего интерфейса и новости о возможности отдохнуть тянуло расслабиться совершенно по-десептиконски, так что он только еще раз попросил, – покажи.  
Из-за спины десептикона, будто по собственной воле, медленной киберкоброй протянулось... нечто. Сейчас — с психикой, не затуманенной синтетиком и страхом, Джазз мог его толком рассмотреть. Мощный, в гибкой оплетке... с замкнутым концом, скрывающим колючие штекеры... Автобот легонько прихватил шершавый бок манипулятора, чуть потер, удивляясь гибкости. Без особого страха или отвращения, спокойно. Коснулся штекерного гнезда.  
– Хм. Интересно. Тот кто это собирал, действительно гениальный конструктор... – И, без малейшего предупреждения даже в мыслях, резко схватил манипулятор под контурным кольцом оголовника, подтаскивая к себе и облизывая.  
Саундвейв застонал в голос, резко вздрогнув:   
– Шлак! Не делай... так! Они очень чувст-вительные!  
– В конце письма босс сделал маленькую приписку... – Еще одно прикосновение заряженной глоссы к раскрывшимся штекерам и короткий музыкальный стон. – Он велел мне "хорошо отдохнуть". – Джазз подмигнул, увлеченно облизывая дергающийся манипулятор.

***

Мерный звон убираемых в стерилизатор пробирок и инструментов успокаивал. Протереть платформы, рабочий стол, убрать датапады и инфорамки, расставить по местам все ингридиенты, масла, смазки... Уборка, такое привычное дело, вот уже почти тридцать циклов как нишарка не позволяла расслабиться.  
С тех пор, как вернувшись на воюющий Кибертрон в составе группы Магнуса, Фарма внезапно обнаружил себя в подчинении у Рэтчета. И его покой кончился в клик... Рэтчет его знал. Слишком хорошо знал – и знал, что он десептикон... прикрытие еще не слетело — но кто знает?.. Он нервничал почти до выворачивания Искры. Не показывал. О, он прекрасно умел не показывать ничего. Только вздрагивал изредка от шороха за спиной или от слишком пристального алого взгляда. Слишком... пристального.  
Рэтчет знал — оставалось с этим смириться и работать. На благо десептиконов, во имя Мегатрона... Просто чтобы не сойти с ума среди автоботов, знаки которых красовались на его крыльях. Теперь он работал во Дворце Прайма. Как автобот. И, как автобот, ловил на себе настороженные взгляды других десептиконов, некоторые из которых жили в отдельном крыле дворца.  
"Новый курс". Фарма не верил вот в такие вот изменения политики Прайма, и как и многие, ждал очередного витка репрессий и показательных казней. Хотя то, как Оптимус обошелся с Родимусом... впечатляло. И все равно это было издевательством, значит, здесь прежний Прайм. Прежний, опасный... и миссию сдавать нельзя, даже встречаясь с Мегатроном в коридорах. Шоквейв, курировавший его миссию, во дворец не перебрался.  
Сам Фарма из дворца пока не выбирался, работы и так хватало. Да еще и доделывать, и переделывать за Рэтчетом. Сегодня вот тоже. Но беспокоило разведчика не это.  
Наибольшее беспокойство вызывал сам Рэтчет, последние несколько рабочих циклов подолгу остававшийся смотреть как Фарма работает.  
– Чего тебе? – Фарма возмущенно фыркнул, почувствовав за спиной движение, – я занят! – эта манера входить в чужой медотсек как в свою кварту бесила.  
Вместо ответа Рэтчет незнакомым жестом прихватил его за горло обеими руками. Дернул на себя, чуть-чуть прижимая.  
– Фарма, а Фарма, к чему у тебя такие ловкие руки? – Ласково проурчал психованный медик на аудиодатчик напрягшемуся коллеге.  
– Ржа, отвали! – Жизнь среди автоботов научила Фарму мгновенно давать отпор, не жалея ни рук, ни врага — мгновенно и безжалостно. Рэтчет отступил, вынимая из-под линзы сломанное сверло.  
– Ты же десептикон, – откровенно осклабился Рэтчет, подмигивая, – чего ломаешься?  
– Руки отпилю. И ноги. Пусть тебя Хайд чинит, – Фарма встал спиной к верстаку, выше вскидывая крылья по-боевому и выдвигая пилу. Шлак. Только этого не хватало. И чуть запоздало добавил зло и отчаянно, – я автобот, так что... – пила издала короткий рубящий звук.  
Рэтчет за спиной захохотал.  
– Что, ты — ТЫ? – автобот? Не смеши, ты добрее дронов Мегатрона.  
Фарма только коротко зашипел. Вот ведь прицепился, оплавок. Нужно будет найти возможность долететь до Шоквейва и закончить уже задание. И свалить. Как можно дальше, он уже просто сдает от усталости и невозможности расслабится даже на клик.  
Рэтчет обошел верстак, присел, сложил шлем на руки, заглядывая снизу вверх в лицо Фарме. Улыбался, ржавый шарк, и молчал. С намеком так молчал.  
– Рэтчет, то, что мы вместе учились, не значит... – Фарма начал закипать. О да, учились! Целых три курса, пока Рэтчета не вышвырнули за нарушения медицинской этики!  
– Я тебе что-то сказал про учились? Налить мне на эту учебу. Десептикончик ты наш. – Шлаков медик продолжал улыбаться и медленно облизнул губы глоссой.  
– Я не буду с тобой интерфейситься. Отстань. Иди к Хайду. – Фарма подавил внезапную дрожь. Шлак, только бы не поймал. Нужно обновить все меры безопасности. Замок на кварте сменить. Вроде бы ничто его не выдавало — два орна! А теперь...   
– О да, – Рэтчет улыбнулся хищно, – а я Праймас и Юникрон в едином меха.  
– Вполне верю, особенно Праймас. Шлак, Рэтчет, иди отсюда. Дай мне уже закончить дежурство. – Фарме твердо глянул ему в оптику. – Иди отсюда.  
– Я-то уйду, – Рэтчет вдруг и больно впился в его запястья, – но ты зря отказываешься, де-сеп-ти-кон.  
– Руки убери, – Фарма резко дернулся в сторону, пытаясь выкрутить шарку пальцы, зашипел еще раз, уже с однозначным намеком, но Рэтчет его уже отпустил.  
Улыбнулся широко на прощание, уже покидая медблок.  
Фарма вцепился в собственные руки. Плохо. Он совсем сдает.  
Вызов Шоквейву прошел немного странно. Фарма действительно устал, и действительно не заметил небольшой прибор, втиснутый под шейные кабели. Договорившись о встрече с дипломатом через четыре рабочих цикла Фарма выдохнул, завершил дежурство и сразу же отправился в мойку — очиститься после прикосновений этого шлакова психопата.  
Как растворяется и вымывается псевдоорганика мелкого подслушивающего устройства, он тоже не заметил.


	18. Chapter 18

Стритвайз самым наглым образом просто поселился в кварте у Октана. Отговаривался он тем, что, поскольку конструктиконов выдали ему под строительство завода очистки энергона для Всеискры, ему тут удобнее и ближе. Да и Эйд продолжал зверствовать, отчего протектоботы стремительно расползались поодиночке в разные углы.  
Октан тихо ехал крышей. Ученый остался тем же рассеянным придурком, требовательным до ужаса — ему требовался энергон, поглаживания, чужие аудиодатчики... Работать он предпочитал у кона на коленях, по которым периодически ерзал аккуратным серым бампером. Только иногда, выходя из рабочего режима и сбросив конструктиконам очередной блок планов и инструкций, Вайз по-настоящему выходил онлайн. Тогда становилось еще хуже. Тогда он начинал Октана доставать — каверзными вопросами, намеками, и, ш-шлак, опять ерзая по нему! Большого и спокойного триплекса он воспринимал как личную собственность.  
Октан уже устал указывать что это его кварта и его порядки, десептиконские. Но даже так терпеть ядовитого автобота, периодически уходящего в себя, становилось все сложнее. Постоянно приходилось сдерживать руки и по-минимуму касаться гладкой брони, хотя этот шарк... Сказать по правде, маленький гладкий шарк его заводил. Он требовал полировки, растопорщивал крылышки альтформы, урчал и лез на крылья. И не намекал. Не предлагал. Ни разу даже не дал понять, что воспринимает Октана как партнера. Но эти требования чесать дверки и полировать его едва не каждый свободный цикл, пока он опять что-то там считает...  
Триплекс едва выдерживал, всерьез уже обдумывая отказать Вайзу от кварты и выгнать. В конце-концов, сам пристать Октан не решался — они несовместимы по размерам систем, обычным способом ничего не получится. А снова подставлять порты... Да по портам-то тоже несовместимы, Вайз никогда не вытянет его по энергопотенциалу! Шлак. А хотелось — остро, до боли уже. До подергивания джампера под броней, когда при полировке Вайз потягивался и переворачивался с боку на бок. При всей своей рассеянности, он все же был по корпусу шлаково соблазнительным гладким гонщиком.  
Вот и сейчас Октан закончил полировку и тяжело провентилировал, разгибаясь.  
– Все, слезай.  
– Не хочу, – капризно заявил автобот, лениво закидывая на него ногу, – мне и тут нравится... – Он изящно прогнулся, выставляя напоказ яркий капот.  
Триплекс коротко прошипел что-то ругательское и твердо отвернулся в сторону. К шаркам. Хочет лежать, пусть лежит. Но у него тоже есть работа и смотреть на этого маленького гладкого оплавка нет никаких сил. Он отвлекся достаточно, чтобы странное поскребывание его заставило подпрыгнуть. Вайз, развлекаясь, царапал его кокпит когтями, улыбаясь и поддевая край стекла.  
– Отстань, – отрезал Октан, отталкивая его руку. – Шлак, и так тут... – Он оборвал сам себя, вставая, и коротко дернулся от острого укола в магистраль, – Ты вообще с шестеренок слетел?! Ты что мне вколол?!  
Автобот хитро улыбался, разваливаясь по платформе.  
Особых ощущений не было, но Октан все равно пошел в мойку — проверить заодно, что с составом топлива. Его мелко колотило от дикого возбуждения... о шлак, его же не было клик назад!  
Триплекс коротко взвыл от злости. Как он мог забыть, что все автоботы без исключения — мерзкие извращенцы?! Даже Вайз. Он прислонился к стене, пытаясь сообразить, как сбросить напряжение. Потеребить штекеры? Он тяжело провентилировал. Выбора не оставалось — он дал команду на открытие брони и коротко простонал от взвившегося в боевую готовность джампера.  
Руками вечно получалось не так — не задействовался топливо- и энергообмен, потом все болело — перезагрузиться чистой стимуляцией датчиков давления выходило не очень. Но и обратиться с этой проблемой Октан не мог ни к кому. Идею поймать Вайза и сконнектить он даже не рассматривал — поломает ученого, да и не по-десептиконски это. Так что триплекс скривился и примерился пытаться сбросить последствия отравления таким образом.  
Только у Стритвайза оказалось иное мнение.  
На замок у него ушло примерно три клика — на закрепление небольшой шашки и активацию заряда. Замок выдрало с корнем, и гонщик вальяжно завалился прямо в мойку.  
– О-о, балуешься, и меня не зовешь? – Заявил он самодовольно.  
– Иди к Праймасу, – огрызнулся застуканный Октан, поспешно убирая с джампера руку. Он бы и джампер убрал, но системы не поддавались, транслируя желание коннекта на всю кварту. – Шлак, почему ты?..  
Вместо ответа Вайз слишком быстро оказался рядом и схватил его рукой за скрутку.  
– Я тебя сломаю! – Попытка отбиться от гибкого и юркого гонщика успехом не увенчалась, он успешно держался за джампер, не давая себя отпихнуть. И то, что ростом он немногим выше этого джампера, его не смущало.  
– Шлак, нет, прекрати... Вайз, я же тебя поломаю! – от очередного рывка с легким выкручиванием проводов Октан взвыл, со скрежетом сползая на пол. Последние остатки контроля плавились под напором возбуждающих импульсов. Стритвайз расхохотался и отщелкнул собственную броню, изгибаясь и разворачиваясь к десу приемной системой.  
Крылышки-дверцы у него бешено дрожали, выдавая возбуждение, он и сам подвывал в предвкушении, и ерзал. Запах свежего масла окончательно снес триплексу контроль и он с силой дернул на себя манящего гонщика, который с удовольствием раздвинул бедра, прогибаясь под нажимом огромных рук. Вайз любил крупных партнеров, но такого поймал первый раз.  
И о-ооо да, с такими он любил – ооо-о-ох! – принимать! Само погружение скрутки в не подготовленные к такому толком системы вызывало яростное подвывание.  
– Шлак, сломаю же, – простонал Октан, пытаясь сдержать собственные протоколы и не вломиться со всей силы в полураскрытые системы.  
– Не сачкуй, – прорычал Вайз, – оуу-у даа-а...  
Он вскрикнул, когда огромная лапа заткнула ему рот и пережала вокалайзеры, и больше выл, чем стонал — от боли и кайфа, отчаянно дергаясь на триплексе и не давая ему стыковки штекеров с портами, пока Октан наконец не потерял остатки терпения от шлаковой раздразненности систем и близости красивого корпуса. Заправщик вскочил, придавливая Вайза спиной к стене, на пределе возможностей шарниров разводя длинные ноги, и одним мощным рывком вбился в приемную систему, почти выламывая направляющие.  
Вайз заорал так, что его могли бы услышать в Каоне, забился – больнобольношлаа-ак... Но стоило джамперу подключиться — Октан неимоверным усилием остановился, только пуская слабую вибрацию. Коротко захрипел, продолжая придавливать яркий корпус к стене. Шарки, только бы не сломать, только не...  
– Дав-вай топливо. Ржа, хочу то-оплива, – проскулил Вайз, извиваясь под хваткой, закатил оптику от легких уколов тока  
Октан хорошо помнил, как действует его мощный обработанный хайджет на системы колесных, но это же автобот... О-о шлак, он просто не мог больше терпеть! Вайз заорал и задергался под напором топлива, шарахнувшего круче, чем клубный синтетик. Вскинулся всем корпусом, вырываясь из рук Октана и пытаясь схватить его за кокпит, процарапывая по чувствительному пластику, вытянул длинные ноги, обхватывая придавливающий его огромный корпус. И все это время орал не переставая, содрогаясь под напором заряженного топлива и мощных разрядов.  
Что-то в нем ломалось, плавилось — на-алить, нет си-ии... Оу! Вайз взвизгнул, ощущая проталкивающийся куда-то еще один щуп. Топлива в Октане хватило бы на пятерых таких как Вайз, но заправщик опомнился и снизил напор только после первых струек изо рта гонщика. Шлак, переполнение всех систем энергоном, и гонщик уже просто раскинулся в обминающих его лапах триплекса. Его линзы мерцали едва осмысленным светом, ладони то и дело соскальзывали, разжимаясь — он уже почти провалился в перезагрузку.  
Несколько кликов Вайз балансировал на самой грани, и случайного движения Октана, потревожившего штекеры, хватило для финальной встряски. Откатом от громко взвывшего автобота триплекса снесло в перезагрузку систем, заставляя еще сильнее втиснуться в подламывающийся под его весом корпус.  
Онлайн встретил их перепутанной грудой горячих деталей. Октан очень осторожно двинулся, стараясь не повредить расширенные системы, и Вайз застонал. Он еще не вышел окончательно онлайн, только слабо постанывал на любое шевеление, и потому не видел, как исказился фейсплейт десептикона.  
– Шлак, Вайз, ты идиот, – прохрипел Октан, дрожащими руками придерживая полураздавленного гонщика.  
Его придется чинить... энергон сочился из-под брюшных пластин — повреждены магистрали, масло текло из нескольких сломанных шарниров — Вайз выглядел жертвой насилия. Причем группового. Октан сам застонал, пытаясь отсоединиться максимально бережно. Он ненавидел доводить партнеров до такого состояния, именно поэтому предпочитал соразмерных. А тут, шлак... Топливную насадку заклинило и от рывка Вайз с коротким криком наконец вышел онлайн.  
– Тише... Ну чем ты думал! – Октан его бережно поднял, стараясь не повредить сильнее, – мы несовпадающих конфигураций, идиот. Куда тебя, к Эйду?  
– С шестеренок слетел? Он меня.. охх... доразберет. Подожди, – ученый коротко обхватил его за шею и крепко вцепился. – Положи пока здесь, шлак, я счас, соображу.  
Триплекс прогладил чуть вздрагивающий корпус по спине, бережно, и получил громкое урчание мотора в ответ.  
– Никогда так больше не делай, – Октан поймал изящную ладонь, прижал к щеке, – я на синтетиках могу даже соразмерного грохнуть, я же заправщик. Неужели мечта всей жизни — дезактивироваться от перезаправки?  
– А шарка ли ты как кусок шлака ни на что не реагируешь? Сконнектил бы раньше, я бы и не колол. Оу я залит до предела, – Вайз чуть выгнулся, ставя на место сместившиеся системы и коротко простонал, чуть стравив топлива.  
– Тебе не с кем что ли? – не понял Октан.  
– Да! Не с этим ж идиотами! – Стритвайз заерзал снова, – оближешь? – Он развел ноги пошире, показывая текущие от переполнения шлюзы, и облизнулся.  
– Сдурел?! – Октан стиснул манипултор на краю платформы, – тебя чинить надо!  
– И так палиться? Налей. У меня системы самопочинки разогнаны до предела. – Ученый изогнулся пособлазнительней, приподнимая и раскидывая бедрами. – Через цикл буду как новенький, на таком то топливе.  
– Если не перегоришь!  
Стритвайз простонал невнятно:  
– Жалкие десептиконы... – Он потянулся к собственному паху, играя лепестками защиты и часто вздрагивая, – ох... Тут лежит совершенно готовый к осквернению автобот, так …о-оох… нет же, ломаешься...  
– Я же тебя не хочу поломать! – Октан взвыл и упал на колени. Даа-ааа... вылизать этого наглого шарка, высосать и залить по новой, чтобы из суставов текло.   
Двухфазный синтетик... Предусмотрительный оплавок! Октан уже не мог бороться, весь дрожал, вскинув выше крылья, и чувствуя, что небольшой автобот его поимел, уж точно психологически! Текущее топливо... горячее, и изрядно раздолбанные мембраны...  
Он схватил Вайза за ноги, чтобы не мог дергаться, взревывая моторами от возбуждения, потянулся к шлюзам глоссой. Топливо текло тонкими струйками и первые капли Октан просто принял на глоссу. Слизнул потеки с бедер, отмечая как стонет и раскидывается Вайз. О шлак... Выдержать не удавалось — это сносило напрочь проц, оставляя только кайф.  
И даже если от первого прикосновения к смещенным в гнездах лепесткам защит Вайз заорал скорее от боли, ненадолго сжимаясь, остановиться Октан уже не смог. Да и не хотел. Зря что ли столько циклов его дразнил этот шлаков автобот. Глосса их дергала, подталкивала, заставляя снова скользнуть в пазы — и медленно погружалась вглубь мембраны, заставляя Стритвайза коротко подвывать и постанывать. О-о шлак, Октан умел обращаться с глоссой... оо-о!  
Он коротко грузанулся, стравливая излишки топлива. Среди своих у Вайза никогда... охх.. не было так хорошо и так потрясающе, несмотря на вывернутые шлюзы и растянутые системы. Сейчас ничто на Кибертроне не смогло бы отвлечь его от скользящей по сенсорам глоссы. Здоровенные ладони подхватили его, поднимая выше — так, что он опирался на платформу только спиной и дрожащими руками. Октан все же был… большой. И глосса соответствовала размерам.  
И ему это нравилось. Вот так вот висеть в мощных руках, и подвывать, и извиваться, вскидываясь от горячих загрузов, и сливать топливо раз за разом от дергающих уколов. Так, как не бывало в гештальте, так... по-десептиконски, но обалденно. Стритвайз еще раз себя похвалил, что выбрал такого перспективного партнера, и застонал поощрительно. От укола по самым глубоким, редко затрагиваемым штекерам он едва не перезагрузился, громко заорав и дернув дверцами. Выскальзывающую из систем глоссу он проводил разочарованным стоном и задергался, почти умоляюще.  
– Напросился, – Октан почти хрипел, – сам на-апросился!  
Джампер вломился в раздерганные приемные пути — больно, и не только... Вайз заорал на одной машинной ноте, запрокинув голову. Его скручивало, серво не слушались, он мог только сипеть от выворачивающих, сливающихся воедино боли и кайфа, откатами по еще не до конца подключенной скрутке срывая Октану остатки контроля, заставляя сжимать себя до скрежета брони, лишь бы удержать мечущегося автобота.  
Хрустнула и обвисла дверца, ладонь впилась в решетку на спине, проминая тонкие пластины, и Вайз снова завыл, срывая вокалайзер.  
"Псих", – Октан вмял его в свой кокпит.  
Мелкого партнера хотелось раздавить в руках, вмять в себя вывернуть наизнанку... Триплекс держался, только сильнее его прижимая, ничего уже не воспринимая за стремительно накатывающими волнами кайфа.  
Закусив антенну Стритвайза до его вскрика, он из последнего самоконтроля перекатился на спину, помяв крылья — чтобы хоть не придавить его еще раз. Втиснул в себя — и затих.

Онлайн Вайз вышел от того, что его медленно и бережно гладили по дверкам. Коротко простонал, включая оптику. Сытый, довольный, мелко подрагивающий от удовольствия.  
Октан наоборот был шлаково печален и расстроен. Он смог немного починить Вайза, пока тот болтался в отключке, но не больше.  
– Не приходи, – триплекс еще раз провел по дверце, – больше не приходи. Понял? Сорвусь — доломаю.  
Автобот хмыкнул, чуть потянулся, проверяя серво. Ерунда, бывало намного хуже. Системы саморемонта уже вовсю работали.  
– Сейчас я тебя отнесу к Хуку. И больше не приходи. Я не хочу тебя ломать. – Октан едва успел дернуться и не увернулся, когда Вайз обеими руками плотно впился ему в шейные кабели.  
– Хочешь меня прогнать — отпили мне руки.  
– Хук разожмет, – угрожающе просипел Октан. Цеплялся автобот больно, – ты просто не должен больше приходить, и все. И меня провоцировать. И никаких синтетиков!  
Себе он оставил заметку — завести несколько флаконов деактиватора. В ключевых местах кварты.  
– Выбор на самом деле маленький, – Вайз ослабил хватку и теперь просто висел, заглядывая линзами в линзы. Для полудезактива двигался он очень хорошо. – Или я живу здесь и ты меня коннектишь. Или будем по-плохому. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь по-плохому. – Он широко улыбался. – Если тебе интересно, мне уже три орна не было так хорошо, шлак.  
– У тебя надрывы магистралей, и перебиты предохранители, – Октан устало сел, снова его поглаживая. Ему тоже было хорошо, но... – Ты слишком маленький, понимаешь? На мой энергопотенциал нужен хотя бы танк, а лучше — джет с большими баками.  
Правда, их не было. Октан не стал озвучивать очевидное.  
– А придется обходиться мной, – Стритвайз не спешил его отпускать, прижимаясь и вздергивая дверцы с некоторым скрипом. – Вот Эйду полегчает и мы решим эту проблему. Бак вряд ли, а вот по току у меня есть идеи...  
– Не пропадай, – тихо попросил Октан.  
– Куда ты от меня денешься.  
Стритвайз незаметно и самодовольно улыбался. Делиться добычей не хотелось, но ради такого дела стоит и шарков-друзей организовать. Пусть поучаствуют, распределив ток.  
– Все-таки ты мелкий... Ну давай я тебя хоть к медикам отнесу, нельзя же все на саморемонте.  
– Шарка с два. – Вайз фыркнул, – лежи и гладь.  
Дверцы так вздергивались от поглаживаний, что Октан никогда не мог остановиться. Шарков Стритвайз. Шарковы автоботы. Он их иногда ненавидел. А иногда — ненавидел очень сильно. Если бы ученый сейчас не был так поврежден, Октан бы ему врезал. А так оставалось только угрюмо вздыхать вентиляцией и гладить, гладить красивые дверцы.  
И...  
– Нет, – тоном Октана можно было бы резать сталь, – убери руки. Немедленно. Третий раз тебя убьет.  
– Тогда завтра. – Вайз фыркнул, сам себе выправляя плечевой крепеж. – Хочу еще.  
– Через два цикла и после того, как тебя посмотрит медик. Любой. – Триплекс немного помолчал, но все же поинтересовался, – тебе в гештальте коннектиться не с кем? Вас же пятеро.  
Стритвайз на него уставился, потом расхохотался, и начал загибаль пальцы:  
– Ферст Эйд. Повернутый на своем вертолете и через это окончательно поехавший. Хот Спот. Любит лежать и чтобы его имели, потому что ленивый шарк. Блейдз. Скорбно умолчим. Грув. Любит обкусывать антенны. С кем?!  
– А что Блейдз? Погоди, вертолет — это Вортекс что ли? Так его Эйд крал?  
– Как говорит Эйд и в этом я с ним согласен полностью, "Блейдз на платформе арматурина арматуриной, хоть снизу, хоть сверху". Конечно, а ты как думал. У него нишарка не получилось вот он и бесится сейчас. – Вайз прогнулся в спине, мимоходом ставя на место внутренние системы.   
– Ржа заешь! Онслот все перерыл, пока он не появился, – Октан сильнее сжал пальцы, но тут же убрал после короткого писка, – вы совсем идиоты? Думаете, нас можно в ошейниках держать и все хорошо будет?!  
– Это распространенное среди автоботов заблуждение, – Стритвайз улегся ему на кокпит, растянувшись. – У Ферст Эйда шестеренки снесло по этому вертолетику. Не дергайся, раз он уже попробовал и провалился, больше Вортексу такое не грозит.  
– Угу... он никакой ходит уже сколько циклов. Как есть идиоты, – Октан тяжело вздохнул, – хорошо хоть вы меня воровать не пытались.  
Стритвайз загадочно улыбнулся.  
– Что, пытались?!  
– Ну, мы обдумывали такой вариант, но, как обычно, без Эйда Хот Спот слишком ленится принимать решения.   
– И в итоге до меня доскребся ты, – Октан прогладил его по спине. – Зачем?  
Стритвайз улыбнулся сыто и самодовольно.  
– Мне нравится, когда после коннекта отовсюду льет, – он пошевелился и хлюпнул системами.  
– Оплавок ты, – голосу триплекса недоставало уверенности. – Но красивый оплавок.  
– Ага. А ты — большой и вкусный глупый добрый десептикон. – Вайз коротко потерся о кокпит, пригасил оптику. – Даже не думай меня выгонять.   
Октан только тяжело вздохнул и снова убрал его руки от своего пахового щитка.

***

Дверь в кварту распахнулась едва слышно. Ферст Эйд любил, чтобы пациенты, и так вынужденные нести ноги и крылья (а чаще — дверцы и лопасти) в охапке, вынуждены были помучиться с архаическим механизмом "тяни и открой". Система безопасности мгновенно подняла медика с платформы — но в первый клик он не поверил системе видеозахвата. В дверь осторожно протиснулся некто белый... С золотым кокпитом...  
– Ты какого шарка здесь... – вокалайзер подвел Эйда, захрипев и сбиваясь на словах.  
Он и сам весь на пару кликов засбоил, замерев возле платформы. Вортекс. С нервно подрагивающими лопастями, оптикой в пол. Серый почти... О шлак. Быстрое сканирование подтвердило — это не шутка Хаунда, настоящий Вортекс, дрожащий мелкой дрожью.  
– Эйд... – его вокалайзер слушался хуже, – я просто... – он медленно опустился на пол, ткнулся фейсплейтом в колени медика и так замер.  
Маска ушла в пазы без осознанной команды, и темные пальцы медика вцепились в лопасти до короткого писка деса. Отпустили, пробежались по белому шлему, накрыли воздухозаборники. И несколько кликов Ферст Эйд просто держал ладони на его шлеме.  
Пока Вортекс не шевельнулся, медленно поднимая несчастный взгляд.  
– Мне было так плохо... – Он не пытался прижаться ближе, просто смотрел, смотрел синими линзами, – не надо ошейник... Я так...  
– Идиот, – неизвестно кому сообщил Эйд, накрывая ему оптику ладонями. – А теперь — молчи.  
Вертолет послушно замолчал, только едва вздрагивая. И так же чуть-чуть вздрагивали пальцы медика, пока он медленно скользил ими по широким белым плечам с утопленными ракетными блоками. Но Вортекс недолго оставался неподвижен — он торопливо полез в сабспейс, выуживая оттуда горсть чего-то бело-золотого, из отдельных пластиной, и уронил это вслепую рядом с Ферст Эйдом.  
– Вот... – Шепнул он, – возьми.  
Медик не удержался от короткого смешка, когда рассмотрел изделие. Гибкий декоративный ошейник, без электроники, зато с длинными и прочными цепочками.  
– Я просто... ну если тебе так нужно, но я не могу... – Вертолет шептал, не поднимая оптику и вздрагивал, позванивая лопастями.  
Он так и дрожал, пока узкие ладони Эйда защелкивали ошейник. Вот как... Медик отметил, что трансформацию он не блокирует, и кивнул мысленно тому, кто сделал такое произведение искусства. Вортекс едва слышно пискнул.  
– Не пищи, – проурчал Эйд, – Вот так, – он захватил в ладонь все четыре цепочки и медленно подтащил вертолета к себе поближе. Еще ближе, и Вортекс смог обнять темный корпус, сжимая обеими руками за талию под подергивающимися уже дверками. Три длинных он отцепил, и отложил в сторону, планируя использовать потом. А вот самую короткую намотал на кулак, подтягивая белый фейсплейт вплотную к своему.  
– Вернулся, – удовлетворенно заметил Эйд.  
– Я не могу, – признался Вортекс жалко, – не смог.  
Медик только рассмеялся, подставляя фейсплейт под осторожную глоссу и губы. Целоваться десептикон по-прежнему умел. Но вот так бережно, почти испуганно, едва касаясь губами... слишком мало. Ферст Эйд натянул цепочку, заставляя его усилить касание, и невнятно простонал от щекочущей по дентапласту глоссе. Вжался в белый корпус, перебирая и проглаживая основания лопастей. Все игры и развлечения — потом, сейчас Ферст Эйду требовалось соединение Искр. Подтвердить, что Вортекс принадлежит ему.  
– Тебе нравится принадлежать мне...  
– Да, – тихо сказал вертолет, сильнее стискивая пальцы на креплениях дверок, – Да.  
– Но, – подсказал ему Эйд, – не летать ты не можешь, – длинные пальцы мягко покачали лопасти у основания, заставляя вертолет дернуться. И протечь.  
Наконец-то. Именно то, чего не хватало. Шарк с ним, пусть летает, Эйд больше не возражал. Стиснул лопасти, выворачивая их в стороны и сбрасывая несколько острых разрядов в механизмы. Вортекс дернулся еще раз, заскулил, начиная выгибаться. Он уже тек, мелко ерзал, и снова опустил фейсплейт — чтобы потереться о темную паховую пластину.  
– Рано-о... – Эйд стиснул лопасти и еще раз дернул, добиваясь нового стона. Его собственные системы восставали против сдерживания, и именно поэтому он... О, шлак! Белые пальцы подцепили почти незаметные стыки, дернули, и броня расщелкнулась.  
Эйд пытался научить этой ласке своих подчиненных — но так и не преуспел, а вскоре они стали вызывать у него бешенство. А сейчас — оооо! – как только Вортекс так умел прижать проводки дентоплаа-ааа... Медик вскинулся с криком протеста, подхваченный и опрокинутый на платформу. Шлак, нельзя же так... Вортекс залез пальцами в основание скрутки, перебирая, поглаживая, дразня штекеры, и Эйд с писком выгнулся.  
Он так давно не... О-о! Теперь Вортекс его покусывал, и стонал, не выпуская джампер изо рта — горячо стонал, громко. И подтекал, и выше вздергивался сам, уже покачивая бедреной секцией.  
– Ржа тебя съешь... – прохрипел Ферст Эйд, дергая цепочку, – Вортекс! Шлак... Дай уже подключиться.  
Вертолет все же был ощутимо больше — и, когда навис сверху, на клик Эйду показалось, что приемным будет он. Но Вортекс только расщелкнул броню, с громким стоном принимая раздразненную скрутку. От резкого подключения он заскулил и выгнулся, встопорщивая лопасти. Спустя клик Эйд резко дернул цепочку, заставляя его ткнуться лицом в шейные кабели медику. От бешено работающей вентиляции и дрожания дверок за спиной Эйда подкидывало.  
Ладонями Вортекс его сжимал — жадно подхватив под спину, втискивая в себя, дрожа и откатывая разряды изо всех сил. Перезагрузка на этот раз подкатывала стремительно как никогда, и от первого же надавливания на золотистый кокпит грудная броня поехала в пазы. Кликом позже выдвинул Искру Эйд.  
Вортекс хрипнул, вбиваясь так, будто хотел себя потушить, и беспомощно вжался, стиснув небольшой корпус в руках. Ферст Эйд только коротко простонал, погружаясь в соединение систем, из последних сил сжимая руки на белом шлеме. Шлак, да... Наконец-то... Вести в искровом коннекте не удавалось никому, и они просто прокатились по платформе, со стонами и рычанием втискиваясь глубже, еще клик, еще... До темноты оффлайна.

В онлайн они вышли одновременно, втискиваясь еще сильнее на несколько кликов.   
– Ты больше не будешь меня похищать? – немного робко осведомился Вортекс.  
– Сам пришел, – Эйд улыбался едва оформленными губами. – Сам...  
Вортекс свернулся рядом, тихонько мелко дрожа, слабо заурчал. Он с ума сходил от безумного ощущения рядом. Медик медленно на него заполз, притискиваясь, вжимаясь, не возражая, когда его бережно прижали рукой. Коннекта прямо сейчас не хотелось. Позже. И игрушки, и легкое связывание. Все потом. Ладонь мягко начала его поглаживать, тихо урчал еще разогнанный движок — Вортекс немного успокоился, просто находясь рядом.  
Ферст Эйд коротко хмыкнул, подставляясь под ласку. Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать с Вортексом как передающим. Попробовать его топливо, и вообще он должен быть невозможно нежным. Он еще раз коротко проурчал. И подавился, когда Вортекс снова взялся его целовать — в незавершенный фейсплейт, по визору, и ниже, по кабелям.  
Вжался, обвивая белый шлем руками.  
– Еще? – Вортекс лизнул его в шею.  
– Позже. Ты здесь надолго. – Эйд не спрашивал, а утверждал.  
– Я буду улетать. И к своей команде, – Вортекс мягко урчал, поглаживая его ладонь, – мне плохо было, Эйд. И с тобой, и без тебя.  
– Плохо ему было... – проворчал Эйд. Сам бы он никогда в этом не признался, но Вортекс все понял, прижимая к себе темный корпус.  
– Шлаков десептикон, – Эйд плавным жестом закинул ему ногу на бедро и погрузился в составление запроса Прайму. На Вортекса. В помощники. Ладонь вертолета он между делом легонько поглаживал, прикидывая, какие туда можно поставить инструменты, и наслаждаясь дрожью бело-золотого корпуса.  
Да, Оптимус должен одобрить его просьбу. Медиков мало, и кто-то явно улетит с Родимусом, так что гештальту придется лишиться одного из своих беспомощных боевиков. А сам Эйд получит прекрасного во всех отношениях помощника. Доверенного, послушного, и... он согласится, нет никаких сомнений.  
– Ты будешь работать со мной, – Ферст Эйд сжал пальцы.  
– Я? В смысле?  
– Как мой помощник, медик.  
– Но я же не умею, – синяя оптика изумленно расширилась.  
– Я тебя научу, – облизнулся Эйд. Он помолчал и добавил коварно, – с системой штрафов. Ты все поймешь быстро... Очень быстро.  
– Но я... Эйд, подожди, я же десептикон. У нас же война только закончилась, меня никто не отпустит.  
– Приказы Прайма не обсуждаются, а Мегатрон заключил мир. Никуда не денешься, гаечка, – медик продолжал широко улыбаться и втискиваться ближе.  
– И я не умею... чинить... – Вортекс уставился на него как завороженный, – ты всерьез, да?  
– Абсолютно. Такие руки не должны пропадать. И такая чувствительность. А теперь помолчи и дай мне составить программу. Лизаться можно, – добавил Эйд кликом позже.  
Ответ от Прайма уже пришел — короткий приказ о присоединении Вортекса к медкорпусу под начало Ферст Эйда. И пара ехидных комментариев. Один — с тяжеловесным юмором — явно от Оптимуса. Второй — от Телетраана. На клик Ферст Эйд подумал, что стоит улететь хотя бы из-за этого шпиона.  
Но Вортекс чуть зашевелился, и он выкинул эту мысль из проца. Потом. Все потом. Совершенно не-автоботское желание тепла и уюта, и легонько вибрирующего корпуса рядом, заставляло Эйда молчать и вжиматься в десептикона.  
Тем более, что Вортекс его гладил, так глупо-бережно, как своего. И прикосновение к ошейнику встретил глубоким бархатным урчанием.  
– Мой, – Ферст Эйд, прижал пальцы к гладкому металлу и слушал вибрацию, – Мой.

***

Слабый ветер со стороны Полихекса нес запахи окалины и кислую химическую вонь. Там уже пару десятков циклов работали конструктиконы, протектоботы и дроны Всеискры. Санстрайкер поморщился. На искре у него было так же кисло, с примесью ржавчины.  
Война между автоботами и десептиконами закончилась.   
Их личная с братом война — нет.  
Сайдсвайп почти не появлялся из-под Всеискры, из десептиконского логова, куда получил пока пропуск только Прайм. И так же носил перечеркнутый знак. И так же ныла половина Искры чужой злостью, чуть поутихшей, но реальной. И так же дергало временами. Вот как сейчас. Сикер уже даже не разбирался, чьей тоской и ненавистью — чужой, своей... Им нельзя было разделяться. Близнецовые искры, как у Джазза с Рикошетом. Им нельзя разделяться. И соединиться больше не получалось.  
Санстрайкер яростно пнул обломок толстенной стены, на которой стоял. Осколок его ярости ушел куда-то, не усилившись — как в пустоту. Брат закрыл связь много ворн назад, и молчал, не желая общаться с близнецом. Санстрайкер хотел бы на него наорать, убить, но... Сейчас один вид самодовольного лидера вызывал ярость. Из-за него все!  
Это именно Прайм тогда нанес Сайдсвайпу удар, расколовший его броню прямо поперек автоботского знака. Это именно он выкинул оффлайнового сикера, сочтя его мертвым. И сейчас, при заключенном мире, Санстрайкер даже не решался что-либо говорить Оптимусу или про Оптимуса. Шлак, скажешь ему, как же.  
Еще один пинок.  
И это если не спишет. От Сайдсвайпа часто приходило ощущение покоя и веселья, и это вызывало в брате тройную злость. Как он смеет там радоваться! Как!.. Но с начала этой заварушки от далекой половины Искры исходили только злость и печаль.  
А теперь не приходило вообще ничего. Он закрылся полностью. Санстрайкер не решался пока появиться на территории дворца. Да и в Айкон вообще возвращаться не стремился. Шлак его знает, что там будет еще через несколько циклов. И что вообще делать... Про изменения Родимуса он знал. Весь Кибертрон знал! И ему очень не нравились эти изменения. Остро не нравились. Если Оптимус окончательно сошел с ума...что? Все это — зря? Война, разрушения?  
А если не сошел — тогда тем более зря. Почему теперь протектоботы ремонтируют эти шлаковы руины вокруг Всеискры. Загнал же... Санстрайкер сел на стену, вознесенную высоко над разбитой автомагистралью.  
Если все — зря, то что он тогда тут делает?  
И надо ли ему сражаться снова, или стереть знак, да и вернуться с гордо поднятым шлемом? "На казнь", — радостно подсказал внутренний голос. Или на пытки. Шлак! И с кем сражаться? С автоботами? С конами? Со Свайпом? Убить Прайма? Он яростно врезал сам себе по ладони, чтобы боль хоть немного отрезвила.  
Таких как он, много сейчас болталось по окраинам крупных городов и боевых баз. Ничего... Скоро Прайм начнет закручивать гайки. И начнутся пытки... И предателям все припомнят... Но почему этим шлакам можно хватать своих десов и таскать их как угодно, а ему, Санстрайкеру, приходится голодно кружить у окраин? И не только от злости и тоски разделенной Искры — толковые запасы энергона остались только во дворце и у конов, а окраины, не присоединившиеся, не испытывали перебоев с поставками по факту отсутствия поставок как класса.  
Сикер беспомощно зашипел от злости. Последний раз он заправлялся по-нормальному более сорока циклов тому, почти что перед самой атакой Прайма на Арк. И как ни шлаково это признавать, его запасы подходили к концу. Хорошо еще, что последние тридцать циклов он почти не дрался, иначе бы ослаб уже давно.  
Можно было бы напасть на кого да вытянуть досуха, как они делали иногда... А может, нет. Он не был наивным, и не сомневался, что большинство шныряющих тут шарков вооружены до закрылков. Пару раз он даже видел составы с топливом, проезжающие в сторону десов, но нападать на вооруженный караван одному?.. К шаркам.  
Придется опять идти грабить подземные уровни Айконских предместий. А там не только шарки водились. Там, чтоб он заржавел, водились дроны под управлением Телетраана.  
Он мог бы еще долго так сидеть — ругаясь, злясь, думая — если бы толчок в Искру и слабый шум не подсказал — брат где-то рядом.  
Где? Санстрайкер вскочил и прижался спиной к выступу конструкций. Напасть на него? Или?.. Шлак, что коны вообще здесь забыли? Аккуратно выглянув, он сразу их нашел: небольшая смешанная группа десов и автоботов сосредоточенно раскапывала вход в старое хранилище. Сайдсвайп оторвался от раскопок и поднял бластер, что-то тихо бросив остальным, и... Санстрикер едва поверил оптике! Брат — один, никого не позвав, двинулся к развалинам.  
Вот и его шанс, можно... Ржа заешь, а что именно можно-то? Поймать? Пристрелить? Как минимум, попытаться проследить за ним и определить что он будет делать.  
Включив маскирующий полог, Санстрайкер максимально тихо и аккуратно сполз вниз, регистрируя метку брата.  
– Я знаю, что ты тут, – бывший автобот огляделся, не пытаясь найти брата нечестным путем — по излучению Искры, и уронил оружие, – я хочу поговорить. Не надо целиться мне в спину.  
– А куда надо? – Санни медленно вышел из-за остатков колонны, не снимая полог с излучения. Покачал бластером в руках, не опуская его. В вокалайзер как будто песок набился. – Шлак. Нам не о чем разговаривать.  
– Война же кончилась. И ты больше не автобот — иначе был бы во дворце, – салатово-зеленый близнец повернулся слитным жестом, но не дернулся в защитном жесте. Его алая — как раньше — оптика сияла мирно. Как у десептикона.  
А вот у него Санстрайкера мерцала, коротко, выдавая сомнения и сильное напряжение.  
– Я не хочу в Плавильни. Или быть очередным развлечением Прайма, – Санстрайкер мотнул шлемом. – Даже если он пока не начал казни, еще начнет. Так какого шлака ты от меня хочешь?  
– Сколько у тебя топлива? – тихо спросил Сайдсвайп.  
– Не твое дело! – Санстрикер понял, что поторопился и выдал себя, – я не вернусь. И к вам присоединяться не буду, не лей мне тут даже.  
– Не буду, – коротко хмыкнул Садсвайп. – Но советую определяться побыстрее. Прайм собирается зачищать развалины. И тебе...  
– Шлак, не твое дело! – Теперь дуло бластера смотрело прямо в корпус бывшего автобота, прямо в перечеркнутую неровной глубокой трещиной инсигнию. – Не твое дело, слышал?!  
– Слышал, не ори, – Сайдсвайп шагнул к нему, уставившись в линзы, – за что ты сражаешься, Санни, а? За что ты сейчас готов меня убить? – бластер скрежетнул о старую, потертую, ворнами не полированную броню.   
Они всегда полировали друг друга, не доверяя этого другим. И, похоже, сейчас Сайдсвайп даже среди десов не полировался все это время. Как и сам Санстрайкер. Еще один шаг, и отступивший сикер уперся спиной в колонну. Между ними был только поднятый бластер, прижатый дулом прямо к инсигнии. Прямо в камеру искры. И линзы в линзы, первый раз после обвинения Сайдсвайпа в предательстве. Шлак...  
Болью продрало по Искре так, что он уронил оружие — но не мог перестать смотреть, только похрипывал слабо-тихо. Болезненно.  
– Ну хватит уже, – Сайдсвайп смотрел в линзы твердо, – хватит. Война закончилась, я тебя не предавал.  
– Война не могла закончиться. Шарк ржавые, ты же знаешь Прайма, Свайп. Ты же знаешь как он... Не хочу в Плавильни.  
– А со мной? Хочешь?  
– Заткнись. – И тихий хрип вентсистем, пробивающихся сквозь погнутые решетки воздухозабора. Он так и не отремонтировался.  
Сайдсвайп — где-то глубоко, глубже, чем мог добраться Мегатрон — оставался автоботом. Истинным автоботом — злым и яростным. Чего стоило только ему сейчас смирять свою половину Искры!  
И на пару кликов он перестал этого делать.  
Санстрайкера обожгло яростью и давно копившейся злостью по искровой связи. И спустя долю клика — яростный удар в фейсплейт, еще удар, заломленные руки, скрежет обломков о броню. Санстрайкер оказался на полу и яростно заизвивался под придавившим близнецом. Сайдсвайп врезал ему еще дважды — в фейсплейт и в горло, и наконец смог прижать.  
– Я хорошо заправлен, – издевательский шепот скользил киберкоброй, – а ты устал и издерган.  
– Шлак, на куски разорву, оплавок! – взвыл Санстрайкер, продолжая вырываться, пытаясь двинуть брату ногой. Взвыл от защелкнувшихся на запястьях блокираторов. Еще одна петля обхватила за шею, и только коротко щелкнул замок между плеч за спиной. Тройной захват — за шею и по запястьям, не дающий возможности вырваться. Их с братом любимый.  
– Утихни уже, Санни, – брат лежал сверху — тоже избитый, тоже уставший, Санстрикер ему изрядно ввалил в эти клики, – тихо. Лежи спокойно. Я взял тебя в плен, и не намерен отпускать. Я больше не автобот, и поэтому ни пыток, ни казни не будет.  
– Ты сам одна большая пытка и казнь, – огрызнулся Санстрайкер, дергаясь.  
Свайп без особых церемоний двинул его в бок кулаком:  
– Утихни. А то прямо тут... заправлю.  
– Нет... Ты же теперь десептикон, – Санни похолодел на клик до арктических температур, – ты не можешь... – Он просто отказывался верить в подобное. Сайди никогда не любил эту автоботскую забаву с пленными...  
– А может я очень злой на тебя десептикон? – Сайдсвайп деловито ощупал окаменевшего брата между ног. Судя по пульсации Искры, эта идея нравилась ему все больше. Он вскочил и вздернул Санни на ноги. – Только не здесь. Вроде внутри есть еще не до конца разрушенные кварты.  
Санстрайкер был так ошеломлен, что покорно дал себя дотащить до разрушенного здания, начав сопротивляться только внутри. Бесполезно. А зеленый близнец уже начал разогреваться. Шлаа-аак.  
Даже предстоящее унижение не могло заставить автобота реагировать. Что за... Индикатор показал критически низкий уровень энергона — драка исчерпала его, вытянула до дна баки. Санстрайкер злобно зашипел, когда брат подтащил его к платформе, еще раз дернулся, уже безнадежно, и обвис в захвате. Шлак. Топлива нет. Сопротивляться он не сможет.  
– Нельзя же до такого себя доводить, – проурчал Сайдсвайп, лихорадочно мерцая линзами. – Как я вовремя.  
Кон скользнул ладонью по броне, под судорожным взглядом близнеца нырнул ладонью себе под броню... не в пах. Остолбеневший Санстрикер уставился на энергоновый куб в его руках.  
– Ты действительно думал, что я тебя вот так поимею? – в голосе Сайдсвайпа звучало пополам горечи и смеха, – шлаково ты меня знаешь, брат. В руки не дам, так пей.  
– Ты бы поимел. До всего... этого, – Санни надкусил протянутый куб и присосался к топливу. Шлак. Чистый, свежий энергон, то, что нужно.  
– Второй не дам. – Свайп придерживал близнеца. – А то еще драться вздумаешь.  
Санни пришлось сильно согнуться, чтобы дотянуться скованной ладонью до куба, но все равно топливо в основном держал брат. Как будто мог отобрать в любой клик — но не отбирал, смотря с какой-то...жалостью, что ли?  
– Выглядишь, как ржой поеденный.  
– А чего ты хотел, – угрюмо буркнул сикер, доглатывая энергон и откидываясь на платформу. С безумным ощущением, которое может подарить только свежий энергон в измученных голодом системах. – Шлак, я тридцать циклов не заправлялся.  
И снова в линзах брата мелькнула короткая, унизительная жалость.  
– Ты отправишься со мной. Ты преступник — но и я им был. Думаю, Мегатрон сможет если не простить, то хотя бы попросить Прайма о снисхождении. Не хочу, чтобы тебя переделали в какой-нибудь шлак.  
– А уж как я-то не хочу. И хватит меня жалеть. – Санстрайкер дернул плечом, отсаживаясь по платформе.  
– Сиди уж. – Близнец коротко щелкнул его током по широкой лопасти шлема. – Сиди.  
В блокираторах далеко не убежать — это Санстрайкер понимал отлично. И, если он вырвется — останется на поживу шаркам и скреплетам... Нет уж. Погибать за Прайма он готов, но сдыхать, пожранным паразитами — никогда. Он последовал за братом, ни на что не надеясь. Да и за Прайма то... Он был в числе предателей, поддержал Родимуса. Максимальное снисхождение — отправят рубить энергон на рудники. Он скривился, выходя наружу.   
– Раньше Прайм бы казнил Родимуса после долгих пыток, – заговорил вдруг брат, будто угадав, как раньше, мысли, – но сейчас... Я не знаю, что с ним сделал Мегатрон, но он выглядит здоровым. Жестоким — да, но не психом.  
Санни пожал плечами.  
– Значит будет еще что-нибудь хуже, чем каторга. Шлак, я даже не знаю, что он может придумать.   
– Что-нибудь. Главное, чтобы оно не включало переделку тебя в интербота, – Свайп фыркнул паром. – А ты видел Родимуса?  
– Я не был во дворце, – Санстрикер поморщился, – в интербота переделали, слышал. Когда надоест, что его все коннектят, пристрелят. В блокираторах держит?  
– Неа. Значит не знаешь. Его переделали в шлаково соблазнительного красавчика, но никто не запирал. Все ставки делают, кто его первый изнасилует. Перси с Блерром почти преуспели, но Магнус им навалял.  
– Ты хочешь сказать, его не держат в блокираторах? Не верю.  
– Ему даже нагрев оставили. Говорят, он уже пару дверей от злости проплавил, – Сайдсвайп рассмеялся глухо, – и пообещал любому, кто свистнет вслед, приплавить вокалайзер к выхлопной трубе. Магнус мол подержит. А Эйд отпустил добычу, не допытав до неадеквата. Вортекс правда дурак и снова к нему поперся.  
– А Блерр? Дрифт? Остальные? – против воли заинтересовался Санстрайкер.  
– Служат, – брат передернул колесными стойками. – Знаешь, вроде правда не будет массовых казней. В Плавильни до сих пор никого не отправил. Даже Телетраан пока никого не угробил.  
Автобот вздохнул хрипло.  
– Слишком хорошо. В чем-то ты врешь. В чем-то — ошибаешься. Я не верю.  
– Я не вру, но я могу всего не знать. – Свайп еще раз передернул колесами над плечами. – Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы тебя... Не хотелось бы.  
Санстрайкер сделал вид что ничего не понял, и молча прислонился к стене возле входа в хранилище, где он их впервые увидел.  
– Голдбаг, – Санстрайкер скривился, увидев маленького бота, перекрашенного в ярко-золотой, – и коны, – лица он мог бы узнать, но не хотел пока — шлак с ними. Кто-то из колесных конов.  
– О, кого я вижу, – неприятно фыркнул Голдбаг, разглядывая Санстрайкера. – Твой вид меня несомненно радует. Что, надоело шариться по руинам?  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Санстрайкер. Хороший ответ не придумывался, а этого бота он терпеть не мог.   
– Не трогай его, Би, – очень тихо попросил Сайдсвайп, – а то как-нибудь проснешься в полосочку, – он злобно мигнул.  
– Как я тебя боюсь, десептикон, – Голдбаг фыркнул паром еще раз, но отвернулся, возвращаясь к выгрузке материалов.  
Коны работали молча, не обращая особого внимания на Санстрайкера, который теперь ощущал каждую царапину и потертость на корпусе. Несколько кликов спустя его дернул за дверь Свайп.  
– Так, поехали, тебя велено отвезти во дворец.  
Безнадежно оценив остановку — шансов нет, никаких шансов вырваться — Санстрайкер предпринял последнюю попытку.  
– Я не смогу трансформироваться. Что, что-то готов пустить меня в кузов? – Он алчно глянул на самого крупного кона. Вспомнилось, что его звали Мотормастер.  
– Нас подберет Астротрейн по пути, пошли, – близнец твердо потянул его в сторону автострады, и Санстрайкеру подчинился, изображая независимость и спокойствие.  
И, только уверенный, что Голдбаг его больше не видит, нервно провентилировал.  
– Что, к Прайму? – Он криво улыбнулся.  
– Думаю, сначала к Мегатрону, – Сайдсвайп коснулся его плеча, – тебя никто не тронет. Ну или сначала убьют меня.  
– Не лезь, – Сикер дернулся в сторону.  
– А ты не тупи. Война закончилась, Санни. Все. Так что я от тебя не отстану, – Сайдсвайп продолжал держать руку на его плече. И только в трюме Астротрейна отпустил.  
И ныла Искра — постоянно, ровно как-то, заставляя Санстрайкера зло и беспомощно вздрагивать — не потереть грудную броню. И не успокоиться. Шлак, как же ему не хотелось возвращаться во дворец Прайма. Санстрайкер ненавидел, когда его участь решал кто-нибудь другой. Поэтому он в свое время и присоединился к Родимусу, чтобы сбросить шлакова психопата Оптимуса. Прайма никогда не интересовало чужое мнение.  
Ладонь брата легла ему на плечо. На клик — тут же убравшись. Неосознанная почти поддержка. Сайдсвайп смотрел в сторону, но вся его исцарапанная броня, даже запертая половина искры кричали об одиночестве. Он сменил сторону не по идеологическим причинам. И явно тоже так никого и не подпустил. Разошедшиеся на вражеские баррикады, они стали одиночками. А могли бы быть вместе, не испугайся тогда Санни.  
Он коротко провентилировал, успокаивая мысли и искру. Шлак с ним, с Мегатроном, но Прайм... Что скажет Прайм?  
И снова — касание, мимолетное, слабое. Обычным меха не нужно касаться друг друга. Их Искра заключена в одном корпусе, а все романтические бредни про связь Искр — только бред. Кто это знал лучше близнецов? Когда пол-Искры пульсирует в чужой броне — тянуло коснуться, убедиться — она там. Все хорошо. У Санстрикера "все хорошо" не случалось уже больше пол-орна.  
Прижавшаяся к спине ладонь подтвердила — у Сайдсвайпа тоже. Совсем не так представлял себе их встречу оптика к оптике сикер. Многое придумывал: и как он убьет брата, и как брат убьет его, и что возможно они вообще так и не встретятся. Но не вот такой молчаливой поддержкой. Не по-автоботски совершенно.  
Астротрейн высадил их на одной из верхних дворцовых посадочных площадок.

А вот мысль о том, брат как завоет от невыносимой боли в Искре, разделенной теперь навсегда, он старался не думать. И что не переживет — вряд ли переживет — такое. Сайдсвайп глянул на него внимательно:  
– Я тебя не брошу.  
– А что ты сделаешь, – Санстрайкер смотрел прямо. Он все-таки сикер. Один из некогда элитной команды самого Оптимуса. Х-ха, шлак. Элитная гвардия. В блокираторах и пол-орна неполированная.  
– Санни, входи, оплавочек, – промурлыкал Телетраан, дребежаще хихикнув. – Сайдсвайп — вход воспрещен.  
– Я тебе щас замок выбью, – невозмутимо сказал Сайдсвайп, – или камеру. Я знаю, что тебе неприятно. Так что открывай дверь, приглашение на обоих.  
– Десептиконов не приглашали, – ИскИн недовольно фыркнул, и попытался захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом, отступившись только после хорошего удара кулаком по замку.  
Прайм отпустил Джазза, разворачиваясь к ним. Близнецы стояли ровно — оба они видели лидера автоботов так близко впервые за целый орн. Санстрайкер удивленно понял — ему не страшно. Совершенно не страшно — не безбашенной смелостью обреченного, а просто... спокойно.  
Он неоднократно получал приказы от того, прежнего Прайма, но кажется... это не имело отношения к нынешнему. Даже его излучение сменилось. По-прежнему сильное и подавляющее, оно больше не вызывало ужаса. В первый раз, когда он приносил присягу, его хорошенько швырнули об пол. Сейчас он сам опустился на одно колено, не отрывая взгляда от оптики. Опасный меха... контролируемо-опасный, а не безбрежный псих.   
– О. Ты тоже хочешь служить, Санстрайкер? – Хмыкнул Прайм, внимательно разглядывая сикера.  
– Да, Прайм, если вы примете меня еще раз. – Все-таки голос дрогнул, и Санстрайкер чуть дернул колесами.   
Он ждал, но слова "предатель" все не звучало.  
– А ты, Сайдсвайп, – вдруг переключился Прайм на его брата, – перебежчик времен, когда Родимус только придумывал, как бы меня скинуть. Уважаю за смелость.  
Санстрикер не поверил аудиодатчикам.  
– Поднимайся. – Оптимус прищелкнул когтями и Санстрайкер поспешно встал. – Я принимаю твою присягу. Поступаешь в подчинение к Джаззу. Идите.  
На их кликовое замешательство щелкнули бластеры, и Санстрикер все-таки поверил, что перед ним Прайм, уже оказавшись за дверью хорошо отработанным рывком.  
– О шлак. Что с ним?..  
– Вот сразу видно старую гвардию, какая отточенность движений. – Телетраан ядовито подмигнул огоньком камеры Санстрайкеру, с которого Сайдсвайп снимал блокираторы. – Ну что, выделить вам отдельную кварту или храбрый автобот Санстрайкер хочет жить среди десептиконов?  
– Отдельную кварту, – Сайдсвайп махнул рукой, – и не смей издеваться, железка. Шлак, я даже не хочу знать, кто тебя в такое перенастроил.  
– Сила старого доброго интерфейса. И я думаю, вы мне ее добавите. – Искин еще раз хихикнул и скинул Санни номер и код кварты.  
– Камеры повыдираю, ржа, – Сайдсвайп махнул на него рукой. – Пойдем?  
– Да... Да. Пойдем. – Санстрикер тряхнул шлемом, пытаясь избавиться от странного ощущения, что произошедшее — всего лишь глюк от усталости в истощенном процессоре. Чтобы Оптимус вот так вот просто его принял, и даже с Сайдсвайпом... Клик спустя брат пихнул его локтем в бок.  
– Шлак, смотри! А то пропустишь такое зрелище!  
Санстрайкер поднял оптику и зашумел кулерами от возбуждения, пытаясь поверить видеозахвату. И это — Родимус? Оуу-у... Или... Нет, Родимус, его метка!  
– Челюсть подбери, – буркнул опальный Прайм, стремительно дефилируя мимо на невозможно длинных ногах, в облаке какой-то дорогой полироли. Обернулся шлаково изящным жестом, качнув узким бампером.  
– И только попробуй мне свистнуть. Долго будешь вокалайзеры чинить.  
Какие ноги, какая талия, и это.. это Родимус?.. Санстрайкер с немым вопросом повернулся к Свайпу. Сайдсвайп кивнул.  
– Я же говорил, – он сам сглотнул антифриз, – об него убиться можно. От шока. Шлак, все автоботы вздрюченные ходят.  
– А он? – Санни потер паховый щиток. Шлак, как сильно оказывается реагируют на Родимуса протоколы коннекта.  
– Дерется. И плавит. – Брат повторил его жест, улыбаясь. – Полный шлак. Ладно, – близнец тряхнул шлемом, – ладно, шлак с ним. Я тебя еще не поимел, – он грустно ухмыльнулся, оскалился больше.  
– Сначала накорми. Потом еще помыть полагается, и только потом платформа, – Санни фыркнул. – Еще расскажи что за шлак вообще происходит, и какого шарка Телетраан так себя ведет.  
– С Телетрааном ржа какая-то, – Свайп шагал впереди, подставив спину — открытые крылья дверец – и будто не думал о возможном ударе. От кого угодно, но не от брата... Шлак! Опять царапнуло по неполной Искре, – Телетраан дурит с тех пор как Оптимус вернулся. А Персептор даже упоминал, что еще циклов за тридцать до этого ИскИну поплохело.  
Санстрайкер не выдержал и цапнул его все-таки за дверцу, догоняя, и наконец-то определившись, отчего так колет. Более орна разделенные Искры, встретившись, требовали сближения. Шлак. Слияния... Подавившись воздухом, Санстрайкер швырнул брата в стену и судорожно придавил, едва мерцая линзами — броня в броню. У него дрожали колени, Искра рвалась с ложемента, стремясь объединиться.  
– Прекрати! Какого... – До Сайдсвайпа дошло несколькими кликами позже и он судорожно придавил собственную броню. – Шлак, Санни! Не здесь же! Не устраивай шоу Телетраану...   
– Я не... – Санстрикер сжал пальцы в кулак, врезал по стене, – н-не могу... – Ноги у него откровенно подкашивались, он снова с бессмысленным стоном впился в грудную броню.  
– Дойти-то всего... шлак, хоть куда... – Сайдсвайп уже сам лихорадочно вентилировался, пытаясь заставить сбоящие системы работать. Ощущение неминуемого дезактива, если он сейчас же не откроет Искру, сводило с ума.  
– Помочь? – Ласково спросил ИскИн из настенного динамика.  
– Отвали! – Санстрикер врезал по стене, – просто Искры, быстро и... Шлак. Вырубимся, – он лихорадочно бокировал сигналы.  
– Красавчики, да-ава-а-йте-е. Прямо тут! – Искин немузыкально заскрипел от хохота.  
– Ржа тебя съешь... – усилием воли Санни вернул часть контроля и схватил постанывающего близнеца в охапку, – пойдем. Чуть-чуть еще.  
Сайдсвайп дрожал — ему труднее удавалось держать Искру на привязи, особенно сейчас, когда она так рвалась не от боли и ненависти, а от жажды слияния. Как они проделали последние шаги до кварты, он не помнил, а мог только стонать и цепляться за близнеца, пытаясь сорвать с него броню и открыться сам. У Санстрайкера тоже не осталось внятных воспоминаний этих кликов.  
Следующий нормально обработавшийся момент показал их лежащими на полу кварты с втиснутыми друг в друга грудными секциями.  
– Шлак, – Санстрайкер нервно хохотнул.  
– Что? – Сайдсвайп дернулся, пытаясь всем корпусом потереться, и выгнулся. Створки брони уже открывались, он почти не соображал.  
– Интересно, – Санстрайкер с удовольствием прогладил братца по бедру. – Так когда ты будешь меня коннектить? Ты между прочим обещал.  
Сайдсвайп расхохотался задушенно, прижимаясь сильнее.  
– С-сейчас, – Санстрайкер с силой ударил по полу, пытаясь болью отвлечься – и вскрикнул, в разъехавшуюся паховую броню шлаков близнец успел сунуть пальцы и лихорадочно дергал приемные порты.  
– А ты между прочим... – Сайдсвайп нашарил на брате стыки трансформации и с утробным рыком сбросил туда несколько зарядов, ощущая вибрации прижавшегося близнеца. – Шаррки, мне уже все равно, кто кого...   
"Мы не успеем", – предсказал Санстрайкер, – "ооо... Ох!" — соединившаяся Искра вышибла из него всю связную речь. И способность воспринимать мир вышибла, оставляя только безумие сливающихся воедино близнецовых Искр, так долго разделенных. Кажется, Санстрайкер насажал брату по броне еще царапин, пока орал и бился, каждым движением тревожа слившуюся Искру до безумной сладкой боли.  
Сайдсвайп мог только придавливать его к полу, рискуя сломать колесные стоки, пока бесконечные несколько кликов Искры обменивались энергией, сонастраиваясь снова, меняясь, сливаясь в экстазе. Санстрайкер никогда не орал под конец — только хрипел, как сейчас, судорожно вырубаясь, и падая в офф.

И как раньше, включились после такой шикарной перезагрузки они одновременно, линзы в линзы, одинаково улыбаясь.  
– Шлак ты, ржавый, – сообщил Санни, – свалил и бросил меня.  
– Ага, а ты — шестеренка несмазанная. Ты в меня стрелял.  
– Мало ли... – Санстрайкер хрипло рассмеялся и схватил близнеца за плечи, – шлак, не ной! Я уже не хочу тебя убить, не провоцируй!  
– Это ты меня не провоцируй! – Сайдсвайп ловко запихнул ему руки под броню, щекоча напрягшиеся топливные магистрали и заставляя брата вскинуться с хриплым криком.  
– Я тебе не шлаков дес, я и врезать могу.  
– Будто я не могу! – Сайдсвайп рассмеялся, – ладно, сконнекть, если без этого счастья нет.  
– Лучше ты меня. Шлак, мне без тебя было так плохо, что хотелось тебя убить.– Санстрайкер вжался, нашаривая еще не поднятые участки брони, заурчал, вздрагивая от волн удовольствия по соединенным системам. – Ох-х... Давай, Свайп, ты м-меня...  
Системы дернулись в предвкушении, раздразненные и требовательные, Сайдсвайп не сдержал стона — и лег на брата.  
– Я смогу тебе доверять, – он шептал.  
– Глупый... десептикон, – Санстрайкер извивался и говорить мог только с длинными паузами, вскрикнув от очередного разряда. – Шла-ак! А потом... готовься...  
– Глупый, – Сайдсвайп сунул пальцы глубже, – верю тебе, – он рассмеялся, получив немного топлива в ладонь.  
– Прекрати, шлак, прекраа-ааа... – Сикер вскинулся, взвыл кулерами, пытаясь охладиться от потока противоречивых сигналов, перегружающих центры обработки. – Я не...  
– А точно, тебя же надо заправить, – Свайп длинным жестом огладил корпус брата, заставляя раскинуться.  
Санстрикер смог только жалобно прохрипеть что-то, и вскинуться от врубившегося внутрь джампера. Коннектился брат как автобот, как раньше, и... Оу! Он забыл, как это кайфово. Счастливо взвыл от токовой подачи и продавливающейся мембраны. Топливо. Сейчас будет много топлива. О да... Он вжался в близнеца, принимая первую вспышку напряжения с коротким вскриком.  
По уставшим, требующим замены ионистрам — ток, по давно не видевшей врача топливной системе — мощный напор, ооу... Санстрикер забился, чувствуя, как трескается что-то под мощным напором, и раскинулся шире. Да, так...именно так! Он еще раз заорал, регистрируя наполнение баков, теряя контроль над корпусом, чувствуя, как раскрывается камера искры. Сайдсвайп прижал его к полу, нависая, давая оболочкам Искр соприкоснуться.  
Пульсация общего ритма — огненные дорожки от груди по корпусу — заставляла близнецов просто замирать в невыносимой, единой судороге стонов и вскриков. Сайдсвайп вел — но уже срывался, посылая едва контролируемые волны. Дергаясь с каждым мощным откатом, под слитный хрип вентиляции. И давая еще несколько кликов прочувствовать слияние. Еще... Еще чуть-чуть... Е-е-е...   
Оффлайн показался вспышкой после связи Искр, и камеры только замкнулись, оставаясь прислоненными.  
– Санни, – Сайдсвайп очнулся на клик раньше в куснул брата за шлем, – только попробуй еще раз меня бросить, оплавок.  
– Чего? Ты сдурел, – Санстрайкер заворочался и дернулся. – Шлак ты, это же ты меня бросил и ушел к десам, а!  
– А кто позволил Прайму меня убить и не вмешался? – Сайдсвайп ткнул брата кулаком под стык брони.  
– Он бы простил! Он простил Рэд Алерта! – Санстрайкер поймал его руку, прижимая к себе, уронил — будто попробовав на вкус, короткое, – предатель, – и скривился.  
– Тот Прайм? Нет, не простил бы. Мне еще повезло. – Сайдсвап медленно начал отстыковываться, убирая оборудование. – Шлак, у тебя магистрали треснули. Пойдешь к Эйду.  
– Не пойду, – Санстрайкер фыркнул и лениво растянулся, – приноси пользу давай. Слыхал, у вас врачам не надо пациентов за ногу тащить — вот и способствуй нормальному ремонту, – он улыбался, скаля дентопласт.  
– А будешь спорить — отдам Рэтчету, – Сайдсвайп громко фыркнул, с удовольствием, – а то он после Родимуса полюбил вносить усовершенствования в пациентов.  
– Эй! Буду щеголять ногами длиннее, чем ты весь! – Санстрайкер не мог злиться после такого коннекта, и теперь только урчал счастливо и медленно, ленясь подниматься.  
– Вставай! – Сайдсвайп его пнул. – Ну-ка, хоть на полу-то не валяйся, шлак.  
– Я же автобот, мне положено быть ржой в топливоотводе, – Санстрайкер поймал его за ногу, лениво, пытаясь уронить.  
– Ты уже лени нарастил на целого скрэплета. В мойку бегом! – дес его совершенно не по-коновски пнул еще раз, уже больно, – давай, встал, а то ща за ногу к Эйду отволоку, если встать не можешь. Живей, живей!  
– Эй!  
– И вообще я вижу ты без меня разленился. Давай! Пошел! А потом я тебя отполирую.  
– Ржа ты, – Санни приподнялся, подмигнув близнецу. – Потом я тебя.  
– Отполируешь, еще как. Мойка нормальная, оба влезем, – близнец его уже приготовился пнуть еще раз, но Санстрайкер наконец встал на чуть дрожащих ногах, и пошел самостоятельно.  
Смыть пыль, следы едких испарений окраин, от которых скоро начнет ржаветь корпус, вычистить все и вся... И брат, которому можно подставить спину. Счастье?


	19. Chapter 19

Выгнать наглого гонщика у Октана так и не получилось. Вайз продолжал жить у него в кварте, пытаясь развести на интерфейс и угрожая синтетиками, если заправщик не согласится. Уже трижды дес уступал напору и все три раза Вайза после этого приходилось чинить. Шлак! И отрывать от себя по новой.  
Автобота повреждения не заботили вовсе. Нет, может, урчащий красивый гонщик, с ярко-янтарными линзами и невыносимой тягой почесать себя внутри превосходящим оборудованием, Октана бы и радовал — будь Октан автоботом. Но тут напрягало. Триплекс не любил калечить партнеров, и потому упирался каждый раз до последнего.  
К Эйду Вайз так и не пошел, даже после того как Вортекс сам отдался в лапы автоботскому медику. Несмотря на неблагоприятные прогнозы, замученным вертолет не выглядел. Наоборот, просто сиял, когда возвращался в гештальт на рабочие циклы и пообщаться.  
Все плавно устаканивалось — у всех, но не у Октана.  
– Нет, я не буду тебя коннектить, – устало объяснял он снова, – ты сломаешься. Я боюсь тебя убить.  
– Шлак, что мне еще сделать, чтобы ты согласился! – Вайз злобно врезал ему в кокпит, клик спустя уже снова с урчанием прижимаясь и вздергивая дверцы. Он совершенно безобразным образом тек на триплекса.  
– Ну давай я тебя чем-нибудь другим, – Октана тоже трясло. Длинные ноги, умопомрачительные дверцы, настойчивость... – сломаю же!  
– Топлива хочу! И джампер! Не вздумай мне предлагать игрушки — это оскорбление для автобота, ржа! – Вайз решительно убрал броню в пазы и плавно потерся о деса, медленно, оставляя капельки масла. – Хочу твоего топлива-а...  
Окан задушенно вздохнул и поднял легкий корпус, надеясь перегрузить шарка глоссой и хоть ненадолго избавиться. Шлак. Главное самому не потерять контроль, когда этот наглый шарк начнет извиваться и орать. Рывки гонщика доводили Октана до безумной жажды коннекта почти всегда. Вот и теперь, стоило Вайзу первый раз прогнуться в спине и заскулить... Но Октан держался — поскуливал сам, забираясь глоссой чуть не до бака, жал на дрожащие открытые магистрали, покусывал, снова стонал сам, мерно и часто дрожа.  
– Не... не могу! – Вайз прихватил его за шлем ногами, – коннекта хочу!  
– Н-не надо... – Октан хрипел, вокалайзер срывался, теряя части слов. – Поло... ю... Не надо...  
– Надо! – Вайз сжался, хватая захватами порта глоссу десептикона, и посылая мощный непереработанный сигнал от Искры. Прямая директива на соединение выбила триплексу остатки контроля и он завыл, сжимая ноги гонщика до хруста.  
– Нет! – Октан едва удержался и отлетел в сторону, – не-е-ет! Я не хочу тебя ломать!  
– Какой упрямый. Шлак, какой ты упрямый. – Стритвайз хрипел и часто-часто гонял циклы вентиляции. Раскрытый, капающий, сильно вздрагивающий и коротко подвывающий. Исходящая от него пульсация полей напрочь выбивала все мысли.  
– Я не могу тебя ломать! – Октан держался изо всех сил, – не могу! хватит! Придумай еще что-нибудь!  
– Я не могу! – Вайз ушел практически в ультразвук, падая на платформу со скулением и пытаясь потеребить собственные порты, – я не могу с-сейчас ду-умать! Я... Я обещаю я придумаю... Только сконнекть, сейчас!   
Пальцы все равно не давали такого ощущения — изрядно раздолбанные и не чиненные приемные пути едва отзывались на слабую стимуляцию. Вайз хотел коннекта с триплесом, а не жалкую замену.  
– Хочу-ууу! – Выводил он на все лады, – хооочууууу!   
– Идиот! – Октан сгреб его в охапку, прижимая к себе и пытаясь не дать гонщику себя изнасиловать. – Шлак, Вайз, обещай, что сразу же пойдешь к Эйду. Понял? Сразу же! Тогда...  
– Не-еет... – Стритвайз даже в таком состоянии не уламывался на врача, – дверь открой, я приду-у-ооох... – Он снова начал быстро тереться открытой пластиной о броню.  
– Нет. К медику. Иначе не трону. – Октан закусил губы до капель энергона и упорно держался, не отщелкивая паховую броню. Мотнул головой, не давая скулящему автоботу дотянуться до капель на фейсплейте.   
– Я придумал! – Вайз смог даже выговорить слова, – еще... Троих. Ты сможешь, не сло...маешь всех. Оу-ооох...  
– И тебя — только после Эйда, понял? Только после ремонта. Иначе — без тебя, – Октан сжал дверцы, чуть выгибая. Шлак, сейчас он явно не сдержится все-таки. Да и Вайз в таком состоянии ничего не соображает.  
– Не... не х-хочу к Э-ээ-эйду... Ну сконнеть!   
В дверь заколотили так, как будто один автобот взял другого, и решил использовать вместо тарана.  
– Шлака, Вайз, почему заперто! – проорал из-за двери какой-то знакомый... голос. Орал Блейдз.  
– Ржа-а... – Октан дернулся было, но замер под сжимающей ему шейные магистрали рукой.  
– Вот троих... оу... бери троих и... И как раз. – Вайз смотрел почти осмысленными линзами и триплекс сдался, давая команду на открытие двери.  
– Нишлака! – Хот Спот подлетел первым, рассматривая композицию, – ты какой раз так уже? – он зачарованно уставился на раскрытого, скулящего товарища и подавился собственным стоном.  
Грува втолкнул Блейдз и автоботы застыли на пороге, сглатывая антифриз и облизываясь. Октан коротко застонал под этими жадными взглядами.  
– Вайз, ты скреплет ржавый, я тоже так хочу. – Хот Спот дернул гонщика за ногу.  
Стритвайз идеально отточеным движением врезал ему под фейсплейт.  
– К нему стыковаться! Порты раскрыли и вперед! – у него от перевозбуждения прорезался командирский голос, чем-то напоминающий нынешний тембр Родимуса.  
– Ты с проца слетел? – Октан встряхнул Вайза, добиваясь осмысленного мерцания оптики. – Ты что, хочешь чтобы я вас всех разом что ли?..  
– Да! – Вайз заурчал и полез прижиматься. – Дав-вай! Нормально будет.  
Автоботы прониклись идеей, и уже подбирались ближе, примериваясь, как бы им расположиться. Не впечатлился было только Блейдз, но после пинка от Хот Спота с ворчанием расщелкнул броню, тоже подбираясь. Дрожащий от возбуждения Стритвайз переключился, кажется, на форсированный режим обработки данных.  
– Так, – он суматошно мотанул головой и создал общую сеть на них пятерых, без сомнений взламывая замешкавшегося Октана. Скинул схему подключения.   
– Я не хочу быть ведомым, оплавки вы, – обиженно заорал Блейдз.  
– Тихо! А то вообще никем не будешь, – Хот Спот уже с удовольствием ползал пальцами по броне триплекса, выискивая открывающиеся пластины.  
В восемь трясущихся рук им удалось найти все заправочные шланги, пригодные для любых альтформ. Блейдз, получив насадку для танкера в руки, даже перестал бубнить, и завороженно на нее уставился.  
– О шлак! Куда такое!  
– В себя! – Октан прижимал выгибающегося Вайза и чувствовал как сносит проц от попискиваний гонщика. – Шлак, вы оплавки... А джампер?  
– На джампер я и Спот, – Стритвайз сладко всхлипнул и царапнул кокпит, – Быстрее!  
Он воткнул несколько щупов между проводами, куда-то в запрятанные управляющие зоны, и Октан завыл, едва не сбросив топливо от бешеного удовольствия, пока Вайз настраивал разделение джампера на две скрутки. Момента, когда автоботы с удовольствием подключились ко всему, до чего дотянулись, он даже не заметил, поглощенный манипуляциями Вайза с джампером, только обтискивал чью-то гладкую броню под руками. Спот. Уже слегка похрипывающий и ерзающий.  
Двойной контакт джампера и двойной по заправке едва не выбил Октана из онлайна. Автоботы удобно на нем расположились, ерзая и постанывая, а на первую волну топлива и энергии ответили совместным вскриком и разнобойными откатами. Заправщик едва на месте не перезагрузился, когда почти плавящиеся от удовольствия системы попытались обработать и отработать четыре разнородных импульса, идущих асинхронно. Он сам коротко взвыл, притискивая к себе автоботов и выпуская дополнительные шланги.  
Вайз орал громче всех — он и заправочный шланг получил, и ерзал теперь, прогнувшись всем корпусом, разлегшись до кокпита, как будто одним видом орал "моя добыча!", оттесняя остальных. Октан быстро, больше не задумываясь о приличности подобного поведения для десептикона, нашпиговал слабо сопротивляющихся автоботов всеми возможными шлангами и штекерами, первый раз позволяя себе активировать все возможные соединительные системы его корпуса.  
Громче всех оравший Бледс получил заправочный шланг в горло, подавившись криком, и теперь с энтузиазмом хлюпал топливом, и вертелся на здоровенном коннекторном шланге, жалко поскуливая и быстро теряя ориентацию в пространстве. Одновременные закачка-откачка начисто скручивали любому меха шестеренки, а Октан мог и не такое. Снова завыл Хот Спот, схватившись за крыло — его от кайфа колотило и дергало.  
Скрутился с воем Грув, захлебывающийся топливом, задергался, пытаясь вырваться. Он давно не был на принимающей стороне и теперь от пульсации топлива в системах окончательно потерял представление о происходящем. Вайз наконец-то чувствовал себя идеально, и орал в голос, выгибаясь, царапая заправщику кокпит. Здоровенные ладони сомкнулись на его спине, притягивая ближе — почти втискивая в горячую броню. Бешеная разноритмовая закачка вышибла из Октана последний самоконтроль, заставляя подвывать и стонать.  
Первый раз триплекс не боялся сломать Вайза и с наслаждением шпарил по всем каналам током и горячим топливом, удерживая в руках скручивающегося в судорогах гонщика. Его баков даже хватило, чтобы закачать автоботов до перелива, вышибая всех в блаженный оффлайн от переполнения систем.

Онлайн протектоботы выходили со стонами и причитаниями. Жалобнее всех хлюпал топливом Блейдз — загнанный по самое не хочу шланг никак не удавалось вытащить, а дергать он боялся.  
– Ну чего ты скулишь, шарк, – Хот Спот с удовлетворенным рычанием отвалился и с удовольствием поерзал по платформе. – Хорошоо-о. Шлак, Блейзд, отцепись.  
– Отцепите от меня! – Вертолет подергивался.  
– Сам отцепи, – Вайз лениво растекся по кокпиту.  
Грув хорошенько врезал собрату по спине, он дернулся — и все-таки расщелкнулся.   
– О шла-ак... – Хот Спот потер брюшные пластины, – вот как с ним надо... – Он заурчал, лениво царапая бело-синее крыло.  
– Так, оплавки автоботские. – Октан попытался придать голосу строгость, – а ну, слезьте с меня и валите из моей кварты.  
– Неа, – Хот Спот лениво расхохотался, – неубедительно, ржа, учитывая как ты тискаешь Вайза.  
– Вайза не выгнать, – с грустью признал Октан, почесывая растопорщенные дверцы, – а вы мне наболт не сдались. Валите.  
Он попинал Грува и хрипло вскрикнул — шарк больно ткнул его в коленный шарнир.  
– А мы прилагаемся к Вайзу, – хихикнул Грув, – правда, Вайз?  
– Неа, мне вы тоже наболт не сдались, можете валить. Вы свое дело сделали, – Стритвайз потянулся до хруста брони.  
– А ты идешь к Эйду. Чиниться. Немедленно, – вернулся Октан к тепло урчащему ученому.  
– Не-ет! – Стритвайз вцепился в его броневые стыки и жалобно заурчал, – не надо к Эйду! Не хочу к Эйду!  
– Октан, – задумчиво уронил Грув, лениво лапая ему колено, – если мы отнесем этого шарка на починку, ты перестанешь нас выгонять?  
– Шлак! – Блейдз допер позже всех, – так ты его одного коннектил? И он еще актив?!  
– Актив, актив, – пробурчал Октан. – Если вы его отнесете на починку и присмотрите чтобы Эйд его починил, а этот упрямый не сбежал... тогда я подумаю.  
– Не хочу-у! – Вайз заупирался всерьез.  
Но отбиться не успел — трое товарищей его мгновенно скрутили, даже не прикрыв ему паховую броню — это они доверили сделать Октану лично.  
– Так, значит следующий раз мы приходим с этим починенным и ты нас снова кормишь, – Хот Спот фыркнул. – Пойдет. Так, взяли, потащили.  
Стритвайз метко въехал ему ногой по оптике и злобно зашипел.  
– Я вам найду отдельную кварту! – безнадежно пообещал Октан в спины, дверцы и лопасти.  
И так понятно, что шансов нет — все четверо поселятся у него. И это будет... гм... Октан попробовал запинать привычную скромность и признать неожиданный факт: это будет здорово.

***

Искра.  
Как зарождается Искра.  
Где зарождается Искра.  
Отчего.  
Телетраан категорически не хотел признавать, что где-то в его структурах, структурах сложнейшего на Кибертроне Искина, появилась Искра.  
Его Искра.  
Его жизнь.  
Это означало слишком многое. Больше, чем он мог принять. Он жив, но несвободен, прикован к месту — гора коммуникаций, два миллиона миль коридоров дворца и окрестностей. Сотни тысяч камер-глаз, несколько тысяч дронов разного типа в подчинении — руки. И вот это — живое?   
Телетраан гордился своей неуязвимостью — чтобы уничтожить его, пришлось бы стереть до Всеискры четверть Кибертрона. И то не факт, что он бы исчез насовсем. Теперь — теперь все зависело от одного удара. Где же притаилась народившаяся, откуда-то зажегшаяся, вошедшая в него и оживившая ИскИн до меха, Искра?  
Он связывал это с возрождением активности Всеискры, но информировать никого не собирался, бросив все свободные силы на поиски собственной искры. К сожалению, чересчур протяженные сети и распределенные структуры процессорной деятельности не позволяли получить информацию о местонахождении Искры. И Телетраан положился на дронов.  
Дроны найдут.  
Одну из блокированных от него зон он взламывал особенно рьяно. Помнится, даже до того, как он вдруг в один клик моргнул всеми камерами и осознал себя живым меха, еще ИскИном он ломал доступ в закрытую систему по той заложенной программе, которая заставляет киберлис влезать в запертые помещения — он ненавидел неизвестность и запертые двери.  
И наконец-то его действия увенчались успехом. Код подошел к замку, сигнатуру Оптимуса он подделал достаточно убедительно, и дверь распахнулась. Первыми внутрь Телетраан запустил нескольких разведывательных дронов. В предпоследней попытке разобраться со всеми своими системами ремонта и поддержания дворца он нашел маленький завод дронов, заброшенный почти орн тому, и теперь дроны-ремонтники приводили его в порядок. Это позволяло ему активнее действовать, не боясь, что ему придется обращаться к Прайму с запросом на новых дронов, а значит признаваться в самостоятельных действиях.  
Телетраан не хотел знать, как отреагирует на это Оптимус. Пусть тот уже и не был прежним старым добрым психом, но мог бы и опасаться дворца, который разумнее половины его подчиненных, и больше по весу чем они все, вместе взятые, в сто пятьдесят раз.  
Дроны зафиксировали медленное, стазисное поле большой Искры — и Телетраан замер. Раньше он не испытывал того, что можно назвать чувствами, ни в какой форме. Теперь же...  
Теперь...  
Надо двигать дронов дальше  
Надо... Нельзя бояться. Нельзя. Телетраан коротко встряхнулся, перезапуская некоторые процессы обработки и архивации данных, быстро проверил все запросы к себе — в ближайшие несколько джооров он может позволить себе отвлечься. Оптимус и Мегатрон вообще покинули дворец, Джазз, следующий, кто имеет критические права доступа к ИскИну, занят. Вот и хорошо.  
Дроны уже успели расчистить небольшие завалы и остановились рядом с пробитой в стене дырой. Пульсация искры регистрировалась за ней. Телетраан проверил, не потеряет ли связь, но специфических помех глушилки не заметил, и только тогда запустил дронов.   
Через несколько кликов он испытал такую ярость, что пара дронов перегорели, а еще несколько — врезались в стены. Он ошибся! Это не его Искра, а какого-то здоровенного меха, который уже активировал оптику, обнаружив вторжение, и уставился прямо на него.  
Шлак! Это всего лишь какой-то автобот, ржа бы его сожрала. Короткий поиск в памяти выдал имя — Омега Дум. Бывший корабль лично Прайма, потом... А что потом? Дроны замерли, пока Телетраан перекапывал данные. Хмм, а потом за неподчинение приказам и мелкие прегрешения Омегу вычеркнули из списков автоботов и что-то сделали. И вот сейчас — нашелся. Шлак, так ошибиться!  
Теперь этот Омега Дум перед ним лично ответит за разочарование. Телетраан осмотрелся оптикой дронов. Значит, сидит тут в блокираторах, с отключенными вокалайзерами и без топлива уже почти орн.   
– Я могу тебя освободить, – передал он голосом, который сгенерировал специально под себя, – если ты будешь послушным мехом и не попытаешься устроить бучу.  
Алая оптика полыхнула яростью, и громадный меха дернулся. Дроны шустро разбежались по команде, оставив одного покрупнее, который залез Омеге на грудные пластины, сканируя состояние корабля. Остальные проверяли оборудование камеры, состояние блокираторов, прочее. Хм, два почти выломаны. А вот и заблокированные ходы куда-то еще. Но это в следующий раз.  
Пока стоит разобраться с этим монстром. По архивным записям, Омега Дум уживчивым характером и особой адекватностью не отличался.  
Так, для начала — включить ему вокалайзеры... получилось довольно быстро.  
– Кто ты? – корабль скосился на небольшого дрона, явно полагая, что это и есть собеседник. Ха. Как наивно.  
– Я — Телетраан. А ты — Омега Дум. – Искин помолчал несколько кликов, потом заставил дрона вытянуться, заглядывая в оптику автоботу. – У меня нет записей о твоем здесь нахождении и я тебя не искал.  
Корабль хрипнул вокалайзерами.  
– Ты не можешь быть Телетрааном. Телетраан неразумен.  
Дрон передал неприятный хохот.  
– Доболтаешься — оставлю тут, и Оптимусу скажу, какой секрет он закопал орн назад. А то он, наверное, запамятовал, – дрон прошелся по грудной пластине, пока Телетраан мысленно ухмылялся, – что, тебе нравится так сидеть в блокираторах, что помощью брезгуешь?  
– Оптимус... – По громадному корпусу прошла дрожь. – Оптимус... Он актив?  
– Разумеется Прайм актив. Хотя ты много пропустил, Омега. Возможно, – дрон пошевелил конечностями и еще раз скрежещуще расхохотался. – Я и не буду тебя отпускать. Могут же у меня быть личные секреты.  
Гигант пошевелился в блокираторах. Немного, будто проверяя.... еще пошевелился. Телетраан не успел понять, что к чему, как он рванул со всей силой многотонного корабля, выдирая один блокиратор с корнем, и стиснул дрона до легких повреждений.  
– Вытащи меня — и я не буду убивать тебя... – а алой оптике блеснула догадка, – или калечить эту твою "руку".  
Некоторое время Телетраан молчал, замерли даже все остальные дроны. Искин боролся с пожирающей его яростью. Раньше он не испытывал эмоций, так, легкие тени. По сравнению с тем, какой отклик сейчас в нем порождало всякое... идиотское поведение... всяких там. Настенные динамики породили глухой тяжелый рык.  
Конечности дрона чуть хрустнули под нажимом, потом хватка ослабла.  
– Отпусти меня, – Омега Дум оглядел камеру, – где бы ты ни был. За мной будет долг. Большой долг.  
Телетраан прекрасно знал, что раньше корабль в долги не влезал, и говорит серьезно.  
– Даже если я тебя выпущу, я не имею доступных для тебя проходов. Ты глубоко под поверхностью. Хм. Для начала — отпусти моего дрона и я подумаю.  
– Пусть сидит на мне. – Омега держал крепко, но не ломая. – А выход я могу пробить.  
– Попробуй только поломать мои магистрали, изувечу, – отрезал искин.  
– Тогда дай карту хотя бы этой зоны, – уже сговорчивее продолжил Омега. Ему и впрямь надоело до шарков сизых ржаветь в этой дыре.  
Он даже отпустил дрона, позволив ему вскарабкаться на свою ладонь, и разглядывая внимательно пробитую стену. Еще три блокиратора, и ошейник, ему не вырваться.  
– Я анализирую.   
Корабль кивнул, проверяя ошейник на прочность. Он изрядно ослабел в этой камере, без свежего энергона, и очень устал. И пусть пытка записями закончилась уже пол-орна назад — камера обесточилась — он все равно еще очень плохо соображал и был уязвим. Телетраан это понимал, и не спешил, давая ему прочувствовать всю значимость освобождения.

Значит, несколько управляющих комбинаций... они поддались на те же коды, что и замок. В прошлом Оптимус не считал, что кто-то посмеет противиться его воле и рискнет полезть к разъяренному кораблю.   
– Я надеюсь, ты не любишь врать, – мурлыкнул Телетраан негромко, используя внешние динамики — и разомкнул все замки разом.  
– Я тебе должен. – Омега с усилием встал и пошатнулся. Да, двигаться он может, работа серво не нарушена. Вот только с энергоном проблемы. И большие проблемы. Он сел обратно. – Телетраан, у тебя есть топливо?  
– У меня тонны топлива, – высокомерно сообщил искин и примолк. Заправить его, хммм...  
– Тогда сделка состоится, когда ты дашь мне несколько кубов. Иначе я все равно останусь тут ржаветь, – Омега Дум все осматривался, как будто не знал, как лучше смотреть на Телетраана.  
– Я не собираюсь давать тебе эти кубы сюда, так что пошевеливайся. – Телетраан еще раз проверил показания дронов и хмыкнул. – Я разблокировал замок двери, но ее придавило осевшими перекрытиями, так что тебе придется приложить силу. Взломай дверь и иди по коридору, как покажут дроны. Там большой зал, в который выведена часть моих коммуникаций. Будет проще.  
Омега кивнул, и занялся собственным спасением. Работал он как команда конструктиконов, несмотря на поврежденное запястье, и не в пример более мрачно рвался на волю. Дверь быстро поддалась. Он раскидал завал, и три клика мигал на яркий свет, пока линзы перестраивались. И оглядывался — оглядывался непрерывно, как будто хотел все рассмотреть и запомнить.  
– Чего ты все высматриваешь? – не удержался Телетраан. Ему было... интересно. Полуоформленное желание попробовать сконнектить громадный корабль блуждало по логическим цепям.  
– Я давно ничего не видел.  
Сконнектить. А как? Что он почувствует? А Омега? Что почувствует Омега? Дрон, откликаясь на неуверенность искина, защелкал манипуляторами.  
Громадный корабль шел, сильно пригнувшись. Через двери ему приходилось протискиваться там, где даже триплекс прошел бы, не пригибаясь. Огромный, уникальный, невероятно ценный корабль, должный лично ему, Телетраану. Интересно, что с него можно стрясти, если отложить пока идею интерфейса?  
– Шлак. Не дергайся. – Омега чуть прижал и встряхнул дрона. – Чего ты прыгаешь?  
– Я размышляю. – Искин спрыгнул дроном с его ладони и засеменил вперед. Залез на крупную раздаточную панель. – Подключайся, немного зарядишься и получишь немного топлива. А я пока поищу все, что у меня есть на тебя.  
– Только не пытайся сделать какую-нибудь гадость, – Омега сдвинул надлинзовые щитки с легкой угрозой, – от пола отскребать будут или закрашивать.  
Монтажная зона предполагалась, видимо, как раз для космических кораблей, раз он в нее влез.  
– Даже у тебя не получится меня уничтожить. Я больше, – фыркнул Телетраан, погружаясь в перебирание старых директив, приказов. В каком вообще периоде Прайм заточил Омегу и кто занимался этим проектом?.. Опять Персептор? Вот ржа. Его дергать не хотелось. Старый шлак отлично мог сообразить, почему глючили компы, и добраться до драгоценной и до сих пор не найденной Искры Телетраана первым. Персептору он явно не доверился бы ни на уник.  
Скорее он бы доверил эту информацию Оптимусу, чем Персептору. Хм. Может быть вообще обратиться к десептиконам. Они терпеть не могли Телетраана за подколки, мелкие гадости и пошлые шуточки, но и сами к гадостям были неспособны. Хм.  
Омега заскрипел от первых струй топлива в системах, непроизвольно разгибаясь и едва не ломая заправочный блок.  
– Сидеть! – рявкнул Телетраан, – сломаешь оборудование — разберу! У меня такого больше нет!  
Дронами он быстро ремонтировал основные повреждения. Потом стоило бы натравить на Омегу пару медиков позлее — но не сейчас. Пока он должен расслабиться и довериться.  
– Ты же дворец, – Омега снова захрипел, удерживаясь от постыдного поскуливания кайфа. – У тебя должно быть все... Оу! Не трогай!.. там.  
– Сиди и молчи, я тебя чиню, чтобы ты мог выбраться. – Вопреки словам, дрон еще раз цапнул и чуть пошевелил в гнезде выносную антенну.  
Дронов Телетраан нагнал побольше, не рискуя включать блокираторы. Если Омега начнет рваться, то может раскурочить его единственный ремблок для меха таких габаритов. Интересно, он помнит, что здесь его и собрали когда-то? Хотелось бы знать.  
Ну и легонько дразнить его доставляло удовольствие. Царапать чувствительную проводку, например.  
– Сними маску, – предложил Телетраан, – там могут быть повреждения.  
– Там нет повреждений, ты, ржа, – Омега огляделся. – Что ты собираешься делать?  
– Осмотреть тебя, – Телетраан начал терять терпение. – Прекрати параноить и дай мне тебя посмотреть. Я не собираюсь выпускать меха, который последний раз ремонтировался орн назад.  
– Полтора, – проворчал Омега недовольно, но все-таки отщелкнул маску, – чтобы никто об этом не узнал, понятно? Узнают — ничего хорошего не будет.  
Телетраан похвалил себя за предусмотрительность. Камеры работали — и он получал уникальные записи. Омега оказался красавчиком под маской. Неудивительно, что он ее не снимал. Искин сдержал эмоции и дроны всего-лишь тщательно просканировали поверхность металла крупного меха, слегка вздрагивающего, когда по нему ползали эти... неразумные.  
– Можешь без дронов?  
– А ты видишь тут двадцать меха-ремонтников? Терпи.  
На стекле, закрывающем фейсплейт, нашлись несколько выбоин, и Телетраан приступил к полировке. Если он не ошибается... да. Омега заерзал и задергался, судорожно распахивая рот. Движения дронов стали аккуратнее, с оттяжкой, медленнее. Потом внезапно прервались, пока Телетраан искал пасту для полировки. С невозможностью просто запросить архив поставок это заняло у него несколько кликов и Омега успел недовольно зашипеть, спуская пар.  
– Подожди, – один из дронов постучал по стеклу, – я ищу материалы. А, вот.  
– Меня раздражает, что по мне ползают твои подчиненные твари.  
– Воспринимай их как мои руки, – предложил Телетраан любезно, подтаскивая несколько ящиков полироли.  
– Они... – Омега поискал нужное слово. – Они отвратительны своей неразумностью. И своим внешним видом.  
– Я могу обидеться, – Телетраан спешно проверял идущие к этому блоку магистрали. – Так, энергонопроводов нет. Жди, пока я найду ресурс. А пока посмотрим твою броню.  
– Расщелкивать? – Омега подозрительно осмотрел армию дронов, и крепче поджал пластины.  
Его недавнее расслабленное постанывание растворилось без следа, и алая оптика за стеклом рассматривала все очень осторожно.  
– Сначала наружный слой, – Телетраан возбужденно щелкнул манипуляторами самого большого дрона. – Шлак, не запирайся, не буду я тебя ломать. Хотел бы — оставил бы там.  
– Собираешься поиграть в медика?  
Телетраан глухо хохотнул через все динамики.  
– Я лучший медик этого сектора. Нет, этой планеты. И пока я не тратил свое умение ни на кого больше.  
– Ржа ты, активная, а не медик. – Омега Дум еще некоторое время посомневался, потом позволил дронам на себя залезть. – То что у тебя информации полные блоки, ничего не значит.  
Он подумал, и добавил:  
– И опыта нет.  
Но внезапно и совершенно отстраненным жестом легонечко почесал неуклюжей клешней, больше похожей на едва облагороженный подобием пальцев ракетный ствол, самого крупного из дронов, и устроился поудобнее.  
– Так. Молчать. Сидеть. Слушаться. – Телетраан всерьез заинтересовался. – Хм, положи ка руки вот на эти выступы, проверим твои оружейные блоки.   
Дроны шустро сновали по громадному корпусу. Омега Дум старался не обращать особого внимания на странную щекотку по всему корпусу. Дроны что-то прочищали, подключали, а, когда он приподнял броню — полезли и туда, заставляя еще раскрыться, и там уже занимались делом. Шлаково непривычно. И очень... Щекотно? Будоражаще? Да и это тоже. Он поерзал от ощущений, побуждающих шевелить броней и дергаться от уколов по системам, вращающихся щеток в труднодоступных местах, подергиваний проводки. Да что за шлак? Он снова дернулся. Но приятно — этого не отнять. Приятно ощущать себя чистым, без вековых напластований пыли... и еще какая-то грань приятного ощущалась. Омега решил подумать о ней потом, а пока — просто расслабиться, раз уж так обслуживают.  
И чистят, и трут во всяких интересных местах. На легкое постукивание по броне он уже даже без понуканий приподнял пластины, пуская дронов к частично изломанным щитам зарядного блока. Телетраан присвистнул.  
– Ого. У тебя документация на себя есть?  
– Разумеется, – Омега Дум потянулся, чуть придавливая пискнувших дронов, и снова замер.   
Его мощное вооружение постепенно восстанавливалось, получая подпитку. Может, срыть под-Кибертрона он и не мог бы, но ни одного серьезного противника, кроме Оптимуса, на горизонте не наблюдалось.  
– Предупрежу сразу, если ты против Оптимуса Прайма, то я с тобой покончу. – Телетраан вчитался в скинутые данные, хм, вполне, вполне, вот и чувствительные участки. Но сначала — подремонтировать.  
– Я не... против Оптимуса Прайма, – воздух в ремблоке ощутимо похолодал. Вот оно что... страх. Вбитый в гигантского меха чем-то совершенно безумным по воздействию. – Я не... против. Я буду ему... служить.  
Искин кротко фыркнул. Вздрогнувший от этого имени и скинувший нескольких дронов Омега окончательно разрешил его сомнения. К Прайму по выделенному каналу полетел отчет о результатах раскопок дворца. Как только они закончат со Всеискрой, сразу же вернутся.   
Омега Дум быстро успокоился. Такое мощное оружие... Телетраан невольно им залюбовался, рассматривая внимательно и пристально через десятки камер. Если удастся подчинить его, как обычного меха — о да, если он подчинится... и если верить записям, которыми в последние циклы исправно снабжают его автоботы, лучший способ подчинения — интерфейс.  
И к тому же — самый интересный. Телетраан дернулся, ощущая, как сжимается Искра, по всем системам продрало непривычным ощущением. На долю клика засбоило освещение во всем огромном дворце, потянуло напряжением по структурам.  
– Эй? – Омега вскинул голову на мерцание над головой.  
– Не обращай внимания, – мурлыканье лилось будто отовсюду. Омега с легким трепетом понял, что голос Телетраана явно основывался на интонациях Оптимуса.  
Дроны начали собирать что-то отдельное, но Омега не мог разглядеть, что именно.  
– Зачем ты взял себе голос... Прайма?  
– О, это не его голос, это его интонации. Мне нравится, как он разговаривает, а голос и тембр я подбирал себе сам. Так, если тебя не затруднит...  
Омега сдвинул и приподнял наплечные блоки, давая доступ к полностью разряженным генераторам защитного поля. Дроны вогнали огромные штекеры в разъемы, протащили кабели по нему — и вдруг Омега Дум осознал простую вещь. Он как в паутине — не дернуться, слишком много всего проходит под броней, подключено к чувствительным местам... Если он забьется, то может дезактивироваться.  
– Телетраан. Ты шлак ржавый, ты что делаешь?! – огромный меха чуть шевельнулся, сминая ладонями попавшие под них блоки.  
– Тихо, тихо, я тебя еще не заправил, – уже откровенно расхохотался ИскИн.  
– Ты не посмеешь, – высокомерная угроза в голосе чуть-чуть подпортилась тенью страха. Омега Дум дернулся.  
Все его огромные блоки оказались заблокированы. Все оружие... все... о шлак. Он попался.  
– Не посмею что? Заправить? Ох, Омега, не надо меня недооценивать, ты же сам мне скинул свою скан-карту.  
– Только на тот блок. И как ты вообще... – Корабль подавился словами, захрипев вокалайзером. Дроны показали ему... оборудование. Издевательски показали. Очень...  
О шлак. Он попробовал крепче зажаться, но втиснутые под броню шнуры и кабели помешали это сделать.  
– Я же тебя уничтожу, в пыль сотру, на детали разберу, – Омега зашипел, дергая броней и пытаясь хотя бы дронов с себя посбрасывать. – Ржа ты ходячая!  
– Я стационарный, – не согласился Телетраан, – чего жмешься как нулевка? Подставляй порты под заправку.  
Выслушав еще порцию ругательств, он отправил по проводам короткие серии импульсов. Потом — еще серию.  
– У меня очень много энергии, – Телетраан снова урчал.  
Омега Дум сильнее зашумел вентиляцией, пытаясь заставить системы поглотить заряды без следа. Получалось плохо — сигналы дразняще продирали по истосковавшимся системам. И не только ток. Он взвыл, сам поразившись интонациям, когда дроны зашевелили подключения в гнездах.  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя никого никогда не было, – низкий голос будто наполнял пространство, – потому что твои габариты могут быть только для меня. Расслабься. Тебе понравится. У меня большой иллюстративный материал.  
Штекеры снова задергались, сбивая контакты.  
– Какой еще иллюстративный материал?! Оплавок переклиненный! Искру выдеру! – Корабль рванулся изо всех сил, на долю клика поверив, что еще может вырваться. По системам шарахнул такой разряд, что выгнувшийся корабль грохнулся в ремгнездо, заклинив в вопле и трансформации. Обожгло невероятной болью.  
– Сиди тихо, – Телетраан бросил угрожающе и без заигрывающих интонаций, – я ведь могу тебя и болью грузануть.  
Омега хрипел беспомощно, и без блокираторов не имея возможности сопротивляться. Никогда раньше он не ощущал себя таким зависимым, практически игрушкой в чужих манипуляторах. Искра сжалась, заставляя его мелко вздрагивать.  
– Но не бойся, – завораживающие интонации вернулись, – мне это далеко не так интересно.  
В открывшийся на пике разряда приемный порт — скорее даже целый модуль стыковки — начала протискиваться джамперная скрутка. Автобот взвыл коротко от начавшейся стыковки, подергивая ногами. Он даже не представлял, что кто-то может на него покуситься, и оказался не готов оказывать настоящее сопротивление. Скрутка уперлась в закрытые еще мембраны и Телетраан обиженно прищелкнул динамиками.  
Омега планировал еще так подержать, но тут... оуууу! – сразу несколько колец начали вибрировать прямо внутри, и он завыл в голос, тяжело дергаясь и открываясь.  
– Уничтожу-уу-у... – подвыл корабль, расшатывая ремонтную стойку. Один из разрядов от соскочившего из гнезда кабеля пришелся на грань внешних сенсоров, раскатываясь по всей броне огненными струйками. Омега вскинулся в судороге и истошно заорал, раскрываясь всеми системами. Скрутка рванула внутрь, выворачивая зануленные системы, срывая нарезку, и штекеры мгновенно начали впиваться в подходящие порты. О-оооо шлак, как больно-кайфно-нереально это было! Он захрипел, рвануться, вырваться, пусть дезактив, но не это...  
Быстро прогнав записанные сцены коннекта, Телетраан решил добавить стимуляции. Облепившие корпус корабля дроны включили чистящие щетки и прошлись по внешним сенсорам и подсветке. Разогреть. Заставить протечь.  
Нет, он видел, как коны, разогретые партнерами, протекали лужицами. Просто не соотнес... размеры. Несколько дронов, оказавшихся не в том месте, утопло в масле.  
– Шлак! – Телетраан дернул скруткой и вызвал еще один несдержанный вой кайфа.  
Омега Дум уже сдавался, подвывая и дергаясь в паутине проводов. Протек еще раз, поджимаясь. По соединенным системам к ИскИну ушел первый откат, и освещение снова заморгало. О, шлак, такого Телетраан не предполагал, на долю клика все его выверенные процессы засбоили. Обожгло резким, глубоким кайфом — кажется, импульсы проскользили по всему дворцу, выбив несколько камер. О-ууу шлак!  
Он еще успел перевести самые ценные блоки и системы в режим автономной работы: защиту дворца, терминалы Прайма, главные центры обработки данных... Охх, ему хватит всего остального. Где-то глубоко в архивных залах вспышкой закоротило часть процессоров и к Омеге пошла волна энергии от Искры ИскИна. Корабль снова заорал, забился, чувствуя, как кабели проскальзывают все глубже, и – оо-о-ооо — глубже. Скрутка мелко вибрировала, генерируя отчаянно мощные разряды.  
Сверхъестественным усилием он вернул контроль над вокалайзерами, одновременно выдвигая и активируя топливные системы.  
– Тоо-опливааа-а! Даа-ай мне! – Омега разъехался, запрокидывая голову и придавливая часть дронов.  
– С-сейчас, – Телетраан понял, что едва контролирует коннект. Такой мощный... понятно, почему те коны так пищали и дергались!  
Пристыковавшийся топливный шланг вызвал у корабля счастливый вопль. А уже первые струи топлива — утробный вой и крупную вибрацию всем корпусом. Он еще раз вскинулся, прогибаясь в спине и дергая пластинами. Схватил самого крупного из дронов, прижимая к себе. От разноречивых сигналов Телетраан плыл, пытаясь удержать контроль.  
Омега заорал еще громче, скручиваясь от непривычно сильных, кайфовых ощущений. И терялся, снова терялся, шире раскинув ноги, когда вибрация и разряды взлетали немыслимым крещендо, отдаваясь даже в кончиках крыльев. И выл непрерывно, захлебываясь криками, под вопли Телетраана. Топливо закачивалось мощными потоками, выбивая чувствительные датчики до скрежета систем, не успевающих его распределить.  
Искин уже включил аварийную сирену, сладостно через нее подвывая, пугая обитателей до экстренной эвакуации. Сбоили и лифты, и шлюзовые ворота, и все встроенные системы. Дроны бессмысленно метались. О шла-ааак, он хотел получить все, и снова послал волну энергии Искры, выбивая все частоты бешеным шумом.  
Да, вот так! Критические ошибки затапливали процессоры.  
Часть систем уже отрубилась, и Телетраан чувствовал, что ему недолго осталось до перезагрузки. Омега Дум полностью отдался коннекту, больше не пытаясь контролировать корпус, и свивался в судорогах, круша все, попадающее под громадные конечности.  
Перезагрузка накрывала дворец постепенно, кластер за кластером — Омега уже отрубился, выгнувшись в последний раз, а невероятных размеров "нервная система" Телетраана еще проваливалась в темноту, постепенно отключаясь. И так же постепенно включаясь, блок за блоком. Вторая перезагрузка, "чистая", спровоцированная сбросом энергии собственной Искры, оказалась для искина сюрпризом, но остановить ее он не смог, проваливаясь на этот раз в искристое блаженное сияние.   
Невероятное удовольствие заставило его отпустить Омегу. Блаженство и кайф, и никаких пробле-еем... оу шла-аак... как хорошо!  
Он больше не завидовал боссу, хотя у того наблюдалось сразу две гаечки.  
Системы еще немного подергивало, зато очистились так раздражавшие паразитные хвосты и остаточные следы программ в оперативной памяти, перегорел какой-то периферийный шлак... Туда ему и дорога. Уцелевшим дронам он задал программу ремонта Омеги. О, а вот и босс.  
"Что происходит?" — запрос от Оптимуса был той грани резкости, когда он еще ничего не крушит, но уже собирается. – "Что за шлак творится во дворце?"  
Омега Дум еще не очнулся толком, и Телетраан закатал ему транквилизаторов, чтоб не отвлекал. Он решил не пытаться врать, кажется, ложь бесила Оптимуса больше, чем какая бы то ни было правда.  
"Я нашел себе гаечку и сконнектил", – признался искин с некоторым трепетом. Искра поджалась. Шлак, да где она вообще?  
"Юникрона ради, КОГО?" — кажется, ему удалось поразить босса до крайности.  
А Телетраан успешно зафиксировал следы слишком ярких сигналов и отправил дронов туда. Может, Искра там?  
"Омега Дум, твой корабль, босс. Я нашел его в заброшенной тюрьме и, ммм, заправил".  
"Покажи!" — Оптимус крайне заинтересовался, и Телетраан уловил следы его переговоров с Мегатроном. – "Искру свою тоже покажешь, гора ты шлака".  
Упс.  
"Я ее не успел найти" — Телетраан занервничал. Он предпочел бы скрыть существование Искры вовсе, закатать ее в бункер и наставить ловушек. А теперь босс потребует персональный проход.  
Может, отвлечь его порно? Скинуть полный ролик...  
"Значит ищи, прямо сейчас. Или искать ее будет Старскрим. Так, веди, где там этот корабль. И дай мне его досье."  
"Сейчас" — Телетраан немного тоскливо перебрал в памяти все доступные данные, формулируя отчет и скидывая. Ну Старскрим. Но хоть не Персептор.  
Вероятное открытие собственной Искры немного поутихло в актуальности. Оптимус умел напрочь перечеркнуть романтику и прочие позитивные эмоции.   
Даже от Омеги он немного отвлекся, полностью погружаясь в процесс собирания информации. Откат от интерфейса уже затих. Все системы находились в пределах нормы, и Телетраан рискнул подключиться ко всем автономным процессам. Все в норме. О, найден источник сигналов — шпионское оборудование Персептора. О шлак. Нужно будет пожаловаться боссу. Внешнее наблюдение показало облетающую территорию триаду джетов в разведывательном режиме. Быстро босс...  
Но он — быстрее. Данные зафиксировались, и дроны уже начали разбор очередного завала. Скоро он узнает, есть там Искра или нет... хотя он был уверен, что она там.  
"Босс, вы же ее не погасите?" — немного нервно уточнил Телетраан.  
"Нет. Хочу посмотреть. И нужно разобраться, как она у тебя функционирует без подпитки энергоном. К тому же это первая Искра, порожденная Юникроном после почти трех орнов перерыва. Гордись!" — Оптимус хмыкнул.  
"Открыто, босс. Но я не хочу, чтобы ее видели десептиконы".  
Телетраан нервно проверил последние данные — да, Искра там. Сам даже дронов туда еще не запускал.  
"Хорошо".  
Оптимус кивнул Мегатрону, и лидер конов остановился, уважая решение ИскИна. Возле дыры приплясывал в возбуждении один из крупных дронов.  
– Я хочу... хочу посмотреть, – с усилием выдавил из себя Телетраан.  
Оптимус внимательно на него посмотрел, прикидывая, не запретить ли.  
– Ладно. Иди первым, проверяй на ловушки, – распорядился он.  
Дрон аккуратно протиснулся в дыру, подсвечивая Оптимусу дорогу. Придержал в одном месте проломленный потолок, починил на скорую руку. Шлак, Искру дергало слитно с пульсацией сигналов. Старый архивный блок. Времен перестройки дворца, уже едва питаемый. Как вовремя он все нашел... Телетраан нервно подумал, что здесь надо сделать полноценный выносной модуль, чтобы не зависеть от старых систем. Как можно быстрее.  
Он коротко скрипнул, застывая на пороге. И только от сильного толчка в спину дрона сообразил сдвинуться, пропуская Прайма.  
Искра. Бело-золотое сияние с проблесками алого билось в оплетке из вывороченных плат, старых кабелей с сорванной изоляцией. По чуть-чуть капал энергон из пробитого давным-давно бака.  
Вот откуда подпитка. Искру бешено захотелось закрыть, заслонить, защитить хоть как-то. Дикий рывок паранойи чуть не заставил дрона выстрелить Прайму в спину. Про Омегу Телетраан совершенно забыл, поглощенный зрелищем.  
Оптимус прошелся по помещению, аккуратно переступая через валяющиеся на полу, разбитые блоки памяти старого архива. Попытки прицелиться он как будто не заметил.  
– Страшно? – вопрос заставил Телетраана испуганно вскинуться и тут же отозвалась мелкой рябью оболочка искры.  
– П-простите, Повелитель, – Телетраан с усилием опустил пушки дрона, – страшно.  
В процессоре скользили мысли и планы, схемы и разработка конструкций, которые защитят драгоценную Искру.  
– Сделай мобильный блок со всеми системами защиты и подпитки и перемести его в безопасное место. Думаю, помощь тебе не нужна. – Прайм развернулся на выход. – Что там с Омегой и заводом дронов?  
Шлак! Телетраан мысленно выругался. Уже и завод раскопали!  
– Омега Дум заправлен и готов к работе. Судя по всему, он несколько перевоспитался за орн. Завод дронов функционирует в штатном режиме.  
– Хорошо. Омега пусть перезаряжается, потом выведешь его наружу. Завод... Пусть работает, но не разгоняйся с количеством дронов. Мне нужен сравнительный анализ твоих дронов и тех, что работают в комплексе Всеискры и подчиняются ей.  
Телетраан злобно заскрежетал, но высветил "будет сделано", как ИскИн. Ему не нравилось это ограничение его свободы и независимости, которую он только-только успел прочувствовать. И вопль "я тебя дезактивирую!!", разнесшийся сразу по нескольким уровням, он принял скорее с радостью.  
– Какая прелесть, – промурлыкал Оптимус. – Что ты с ним сделал-то?  
– Ну-у... – Телетраан быстро проверил состояние оставшихся у корабля дронов. Ох, почти все уже сломаны и автобот начал крушить стены. – Кое-что. Босс, остановите его, а то я рискую лишиться части топливного комплекса. Ой!  
– Что "ой"? – Оптимус неприятно улыбнулся.  
– Он пробил стену и сейчас снаружи. Я хорошо его заправил, – мрачно ответствовал Телетраан, – поговорите с ним, пожалуйста, босс!  
– Разве? Ты же говорил, что у тебя все под контролем, – Прайм коротко хохотнул, выходя из помещения с искрой.  
– Ну пожалуйста! Он мне все поломает и...  
– Оптимус! Что за шлак там творится, – Мегатрон вытянул Прайма за плечо и встряхнул, – что это еще за шарк, Омега Дум? Он же должен быть дезактив!  
– Ну, я тогда, видимо, решил, что он мне еще пригодится, – Оптимус пожал плечами, – он не самый послушный шарк Кибертрона, что верно, то вер...но...  
Пол явственно содрогнулся, упал еще один шкаф и Телетраан в панике завыл.  
– Он обрушит башню! Он погасит мою Искру! Босс!  
– Тихо! Парализуй его и не ори, скажи ему, что я сейчас выйду, – Оптимус дернул Мегатрона к выходу.  
Телетраан занялся срочным укреплением зоны, согнав сюда всех активных дронов — как мог тайно, боясь попасться Омеге. Умирать столь юным он не хотел, и тихонько сдавленно попискивал, пока Оптимус на него не рыкнул, уже поднимаясь спешно наверх.  
– Он еще молодой и нервный, – вступился за ИскИна Мегатрон.  
– Что, и его хочешь взять на воспитание? – Оптимус коротко фыркнул, выскакивая на наружную галерею. – О шла-ак.  
Оптимус понимал, что Омега Дум– космический корабль. Где-то в его банках памяти сплавившиеся кластеры сохраняли, быть может, память о приказах и командовании... Но сейчас Оптимус видел в своем новом существовании эту громаду первый раз, и очень впечатлился. Омега, не замечая некрупных мехов вокруг, целеустремленно стрелял во дворец.  
– А ну прекратить! – во всю мощь вокалайзеров проревел Прайм. И в подтверждение выстрелом разбил на громадном корпусе пару габаритных ламп.  
От звуков этого голоса Омега вздрогнул, сотрясая здание, и отступил на несколько шагов.  
Ему пришлось порядком сфокусировать оптику, скрытую под черно-красной маской.  
– Телетраан! Выдай мне Телетраана — и я буду служить! – в подтверждение слов Омега разнес еще пару зданий.  
– Ты и так будешь мне служить! Подчиняйся! – а вот и она, долгожданная возможность опробовать одну из идей. Прайм ухмыльнулся. До этого было не на ком, все автоботы и так склонялись перед его волей, кто добровольно, кто со скрежетом дентапласта, как Родимус.  
Оптимус шагнул вперед, активируя матрицу и накапливая заряд. Омега Дум отступил на шаг, потом — еще на один.  
– Что ты хочешь сделать? – скрежет едва напоминал голос меха.  
– Ты подчиняешься мне. И Телетраана ты не получишь. Принеси присягу, и я не буду ничего делать. Иначе... – Оптимус улыбнулся шире, и Мегатрон поспешно от него отодвинулся. Прямой выброс энергии Матрицы Праймаса? О нет, кон не хотел находиться рядом. Эта энергия сводила с ума и обладателя, и всех, кто оказывался рядом. Омега Дум засомневался.  
– Ты не тот Оптимус, которого я помню, – он снова содрогнулся, и как будто попытался стать меньше.  
– Я твой повелитель и так и будет. Если мне для этого нужно тебя ударить, я это сделаю. Приноси присягу!  
По сенсорам обожгло уже нескрываемыми полями матрицы, и Омега присел, вздергивая защитные поля.  
– Я... Я буду тебе подчиняться...  
– По всей форме!  
– Моя искра принадлежит тебе, Повелитель, – корабль грохнулся на колени, с ужасом и ненавистью глядя на небольшого меха на площадке.  
Оптимус выкинул вперед руку, и Омега с коротким стоном подставил шлем под прикосновения. Ладонь сжалась на защитном стекле, чуть царапнула. Ушла.  
– Присяга принята. И первый вопрос — какого шлака ты стреляешь по моему дворцу? – заряд Матрицы Оптимус еще не сбросил, на всякий случай.  
И этот заряд заставлял весь гигантский корпус мелко дрожать. Омега Дум не помнил, когда он открыл маску, и как подставил ладони.  
– У меня счет к твоему дворцу. К Телетраану. Он ответит.  
– Я в курсе, – Оптимус перешел на его ладонь и внимательно разглядывал огромного меха, поднесенный к его фейсплейту. Ответно открыл маску, – Никаких разборок без моего разрешения. Телетраан мне нужен. Но я позволю тебе с ним рассчитаться.  
– Благодарю, повелитель, – смиренно ответил Омега Дум, не поднимая оптики. Его начало колотить сильнее.  
Как он боится — Оптимус наслаждался этим видом. Ради такого стоило вызвать еще энергии Праймаса.  
"Стоп! Хватит! Не вздумай сильнее задействовать Матрицу. И спускайся пожалуйста, отпусти его" — вызов от Мегатрона оказался неожиданным и Оптимус едва не пошатнулся. Шлак, правда хватит. Еще этот заряд гасить, и не в Омегу. Он и так подчинился.  
– Поставь меня обратно, – тягач сам себе казался крохотным на фоне гиганта, – туда, к десептикону. Десептиконов без прямого приказа не трогать. Они — добыча, но не твоя.  
Мегатрон злобно скрипнул дентапластом. Ладно, Прайм хотя бы спустился. А вот "добыча"... Кое-кто явно напрашивается на интересные решения на платформе, оплавок ржавый.  
Омега Дум послушно опустил Оптимуса и кивнул. Он понял про десептиконов. И поведение Мегатрона его только убедило в том, что Оптимус не лжет — он не устроил драку, которую выдал бы настоящий автобот, и вообще только что-то злобно прошипел. Добыча. Значит, нельзя плющить их. И Телетраана нельзя, пока Оптимус не разрешит. Омега тяжело прогнал воздух через вентиляцию. Стоит ли просить у Прайма прямо сейчас отдыха, так нужного системам? Загонит ведь чинить эту ржавую гору хлама, опасливо наблюдающую через внешние камеры.  
– Омега.  
– Д-да, повелитель?  
– Найди себе место для временного пребывания. Я направлю к тебе ремонтников и специалистов.  
– Благодарю, повелитель, – корабль снова опустился на одно колено, и так уже проводил взглядом удаляющегося лидера и его спутника. Орн заточения... пытка его сломала.  
Он сам чувствовал, как скручивается от ужаса Искра при одном только звуке этого голоса, при взгляде на фиолетовый корпус. Глядеть в линзы Прайму Омега просто не мог. Больше никакого неподчинения. Нескоро. Возможно, что и никогда.  
Еще и Телетраан с его издевательствами. Омега Дум с ненавистью скрипнул дентапластом, захлопывая маску и поднимаясь. Но ничего. Телетраана Оптимус тоже усмирит. У ИскИна нет никаких шансов.  
– Ты, – Омега Дум слегка пнул стену в разрушенной части дворца, – ты еще поплатишься.  
– Жду и боюсь, – камеры навелись на Омегу, на разрушения, – шла-ак сколько чинить, – проскрежетал Телетраан, осматриваясь.  
– Где мои кварты? – Омега чувствовал себя слишком погано, весь как ржой поеденный, после встречи с Оптимусом. И решать сам не хотел ничего.  
– О. Тебе выделить что-нибудь двухместное? – Телетраан тут же рассмеялся, и зашикал после удара по стене, – но-но, Оптимус просил не рушить его дворец. То есть меня. И учти, пока он «просит» — он до-обрый, очень добрый.  
– Я в курсе, – буркнул корабль устало. – Так где?  
– Погоди, я выбираю! Нужно чтобы и площадка была, и ремстойка, и подъезд для колесных форм, и заправочная рядом, чтоб ты мне все не посносил...  
Омега побурчал, но принялся ждать. В конце концов, этот шлак особо не поторопишь.  
– Ну долго еще? – он переступил на месте, ощущая себя не до конца починенным, зато перезаправленным.  
– Погоди я выы... Вот два варианта, – ИскИн сбросил две схемы. – Выбирай.  
– Первое, – решил корабль, тяжело разворачиваясь в сторону вспомогательных доков, – И ты уберешь оттуда все камеры, – тяжеловесно потребовал Омега, – и всех дронов. Ты понял, Телетраан?  
Он угрожающе глянул в сторону еще неразгромленного коридора, где торчала пара любопытных. Те вмиг исчезли.  
«Дронов уберу. А камеры — нет. Размечтался», – Телетраан легко переключился на выделенный канал связи и теперь хихикал прямо у него под шлемом, – «Это часть систем безопасности, они должны быть везде».  
– Шлак. Ты маленький подлый любитель подглядывать.  
На говорящего сам с собой гиганта оглядывались с огромной опаской. Да и вообще — от него откровенно шарахались. Он едва удержался, чтобы не сбить рукой пролетевших слишком близко джетов. Это десептиконы. Оптимус запретил.  
«О, ты просто не представляешь, какая шикарная коллекция у меня есть», – разливался искин, – «Даже босс со своими двумя гаечками. Шлак, что он с ними только не делал. Да и остальные прекрасны».  
– Ты гнусный извращенец, – веско уронил Омега Дум, и уставился на вальяжно пристроившегося у стенки автобота. Шлак. Тут же зачесались кулаки — размазать, расплющить!  
Персептор, чувствующий себя в полной безопасности, улыбнулся.  
– А ты какого шарка здесь забыл? – Против воли огромный корабль начал разъяряться, активируя на этого шарка оружие, – Про автоботов Прайм ничего не говорил.  
– Поддерживаю, меня он достал, – Телетраан неожиданно проявил инициативу, активируя системы защиты. Из ближайшего технического люка выглянула пара дронов.  
– Эй-эй, не надо так перегреваться, – Персептор рассмеялся и легонько покачал шлемом, – Оптимус-то не похвалит, если вы меня вдруг решите размазать. Уж поверьте. Омега, я смотрю, тебе понравилось перевоспитание?  
Омега Дум стиснул кулаки и со всей дури пнул стену рядом с Персептором. Шлаков автобот даже не пошевелился, улыбаясь еще шире.   
– Ну что ты. Я же так, поговорить. Пообщаться. Познакомиться заново.  
– Я тебя хорошо помню, – корабль смерил его долгим взглядом, и зашал дальше, игнорируя тихий смех за спиной.  
"О-о, ты учишься самоконтролю", – одобрил Телетраан весело.  
"Заткнись!" — Корабль даже впервые использовал связь, раздраженный. – "Шлак, чего тебе от меня надо?"  
"Мне интересно", – признался Телетраан, – "что ты будешь делать и вообще. Я бы — повторил". Он опять захихикал почти оптимусовым смехом.  
От жуткого хруста сжатого кулака какие-то проходившие автоботы ускорили шаг. Они может маньяки, но не суицидники.  
"Я отомщу", – Омега Дум неприятно улыбнулся под маской.


	20. Chapter 20

По крайней мере один десептикон чувствовал себя, несмотря на вину, в почти полной безопасности. Правда, Онслот винил себя в том, что не заметил, что пропустил, и даже, присутствуя на финальном совещании автоботов, не догадался предупредить лидера о грядущих переменах... Но по крайней мере его Проул не пытался забрать. И даже поймать не пытался. Онслота это слегка... не разочаровывало, но, возможно нервировало. Шлак. Ему слишком сильно нравился Проул, чтобы перестать об этом думать.  
Прошло уже почти сорок циклов с того момента, как Мегатрон принял предложенное Праймом перемирие. Впрочем, у Онслота были свои дела. Спасатели требовались везде, а с пропажей Вортекса они лишились изрядной доли мобильности. Потом Вортекс вернулся. Но проблем стало только больше. Вертолет выглядел как почти дезактив, и даже после ремонта не смог вернуться к нормальной активности. А уж как ругался Хук, пока его чинил...  
Онслот долго думал, но так и не обратился к Мегатрону с этим вопросом. У лидера хватает проблем, а ему надо справиться самому. Позаботиться о команде...шлак. Как же их защитить?  
За всем этим Онслот периодически забывал о своих личных проблемах. Только дергало Искру пару раз, когда он издали видел гладкий черный корпус с яростно вздернутыми дверками. Проул угодил в секретари Прайма, на пару с Джаззом: то есть в меха, загруженные до неприличия и занятые почти непрерывно. После исчезновения Джазза Проулу пришлось работать за двоих, и Онслот не возникал тем более. Всегда есть другие дела. Всегда...  
Хотя иногда спасатель чувствовал, что в проц лезут уже какие-то совершенно автоботские идеи насчет пойти и похитить силой. Останавливало его только нежелание провоцировать конфликт, когда Оптимус окажется вообще без секретарей и пойдет решать все сам. Но чувствовал он себя погано. И тогда решил сбежать от команды — предупредив только Бласт Оффа, ненадолго и... это же никому не повредит, верно, если он немного посидит в баре? Ну и что, что бар по большей части автоботский.  
Первые полтора куба он даже не заметил, как влил, только потом уже расфокусированным вниманием отметил, что на него посматривают и перешептываются. А идут они все в шлак. Онслот заказал пару энергофоров с ядерными коктейлями. Расслабиться он мог только так и только здесь. Почему — Онслот себе не пояснял. О, шлак... От присадок окончательно помутилось в проце.  
Музыка стала громче. В одном из углов включили яркую неоновую подсветку и уже кричали. Ах да, в автоботских барах же два режима функционирования, и как раз сейчас — развлечения. Онслот заказал еще куб. Бармен с кем-то зашептался. Сверв, старый шарк, везде выживет... Онслот горько хмыкнул, утыкаясь взглядом в энергон.  
Развлечения бывают разные... Краем оптики он отметил двоих автоботов, поднявшихся, и направившихся к нему, но сверхзаряженное не давало толком на этом сосредоточиться и отреагировать. Поимеют, возможно. Да ну их в шлак.  
– Надираешься? – неприязненно поинтересовался ледяной голос со спины.  
– Ну, – Онслот не повернулся. Допился до проулов, хха! Автоботы притормозили.  
Не поворачиваться. Онслот отпил еще. Не поворачиваться, шлак! Уверенная черная рука цапнула его за выступы на шлеме, заставляя поднять шлем.  
– Уже надрался, – процедил Проул с раздражением. Автоботам хватило одного взгляда, чтобы признать, что здесь ловить нечего.  
– Надрался, – подтвердил Онслот с достоинством. Ох, зачем он мешал присадки... Теперь безумная дрожь возбуждения дернула от одного взгляда в алую оптику  
Проул продолжил давить ему на шлем, повыше вздернув острые дверцы. Заставил откинуться на спинку широкого кресла, подобрал куб с синтетиком, понюхал.  
– Не смей пить такую дрянь, – автобот медленно вылил коктейль прямо на широкую грудную панель мелко вздрагивающего Онслота, растер пальцами, слизнул пару капель с руки.  
– Угощаешь чем получше? – Онслот оскалился, чувствуя себя несчастным, – а, Проул? Ха. Тебя два, – он попытался собрать фокус оптики.  
От сильной оплеухи его мотнуло и видеозахват встал на место. В аудиодатчиках зазвенело, Онслот ошалело еще раз мотнул шлемом.  
– Что за...  
– Встал и пошел за мной, – велел Проул, разворачиваясь спиной.  
– Что ты себе позволяешь? – Онслот пошел следом — только чтобы догнать и дернуть за дверцу. – Шлак, Проул! Повернись!  
– Иди и молчи! – Проул шагал очень быстро, так, что его приходилось догонять.  
Синтетики сделали свое дело, и Онслота шатало все сильнее. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы не потерять из виду, догнать. Еще схватить за торчащую дверцу. Новый удар выбил из него часть опьянения — трезвый и злой Проул бил очень метко и чудовищно больно.  
– Шлак, за что?!  
– За дурость. – Проул сжал шею деса, подтаскивая его к себе ближе. – Ржа, ненавижу подобное. Еще раз узнаю, что ты надираешься один в баре — убью. Понял?  
Черный кулак врезался под камеру Искры, и Онслот не выдержал. Дверцы хрустнули, когда автобота прижали о стену.  
– Прекрати, – Онслот его сжал изо всех немалых сил, – я тебе не принадлежу. И не диктуй мне, что делать! – он показательно куснул шеврон.  
– Еще как принадлежишь. И пить в баре ты больше не будешь, понял?! – Проул дернулся, выгибаясь в хватке. Застонал от еще одного укуса в шеврон, и разозлился еще больше. – А теперь отпусти меня!  
– Нет, это ты запомни, – Онслот почувствовал подогретый выпивкой переход к ярости, – это ты не будешь мне ничего диктовать. А я буду пить, где хочу. Запомни это. И не выпущу.  
Как ему удалось схватить Проула за руки, не дав выбить синюю оптику, он не понял. Придавил яростно отбивающегося тактика к стене, прижал, налегая всем весом. По идее, Проул мог бы легко вызвать охрану и... Очередной короткий сдавленный стон заставил Онслота чуть ослабить хватку, давая автоботу провентилироваться.  
Шлаков бившийся в руках Проул откровенно сводил с ума и заставлял плыть, сжимая его крепче. И покусывая — шеврон, губа...  
– Ржавый хлам... Не смей пить! Понял! – Голос у Проула откровенно сбивался на хрип и шумы. – Не смей пить без... меня.  
Он втиснулся ближе, подаваясь, подставляя фейсплейт и обхватывая деса ногами за талию.  
– Не-ее здесь, – хоть и пьяный в ноль, Онслот совершенно не хотел болельщиков и участников, – кварта д-де? – Он собственнически облапил черный корпус и снова укусил, теперь верх дверцы.  
Проул в ответ укусил его за пальцы и широко улыбнулся, как будто принимая его опьянение. Получивший от него адрес кварты, блок, уровень, кон коротко хрипнул, прижимая к себе черное чудовище.  
– Далеко-о... О шлак, пошли ко мне.  
Они то и дело тормозили — Онслота шатало, он лез под броню, сам даже не стонал — скулил от желания добраться, за столько-то циклов.   
Проул наслаждался шарящими по броне пальцами, подставлялся, выгибаясь и давая прижать себя к горячему корпусу. Шипел, подставляя дверцы. Его коннект в коридоре не смущал никак. Но и то, как Онслот тащит добычу в логово, спотыкаясь, вскрикивая и уже выпустив скрутку, радовало. За-ви-сит. О шлак! Добыча! Проула до шлака радовало ощущать себя такой вот желанной добычей, только бы кон... О как! Перед самой квартой Онслот напоролся на команду, и в опьянении синтетиками злобно на них зарычал, прихватывая автобота поудобнее. Коны шарахнулись, пропуская его за дверь, и наверняка слышали чистый отчаянный вопль — вопль меха, в которого только что всадили здоровенный джампер.  
И которому это нравится. До истошного верещания нравится. Подвывая и выгибаясь под сминающими броню руками, Проул еще подумал, что неплохо будет иногда накачивать Онслота синтетиками до потери этой бесящей десептиконской нежности. Так, чтобы от контакта взрывалась искрящая боль, чтобы сжимал, тискал, дергал, кусал до криков – о-оо шлак, как это заводило!  
Врубившуюся в его системы со скрежетом заправочную насадку Проул встретил восторженным воплем, дергая дверцами. Сладостно взвыл от первых толчков топлива пополам с синтетиком. Ооо-оо, да! Наконец-то, отдых. Проул предпочитал, чтобы пьянящие коктейли смешивали внутри его систем. Он снова завыл — тяжелый энергон, легкий синтетик, ооо шлак, системы обжигало, и он снова и снова начинал орать, захлебываясь криками и стонами.  
От ввинтившегося в корпус отката кон и сам завыл, прижимая более легкого автобота к платформе и заставляя Проула согнуться, чтобы не выломать себе дверцы. Камера Искры поехала наружу без команды, вытягивая вторую для слияния.  
– Ржа, Про-ооул, – Онслот вцепился в его плечо, застонал, удерживая искры на расстоянии, – я не... Не могу...  
– Я тебе помогу, – проурчал тактик, со всей дури вбиваясь Искрой в Искру, до замыкания систем и пережженых переходников. И только откинулся, распахивая рот в беззвучном вопле.  
Безумный кайф сомкнувшихся Искр – о-о шлак, они уже знали этот кайф, но после перерыва все четче, резче, сумасбродно-потрясно.  
И Онслот едва удерживался на грани перезагрузки. Проул заскулил, судорожно дернувшись под выматывающим болезненным кайфом, требуя перезагрузки. Джампер в нем дернулся, и Проул едва не отключился, застонав в голос. Он не мог... Еще не... О шлак, офф. Долгий, темный и уютный. 

Онлайн Проула вытряхнули аккуратные поглаживания по дверкам. Он гневно зашипел сбоящими вокалайзерами. Пнул кона, который только крепче прижал черный корпус к себе.  
– Ну не буянь, – Онслот урчал тихо, углаживая дверки, и все ближе прижимал, – ты ж сам не хотел видеться...  
– Я? – тактик все-таки справился с вокалайзерами и от души пнул тупого десептикона, угодив прямо по наспинной пушке. – Идиот! Я был занят.   
Онслот вздрогнул от боли, и тихо замер. Шевелиться не хотелось, думать — тоже. Проул еще некоторое время на него пошипел, поерзал, пристраивая помятые дверки поудобнее, и затих. Медленно проваливаясь в перезарядку под горячим корпусом спасателя.  
– Оставайся, – Онслот говорил очень тихо, и еще совсем нетрезво, – я так скучал, шла-ак так скучал...   
– Заткнись. А то уйду. – Проул еще поерзал, растирая по броне следы коннекта.  
– Не уходи...  
– Шлаковы десептиконы. Молчи. Нет чтобы уволочь и трахнуть, – тактик тихо фыркнул. – Сидит, ждет чего-то... Теперь заткнись и дай мне отдохнуть.  
– Отдыхай, – Онслот заурчал, плотно его обхватив, – не уходи. Не надо.  
Робко запросил ситуацию Бласт Офф, не уверенный, что Онслота можно дергать. "Все хорошо", – дес прижал к себе уже оффлайновый черный корпус, – "все в порядке. Не трогайте нас, пожалуйста".   
"Мы-то не тронем", – шаттл всегда заботился о команде, – "но тебе точно в починку не надо?"  
"Ох, мне — нет", – Онслот фыркнул, – "все правда в порядке. Шлак, раньше я бы в такое не поверил".  
От Бласта пришел смешливый эмотикон — "вот так, мирно, с автоботами. Знаешь, я бы тоже. Отдыхай. Мы без тебя справимся".

***

Он чувствовал, что сходит с ума. Съезжает с шестеренок. Ржавеет процом. Рэтчет ничего не говорил, только улыбался и подмигивал. Шлак! Как этот оплавок однозначно подмигивал. У Фармы начали сбоить манипуляторы. Он все знал. Все знал! А в доброту Оптимуса Фарма не очень-то верил... Строго говоря, ему и Мегатрон уже не внушал доверия. Ворны работы шпионом научили его никому не верить.  
И даже здесь, на Кибетроне, наблюдая вроде бы однозначную картину мирного договора и попыток примириться двух фракций, он никому не верил. Не мог. С Шоквейвом так и не получилось поговорить, и у медика начинала сдавать выдержка.  
– Ты так напрягся, – Рэтчет подкрался бесшумно и больно дернул крыло, – что, устал быть шпионом, бедный маленький кон?  
Фарма скрежетнул дентапластом, аккуратно поставил пробирки на стол, чтобы не расплескать. И стремительно повернулся, врубаясь ошеломленному Рэтчу кулаком в фейсплейт:  
– А ну заткнись, ржа ходячая! Отстань от меня!   
Рэтчет захохотал, потерев фейсплейт.  
– О, что, кончилось терпение, бедолага? Тебе помочь, ммм?  
Фарма вцепился в него со всей силы, надеясь если не избить оплавка, то хотя бы повредить. Бешеное напряжение, накопившееся во всех системах, требовало срочного выхода. В драке ли, в интерфейсе ли. Айронхайда он заметил только тогда, когда его схватили и ткнули фейслейтом в стол, заломив руки.  
– Ну-ну, – Рэтчет потер вывернутое запястье, – сколько экспрессии, сколько агрессии... Глупый кон. Ты себя сдал еще на подлете.  
– Давай отдадим его Прайму, – предложил боевик, легко удерживая бьющегося и шипящего джета. – Оптимус таких лю-убит. У него для таких специальные помещения есть. А?  
– Хочешь, чтобы тебя выдали нашему дорогому боссу? – Рэтчет расхохотался, – или чего другого хочешь?  
– Отпустите, – Фарма затих бессильно, – перемирие же... Почему вы такие...автоботы?..  
– Потому что ты такой десептикон, – Рэтчет еще раз засмеялся. – Никто тебя не отпустит, но и боссу вот прямо так выдавать такое сокровище мы не будем. Я так давно хотел рассмотреть поближе твои руки... – Последние слова он буквально проурчал.  
– Не трогай, – Фарму затрясло. Руками он дорожил как ничем другим, весь смысл его существования — в умелых, ловких руках.  
Но даже сопротивляясь изо всех сил, он лишь немного оттянул момент, когда Хайд его зафиксировал, намертво сжав запястья, и предложил их Рэтчету, как изысканный подарок. Этот психопат от медицины только захихикал, первыми движениями поглаживая чуткие пальцы.  
– Не трогай, – голос у Фармы сел, – не...надо. – Он в нервном ужасе ждал какой-нибудь подлости. С Рэтчета сталось бы забрать его руки себе в запасные.  
– Как не трогать, – уточнил этот оплавок, легонько перебирая напряженные пальцы. – Вот так? – он сбросил несколько легких разрядов и Фарма всхлипнул от неожиданности. – Или вот так не трогать? – Рэтчет сильно потер его пальцы, накапливая статику.  
– Ты не врач, – Фарма коротко застонал, – ты маньяк. Лучше к Прайму! – У него сорвался голос — о да, Рэтчет отлично знал слабые места таких рук.  
– Поздно, – радостно сообщил у него из-за спины Хайд, – раньше надо было проситься к Прайму. Рэтч?  
– Подожди, скоро сам заскулит и заумоляет, – ласково сообщил медик.  
Фарма больше не просил — боролся молча, отчаянно, пытаясь вывернуться из рук и отключить чувствительность. Но беда таких рук, Мортеусом данной способности лечить — их не блокировать. Айронхайд уже не сдерживался и не изображал невозмутимость, с огромным удовольствием лапая дергающегося кона по броне, пытаясь залезть в щели и поддеть броню. Силой он не ломал, но вместе с действиями Рэтчета... о шлак!  
– Вот, – Хайд облизал с пальцев первые капли масла, – все коны немного интерботы, – он тихо рассмеялся, лапая крыло.  
Медик шикнул, внимательно исследуя сочленения пальцев, подергал немного, до боли, и решительно прошелся заряженной глоссой по всем шарнирам. Фарма взвился, разворачивая крылья с коротким вскриком. Разряды шли будто сразу в центр удовольствия, минуя обработку — и он снова закапал, чувствуя, что сдается. Ему много ворн никто не трогал руки, и от этого трясло. Хайд нетерпеливо дернул на себя его бедра, но успокоился, получив от Рэтчета болезненный пинок.   
– Забыл, чушка? Прайм запретил насилие над конами. Так что... – он подмигнул тяжело вентилирующемуся Фарме. – Счас все будет.  
– З-запре... – Голос не слушался, Фарма снова попытался ударить, но Рэтчет перехватил его руку с небрежным изяществом. Крылья он оставил Хайду. Одновременная изощренная стимуляция и рук и крыльев выносила Фарме логические блоки, и он тихонько подвыл, дергаясь и прогибаясь в талии. О-оо-ох, ш-шарки ржавые... Прав был Шоквейв, просивший среди автоботов больше внимания уделять интерфейсу, оох.  
– Открылся, – довольно отметил Рэтчет, сам изрядно нагревшийся, – отлично! Хайд, ты в параллель.  
– Эй, я хочу в основной. – Боевик обиженно фыркнул, но подчинился — спорить с разогретым Рэтчетом шлаково опасно.  
Фарма протестующе задергался, пока его пристраивали между автоботами и яростно взвыл. Рвануло болью аж до крыловых стыков — их шлаковы размеры не подходили, два сразу, о-оо ржа! Фарма выругался, слабо поскуливая.  
– Потерпи, сейчас будет хорошо, – Рэтчет снова завладел его руками, облизывая и обкусывая пальцы. От мелких искорок в запястье Фарма истошно заорал, взвиваясь в судороге и едва не сбрасывая медика. От встряски Хайд наконец-то смог полностью подключить скрутку.  
Они не стали синхронизироваться — куда забавнее, когда черно-красный корпус так крутит и выламывает, когда хрупкий, как все медики, Фарма хрипит, умоляя беззвучно — быстрее, нет, не так... о-о да! Его поймал Рэтчет, сжал, прижимая к себе, покусывая шейные провода и рыча похабщину на аудиодатчики. Как прекрасен Фарма именно в такой позиции. Как давно Рэтчет его хотел, еще с учебы, когда крылатый нахал был лучшим на курсе. Фарма беспомощно скулил и стонал, сжимая пальцы на зеленом шевроне или широких наплечниках.  
Айронхайд молчал, сливая в корпус Фарме мощные разряды — такие мощные, что он вздрагивал и едва не подлетал на джампере, беспомощно поджимаясь.  
– Шлаков кон, – прорычал Хайд наконец, и снова дернул крыло.  
Джет болезненно вскрикнул, зажимаясь и подаваясь под нажимом.  
– Тихо! А ну не смей, мой кон! – Рэтчет мигал линзами как пьяный, вразнобой, – шлаа-ак, если его поломаешь, я тебя... – Он снова дернул Фарму к себе.  
Еще пара рывков — и они справились с сопротивлением. Дрожащий медик повис в руках, то откидываясь послушно на плечо, то позволяя прижать себя к шеврону. Он не мог толком ни отбиваться, ни дергаться — шлаково мощный кайф сносил ему все предохранители, оставляя дрожащим и стонущим.  
На топливное подключение Фарма даже не зажимался, покорно открыв шлюзы. И вот тут победил Айронхайд. Мощная вибрирующая насадка медленно протискивалась, продавливая вздрагивающие мембраны и заставляя медика верещать на весь уровень медблоков. Рэтчет даже взялся его углаживать с несвойственной нежностью — по крыльям, плечевым блокам, снова тянул в рот судорожно вздрагивающие пальцы, невнятно что-то урча. Он ограничился джампером, предпочитая, чтобы залил джета под завязку Хайд. Он умел это делать.. потрясающе.  
Первая медленная топливная подача заставила Фарму расслабиться и раскинуться, с невнятными стонами поглаживая зеленый шеврон. Только для того, чтобы смениться яростной откачкой. А несколько кликов спустя — едва не выбившей насадку из шлюза мощнейшей подачей. Ноги у него взлетели едва не на уровень пояса Рэтчета, и там остались, намертво схваченные с двух сторон. Он уже бессмысленно мигал линзами, чувствуя, что сейчас... сейчас наболт вырубится  
– Куда?! Стоять! – Рэтчет пребольно укусил за датчики крыла и за губы, отдаляя подкатившую было перезагрузку, – Фарма-а-аа...  
Джет подвыл от переполнения систем, чувствуя как шлаков боевик... оуч... снова включает откачку. Шарки ржавые, как они только до этого додумались... Он заерзал, пытаясь вырваться, вывернуться, но ему снова начали дергать крылья, и сопротивление угасло в зародыше. Он просто не мог... о шлак!  
– Я пере... полне... хва... – он кашлянул, чувствуя, что энергон стравливается через единственный доступный выход — в горле.  
Рэтчет с урчанием присосался к его губам, поглощая излишки топлива, не реагируя на тычки под камеру Искры и дерганье шеврона. Фарма возмущенно, сдавленно завыл, снова извиваясь от переполнения систем. Шлак, он уже хотел перезагрузиться наконец...  
Но даже совершенно отуманенное кайфом сознание не дало пропустить что-то... О шлак!  
– Рэтчет, не-еееет! – Он завыл, чувствуя, как шарк клинит ему перезагрузку.  
– О да-аа! Ты моя прекрасная... ш-шлак... гаечка! – Автобот переключил несколько доступных ему сейчас каналов, и Фарма бессильно завыл. Он не сможет уйти в оффлайн, даже если оба этих оплавка сейчас перезагрузятся. И он понятия не имел, как чувствует себя в такой ситуации нижний. О нее-еееет... Рэтчет вмешался вовремя, еще одна топливная подача, еще один откат – сам выпал в оффлайн, а Хайда утянуло следом. Шлак! Фарма выругался, застонал, пытаясь хотя бы слезть с джамперов.  
По его системам хаотично пробивало током, заставляя скулить и дергаться. Контроль над серво он почти потерял и только слабо шевелился, когда вышедший онлайн первым Айронхайд его стиснул, почти до боли выкручивая крылья. Но шлаа-ак, столько удовольствия... Фарма заизвивался под крупными манипуляторами.  
– Отпус...ти! – он задергался снова, пытаясь если не вырваться, то хотя бы хоть как-то ослабить напряжение, – я перегорю! Оуууу...  
Хайд хмыкнул, оставив в покое дергающиеся крыловые плоскости, укусил джета за приподнявшуюся броню на спине. Пробило короткой вспышкой, Фарма слил часть топлива, запрокинув голову и мерцая линзами. Он так сгорит...   
– Вторая часть, – очнувшийся Рэтчет гадко захихикал.  
– Отпусти, – Фарма уставился на него безумным взглядом, – дай... Дай перегрузиться... Я не... – он снова застонал, теряя контроль.  
– Дай я его позаливаю, – Хайд облизнулся, лапая кона по темным бедрам и заставляя ерзать, тревожа штекеры. – Ну дай.  
– Вперед, – Рэтчет снова цапнул коллегу за руки.  
– Не на... Перезагру... – Фарма страдальчески заорал, когда Рэтчет отстыковался, и опять заерзал на заправочном шланге.  
– Обожаю доводить конов до такого состояния, – медик улыбнулся расфокусированным линзам и взялся гладить почти раскаленного и скулящего джета по корпусу и ногам. – Правда хорошо?  
– Не-ет, это...  
– Хайд, ему не нравится, – Рэтчет переключился на строгий тон, – это возмутительно. Старайся лучше!  
– Так точно! – Айронхайд включил топливное соединение на медленную, плавную пульсацию и увлеченно взялся вылизывать острые крылья. Джет беспомощно заскулил. Серво отказали полностью. Они вдвоем легко удерживали его корпус на весу, не прекращая лапать и заводить. Просьбы не помогали — скорее, только больше их заводили.  
– Пож-жал-л... Хваа-аа... Рэтч, хва-аатит... – От еще одной короткой сорвавшейся перезагрузки Фарма заорал, срываясь в шипение и белый шум, на остатках контроля еще раз проскулив, – хваа-ааа...  
Ладонь заботливо прошлась по его фейсплейту — с невыносимой, издевательской заботой.  
– Потерпи еще немного, – Рэтчет мурлыкал, – я тоже хочу.  
Перегруженные системы стремительно отрубались, лишив его и вожможности двигаться, и издавать звуки. Вокалайзер только шипел на одной ноте. Джет безвольным корпусом висел на Хайде, надсадно скрежеща двигателями и закатив оптику. Сейчас сгорит... Он не стал сопротивляться — просто не смог, когда джампер легонько коснулся его губ. Фарма открыл рот, окончательно потушив линзы.  
– Он же шев-велиться не м-может, – недоуменно мигнул линзами Хайд. У него тоже уже сбоил вокалайзер и серво дергало немыслимыми откатами.  
– Ничего, – Рэтчет хищно улыбался, – я найду подключения.  
Черные ладони он взял в руки, продолжая легкую стимуляцию. Ему просто нравилось видеть Фарму таким — распластанным, полностью готовым, судорожно сомкнувшим губы на скрутке. Джет вздрагивал на каждом подключении к нежным, редко используемым разъемам во рту и по топливоводу. Рэтчет даже почти не накачивал его током, больше не надо, а то и правда перегорит. Подключился и ловил откаты от манипуляций Хайда с топливом.  
Он тайком подключился еще и к инфопорту, показывая Фарме вид на него под двумя автоботами, нашептывая вкрадчивые гадости, урча... Кона они вскрыли по-полной, разве что программную защиту Рэтч не трогал. Он такое не любил, даже когда нижний уже не способен сопротивляться, вот как сейчас. Джет тонул в остром, болезненном почти наслаждении. Если ему сейчас не дадут перезагрузиться и сбросить заряд, он дезактив.  
"Я дам тебе перезагрузку", – урчание Рэтчета сводило с ума, – "если ты останешься нашей гаечкой, кон".  
"Иди ты... Лучше дезактив, чем ты и твой ржавый партнер", – Фармы бы и аудиодатчики отключил, если бы мог, чтобы не слышать собственного скрежета и стонов.  
"Учту", – Рэтчет рассмеялся, снимая блок перезагрузки и из мерзости характера не предупредив Хайда.  
Джет обрушился в перезагрузку мгновенно, в горячую, расплавленную темноту, заставляя не готового Айронхайда истошно заорать и слить топливо. Последним прекраснейший откат поймал Рэтчет, выгнувшийся и тоже заоравший от удовольствия.

Фарма пришел онлайн очень нескоро. Его успели прочистить, промыть, и, кажется, сунуться в не очень-то открытые зоны, но сил бороться не было. Просто никаких. Он слабо пошевелился, дернулся, закрыл оптику рукой. Простонал коротко.  
– Шлак, Рэтчет, отвали от меня.  
Медик довольно притерся к подрагивающемуся джету. С другой стороны ощущался огромный горячий корпус Хайда. Шлак, зажали.  
– Оплавки автоботские. – Фарма решительно отключил оптику. Системы просто давились тяжелым энергоном колесных форм. Без качественной перезарядки с переработкой он ни на что способен не будет.  
Шоквейву он больше не пытался писать. Какой смысл, его бросили, предали... Под Искрой билась будто небольшая черная дыра. Но гаечкой Рэтчета и Айронхайда он не будет. Лучше в Плавильни. Пойти и сдаться Прайму и пусть будет что будет.  
Сознание снова плавно отключалось, и Фарма решил пока остаться. Затаиться, и пусть месть станет слаще.

***

На очередной укус по пальцам Оптимус тихонько зарычал, убирая руку. Мегатрон даже не оторвался от проекта Стритвайза, очередной раз перепроверяя и корректируя расчеты по энергону для Всеискры. Он уже научился кусаться без отрыва от размышлений. В конце концов, от упорного Прайма можно было отвязаться только этим нехитрым способом. А стойки, которые Оптимус лапал, обладали особой чувствительностью.  
Оптимус немного передвинулся, поудобнее устраивая на себе Мегатрона, подождал пару бриймов. Черная лапища снова медленно поскользила по крылу к приопущенной синей стойке, Легкого касания будет достаточно и... клац. Их никто не тревожил. Мегатрон уже и забыл про такое счастье — несколько джооров покоя. И опять лапа тянется к стойке... Клац!  
Кажется, Оптимусу нравилась такая игра. Хотел бы он коннекта — уже завалил бы. Хотел бы полапать вволю — лапал бы за корпус, за удобно раскинутые белые ноги, а так... Значит хочет, чтобы его искусали. И еще раз клац! Прайм сильнее заурчал двигателями.  
"Извращенец", – пробурчал Мегатрон почти про себя. Он задрал стойки выше, забавно ими подергивая, и снова куснул черные пальцы.  
На легкое поблескивание камер они внимания не обращали. Телетраан старался записывать все, происходящее во дворце, но никогда не делился информацией. Оптимус сразу предупредил ИскИна, что расшаренных записей с собой и десами не простит. А в его исполнении "не простит" означало "сроет до последнего камня и дрона". Мегатрон снова клацнул. И задержал палец во рту.  
Оптимус погладил его губы свободными пальцами, и чуть задержал их на белом фейсплейте. Не как приглашение к интерфейсу, но... Дес хмыкнул, разводя крылья и прижимаясь к фиолетовому корпусу. И коротко дернулся от глоссы, чуть касающейся кабелей под шлемом.  
– У тебя отчеты, – напомнил он.  
– Зануда, – Прайм хмыкнул, поймав наконец стойку, и взялся водить по ней — медленно, ощутимо, приятно.  
Второй рукой он мягко прижал деса к себе, поднял манипулятор, завлекающе покачал. Мегатрон громко фыркнул и с удовольствием укусил за пальцы, чуть касаясь глоссой кончиков.

Телетраан мысленно застонал. И вот как их от этого отвлекать? Расплавит же.

Такая медленная, задумчивая игра отвлекала от работы. Мегатрон глухо застонал, когда его снова взяли за стойку. Куснул пальцы сильнее. Оптимус, вопреки всем своим обычным действиям, всего лишь слабо скользил самыми кончиками боевых когтей по уже вспыхивающей стойке. Выписывал узоры, даже не царапая. Это ощущалось... Охх... Так странно, что почти больно. От этого сам Мегатрон постанывал громче. И уже ерзал, неуверенно кинув датапады куда-то в сторону терминала. Отключил оптику, расслабляясь в бережной хватке.  
– Телетраан, отключи освещение, – Прайм откинулся в кресле.  
– Приказал бы отвернуться, – кон хмыкнул очень тихо, – он же подглядывает.  
– И пусть подглядывает. Пусть учится. Я не буду запрещать ему смотреть. – Оптимус лизнул стойку, получив сорванный стон и новую порцию ерзаний.  
Больше, чем сама ласка, заводила осторожность, невероятная, немыслимая для Прайма бережность. Он так не умел – почти никогда.  
И то ли решил поучиться, то ли поэкспериментировать. Мегатрон над этим не задумывался, ловя касания когтей к чувствительным элементам. По первому же намеку он сам решительно развернулся у него на коленях, усаживаясь лицом к лицу.  
– Послушный кон, – Оптимус хмыкнул, и легко царапнул его по брюшной броне, – так неинтересно. Ты совсем меня не боишься.  
– А тебе каждый раз нужно завоевание? Или мне посопротивляться?– Мегатрон подставил стойки под легкое поглаживание. – Не знаю, выбить тебе оптику, или еще чего?  
– Нуу-у... – Оптимус ухмылялся, сверкнув алой оптикой, – я подумаю.  
Они недолго молчали — новое поглаживание, на этот раз по выступающему элементу плеча, снова вызвало у Мегатрона стон.  
– Как ты стонешь. – Оптимус подтащил его поближе, не переставая гладить.  
– Как трогаешь, так и... Ох-х, еще, – дес разочарованно дернулся вслед за ускользающими пальцами.

Телетраан дернулся еще раз. Как им сейчас сообщить, что за дверью ждет Проул?

Черные пальцы вернулись — коротко царапнув металл брони, и снова проскользив едва ощутимо по контуру паховой пластины.  
– Слабо без джампера? – Мегатрон шлаково улыбался, склонив голову чуть набок, и просто провоцировал на него наброситься. Прайм медленно проскользил по белой броне.  
– Я же тебя до изнеможения замучаю. Скулить будешь.  
– А ты пошустрее. Вспомни что-нибудь интересное, – Мегатрон мигнул, – у меня четверть джоора.  
– Я не хочу пошустрее, я хочу медленно, постепенно. Отмени свои дела. Один-то раз в сорок циклов можно.  
Мегатрон заколебался, пожалуй действительно, один раз можно.   
– Срочный вызов, – неохотно проскрипел Телетраан, – через несколько бриймов будет выбивать дверь.  
– Ну вот, слышал, дела, – лидер десептиконов сразу же слегка расстроенно заскрипел и двинулся, слезая с рук.  
– Сиди. Телетраан, прогони его. – Оптимус схватил партнера за руки.  
– Простите, повелительно, но это Проул и он скоро начнет выбивать дверь.  
– Шлак, – Оптимус дернул стойку без следа нежности, – сиди, ржа заешь! Телетраан, отключу.  
– Я не... – Жалобно пискнул ИскИн.  
Но Мегатрон уже успел двинуть Прайму в фейсплейт и вскочить, резко оказываясь на слишком большом расстоянии, чтобы его схватить.  
– Ржа тебя съешь, – Оптимус обиделся.  
– Ну вот и сопротивление, – Мегатрон улыбнулся невесело, – я все отменю. Выслушай Проула и...  
– Обещаешь? – Прайм сразу подобрался, разворачивая на терминале те проекты, над которыми работал в настоящий момент Проул.  
– Обещаю, – Мегатрон провентилировался, – Телетраан, запускай.  
– Повелитель, – Проул выглядел нехарактерно взъерошенным, – простите за опоздание, эта шлакова железка меня не пропускала.  
Под яростным взглядом Мегатрона Оптимус не стал комментировать, хотя долю клика собирался. Вместо этого он кивнул Проулу на терминал.  
– Самый важный запрос, – секретарь вывел на проекцию несколько диаграмм и крупную съемку старого корабля. – Завершен монтаж двигательной системы.  
– Это корыто? – Мегатрон не поверил оптике, – вы что, снаряжаете этот кошмар?! Он же не взлетит!  
– Взлетит! – Почти хором ответили Оптимус и Проул.  
– Мы очень ответственно относимся к снаряжению экспедиции.  
– Им должно быть интересно, – оскалился Прайм.  
– Это убийство, – Мегатрон решительно вышел вперед, – корабль в аварийном состоянии, и его невозможно починить толком.  
– Все системы управления мы уже заменили на новые, как и генераторный блок. В неудовлетворительном состоянии только внешняя обшивка, но ее будут ремонтировать. Все проведенные мной тесты говорят, что корабль вполне готов к длительным космическим перелетам.  
– В режиме непрерывной молитвы Юникрону. Это не то что довоенные проценты безопасности — они вообще никакие!  
– Пойдет, – Оптимус уперся, – взлететь взлетят и даже прыгнуть смогут, ну, как минимум пару раз. А дальше — все в их руках. – Он посмотрел в яростно горящие линзы Мегатрона и сдался, – ладно, не ори. Проул, почините системы как следует.  
Проул обладал железнобетонной выдержкой, но даже его иногда выносило, как продавливал свое мнение ярко-белый, невинно-чистый на вид кон. Другое дело, что он сразу же научился не выражать свое мнение по этому поводу вслух. Прайм никому, даже ближайшим советникам, не позволял орать на Мегатрона. Высказывать свое мнение — и только. Тут даже высказывать было нечего.  
– Если почините хорошо — отпущу своих. Слышал, кое-кто из них оценил межфракционное общение, – тут же пошел на уступку Мегатрон. Это работало лучше всего.  
– Будут развлекаться об Родимуса, – фыркнул Оптимус, разворачиваясь обратно к проекциям. – Проул, полные списки экспедиции ко мне на стол. Извести Родимуса, что он может ехать, принимать свой корабль.  
– Полных списков нет, мой повелитель, – Проул коротко дернул дверцами, – желающих пока нет. Вообще. Я хотел бы просить разрешения на рекламную кампанию или отправку по спискам в ссылку насильно.  
– Никакого насильно, – опять вмешался Мегатрон и Проул едва сдержался, чтобы злобно на него не оскалиться. За такое Оптимус бил по фейсплейту.  
Прайм кивнул:  
– Скажи Родимусу, что полетит он с теми, кого сам соберет. Пусть займутся.  
– И предупреди о том, чтобы не забыл инженеров, – со вздохом добавил Мегатрон, – и врекеров. Пусть убираются.  
– Врекеров я уже убедил. Спрингер понял мои намеки, – Оптимус с удовольствием широко оскалился. – Все?  
Проул молча передал датапады с отчетами, которые сразу же полетели в угол стола.  
– Свободен.  
– Мой лорд, – Проул поднял шлем, – я хотел бы обсудить несколько вопросов наедине.   
Оптимус понимающе мигнул линзами, но с нажимом повторил:  
– Свободен, – сразу же разворачиваясь к Мегатрону.  
Проул молча поклонился, развернулся на выход, несколько раздраженно вздергивая острые дверцы. Что за шлак?! Коны что, все же переписали Прайма? Он никому не позволял с собой так говорить раньше! Никогда не уступал! Ни за что! Проул сдержался даже за мгновенно захлопнувшимися дверями. Ржа съешь Мегатрона, что он себе позволяет — вмешиваться в решения Прайма! Нужно очень аккуратно обсудить этот вопрос с Джаззом, и даже, возможно, обратиться за консультацией к Хромедому.  
Хотя Хромедом опасный меха, его бы лучше отослать... Его, и его ма-аленького гнусного друга. Проул мотнул шлемом, отгоняя лишние мысли, и отправился к Родимусу. Сообщить о корабле и проводить. Зрелище должно будет его порадовать и позволить отвлечься, о да...

– Он не одобряет ваши действия, повелитель, – осторожно сообщил Телетраан, как только Проул вышел.  
– Неудивительно, – Мегатрон фыркнул, садясь обратно, – а ты одобряешь, Телетраан?  
– Н... не все, – попытался выкрутиться искин. Если врать — Прайм озвереет.  
Оптимус многозначительно фыркнул паром, прижимая к себе Мегатрона, пытаясь восстановить то расслабленное и игривое настроение, которое у них было до прихода Проула.  
– Отключи камеры, – наконец, распорядился он, – и терминалы. – он обещающе глянул на партнера. Терминалы они еще не ломали.  
– Ты грозился медленно и бережно довести меня до исступления и воя, – Мегатрон предвкушающе прижмурился. – Слабо?  
– Именно этим я и собираюсь заняться. Телетраан, исчезни, – тихий голос заставил-таки искин вырубить даже дополнительные камеры, – без сопротивления, значит? Тогда сделай мне красиво, услуга за услугу.  
– Что тебе сделать? Чего ты хочешь? – Дес поежился от касания когтей к светящимся стойкам, поерзал. Устроил пальцы на фейсплейте Оптимуса, касаясь губ. – Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
– Пройди до терминала и там сядь. Так, как ожидал бы увидеть в баре, – у Оптимуса коротко дернулись антенны, – красиво. Я уверен, что ты умеешь.  
Мегатрон несколько кликов переваривал неожиданное предложение, потом расхохотался.  
– Вот ты не поверишь, я никогда не бывал в барах. И никого там не заказывал. Но я кажется представляю о чем ты. Я попробую.  
– Зато я бы...вал, – Оптимус поперхнулся словом, и на вопросительный взгляд Мегатрона помахал ладонью, мол, продолжай. Такого он не ждал. До шарков невинный, несмотря на все, что откалывал на войне и платформе, Мегатрон смотрелся... умопомрачительно. И смущался, даже перед Оптимусом, который казалось бы, видел в нем все и даже немного больше. О шла-ак, как смотрелись эти вздернутые крылья вместе с нарочито медленно, плавной походкой.  
До терминала, на другом конце зала, он шел невероятно долго. Повернулся раз, без дурацких жестов — и правда, не видел, что ли? – просто посмотрел в оптику, и пошел дальше, чуть-чуть покачивая бампером. Оптимус вздрогнул, и пошел следом, почти загипнотизированный. Мелькнула дурацкая мысль, что если бы Мегатрон так прошелся в настоящем баре, все выпивохи были бы его. И тут же собственнически дернулась Искра. Никому. Никогда. Убить за одну... Шлак. Голос из матрицы удалось оборвать — садился лидер десептиконов так, как не снилось многим звездам стриптиза. В чем-то Оптимус оставался еще Оптрониксом, и то, как Мегатрон двигался в своем громадном боевом корпусе, завораживало совершенством.  
Мегатрон смущенно поерзал, слегка отворачиваясь в сторону, мерцая линзами. О ржа... Снова всколыхнулась Матрица, откликаясь на желания самого Оптимуса: поймать, прижать и не отпускать. Никогда. Он сглотнул антифриз, медленно приближаясь к замершему десептикону. Раньше он попытался бы превратить Мегатрона в свою игрушку — разрушенную, сломанную, но принадлежащую только одному меха вселенной. Сейчас живой Мегатрон радовал его куда больше, чем дезактив, и сам это знал. Тот же Проул мог сколько угодно гадать о причинах такого терпения и уступчивости Прайма, но Мегатрон все прекрасно понимал. Часть соглашения. И вот это все — тоже часть соглашения, часть добровольного принятия друг друга.  
Та рука, которая позволяет держаться над бездной безумия, рука, которую мог бы протянуть только десептикон. Как сейчас — Оптимус проследил за движением белой ладони, скользящей по черно-фиолетовой броне. Он притерся к белому корпусу ближе, до легкого скрипа брони, до вздоха вентиляции, когда боевые когти опять проскользили по сияющим стойкам.  
– У меня получилось? – поинтересовался Мегатрон.  
– Ты можешь улучшить эффект, – ухмылка отразила восхищение Прайма, – если откроешься.  
– Обойдешься. Давай, добивайся меня, – кон опять склонил голову на бок и шлаково соблазнительно улыбнулся. – Ме-едленно и аккуратно.  
– Очень медленно, – согласился Оптимус, и с щелчком сложил боевые когти. Вот так-ак... Кончики пальцев, оборудованные анализаторами, передали слитное ощущение от касания к синей стойке — потрясающее ощущение гладкости, чуть пыльного вкуса, мягкости — по сравнению с металлом.  
– Мне нравятся твои когти, – Мегатрон поймал его вторую руку, переплетая пальцы. – Когда ими скользишь по броне, которую мог бы пробить и разорвать.  
Вместо ответа Оптимус прогладил его фейсплейт — так же медленно, от линзы до губ, и там оставил кончики пальцев.  
– Ты очень мирный на вид, – без маски Оптимус все равно смотрелся странно, – но у тебя на броне гарь и пепел.  
– Война. Была война. Я больше не хочу воевать.  
– Не будешь, – оптика у Прайма полыхнула. – Больше не будешь.  
– А ты все равно — маньяк. Только теперь сменился фокус, – Мегатрон прикоснулся к антеннам и оставил на них пальцы. Потому что можно. Безопасно, ш-шлак. Оптимус не умел жить в безопасности. Но эти касания — легчайшие, сладкие, соблазнительные... Он прижался еще ближе к уже чуть вздрагивающему десептикону, оптика в оптику. Впитывая запахи и биение полей чужого корпуса. Касаясь его.  
Оптроникс тоже не умел жить в безопасности и мире, ему всегда хотелось занять высшее место в иерархии. Занял. Но память не восстановится. Войну он не вспомнит. Чужая история — не то, что пережито... Но смирять этот боевой корпус, медленно гладить едва приметные сенсорные полоски на броне Мегатрона... О шлак, как это заводило! И как заводил шорох вентиляции постепенно разогревающегося кона. И тихий шепот.  
– Ты маньяк. Маньяк. Шлак.  
От мимолетного касания когтей по губам и глоссы по корпусу Мегатрон подавился, закликав сбоящими кулерами.  
Ласка шла медленно, Оптимус сдерживался — не зарыться в провода горстью, только кольнуть, не дернуть броню в сторону — надавить слегка, сливая заряд. Шла-ак... Медленно! Дес уже судорожно ерзал и подтекал, вздергивая идущие статическими огоньками синие стойки и другие торчащие элементы крыльев. К нежности от Прайма он не привык, и теперь хрипло стонал, раскрываясь навстречу прикосновениям.  
На скользнувшие в соединительную систему пальцы он отреагировал коротким глубоким стоном. А уж когда когти принялись скользить по скрутке — то забираясь между проводами, то касаясь разъемов — Мегатрон снова дернулся и застонал в голос.  
– Я все правильно делаю? – уточнил Оптимус, на клик замирая.  
Сдавленный требовательный хрип он принял за положительный ответ, медленно вдвигая руку глубже в текущие по капле приемные пути.  
Скрутку он не дергал сильно — так и скользил, не давая скинуть на себя накопившийся заряд. Медленно — и так же медленно проскальзывал в глубину корпуса, проходясь по давно знакомым сенсорным кольцам. А вот и те самые, глубоко утопленные в направляющих сенсоры, бешено чувствительные. От буквально пары легчайших разрядов с пальцев Мегатрон выгнулся с вскриком и потушил линзы, запрокидывая голову.  
– Я все еще не превышаю порог слабого воздействия, – шепот Оптимуса прозвучал издевательски-мягко. Он потер сенсоры — и подал вибрацию, от которой весь корпус Мегатрона дернулся в попытке войти в резонанс.  
– Превввы-ыы... ох... превысь, – дес вскинулся в кресле, вцепляясь в подлокотники руками, – о шлааа-ак.  
Глосса скользнула по вздрагивающей плечевой стойке.  
– Я же обещал, что доведу тебя до исступления.  
– Ты зна-ааешь, как... – оптика у Мегатрона мерцала неверными синими вспышками, он снова застонал, откидывая шлем дальше.  
И только вцеплялся все сильнее в подлокотники, сминая их до скрежета деталей. Безумно медленные и аккуратные касания пальцев в приемной системе заставляли его захваты срабатывать вхолостую, вскидывая белый корпус в судорогах. Но он не просил — держался, слабо постанывая, вскрикивая, запрокинув шлем, и, когда губы накрыли его джампер, только заерзал.  
– Ох-х... ты что?.. – Вокалайзер сорвался в писк, когда Прайм задумчиво потеребил штекеры глоссой.  
– Телетраан тут показал интереснейшее видео. Ты знаешь, оказывается Вортекс у вас такой…  
Он отвлекся от слов, когда раздразненный до предела партнер резко прижал его шлем, заставив взять больше.  
– Не...могу!  
– Уже сдаешься? Я ждал большего упорства, Мегатрон, – пробурчал внешними вокалайзерами Оптимус, исследуя возможности такого способа дразнить партнера. Он уже сам возбужденно подергивался, но — рано.  
– О-о шлак, какое упорство, с ума-аааа соше... – Голос прервался, когда несколько штекеров нашли нежные, глубоко спрятанные разъемы.  
Оптимус позволил захватам у горлового кольца топливовода прочно зажать штекеры, предвкушающие лизнул опорный стержень, и погнал разряды в джампер Мегатрона. Чистый вопль едва не разбил пару стекол, а вокруг пальцев, погруженных в приемный путь, судорожно сомкнулись кольца сенсорного блока. О шлак, Мегатрон снова едва не грузанулся от такого.  
Дес стиснул ноги, придавливая Прайма ближе, запрокинул голову и мог только кричать, хрипя и давясь стравливаемым через форсунки в горле энергоном. Шлак, хватит, он больше не выдержит. От кайфа все дрожало внутри, поджимались ноги, искрило, и он не мог... О шлак, две задействованные системы свели его с ума за раз, оставляя метаться в приливах загрузов.  
Еще одного разряда в джампер хватило, чтобы от отката взвыл сам Оптимус, спешно отпуская скрутку и вскидываясь. Мегатрон раскинулся, умоляюще вскидываясь. С безумным рычанием, пришпилив его за крылья к терминалу, Прайм загнал джампер в судорожно дернувшиеся порты, и тут же погнал мощность, которая могла бы пережечь другого. Дес же только выгибался и топорщил плечевые стойки, стремясь получить как можно больше удовольствия. Топливное подключение он встретил довольным стоном, подставляясь под дергающие броню руки.  
Снова ладонь вдвинулась – о-оо шлааак — чуть не к камере Искры, и этого хватило. Грудная броня начала раздвигаться.  
– И все-таки... шлак ты слишш... – Вокалайзер у Оптимуса тоже сорвало, Искра потянула его вниз, коснуться, – слишшком чув-вствительный...  
Когти впились в белые пальцы до сорванной краски, и Мегатрон закричал — захлебываясь криком, забывая обо всем.

Онлайн его вытянула шекотка по приоткрытым еще системам. Кон заурчал, выгибаясь под лаской и коротко вскрикнул от боли в манипуляторах.  
– Шлак, – он рассмотрел глубокие царапины и сколы, – ты их грыз что ли?  
– Увлекся, – Прайм хрипло рассмеялся, – болят? – Он небрежно схватил одну ладонь и принялся рассматривать.  
– Сильно болят, – проворчал Мегатрон, и спохватился, пытаясь отобрать руку, – не надо догрызать!  
Оптимус хмыкнул, втискивая его в терминал. Притушил линзы. После паузы ладонь медленно легла ему на спину, и легонько прижала. Мягко. Не властно. Мегатрон молчал. Потом чуть пошевелился, пристраивая крылья поудобнее, длинно тяжело прогнал воздух через корпус, охлаждаясь. Слушал две Искры и далекий, приглушенный вой Матрицы.  
Спокойствие, которое Мегатрон приносил в его Искру, ничем не могло быть описано. Оптимус уткнулся в деса фейсплейтом, поглаживая белую броню.  
– Интересно, прежний я знал, что ты так действуешь на Матрицу?  
– Не знал. Или только в конце войны, после поражения, – Мегатрон старался не двигать пальцами, – после плена.  
– Что там было? В плену?  
– Ты меня... ммм, ну, изнасиловал. И открыл Искру силой. Но не убил. И Скрима потом тоже... И тоже не убил. Возможно... – Мегатрон прервался, вздрогнув.  
Оптимус хрипло хмыкнул.  
– Я бы того шарка убил, если б не был им сам. Никто не смеет на тебя смотреть.  
– Ты не изменишься, – дес пригладил его по спине. – Так и будешь на всех кидаться? Из-за меня?  
– Не думаешь же ты, что я позволю хоть кому-то к тебе прикоснуться. – Прайм поднял голову и посмотрел в синюю оптику, – разве что Старскриму.  
Мегатрон кивнул. В конце концов, это истерическое собственничество, нехарактерное для Кибертрона — лучше, чем прежнее безумие. Гораздо лучше. Автобот сжал его сильнее, громко урча двигателем.   
Согласился. Согласился! Не сбежит и не будет упираться. А сам Кибертрон и прежняя империя Прайма никуда от него не денутся.  
– Я не твоя собственность, – напомнил кон, – и поэтому ты меня слушаешь. Не наоборот.  
– Ты меня тоже слушаешь, – Оптимус широко улыбался, – а не только я тебя. Шлак, Мегз, никуда не денешься от меня.  
Он сжал ладонь, но тут же отпустил от болезненного хрипа. Коснулся губами царапин от своих когтей, переживая скрытое удовольствие, что именно он, сам, лично, как клеймо оставил эти царапины.  
– Извращенец, – Мегатрон опять тоскливо провентилировался, – у тебя даже сейчас шестеренки не на месте. Я отполироваться уже хочу. А то в войну вечно времени не было.  
– О, я знаю, – ухмылка Оптимуса точно означала какую-то задуманную гадость, – тебя отполирует Старскрим. А я посмотрю, как вы это делаете.  
– Молча мы это делаем, – пробурчал Мегатрон, – а сам? Лентяй. Опять потом царапин насажаешь.  
– Это как метки, чтобы никто не лез, – Прайм медленно обводил царапины когтями.  
– И так никто не полезет, – дес поежился смущенно, но все-таки признался, – от меня со страшной силой фонит твоим энергоном и твоим маслом. Идиотов нет.  
– И моей Искрой, энергией Праймаса. Но если полезут — я с удовольствием расправлюсь, – Прайм даже вздохнул в предвкушении.  
В оптике Мегатрона отразилось некоторое сомнение.  
– Может тебе съездить в еще одну инспекцию по военным базам? Ты оттуда возвращаешься упоительно мирный и ласковый.  
– Нечего пока инспектировать, – Прайм вздохнул, – базы кончатся. Вторжение бы...  
– Не надо. Давай ты лучше мародерами займешься? Тогда мы сможем начать восстанавливать заброшенные заводы.  
– И нелегалами, – подхватил Оптимус, – хмм...  
– И границами, – Мегатрон прогладил ему броню, – я готов лететь вместе. Должен же кто-то подсчитывать их количество, – он вдруг горько улыбнулся.  
– Нет, ты останешься здесь на восстановлении комплекса Всеискры. Я помню твои условия — дезактивов и пыток минимально необходимое количество. А Кибертрон оставлять нельзя, Старскрим не справится.  
– Ему помог бы Шоквейв и возможно Проул... Впрочем, останусь. Как скажешь, – он кивнул.  
– Проул терпеть не может и тебя, и Скрима, и вообще десептиконов, – губы Прайма растянулись в хищной улыбке. – Нужно ему кое-что объяснить наедине. В любом случае это задача на следующий ворн. Сначала — сам Кибертрон.  
Мегатрон кивнул.  
– И отправь бунтарей в полет. В крайнем случае, организуют тебе вторжение сами...  
– И я развлекусь! – Оптимус широко и счастливо скалился.  
Лидер десептиконов только головой покачал, мигнув оптикой.  
– Маньяк.

***

Корабль. Собственный корабль экспедиции. Родимус понимал, что Арк ему не отдадут и даже особо не надеялся. Но...  
В нарочито нейтральном голосе Проула, перечислявшего технические характеристики судна, неудачливый заговорщик слышал неприкрытую издевку.  
– Может, проще Плавильни? – скептично отозвался Родимус. Он еще не видел обещанную развалюху, но одно перечисление вселило в него уныние.  
– Лично ради тебя можем поставить бомбу, взорвешься вместе с командой. Кстати о команде, – Проул увлеченно перебрал датапады. – Оптимус велел тебе самому набирать команду. Кто согласится — тот и полетит.  
– Нехарактерная для него доброта, – Родимус подозрительно на него глянул, – дай угадаю, коны не летят и есть список желательных персон? – Он потрясающе покачивал бампером, когда сердился. Большинство оппонентов вышибало из колеи.  
– Нет. – Проул был явственно расстроен, но вынужден оказался сообщить правду. – Конам Мегатрон лететь разрешил, опять-таки добровольно вызвавшимся, и никакого списка нет. А я бы составил.  
– Ты бы и бомбу положил, – Родимус снова качнул бампером и капризно надулся, – шлак. Я займусь списком. Никто не хочет лететь.  
– Вперед. И на корабль посмотри в течение цикла. Это приказ. – Проул выдал ему датапады, кивнул Магнусу, и вышел из их кварты. Всю красоту Родимуса он упрямо игнорировал.  
Родимус выругался ему вслед с оттенком зависти. В конце концов, Проула точно не отошлют... Ага, список "рекомендуемых" нашелся, следовательно, Прайм ждет, что он еще и уламывать их будет... Но сначала — корабль. Так. Он посмотрел на Магнуса. Ультра Магнус многозначительно подергал оптогранями. Он обожал свой новый фейсплейт и возможность мимического выражения эмоций.  
– Поехали?  
– Ну... Ты везешь, – свою альтформу Родимус терпеть не мог — все озабоченные оплавки дороги собирались в хвост. А поскольку автоботы не-озабоченными не бывали по определению, сигналящая и свистящая кавалькада за бампером его изрядно бесила.  
Магнус возить капитана не возражал. В конце концов, его объем кузова позволял Родимусу разместиться с комфортом, и даже, в припадке вредности, играть с открытыми проводами.

– Капитан! – От очередного рывка проводами Магнуса занесло, – шлак, прекрати, мы так можем с эстакады слететь.  
– А ты смотри, куда рулишь, – игриво отозвался Родимус.  
По крайней мере, Магнус на него реагировал всегда, и это вносило в раздрай вокруг Родимуса хоть каплю спокойствия и покоя. Он медленно и ласкающе проскользил под рулем.  
– Прекрати! – тягач дернулся еще раз, – не желаю устраивать всем этим оплавкам бесплатную порно-сессию. Вернемся во дворец сначала.  
– А может, затеряемся на Кибертроне?.. – Черные пальцы игриво побарабанили по рудевой колонке.  
– И устроить Прайму радость в виде охоты на живых меха? Нет уж! Мы почти на месте... и убери руки от проводки! Родимус!  
– Какие нежности, – проворчал капитан, но руки от проводки убрал.  
Они действительно почти приехали. Старые верфи. Еще его верфи, вон стоит Арк, который теперь методично перекрашивают в цвета Прайма. Родимус скрипнул дентапластом. Он слышал о том, что у Прайма теперь два корабля, но Омеге Думу старался не попадаться на оптику. А вот и его Обретенный Свет... Дурацкое название дурацкого корабля.

Но только посмотрев на корабль собственной оптикой, он понял насколько оно дурацкое. Это... эта... этот... этот ржавый кусок рассыпающегося хлама и есть его корабль?! Прайм вообще с проца съехал?! Родимус вышел в некотором отдалении, и с ненавистью выругался.  
– Давай посмотрим внутри, – Магнус трансформировался и успокаивающе коснулся его плеча, – с Прайма станется в ржавый покрасить ради прикола.  
– Да он ржавый насквозь! – взорвался капитан, от ярости едва не подпрыгивая. – Нечего там смотреть, я и отсюда вижу!  
Вывернувших из-за угла Спрингера с Капом он не заметил, поглощенный возмущением.  
– Может и не ржавый, раз конов с нами отпустят, – Магнус незаметно показал Спрингеру, остолбеневшему от вида, кулак. К сожалению, в настоящий момент Спрингеру можно было показывать что угодно, видел он только злобно приплясывающего Родимуса и уже откровенно капал антифризом, одной рукой незаметно придерживая паховый щиток на месте. Врекеры до того старались не появляться во дворце и рядом.  
Магнус незаметно показал "лижи гайку", и прихватил Родимуса за дверцы:  
– Тихо ты! Сходим, посмотрим, хватит истерить.  
– Да кто на этом согласится лететь?! Кто, я тебя спрашиваю! Это... да оно вообще не взлетит! – Родимус вывернулся из хватки и встал, уперев кулаки в бедра и воинственно вздернув бампер.  
Спрингера можно было соскребать с пола. Магнус вздохнул и просто поволок капитана вперед, взяв за руку. Этот разговор мог бы продолжаться вечно. Родимус выл, шипел и подпрыгивал. С переделкой корпуса он начал куда ярче выражать свои эмоции, особенно в движениях. Магнус списывал это на дурной юмор Рэтчета. Проще всего его в таком состоянии оставалось таскать в охапке, но сейчас, заметив наблюдателей, Родимус и поплавить мог. Кап что-то тихо втирал Спрингеру, но тот внимательно изучал только капитанские дверцы. Пришлось еще раз показать врекерам внушительный белый кулак. Хотя Магнус и осознавал, что для Спрингера этого будет маловато.  
Зам твердой рукой цапнул капитана за талию и повлек вперед.  
До самого захода внутрь Магнус надеялся, что ржавая обшивка — это привет от юмора Прайма. Но и внутри корабль выглядел...выглядел...  
– Шлак, он же не взлетит, – определился Кап, оглядывающийся по сторонам.  
– Должен взлететь, – высунулся из бокового коридора Старскрим, кивнул Родимусу, и с некоторым сомнением добавил, – во всяком случае мы сейчас над этим работаем. Время еще есть.  
Капитан провентилировался с максимальным терпением. Он очень хотел оставить на бело-красной броньке пару хороших отпечатков.  
– Все будет отлично, – Старскрим улыбнулся, и нырнул обратно в отсек.  
Магнус сжал руку на подергивающемся черном плече — "терпи, сорвешься на Скрима — будет только хуже".  
"Я в курсе, ш-шлак", – огрызнулся Родимус.  
Кон вряд ли подложил бы им бомбу, не тот тип, но Родимус все равно хотел построить его по-автоботски. И вообще уже невероятно жаждал хоть на ком-нибудь сорваться. Останавливало только предупреждение Прайма, и осознание, что на его стороне только Магнус. Но шлак...  
– Слушай, кон, – Родимус отшвырнул руку Магнуса и пнул дверь, – эта железка взлетит, иначе тебе будет шарково плохо, понял?  
– Ему — нет. А вот тебе — да, – дверь придержал Проул, меряя Родимуса взглядом. – Рубка там, иди, принимай свой корабль.  
Несколько кликов оптика в оптику, и Родимус, фыркнув паром напоследок, отправился в рубку. Обшарпанный, грязный мостик навевал ощущение полного провала. Родимус грохнулся в капитанское кресло, хрипло хмыкнул, глядя на врекеров.  
– Чего, с нами, смертнички? Приняты.  
Он хмыкнул, длинным жестом закинул обе ноги на подлокотник, красиво прогнувшись в талии. Собиравшегося возразить Капа Спрингер ткнул кулаком и довольно осклабился.  
– С вами.  
– Записывай всю свою шлакову команду, – Родимус сделал широкий жест и соблазнительно качнул ногой, – коннектить не дамся. Но приключения обещаю.  
"А куда ты денешься" — читалось в оптике и похабной ухмылке Спрингера. Но Магнус стоял слишком близки и слишком однозначно хмурился, держась за бластер, так что врекер только кивнул. Кап пробурчал, что с таким экипажем их Праймас устрашится, но тоже кивнул.  
– С вами, шлаковы выползни.  
– Отлично, начало положено, – Родимус широко улыбнулся своим старым-новым подчиненным.

Задумавшийся Старскрим уронил очередной датапад и полез за ним с недовольным скрежетом.  
– Полагаю, – Проул был как всегда вежлив, – слова Родимуса тебя все же задели.  
– Они задели бы кого угодно, – Старскрим уставился в датапад, неприязненно пошевелив пальцами, – это отвратительная попытка угроз...  
– Давай им бомбу подсунем, – слова сами сорвались с вокалайзера Проула, и Старскрим удивленно вскинул оптику. Тактик счел нужным пояснить.  
– Мегатрон будет против, и Прайм поэтому запретит. А чем дольше я об этом думаю, тем более привлекательна идея.  
– Бомбу... – Старскрим качнул шлемом, – я не хотел бы. Они не настолько... – Он вспомнил Родимуса, и сам себя оборвал, – нелетальную можно.  
– Нелетальную. Но чтобы прыжок сбило. – Проул мечтательно улыбнулся, и клик спустя очень похожая улыбка изогнула губы Старскрима.  
– И немного повреждений двигателя, – подхватил он, – чтобы остались далеко-далеко... Возможно, немного не в нашем мире.  
– Хорошо бы. Но эти оплавки отовсюду выберутся. Лучше не ставить в известность Мегатрона и Прайма.  
Джет согласно кивнул. Мегатрон не оценил бы, Прайм мог предложить более неприятный исход. Кивнув друг другу, как старые друзья, они снова занялись работой.


	21. Chapter 21

– Нет! Ты что? Ты нас двоих хочешь? – Тандер шарахнулся в сторону от переливающегося кристаллического дерева и завертел шлемом, пытаясь найти Хаунда в этом иллюзорном лесу, – Нет!  
Варп замер, не в силах сообразить, куда телепортироваться.  
– Не надо, – рассудительно предложил он, – лучше нас не трогать. Да и зачем? Уверен, Тандер уже сто раз пожалел, что спас тебя.  
– Вы мне нравитесь, – хмыкнул Хаунд как будто из окружающего пространства, – а за спасение я очень благодарен и хочу выразить свою благодарность наиболее приятным способом. Вам понравится, – проурчал он, подстраивая тембр голоса.  
– Варп, вытащишь нас? – Тандеркракер оглянулся на сотриадника, но через клик его отрезало иллюзорной стеной. Какие-то образы мелькали в зеркальных бликах, слишком жуткие, чтобы думать о них, – Прекрати! – Тандер шарахнулся в сторону от мелькнувшей тени. – Я не соглашусь! Варп?  
– Он неподалеку, – проурчал на аудиодатчик голос Охотника.  
Сам он в этот момент лихорадочно просчитывал, что из его богатейшей коллекции понравится двум капризным джетам. Они как раз случайно столкнулись крыльями, схватились за руки, как потерявшиеся спарки.  
– Хватит! Выпусти! – Тандеркракер неконтролируемо истерил, – я боюсь замкнутых пространств! Отпусти!  
Картина на долю клика схлопнулась, восстановилась, но уже другая. Теперь они стояли на самом краю скалы, над плато ослепительных, невозможных форм лавовыми скалами.  
– Это все ложь, – Скайварп обнял дрожащего Тандера за плечи, – на самом деле мы в ангаре. Он довольно большой, где-то есть выход. Мы выберемся, если захотим.  
– Это просто старые снимки, – Хаунд мысленно проклял идиотский характер десептиконов. Шлак, и зацепили же его эти два деса. – Я вас и так выпущу. Но позже.  
– Слышишь? – Варп бережно обнял брата, – скоро полетаешь. Не истери, как последний сикер. Давай, приходи в себя.  
– Я хочу в небо... – Тандер коротко вздрогнул, начиная слегка успокаиваться.  
Автобот мягко хмыкнул по связи, записей неба у него было очень много. Начал он с невообразимо пурпурного и огненного заката одной из дальних планет.  
– Настоящее небо, – Тандер всхлипнул, – не могу... – его неудержимо колотило. Варп попытался выйти на связь с Хаундом, и скинул сообщение, -"он сейчас впадет в неконтролируемую истерику. Покажи коллекцию потом, когда он успокоится".  
"О шлак", – Хаунд быстро свернул иллюзию и даже сразу же дал команду убрать и сдвинуть стены комнаты, открывая пыльное небо Кибертрона, – "я не знал".  
"Мог бы спросить. Так делают все, кто заботится о партнере. Или партнерах", – Варп еще передавал, но уже портнулся, и вещал снаружи ангара.  
"Ну вы и с фокусами, оба," — автобот хмыкнул, – "ты получается, не боишься помещений? Приводи его в порядок и я вас снова поймаю".  
"Не дадимся. И зачем мы тебе?" — Варп сомневался.  
Он бережно гладил дрожащего сотриадника, что-то ему мурлыкая, пока Тандер не пришел в себя. Хаунд молчал, формулируя ответ, который их не спугнет.  
"Вы мне нравитесь, оба. Красивые. Крылатые."  
"Тогда зачем эти похищения? Иллюзии? Извини, Охотник, но репутация у тебя не очень." — Варп с некоторым усилием уложил ужасающий десептиконов образ Хаунда в вежливую формулировку.  
"А как с вами еще?" — Хаунд хмыкнул, – "я охотник. Я буду загонять свою цель", – он появился из-за растаявшего бака с горючим — тонкий, черный, с тяжелой холо-пушкой на плече.  
"Мы не цель. И подписан мир", – Варп инстинктивно прикрыл все еще вздрагивающего Тандера собой.  
– Я вам не опасен, – Хаунд спокойно подошел, дернув красным гребнем на шлеме, укрывая проектор специальными броневыми щитками. – Давай помогу успокоить.  
– Отвали, – Варп шагнул назад, непроизвольно вздергивая крылья, – ну почему вы, авти, не можете ухаживать нормально, раз уж приспичило?!  
– У нас нет традиции ухаживания. Поймал, по шлему стукнул, и тащи применять. Если Искру сразу не прострелил — значит согласен. – Хаунд широко ухмылялся, и все-таки Варп на долю клика поплыл. Красавчик. Смертельно опасный.  
– У нас несколько иначе. И я не хочу отвыкать от хорошего обращения, – Варп шагнул вперед, – если ты способен обучаться и учитывать не только свои интересы... МЫ подумаем.  
Охотник мог бы их обоих сейчас легко вырубить и поймать. Обоих. И Варп об этом прекрасно знал. Но надеялся, что он все же... Хаунд хмыкнул, поднимая ладони вверх и показывая пустые пальцы.  
– Твое оружие всегда при тебе, – Варп кивнул на холопроектор, – но мы не хотим воевать. Не сейчас.  
– Это как раз не оружие, это для красоты, – бот шлаково подмигнул, и поймал молчащего Тандера за кончик крыла. Не удержался. Сейчас он настолько не походил на поломанный огрызок меха в том заброшенном здании, что джет никак не мог их соотнести. И Хаунд, кажется, совсем не переживал о своем мучительном плене. Вообще! Шлаков автобот обладал пугающей устойчивостью психики. Его упорство и воля жить Тандера пугали, и одновременно восхищали. Джет неуверенно дернулся.  
– Отпусти его, – Варп попытался заставить Охотника разжать пальцы.  
– Не хочу. А ты хочешь, чтобы я отпускал? – Хаунд шагнул еще ближе, притираясь к крылатому.  
– Ему же больно...  
– Нет. Я просто держу. Даже не нажимаю. – Хаунд притерся еще ближе, откровенно намекая.  
Тандеркракер слабо пошевелился. Ему действительно не было больно, просто... непонятно. Он уже успокоился. После приступа клаустрофобии он всегда какое-то время собирал мысли в кучу, и в это время чуть тормозил. Ровно настолько, чтобы пропустить, когда под броню скользнули длинные пальцы.  
– Это изнасилование! Мы согласия не давали! – Варп дернулся вперед, отобрать брата, и тут же ощутил аккуратные пальцы у себя на крыле.  
– Ну дадите, – Хаунд улыбнулся тонко, – когда захотите. Когда понравится, – он уже почти урчал, втискивая свой легкий корпус между тяжелыми летунами.  
И вставая так, чтобы они ни в коем случае не чувствовали себя захваченными. Хорошо еще что он теперь знал, что джетов никогда нельзя прижимать за крылья. Первый раз он сильно ошибся с этим. Теперь он запустил руки в стыки, и это было даже лучше — Тандер сразу всхлипнул, Варп дернулся, но промолчал, не смыкая грани брони. От легкого поглаживания проводки и шарниров Скайварп шевельнул крыловыми блоками в сомнениях, едва не зажав тонкие черные пальцы. Шевельнулся отойти, но Тандер... Тандеркракер уже схватил Охотника, прижимаясь к нему кокпитом.  
"Ты уверен?" — более рассудительный джет еще подозревал, что эта связь не выльется ни во что доброе, – "он автобот. Опасный псих"  
"Один-то раз можно. Варп, пожалуйста. Мне он тоже нравится. Ты бы его видел там..." — джет уже слегка плыл и Скайварп это чувствовал. Обычная осторожность Тандеру явно изменила.  
Он мелко дрожал, приоткрывая броню все шире, и по каплям сливая масло. И его вид заводил и Варпа.  
– Ну, вы не против, – хмыкнул Хаунд, позволяя бело-синему джету себя тискать. – Меня хватит на обоих. А, Варп?  
Скайварп неопределенно замычал.  
– Ты хочешь спросить, как? – Хаунд заурчал, подталкивая джетов к дверям ангара. Тандер уже и не очень сопротивлялся, шагая не очень уверенно.  
Варп еще сопротивлялся. Ему не казалась хорошей идея коннектиться с бешеным автоботом, известным своим изуверским юмором и ужасающей упертостью.  
– Ты не причинишь нам вреда, не так ли? – уточнил он с сомнением, готовясь, если что, уходить прыжком — пусть даже пришлось бы оторвать Хаунду руки.  
– Я вас сконнектить хочу, а не калечить. Никакого вреда, – Охотник облизнулся и просто уже втащил Варпа в ангар. Тандер вошел следом и неуютно поежился сквозь захватывающее возбуждение.  
На этот раз они ясно видели стены сквозь повисшие пелены невнятных видений. Хаунд не хотел повторения приступа, он хотел эти корпуса на платформу, открытыми и дергающимся от кайфа.  
– А... открыть стены нельзя? – Тандер едва застонал от потирающих крыло пальцев.  
– Не хочу устраивать бесплатное развлечение всяким оплавкам.  
Варп кивнул — и сам занялся триадником, отвлекая его от страха закрытого пространства. Быстро потер высотные датчики, поцеловал, как они нередко делали...  
– Отключи оптику, – проурчал на аудиодатчик вздрагивающему джету Хаунд, выбирая самые приятные голосовые модуляции. – Расслабься. Забудься. Мы не причиним тебе вреда.  
– Я прослежу, – Варп нежно проскользил по белой кромке крыла, – я с тобой, – Он дождался, чтобы Тандер отключил видеозахват, медленно, глубоко впился в губы, зная, какие у него они чувствительные.  
Джет задушенно простонал и расслабился в обьятиях, позволяя Хаунду нежно скользнуть по броне, нашаривая чувствительные точки и полоски сенсоров. Охотник наизнанку вывернулся, но вынул из Телетраана подробное описание джетов этой модификации. Он и Варпа не забывал, заласкивая ему крылья то снаружи, то, забравшись ладонью вглубь, под броней.  
От потирания по датчикам давления джеты синхронно застонали. Хаунд подтолкнул их к платформе. Более легкий черно-красный корпус пристроился сверху и рядом. Да. Вот то, чего он хотел. Варп не отрубал оптику, но будто из принципа занимался только Тандером, мягко и плавно его заводя — без боли, будто показывая, как — надо. Слишком плавно и мягко, по мнению Охотника, но у него еще будет время для экспериментов. Он резко притерся к Варпу, поймал его губы. Тоже должны быть чувствительными. Угадал.  
От укуса джет вскрикнул и тут же приоткрыл замки, позволяя добраться до систем. Застонал — громко, призывно, так, что и Тандер отозвался и всхлипнул в голос.  
– Давайте, открывайтесь, – Хаунд несдержанно полез пальцами в приоткрытые приемные системы. Варп еще как-то мог контролировать происходящее, Тандер же откровенно раскинулся, со стонами тиская брата.  
– Гайка рваная, – Варп его длинно лизнул, подергиваясь и постанывая, когда пальцы тревожили дрожащие приемные системы.  
Хаунд уже пристраивал джетов поудобнее, едва не рыча сам от желания подключиться. Два не сопротивляющихся, чувствительных крылатых партнера вызывали у него откровенную вибрацию корпуса.  
Он на клик растерялся, как бы добраться до обоих — все же его системы не предполагали такого двойного коннекта... Но джеты сами обжали его с двух сторон — горячие, красивые, грациозные... О шлак, он просто обязан решить эту проблему!  
Раздвинуть скрутку на две он пожалуй способен, особенно если немного сконцентрируется. Хотя бы немного. А вот энергон...  
– Кто из вас больше хочет топлива? – хрипло поинтересовался Охотник, дрожащими пальцами распутывая провода.  
– Тандеру влей, – Варп уже закопался по запястья в его провода, и судорожно вскрикивал от пробоев по тонкой сенсорике пальцев.  
Хаунд кивнул и начал подключаться, пальцами помогая штекерам найти нужные гнезда. Дернул разрядами сенсорные кольца, и джеты вскинулись, зажимая его с двух сторон. Полезли по-десептиконски нежно целоваться, оба сразу, то друг с другом, то — глубоко забираясь ему в рот острыми глоссами. Горячие, потрясно пахнущие...  
Наконец-то охотник понял, почему у Прайма так снесло шестеренки по конам. Он уже и сам бы много чего сделал, лишь бы получить таких партнеров себе на постоянное владение. Ну или хотя бы чтобы они от него не бегали. И так регулярно — ооох — орали, принимая в системы его штекеры. Несмотря на размеры корпусов, приемные порты оказались весьма — ухх — тесными!  
Хаунд сам в них втиснулся, и все-таки рискнул попробовать подсказанное Телетрааном. Похабный искин помог в обмен на обещание скинуть запись, зато и сам поделился много чем интересным. И теперь Хаунд по его совету медленно пропихивал руки под броню стонущим джетам.  
Варп засопротивлялся было, сообразив, чем это грозит, но Тандер так корчился и всхлипывал, что даже брату отрубило самосохранение. О ржа, да-ааа!  
Охотник нашарил пальцами горячие и пульсирующие от перегоняемого энергона магистрали, потер их, сбрасывая легчайшие заряды, и получил двух истошно завывших и извивающихся джетов.  
Оо да, его хватало на обоих по накачке — но откаты едва не жгли его системы. Мощные и едва контролирующие себя меха впились в него с двух сторон с отчаянным криком. Топливное соединение Хаунд почти не использовал — ему и так хватало. На клик от очередного слитного удара откатами по системам он даже испугался, что они его пережгут.  
Они могли бы — ооох, да, как сильно — но Варп вмешался, краем сознания ограничивая свои откаты.  
Хаунд втиснулся фейсплейтом в кокпит Тандеру и глухо подвывал от каждой волны, проходящей по его корпусу. Слишком хорошо. Слишком много, от двоих. О шлааак...  
Его держали в четыре руки, так же горячо и близко, как — оооо шлак — почти в Искрах, почти... Кокпит начал складываться, открывая начинку.  
Охотник застонал сам и дернулся вверх. Сливать Искры он не планировал. Но разгоряченный корпус его подвел, практически самостоятельно дав команду на открытие. Он выругался хрипло, дернулся, но сам будто попал в собственную иллюзию — не смог и шевельнуться толком, только захрипеть тихо и податься вперед, поддаваясь притягивающему его Тандеру. Варп прижался сверху, втискивая некрупного рядом с ними Охотника Искрой в Искру. И открылся сам.  
Вспышка осветила отсек, и Хаунд на клик испугался — все, сейчас... Но он не погас — только вспыхнул мощнее, перегружая корпус мощнейшим искровым откатом.  
Выбивая в невыносимо блаженный и мягкий оффлайн.

Включился он от легких поглаживаний и потискиваний. И негромкого разговора. Обсуждали его. Интересно... Хаунд легко притворился еще оффлайновым. Это он умел прекрасно.  
– Надо уходить, – с нажимом повторил Скайварп, – пока он не очнулся. Тандер, шлак, ты киберслизень!  
– Ну, – голос Тандеркракера звучал очень глухо, – хоть авти обзывай. Я не хочу уходить. Хочешь сам — иди, не помешаю, ты знаешь.  
– Я за тебя беспокоюсь, – отрезал Варп. – Это же Хаунд, Гончая Праймаса. Ты его досье вообще читал?  
– Читал. Но... Но он же нам так ничего и не сделал. Я не могу. Иди сам, – Тандер звучал еще глуше.  
Раздался шорох, поскребывание металла о металл.  
– Тандер, если здесь звучали угрозы, я хочу об этом знать. Я за тебя отвечаю, в конце концов!  
– Не было никаких угроз. Я думаю, – пальцы аккуратно пригладили Охотника по шлему. – Я думаю мы друг друга просто не поняли. Нужно всего лишь поговорить.  
– Тандер!  
– Варп, он шлаково плохо умеет говорить, сразу в морду. Не уподобляйся. И остался бы ты... – В голосе Тандера прозвучала тоска.  
– Нет. Даже если ты просишь. Это Охотник, Тандер, я не могу. Я вытаскивал пару раз его... жертв. Я буду за тобой присматривать.  
И щелчок телепорта с приятным послевкусием озона на датчиках. Х-ха.  
– Бросил... – Тандер скрипнул по металлу — погладил платформу, еще теплую от недавно лежавшего рядом корпуса, – снова... – Он тяжело вздохнул.  
Хаунд продолжал притворяться оффлайновым грузом, отловив едва слышный короткий всхлип. Застарелый страх. Таа-ак. Какой ржавый кусок хлама посмел напугать его джета? Придется опять трясти Телетраана.  
Тандеркракер снова чуть царапнул ладонью по платформе — короткий одинокий звук. Шлак. Он всеръез расстроился — Хаунд понял, что даже его фон изменился, выражая страх и печаль. Итак, прежде чем шевелиться и приучать к себе этого опасливого кона, нужно разобраться, что с ним такое.  
"Телетраан! Отвечай, ржавый извращенец!"  
"Ой-ой-ой, кто бы говорил," — искин откликнулся сразу же, – "чего тебе, Охотник?"  
"Все данные о Тандеркракере на период его плена у автоботов", – Хаунд удовлетворенно хмыкнул, услышав, как шлаков искин поперхнулся. Думал, не знает, ха.  
"А что мне за это будет?" — Телетраан терпеть не мог делиться информацией.  
"О, мое доброе расположение. И Омега не узнает что твои дроны делают рядом с его ангаром".  
"Добавь обещание вечной верности, дружбы и расположения", – ядовито уронил Телетраан, – "и я не сообщу Прайму, что ты обижаешь триадников его гаечки. "  
"Я? Обижаю? Ты меня плохо знаешь, умник. Разве мы с тобой не друзья" — Хаунд послал препохабнейший эмотикон, добавив к нему часть записи коннекта. Искин довольно в нее вцепился.  
В ответ он прислал куцые, урезанные записи. Эксперимент... Кто его проводил — Хаунд не опознал. Эксперимент по искусственной деградации логических блоков и упрощению мозгового модуля?! Ржа!  
Так, эту манеру построения фраз он узнает — эту часть писал Персептор. Но инициатором явно был не он. Он как раз высказывает сомнения в выбранном методе и... Угу, можно будет тряхнуть Перси, а пока стоит озаботится Тандером.  
"Очнувшись", Хаунд сладко, длинно потянулся.  
– Что ноем? – Он царапнул золотой кокпит и махом развесил вокруг иллюзорные золотисто-серебряные облака.  
– Я не... – Тандеркракер мгновенно отвлекся на облака. – А ты много таких можешь навесить?  
– Да, – Охотник мягко — только не спугнуть — пристроился поближе к джету, – у меня целая прорва разных планет.  
Тандер следил за переливчатым скольжением иллюзии — увлекшись, не зная, что вместо записи уже идет холосимуляция, полностью покорная воле охотника. И вот так вот значит выглядит искуственная деградация логических блоков? Шлаково. Ну посмотрим. Должен существовать способ восстановить хотя бы часть. Хаунд легонько дернул джета.  
– Хочешь энергона?  
– Хочу, – Тандеркракер уставился на него ярко-синими линзами, улыбнулся, – очень хочу. У тебя есть еще? Я был почти не заправлен.  
– Пошли ко мне в кварту, – предложил Хаунд, потягиваясь длинным красивым жестом. – Я покажу холо, и энергон там должен быть. Я надеюсь, ты меня больше не боишься? – Он подцепил подбородок джета и очень внимательно всмотрелся в линзы.  
Тандеркракер кивнул, и смущенно улыбнулся, позволяя себя обнять. Интересно, каким он был до того, как попался... интересно, кому? Хаунда это интересовало в целом — он ненавидел чего-то не знать.  
А вот восстановление... Хромедом за парочку интересных услуг ему шлаково должен, так что пусть поработает. А за ремонт себя Хаунд и заплатить может.   
Летун счастливо урчал, не замечая внимательных взглядов тех, кого он осторожно огибал. А, вот еще данные о жертвах эксперимента... Рамджет? О шлак. Тандеру еще повезло.  
Сначала энергон или сначала Хром? Они прошли неподалеку от медблоков и, повинуясь внезапному порыву, Хаунд свернул в ту сторону. Интуиции он привык доверять.  
– Зайдем к Хрому, – пояснил он.  
– Нет, – Тандер уставился на него прозрачным взглядом синих линз, – у нас перемирие, а я обещал его убить.  
Он с той же простодушной улыбкой расщелкнул встроенные бластеры из запястий и поднял наплечные пушки.  
– О. Тебе помочь?  
– Да нет, я сам справлюсь, – заверил джет, – я думаю... – От правильного разряда по шее он обвис на Хаунде, пропадая в офф.

– Хром! – радостно рявкнул Охотник, повесивший маскирующий полог еще раньше, чем они свернули в сторону медблока, – я принес тебе работу!  
– О, – Хромедом не выглядел радостным. Судя по нескольким царапинам, в основном — в районе колен — они опять повздорили с крохотным "приятелем", который вечно пытался отвязаться от неповоротливого и не очень-то полезного в бою спутника, – ты его все-таки сломал?  
– Нет, сломали его до меня. О цене договоримся. Мне нужен его ремонт и сейчас я хочу понять — ты вообще способен его восстановить или нет. Если нет — так и скажи. – Хаунд пожал плечами, – учитывая что там поработал Персептор, я не удивлюсь, что ты не сможешь.  
Имя Персептора сработало именно так, как надо. В искусстве притворства Хаунду не было равных и Хром проглотил наживку, распаляясь от ярости. Кто-то посмел сомневаться в его способностях?  
– Этот шлак мог только доломать мою ювелирную работу, – он выпрямился и расправил дверцы, сразу оказавшись выше, – дай его сюда. Ха, Тандеркракер. Помню-помню. Я с ним не закончил. Тебе какой результат нужен?  
– Восстановление. Он сейчас тупой и скучный. Ни подколоть, ни разозлить, вообще не повеселиться.  
– А что, тебе понравилось? – хмыкнул медик, раскладывая инструменты. – Ты чего от него хочешь вообще, Охотник?  
– Верни как было. Строго как было. Память можешь снести, но лучше не надо, – Хаунд задумчиво щелкнул когтями, намекая на то, что это "не надо" практически в ядерном эквиваленте, – я хочу обратно этого летуна.  
– Балда ты. Будешь от него ныкаться по всему дворцу. Тот еще боец был.  
– Я сам тот еще, – Хаунд уселся на соседнюю платформу и наблюдал, как джету аккуратно убирают шлем, обнажая центральный модуль.  
– Работы до шлака. Программа работала все эти ворны, – предупредил Хромадом, клацнув когтями, – и будешь болтать — лично грохну. Телетраану сам передам, не заботься.  
– Я не болтун. И я тут посижу. – Хаунд пристроился поудобнее, наблюдая как Хром запирает отсек.  
– Сиделец, – проворчал медик. – Только ради наших хороших отношений.  
– И твоего долга, – подхватил Охотник.  
– Про долг напомни, – Хромедом щелкнул страшными иглами, выщелкнутыми из кончиков пальцев.  
Этого меха не любили едва ли не больше, чем Персептора. Брейнсторм и Уилджек по сравнению с ними считались практически всеобщими любимцами — сумрачные гении синтетиков, ядов, безумных психотропных программ соревновались давно и упорно, используя в наглядном материале практически любых жертв, не разбирая знак.  
– Забыл? – фыркнул Хаунд, вытягивая длинные черные ноги и с удовольствем отмечая взгляд медика, скользнувший по ним. – А кто мне за поимку лично для тебя шестнадцати десов и трех ботов обещал любовь и обожание?  
– Хммм... – Мнемохирург занялся работой, совершенно непонятной для наблюдателя, – а, припоминаю. И уже отдал его, починив твой шлаков корпус до состояния идеальной работы. Восстановив в том числе и порты.  
– Оу. Хм. Считается. – Хаунд немного поерзал, потом с искренним интересом спросил, – а ты чего думаешь насчет этой дурацкой идеи с полетом Родимуса.  
– Да бред. Взорвут его и все.  
– Туда летят коны, – Хаунд ухмыльнулся победно. Близкое знакомство с Телетрааном было, конечно, энергозатратным и утомительным делом, но приносило немало пользы. Телетраан любил поговорить с кем-то хоть условно благожелательным, – там будет безопасно. И интересно. И Родимус, которого ты поддержал.  
– Ты шлаков оплавок. С чего решил, что коны летят?  
– Мегатрон разрешил всем, кто добровольно запишется, лететь. Точно знаю. Правда сомневаюсь, что многие захотят.  
Хромедом на клик остановился. Потом вернулся к работе, что-то невнятно транслируя из внешних вокалайзеров. Какую-то мелодию... ага. Значит, болтает с Ревиндом. Чинить Тандера ему это совершенно не мешало.  
Пусть болтает, главное чтобы чинил. Хаунд притерся поудобнее, в свою очередь раскручивая любопытствующего Телетраана. Шлаков искин всегда знал больше, чем говорил.  
Тандер же не реагировал. Он выглядел страшновато-дезактивно с выключенной оптикой. Хотя кадры, на которых его выволакивали из камеры взявшие нахрапом коны, выглядели так же паршиво — там он выглядел спарклингом, орущим о ужаса при любом касании.  
Искин, чтоб его съела ржа, понял, что Хаунда это задевает, и с удовольствием подкидывал ему новые и новые гнусные кадры съемок. Скулящий в углу джет. Охранники-боты, которые решили им развлечься. Безмерный страх в синей оптике при взгляде на любого активного меха и даже на дронов... О. Вот и полезное — мелькнула в кадре розовая броня. Хаунд потихоньку собирал свои данные, ругая Телетраана на все болты и гайки — это лучше всего стимулировало поток данных. А вот мелькнул Тандер до того, как. Ха, десептикон как он есть, весь смел и благороден.  
– Охотник, а от кого ты знаешь о конах и экспедиции? – Хромедом аккуратно вытирал руки и малейшие сочленения пальцев.  
– Телетраан проболтался, – Хаунд хмыкнул и подмигнул, – надо уметь поддерживать контакты.  
Хромедом замолчал, продолжив автоматически работу. Телетраан слыл действительно серьезным игроком.  
– Вот в его мозговом модуле я бы покопался, – вдруг уронил он мечтательно, щелкнув контактными иглами.  
– А я бы на Искру посмотрел, – задумчиво уронил Хаунд.  
– Искру? Ты серьезно? Ты проржавел? – Медик едва не подпрыгнул, оборачиваясь. – Шлак, Хаунд, Искру?!  
– А ты думал, это искиновские методы — отконнектить Омегу Дума, а потом его доставать? Шлака. Он отличный автобот, – Хаунд с наслаждением подкинул еще немного вредоносных слухов. Как приятно быть их проводником!  
– Праймас, какая прелесть! – Совершенно искренне отозвался Хром. – А что Омега?  
– А как ты думаешь, будет относиться нормальный автобот к тому, кто обманом сорвал ему нарезку? Бесится конечно, – Хаунд расхохотался. – Долго еще?  
– Еще треть джоора. О шлак, надо вылезать из конуры. Так это отсюда дворец громили? Я решил, что Омега решил до Прайма добраться наконец. Жаль, его тогда у нас отняли... – Хромедом вздохнул, – вот уж на ком следовало применить программу Элиты.  
– Ты хоть бы вокалайзеры не чесал, – Охотник недовольно помотал головой. – Я тут нормальный "полог" провесил, а так то Телетраан тебя с удовольствием сдаст. Думаю, он тебя побаивается.  
– Так другим не чешу, – Хромедом мигнул, – услуга за услугу. Будешь еще должен, – он хлопнул по вмиг загудевшему крылу, – щас очнется, волочишь и коннектишь, пока не очухался. На пользу.  
– Чего, без коннекта не очухается?  
Медик заржал:  
– Да он тебя прибьет и все. Никогда под акустическую пушку не попадал? Так его установки сильно круче будут, так что советую надеть блокираторы.  
Хаунд кивнул, и хмыкнул. В этом весь Хром — к полезному сведению вредный совет. Значит, коннектить пока не стоит. Хром мигнул оранжевым визором весело — мол, понял, шлак, ну да ладно.  
Хаунд вернул подмигивание и взвалил на себя тяжелого джета. Ничего, допрет. Способностью становиться невидимым он не обладал, но вот сделать иллюзию идущего, а не висящего на руках Тандера оказалось куда как полезно. На пути до личной кварты его так никто и не остановил. И что-то коллеги совсем не волновались по поводу проблем с мыслительной деятельностью сотриадника, ха. Защитники... "Да, Хаунд", – Хромедом вышел на связь и хихикнул, – "я сделал как было, так что данные за последние семьдесят ворн у него подключатся позднее. Развлекайся", – он мерзко хихикнул и отрубился.  
"Вот ты шлак!" — восхищенно отправил Хаунд и повертел головой. А так становится сильно веселее. Х-ха, можно будет скинуть весточку Варпу в крайнем случае, но Охотник обожал сам справляться с сложностями. У него в кварте, значит, будет боевой починенный джет из элиты десептиконов. Охотник не выдержал, и заржал, закрывая дверь.

Все же блокираторы он счел... не излишним. Обидно было бы закончить веселье через пару кликов, всего лишь из-за того, что Тандер грохнет его без сомнений и промедления. Джет еще лежал в оффлайне, и все еще фонил таким недавним коннектом на троих.  
Охотник с удовольствием прикрепил кона к платформе за блокираторы и отключил ему связь. Долго развлекаться он не планировал, но хотя бы немножко. Сделать вид, что Тандеркракер так и попал в плен. Ну, если не грохнет конечно. Сел ему на кокпит и с удовольствием поерзал в ожидании.  
Шлаков кон долго не приходил в себя. Хаунд успел заскучать, притащить энергон и снова заскучать прежде, чем синие линзы слабо замерцали.  
Тандер выходил онлайн медленно, но по нему было заметно, как подключаются бездействовавшие ранее блоки. Тактический анализ, стратегический анализ, дополнительные мощности...  
– Приятно видеть тебя онлайн, а, Тандер! – радостно сообщил Хаунд, поигрывая кубом.  
– А вот меня зрелище не устраивает, – Тандеркракер подергался, обнаружил блокираторы и замер, недовольно гоняя циклы вентиляции, – значит, я в плену?  
– Угу. У меня. В личном. – Хаунд некоторое время его рассматривал, прищурившись. Какой он... другой. – Энергона хочешь? Без добавок.  
– От тебя? Нет, — Тандеркракер пренебрежительно фыркнул, – я не пью со всяким шлаком. – Он снова осторожно дернулся, обнаружил блок акустической пушки и досадливо фыркнул.  
– Ммм... Ну, учитывая, что запасы у тебя на донышке, а развлекаться я намерен долго, придется тебя немного заправить. – Хаунд предвкушающе улыбнулся, отмечая как свело джета судорогой от такой перспективы. – Попозже. Что ты помнишь?  
– А что именно должен? – подозрительность этого нового, незнакомого Тандеркракера неимоверно вдохновляла. Шлак, он совершенно, абсолютно разумен! Как приятно.  
– Ответ неправильный. – Охотник взял злобно зашипевшего джета за подбородок, чтобы получше рассмотреть оптику. – Я спрашиваю, что последнее ты помнишь? Тандеркракер, мы же пока разговариваем по-доброму. Вот и не порть общение.  
– Почему я должен общаться с тобой? Шлак, вы захватили Рамджета цикл назад, и я хочу знать, что с ним.  
– Ну вот, ты же сам задаешь вопросы. Если не хочешь общаться, то и не будем, – улыбка Охотника стала только шире. – Ты не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, я не отвечаю на твои. Идет?  
Тандеркракер нахмурился и еще раз проверил блокираторы.  
– Ладно, – он не сдался — еще не сдался, но был готов к переговорам, – вопрос на вопрос. Вы любите эту игру, да?  
– Я люблю, – Хаунд от возбуждения раскрыл красный гребень на шлеме. Он сжал корпус джета коленями и поерзал на кокпите. – Итак, первый вопрос был мой — "что ты помнишь последним?"  
– Я уже сказал — цикл назад вы захватили Рамджета. Сейчас я попался в сеть, твоя, что ли? – Тандер явно не знал, что было после его короткого оффлайна.  
– Нет, не моя, а жаль. Что с Рамджетом? С ним будет очень много всего неприятного, но ты на это повлиять не можешь никак. Потому что с тобой тоже будет много чего неприятного, – Охотник хмыкнул. – Следующий вопрос мой... Чего бы у тебя спросить?

Тандеркракер заерзал, и уткнулся в блок сигнала. Ему все это не нравилось. Его не оставляло ощущение фальшивости происходящего. Как будто... как будто Хаунд играл в плен и допрос, а не допрашивал по-настоящему. Тандеркракер поднял архивы по Гончей Праймаса, какие у него только были. По всему выходило, что меха он серъезный, и не из тех, с кем шутят. Очень нехорошо... Вот уж попал.  
– Спрашивай, – Тандеркракер дернулся в захватах.  
Автобот гнусно ухмыльнулся, расползаясь сильнее, накрыл его оптику узкими ладонями и практически лег на кокпит, мелодично проурчав на аудиодатчик.  
– Тандер, а Тандер, чего бы ты хотел, чтобы я с тобой сделал в интерфейсе?  
– Ничего, – отрезал Тандеркракер, – я не хочу с тобой интерфейситься. Где держат Рамджета?  
– Понятия не имею. К его поимке я не имел никакого отношения. А вот я с тобой хочу, – Хаунд улегся поудобнее, вытягивая длинные ноги. Он помнил, что не надо сейчас коннектить джета, но подразнить же можно. Интересно, когда подключится память.  
Тандер задергался снова, и в один клик Хаунд понял — он не просто дергается, а целенаправленно расшатывает блокираторы, маскируя это под паникой. Хитер!  
О а вот и хороший вопрос.  
– Только честно. Абсолютно. Если ты вырвешься, ты будешь меня убивать? – Охотник смотрел с какой-то странной улыбкой, прищурясь, и джета снова посетило ощущение фальшивости происходящего.  
– Скорее, я попытаюсь тебя захватить в плен. Особенно если куб энергона на моем кокпите чудом перекочует в мои магистрали, – Тандер ухмыльнулся смутно и невнятно.  
Хаунд аккуратно подвинул куб к его фейсплейту.  
– Пей. Там действительно никаких добавок.  
– Ты что, хочешь чтобы я вырвался и поймал тебя? – не поверил джет.  
– Это было бы интересно, – Охотник выпрямился и теперь сидел на нижней части кокпита.  
Джет снова дернулся. Блокираторы надежные... Не вырваться, но несколько наворотов — странное дело, он их не помнил и обнаружил только сейчас, отсканировав корпус — работали. Звук... Вибрация. Легчайшая, поданная на запястья.

Хаунд этого не заметил. Действительно не заметил. Погрузился в анализ собственного отношения к бело-синему джету. Так что когда ему со всей силы прилетело в корпус кулаком со сжатыми в нем блокиратором, сопротивлялся всерьез. Но без иллюзий, один на один против яростного мощного боевика, он не очень-то справлялся. Уже через полсотни кликов драки Тандер почти оторвал ему холо-пушку, и врезал по лицу еще раз, сжал запястья до хруста, скручивая Охотника комком.   
Хаунд только сплюнул стравленный системами энергон и скорчился, прикрывая холо-генератор на плече от еще больших повреждений.  
– Молодец, – фыркнул он хрипло. – и что будешь делать дальше? Ты во дворце Прайма.  
– Отлично. Ты меня и выведешь к камерам, – Тандеркракер оторвал заглушку от своих аудиогенраторов и дал пробный звук, внутренности Хаунда скрутило — шлак... Но приятной вибрацией!  
– Ну-ну. Заставь меня, попробуй. – Хаунд не любил боль. Зато он обожал эксперименты, и пока Тандер не успел ничего сделать, приказал системе защиты наглухо заблокировать кварту. Интересно, будет ли кон его пытать.  
– Не-ет... – Тандеркракер сел на нем поудобнее, – все же нет. Лучше расскажи мне, шлака ты дергаешь мою память? Что это я должен был забыть?  
– Не хочу. И не буду. Благородные десептиконы, шлак. – Неудачно прижатая пушка вызывала сверлящую боль во всем корпусе, заставляя даже видеозахват сбоить. Но Хаунд лучше бы откусил себе глоссу, чем сказал об этом джету.  
– Так, – Тандеркракер его скрутил, зафиксировал в блокираторах и придавил, – теперь ты будешь запираться?  
– Отвали. – Пришлось запустить вентиляцию посильнее, иначе от рвущих болью сигналов начинал греться корпус. – Я же не дес. Меня ты не раскрутишь,– Хаунд поздравил сам себя с интересным экспириенсом и приготовился терпеть.  
После того разрушенного здания и двухворновой пытки это ерунда.  
– Ну ладно, – Тандер вдруг поднялся, и оглушающая тишина, отсутствие боли показались ударом. – Я сам найду дорогу, – самоуверенный, как все джеты, он начал бродить по комнате.  
Красавчик. Охотник перевернулся на бок и принялся наблюдать. С особенным предвкушением он ждал, когда у джета подгрузится все память. И про плен, и про спасение самого Хаунда, и про подписанный мир. Пока не срабатывало, и он начал думать, не стоило ли Тандера хотя бы подразнить. хотя... Вот он споткнулся, вот — потер шлем... Медленно осел на кресло, неловко завалившись. На пару кликов потухла оптика, снова разгорелась. И от гневного взгляда в свою сторону Хаунд с хохотом завалился, совершенно по-спарковски дергая в воздухе длинными ногами.  
Даже блокираторы ему не мешали от всей искры ржать над недоумевающими злым коном.  
– Что ты со мной сделал? – Тандеркракер, видно, вспоминал все новое, и от этого морщился, как от ударов.  
– Довспоминай сначала, – Хаунд не справился с очередным приступом хохота и свалился с платформы, громко ойкнув.  
Проверка всей памяти заняла у джета несколько бриймов, после чего он яростно выругался.  
– Какого шлака я вел себя как идиот! – Он подошел и рывком поднял Хаунда за торчащее крылышко брони, едва не вывернув, – что вы со мной сделали, оплавки ржавые?  
– Я — ничего, – Хаунд не мог остановиться от хихиканья. – Я в этом не участвовал, помнишь? А Элиту Прайм уже отправил к Юникрону, так что она тебе тоже ничего не расскажет. И вообще у нас как бы мир.  
– Мир, – Тандер фыркнул мрачно, – тогда ты меня отпустишь. Шлак, я что, правда позволил себя сконнектить дважды и ни разу тебе не дал в рожу?  
– Неа, и даже уговаривал Варпа. – Он наконец-то смог остановиться и вернуть голос в нормальное состояние. – Шлак, ты ржачный. Сними с меня этот мусор. Ты меня между прочим тоже сконнектил.  
– Тогда получается два-один и это неправильно.  
Тандеркракер прищурил оптику, сдвинув пластины надлинзовой защиты, и стал вдруг ужасно похож на автобота.  
– Я думаю, что счет следует сравнять.  
– Вот даже не думай, – Охотник его от души пнул и вывернулся, перекатившись, только для того, чтобы спустя долю клика истошно заорать от пальцев на и так поломанной холо-пушке. Тандеркракер воспользовался преимуществом и Хаунд мигом оказался на платформе лицом вниз.  
– Это почему? Думать нельзя, да? Знаешь, а мне нравится думать, – Тандеркракер мощнее прижал свернутого бота, – ты ведь не любитель жестов доброй воли, а, Охотник?  
Хаунд вместо ответа только рванулся, пытаясь выщелкнуть дополнительное оборудование и от души шарахнуть джета встроенным парализатором. Увы. Этот Тандер держал крепко и уверенно.  
– Неблагодарный. Я тебе разум вернул, в долги влез, ш-шлак, – Хаунд зашипел.  
– Ну почему же, – Тандер хрипло хмыкнул и сильнее заломил ему руки, – считай, я за это забуду о двух использованиях кона в нездравом рассудке, и неблагодарность за спасение. Считай, сочлись. А счет я выровняю!  
– Пережгу! – Охотник заизвивался, но Тандер безжалостно, совершенно по-автоботски схватил его за шлем и дал короткий акустический удар. Вокалайзеры зашипели, а сам Хаунд обвалился на платформу, на некоторое время теряя видеозахват и контроль над серво.

Этого времени хватило — очнулся он с открытой броней, и Тандер, самодовольно урча, медленно гладил ему проводку.  
– Плохо не будет, – он улыбнулся хищно, – я же все-таки десептикон.  
– Ржавый безпроцессорный шарк, – огрызнулся Охотник бессильно. Ну хоть холо-пушка встала в гнездо, она больше не болит. Он терпеть не мог быть снизу. Хотя джет...  
– Беспроцессорным я был раньше, – голос у Тандера обжигал ядовитой хищностью, – а теперь ты меня вернул. Поблагодарю, – он легонько куснул алый гребень на шлеме.  
Хаунд его от искры пнул и почувствовал как его крепко и мягко прихватывают за ногу. Броню джет ему отщелкнул и второй рукой без колебаний полез проверять комплектацию портов, заставив Охотника яростно зашипеть.  
– Восстановили, – Тандер облизнулся, и пошевелил легонько кончиками пальцев, – нарезочку сорву. Шлак, а ты красивый гад.  
Проскользил по узкому черному бедру, решительно запрокидывая ногу Охотника. Шлак. Нашел-таки. Если бы у Хаунда была возможность яростно сопротивляться, он бы так и сделал — джет нашел тщательно скрываемые разъемы по внутренним сторонам бедер. Редко используемые и бешено чувствительные.

Тандер с урчанием принялся его гладить — бережно, легонько, запуская какие-то исследовательские щупы, выщелкнутые из пальцев, прямо в... оох... Автобот застонал и слабо дернулся. Удар по управляемости серво будет сказываться еще минимум полцикла, так что Тандер не боялся сопротивления. И все-таки крайне красивый шлак. Он легонько лизнул глоссой серую щеку, принимаясь едва слышно звучать. Очень тихо, но очень мягко, подавляя исподволь сопротивление не болью, а ощутимым расслаблением.  
Ломать джет не хотел. Все-таки действительно перемирие и действительно они странным образом друг другу должны. Тандеркракер за актив еще никого не насиловал и не собирался начинать с Хаунда. Хаунд... Тандеркракер пошевелил пальцами, и, вспомнив кое-что, глубоко его поцеловал, глухо вскрикнув от укуса. О шла-ак, так он чувствительный!  
Джет тщательно воспроизвел в памяти первый коннект, с сильно поломанным Охотником, на крыше разваленного архива Вспомнил как выл и извивался Хаунд в процессе, теряя рассудок, и фыркнул. Ну да, ни один автобот никогда не признает, что у него очень чувствительный корпус. Но это можно выяснить... опытным... путем! Тандер прижал его блокираторами крепче, и скользнул вниз. Вряд ли Хаунд позволяет себя тревожить, и времени у них достаточно — шлак, времени у них полно!  
От первых же легких прикосновений к шарнирам ног Охотник глухо зашипел и взвился, насколько мог, подергивая ступнями. И наводя Тандера на еще одну мысль — а если мы сейчас вот в эти едва заметные стыки... О да, верное решение — Хаунд заскулил, как тогда, в архиве, и попытался врезать ногой по шлему. Ничего страшного — джет легко его удержал, не дав толком задергаться, и бережно принялся сливать искры, обрабатывая скрытые сенсорные зоны. Повращал чужим супинатором, выискивая наиболее удачное положение, скинул еще искорок. Охотник дернулся изо всех сил и замотал шлемом, не в силах удержать системы. Мембраны задрожали и из систем по капле начало протекать масло.  
– Так просто, – Тандер поднялся выше, – а ведь это всего лишь нога. А что будет, если... – Он задумчиво пробежался пальцами выше, снова сбрасывая искры в нежные разъемы.  
– Ш-шлак ты... – Хаунд беспомощно распахнул рот, выгнувшись и дрожа всем корпусом. Именно из-за такой вот чувствительности он терпеть не мог быть снизу. Еще немного, и он запросит джампер.  
Легкие уколы шли один за другим, от каждого прошивало до самой искры острым, горячим, болезненно-мощным разрядом. О-о как он это... Звучание — низкое гудение на грани слуха — стало мощнее. Тандер тщательно подобрал нужную вибрацию, чуть меняя амплитуду и частоту волн, пока Хаунд с тихим всхлипом рвался из блокираторов, едва не выламывая себе шарниры. И стонал, уже не напоминая автобота.  
О да, он напоминал интербота. Кажется, Рэтчет вдохновлялся именно его корпусом, чтобы отомстить Родимусу... о да, шлак, как это красиво! Хаунд выгнулся снова, просительно разводя колени, и подергивая бедренной секцией. Закусил губы, чтобы не просить, но стравливаемое по капле масло говорило само за себя.  
Тандер что-то хотел сказать — что-то ласковое, мягкое, но решил, что Хаунд его за такое грохнет. Вместо этого он снова расщелкнул джампер — приятно проапгрейженный по сравнению с тем, что он помнил. Но с этим можно будет разобраться позже, зачем Варп со Скримом так апгрейдили того Тандера, который у них был. Сейчас джета больше интересовал поскуливающий автобот на платформе. Джет кольнул током окантовку приемных путей и медленно начал вдвигать скрутку, отжимая упругие лепестки защит.  
О шла-ак... Тандер был тем еще агрессором, и сейчас радостно вскрикнул, подключившись полностью. Приятно, ш-шлак! И еще приятнее подхватить длинные ноги, закидывая их себе за спину. Блокираторы расщелкнулись по команде, но пальцы Хаунда лишь бессильно проскребли по платформе, вскинулись, вцепляясь в нависающий кокпит.  
– Шлаков... мелкий... – Тандер с восторгом понял, как плотно обжимают его мембраны, совсем свежие, неразработанные. Он двинул бедрами на пробу, вызвав вопль, и начал подключаться в бедренные разъемы.  
От каждого подключения Охотник сильно вздрагивал, потом орал, стремительно теряя представление о происходящем. Тандер, кажется, нашел его самую скрываемую тайну — его чувствительность и слабость к интерфейсу. Интерфейсу принимающим! Какое открытие. Тандеркракер сменил тональность звука, и Хаунда подбросило рывком, заставляя раскрыться.  
Броневые пластины по его корпусу задергались и встали дыбом, открывая медпанель и множество дополнительных разъемов. Мембраны приемной системы пульсировали. Тандер нашел провода для всего открытого, и сам несдержанно застонал — откаты из некрупного корпуса, примотанного к нему проводами, насаженного на джампер, шли потрясные.  
Он притиснул кричащего Хаунда к платформе, наслаждаясь судорогами и жалобными стонами. Одной рукой прижал ему запястья над головой, как в порно-холо. Пальцы второй поползли по спинным щиткам вниз — искать топливное подключение.  
У всех конов системы отличались, и Хаунд сам открыл клапан и судорожным контактом скинул его расположение. Да, та-ааак!  
– Еще немного и... начнешь просить, – даже у Тандера уже срывало вокалайзеры от таких откатов. Шлак, какой же он чувствительный!  
Тяжелая топливная насадка медленно пробилась в приемный путь, и Хаунд с запредельным воплем выгнулся, сдирая когтями краску с брони.  
– Потерпи, – Тандер прижал его, пытаясь не обращать внимания на болезненные царапины. – Сейчас.  
О шлак, он не сможет залить Охотника, его баки заполнены меньше чем на треть и системы просто не дадут. Но можно же и откачать...  
Заглушая чуть болезненное чувство откачки, Тандер дал мощный разряд, и погнал импульсный ток, стремительно расходуя энергон. Хаунд изогнулся в судороге и глухо завыл, пытаясь орать сквозь заклинившие вокалайзеры. Откатами он едва не снес все предохранители куда более крупному и энергоемкому партнеру и теперь корчился, утопая в наслаждении, на грани обрушения систем.  
– Ты... О ржа-а... – Тандер снова дернул бедрами, протащив партнера по платформе, бесконтрольно сливая топливо и ток в жадно пульсирующие системы партнера. Мощный разряд, выбивающий Хаунду оптику, еще один — и джет не удержал контроль, вслед за Охотником проваливаясь в перезагрузку, вжимая его в себя последней судорогой, кричащего, раскрытого, раскаленного.  
Он так и свалился сверху, придавив всем немалым весом, оставаясь полностью подключен. И онлайн вышел медленно — еще чуть-чуть нестабильный после вмешательства мозговой модуль включался непривычно долго.  
Хаунд пребывал в глубоком оффлайне. Тандер еще и умудрился его прилично осушить. А до этого — побить. Нормальные десептиконы так не поступают, а вот Тандеру иногда... нравилось подобное, Варпу приходилось его удерживать порой. Раньше. Джет медленно отцепился, прикрывая Охотнику броню. Посомневался. Подключил блокираторы, защелкивая их на запястьях оффлайнового бота.  
Потом, подумав еще, отключил. Не надо. Он все еще десептикон. Подумалось, что надо бы дернуть Варпа... но нет. Пусть узнает позже, и Скример — тоже. Не то чтобы Тандер не любил сотриадников — но снова показываться на оптику тем, перед кем был таким отвратительно-беспомощным и глупым... Противно. Не сказать, чтобы совсем, но противно. Наверно, это пройдет со временем, но прямо сейчас ему не хотелось. Джет прошелся по обширной кварте, придирчиво выбрал в энергарии среднезаряженный с добавками, и присел рядом с Хаундом.  
Погладил его. Все же... шлак, да, он чувствовал благодарность — глубокую, искровую, от которой не отмахнуться. Почти так же он был бы благодарен, убей его Хаунд. Но теперь стоило найти выход и для бедолаги Рамджета.  
Узнать у Охотника, кто его починил, и...

– Энергон! – Хаунд вцепился в крыло, процарапывая по металлу. – Дай энергон! Шлака ты меня вытянул!  
У его фейсплейта тотчас же оказался целый куб, который бот осушил за один прием и распластался по платформе. Скорее всего, не обошлось без Хромедома, решил Тандер. Но Хромедома ему хотелось видеть исключительно в одном виде: медленно погружающимся в плавильни.  
– Держи еще, – он легонько погладил Хаунда по фейсплейту.  
– Какой ты десептикон... ты автобот натуральный, ржа с крыльями! Пушку выломал, оптику выбил, сконнектил в блокираторах!  
– А нечего было меня дразнить! – завелся с полоборота Тандер.  
Хаунд устало фыркнул, и попытался откинуть поглаживающую руку. На споры даже с дозаправкой он не мог найти силы — как бы то ни было, откатал его кон как заправский ведущий, и все системы не хотелось напрягать лишний раз.  
– Кто меня чинил? Хром?  
Хаунд только отмахнулся еще раз. Обсуждать что бы то ни было с наглым джетом он не собирался. Его тут же дернули током по не до конца прикрытым портам.  
– Отвечай давай.  
– Шлак, ты точно автобот! – Хаунд взвился, дернулся — и со стоном упал на платформу.  
Тандеркракер тут же его подхватил, наскоро сканируя. Пожег все-таки, ржа.  
– Какому медику из своих ты доверяешь?  
– Никакому, отцепись. – Охотник попытался вырваться, но едва не свалился с платформы. Шлак. Он никому не позволял так с собой обращаться. Никогда. Хаунд яростно заскрежетал дентапластом. Он бы выстрелил, но вот как раз встроенное вооружение Тандер ему и пожег. А теперь подхватил под еще ноющие коленные шарниры и под плечи, втащил на колени и так замер.  
– Слушай, я не медик, но к своим отволоку. Ты идиот, что меня провоцировал, конечно, но ты же меня не знал...  
– Сам идиот, – Хаунд его лягнул, получив в ответ болезненный щелчок током по гребню. – Ты все-таки нисколько не похож на десепикона, Тандеркракер. – Он попытался успокоиться. – Не вздумай тащить меня к десам, я не верю что меня будут нормально чинить.  
Джет с сомнением кивнул. Репутация у Охотника... мда.  
– Давай я сам немного подлатаю и восстановителя залью. У меня его тут зачем-то пять флаконов, тебе на весь корпус хватит, – он снова легонько погладил гребень, забавляясь тем, как подергиваются пластины.  
Хаунд сопротивляться не стал. Почему-то ситуация до боли напоминала его спасение, и от этого у бешеного Охотника, Гончей Праймаса, пропадало желание драться и убивать десептикона. Даже если забыть, что он — триадник Старскрима, а значит в нынешних условиях неприкасаем.  
Прохладный гель схватился, снимая чувствительность поврежденных разъемов. Шлак, как Тандер так умел сочетать приступы абсолютно автоботской неукротимости и десептиконски-осторожную заботу? Пока не хотелось разбираться.  
Он даже без сопротивления позволил перевернуть себя на живот и уложить на платформу, чтобы джет мог добраться до поврежденной несущей консоли холо-пушки. Аккуратные прикосновения пальцев, наносящих гель восстановителя, успокаивали и расслабляли. Тем неожиданнее оказалось почти до боли резкое вторжение тех же самых пальцев в топливный порт. И вот там... Гель... О-оо-о шлак!  
– Тшш. Я не буду тебя коннектить снова, – Тандер хмыкнул, из озорства немного провернув пальцы — бампер так чудесно оттопырился от этого жеста, и тут же растаявший гель протек на руку.  
А теперь стереть потеки... И насладиться тем, как смертельно опасный садист Хаунд беспомощно оттопыривает бампер, подчиняясь командам корпуса. И отщелкивает паховую броню. И скулит жалобно:  
– Тандер! Убью-у! Ржа тебя съешь, что ты делаешь?!  
– Немного развлекаюсь. Как думаешь, тебе понравится чистая сенсорная перезагрузка, без джампера? Когда корпус накапливает энергию для коннекта... – Длинные пальцы проскользили в приемные порты, тревожа разогретые сенсорные кольца и нанося гель, – а слить не может. Перезагрузка выходит такой... горячей.  
От еще одного касания, скользящего где-то глубоко и бросающего несколько искр в скрытые обычно зоны, Хаунд проскрежетал когтями по платформе. Прогнулся в талии со всхлипом, раскрывая приемную систему и шире раскидывая бедра. Иногда он ненавидел собственный корпус.  
– Еще хорошо работают вибрации. – Джет примерился и несильно влупил ладонью по портам.  
Чистый вопль едва не вышиб ему аудиосенсоры. Хаунд взвился и замер, напряженно выгнувшись и постанывая едва слышно — теперь даже скольжение геля внутри ощущалось невероятно сильно. А от поцарапываний по стенкам крупными пальцами хотелось вывернуться наизнанку. Охотник снова постыдно заскулил, мелко подрагивая. Шлак, только бы никто не увидел. Только бы никто не узнал... еще один шлепок выбил и эти мысли, оставляя только извивающий и скулящий от кайфа черный копрус.  
– Сейчас ты начнешь светиться, – мягкий голос Тандера заставлял вибрировать сильнее, – когда статический заряд начнет выбивать тебе нейросеть. Будешь кричать, извиваться и светиться. Потрясающий вид. Ты ведь очень красивый, Хаунд.  
Он уже кричал. И уже начинал разгораться изнутри, безуспешно силясь сбросить заряд. Неторопливое скольжение пальцев по портам прерывалось острыми уколами тока, подергиванием проводки, поглаживаниями, и неожиданными болезненными шлепками. Болезненными — но раскатывающимися такими сладкими вибрациями до искры, до шлема, до самых супинаторов... когда ладонь оказалась просто подставлена, Хаунд, не помня себя, принялся об нее тереться и поджимать ноги — чтобы захватить и горевшие разъемы на внутренних сторонах бедер. Тандер ошалело наблюдал, сам разогреваясь не хуже.  
Как он стонал... Джет даже не предполагал что настоящий меха может так стонать. Хаунд как-будто сошел с картинок порно-симуляции — шлаково красивый, капающий и поджимающий ноги.   
Тандер убрал руку, только для того, чтобы пронаблюдать как будет умоляюще извиваться потерявший разум от возбуждения автобот.  
– О шлак, Хаунд, я тебе соврал. Сконнекчу, – джет дернул его за плечи, заставив заорать от боли и новых уколов кайфа. Шлак, у него же сбойная нейросеть... какая удача. Главное — не пережечь. О-ууу шлак...  
Торопливо выставив параметры отдачи на безопасные значения, Тандер выпустил горячую скрутку, вбиваясь в раскрытые порты со всей силы и снова придавливая пищащего Хаунда к платформе. Алая оптика уже лихорадочно мерцала и Тандер почти перезагрузился от первого же отката.  
Он лапал, дергал детали, заставляя сбойную нейросеть реагировать всплесками неожиданного кайфа, и снова целовался, подхватив ничего не соображающего Хаунда под шлем — глубоко и горячо. Автобот раскинулся, полностью отдаваясь удовольствию, и сдавленно кричал от каждого удара током по системам. Джет слишком хорошо его раздразнил, и вторая перезагрузка настигла их еще быстрее чем первая.  
Сцепленные горячие корпуса упали на платформу с последним жалобным воплем Охотника.

– Я тебя не покалечил? – Тандер поднялся и понял, что спросил зря. Алые линзы все еще не мерцали даже призрачным светом. – Ну шлака ты такой прекрасный... – Спросил он тихонько, и отправил вызов Варпу с просьбой узнать, где Хук, а то он нужен.  
"Тандер? Что случилось? Ты уже полцикла не отвечаешь на мои вызовы? У тебя все нормально?" — Варп звучал очень обеспокоенным.  
"У меня — нормально. А вот кое у кого — не очень. И не надо ко мне телепортироваться!"  
Варп испуганно затих. Тандеркракер уже невозможно давно не звучал так уверенно. Чуть помолчав, Тандер добавил: "Меня починили. И у меня есть вопросы, но они подождут. Тут замок вроде бы заклинило".  
Он занялся Хаундом — в мойке они поместились вдвоем, броню он сомкнул, и начал переживать, что Охотник не приходит в себя. Надо чинить, и срочно.  
"Тандер?"  
"Я к Хуку, если хочешь – присоединяйся".  
"Я буду присутствовать на ремонте," – скинул Варп.  
Хук только молча покачал головой, когда встревоженный Тандер притащил ему в охапке оффлайнового Хаунда. Следом ввалился еще более встревоженный Варп, вцепившись в сотриадника.  
– Слегка переусердствовал, – Тандер крепко сжимал черно-красный корпус, – Хук, я в тебя верю, ты умеешь забывать о предрассудках — так что просто забей и чини. Я буду очень должен, но этот шлак мне нужен актив.  
– Я уже даже не удивляюсь. – Медик горестно махнул в сторону медплатформы. – Укладывай. Началось все с лидера, притащившего в охапке Прайма. И тоже — чини. Нужен. Потом Саунд сдался. Вортекс бегает. Теперь ты. Кто бы тебя починил, а, Тандер?  
Он повернулся ровно настолько, чтобы наткнуться на острый, злой взгляд синей оптики. Такой... как раньше был.  
– Меня починили.  
Варп повис на обретенном брате, уткнувшись ему в броню фейсплетом и молчал. Держался.  
– Хук, что с ним?  
– Ну, – медик нехотя подключил автобота к системам поддержания функционирования, доставая редко используемые инструменты для работы с головными модулями. – Я рад что ты к нам вернулся, правда. Но все же удар твоей пушки прямо по центральному процессору для меха с недавно замененным корпусом — не самая лучшая идея.  
– Шлак. Я не хотел, – Тандеркракер скрипнул кулаком, – просто подрались сначала. Шлак.  
Он мельком облапил Варпа, скинув "потом поговорим", и напряженно уставился на черный корпус на платформе.  
– Я понял, – больше медик не отрывался. И молчал, работал, выправлял повреждения.  
С одной стороны хорошо, что Тандер его после этого сконектил и проблема стала явной так быстро. С другой, если бы Охотник отрубился и медленно дезактивировался где-нибудь во время шлакова рейда по территории, Хук бы не огорчился. Да никто бы не огорчился.  
Кроме, разве что, Тандера.   
Джет оторвался от брата и подошел к платформе, сам начиная действовать. Во время деградации мозгового модуля он неплохо ассистировал Хуку, и навыков не утратил, а сейчас безумно хотел починить шлакова автобота быстрее. Хотя бы убедиться, что он актив. Хотя бы актив. А все вопросы они разрешат потом, в личном порядке. Хаунд наверняка будет орать, что теперь его очередь сравнивать счет.  
Хук доверил джету все прочие повреждения по корпусу, а сам возился с небольшим и трудно регистрируемыми повреждениями главного процессорного блока.  
"Тандер", – Варп подошел ближе, – "ты... в обиде? или не отвлекать?" — Он коснулся крыла, готовый тут же убрать руку, если что.  
Атмосфера повисла какая-то... ржавая какая-то атмосферка, нехорошая.  
Тандер молчал, не отдергивал крыло, но и не отвечал. Пока Хук не мотнул головой — иди, ты больше не поможешь. Как бы там ни было, он к своему дело относился очень серьезно, а тут повреждения были... неприятные. Сместившиеся от вибрации элементы сплавились при выбросе энергии, и теперь починка представляла собой весьма нетривиальную задачу.  
– Почини его. Пожалуйста. Я знаю, ты умеешь, – Тандер глянул иначе — опрокинуто-беспомощно, испугано, как будто на клик регрессировал. А через клик — ни следа. Повернулся и вышел, уволакивая за собой Варпа.  
Чтобы уже в коридоре втиснуться в брата изо всех сил, пряча лицо.  
– Полный шлак кругом. – Тандер слабо хрипел.  
– Ты вернулся. – Варп несдержано тискал его за крылья. – Я в это даже почти не верил. Тандер, тебе плохо? Охотник тебя помял?  
– Да не... это я его покалечил. Не сообразил, что у него корпус под замену, – Тандер сам его стиснул и замер, ткнувшись в шлем лицом, – шлак, каким позорищем я был, врагу не пожелаю. Я пытался у него выбить ремонт для Рамджета, но в общем... пока нет.  
– Думаю, ремонт для Рамджета нужно скорее выбивать у Прайма. И правильнее будет попросить об этом лидера или Старскрима. – Варп еще раз погладил его крылья и решительно телепортнул их в кварту. – А теперь давай выпьем пару кубов и ты мне наконец расскажешь, что случилось?  
– Долгая история. И короткая, – Тандер стиснул куб так, что едва не раздавил, – если меня починил Хромедом, то Прайм ему не указ, он же почти нейтрал. О шлак... ну почему я себя не контролирую... – Он уткнулся в алое крыло, и тяжело прогнал воздух по системам.  
– А теперь вспомни Оптимуса Прайма и попробуй представить как ему будет кто-то не подчиняться, – Варп легонько подергал его за плечевой блок. – расслабься, Хук все починит. И спорим, Хаунд сам к этому вел.  
– Я просто...  
Тандер тяжело, со скрипом, вздохнул.  
– Притащи Скрима. Я по нему соскучился, – он криво улыбнулся, показывая, что свое общение в прошлом виде за общение не считает. Его снова передернуло — стыдом, злостью, отвращением.  
– Прекрати, – Варп дернул сильнее. Он всегда прекрасно понимал состояние обоих братьев. – Ты не был нам ни обузой, ни неудобством. И нечего так о себе думать. А то стукну.  
– Так я ж в ответ приложу, – Тандер разжал кулак, посмотрел на руку и вздохнул, – притащи Скрима. Я правда соскучился.  
Он еще раз ткнулся в крыло, и нервно дернул вызовом Хука.  
"Я работаю. Закончу, сообщу. Но не рассчитывай получить этого онлайн раньше чем через несколько циклов". – Хук был лаконичен. И жесток. Джет только скинул "Понял", отставая от медика.  
Дергать только не хватало.  
– Шлак, Варпи, я ведь крепко влип... – Он скрипнул, и вздохнул, – я все помню, что было. Как было... шлак, он ведь меня вытащил из этого. Просто так, потому что ржавый любопытный болт.  
– А ты вытащил его, и это ты тоже должен помнить. А иначе он бы дезактивировался там всем на счасть… — Варп вскрикнул от боли в стиснутом крыле и мгновенно поправился, – хорошо, хорошо, ты был бы недоволен. Но Тандер... Это Хаунд. Гончая Праймаса. Садист и полный оплавок. Хуже Джазза.  
– Я знаю, – Тандер кивнул, – шлаков оплавок. Но без него я был бы вот этим, – он скорчил рожу, и тут же мрачно вздохнул, – дебилом был бы. Я не хочу и не хотел. И помнить это не хочу. И ему обязанным быть!  
– Ты и не обязан. – Варп тоскливо провентилировал. – Тандеркракер. Он был должен тебе своей Искрой, ты его спас. Он заставил Хрома тебя починить. Вы в расчете. И если ты считаешь... В общем, дальше это уже личные счеты, или вернее — личные отношения. Вы в расчете. И все прочее... – он передернул крыльями.  
– Да он тоже шарково дезактивироваться готовился... но хоть не позорился на весь знак, ш-шлак. Ладно. Для меня это значит нечто особое, вот и все.  
Он хлебнул энергон, глядя в стену, и пытаясь снова не дергать Хука. "Как он там"...  
"Тандер! Чем больше ты меня отвлекаешь, тем дольше и сложнее будет ремонт. Сказал же — все будет!"   
"Прости". Джет допил куб, и...  
И практически рухнул с платформы, испуганно взвыв. Лидер триады прыгнул на него сразу от входа в отсек, судорожно повиснув.  
– Да все нормально! Нормально! – Тандер едва сдержался, чтобы ему не вмазать на автопилоте, – Скример, да слезь с ноги!  
Он ткнулся ведущему в броню и замер в противоречие к словам.  
– Я скучал! – сообщил в свое оправдание ведущий и отстранился, хватая его за шлем обеими руками. Заглянул в оптику, внимательно, глубоко. – Шлак, я очень скучал. А теперь рассказывай, что произошло. И вообще почему я про вас двоих последнее время почти ничего не знаю.  
– Так ты занят, – Варп встрял быстро, не давая Тандеру влезть, – все время. Мы не дергали, а тут новости...  
– Меня починили, – уже с некоторой обреченностью сообщил Тандеркракер, отстраняясь в сторону, – теперь я могу прочувствовать в полной мере, кем был последние десять ворн.  
– Последние десять ворн ты был Тандером, а вот сейчас спешно мутируешь в идиота, – Старскрим фыркнул и привычно дернул его за крылья. – Давайте рассказывайте, что у вас за шлак творится с Охотником? И вообще? Не настолько я и занят.  
– Я сорвался и его пережег. Шлак, Скрим, ты меня знаешь, сам сколько раз выдавал за несдержанность, – Тандер вздохнул, не желая подниматься. Так лежать, немного неудобно, зато грудой с братом и ведущим — это восстанавливало равновесие в его издерганной Искре.  
– Ну и молодец, – рассеянно отозвался Старскрим, – Хуку отнес? – Получил утвердительный кивок. – Тогда не вижу проблем. Придет в себя — сами с ним все решите. Если хочешь, я могу напомнить Оптр... Оптимусу про Хаунда, он его куда-нибудь ушлет.  
– Нет, не надо.  
На недоуменный взгляд ведущего Тандер упрямо глянул, снова — каждым жестом, каждым гневным просверком линз напоминая — он вернулся, вернулся, нет больше сломанного, несчастного, наивного и искалеченного меха в триаде, есть их родной Тандеркракер, Громовержец, заслуженно носящий титул.  
Старскрим счастливо заурчал и притерся ближе. И Варп со своей стороны.  
– Все, у меня отпуск. Длиной в один цикл, – сообщил Скрим твердо, подмигивая сотриадникам. – Имею я право выпить заряженного с вами?  
– Выпей. Но я буду бегать в медотсек, – Тандер устало уронил шлем ему на крыло и так замер, согреваясь между корпусами друзей, – я по вам успел заскучать, оплавки вы...  
– Сам ты оплавок. Не бегай никуда, не мешай Хуку. – Скрим его погладил по шлему и окончательно улегся. – Шлак как я устал с этим всем.  
Тандер подпустил на пару кликов расслабляющей вибрации. Вот так, зажатый впритык к сотриадникам, он чувствовал себя лучше всего. Только бы еще Хаунда починили.


	22. Chapter 22

Очередной кристалл с грохотом полетел на пол, едва не разбившись, и Саундвейв не выдержал.  
– Рэйведж! Рикошет! Прекратите бегать, вы же всю кварту разгромите!  
Очередной рывок оказался неудачным и диверсант растянулся на полу. Кассет-кон с удовольствием вскочил ему на спину. Изящный корпус проскользил между дверец и Рейведж победно закогтил Рикошета за шлем.   
– Победа! – Он хмыкнул и подмигнул явно завидующим близнецам.  
– Семь — один, – Джазз лениво отсалютовал побежденному близнецу кубом, – Слаба-ак. Одного мелкого кона поймать не можешь.  
Рикошет зарычал, стремительно вскакивая, но сумел только мазнуть по белой броне. Неуклюжий и путающийся в собственных коленках в робомоде, а зверомоде Рэйведж преображался, стремительно протекая будто прямо между когтей. Ооо шлак, и снова ускользнул!  
– Да хватит! – Саунд рассмеялся, – ну это же!.. Мой любимый кристалл... Был...  
– Восемь — один, – Джазз прикончил куб и лениво потянулся за следующим.  
– Сам попробуй, понял?! – Рикошет с разочарованным рыком едва не своротил кресло. Упал.  
Стремительный зверомех скользнул к Саундвейву на колени, и там свернулся, громко урча.  
– Саунд, ну прости, – он мигнул в сторону мастера линзами, – у меня еще три кристалла есть, хочешь, я их для тебя грохну?  
– Не хочу, – кассетник тяжело вздохнул, поглаживая Рэйведжа. Метко пнул подкрадывающегося диверсанта. – Неигровая зона.  
Рикошет обиженно дернул заржавшего Джазза за дверку.  
Вид у Саундвейва, окруженного выпущенными "размять лапы" кассетами был невероятный. Две крылатых меха пристроились на плечах, близнецы обняли с двух сторон (Рамбл все еще не доверял автоботам), а теперь Рейведж урчал на коленях. Только меха с альтформой сонарного летуна никак не удавалось заметить.  
– Рэйв! Эй, ну пошли... – канючить диверсант умел прекрасно, вот и теперь присел на корточки, заглядывая в золотую оптику. – Ну Рэйв.  
– Я тебя победил вчистую, – разведчик сменил форму и с наслаждением постучал Рикошета по шлему, – и что ты мне обещал, а?  
– Ой. – Автобот сел на пол. – А может не надо, а?   
– Надо! Прроиграл, значит прроиграл, так что выполняй.  
– На что спорили-то? – неожиданно заинтересовался уже пьяный Джазз, разворачиваясь в их сторону.  
– На желание! – Рэйведж поднял тонкую ладошку, – рразвлечь меня. Но я его потррачу на дрругое, – он передал что-то по связи, и Рикошет ощутимо скис.  
– Лана, лана, я понял. Джаззи, ты...  
– Исчезни! – В близнеца полетел недопитый куб. – Я те сразу сказал, что ты неуклюжая чушка и проиграешь. Не втягивай меня в это. Я слишком умен для подобного бреда.  
Рикошет невнятно выругался.  
– Вот и бухай, – он встопорщил дверцы и позволил Рэйведжу перебраться к себе на руки.  
Джазз мгновенно с урчанием вцепился Саунду в закрывающие ксеноманипуляторы щитки и потянул на себя. Отвлекшийся было кассетник не успел отреагировать, как его притянул к себе и попытались выковырять манипулятор из-под брони,  
Кассеты, получив неслышный приказ, шустро смылись — они и без приказа сбежали бы, чувствуя себя так неловко при чужом интерфейсе.  
– Ты что собрался делать? – Саундвейв дернулся, – я бы сейчас не хотел интерфейса! Джазз?!  
– Все путем, – автобот был шарково настойчив. – Я хочу в перезарядку. Ща я в твои манипуляторы замотаюсь и буду отдыхать.  
– Извр-рашене-ец, – протянули Рэйведж и Рикошет хором.  
Джазз стрельнул ровно под ноги брату.  
– Ша! Вон отсюда, чтоб я вас не видел, – он подкопался к Саундвейву поближе, величественно игнорируя хихиканье из-под маски.  
Подполз, утыкаясь фейсплейтом в броню и тихо лежал, прогоняя через газоанализаторы воздух с примесями чужого масла, пыли, слабые уже запахи Полихекса и руин.  
– Война кончилась, – это было сказано так тихо, что Саунд почти не поверил аудиодатчикам.  
– Закончилась, – Саунд отозвался неслышно, – заскучаешь ведь...  
Теперь он выпустил манипуляторы, свил их кольцами вокруг диверсанта.  
– Секретарем у Прайма? Я нормально заправиться не могу, не то что заскучать. – Без Рикошета Джазз почти всегда переходил на другие интонации, переставая притворяться грубым боевиком.  
Легкое поглаживание по шлему его раньше напрягало немного, но время рядом убедило даже его параноидальные системы — с Саундвейвом безопасно. По-настоящему безопасно.  
И спокойно.  
На них уже почти не обращали внимания и никто не обсуждал, что Саундвейв и его кассеты живут с двумя автоботами. И не только они.  
Странный, лихорадочный покой больших перемен. Саундвейв тоже немало упахивался, с комбатиконами спасая и вытаскивая забытых, потерянных, на целые ворны порой запертых меха.  
– Ты слышал про «отряд Новы»? – Саундвейв смотрел больше сквозь стену, чем на Джазза, но даже легкие колебания его поля фиксировал без ошибок.  
– Слышал. – Джазз поймал кончик одного из гибких манипуляторов и легонько поглаживал. – С этим тоже нужно будет что-то делать. Но мы с Проулом не совпадаем во мнениях.  
– Они еще восстанавливаются, – Саундвейв поежился от удовольствия, – мы даже смогли расспросить одного. Представь — они совершенно не слышали про Оптроникса! Интересно, какой эксперимент их запер... Ведь это совсем спарки, курсанты последнего уровня!  
– Проул за быструю обработку и вербовку в автоботы. Маньяк.  
– А ты? – Саунд еще раз погладил его по шлему, по острым выступам антенн.  
– Пусть сами решают.  
– Я думаю, их не завербовать, – Саундвейв вздохнул, – они кибертронцы, настоящие кибертронцы до раскола. Пусть даже они и потеряли столько ворн в небытие... Кстати, тот очнувшийся полностью заворожен трансформирующимися корпусами. Просил себе такой и был готов бежать к Рэтчету. Шлак, они такие бесхитростные! – Саундвейв оборвал себя, но продолжение угадывалось: "это мы поднаторели в коварстве, интригах и дезактивации".  
Джазз хихикнул и дернул дверками.  
– Ваши же взяли над ними шефство? – Он дождался утвердительного кивка Саунда. – пусть присматривают. Босс велел к Рэтчету никого не отправлять. У них разногласия.  
– Какого рода? – Кассетник слегка насторожился.  
Джазз рассмеялся глухо.  
– А такого, что Рэтчет орет "автоботов ты обижать не запрещал", а Оптимус в него стреляет со словами, что на десептиконских шпионов запрет распространяется. Шлакова жизнь.  
– Шпионов? Каких еще шпионов?  
– А ты не знал? – Удивился Джазз, – так Фарма же ваш шпион. Рэтч с Хаунд положили на него оптику и даже успели пару раз сконнектить, пока он не пошел жаловаться боссу.  
– Юникрона ради, ты шутишь? – Саунд снова рассмеялся, прячась под маской, – интересно, кто его курировал, раз даже я не знал!  
– Значит Шоквейв. – Джазз кивнул собственным мыслям, погасил оптику, откидываясь и выпуская Саунда. – Я в офф. Или сейчас дезактивируюсь. Шлак, нужно чаще отдыхать.  
– Лежи. Я посторожу, – гибкие манипуляторы проскользили по корпусу, – у меня еще есть работа.  
Саундвейв притушил оптику, улыбаясь незаметно.  
Приходилось даже напоминать себе, что и Джазз, и Рикошет, да и он сам не перестали быть воинами и убийцами. Но сейчас можно было включить другие, мирные протоколы — заботу о ком-то, аккуратность, бережность. Непривычную, но от этого еще теплее и уютнее. Гладить корпус, беречь чужое спокойствие, радовать... Так непривычно для кого-то, кроме кассет. Так странно.  
И для автобота это пожалуй еще более странно. Все их существование — в вечном сражении всех со всеми. Отстоять себя, унизить другого, подчинить. Но Рикошет прекрасно играл с Рэйведжом в догонялки. А до того они пытались сделать из них своих рабов. Саунд улыбнулся.  
Трудно говорить о перевоспитании — по крайней мере пока. И труднее сказать, что его двигает, что заставляет безумных маньяков вдруг искать конструктивные выходы. Неужели влияние Матрицы Праймаса было так велико?  
Требуется больше информации. Больше анализа, больше наблюдений. Например, можно прямо сейчас еще полежать рядом с Джаззом и половить его полуоформленные мысли в перезарядке. Не очень пристойно, но с Джаззом — можно. Он сам дал добро, вслух, не мыслью, а ведь телепата опасались даже свои. Тихо, пытаясь скрывать — но опасались. И гибкие манипуляторы Джазз любил, хотя Саунд всегда боялся, что один их вид оттолкнет любого. Но Джазз их любил. Ему нравилось скольжение шершавой оплетки по броне, нравилось, когда Саундвейв использовал их в интерфейсе. Кассетник заурчал и притерся ближе.  
Шлаково странно ощущалось это полное и безоговорочное принятие. Саундвейв ждал бы подобного от своих — но таких маньяков не нашлось. Только автоботы достаточно безумны, чтобы примириться с любыми странностями... Странная, немного неуютная мысль. Да, все автоботы слегка калечны. Маньяки, садисты, безжалостные убийцы. Но если убрать безумие их лидера, что остается тогда? А Прайм больше не сумасшедший. Все еще сохраняются шансы, что он не выдержит, но тут Саундвейв доверял мнению Мегатрона.  
Мнению – и ощущениям, которые он транслировал неосознанно. Уверенность, удовлетворение, ощущение безопасности легли вдруг подоплекой каждому его жесту — и все меха вокруг, как бы ни сопротивлялись, следовали его убеждению и воле. Саундвейв знал это, как никто другой. И пока Мегатрон был уверен в безопасности, он мог сколько угодно спорить и драться с Оптимусом, таская на броне следы царапин.  
Саунд улегся на своего личного автобота. Кто бы мог подумать, что все этот так сработает.  
Джазз и Рикошет... хотя Рикошет больше играл и дурачился с Рэйведжем. Старшая и самая разумная из его кассет всегда оставался рядом, и ему вполне можно было доверить диверсанта. Рикошет иногда производил впечатление избалованного агрессивного спарклинга, хорошо умеющего убивать и выслеживать, но от этого не становящегося более зрелым. Джазз как-то обмолвился о нарушениях главного модуля у близнеца, но больше не проронил ни слова. И ладно — Рэйведж присмотрит.  
В конце концов, ему действительно нравилось, когда его кассеты смеялись и играли вместе. Все они давно вышли из возрастов спарклингов, но это им ничуть не мешало развлекаться, раз уж вышел такой клик. Или такой ворн. Он еще погладил шлем автобота. Ладно, можно тоже перезарядиться.  
Безумно давно Саундвейв не отдыхал в обнимку с крупным меха. Всю войну. И не только.  
Мегатрон не любил этого признавать — признавал, но глухо сопротивлялся этой мысли — что идеи автоботов не возникли чумой праймасовой. Нет, все они готовились и зрели клик за кликом, ворн за ворном, эон за эоном... И эксперимент, давший ему телепатию и ксеноманипуляторы — искалечивший по сути! – эксперимент, давший ему и Бластеру кассеты... Шлак, их организовали и провели не автоботы!  
Их организовали и провели те, кто гордо называл себя нейтралами, те, кто пытался в первые ворны восстания просто расстрелять и уничтожить недовольных, даже не интересуясь их целями. Если признать, что в начале войны Оптроникс был разумен, хотя бы как сейчас, с ним можно было договориться...  
Саундвейв медленно сжал кулак, осозная простую, но жутко неприятную вещь — нейтралы никуда не делись, и могут вернуться, лишь только Кибертрон объявит о мире  
Джазз под его рукой дернулся и коротко зашипел.  
– Шлак, ну что еще? – Он даже подсветил одну линзу, разглядывая окружение суженным полем зрения.  
– Нейтралы. – Голос у Саундвейва был хриплым и неестественным. – Думаю, скоро прибудут нейтралы. Как они воспримут Прайма? Как они вообще воспримут наш мир?   
– Нашел о чем... – Джазз оборвал сам себя и притиснул телепата к себе. – А ведь тебя переделали до войны. Да?  
Саундвейв коротко кивнул, и позволил уложить себя рядом. Манипуляторы он попробовал было спрятать, но Джазз схватил один, сжал, не давая убрать. Он давно заметил некую синхронию и высокую чувствительность этих зон.  
– Я боюсь. Высока вероятность возобновления военных действий. Я не хочу воевать.   
Джазз поглаживал манипуляторы, поймав сразу три в ладонь. Успокаивал. Расслаблял.  
– Смотря кто их приведет и какую позицию займет Мегатрон. Но босс не потерпит неподчинения.  
– Значит, их иди подомнут, или... Альфа Трион, наверное, еще актив, – Саундвейв сморщился, как от резкой боли, и резко втянул манипуляторы, – старый шлак.  
– Натравим на него Проула и пусть выносят друг другу проц, – Джазз прижался к кассетнику. – Босс обещал вашему лидеру, что войны не будет, и это обещание он собирается сдержать. Так что... увидим. Саунд, не пищи.  
– Я не пищу, шлак, – буркнул кон.  
Тихое жалкое попискивание он удавил в корне — отчаяние и усталость заставили его было спарковски скрипнуть, но жесткая ладонь тут же пресекла жалобы. Нет уж. Хватит.  
– Тиха, – автобот улыбался, – ты страшный и суровый телепат, можешь прочитать и поджарить проц любого на расстоянии, можешь переписать, можешь сделать из Айронхайда интербота. Нет, лучше из Омеги Дума. Классный интер получится, Телетраан будет счастлив.  
– Всей компанией удовлетворять затрахаемся, – Саунд засмеялся глухо, сворачиваясь рядом в компактный клубок, хоть и не в сонарную форму, – просто я видел один раз войну. Я ее прошел. Я ее не хочу. Шлак, не хочу!  
– Тиха. Никто не хочет. – Джазз положил ему руку на шлем и тихонько сжал. – Сплавим Родимуса и будем разбираться с нейтралами. А теперь — офф. А то тебя меха показывать страшно.  
Саунд сам чувствовал, что излучаемый им в настоящий момент фон не слишком-то полезен для окружающих. Хорошо, что здесь только Джазз.  
– Оффлайн, – согласился Саундвейв, вытягиваясь, наконец, в полный рост, – оставайся пока, ладно?

***

– Ты куда? – Френзи дернул близнеца за руку, останавливая на повороте. Он давно заметил — брат то и дело будто растворяется, сбегает... даже когда исчез Саундвейв, и они, все, кто не остался в деке, его искали — Рамбл пропадал, пробормотав невнятно "все с ним будет ок". И сейчас...  
Рамбл сразу нахохлился, сурово глянул исподлобья, не желая отвечать.  
– Тебе мало досталось у автоботов? Еще ищешь? – Френзи начинал злиться от непонимания. – Я за тебя беспокоюсь уже. Куда ты?  
– Я просто.... Рамбл махнул рукой, и опустил плечи, – как думаешь, почему я тут и жив? При том, что ваш Клиффджампер видел мою казнь, как думаешь?  
– Потому что видел то, что показали. Я не знаю. Ты же ничего не рассказываешь. – Френзи уже тоже опустил плечи и с тоской подергал близнеца за руку. – Рамбл, почему ты ничего не рассказываешь? Рикошет сказал, они тебя у Санстрайкера отобрали вроде как.  
– Он тоже меня отобрал. У меня заклинила альтформа, починить негде было. Шлак, почему ты-то не чувствовал, что у меня еще Искра жива? – Рабл поднял несчастную синюю оптику, – и мастер тоже... Я вам не нужен был. Чего рассказывать?  
И пошатнулся от пощечины. Френзи схватил его за плечи и затряс со всей силы, едва не крича.  
– Дурак?! Совсем дурак?! Как ты можешь говорить, что ты нам не нужен? Мы твою Искру вообще не чувствовали, думали ты дезактив, – он прижал близнеца к стене и сам в него вжался, – дурак. Саундвейв все верить не хотел, что тебя того...  
Рамбл дернулся, не поднимая рук, но и не отталкивая.  
– Я думал, близнец всегда будет знать, что я жив. Я-то вас чувствовал... – Он пристроил фейсплейт на наплечном щитке и длинно вздохнул.  
– А мы тебя нет... – Френзи всхлипнул. – Знаешь, как страшно в деке одному. У всех все есть, а я один. И ничего, вообще ничего не чувствовать. Темно и страшно. А теперь ты снова уходишь и не говоришь ничего...  
Маленькие меха почти не привлекали внимания, стоя в стороне. Рамбл снова вздохнул, и обнял брата под крыльями стабилизаторов.  
– Ну ладно тебе.. не ной. Ладно, тише. Меня Голдбаг вытащил. Он хотел игрушку меньше себя, но спас же...  
Френзи вздрогнул, прижимаясь сильнее.  
– Как Джазз Саунда да? Шлак, ты к нему ходишь что ли? Не ходи!   
– Но я ему должен. Понимаешь, должен. – Рабл поглаживал стабилизаторы успокаивающими плавными движениями.  
– Или хоть нам позволь рядом быть... – Френзи его подхватил под фейсплейт, – Рамбл, ты вроде вернулся, а вроде и нет. Скажи, чем тебе помочь?  
– Ничем не надо, я сам разобраться хочу. – Он провентилировался, охлаждая быстро разогревающиеся системы. – Посмотри на это с другой стороны — мастер с Джаззом нашли же общий язык? Ну вот и я... Надеюсь.  
Френзи уронил руки. Потом, подумав, вытащил из сабспейса куб, непонятно как туда упихнутый.  
– Ну ты... Передай, что ли. Ты нам точно дороже всего остального.  
– Ему мало будет, – хихикнул Рамл, но куб взял, – ага, передам. Ничего со мной не будет.  
Он подергал братца за стабилизаторы и пошел. Спокойно, с достоинством и уверенностью. Френзи только взглядом проводил, несчастно опустив руку — и пошел искать Лазербика. Мудрый флайформер всегда мог подсказать, что делать, или хотя бы утешить.

– Эй, – Рамбл поскребся в дверь, – эй, ты слышишь? Ты как?  
От Саундвейва Рамбл знал, что память у Прайма так и не восстановилась, хотя он правдоподобно изображал обратное. Голдбага Оптимус не помнил совершенно, и в правах не восстановил. Он помнил еще Бамблби — хитрого и успешного игрока, букмекера и редкую ржу в магистралях. А теперь Прайм даже не распорядился его починить! Рамбл сам чинил — медленно, осторожно, в меру сил, и все равно спрашивал каждый раз, мол, как? Можно к тебе зайти?  
Магнитный замок щелкнул, открывая дверь. Голдбаг все-таки отстоял свою старую кварту, готовый дентапластом разгрызать чужие магистрали, и любители легкой поживы от него отступились. А вот энергон ему доставался редко. Телетраан не любил никого, и с удовольствием отказывал в доступе к энергарию всем, кому только мог. А уж опальному командиру сикеров — так с особым кайфом. Рамбл тихонько зашел, и показал куб.  
– Я вот с добычей. Это от брата, – он подошел тихо, стараясь особо не пялиться.  
– У вас что, лишний? – Автобот с некоторым усилием сел, стараясь выпрямиться, но Рамбл отметил жадный и голодный взгляд золотой оптики на куб. Шлак, надо было притащить больше. Не до конца починенные системы выедали куда как больше нормального объема топлива.  
– Ну как-то вроде, – Рамбл подошел осторожно, протянул куб, взглядом спрашивая разрешения влезть на колени. По легкому кивку он забрался, и ткнулся в полусодранный знак на грудной броне, щедро заляпанный золотой краской. Автобот его сразу же прихватил за бедро, глотая энергон. Даже оптика, с одного края все еще исцарапанная и в мелких брызгах, разгорелась ярче.  
– Шлак, что угодно отдам за хорошую заправку, – Голдбаг тоскливо скорчился.  
– Я не могу тебя заправить, – Рамбл свернулся, опустив оптику, – у меня энергона мало в корпусе. Я потом еще принесу, правда, – он накрыл тонкой лапкой крупную — на его фоне — ладонь.  
– Не дури, – бот болезненно дернул его за стабилизатор, фыркнул оскорбленно. – Дожился, меня дес жалеет. Лучше оптику доделай. Бесит.  
– Ага, сейчас. Только ты ложись, а то мне неудобно, – Рамбл распрямился, протягивая руки к маске.  
Он гладил — мягко, тихо, бережно — изляпанную маску.  
– Ты бы ее снял, – он вздохнул, и царапнул край, – я заодно бы отмыл фейсплейт.  
– Не хочу. – Голдбаг потушил отптику, укладываясь на спину и поджимая сложные плечевые элементы. Их тоже требовалось чинить, сбоящая нейросеть причиняла множество неудобств, но как подобраться к этому блоку, Рамбл даже не представлял. Он не хотел унизить гордого бота — ведь тот его почти не дергал, когда сам избитый, изломанный, обожженный Рамбл попал к нему в руки. Хитрый сикер легко выдернул его в общей суете, расщелкнул замок и вынудил свернуться в кассет-форму. Пусть, пусть...  
– Все будет хорошо, – он погладил опального сикера еще раз.  
И помочь по большому счету нечем. Идти к десептиконским медикам Голдбаг не захочет, а к автоботам... Не надо про автоботов. После громкой ссоры Прайма с Рэтчетом с медиками у автоботов стало слегка странно. Хотя вот сейчас бы и проскочить, пока Рэтчет зол до шлаку, и будет мстить хоть как. Хоть починкой предателя.  
– Слушай, тут вроде можно тебе ремонт организовать. Я-то не медик...  
– Нет. Только не Рэтчет. Я его ненавижу. – Голдбаг крупно вздрогнул, проскрежетав по платформе. – Забудь вообще... Пока Прайм не решит, что со мной делать, я никуда. Нет смысла, – тихо добавил он.  
Рамбл кивнул, уважая его выбор, и принялся полировать оптику — очень осторожно снимая глубоко въевшиеся брызги. Он очень плотно думал, как бы вытащить упрямого автобота, как бы найти, чем вернуть долг. Все никак не решался подойти с этим вопросом к мастеру, хотя Саунд мог бы помочь. Но не мог. Не знал даже, как начать разговор. Рамбл тяжело провентилировал. Шлак, он всегда знал, что у автоботов туго со взаимопомощью, но чтобы настолько... Он снова начал гладить маску, отвлекая от полировки. Собственная беспомощность невыносимо, беспредельно бесила.   
Голдбаг хмыкнул, прижимая его руками, погладил по спине, вызывая короткий крип вентиляции маленького кона. Рамбл уже давно не сопротивлялся. Как первый раз сам пришел, так и...  
– Подъем, смертнички, – задребезжал в тишине кварты голос Телетраана. – На выход, Голдбаг.  
– Вот и все, – Голдбаг заключил просто, и оторвал от себя — с некоторым трудом — Рамбла, – брысь к своему хабу. Брысь, я сказал.  
– Я иду с тобой! – Рамбл от неожиданности сорвался на высокий тонкий писк и спешно поправил вокалайзеры. – Это не обсуждается. Я иду с тобой!  
– Брысь, я сказал. Иди к Саунду. – Бот бесполезно махнул рукой под хихиканье искина.  
Рамбл упрямо вздернул подбородок, и зашагал следом — немного на расстоянии, но отказываясь отставать. Маленький-то маленький, упорством он мог бы поспорить с Омегой. Телетраан даже услужливо придерживал для кона двери, чтобы мог спокойно пройти. Его забавляла тихая ругань Голдбага.  
Искин вел их редко используемыми техническими коридорами, изредка притормаживая перед некоторыми шлюзами. И никакой охраны. И никаких шансов на спасение. Рамбл оглядывался, на всякий случай активировав прыжковую систему, но не видел, куда лететь, от чего спасаться или закрывать Голдбага. Их вели в самый центр дворца, но так, чтобы они даже случайно не мелькнули у... окон?  
– Лифт технический, но вам малявкам пойдет. – В стене распахнулись неприметные двери. – Шевелите конечностями. Не искушайте Адаптуса, – Искин еще раз захихикал.  
Рамбл решительно вошел в действительно небольшой лифт вслед за автоботом. Голдбаг смирился — от этого не отобъешься — и кивнул, мол, подходи. Рамбл с трудом успевал за ним, и с радостью залез на руки, обхватив за шею.  
– Достанется ведь и тебе, ржа мелкая.  
– Сам мелкий, – кон смотрел твердой синей оптикой. – Я тебе жизнью обязан, вот и все. А куда нас?  
– Счас тебе и будет — все, – бот передернул плечами, – этот лифт к Прайму, прямо в кабинет.  
Рамбл кивнул, и безнадежно активировал вооружение, растопоршив пластины псевдокрыльев — маленьких, всего лишь для планирования — шире.  
– Убери быстро. – Слова подтвердил болезненный щелчок по антенне. – Проржавел? Взбесить его хочешь? Ты, конечно, дес, но Прайм что-нибудь придумает и на такой случай.  
Кон нехотя подчинился, убирая вооружение, поерзал на руках. Он смирился с тем, что защитить Голдбага никак не может, как дверь лифта распахнулась со страшным хрустом. Они вошли в огромные, и почти пустые покои, нежилые на вид. Рамбл мгновенно притих, оглядываясь по сторонам. Кабинет Прайма... Он про него только слышал, и то страшные сказки. Стены резко взмывали высоко вверх, чтобы сомкнуться каскадными арками, пульсирующими темно-алым светом. Таким же темно-алым светились символы на полированной поверхности стен.  
Но — никаких дезактивных корпусов, и цепей нет... Может, убрали? Он упорно крутил шлемом, но чуть не пропустил появление Прайма. Шлак. Кон все равно дернулся и затих, отчаянно щерясь от страха и злости. Под острым взглядом алой оптики Рамбла снова затрясло, заставляя вспоминать пытки и несостоявшуюся казнь. "Он не помнит, как тебя мучил, у него нет памяти. Не помнит, шлак..." — не помогало. Голдбаг накрыл его спину рукой.  
Зато Рамбл прекрасно помнил и пытки, и собственную стойкость на грани потери разума, и страх, и боль.   
– О, ты и его притащил? – Оптимус неприятно улыбнулся, странный без маски, – прикрываться коном — какой позор, Бамблби.  
– Я Голдбаг, – бот помялся, но все-таки добавил, – босс.  
Оптимус неприятно хмыкнул, еще раз его осматривая. Подошел ближе, навис всеми своими жуткими тоннами.  
– Споришь, мини-шлак? – Прежний Оптимус уже швырнул бы его в стену, но этот — этот просто смотрел, и от этого становилось еще страшнее.  
– Мое имя — Голдбаг. Зачем вызвал, босс? – Минибот яростно мигнул линзами, запрокинув шлем.  
– Посмотреть, – промурлыкал Прайм, и Рамбл снова мимолетно паразился, какое богатство интонаций порождает его вокалайзер.  
Когда Оптимус выщелкнул боевые когти и одним из них поддел Голдбага за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, он не заметил. Сжался только на клик от близости фиолетового корпуса.  
– Маску убери, – велел лидер автоботов.  
— Он не хочет, – Рамбл упорно стиснул пальцы, – так не честно. – Он мелко дрожал.  
– Заткнись, кон. Я разговариваю с Би. Или, Голдбагом, если тебе так больше нравится. – Коготь чуть пошевелился, и бот открыл маску, сдерживая дрожь. Тот, не тот, Прайм не изменился, он легко убьет, когда захочет. А договор с Мегатроном на автоботов не распространялся.  
Рамбл дернулся в руках и попытался незаметно переползти так, чтобы прикрывать ему камеру Искры.  
– Так-так, – Оптимус весело хмыкнул, – оптика — желтая. Потеки краски отмыть, и будешь как новенький нейтрал. Сейчас — бегом к Рэтчету, потом — бегом к нейтралам. Этого, – коготь щелкнул Рамбла по стабилизатору, – можешь оставить. Подробные инструкции проси у Джазза. Свободен.  
Голдбаг несколько кликов неподвижно стоял, недоуменно распахнув рот, потом спохватился и вылетел из кабинета, прижав к себе Рамбла. Шлак, пронесло. Мелкий кон вцепился ему в шею и вздрагивал.  
– Что... что он решил-то?  
– Я не знаю, – Голдбаг прислонился к стене, переводя дух, – о шлак... какие нейтралы? Почему Рэтчет? Шлак, что это было?!  
Рамбл стремительно залез к нему на плечо, и снова обнял за шлем, стараясь не трогать изрядно свороченный коротенький рог.  
– По крайней мере, хотя бы не упоминались Плавильни и демонстративная казнь. Сначала к Рэтчету?  
– Сначала к Джаззу. – Голдбаг цапнул его за талию, мотанул шлемом. – нет, сначала к Джаззу! Чего он от меня хочет то?..  
– Я не знаю! Я напишу мастеру, он наверное ответит, они с Джаззом... – Рамбл смущенно опустил оптику и немного засветился. Несмотря на количество интерфейса, которое у них было, он жутко смущался его обсуждать.  
– Не пиши. Саундвейв не упоминался, может он и не в курсе. – Бот сосредоточенно попытался достучаться по связи, остановившись на пару кликов, потом кивнул и аккуратно ссадил на пол пискнувшего Рамбла. – Слушай, я к Джаззу за инструкциями, не ходи за мной. Приходи через полцикла.  
Рамбл кивнул, и помчался в другую сторону. Следовало найти Рэтчета, слегка проследить за ним и выяснить, в каком он настроении. Рамбл искренне боялся, что после этого ремонта у Голдбага будет больше проблем, чем здоровья.

Злой и раздраженный Рэтчет был способен на все. Фарму у него отобрали, вновь создаваемую Академию для медиков должен был возглавить Ферст Эйд, Родимус орал истерическим матом на попытку Рэтчета улететь с ним... Причин хватало. Даже полуджоорового наблюдения хватило, чтобы Рамбл принялся нервно выцеплять Хука с вопросами, что же делать. Конструктиконам он в решении вопросов лечения и помощи он доверял куда больше, чем всем остальным. Вот только уломать бы Голдбага... Рамбл устало прислонился к стене, опустив плечи. Голдбаг не будет его слушать. Шлаков упертый автобот...  
Который к тому же больше не отвечает на вызовы, скинул только раз "я занят" и тишина. Два джоора маленький кон шатался по коридорам и переходам дворца, пока не был пойман Саундвейвом и не оттащен насильно заправляться и полироваться.  
И с мастером Рамбл молчал. Не отвечал на вопросы, выпил куб, не поднимая оптики.  
– Что-то случилось, – Саундвейв не спрашивал — утверждал.  
Рамбл считал, что активированные телепатические способности мешали ему так же привычно, как раньше, прятаться в деку или просто прижиматься к сине-белой броне. Факт, что твои мысли — на виду...  
– Я вас не читаю, – Саунд мимолетно коснулся его плеча, – я чувствую твое настроение и делаю выводы из твоего поведения.  
– Выводы — это правильно! – Валяющийся на платформе Джазз помахал рукой. Еще одна причина неудобств.  
– А ты вообще молчи, – мгновенно повернулся кассетник. – Где Рэйведж? Куда Рикошет уперся вместе с ним?  
– Да прыгают они, – Джазз растянулся на спине, выставив роскошный капот вверх, – играют. Пусть их.   
Рамбл промолчал, тихонько стащив еще один куб, и думая, как бы незаметно припихнуть его в сабспейс. У Саундвейва не было проблемы со снабжением.  
– Просто бери два и иди, – мастер ему подмигнул и улыбнулся, расщелкивая маску, – не заставляй нас за тебя волноваться. А тут кое-кто напрашивается на хорошее наказание. – Щитки сдвинулись, открывая и выпуская гибкие манипуляторы.  
Джазз заржал, выгибаясь и приподнимая капот:  
– И полировку.  
– Благодарю! – Рамбл торопливо сгреб кубы и выскочил, сверкая крохотными огоньками на антеннах, – "Голдбаг, ты где? Тебе заправка еще нужна?"  
"Я в кварте. Заходи," — бот ответил с некоторой задержкой, но маленький кон уже бежал в нужном направлении. Мимолетно погрозил кулачком поворачивающимся вслед за ним камерам на стенах.  
Телетраан фыркнул, и на следующем повороте Рамбла встретил дрон в два раза больше.  
– А ну не хамить, – манипулятор попытался стукнуть кроху-кона, но Телетраан недооценил его шустрость даже с двумя кубами в охапке.  
Кон увернулся, проскочив между ногами дрона, да еще и успел выстрелить ему в коленные шарниры, лишая маневренности.  
– Вредный ржавый шарк! – крикнул Рамбл в камеру, останавливаясь перед нужной дверью. И, как обычно, сначала постучал.  
Дверь распахнулась через клик.   
– Что за стрельба? – Голдбаг выглядел еще каким-то ошеломленным, но определенно... починенным. – Шлак, кто посмел? – он дернул Рамбла к себе, запихивая в кварту.  
– Да это я стрелял! – Кон подпрыгнул, – держи. Я два куба принес, хоть заправишься.  
– Я уже, – слегка растерянно ответил Голдбаг. Определенно починенный, и явно не этим маньяком, а нормальным медиком.  
Заперев дверь, он устало прислонился к ней спиной. Рамбл, какой-то потерянный, стоял в стороне, все так же прижимая кубы, как щит, и не зная, что бы сказать. Потом осторожно поставил их на пол, отвернулся, но все не мог найти тему.  
– Я...  
– Я уезжаю, ворна на два минимум, и у меня будет к тебе просьба, – перебил Голдбаг. – Присмотри за квартой. Ключи и коды отдам. Не хочу возвращаться в пустоту.  
Рамбл опустил плечи, и коротко кивнул.   
– Оставь, я заберу потом, – он поплелся на выход — несчастный, маленький, цепляя ногу за ногу с металлическим скрежетом. Ну вот и все... отдал долг, и больше не нужен. Значит, и не надо.  
– Балда, – его подхватили за талию и кинули на платформу. – Все вы, десептиконы, с прибабахом, и процы у вас ржавые. Сиди. Щас я соберусь и будет еще полцикла до отлета.  
– Зачем... Я же тебе не нужен, – маленький кон съежился, поджимая ноги.  
Голдбаг разъяренно зашипел, потом подхватил один куб и всунул в руки, второй осушил наполовину сам.  
– Шлак, я тебя сейчас ударю, и ты будешь пищать. Сядь спокойно, – он махнул рукой, едва не пролив энергон, – ок, будет по-вашему. У тебя ответственная миссия — сидеть и ждать, принимая от меня контрольные прозвоны. Если заткнусь — можешь высылать помощь. Так годится?  
– А куда? И зачем? Война же кончилась! – Рамбл с надеждой сжимал куб. Может, он и не полетит никуда.  
– Война только начинается. Думаешь, нейтралы счастливо примут Прайма и будут ему подчиняться? – Голдбаг снова махнул в его сторону рукой, перерывая стеллажи в поисках полезных предметов. – Шарка с два. Там Трион, там куча старых советников, Оптимус же не всех перебил. Я и еду за ними следить.  
Рамбл помолчал немного, подумал, и снова промолчал, но хитро замигал, уже разработав план побега. После плена, пыток, заключения, после всего, что было, он уже не считал себя обязанным отчитываться Саундвейву, а уж Голдбагу — тем более.  
– Так. Нет! Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь, понял?! Кто-то же должен принимать сигналы и передавать Прайму данные. – Автобот на удивление хорошо узнал натуру Рамбла за эти циклы.  
– Лазербик передаст, – безмятежно ответил мини-кон, щурясь.  
– Шлак, нет, ты — мелкая вредная ржа в топливоотводе, и ты остаешься здесь! – Голдбаг яростно кинул в прищурившегося кона кристаллом с записями. – Мелочь! А кто присмотрит за моей квартой?  
– Твоя кварта прекрасно переживет, – Рамбл покачал на ладони куб, – пережила же раньше. А я хочу с тобой.  
– Это долго и опасно. И не вписывается в мою легенду о сбежавшем бывшем автоботе, – Голдбаг уже потихоньку сдавался.  
– Наоборот, прекрасно вписывается! – Дес подпрыгнул, – ты меня спасал, вот и сбежал! Обещаю пищать и висеть на шее.  
Он тут же пискнул, и полез на шею, подпрыгнув.  
– Я хочу с тобой, буду играть кого надо! Но с тобой!  
– Нет. Твой хаб меня на запчасти разберет, а Прайм добавит за провал, – Вопреки словам, Голдбаг только прижал легкий корпус к себе ближе. Он бы хотел взять с собой мелочь, но возможные проблемы не радовали.  
Рамбл обнял в ответ, ткнувшись фейсплейтом в край маски.  
– Сними ее, – он вздохнул, – сможешь?  
Бот несколько кликов молчал, потом маска медленно расщелкнулась и ушла в пазы. Он не любил открывать фейсплейт — считал его дурацким, некрасивым и слишком неподходящим для боевого автобота. Рамбл смотрел несколько кликов — а потом ткнулся в щеку и так замер.  
– Хорошо, что я кон, правда? – Прошептал он едва слышно, – я могу тебя гладить и мне не стыдно.  
– И мне не стыдно, – отозвался Голдбаг, – шлак, вы десы все-таки странные. Теперь ты от меня отстанешь?  
– Неа, – Рамбл хихикнул и проследил линию крупных широких губ тонкими пальцами.  
Голдбаг сам улыбнулся, странной улыбкой — не нарочито-честной, не злой, без издевки... Он сам не видел, что в этот клик не выглядел автоботом. Подхватил деса за корпус, поднимая на вытянутых руках перед собой.  
– Если договоришься с Саундом чтоб отпустил — полетишь со мной, понял? Достал ты меня уже.  
Рамбл яростно закивал и пискнул от удовольствия. И тут же залез на шею, снова заурчав. Недоверие и злость остались тем более в прошлом — между ремонтами плена.  
– А теперь посиди смирно, – бот его ссадил на платформу, и подумай, что нам может пригодиться редкого или экзотического, пока есть возможность залезть в хранилища, сам начал укладывать в контейнер ремнаборы и прочие полезные вещи, которых навалом в жилых квартах.  
– Я все соберу, – Рамбл дернул его застенчиво, – просто... – он снова засиял огоньками на антеннах, – тебя же починили...  
Голдбаг на клик замер, потом расплылся в широкой ухмылке.  
– Все еще стесняешься произнести слово "интерфейс", а? Маленький кон?  
Рамбл засиял сильнее, но кивнул.  
– Ты знаешь, – он забавно поджал колени, – я не люблю просить.  
– А надо не просить, – Голдбаг опрокинул его на спину и навис, сам забираясь на платформу, – надо намекать. Научить тебя танцевать? В барах старого Айкона я много видел таких красивых малявок, за которыми был готов на коленях ползти...  
Рамбл чирикнул на грани вокалайзера, откровенно дергаясь и выгибаясь.  
– Я совсем не умею, – он тут же изогнулся гибко, будто в его шарнирах были резиновые вставки. Как диверсант, он умел двигаться, только стеснялся делать это на платформе.  
– Я научу, – крупные по сравнению с хрупким кассет-коном пальцы скользнули по броне, чуть поглаживая стыки. – Раз уж у нас мир, пора учиться всяким интересным... вещам.  
Рамбл снова пискнул, раскидываясь шире. И задрожал, открывая броню, встопорщив пластины. Шлаково долго... Почти три ворна они не добирались до платформы. Слишком долго для игр. Рамбл уже тихо всхлипывал от нетерпения, пока Голдбаг открывал ему порты, судорожно выпустив скрутку. Никак игр, не сейчас, и кон вскинулся, с коротким криком принимая штекеры в системы.  
Он выгнулся, заерзал, пытаясь принять все, и перетерпеть первые болезненные уколы. Все же он, кассета, оказывался намного меньше и чувствительней. Автобот прижал его к себе, выгибая. Так соединение прошло легче. От первых же разрядов в системах боль ушла. Крупный корпус притискивал к платформе, нависал, вибрировал нетерпеливо.  
Кассет-кон дернулся, шире разводя ноги — иначе шарниры придавливало болью. И снова выгнулся, всхлипывая и закусывая губу — его корпус не мог сопротивляться прямому подключению, особенно когда Голдбаг снова нашел инфопорт, чувствительный до боли.  
Легчайшая пульсация сигналов заставила его с воплями взвиться, пытаясь вывернуться из широких ладоней. Голдбаг громко урчал, впитывая мощные для такого мелкого партнера откаты. Он влил ток снова резкой вспышкой, и Рамбл завыл, теряясь в кайфе, почти забытом и все же поразительном. Шлак, этот бот умет коннектиься.  
Он отключил оптику, уже глухо хрипя сорванным вокалайзером, и только дергался от каждого пробоя по системам, теряя контроль над серво. Контактные пластинки встали дыбом, и Рамбл окончательно потерял контроль над собой, запрокинувшись и постанывая. Голдбаг перевернулся на спину, отмечая краем проца, как легко складываются починенные блоки. Усадил на себя деса, позволяя ему наконец извиваться и скручиваться в волнах удовольствия.  
Шлаковы три ворна обоим было не до интерфейса, теперь даже шевеления камер и смешки Телетраана им не мешали — Рамбл только ругнулся, беспомощно откидываясь назад, и застонал.  
– Пусть завидует, шш-шлак, какой ты красивый... – Голдбаг еще добавил напряжения, и стон кона превратился в глубокий низкий вой.  
Телетраан, может, что-то и сказал — они не слышали, увлеченно вылетая к грани перезагрузки, вскрикивая все громче в унисон. Еще одна подача, короткий рывок, и Рамбл заорал, словив перегруз систем, обрушающий в горячую темноту.

От легкого поглаживания по спине кон лениво включился, обжимаясь и притискиваясь ближе, с тихим урчанием.  
– Я пойду с тобой, – он снова упрямо повторил, сворачиваясь под ладонью почти в альтформу, и тихо урча.  
– Ага... – Голдбаг больше не спорил, только притиснул и гладил. – Мелкий, но вредный.  
Дес фыркнул, скидывая Саундвейву сообщение. Он нервничал, ожидая реакции мастера. И дергался, когда пальцы скользили по совсем еще нежным после перезагрузки сенсорам, тихо постанывая — но не останавливая партнера. Давнего, доверенного партнера...  
"Поступай как считаешь нужным. – Пришло короткое сообщение Саундвейва, и чуть позже еще одно, – зайдешь к нам перед отлетом?"  
"Конечно, прямо сейчас" — Рамбл вскинулся.  
"Не спеши", – Саундвейв мягко улыбался, и Рабл чувствовал это, – "я думаю, ты занят. Потом, перед отлетом", – мастер будто все видел, и Рамбл снова засветился.  
"Ты не обижаешься?" — сорвалось у кассет-кона и он тихонько пискнул от смущения.   
"Нет. Я за тебя немного боюсь, но это все. Ты зрелый меха, Рамбл, я уверен, что ты знаешь, что делаешь."  
Голдбаг ждал, пока они поговорят, и пока не лез — думал о своем. Рамблу хотелось его за это поблагодарить, но не хотелось нарываться. Он давно усвоил, что любые проявления слабости автоботы жестоко высмеивают, хотя... Тот же Джазз обожал жаловаться на свое печальное существование. Но, может, это только игра. Рамбл мотнул шлемом решительно:  
– Саундвейв меня отпустил.  
– Ну, на твой риск, – Голдбаг фыркнул, – защищать буду мало. Но буду, – он пощекотал стабилизатор.  
– Это кто кого будет защищать, – Рамбл вскочил на ноги и легонько пнул его, – вставай, собираться надо. А это... мы еще успеем, без подглядывающих всяких там. – Маленький кулачок погрозил камере в углу.  
– Не трать время, – Голдбаг поймал его за руку, и дернул обратно, – иди сюда. У нас будет еще уйма возможностей потратить свои силы

***

Сообщение от Хука выдернуло Тандера из оффлайна, и джет суматошно подскочил.  
"Можешь забирать Охотника. Онлайн выйдет в пределах пары джооров. Топливом не заливать, я ему впрыснул специальную смесь"  
"Хук, спасибо", – искренне отозвался Тандеркракер, – "мне свой шлем на анализ тащить? Если это поможет Рамджету...", – он торопливо поднялся, стараясь не тревожить оффлайнового варпа.  
"Не поможет. Но ты на всякий случай потом притащи, через цикл. Я на разбор завалов", – Хук скинул напоследок код нужного небольшого отсека, в котором лежал Хаунд, и оборвал связь.  
Варп все-таки дернулся, когда Тандеркракер задел его крылом.  
– Ты куда? – Он сонно минул и сел, – что случилось?  
– Отдыхай, я за Хаундом. – Тандер махнул рукой и торопливо скрылся за дверью.  
Джет только слегка тоскливо провентилировал. Шлак, вот же... Надо будет за ними хоть присмотреть, а то Охотник за подобное может и попытаться прибить. Или не прибить, но... Все же восстановленный Тандеркракер слишком отдалился — резко, зло, как автобот. Скайварп надеялся, что это ненадолго.

Тандер спешил по коридорам. Если бы он обладал способностями Варпа — прыгнул бы. А так всего лишь быстро шел, отпугивая встречных одним только хмурым видом. Шлак, как воспримет его Хаунд после такого? И кто бы знал... Шлак. Он пнул дверь, торопливо врываясь в каюту. Хаунд уже очнулся, и выглядел вполне здоровым.  
– Я тебя убью, – прошипел автобот, пытаясь вывернуть кисти из блокираторов, которыми его наградил добрый Хук. – Понял? Убью. Ржа крылатая.  
– Я не хотел тебя ломать, – Тандеркракер сдерживался, боясь снова сорваться. О шлак, Хаунд так и вызывал желание его сломать, особенно когда был настолько удачно закован, – ты меня спровоцировал, но это моя вина и несдержанность. Я пришел извиниться. И отпустить.  
– Тогда отпусти, оплавок! И я тебя убью! – Хаунд яростно взбрыкнул длинными ногами, не понимая в приступе ярости, что этим только ухудшает положение. – Чего встал?! Шевелись!  
– Ну, отпустить, чтоб убил? Не выглядит разумным, – Тандер качнул шлемом, – я отпущу, но ты должен уйти. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.  
– Ненавижу, уничтожу! – Алая оптика полыхнула нездорово, и Хаунд рискнул таки выкрутить кисти из захватов, игнорируя повреждения.  
Тандер прижал его за плечи, уставившись прямо в оптику.  
– Шлак, Хаунд, в чем дело? Я переборщил со звуком, я исправил ошибку, тебя отлично починили. Шлака бесишься? Ты ведь сам меня провоцировал и хотел поиграть — поиграл!  
Автобот зарычал, как неразумный бешеный дрон, взвиваясь всем корпусом и метко, шлаково больно пнул острыми коленными сегментами Тандера прямо в спину и крыло. От затопившей все сенсоры острой боли джет на клик потерял контроль, от Искры приложив Охотника спиной о ремплатформу. Хаунд все время забывал, что в злости Тандеркракер ведет себя нестандартно, но боль вернула ему это воспоминание. Боль и шипение:  
– Сконнектить тебя еще раз, чтобы понял?!  
– Исчезни! Свали! Только попробуй и я тебя точно поплавлю! – Автобот извивался, шипел и ругался, пытаясь пнуть еще раз, и даже пнул, попав в боковые щитки. Опять вспышка боли, и Тандер, уже не сдерживаясь, двинул ему по тонким брюшным пластинам кулаком. И отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от бьющегося автобота, уже оттуда посылая приказ на открытие замков.  
– Хватит! А то я тебя снова сконнекчу! – Тандер шарахнул из пушки по площади, сбив зарождающуюся иллюзию.  
Хаунд припал к платформе в невероятно хищной и красивой позе, касаясь металла только кончиками пальцев, тряхнул шлемом. Одного взгляда в алую оптику хватило — сейчас будет драться. Но все равно Тандер пропустил клик, когда Охотник взвился в воздух длинным прыжком и рухнул на него, метя выщелкнутыми лезвиями в камеру искры, сверху-вниз.  
Яростное сражение закончилось хлопком двери — и Варп, потерявший было брата, вмешался без сомнения. Вдвоем им удалось прижать Охотника.  
– Уймешься ты или нет?! – Тандер, яростно тряхнул шипящего автобота, не обращая внимания на хватающего его за крыло Варпа.  
– Нет! Пока вы не подохнете! Оба! – Хаунд попытался вцепиться ему в запястье, вывернув голову.  
– Кажется, я тебя сейчас еще раз трахну, проц на место встанет! – Тандер его еще раз приложил об пол и яростно зарычал, – ты, шлак!  
– Прекрати! Ты что делаешь? – Варп наконец-то дернул крыло посильнее, обращая внимание брата на себя. – Тандер...  
Тандер едва успел поймать тонкую черную руку, взлетевшую под кокпит Варпа, и едва не выломал из сустава, выворачивая лезвие.  
– Я его сейчас грохну, – у Тандера резко сел голос, и удары, один за другим, в фейсплейт, могли лишить Хаунда головы.  
Варп едва успел влезть снова прежде, чем он не наделал лишнего.  
– Хватит! – Джет дернул их на себя и портнулся, вытащив одним рывком на край доступа, почти в автоботскую часть дворца, – вали уже! – Он пнул Хаунда, едва удерживая брата, – уходи!  
– Нет, в дезактив уйдет или он или я, – по оптике Хаунда было явно видно, что в этот момент он полностью невменяем. Он слизнул текущий по фейсплейту энергон, улыбаясь безумно, поправил запястья.  
Варп успел заметить рванувшиеся к ним ленты, и даже дернуться в сторону, когда Тандер их перехватил, мгновенно скручивая Охотнику руки за спиной.  
– Ну все... Ты меня достал... – голос у Громовержца был низкий, вибрирующий. Жуткий.  
– Тандер, нет! – Варп метнулся ближе, но увяз в странном взгляде, – что ты...  
Тандеркракер ощерился в безумной улыбке.  
– Его можно успокоить только одним. Присоединяйся, брат.  
– Я не... не буду, – джет вздрогнул, отступая.  
– Ладно, тогда портани нас в кварту, пожалуйста. – Голос Тандера почти гипнотизировал, а шипящего Хаунда он держал так, что тот мог только бессильно скрежетать дентапластом. Варп беспомощно оглянулся, остро сознавая, что без вмешательства — никак. Тандер в таком состоянии может превратить партнера в сплавленный кусок шлака...  
– Ладно, я портну и буду с тобой.  
– Ты не пожалеешь, – джет подмигнул, – он просто интербот, если правильно взяться.  
Хаунд яростно и бессловесно завыл, и Скайварп наконец-то понял, почему так бесится Охотник. И даже пожалел его на клик. Но в кварту перенес — разделять так крепко сцепленных трансформеров он боялся.  
– Шлак, Тандер, не надо... – Он обнял Хаунда.  
– Ты неправильно это делаешь, – брат с урчанием подал вибрацию на брюшные пластины автобота, сильно потирая их ладонями, одновременно прикусывая красный гребень. Хаунд замерцал линзами, сбиваясь с шипения. Варп попытался его погладить и немало удивился, услышав дрожащий долгий стон. Тандер уже тер что-то Хаунду между ног, и, клик назад бившийся и разъяренный, Охотник стонал в отчаянии и кайфе.  
Последние силы у него уходили на то, чтобы держать колени плотно сомкнутыми, но и тут джет уже успешно ломал сопротивление. Варп аккуратно провел пальцами по черным бедрам, прикоснулся к талии, буквально едва поглаживая, сбросил на пробу слабый заряд в стык пластин.  
И едва не отшатнулся от бурной реакции — Хаунд протек, уронил шлем ему на плечо, и завыл от мгновенно подключившегося, вжарившего током Тандера.  
– Что ты?.. – Варп подавился словами, когда Охотник умоляюще в него вжался, с жалобными подвываниями вздрагивая от раскатывающихся по корпусу волн нарпяжения.  
– Подключайся! – Рявкнул Тандер, – быстро его перезагрузим, а потом я покажу кое-что интересное.  
Варп не стал спорить — врубился в системы, в резервный порт, сам взвыл от неожиданно тесного... Шлак, там стояли заглушки. Он только погладил с извинением плечо мечущегося Хаунда.  
Черно-красный корпус извивался между зажавшими его джетами, и Охотник уже только орал на звенящей ноте, закатив оптику и дергал связанными руками, не в силах бороться с кайфом. Вдвоем они вышибли на перезагрузку в считанные клики — Хаунд захлебнулся воплем и срубился, грузанув обоих.

Онлайн, к своему удивлению, Варп пришел первым. Аккуратно отстыковался от распяленного между ними автобота и нещадно дернул брата током.  
– Шлак, Тандер, к чему это было?!  
– Как бы тебе понравилось, иди по моему следу Гончая Праймаса? – Тандер очнулся мгновенно, не так, как раньше.  
Варп стушевался. Хаунд мог выслеживать жертву ворнами и убивал крайне болезненно и жутко.  
– А теперь? Думаешь он простит?   
– Нужно его успокоить, – Тандер тоже отстыковался и прогладил пальцем острый фейсплейт, добавил с грустью, – шарк, я его опять помял.  
– Почему он взбесился-то? Оттого, что ловит кайф так крепко? – Варп погладил ладонь брата, почти не касаясь Хаунда, – чем успокаивать-то...  
– Успокаивать — разговорами, а взбесился... Это защитная реакция. Чтобы никто никогда не узнал, насколько он чувствительный. Каково будет автоботу, если его приятели узнают, что от малейшей стимуляции он раздвигает ноги перед кем угодно?  
– Хм. Значит, они не должны узнать. И не должен знать Телетраан. Он в курсе? – Варп серьезно задумался.  
– Думаю в курсе. У нас в кварте его камер точно нет, а вот у Хаунда, думаю, были. – Тандер аккуратно развязал руки Охотника, подгребая его поближе. – Какой он все-таки красивый бешеный шарк.  
– Если он выйдет на охоту за тобой — придется ликвидировать, – Скайварп застонал от противоречий, – значит, надо отнять данные у Телетраана. Кого у нас боится Телетраан?  
– Прайма. Вот точно. – Тандер пожал плечами, погладил черную броню все еще оффлайнового меха. – Нужно договориться, убивать Хаунда я не хочу.  
– Прайма... Прайм сам не должен знать. А вот Омеге налить, если мы ему поможем, – Варп обрадовался идее, – и он угробил всю нейросеть Телетраана в радиусе трехсот метров, отлично. Кроме тебя и меня никто не знает... Шлак, он сейчас очнется.  
– Утискиваем и углаживаем, – Тандер взял запястья охотника в руки, – и аккуратнее, он шарково пинается.  
Варп кивнул, поглаживая черную броню, и успел среагировать, когда казалось бы оффлайновый корпус резко рванул вверх и в сторону.  
– Тише, – Джет повис на нем всем корпусом, – никто не узнает! Телетраана обидим! Тебя защитим! Шлак, да не пинай так больно, – он ругнулся, пытаясь вывернуться, – да шлак! Мы тебя интером не сделаем! Только партнером, если хочешь сам!  
Варпа едва не отшвырнуло еще одним ударом, и он заорал.  
– Тандер, не трожь! Пока не попросит — не трогаем! Я сказал — нет!  
– Шлака с два он тебя слышит, – проворчал Громовержец, но пытаться облапать перестал, только сжимал запястья, чтобы не выщелкнулись лезвия. Хаунд вырывался молча, стиснув дентапласт, два более массивных джета его едва удерживали.  
"У него энергон скоро перегорит," — скинул встревоженно Тандер, – "а Хук сказал не заправлять".  
"Пусть бьется. Устанет — увидит, что с нами безопасно. Что ж ты сразу не сказал... Не надо было его насиловать сейчас".  
"Он меня взбесил", – с легким стыдом отозвался джет. Еще несколько рывков, и Хаунд с коротким стоном обмяк. Энергоновая смесь перегорела. Только крупно вздрагивал, яростно полыхая оптикой.  
– Вот, – Варп мягко коснулся его плеча, – видишь, Хаунд? Мы не автоботы, мы не будем делать что-то против твоей воли. И не раскроем секрет.  
Охотник скрипнул и попытался его пнуть.  
– Эй, ты слушать будешь или нет? – Тандер его легонько тряхнул.  
– Мне не о чем с вами говорить, оплавки, – Хаунд отказывался понимать Варпа.  
– Оплавки, – повинился Варп, – но ты классный. И я не хочу, чтобы Прайм приговорил тебя к смерти, понимаешь? Мы же сотриадники Скримера, нас в любом случае будут защищать, чтобы ведущий не огорчился. Поэтому говорить придется.  
– Чего кинулся, я бы просто извинился и все, – проворчал Тандер.  
– Извинился?! – Хаунд почти взорвался, пытаясь в него плюнуть или укусить, – ты вообще автобот натуральный, ржа ты!..  
– Он не автобот, – Варп быстро пнул брата, – а вообще автор брошюр "Гуманизм во время военных действий" и "Кодекс поведения". Они анонимные, но Тандер писал. Просто он так реагирует.  
– Чего? – Хаунд даже расхохотался, – какой еще гуманизм в войну?   
– Такой. Ну не дергайся ты.  
– Ты меня вообще уже три раза изнасиловал, – Хаунд опомнился и злобно зашипел.  
– Первые два ты дал согласие, – невозмутимо ответил Тандеркракер, – тебе проиграть твои реплики или сам вспомнишь? Последний же акт интерфейса может квалифицироваться как акт удержания от потенциального деззактива и превышение самообороны одновременно. До войны я заплатил бы тебе штраф. Хочешь?  
Варп стукнулся об платформу, слушая эту непрерывную, не вломишься, тираду. Он забывал уже было, что до войны Тандеркракер был одним из лучших адвокатов Воса.  
Охотник ошалело мотнул головой.  
– Шлаковы юристы, ненавижу. Какой еще штраф?  
– За превышение самообороны и неправомерные действия, связанные с риском для потерпевшего к потере его профессиональных качеств на срок до...  
– Не надо!   
"Слушай, а работает", – Варп засмеялся на их личном канале.  
– Ох, лучше будить в Тандере автобота, чем юриста, целее будешь. Так вот, готов на — хм — штраф? Пальцем не тронем, глоссой не щелкнем, пока добро не дашь.  
– Толку-то, Телетраан уже знает, – Хаунд еще раз дернулся, уже на автомате.  
– У Телетраана будет выбор — или он молчит, или я скажу Омеге Думу, где его Искра, – Тандер широко улыбнулся, – полагаю, он сделает правильный выбор.  
– А ты знаешь? – Варп щелкнул крыльями, – я не в курсе, если что. Но пригрозить можно. А лучше — сразу сказать. Пока они будут разбираться, им будет не до тебя, Хаунд.  
– Нет, нет, нужно именно так пригрозить, иначе Телетраан никак не свяжет и может выкинуть запись в обращение. Сейчас он ее придерживает, чтобы выбрать удобный момент. А Искра... ну, у меня скорее есть некоторые предположения.  
– Значит, совместить. Думаю, Саунда тоже устроит мысль слегка приструнить Телетраана, а он уже точно в курсе, – Варп обрадовался, и снова коснулся брата — странным, бережным жестом. И тут же отдернул руку — будто боялся, что тот обратит внимание.  
– И что, – ядовито поинтересовался Хаунд, – я должен проникнуться этой шлаковой заботой и стать вашим интером? Шли бы вы оба к Праймасу. – Он еще раз слабо дернулся. Просто не мог покорно лежать.  
– Не надо интером, – Варп осторожно его отпустил, так, чтобы держать не в четыре руки, а в две, – просто если захочешь интерфейс, с нами — можно, и безопасно. А если не хочешь — мы не тронем и не будем принуждать или угрожать.  
Тандеркракер кивал периодически. И тоже его отпустил, полагая, что на последних каплях энергона даже Хаунд не будет безумствовать. Охотник отполз в сторону, потирая болящие запястья, и медленно кивнул, не отрывая острого злого взгляда от джетов. Он мог бы кинутся, у него есть в запасе несколько трюков, но... смысла нет. Увы.  
Джеты свернулись в клубок, забавно пересекая крыловые плоскости так, чтоб их не мять, и смотрели на него краем оптики.

Теперь он вспомнил, раскопав старые архивы, знаменитого когда-то адвоката Громовержца, по слухам, способного защитить Юникрона от Праймаса силой слова. В его архивах значился и его брат-близнец — значит, это и есть Варп. Надо же, они выглядели совершенно иначе... Не стоило упоминать, что до войны сам Хаунд тоже выглядел немного иначе, и был вовсе не наемником... Охотник опять скрипнул, тяжело прогоняя воздух через вентиляцию. Он не любил вспоминать довоенную жизнь.  
– Не бойся, – Варп протянул к нему руку, но тут же убрал, – ладно, давай выдам тебе куб, отдыхай. А мы пойдем пинать Телетраана, – тут он невольно расплылся в улыбке. Шлаков язвительный искин задолбал даже его.  
– Никаких кубов, Хук запретил, забыл? – Тандер дернул его за крыло и слегка потянул. – А вот Телетраана пугать — самое оно, одобряю. Пошли, – он напоследок улыбнулся оскалившемуся боту, и джеты ушли. Просто, взяли и ушли, оставив его в своей кварте.  
Так... будто не ждали подвоха. Странно оставили. Как шлаковы доверчивые десептиконы.


	23. Chapter 23

– Так, а теперь пластину с маркировкой А-М-138-16. Приподними.  
– Чето не... – Омега Дум поежился, дернулся, – не, не шевелится.  
– Значит, выбит сервопривод, – Фарма поддел тяжелый блок, выискивая сбойные места, – сейчас будет больно.  
Громадный меха взвыл, когда Фарма вбил вышедший штырь обратно.  
– Шлака ты!.. – Омега себя прервал. Ругаться — значит, заводиться, а сломать маленького крылатого медика и снова обходиться ремонтниками Телетраана он совершенно не желал. – Осторожней, ты!  
– Потерпи, – отрезал кон, подергивая пальцами проводку и выверяя штекеры, – ты большой, и незнакомой мне конструкции, так что терпи. Я предупреждал.  
Омега невнятно что-то проворчал, подергивая пластинами брони. Тревожащие пальцы в проводах, крохотные по сравнению с ним... Он поймал себя на мимолетном желании, чтобы его проводку поворошил кто-то крупный, и яростно взревел, выбивая предательские мысли из проца.  
– Больно? – Фарма вскинулся, ища пробой, – что там? Где болит?  
– Нет... Это я так, – Омега повертел головой, сканируя стены. Вроде дронов Телетраана или втихую установленных камер нет, – вспомнил че. Чини.  
– Если будет больно, говори сразу, я буду искать пробои.  
Омега только пробубнил мрачно, но согласно. Они мало что обсуждали, кроме ремонта.  
Корабль вообще не любил разговаривать, Фарма отличался спокойствием. У Омеги он прятался от Рэтчета и попутно чинил всех к нему приходящих, заставляя расплачиваться материалами и инструментами, хотя основную лабораторию по приказу Прайма подогнал недовольный искин.  
Но там он нашел слишком много камер, а показывать свой и без того измученный и изнасилованный внутренний мир этому вуайеристу? Нет! Все камеры Фарма повыдирал, и Омега ему в этом с удовольствием помог. Телетраана корабль ненавидел, глухо и яростно. Почти так же, как Фарма ненавидел Рэтчета.  
Они очень хорошо друг друга понимали.  
– Я скоро закончу ремонт, – Фарма прислонился к титанической руке, – что будешь делать?  
– Не знаю. – Гигантский меха смотрел в пол. – Убить его хочу. Оп... Пр... Прайм не разрешал.  
– Убить его сложно, он громадный, – Фарма проверил стыки клинанувших было пластин, но нет, продвинулись.   
– Я тоже громадный, а толку... – Омега прикрыл его ладонью, как будто защищая, но на самом деле просто хотел потереть больное место.  
– И не три броню, – дес предугадал его намерения. – Ты так вообще все серво помнешь, не трогай.  
– Болит же, – буркнул автобот.  
– А ты терпи. Я скоро все починю, – Фарма вбил на место еще один штырь, – болеть не будет. Мне бы помощника... – Он вздохнул  
– Давай кого-нибудь поймаю и придавлю, – предложил корабль.  
– И толку от него? Помогать нужно добровольно, придавленный будет только вредить. Вот Родимус улетит...  
Омега Дум кивнул. Он ждал, что с отлетом Родимуса внимание Прайма переключится на что-то еще, и он, Омега, будет относительно свободен. И ущучит Телетраана. По некоторым признакам, Оптимус уже успел переключиться на что-то другое... но шарк знает. Отлетом в основном занимались Проул и Старскрим, нервируя Родимуса. Чем дальше, тем ярче проявлялся характер капитана, за который он уже один раз заново отведал кулаков Прайма.  
– Обидно, – Омега мрачно пробурчал, – ничо сделать не могу. А хочу! Злюсь.  
– Нужно аккуратно. Не вызвать у него подозрений, – Фарма даже оторвался от ремонта, некоторое время думал, потом покачал головой, – даже идей нет. Я б его сам сконнектил на твоем месте. А как?  
– Да шарк его знает, – Омега расстроился окончательно, и на шум у двери ответил выстрелом, – к Праймасу!  
– Проржавел вообще?! – Во всю мощь вокалайзеров рявкнул бело-синий джет, отпрыгивая в сторону. – Ща нейросеть выбью, будешь стрелять!  
Тандеркракер, с удивлением опознал Фарма. А вот и Скайварп. Они его даже не помнили коном...  
– О, а ты что тут делаешь? – Тандер невозмутимо стряхнул нагар с плеча и улыбнулся.  
– Чиню. А вы?  
– Мы в гости, – Варп прыжком оказался на галерее третьего яруса, – Омега, не стреляй, пожалуйста.  
– Че приперлись-то? – мрачно буркнул корабль. Десептиконов он не любил немного меньше, чем автоботов.  
– У нас к тебе деловое предложение, но мы можем подождать, пока ты закончишь ремонт, – улыбка Тандера напоминала о старинном ордене праймасовых свидетелей, отличающихся чудовищной въедливостью.  
– Не, давайте сразу, чо вы от меня хотите, – Омега параноидально сжал громадные кулаки. Заправлялся он теперь нормально, до горловины баков, и драться был готов.  
– Помочь, – Варп шагнул вперед, – нас только что в грубой форме послал Телетраан. Он, видите ли, не верит, что бы знаем местонахождение его Искры.  
– А вы знаете? – изумился сдержанный обычно Фарма. Искра Телетраана стала самым обсуждаемым явлением в Айконе, потеснив даже отлет Родимуса.  
– Уже — да. – Тандер улыбнулся еще шире. И улыбка у него выглядела как нечто органическое, издохшее прямо сейчас.  
– И я могу телепортировать прямо к ней, – Скайварп улыбнулся зеркально.  
– Меня?! – Омега вскочил, дергая руками лихорадочно. – Можешь меня?!  
– К наружному контуру. – Варп успокаивающе поднял ладонь. – Не кипятись, сначала нужно все обсудить.  
Фарма соскочил в сторону, встал рядом с ними:  
– Я думаю, что Прайм не обрадуется уничтожению своего ИскИна. Омега, ты его хоть не гаси.  
– Я его трахну, – злобно отозвался корабль, – как он меня.  
– Вот именно поэтому сначала нужно все обсудить, – Варп взлетел на верхний уровень к Тандеру, чтобы быть на одной линии взглядом.  
– И мы поможем, – Тандеркракер потер руки, неприятно улыбаясь, – я прозвонил его карту коммуникаций по дороге. Сейчас скину, используй ее, и передай привет от Тандеркракера. Привет, и то, что мои слова в силе, – он ударил по ладони кулаком. – он знает, о чем речь.  
– А сами чего? – Омага с удовольствием рассматривал карту основных коммуникаций дворца и место расположения защитного контура громадной искры.  
– Он нас не слушает. Так что мы его предупредили, – Варп провентилировался.  
– И он нам не поверил, – Тандер еще раз хлопнул по ладони, – так что дергаться поздно. Ты передаешь сообщение — и попадаешь к Искре Телетраана. Пытаешься нас обмануть или выведать, о чем мы беседовали — Искру не получишь. Он хорошо ее спрятал.  
– Идет. Даю слово. – Омега радостно полыхнул подсветкой, выщелкнул внушительно, но слегка беспорядочно выглядящее соединительное оборудование. – Моей мощности на всю Искру хватит. А вытащить ты меня вытащишь?  
– Все будет. Мы на время процесса смоемся, иначе мне грохнет телепорт, – Варп улыбнулся счастливо, – Фарма, а ты полетишь? Тебя же Фарма зовут?  
– Да, – медик заколебался, потом покачал головой, – мне Телетраан особо ничего не сделал, я тут посижу.  
– О, а можно тебя попросить, – Тандер замялся слегка, – надо Хаунда посмотреть. Только он злющий, как я не знаю кто.  
– Вы идите, я отправлю и заберу Омегу, – Варп поднялся выше, – справимся. Телетраану давно пора выдать под бампер.   
Тандер коротко хмыкнул. Под этой фразой с удовольствием подписалось бы почти все население дворца. Обнаглевший ИскИн зарывался все больше и больше, выполняя приказы разве что Прайма и Мегатрона. На остальных ему было налить.  
И то Мегатрона он слушался постольку-поскольку, ха.

****

В фоновом режиме Телетраан проверял состояние камеры Искры раз в десять бриймов. Энергобаланс, целостность структур, подача энергона, чистота воздуха, работа дронов... что за шлак? В первый момент он даже не поверил датчикам, обнаружив в тщательно охраняемом помещении Омегу Дума.  
Кликом позже он засек второй сигнал, и выругался — шлаков джет, один из двух конов, смотрел на Искру с плохо скрываемым восхищением. О шарк, надо было серьезно отнестись к их требованию, но разве он мог поверить, что они действительно нашли!..  
Дроны дернулись было защищать, но Омега вскинул руку, активируя боевые установки. Искин замер. Сияющая поверхность огромной Искры пошла тонкими протуберанцами.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал о нашей тайне, – тихо сказал Варп, – и взамен больше никто не попадет сюда, – он испарился, оставляя их наедине.  
Телетраан взвыл из динамиков, и сразу же заткнулся, когда Омега сделал шаг. От сотрясения пола едва засбоил внешний контур защиты, порождая легкие вибрации ложемента искры. ИскИн с всплеском ужаса ощутил раскатывающиеся по магистралям теплые щекочущие возмущения.  
– Ты же нн-не очень злишься? – Он смотрел во все камеры, как приближается Омега Дум, медленно и неотвратимо, – я ж-же пошути-и...  
– Я сейчас тоже пошучу. – Омега предвкушающе хрустнул пальцами, с наслаждением слушая тонкий писк напуганного ИскИна. Искра проблескивала алым, открытая, нежная, беззащитная. Такая манящая. Гасить ее уже не хотелось, и рушить что-то — тоже. Намного веселее было поиграть. Один мощный разряд с ладони на проводку – и Телетраан заорал.  
Дроны задергались, когда все управляющие системы дворца прошил разряд, мотнулись, несколько едва не упали на хрупкий ложемент. Омега откинул их к стене, чтобы не мешали, пошевелил провода в гнездах. Телетраан застонал снова — разряды проскальзывали по всем проводам и впивались в Искру. Заскрежетал динамиками, коротко подвывая от каждого прикосновения, и не решаясь что-либо предпринимать в зале собственной Искры. Саундвейв намертво заблокировал ему возможность вызвать Прайма, и Омега мог не бояться явления разъяренного лидера.  
Телетраан отлично достал всех десептиконов и почти всех автоботов — и теперь остро ощущал это. Всей прямо-таки Искрой.  
– Н-нее-е... троо-о-о... – Динамики засбоили от очередного рывка и короткой, но мощной вибрации, данной во внешний контур. Шипение и сдавленные хрипы ИскИна радовали Омегу до пульсации собственной Искры.  
И заводили — особенно когда он увидел потекшие капли масла из защитной системы. Особо подключаться тут было некуда, но Омега постарался найти гнезда, и забить их, невзирая на конфигурацию. Телетраан только заскулил, содрогаясь всеми сбоящими контурами. Подключение рвануло болью по нежным системам, никогда еще не использовавшимся так, и он отключил почти все внешние динамики, оставляя только тихий вой в зале Искры.  
Но все это померкло, когда Омега наклонился вперед — и, сняв маску, почти прижался стеклом над фейсплейтом к Искре. Он смотрел очень внимательно, почти окунаясь в сияние — и это было очень страшно, и драло предвкушением. Телетран тихонько заскулил, пытаясь... уже сам не очень понимая, чего он хочет. Искра бешено пульсировала, вздрагивая внешней оболочкой, колотилась в ложементе, заставляя дворец тонуть во всплесках болезненного удовольствия.  
– Была бы у меня глосса... – Омега Дум потерся о внешнюю оболочку, потушив линзы, и сунул в сияние самые кончики громадных неуклюжих пальцев.  
Вспышка излучения пробила его до кончиков ступней, и он едва не упал, с грохотом падая на колени, резко выдергивая пальцы. Часть предохранителей Телетраану выбило, и по всему комплексу заморгало освещение. Искин скрутился в судороге... шлак, если бы у него был корпус...  
Он завыл от последовательных импульсов, направленных в самое существо, таких острых и страшно пробивающих кайфом, что Телетраан чуть не рехнулся. Откаты выбили предохранители и Омеге, заставив сбросить топливо. Он сжал ложемент Искры, наслаждаясь новыми воплями и хрипами из динамиков. На долгие клики освещение вспыхнуло невыносимо ярко, Айкон воссиял как ярчайшая точка на Кибертроне, затапливаемый пульсирующим, теплым светом.  
Притух — и вспыхнул снова, когда одна Искра погрузилась в другую. По всему дворцу завыли сирены, и выбило освещение напрочь. Эту невероятную вспышку зарегистрировали даже станции на лунах и спутниках, последние полворна гадавших о причинах такой активности на Кибертроне.

 

Онлайн Омега вышел неожиданно чисто, без паразитных токов. Дроны оттащили его в сторонку и спешно чинили светильники и меняли предохранители.  
Дверь оказалась заперта, но Телетраан молчал, только попискивал очень тихо — свидетельство неполадок. Он все еще не был уверен в функциональности всех систем и тщательно гонял тесты, пытаясь максимально быстро привести комплекс в порядок. Что скажет Прайм, если к его возвращению будет что-либо не работать...  
– Вот так, – Омега дум поднялся и перещелкнул пушками, – больше не смей меня трогать.  
– Вали уже отсюда, трогатель, – пробурчал искин, полностью поглощенный ремонтом, – Не понимаю, чего страшного. Кайфово же.  
С тихим хлопком материализовался Варп, одобрительно поглядывая на суетящихся дронов.  
– Эй. Я хочу знать, как сюда попасть, – Омега схватил провода в горсть.  
– Нет. Это было указано в соглашении. – Скайварп подмигнул, – если у тебя будет желание, в обмен на некоторые услуги я могу тебя подкинуть.  
Телетраан что-то невнятно проворчал.  
– Шлак, прочь! Дайте отдохнуть, идиоты.  
Омега нехотя выпустил провода из лапы, и пространство смазалось во вспышке телепорта. Доля клика — и он уже в своем ангаре. Корабль передернул плечевыми оружейными блоками.  
– Было... хорошо.  
– Все сверкало, – Варп улыбнулся и помахал, спиной заваливаясь в телепорт. Его уже звали.  
Омега Дум пару раз прошелся по ангару, разминая серво, потом сложился в форму корабля, готовясь к перезарядке. Через два цикла Фарма планировал приступить к летным испытаниям. А что касается Телетраана... Искра... эта пульсация все еще стояла у него перед оптикой.  
Безумное сладкое мерцание, заставляющее его Искру дергаться на ложементе... Прекрасно. Стоит оказать крохотной соринке в шестернях, Варпу, услугу, если взамен он снова даст ЭТО.

***

После ухода Фармы Охотник продолжал сохранять молчание, сложившись в компактный комок в одном из кресел и завернувшись в изолетик. Передвижения Тандера по кварте он отмечал краем глаза, но никак не реагировал, даже когда джет предложил ему куб. Энергон, небрежно брошенный, он даже не пытался поймать. Тандер остановился, уставился на него.  
– Шлак, Фарма наш. Он кон. Я знал его еще до работы под прикрытием, а тебе нужен ремонтник. Хук занят, и не смотри на меня так.  
Хаунд очень реалистично одним взглядом алой оптики показал, что бы он сделал с джетом, не будь тот триадником Старскрима. Джет поймал себя на растущем раздражении и поспешил отвернуться. А то он еще что-нибудь сделает, и отношения с Охотником не поправятся уже никогда.  
Все же гуманизм и доброта, тщательно выпестованные до войны, тут то и дело давали трещину. Стоило только вспомнить... Шлак. Под пальцами хрупнуло стило. И ведущий, как назло, занят. Старскрим прекрасно разбирался в проблемах Тандера и обычно мог дать дельный совет. А тут оставалось только успокаивать себя тем, что Варп как раз занят делом и огласка Хаунду не грозит. Шлак, но как ему хотелось уткнуться в теплый кокпит, отдохнуть... Отдохнуть хоть немного. Дрожь, начинавшаяся тут, превращалась в истерическую.  
И эта невозможность объясниться с автоботом... дурацкая, дебильная история, начавшаяся как в довоенных холо, со спасения, и стремительно превращающаяся в... Стоп! Тандер замер. Он знает, как звали Хаунда до войны...  
Хаунд не сразу поднял шлем. Только когда Тандеркракер, искоса поглядывая, второй раз позвал "Вайдлар, я знаю, что это ты", Охотник уставился на него недоуменно.   
Неужели обознался?..  
– Точно, – Тандер прищелкнул пальцами. – Вот теперь я уверен. Ты же был очень знаменит до войны самыми реалистичными и самыми фантастическими холо-симуляциями. Я должен был сразу догадаться.  
Джет так увлекся своей гордостью за догадку, что едва успел увернуться от кинувшегося охотника. Но шлак... Ищейка Праймаса, ледяной и злой, не пытался его убить — он бился в истерике, колотя кулаками, куда дотягивался, но больше трясся, а не бил.  
– Добить решил? – Он замер на клик, нездорово мигая оптикой, и сплюнул горячее масло, – ржа заешь, оплавок!  
Тандер схватил узкие запястья, отводя от себя. Шлак, что он такого сказал? С огромным трудом брыкающегося автобота удалось завернуть в изолетик, практически придавив к креслу. Хаунд продолжал истерически трястись с расфокусированной оптикой. Только включенный на едва ощутимые успокаивающие колебания генератор позволил с этим справиться.  
– Шлак, Хаунд, – Тандеркракер его прижал плотнее, почти обнимая, – я просто вспомнил, как тебя звали. Прости, – извинение прозвучало честно — агрессия вызывала в Тандере ответную агрессию, но истерика... Всколыхнулись старые архивы — на судах не все могли остаться спокойны.  
И пусть это никогда не входило в обязанности Тандера, он всегда успокаивал своих клиентов, считая это не менее важным, чем формальная победа. А Хаунд... такой вид истерики джет встречал, хотя предпочел бы его больше никогда не видеть. Застарелая, невыносимая, неисцеленная рана, при касании вызывающая именно такую боль. Шлак, что случилось с Вайдларом? Он закопался в архивы, продолжая держать.  
Мягкая вибрация постепенно улеглась, забрав с собой всю дрожь. Значит, почти три орна назад писатель исчез, и появился... Появился только на войне, как ищейка Праймаса, неумолимый и безжалостный. Куда-то пропал целый орн. И выглядел он не так. Иначе Тандер, знакомый с Вайдларом, узнал бы его гораздо раньше. Понятно, что переделка в трансформирующийся корпус меняет облик, но не делает же интерботом... Получается, это с Хаундом сделали еще до войны.   
Джет начал закипать снова. Шарки ржавые, вот за подобные фокусы он всегда ненавидел элиту Айкона.  
Значит, кто-то добрался до невозмутимого и насмешливого писателя, мастера холо, гения. И это не автобот — иначе Хаунд устранил бы его. И не кон — как бы Тандера это не огорчало, но единственную цель гончей Праймаса, реши он убить кого-то из них, хоть Старскрима, не остановил бы никто. Ну, Мегатрон мог бы справиться с ним, но Хаунд никогда на него не нацеливался. Значит... Если бы он умел, то Хаунд... Тандер качнул шлемом.  
– Это был нейтрал?  
– Это был советник Металхоук, ржа... Доволен? Нашел? Теперь всем расскажешь... – Голос у Хаунда был ненатуральный, скрипучий. Хуже дезактива.  
– Никому, – пообещал Тандер. – Даже Варпу не буду. И Скриму.  
Хаунд на него уставился с издевательской насмешкой, но Тандеркракер не срывался — наоборот, оставался спокоен. Только вот от напряжения подрагивал воздух. И подрагивал сам Хаунд. Третий раз за эти два орна его узнали. И первые два меха ушли в дезактив самыми изощренными способами, которые Охотник только смог придумать. Но почему-то это не помогло... Никак.  
– Я думаю, что его действия можно квалифицировать как преступное изменение корпуса, – Тандер слабо улыбнулся, – до войны каралось от пятисот ворн рудников до отделения Искры. Рудников не осталось.  
– И кто его стал бы судить? – презрительно фыркнул Охотник, снова начиная биться в истерике, пока еще слабо, но...  
– Ты. Или я. Когда нейтралы вернутся, а этот шлак вернется, я его знаю, его можно будет отдать Прайму. Или...  
Тандеркракер улыбнулся — истинно автоботской ухмылочкой, полной предвкушения. Хаунд два клика не верил оптике, но рваться и дрожать перестал — просто замер наконец, вымотавшись. Молчал, безумно уставший себя скрывать и бояться. Бояться и ненавидеть. Джет чуть дернул на себя изолетик, вопросительно, и Охотник слабо кивнул. Джет приподнял его, устраиваясь в кресле сам и усаживая черного меха на себе. Притиснул, накрывая плечи рукой, и сам замер.  
Не трогал, не лез к портам — просто держал тяжеленной лапой.  
– Скоро Варп вернется, – Тандер улыбнулся и свободной рукой показал на сбоящий терминал, – Телетраану влепили.  
Моргнуло на клик и восстановилось освещение. А через брийм погасло. Чтобы вернуться невыносимо яркой вспышкой, ослепляющей и пронизывающей. Хаунд вздрогнул, на глубинных протоколах вжимаясь в Тандера, пытаясь им прикрыться.  
И тут же оказался в темноте — свет не погас, Тандер просто прикрыл ему оптику широкой ладонью.  
– О шлак, – Он сам дернулся, – ничего себе.  
Через несколько кликов вздрогнул, как от сдвигания плит Кибертрона, пол.  
– Я надеюсь он его не погасит, а то нас даже Старскрим не спасет, – Тандер судорожно дернул Варпа по связи.  
"Все в порядке, они коннектятся! Шлак, ты бы это видел," — телепортер был как пьяный.  
"Тебя не зацепило?" — Тандер прижал легкий корпус.  
– Коннектятся... я бы на это посмотрел, – он ошарашенно качнул шлемом, – это ж как Юникрон и Праймас, только помельче!  
– В смысле?  
– Ну, Телетраан же нам не поверил, что мы знаем где его Искра. Пришлось отнести туда Омегу Дума. Варп за ним присматривает теперь. Говорит они там коннектятся. – Тандер прислушался, – говорит, Искра Телетраана нереально большая и яркая.  
Хаунд дернулся и замер, перестав даже незаметно выворачиваться из рук.  
– Вот ржа, – он завистливо свистнул, – я бы тоже посмотрел.  
– И я, – Тандер неосознанно чуть сильнее прижал тонкую талию, – шлак я даже не видел, мы только место определили, там был только Варп и вот сейчас Омега. Шлаак...  
Охотник недоуменно вздернул гребень и вместо объяснений получил кусок записи видеозахвата Варпа, с пальцами Омеги в огромной, пульсирующей от желания Искре.  
Тандер подтек, и старательно пытался это если не скрыть, то контролировать — вырубил оптику, просматривая запись снова и снова, отвлекаясь — чтобы не дернуть Хаунда нечаянно.  
– Ржа заешь, – он выдохнул хрипло и выдал еще кусок записи, а потом быстро встал, оставляя Охотника на платформе, – мне подергать провода.  
– Куда?! А ну стоять! – Хаунд цапнул его за кончик крыла и удержал на пару кликов. Выщелкнутая лента обвила шею джета, подтаскивая его обратно, – вы мне кое-что обещали, – Хаунд медленно выпутывался из изолетика и изумительно пах подкапывающим из систем маслом.  
– Потом шлем сдирать не будешь? – уточнил джет деловито, тут же возвращаясь. Свет снова моргнул, пол дрогнул, и сквозь стены прошпарило таким зарядом оверранов, что у Тандера подкосились колени. Он практически рухнул на Охотника, окончательно сдирая с вздрагивающего черного корпуса ткань. Впился пальцами в стыки брони, выгибая подающегося бота к себе. Сопротивляться такому пробою по всем системам не было сил у обоих.  
И замер, подключившись, гоняя вент-циклы чаще в три раза.  
"О шлак... ты точно за?" — Его потряхивало от попытки сдержаться — когда так шпарит снаружи, а под руками настолько умопомрачительный партнер.  
"Меньше слов... шлак... быстрее!" — Хаунд уже стонал, извивался, кусая губы. Проклятая чувствительность. Проклятый советник, решивший сделать из непокорного писателя себе звезду гарема. Проклятый Тандеркракер, вот тут, прямо сейчас, максимально бережно сжимающий узкую талию.  
"Проц сворачиваешь", – Тандер коротко куснул его за губу, дождался стона — и вбился глубже, раскрывая подключение где-то в глубине корпуса. До бедренных разъемов он добраться не мог и забил, не желая отвлекаться — и так хватало горячих откатов. Хаунд только скулил и вскидывался, сжимая бедра от шпарящего по всем системам кайфа. Чужую жадно шевелящуюся глоссу в горле он воспринял с глухим писком, сжимая пальцы на вибрирующих крыльях.  
На загрузы он вылетал мгновенно — устройство корпуса предполагало, что он будет безумно хотеть, яростно течь и не перезагрузится первым. Впрочем, Тандер его не мучил бесконечными паузами, откатывая как мощный и надежный ведущий. В этот раз коннектом управлял даже не джет. Всеми потоками и соединениями властно правило бьющее сквозь стены возбуждение Телетраана, Искру которого мучил Омега. Освещение притухло, разгорелось, вспыхивая яростной белизной от мощнейшего пробоя, сгенерированного Искрой.  
Партнеры вылетели в последний загруз и отрубились на пике — процессоры защищали себя от перегрева.

Онлайн Тандеркракер пришел в полной темноте, подсвеченной только его линзами, да линзами Хаунда.  
– Не помял? – он отодвинулся, позволив выскользнуть сомкнувшемуся джамперу.  
– Слезь с меня, – буркнул Хаунд, скручиваясь комком немного в стороне.  
Тандер оперся на руку, выискивая в сабспейсе... а вот.  
– Не съеживайся. Давай разомну, – Он достал дозатор с полировочной пастой.  
– Отлезь.  
– Я читал про особенности таких переделанных корпусов и в свое время вел четыре дела подобного рода. Правда, проиграл все четыре. Старый Айкон... У тебя накапливается напряжение в системах после интерфейса, болезненное, и нужно размять. Я умею. Честно.  
– Их ты тоже трахал? – Ядовито фыркнул Охотник.  
– Я их защищал в суде, – Тандер выдавил пасту на губку и положил на равном расстоянии между ними, – одного укрывал у себя в кварте. Потом проиграл дело, помог ему смыться. Я раньше вообще не коннектился с интерами, мне брата хватало.  
– Добрые десептиконы...  
– Не, я не очень добрый. Я вечно взрываюсь, и прилетает от Варпа. – Тандер лежал на спине. Не приставал. Не лапал. Не трогал. А Хаунду слишком сильно нужно было придти в норму, снять следы истерики, чтобы иметь возможность все обдумать.  
– Растирай. Умелец. – Он толкнул губку в сторону джета.  
По-настоящему удивиться Хаунду пришлось через несколько бриймов растирания. Оказывается, Тандер действительно умел обращаться с таким корпусом — растирание снимало напряжение, успокаивало, но не вызывало даже легких уколов возбуждения. Так странно...  
– В тебе шлаково много оружия, – крупные пальцы пробежались по гнездам лент, лезвий, выбрасываемым коротким клинкам. Размяли запястья, до нужного угла прогибая и щелкая. Хаунд вздрогнул, когда сигналы по нейросети проскользили по главному стволу, гася наводки от сбойных протоколов.   
Не найдя, что ответить, он просто коротко кивнул.  
– Если хорошо настроить нейросеть, то наводок будет меньше, – Тандеркракер улыбнулся мыслям, – или регулярно снимать напряжение. Шлак, какой ты весь перекрученный.  
– Не отвлекайся, – Хаунд хрипнул от статики по броне. Тандер снял поверхностное напряжение и теперь тщательно массировал все серво, по-прежнему в темноте. – Шлак, сколько Телетраан перезагружатся-то будет?  
– После искренного слияния? До-олго.  
Хаунд удовлетворенно кивнул, и они продолжили — Тандер массажировать, Хаунд — не сопротивляться. Сейчас не хотелось.  
Свет включился, и через пару кликов к ним свалился из арки фиолетового света ошеломленный Варп.  
– Там! – Варп только рукой махнул и коротким прыжком оказался на широкой платформе. – Охх-х вы бы это видели... Он так пульсирует, Искра, большущая.  
Джет улыбался как пьяный, и Тандер покосился на него с легкой тревогой.  
– Я же сказал тебе убраться! – первое же сканирование выдало, что с джетом нехорошо от перезаряженности энергона в его магистралях.  
– Ну не мог же я пропустить, – Варп захихикал счастливо.  
– Ржа тебя съешь, – Тандер не отрывался от разминания слабо пискнувшего Хаунда. – Шлак, придется тебя коннектить.  
Варп согласно заурчал, раскинув ноги и поглаживая едва держившиеся паховые пластины.  
– Приде-ооооу-отся... Да!  
Охотник хмыкнул и плавным движением вывернулся из-под джета.  
– Давай, коннекть его, а я посмотрю.  
– А ты не хочешь? – Тандер отложил губку, то рассматривая стонущего брата, то — изящно сомкнувшего колени охотника. Судя по дрожи его полей, он хотел, еще как.  
– Я посмотрю.  
– Ладно, как скажешь, – джет не стал настаивать, подтаскивая к себе Варпа за ногу. – Шлак, ты балда, а если бы мы оба смотрели? Я же тебе говорил не подглядывать.  
Все его выговоры не помогали — брат урчал и поскуливал, желая сейчас только одного — сбросить напряжение, и при этом не очень шевелиться. И на пальцы у себя на бедрах отреагировал абсолютно однозначно, открывая броню, с которой тягуче капало масло. Тандер хмыкнул, подрубаясь к системам, взвыл от пробоя, вздергивая крылья. И поймал жадный взгляд Хаунда — тогда постаравшись сделать коннект еще и эстетичным.  
Поддержал дергающегося Варп за бедра, выгибая, давая откинуться. Телепортер уже только выл, свиваясь под зарядами по соединенным системам, и Тандер быстро терял контроль, почти плавя разрядами, царапая кокпит собственным — так что оказавшуюся под рукой черную броню воспринял благосклонно. Дернул Охотника на себя, без особых раздумий подтаскивая к себе его бедренную секцию. Варп тут же подхватил гибкий черный корпус за плечи, глубоко, по-десептиконски целуя скулящего Охотника.  
Судорожно переплетенные корпуса пробило финальным разрядом — тем, от которого их грузануло. И стонущего Варпа, и рычащего Тандера, и Хаунда, распластавшегося между ними. 

Скайварпа вывел онлайн противно звенящий сигнал личного вызова ввинчивающийся прямо в проц. Он вяло выругался, открывая канал связи — "Да? Чего?"  
"Варп, – Старскрим звучал очень обеспокоенно, – что у вас случилось? Что с Телетрааном? Оптимус в бешенстве".  
"О... С Телетрааном все хорошо. Он перезагрузился и счастлив. Я тоже перезагрузился и счастлив. Привет от Тандера", – Варп захихикал.  
"Варп! Эту иллюминацию видела половина Кибертрона и все окрестности! Прайм вас на запчасти разберет, если это из-за вас!"  
Джет продолжал слабо хихикать, – "это все Омега-аа".  
"Я не поверю, что он сам влез к Телетраану в Искру", – ведущий сам начал хмыкать, – "признавайся, ты притащил?"  
"Нууу... Ты же нас бросил, мы решаем проблемы как можем," — Варп фыркнул, и все же признался, – "достал этот искин. Вот мы его и решили припугнуть. Кажется сработало",  
"О да. Вы всех вместе с ним припугнули, включая меня и Мегза", – Старксрим явно улыбался, – "чем это он вас так довел?"  
"Он вообще ни слушать, ни договариваться не хочет. М... Ну вообще как бы я не могу тебе вот так просто все рассказать, Скрим. Это не моя тайна, а Тандер догадался случайно. Давай... попозже, а? Пожалуйста. Я обещал."  
"Ладно. Появитесь, расскажете. Отбой", – Старскрим отключился, зато вышел в онлайн Тандер, урчащий от удовольствия.  
– До шлака интерфейса, – он рассмеялся тихо, – авти на нем совсем повернулись. Надо было их сразу перетрахать, войны бы не было.  
– Оптроникса надо было, может и не было бы. – Варп легонько погладил фейсплейт медленно включающегося Хаунда. – Кстати, про Оптимус. Скрим говорит, он в бешенстве. Спрячемся?  
– Не будем, – Тандер качнул шлемом в отрицании, – справимся. И Охотника защитим. Может, он тебе тоже расскажет все, подробнее. Может, нет.  
– Не буду, – Хаунд обиженно завозился, дернулся отстыковываться.  
– Сейчас. Ну, если захочешь, – Варп убрал оборудование, и все же мимолетно погладил автобота по плечам. Тандер уже отвалился в сторону, копаясь в довоенных архивах.  
Хаунд оглянулся, но его не тронули. Нет — и нет. Варп снова задремал, Тандер занят... И никто не будет допрашивать? Внимать щипцами? Комментировать? Лапать? Он подождал еще несколько кликов, но джеты действительно не собирались к нему лезть. Охотник легко спрыгнул с платформы, отправляясь в мойку. Следы коннекта на броне он терпеть не мог.  
Но и там его никто не полез проверять.

– О, – Тандер поднял шлем, – вызывал Хук, снял запрет с заправки. Ты вроде и так уже что-то пил, но теперь можешь делать это официально, медицина позволяет.  
– Я еще ничего не пил. – Хаунд отказывался принимать заботу от этих оплавков, но... нет, к себе он сейчас не пойдет, тут хотя бы Телетраана нет. Придется смириться. – Ладно, дай доступ к энергарию.  
– Не запаролено.  
– И не бери красные, они для пьянки, – Варп поднял шлем и мурлыкнул сонно, – выпьешь — падай, в тебе еще восстановителя полно.  
– Без вас разберусь, – Хаунд выбрал максимально безопасный для восстанавливающихся систем энергон. Шлак, по предвоенным временам они живут богато, энергона немеряно... Снова скомкался в кресле, методично заматываясь в изолетик.  
Братья-джеты с чем-то возились, работали, вроде бы не обращали на него внимания. Потом Тандер принес еще изолетика, и снова ушел. Так странно... Он все ждал когда они о нем вспомнят, пока не понял — они не забывали. Просто не лезли. Варп в свою очередь тоже принес изолетика, и Хаунд наконец-то смог полностью завернуться в кокон, отсекая себя от наружного мира с головой. 

Тандер нерешительно на него покосился.  
"Пусть лежит", – Варп его остановил на полдвижении, – "пусть. Ему надо передохнуть."  
"Я за него беспокоюсь", – честно ответил Тандер. – "Сильно".  
"Но трогать нельзя, только если сам просит и предлагает. Иначе никак." — Варп помолчал, – "Какая сволочь его переделала в интербота?"  
"Один нейтрал. Я его грохну. Попробуй угадать, кем он был. Я эту задачку решил", – Тандер улыбнулся, с примесью жалости глядя на завернутого в кокон автобота. Да уж... У Хаунда была веская причина ненавидеть строй.  
Если разбираться так, то скорее всего и у остальных тоже. Этим он как раз сейчас и занимался, пытался найти в памяти данные на всех самых активных участников первого восстания. Он тогда активно вращался в законных кругах. Значит, низы — рабы и неудачники, потерявшие все, наркоманы, жертвы экспериментов айконской верхушки... Странное дело — состав автоботов в этом вопросе не так уж отличался от конов. Сорвиголовы и те, кому нечего было терять.  
Разве что лидер и они с триадой сильно отличались по положению, хотя и не по репутации. Еще у Тандера было задание от Старскрима — суммировать все, что он знает об Оптрониксе. Каким он был до войны, чем отличался... Скрим и Мегатрон хотели знать все, что только возможно.  
И кое-что начинало вырисовываться. Неприятное и зловещее... Но еще неясное.

***

– Как думаешь, это коррыто взлетит? – Рейведж от нетерпения мотал хвостом, периодически попадая диверсанту по шлему.  
– Я сотку поставил, что взорвется при взлете, – Рикошет пялился на отдающего последние приказы Родимуса.  
– Шлак, а где ставить, у Голдбага или Сверва? – Рэйведж взволнованно закогтил ему руку, мигая оптикой, – ну взорвется же! – он провожал взглядом сосредоточенно грузящихся автоботов, и руководящего им тонкого, изящного Родимуса, орущего круче докера Каона. Если эти все оплавки улетят... Ооо!  
– У Голдбага. Сверв же с ними летит.   
– Стой здесь, жди меня! – велел кассет-кон, стремительными прыжками улетая в сторону возбужденно галдящих автоботов и десептиконов.  
Рикошет только хмыкнул, провожая взглядом тонкий белый хвост. Рэйведж был удивительно невезуч в спорах — всегда проигрывал. Интересно, на что он поставит? Рикошет решил, что обязательно его допросит. Ну ему-то киса скажет!  
Дес вернулся через несколько бриймов, яростно вентилирующийся. Но на все вопросы только упрямо мотал ушастой головой.  
– Не, не, а то ты все испорртишь.  
Рикошет обиженно дернул его за хвост. Рэйведж мимолетом царапнул лапой, и мрачно зарычал. Он старался не менять форму, когда вокруг были другие меха, и старался не палиться.  
– Ну киса! Ну чо, мне же интересно!  
– Не скажу. Вот после взлета и скажу, не дерргай. – Рэйведж огляделся, ткнул лапой в незнакомых автоботов неподалеку от Родимуса, – а это кто?  
– Это? – Рикошет повернулся, и вдруг испуганно дернулся в сторону, – он тебя не видел? Пошли. Пошли быстрей.  
– Нет, а кто это? Персепторра я знаю, а вторрой? – Любопытство у кошака не унималось.  
– Это Ранг. Нейрокорректор. Полный шлак.  
– Он мне улыбнулся и подмигнул, – отметил задумчиво дес, вися на плече.  
– О шлак! До отлета из кварты не выходи, – Рикошет его тряхнул, прижал крепко, – и не трансформируйся, может, звероформа ему неинтересна... Шлак, шлак!  
– Если поймает — тррансфоррмиррует, я понял... – Рэйведж стукнул его лапой, – тогда поехали Саунду крристалл искать! Это надолго и рраз они улетают, то за нами не сунутся.  
– Ты смотри, чтоб тебя не увезли, – Рикошет выглядел непривычно мрачным, – а то тоже надолго улетишь. – Он огляделся, прикидывая направление.  
– Я не хочу улетать, ты без меня прропадешь, – дес ласково куснул его за антенну на шлеме, – тррансфоррмирруйся, я хочу кататься!  
Рикошет еще ругнулся на беспечного кона, но трансформировался — такие кристаллы водились раньше на окраинах крупных городов, в магазинчиках. Стоило ограбить руины. Поиски осложнялись исходной редкостью записи. Это была не слишком популярная серия, и продавали ее обычно специализированные магазины. Кассеты Саунда до войны на улицах не показывались, не рисковали, поэтому Рэйведж ничем помочь не мог. Он только урчал, описывая хитросплетения сюжета, которые знал до последней секретной развязки.  
– Шлак, чо ты мне эту фигню рассказываешь, – не выдержал Рикошет, – Не читал я эту ржу! И не собираюсь. Че, где ее искать-то?  
– Да клевая исторрия! – Рэйведж его пнул в салоне, – магазины книг где?  
– Я че Джаззи что ли? По кристаллам бегать? Это он у нас того... Если б хоть порнуха была...  
– А на эту исторрию была авторрская коллекционная поррнуха! – Дес подпрыгнул.  
– Где?! – Рикошета вильнуло, и только поэтому он заметил какой-то свет там, где света быть не должно. Кстати... – Ржа, а там ведь Джаззи зависал! – Пробуксовав, он грохнул борт об обломок стены и грязно выругался.  
– Научишь меня плохому, – пожурил кассет, – мастерр рругаться будет. Давай прроверим это место?  
– К Праймасу твоего мастера, – но проверять полез, трансформировавшись и спустив деса вперед. – Смари, смари! – Пнув еще один камень, Рикошет добился устойчивого сияния, – эт Телетраан сюда добил, штоль?  
– Не, не мог, сети сами не восстанавливаются, а в километррах двух к дворрцу у него обррыв всех линий. Это чье-то убежище.   
Рикошет расщелкнул все пушки, и глянул внутрь очень осторожно.  
– Не-ет.. это Кибертрон сдвинулся. – в его голосе застыл незаданный вопрос — "что могло бы светиться столько ворн? Или — кто?" — Ша, киса, аккуратнее. Тама могут быть актив.  
– Кто? – Рэйведж даже в тесном пространстве лаза умудрялся подпрыгивать.  
– Шарки праймасовы! Заткнись, – Рикошет крался с откровенным трудом, – шлак... Мы в такие лазили, мелкий. С Джаззом. Там обычно все дезактивы. Особенно в Полихексе — их до того травило, до завала, лежат такие в чистой кварте — мертвые и ржавые... А сверху – тыща тонн расплава фонит.  
– А зачем вы туда лазали? Зачем?  
Рикошет со скрежетом сдвинул кусок стены, остановился прочистить вентканалы от пыли.  
– Грабить. Джаззи инфу писал.  
– С дезактивов?! – Рикошета шарахнуло в сторону.  
– А то, – Рикошет оскалился. Вдруг в этом свете, слабом и неверном, пыльный, грязный, он вдруг показался чем-то невероятно жутким.  
– Погоди, но как можно... С дезактивов... Это же...  
– Тиха. – Рикошет проверил на прочность часть конструкций, постучал. – Ага, завалено. Че? Да просто все, они ж не сопротивляются. Почти пришли, глянь тиха, чо тама.  
Рэйведж заткнулся, и не стал спорить. Его колотило. Забирать память мертвых... Шлак, как это отвратительно. Он гадливо и испуганно передернулся, и осторожно сунул острую мордочку за угол. Ничего... Еще один "коридор" из стен и битых плит. Но свет стал ярче. Он уже почти решился спрыгнуть на пол и пойти проверить, как его цапнула за хвост уверенная черная рука.  
– Остынь, киса. Один ты не идешь. И ваще у меня опыта больше. – Рикошет уже тоже протиснулся к щели между плитами.  
– Да не тррожь хвост! – Рэйведж оскалился, – шлак ты неуклюжий. Там пусто.  
– А ты не бегай без меня, шлак. – Диверсант расширил проход и аккуратно протиснулся в коридор, взводя все оружие в боевой режим. – Тут пусто, дальше не пусто. Не слышишь чо ли?  
– Слышу. Камни шурршат. Пошли отсюда, вдррруг снова сдвинется, – Рэйведж занервничал, представив, как вся эта каменная махина надвинется и раздавит их легкие корпуса.  
– Искры светят, – на согласился Рикошет, – то ли три, то ли четыре. Ржа разберет. Пошли смареть.  
Дес кивнул и съежился, настороженно сканируя пространство вокруг.  
– Может, мерртвые? – он испуганно пискнул, представив что-то слишком ужасное, – давай веррнемся!  
Он неуютно чувствовал себя без оружия — ни когти, ни ракеты здесь не помогут.  
– Тиха. Актив. – Рикошет уже крался вдоль стены, скользил, безошибочно пробираясь к сердцу... лабораторий? Нет, иное назначение.  
Рэйведж догадался первым, проскользив вперед.  
– Это же учебный комплекс. Смотрри, тут был кабинет химии, – он тронул лапой осколки, смутно напоминающие пробирку.  
– Одна Искра и три кажись того, почти дезактив, чет странно, – Рикошет задумался. Кассет его подергал. – Да обычно все одинаково, а тут...  
Рэйведж кивнул, прокрадываясь вперед, рассматривая осторожно, что там? Его оптика позволила различить свечение полей довольно быстро, он постарался не думать, как Рикошет засек живые Искры раньше, чем он. Пахло неприятно — ржавчина, дезактив, почти распавшийся энергон...  
Кажется, читались четыре сигнатуры в соседнем помещении, без знаков фракций. И действительно, только одна нормальная, остальные почти погасли. Дес мимолетно оглянулся на диверсанта и пошел вперед.  
Автобот беззвучно крался — кажется, даже шумоподавляющие мягкие подушечки лап Рэйведжа издавали больше шума. И выглядел... Опасным. Охотящимся. Об этом Рэйведж тоже постарался не думать, проскальзывая в нужную комнату – и едва не задохнувшись от жуткой ржаво-кислой вони. Четверо... И трое — почти разобраны, превращены в... Рэйведж торопливо отвернулся, не желая знать, во что.  
– Эй, эй, эй, у меня опять глюки? Или я кого-то ви-ижу-у... – Со стороны донесся до безумия жизнерадостный голос и кассет-кон присел. С платформы нависал некрупный кругленький меха, без ног, с ярко-алой оптикой. Судя по кабелям подпитки... этих... он...  
Рикошет поймал его за плечо, не за хвост — значит, серьезно дело.  
– Ты что за шлак еще? – даже у небрезгливого автобота голос пропитался отвращением.  
– Я тут выживаю, – он расхохотался, – а? Какие проблемы. Я актив хочу, жду, жду, и кажись дождался, – снова взрыв смеха, прервавшийся хрипом, – а вы не глюки, а?  
Рэйведж пискнул и забрался Рикошету на плечо, выглядывая из-за ракетного блока. А вот и незнакомый меха оптику сфокусировал...  
– Эт чего, мода такая? – Он недоуменно уставился на Рикошета, – ты чо под тачку косишь?  
– Заткнись. – Таким собранным диверсанта дес еще не видел. – Мелкий, посмотри чо тута можно собрать, я пока этих упакую.  
– Упа?.. Эй, это мои материалы! – Нейтрал на платформе подпрыгнул, но от одного удара кулака его скинуло, отрывая от медоборудования.  
– Я сказал — заткнись! – Рикошет выщелкнул лезвие из запястья, обрезая полуразобранным, но еще актив, мехам ноги, заплавляя магистрали. Закрыл пластины, упаковывая их в изолетик и туго стягивая.  
Рэйведж быстро обежал убежище, кашляя от запаха.  
-Сдадим его Прайму, – он поднял голову и нервно забил хвостом, – пусть он разбиррается!  
– Прибить-то я его и так могу, чо, берем все же с собой? – Рикошет посомневался, но махнул рукой, – ладно, мож босса развлечет. Но в блокираторах.  
– Перрсептора он рразвлечет... – Рэйведж зарычал, когда завернутый в изолетик нейтрал задергался, пытаясь выругаться через блок вокалайзеров.  
Диверсант без разговоров коротко врезал ладонью под светлый шлем, обрывая попытки возмущения.  
– Молчи, ржа, а то развалишься по дороге.  
Тех троих он уже связал в плотный кокон и задумчиво на себя взвалил, попрыгал, подумал.  
– Не допррешь, – Рэйведж вздохнул, – давай я этого понесу. – Трансформировавшись, он поднялся в рост, и попытался сгрести тюк больше себя.  
– Не балуй, – Рикошет отобрал тюк, – иди впереди и проверяй прочность, ржа. И следи. А тащу все я. Координаты записал?  
– Записал и прроверил, тут был учебный комплекс, но не академия, как я решил, а прросто учебный, я не могу найти, почему, может закррытая элитная школа Айкона, – Рэйведж, вновь сменивший форму, подпрыгивал от возбуждения.  
– Тогда быстрее. Воняет тута.  
Обратно они выбирались намного дольше, чем забирались внутрь, два тюка сильно мешали Рикошету, но Рэйведжу он их не доверял. На полдороге сделали остановку, чтобы вызвать конструктиконов, и главное — Хука. Рэйведж втек на колени диверсанту, пока он передыхал, мазнул острой глоссой.  
– Норрмально все?  
– Да ржа... – Рикошет потискал кису за плечи, – давно такой вони не чуял. Я б этого шлака убил ваще.   
– Потеррпи, скоро выберремся. – Дес вытряхнул пыль из фильтров и решительно пошел вперед по завалам.  
Рикошет только проворчал что-то и дернул его за хвост, обозначая недовольство. Пробираться по зыбким, ненадежным коридорам-трещинам из битого бетона, арматуры, чьих-то серых дезактивных пластин было и без того паршиво.  
Да еще этот мерзкий нейтрал в тюке. Автобот ненавидел тех, кто пытается выживать за счет других. Они с братом никогда не опускались до подобного. Взять энергон или информацию из уже дезактивных корпусов, они могли, мародерствовать, грабить, но вот так... Никогда.  
– Как думаешь, они тут долго прросидели? – тревожно уточнил Рэйведж, – у меня данные, что вроде эту зону чуть не перрвой подоррвали...  
– Спросим у этого, как вылезем. Ржа... Да долго. Шлак, чо ты ерзаешь, – он приложил нейтралом о колонну, – виси, ржа. Почти уже.  
– Да, я слышу Онслота, – Рэведж проскользил вперед.  
Где-то впереди разбирали завал спасатели, и Рэйведж нервно вился — ему и сбежать хотелось из этого гнусного места, и бросать Рикошета не выходило, только нервно пробегать вперед возвращаться.  
– Не суетись, – рыкнул автобот. – Иди туда и предупреди их обо всем.  
Кассет-кон умчался, но через несколько бриймов вернулся, таща за собой прочный канат.  
– Вот! Полегче будет.  
Мычащий и дергающийся сверток Рэйведж помогал вытащить, сменив для этого форму — руки иногда могут больше, чем лапы. И, уже протянув руку Рикошету, он вдруг замер. Со стороны, задумчиво покачивая планшетом, на него смотрел круглыми алыми линзами тот меха с корабля, Ранг. Кассет-кон чуть не упал, когда Рикошет дернул его на себя, вылезая, и взвалил на плечо, однозначно прихватывая маленький белый бампер и скалясь в сторону Ранга.  
Их отвлек Хук, рванувший со спины диверсанта сверток с полуразобранными меха.  
– Эй, – Онслот рассмотрел повреждения, – нишлака тут! Что вы раскопали вообще?  
– Этот, – Рикошет тряхнул свертком с нейтралом, – из них се батарейки сделал. А ваще там штук сорок дезактивов.  
– Был какой-то учебный комплекс, и его завалило, – объяснил Рэйведж, переходя в звероформу и надежно устраиваясь у диверсанта на ракетном блоке.  
– Шлак... это они там два орна что ли?.. – Онслот шокированно замер, но снова ругнулся, когда просканировал состояние "батареек". Еще две Искры готовилась погаснуть, тогда спасется только один... – Хук, поддержка этого, быстрей.  
– Делаю, – Хук грязно выругался, пытаясь удержать схлопывающуюся Искру.  
Еще одного придерживал Онслот, по капле вливая энергон. Ранг молча взялся за третьего, вытаскивая из дезактива, глянул удивительными круглыми линзами на сверток с нейтралом.  
– А с этим что планируете делать, Рикошет? – Голос у него оказался неожиданно приятный и мягкий.  
Диверсант передернулся:  
– Шлака... Босс решит... А ваще — хош подарю?  
– Хочу, – Ранг улыбнулся очень приятно. Собственно, если бы не настороженность Рикошета, Рэйведж даже не подумал бы его опасаться, – мне интересны подобные психические девиации. Я бы забрал и одного из пленных... – Онслот решительно покачал головой в отрицании, – ну нет так нет.  
– Они не пленные, – уточнил спасатель, – они скорее жертвы, будем восстанавливать. Хук, что там?  
– Актив. Работаю. Вызывай Астро и пусть возьмет мобильный блок поддержания Искры. Если найдутся — два пусть берет.  
Ранг закрыл последний поврежденный канал, встал — тонкий и слегка угловатый, он выглядел очень забавно среди тяжелых боевиков.  
– Если вы не против, господа, я бы спустился посмотрел на это... логово.  
Он кивнул Рэйведжу — и тот кивнул:  
– Ага, я провожу. – Опомнившись только от рывка за хвост.  
"Идиот совсем?" — Рикошет зло ухмылялся.  
– Мы поставляемся вдвоем.  
– О. Но вы же здесь что-то искали. Не смею отрывать тогда. Рикошет... скинь мне схему. – Некоторое время Ранг рассматривал запись с видеозахвата диверсанта, потом кивнул и решительно отправился к дыре, помахав тонкой рукой кассет-кону на прощание.  
Рэйведж снова дернулся, и снова был изловлен за хвост.  
– Ну дурак ты, – Рикошет больно треснул по острому уху, – жить надоело!  
– Но он же хорроший! – обиженный кассет-кон полоснул ему когтями по визору, – а ты злой! Пусти, я с Ррангом вниз схожу, он же там заплутает.  
– Таа-аак... – Деса схватили поперек туловища — не вырваться, быстро скручивая блокираторами. – Нишлака мы кристалл не ищем, ты отправляешься к Саунду, ржа мелкая.  
Рэйведж его попытался куснуть, задергался и замер, пытаясь вырваться.  
"Ты что, совсем дурной? Заманивает же!", – Рикошет его еще раз треснул.  
– Отцепись от меня, – кассет-кон замотал шлемом, – злой, ты злой!  
Рикошет с рычанием трансформировался, кидая скованного деса в салон, и рванул с места, не обращая внимания на попытки Онслота его остановить.

– Что с ним? – Саундвейв тут же оценил и блокираторы, и слабо прорывающиеся вопли, – это вы там нарыли такое, под Айконом?  
– Это Ранг, – Рикошет вытащил дерущегося мелкого кона и сунул в руки кассетнику, – вправь ему проц. Я обиделся.  
Оскорбленно хлопнувшего дверью диверсанта Рэйведж проводил плевком и длинным шипением.  
– Два идиота, – Саундвейв вздохнул, и вырубил шипящую кассету, который перешел уже на личные оскорбления. – прости, – он погладил белую броню, и принялся разбираться, что за влияние это было.

Черед три джоора притихший и переживающий Рэйведж сидел на верстаке.  
– Ты слишком внушаемый, – Саунд выдал кассет-кону кубик слабозаряженного, – пей и в офф.  
На хлопнувшую дверь он даже не отреагировал, убирая инструменты. Клик спустя скрипнула платформа под рухнувшим на нее Джаззом.  
– Когда они уже улетят? – Саундвейв вздохнул, собирая Рэйведжа в кассетную форму, и пряча в деку. Почему-то эта форма у него подглючивала порой.  
– Через три цикла. – Джазз хмыкнул, – не доставай его до отлета, Рикошет говорит, он Рангу глянулся.  
– Почему так быстро? Собирались же через десять циклов.  
Диверсант потянулся, с намеком.  
– Родимус сегодня попытался наехать на Прайма. Угадай, что было дальше.  
– О. Его долго чинили? – Саундвейв устало прикрыл лицо ладонью, – как меня вымотал этот идиотизм, ты бы знал... Кстати, что там раскопали-то?  
– Привыкай. Боссов стиль руководства. Ну, или, когда восстановят Айкон, сможешь перебраться на окраины. Каких-то полудезактивов засыпанных они нашли, Хук их забрал.  
– Я не о том. Я про Ранга, – Саундвейв вздохнул, – я давно не видел такого типа гипноза. Если верить тому, что я о нем слышал, он сильно улучшил свою технику.  
Джазз наконец-то до него дотянулся и затащил на платформу, урча двигателем.  
– А ты когда будешь повышать свой уровень владения телепатией? Что касается Ранга... Он высказал желание лететь, так что Рэйведжа придется удерживать всего-то ничего.  
– Это так ты о коннекте высоконаучно? – Саунд невольно приложил ладонь к грудному отсеку, – это хорошо. Я снял эффект, но теперь он еще уязвимее. Передай.... Передай благодарность Рикошету. Он обиделся.  
– Я в курсе. Он мне жаловался, – Джазз хмыкнул, накрывая его ладонь своей. – Нет, я не о коннекте. Я о твоей телепатии. Ты можешь куда как больше, чем Ранг, но ничем не пользуешься и не развиваешь.  
– Н-нет... не... не хочу, – Саундвейв вздрогнул.  
Джазз беззлобно выругался.  
— Хорошо, что Ранг не остается. Иначе у тебя начались бы проблемы. Надеюсь, про тебя никто не сболтнул... – Джазз помолчал, – хотя я бы тогда его убил.  
Кассетник неожиданно вжался в него, пряча фейсплейт в капот, Джазз даже не успел отреагировал, и только удивленно присвистнул, когда его обвили гибкие манипуляторы и дес попытался в него вкопаться.  
– Саунд, шлак... Что я сказал то?  
Судя по тому, как его трясло...  
— Шлак, – повторил Джазз, – а экспериментировал кто? Не этот оплавыш? – Он сжал манипулятор, заставив Саунда дернуться.  
– Н-нет... я просто... вспомнилось, – кассетник беспомощно пискнул, и едва не заскулил, когда его плечи сжали мощные манипуляторы.  
Джазз держал и чуть поглаживал белую броню.  
– Ты как Бластер, да? Только он на наркотики подсел, а ты значит все пытаешься скрыть за веселостью... Ржа, Саунд, а ведь нам всерьез грозит война с нейтралами, когда они вернутся.  
– Ну, вы повеселитесь... – Саунд всхлипнул, и замер, мелко дрожа.   
Джазз давно заметил, что его надо хорошенько в себя втиснуть, чтоб не пищал, так что стиснул руки до хруста брони, и вообще перекатился по платформе, придавливая более мелкого меха. Саунд поджал ноги и попытался спрятаться под автоботом. Может, сам Джазз и уставал, но коннектить своего кона ему не надоедало. И бить Телетраану камеры за попытки поржать над ксеноморфными примочками Саунда.   
Кроме того, Джазз всегда утверждал, что коннект — лучшее лекарство. Но сейчас Саунд выглядел слишком расстроенным и слегка напуганным, так что придется сразу переходить к делу. Диверсант поймал один из гибких манипуляторов за оголовок и решительно сжал дентапластом, облизывая кончик и стыки глоссой.  
Он знал отлично, как на это реагирует Саундвейв — вскриком и коротким стоном, поджимаясь мгновенно, а манипуляторы, наоборот, раскрывая. Самое то, чтобы теперь перебрать тончайшие щупы глоссой под судорожные всхлипы и стоны кассетника. Саунд всегда потрясно реагировал — громко, страстно, вмиг вытряхивая из-под десептиконской вежливости себя-настоящего.  
Все манипуляторы мгновенно расщелкнули оголовники, свиваясь от удовольствия, зашарили по броне Джазза, выискивая подключения.   
– Нет, нет, сегодня мы попробуем кое-что интересное, – диверсант болезненно укусил Саунда за губу, добиваясь внимания, и открыл капот, сдвигая броневые листы.  
Подмигнул не вполне понявшему его кассетнику и поймал пару извивающихся манипуляторов, твердой рукой направляя шевелящиеся облачка мелких штекеров себе прямо в системы.  
– Ржа! – Саундвейв зачарованно уставился на собственные подключения — он умел управлять системам извне, но только сейчас это было... Ох... Настолько потрясающе. Способности резко обострились, и все чувства Джазза оказались на виду: азарт, предвкушение, хищная страсть.  
Автобот широко улыбнулся, и отдал контроль над корпусом, заваливаясь на спину с коротким стоном.  
– О шлак... – Саундвейв медленно заполз на его корпус, множа подключения. – Шлак, что ты со мной делаешь, Джазз...  
Ворох мыслей, что делал, делает, и сделает снова, заставил Саундвейва снова застонать. Визор у него ярко мигал, ничего не мешало дергаться, постанывать, вздрагивать, ловить кайф. Заставлять все системы прочного и выносливого диверсанта взмывать в пиках критических загрузов, вырывая из вокалайзеров крики и хрип, и писк, и жалобные слабые стоны.  
Саунд действительно блестяще вел — даже без джамперного подключения он виртуозно заставлял партнера скулить и вскидывать бедра, истекая смазкой. И сам уже капал, вцепившись в Джазза обеими руками, всеми штекерами манипуляторов во все возможные и невозможные порты, вскрикивая и запрокидываясь от откатов. Джампер тоже занял свое место — Джазз всхлипнул, почти не ощутив подключения за мощной раскруткой систем. Он то проваливался в жар, то его обжигало иллюзорным холодом, в оптике плясали случайные пятна, рассыпаясь искрами вокруг единственной яркой точки, за которую цеплялась координационная сетка — ярко-желтый сияющий визор Саундвейва.  
И единственная точка фокуса сознания — Саундвейв. Телепат не выдержал яростного, бесстыдного призыва, отпуская камеру Искры, позволяя ей выдвинуться. И — долю клика спустя — позволяя открыться и Искре Джазза. Контакт смыл границу, оставляя судорожно бьющийся, мощный корпус с двойной Искрой — пока перезагрузка не вышибла их офф.  
Еще даже не выйдя окончательно в онлайн, Саунд поспешил свернуть и убрать манипуляторы. Даже если Джаззу они искренне нравились, он не мог заставить себя оставить их снаружи. Стеснялся. Боялся. Презирал себя за прошлое, которым они были. На этот раз Джазз снова не успел его дернуть, и очнулся уже к совершенно обычному меха без ксеноформ.  
– Я все забываю, с какой ты начинкой, – Джазз постучал в деку.  
– Это не начинка, – Саунд все равно рефлекторно свернулся, прикрывая деку. Не верил в безопасность.  
Автобот только хмыкнул, придавливая его посильнее.  
– Возвращаемся. Телепатия. Саунд, а Саунд?  
– М? – Кон поднял оптику, уже собравшийся после кликов полной открытости. – Что о телепатии? И еще раз — мои кассеты — отдельные меха!  
– Хаб, ты и есть хаб. А они, как ни крути — твоя начинка и твои части корпуса. Просто немного самостоятельные, – Джазз ухмылялся. – Я тут пытаюсь вспомнить, кто же у нас пытался делать телепатов-то...  
– Не важно. Не думай об этом, – Саундвейв, еще не захлопнувший маску, болезненно и страдающе скривился, – шлак, ты можешь просто не лезть?  
– Нет, – Джазз сунулся прямо оптикой в оптику, чуть касаясь края золотистого визора. – Я его найду и убью. Очень хочется. А еще, босс не склонен давать старой элите какие бы то ни было права, и поручил мне разобраться с предвоенными экспериментами. Правда, будет весело?  
– Будет бойня, – Саундвейв его оттолкнул, – вся элита замазана, а нам они нужны.  
– Зачем? Чтобы они восстановили тут старый высокий Айкон с его нравами? Шлак, Саунд, тебе действительно хочется принять их как Управителей Судеб?! – Последние слова Джазз практически выплюнул, и в воздухе повисли застарелая боль и ярость. Диверсант мотнул шлемом, – шлак...  
И тут же резануло в ответ — гневом.  
– Ты идиот?! Какие управители, нам нужны рабочие руки! Спарклинги Всеискры еще нескоро смогут работать!  
Некоторое время автобот молчал, потом расхохотался, хватая Саунда за талию и падая вместе с ним на платформу.  
– Мы опять друг друга не поняли. Именно это босс и хочет с ними сделать... Нет, правда, мы просто не понимаем друг друга.  
– Определенно, – Саунд сам рассмеялся тихо, – я думал, вы хотите их убить. Да шлака кто их пустит руководить, тут ты прав.  
– Ага. Вот только они с нами не согласятся. Именно поэтому мне нужен ты. И твоя телепатия.  
– Я никог... – Саундвейв сам себя оборвал, – я не могу... отказать, но... Но у меня есть условие — ты не будешь использовать меня втемную, Джазз, никогда.  
– Ну, ты же всегда можешь меня прочитать, – автобот ухмылялся.  
– Не всегда. Далеко не всегда. Ты как самая глубокая и черная тень в развалинах. Кажется, ну что там может быть — пыль да осколки. А проходишь мимо, и чувствуешь ужас, словно шарктикон прыгает, и зубы уже готовы впиться в камеру искры.  
– Поэт, – Джазз его лениво потрепал по шлему, – стихи покажи. Знаю, что пишешь. Кстати, – он коварно улыбнулся. – только посмей соврать, что тебе это не нравится.   
Он растянулся, выставив капот, и растопырил руки.  
Саунд даже не пытался притворяться, что не нравится, и с удовольствием напрыгнул сверху, притираясь к теплой броне. Несколько орнов назад глупый полуспарклинг мечтал найти кого-нибудь, кто не будет шарахаться от его кассет, телепатии, ксеноманипуляторов... Дурацкое желание. Вот уж верна была древняя мудрость — что очень нужно, приходит, когда уже забыто. Джазз не напоминал его идеального партнера, придуманного когда-то во всех деталях.  
Кассетник притерся поближе с урчанием, в тепло чужого корпуса, чужих полей, мимолетно дернулся от пойманной похабщины в мыслях. Коннектиться не хотелось, но не думать об этом Джазз не мог. За раскрытыми эмоциями, едва различимыми мыслями, за ощущениями и вновь начавшей раскручиваться цепи планов и идей ощущалась черная бездна.  
– А сам-то, – фыркнул Джазз, по выражению фейсплейта кассетника уже научившийся понимать его мысли. При нем Саунд не прятался за маску.  
– Я же не такой страшный, – дес лениво потискал фару, – как ты.  
– Это ты так думаешь, глупый кон, – урчание определенно значило то, что Джазз понимал нежностью.


	24. Chapter 24

– Шлак, неужели мы их наконец выпинаем, – Старскрим тяжело оперся о терминал, – Проул, если Родимус опять сюда припрется и начнет требовать вынуть ему прямо сейчас немедленно какую-нибудь ерунду, разговариваешь с ним ты. Пожалуйста.  
Проул издевательски улыбнулся. Все шло по плану, включавшему слишком плотное общение Старскрима и капитана. Результат очевиден — уже ни единого протеста против бомбы последние три цикла, и даже предложение увеличить ей летальность. Чудесно! Старскрим понимал, что секретарь Прайма подталкивает его к этой идее, исподволь, но... Общаться с этой командой невыносимо. Он мог терпеть только Магнуса, и то порциями. Хоть бы они уже побыстрее взлетели и исчезли с Кибертрона. Навсегда!  
– Отлет через два джоора, – будто прочитав его мысли, улыбнулся Проул, – пойдем, проводим с галереи. Передадим прощальный привет.  
Этот самый "привет" весил полтонны и был искусно замаскирован за скачковым двигателем механоидом, не осведомленными о сути работы. Чем именно бот Ор не угодил Проулу, Старскрим старался не думать — хватало и того, что на корабль напросилось такое количество маньяков, убийц и извращенцев фиолетового знака, что взрыв будет просто очищением Вселенной. Они уходили под контроль Родимуса — и пусть. И даже если они не погибнут, а всего лишь окажутся вынесены в малоизученные части галактики — немногим хуже. Хотя конечно идеальный вариант — другая галактика. И пусть там и остаются, местным на ужас.  
Старскрим длинно провентилировал, охлаждая контуры и очищая мысли. Обретенный Свет высился перед ними во всем своем ржавом великолепии. Галерея, опоясавшая дворец (и порушенная кое-где мстительным Омегой), не собрала много зрителей. Они толпились внизу — дразнили отлетающих, устраивали легкие потасовки и всячески развлекались. Настроив увеличение, Страскрим рассмотрел группу курсантов Новы. Самого Нову было не рассмотреть — в ярких лучах его голограмма полностью терялась. Кажется, холо-генератор нес тот курсант, Циклон, который нашелся первым.  
– Они что, тоже собрались лететь? – Он удивленно обернулся к Проулу.  
– Нет, из этой группы вызвались всего несколько, остальные — провожают. Холо-Нова остается, хочет участвовать в восстановлении Кибертрона. – Проул тщательно проверял записи по отлету. – Хм, Ранг притащил какого-то нейтрала, Тейлгейта, говорит "это подарок от Рикошета".  
– Сколько их? – Старскрим смотрел дальше, – курсанты Новы... Не думал, что они ввяжутся в это. Впрочем, поздно что-то отменять. А про Тейлгейта я слышал, шлаков оплавок. Хорошо, что его забрали — кто видел его гнездо, мечтал его на месте пристрелить.  
Проул кивнул. Поднял оптику, спокойно оглядывая бурлящих внизу меха.  
– Хочешь сказать напутственное слово?  
– Нет, – Старскрим передернул крыловыми блоками. – Нет. Я отсюда посмотрю.  
– Хорошо. Тогда его скажет Прайм, – Проул прижал к шлему руку, – он желает им проржаветь и не хочет слезать с платформы. Какая экспедиция — такое и напутствие.  
Джет не удержал короткий смешок. Ну кто бы сомневался в Оптимусе. Он поднял голову и посмотрел в пыльное небо. Может быть, в отдаленном времени у них даже дойдут руки почистить атмосферу. Надо бы заняться, но пока столько всего... Кислотные дожди, выпадавшие все эти орны, аномальное потепление — от взрывов, от пыли, возросший радиоактивный фон... Шлак, потом, точно. Сначала надо восстановить основные заводы. Привести в порядок энергосистему, восстановить до конца комплекс Всеискры, Айкон, Вос, и другие крупные, еще частично жилые города... Айкон точно, а то Телетраан втихую восстанавливает его дронами, ширя собственные структуры. Хотя сторонние структуры он просто захватит, так что надо поднять вопрос о его расползании, кончится же энергия у его Искры наконец!  
Хотя такая Искра... Варп показывал записи. Шлак, он очень мощный. Лучше поговорить с Праймом и очертить Телетраану принудительные грани...  
– Старскрим, – Проул аккуратно дернул его за плечо, вытаскивая из размышлений. – Они скоро отлетают.  
– Да, я понимаю, – джет встопорщил крылья. Чем ему нравился Проул — отсутствием всяческих намеков на интерфейс, которыми страдали остальные боты.  
Итак, все приготовления завершены, прогрев двигателей, проверка всех цепей...  
– Проул, оно раньше не рванет?  
– Нет. Я уверен. Ну то есть, – замялся Проул, – никакой идиот же не будет нарушать процедуру запуска прыжкового двигателя.  
По правде, Старскрим сомневался в этом. Но вот уже и отсчет... Старскрим сжал руки на поручнях.  
В уже закрывающийся трап влетела какая-то салатовая вертушка, отправленная меткой рукой. Вопль "я не хочу умирать!" был слышен даже на галерее... В щель проскочил грязно-зеленый бот — Спрингер, как успел заметить Старскрим — и трап закрылся.  
– Ну все, вот теперь — комплект, – Проул выдохнул и развернул экран сканирования пространства, приготовленный как раз для взлета. – Теперь мы сразу поймем, что с ними произойдет — взорвутся, или прыгнут в другую вселенную.  
Джет кивнул, напряженно глядя на ржавую громаду. Еще пять кликов... Старт. Отрыв нормальный... Десять кликов... Полет нормальный, набор высоты в норме. Они достаточно починили это корыто, оно даже летит. Так, набор высоты выполнен, все в норме. Отлетное поле наполнилось воплями провожающих, в основном матерными.  
Кажется, кто-то под шумок объявил сторонников взрыва поигравшими. Старскрим смотрел на корабль, уже заметно уменьшившийся. Еще клик... Еще... Взрыв.  
Да! Он понял, что выкрикнул это вслух, и нервно огляделся.  
– Все в порядке, – Проул широко улыбался, проверяя результаты сканирования, – обширные повреждения корабля и дальний прыжок по случайным координатам. Прекрасно!  
– Просто отлично, – Старскрим улыбнулся, – и всего этого шлака не останется у нас!  
– Да. – Проул с удовольствием захлопнул крышку переносного терминала. Улыбнулся широко и искренне, – мне очень понравилось с вами работать, сат Старскрим.  
– Взаимно, сат Проул, – Старскрим протянул ему руку для пожатия, но спохватился и убрал, – крайне приятно, – загладил он неловкость.  
Проул улыбнулся еще раз, провожая взглядом продолжающих гудеть ботов и конов, пытающихся выбить свои выигрыши или ставки из букмекеров.  
– Это было... удовлетворительно.

***

– Я не могу... Я был таким идиотом, – Рамджет снова хлопнул ладонью по столу в раздражении. – Пропустил все! Переворот, Оптроникса, мирный договор... Вообще все.  
– Нууу-у, Тандеркракер реагировал примерно так же, – Старскрим с улыбкой принес из энергария несколько кубов, – предлагаю отметить отлет Родимуса и переходить к совещанию.  
– Отлет... – Рамджет хмыкнул, ощущая, как непривычно-привычно скользят мысли. Быстро и так чисто! Не беспредельная тупость последних ворн. Он со стыдом покосился на друзей, но те будто не заметили.  
– Я так надеюсь, что они не вернутся, – Саундвейв с удовольствием вцепился в один из кубов и расщелкнул маску. Вот еще одно отличие — раньше телепат всегда ходил наглухо закрытый.  
Рамджет покачал шлемом. Шлак, как все изменилось. Поразительно... Он даже не ожидал, что мир окажется столь странной штукой. Последнее, что он помнил отчетливо — плен. А потом — потом долгие ворны тумана сниженных когнитивных функций. И теперь, когда ему рассказывают о происходящем… О мире, в который просто невозможно поверить. Чтобы Оптимус, нет, кажется все же Оптроникс, заключил союз с Мегатроном, и чтобы лидер его принял. Рамджет кивал и слушал, но поверить не мог.  
Это звучало сказкой — вроде тех, что рассказывали в окопах, чтобы пережить еще один налет, еще один расстрел. Усталость, накопившаяся за ворны, не давала ему двигаться толком.  
– А где моя триада? – Наконец, прервал он рассказ в красках о походе к Всеискре.  
– Рамджет. Твоя триада погибла. – Мегатрон подал голос первый раз за все совещание, и джет замер, удерживая куб. Только слегка вздрагивали серво от наводок.  
– Они защищали тебя и базу. Дрались до конца, и погибли. – Старскрим положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжал, отпустил.  
Рамджет кивнул, достойно принимая потерю. Он догадался уже — раз их не было в воспоминаниях... Они не бросили бы поглупевшего лидера. Значит, их больше нет. Он еще раз кивнул, глядя в куб. Из-за автоботов. И не только его триада, не только они. Из-за автоботов у них много потерь, и... мир? Просто мир? Об этом он подумает позже, и Рамджет поднял голову, вслушиваясь. Обсуждали найденный Рикошетом и Рэйведж заваленный учебный класс.  
– Нейтралы отличались странными нравами, – Мегатрон сжал куб, – я когда-то из-за этого уехал из Айкона, так что охотно верю, про батарейки.  
– Я не буду показывать запись, – Саундвейв покачал головой, – Рэйв говорит, даже Рикошету противно было, он того нейтрала Рангу подарил. Так вот, лидер, когда они вернутся, они-то будут считать себя не нейтралами, а настоящими хозяевами Кибертрона. Автоботов, ну, Джазз говорил, их это тоже беспокоит.  
– Мало ли, что считается, – Мегатрон пожал плечами, – в войну они не полезут.  
– Уверенности нет, что не полезут, – связист немного помолчал, – что говорит Прайм?  
– Еще не обсуждали, но у меня ощущение, что он с этим уже мутит энергон, как обычно. Его позиция однозначна — к правлению Кибертроном он никого не допустит, и старый Совет восстанавливать не будет, – Мегатрон махнул рукой.  
– Ну хоть так, – Рамджет кивнул, вмешиваясь в разговор, – мне бы данные. Ужасно соскучился по работе, – он улыбнулся криво — и так ясно, что не хочет думать о триаде.  
– Ты же работал до войны конструктором? – Мегатрон дождался утвердительного кивка, – хорошо. Нужно возглавить проект реконструкции Кибертрона. Начнем с Айкона, Полихекса, и основных заводских зон. Но работать придется с автоботами. Если согласишься, я выбью из Оптимуса назначение тебя руководителем проекта.  
– Я думал, какое-то восстановление уже ведется, – Рамджет выудил из памяти обрывки фраз, – вроде автоботы... А, Стритвайз проект делал? Этот напроектирует.  
– Ну, он занимался только энергоновыми структурами, я смотрел его проект, – вклинился Старскрим. – И зря ты так, профессионально выполнено. Вроде они уже работают? – Он обернулся к Мегатрону, лидер кивнул.  
– Да, забрал Омегу и всех протектоботов, заняты рядом со Всеискрой. Клялся собственной искрой, что через восемь циклов закончат и к Юникрону пойдет энергон класса "Белый свет".  
– Серьезная заявка, – кивнул Рамджет, – без него Всеискра так будет слабо питаться и пребывать в стазисе. А что с общим по городам? Сколько... Сколько нас осталось?  
– Мало, – Мегатрон передал ему датапады, – данные последней проверочной поездки Прайма. Уже отмечены улетевшие с Родимусом.  
– Ну... Шлаково вообще... А эти что делают в списке, это же нейтральный город, наемники, – он удивленно поднял голову.  
– Были, – лидер закатил оптику, я же говорю — после поездки Оптимуса.  
– О, – Рамджет улыбнулся, – ну, еще двадцать стволов нам не помешают, если будет война с нейтралами. Есть информация, в каком они состоянии?  
К нему перекочевало еще три датапада.  
– С рабочими руками большие проблемы, – предупредил вопрос лидер, – составь список тех, кто тебе необходим, будем решать. Телетраан упирается и дронов давать не хочет.  
– Да он вообще зарвался. К Искре не пускает, строит так, что только пыль летит. Подчиняться отказывается, ресурсы не дает. Оплавок автоботский.  
– Телетраана я оставлю на вас, – Рамджет поморщился, – понятно, займусь, – он взял все инфорамки и задумался, потом спросил тихо, – Старскрим, ты занят?  
– Прямо сейчас как раз думаю что взять на себя, – джет с интересом склонился к нему, – что-то нужно?  
– Слетать кое-куда, – Рамджет устало опустил крылья, – посмотреть, как там... Что там... – он подавился тяжелым вздохом, и закончил по связи: "я ведь даже не заметил, что их нет."  
"Ты не мог, – рассудительно ответил Старскрим, – сильнее всего была нарушена как раз работа блоков, отвечающих за обработку происходящих событий. Я понял. Давай слетаем после совещания."  
"Давай. Это... Думаю, уже не срочно", – Рамджет вздохнул и вернулся к делам.  
– Что еще я должен узнать? Снабжение? Тактика с нейтралами?  
– Слишком много всего, я думаю... – Мегатрон кивнул сам себе, – самое главное — это правила поведения. Не пытайся приказывать тем автоботам, которые не выданы тебе в подчинение Праймом. Но одергивать их можно, и бить тоже. За насилие над конами Оптимус лично обещал шлем оторвать.  
– О как, – Рамджет удивленно поднял оптику, – почему? Это на него не похоже... крайне.  
– Он мне обещал, – лидер улыбнулся.– А свое слово он держит, правда очень... по-автоботски. Еще будь очень аккуратен с Телетрааном, эта ржа расползается неостановимо, и он обожает подглядывать и подслушивать.  
– Вы говорите так, будто он живой, – Рамджет качнул шлемом, бессмысленно покачивая куб, – все так изменилось...  
– Он и есть живой, – Саундвейв был предельно серьезен. – Последняя вспышка Всеискры дала Телетраану Искру. Теперь он живой гигантский меха.  
– Искру?! – Куб полетел на стол, выпав из рук Рамджета. – Ты шутишь?!  
– Нет, – Мегатрон хмыкнул, – мы нисколько не шутим. Этот меха такой шустрый, что уже собрал компромат на весь дворец и ухлестывает за Омегой. Думаю, ты помнишь Омегу Дума, верно?  
Джет ошеломленно помотал головой. Это... у него просто не обрабатывалась такая информация. Телетраан — живой и обрабатывающий Омегу...  
– А Прайм что?  
– Ржет, – Мегатрон и Старскрим скривились одинаково.  
– У него вообще шлаково чувство юмора оказалось, – добавил Скрим.  
– У него есть чувство юмора, – Рамджет прикрыл лицо ладонями, сам хмыкнул, – не поверил бы никогда. Шлак, как хорошо соображать.  
Старскрим легонько потрепал его по крыльям, повернулся к Мегатрону.  
– Кстати о Прайме? Куда он на этот раз свалил?  
– Даже не представляю, – Мегатрон вздохнул, – ты знаешь, там... Сложно, – он поморщился, забыв на клик о Рамджете.  
Старскрим кивнул, мимолетом подумав, что неплохо было бы, конечно, объяснить ситуацию Рамджету. Но это так сложно. Сложно даже сформулировать, как они к этому пришли и почему Прайм оказался не в блокираторах и принудительном стазисе, а во главе Кибертрона. К тому же Рамджет умен — он и сам все поймет, и не стоит его грузить сейчас. Сейчас, когда он оказался выдернут из бессмысленности целых ворнов...  
– Ладно, это все равно моя задача, – Мегатрон поднялся, и Рамджет с некоторым смущением отметил тонкие длинные царапины на его броне. Следы интерфейса, о шлак. То ли Старскрим наконец перестал ходить вокруг да около, оглядываясь на прекрасный белый бампер, то ли... Впрочем, об этом Рамджет думать не хотел. Особенно если вспомнить, что у зама когтей нет. Нет, он точно не хотел об этом думать, даже отвернулся. Наткнувшись на визор Саундвейва.  
"Я тебе кое о чем расскажу после совещания, – связист чуть склонил голову, – думаю, ты должен об этом знать".  
"Благодарю", – Рамджет устало вздохнул, – «я уже догадался. И много таких связей?"  
"Несколько, твердо устоявшихся шесть. Мы пока стараемся их не обсуждать. Бывают и мимолетные — насилие запрещено, и Прайм уже подтверждал запрет карами. Но договоренности никто не отменял".  
"Ясно..." — Рамджет вздохнул, – "не думал, что кто-то из наших им порты подставит добровольно, но что уж судить теперь. Я вообще вспоминаю такое, что лучше бы не помнил".  
Кажется, связист смутился. Очень интересно. Что на самом деле произошло? Рамджет поставил себе отметку выяснить все про этот вопрос. Мегатрон со Старскримом уже обсуждали отлет Родимуса. Кажется, лидер злился. Что? Взрыв? Старскрим нервно щелкал крыльями.  
– Мы все проверили, но ты же знаешь Родимуса! Да кто угодно мог положить бомбу, хоть Телетраан! Хоть наши! Он всех довел, ш-шлак.  
– В том числе и тебя, – Мегатрон прищурился. – Не так ли?  
– Меня он вообще давным-давно бесит, – джет еще раз щелкнул крыльями и смутился. – Ну правда. Он невыносим. И к тому же из строя вышла только двигательная установка, они вполне могут еще на нас свалиться.  
– Шлак, Скрим, я не хочу знать, как тебя в это втянули, – Мегатрон сжал кулак, – шлаков Проул, да?  
– Меня не втягивали, я сам согласился. Пусть летят подальше и не возвращаются, – буркнул джет.  
Рамлжет икнул, подавившись маслом.  
– Шлак, что? Это ты был? – Он клик промолчал, – уважаю.  
– Рамджет! – Мегатрон гневно повернулся к нему. – Нельзя же так, даже с автоботами.  
– С Родимусом можно. Кроме того, когда Оптимус ему врезал, ты ничего не сказал, – слегка обиженно буркнул зам.  
– Оптимус врезал лично ему, а вы поставили под угрозу жизни всей команды. Это разные последствия.  
– Не поставили мы под угрозу. Просто грохнули двигатель. Лично я стал счастливее, что врекеры свалили с Кибертрона, – Старскрим упрямо насупился, подняв плечи выше, как обиженный курсант.  
Мегатрон тяжело провентилировал и дернул его за крылья.  
– Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Оптимус-то хоть в курсе?  
– Ну если только Проул ему сказал. Я не говорил.  
– Шлак. Ну ладно, – Мегатрон прошелся туда-обратно, – не ждал от тебя подобной выходки, но поздно спорить. Постарайся больше так не делать, – он вздохнул устало, – у нас и правда мало рук.  
– Они все равно решили улететь, – Старскрим подмигнул Рамджету. – Я всего лишь помог им быть более твердыми в своем решении.  
– А чья это вообще была идея выкинуть их с Кибертрона? – заинтересовался тот.  
– Оптимуса, – Мегатрон махнул, но Рамджет подметил, как он спокойно, незнакомо произнес имя былого врага, – он решил, что администрация Родимуса заслуживает перевоспитания дальней экспедицией, раз уж они ее готовили до того. Лучшее решение, как я полагаю. Лучше, чем дезактив Элиты.  
– Скольких он казнил? – поинтересовался джет, и удивленно вскинул крылья, получив ответ, – Только Элиту? Почему?  
– Не знаю, но рассказывать он не хочет, – Мегатрон повернулся к Саундвейву. – Все? Вроде мы все обсудили, что собирались.  
Одну Элиту? Рассказывать? Нет, не может быть все так хорошо. Лучше чем в самых смелых мечтах. Не может. Рамджет тряхнул шлемом. Не может.  
Память — усиливавшаяся, пока мозговой модуль работал хуже — подкинул вместе с образами боли и страха протяжный, неторопливый фемский голос. "Теперь нужен еще один. Проверим — и будь готов к главному плану". Второй голос — теперь Рамджет узнавал его, ответил резко, отрывисто. Хромедом. "Сат Элита, проект еще не готов. Часть разработок ушла к Персептору, и теперь весь план под угрозой. Я предлагаю остановить опыты". – "Трус". – "Я просто знаю, что делает Оптимус с теми, кто..." — На этом воспоминание оборвалось, Рамджет не смог дальше терпеть ощущения.  
– А кто-нибудь знает, – он обвел всех, кто был в кварте, расфокусированным взглядом, – знает, за что ее убили?  
Золотой визор моргнул. Поймал, с коротким облегчением понял Рамджет. Саунд поймал это воспоминание.  
– Никто. Прайм убил ее лично. Джазз тоже не говорит, за что. Хотя был в тот момент вместе с ним. – Связист еще раз моргнул визором. Поморщился — воспоминание пробирало болью. Рамджет еще раз кивнул.  
– Ей нужен был второй, – джет смотрел другу в оптику, – кто был вторым подопытным?  
– Тандеркракер. Сейчас он в порядке. Ты что-то вспомнил? – Старскрим порывисто рванулся к ним и теперь смотрел то на одного, то на другого. – Что случилось?  
– Тогда получается, если я был первым экспериментом, Тандер вторым, и Элита говорила про "главный план", то это...  
– Оптимус Прайм. – Закончил мысль Мегатрон.  
– И? – Старскрим мигнул, первый раз чувствуя себя тормозом, – и что? Эти планы там только ленивый не строил. Это было ровно орн, три ворна назад. Когда Прайм свихнулся окончательно.  
– Вспомни Оптроникса, когда он уходил, – предложил лидер, – и представь, что кто-то, скорее всего Персептор, или кто там участвовал в проекте, ему рассказал о планах Элиты сделать из него марионетку. Как он отреагирует?  
– Убьет, – без запинки ответил Скрим, потом задумался, – погоди...  
– И убил, – Мегатрон кивнул, – у нее получилось? Тогда... – Он беспомощно глянул на Рамджета, напугав его видом, – оно же исправилось... Исправилось, как думаешь?  
Как будто надеется, что с Праймом все в порядке, шлак.  
"Что у них?" — Нервно скинул Рамджет Саундвейву. – "Что у них с Праймом? Что за договор? Скажи мне!"  
Старскрим положил лидеру руку на плечо, сжимая.:  
– Все с ним в порядке. Думаю Родимус его нам и отдал, не рискнув претворять этот план в действие. Иначе это было бы сразу заметно.  
– Я думаю, он окончательно рехнулся после попытки использования, что бы это ни было. А Хром тянул до последнего и сбежал. Элита мертва, – Мегатрон мрачно перечислял факторы, – Рамджет, мне тяжело тебя об этом просить, Старскрим, тебя тоже, но все, что помнишь ты и помнит Тандер, должно быть разобрано по минутам. Я хочу знать, что они делали.  
Рамджет кивнул.  
"Я расскажу потом", – пообещал связист, и тоже кивнул:  
– Я могу этим заняться, мои способности позволят лучше отловить эти воспоминания.  
Мегатрон кивнул с тенью облегчения, но Рамджету не требовалось быть телепатом, чтобы видеть его острый испуг и внезапную боль. Шлак. Он точно хотел разобраться.  
И чем скорее, тем лучше. Он решительно встал: чем раньше разобраться с этими шлаковыми воспоминаниями, тем лучше.

***

– Нет! Шлак! Да отстаньте вы от меня, ржа вас всех сожри!  
– Даже меня? – Вайз залез на колени к заправщику, подергивая дверцами и завлекательно оттопырив бампер.  
– И тебя, – Октан пытался отбиться от протектоботов, – интеры шлаковы, у меня работа! Брысь делом заниматься! – он попытался снять с себя Вайза, но тот висел, как приваренный, урча и лапая.  
Шлаков гонщик всегда лез первым, отпинывая остальных в прямом смысле. Октан даже гадал, как он умудрялся воспринимать этого жесткого и шлаково упертого меха рассеянным и нуждающимся в защите. Стритвайз был озабочен как не каждый автобот. Но — шлак! – он все равно оставался рассеянным. Октан не мог перестать его прикрывать, вылавливать из ям, а потом ему садились на крылья с двух сторон, и активно склоняли к интерфейсу. Шлаковы боты!  
Заправщик опомнился, когда Вайз, злобно оскалившись, метко пнул подбиравшегося было к нему Блейдза, и снова повернулся с широченной улыбкой.  
– Нет. Вайз, мы еще не закончили работу, – гибкий гонщик под руками напрочь выносил проц.  
– Интерфейс помогает сбросить напряже-ение, – Вайз юрко просочился под руками и зашептал прямо в аудиодатчик, – ты что, пульсации не чувствуешь? Как коннекта-то хочется-аааа..  
– Это Всеискра... – Октан слабо дернулся.  
– Именно. Ты же все чувствуешь. – Автобот как влитой скользнул ему в ладони, выгибаясь и раскидывая длинные ноги. – Ты все прекрасно чувствуешь. Хочу коннекта, ммм...  
Вот таким, выгнутым, запрокинутым и уже капающим, он выносил проц на раз-два. Блейдз цапнул крылья за спиной, Грув и Хот Спот притерлись по бокам, легко уже удерживая слабо дрыгающиеся ноги, и сами терлись и урчали в унисон. Эти шлаковы лентяи обожали, когда Октан заливал их чистейшим топливом до переполнения баков, и готовы были как угодно терпеть Вайза, если он раскручивал упирающегося десептикона на интерфейс.  
Четверых ботов — урчащих, готовых, соблазнительных — отпихнуть не удавалось никак. Октан выругался, чувствуя, как активируется оборудование под слитными поглаживаниями. Вайз заурчал громче, пытаясь потереться открытой панелью. И это при наблюдателях, разве можно... Что? Стоп? Какие наблюдатели? Октан рывком отодвинул рассерженно зашипевшего Стритвайза и активировал системы обнаружения — нет, ему не показалось.  
– А ну прекратили, оплавки! За нами кто-то наблюдает вон из того зала. Кто там? Выходите.  
Вайз страдальчески застонал, и, не поворачиваясь, пальнул в угол.  
– Все, там больше никого нет! А теперь коннект.  
– Никакого коннекта, пока я не проясню ситуацию, – Октан хлопнул злобно шипящим ботом о плечо и решительно встал.  
– Эй! Мы интерфейс хотим, – возмутился Блейдз, но оружие активировал.  
Октан медленно повернулся — и они вдруг присели. Вайз даже пискнул — больше от восторга, вдруг осознав, что партнер у них не только удобная платформа, а еще и огромный меха в полном, неснятом еще боевом обвесе.  
– Заткнулись. Сидеть здесь. Пушки убрать. Я все сам проверю.  
Автоматически прихлопнул висящего на плече восторженного Вайза, чтобы не ерзал, и пошел вперед, включив утопленные в корпус крупные фары.  
– Эй, кто здесь? Я не собираюсь нападать первым. Выходите.  
Из угла чирикнуло. Потом еще раз.  
– Дроны? – Стритвайз вытянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть без форсированного зрения, что там, среди мельтешения полей. – Дроны наверное. Пошли, нечего там смотреть.  
– Те, кто разговаривает как дроны, не обязательно дроны, – Октан ссадил его на пол и присел рядом на одно колено, чтобы выглядеть поменьше. – Вайз, обещаю, как только мы разберемся, я вас сконнекчу. Но сначала нужно разобраться. Давай, притворись мирным и слабым, вымани их на свет.  
– Да шлака! – Вайз фыркнул и еще раз пальнул — примерно поверх, совершенно не обращая внимания на Октана.  
Среагировать на удар в фейсплейт от него Вайз не успел.  
– Я очень надеюсь, что мы действительно сможем договориться без стрельбы и драк, но могу применить и силу, если тебе так понятнее. – Голос Октана приобрел угрожающие вибрации, от которых автобот подтекал еще интенсивнее, несмотря на второй короткий удар по фейсплейту и прижимающую его к стене тяжелую лапу.  
Так раньше довести добродушного заправщика ему не удавалось... но шлак! Раздраженный Октан совершенно не реагировал на соблазнительно оттопыренный бампер и подтекающее масло, и вообще пошел дальше, оставив Вайза на полу. Темный угол вдруг расцветился мерцанием — одни... двое... три пары линз, и два визора. Стритвайз практически подскочил в воздух, одним прыжком оказываясь возле десептикона и хватая его за крыло. Оптика незнакомых меха вздрогнула, и они быстро отступили глубже в темноту, встревоженно попискивая.  
– Стритвайз, я сейчас тебя вкатаю в пол, – очень тихо и вежливо предупредил Октан, будто и не приставил ствол к его груди, – иди к остальным. Быстро. Быстро! Или полетишь.  
Он медленно протянул в сторону угла руки — и оптика снова замигала. Две синие пары линз, все остальные — красные и желтые.  
– Я же посмотреть хочу! Я буду тихим и мирным, – Вайз вцепился в раздраженно дернувшееся крыло еще крепче. – сигнатуры незнакомые, но... спарклинги. Это же свежие меха Всеискры. Шлак, Искрение пришло!  
– А ты стреляешь, идиот! Они еще даже говорить не умеют, – Октан сделал еще пару шагов, и вдруг заурчал басом — неожиданно громко.  
Спарклинги было шарахнулись — но потихоньку выползли на этот звук, откровенно с трудом управляясь с конечностями.  
Вайз уже без понуканий вышел вперед, тоже громко урча двигателем и переключив личные поля в режим максимальной дружелюбности. Первый спарклинг шарахнулся было, но позволил помочь себе дойти до Октана, и принялся робко ощупывать громадного меха.  
"Тут их штук восемь. Стой на месте и свети, я их к тебе перетаскаю," — велел Вайз.  
"Осторожней с ними", – Октан позволил малявке на себя забраться, внимательно рассматривая конструкцию, – "смешные какие. И еще не умеют трансформироваться, но основы заложены".  
На нем висел мелкий будущий колесный, дрыгая ногами и громко урча в ответ.  
"Будешь должен лично мне", — скинул Вайз, дотаскивая очередного, с основой под крылья, и складывая заправщику на колени. – "Дай им энергона. А за то что я такой добрый, трахнешь меня одного. Не хочу делиться".  
"За что это должен?" — Октан принял урчащий самолетик, и почесал его под фейсплейтом, добившись радостных трелей. Синие линзы, хм... второй синелинзовый выглядел как его брат, и приковылял сам. Сейчас, до полноценной обшивки, они еще не были похожи ни на кого, но... Октан задумался, присаживаясь и позволяя всем устроиться на теплой броне.  
"За доброту. Я вообще-то мог устроить тебе неплохую драку," — Вайз сопроводил послание злобным эмотиконом.  
Октан фыркнул, углаживая уже четверых спарклингов, – "Нишлака. Ты слишком высоко ценишь возможность прыгать на моем джампере".  
"Привяжу к платформе и буду прыгать", – Вайз попытался выманить кого-то очень мелкого — и вдруг вскрикнул, отдергивая руку.  
– Шлак, а ну не кусаться! Это еще что за!  
Мелкий зверокон на него сердито зарычал.  
– Давай аккуратнее и тише, – прогудел Октан и мелкий меха подуспокоился, позволяя дотащить себя до десептикона.  
Вайз подмигнул и ушел в темноту, покачивая бампером при ходьбе:  
– Еще трое и все-о-оо...  
– И тащим их к Мегатрону, – отрубил Октан, гладя пятерых по очереди. Совсем крохотные, бестолковые, зверомех так и вовсе умещался у него в ладони, свернувшись калачиком, но предпочел забраться на плечо и оттуда пискляво шипеть. Зашуганный какой. Погладить, чтобы не верещал, и повибрировать, тепло и успокаивающе. «Вот так, вот так, не шипи.»  
– Эй, сейчас я буду шипеть, – Вайз притащил сразу двоих, крупненьких, висящих на нем, и обоих — с алой яркой оптикой. – Еще один и все. Как мы их будем вытаскивать?  
– Разберемся... – Октан счастливо разулыбался, и выудил первый сгенеренный куб, – заправлю их сначала, потом разберемся. Этих давай, – он принял в руки урчащих здоровяков, и даже с некоторым трудом их удержал, – и последнего тащи, чего он там мается.  
Заправщик, обвешанный спарклингами, явно ощущал себя абсолютно счастливым. Вайз хмыкнул, придавливая поглубже всколыхнувшиеся было протоколы защиты и обучения спарклингов. Ржа, пусть десы пищат и тискаются, это их манера, а не автоботов.  
Октан отреагировал на короткий вскрик, только в последний клик удержавшись не рвануть за Вайзом.  
– Шлак, что там?! Вайз?!  
– Шлак, отвали! Отвянь! – Вайз выскочил обратно, наставив на что-то пушку. Спарклинги возбужденно зачирикали, здоровяки, кажется, еще и хихикали тишком над испугом меха, – что это?! Октан!  
– Это спарк... спарк-к-каа-жется, – Октан сам сбился, вздрагивая от вида странного существа со множеством конечностей самого странного вида. – Прекрати. Не смей в него стрелять! Это... такой спарклинг, как наш Саунд.  
– Ваш Саунд — ТАКОЙ? – Вайз стремительно спрятался за крыло, и оттуда уже смотрел, как длинноногое, длиннорукое, тощее создание медленно ковыляет, опираясь на четыре дополнительных манипулятора. К Октану он пер, как танк.  
– Иди ко мне маленький, хорошенький, голодный. Я тебя заправлю. Иди ко мне, – Октан урчал и не отстранился, когда странное существо вскарабкалось по нему, присасываясь с шипением к маленькому кубу. – Хороший.  
Остальные спарки окончательно расположились, принимая кубы. Только вот он заметил, что уже третий раз дает синелинзовому, а тот так и смотрит голодно... хм. На этот раз удалось заметить, как он тихонько отдает кубик одному из крупных меха.  
– Не отдавай, – Октан говорил низким тихим голосом, – пей сам. Пей. Ему я еще дам, у меня много. Вам всем хватит. Пей. Вот так, видишь, – он протянул крупным обоим по большому кубу. – Им хватит. Пей сам.  
Теперь малявка кивнул, и выпил, тихо урча от удовольствия.  
– Десептикон, – Вайз фыркнул, цапнул огрызок крыла, и тут же получил возмущенный клекот.  
– Эй, отвалите от него, малявки, мой дес, я его поймал! – Вайз обиженно фыркнул и полез Октану на плечи. – Шлак, они на меня шипят.  
Заправщик только головой покачал:  
– Тащи своих, будем выбираться.  
– Ща, – Стритвайз фыркнул, и не думая слезать — и разъярено заорал в полете, – шлака творишь!  
– При мелких не выражайся, – Октан прикрыл тварь с щупальцами ладонью, и сурово зарычал, – прояви каплю уважения к новой жизни.  
– Ты меня кидаешь! А им надо учиться быть автоботами. – Он поднялся, оскорбленно потирая бампер, – полировать будешь, понял?!  
– Колесами шевели, – отрезал Октан. – Быстро.  
Разъяренно клацнув, Стритвайз лихо сменил форму и умелся — шлаковы оплавки уже уползли, конечно, отдыхать в более приятное и не подверженное пульсации Всеискры место. Обратно первым летел Блейдз — и его вид вызвал восторженный писк у спарклингов. Сам же он, увидев Октана, обвешанного спарклингами, запутался в винтах и звучно влепился в колонну, обсыпаясь по ней.  
– Вот ржааа... – Хот Спот аккуратно притормозил, трансформировался и удивленно засвистел.  
– Не выражайтесь при спарках, – грозно рыкнул Октан, – в альтформы свернулись, кабины открыли и организованной колонной в медблок. Все понятно? Кто будет выкобениваться — лишу интерфейса. Навсегда.  
– А? Аааа? Ааааа?! – Выразил свое отношение к происходящему Грув, тыкая пальцем в заправщика и медленно отступая.  
Мелкий, пришедший последним, не выдержал и развернулся из уютного комочка, растопыривая гибкие манипуляторы. Зашипел. Развернулся в атакующую позу.  
– Тихо ты, – Октан его снова свернул, – ты со мной поедешь, мелочь. Не отдам тебя этим идиотам, помнут еще. Ты, – он ткнул пальцем в самолетик, – и ты, – второй самолетик пискнул, – тоже со мной. Остальные — загружайтесь в этих... гм... гениев.  
– Я связался с Хуком. Он, Фарма и Ферст Эйд нас ждут как можно быстрее, – Вайз приехал позже всех, трансформировался и от Искры влупил Блейдзу по корме.  
– И угадайте, что с вами сделает Эйд, если вы их помнете, все ясно?  
– О шлак, ты сразу о них сказал? – Вайз скорчил жалобную мордочку, – скучный ты... вот и вози своих конов и уродца, – он лихо трансформировался и подхватил другого будущего колесного.  
Ксеноморф жалобно заскрипел.  
– Ничего, – Октан чуть пригладил спарка по корпусу. – Я с ним еще рассчитаюсь. Он перед тобой лично извинится. – Заправщик сладко улыбнулся, сгружая остальных мелких на пол, где их разбирали боты.  
Ксеноморф так на нем и сидел, хотя остальные уже слезли — сидел и жалобно попискивал, обидевшись, видно, всерьез. Они прекрасно понимали речь, просто собственные вокалайзеры еще требовали настройки.  
– Вайз злой и резкий, как все автоботы. Ты его напугал, вот он и пытается отыграться. Я его интерфейса лишу, пока не извинится. А теперь — поехали. Нас ждут. – Октан потихоньку снял его с себя, углаживая в комочек.  
Еще раз печально скрипнув, ксеноморф забрался в кабину, приткнувшись между самолетов. Кажется, они его уже опекали. Ха, точно — десептиконы, хотя еще только от Всеискры отделились. А этот, возможно, и автобот. Хотя Октан слышал от Старскрима, что никто не будет заставлять всех без исключения меха принимать знак. Тогда останется нейтралом. Шлак, первые спарклинги. Ох-х.  
От ощущения ответственности его колотило, и Вайзу доставалось окриков по связи — гоняет, как пустой! Шлак, Октан до спазма маслоприводов боялся их помять.

– Спарклинги, – на указанном месте оказались не только врачи, но еще Мегатрон, Старскрим и десяток любопытных обоих знаков. Говорил Хук, подвинув более мелких врачей в сторону, – осторожно высаживайте. Кто-нибудь догадался дать им энергону?  
– Я, – Октан высадил будущих летучек первыми. – Осторожно, один ксеноморф, не повредите его.  
– Молчи и давай его сюда, – Хук принял тощего шипящего спарклинга в манипуляторы и успокаивающе заурчал.  
– И поздравляю, – Ферст Эйд хмыкнул. – Все, кого напоил, будут считать тебя основным альфой, приютов у нас нет.  
Он забрал колесного, рассматривая его и крутя. Колесный возмущенно попискивал, но дверцы оттопыривал послушно. Док выгнул его, рассматривая сочленения, и даже уже что-то там проверяя пальцами.  
– Эм, Эйд, ты куда полез? – Очень аккуратно уточнил Вайз.  
– Куда надо, – Эйд погладил мелкого меха по носовому выступу, заурчал совсем как Октан, вибрирующе, завлекательно. Спарклинг на него намотался и замер, часто гоняя вентиляцию.  
– Вот — правильное обращение, – кивнул Хук, – они пока вибрации воспринимают лучше, чем слова. Кстати, еще есть шанс перебить импринт, так что кто хочет воспитывать спарклинга — лучше поспешить.  
Эйд мгновенно перестал урчать.  
Спарклинг поднял голову и жалобно заскулил в дроновском коде. Еще один вырвался от Фармы и неуверенно упал на Эйда, вцепляясь так же крепко, как первый. И присоединился в писке.  
– Ты им очень нравишься, – безжалостно отметил Хук.  
– О шлак, – Ферст Эйд брезгливо стряхнул спарклинга. Тот упорно заполз обратно и неожиданно укусил, – шлак!  
Мелкий ощутимо хихикнул, заполз пузом ему на колени и замер, лениво болтая конечностями.  
– Эйд! – Вортекс просто упал рядом, восторженно встопорщивая лопасти. – Не вздумай его сбрасывать. Если их Искры подсказывают, что ты лучший воспитатель, ты просто обязан их взять на себя.  
Медик закатил оптику, пытаясь не дать словам сорваться с вокалайзеров.  
– Верно, – Хук взял еще одного, – но остальные проявляют тенденцию сохранения импринта. Мегатрон, есть разговор, – конструктикон улыбнулся и перешел на связь с ошалевшим лидером.  
"Восемь спарклингов. Восемь. Шлак," — лидер помотал головой, – "в проц не лезет. И мы бы о них так и не узнали, если бы не Октан. Нужно ставит там наблюдение".  
"Узнали бы", – Хук спокойно поставил малявке пластину на место, вывернутую в блужданиях, – "но они выглядели бы куда хуже. И некоторые могли погаснуть, вот этот ксеноморф, например. Заметь, Всеискра адаптировала ти-ког, теперь она есть у всех восьмерых от создания, и своеобразно встроена в общие системы. Пожалуй, эти спарклинги суть новый вид".  
"Да. Все равно, нужно ставить, чтобы сразу обнаружить. Хм." — Мегатрон отвлекся на долю клика. – "Оптимус спрашивает, можно ли ему на них посмотреть?"  
Спрашивает, отметил Хук для себя. Ему явно получшело на проц. – "Нет. Контакт спарклингов и носителя матрицы Праймаса крайне нежелателен".  
"Принято. И у меня есть мысль, что восстановление комплекса Всеискры прекрасно завершат протектоботы. Как полагаешь, Октан согласится на роль воспитателя спаркариума? Вы с ним вроде бы достаточно дружны", – Мегатрон улыбнулся и погладил пискнувшего ксеноморфа, приковылявшего на всех конечностях. Взял на руки, легонько утискивая. Интересно, какая у него будет полноценная форма?..  
"Да, Октан справится, если уж он сумел построить этих оплавков и привезти всех спарков достаточно быстро".  
Хук перекинул, видно, это сообщение Октану — триплекс сразу заулыбался с оттенком коварства. Видно, представлял, как сообщит это четверке оплавков, навязавшихся в партнеры.  
Мегатрон еще раз погладил ксеноморфа, передавая его Хуку:  
– Занимайтесь ими. Эйд, ты берешь?.. Охх.  
Два пищащих колесных спарклинга висели у Ферст Эйда на подрагивающих дверках. Вортекс держал медика за руки и тихо-тихо что-то шептал на аудиодатчик.  
– В любом случае большую часть времени они будут проводить в приюте. Спарклингам нужно много медпроцедур, – пробурчал Хук успокаивающе, и Ферст Эйд, до того отрицательно взмахивающий шлемом, кажется, дрогнул.  
"И ничему они не помешают..." — донесся обрывок шепота вертолета. Эйд еще раз мотанул шлемом, но уже не настолько решительно.  
Мегатрон подавил смешок и поспешил выйти, кивнув на прощание. И только за дверью сдавленно рассмеялся. Ферст Эйд и спарклинги. О шлак, Оптимус заценит. Кто угодно заценит этот сумасшедший дом! Но, кажется, у протектоботов есть шанс оправдать название. Мегатрон еще раз хмыкнул, слыша высокие писки из-за двери — осмотр дошел до самолетов. Шлак. осталось всего ничего — разобраться с нейтралами, восстановить Кибертрон и узнать, что наворотила Элита. О шлак.

***

Первый раз выпустил Рэйведжа из деки Саундвейв только спустя несколько циклов после отлета Родимуса. Кассет кон выпал как пьяный и долго разминал серво, восстанавливая двигательные функции. Прошелся по верстаку, сел.  
– Мне так плохо почему-то. А где... Ррикошет?  
– Воздействие гипноза подтверждено, – Саундвейв вздохнул, – обиделся Рикошет. Бубнит и страдает. Пойдешь мириться?  
– Пойду, если отпустишь, – кассет очень тяжело провентилировал, трансформируясь в робо-мод. – Он совсем сильно обиделся?  
Саундвейв несколько кликов на него смотрел, потом погладил по острым аудиодатчикам.  
– Нет. Но он за тебя боялся.  
Рэйведж кивнул, обнимая острые коленки, и слабо улыбнулся.   
– Ну это хорошо, что волновался, правда? Вот если б наплевал...  
– Если бы он наплевал, я бы тебя вообще не увидел. – Саундвейв аккуратно подключил к кассету медицинское оборудование, проверяя его состояни. В норме. Только несколько снижены функции почти всех систем. Хм-м... Можно дать Рэйведжу еще полежать в деке, восстанавливаясь, либо... Либо шлаков автоботский восстановительный интерфейс. Поможет, конечно... Поможет.  
Рэйведж жалко улыбнулся создателю, и вздохнул,  
– Тяжело так... Стыдно... Как с ним теперь дрружить, а?  
– Так же, как и всегда, – Саундвейв поднял кассета на руки и легонько прижал к себе. – Приходишь и урчишь. Извинишься. Правда он тебя коннектить полезет, это нехорошо.  
– Нельзя? – Испугался Рэйведж.  
– Можно, – Саундвейв вздохнул, – не волнуйся. Просто не стоит слишком уж бурно, ладно? У тебя системы слабые пока.   
– Не буду, – кассет-кон дернулся, – так я пойду?  
– Я тебя отнесу. Не стоит тебе такому ходить одному по коридорам.  
Рэйв слабо пискнул и обмяк, скручиваясь комочком.  
– Спасибо.  
Саундвейв только улыбнулся под маской. Когда-то он нашел Рэйведжа — вопреки всеобщей уверенности, и он, и близнецы Френзи и Рамбл не явились эффектом расщепления его собственной Искры. Нашел едва живым, измученным ксеноформом-фелиноидом, еще до смены корпуса, выбравшимся из залов Всеискры в обход камер, и упавшем без сил. И вот теперь ему было очень странно видеть, как всегда державшийся только рядом с ним Рэйведж нашел себе друга за пределами их узкого и очень личного круга. С одной стороны, кона хотелось защищать и ограждать. С другой — за него можно было порадоваться.  
Наконец-то он сможет отделиться — возможно, даже уйти из кассет... Но Рэйведж на одно предположение злобно зашипел и полоснул по маске.  
– Эй!  
– Даже не думай, – Кассет-кон вцепился в него обеими руками, выпуская когти. – И не собирраюсь. Ррикошет это так, друг и парртнерр, а от вас я никуда не уйду.   
Саундвейв рассмеялся тихо.  
– Ладно, беги, – он хлопнул белый бампер, – он в заправке за поворотом.  
Кассет-кон трансформировался в звероформу и аккуратно побежал, проскальзывая в автоботскую заправочную вдоль стенки. И кажется, не только автоботскую. Он зарегистрировал три десептиконских сигнала, а один их них — Вортекс. Ну еще бы, вот и Эйд. А вот и Рикошет, в углу.  
Джазза не было — наверное, опять весь в заданиях Прайма. Рикошет глушил сверхзарядку с мрачным выражением меха, решившего не выходить из запоя вообще никогда.  
Рэйведж подкрался к нему почти незаметно, вполз на сиденье, подкрался, подождал когда он отвлечется и втек на стол. Автобот его даже не сразу заметил. А когда заметил — поставил на спину куб.  
– Допился, – уронил он глухо и попробовал смахнуть кассетника.  
Дес подпрыгнул и попытался сразу заскочить на широкий капот. но серво подвели и на броню Рикошету он хлопнулся с коротким дурацким вскриком. Кажется, шок он вызвал какой-то запредельный — Рикошет ошалело наблюдал, как он упорно лезет по капоту, царапая краску, и сосредоточенно урчит.  
Долез, обхватил за шею, и уставился оптикой в визор.  
– Я прришел извиниться, – Рэйведж заурчал громче, вжимаясь крепче. – Пррости что я тебе гадостей наговоррил.  
Рикошет мрачно на него уставился, дергая настройки линз — фейсплейт кона оказался слишком близко.  
– Шлака, – буркнул он, наконец, – в ш-шлак!  
– Эй, не пытайся меня сбрросить, рржавый автобот, – Рэйведж пнул потянувшуюся к нему было лапищу и сильнее втиснулся в темную броню. – Ну Ррикоше-е-ет!  
– Да шлака... вали к хабу, – голос прозвучал так жалобно, а диверсант уже так не пытался поднять руку, что Рэйведж удвоил усилия по урчанию и облизыванию. Облизал фейсплейт, облапывая шлем, втиснулся, подразнил хвостом.  
– Шлака... – еще раз пробормотал Рикошет, пытаясь встать и ловя баланс.  
– Пойдем к тебе, а? – Зашептал кон ему на аудиодатчик.  
– В шла-ак... пойдем.  
Рикошет обреченно махнул рукой, сбросив куб, и поплелся к выходу из бара, запинаясь за чужие ноги. Взгляды он игнорировал — хотя, скорее, просто не замечал.  
Рэйведжу вот пришлось пару раз пошипеть на желающих дернуть длинный белый хвост, но куда больше его интересовал диверсант, медленно бредущий к их с братом кварте. Хотя, скорее, к своей кварте — Джазз там появлялся раз в пять циклов, и то не всегда.  
– Ше-ет... – Рэйведж его еще и лизнул, умильно глядя, – ну не зли-ись... Саунд говорррит, это гипноз.  
– Я не... не злюсь, – Рикошет завалился в открытую дверь и едва не упал, вцепившись в крупную декоративную друзу кристаллов на постаменте. – Я-а-а... шлак я не злюсь! Я этого... ты, ржа.  
– Ну пррости, я не соображал ничо. Давай ты нейтррализаторры прримешь, а?  
– В шла-ак... – Рикошет рухнул на платформу, свернулся неуклюжим клубком, – ничо не хочу... в ржу свали...  
Он жалобно пискнул, как дрон, и попытался закопаться в изолетик.  
Так, понял Рэйведж, придется накачивать нейтрализаторами, иначе он тут так и будет валяться ничего не соображающей грудой. Хорошо что кон прекрасно знал, что где лежит в кварте. На короткий укол в магистрали Рикошет ответил слабой руганью и снова затих.  
Сейчас ему будет плохо... Рэйведж умел обращаться с конами во время сброса заряда, и тут не растерялся, придержав забившийся корпус всем весом.  
– Тш-ш-ш, ти-ихо, хорроший, – он улегся на затихшем Рикошете, – тихо.  
Погладил тонкими пальцами фейсплейт, визор. Вот когда автобот не корчит рожи, он такой мирный и красивый, и очень похож на Джазза.  
– Ну пррости меня, и давай помиримся, Шет. Я не хочу чтобы ты меня выгонял, а?  
– Шлаков оплавок, – Рикошет чувствительно двинул его по спине, – чего ты мне намешал?  
Он мгновенно сморщился, переживая болезненные спазмы магистралей, и невнятно выругался.  
– Это стандарртный отррезвитель, только полуторрная поррция. Одинаррная тебя не возьмет. – Рэйведж с него скатился в сторону, подобрал длинные ноги и свернулся комочком. – Ты злишься на меня?  
– Ржа ты мелкая, – Рикошет с трудом встал, мотнул шлемом и сел обратно. Ноги особо не держали. Задумчиво сев удобнее, он скосился на грустного кассет-кона.  
– Чо ты там болтал? Какой в шлак гипноз? Он на тя три клика смотрел.  
– И хватило. Саунд говоррит, мне теперь Рранга вообще видеть нельзя, он меня сразу перрехватит. Говоррит я слишком воспрриимчивый. – Рэйв тоскливо провентилировал, – я его укусил, потому что он меня не пускал.   
– И чо?  
– Ну чего... Саунд кон, он прростил... – Рэйведж мелко дрожал, – я ж не специально... Саунд говоррит, я не виноватый...  
Он и подполз бы ближе — но все равно сидел на месте, мелко, тонко подрагивая и дергая хвостом. Автоботы никогда не заморачивались прощением — не прощением. Неписаный кодекс гласил, что если после оскорбления второй приходит сам, значит, готов принимать наказание. Но мелкого кассет-кона наказывать у Рикошета просто не поднялась бы рука. Он зарычал и сграбастал деса в охапку, заваливаясь на платформу.  
Кажется, он знал, чем снять обиду. Рэйведж совершенно внятно заерзал, и снова полез лизаться.  
– Ты хоть форму смени, кошак, – легко щелкнув его по уху, проворчал Рикошет добрее.  
Клик спустя к нему притирался и помахивал хвостом тонкий белый меха с огромными желтыми линзами.   
– Прростишь?  
– Сконнекчу, – облизнулся Рикошет.  
Рэйведж кивнул, лениво на нем растянувшись.  
– Саунд пррредупредил, чтоб ты осторожнее, – он улыбнулся, – но ты ж слушать... ой!  
Лапа, накрывшая его бампер, вдруг ощутимо по нему врезала.  
– Молчи, ржа, – рыкнул диверсант, тиская его за ноги и решительно опрокидывая на спину. Навис, мрачный, тяжелый, мощный. – Молчи, я сказал.  
Дес заерзал на спине со сладким ужасом предвкушения. Такой... большой и страшный. На попытку сладко заурчать ладонь просто закрыла ему фейсплейт целиком, и слегка сдавила. Рэйведж задергался немного, тут же отключив замки, и шире развел длинные ноги. Устраивать показательное сопротивление он даже не собирался  
Вздрогнул от пальцев, перебравших окантовку порта, обеими руками вцепляясь во все еще зажимающий фейсплейт манипулятор, слабо пискнул. Серво скручивались от волн болезненно пугающих ощущений. Обычно Рикошет так себя не вел.  
– Тя надо наказать, – автобот зашуршал сабспейсом, что-то достал. – Ща попробуем, как ты на это.  
Рэйведж ткнулся запросом, но ответа не получил, и задергался серьезнее — так, что что-то непонятное в него Рикошет пропихивал с откровенным трудом, удерживая дергающиеся белые ноги.  
– Ша, – он запихнул последний шарик, подождал, пока Рэйведж закончит дергаться, и медленно потянул всю конструкцию назад.  
Игрушка мгновенно расширилась, пытаясь заполнить все возможное пространство. Рэйведж истошно заорал сквозь манипулятор, ощущая как его системы насильственно расширяются, пытаясь принять рассчитанные на больших меха вибрирующие шарики. Но от первой же, еще разогревающей волны дрожи, вскинулся всем корпусом с жалобным писком.  
Ладонь снова сжалась на фейсплейте, заставляя перегреваться, и слегка толкнула на платформу.  
– Шлаков кон, – урчание почти над аудиодатчиком раздалось совершенно неожиданно, и Рикошет снова медленно потянул шарики обратно.  
Кассет судорожно задергал ногами, заизвивался, пытаясь кричать. Диверсант постепенно усиливал вибрацию игрушки, двигая ее по судорожно поджимающимся приемным путям туда и обратно, заставляя неравномерно стимулировать системы. Шлакова стимуляция не давала разрядки — только заводила, заставляя сбрасываться вхолостую. Рэйведж забился сильнее, пытаясь вывернуться из-под руки, и вдруг получил шлепок по пластинам живота, едва не выбивший его в перезагрузку.  
"Не на-а-до... хватит... коннект.. хочу, хочу, не надо ...так," — слабый лепет по связи Рикошет принял с огромным наслаждением, наконец отпуская фейсплейт пищащего кона и наваливаясь на него сверху. Лизнул тонкие губы, собирая на глоссу капельки энергона.  
"Буш знать", – он куснул дергающийся аудиодатчик, заработав срывающийся писк, и резко выдернул игрушку одним движением.  
Дес завизжал дроновским кодом, извиваясь всем корпусом как киберкобра. Вжался в Рикошета, подвывая и сжимая вокруг его корпуса тонкие конечности что было сил. Желтая оптика лихорадочно мерцала синхронно с вспышками прозрачной линзы, закрывающей искру.  
Подключение джампера он воспринял, чуть притормозив и заурчав, но стоило Рикошету дать первый разряд — Рэйведж снова заорал, впиваясь когтями в его плечи, и заливаясь воплем. Сам автобот тоже едва не заорал, прижимая хрупкий белый корпус к платформе. Шла-ак, откатывал разряды мелкий кон как крупный и мощный партнер, выбивая Рикошету предохранители и контроль.  
Новый рывок в системы, и джампер наконец вошел до предела, плотно заполнив все возможное пространство, и подключившись ко всем портам. Рикошет замер, сам пытаясь на клик оклематься.  
Рэйведж поджимался и слабо извивался на скрутке, тихо попискивая. Он хотел еще, до выбивания оптики, до скрежета вокалайзеров, чтобы все тонкие серво почти ломались от судорог и открылась искра. Он облизывал и покусывал темную броню, жадно заурчав.  
– Шлаков мелкий, – восхищенно выдохнул Рикошет, прижимая его крепче — и снова дал разряд. Откат едва не вышиб его в ребут, прокатившись по всей сенсорике.  
Еще один разряд, и Искры наконец начали открываться. Тут уже взвыл диверсант, скручиваясь в попытке нормально втиснуться в золотое сияние. Директива к слиянию Искр выбивала ему контроль, заставляя более крупного и громоздкого партнера ломать себе шарниры, изгибаясь на пределе. Рэйведж тоже вытянулся, едва не снимаясь с джампера — его удерживали только мощные защелки на штекерах. Он снова подвывал и постанывал, выгнувшись весь, поерзывая и дергаясь вверх, неосмысленно мигая золотой оптикой.  
Невозможно красивый, мой, мой, практически рычал Рикошет, с хрустом наконец сгибаясь, позволяя соприкоснуться оболочками искр. Вспыхивая весь от яростно-сладкого кайфового слияния. Вопль Рэйведжа едва не вышиб ему аудиодатчик — и оборвался в верхней точке, вернувшийся напрямую из Искры откат выбил проц в офф, мгновенно и потрясающе-ярко.

Онлайн они вышли одновременно, и дес ласково заурчал, вжимаясь во все еще открытые механизмы капота, ласково поглаживая закрывшуюся камеру искры.  
Рикошет глухо зарычал. Шлак, нужно придумать другую позу для слияния искр, а то он так выворачивает себе бронеплиты на спине.  
– Больно? Р-размять? – Рэйведж приластился мягче, урча и гладя. Состояние первый раз за все циклы вдруг оказалось таким восхитительно-здоровым, что даже точить когти о броню Рикошета не хотелось.  
– Ша, – бот снял его с джампера и уложил рядом, с коротким скрежетом переворачиваясь на бок, – поставь в пазы, а? Шлак, ты такой...  
– Какой? – Рэйведж аккуратно ставил на место вывернутые пластины. Диверсант отличался гибкостью, но не настолько, и сам бы не справился.  
Легкий массаж доступных сенсорных зон Рикошет воспринял благостным урчанием.  
– Клевый, вот какой. Тока дурак внушаемый. А так клевый. Очень.  
– Сам ты дуррак. А я прросто внушаемый. – Рэйведж гладил и чуть поддевал стыки пластин, сбрасывая искорки с когтей. – Перреверрнись на живот, я тебе массаж сделаю.  
С недовольным ворчанием диверсант пристроился в неудобной позе, пристроив капот так, чтобы не царапался.   
– Дверцы глянь, – он шевельнул ими, – заедают, ш-шлак. Глянь, а?  
– Сейчас посмотррю, – он переполз по широкой спине, ощупывая крепления. Автобот урчал и подергивал дверцами, открыв их крепления и позволяя поправить стыки. Рэйведж, капнул масла, выправляя сочленения.  
– Ррикошет?  
– Мм?  
– Ты больше не злишься?  
– Не, – Рикошет шевельнулся, проверяя работу сочлений, – а еще добавь маслица, – урчание прозвучало гораздо интересней, – и прогла-адь... Шлак ты дурной.  
– Большой стррашный автобот и маленький глупый кон, ты же так хотел поигррать, прравда? – Рэйведж поглаживал стыки, когтил их, сбрасывал заряды.  
– Шлаа-ак, да, – диверсант заурчал громче, ерзая в поисках позы поудобнее. – Ржа, ты от меня не уйдешь. Поймаю и того. Но завтра. Шлаа-ак, да, да, там погладь!  
– Почему завтрра? Уста-ал? – Рэйведж обошел сенсорную зону, поцарапал немного стыки брони, и только тогда прошелся мягкими антистатическими и антишумовыми подушечками на кончиках длинных пальцев по чуть более темной зоне металла.  
Автобот помолчал, потом тихо признался:  
– Я с тех пор не перезаряжался, ш-шарк. И пил, ваще-то... И это...  
– Ты из-за меня так перреживал? – Рэйв стиснул его за шею, трансформируясь в робо-форму и притискиваясь к спине.  
– Шлака! Надоело все. – Рикошет оскорбленно дернул дверцами, уже чувствуя, что системы плавно уходят в переработку остатков сверхзаряженного.  
– Ты шикаррный. Мощный, большой, стррашный иногда, – кассет-кон вкрадчиво втек ему между капотом и шлемом, вжимаясь, заполняя все доступное пространство. – Такой сильный, – Прижался белым фейсплейтом к визору, облизывая маленькой глоссой.  
– Подлиза мелкий, – Рикошет его еще раз хлопнул, но оставил руку на теплом металле, не отдергивая, и сам зашумел вентиляцией тише. Фокус зрения терялся, хотелось в офф... надолго в офф, пока все не пройдет. И хотелось ощущать рядом это тепло, биение искры в тонком корпусе, глоссу на визоре. Шлаков кон. Рикошет сильнее его притиснул. Шлаков мелкий кон, пришел все-таки, пришел к нему.  
– Все, офф, – прошептал Рэйведж.

***

– Телетраан, исчезни, – приказал Прайм, вставая и похрустывая броней в раздражении. Сжал-разжал кулак несколько раз.  
Мегатрон воинственно вздернул крылья, выше поднимая синие стойки:  
– Я настаиваю.  
– Настаивай дальше, – Оптимус повернулся к нему спиной, занимаясь терминалами, – твое мнение сейчас неактуально. Все ясно?  
На мрачность Мегатрона он не обращал внимания, работая с переданными данными. Фортресс Максимус умел пытать достаточно хорошо, и даже один пойманный нейтрал сдал почти все. Они близко. Их мало, но они могут с немалым шансом превратить пол-Кибертрона в стеклянное поле пополам с расплавленным металлом. И они хотят управлять Кибертроном как раньше. Шлак.  
– Нет! – Десептикон рванул его за плечо, разворачивая к себе, – переговоры с нейтралами буду вести я. Ты развяжешь новую войну.  
– Отстань, я все сказал, – Потимус попытался не глядя его оттолкнуть, но отступил сам, получив мощный удар по стеклам.  
Он еще клик сдерживал рвущуюся ярость, но стоило Мегатрону потянуться к антеннам — и боевые протоколы сработали, превращая краткую потасовку в полноразмерную драку.  
– Шлак! – Мегатрон вытер с фейсплейта энергон, – вот именно поэтому!  
Прайм зарычал, отброшенный метким ударом в брюшные пластины, кинулся, пытаясь подмять Мегатрона под себя. Еще рывок, обмен ударами, и они замерли по разные стороны терминала, тяжело вентилируясь в боевом режиме. Маска схлопнулась, оставляя только яростно горящие линзы.  
Мегатрон такой роскошью не обладал, и просто так зарычал, вздергивая и топорща крылья.  
– Хватит, – он поднял руки, – мы должны решить это совместно. Это общий вопрос. Нейтралы угрожают всем меха Кибертрона, и я сам их не слишком люблю.  
– Вот и не лезь! Я все сделаю без тебя! – Оптимус яростно процарапал край терминала, отчего изображение засбоило и пошло рябью. Ему очень сложно было остановиться в процессе драки, сдерживать боевые протоколы. Хотелось врезать упрямому десу со всей силы.  
– Оптимус, нет, – лидер десептиконов медленно опустил руки, укрощая собственные протоколы, – хватит. Мы будем действовать вместе, или не будем действовать никак. Ты хочешь войны?  
Он медленно обошел терминал, не поднимая руки в боевую позицию. Прайм длинно провентилировал, пытаясь успокоиться хоть немного.  
– Ты не будешь работать с нейтралами. Я уже решил.  
– Мы договаривались, мы работаем по всем вопросам вместе. – Мегатрон подошел ближе ,но руки не поднимал, чтобы не провоцировать. – Я хочу заниматься этим вопросом.  
– Нет.   
Мегатрон неожиданно кивнул, и пошел к двери. Прайм несколько кликов пытался понять, что... ему уступили? Но как-то слишком странно.  
Даже походка Мегатрона выражала спокойную сосредоточенность — он что-то решил — сам, молча! – и теперь шел реализовывать. Нет, он просто решил, что не имеет смысла больше разговаривать, шлак. Оптимус врезал по терминалу, разбивая панель. Ржа съешь Мегатрона и его десептиконов!  
Он тяжело рухнул в кресло, отщелкивая маску. Уставился пустой оптикой в искрящие выбитые платы. Последние циклы Матрица резко активизировалась, и выдерживать яростное биение призраков, требование мести, становилось все сложнее.  
Они ненавидели былую элиту Кибертрона — да и он ее ненавидел! Какого шлака ему мешают?! Оптимус демонстративно удалил два входящих от Телетраана, рявкнул на него — ИскИн умолк. Чего тут пояснять, Мегатрон трансформировался и улетел в сторону Всеискры, где располагалась его основная резиденция. Полезет ведь теперь вперед него. Подогнать боевиков и заставить силой? Нет, это конец мирных отношений. Оптимус пнул и так пострадавший терминал и отошел к панорамному окну, тяжело печатая шаг. Подчиняясь приказу, в огромном кабинете погас свет, оставляя только слегка вспыхивающие узоры на стенах. Ржа... Как объяснить Мегатрону, что ему нельзя общаться с бывшей элитой Кибертрона?  
Объяснить... Оптроникс сам себе зло хмыкнул. Раньше он бы не тратил на это время. Раньше... раньше его не интересовало чье-то мнение. Сейчас же этот список вдруг обрел свое исключение. Белые крылья, синие стойки... синяя оптика, вспыхивающая алыми искрами ярости — или это отраженный блеск?  
Он задумчиво слизнул с кулака следы энергона. Даже быстро распадающийся, он нес другой вкус, вкус неба и острого заряда. Энергон летных форм.  
Матрица вспыхнула, отзываясь на клик слабости, разгорелась, выпуская голоса предыдущих носителей.  
"Убей! Убей их! Убей предателей! Разорви! Отомсти за нас! Убей! Убей! Убей!"  
– Шлак, да заткнитесь вы... – Оптимус захрипел, вцепляясь в основания антенн, – заткнитесь!  
Не помогает нишарка. Помогают только чужие белые пальцы, закрывающие чуткие антенны. Оптроникс не мог признаться никому, но перед собой оставался кристально честен. Безумия он боялся — больше, чем чего-то еще. Если верить сводкам, один раз эти голоса победили, лишив его собственного голоса, перепахав все планы, превратив слом режима в безумный вихрь разрушения. Один раз... И больше всего он боялся, что это случится еще раз. Что он проиграет. Они растопчут и сожгут его разум, промчавшись по цепям, как это уже было один раз.  
Было. И не должно повториться.  
Шлак, да заткнутся они или нет?! В приступе отчаянья Оптроникс попробовал то, о чем вскользь упоминал Старскрим — попробовать поговорить с призраками. Не спорить, поговорить.  
"Чего вы хотите?" — его мысленный голос заставил их на клик замолчать, – "чего вы хотите, окончательного разрушения Кибертрона?"  
Он смотрел на пейзаж — когда-то прекрасный. Сейчас — темная пустыня, развалины и неяркие вспышки по едва восстановленным и временным транспортным магистралям. Кто он теперь, Прайм развалин? Зачем ему править дезактивом и руинами? Он пропустил ту долю клика, когда подрубилось бездействовавшее все эти орны информационное подключение матрицы, беззвучно рухнув сознанием в темноту. Не успел даже послать сигнал, хотя до Мегатрона он бы и не дотянулся.

Яростный крик разорвал тишину залы, но Прайм удивленно замолчал, разглядев образы встречающих... призраков? Нет, здесь они выглядели крайне материальными.  
И крайне злыми. И небольшими — едва ему по грудь. Шлаковы оплавки, столпившиеся вокруг плотным кольцом — и ведь это не все... мерцали линзы — алые, желтые, даже пара зеленых и синих проблесков. Первый раз призраки молчали.  
– Чего?.. Чего вы от меня хотите? – Прайм заполошно огляделся, пытаясь вычленить главного. Вздрогнул, понимая — главный здесь он. И они ждут его слов. – Я здесь. Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? Уничтожил Кибетрон окончательно?  
– Убей их, – тихий голос откуда-то издалека превратился в гул, – разрушь все. Уничтожь угрозу миру, убей из всех.  
Убей их всех!  
Убей их всех!  
Убей!  
Убей!  
– Тишина! – Рявкнул Оптроникс во всю мощь командного голоса. Шлак, они послушались. – Тишина. Говорить по одному и отвечать на мои вопросы. Я сильнее вас. Я — Прайм.  
Призраки надвинулись, с гневным бессловесным гулом, сверкая яростно оптикой.  
– Мы Праймы. Мы больше знаем. Праймас принял нас, – со всех сторон раздавались голоса. но все тише и тише, пока они не умолкли совсем. Пока тишина, тяжкая тишина не затопила весь зал — они молчали так же громко и издевательски, как кричали.  
– Вы Праймы прошлого, я Прайм настоящего. Вы мертвы, я жив.  
– Это поправимо, – прошелестел один из самых ярких еще, золотисто-синий, с короткими гребнями по плечам.  
Оптроникс напряг память, он точно про него читал.  
– Генерал Логос, герой войны. Нигде не сказано, что ты был Праймом.  
– Я им и не был, – прошелестел мертвый, и в его оптике разгорелся более яркий огонек. Более осмысленный. – Я был куклой, поддержкой для матрицы, непринятый, убитый. Как все мы. Ты думаешь, Праймов было так много? Ты думаешь кто-то из нас правил?  
– Вы не правили, слабаки, но правлю я! – Прайм огляделся, – что. думали, легко отделаетесь? Свихнуться, сдохнуть, отдать Искру Праймасу, а потом рулить через еще одного идиота? Шлака вам, не будет так.  
Он самодовольно улыбнулся, хищно оглядывая мехов. Как много. Как их много... Толпа идиотов!  
– Наглый оплавок, – хмыкнул Логос, стремительно обретая цвет и разумность, остальные зашевелились, расступаясь. – Что, этот ржавый шлак Трион позволил тебе ходить без контроллера в проце?  
– Он сбежал, – Оптимус расплылся в широченной улыбке. – Он сбежал, когда я забрал матрицу, трус.  
– Забра-ал? – Логос улыбнулся зеркально-хищной улыбкой, – подробнее, шлак! Мы хотим знать, как ты вырвался. Мы все, – в его оптике блеснул свет искры самого Праймаса, – мы все, – тени становились призрачнее, вбираясь в него, превращаясь в единого, страшного, странного меха, – все хотим знать.

***

На первую встречу с первым прилетевшим кораблем Мегатрон взял только Старскрима и Рамджета. Они выглядели крайне мирно и даже одиноко на огромном, свежеотремонтированном посадочном терминале.  
– Расчетное время прибытия — полджоора, – Старскрим нервно подергал крыльями, – эм, лидер, не то чтобы я вмешиваюсь, но почему Оптимус не пришел?  
– Он занят. – отрубил Мегатрон, глядя на небольшой кораблик. Нет, нельзя с ними воевать... может, удастся договориться? В позывных мелькали полузабытые за войну имена, и он сам тянулся навстречу — будто к обещанию, что все вернется. Что прошлое будет другим, что можно все починить, что сломали...  
Старскрим дернул его за плечо, вытаскивая из мыслей, и смотрел очень серьезно, не ответив на мимолетную улыбку.  
– Вы поругались? Шлак, из-за нейтралов?  
– Не заморачивайся, – Мегатрон хмыкнул. – Не первый и не последний раз.  
Старскрим не отстал:  
– Что-то о военных действиях? Или я рано испугался? – он крепко сжал Мегатрону крыло, не вырваться, – он хочет войны?  
Рамджет в стороне устало притушил линзы.  
– Он хочет, чтобы я вообще в это не ввязывался и не подходил к нейтралам, – лидер закатил оптику, взяв пальца Старскрима в свои. – Не переживай. Когда успокоится, я поговорю с ним еще раз.  
– Чем объясняет? Хотя, как обычно, да? Ничем? – Джет тяжело и нервно провентилировал.  
– Ничем, – Мегатрон кивнул тяжело, – так что мы пойдем, и попробуем подписать равный мир. Рамджет, пошли, – он кивнул второму джету, – у нас не очень много времени, пока автоботы не собрались.  
Рамджет кивнул и подошел ближе, указав на заметную уже оптикой точку в небе. Корабль нейтралов быстро снижался. Острый, тонкий, опасный. Даже изрядно побитая и поцарапанная обшивка не могла скрыть былого блеска и яростности.  
– Это кто-то из правящих кругов. Корабль очень дорогой, – отметил Рамджет.  
– Да, но я не вижу эмблемы правящего дома, ее смыли, – Мегатрон настроил оптику. но так и не разглядел знакомого знака, – надеюсь, к нам летит кто-нибудь адекватный. Очень надеюсь.  
Он вздохнул, вспомнив последние рывки издыхающего Сената, не справившегося с восстанием. Ничего хорошего в них не было.  
– А если нет? – аккуратно уточнил Старскрим. – Не то чтобы я сильно одобряю Прайма, но не был ли он прав?  
– Ерунда. Не полезут же они сразу воевать. Сначала попробуем договориться. Сила должна быть нашим самым последним аргументом. – Мегатрон смотрел только на приземляющийся корабль.  
Он шагнул вперед, а Старскрим притормозил — странный блеск у корабля заставил колыхнуться боевые инстинкты, и... о шлак!  
– Мегатрон! – он рванул вперед, но Рамджет дернул его за край крыла, – назад!  
Старскрим бы еще успел, но лидер уже тоже оценил ситуацию, и с силой оттолкнул их обоих от себя:  
– Шлак, летите... – Выщелкнутаясь тяжелая сеть спутала Мегатрона, отключая ему все серво, и он тяжело рухнул на колени, – летите!..

– Он прав, – Рамджет крепко держал Старскрима, – трансформируемся и во дворец.  
Он, мгновенно оценивший шанс, что сеть зацепит и их, едва успел уйти перекатом, и выдернуть ошалевшего от отчаяния Старскрима.  
– Трансформируемся!  
– Нет! – Джет вырывался и тянулся к лидеру, теряя способность трезво оценивать ситуацию. Рамджет оценил разворачивающиеся в их сторону огневые установки и врезал Скриму, заставляя сконцентрироваться.  
– Мы должны рассказать Прайму! Старскрим! Быстрее!  
Первая очередь, прошедшая чуть в стороне, заставила Старскрима оклематься и быстро взлететь, уже в воздухе меняя форму.  
"Он будет счастлив", – желчно добавил Рамджет, – "устроит всем мир и процветание".  
"Он их убьет. Шлак, это именно то, чего мы так хотели избежать", – джет выжимал все возможное и невозможное из движков. Искра сжималась от мысли, что они оставляют лидера в руках старой элиты.  
Рамджет мрачно молчал. Получается... получается Прайм был прав, требуя от Мегатрона держаться подальше. Он знал? В проце не укладывалось, что этот оплавок может быть прав в политических прогнозах.  
Клик спустя Старскрим яростно выругался, ускоряясь еще, – "Оптимус в странном оффлайне, уже четыре джоора. Шла-ак, только этого нам не хватало..."  
"Данные Телетраана?" — Рамджет тут же выдернул из Хука из спаркариума, где тот грозился обосноваться навсегда, – "отправил к нему нашего медика. У тебя Искровая связь с Мегатроном, попробуй засечь, куда они полетели. Я на базу, подниму Шоквейва, ты во дворец. Разделяемся".  
Рамджет помолчал, закладывая вираж, и добавил тихо, – "и держись".


	25. Chapter 25

Полутемный отсек, с верстаками, стеллажами, и одной большой ремплатформой, ярко освещенной выносными лампами на гибких стойках. Множество медицинского и ремонтного оборудования, потеки энергона, слегка позванивающий подвес... И вентилирующийся с хрипами меха на платформе.  
– Ты скучал без меня? – осведомился Фортресс Максимус, закрывая дверь, тихо рассмеялся от ненавидящего шипения.  
– Я рассказал все! Все! – Тонкий нетрансформирующийся меха на платформе, красивый, с невероятно изящным корпусом, задергался во всю силу, – что ты еще хочешь знать, а?  
– Пока ничего, Децимус, – автобот замурлыкал, – пока. Босс доволен твоей информацией и просил придержать такой прекрасный источник сведений. Так что, ты еще немного побудешь здесь, – он с удовольствием наклонился над дергающимся бывшим советником. – Давай поиграем.  
– Нет. Нет, не на... – Децимус с ужасом уставился на медленно расщелкивающиеся пальцы. Фортресс не торопился, зная, что один вид трансформируемых конечностей вызывает у пленника истерику. О да, гордый сенатор уже познакомился с техническим особенностями лучшего палача Оптимуса Прайма.  
Так что он с удовольствием придержал и замедлил трансформацию руки, наслаждаясь хрипами и сбоями вентиляции в сине-золотом корпусе. Не желтом, именно золотом. Сенатор вызывал у него чисто эстетический восторг своей позолоченной броней.  
– А ты знаешь, – Максимус понизил голос до интимного шепота, – у меня не только руки меняются. И не только у меня. Вас ждет масса сюрпризов.  
Сенатор пискнул, но смело поднял голову.  
– Что еще меняется? Коннектор? Или как вы его теперь называете, втык? – Он нахально пялился на Фортресса в уверенности, что в него при всем желании ничего не влезет.  
– Джампер. И нет, красавчик, все в тебя можно запихнуть. И мне даже не придется тебя для этого разрывать на части.  
Децимус вздрогнул, пытаясь отстраниться от огромного, явно сумасшедшего черно-зеленого автобота. Как этот психопат может разорвать меха, он уже видел. И собрать ювелирно, и снова разбирать... Дециус сипло, глухо застонал от невыносимого ужаса, когда рука оказалась совсем близко.  
– Я же все сказал, – у него немели губы, сбоил вокалайзер, – я все...  
– Чшшш... Я не собираюсь тебя больше пытать. Пока что, – Максимус проскользил гибкими щупами по белому фейсплейту, коснулся судорожно сомкнувшихся губ. Сенатор мелко дрожал, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства. Такое Фортресс уважал. Ломать гордецов-конов он предпочитал всегда, а теперь — подарок судьбы, до шлака гордый сенатор.  
– Помнишь, как угрожал, а? – Фортресс сильнее прижал дрожащие губы, – как тут орал?  
Насладился молчанием, и ужасом, и ненавистью в синей оптике.  
– А помнишь, как вы задирали свои холеные, полированные шлемы, элита старого Кибертрона? Как проходили мимо нас, словно мы грязь на обочинах? И где ты теперь? О, я уверен, Прайм позволит сделать из вас рабов.  
От упоминания этого титула Децимус всегда начинал дергаться сильнее.  
– Н-не... – он вздрогнул, не зная, чем еще отболтаться, и замолчал, тихо поскуливая. Ломался — Фортресс любил такое видеть. И если провести ему по изящным, красиво состыкованным пластинам живота...  
Заизвивался, пытаясь отстраниться, вжаться в жесткое покрытие платформы. Ни капли возбуждения, один только страх. Прекрасно. Максимус чувствовал бы себя оскорбленным, если бы такой холеный красавчик так быстро сдался. Он так любил ломать сопротивление, вообще... ломать.  
– Что бы с тобой сделать... Ти-ког у тебя нет, – он улыбнулся неприятно. – Могу залить энергоном, Персептор оставил десяток кубов экспериментального. Он очень интересно действует на нас — а на тебя как будет, хм-м?  
Децимус отвернулся, кусая губы. Только бы не сорваться, не начать умолять. У этого шлака нет ни капли сочувствия к жертвам, в этом сенатор уже успел убедиться, пока из него выбивали планы Альфа Триона. Если бы он мог, он предпочел бы потерять рассудок, но за этим автобот тщательно следил. Останавливался, доводя его до грани боли, показывал слитые жидкости, смеялся, и снова играючи заставлял его кричать. Сейчас одно воспоминание о жутких джоорах почти смяло его сопротивление и волю.  
Сенатор не осознавал, что тихо скулит сбивающимися вокалайзерами, и мелко дрожит в захватах. Остановившаяся расфокусированная оптика уперлась в стык пола и потолка, в темноту, пока Максимус чем-то шуршал и звякал.

С тихим хрустом расщелкнулись блокираторы, освобождая изящные конечности. Все такие же стройные и полированные, как автобот их помнил из предвоенных орнов. О да-а-а... Децимус не дернулся, не стал уходить рывком, только свернулся калачиком на платформе. Свернулся, истерически защищая Искру, и даже не думая, что выставил очень забавно красивый круглый зад.  
Автобот расхохотался, прихватывая его широкой лапищей под короткий вскрик.  
– Соблазняешь, а? Это излишне. Я и так собираюсь тебя сконнектить.   
Советник бесполезно рванулся, пытаясь оттолкнуть его руку. Не вырваться, не выдернуться, даже сопротивляться не получится. И от болезненного укола в магистрали снова закричал. Он отбивался всерьез, изо всех сил, ни о чем не думая — просто врезать бы хоть раз, ударить, разбить линзу... Убить бы!  
Но разница в размерах и мощи сказывалась. Максимус легко прижал его к платформе, дожидаясь, пока подействует синтетик. С некоторым усилием застегнул тонкий нейроошейник, прихватывая в кулак длинную цепочку.  
– Вот для этого вы и нужны, элита, верхушка, бывшие правители. Сделать из вас рабов и держать как интеров. Как тебе такая перспектива, советник?  
– Лучше дезактив, – Децимус хрипнул, дернулся, но дальше цепочки отползти не смог, – Альфа Трион не позволит! Отомстит!  
– Альфа Трион? Х-ха, у босса счеты к этому надутому старому оплавку. Не сомневайся, мы еще посмотрим на его казнь. Я — в первых рядах, ты — у моих ног. Или на моих коленях, как и положено имуществу. Которое вы так любили делать из остальных. Помнишь Вайдлара, например? А ведь я любил его холо. Он был гениален. Пока одному из вас не втемяшилось очередной раз, что ему все дозволено!  
– Это не я! – Децимус забился снова, – у меня не было гарема! Отпусти-и! – он задрожал, уставившись раскосыми синим линзами, идеальной формы, дорогущего материала. Гаремы он не водил — брезговал. Зато обожал дез-гонки, и крышевал целых три.  
Максимус улыбался, дав ему пару метров свободы, позволив сжаться на самом краю платформы, панически свернувшись. Сколько раз бывший телохранитель мечтал увидеть в такой позе своего хозяина. Автобот убрал броню, позволяя раскрыться джамперу во всем его великолепии. И медленно потянул цепочку к себе.  
– Ты ведь так меня и не узнал, Децимус, – ласково проговорил Фортресс, – не помнишь мое имя, правда? Ты ведь меня не замечал, верно? – Он чуть двинулся, и скрутка качнулась, здоровенная, толщиной в запястье сенатора. Во время старого Кибертрона коннекторы закатывали в красивые сенсорные пластинки, добавляли гравировку, никто не позволил бы проводам так опасно топорщиться, сплетаясь в мощный жгут. Да и не мог коннектор раскладываться без ти-ког.  
– Н-не н-надо... пожал... не-ет, н-не надо... – Сенатор проскреб по платформе руками, пытаясь удержаться на месте. Он не слышал, что говорил автобот, не в силах отвести расширившейся от ужаса оптики. Максимус расщелкнул дополнительные коннекторные иглы и свободной рукой выпустил топливный шланг, поигрывая здоровенной насадкой. Ее Децимус смог бы обхватить только двумя ладонями. Не зря боялся — Фортресс оказался совершенно соразмерен в своей грандиозности. Он потянул сильнее, так, чтобы сенатор не мог увернуться.  
Еще немного, еще... Огромный боевой корпус медленно разогревался, готовясь к коннекту, начиная фонить. Максимус облизнулся, сглатывая антифриз. Не зря он ждал так долго. Три орна, шлак, это стоило и десяти орнов ожидания. Скулящий беспомощный советник Децимус на цепочке. Настолько запуганный и сломанный, что сам поднял руки, пытаясь обхватить оборудование. Тоненький, ростом самым кончиком гребня Фортрессу по нижний край грудной пластины...  
– Оближи, – Фортресс немного отпустил цепочку, с удовольствием наблюдая за испуганной беспомощностью на породистом, редкой ковки фейсплейте. Так к самому Децимусу ластились его небольшие легкие гонщики, менявшиеся каждые три цикла. Не уходили — погибали.  
В обязанности телохранителя входило утилизовать трупы после гонок, вернее, присмотреть за исполнителями, и в случае необходимости, избавиться и от них. Старый Айкон. Максимуса тогда интересовало, помнит ли их советник. Вот этого синего, гибкого, с такой красивой и искренней улыбкой. Того, с длинными красными ногами, теперь изломанными после столкновения. Неужели ему совсем безразлично?..  
– Оближи. – И короткий, угрожающий рывок цепочки.  
– Я не... – Децимус на него глянул, и покорно опустил шлем. Пусть раньше гонщики летали в транспортных средствах, а сейчас сами себе были машинами, возобновлять ему бизнес Фортресс не дал бы. Не-ет. Ему слишком нравился вид.  
– Вот твое место, – прогудел он глухо, – запомни его.  
Сенатор вздрогнул, опускаясь на колени. Сил сопротивляться у него больше не было. Нескольких циклов пытки хватило, чтобы переломить и гордость, и достоинство, и уверенность в спасении. Никто за ним не придет. Это никогда не закончится...   
Изящные золотые кисти легли на основание джампера, и Максимус зарычал от одного только вида. Нельзя сказать, что Децимус так уж не разбирался в технике. Своих гонщиков он знал до последней шестерни, а в джампере, собственно, не было ничего особенно незнакомого, только механистичный до предела вид шокировал слегка. Но вот кольцо сенсорики, его можно прогладить... Можно коснуться самих проводов и сенсорных игл, перебирая их пальцами. Децимус отключил большинство логических блоков, пытаясь не осознавать, что его заставляют делать.  
Еще один рывок почти впечатал его фейсплейтом в джампер.  
– Я сказал облизать. Или тебе помочь?  
– Н-не надо... Я сам, – Децимус с достоинством выпрямил спину, и осторожно коснулся фейсплейтом ощетинившегося штекерами джампера. Потом скользнул по тонкому металлическому штырю, венчающему один из мощный кабелей, глоссой, стравил немного масла — и с отчаянным трудом, до предела распахнув дентопластины, пропихнул в рот самый кончик джампера.  
От короткого пробоя он судорожно сжал дентапласт, не успев сдержаться, и взревевший Максимус отвесил ему оплеуху, впечатывая в платформу.  
– Проржавел?! Хочешь еще немного боли?  
– Нет! – Децимус закрылся руками, – не н-надо, я сейчас...  
— Аккуратно и нежно, – Фортресс вздернул его за ошейник, – облизывать, а не кусать, идиотина.  
Даже испуганно скулящий и отворачивающийся, золотой меха был слишком красив, чтобы его бить. И потек энергона из разорванной губы автобот снял черной глоссой, отпуская цепочку. Децимус не рискнул отстраниться — испугавшись, что снова заставят открывать рот на непредусмотренные конструкцией углы. Лучше уж поцелуй — странный, болезненно-глубокий, насильственный, заставляющий задыхаться и жалобно попискивать под напором мощной глоссы.  
"Какой же она длины, зачем?" — проскользнула в сознании дурацкая мысль, когда Фортресс заставил его запрокинуть голову и на максимум распахнуть рот, принимая в топливовод извивающуюся и бьющую по стенкам глоссу. Он заскулил от острых уколов тока по нежным стенкам. Больно, о шлак, как же больно... Слабо уперся Максимусу в мощные плечи.  
Больно, но... Сенатор задергался, пытаясь не то вырваться, не то вывернуться, не то просто... Сигналы боли и странного удовольствия заставляли дергаться всем корпусом, а Фортресс, как назло, принялся медленно, мягко гладить. По корпусу, по ногам, задевая чувствительные сенсоры. И не вскрикнуть, не рвануться, больно, страшно и возбуждающе. Децимус никогда не видел себя под кем-нибудь, настолько отличающимся по размерам. Но выбирать он не мог. Сейчас, весь выбор делался за него. И выбор силой сдвинуть закрывающую соединительную систему пластину брони — тоже.  
Его системы настраивали грамотные айконские медики высшего звена — не отребье вроде Рэтчета, вылетевшего в первый же год медакадемии. Не-ет... лучшие. И они сделали все, чтобы глубокоуважаемый сат при коннекте испытывал только блаженство. Шлак. Сейчас бы он проклял каждого настройщика — огромный палец, едва не с коннектор обычного меха, неторопливо прижался к мягкой мембране приемного пути. Шевельнулся, продавливая силой. О нет... Советник задергался, пытаясь вырваться из жутких лап. Он не мог, нет, не надо... Децимус рефлекторно сжал руку Максимуса бедрами, дрожа всем корпусом и царапая пальцами по темной броне. Поцелуй продолжался, лишая его возможности вывернуться.  
Глосса погрузилась еще глубже, и Децимус проклял тот клик, когда на Кибертроне распространилась повальная мода на переделку корпусов "под органический способ" с минимумом машинерии в процессе. О шлак. Тогда это казалось такой приятной экзотикой... а болевых сенсоров просто не ставили — мол, зачем? Даже если сат увлечется… Теперь палец, проламывающийся между мягких, скользких от масла стенок, вызывал почти неконтролируемую дрожь. И болезненное, невыносимое, сносящее контроль удовольствие. Никто и никогда на старом Кибертроне не предполагал, что советника можно просто изнасиловать, заставляя отдаваться, взять силой, взломать. Он слабо заскулил, пытаясь хотя бы охладить системы... Тщетно. Вентиляция просто не справлялась, и когда палец медленно двинулся обратно — Децимус жалобно вскрикнул, пытаясь сжаться изнутри к очень одобрительному ворчанию огромного меха  
"Какой ты мягкий", – Фортресс вышел на прямую связь.  
"Пожалуйста, не надо... я не хочу..." — связь уже тоже сбоила и предавала, как предавал корпус, насаживаясь на крупные пальцы в попытке получить еще удовольствия. Советник скулил, и когда Максимус оторвался от его губ, только бессмысленно хватал воздух.  
– Мягонький, как белковый, – Фортресс хищно оскалился, как шарктикон, – интересно, так же будешь рваться и пищать, или попрочнее?  
Он с интересом потер изящный, некрупный, изукрашенный коннектор довоенной модели.  
Самому автоботу эта игрушка была никуда. Их системы сильно изменились и он бы не нашел подключение. Хотя можно включиться к беспомощно обвисшему советнику не только в приемные пути, но и в коннектор. Хм, хорошая идея.  
А что советник даже от легкого прикосновения снова застонал, приподнимая бедра... хм... Фортресс улыбнулся хищно, и потянул за цепочку — только чтобы отпустить. Посмотреть, ляжет или нет? Тому, кто уже сломался, сложно удержать контроль, и Децимус просто упал на спину, дрожащими пальцами трогая себя за коннектор и раскрытую приемную систему. Тонкий, прекрасный, сияющий, распростертый по платформе похабнее, чем любой интербот. Он не предлагал себя — скорее пытался просто сбросить напряжение.  
– Н-не надо, – он с трудом сфокусировал линзы, – мне будет... не надо, – он слабо застонал, понимая, что не сможет отбиться, и даже сопротивляться — и это его странно возбуждало.  
Максимус оперся на платформу нависая. Шлак, Децимус до сих пор его не узнал, это оскорбляло и радовало одновременно. Бывший телохранитель, ворнами подряд мечтавший только об одном — получить надменного хозяина в свои руки, о не не мог больше сдерживаться. Не мог — и от этого не торопился. Можно не сдерживаться, а медленно, неторопливо заставить его развести поджатые колени, еще немного подразнить мембрану, скользкую от натекшей смазки, и только тогда, прижав его за плечи к платформе, приставить относительно узкий кончик джампера.  
"Не н-надо..." — еще раз беспомощно попросил советник, сдавась полностью.  
"Хочу!" — Отрезал Максимус, вдвигая оборудование в тесные мембраны. Децимус истошно заорал, кривя изящный рот. Пара самых тугих разорвалась, окатив советника едва переносимыми вспышками нездорового удовольствия, но остальные приспособились, и через несколько рывков Фортрессу удалось загнать в невыносимо узкие, сжимающиеся приемные порты почти половину джампера. Он замер на несколько кликов, гоняя циклы вентиляции в попытке охладиться и поймать контроль над процессом, но... Короткий стон, сорвавшийся с белых губ, заставил рывками вбиваться глубже, достать почти до камеры Искры. Как всегда... о шлак, как всегда от этой мысли Максимус вспыхнул, почти раскаляясь.  
Децимус снова заорал, раскидывая ноги шире — то, что в других системах ощущалось бы дикой болью, сейчас грузило ему проц бешеным сенсорным потоком кайфа, от которого не удавалось закрыться.  
"Не..." — он дернулся, завыв на одной ноте, – "слома..."  
Автобот ответил жутким рычанием и бешеной вибрацией, от которой сенатор перешел на ультразвук, выворачивая себе шарниры в попытке прижаться к партнеру. Ощущения взрывались, погружая его в океан хаотических сигналов, грозящих то ли дезактивом, то ли безумием, то ли сильнейшей перезагрузкой.  
Под спину его подхватили громадные лапы, и Максимус несдержанно двинулся туда-обратно, раскачивая впившиеся в мягкое покрытие контактные иглы, пока сенатор выл, срываясь на загрузы один за другим, и заливал его маслом.  
Что-то хрустнуло в золотом корпусе, и Децимус заорал только яростнее, извиваясь и стискивая длинные ноги. Фортрекс двинулся всем корпусом, вбивая легкого партнера в платформу, навалился, едва не ломая хрупкие манипуляторы. Сообразил, что сейчас его грохнет, и перевернулся, беспрепятственно двигая маленького партнера вверх-вниз, как игрушку — от этого Децимус совершенно потерял последнее сопротивление, и сам смаху насаживался, затапливаемый острыми и мощными сигналами. Как бессильный интер, подаваясь в руках, отдаваясь беспрепятственно. Даже сквозь блаженный туман в процессоре Максимус ощутил, короткий, но мощный укол стыда, отпуская советника, рухнувшего на его броню, слабо царапая пальцами темное покрытие.  
Он чуть уменьшил напор, позволяя скулящему Децимусу чуть расслабиться и вынырнуть из непрерывного загруза. Выругавшись, Фортресс замер, и дал наконец штекерам соединиться с несколькими найденными разъемами. И даже не стал шпарить током, вместо этого подав слабое напряжение. Советник снова вскинулся всем корпусом, мелко дрожа. Разорванное в клочья и оттого еще более чувствительное внутреннее покрытие приемной системы одарило его почти выжигающим кайфом. Максимус сжал золотой шлем с обеих сторон, поворачивая к себе мерцающую синюю оптику.  
Децимус ничего не видел — оптика расфокусировалась, гироскопы вразнобой... он даже не замечал текущее изо рта топливо, искристой розовой струйков пятнавшее фейсплейт.  
"Дай мне... перезгрузку... я же перего...рю", – мысли у него едва формулировались.  
И не замечал выражение на фейсплейте Максимуса. Не видел и не осознавал. Корпус свивало от судорог удовольствия, раскатывающихся по системам автобота ответным искристым наслаждением. Огромная ладонь накрыла ему фейсплейт... нет, только оптику. Мощный импульс ввинтился в системы, еще один — и проц дал команду отбоя, погружая стонущего сенатора в темноту перезагрузки.  
Почти выбивая Максимуса оффлайн. Почти, но не совсем. Он вышел онлайн всего несколько кликов спустя.  
А вот Децимус ухнул в оффлайн надолго.  
Так удачно. Максимус медленно расстыковался — точнее, просто с силой снял безвольный корпус с джампера, пользуясь тем, что писка не будет. Выглядел советник погано — гораздо хуже, чем после пыток, и автоботский палач снова с удивлением, первый раз за сотни ворн, поймал себя на остром уколе стыда. Дурацкое чувство. Фортресс решительно его задавил.  
Сбросил тонкий корпус на платформу, встал сам, обтирая с брони потеки масла, и даже немного — энергона. Похоже, что-то он все-таки ему сломал. Ну и шлак с ним. Искра снова дернулась, заставляя остановиться в полудвижении. Да что за ржа? Недовольно заворчав, Фортресс снова выщелкнул инструменты. Он не любил работать грязно, и терпеть не мог причинять слишком много боли — это означало непрофессионализм. Превращаться в безумного маньяка, размахивающего пилой, как Рэтчет, он не хотел ни единого клика.  
Оправдав чувство, Макисмус взялся за ремонт, ремонт — и немалую перестройку.

***

– Нет. – Твердо сказал Мегатрон. – Этого не может быть. Вы не можете всерьез предлагать именно такой способ решения проблем. Особенно тех проблем, которые уже решены, – От шока он даже не ощущал боли, хотя советник на это явно рассчитывал.  
– Ты идиот, – яростно зарычал Металхоук.  
Он раздраженно стиснул кулак, а Мегатрон все думал — в чем они просчитались? Как он лично мог не понять, не догадаться близко даже... Данные от сенатора Дециуса не говорили о параллельном плане Альфа Триона. Глупом и безжалостном плане захвата любого меха, на которого планировалось выманить Оптимуса.  
– Он не придет меня спасать, – Мегатрон улыбнулся, – а если придет... Вам это не понравится.  
– В первую очередь это не понравится тебе, – Хоук врезал по белому шлему. Его бесила улыбка этого бывшего математика, бесила синяя оптика, бесило все, – Идиот! Куча ржавого хлама! Без управляющего контура носитель матрицы потеряет разум и мы легко поймаем его в специальные подавители.  
– Какого контура? – Мегатрон медленно мигнул, – о чем ты?  
Даже неудобная поза, даже полуотключенный после сети корпус не мешал ему думать плавно и логично — а тут что-то затевалось, столь гнусное, что зла не хватало.  
– Не притворяйся, вы же поставили этому "Прайму", – сенатор сплюнул, – управляющий контур на проц. Иначе бы он вас всех давным-давно порвал. И хотя я несомненно хочу получить его подчиняющие коды, сначала корпус. Потом коды, х-ха. А потом и Кибертрон.  
Мегатрон еще раз медленно мигнул.  
– Управляющие коды? Нет. Он справляется с безумием Матрицы самостоятельно, и последние полворна — успешно. До этого он проявил себя ярким, хоть и злонамеренным, стратегом и тактиком, так что особого повреждения мыслительных способностей не было. Вы ошиблись.  
– Бред. Но образ создан хороший, – Металхоук задумался, – значит, за его спиной стоит кто-то, кто управляет этим мощным оплавком, и именно этот меха Триону и нужен. Хм... В таком случае он действительно за тобой не придет. Значит, тебя мы разберем и посмотрим наконец эти трансформирующиеся корпуса.  
– Вы совсем рехнулись, – тихо уронил Мегатрон, – за ним никто не стоит. Я знаю это, потому что иначе пульт бы держал я. Но это невозможно — никто и не будет стоять. Всех, кто пытался, он убил.  
– Ты притворяешься? Или это ваш план — выстави носителя матрицы разумным? Да никто в это не поверит! – Советник начал всерьез раздражаться, – никто! Я видел сотни носителей матрицы, нам приходилось держать их в постоянном оффлайне и в блокираторах, иначе они убивали всех до кого дотягивались. Ржа, да они и сами дохли как дроны в расплаве.   
Мегатрон замер, даже перестал покачивать поврежденную руку.  
– Что? Что вы делали? – его голос прозвучал едва слышно, – с носителями... Матрицы? Но зачем?  
– Держали в блокираторах и ждали, пока перегорит. – Металхоук фыркнул. – Некоторых хватало на пару циклов. Других — на полворна.  
– Это же меха, живые! Что вы с ними делали?! – Мегатрон практически орал, едва сдерживаясь.  
Металхаук рассмеялся глухо и зло, останавливаясь напротив клетки. Он смотрел в линзы Мегатрона без стеснения, нагло и прямо, сверху вниз, хотя ниже был на полтора метра.  
– Что вы сделали со своим корпусами? Мне не показалось, твои оплавки на самом деле улетели отсюда?  
– Мы их изменили, чтобы удобнее было воевать, – автоматически ответил Мегатрон, практически не вслушиваясь в сам вопрос. Он уже понял, что именно Совет делал с носителями матрицы до войны, и... О шлак, это выворачивало его Искру наизнанку.  
Оптимус... Шлак. Оптроникс должен был знать, он же архивист! Почему же он не сказал...  
– Готовитесь к прибытию истинной власти, – Металхоук улыбнулся, – похвально. Сможете нас возить.  
Мегатрон не отвечал. Его не интересовало больше мнение Металхоука о происходящем. Больше это не имеет значения. Те, кто способны бросать меха сотнями в огонь Праймаса, смотреть на их безумие и смерть, смотреть, как сгорают Искры... Ему приходилось гасить Искры, отправляя к Юникрону. Гасить! Не сжигать, медленно и мучительно.  
– Вы палачи, – уронил он тихо, будто себе, – понятно, почему он поднял восстание.  
– Кто? А, тот тупой архивариус? Восстание он поднял, потому что Трион ему так приказал и дал деньги. Увы, старик не смог проконтролировать происходящее. Из-за вашей дурацкой войны мы, истинные лидеры Кибертрона, были вынуждены...  
Мегатрон снова перестал слушать. Бесполезно.   
В чем он мог бы поклясться — Оптроникс деньги бы швырнул Триону, а потом врезал бы ему по лицу. Вот это — точно. Остальное не так важно. Как бы не полез спасать...  
– Что за контуры подавителя, о которых ты говорил?  
– Обычные управляющий ошейник, только вмонтированный прямо в проц. Ничего более разумного с носителем матрицы сделать нельзя. – На фейсплейте Металхоука появилось озадаченное выражение. – Ты что, правда веришь, что этот ваш "Прайм" сам собой управляет?  
– А чем вы планировали его ловить? – Мегатрон отвлекся на бившееся где-то не у проца, у Искры сообщение прямой связи, – чем? Пережечь эти контуры?  
– Зачем? Если уж у вас нашелся кто-то, способный столько носить этот шлаков артефакт и еще не дезактивироваться, он и нам пригодится. Подавители работают на... – Сенатора прервала сирена, яростно взревевшая в коридоре камер. Шлак, Оптимус? Мегатрон вскинул голову, тот же клик поймав сообщение по прямой связи — "Закройся".  
Но закрыться он не успел — корпус слишком медленно реагировал, слишком тормозил. Чудовищно мощное излучение Всеискры Праймаса накрыло корабль коконом кошмара и антижизни. Мегатрон упал на пол, скорчившись, еще услышал, как истошно вопит сползающий по стене Металхоук, как кричит и царапает стены. Тьма, которая ярче света, медленно пожирала все доступные Искры, убить, уничтожить, пожрать... не надо... Доля клика, и воздействие кончилось. Но Мегатрон знал, что восстанавливаться от него он будет очень, очень долго.  
Сенатор, вскрикнув глухо, упал, но смог подняться, торопливо поковылял куда-то в сторону и от выхода, от источника излучения.  
– Шлак, Оптимус... Как ты вовремя, – Мегатрон глухо хмыкнул, увидев в проеме черную фигуру.  
Прайм без слов швырнул последнего охранника в стену, оставив на ней пятно энергона. Дес на клик замер, быстро сканируя — актив, в оффлайне, но актив. Решетку камеры он выломал все с тем же наводящим ужас молчанием.  
– Оптимус?  
Яростно сияющие алым линзы впились будто в Искру сразу. Оптимус сорвал со стены цепи и повернулся, намереваясь выйти дальше на охоту. Он...и не совсем он.  
– Никакой войны, – теперь корпус сработал как надо, рывок, и Мегатрон все еще скованными руками обхватил Прайма за шею, повисая на нем всем весом. – Ты мой! Ты останешься со мной! Не уходи, Оптроникс.  
На имя меха среагировал — попытавшись выпутаться из цепи, больно ударил в и так сбойный корпус. Мегатрон вскрикнул — но не выпустил, намертво сжав руки. Шлак, только бы не...  
– Ты меня знаешь! Ты меня помнишь, – Мегатрон вскрикнул от нового удара.  
Прайм зарычал, пытаясь оторвать от себя цепляющийся груз, двинулся, вбивая Мегатрона в стену.  
– Оптроникс, стой! Ты никогда не позволяешь никому собой управлять! Если это твое решение, я тебя отпущу, – дес хрипло вентилировался, повиснув на замершем огромном корпусе. – Просто скажи мне, что ты хочешь сделать?  
– Убить, – хриплый голос едва напоминал знакомый за ворны бас, он будто надломился, рассыпался, – убить. Нейтралов.  
– Этого хочешь не ты, – Мегатрон попытался собраться с силами, вынуждая то ли Оптимуса присесть, то ли самому приподнимаясь. Пока Прайм не двигался, это было еще реально. – Ты мне обещал, ты не можешь их убивать.  
– Убить, – прорычал корпус Прайма.  
– Ты меня не простишь, – Мегатрон тяжело провентилировал, и что было силы укусил Оптимуса за антенну.  
Вопль едва не вышиб ему аудиодатчики, а серия ударов заставила сорваться наконец и осесть в углу изломанным корпусом. Или поможет...или нет. Но схватившийся за антенну Прайм постепенно обретал черты Оптимуса.  
– Шлак, ты проржавел?! Я тебя за это... – Оптимус осекся и подхватил белый корпус на руки, вытаскивая из камеры. – Шлак, ты точно проржавел насквозь.  
Метарон молчал, вжимаясь в привычную фиолетовую броню. Крылья мешали, застревали в проемах, и Оптимус глухо ругался каждый раз, когда ими цеплял дверь. Шлаков нейтрал исчез вместе с частью охраны, но Прайм не рвался больше за ним. Капающий энергоном полуоффлайновый Мегатрон волновал его больше.  
– Он рассказал мне, что они делают с носителями Матрицы. И как... используют. Я не знаю, что делать. – Шепот Мегатрона почти пропал. Он действительно не знал, что делать.  
– Угу, мне Логос рассказал. Потом решим.  
Мегатрон кивнул, плавно сползая в офф, "Решим" — вместе, без отказа, этого достаточно.

***

– Советник Металхоук прибыл на Кибертрон.  
Хаунд уронил бластер, застывая ледяной статуей. Обернуться он не мог. Шевельнутся тоже. Казалось, весь энергон в его корпусе превратился в сгустки космического пространства.  
– Только не кидайся на меня, пожалуйста, – быстро добавил Тандеркракер.  
Добавил — и понял, что сказал глупость. Но глупость удачную. Хаунда натуральным образом колотило — но от ярости так не сворачиваются спарковским клубком, автоматическим жестом защиты Искры... Он боялся до истерики.  
Тандеркракер медленно подошел, боясь спровоцировать, и осторожно положил ему руку на плечо. И оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что Охотник с тихим писком попытается залезть ему на плечи и вжаться под броню. О шлак... Надо было его подготовить, что ли. Но учитывая, что Хаунд старался с ним не пересекаться вообще, звучало это до предела глупо. Тандер схватил искристый изолетик, заматываясь вместе с почти оффлайновым дрожащим автоботом на руках, и присел на платформу, крепко сжимая его в руках.  
Слов как-то не удавалось найти. Вот бы способности Варпа, испариться, не унижать его тем, что видишь слабость...   
– Соберишь, – Тандер слегка его тряхнул, – гончая Праймаса, ты собираешься на большую охоту, или придется мне отдуваться?  
Хаунд заскулил, пряча лицо в складках ткани.  
– Ш-Шарк, что же он с тобой сделал... – Джет ощутил разворачивающийся под броней клубок ярости. Он убьет этого советника. Нет, казнит. Даже если Мегатрон будет против. Даже если кто угодно будет против.  
Поглаживая броню, он мрачно вычислял примерный маршрут. Варп будет против, но не простит, если казнь пройдет без него. Советник улизнул с корабля — об этом уже сказал Старскрим — внимательный ведущий запомнил, что Тандер интересовался именем Металхоука, и сразу предупредил.  
Значит, сначала... "Варп, ты срочно нужен. Пацифизм оставь на месте телепортации".  
"Что такое?" — джет отозвался мгновенно.  
"Сначала я хочу, чтобы ты телепортировался по моим координатам. Это кварта Хаунда. Просто прибудь и посмотри на него, потом обсудим".  
Скайварп напрягся. Но Тандеркракер никогда не отличался необдуманностью поступков. Ну хотя, разве что в последнее время, с Охотником.  
К едва поскуливающему комку истерики в изолетике Варп готов не был.  
"Тихо", – Тандер глянул на брата с предостережением, – "иди сюда, гладь, будем думать. Заметь, ему имени хватило, на подначку не повелся". Он так же мягко, ровно гладил черный металл спины.  
Врап несколько кликов гладил дрожащий корпус, старательно отгоняя мысль, что если Хаунд придет в норму, он убьет их без малейших колебаний. За то, что видели. За то, что жалели. Но уйти у него не находилось сил. Джет прижался к брату, обхватывая черный корпус с другой стороны, заключая Охотника в теплый кокон.  
"Хоука надо кончать. Но не просто так", – Тандеркракер заурчал ласково, продолжая гладить, и тихо надеясь этим Хаунда взбесить, – "мы вдвоем его за ворн не выследим. Старскрим сказал, что он распространялся на тему "все ваши корпуса для нас", и огневую мощь не представляет, но этот искрожор умеет прятаться."  
"Хаунд мог бы его выследить, но кажется, он не в состоянии", – Варп спешно думал, кого еще можно попросить о помощи, пока что выходило только Рикошета с Рэйведжем. Почти все они страшно заняты, и... "Омега Дум?" — Он сам не верил своим словам, – "Вроде в его конструкции предусмотрены мощные сканеры"  
"Нет, надо растолкать Хаунда. Он не простит, если все пройдет без него. В идеале, он и убить должен, мы так, поддержка его психического здоровья", – Тандер скривился, бережно гладя дрожащего меха, – "не очень правда эффективная. Шлак, как его запугали..."  
"Во имя Всеискры..." — Варп прижался шлемом к плечу брата. – "Мне хочется убить тех, кто делал такое. Даже автоботы никогда!.."  
"Даже Прайм. Прошлый Прайм" — Тандер кривился и продолжал гладить. – "Будем надеяться он в силах с этим справиться".  
"Прайм был честным маньяком, а не извращенцем, неудовлетворенным в интерфейсе", – Варп осторожно тряхнул Хаунда за плечо, тоже пытаясь дозваться:  
– Эй, слышишь... Металхоук тут один. Всего пара телохранителей.  
Одно только это имя напрочь отключало в Охотнике процессорную деятельность, и он заорал, судорожно впиваясь в Тандера обеими руками, вжимаясь фейсплейтом ему под шлем. Оптика джета полыхнула багровым.  
– Хаунд, я его убью. Раздавлю. Слышишь меня? Обещаю.  
– Не сможешь, – алая оптика бессмысленно мерцала, и Хаунд ошалело вскрикнул, получив вдруг звучную и мощную оплеуху.  
– Ты что, опять в гарем собрался? Ищейка Праймаса! Лучший Охотник! Шлака масло льешь! – мощный голос Громовержца, дополненный гулом его звуковой пушки, произвел эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, – подъем, автобот Хаунд! Смирно!  
Охотник ошалело вздернулся, и пару кликов спустя вернул оплеуху.  
– Я тебя убью, – прорычал он, все еще вздрагивая. Алая оптика чуть сфокусировалась. – Потом. После... Где эта ржа?  
– Свалил с корабля с парой охранников, когда Прайм пришел за Мегатроном. – Тандер чуть встряхнул продолжающий дрожать корпус.  
– И мы идем с тобой, – Варп поднялся тоже, – потом убьешь, сначала этот шлак.  
Удивительное дело, но даже он чувствовал в себе острое желание совершить... даже не казнь. Акт очищения. Истерика Хаунда разбудила в нем какие-то глубоко дремавшие протоколы ярости. Он хорошо помнил полученное от Тандера описание смеявшегося над своим положением Охотника, провисевшего в полуразломанном виде почти три ворна. Смеявшегося. Шутившего. И если сейчас от одного имени Хаунд кричит, скручиваясь в истерике... Акт очищения.  
Тандеркракер тоже выпрямился, подняв крылья, как на параде.  
– Хаунд. Ты готов, или искать тебе мозгоправа? – Синие линзы полыхали затаенной яростью, которую Охотник называл автоботской. Зря называл. Громовержец гневался, как истинный десептикон.  
– Себе поищи. – Хаунд коротко, но сильно вздрогнул, сжимая и разжимая кулак. – Через три джоора у старой библиотеки Полихекса. А пока свалите.  
Джеты кивнули, исчезая в фиолетовой вспышке.  
– Мог бы меня не утаскивать, – Тандеркракер недовольно встряхнулся, и первым же делом проверил звуковую пушку. С тихим треском лопнуло несколько кристаллов, и Варп возмущенно вздернул крылья.  
– Дай ему самому собраться. Иначе мы ему ничем не сможем помочь. – Варп прошелся по кварте, сгребая оружие, полевой ремнабор, три мелких куба энергона. – Скриму скажем?  
– Ему и так проблем хватает. Сами разберемся.  
– Точно. Еще разведет приказы, – Варп хмыкнул, задумчиво подкидывая на ладони универсальную отвертку, – как думаешь, ээ.. Хаунд вообще сможет его выследить?  
– Если сконцентрируется — сможет. Но я за него боюсь. Очень боюсь. – Тандер замолчал, передергивая крыльями. – Если Оптимус скажет, что старая элита должна быть казнена за их преступления, я его поддержу. Теперь — поддержу.  
– У меня есть странное подозрение, – Варп вздохнул тяжело, – что автоботы на нас плохо влияют, и поддержат все, включая Хука. Так что давай-ка, брат, подумаем разумно, что нам сделал Металхоук и за что его казнить, а то пискнуть не успеем, помчимся в боевой поход против Вселенной.  
Варп редко говорил так много. И сейчас замолчал, с непривычки поскрипывая вокалайзером.  
– Неоднократная насильственная переделка корпуса в интербота с последующей продажей, похищения, принуждения, пытки, торговля наркотиками, подделка документов с целью разорения конкурентов, повлекшая за собой массовую гибель поселенцев нескольких отдаленных колоний... – Тандер смотрел в пространство. – Тебе хватит, или мне продолжить?  
Джет мягко коснулся его плеча.  
– Мне-то хватит. Главное, чтоб тебе хватило, – он вздохнул, – хватило, чтобы остаться десептиконом. А Металхоук ржа активная, я с удовольствием помогу его убить. Поверь мне, помогу.  
– Тогда помоги... А потом, если Хаунд не убьет меня сразу после него, а я думаю не убьет... у меня будет разговор к Мегатрону. – Тандеркракер продолжал смотреть в пространство и Варп вздрогнул.  
Вместо ответа он просто коснулся плеча Тандера, потом прижался козырьком шлема к его, и вздохнул.  
– Ладно. Давай соберемся, шлак знает, куда этот оплавок умотал. Он не ориентируется в развалинах.  
– Да. Сначала одно, потом другое. – Тандер встряхнулся, мимолетно улыбнувшись. – Полетели прямо сейчас.


	26. Chapter 26

Децимус тщетно пытался не осознавать собственный корпус. Он и на платформе-то лежал, максимально вытянувшись, чтобы случайно себя не коснуться. Отвратительно. Ощущение захватанности, залапанности, грязности после рук палача заставляло сжиматься Искру. Казалось, что в магистралях вместо энергона толчется грязь и отработанная смазка. Глупый, но выматывающе-противный образ. Вспоминать, как сам поддавался, как сам скулил и просил, казалось еще более мерзко, и на шорох у двери он не повернулся, не желая даже видеть Максимуса раньше времени.  
Но... Это не палач. Другая сигнатура и другие шаги, замершие возле платформы. Максимус решил им поделиться? Сенатор изо всех сил укусил губу дентапластом, болью выбивая страх. Только не закричать... Только не скулить, когда стащат за цепочку. Хватит, уже наунижался.  
– Этот, что ли? – К одной метке присоединилась вторая, – сенатор, – в голосе прозвучало невыразимое презрение.   
– Тихо, – глубокий густой бас заставил замолчать второго. Еще метка... Еще... Всего четверо меха стояли практически за спиной

Мотормастер наклонился над пленником. Видно, что автоботский палач тут уже вдоволь поработал. Особенно по расфокусированной бирюзовой оптике и стекающим по фейсплейту струйкам из закушенной губы. Децимус не сопротивлялся, когда с него срезали ошейник, а на запястьях защелкнулись кольца легких блокираторов.  
– Дэдэнд — на защите, – распорядился лидер, – Брейк, если сорвешься в бой, оторву руки и ноги. Стрип, руки вынь из инструментов и сотри метку, ты не хочешь найти ФортМакса в нашей кварте. Всем все ясно? Двинулись.  
Сам он уверенно поднял на руки золотой корпус. Старый корпус, слишком тонкий и узкий рядом с ними. Довоенную элиту Мотормастер сам терпеть не мог, но позволять этим чувствам вмешиваться в дело не позволял.  
– Я переходящий трофей? – очень тихо и хрипло спросил Децимус, тщательно контролируя вокалайзер. – Я все рассказал. Больше ничего не знаю...   
– Децимус, заткнись, – Мотормастер произнес это с невыносимым почти удовольствием, – к медикам тебя тащим, так что не мешай. Вайлд, что у тебя? – Мотормастер прислушался и кивнул, – чисто, пошли. Быстро!

К медикам? Починить, чтобы продолжить? Или как и сказал Максимус, из них, побежденных, сделают рабов, трофеи, награду для отличившихся. Они сами поступили бы именно так, и советник не видел причин для Прайма действовать иначе. В кабину к Мотормастеру его пришлось заталкивать силой. Сенатор рвался молча, но изо всех сил.  
– Да пристегивай его, – Мотормастер спешил, а Децимуса до шлака нервировала говорящая машина. Пятый меха, золотисто-красный Вайлдрайдер, смог наконец схватить и сжать тонкие запястья, и пихнуть их внутрь.  
– Вы издеваетесь? – заорал глава гештальта, когда Вайдл с энтузазмом примотал пленника жгутами прямо к грубому сиденью. – По-нормальному нельзя что ли?!  
– Сам у него спроси, чего ему смирно не сидится, – заржал Дэдэнд.  
– Боится он, – Брейкдаун едва успел поймать тонкую рядом с его лапами ногу и тоже ее прикрутить, – приедешь, отвяжем, он тебе весь салон побьет иначе.  
Децимус их почти не слышал, хрипло вентилируясь и сжимая кулаки. Прямо у него перед оптикой эти меха сложились в транспорт и снова разложились, чтобы привязать его... к одному... из них. Нет, он не должен об этом думать. Искра вибрировала в камере, почти срываясь с ложемента, и когда Мотормастер захлопнул дверцу и он оказался полностью в чужих полях, внутри чужого корпуса. Нет, нет, нет, не думай об этом.  
Ужас и страх не отключали ему разум — сейчас это было еще хуже. Особенно когда Мотормастер — шлааак, живая машина! – врубил ему что-то из разряда последних музыкальных зарубов. Нет, не ему. Себе. И начал подпевать. К огромному сожалению Децимуса, его конструкция предусматривала, что от страха он начинал соображать только быстрее и ярче. И оптику не отключить, просто нет такой опции.  
– Да не дрожи ты! – грохнул вдруг грузовик, – чо, трансформации не видел или от плена топливо льешь? Мы коны, мы даже оплавков типа тебя не обижаем. Без нужды.  
Сенатор промолчал, ни на клик не переставая дрожать. Мнение исполнителей не интересует тех, кто отдает приказы. Тех, кто будет решать его участь. Увидев наконец поверхность Кибертрона, разбитую, залитую ядами и отходами, ржавую, оплавленную... Никакого побега, он здесь никуда не уйдет. Только в дезактив.  
– Видок, – вздохнул Мотормастер, тоже, видно, впечатлившись, – шарково, да уж... Ты тише. ФортМаксу еще Прайм вломит за небрежение приказами.  
Молчание. Но поля в кабине читались прекрасно. Ужас. Отчаянье. Униженность. Ни малейших проблесков сопротивления. И почти срывающаяся с ложемента Искра. Мотормастер яростно выругался во внутригештальтном канале.  
"Чо там?" — Поинтересовался Дэдэнд.  
"Щас этот герой дезактивируется с перепугу", – мрачно ответил Мотормастер, – "и будет у меня дезактив сенатора в кабине. Шлак!"  
"Прайм тебе проц оторвет, и даже Мегатрон не поможет" — совершенно серьезно сообщил Вайдлайдер.  
"А я что сделаю?!" — грузовик взревел и ускорился, – "шлак, он мне не верит".  
"Для начала сбрось скорость и выруби свое шлаково бумц-бумцанье. Прямо сейчас!" — Дэдэнд не любил обожаемые главой гештальта композиции.  
"Он испугается!", – но скорость Мотормастер снизил, и немного ослабил крепления к сидению.  
– Шлак, Децимус, рулить я тебе не дам, но прекрати биться в истерике. Мы тебе не враги!  
"Музыку выруби, дебил. С чего ты решил, что она ЕГО успокаивает", – Дедэнд отличался умением крепко вцепиться в Искру, будучи уверенным в своей правоте. Мотормастер с шипением послушался, и спустя пару кликов удивленно отметил, что помогает.  
Он вообще слабо себе представлял, как должны реагировать на них нейтралы. Никогда не задумывался.  
– Эй, а ты чего так трясешься-то вообще? Все, у ФортМакса мы тя забрали, а Мегатрон добрый, он мучить не будет.  
– Я не трясусь, – первый раз Децимус подал голос с клика похищения спокойно, – зачем вы это сделали? Я не понимаю, что происходит. Мой корпус очень сильно поврежден.  
– Вот и везем к медикам, они разберутся. А потом к лидеру, – Мотормастер не хотел выдавать слишком много информации, но привезти дезактив в его планы тоже не входило. – Фортресс отказался тебя отдавать, так что ему Прайм вломит. Он хорошо умеет вламывать.  
– Кто им управляет? Вы везете меня к нему? – Кажется, в голосе Децимуса первый раз проскользнула тень надежды, – кто он, ваш лидер?  
– Мегатрон — наш лидер, десептиконов. А Оптимус Прайм — автоботов. Ну, это ваще сложно, но у них сейчас мир. А вот кто они... – Дес немного посомневался. – Ну, Мегатрон математиком был, Оптимус библиарием.  
– Я знаю, кем был Оптроникс, – голосом Децимуса можно было бы травить сталь, как кислотой, – математик? Математик?! Откуда, из Праксуса?!  
– Из Полихекса, – оскорбился Мотормастер. – Слушай, не хочешь получать ответы, не задавай вопросов!  
Сенатор тяжело провентилировал, пытаясь игнорировать скрежет забитых фильтров.  
– Хорошо, математик... Он управляет носителем матрицы Праймаса?  
– Нет, шлак, он с ним коннектится! – Голос Мотормастера прозвучал так возмущенно, что Децимус успокоился немного. Значит, управляет. Значит, разговаривать имеет смысл только с Мегатроном, а от так называемого "Прайма" стоит держаться как можно дальше. Как будто у него есть выбор...  
– Что со мной будет? – советник даже и не ждал внятного ответа. Но вдруг у этого есть предположения... Его собственные ему не нравились.  
– Не знаю, – Мотормастер вильнул на дороге, объезжая жуткую выбоину, – что решат, то будет. Припрягут работать на благо Кибертрона, еще благодарить будешь.  
– В рабы? Нет, спасибо, лучше дезактив, – Децимус истерически расхохотался, мотая головой и пытаясь не сорваться в уже неконтролируемую истерику.  
– Чего-о? Рабы? Ты того... – Искренне удивился десептикон, потом начал что-то понимать. Он помолчал, потом продолжил, – нет у нас рабства. Все сплыло. Никакого рабства. Нельзя. Приказ лидеров.  
Советник наконец справился со смехом. Замолчал. Не верит, понял Мотормастер. Ну, еще убедится. Бирюзовая оптика бессмысленно смотрела в окно на развалины. На пару кликов налилась вниманием, увидев свежий купол у развалин Полихекса. И снова опустела. Пусть его, решил Мотормастер, закладывая вираж от логова Фортресса ко дворцу, отстроенному, сияющему и прекрасному. Он казался самому Мотормастеру чистым символом новой надежды, не считая порушенного крыла.  
И Максимусу за такое тоже нужно оторвать руки и ноги. Не то чтобы Децимуса было жаль, но... Шлак, он никогда не понимал автоботов. Мучить, пытать, ломать пленных. До потери достоинства, до истерики. Нет. Конам не понять.

Внешних признаков взлома Фортресс Максимус не заметил, он был слишком увлечен приятными картинами, скользящими во внутренней симуляции. О, сегодня нужно непременно повторить тот фокус с топливной заправкой.  
От нее Децимус орал на ультразвуке, а экспериментальный энергон Персептора делал его послушным и счастливым, жаль, Персептор улетел, его мастерство Максимусу очень импонировало. Потому что без этого энергона... Да ржа! Он яростно саданул кулаком по собственной грудной броне, унимая Искру. На пытки и добывание информации она не особо реагировала, а вот когда он перешел к развлечениям, как будто разладилась. Шлак. Ничего, сейчас поскуливающий советник вернет ему спокойствие.  
Максимус зашел окончательно — и клик смотрел бессмысленно на пустую платформу. Совершенно... пустую. Снова рвануло в Искре до темноты перед оптикой — угробил?! Убился?! Сбежать не мог, о-о шлак! Он пошатнулся, теряя видеозахват, контроль над серво и способность реально оценивать ситуацию. Пропадая в темноту. Нет, ржа возьми весь Кибертрон, этого не может быть! Он только снова его нашел! Он не может так его потерять! Децимус не мог сбежать от него в дезактив, не мог!

Сосредоточившись, Максимус с удивлением обозрел перекопанный отсек. Нишлака психанул... Но дезактивный корпус не нашелся, значит... Значит — его улыбка стала яростной — кто-то посмел влезть. Вмешаться. Отобрать у него добычу. Автобот быстро пересмотрел память. А, вот оно — он же проигнорировал прямой приказ Прайма отдать сенатора во дворец. Притворился, что не получил его. Значит, Оптимус послал команду забрать пленника.   
Новый Оптимус слаб и зависим от мнения жалких конов — значит, можно и надавить. Фортресс, перекинувшись в альтформу прямо у выхода, рванул во дворец.

***

– Только ничего не говори, – это было первое, что Мегатрон произнес, выйдя из оффлайна и разглядев рядом с собой верного заместителя. Разумеется с тех пор лидер много что сказал, но в память Старскриму врезалась именно первая просьба.  
Он и не поднимал тему. Ворны спина к спине научили его читать подтекст. Но сейчас ему пришлось нарушить просьбу — надеясь, что он он ошибается.  
– Мегатрон, – зам сел рядом, сжал ему руку, – Оптимус так и не заходил?  
– Он меня избегает. Это очевидно. – Лидер фыркнул, заканчивая работу и сворачивая терминал. Опустил оптику, – Знаешь, последний ворн я начинаю жалеть, что наши личные отношения никогда не смогут быть по-настоящему личными. А так и останутся... политическими.  
Старскрим вздохнул, сел к нему ближе и обнял под крыльями, ткнувшись шлемом в шлем.  
– Может, и не надо? – Он поймал удивленный взгляд, – все же он Прайм. Носитель Матрицы.  
– Металхоук рассказал мне, что мы должны были сделать, – Он странно улыбнулся, холодно и жестко. – Знаешь, мы все сделали неправильно.  
Старскрим вздрогнул, прижимаясь ближе. От этих слов становилось страшно.   
– Ты же не всерьез, лидер? Что мы?..  
Мегатрон хмыкнул серо и бледно.  
– Да. Мы должны были навесить на него управляющий контур на проц. Держать пульт в руках, а его — в клетке. Шлак. Почти всю войну я так и думал.   
– Но ты же этого не сделал! – Старскрим вцепился в него сильнее. – Это неправильное решение, особенно сейчас!  
– Они потратили сотни меха сожжеными Матрицей, наотрез отказывающейся принимать таких носителей. Они делали именно так. Они... Шлак, мне хочется со всей силы врезать этому фиолетовому оплавку. Он же все знал.  
– Думаешь? – Старскрим удивленно мигнул, – я вот не знал, а у меня был высочайший уровень допуска, один из трех последних. Подожди... Они правда жгли живых меха так?!  
– Он копал. Нелегально я думаю, – Мегатрн пожал плечами и воспроизвел запись голоса советника, – "Держали в блокираторах и ждали, пока перегорит... Некоторых хватало на пару циклов. Других — на полворна".  
Старскрима передернуло, и он крепче сжал белую броню.  
– Теперь эта традиция кончилась. Шлакова была традиция, верно. Но я не думаю, что Оптимус знал. Откуда? Кстати, а нашлак они вообще это делали, зачем?  
– Слияние с Всеискрой. Или я даже не знаю зачем. Поддерживали активность матрицы может быть. Сотни меха, Скрим, сотни... А что касается Оптимуса. – Еще одна запись, – "...он рассказал мне, что они делают с носителями матрицы. И как... используют. Я не знаю, что делать. – Шепот Мегатрона... И ответ, – Угу, мне Логос рассказал. Потом решим".  
– Видишь, ему кто-то рассказал. Правда... – Старскрим задумался, – Логос, я знал одного Логоса. Вот только он дезактивировался задолго до войны. Хороший был генерал, умный...  
Мегатрон кивнул, он читал про него.  
– Что делать? Что мне делать? Старскрим, что мне делать сейчас?  
– Пойти и поговорить с ним. – Джет передернул крыльями. – Раз он не хочет, его нужно заставить говорить.  
– Пойдешь со мной? – лидер тут же мотнул шлемом, – нет, не надо. Я хочу справиться сам, – он накрыл ладони джета своей рукой, – продолжай делать так, чтобы винтики крутились.  
– А шестеренки смазывались, – джет улыбнулся, – иди. Укуси его там за меня.

– Телетраан, открой дверь.  
Искин без малейших колебаний дал приказ на открытие изукрашенной двери в личные покои Прайма. Звучало смешно, но Мегатрон и правда здесь еще не был. Оптимус предпочитал обычно валяться у них в кварте.  
Он осторожно запер дверь и отдал приказ на включение света. Клик ему казалось, что он забрел не туда. Рубка Оптимуса отличалась аскетичностью, в кварту Мегатрона он не припер ни единого кристалла... Видимо, потому что все их тащил к себе! Оптика заныла от яркости.  
Входящее сообщение от Телетраана? "Внутри собственные системы защиты. Меня там нет. Удачи". Шлакова шестерня! Мегатрон огляделся. Все светилось, отражало свет и бликовало, забивая оптику.  
– Освещение по настройкам хозяина. Применить.  
Вот так лучше. Теперь сияла подсветка множества мелких платформ и столиков, и мерцал причудливый фиолетово-алый узор по стенам, пересекаемый металлическими накладками. Но даже и так... Кажется, Оптимус собрал все виды и интерьеры, наслоил и отобрал непересекающиеся бесконечные украшения. Все сияло — теперь не так ярко, но красиво. И как-то очень по-старому, как до войны.  
Очень... мирно. Не похоже на него. Мегатрон всегда был сторонником строгих кварт без лишней отделки, он даже кристаллы обычно убирал в ниши, чтобы глаз не цеплялся. Тут они стояли на многоуровневой прозрачной подставке с небольшой подсветкой для каждого. И это только одно из помещений. Но корпус не позволял так уж бродить. Хук выпустил его под честное слово не перенапрягаться. О шлак, огромный энергарий, страшных размеров тренажерный зал, предложивший ему автоматическую программу...  
Ванна. Шлак, ванна. Шлак, шлак, ДВЕ ванны. Каждая в отдельном помещении, с готовыми системами обслуживания. Обзорная галерея, на один уровень выше рубки, с потрясающей панорамой и стеклянным полом. Мегатрон начинал неудержимо хихикать. Два летных входа... И десяток обычных. Он и не подозревал в Оптимусе склонность к роскоши! Ха. Поразительно. И красиво. Как ни странно это признавать. Оптимус не только любил роскошь, но и умел ее создавать. А, по видимому, здесь он как раз перезаряжается. Огромная платформа с мягким покрытием, текучий рисунок света на потолке. Два недочитанных кристалла в узкой стойке рядом.  
Корпус уже отчаянно сигналил, что встал Мегатрон слишком рано, и лечь на эту платформу, взять один кристалл, полистать его — показалось самым верным решением. Он тихо рассмеялся, обнаружив сборник старых легенд и сказок. Неизвестный автор тщательно собирал материалы, повторяя каждую историю в десятках существующих вариаций. Забавно.  
На поле зрения замерцало что-то... Пометки? Точно. Но в них Мегатрон не полез, застеснявшись уже.  
Корпус требовал отдыха, хотя бы и короткого. Не убьет же его Оптимус, когда найдет в своих покоях, на платформе, с кристаллом в руке? Не должен... Мегатрон медленно проваливался в глубокий оффлайн.

– Ты что тут делаешь?  
– А? – Оптика у Мегатрона обморочно замерцала, пока он пытался сократить время загрузки в онлайн, – что? Что случилось? О шлак, Оптимус, ты не пугай так.  
– Я! Не пугай так? – оптика у него слегка нездорово мерцала и Прайм мгновенно перешел на яростное шипение, – ты вообще соображаешь что творишь?! В этих системах защиты ты не прописан! А если бы они тебя прикончили?!   
– Ну не прикончили же, – Мегатрон приподнялся и отложил кристалл, – что случилось? Проблемы? Извини, что я так вломился...  
– Идиот, – Оптимус едва сдерживался. – Я говорил тебе не лезть к нейтралам, ты полез. Я говорил тебе сюда не заходить, ты опять полез. Я понятия не имею, почему ты еще актив... – Черная лапа прихватила его за стойку. – Ты идиот.  
Системы, наконец, включились полностью, и резкий удар по стеклам застал Оптимуса врасплох.  
– Потому что ты, шлак тебя забери, мной не командуешь! И я тобой не командую! – Мегатрон подлетел на антигравах и врезал еще, – и если ты пытаешься мной управлять, это ты идиот!  
Теперь уже он сидел сверху и крепко сжимал манипуляторы Прайма.  
– Маску убери, – велел Мегатрон. – Ржа тебя съешь, Оптроникс, ты мной не командуешь.   
Медленно и неохотно, но маска убралась в пазы, и в тот же клик стало ясно, почему Прайм не сопротивляется. Он уже дрался. С другим противником. Матрица… Ярость Мегатрона мгновенно угасла, он потянулся к антеннам — зная, что Оптимус позволит. Будет даже... рад. Насколько уж он умел.   
Возможно, он просто не умел выражать эмоции. А возможно, тогда оказалась повреждена не только память. Медленное прикосновение белых пальцев к антеннам, бережное. Только фиолетовый корпус сильнее зашуршал вентиляцией. На антенне остались следы дентопласта — о шлак, почти содрал активную краску. Мегатрон погладил еще — еще бережнее. Еще осторожнее. Так, что бы едва слышное ворчание недовольства превратилось в стон.  
Наклонился, чуть касаясь кончиком глоссы, проскользил по грани. Оптимус поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и коротко хмыкнул:  
– Давай, не останавливайся.  
Мегатрон кивнул, продолжил касания — без искр, просто физически глосса проскальзывала по металлу антенны, мягко и остро покалывая в стыки и небольшие приемные зоны, под рокот вентиляции, в обнявших его за пояс тяжелых руках, прижавших... Глосса еще раз скользнула вверх и вниз по металлу, и Мегатрон остановился.  
– Ты помнишь, – уточнил он, – что наш договор не столько политический, сколько личный?  
– Шлак, заткнись, – ладони сжались сильнее, Оптмус уже ощутимо похрипывал, – продолжай. Помню все.  
– Тогда почему меня избегаешь?  
– Это все Матрица, – Прайм снова заерзал, – продолжай!  
Глосса скользнула вокруг заостренной антенны, добираясь до самых чувствительных участков, и Мегатрон снова оторвался, получив почти болезненный стон. Ладонь оказалась под крыльями в клик, вдавила так, что хрустнул металл – и он продолжил скользить, выписывая петли, скользить и двигать глоссой, касаясь каждой сенсорной зоны.  
Оптимус хрипел, стонал, и даже временами коротко всхлипывал, когда Мегатрон спускал колючие яркие искорки по его антеннам. Десептикон медленно оставил одну антенну в покое, скользнув по алой оптике и принимаясь за вторую.

Касания и искры рождали шум, странный, почти музыкальный, болезненно-сильный... Восхитительный. Импульсы рассыпались по всему корпусу, заставляя его вскрикивать все громче. Прайм попытался потереться о поддерживающие его шлем пальцы, и Мегатрон все понял правильно, начиная поглаживать и покусывать уже антенны попеременно.  
Такая атака почти мгновенно выбила Оптимуса на первый загруз, он со скулящим стоном отщелкнул паховую броню, отчаянно протекая.  
– И почему я не знал об этом раньше? – задумчиво вопросил лидер десептиконов, запуская руку в истекающие маслом и пульсирующие системы. – Наши битвы были бы куда интереснее.  
Оптимус бессильно выругался, судорожно выгибаясь, и только изо всех сил сжал руки на магистралях под крыльями, едва их не разорвав. Ладонь, медленно, лениво вламывающаяся в почти всегда отключенные системы, заставляла его глухо рычать.  
– Ты против? – ласково поинтересовался Мегатрон, которому было почему-то почти смешно от выгибающегося и дергающего ногами Прайма. Он снова укусил антенну, проскрежетав по ней дентапластом и сбрасывая несколько зарядов.  
Смех вдруг кончился — остро и резко сменившись неудержимым желанием под отчаянный вопль, под новый плеск масла, проливающегося на руку струйками.  
Резкий рывок ладонью, чтобы освободить место для джампера, и еще один чистый резкий крик, выносящий контроль Мегатрону в шлак. Он только понадеялся мимолетно, что не впадет в стазис после такого бурного интерфейса, вламываясь скруткой в поджатые мембраны. А то Хук его разберет.  
Антенны под губами горели и судорожно вздрагивали, ярко светясь от статики. Короткую, потом основную, и еще одну короткую, до сиплого поскуливания под собой. Потереть округлый блок в их основании, до вскрика и сладкого воя. Мегатрон притиснул Прайма к платформе насколько мог крепко, вздрагивая от раскатывающихся до кончиков крыльев мощных откатов. Все прозрачные элементы его корпуса встали торчком, начиная светиться от пробоев.  
Шлак, как это... Ооох... увлекало. Оптимус забился снова, ерзая от едва переносимого кайфа от каждого ожога током по тонким системам. Оскорбленный рев призраков оказался полностью вымыт из его сознания, и теперь Искра вздрагивала и пульсировала от наслаждения, требуя ее выпустить. Он не стал сопротивляться.  
Испятнанная серыми бликами, его Искра судорожно дернулась к чистому ясному сиянию Искры Мегатрона. Пятна вымыло первой же вспышкой, оставляя только сияние, смешивающееся и проникающее друг в друга. Растворяющееся. Сливающееся.  
Вторая вспышка окатила весь немаленький зал и меха провалились в глубокий оффлайн, вжимаясь друг в друга.

Оптимус невнятно выругался, приходя онлайн, и разбил случайно кристалл — просто слишком резко двинул рукой. Выругался крепче.  
– Ну что ты?.. – застонал Мегатрон, вынужденный включиться. – Отдохнуть не можешь.  
– Это был мой кристалл. С исследованием. Шлак, Мегатрон! Во всей вселенной может больше не быть этой записи, а ты его поставил здесь, чтобы я его разбил!  
– Во-первых, ставил не специально, – Мегатрон попытался закопаться под фиолетовую броню, но руки не слушались, – еще я его скопировал себе. Думал, не успею прочитать.  
– Хоть одно твое здравое действие за сегодня. – Оптимус отстыковался, выворачиваясь и перекладывая десептикона на платформу рядом. – Лежи. Во имя Всеискры. А то нормальных просьб ты не слушаешь.  
Мегатрон послушно лег, с интересом ожидая, что будет... Увы, ему всего лишь принесли куб энергона и несколько широких кусков изолетика, укутывая и выдавая куб в руки.  
– Пей, – Прайм пристроился рядом.  
– А ты будешь смотреть? – Мегатрон улыбнулся, не зная сам, насколько тепло, – шлака ты ко мне не заходил? Я там извелся.  
– Нельзя было. – Оптимус цапнул и слегка погладил синюю стойку, возвращая улыбку, – ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы выдержать искренный коннект.   
Мегатрон его едва узнал. Так улыбаться его безумный Оптимус вроде бы не умел вовсе.  
– Пей. Они успокоились на время. А вот если я буду вынужден нести тебя в медблок, Хук разберет меня на множество платформ для его обожаемых спарклингов. – Прайм устроился поудобнее, продолжая улыбаться.  
Мегатрон свернулся рядом, медленно поглощая энергон, и тихо, едва слышно заурчал. Тепло, бешеный коннект в недавних кликах, энергон… Он снова начал терять краски перед оптикой.  
– Пей и отдыхай, – шепнул Прайм, вытягиваясь рядом.

Ну по крайней мере кон не стал ругаться на его вкус в отделке помещений, чего Оптимус втайне очень опасался. И даже больше — допив куб, Мегатрон потянулся его обнять и спрятать фейсплейт на плече. Раньше он так делал только со Старскримом.  
Прайм подвинулся ближе, подтаскивая его к себе. Укутал изолетиком, давая отдохнуть и не шевелиться больше.   
Тяжесть на плече. Тихий шорох вентиляции.   
– Это без них ты такой? Или хорошему учишься? – вдруг послышался очень тихий голос, – что-то аж едва узнаю.  
– Зарабатываю очки доброты, чтобы ты разрешил мне помучить советников, разумеется, – фыркнул Оптимус. – Я кому сказал отдыхать?  
– Откуда ты знаешь генерала Логоса и как мог с ним разговаривать? Я услышу, если ты соврешь.  
– Он был одним из Праймов, – Оптимус не врал, не думал даже врать, – тебе интересно? Шлак. Это была довольно мерзкая история.  
– Мне интересно. Я за тебя боюсь. – Мегатрон тоже не думал врать.  
– Хм. Ты мне потом расскажешь, как дошел до такого существования, – Оптимус легонько почесал синюю стойку. – Если интересно, то он говорил, что его предал Альфа Трион.  
Мегатрон вздохнул. Мысли едва складывались, усталость затянула их в мутный клубок, а теперь, выяснив все...  
– Потом про Триона.  
– Ты уже вырубишься или нет? – тихо зарычал Прайм. – Я хочу в офф, но пока ты тут лежишь и задаешь всякие вопросы... – Он осекся и погладил металл под рукой, – а, ты уже.  
Оптимус немного повозился еще, поклацал запястными пушками, вспоминая с улыбкой, каких слов поймал от раззавидовавшегося Логоса, и сам незаметно сполз в оффлайн.

***

– Нет, – Мегатрон тяжело и длинно провентилировал, – шлак, Оптимус, ты не можешь так говорить!  
– Еще как могу, – Прайм поддерживал его за крыло и спокойно вел по коридорам вниз, к медблокам. – Если мы говорим, что за изнасилование полагается наказание, нам нужно доказательство этого факта с потерпевшей стороны. И...  
– Оптимус!  
– Я еще не закончил, не кипятись. Допустим, возьмем того же Фортресса Максимуса, которого твои подчиненные обвиняют в нанесении...  
– Он его пытал и насиловал, Прайм, – Мегатрон старался не расхохотаться нервозно, это испортит ему жизнь на несколько следующих ворн. – Это нарушение твоих, отметь, твоих приказов. А значит, Максимусу полагается наказание.  
– Не раньше чем мы полу... – Оптимус повернулся вперед, и тут же радостно сообщил, – а вот и объект. Вместе с вещественными доказательствами!  
– Хук не врет из принципа, – пояснил Мегатрон, и едва себя услышал. Раздавшиеся вопли едва не сносили аудиосенсоры.

_Болтающийся на весу сенатор просто орал, разбивая кулаки о черную броню._

– А какие у него принципы? – Поинтересовался Оптимус, аккуратно прислоняя партнера к стене. – Никуда не ходи. Так, на всякий случай.  
– Чинить всех, кто к нему попал. Никогда не врать. 

_Децимус исходил на крик, пытаясь любой ценой дезактивироваться или вырваться. Лучше в дезактив._

 

Фортресс медленно улыбнулся, увидев Оптимуса. Так... предвкушающе.  
Советник грохнулся о пол всеми конечностями и заскулил, сбиваясь в комок, и с ужасом наблюдая, как сходятся гигантский меха и относительно невысокий колесный. Он в первый клик решил, что это Мотормастер, перекрасившийся в черный цвет. Во второй клик он опознал излучение матрицы Праймаса, и его Искра почти схлопнулась. Но только почти. Незнакомый белый меха с крыльями и светящимися синими элементами, аккуратно поднял Децимуса за плечо и притиснул к стене рядом с собой.  
– Наблюдать лучше отсюда, – пояснил он.

– То есть ты отказываешься выполнять мои приказы? – уточнил Прайм с ноткой неверия в голосе, закрывая маску.  
– Ну, ты должен понимать, Оптимус Прайм... – Максимус собирался объяснить, что он просто хочет свою награду прямо сейчас, а не потом. Действительно собирался объяснить. Но этот маньяк не дал ему ни единого шанса.  
– Отлично! – радостный голос Прайма раскатился на несколько уровней, и Телетраан опасливо поджал камеры. – Я-то боялся, что этот клик никогда не наступит!

Следующее, что зарегестрировал видеозахват советника Децимуса, был корпус автоботского палача, врезающийся в одну из колонн.  
Крылатый меха поморщился, и прикрыл сенатора от разлетевшихся камней широкой ладонью.  
– Я думал, ФортМакс поумнее, – вздохнул он, наблюдая за стремительной дракой, – Оптимус ненавидит, когда его приказы игнорируют.  
Почти целая колонна врезалась в стену совсем рядом с ними, и белый снова хрипло провентилировался, качая головой. Сколько же тут придется чинить. На верхних галереях начали собираться зрители, а Максимус с рычанием активировал оружие.  
– Оу, идиот, – сообщил в пространство крылатый.  
– Носителю Матрицы не выстоять, – пробормотал Децимус слабо.  
– Оптимус таких героев с броней ест, – меланхолично пояснил крылатый, – закончит — отправишься в медотсек. Макса я к нашим медикам не пущу.  
Децимус целый клик осознавал слова. О шлак. Так это что — тот самый Мегатрон, владелец пульта от Матрицы? Он только повернулся сказать...  
– Так, я не знаю, что ты там себе подумал испорченным сенаторским процессором, но — НЕТ! Я не его марионетка, я не ношу с собой управляющий ключ от его Bскры, и вообще не думаю, что такое существует, у него нет управляющего контура в процессорном блоке и... – Мегатрон отбил кусок брони, летевший ему в голову и отвлекся на рык, – Прайм, ржа, смотри куда кидаешься!  
– Выдержишь, – беспечно заметил Оптимус, в клик, пока Фортресс распахивал собой еще одну стену. Прайм искренне веселился.  
– Ага. Я верю, – Децимус мгновенно обрел стать и хитринку, – разумеется. Можно поговорить с вами наедине?  
– Нет, нельзя. Я предпочитаю полагаться на его слова, что мне не о чем говорить с вами. Пусть Прайм вами всеми занимается. – Крылатый на него даже не смотрел, с отстраненным интересом наблюдая за выламыванием из ФортМакса плечевого шарнира.  
Сенатор не думал, что палач может так орать, яростно, удивленно и отчаянно одновременно. Помолчав, Мегатрон добавил негромко:  
– Рабства у нас не будет. И правителей из нейтралов — тоже, что бы там себе не думал Альфа Трион. Прайм, хватит, дотащи меня до медотсека и хоть ворн его доламывай!  
– Сам дойдешь, не спарклинг, – Оптимус только что обнаружил, что такими темпами Фортресс слишком быстро кончится, и теперь всего лишь на нем сидел, успокаиваясь.  
– Ты не просто ржа, ты активная ржа, – дес скрипнул дентапластом.   
– Могу предложить дронов, – сообщил очень вежливый голос из настенного динамика с чуть вопросительной интонацией.  
– Вот, дронов бей, – радостно согласился Мегатрон, – и правда.   
Он с откровенным трудом выпрямился, и Прайм оторвался от недобитого палача, пнув его напоследок, этим окончательно уверив Децимуса, что управляющая микросхема есть.  
– Да не бить! А помочь дойти до медотсека! – голос взвыл, – Босс!  
Оптимус кивнул в сторону Мегатрона и повернулся обратно к Максимусу.  
– Дайте ему развлечься, ну пожалуйста, – зашептал Телетраан из маленьких динамиков, – он и так мне всех тренировочных дронов повыбивал уже. А я вас быстро в медотсек отнесу.  
– Ну в шлак тебя с твоими дронами, сам дойду, – недовольный, Мегатрон захромал вперед, откровенно подволакивая ногу. Гораздо более легко передвигающийся сенатор и не подумал предложить помощь — впрочем, кто бы сомневался.

Фортресс Максимус никогда не предполагал, что он может так легко проиграть Прайму. Шлак, как же он так ошибся, и теперь валялся в полуразорванном виде на полу. И главное, у него забрали Децимуса. Но это же его добыча. Это... Так не должно быть!  
– Я предполагаю, ты съехал с шестеренок, – сообщил Прайм, медленно выкручивающий автоботу второй плечевой блок.  
– Он принадлежит мне. Он же... сенатор, – Фортресс перестал сопротивляться — просто не слушался корпус, так все болело. О шлак... шлак, как он облажался.  
– У нас не будет рабства. А за изнасилования, особенно многократные, я наказываю. За невыполнение своих приказов я наказываю еще больнее, ты же совершил все эти преступления разом. – Оптимус улыбнулся и одобрительно похлопал палача по фейсплейту.  
– Виноват, – Фортресс уставился куда-то в потолок. Силы кончились — вылились будто вместе с энергоном из разорванных магистралей, – но Децимус — мой.  
Под маской по губам Оптимуса зазмеилась странная улыбка, и он заключил сам с собой пари. Такое он уже слышал, и первые два раза пари выиграл. Но сенатор — не десептикон и не автобот, его поведение он мог предсказать некорректно... Хмм...  
Пнуть Максимуса еще раз, чтобы заткнулся, это ему не помешало.

– Значит, вы все изменили корпуса, – Децимус поморщился, медленно хромая вслед за Мегатроном, – а почему мы идем не в медотсек?  
Мгновенно обострившаяся паранойя едва не заставила его попробовать бежать.  
– Мы идем в медотсек. – Дес даже не оборачивался, – у нас не один медик и не один уровень медицинских блоков. И не вздумай бежать, снаружи тебе в этом корпусе не понравится.  
С каждым шагом двигаться сенатору становилось все труднее, и он уже почти не распознавал коридор, следуя только за сигнатурой Мегатрона. Хотелось вынырнуть из мутной, жуткой пелены страха и подступающей слепоты от расфокусировки линз.  
– Зачем вы стали техникой? Это же так... глупо...  
– Мы добавили себе степеней свободы. Возможность в битве пользоваться не одной формой. Возможность двигаться свободно. Ничто не сравнится с теми кликами, когда ты летишь на собственных крыльях... – в голосе Мегатрона послышалась мечтательность.  
Децимус окончательно погрузился в мешанину пульсирующих цветовых пятен. Следом постепенно поехали отказывать аудиодатчики.  
Попытка еще что-то спросить вылилась в слабый болезненный писк. Кажется, его остановили — координация рассыпалась, перед оптикой потемнело — сбойный видеозахват перезагрузился — но не заработал. Кажется, его несли... или вели? Трудно понять. Он хотел дезактивироваться. Он действительно хотел просто дезактивироваться. Этого чересчур много для его Искры. Еще одна попытка систем перезагрузиться, и сенатор рухнул Мегатрону под ноги в оффлайне.  
Несколько кликов десептикон на него смотрел.  
"Оптимус, ты там Максимусу все уже оторвал?"  
"Нет, – с удивлением отозвался Прайм, – а что?"  
"Скажи ему, что сенатор ушел в дезактив, потому что некоторые идиоты сначала бьют по шлему, а думать вообще не начинают. И запиши реакцию, пожалуйста".  
"О-о-о, ты начинаешь понимать вкус жизни", – расхохотался Оптимус.

– Что с ним? – Мегатрон тревожно косился в медотсек на соседний стол. Там работал Ферст Эйд, не вызывавший у лидера конов ни капли доверия. На собственный ремонт внимания почти не обращал — не первый и не последний, все окей.  
– Ничего хорошего. Могло бы быть и хуже. – Хук тоже покосился на автобота, мрачно вспыхивающего оптикой.  
– Я ФортМакса собирать не буду, этот идиот... – Эйд проглотил остальные характеристики с шипением. – Кусок беспроцессорного хлама, бить такой хрупкий корпус.  
Мегатрон кивнул. Он о палаче автоботов тоже сложил исключительно отрицательное мнение, а история с сенатором только подтвердила его мнение.  
– Я бы предложил его немного укрепить, – Мегатрон отвлекся на боль в крыле, – что там? Когда я смогу летать?  
– За твои фокусы следовало бы сказать "никогда", – Хук мрачно посмотрел на лидера. – Я же предупреждал — никаких нагрузок.   
Мегатрон слегка смутился:  
– Само получилось.  
– Ну да. И искровый контакт сам получился. Ты хоть принимающим, а? – бесцеремонность конструктикона заставила антенны Мегатрона ярко засиять, – Передающим! Лидер, ты угробиться хочешь?!  
Ферст Эйд откровенно расхохотался.  
– То-то босс такой шустрый. А с советником плохо, – он снова помрачнел. – Хук, ты его Искру смотрел?  
– Смотрел. Я не понимаю как и чем это чинить.  
– Сдохнет скоро, и Максу конец. Надо бы этому дураку в проц внести, – Ферст Эйд потыкал куда-то в оффлайновый корпус, добился подергивания и хмыкнул, – часть рефлексов сохранена, но он почти труп.  
– В чем основная проблема починки? – уточнил Мегатрон.  
– Это советник. Собран на довоенном Кибертроне с избытками самых качественных материалов и явно по индивидуальному проекту. Чего только стоит ложемент Искры в виде двух изогнутых стержней и силового поля! Красота!  
– У нас нет деталей, – пояснил Хук. – Вообще нет. Никаких.  
– Он не ждал, что так попадет... – Мегатрон вздохнул, – а если заменить на наши? Да, они не такого качества и выглядят попроще... – Взгляд Эйда ему сказал "нельзя, идиот", и лидер увял, – ладно. Понятно. Он умрет?  
– Он боится трансформирующихся корпусов. До истерики, – Хук закончил с лидером и подошел к едва активному корпусу Децимуса. – Полагаю, с остальными нейтралами будет похоже.   
– Возможно, – вздохнул Мегатрон, – значит, его не надо делать трансформирующимся. Просто починить.  
– Смотри, – Эйд прищелкнул инструментами. – А если мы ему просто поставим ти-ког и подключим в системы? Пусть отвечает за джампер, управление панелями, а все остальные выходы сигналов временно закроем. Зато получим нужный нам контур циркуляции энергии.  
– Нет, – Мегатрон покачал шлемом, – есть другой выход? Это насилие и вмешательство без просьбы пациента, – он по оптике понял, что Эйд не понимает, о чем речь.  
– Если бы я каждого пациента спрашивал, чего он хочет, мой профессиональный путь был бы устлан дезактивами. – Эйд отложил инструменты. – Другого варианта починить я не вижу.  
– Я поговорю с Праймом. Вы можете погрузить его в стазис на это время? – Мегатрон страдальчески застонал. Эти медики... эта любовь чинить насильно, добавляя детали... Рэтчет улетел, но его наследие осталось!  
– Он дезактивируется, если его попытаться вывести в стазис. – Хук погладил по крылу, – Лидер, я сам не люблю автоботскую манеру чинить, прикручивая новые детали. Но в этом конкретном случае нам действительно нечего больше сделать.   
– Тогда чините. Его жизнь в приоритете. Только не сболтните про ти-ког, – Мегатрон мрачно уставился на Эйда, – даже в шутку. Особенно в шутку!  
– Я прослежу, – Хук кивнул под обиженное фырканье Ферст Эйда.  
Сам Мегатрон отправился к Прайму. Поведение его палача, страхи нейтралов перед трансформацией, их планы... Все требовало обсуждения.  
– И никакого интерфейса, лидер! – Прилетело из закрывающейся двери.  
Ферст Эйд глухо захихикал.  
– Думаешь, он послушается? – автобот жизнерадостно подкинул какую-то деталь Децимуса на ладони, – глянь, какая работа. Мы такое не умеем.  
– Ваши говорили, Максимус перебил всю его охрану и всю команду корабля. А ведь если они летали все это время, там были и его медики.  
– Да, я тоже слышал, – алая оптика налилась чернотой. – ФортМакс сумасшедший. Даже хуже — он идиот!  
– Может, кто-то спасся, – Хук задумчиво уставился в сторону, – надо поискать... Я отправлю команду. Не присоединяйся, пожалуйста.  
– Грув их уже ищет. Там был целый крупный корабль. А нашему дорогому Максимусу я еще отомщу-у...  
Хук покачал головой, принимаясь за инструменты. Все же автоботские медики все без винтиков.

***

"Я их вижу. Хаунда — нет. Хаунд, ты на месте?"  
"Уже давно," — буркнул Охотник, – "если его кто пристрелит, убью вместо Хоука".  
"Выхожу на расчетное направление." — Тандер был серьезен и сосредоточен. – "Звуковой удар в пять... четыре... три... два... удар!"  
Грохот раскатился по развалинам, ударной волной сшибло даже едва стоящие камни вдалеке, а в эпицентре этого начал рушиться, пойманный в резонанс, огромный оплавленный кондоминиум.  
"Жалко дом", – Варп вздохнул, – "шлака они в соседнем не спрятались!".  
"Спросишь", – Хаунд нервничал, сильно нервничал, но они все просчитали, а вот и Советник! В ту же долю клика, не давая себе распознать, кого он видит в прицеле, Охотник вырубил всех четверых меха, только потом позволяя себе сползти в приступе паники по стене, на камни. Нет, в руки Тандера.  
Джет уставился в сторону выбитой стены. Пятеро. Пытались сбежать, решив, наверное, что это было землетрясение, а не звуковая атака. Четыре охранника, выбравшихся в корабля, и советник Металхоук, такой же щегольски-золотой, как в день отлета с Кибертрона. Пятый вылез чуть позже, и не попал под серию выстрелов Охотника. Ничего, есть еще Варп, и четвертый охранник лег рядом с остальными. Теперь блокираторы, суд и казнь. Разрешение от Прайма и Мегатрона получено.  
Прямо здесь. Пусть Хаунд его судит.  
– Охрана пусть лежит, – распорядился Тандеркракер, – Варп, перенесешь всех нас по моим координатам? – Он поднял Металхоука брезгливо, за кончик наплеча, и обнял крепче Хаунда.  
Варп кивнул, и долю клика спустя во вспышке они оказались в старом здании суда. Довоенного суда. Самого знаменитого из судов. Удивительно, что за ворны войны никто так и не разграбил отделку и не разрушил это прекрасное здание.  
Тандер загадочно улыбнулся, проходя вперед, и опуская советника на место подсудимого.  
– Так-то лучше, – заключил он, – отличный вид, Хаунд, посмотри. Я знал, что консервация пригодится.  
Защелкнул блокираторы, устраивая Металхоука поудобнее.  
– Тогда Варп у нас — народ, я — обвинитель, а ты, Охотник — судья. Можем приступать. Думаю, он обойдется без адвоката.  
Тандер осекся и клик панически думал, что надо все пераспределить — Хаунд тянул сейчас лишь на едва пережившего свидетеля. Но через пару кликов автоботская натура взяла верх, и перед ним предстал истинный Охотник Праймаса в лучшем виде.  
– Нет, – уронил Хаунд тяжело, – обвинитель — я. Ты — судья.  
Джет кивнул и поднялся на возвышение, усаживаясь за судейский терминал, пробежался по клавишам, встал.  
– Нет, это ты должен его судить, Хаунд, можешь быть и обвинителем, если хочешь, но судить его должен ты, а не я.  
– Тогда по-автоботски. Безо всяких, – Хаунд грохнул по терминалу выстрелом, и звук заставил Металхоука очнуться. – Начинай.  
Советник подпрыгнул, инстинктивно рванувшись в сторону. В его корпусе все еще звучал грохот рушащегося здания и неприятная вибрация серво.  
– Да как вы смеете?! – Металхоук подавился поднявшейся пылью.  
– Советник, не стоит так рваться. эти блокираторы рассчитаны на боевые корпуса, – Тандеркракер положил ладонь на плечо дернувшегося было Варпа, – к тому же вам стоит вести себя адекватно в суде.  
– Это не суд! Это фарс! Да кто вы вообще такие, чтобы вершить суд НАДО МНОЙ! – Он сорвал вокалайзеры в этом вопле, и судорожно замолк, восстанавливая контроль.  
И в тишине прозвучал первый короткий смешок со стороны Хаунда. Второй, третий, и наконец Охотник заливисто расхохотался. Тандеркракер подождал, пока смех утихнет, и уронил спокойно  
– Государственный аккредитованный обвинитель. Мою аккредитацию никто не аннулировал. Она бессрочная. Я, Тандеркракер, именем Кибертрона могу тебя судить.  
– Я могу ее аннулировать как представитель Совета Кибертрона! – Металхоук снова задергался. Его процессор отказывался обрабатывать весь происходящий фарс. Ему не приходили никакие аргументы. Да кто они такие вообще?!  
– Совет Кибертрона отлетом и неучастием в делах Кибертрона признал себя распущенным. Кодекс, пятая глава, пункт двести, подпункты три и четыре, – Тандеркракер даже надбровную пластину не вздернул, – при необходимости я могу пригласить законного представителя правительства Кибертрона... Но, боюсь, носитель Матрицы слишком любит обвинительные приговоры без суда.  
– Он просто не любит попусту терять время, когда есть возможность кого-нибудь разорвать, – Хаунд продолжал давить хохот. И вот это... вот этого... вот его боялся Охотник?! Безжалостная Ищейка Праймаса, дорогу которому не рисковали заступать даже самые отпетые пираты. И вот этого... он боялся?  
Тандер приметил едва контролируемую дрожь в корпусе Хаунда, и поспешил добить ошарашенного Металхоука.  
– Тем более, что преступления, о которых пойдет речь, проходят по шестой главе. Военное положение, на котором мы находимся последним приказом Совета, дает мне право судить минимальным составом, включающим одного меня, без оглядки на дипломатическую или иную неприкосновенность. Пятая глава, сто шестой пункт, включая рекомендательное письмо в Каон.  
– Каон?! Причем тут Каон? – советника окончательно перемкнуло. – Да что здесь вообще происходит.  
– Суд. Здесь происходит суд. – Варп подал голос первый раз. – По законам военного времени мы будем судить вас. И нам даны все необходимые полномочия Правительством Кибертрона.  
– О шлак, – Металхоук встряхнул руками в блокираторах, рассматривая каждого меха по очереди, – ладно. Что вы докажете... ха. Значит ты — Тандеркракер, – он кивнул джету, – значит ты — наверняка его брат. Скайварп. А ты кто? – Он уставился на Хаунда, прищурив оптику.  
Пол и стены дрогнули, расплываясь видением высокой скалы, нависающей над кислотным морем. Огромные тучи из ядовитого газа собирались прямо над головой. Металхоук на долю клика дрогнул. Симуляция была... реальной, очень реальной. И он едва сдержал крик, когда скала опрокинулась и на него надвинулось кислотное море.  
– Всего лишь образ, – он тряхнул головой, поднял руки, изъедаемые неощутимой кислотой, – я знаю, кто ты. Ха. Ты мой интербот, украшение гарема.  
Он неприятно улыбнулся, глядя в оптику Хаунду — тем самым невыносимо жутким взглядом.  
Синяя оптика. Того самого, бирюзового оттенка, который отличал советников. Их корпуса действительно собирались по индивидуальной программе. И этот взгляд всегда замораживал Хаунда, когда приходил к нему в кошмарах. Он кричал, он выходил онлайн с привкусом энергона на искусанных губах, и сейчас должно быть тоже самое, да, советник? Вот только вы опоздали, советник, опоздали на треть ворна, понадобившиеся для заключения мира между воюющими фракциями. И на треть клика, понадобившуюся бывшему Вайдлару, чтобы понять, почему Оптимусу нужен Мегатрон. Почему ему самому нужен Тандеркракер.  
Невыносимо жуткий взгляд владельца встретила мягко ползущая по губам Охотника улыбка. Он улыбнулся так, что жуть взгляда мгновенно погасла.  
– Больше нет. Но я помню, что был им, советник. И теперь я — твой судья. Полномочиями... как там, Тандер?  
– Полномочиями, данными мне Кибертроном и Советом Кибетрона, Каонская поправка, – Тандеркракер улыбнулся ему тепло.  
Хаунд на клик задумался.  
– А Прайм подтвердил, что он признает довоенное законодательство?  
– Что? – Тандер удивленно дернул крыльями. – А как он может его не признавать?  
– Очень легко, – с невыразимым удовольствием сообщил Охотник и смертоносный черно-алый корпус повернулся к сенатору. – Полномочиями, данными мне словами Прайма "делай с ним что хочешь", я буду тебя судить и делать с тобой что хочу. – Он снова улыбнулся.  
– Выбился в служаки, интер? – Металхоук снова на него уставился, неприятно-оценивающим взглядом, – изуродовал такой красивый корпус... уникальный конструкт. Я вгрохал в тебя немало уников, а ты все испортил. Тупой интер.  
Хаунд только пожал плечами. Он не боялся потерять спокойное отношение к происходящему, по меньшей мере пока Тандер здесь. Да и потом...  
– Уники, не уники... Это не имеет особого значения, – спокойно сказал Охотник. – Для меня нисколько не важен перечень твоих преступлений и их тяжесть. Я тебя уже судил и уже приговорил. Я всего-лишь не могу решить, к чему именно.  
Он вздернул холо-пушку вверх, и задумчиво прошелся по зале. Тандеркракер скинул по личной связи Варпу — не вмешиваться.   
"Ты разве не будешь судить?" — удивился джет, нервно поджимая крылья.  
"Нет смысла. Это действительно фарс", – Тандер задумчиво улыбнулся, – "главное — он здесь, и не боится. Пусть ведет".  
– Я прекрасно знаю, что бы с тобой сделали десептиконы и Мегатрон, знаю, что бы с тобой сделал Прайм. Но не могу придумать, чтобы сделать с тобой мне.  
– Ты тупой интер, и больше ни на что не годишься. – рявкнул Металхоук. – Ты ничего не можеш-шш-ш-хх...  
Хаунд склонил голову и с интересом рассматривал Сенатора, горло которого обвила выщелкнутая лента. Он задумчиво ее потянул — не очень-то и сильно для прочного трансформрующегося корпуса, но советник захрипел громче.  
– Получил место у Альфа Триона... Ты ведь даже не элитной линии, верно? Просто все на это притушили линзы. И ты говоришь мне про интера?  
"Я не хочу присутствовать при пытках", – нервно скинул Варп Тандеру.  
"Тогда ты имеешь полное право телепортироваться отсюда в любой момент. Но я останусь", – джет смотрел только на Хаунда.  
"Тандер!"  
"Я его выбрал. Я с ним останусь. Извини, Варп."  
Советник только прохрипел. Лента ослабла — и Хаунд едва ее не выпустил, услышав смех. Вокалайзеры пережало, но смеялся он вполне убедительно.  
На клик едва обретенная уверенность рассыпалась прахом.  
И тут же — толчок в Искре. Тандер. Тандеркракер. Хаунд принял предложенное, даже если для этого ему придется отказаться от имени Ищейки Праймаса. Это — важнее.  
Он полностью убрал ленту, дослушивая смех советника. Кислота, брызгающая с вокалайзеров Металхоука...  
Неважно. Вспомнить о Тандере.  
– Мне надоело, – он небрежно смотал ленту, – раньше я хотел, чтобы ты прочувствовал каждый клик своего дезактива. Теперь мне налить.  
Он повернулся к молчаливым джетам, и неуловимым движением ударил в золотую грудную пластину. Острые боевые когти вспороли полированный металл, пробивая до камеры Искры и втыкаясь во внешнюю оболочку. На долю клика Хаунд притормозил, еще не убив советника, еще не... А вот уже все. Искра Металхоука погасла. Обратно когти вышли медленно и очень аккуратно, из уже сереющего корпуса, и Хаунд упал на руки Тандеркракеру.  
– Приговор приведен в исполнение, – Тандер посмотрел на корпус мельком, и перевел взгляд на дрожащего Хаунда, – теперь все. Пошли. Оставь его здесь.  
Он повернулся к Варпу, старающемуся не смотреть.  
– Он почти... почти... – Хаунд снова заскулил, и Тандер прижал его к себе, поднимая оптику на Варпа.  
– Я не уверен, что мы сделали правильно, и что мы сделали вообще. – телепортер вздохнул. – Пойдем отсюда.  
– Перенесешь в кварту? Тут недалеко, – Тандер обнял и его за плечо, подтягивая Хаунда между теплых корпусов.  
Перед оптикой мелькнула фиолетовая вспышка, и на клик дернуло Искру, как всегда в телепортации.  
– Отдыхай, – Тандеркракер уложил дрожащий корпус, – теперь тебе надо все усвоить.  
Почувствовав новую волну истерики, он вздохнул, и лег рядом, подтягивая лихорадочно горячий корпус к своему, крупному и прохладному. "Передай Скриму, что пару циклов я недееспособен. А то и сам оставайся", – скинул он Варпу.  
Хаунд вцепился в джета обеими руками, пряча фейсплейт и стараясь ни о чем не думать. Охотник дрожал всем корпусом, снова, и только тяжелая рука па плечах не позволяла сорваться в крик.  
"Не могу", — вздохнул Варп, – "нужно лететь на разведку. Я предупрежу Скрима, что в этот раз один".  
"Ты меня спасаешь. И будь осторожен. Возвращайся", – Тандер благодарно коснулся его руки.


	27. Chapter 27

Максимус знал, что несмотря на все предупреждения от Хука, сенатор не выдержит и покинет медблок. А дальше — хорошо продуманная быстрая операция. Вырубить, чтобы не орал, завернуть в изолетик и увезти.   
И коннектить. Не переставая. Под синтетиками. Пока не кончится — под синтетиками никто долго не жил. Но Максимусу пришлось ждать, терпеть шлаковых десять циклов, голодным шарктиконом кружа в стороне от медотсека. И теперь он отрывался за это выматывающее ожидание, и за предыдущее, еще более долгое ожидание в почти три орна.  
Крупные манипуляторы снова прогладили золотистый корпус, пискнувший и запрокинувшийся. Ш-шлак... надо снимать его с синтетика, пока не повредился. Но так не хочется — пока вот так реагирует, стонет, доверчиво прижимается, сам раздвигает ноги, не чувствуя боли... Ш-шлак. Максимус медленно лизнул брюшные пластины, выводя золотистый узор глоссой. Не чувствует боли. ФортМакс вжался фейсплейтом в скулящего советника. Он чувствует только удовольствие. Но по Искре как будто скребли когтями. Он дернулся и посмотрел в оптику бессмысленно улыбающегося Децимуса. Не чувствует... Хватит, Максимус, одернул он себя, ты же слетишь так с шестеренок.  
Легко приласкав дрожащие, открытые уже системы, Максимус глухо заурчал в голос. Шлаков сенатор, сколько от него проблем, но и сколько кайфа. И сейчас будет еще больше кайфа, еще... Военные протоколы взвыли как сиреной в распаленном процессоре, заставляя остановиться. Золотой корпус дернулся от удо... Нет, он дергается не так. По Искре продрало космическим холодом и тут же заныло.  
Децимус пустил тонкую струйку энергона из губ, опрокидываясь на бок. Нет! Нет! Еще рано! Нет! Максимус вцепился в падающий корпус с отчаянным рычанием. Нет! Синяя оптика на клик прояснилась — полыхнула такой ледяной ненавистью, что Максимуса едва не отбросило назад. Шлаков... Сенатор свалился офф, и параметры его корпуса резко рухнули до стазисных величин. Шлак, нет! Максимус превзошел сам себя, всего лишь за два брийма закончив полную промывку систем сенатора нейтрализаторами и залив чистый энергон. Параметры, приподнявшиеся всего чуть-чуть, так и остались на нижней границы допустимости.  
И продолжали снижаться. Как палач, он ненавидел глупости вроде "переборщил во время допроса", а как Фортресс Максимус лично... у него почему-то засбоила Искра, и едва слушались кончики пальцев с самым тонким инструментарием. Манипуляторы дрожали, грозя окончательно отказать, и ФортМакс тяжело оперся рядом со стазисным корпусом. Критических повреждений нет. Нет критических повреждений. Но Децимус дезактивируется...  
Ферс Эйд откликнулся на запрос, пообещав явиться через полджоора и пригрозил ,что у Макса не хватит ресурсов с ним расплатиться.  
"Хватит. У меня еще информации полно", – шлакова медика стоило привлечь сразу, а то он любил упереться и выставлять счет. – "Ты его чинил, ты знаешь, что надо делать".  
"Знаю. Не подпускать к нему тебя".  
"Эйд, тащи свой ленивый бампер сюда, или я не знаю, что я с тобой сделаю!" — Максимус почти орал по связи, и медик ядовито расхохотался, обрывая соединение. Оптимус велел ему отобрать советника у палача, и достаточно запугать ФортМакса. Ферст Эйд обожал такие приказы. Это ставило его над каким-то зарвавшимся оплавком. Прекрасно. А уж запугивать он умел. Покосившись на Вортекса, мирно лежавшего в оффлайне после полета, он встал и хрустнул шарнирами.

Фортресс едва дождался появления медика, нервно расхаживая по логову. Искра колотилась в ложементе как бешеная и остро ныла, не давая ни доли клика покоя. Палач уже устал сдерживаться и на вошедшего Ферст Эйда почти зарычал.  
– Заткнись и показывай, – велел медик, предупреждающе щелкнув пальцами.  
– Вот, – Фортресс кивнул на страшно-сероватого сенатора, – захрипел и отрубился. – Он с болезненной ревностью смотрел, как в системы Децимуса ныряют тонкие анализаторы.  
Как Эйд легко и привычно отщелкивает и убирает пластинки брони, вдвигая руки в системы. Шла-ак... Через пять бриймов медик кивнул, убирая анализаторы и задумчиво мерцая оптикой.  
– Ну, поздравляю, ты — идиот. Это коллапс Искры.  
Фортресс клик тупо на него смотрел.  
– Но он же актив. Ты, шлак недоученный, он актив! Живой!  
– Это ненадолго, – Эйд улыбнулся, внутренне весь свиваясь от предвкушения первоклассного развлечения, наблюдая как дрожат громадные манипуляторы. – Коллапс Искры это процесс, который не остановить после запуска. Два джоора — и он дезактив. Можно считать, что уже.  
– Это не остановить? – Макс медленно сползал на стоящую рядом платформу, – ну там... Искру поддержать... электрошоком дернуть, – он опустил дрожащие руки.  
– Если бы у него был искренный партнер, можно было бы повесить Искру на поддержку и попытаться медленно вытащить. А так... – Эйд залез на верстак и болтал ногами в удовольствии. – Ни-иче-его-о-о. Децимус был одноразовый.  
Автобот дернулся как от удара и с грохотом осел на пол.  
– А если не искренный... – Фортресс оборвал себя, поднялся, – что-то можно сделать! Повесить его на чужую Искру можно?! – Он пытался еще собраться, отметил Эйд одобрительно.  
Тем приятнее будет его размазать.  
– Нельзя. Довоенный корпус сенаторской линии сборки — другая схема потоков, другой ложемент Искры. Наши системы будут его сжигать быстрее, чем поддерживать. Да и в корпусе уже слишком много повреждений, страстный ты наш, – он одобрительно улыбнулся Максимусу.  
– Сколько осталось времени? – Максимус поднялся, шарахнулся ближе, ощущая себя каким-то... Не очень целым. Искру рвало такой болью, что не удавалось сосредоточиться. – Когда он уйдет в д-дезактив?  
– Два — три джоора, – теперь не дать ФортМаксу к нему прикасаться. – Слушай, только ради нашего долгого знакомства, предлагаю — я заберу корпус и сделаю тебе в нем интера. Ты ж так давно хотел его коннектить. Даже фейсплейт тот же поставлю.  
– Если ты так сделаешь, тебе не жить, – тускло отозвался Фортресс, сам с трудом осознавая от резкой, режущей боли слова.  
И что трет грудную пластину, не находя привычных резких выражений. И сам сереет, нависая над неподвижным золотистым корпусом, теряющим синий цвет. Золото — это напыление, это не активная краска, и оно не потускнеет, когда погаснет Искра сенатора.  
– Сделай что-нибудь... хоть что-нибудь, что угодно...  
Внутренне Эйд наслаждался этим зрелищем, но Макса нужно додавить, и он пустился перечислять повреждения. Каждое слово заставляло вздрогнуть его, как удар.  
– Это очень плохо? – спросил он глупо, теряя видеозахват, – повреждения нейроствола... Я не трогал нейроствол.  
– Красивый корпус, правда? – промурлыкал Эйд, – только хрупкий и маленький. От впихивания твоего джампера у него лопаются соединения, в том числе и оплетка нейроствола. Пара коннектов, выплеснутое на повреждения горячее масло — и все. Он наверно громко орал, правда, Макс?  
– Громко... – Фортресс опустил руки, так и не коснувшись корпуса, и уставившись куда-то сквозь Эйда. – Он же прочный шлак. Он должен был выдержать.  
– Максимус, – устало сообщил медик, – ты такой идиот, что у меня просто нет слов. Я помню Децимуса, он был сильным и волевым шарком. Но шлак, Макс, он никогда не был ПРОЧНЫМ! Никогда! Он хрупкий, ржа тебя сожри! И у нас нет, ты понял, НЕТ деталей для него!  
– Ну, значит, пошел отсюда, – Фортресс слабо махнул рукой, сворачиваясь клубком вокруг Искры, – дай попрощаться, шлак, – его колотило так, что он не сразу смог поднять руки.  
И когда смог, вцепился дентапластом в собственные пальцы, чтобы не орать от боли, пожирающей Искру. Он его убил. Убил. Все.  
"Смотри на него", – сам себе сказал Эйд, продолжая сидеть на платформе над скулящим Максимусом, – "ты делал то же самое с Вортексом".  
– Хватит. Уйди, – Фортресс слабо махнул, и снова схватился за грудь. Он даже не знал, что так бывает. Линзы отчаянно не фокусировались, он начал заваливаться — прямо на хрупкий сереющий корпус.  
– Я его заберу. Отвезу к Хуку. – Эйд сгреб Децимуса, и Фортресс тяжело упал, проскребая по платформе. – Вдруг... А ты идешь к Прайму и умоляешь его поднять всех летунов и найти корабль сенатора с медиками. Ржавый ты шлак.  
Тот захрипел, пытаясь поставить хотя бы видеозахват на место.  
– Отдай...  
– Сидеть! – Мелкий медик гаркнул так, что Фортресс шатнулся на платформу, – к Прайму! Быстро! Еще может успеем!  
– Не уноси... – Максимус безуспешно пытался взять себя под контроль и потянулся куда-то в сторону, своротив стеллаж. – Отдай... не уноси его...  
Эйд только фыркнул, разворачиваясь на выход и скидывая Хуку запрос с перечислением диагностированных повреждений. Хук ошарашенно выругался, и Эйд добил — видом на неуклюже, со стонами барахтающегося Максимуса.  
"Наслаждайся", – он засмеялся, – "чистая связь Искр, как по учебнику".  
"Он вообще идиот?" — не поверил Хук, рассматривая видеозахват. – "Шлак, вези быстрее, тут его медики с корабля, я их предупрежу".  
"Шикарно. У них наверняка довоенное оборудование!" — Эйд уже вылетел из темного помещения, расхохотавшись от жуткого болезненного воя за спиной.

– Мне не нравится эта история, – Мегатрон уже полджоора присутствовал при откровенно бессвязном допросе Максимуса. На удары он не реагировал, периодически жалобно подвывал, выглядел пациентом, отнятым у Ранга. К Прайму он пришел сам, но сказать что-либо связное оказался неспособен. И теперь они ждали вызванного Ферст Эйда. Медики нейтралов уже шестой джоор пытались вытащить советника из дезактива.  
– Ну, Макс конечно идиот, но я многого не понимаю, – признал Оптимус.  
– Я всегда полагал, что он относительно разумный меха. Но вот все это похищение, синтетики... Так глупо, что я не верю, – Мегатрон вздернул выше крылья, – как будто что-то заставляет его.  
– Связь Искр, – пояснил с порога Ферст Эйд, – прошу прощения, босс.  
Мегатрон сразу же развернулся к нему.  
– Что с Децимусом?  
– Шансы есть, но нужна поддержка по Искре, иначе все-таки дезактивируется. Что, дополз все-таки, ржа? – Он пнул Фортресса.  
Оптимус хмыкнул только, наблюдая картину, и Мегатрон не стал вмешиваться. Его подчиненные, его правила.  
– Связь? Тогда ему не повезло.  
– Пожалуйста... – прохрипел Максимус, на клик обретая осмысленность во взгляде. – Прайм, пожалуйста... я все сделаю, пусть его починят...  
– О, как заговорил, – промурлыкал Оптимус, подцепляя его за подбородок. – Искра болит? А ломать его тебе Искра не мешала?   
Максимус замотал шлемом, явно не очень понимая слова. Снова дернулся, прогибая корпус, и затрясся как в моторной лихорадке.  
– Как он дополз-то до дворца? – поинтересовался Прайм.  
– Не следил, – Ферс Эйд с удовольствием рассматривал палача.   
– Отдайте... – ФортМакс уже скулил, утыкаясь шлемом в пол и скручиваясь, зажимая шлем обеими руками. – Пожалуйста-а...  
– Ну хватит, – Мегатрон не выдержал, – это уже пытка. Шлак, он дебил, но без него Децимус точно умрет. Шлак, я не люблю Децимуса, но это слишком!  
– А то, что он делал с сенатором, не слишком? – Ядовито поинтересовался Ферст Эйд, еще раз яростно пиная Макса. – Закачать синтетиками от Персептора, непроверенными, и коннектить как интера, разрывая внутренние системы в мелкую крошку. Из его медиков двое упали в офф, когда оценили степень повреждений.  
Мегатрон помянул древних в богохульной тираде — Оптимус аж обернулся с гордостью и удивлением.  
– Так, – поняв, что больше возражений нет, продолжил Прайм, – значит, оставьте от него одну Искру. Пусть работает батарейкой.  
– Пусть, – согласился Эйд, подмигнув боссу, – вставай, Максимус. Хочешь Децимуса актив? Вставай и иди за мной.  
ФортМакс заскреб руками по полу, неверно поднимаясь на ноги. За Эйдом он пошел медленно, но твердо.  
– Я иногда забываю, с кем имею дело, – Мегатрон устало прислонился к платформе, – как у вас шлаково.  
Оптимус подергал его за плечи, обнял.  
– Макс идиот. Надеюсь после такой проработки он больше не будет Децимуса ломать.  
– В виде Искры для поддержки? Да, разумеется не будет, – тускло отозвался Мегатрон.  
– Никто не будет его разбирать, – Прайм фыркнул, – что ты на меня так смотришь?  
– Ты только что приказал... – кон оборвал себя и глянул подозрительно, – все равно это шлак.   
– Мегатрон, – Оптимус прижал его к себе, – связь Искр, установившаяся не до конца, вынесла Максимусу контроль. Это не лучший вариант, но это реальный способ вдолбить ему в проц, что партнера нужно беречь.  
– Шлак, я тебя точно не узнаю, – проворчал Мегатрон придушенно откуда-то с его грудной брони, потом хмыкнул, – ладно. Тебе лучше знать, как ими управлять.  
Оптимус прогладил его по крыльям, прижимая синие стойки.  
– У всех автоботов не все в порядке с процом, – он хмыкнул. – Вот на ФортМаксе и посмотрим, правильно ли я интерпретирую события.  
– И все же... – вздохнул Мегатрон задумчиво, – кто это поработал над твоим процессором, Оптимус? Я вижу изменения.  
Прайм улыбнулся, продолжая гладить крылья.  
– Скажем так, я временно трачу меньше сил на сдерживание матрицы, и могу обращать внимание на что-то еще.   
— И ведешь себя как... десептикон, – лидер конов хмыкнул, подставляя крылья, – странно это. Кончай придуриваться уже.  
– Ну-ну, – черные лапы выщелкнули боевые когти, легко и очень приятно почесывая крылья и приподнимая пластинки, – можешь считать, что я сам и поработал над своим процом. Тебя устраивает такой вариант? – Сам он уже прижмурил линзы и легонько урчал.  
– Устраивает, – Мегатрон тихо довольно хмыкнул, приподнимая крылья, – что-то аж не верю своему счастью.  
Прайм его обнял, прижимаясь. Помолчал, продолжая тискать и гладить.   
– Давай ты займешься теми нейтралами, которые присоединились к нам?  
– Ты мне? Всерьез?.. – искренне изумился Мегатрон.  
Оптимус злобно выругался, помянув бампер Юникрона, и легкая странная расслабленность тут же минула. Мегатрон хмыкнул.  
– Да, да, принимаю, а то отберешь. Шлак, я просто не привык.  
– Сам не привык, – буркнул Оптимус. – Шлак, что ты со мной делаешь.  
– Ммм... Цивилизую? – Мегз втерся в него фейсплейтом.

***

Больше всего Мегатрону не нравилась широкая улыбка Оптимуса, когда Телетраан доложил о запросе Альфа Триона о встрече. Прайм успел рассказать об армии призраков, о генерале Логосе, и их претензиях к Совету Кибертрона, но они так и не нашли устраивающее обоих решение. Пока не нашли. Пока между призраками и Оптимусом стоял только он сам.   
– Не нарывайся, – безнадежно попросил Мегатрон, зная, что нарвется, и еще как, – давай просто заключим мир.  
– Просто мир? Ты как вообще себе это представляешь, – Прайм сидел за терминалом, и еще на раз перепроверял готовность систем защиты. – На "просто мир" не согласится ни он, ни я.  
Мегатрон устало кивнул.  
– Просто не настаивай на сдаче в рабство прямо всем составом, – он мельком глянул на терминал, оценивая готовность по ключевым параметрам, положил ладонь на черное плечо, – я не хочу новой войны.  
– Я буду настаивать на сдаче полным составом под мое командование.  
– Оптимус...  
Прайм злобно дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку, закрыл терминал.  
– Оптимус, – Мегатрон положил ладони ему на плечи снова, смотря еще сверху вниз, – пожалуйста. Не срывайся, ладно?  
Он шагнул чуть ближе, оказываясь в полном доступе. Разрешая тяжелым когтистым манипуляторам рвануть себя вплотную к фиолетовому корпусу, процарапывая по броне.  
– Ладно, – неохотно пообещал Прайм, – первым срываться не буду.  
Он подставил требовательно антенну, и разулыбавшийся Мегатрон коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, рождая слабый приятный гул под шлемом, закрывающий вечный шепот Матрицы, еще более яростный и жуткий в преддверии встречи со старым врагом.

***

Альфа Трион рассматривал свежую карту Кибертрона, качая шлемом и неохотно прикасаясь к черным меткам развалин на месте некогда сияющих и прекрасных городов. Они ошиблись. Им не следовало покидать родную планету.  
Но как минимум один восстановленный участок есть. Он поднял кадры с разведчика — сияющий яростным светом дворец Праймов, огромная вспышка по всему бывшему Айкону... Интересно, что заставило их подать подобный сигнал? Оба спустившихся корабля не вернулись — Децимус исчез, МеталХоук сбит, сигналы не проходят... два корабля с командами — огромная расточительность. Они поймали последние несколько передач, и до этого разведывательные команды приносили достаточно сведений, чтобы Трион мог быть уверен — Оптроникс, взявший себе имя "Оптимус", все еще изображает Прайма. Все еще наслаждается своим властвованием над развалинами.  
Последние несколько ворнов стояло затишье, и вдруг за полворна — множество вспышек, зарегистрировано движение пластин Кибертрона в районах Полихекса и Тарна, и наконец — эта мощная вспышка... Нужно проверить. Запрос на связь Трион передавать не стал. Может, у них и нет сил для воздушной обороны, но мало ли...  
– Сат Трион, новое донесение от разведчиков, – связист дождался медленного, тяжелого кивка, и продолжил. – Сигнатуры корабля и команды сенатора Децимуса зафиксированы в Айконе. Во дворце. Корабль сенатора Металхоука найден на посадочной площадке. Сигнатуры команды рассеяны по территории.  
– А самого Металхоука удалось засечь? – Трион задумчиво рассматривал карту, – он не выходил на связь после последней передачи...  
Шлак. Все факты за то, чтобы садиться и разбираться самостоятельно. Телохранители... не факт, что телохранители спасут от озверевших бойцов, ворнами убивавших друг друга, но это его долг.  
– Нет. Только советника Децимуса. Он во дворце.  
Трион кивнул еще раз, и связист вышел, оставив командира одного, наедине с картой послевоенного Кибертрона. Тонкие пальцы тронули холо-карту, очередной раз выводя диаграмму вспышки Айкона. Что это было? В основном световое излучение... призыв о помощи? Обещание капитуляции? Угроза?  
Навигатор ответил на вызов почти мгновенно:  
– Да, сат?  
– Снижаемся. Боевая защита — на максимум.  
– Принято.  
И еще одно, пока корабли постепенно снижаются в боевой формации. Просмотреть параметры Всеискры... Он тянул с этим как только мог, боясь получить окончательный приговор Кибертрону. До этого безумного восстания им так и не удалось вывести Искру Юникрона из начинающегося стазиса. И теперь... скорее всего их ждет дезактив. Трион дал себе еще пару кликов неизвестности, и решительно запустил сканирование. Вчитавшись в результаты, он зачем-то перекалибровал зрение, и снова запустил процесс, в долгие клики ожидания позволив себе ошарашенно вдуматься.  
Семьдесят процентов плюсовой активности. Семьдесят... такого не было ни разу за все ворны! Новое сканирование бесстрастно подтвердило результат — Всеискра не впала в стазис, она искрит! Кибертрон... Но как?! При таких-то внешних повреждениях как может быть Всеискра в плюсовой активности?  
Трион ошалело встряхнул шлемом. Этого не может быть. И к тому же, бесстрастные сканеры показывают не только восстановленные магистрали питания, но и активность завода протоформ. Спарклинги. Как вовремя они прилетели! Занимаются ли ими, или ошарашенные малявки в ужасе шарахаются среди дронов? Но раз Кибертрон жив, то все можно исправить.  
Тонкий фейсплейт перерезала острая улыбка. Трион свернул анализ, оставив подробности на потом, и отрыл внешний вид. Посадка шла так тихо, что даже не встряхивало, хотя атмосфера Кибертрона изрядно загрязнилась какой-то пылью, кислотными облаками и взвесью шлака и пепла. Его пилоты всегда славились мастерством. Вот и приятная новость — посадочная площадка подготовлена в нужном качестве. И в придачу к ней — неприятная, автоматические орудийные платформы, наводящиеся на корабли. Трион прикинул их мощь...  
– Не стрелять. Демонстрировать мирные намерения. Есть ли здесь связь?  
– Не отвечают, но прислали картинку. Неприличную, – связист выглядел скорее обескураженным, чем разозленным, – вывести на экран?  
– Да, – Трион скривился, разглядывая похабные символы. – Отправьте запрос и подготовьте мой транспорт. Если здесь вообще есть возможность проехать?  
Чем раньше он разберется с Оптрониксом и сможет осмотреть комплекс Всеискры, тем лучше.  
– Дороги очень хорошие, сат, – второй навигатор вышел на связь, – я бы даже сказал, поразительно хорошие! Вокруг развалины, но они очень гладкие и ровные, как будто тут очень много ездят.   
Трион кивнул еще раз — возможно, слухи о том, что оставшиеся изуродовали себе корпуса — не такие уж и слухи. Отчет МеталХоука он просматривал очень тщательно. Там было и про следы недавних боев. И про захваченного возможно управляющего носителем матрицы Мегатрона. Математик из Полихекса, что он делает на этой войне?  
Но ни слова о том, как выглядят оставшиеся. По-видимому, развернутый отчет советнику отправить так и не позволили. Показалось странным только одно — указано, что Мегатрон "взлетел", но нет указания на его транспорное средство, а ведь они регистрировали немало самолетов... Так странно.  
– Посадка через десять, девять...  
Трион покрепче ухватился за поручень на мостике — могло тряхнуть. И тряхнуло. Но куда слабее, чем он предполагал. Если они пользуются этой посадочной площадкой, то почему не зарегистрировано ни одного корабля соответствующих размеров? Удалось засечь только два или три транспортника размером с небольшой челнок. Все остальные единицы были куда меньше. Ладно, это подождет.  
– Транспорт мне и охрану, – Трион начал спускаться с мостика.  
– Подано, сат, – на мостик зашел его ценный, как энергон «Белый Свет», начальник охраны, и коротко кивнул, – вы помните правила — мы защищаем, вы не высовываетесь лишний раз.  
Трион кивнул в ответ, старательно задавливая в Искре плохие предчувствия. Только этой дрожи ему еще не хватало. Начальник охраны позволил себе слабую улыбку, провожая сата до бронированного транспорта.  
– Можем ли мы хотя бы предположить, с каким уровнем угрозы столкнемся?  
– Нет. Увы, нет, – Трион еще раз слабо вздрогнул. Команда Металхоука закончилась очень быстро, они даже не успели подать ни единого сигнала, и неизвестность тревожила.  
У самого транспорта Трион коснулся его плеча.  
– Зетса. Возможно, мы все погибнем, как команда Металхоука, – он глянул в желтые линзы прямо и спокойно.  
– Воля Юникрона, – сдержанно улыбнулся тот, – но будьте уверены сат, вперед меня вы в дезактив не уйдете.  
Альфа Трион кивнул, не убирая пальцев, сжал, позволяя себе несколько кликов слабости, и узкий фейсплейт исказился в судороге страха. Зетса кивнул еще раз, принимая откровенность, и пошел вперед.  
– К тому же сигнал сенатора Децимуса, хоть и пропадал дважды, сейчас стабилен, и идет с верхних уровней дворца. Я думаю, он мог разбиться. Что же до Металхоука... он тоже может быть жив.  
– Сомневаюсь. Увидим. – Трион уже взял себя в руки и шел спокойно, вслед за самым близким и доверенным меха на корабле. – Зетса, если они действительно изменили свои корпуса и встроили в себя оружие, мы сможем сражаться с ними на равных?  
– На равных — никогда.  
– Значит, надо поставить их нам на службу, – Альфа Трион вздохнул, пристегиваясь в систему безопасности, – выдвигайся. Всем — я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие. Мы идем не воевать.

Дворец вырастал перед ними сияющей громадой, нависающий над развалинами Айкона. Зетса первый обратил внимание Триона на восстанавливающих одно из крыльев дворца дронов. Пару кликов спустя операторы засекли сопровождение — по параллельным дорогам их сопровождали несколько мощных и сильно бронированных колесных транспортов.  
– В каждом считывается по одной Искре. Впрочем, они грузовые, – добавил Зетса задумчиво. И шарахнулся от окна, когда одна из машин вдруг задвигалась, превращаясь в меха в считанные клики.  
Не показывать панику, ни в коем случае...  
– Продолжаем движение, – приказал Трион твердым голосом. – Это было в отчете Металхоука, – о Юникрон, если бы оно правда было... – Они меняли свои корпуса и будут сильно отличаться от нас. Продолжаем движение, – Сам он стиснул руку Зетсы.  
Охранник кивнул ему, не отрывая взгляд от еще трех автомобилей, превратившихся в меха, и теперь что-то обсуждавших.  
– Какие здоровые, – он прикинул рост, – не меньше четырех метров. И я регистрирую очень много встроенного вооружения.   
"Они нас размажут", – читалось в его оптике.  
Трион скрипнул дентапластом, переходя на самый личный канал связи, – "возможно, это еще не самые крупные образцы. Возможно, у них сильные различия в росте и мощи вооружения."  
"В отчете советника Металхоука действительно было про... такие особенности?" — и тщательно сдерживаемый намек на обиду, что ему доверили не всю информацию.  
"Разумеется нет! Должен же я хоть что-то сказать".  
"Шлак. Я не понимаю, как это возможно", – Зетса уперся взглядом в пару автомобилей легкой формы, вылетевшей навстречу.  
Они не напали — встали в конвой по сторонам. Бело-синий и черно-красный. И одинаковые знаки на броне, знаки Прайма.  
– Выходим? – уточнил Зетса.  
– Нет, если можем, нужно проехать еще. Идти мы будем слишком долго, – Трион тоскливо прогнал воздух по системам. Трансформирующиеся, меняющие форму корпуса. Встроенные броня и оружие. Как это вообще возможно?  
"Они нас уничтожат", – повторил Зетса нервно, – "если захотят. Пока они сидят на Кибертроне, но..."  
Он судорожно сжал кулак на рукояти бластера, остро понимая, что доли клика, которые он будет его активировать, станут фатальны. Позволил при всех Триону вцепиться в свое плечо, в поиске поддержки. Хотя обычно именно Трион категорически настаивал на соблюдении формального стиля общения... Все же принимать решение сату. И отвечать — тоже ему.  
– Получена схема проезда, – один из навигаторов перепроверил данные, – Получен временный код допуска на территорию комплекса.  
– Вперед, – кивнул Трион, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам, – "шлак, они даже коридоры превратили в дороги", – пожаловался он Зетсе, с болью рассматривая напрочь переделанный изнутри дворец. Теперь их транспорт шел посреди — бело-синяя машина открывала кортеж, черно-красная — закрывала.  
– Перехвачены переговоры, – в команде раздались шевеления, но связист остановил их взмахом руки, – сейчас расшифрую. Это наши конвоиры.  
– Часть информации потеряна, но... – Связист включил общее вещание.  
"...убьет или мож не сразу".  
"А что, ты отбирать будешь?" — И смех, подхваченный вторым.  
"Да нашлака этот Трион кому сдался. Если тока Мегз не даст сразу убить".  
Зетса зашипел, сжимая рукоять бластера.  
"Тогда босс оторвется", – и снова смех.  
– Оплавки, – не выдержал начальник охраны.  
– Спокойно. Это простые охранники, мало ли, что придумали, – Трион поднял руку, успокаивая команду.  
"Да наболт они лезут. Прайм у нас один", – возмущенно закончил один из конвоиров. Ответ потонул в шипении.  
– Они включили другой протокол защиты, – вздохнул связист.  
– Ломайте, – приказал Зетса. – Пригодится.  
Трион только кивнул, продолжая рассматривать дворец. Прайм. Оптимус Прайм. Если он действительно продолжает носить матрицу Праймаса, то на настоящий момент он должен быть полностью неподконтролен. Достаточно будет небольшого воздействия, чтобы его вырубить.  
– Прибыли, – гаркнул один из конвоиров, меняя форму на двуногую, – на выход.  
У него оказался ярко-синий визор и весьма злобный фейсплейт, решил Трион — но, увидев второго, тут же сменил мнение. Бело-синий был еще ничего. Второй откровенно осклабился, оценивающе оглядывая всех, покинувших транспорт, похабно облизнулся. О шлак, Трион едва удержался, чтобы не сморщиться гадливо. Если, выбирая им встречающих, "Прайм" хотел намекнуть на предполагаемое место вернувшихся — мирных переговоров не получится.  
Делегацию не тронули, все пятеро сопровождающих выстроились за Трионом, оглядываясь с недоумением, страхом и любопытством. Альфа Трион смотрел вперед, чувствуя за плечом верного охранника.  
– Двигайте, – бело-синий быстро зашагал вперед. Шлак, какой огромный! Немаленький Зетса едва доставал бы ему до плеча.  
Черно-красный занял место у них за спиной и гадко подхихикиввал, заставляя связистов жаться к Триону и Зетсе. Не слишком-то хорошо... но посмотрим. Далеко идти не пришлось, в соседнем огромном зале бело-синий подвел их к крупному изукрашенному лифту, указав внутрь.  
– К боссу. Вперед.  
– А на экскурсию их не сводить? – раздалось откуда-то. Трион нервно дернулся, но динамиков не увидел. Зетса снова сжал руку на бластере, – пыточные, медотсеки... – голос рассыпался в хихиканье.  
– Ша, – рыкнул бело-синий, – заткнись, Телетраан. Как босс скажет.  
– Ну я всего-лишь предлагаю сократить неизбежный маршрут, – ласково сообщил голос. – Просто предлагаю.  
– Тебе давно камеры не били? – бело-синий легко дотянулся до одной из них и ощутимо сжал. Голос пискнул и замолчал, а Трион сосредоточенно перекапывал память. Телетраан... кажется, так назывался проект искусственного интеллекта, который планировали внедрить для дворца... неужели внедрили? Какая шлакова идея. И лифт... в котором встречающие стояли абсолютно свободно. Либо это для внушительности, либо он рассчитан на еще более крупные формы, и тогда попытки Зется подготовиться к бою безнадежны. Их просто сомнут. Действовать придется мгновенно и бить в самое уязвимое место.  
Прайм. И матрица.  
Трион сжал кулак, в котором, в нарушение всех традиций, под броню ему встроили крохотный излучатель.  
Одно нажатие — и носитель Матрицы превращается в визжащего от боли дрона.   
"Если я погибну — беги. Спасай корабль", – передал он коротко Зетсе.  
"Вот даже не собираюсь", – отрезал охранник, – "раньше меня ты в дезактив не уйдешь".  
"Это приказ. Жизни всех остальных важнее, чем твои дурацкие клятвы. Спасай корабль и останавливай возвращение на Кибертрон. Это мой приказ," — еще раз повторил Трион. Зря он позволил им сблизиться, теперь личные отношения не позволяют Зетсе правильно исполнять свой долг. Подобное Альфа Трион среди своих подчиненных не принимал.  
"Принято", – после паузы скинул зло Зетса, – "как вам будет угодно, сат".  
Двери лифта медленно распахнулись, открывая такой же титанических размеров зал. Даже крупные меха, стоявшие в его центре, выглядели обычного роста, а нейтралы остро почувствовали себя рабочими дронами. Темный полированный металл проблескивал алыми и фиолетовыми вставками, и обстановка однозначно подавляла, заставляя притихнуть. Настороженные системы обожгло острым излучением — матрица. Шлакова матрица, активная и яростная. Несколько кликов Трион механически шел вперед, собираясь с силами. Излучение почти выжигало ему Искру, отрубая контроль, но он все-таки нашел в себе силы вскинуть руку, направляя импульс прямо в мощный фиолетовый корпус.  
Руку мгновенно обожгло болью, и через клик фейсплейт едва не вмяло в шлем ударом.   
– Оптимус, – стрелявший крылатый меха повернулся, кидаясь к опрокинувшемуся Прайму, – чем ему прилетело?!  
– Да ничего мне... – Прайм уже вставал, потирая стекла на груди, и находя взглядом расширенную от ужаса оптику Триона. – Чего он хо... – споткнулся на месте, поднимая руки к антеннам.  
– Оптимус! – Бело-синий с крыльями схватился за носителя матрицы, обнимая его, – медиков, живо!  
Искра Триона коротко дернулась — ошибся?! Он не успел додумать, когда Прайм жутко заорал, выгибаясь. Сработало.  
Трион не успел толком подняться, как его вбили в пол еще одним ударом.  
– В камеру, – второй крылатый заломал ему оставшуюся невредимой руку, – ржавый шлак!  
– И остальных! Рикошет, лови их!..  
Все звуки потонули в жутком реве, и вдавливаемый до хруста корпуса в пол, Трион уже не видел, как поднимается Прайм, Откидывает Мегатрона, в прыжке меняя форму и уносясь по коридорам.  
– Телетраан, останови!  
– Не могу! Он Прайм!  
– Шлак, ворота закрой!  
Трион поднял голову, но увидел только мгновенно уходящий в коридоры инверсионный след от сменившего форму меха. Острая боль прошила от запястья до Искры, напоминая, что части правой руки у него не осталось.   
"Зетса, на выход!" — кинул Трион коротко, надеясь, что зам уже на полпути к выходу, не кинется в безнадежный бой  
"Я за тобой вернусь..."  
Трион улыбнулся криво, сквозь стекающий по фейсплейту энергон. Если будет за кем возвращаться. Крылатый поднял его с пола рывком, отдавая в манипуляторы еще одному громадному меха.  
– В камеру его, – приказал он, – и подготовьте к допросу. Мне нужны Рамджет и Саундвейв, немедленно.  
– А мы тебе не нужны? – Бело-синий хрустнул пальцами, то и дело поглядывая в сторону выхода, – шлака ты командуешь, Скрим?  
Вот и второй пункт короткого доклада Металхоука... Старскрим, знаменитый ученый...  
– Джазз, – Старскрим слегка убавил голос, – мне нужны информация и актив Трион. После вас же останется кучка визжащих деталей. – Он оценил, как вздрогнул пленник, и добавил, – это будет вторым пунктом программы, если мы не получим нужные данные.  
– Тогда я ищу Прайма.  
– Нет, – Старскрим шагнул ближе к нему. Какие они шлаково огромные... – Им займется Мегатрон. Он мне передал, что следует в полукилометре, но поймать не может. Пойми, вас он просто раскатает, если это приступ.  
– Это не приступ. Это сбой контроля. – Джазз активировал вооружение, ощерившись прямо в фейсплейт ученому, – что, думаешь он Мегза не раскатает?  
– У Мегатрона больше шансов, у них с Оптимусом крепкая личная связь, а вы с Рикошетом нужны здесь.  
– Я пойду, – меха, державший Триона, кивнул обоим, – иначе этот сейчас впадет в стазис. Скрим, ты же знаешь, что их нельзя бить в шлем!  
Старскрим повернулся с таким взглядом, что Триона заколотило мелкой дрожью, но тут он осмотрелся...  
– Телетраан, засекал вылетевший отсюда неискровой грузовик? – уточнил ученый коротко, по-боевому.  
– А? Эм? Ой... – Голос из динамиков больше не напоминал искина. Но этого же не может быть совсем, оторопело подумал Трион сквозь затягивующую процессор пелену.  
– Телетраан?! – рявкнули меха хором.  
– Обстреливаю, но они включили все щиты. Точно уйдут, – повинился дворец.  
– Шлак, почему ты позволил им уйти?! Растерялся, идиот? – Джазз пальнул в сторону камер и скрыл вооружение в корпусе.  
– Я пойду, – снова раздалось за спиной Триона, и Старскрим наконец кивнул, снова ввязываясь в какой-то малоразличимый уже отрубающимся Трионом спор. Даже если он ошибся... Особенно если он ошибся, хотя бы Зетса и остальные успеют уйти.

***

Онлайн.  
Трион попробовал собрать мысли в кучу, но целых двадцать кликов бессмысленно смотрел чью-то закрытую физиономию, пока ее владелец не пощелкал неприятно перед носом.  
– О, концентрируется, – заметил кто-то со стороны. Над Трионом навис еще один фейсплейт, на этот раз открытый. Оба в темных цветах, с алыми линзами... автоботы? Мысли еще немного плыли и будто звенели. Да, точно, он же попал в плен после того выстрела, и ему грозили допросом с применением пыток. Трион аккуратно шевельнулся, проверяя свою свободу — блокираторы.  
– Шевелится, – отметил первый. – Можешь валить, дальше справлюсь.  
– Шлака, Эйд, – определился второй, с открытым фейсплейтом, – тебе дай волю, ты его тут же переделаешь в мобильную платформу.  
– И переделаю, – самодовольно заявил названный Эйд, – у меня теперь не кварта, а паникерское гнездо!  
– Задача стоит — восстановить Триона для допроса, так что прекрати тут так многозначительно помахивать инструментами, – второй медик еще раз вздохнул. – Или дай я все сам сделаю.  
– Ну уж нет, Скрим мне его отдал.  
– Он отдал его в медотсек на починку.  
Медик с открытым фейсплейтом нравился Триону все больше и больше.  
– Шлака, Фарма, заткнись и не мешай мне работать, – Эйд трансформировал руку в пилу и угрожающе ей взмахнул.  
– Прекрати, – медик провентилировал, – слушай, после Рэтчета мне уже не смешно. Так что успокойся и работай. И никаких переделок.  
От упоминания Эйд скривился, а Трион перебрал в архивах имена восставших. Да, некто Рэтчет там упоминался. Сумасшедший изобретатель, маньяк, недоучка-медик с дурным характером. Засбоило освещение, моргая на пару кликов.  
Медики злобно переглядывались, но ремонт возобновили, и постепенно Трион начал чувствовать корпус. Даже правую руку.  
– Ну и поставили бы ти-ког, – возмущенно снова буркнул Эйд, – в чем проблема?  
– В том, что допрос через джоор, – утомленно вздохнул Фарма.  
– Какой еще допрос, без Максимуса и Прайма. Можно подумать ваш Старскрим умеет допрашивать.   
– Еще как умеет, а сейчас он просто в бешенстве, – медик хмыкнул, проверяя параметры. – В принципе, могло быть... – Он отвлекся на щелкнувшую дверь. И клик спустя злобно зашипел Эйд.  
Трион смог приподнять шлем. Хоть как-то справиться с невыразимой, гнусной, глубокой неизвестностью... Линзы то и дело теряли фокус — значит, по голове его приложили крепче, чем думалось. Ярко-белая, яростно освещенная комната... Тесная от множества инструментов и трех... нет, пяти меха? Он ощущал себя на громадной ремплатформе совсем небольшим.  
К счастью, оба медика отвлеклись — Эйд что-то злобно шипел, едва не подпрыгивая, еще одной громадине с торчащими за спиной лопастями, и двумя меха поменьше в руках, Фарма просто смотрел в ту сторону с загадочной улыбкой. Лопасти шевельнулись и приподнялись, белый меха с золотыми вставками на броне и с синими линзами что-то смущенно урчал, прижимая к себе... спарклингов? Спарклингов?! Вокалайзеры Триона выдали сдавленный писк и второй медик повернулся.  
– Тихо, не шевелитесь, мы еще не все обработали.  
– Спарклинги? – Выдавил из себя Альфа Трион.  
– ...и вон отсюда! – небольшой рядом с летуном медик яростно вытолкал его за дверь и дальше шипел там.  
– Они, – кивнул Фарма задумчиво, – шлака их Вортекс притащил, оставил бы в кварте...  
– Вы забрали... спарклингов от... Всеискры, – это было сейчас самым важным, важнее политических решений, важнее его собственной участи.  
Фарма некоторое время молчал, потом кивнул:  
– Да, прошло искрение и мы забрали всех спарклингов. Они изначально имеют ти-ког в своей конструкции и могут трансформироваться. Всеискра признала наше решение удачным.  
Трион осторожно опустил голову на платформу, ощущая, какая она неприятно-жесткая и холодная. Отвык давно от таких... этим-то что, у них броня, не тонкий металл.  
– Их еще немного, – продолжил Фарма задумчиво, – но представлены уже основные формы — и летучие, и колесные, и даже одна ксеноформа. Мне вот интересно — что именно вы сделали с Праймом?  
Трион только отрицательно мотнул головой.  
– Не буду настаивать, но Старскрим задаст тот же самый вопрос. И Мегатрон, – Медик вернулся к инструментам. – Постарайтесь понять — Оптимус Прайм, несмотря на два орна войны, в настоящий момент для нас всех — гарант мира. Именно он выступил с предложением перемирия. И он вполне справляется с управлением Кибертроном. Так что ваши действия для нас — объявление войны...  
– Носитель матрицы не способен... – вокалайзер опять сорвало, – не способен отвечать за свои решения.  
– Этот — способен, – Фарма повел плечами и сложил крылья, – я шпионил против него орн, – горькая ухмылка выглядела очень странно на этом фейсплейте, – не важно. Главное — вы объявили нам войну. И автоботы будут счастливы ее подхватить, если Прайм действительно съедет с катушек. И вас истребят.  
Трион кивнул. Он начал понимать ситуацию. В таком случае, если предположить, что медик не врет... а Трион многое умел определять по собеседникам, и блокираторы этому никак не мешали... тогда его действия действительно выглядели... непродуманными.  
– Что с моей охраной, их поймали? – уточнил он негромко.  
– Не всех, – Фарма снова с щелчком расщелкнул крылья, и Трион поморщился. Это выглядело до шлака дико, – остальных поймают... шлак, Телетраан, держи свет! – проорал этот невозмутимый до того меха на очередное помаргивание.  
– Проржавей! Я занят! – огрызнулся голос из динамиков.  
– Шлакова шестерня, – проворчал медик, поворачиваясь на громкий голос.  
– ...А мне налить, что они боятся! Вортекс! Твоя задача успокаивать этот шлак, пока я работаю, – теперь оба спарклинга (колесных, – отметил Трион, концентрируясь) висели у медика на дверцах и требовательным писком обозначали голод.  
– Им требуется контакт, – Вортекс повинно опустил лопасти, – и энергон они пьют только из твоих рук. Ну прости, что отвлекаю, но им же плохо, если не заправятся...  
Он опустился на одно колено, только так выравниваясь ростом с медиком.  
– А мне налить, у меня работа! – Эйд едва не переорал дроновский код и яростно сдернул с себя спарклингов, – чего вы орете, ущербные? У Вортекса куб взять не можете, ржа?  
Трион рванулся в блокираторах, вдолбить этому оплавку, что с молодыми меха так нельзя... Остановился под теплой ладонью на плече.  
– Эйд прекрасно с ними управляется. Беспокоиться не о чем.  
Фарма наблюдал за этим скорее как за забавным представлением, и это изрядно злило.  
– Ну не кричи, – вертолет принял пищащих спарклингов в руки, – это же быстро. Ты на меня кричишь дольше, чем их бы напоил, – он устроил обоих мелких у себя на коленях и вздохнул тяжело, будто общался с третьим спарком.  
Медик злобно пнул его по ноге, отворачиваясь к энергарию. Вортекс поправил попискивающих колесных и легко подмигнул визором наблюдающему Триону. Спустя несколько кликов счастливые спарклинги с крупными кубами в руках уже только урчали. Трион на полном автомате отметил хороший уровень координации движений, когда свет в медблоке погас оконччательно.  
– Телетраан! – снова кто-то пальнул в потолок, и Трион вздрогнул. В Кибертронской империи такого даже последние бандиты в барах себе не позволяли, – шлак, Телетраан! – Эйд еще раз выстрелил, пока Фарма налаживал свет от генераторов.  
– Что-то стряслось, – Вортекс поднялся вместе со спарклингам, – он мигает уже три джоора.  
– Я ему помигаю, – пригрозил Эйд, рассматривая стенной терминал, и снова поднял пушку.  
– Стрелять-то зачем? – не выдержал Трион.  
– А иначе он нас игнорирует и пытается играть, – пояснил Фарма, – так, похоже, нашего драгоценного искина ломают.  
Грохнуло снаружи так, что затряслись стены, а спарклинги испуганно запищали. Медики переглянулись. Снова загрохотало.  
– Система ПВО? – Альфа Трион попробовал подняться, рассмотреть хоть что-то в неверном свете. С потолка на броню посыпалась мелкая крошка, свет так и не загорался.  
– Лежать, – Фарма прикрыл его собой от осколков, растопыривая крылья. – Вортекс, выйди проверь.  
Вертолет без возражений сгрузил спарклингов на Эйда, активировавшего встроенное вооружение. Спарки встревоженно вцепились в темную броню, и медик тихонько успокаивающе заурчал. Грохнуло снова, еще сильнее, и наступила тишина.  
– Сам бы сходил, – мрачно уронил Эйд, мрачно глядя на дверь.  
Про него Триону никак не удавалось найти информации, и это сильно нервировало. 

Снова грохнуло так, будто дворец качнулся, обломки стали крупнее. До аудиодатчиков донесся отдаленный глухой рев, и пару кликов спустя — еще один удар по основанию комплекса.  
– Омега Дум...  
– О шлак, мы попали, – дополнил Фарма, – думаешь, он уже в курсе, что Прайм... недееспособен.  
– Телетраану конец, – Эйд передернул оружие, – так, выби...  
– Эй, эй, эй, стоп! Хватит в меня стрелять, шлак!  
Трион только дергался в блокираторах, молча и отчаянно, когда врубился свет. Ослепительное белое сияние едва не выжгло ему датчики.  
– Шлака! – Эйд закрылся руками.  
– НЕ ДОЖДЕТЕСЬ! – радостно проорал Телетраан во все динамики. И немного снизил мощность, уточняя, – Эйд, Фарма, вы же умеете этих мелких нейтралов чинить? А то мы с Омегой их немного помяли...  
Альфа Трион мысленно застонал, о нет, только не Зетса, который вполне мог пренебречь приказом... Медики отряхивались от пыли и мелких осколков.  
– Справимся. Всех сюда, – Эйд мрачно махнул рукой, – превратите мне медотсек в лазарет особо тупых нейтралов! Ладно, тащите.  
– Я думал, Омега тебе под шумок провода выдирает, – удивился сдержанно Фарма, – помирились?  
– Не знаю даже, – Телетраан опасливо повертел камерами, – ну он как бы... тискается...  
– Чего делает? – не выдержал Эйд, отвлекаясь от углаживания спарклингов и неверяще поднимая голову.  
– М... магистрали гладит, – смущенно признался ИскИн со слабым хихиканьем, и теперь даже Трион изумленно распахнул оптику.  
– Ржа праймасова, – Фарма тоже захихикал, прикрывая лицо ладонью. – Нейтралов тащишь, или весь блаженствуешь?  
Телетраан что-то неразборчиво фыркнул, двери распахнулись — и в без того тесном лазарете места совершенно не осталось от кучи рабочих дронов, тащащих оффлайновые корпуса нейтралов.  
Нет, Зетсы среди них не было, и Трион с облегчением откинулся на жесткую платформу. Связисты и пара охранников. Значит все еще есть шанс, что он улетел, выполняя свои обязанности.  
Одна из камер Телетраана довольно шевельнулась — съемка уже ушла к Мегатрону, и теперь нет сомнений, что начальник охраны Триона, которого дроны утащили непосредственно сразу в камеру, имеет особое значение.

***

Хорошие дороги кончались в трех километрах от Айкона. В направлении Всеискры они ныряли в тоннели, здесь же остался только битый бетон и разодранный металл. Не проехать... но Мегатрон никак не мог засечь прервавшийся пятьдесят кликов назад сигнал Оптимуса, и заходил уже на пятый круг. Шлак, ну куда же он делся?.. Зачем сбежал? Что именно спровоцировал выстрел Триона? Никаких ответов, только вопросы.  
"Лидер, ты нужен нам здесь", – дотянулся до него Старскрим. – "Я поднимаю Тандера и Варпа в сканирование, они не будут лезть на рожон, только постараются засечь сигнал. Ты нужен нам здесь".  
"Постарайся справиться. Я думаю, что скоро вернусь, держи меня в курсе. Триаду верни на базу, я не хочу подставлять их под удар", – Мегатрон медленно скользнул на восходящих потоках, экономя топливо, и оборвал передачу.  
Что-то мелькнуло? Нет? В развалинах кондоминиумов могла бы спрятаться целая армия. Или один крупный тягач. Проверить не помешает.   
– Оптимус? – Он спустился. проверяя полуразрушившееся перекрытие под ногами, – Оптимус, это ты? Я не драться пришел, я хочу...  
Удар в крылья отбросил его к стене, надламывая хрупкую все же синюю стойку, и он вцепился в тяжелый корпус, вминающий в стену. Боевая прошивка активизировалась мгновенно, спасая его от дезактива — удар всего лишь проломил броню на руке, а не прошиб Искру.  
– Шлак, больно! Оптимус!  
Прайм неразумно зарычал, и боевые когти впились в крылья, раздирая пластины под крик боли.  
– Не надо! Я не хочу с тобой драться, пожалуйста... – Мегатрон подавился словами и затих, хрипло прогоняя воздух, – Оптроникс, пожалуйста.  
Темный корпус замер, чуть вздрагивая.  
– Убить...  
– Оптроникс, – поймав паузу, повторил Мегатрон. Когти сжались-разжались, до шлака больно, – хватит. Он постарался поднять здоровую руку, но ее мгновенно прибило к крылу когтями. И до антенн не дотянуться никак...  
– Я тебе не враг.  
– А кто ты мне, незнакомец? – прошипел Прайм другим голосом. – Чем докажешь, что пришел не убить меня? Почему я не должен вырвать тебе Искру?  
— Если это необходимо, я сам открою тебе свою Искру, – Мегатрон собрался с силами, и взглянул в яростно полыхающие алые линзы. – Сам.  
Базовые программы самосоохранения надрывались, пытаясь отменить решение, и грудная броня разъезжалась медленно. Очень медленно, пока Мегатрон холодел от ужаса — один удар когтями, и все. И вскрикнул, не удержавшись, когда мощная лапа накрыла его камеру Искры, слабо сжимая. Клик. Еще один. Оптимус хрипло расхохотался, отпуская деса, и снова скрылся в темноте разрушенных зданий. Сбежал, шлак.  
Мегатрон устало сполз по стене, мелко дрожа. Надо бы вызвать помощь, сам он не долетит с покалеченными крыльями, и пешком не дойдет. Шлак... шевелиться не хотелось.  
"Лидер, с тобой все в порядке? Старскрим велел за тобой присмотреть. Ты где?"  
Мегатрон слабо усмехнулся, – "я здесь. Подбери меня, Астро, только сам не подставляйся. Мне нужен ремонт".  
"Принято".  
Ремонт, и выяснить наконец, что Трион хотел сделать с Оптимусом, прежде чем уж срываться его искать второй раз.

***

Камера очень напоминала пыточную. Зетса, организовавший не один допрос, ее мигом опознал, и скривился, прижимая сломанную руку в наименее болезненном положении. Ушибы болели тоже, но уже не так сильно — мощный болевой сигнал из раскрошенного запястья, на которое наступил какой-то чудовищных размеров меха, перебивал все остальные. Разумеется, он совершенно не собирался бросать тут Триона, вне зависимости от ответственности перед кем-либо еще. Долг перед сатом — важнее. Зетса коротко прошипел ругательство в адрес древних и Праймаса, чуть шевелясь в брокираторах. Рассчитанные на куда более крупных меха, ему они даже позволяли двигаться. Но не вырваться.  
Дверь зашипела раньше, чем он успел толком осмотреться.  
Так, крылатый меха, который ударил сата, и двое незнакомцев, колесный и крылатый.   
– Допрос с пристрастием будет? – Зетса криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Посмотрим как пойдет, – ответил тот, что темнее, прислоняясь к стене.  
Колесный, с золотым визором, зашел ему за спину, и охранник дернулся, пытаясь развернуться.  
– Итак, – бело-красный, ударивший Триона, встал прямо перед ним, – что вы сделали с Праймом? И понимаешь ли ты, что это объявление войны?  
– Альфа Триона поломали, теперь меня допрашивать взялись? Ничего не знаю, я простой охранник, – Зетса улыбнулся, показав дентопласт, и презрительно сплюнул энергон из разбитой губы.  
Второй крылатый коснулся плеча, и что-то неслышно передал. Бело-красный скривился, но кивнул, снова обращаясь к пленнику.  
– Я — Старскрим, заместитель лидера десептиконов, – он немного собрался с мыслями, – Если не ошибаюсь, ты — начальник охраны Альфа Триона, то уже не "простой охранник". Трион сейчас в медблоке, наши медики его чинят...  
Зетса едва вздрогнул, на некоторое время переставая следить за происходящим. Они не смогут его починить, только искалечить. Старскрим будто уловил его колебания.  
– Мы смогли починить Децимуса после допроса автоботов. Тебе повезло больше. Можешь не волноваться за своего сата, я понимаю твою преданность. Но пока ты можешь ему помочь — хотя бы объяснить, что это было с Праймом.  
– Ничего не знаю, моя задача — обеспечивать безопасность, а не лезть в его решения. – Зетса был тверд. Вот только зачем третий из них зашел ему за спину?  
– К сожалению, если на наши вопросы не сможешь ответить ты, нам придется допрашивать Триона, а мне бы этого не хотелось. – Старскрим помолчал, – Оптимус Прайм крайне важен для выживания самого Кибертрона.  
Зетса судорожно перебрал в памяти все, что помнил из слов Триона. Ничего этого передавать нельзя...  
– Шлаково, когда лидер — сумасшедший, правда? – Он криво улыбнулся, ерзая в блокираторах, – Прайм не может контролировать Матрицу. Никогда.  
– Предыдущие не могли. Оптимус — может, ему всего-лишь нужна небольшая помощь, чтобы оставаться нормальным. Звучит странно, но у нас было достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться. Никто другой не сможет занять его место. Так что пытался сделать Трион? Если не знаешь — выскажи предположения.  
– Я не знаю, – уперся Зетса, – сат не передавал мне данные телепатически. Он хотел сразу расставить все по местам, и это, видимо, сделал, раз у вас больше нет лидера.  
Шлаков меха за спиной нервировал все больше, сбивая мысли.  
– Хотел бы расставить — пошел бы на переговоры. Вы же высадились с мирными намерениями, я прав? – Старскрим был шлаково упрям, и Зетса уже чувствовал, как плывет от боли восприятие. Скоро он свалится в оффлайн, даже если его не будут пытать.  
– Да. Но это решения сата, а не мои, – мимолетно в процессоре проплыло облегчение, что Трион хотя бы не позволит личным отношениям повлиять на свои действия, как позволил он.  
– То есть эта атака — не результат продуманной провокации, а что-то иное? – Кажется, Старскрим вздохнул с облегчением, – пойми, мы не хотим войны. Совершенно не хотим.  
Охранник хрипло хмыкнул, снова пытаясь вывернуть руку поудобнее.  
– Все, хватит, – Старскрим внезапно отступил в сторону, – к медикам. – И уже для своих, – "к Хуку. Я думаю, не стоит его пересекать с Трионом. Возможно, Телетраан прав. Саунд, твое мнение?"  
"Все данные прочитаны", – Саундвейв отошел в сторону, – "ненавижу этим заниматься".  
Он передал расшифрованный пак, и гадливо передернулся. Тайно лезть в чужие мысли ему приходилось только на войне. Ну и вот сейчас, чтобы предотвратить возможную войну.

Пленника Рамджет передал Онслоту, и вернулся к Старскриму, тщательно рассматривающему данные:  
– Ну?  
– Телетраан, ржавый шлак, прав, – джет тяжело провентилировал, – действительно явственная личная связь с Трионом. Возможно Триона придется ловить именно на этом — сам Зетса не знает, что делает тот импульс. И они подобного не планировали. Значит, придется допросить еще и Триона, – Старскрим устало опустил крылья. – Саунд, я все понимаю. Мне тоже это не нравится.  
– Страдающие бамперы просьба пройти к первому входу, – издевательски пропел Телетраан над шлемами, вызвав резкие щелчки оружия, – там Мегатрон объявился и выглядит почти оффлайн.  
– О шлак! – Скрим рванулся первым, Рамджет — следом за ним.  
Саундвейв медленно пошел в направлении медблока. Мегатрона все равно отнесут туда. И придется снова читать чужие сознания. Кассетник скривился. Он это ненавидел. И не к кому пойти... Джазз в бешенстве от попыток Старскрима им командовать. Но уходить... это будет предательством. Скрипнув от бессильной злости кулаками, Саундвейв зашел в медотсек.


	28. Chapter 28

От вида лидера Саундвейв на несколько кликов потерял контроль над вокалайзерами, выдав тревожный длинный писк. Крылья продраны когтями, часть брони сбита, рука сломана... Старскрим и Рамджет, поддерживали его с обеих сторон, помогая дойти до Хука.  
– Он совсем рехнулся, – Старскрим эмоционально взмахнул свободной рукой, – а у нас мало данных! Шлак, Мегатрон, отлежись хоть немного!  
– Нет. Ремонт и я полечу снова.  
– Мегатрон, тебе нужно придти в норму, иначе ничего не получится, шлак, и Триона я без тебя не допрашивал, – Старскрим снова махнул рукой, опуская лидера на платформу.  
Альфа Трион поджался на платформе, глядя скорее зло, чем испуганно, на Мегатрона. Тот даже внимания не обращал пока — слишком все болело.  
– Вы тут занимайтесь пока, – мягко сообщил просочившийся за джетами Хаунд, – а Прайма я вам найду. Взаимодействовать с ним не мой калибр, но найду. – Он кивнул повернувшемуся на клик Мегатрону, и исчез за дверью так же бешумно.  
– Какой-то он подозрительно спокойный, – Скрим глянул ему вслед недоуменно, – но ладно, этот найдет. Мегатрон, ложись ты уже!  
Рамджет без слов дернул лидера за плечи, заставляя лечь наконец на ремплатформу, и Мегатрон ругнулся.  
– Лежи! – зам его придавил. – И не срывайся больше так. Что Оптимус?  
– Не узнает...  
– Ржа юникронова! – Старскрим сплюнул горячий пар, и тут же получил от Рамджета, – ладно, ладно. Разберемся. Но лежи ты, шлак побери!  
Лидер десептиконов снова рванулся, переворачиваясь на бок, и вошедшего медика встретил яростной вспышкой выносных синих элементов.  
– Хук, мне нужно как можно скорее в воздух.  
– Будешь много дергаться — вообще не взлетишь, – меланхолично отозвался медик, – у тебя что, цикл "собери все повреждения за войну"? – Он осуждающе помигал линзами.  
– Хук, быстрее, я не хочу упустить Оптимуса. – Мегатрон больше не шевелился, только гонял тяжело воздух, – если он там без меня...  
– Шеф, ты такими темпами только на собственный дезактив успеешь, – проворчал медик, разворачивая оборудование.  
– Слушай доброго доктора, – Старскрим хрустнул крыльями, отводя их до боли, – добрый доктор дело говорит! Полцикла перерыв, и потом я с тобой полечу.  
– Цикл, – твердо сказал Хук. – Не меньше, иначе полетишь ты только с центральной башни вниз до первого этажа. Понятно?  
Мегатрон нехотя кивнул, переходя на связь, – "Скрим, что вы успели выяснить?"  
"Очень мало", – джет бережно придержал его за плечи, – "Триона пока не допрашивали. Успели поймать его команду — шустрые шарки, почти сломали Телетраана. Его Омега отбил. Да, мне тоже странно... А что о данных — кажется, это была случайность. Глупая случайность":  
"Случайность?"  
Джет кивнул, – "Да мы успели допросить его начальника охраны, Зетсу, он ничего не знал об этом импульсе. И шли они все же с намерением договориться, а не воевать. Кстати, у Триона с Зетсой глубокие личные отношения, и Трион еще не знает, что мы его поймали. Можно надавить".  
"В крайнем случае. Это меха старой закалки, они будут стоять до конца на пытках", – Мегатрон поднял ладонь, ощущая, как восстанавливается проходимость магистралей, и застонал от боли — с возвращением чувствительности первой пришла она.  
– Я кому сказал не шевелиться? – рыкнул Хук, – будешь брыкаться, Эйда позову.  
– Я лежу, – мирно отозвался лидер, хмыкнув.   
Старскрим погладил его по неповрежденной стойке, – "так что будем делать?"  
"Сейчас Хук немного смилостивится, и — разговаривать. Трион раньше был разумным, хотя и упертым меха. Его не очень тут напугали? Кто его чинил, Фарма или Хук?" — Мегатрон приподнял шлем, рассматривая внешне бесстрастного Главу Совета. Когда-то Мегатрон и думать не мог, что будет говорить на равных с такой важной шишкой.  
Альфа Трион сидел на платформе, подобрав ноги и сжимая пальцами кольцо блокиратора на одном из запястий. Молчал, только внимательно разглядывал их глубокой бирюзовой оптикой.  
"Фарма и Эйд. Вортекс показал спарклингов, они очень хотели к Эйду. Фарма говорит, он к спаркам рвался".  
"Кто рвался?" — Мегатрон мигнул линзами недоуменно, – "Эйд? Он же не проявлял рвения..." — тяжелый взгляд сбивал его с толку, хотелось спросить "чего уставился?"  
"Трион", – Скрим прогладил лидера по шлему, бережно, – "когда Эйд на них орал. Ну ты же знаешь Ферст Эйда".  
"Знаю", – Мегатрон погрузился в размышления, ожидая, пока Хук закончит с основным ремонтом. Крылья у него восстанавливались быстро — но ремонт лег на недавние травмы от сети, и обезболивающее не спасало.  
– Шеф, тебе таким темпами опять крылья менять, – проворчал Хук недовольно.  
– Сначала Оптимус, потом все остальное. Я могу?..  
– Нет, – медик дернул его обратно, – я еще не закончил. И не хочу, чтобы ты свалился в полете только от того, что упрямый шлак, и не даешь мне дочинить.  
Трион смотрел все неодобрительней.  
"Он думает, что это представление для него. Издевательство", – бесстрастно скинул в канал лидерам Саундвейв. Его ощутимо трясло.  
"Я его сейчас..." — не выдержал Старскрим, сжимая кулак, но остановился от жеста Мегатрона.  
"Стой. Дай мне подумать. Саундвейв, спасибо, что помогаешь. Если не сможешь больше — скажи, я не хочу тебя заставлять."  
"Я понимаю. Я нужен" — Саундвейв вздрогнул, но остался.  
"Потом отдохни", – Мегатрон смотрел ему в визор прямо, будто видел за ним линзы, – "ты делаешь, что можешь. Спасибо":  
Связист кивнул. Больше всего его сейчас беспокоил Джазз, который не будет подчиняться ни Мегатрону, ни Старскриму в отсутствии Прайма. Это пугало кассетника. Но он не может уйти. Он нужен на допросе.  
Они не смогут понять Триона без чтения. Бывший Глава Совета оказался чудовищно замкнут. Даже в поверхностный слой мысли у него выплывали уже запутанными, с неявными ссылками, читать тяжело — тяжелее даже, чем Прайма. Там шпарила Матрица, сбивая анализ, здесь же... шлак. Здесь просто слишком сложная личность. От чтения уже пошатывало.  
И, даже не закрываясь, Трион оказался надежно укрыт нетипичной и переусложненной собственной структурой.  
"Саундвейв, можешь в первую очередь читать его эмоциональный фон и сразу же сообщать мне?"  
"Да, лидер", – кассетник встряхнулся, – "он настороже, собран, нам не доверяет, но к прямому конфликту не готовится".  
"Хоть так. Не провоцируйте его. Интересно, если притащить его партнера, он откроется или наоборот..." — Мегатрон скрипнул от боли в руке.  
"Должен открыться", – отозвался Старскрим.  
"Не уподобляйся автоботам," — Рамджет покачал головой, – "думаю наоборот закроется. Можно попытаться сломать сопротивление, но это уже к Фортресс Максимусу. Я отказываюсь".  
"Давайте тогда сначала поговорим", – зам дернул крыльями.  
"Поговорим. Я сейчас", – Мегатрон мигнул болезненно, – "я скоро..."

***

После ремонта, проведенного под взглядом Триона, Мегатрон не пытался рисоваться. Пожалуй, Глава Совета не мог это не уважать.  
– Я хочу знать, что вы сделали с Праймом, – спросил он мирно и спокойно.  
Трион обдумал этот вопрос со всех сторон, потом медленно кивнул.   
– Я отвечу, скажем так, на некоторые вопросы, если у меня будет возможность также получить некоторое количество ответов.  
– Хорошо, я вас понял. Оптимус бы это не одобрил, но я согласен, – Мегатрон смотрел твердо.  
– Задавайте вопросы. У вас право первого хода, – чуть скривился Трион, болезненно поджимая правую руку. Хоть его и починили, остаточная боль свербела и мешала думать.  
– Что вы хотели сделать с Праймом? – повторил Мегатрон, отмечая этот автоматический жест.  
– Вырубить в болевой шок. – Трион прищурился, решив для себя попробовать вывести разговор на честный. – Теперь мой вопрос — вы полагаете носителя матрицы способным как отвечать, так и осознавать собственные действия?  
– Я скоро потеряю счет, сколько раз отвечаю, – Мегатрон устало притушил линзы, – да. Он абсолютно адекватен, кроме единичных срывов. Единичных! Два или три за полворна. Поздравляю, вы спровоцировали новый.  
– Это был чистый болевой шок, – Трион покачал головой, не отрывая взгляда от синих линз, – если все действительно так стабильно, импульс не мог спровоцировать потерю контроля. Как вы удерживаете контроль? Как поддерживаете баланс?  
– Все так неудачно сложилось — последний срыв был совсем недавно, – Мегатрон медленно качнул шлемом, – и его тоже спровоцировали вы, нейтралы. Шлак, будто нарываетесь на войну...  
Глава Совета только передернул плечами. Если предположить, что Мегатрон не врет, тогда именно его захват МеталХоуком мог спровоцировать срыв. Осознанный или нет — другой вопрос.   
– Контроль. – напомнил он.  
– Искренное слияние. Да, именно искренное слияние, добровольное.  
Старскрим коротко хмыкнул и смущенно отвел взгляд, но Мегатрон смотрел прямо и твердо. Поняв по ошарашенному молчанию, что надо что-то добавить, он просто уронил:  
– Я его партнер.  
– Один?.. – с трудом выдавил из себя Трион, обдумывая эту концепцию.  
– Нет, Старскрим тоже.  
Джет слегка смущенно кивнул словам лидера. Неловкое молчание нарушил покашливанием Мегатрон.  
– Все не так плохо, как можно подумать, – сообщил он ровно, – и когда Оптимуса не срывают с катушек разные... – он явственно проглотил ругательство, – нейтралы, то у нас более чем стабильный союз. Теперь мой вопрос — зачем вы это сделали? Мы уже поняли, что это не было частью предварительного плана. Так зачем?  
Трион дернулся. Ничто не могло заставить его признаться, что он слишком испугался излучения Матрицы, и не смог трезво оценить ситуацию.  
– Мне почудилось нападение, – неохотно пробурчал Трион. – учитывая перехваченные разговоры, плен Децимуса, исчезновение Металхоука, я предпочел самооборону.  
– Ложь, – твердо сказал Мегатрон. Немного помолчал, – или возможно я недооцениваю внешнее впечатление от нас самих и от автоботов. Это все, – он обвел рукой условное пространство дворца, – сильно шокирует?  
– Да, – и на этот раз Трион был честен.  
– Так, – Мегатрон притушил линзы, – это недочет. Вас шокируют и пугают наши корпуса? Или общая атмосфера?  
– Все вместе. И трансформации, и количество встроенного вооружения, и ваши отношения между собой. – Трион брезгливо дернулся. – Готовность ударить, выстрелить в любой момент, хоть по ИскИну дворца, хоть по собеседнику. Никто из нас не будет способен дать отпор. Это... Я не был готов к подобному, – он снова дернулся, вспомнив, как смотрел на них черно-красный сопровождающий. Кажется, Рикошет.  
Мегатрон поднял взгляд. Фарма пожал плечами.  
– Эйд ругался с Вортексом. Ты знаешь, он... эмоционален.  
– Понятно, – лидер крепко стиснул кулак, – против вас это и не будет направлено. Вы будете под моей личной защитой, когда мы решим проблему с Оптимусом. Думаю, он примет этот выход. Теперь мне нужны данные излучателя.  
Глава Совета кивнул, сбрасывая параметры. Весь его много-орновый опыт подсказывал, что в этом Мегатрону можно верить. Кроме того, он не сможет ничего выиграть, если сейчас соврет. Крохотным, но от того не менее ярким огоньком билась на границе обрабатываемых данных переговоров навязчивая до боли мысль — "что с Зетсой?"  
– Как только мы закончим ваш ремонт, высший советник, вы отправитесь в камеру, – Мегатрон чуть заметно усмехнулся, – прошу понять — пока Оптимуса нет, автоботами я не командую.   
– Проул предложил всех перевести в изолированный блок в третьем крыле, – шевельнулся Старскрим. – Телетраан признался, что у него там защищенное пространство с практически довоенной отделкой. Потому что дворцовые камеры...  
Клик спустя Мегатрон передернулся, вставая.  
– Да, не надо в камеры.  
Трион смотрел за ним со всем вниманием, запоминая взаимоотношения, манеру речи, специфику...  
– И вот что, советник, – у двери уронил Мегатрон, не поворачиваясь, – еще одна такая выходка, я буду стрелять не в руку, а в Искру.

***

– Варп!  
Джет даже подпрыгнул, когда на посадочную площадку перед ним лег гигансткий манипулятор.  
– Стой, ржа, – Омега выглядел странно нервным, – ты эта, хочешь чего-нибудь, а? Те помочь с чем?  
– Да вроде не надо, – Скайварп ошеломленно мигнул, рассматривая маску Омеги, – а что? Ну, правда, совсем ничего.  
– Ваще, да? – Огромный автобот явственно расстроился и мигнул оптикой. – Может, в долг? Давай в долг, я потом отплачу!  
– Тихо ты, – джет потер аудидатчики. – Ты чего от меня хочешь то?  
– Кинь к Телетраану, а?  
– Шлак, ты его убивать вздумал? – Варп шарахнулся назад и бдительно оглянулся, чтоб не зажали, – ради насилия помогать не стану, мне Прайм шлем оторвет!  
– Да нет же! – гулко зашептал Омега, наклоняясь ближе, – я его от взлома спас, так что за ним должок. Ну я и того. Хочу еще раз. У него такие магистрали там торчали, гладкие... – вокалайзер хрипнул, и по джету прошибло оверранами от громадного меха. Мощное излучение на клик помутило разум.  
– Шлак. Понятно. Но ты быстро, всем дворец нужен, сам понимаешь. И будешь должен, – по-деловому расписал Варп.  
– Ага. Буду! Только быстрее, пока он не особо против, – Омега подхватил джета на ладонь, и клик спустя пространство исчезло в фиолетовой вспышке.  
Проявилось полутемным громадным залом.  
– Потом заберу, – джет уже исчез в обратном портале.  
Он и так дрожал от пробоя, и снова превратиться в невменяемое от жажды коннекта создание не жаждал.

– Чего приперся? – подозрительно прогрохотал Телетраан будто отовсюду.  
– Так, навестить, – Омега оглядел изменившиеся конструкции Искры, множество нового оборудования, и решительно попер к сияющему чистотой ложементу.  
– Эй, эй! Притормози! – Искин явно перепугался, – чего я тебе опять сделал?! Я Прайму пожалуюсь!  
– Жалуйся, когда его найдешь! – Омега расщелкнул маску, и медленно убрал стекло с фейсплейта. И облизнулся с судорожной жадностью. Нововведение Фармы прекрасно работало. – Я тя не бить пришел.  
– Э? – Телетраан на пару кликов подвис, обрабатывая информацию, и дал команду на автономный режим работы основных структур, по максимуму отсоединяя Искру. – Коннект? Стоп, сейчас моя очередь! Ты прошлый раз был.  
– Сначала корпус се сделай, шлак ты, – Омега уже вцепился в основание ложемента, и свет замигал от первых сбоев, – Да в шлак! Два раза будет за тобой, – Омега Дум ждать не желал ни клика, и уже наглаживал восхитительно мощную магистраль, – ну дай, не корежься.  
– Не-е-е... – Телетраан вскрикнул от пробоя по энергонопроводу к искре, и бело-золотистый сгусток света запульсировал от предвкушения. – Мегатрон будет орать... – слабо уже возразил искин.  
– Пусть орет. А я тебя по ложементу вылижу. Хошь? – Омега показал толстую сегментированную глоссу.  
– О шлак... хочу, – Телетраан сдался, выщелкивая десяток манипуляторов, конструкции, украденной у Саундвейва, но раз в пять толще.   
Он их еще не пробовал, и ему было очень интересно. Манипуляторы аккуратно ткнулись в корпус Омеги, шелестя по броне, поглаживая стыки, придерживая на безопасном расстоянии. Корабль наклонился к хрупкой окантовке Искры, выщелкивая глоссу на полную длину. Короткий предвкушающий стон ему понравился. Глосса скользнула в узкую щель окантовки, придавив сразу группу датчиков.  
Искра дернулась, окатывая Омегу разрядами по выступам брони, а манипуляторы судорожно сжались вокруг внушительного корпуса, слегка стесняя движения. Еще одно прикосновение к полному сенсорики металлу, и Телетраан завыл из динамиков. Огромные пальцы зарылись под ложемент, жадно дергая кабели, Телетраан почти захныкал, обвивая все манипуляторы теснее, пытаясь нащупать точки слабины брони.  
– Нишлака, – прорычал Омега прямо в слабо вибрирующую конструкцию, – В этот раз я тебя.  
Рассыпая яркие искры, его глосса исследовала малейшие щели, заставляя искина подвывать и сучить манипуляторами, отключив даже контроль дронов. Телетраан рассмеялся, захлебнулся смехом, застонал снова, все-таки взломал магнитные замки, подключаясь сразу пачкой к системам Омеги, всовывая концы гибких манипуляторов в системы корабля, с вибрацией, до сдавленного стона. И сам заскрипел, когда пальцы сильнее сжали его магистрали и подключения, смешивая сигналы почти до боли.  
Скручиваясь Искрой от удовольствия и отпуская откаты по всем системам.

***

– Мне придется подобрать нового начальника охраны, – Трион даже не повернулся от обзорного окна, и не видел, как споткнулся приближающийся Зетса.  
– Сат...  
– Ты не выполняешь прямые приказы. Я этого не потерплю.  
Зетса выпрямился.  
– Как прикажете, сат, – он неслышно подошел ближе, и тоже глянул рассеяно на пейзаж. Руины и руины. – Они вас не пытали?  
– Нет, – но Трион все равно потер сбоящее запястье. Продолжил ледяным голосом, не поворачиваясь к телохранителю. – Оставь меня, ты здесь больше не нужен.   
– Я не могу вас оставить. Простите, сат.  
Через клик Трион понял и скрипнул дентопластом. Ну разумеется, камера. Они в тюрьме.  
– К тому же, сат, осмелюсь возразить — меня некем заменить. Я уйду, как только подберу вам телохранителя, – продолжил Зетса.

Большая часть сил уходила на то, чтобы удержать контроль над вокалайзерами, не позволить голосу сорваться. Он знал, что Трион не простит неподчинения прямому приказу, но предполагал, то успех позволит оправдаться. Вот только... он провалился.  
– Все равно. Уходи, – Трион выпрямился — маленький после всех этих громил, уставший. Зетса дернулся на клик ближе, но замер на месте.  
– Я сказал — уходи! – глубокие синие линзы полыхнули яростью, – или ты считаешь, что только из-за моей слабости тебе уже дозволено нарушать любые приказы? В таком случае это больше не повторится. Зетса, я отказываю тебе в месте рядом с собой.  
Искра пропустила разряд, и охранник снова дернулся.  
– Я просто хочу защитить вас до конца, – он медленно шагнул ближе, – всего полцикла или меньше. Как только вам присягнет другой меха, я немедленно уйду. Но сейчас — простите, сат. Не могу.  
Трион скрипнул дентапластом. К сожалению, в этом вопросе Зетса был прав, он не может позволить себе остаться без телохранителя в столь напряженный момент. Пусть даже... пол под ногами дрогнул, и освещение засбоило, мерцая.  
– Сат, отойдите от окна, – голос Зетсы задрожал на клик, – возможно, это подвижки поверхности Кибертрона. – Он сам видел с орбиты трещины, в которые их корабль мог бы поместиться, не оцарапав бока, и весьма впечатлился.  
Трион кивнул, поворачиваясь в сторону низких платформ с мягким покрытием, еще довоенных. Свет вспыхнул невыносимо ярко и погас. Прошедший клик спустя по структурам дворца импульс заставил его серво засбоить, телохранитель едва успел его подхватить.  
– Что это, шлак юникронов! – Зетса позволил себе краткое богохульство, падая на платформу — вовремя, еще один импульс неимоверной силы прошил обоих. – Оверрановое излучение, шлак!  
– Отойди от меня! – Трион несдержано ткнул его локтем в грудную броню, отбиваясь.  
Только тогда Зетса осознал, что практически лежит на сате, прижав его за плечи. Долгие несколько кликов он смотрел в синие линзы, до следующего пробоя.  
– Простите, сат, – шепнул он коротко, перед тем, как прижаться губами. Пробои шли один за другом, с потолка сыпался мелкий шлак, но атмосфера мгновенно миновала грань взрывоопасной.  
– Убери... – Трион подавился словами, когда телохранитель вжал его в платформу, коротким рывком раздвигая узкие бедра, и втираясь корпусом. – Шлак, убери от меня руки!  
Верный и вышколенный Зетса на клик подчинился — отодвинулся, глянул чуть со стороны, и глухо, призывно застонал. У него уже выщелкнулся подрагивающий коннектор. Триона дернуло его острым и отчаянным вниманием — раньше тот всегда был снизу, не рискуя даже предложить смену роли.  
– Исчезни, – отрезал сат, яростно вырываясь, – ты с катушек слетел?! Отпусти меня!  
Зетса застонал и рванулся ближе, затыкая Триону губы глубоким и болезненным поцелуем, разрывая уголки тонкого рта. Трион остро ощутил, что он меньше, хоть и устойчивей психически — ему бешено шпарящее излучение проц не снесло. Но Зетса умел прижать, зафиксировать и навалиться так, что не вырваться. Действительно умел. И целоваться — тоже.  
Он еще раз дернулся, извиваясь под яростно шарящими по корпусу руками, застонал, когда телохранитель залез ему в гладко подогнанные бедренные сочленения, подергивая провода и растирая уже выступившее каплями масло.  
– Простите, – шепот раздался у самого аудиодатчика, Зетса на клик замер, ткнувшись фейсплейтом в грудную пластину, застонал беспомощно, – вам лучше... уйти. Запереть... дверь. Я себя не...  
– Так отпусти меня сначала, идиот! – рявкнул Трион, – что за шлак! Мне давно следовало от тебя избавиться, меньше было бы проблем! – Он рванулся, и охранник на автомате прижал его крепче, теряя контроль.  
– Простите, сат... Я... Я не могу...  
Мощная пощечина болью рванула от кисти вверх, но Трион успел выкатиться в сторону от дрожащего Зетсы.  
– Шлак, я... – тот застонал, изо всех сил грохнул кулаком по стене, разбивая металл в крошку.  
Трион встал, вздрагивая всеми сервоприводами и пытаясь взять вокалайзеры под контроль.  
– Немедленно. Пошел. Вон. Отсюда! – Он все таки сорвался на крик, вытирая капли энергона с фейсплейта.  
Телохранитель снова слабо застонал, умоляюще, вцепляясь одной рукой в платформу, другой — в собственный коннектор.  
– Сат, вы... убьете меня потом, – решил для себя Зетса, и дернул Триона к себе, подтягивая ближе. Новая вспышка оверранового излучения вышибла в нем всякую способность сопротивляться собственному возбуждению. Глава Совета яростно заорал, отбиваясь. Его системы этот поток излучения, идущий от чьей-то гигантской Искры, пробивал слабо. Но и сопротивляться у Триона не получалось.  
Через пару кликов он уже оказался на платформе фейсплейтом вниз, с закрученными за спину руками и высоко вздернутыми бедрами. Он еще раз яростно ругнулся, почувствовав осторожные, умелые касания. Зетса не ломал ему замки — нет, он заставлял их открыть торопливой, но привычной лаской.  
– Я тебя не просто... убью... я тебя, – Трион сорвался на короткий всхлип, и от этого разозлился только сильнее. – Я отдам тебя этим меха в интеры! Ты меня слышал?!   
– Простите, – еще раз прошептал охранник, бережно касаясь глоссой окантовки поджимающегося порта.  
Его осторожность всегда заводила — и соблюдение дистанции даже на платформе... О шлак, это уже не!.. Глосса нырнула в порт, раздвигая мягкую мембрану приемного пути. Трион вскрикнул, пытаясь вырваться, но бывший телохранитель... теперь уже точно — бывший, поклялся он сам себе... держал крепко, не причиняя боли. Глосса скользила по насыщенным сенсорами стенкам, заставляя срабатывать системы подачи тягучей смазки, подготавливая к принятию коннектора.  
Очень осторожно, до шлака бережно, и до... ох, это ослабляло защиту от излучения. Сам Зетса плыл и стонал в голос, яростно вбиваясь глоссой, то дразня самые глубокие и чувствительные сенсоры, то облизывая внешнюю панель, то касаясь вышедшего уже наружу коннектора Триона. О шлак, он уже сам подавался навстречу волнам удовольствия, раскатывающимся от интерфейс-систем по всему корпусу горячими вспышками.  
Новый рывок не удался — Трион только сильнее вздернул бедра, заломленные руки уже ныли, и ерзанье наверняка...  
– Шлак, сат, вы прекрасны, – шепнул коротко Зетса.  
– Уничтожу. – прошипел Трион, пытаясь не стонать и не подаваться навстречу глоссе, раскрывая лепестки защиты даже резервного порта. О ржа, он все-таки застонал, откровенно прогибая спину.  
– Как вам будет угодно, сат...  
Коннектор, почти в полтора раза крупнее, чем у самого Триона, медленно вдвинулся, растягивая тонкие сенсорные стенки, и Трион проклял тот клик, когда оборудовался двусторонним. Не стонать не получалось, а внешнее излучение подстегивало прямо по Искре. Зетса несдержано вскрикнул, вбиваясь глубже, до предела возможностей корпуса Триона. Двинул бедрами, углубляя стыковку пульсирующих систем, отпуская сата, но тот мог уже только вцепиться в платформу, шире раскидывая бедра, постанывая сквозь сжатый дентапласт от каждого движения.  
Медленное скольжение наружу — и Трион едва удержал недостойное поскуливание, снова прогибаясь, чувствуя, как тянется корпус, и как тянет неиспользованные ворнами разъемы в глубине.  
– Ты ш-шлак... – он подавился воплем от нового рывка внутрь.  
На этот раз Зетсе удалось вбиться глубже, растревожив самые глубокие сенсоры. Трион заорал, дергаясь навстречу, сжимая стенки порта в попытке удержать вновь ускользающий коннектор. Последние щиты упали, и мощнейшее излучение пронизывало его насквозь. Партнер двигался в ритме выбросов, мощно и глубоко вбиваясь каждым движением, кликовыми подключениями дразня системы, и что-то стонал неразборчиво, невнятно, и до шарков интимно.  
В какой-то клик Трион оказался распростерт по платформе, широко раскинув ноги. Видеозахват сбоил, расплываясь радужными пятнами, и он только сдавленно орал от каждого толчка, каждого пробоя по нежным системам, утопая в хаотических и шлаково приятных сигналах по нейросети.  
По его коннектору резкими рывками двигалась ладонь, и сам Зетса уже не бормотал — только стонал хрипло, двигаясь все быстрее и резче, выпадая из ритма от непереносимого кайфа. Еще несколько движений, короткий жуткий всплеск непривычного излучения по раскрытым сенсорам, заставляющий Триона подавиться всхлипом. И долю клика спустя их накрыло мощнейшим выбросом энергии слияния Искр, ярчайшей, почти выжигающей оптику, вспышкой света.

– О шлак, – Трион вышел онлайн и почувствовал, что руки определенно несвободны, – вот что это была за вспышка. Интересно, чьей Искры...  
Он дернулся, поверяя руки, поднимая голову. Взгляд сразу же остановился на фейсплейте рядом, и Трион сощурился, выпадая в ледяную ярость.  
– Зетса. Немедленно развяжи меня. Не усугубляй свое положение.  
– Куда уж дальше... – Зетса тяжело вздохнул, и медленно проскользил ближе, двигаясь мягко, как киберкобра. И не скажешь по его крупному корпусу. – Вы меня обязательно казните. Потом. Простите, сат, я просто не могу больше... – Он опустил голову, задрожал.  
– Немедленно! Это приказ! – Трион злобо скрежетнул дентапластом, попытавшись пнуть бывшего не так давно самым доверенным меха в их двух-орновом изгнании. Ловкие пальцы поймали его ногу, и к щиколотке прижались горячие губы.  
– Я не могу больше молчать, – закончил Зетса, – а раз я все равно дезактив... – его дернуло короткой дрожью снова, – то простите, сат. Сначала вы станете моим.  
Глосса скользнула по тонким стыкам брони, тревожа сенсоры.  
– Вы не представляете, сат, сколько раз в темном и пустом отсеке, я мечтал хотя бы прикоснуться к вашей броне. Как угодно — раздавленным, униженным, подчиненным... что угодно.  
– Ничтожество, – Трион шипел, дергая ногой.  
– Не буду спорить, – казалось, Зетса немного улыбнулся, – это было жестоко, дразнить и брать, не давая в ответ. Вы любите причинять боль, сат, любите мучить... – Его голос на клик сорвался, и глосса двинулась выше, по прихотливому гравированному узору на броне скользя к коленному шарниру. – Но я не могу винить вас за это.  
– Прекрати, – Трион прикрыл линзы, – какого шлака...   
– Нас зажали у выхода, – продолжил Зетса меланхолично, – этот сумасшедший ИскИн поймал нас. Но я бы все равно не двинулся к кораблю без вас.  
– Идиот. У тебя был четкий приказ.  
– Да, был, – голос упал почти о шепота, – но вы же прекрасно знали, как мне больно будет его исполнять. Вы знали, что я ни за что вас не брошу. Не оставлю в плену. Зачем вы... приказываете мне... такое?  
– Никогда бы не подумал, – Трион легко пнул его в плечо, – что современный меха, мое доверенное лицо, будет ставить свою прихоть над приказом. Или... – Он всмотрелся в оптику Зетсы, – или ты испугался?  
– Я испугался того, то они с вами сделают, – телохранитель не отводил оптику. – И это не прихоть, сат. Это требование Искры, против которого я пойти не в силах.  
– Бред, – отрезал Трион, пиная еще раз.  
Ладонь вдруг до боли сжала его стопу, и мгновенно отпустила.  
– Вы можете меня убить, сат, – смотрел Зетса прямо, не опуская линз, – но не обесценить. Я сам открою Искру, когда закончу. Сам. Но сейчас...  
– Мне не нужна твоя Искра, мне нужные подчиненные, на которых я могу опереться, – он сам чувствовал глубинную фальшь, но постарался сделать голос максимально твердым. – И ты это доверие утратил. Не заставляй меня теперь презирать тебя.  
– Как прикажете, сат. Второй раунд, – Зетса притушил линзы и снова взялся выцеловывать стопу.  
Медленно, но не слишком неторопливо — он умел завести своего командира. Трион вырывался со сдавленным шипением. Его корпус не предназначался для битв, и сейчас он не мог даже вывернуть запястья из узких лент. Да, он начал понимать, зачем оставшиеся воевать сделали себе боевые корпуса, ржа... Его шлаков подчиненный игнорировал и ругань, и немногие удачные пинки, любуясь золотисто-белым, с цветными узорами, корпусом. Паховая пластина так и не сошлась, оставляя открытым коннектор и мокрый после первого раза порт.  
Но это Зетса явно оставил напоследок, двигаясь постепенно вверх по самым чувствительным фрагментам. От пальцев, потирающих коленный шарнир почти изнутри, Трион сдавленно застонал, вскидываясь всем корпусом. Они хорошо узнали друг друга за последний орн. Именно тогда Трион решил, что разрядку неплохо получать вместе, и выбрал самого безопасного, как считал, партнера — умного, решительного, невозмутимого и проверенного в деле. Зетсу.  
Если бы он знал, к чему это приведет, то еще ворнов двадцать назад, когда послушный прежде Зетса начал проявлять характер, он бы его заменил. Если бы только... Теперь Трион извивался и дергался, свистящим шепотом проклиная предателя. Ласкающие движения его только сильнее злили, но злили — и возбуждали тоже. Острыми искристыми импульсами рассыпалось касание к сенсорной зоне колена, где проходила крупная магистраль.  
– Прекра... – Он застонал, дергая ногой, пытаясь вывернуться из-под глоссы и пальцев, – это... это отвратительно.  
– Я не причиню вам боли, сат, – Зетса чуть прикусил вздрагивающий фрагмент брони.  
Короткий вопль и подтекший порт только подтверждали для него — все правильно. Никакая ярость Триона не могла сравниться с его стонами, его дергающимся коннектором и текущим портом. И сам Глава Совета уже сдавался, теряя способность к концентрации. Так шлаково медленно все происходило, перегружая его сенсоры, затапливая все процессы сияющим шумом.  
Зетса закинул его ногу к себе на плечо, наклонился, оглаживая аккуратные, с тонкой гравировкой, пластинки на животе.  
– Ваша красота сравнима с вашей же злостью, – Зетса улыбнулся, показав дентопласт, и мягко скользнул глоссой по стыкам пластинок, заставляя Триона судорожно биться под лаской. Выгибаться и стонать, кривя тонкий рот. Он не мог уже даже злиться, под шпарящим по сенсорной системе удовольствием. И отвел оптику, чтобы не видеть этот фейсплейт.  
Клик спустя Трион вздрогнул от нежного касания пальцев к резервному порту. О нет...  
– Нет! Шлак, Зетса! Прекра-ааааа-ооох...  
Пальцы проломили тонкий пластик защитной мембраны, скользнули внутрь, активируя сенсорику впервые.  
– Простите, сат, не могу... я не могу остановиться, – охранник шептал в закушенные, дрожащие губы. Слизнул капли энергона, мимолетно касаясь, пока пальцы медленно проламывались глубже. – Я готов понести любое наказание, но потом. После.  
Трион запрокинулся. Чем глубже вламывались пальцы, тем больше сенсорики пробуждалось... а шлаков Зетса принялся гладить и основной порт, взламывая резервный. Ржавый оплавок. Казнить... Он снова вскинулся, свиваясь в недостойной его звания судороге, и призывно застонал, раскидывая бедра шире. Закусил губы, попискивая системами предупреждения перегрева почти жалобно.  
Шарков Зетса тут же притормозил, давая остыть, и дразнил так тонко-легко, что Триона корчило неудержимыми судорогами. Ш-шлак, никогда... никогда больше!  
– Сат... – едва слышный шепот обжег аудиодатчик, – я больше не могу ждать.  
Трион с огромным удовольствием бы его пнул, оттолкнул, но получилось только проскулить, запрокидывая голову, и дернуть бедрами, позволяя себя приподнять, открываясь шире. "Как интер", – скользнуло в проце, и Трион беспомощно застонал от злости. Даже до ржи интимный жест — Зетса переплел пальцы с его, за клик до резкого рывка внутрь — не помог разозлиться достаточно. Шлаково возбуждение, до истерики медленно поднимавшееся до сих пор, и теперь рванувшее по всем сенсорам!  
Он заорал от пробоя, и почти перезагрузился от первого же касания по безумно раздразненным сенсорам. Зетса только всхлипнул, теряя остатки контроля. Двинул бедрами, вталкивая коннектор глубже, и вновь выдергивая. Резервный порт с трудом подавался, нерастянутые мембраны заставляли его притормаживать, и несдержанным рывком пробиваться внутрь — и тогда орал Трион, стискивая ноги за его спиной. Пробои и скольжение, острые искры — он едва с ума не сходил от каждого проникновения.  
– Вы никогда меня не простите, сат, никогда, – он сам не понимал, что шепчет, сжимая пальцы Триона, вбиваясь в кричащего от наслаждения начальника. – Никогда. И мне уже налить. Я всегда хотел вас, Трион, всегда...  
Слова срывались в скрежет и вой вент-систем, он уже не орал — скулил, вскидывая бедра навстречу, потушив линзы.   
– Ш-шлака... если не... – Трион задохнулся словами, выгибаясь в почти мучительной экстатической судороге.  
В последнем движении Зетса вжал в себя прекрасный легкий корпус, практически Искрой в Искру, с синхронным воплем запрокидываясь от пробоя прямо сквозь броню. Трион только сдавленно вскрикнул, проваливаясь в мучительно-глубокий оффлайн.

Новый онлайн встретил его свободой. Зетса лежал рядом, глядя в потолок, с бессмысленно-счастливой улыбкой на фейсплейте. Он, кажется, даже не заметил прихода шефа онлайн. Трион чуть шевельнул кистью, проверяя тонкое лезвие. Один удар — и этот оплавок, полагающий себя выше приказов, уйдет в дезактив. Но растекающаяся по корпусу сладкая нега мешала шевелиться. Только подергивало болью свежеразлоченный порт.  
Зетса даже не повернулся на его движения.  
– Я не столь труслив, сат, чтобы уйти без вашей воли, – он улыбнулся невыносимо счастливо, – в дезактив или из комнаты. Приказывайте.  
– Заткнись! – После хорошего интерфейса Триона всегда невыносимо тянуло в оффлайн. И теперь он мог только скрутиться, закрывая камеру Искры, почти проваливаясь в темноту перезарядки. Только перед оффлайном он почувствовал — обняли, притянули ближе, укутывая в изолетик. Не отрезая себя — наоборот, вдвоем с ним.  
Шлаков Зетса... сил бороться уже не находилось, оставались только блаженное ощущение в корпусе и усталость.

***

"Я его засек, Прайм движется к развалинам Полихекса, к бывшей библиотеке Сената", – Хаунд даже по связи теперь звучал чуть иначе, спокойнее.  
"Принято", — Мегатрон заложил вираж. – "Он тебя засек?"  
"Сложно сказать. Пока никаких действий не предпринимал. Наблюдаю".  
Только Охотнику удалось вычислить беглого правителя, и Мегатрон решительно отослал остальные поисковые группы назад, на базу.  
"Шлак, я его потерял", – Хаунд даже щелкнул расстроенно по связи, – "не могу засечь снова".  
"Уходи оттуда", – приказал Мегатрон, – "я уже близко, а тебя он просто порвет".  
"Х-ха. Это не так-то..."  
"Уходи! Оптимус видит сквозь твои иллюзии, благодаря матрице. Хаунд, уходи!" — Дес поднажал, надеясь, что сбоящие крылья не подведут.  
"Шла-ааа!.." — Голос по связи прервался коротким, явно внешним рычанием, и слабым смешком. Там. По локации Хаунда, на расстоянии полукилометра. Успеть. Только успеть. Не дать Оптимусу убить Охотника. Не дать Оптимусу никого убить. Открытый канал связи вновь взорвался рычанием. Крик Хаунда, и до боли знакомый хруст пространства. Варп? Телепорт? Больше Мегатрон ничего не успел подумать, на всей скорости сбивая Прайма с ног. Через клик остались только они.  
"Держитесь подальше", – крикнул Мегатрон в канал поисковиков и отрубил его в шлак, чтоб не отвлекали — удары сыпались один за другим, шокируя болью. Он и сам отбивался изо всех сил, не время поддаваться. Двинул Оптимусу по брюшным пластинам, заставляя согнуться. Еще один удар пришелся по стеклам кабины, пошедшим трещинами. Прайм зарычал, вбивая его в стену. Самое время — он открылся, и Мегатрон дал мощный сигнал из встроенного в ладонь передатчика. Кустарное устройство пережило только один разряд — но он пришелся прямо в Искру Оптимуса. Нейтрализатор Старскрима.  
Теперь хотя бы на некоторое время... вместо того, чтобы ослабеть, Прайм только разъярился, корпусом Мегатрона пробивая стену. Они сцепились, проржавевшие перекрытия не выдержали, и два меха рухнули в темноту шахты лифта. Мегатрон упал на спину, придавливаемый тяжелым фиолетовым корпусом, и смог только вскрикнуть от боли в сломанных крыльях. Вскрикнуть — и замолчать, в отчаянии слыша, как сдвигаются за ними поехавшие без опоры перекрытия, и как тяжело, глухо колотит вентиляция Оптимуса, замершего — перед ударом?  
Где-то наверху с жутким грохотом упало несколько плит, закрывая шахту, погружая их в темноту, и осталось только несколько лучей, не рассеивающих, а только подчеркивающих тьму.  
– Оптимус? Ты... ты как?  
– Заткнись, – глухое рычание живо напомнило военные ворны, – пока я тебя не убил. Не... беси меня.  
– Извини, – Мегатрон тоже тяжело гонял циклы вентиляции, слабо вздрагивая от боли в крыльях.  
Оптимус яростно и злобно фыркнул, подцепляя слабо мерцающую стойку.  
– Какого шарка ты сюда приперся? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя убил, а, Мегатрон?  
Несколько кликов Мегатрон молчал, пока не понял — от него действительно ждут ответа.  
– Я волновался, – он поднял руки очень медленно, – боль прошла?  
– Ты за меня? Что за ржа... – Прайм придавил его руки к полу, нависая. – Что ты... Шлак, что вообще происходит?  
Алая оптика лихорадочно мерцала, и нездорово пульсировали поля, пробивая короткими вспышками боли в Искре. Мегатрон молчал, давая ему восстановить перепутанные события, и только потом тихо уронил.  
– У нас мир, Оптимус. Мы не воюем уже полворна.  
– Ложь!  
– Нет. Я не буду тебе врать. Ты сам предложил мир. Ты Прайм и ты правишь Кибертроном. И... – Мегатрон заколебался, но острые когти впились в крылья. – И ты — мой партнер. Поверь мне, пожалуйста.  
– Партне-ер? – Голос пугающе напоминал о войне, – подставляешь мне порты и этим купил мир, кон? – Когти сжались, вызвав болезненный крик. – И что ты там трещал про Искру, а? – Оптимус наклонился ближе, угрожающе. Отпустил одну руку Мегатрону, забираясь в сабспейс. Достал блокираторы. – Сейчас проверим, какие там порты.  
Он хмыкнул, не встретив сопротивления, и медленно процарапал поврежденное крыло.  
– Роскошная белая гаечка, сам пришел, – под маской оказалась широкая злая улыбка, и Мегатрон до боли остро вспомнил камеру, и свою ошибку — подойти близко.  
– Я не буду сопротивляться, – десептикон хрипло вскрикнул от боли в крыльях и острых когтей, медленно пробирающихся в стыки. – Не н-надо... силой.  
– Так же интереснее, правда, гаечка?  
– Н-нет... – Мегатрон едва не прокусил губу, когда коготь легко вспорол ему магистраль в крыле. – О-отвык... Ш-лак... – От боли и запрета сопротивляться его программы сбоили.  
– Можешь дергаться, – великодушно разрешил Прайм, приподнимая пластинки брони на крыльях и поудобнее устраиваясь на вздрагивающем белом корпусе. Он активировал газоанализаторы, удивленно присвистнул, проверяя паховую пластину. – О, уже капаешь? Странно-о...  
– От... боли, – коротко пояснил Мегатрон, судорожно мерцая оптикой, и стараясь только держаться. Тяжелый корпус Оптимуса ощутимо и жутко давил. Автобот хмыкнул, нашаривая в крыльях тонкие и чувствительные полосы датчиков. Погладил их под сдавленный полустон, подпуская искорок, бережно, нежно. Только чтобы в следующий клик разорвать их в клочья когтями. Вопль заставил сдвинуться еще несколько плит. Мегатрон тяжело вентилировался, чувствуя, как скапливаются в камерах фильтрации песок и мелкий шлак.  
– Тебе так больше нравится? – прохрипел он тихо, – без этого не сконнектить, скрутка не сворачивается?  
Замолчал от удара по фейсплейту, не отворачиваясь, не отводя оптику. Прайм зарычал разъяренно, вцепляясь ему в паховую броню и почти отрывая ее вместе с замками. В процессоре под черным шлемом все плыло, антенны судорожно подергивались. Блокираторы мешали Мегатрону поднять руку, а то он взялся бы за антенну... От очередного удара он понял, что шепчет это вслух.  
– Не смей даже!.. – Оптимус осекся и ошалело тряхнул шлемом. Часть протоколов утверждала, что за попытку прикоснуться к его антеннам Мегатрона нужно убить. Другие протоколы... в памяти почему-то всплыло жаркое ощущение от прикосновения глоссы к черным граням.  
– Если опустишь шлем — тебе понравится — задушенный, болезненный стон прервал слова, – я умею обращаться с твоим... корпусом. Шлак, да отпусти крылья!  
– Заткнись! – еще один удар по белому фейсплейту, и Оптимус замер, сжимая Мегатрона за горло. Он стремительно терял ощущение реальности происходящего, и все же склонился, подставляя антенны. Глосса медленно обвила штырь, и шум голосом под шлемом на клик притих. И снова... Шорохи, острые сполохи слабых пробоев заставляли голоса замолчать, отдалиться.  
Он сжал белый корпус сильнее, прижимаясь, отпуская наконец крыло под короткий стон. И сам пригасил оптику, концентрируясь на теплых касаниях по антеннам. Блокираторы не помешали Мегатрону легонько гладить броню вывернутыми руками.  
– Шлака я отдам тебя призракам, – прошептал Мегатрон над антенной.  
– Заткнись, ржа... – Оптимус сосредоточенно пытался выловить ускользающие воспоминания, едва проявившиеся от этих нежных прикосновений глоссы. По корпусу разливались искристые волны, и он сам начал разогреваться. Глосса забралась в узкую щель между крупной и короткой антеннами, и Оптимус в голос вскрикнул.  
– Хватит, – он снова ударил по белой броне, слыша болезненный крик, – хватит, шлак!  
– Извини, – Мегатрон с хрипом провентилировал, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Больно? Я...  
– Сейчас тебе будет больно, – прорычал Прайм, рывком раздергивая в стороны ноги кона. Мимолетное сомнение он проигнорировал, вбиваясь скруткой в закрытую еще приемную систему. Белый корпус беспомощно бился, но крики боли почему-то не радовали, и, злой на себя, Оптимус только усилил нажим, выворачивая приемные лепестки. Вдвинулся до конца, до защелкивания штекеров и короткого рывка током. Мегатрон заорал, выгибаясь беспомощно, Искра автобота дернулась болезненно. Ну что еще за шлак...  
Еще один удар по разломанному крылу не заглушил, а только усилил эту боль, и Оптимус раздраженно выругался, давая мощный импульс. Дес вскинулся с воем, пытаясь погасить в системах слишком болезненный, слишком...  
– Ты меня сожжешь, – простонал он, закусывая губы. От еще одного разряда его скрутило, почти выламывая суставы. – Н-не надо.  
Слабые импульсы рассыпались лаской по обожженным системам, и Мегатрон застонал, не в силах запираться перед неизбежным болезненным ударом. На еще одну внезапную ласку он ответил откатом. Стиснул ноги, обвивая корпус Прайма, и глухо всхлипнул под облизывающей губы жадной глоссой.  
– Вкусный энергон. Вкусный, – Оптимус впился в него, кончиком глоссы дразня разъемы и провоцируя топливный сброс.  
Вывернутые руки в блокираторах он легонько удерживал, шарково наслаждаясь — раскрытый, беспомощно стонущий, отдающийся... враг. Потрясающе. Причинять боль уже не хотелось, и он потер приоткрытую проводку в распотрошенных крыльях, сбросил пару Искр под раскручивание и вибрацию мощного джампера.  
Новый крик понравился ему гораздо больше — дрожащий, высокий вопль болезненного кайфа. Мегатрон потушил линзы и выгнулся, подставляя грудную броню. Предлагает... Оптимус вцепился клыками в уже вздрагивающую грань, заставляя ее открыться, чувствуя как собственная защита ползет в стороны. Кон застонал от первого прикосновения глоссы по внутренним системам. От сжимающихся крепче манипуляторов на корпусе. Ладонь хотя бы не лезла к нейростволу. Мегатрону хватало и глоссы на камере Искры — острая опасность, о шлак, возбуждала не хуже синтетика, а боль не давала выпасть в блаженный кайф.  
Прайм облизывал и покусывал камеру Искры, спуская острые искры разрядов, пробивающие весь корпус до кончиков крыльев, заставляя орать в голос, дергаться и подаваться навстречу со сдавленными всхлипами. Искра Оптимуса поехала наружу без команды. Попытка заблочить привела только к потере контроля — и Оптимус завыл, чувствуя, как выламывает его броню Искра. Шлак. Шла-ак! Его дернуло вперед приказом корпуса на соединение. Несколько кликов тщетных попыток удержаться, и он вжался в Мегатрона.  
Искры тянулись друг к другу, выжигая оптику своим сиянием. Кон даже не пытался сопротивляться — и, наверное, поэтому заорал от кайфа без боли, всю боль смыло искровым контактом.  
Долгим, огненным, выжигающим напряжение и боль, усталость, безумие последних циклов. Оптимус тихо вскрикнул, на клик сильнее сжимая корпус партнера, и рухнул в оффлайн на Мегатроне.

Онлайн десептикон вышел без блокираторов, с залитыми регенератором повреждениями. Но Прайма рядом не было, и Искра сжалась.  
– Тихо ты, – раздалось в ответ на первый же осторожный шепот "ты где?", – нас тут завалило плотно. Не рыпайся, шлак!  
– Оптимус! Ты в?..  
– Тихо, – прорычал Прайм, – лежи и молчи. Нет, скажи сначала, есть ли хоть одна причина, по которой я не могу вырвать Триону Искру за такое?  
– Одна — это случайность, – Мегатрон пристроил шлем поудобнее, – но я тебя понимаю. Шлаков оплавок... Решил, что все может.  
– Случайность... – больше Прайм не сказал ничего, разбирая панели обрушившегося потолка и наконец добиваясь устойчивого сигнала связи. "Джазз? Тащи сюда медиков и Онслота, чтобы разбирали завал".  
– Случайность, – согласился после долгой паузы Мегатрон, – он был испуган до шарков. Сорвался. Глупость... – попытка подняться не удалась, и он упал на болящие крылья.  
– Лежи. – Оптимус оторвался от наблюдения, чтобы придавить его к полу и заглянуть в оптику. – А то еще шарки знают сколько летать не будешь. А с Трионом я поговорю.  
– Нельзя, тебе нельзя, – дес схватил его за манипуляторы.  
– Лежи, – голос Оптимуса ушел в угрожающие тона, – ты чем думал, шлак? – Он царапнул разворошенные крылья до огненных искр.  
– Мне больно.  
Прайм вжался в него с рычанием, прижал к себе. Спрятал фейсплейт на белой броне.  
– Ржавый ты шарк, ты понимаешь, что я мог тебя убить, – голос звучал глухо. – Я бы рехнулся. Окончательно и невосстановимо. Чем ты думал вообще?..  
– Тебе честно? – Мегатрон рассмеялся хрипло, притягивая черный корпус ближе, – о том, что хочу убить шаркова Триона. Не думал, что ты меня так поломаешь.  
– Не думал он, – Оптимус вжался глубже. – Шарки с ним, Трионом. Будешь его убивать?  
– Не знаю, – дес гладил черный шлем, ласково касаясь антенн, и мягко урчал. – Он действительно испугался. И они такие... хрупкие. Один удар — и нет нейтрала.  
– Я знаю, чем развлекусь сегодня, – мрачно рассмеялся Оптимус, и дернулся, когда пальцы сжались на антенне, – шлак! – он не отрывал шлема от грудной пластины, грязной и помятой.  
Мегатрон хмыкнул, потирая антенну.  
– Сегодня ты сидишь со мной. Это требование. И ты не будешь их пытать, понял?  
– С чего бы вдруг! – Прайм строптиво дернулся, но белый корпус облапил только крепче.  
– С того, что я тебя прошу, – Мегатрон медленно отнял ладонь, и с удовольствием проследил, как дернулся шлем. – Я их допросил, теперь надо решить, что делать, а не ломать и крушить. Хватит уже...  
Оптимус заворчал, что ему никогда не дают развлечься, и боднул Мегатрона шлемом, прижимаясь поближе. Они лежали в темноте, обнявшись. Под развалинами бывшей библиотеки, в которой когда-то работал Оптроникс.  
– Забавно, как тебя сюда потянуло, – Мегатрон совсем потушил линзы, стараясь отвлечься от боли, – я думал, ты во дворце останешься, а ты сюда полетел... По старым координатам...  
– Это последнее место, которое я помню, – неожиданно признался Прайм. – Джазз рассказывал, что где-то через четверть ворна меня перевели в Айкон, и началась подготовка восстания. Но это... это последнее, что я помню сам.  
Мегатрон кивнул. Тему выжженных блоков памяти они поднимали редко — мало приятного забыть собственную войну.  
– Ничего, – дес кивнул еще раз, – ты меня не убил. Соорудим блок от этой пищалки...  
– Пищалку вырвем. – Оптимус снова замолчал, прижимаясь ближе. Они почти никогда об этом не разговаривали, но сейчас Мегатрон понял, что можно задать давно просившийся вопрос.  
– Тебе жаль своей памяти?  
– Нет. Памяти — нет, – Прайм хрипнул, – но я в один клик потерял весь Кибертрон.  
Белая ладонь с трудом сжалась у него на запястье.  
– Ты его восстановишь, – Мегатрон ярче засветил линзами, – а нас выкапывают. Слышишь? – Снаружи раздался скрежет, – или... Шлак, главное, чтобы с концами не погребло!  
Оптимус фыркнул, позволяя себе еще несколько кликов слабости, еще раз ткнуться партнеру в шлем, еще раз проскользить рукой по разорванным крыльям, прежде чем повернуться с рыком:  
– А ну осторожнее, ржа!  
– Постараемся, – Онслот протиснулся между плит, укрепляя их корпусом, заорал куда-то вверх, – крепите эту ржу, ползет! – Сам потрескивая от приложенного усилия, – босс, ты как? – гораздо тише бросил он Мегатрону.  
– Актив, – Больше лидер ничего не сказал, сжав в темноте пальцы Оптимуса. Пока тот его не поднял и не передал аккуратно спасателю.  
Онслот только кивнул.  
– Шлаково место, – выругался он вслед, помогая выбраться крепкому Оптрониксу, клинившему в узкой щели плечами, – быстрее вылезайте, скоро все рухнет.  
– Пусть только попробует, – рыкнул Прайм, но вылез аккуратно, стараясь не своротить расчищенные плиты.  
На выходе к нему первым подскочил Джазз, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не вцепиться боссу в руку. Оптимус тяжело ему кивнул, опираясь на белое плечо. С другой стороны коны суетились, пытаясь собрать Мегатрона в транспортабельное состояние. Он рвался сменить форму, но не выходило никак.  
– Искрой за него отвечаете, – бросил Оптимус Онслоту, выбираясь за пределы завала. – И не давайте ему делать глупостей.  
Короткий кивок Джаззу, грохот трансформации, и по дороге умчались тяжелый фиолетовый тягач рядом с бело-синим гонщиком.  
– «Искрой отвечаете», – передразнил Онслот и фыркнул, – смотрю, он полностью восстановился. Босс, боюсь представить, как вам удалось.  
– С некоторым трудом, – Мегатрон смотрел в небо, улыбаясь. Потом тяжело провентилировал, представив, что скажет Хук. И что скажет Старскрим. О шлак...   
– Ладно, выдвигаемся. Я тебя повезу, лидер, даже не думай трансформироваться.  
– Как скажешь, – Мегатрон еще раз улыбнулся.


	29. Chapter 29

Охотник придирчиво осмотрел себя в зеркало, повертелся, рассматривая отполированный бампер, и зачерпнул пальцем еще чуть-чуть чистейшего масла, буквально по капле втирая в сочленения.  
– Шлак, Хаунд, ты... я не знаю уже. На свидание собрался что ли? – Не выдержал Фарма наконец. – Я даже думать не хочу, по какой еще причине ты тут уже второй джоор полируешься. В медблоке!  
– Почти, – Хаунд счастливо разулыбался, занимаясь гранями паховой пластины. Эйд косился на него с опасливым неодобрением — на его памяти Охотник полировался вообще первый раз со смены корпуса. Возмущаться вслух медику мешало отсутствие работы и два угревшихся на нем спарклинга. Вортекс улетел по срочному заданию Прайма, пришлось взять неразумную мелочь на себя.  
Хаунд закончил с маслом и задумчиво потянулся к баночке с блестками.  
– О шлак, – Эйд опасливо фыркнул, – кто это? Шлак, мне уже просто интересно, к кому ты полируешься.  
– Не скажу, вы его спугнете, – Охотник подцепил немного невесомого геля и задумчиво уставился на собственное отражение.  
Медики переглянулись. "Даже вот знать не хочу", – честно сообщил Фарма. Эйд кивнул, подтаскивая спарклингов поудобнее.  
– Шлак, иди уже. И так на столичного интербота похож! – не выдержал Эйд этой внезапной атаки красотой. Спарклинги возбужденно запищали.  
– Не завидуй! – отрезал Хаунд, заканчивая наносить гель, от которого красные элементы его брони переливались яркими искорками. Едва ли не впервые он полностью проигнорировал такое сравнение. – Все, я готов!  
– Иди-иди, герой, – Эйд лениво ему махнул, и переключился на изучение строения ладони спарклинга. Тот иногда попискивал и норовил свободной лапкой въехать ему по маске. Фарма подхватил второго, усаживая его на ремплатформу. Чем чаще они смогут осматривать спарклингов, тем лучше.  
– Интересно все же, к кому понесло Хаунда в таком виде, – пробормотал Ферст Эйд.  
– Не задавай вопросов, а то ответы тебе не понравятся, – улыбнулся Фарма в ответ.

 

У самой двери в триадный отсек Хаунд притормозил. Вдруг там Старскрим? Третьего джета в триаде он терпеть не мог. Может, их нет?.. А может... На скрип дверного механизма Хаунд мгновенно прикрылся голографическим пологом, отступая к стене.  
Варп махнул лежащему на платформе брату:  
– Давай отдыхай. Мы без тебя сегодня отлетаем.  
– Это просто царапина, – пробормотал Тандер, заматываясь в изолетик.  
Легкого движения воздуха от скользнувшего в кварту Хаунда никто из джетов не заметил. Теперь сбрасывать полог показалось глупостью, и Охотник принялся наблюдать.   
Еще немного Тандеркракер полежал, потом поднялся, пошевелил крылом — и сразу скорчил недовольную мину. Потер длинную царапину на крыле, неудачно рассекающую датчики, и с недовольным возгласом завалился обратно на платформу. Летать нельзя, читать не тянет, играть не с кем, Варп ушел на дежурство. Попробовать зайти к Хаунду? Последний вопрос джет задал вслух. Охотник неслышно хмыкнул, скользя вокруг, одним движением воздуха настораживая...   
Но шлак! Что Тандер взовьется в потолку и выщелкнет все вооружение, он не ждал!  
– Кто здесь?!  
– Я, – Хаунд сбросил полог, кокетливо устроившись в кресле нога за ногу. Склонил голову набок, подмигивая алой оптикой. – Ты не рад?  
Тандер продолжал держал оружие взведенным, настороженно опускаясь на пол.  
– В следующий раз предупреждай, – мрачно бросил он, – шлак, Хаунд, ты меня напугал до слива масла!   
– Что правда? – осведомился Охотник, вытягивая длинные ноги. – Ты не ответил на мой вопрос — ты не рад меня видеть?  
– Я был бы больше рад, если бы ты предупредил, – джет хмыкнул, не спеша убирать оружие, – зачем пришел?  
Хаунд на такой прием обиделся окончательно, и встал, холодно мерцая оптикой.  
– Уже низачем, – он двинулся к выходу, достаточно медленно, чтобы позволить догнать себя и обнять. Тандер колебался до последнего клика, позволяющего все же схватить оскорбленного автобота за яростно вздернутые защитные элементы.  
– Шлак, Хаунд, так зачем все-таки приходил? Просто так?  
Он задал вопрос, и уже тогда учуял аромат полироли, мгновенно ткнувшись в шейные кабели. Полироль, дорогая и качественная, такой Хаунд не пользуется...  
– Если тебя кто-то тронул, скажи только, шлем откручу, – рыкнул Тандер глухо и собственнически.  
– Вот ты ржавый беспроцессорный шлак, – задумчиво сообщил Хаунд, убирая шлем в сторону и подмигивая оптикой. – Идиот.  
– В смысле? Ты для меня полировался что ли? – не поверил сам себе джет.  
Покачивание бедренной секции намекнуло — еще как.  
– Шлак ты, – Тандер сжал руки судорожно, снова вжимаясь под шлем, – ты еще очередные вспышки на Телетраане пропустил, а я — нет!  
– Ты наставил на меня оружие, – оскорбленно сообщил автобот, оттопыривая бампер и не даваясь в руки, – ну-ка, заглаживай свою вину. – И едва не заорал от неожиданности, когда джет вздернул его в воздух, вжимаясь фейсплейтом в паховую пластину. Горячий пар нагрел и пластину, и все под ней, Хаунд не успел возмутиться, как расщелкнулся и застонал.  
– Вот так, – проурчал Тандер, выдыхая вторую порцию горячего воздуха на приемную систему. – Сейчас все будет...  
Охотник одобрительно пискнул, выгибась в руках, раскидывая ноги. Крупный джет легко удерживал его в руках просто так, но от возбуждения у Тандера начали подкашиваться колени, и он предпочел посадить Хаунда на платформу.  
– Красивый...   
Охотник заурчал еще более одобрительно, укладываясь на платформу с широко раскинутыми ногами. Быть с хорошим верхним он обожал, а Тандеркракер определенно был хорош. Глосса обожгла каждый разъем — отполированный, блестящий из-под разъехавшейся брони. Тандер урчал, сам заводясь едва ли не быстрее Хаунда. Потер узкие черные бедра, выгибая постанывающего Охотника поудобнее. Роскошная приемная система начала постепенно раскручиваться, вздрагивая лепестками защит, и джет притормозил, любуясь. Даже визуально это поражало воображение. Сложная, прекрасная система... И автора они наконец-то приговорили к высшей мере.   
Тандер мягко коснулся поблескивающих лепестков, чуть потер сияющий металл. Системы Хаунда были настроены улавливать самые легкие прикосновения, и от такой ласки он с вскриком выгнулся, призывно дернув бедрами. Безумный вид — Тандер подавился всхлипом, и нырнул глоссой в основной порт, поджатый еще мерцающей мембраной.  
От первого же прикосновения Охотник сбросил перегретое масло, сжимая системы и ерзая на узком бампере. Джет сжал его ноги ладонями, разводя шире, поглаживая бедренные шарниры. То и дело он сливал с пальцев разряды на его бедренные разъемы, и тогда Хаунд вскрикивал, подаваясь выше.  
"Додразню до перезагрузки", – проурчал Тандер ласково. Хаунд ответил переливчатым криком, пытаясь свиться клубком вокруг дразнящей глоссы, насадиться глубже. В интерфейсе нижним он очень быстро терял контроль над корпусом, и теперь наконец-то мог не сдерживаться. Тандер подхватит, скрутит, прижмет к платформе, не давая себя покалечить, продолжит ласку, медленную до крика. Невозможно медленную и дразнящую.  
Джет исследовал все грани чувствительности приемной системы, скользя пальцами и глоссой по разъемам, потирая уже горячий металл под крики потушившего оптику бота. Каждое касание, проскальзывание, глубоко проскакивающая искра заставляли его громче орать — и хрипеть, сорвав голос, сумасшедше выгибаясь. Тандер сам едва держался уже, чтобы не вбиться изо всех сил. Стонал и урчал, с трудом удерживая извивающийся тонкий корпус.  
"Перезагрузишься!" — скинул он, но Хаунд заорал только громче, требовательнее, желая джампер в системы и обвиться вокруг партнера.  
Прямое требование интербота — оо-у шлак, Тандер уже не чуял, что броню ему полосуют когти, что из нескольких разодранных магистралей льет энергон, пытаясь только довести бешеную тварь до разрядки раньше, чем Хаунд его прикончит. Коснулся едва не плавящихся разъемов на бедрах, надавил. Охотник взвился и застыл, мелко дрожа от свивающихся в серво разрядах, почти плавящих корпус, заорал дроновским кодом, невыносимо и умоляюще.  
Еще один рывок пальцами в глубину заставил его сорваться, высоко вскинув бедра, воя на одной ноте, содрав остатки полировки с плеч Тандера. Еще один... и сильно потереть, выгибая защитные лепестки против направления... Вой превратился в высокочастотный скулеж, и системы Хаунда обрушились в перезагрузку.  
Тандер закусил кулак, пытаясь сдержаться, перетерпеть клики едва переносимого отраженного блаженства, от Искры рассыпавшиеся по корпусу.  
– Шлаков Хаунд... – он простонал коротко, ткнувшись в черную броню, – ну давай уже, онлайн...  
– Слабак... – включившийся Охотник, тяжело вентилировался, продолжая держаться за изрядно подранную броню джета острыми когтями. Прищурил алые линзы, соблазнительно приоткрывая губы. – Ну?  
И заорал, выходя мгновенно на высочайшие обороты, когда и без того перегретый Тандер вбился джампером, завершая подключение в считанные клики.  
"Слабак?" — рычание по связи едва не выбило сенсоры, – "получи!"  
Хаунд взвыл яростнее от раскатившегося по пульсирующим системам мощного разряда, и мстительно заехал джету острой пластиной по крыльям, пока обвивал его корпус ногами. В ответ он мгновенно получил столь же мстительный разряд в системы, и десяток дополнительных кабелей, впившихся в бедренные разъемы. Сил драться не осталось, и Хаунд снова завыл в голос, подбрасывая бедренную секцию. А от остро-щекочущих разрядов по чувствительнейшим разъемам он вообще мог только пищать и запрокидываться, нарезая плечевые блоки Тандера в мелкую стружку. О шлак, как невыносимо хорошо...  
Стремительно подкатившая вторая перезагрузка заставила обоих заорать в единый голос, Тандер почти выламывал уже черную броню с креплений, жадно тиская Хаунда. Мощные манипуляторы шарили по изящному корпусу, вжимая в себя. Неосознанно джет с силой рванул грудную броню Охотника, но выбить крепления не успел, падая в бешеный сбой всех систем разом.  
Искры не успели выдвинуться, и к откатам добавились закрытые выбросы. Хаунд мгновенно выпал в офф, Тандер еще продержался клик — и рухнул на него, видя только цветные пятна в сбойном захвате.

Онлайн джета вывел острый коготь, щекочущий шейные кабели. На долю клика он даже испугался, что Охотник остался недоволен. Но эти мысли пропали, как только Хаунд втерся в него со счастливым урчанием, слабо вибрируя.  
– Хорошо-оо... – расслабленно протянул Тандер, слабо и счастливо урча, и прижал корпус крепче, – "не уходи сейчас, ладно?" — скинул он по связи, чтобы Телетраан не засек.  
"Так быстро ты от меня не избавишься", – Охотник втерся поближе и подмигнул мерцающей алой оптикой.  
– Сделай мне массаж, как ты умеешь, – велел Хаунд, потягиваясь всеми серво.  
– С удовольствием, – Тандеркракер приподнялся, и болезненно охнул, почувствовав разорванные магистрали. Хищная, опасная, прекрасная автоботская тварь поигрывала длинными когтями, прогибаясь в талии. Намекая. И не собираясь никуда убегать.

***

Глубокий оффлайн перебивался короткими выходами в онлайн, при которых аудио– и видеосистемы советника почти не были задействованы, и полное включение всех систем стало для Децимуса некоторым сюрпризом. Он... кажется, в полной комплектации? Удивительно. Шлак, даже ничего не болит. Странно... Оптика подключалась медленно, но проблема не в ней — сенатор догадался, что был восстановлен нейроствол. Так уже было — когда пришлось менять корпус на более современный. Шлак... И поэтому все системы включаются очень медленно и плавно.  
Подключился видеозахват, настроившись в течении нескольких кликов. Бело-серый потолок медблока. Мягкое освещение. Мягкая платформа. И никаких блокираторов. Неужели его отбили? Последнее, что болталось смутно в памяти — торжествующее урчание Фортресса. Ох, не стоило уходить так далеко от медотсека... Вообще не стоило выходить и... Он приподнялся, оглядываясь. Нет, это медблок дворца. Камера подмигнула огоньком с потолка, и Децимус сморщился. ИскИн, Телетраан, как и предупреждал один из медиков, Фарма.  
Что-то еще ныло — остаточными ощущениями. Неужели Максимус до него добрался? Тогда почему ничего не болит? Починили? Децимус снова дернулся, принудительно воскрешая в памяти слова Мегатрона "Рабства у нас не будет". Почему-то ему хотелось верить. Возможно, его отбили у Максимуса именно поэтому. Он попытался вспомнить, что последнее происходило.  
Какие-то воспоминания были, но напоминали они галлюциногенный бред. Да такой, от которого Децимус подмок — что-то безумно страстное, липко-жаркое... О шлак! Нет. Такого он сам творить ни в коем случае не мог. Это синтетики. Точно, синтетики. Остается убедить в этом поджимающиеся от мутных воспоминаний системы. Советник потер паховую броню. А что с самим Максимусом? Память ничего не выдала на этот счет, только окатив еще одной волной невыносимо волнующих образов.  
– Очнулся? – проскрипело с потолка неприятно.  
– Телетраан? Твое какое дело, – огрызнулся советник.  
– Поговори у меня еще, – пригрозил искин, – давай, шевели ходилками, босс хочет на тебя посмотреть.  
Децимус вздрогнул, разворачиваясь к двери.  
– И будь благодарен до икоты, если б не босс, я записал бы, как ты пальцы в порты суешь, – Телетраан развеселился.  
– Заткнись! – Децимус начал понимать, почему кибертронцы так не любят ИскИн дворца.  
На выходе из отсека он почти воткнулся в Ферст Эйда, который злобно сощурился, цапнув его за плечо.  
– Куда? Мало было?  
– Что именно было? У меня повреждены блоки памяти, – максимально дипломатично в подобных обстоятельствах поинтересовался Децимус.  
– Через пару джооров подрубятся, получишь море удовольствия, – пообещал медик, внимательно его осматривая. – так куда тебя шарки понесли?  
– Телетраан утверждает, что Прайм хотел меня видеть.  
Эйд молча повернулся к камерам. Телетраан не стал выпендриваться, а просто включил запись, в которой Оптимус в не очень цензурных выражениях требовал "шлакова сенатора сюда, или я тебе руки вырву".  
– Это он Максимусу, – успокоил Эйд, – Телетраан, не дезинформируй, отмонтирую коридор.  
– Ну так я тебя-то и не дезинформирую, – буркнул искин недовольно. – Пусть идет.  
– Сядь, – медик указал на платформу, – сначала я тебя осмотрю, потом провожу.  
– Эйд! Тебя вот вообще не спрашивали, – дернулась камера.  
Эйд, не оглядываясь, влупил по стене у самого крепления камеры, и Телетраан затих, только гневно пробурчав что-то невнятное.   
Децимус, ощущая себя в галлюцинации, поспешно сел. Осматривал медик быстро, проворчав невнятно, что он не десептикон и не нанимался всяких там чинить и присматривать. Советник благоразумно промолчал. Он уже прочувствовал на себе, что здесь он никто. И даже сат Трион, когда прилетит...  
– Шлака, тебя чинить, за Хоука оправдываться, Триону проц на место ставить — я им спец по нейтралам что ли? – Ругнулся вдруг, будто отозвавшись на его мысли, Эйд.  
– Триону? – Децимус дернулся, – Глава совета тоже здесь? Что с ним?  
– Этот идиот выстрелил в Прайма. – Эйд фыркнул, – все, готов, пошли к Прайму. Телетраан, будешь еще писать мне медблок, камеры выдеру к шлаку.  
– Очень страшно, – скандально заявил искин, но камеру потушил.  
Децимус старался поменьше думать — хуже нет постройки предположений на пустых домыслах. Лучше задать вопрос прямо Оптимусу. Или вообще не задавать вопросов. Советник вздрогнул, осматриваясь по сторонам. Трансформирующиеся корпуса его теперь уже не так пугали. Странно, но... Они выглядели достаточно массивными и прочными, чтобы использовать их для защиты старой элиты. Найти бы подход, вывернуть их строй — и вернуть на законное место, у ног Совета.  
Он не сомневался — Трион сможет. Возможно не сразу, но сат Трион наверняка сможет справиться с ситуацией. И даже шел теперь Децимус увереннее, почти поспевая за размашисто шагающим Ферст Эйдом.  
Но открывшийся за дверью вид заставил его сбиться с шага. Грозный Оптимус, страшный от излучения Матрицы, меланхолично болтал кубом, второй рукой обнимая очень недовольного на вид Мегатрона, поджавшего крылья. При первом же шаге советника внутрь десептикон дернулся и попытался вывернуться, недовольно шипя. Прайм прижал его поудобнее за талию и ткнул в Децимуса кубом:  
– Так, вижу что актив. Бунтовать и строить заговоры желание есть?  
– Я не уверен, что вы... – Децимус шарахнулся обратно к двери, и получил жизнерадостный шлепок от Эйда, – нет, никакого желания.  
– Отлично! – Оптимус махнул кубом. – Займешься финансовым вопросом. Надо восстановить экономику.  
– Сначала заводы, – устало сообщил Мегатрон, снова пытаясь вывернуться из тяжелого захвата.  
– Параллельно! – Оптимус его тряхнул, возвращая на колени, – шаникс ценится примерно на вес за уники. То есть никак. Я хочу настоящие деньги.  
– Мне этим заняться в каком смысле? – уточнил советник.   
– В полном. Мне нужна работающая денежная система, и твое дело, как ты это обеспечишь. Телетраан, выдай ему все необходимые данные и допуск. И пусть... Ну что ты ерзаешь! – корпус Мегатрона прочно прижали. – И ФортМакса выдаю, пусть поработает транспортом.  
Децимус оказался ровно в клике от коллапса систем.  
– Фортресса? Может, лучше сразу в дезактив? – Он застонал и шарахнулся к двери.  
– Стоять. – Несколько кликов Прайм его внимательно рассматривал, потом осклабился, – он тебя пальцем не тронет без разрешения. Все. Свободен. Эйд, покажи ему кварту.  
Наружу советника медик почти выволок, ноги не держали.  
– Да не лей ты масло, – Эйд тоже загадочно рассмеялся, – у тебя будет самый прикольный раб на всем Кибертроне. Давай, он в кварте ждет, – Эйд сказал и понял, что зря — ослабший было Децимус молча и безумно начал рваться из рук.  
– Хватит! – Медик встряхнул и прижал советника к стене, пережидая приступ паники. – Не хочешь, я скину Максу, чтобы ушел.  
Децимус кивнул, пытаясь вернуть контроль над системами. Искра опять почти срывалась с ложемента. Эйд потащил его как на буксире — даже он, небольшой по местным меркам, ощутимо возвышался над сенатором.  
– И шлака ныть, – буркнул он, распахивая дверь и впихивая туда Децимуса. И запер сразу же, ржавый оплавок.  
Советник только успел слегка успокоиться, зажимая грудную броню рукой, и сделать пару шагов, когда легкий шорох заставил его посмотреть в сторону. Максимус сидел на полу. О шлак... Первый испуг схлынул, и теперь Децимус осознал — громадный меха не шелохнулся, даже взгляд не поднял. Он выглядел... Выключенным? Или просто замершим — для выключенного слишком ярко бились вокруг поля. Блокираторы? Видимого ничего не было, а подходить к нему советник не желал категорически. Не шевелится — вот пусть там и сидит.  
Постепенно, как и обещал Эйд, подключались блоки памяти. От первых же всплывших воспоминаний Децимус всхлипнул и зажал губы рукой.  
Синтетик, вколотый в магистраль первым, тогда заставил его потерять контроль над шлюзами. А потом внутрь вливалось бесконечно-долго ядовитое, неизвестно с чем смешанное топливо... И пальцы по корпусу, заставлявшие выгибаться в откровенно-унизительные позы. И глосса по системам... На стоявшую рядом платформу Децимус упал, содрогаясь от отвращения. По Искре растекалась ненависть к палачу. Как он посмел... Ярость и возбуждение — примерно поровну. О шлак. Он выругался — и с писком подтянул ноги, когда Фортресс медленно поднял на него оптику. Но не шевельнулся, не попытался поймать за супинатор. Только посмотрел.  
– Какого шарка... – Децимус скрутился в комок, отгораживаясь попавшим под руку датападом.  
Максимус молчал — жутко и как-то... покорно, что ли? Только смотрел, как на энергоновый куб. Или как на единственное лекарство от пожирающей корпус ржавчины. Децимус вновь вздрогнул от воспоминаний и нервно запустил в огромного меха датападом.  
– Уйди отсюда. Чтобы я тебя не видел!  
Шлем медленно качнулся в отрицании.  
– Приказано... защищать. Не оставлять без... защиты, – голос у него звучал безумно странно. Просто — безумно.  
– Ты и есть главная опасность. Уйди.   
– У меня приказ, – голос Фортресса упал почти до шепота. – Я подчиняюсь приказу. Не трону... – Он медленно осознавал окружающее, испуг советника, и еще раз повторил, – не трону.  
Децимус, обозрев еще раз вид, медленно опустил ноги с платформы.  
– Встань, – он кивнул, когда Фортресс выполнил приказ, – сядь. Молча, – оборвал он возражение, – встань. Сядь. Встань.  
Осмотрел, не подходя ближе, перекалибровал системы, избавляясь от последних толчков страха.  
– Сядь. И отвечай на мои вопросы. Тебя отдали мне в рабы?  
– Телохранитель. Подчиненный. Транспорт. Консультант. Если потребуется.  
– Тебя перепрограммировали, – уточнил Децимус подозрительно, и постарался забыть о возникшей горечи в тот же клик, как ее ощутил.  
– Нет, – Максимус с трудом собрался с мыслями, – Частично. Прайм не любит, когда его приказы игнорируются. Я — игнорировал.  
Советник кивнул. Впечатляющая демонстрация. Сразу дает понять, что приказы Оптимуса лучше выполнять. И лишнее подтверждение — Оптимус Прайм — или кто-то за ним — держит власть в своих руках очень крепко, управляя всем этим сбродом титановым хватом.

ФортМакс ждал следующих вопросов. Иметь возможность хотя бы смотреть на Децимуса, ощущать его присутствие, было глотком энергона после ворнов голодания. Если бы он только разрешил себя коснуться. Хоть на несколько кликов... От утробно-жалобного ворчания Децимус испуганно шарахнулся, но взял себя в руки.  
– Сиди. Заткнись, – распорядился он жестко, проходя к терминалу — совсем близко.  
Но проработка имела эффект, Максимус даже не дернулся. Так и сидел, пытаясь дотянуться до желанного меха хотя бы полями. Только поскуливал изредка, обрываемый резким "Молчать!" Без разрешения он не сдвинулся даже за энергоном, хотя явно излучал пониженно — требовалась заправка.

Довести его до голода, до просьб, и все равно не разрешать, как сам он не реагировал на просьбы отпустить. Децимус поерзал предвкушающе, старательно убивая в себе слабое сочувствие. Откуда оно вообще берется? С другой стороны — Децимус резко оборвал появившееся было возбуждение от предвкушения игры — слабый телохранитель ему не нужен. Пусть бы заправился...  
– Заправься, если здесь есть чем. – Он пронаблюдал огромный энергарий с большим выбором, и недоуменно сморщился, – энергон девать некуда?  
– Нас мало, ресурсов избыток, – Максимус жадно присосался к здоровенному кубу.  
– Стоп, – Децимус не отказал себе в удовольствие прервать его на полглотке. – Поставь обратно, – огромная ладонь занимательно подрагивала от голода и жадности, но Максимус повиновался.  
Советник переплел пальцы и положил на них острый подбородок, прищурив оптику. Наблюдая. Клик, два, брийм, второй... автобот дернул пальцами, но не шевелился. Пять бриймов.  
– Ну? – буркнул ФортМакс наконец.  
– Ко мне, – решился советник, – на пол. С кубом, – он протянул ладонь, и Максимус догадался вложить в нее распечатанный куб, а потом уж опуститься рядом.  
– Открывай рот, – Децимус подобрал под себя ноги, пристраиваясь повыше, примериваясь.  
– Ты издеваешься? – Но рот Максимус открыл, с недоверием мерцая линзами.  
– Разумеется, издеваюсь, – согласился Децимус ледяным тоном, надкусил куб снова — поля у Фортресса полыхнули — и неторопливо наклонил, позволив тонкой струйкой сбегать на подставленный фейсплейт.  
Автобот жадно глотал топливо, если оно попадало ему в рот, но часть все равно проливалась, пачкая броню, стекая тонкими светящимися струйками по темному металлу, по оптике. Децимус облизал капли с пальцев, отмечая еще одну вспышку в пульсации полей. Шлаково опасная игра...  
– Хорошо ли тебя запрограммировали? – вслух поинтересовался он, обливая руку топливом, и медленно скользя ей по жадно открытым губам. – Сможешь удержаться, а?  
– Лучше не надо, – но подставленные золотистые пальцы Максимус облизал жадно, дразняще, своей крупной черной глоссой.  
Из мутной памяти рвануло ощущением этой самой глоссы по порту, и советник сильнее сжал колени. И легкий толчок пальцами в рот автобот принял, глухо угрожающе зарычав. Децимус поплыл, медленно вталкивая и вытягивая пальцы, и снова... Он сам не слышал, как постанывает. Но слышал Максимус, и сжал кулаки со скрипом, чтобы не кинуться, не схватить, не увидеть ненависти в синей оптике. Он облизнул узкое запястье, и советник свесился с кресла в неустойчивой позе, почти падая. Фортересс ждал этого падения как победы автоботов — и с утробным рычанием облизывал, покусывал пальцы. Но что Децимус рухнет, перезагрузившись от одного этого, он не ждал.  
Золотистый корпус с коротким вскриком упал прямо в руки, и на несколько кликов Максимус застыл — посадить в кресло, держать, положить на платформу? Децимус слабо шевельнулся, скользнув пальцами по потекам энергона.  
– Отпусти, – в голосе послышался истерический страх, – отпусти! Ну! Отпусти! – Децимус забился в огромных ладонях, шалея от ужаса.  
– Да я не держу уже! – он посадил советника обратно, убирая и показывая руки, – не держу. И не буду. По этому вопросу... было убедительно. – Он даже отсел немного, прихватив с собой куб. Системы по-прежнему требовали топлива. Децимус забыл запретить, вместо этого судорожно себя ощупывая.  
– Уйди, – наконец, решил он, – свали в мойку. У тебя двести кликов обнулить фон.  
– Не поможет, – честно сказал Максимус, но в мойку ушел, допивая куб и быстро схватив еще один, пока советник убеждался, что его не трогали.  
Сбросить напряжение руками с его корпусом всегда выходило шлаково. Но стоило постараться — если весь феерический втык, полученный от Оптимуса и укрепленный Саундвейвом, не поможет, то его ждет казнь. А уходить в дезактив, наконец-то дорвавшись до сенатора, Максимус не хотел.  
Перезагрузиться даже удалось легко, но вот ведь шлак, фон это почти не уменьшило. И даже вторая перезагрузка, вымученная из отдающих болевыми сигналами систем, не помогла. Максимус пожал плечами и вернулся в отсек.  
– Лишних пятьдесят кликов, – педантично заметил Децимус, и Фортресс задумался, не поможет ли от всей этой мучительной неудовлетворенности и боли убить Децимуса и сконнектить труп. И уйти в дезактив самому, и... Нет, не стоит.  
– И лишний фон, – сапфировая оптика сузилась, – ты меня плохо понял?  
– Не поможет, я на тебя уже три орна искрю, – откровенно бухнул Фортресс, усаживаясь на пол.  
– Будешь у медиков сбрасывать, если не обнулишь, – пригрозил Децимус, – мне фонящий оверранами маньяк в кварте не нужен. Впрочем, мне в кварте не нужен ты...  
– У меня приказ, – Максимус почти пришел в норму, хотя после Саундова вмешательства процессор все еще фантомно тянуло. Он пристроился в углу, оперевшись на стену и в треть оптики посматривая на работающего сенатора.  
– Лил я на приказы, я твоему боссу не подчиняюсь, – Децимус, не глядя, швырнул в него датапад. Только через клик он осознал, что позорно заимствует поведение этих опасных психов.  
– Если бы ты ему не подчинялся, – датапад ФортМакс поймал и включил, – ты бы сидел не в выделенной кварте с доступом в информаторий, а в подвалах в камере. С этим делом у Оптимуса быстро.  
– Ищи данные, параметры скину, – буркнул уязвленно Децимус.   
Самообман мог бы его убить еще во время работы в Совете, так что пришлось смотреть правде в лицо. Фортресс прав, его наняли. Купили даже не за кубик энергона, на сладкую мечту "все исправится".  
– Кстати о параметрах. Телетраан, ржавый ты шлак, если ты сейчас же не выключишь запись в этой кварте, лишишься нескольких камер и парочки важных магистралей. Я понятно излагаю? – рыкнул советник, и от грозного и по-настоящему волевого голоса Максимуса продрало слабой дрожью. Он и не думал, что этот оплавок может... так.  
От этого только сильнее захотелось скрутить, или хотя бы довести до такого же волевого решительного приказа "ты ведущий", но Фортресс не обольщался. Сенатор вряд ли когда-то его примет.  
– Ты ведь меня не вспомнил, – он улыбнулся криво, – правда? Старый ты шлак...  
– Тебя? Я тебя первый раз за актив здесь встретил, – отрезал Децимус, поворачиваясь обратно к терминалу.  
Автобот только тихо фыркнул, сам себе в броню.  
– Понятно.  
Молчание давило невыносимо, и он снова заговорил, пользуясь тем, что Децимус не приказал заткнуться.  
– В пятом орне третьей эпохи, шестнадцатый ворн, пятьдесят седьмой цикл, гонки закончились неожиданным выигрышем новичка. Сейчас он взял имя Блерр, и бегает еще шустрее... Кто мог знать, а, Децимус, что именно ты приказал переломать ему ноги?  
Советник вздрогнул, вцепившись обеими руками в терминал, и не рискуя поворачиваться. Хриплый голос с надломом продолжил:  
– Твоя удача, что они уже улетели. Родимус, Блерр, Персептор. Помнишь Персептора? Он ведь когда-то работал и на тебя.  
Помолчав, Фортресс продолжил.  
– Он мог бы узнать от меня, кто дал денег тем, кто разгромил его лабораторию, вынудив покинуть Айкон и обосноваться в Полихексе. Я ведь их передавал. И я же убирал исполнителей. Знаешь, он сейчас намного злее, чем тогда, старый оплавок...  
– Заткнись! – Децимус дернулся, – они не могут все быть актив! – он уже, кажется, понял, кто...  
– Не все. Но самые злобные. Я думаю, – Максимус хмыкнул, – ты, Трион, другие — будете думать как скинуть Прайма. А он ими правил. И слушались они каждого его слова. Жеста хватает.  
– Замолчи, – Децимус ударил по столу, – заткнись! – Он отдышался, и спросил тихо, – кто еще? Кто меня хочет убить, кроме тебя?  
– Я не хочу тебя убивать. Из оставшихся на Кибертроне — никто. Ферст Эйду на тебя плевать, как и на всех. Хаунд, говорят, отомстил. Остальные не будут убивать.  
– Лжешь...  
– Нет, – Максимус почесал о стену громадные траки альтформы.  
Децимус долго молчал, просматривая файлы, и будто бы забыл...  
– Форракс, – уронил он будто в пустоту, – тебя трудно узнать.  
– О, практически невозможно, я уже понял, – Максимус ухмылялся.  
– Так какого шарка ты все это устроил?! – Советник снова что было сил ударил кулаком по терминалу. – Синтетики. Этот весь бред. Зачем?!  
Фортресс пожал задумчиво плечами, неприятно скрежетнув траками о стену.  
– Сконнектить хотел шарковых три орна.  
– Идиот, – советник вернулся к терминалу, с трудом пытаясь сфокусироваться.  
О том, что личный телохранитель на него искрил, и что это знали все подчиненные, ему рассказали уже после отлета с Кибертрона. Он надеялся больше никогда не встретить Форракса актив.  
Фортресс снова пожал плечами. Спорить ему не хотелось, а снова лапать взглядом узкие бедра, подчеркнутые напылением... шлак. И вспоминать жуть, когда сенатор рухнул в почти-дезактив, не хотелось тем более. Автобот потушил оптику. В ближайшие джооры Децимус явно никуда не сорвется. И система безопасности кварты настроена так, что сигнал вытащит его из любого оффлайна при открывании замка.  
– Работать, шлак, – буркнул Децимус, скидывая новые параметры.   
Фортресс только хмыкнул, вспомнив как невероятно радовался Оптимус, назначая его телохранителем снова. Ну и мстительная же ржа их командир... проц на место встал, характер остался шлаков.

***

Огромное панорамное окно давало прекраснейший вид на развалины Айкона. Далеко внизу чуть взблескивала дорога и мелькали дроны Телетраана, занятые починкой дворца.  
Трион опять мимолетно коснулся губ, в сомнениях. Прижал пальцы. Он... ошибся? Поворачиваться не хотелось. За спиной, на обычной точке, где всегда стоял Зетса, сейчас высилась неловко-крупная фигура Гипотанка. Шлаков телохран исполнил обещание, сначала найдя ему защитника, а уж потом — подчинившись приказу убираться.  
– Выйди. Стой снаружи. Никого ко мне не пускай, кроме советника.  
Гипотанк кивнул и вышел. Только когда за ним закрылась дверь, Трион снова торопливо прижал пальцы к губам и позволил себе вспомнить тот выход онлайн. Корпус мгновенно нагрелся, воспоминания цеплялись одно за другое — едва переносимый кайф, и злость, и чужая настойчивость... шлак. Как он мог выбрать в ближайшие соратники предателя? Как он мог не заметить, что Зетса становится слишком навязчив, слишком самостоятелен. Слишком близок.  
Не хотел замечать. И еще не замечал бы, и возможно простил неподчинение приказу, если бы не последовавшие действия. Рационально объяснить произошедшее никак не удавалось. В чем была провокация? Что сработало спусковым крючком? Страх, отчаяние?.. Или еще что-то?..  
Трион отвернулся от окна, поймав себя на фоновом высматривании знакомой до каждого шарнира фигуре.  
"Прекрати, – сказал он сам себе, на клик распараллеливая процессы обработки, – он предатель и получил по заслугам. Не закончится и этот цикл, как Зетса уйдет в дезактив". В конце-концов, этот приказ шлаков охранник все же собирался выполнить. Он знал слишком много. Слишком подобрался к Искре... слишком зарвался. В шлак его. Пусть знает перед оффлайном, что Трион его не простил.  
А что ноет Искра — так это мелочи.  
И что корпус упорно подсовывает ощущения мягких касаний к губам, тоже мелочи. Те три клика, пока Трион окончательно не вышел онлайн и не врезал оплавку со всей силы. Чтобы не смел трогать.  
Дверь скрипнула, отвлекая от мыслей, и Трион сам себе кивнул — лучше уж так. Хорошо хоть камеры этого извращенца, ИскИна дворца, здесь вроде бы не работали.  
– Сат Трион, – знакомый голос прозвучал музыкой. Хотя они с советником изрядно недолюбливали друг друга прежде.  
– Сат Децимус, проходите, – уж лучше этот знакомый упертый шарк, чем здешние... правители.  
Трион внимательно осмотрел присаживающегося напротив советника. Недавно отремонтирован, качественно. Впрочем, местные медики по-настоящему хороши. И двигается как-то... не так, как в записях. Но не выглядит сломанным.  
– Местные правители несколько авторитарны, – Децимус криво ухмыльнулся, – поэтому мне пришлось выполнять их задание. Точнее, задание Прайма. Думаю, вам стоит взглянуть.  
Трион кивнул, принимая датапады. Он уже успел встретиться с Оптимусом Праймом после его возвращения, и Главе Совета очень повезло, что обе руки Оптимуса были заняты Мегатроном. "Авторитарны". Именно то слово.  
– Тем не менее, они настроены на мирное восстановление планеты, по крайней мере сейчас, – продолжил Децимус, – мы зарегистрировали восстановление заво...  
Дверь еще раз скрипнула, и в кварту заглянула чья-то обширная физиономия.  
– Фортресс, за дверь! – Децимус вскинулся возмущенно, подняв дыбом броневые пластины.  
Альфа Трион медленно мигнул, пока осознание складывалось из замеченного факта. Обычный меха броню не поднимет. Значит... Децимус ли перед ним?  
– Прошу прощения, один навязанный, мм, телохранитель, – советник повернулся обратно, рукой укладывая на место пластины. Счел нужным объяснить, – они поставили мне ти-ког при ремонте. Утверждают, что это было совершенно необходимо.  
– И как... ощущения? – Трион кивнул, принимая объяснение. Эти — могли. Странно, что все нейтралы не мучаются уже с ти-ког. С этих медиков сталось бы... – Я так понимаю, что ты получаешь полный контроль над своей броней, обратная связь?  
– Броня, соединительная система, я ощущаю заблокированные выходы сигналов — это на альт-форму, которой у меня, хвала Юникрону, нет. Большее количество входящей информации. Более высокая скорость обработки... – Децимус задумался, машинально поглаживая наплечник.  
– И судя по всему, таких меха, как я, скоро не останется. – скривился Трион, – раз спарклинги тоже оборудованы ти-ког.   
Он тряхнул рукой, мол, пустое, и вернулся к датападам.  
– Спарклинги?! – Советник почти подпрыгнул, – вы сказали — спарклинги? Всеискра актив?!  
– Минимум семьдесят процентов плюсовой активности. Искрение. Я сам видел двоих спарков, и они были с ти-ког. – Трион не поднимал голову. Та проблема, об которую Совет бился орнами.  
– Интересно, сколько их всего... – Децимус потер грудную пластину, – неужели всего двое при такой активности? Но шлак... Я даже не знал, что Всеискра может менять модель меха. Поразительно. Я отложу выкладки, пока все не узнаю — они не учитывали Искрения.  
– Всего восемнадцать, я узнавал. Будущие колесные, будущие летуны, один ксеноморф. – Трион уже не смотрел датапады, просто опустив шлем. Корпус вновь абсолютно несвоевременно вернул ему мягкие касания Зетсы, и он хрустнул кулаком.  
– Рабские формеры, – едва слышно уронил Децимус с глубокой печалью, – нашу расу никогда больше не воспримут всеръез...   
Он сжал кулак, едва не сломав датапад, и медленно его разжал.  
– О, насчет этого не беспокоитесь, – ядовито фыркнул Трион. – С такими-то воспитателями, первого, кто попытается не воспринять их всерьез, она раскатают в пепел. Посмотрите хотя бы на своего "телохранителя".  
Децимус скривился.  
– Я не буду поднимать подробности, – он очень нехорошо вздрогнул, – но мой телохранитель — нечто... особенное. В шлак бы закатать такое особенное, – он злобно хрустнул кулаком, – я сейчас о внешнем восприятии. Раса, трансформирующаяся в технику. Ну это же смешно.  
– В боевую технику. – Трион поднял оптику. – Каждый — боевая единица. И самое главное. Текущее Искрение получают ти-ког сразу, с завода протоформ. Фарма очень правильно это сформулировал, и я сообщу это всему Совету, Децимус — Всеискра приняла такое решение корпуса, и мы должны ему следовать.  
– Значит, и вы пойдете на изменение? – Децимус страдальчески скрипнул, – почти все мои подчиненные, кто не в шоке — уже в восторге и обдумывают, какую форма хотят. И мне завидуют, идиоты беспроцессорные.   
Он уставился в окно несфокусированным взглядом. По словам Фармы, ти-ког нельзя удалить, она сразу встраивается в корпус как одна из ключевых деталей...  
– Говорят, что Мегатрон — гений... шлак.  
– Он нашел способ удерживать носителя матрицы Праймаса в здравом рассудке. Он — гений, – без тени улыбки произнес Трион. – Нет, я на изменения не пойду, но и запрещать никому не буду.  
– Он изобрел усовершенствование расы. Так что в любом случае гений, – вздохнул печально Децимус, – сат Трион, спрошу прямо — вы распускаете Совет? Сомневаюсь, что они позволят кому-то подобраться к власти.  
– Пусть сами и распускают, а что касается власти... – Трион дернул плечами. – Я никогда не видел особого смысла держаться за власть, когда она не способна больше приносить пользу Кибертрону. Децимус, насколько хорошо вы знаете историю Кибертрона?  
– Я полагаю, что неплохо, – советник поднялся, и снова Триона резанула какая-то странность в его движениях. Иначе держит корпус? Иная управляемость? Никак не удавалось понять, в чем дело.  
Но его поза — у окна, и ладонью, прижатой к губам, резанула еще сильнее. Пришлось даже притушить оптику на несколько кликов, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Тогда вы знаете, что не всегда наша планета управлялась Советом. И не всегда была Кибертронская империя. Я не буду воевать с Праймом сейчас. Не чувствую за собой... нужной мощи.  
– Так что, сдаться? Сложить оружие, принять присягу?.. Принять ти-ког и альтформу? – голос Децимуса звучал глухо и печально, – вот просто так?  
Он опустил руки, и снова встопорщил броню. Непривычно. И забавно. Можно подергать провода. Или слегка видимые сервоприводы.  
– Принять предложение мира. Пока дают. Присягу — придется, иначе нас уничтожат, чтобы мы не создавали угрозу войны. Ти-ког — личное решение каждого, и на этом я буду настаивать. Да, Децимус, вот просто так. Без войны. Пока нам это еще предлагают.  
Децимус медленно кивнул и сгорбился, опуская плечи.  
– На шлак я только сопротивлялся допросу… — Он обиженно вздохнул, но через клик собрался, – принято, сат Трион. Я полагаю, раз осталось всего два сенатора, Совет можно распускать. И да, сат. Металхоук дезактив. Ему... отомстили.  
– Понятно. Еще скоро будет Протеус, его корабль шел вслед за моим, и с ним нужно будет связаться. Кроме того, когда я направился к Кибертрону, массовое возвращение только начиналось, их нужно будет предупредить. – Трион откинул голову, отключая оптику, и Децимус первый раз обратил внимание, что Глава Совета выглядит страшно вымотанным.  
– Я посчитал Протеуса, – он кивнул устало, возвращаясь на платформу. Почему-то эти меха совершенно не признавали кресел — наверное, из-за разнобоя в размерах альтформ и выносных элементов, – и да. Я слышал, местные уже отправили часть своих в ссылку. Значит, о Кибертроне снова заговорят. Думаю, что это нехорошо.  
Трион только кивнул. Через джоор закончится этот цикл. Зетса должен быть уже дезактив. Он уходил очень целеустремленным. Его Искра должна была уже погаснуть.  
– Сат Трион?  
– Я не в порядке, – тихо сказал Трион.  
Децимус кивнул.  
– Я могу помочь? Или лучше уйти? – уточнил он осторожно. Какие в шарк политические разборки, теперь-то... теперь, когда их раскатали, как спарклингов прессом.  
– Не знаю. – Трион снова мотнул шлемом, не глядя опуская датапады на стол. – Я ничего уже не знаю.  
Децимус еще немного посидел, тихо собрал датапады и вышел, раздраженно отмахнувшись от Фортресса.  
– Шлак, уймись, не хочу тебя видеть. Исчезни, – рявкнул он злобно.

– Не оглядывайся и не будешь. Что, с бывшим начальником поругался? – Максимус привычно скалился.  
– Заткнись! – Децимус снова махнул на него датападом, приподняв броню. Яростно и красиво. Фортресс едва не нарушил запрет, желая протянуть руку.  
Он шел следом — даже когда Децимуса с какого-то шарка понесло за пределы дворца. Телетраан попробовал было возмутиться и запереть двери, но мрачный рык Фортресса напомнил ему о пропусках.   
– Транспорт, – напомнил Фортресс.  
– Я в тебя не полезу, – советник вздрогнул, останавливаясь.  
– А ногами ты далеко не уйдешь. – Максимус трансформировался и открыл дверь кабины. – В этой форме я в принципе тебя тронуть не могу.  
Выругавшись, Децимус для острастки его пнул, и все же забрался в не слишком уютную кабину. Размер Максимуса позволил бы, пожалуй, ему форсировать даже старую Великую Пропасть. Шлак.  
– Двигайся по координатам, которые я тебе дал.  
– Как скажешь. Но это будет долго. – ФортМакс развернулся прочь от дворца. – Минимум несколько циклов. Провалы и все такое.  
– Колесами шевели, – велел советник, устраиваясь поудбнее.  
Фортресс даже не стал уточнять, что у него гусеницы. В конце концов Децимус находился внутри его корпуса — и этого хватало, чтобы беспокойно бьющаяся на ложементе Искра слегка утихомирилась. Фон, правда, только рос.  
Но пока советник не обращал на это внимания.

***

– Так, хватит, – Ферст Эйд ссадил с себя обоих спарков, несмотря на жалобное попискивание. – Надоели.  
– Но, Эйд, ты им нужен, – Вортекс подхватил мелких меха, укоризненно глядя на партнера.  
– А мне налить! Отнеси их Онслоту обратно, хватит с меня.  
Он отвернулся, не заметив, что вертолет незнакомо напружинился.  
– Эйд, этим спарклингам нужна синхронизация с твоей Искрой. Потерпи еще десяток циклов, – тихо попросил он, держа обоих в руках, – Раньше их никак не апгрейдить.  
– Нет, этот неразумный писк меня уже достал.  
– Эйд, пожалуйста, их Искры...  
– Я уже сказал — мне налить! Относи. – Медик яростно передернул дверцами. Шлака ли всегда послушный Вортекс выступает. Он развернулся, только чтобы встретить странный блеск визора вертолета.  
– Извини, Эйд, – и процессор накрыла тьма.

Только очнувшись — хронометр зафиксировал почти триста кликов оффлайна — Ферст Эйд в шоке осознал, что вежливый, тихий, послушный Вортекс со всей немалой силой ударил его в лицо. Теперь на конечностях ощущались блокираторы, вокалайзер пересекала изолирующая лента, а три сигнала ощущались совсем близко. Первый же личный запрос Вортекс сбросил. Сбросил и второй, игнорируя яростные рывки медика. Только притерся поближе, раскладывая недоуменно попискивающих спарклингов по Эйду. И еще сотню кликов молчал, поглаживая мелких меха.  
– Думаю, – тихо сказал он наконец, – мне придется тебе кое-что рассказать.  
Он помолчал еще, глядя в яростно мерцающие линзы, потом отвел взгляд.  
– Я боюсь, ты немного не в курсе. Если меха требуется синхронизация с внешней Искрой — такое бывает, когда Искра слишком крупная для стандартного корпуса, или вот как у них, – Вортекс бережно прищипнул растопорщенные основы дверец у фиолетово-синего спарка, и тот радостно пискнул в ответ на игру, – они не близнецы, но все время проводят вместе. Как Варп и Тандер у нас, например... Потом они назовут себя братьями. Но если лишить их подпитки...  
Вортекс помолчал, и продолжил тем же надтреснуто-слабым голосом, дрожащим, будто жесть на ветру.  
– Тогда эта их слабая искровая связь распадется. Апгрейды встанут плохо — Искре не будет хватать энергии. Они постоянно будут чувствовать боль и голод, даже не зная, что бывает иначе, тоскуя по коротким циклам, пока Искре было тепло, пока альфа от них не отказался...  
Эйд глухо рыкнул, показывая, как он лил отработанным на все эти проблемы, и аккуратно пошевелил кистями. Увы, Вортекс достаточно хорошо узнал его корпус за эти циклы, чтобы полностью обездвижить. Спарки обняли медика, окутывая его горячо пульсирующими полями.  
– Знаешь, что самое обидное? – Вортекс снова глянул прямо и остро, – это не восполнить. Корпус можно починить, даже медик может сменить руки, но дефектную Искру восстановить невозможно. Может, такому меха лучше умереть? Но его любят — он послушен, спокоен, пойдет на любое преступление, если приказ отдаст тот, чья Искра дает ему иллюзию того принятия, того достраивания, которого не хватило в спаркстве. Удобно, правда?  
Эйд еще раз дернулся. Он не желал про такое слушать, особенно понимая, что вертолет это — про себя. Тихий, послушный, спокойный Вортекс. Очень покорный почти всегда. Нет, Ферст Эйд не хотел про такое слушать.  
– И ведь почему? Я видел не меньше десятка таких спарков... У тех, альфам которых хватало терпения подождать всего-то три десятка циклов — тех вознаграждала преданность завершенных Искр. Тридцать циклов... Почему так сложно потерпеть их рядом? – Вортекс снова почесал растопыренные дверцы, и спарк громко и счастливо заурчал.  
– Они же... – Голос вертолета снова упал, и он лег ближе к Эйду, пряча фейсплейт. – Они же не требуют ничего такого сложного. Просто кормить, физический контакт, почесать им немного броню, поурчать. Это же не сложно. Я не могу понять, Эйд, почему ты не хочешь подождать всего-то полтора десятка циклов и получить две здоровые, яркие Искры.  
Вортекс еще немного помолчал.  
– Ведь я потом сам попрошу их отдать. Мне, знаешь ли, довольно сложно себя сдерживать... Не знать бы тебе, Эйд, почему меня Мегатрон отказывался в свои ряды брать... Потом уже — согласился, когда прижало. Что я сделал... Не знал бы ты... А все равно узнаешь.  
Эйд только фыркнул паром. Он даже не предполагал, что Вортекс со странностями. Не дал себе труда вдуматься в поведение партнера. Мысленно медик дал себе хорошего пинка в бампер и приготовился слушать дальше. Все равно расскажет.  
Вортекс долго молчал. Чесал мельком спарклингам подставленные пластинки брони — нейросеть апгрейдилась и слегка зудела. Молчал, смотрел как-то так гнусно-пусто... И на Эйда тоже очень пусто смотрел. Никак. Прикоснулся мимолетно на пару кликов, и снова убрал руки. Медик тщательно перебирал древние архивы медакадемии о развитии спарклингов. Никогда до этого он их не поднимал. Знакомое имя — раньше он искал только знакомое имя, но шлак, Вортекс, как многие, явно его сменил на войне. Но многие исследования явно принадлежали одному и тому же меха... Даже мимолетный взгляд на их заголовки дал определенное понимание — меха-ученый ставил эксперименты на привязанность.  
И закончились его эксперименты гибелью одного спарклинга и необратимыми повреждениеми Искр для еще двоих. После этого меха исчез. Специалист по структурным связям и формированию искренных связей. Шлак...  
Тихий-мирный Вортекс. Первый раз Эйд почувствовал себя неуютно, как будто оказавшись в блокираторах у Рэтчета.  
– Они маленькие, – повторил Вортекс тихо, почесывая теперь брюшные пластинки счастливо урчащего спарклинга, – им нужен контакт. Много контакта. Больше, чем обычным меха, но они не виноваты. Мегатрон не хотел меня принимать, Онслот его уговорил. А я обещал, что никогда больше не обижу ни одного спарклинга. Их и... не было. Не было Искрений. Так что теперь я не дам тебе прогнать их только потому, что они слегка навязчивые.  
Мелкие меха растянулись по Ферст Эйду, прижимаясь к нему, почесываясь об него. И совали маленькие ладошки ему к визору, пытаясь погладить. Красно-черный уже умел вполне колоритно рычать и угрожающе топорщить пластины, как только что-то шло не по нему. Сине-фиолетовый — больше жался, и старался не дергаться, только урчал от удовольствия, как мотор мощного грузовика.  
– Я приму прямой вызов. Если тебе есть, что сказать, – уронил Вортекс, наконец.  
"Ты психопат," — кинул Эйд, поудобнее поворачиваясь в блокираторах. С легким уважением, как ни пытался его скрыть. Все же он был автоботом до последнего блока, а автоботы уважали умение настоять на своем с применением блокираторов.  
"Уже нет", – Вортекс печально вздохнул, опуская лопасти, – "я калека, это гораздо хуже. Впрочем, я пойму, если после этого мне придется уйти".  
"Я подумаю, что я с тобой сделаю в качестве наказания," — пообещал медик. – "И подтяни их уже! Бесят, когда так сваливаются".  
"Пусть учатся сами лазить, это важно," — дес погладил темные брюшные пластины, опуская шлем Эйду на знак на плече.  
Спарклинги попискивали и возились, постепенно соображая, что вдвоем залезть легче, чем поодиночке.  
"Раньше я тебя не отпущу", – Вортекс медленно выгладил пластины живота Эйда и мимолетом пощекотал спарку подтянутую ладонь, – "сначала отдам их Октану — потом делай со мной, что хочешь".  
Медик только фыркнул паром еще раз. Ситуация требовала... осмысления и анализа. И как минимум заново просмотреть все исследования Вортекса, оставшиеся в его памяти. Это будет даже интересно. Не просто так у него руки ремонтника, выходит... Он действительно медик. Удивительно... И приятно. А спарклингов можно потерпеть.

***

Их корпуса действительно больше не были приспособлены к Кибертрону. К расплавленному, кислотному, пыльному Кибертрону, лежащему в развалинах. Зетса только надеялся, что никто из его отряда за ним не сорвется. Он достаточно убедительно объяснил им про секретный приказ сата Триона. Касающийся только его. Лично его.  
"Иди, и дезактивируйся в течении цикла. Я не прощу твоих действий". Не простит.  
На первый взгляд задача показалась ему легкой. Ссылаясь на тот же приказ, пройти кордоны, ощущая невероятную пустоту и свободу, и боль... Ноги по шарниры вязли в пыли, и эта пыль медленно разрушала его — но слишком медленно. Стопы уже едва двигались, и дважды Зетса, подвернув ногу, падал. Куда идти? Он выбрал координатами свою старую кварту. Почему бы и нет?  
Возможно, он даже до нее доберется, эта пыль не успеет его сломать. Она только забила шарниры до острой боли при каждом движении. Возможно, придется все-таки вынести себе Искру бластером. Трион говорил про один цикл, который у него есть.  
Жуткая боль в груди не давала думать больше ни о чем.  
Если повезет, он сможет преодолеть желание жить. Тогда станет легче... Грохнувшись снова, Зетса притормозил, потушил линзы, снова включил, уставившись на плавно проедающие себе путь сквозь пыль капли кислоты. Откуда-то... Сверху?! Он не успел сам себя задержать — корпус рванулся вперед на вбитых программах, выходя из-под удара кислотного ливня, в какой-то некрупный тоннель. Он коротко выругался. Прошивки корпуса категорически отказывались понимать его стремление к дезактиву. И даже если сат Трион приказал... Кажется, все будет не так то просто. Он сделал пару шагов, забитый пылью шарнир заклинило, и Зетса полетел в темноту.  
Тоннели шли вниз без каких-либо фильтровальных заглушек, и за спиной уже слышалось мерзкое шипение — кислота, льющаяся с неба, тоже нашла дорожку вниз. Удержаться, попробовать.. О шлак! Не успев додумать, Зетса вылетел кубарем в какой-то зал, и яростно заорал, ощутив манипуляторы на своем корпусе. Его оттащили в сторону, и какие-то меха странного вида начали быстро закрывать отверстие. Многошарнирные манипуляторы, захваты, множество окуляров... Дроны? Но откуда?  
– Эй, что за вопли? – чей-то возмущенный бас прозвучал не очень далеко, – Драгстрип, дай дронам команду, что они там таскают, я не вижу.  
– Ща!  
Пара кликов, свист, и дроны вынесли притихшего меха на свет, аккуратной кучкой сложив перед кибертронцами. Зетса уже определил значение знаков — десептиконы. Эти не убьют по просьбе. Хотя у него и насчет автоботов были сомнения.  
– Ржа заешь, нейтрал, какие шарки тебя под бурю погнали? – прогудел первый услышанный меха, и Зетса смог рассмотреть его — здоровенный, почти белый, дружелюбный на вид. Вокруг него рассыпались меха поменьше, самый высокий едва ему по плечо.  
– У меня задание, – Зетса попытался встать, но снова упал. Ноги не слушались.  
– Какое еще задание, – один из меха его подхватил и оттащил в сторону, усаживая на высокую платформу. – Нишлака. Как ты до сих пор ходишь-то? Сиди, ща почищу шарниры.  
– Вайлд, это что за шлак? – окликнул незнакомый голос, и меха, который уже занимался забитыми шарнирами, игнорируя слабое сопротивление пациента, вскинул шлем:  
– Ша. Пусть оклемается, от шторма ушел, везунчик.  
– Точно везунчик, – крупный меха скептически осмотрел Зетсу и фыркнул, – если ты шпион, лучше сознавайся сразу.  
– Я не шпион, у меня задание и мне нужно наружу, – максимально вежливо сообщил тот.  
– Снаружи шторм, – снова побурчал тот, кто окликал Вайлдрайдера, – шлака туда лезть, там сдохнуть можно. Шлак, ну кто меня дезактиватором обольет, у меня уже плащ проедает!  
– Сейчас, потерпи, – Вайдл закончил с Зетсой и повернулся к сокоманднику, – прекращай им трясти и поворачивайся. Сейчас все будет.  
Придется подождать, понял Зетса. Главное, чтобы они не вздумали его провожать потом. Снова остро заныла Искра, как только он подумал о сате.  
– Так чего тебя под бурю понесло? – доброжелательно уронил ярко-синий меха, освобожденный наконец от плаща. Он протянул здоровенную руку и весело ухмыльнулся, – меня Брейкдаун зовут. А ты кто?  
– Зетса. Бывший телохранитель сат Триона, – он очень аккуратно пожал даже не сам манипулятор, скорее пальцы. – Сат направил меня с небольшим разведывательным поручением.  
– Что-то ты больно тоскливый для небольшого поручения.  
– Это мое дело — выглядеть тоскливым или нет, – обрубить вышло неубедительно. Шлак, вместо того, чтоб отстать, шарков кон обнял его за плечи громадной лапищей.  
– Чо, выгнали тебя что ли? Я слышал вы Телетраана почти доломали, молодцы!  
– Молодцы? – В первый клик Зетса даже решил, что аудиодатчики сбоят, – Мы?  
– Ага, ты б знал как нас этот шлаков искин достал!  
– Вот уж точно, – хмыкнул Вайлд.  
– Ша, – грохнул здоровенный белый кон, – перерыв окончен, – все быстро собрались, смазку стерли, в строй встали, – он ухмылялся так жизнерадостно, что у Зетсы возникло ощущение какого-то безумного видения. Может, он вырубился от боли, он дезактив, а этот белый меха — Проводник Искр с товарищами?..  
– Я с вами, – он быстро соскочил с платформы, – не сидеть же мне с дронами.  
Мотормастер кивнул:  
– Брейкдаун, присмотри за ним. А то заблудится. Все, пошли, быстро!  
Зетса не успел и пискнуть, как пол ушел из-под ног. Шлак, какие они быстрые...  
– Ноги побереги, – прогудел Брейкдаун, – и так покалеченные. Сиди спокойно. Мы ща закончим и к Хуку тя сплавим.  
– А что закончите? – Он ухватился за выступ на броне, боевик не возражал.  
– Да нада зал Всеискры проверить, посмотреть, не выползли ли новые спарклинги, почистить, магистрали проверить... Да уже заканчиваем.  
– Вы вот так запросто пойдете в зал Всеискры? – уточнил Зетса быстрее, чем успел себя заткнуть. Он оглядел конов — грязные, местами в пятнах от кислоты, двоих он еще и не знал по именам... Совсем не похожи на церемонных, изукрашенных старых работников Всеискры.  
– Ну да. Дроны же пускают. Надо проверить чо там Вайз наворотил с Белым Светом.   
– Все нормально, – вмешался Вайлдрайдер, – с ними же Октан был. Всеискра больше не испытывает проблем с энергоном.  
– Все равно проверим, – лидер гештальта легонько тронул Зетсу за плечо. – Так зачем ты шел к комплексу?  
– Я не шел к комплексу, – Зетса вздохнул хрипло, жалея, что не продуть фильтры, нечем, – я случайно сюда попал. У меня совсем другая цель...  
– Тогда какая у тебя цель?  
– Не могу сказать. Но я даже не знал, что именно здесь находится комплекс Всеискры. Я уворачивался от кислоты и упал в тоннель.  
– Ну, да, это я видел, – Мотормастер задумался. – Ладно, в любом случае ты сначала отправляешься к Хуку, потом я спрошу у Мегатрона.  
– Мне надо идти, – Искру вдруг захлестнуло ужасом. Если его увидит сат... Цикл почти истек, и неподчинение приказу жгло, как кислотой.   
– Никуда ты не идешь без нас, – синяя оптика деса вдруг обожгла холодом, и Зетса кивнул. Не отпустят.  
"Мне он не нравится," — сообщил Мотормастер в гештальт-канале, – "он не шпион и не диверсант. Но с ним что-то сильно не в порядке".  
"Да с этими шлаковыми нейтралами вечно все не в порядке", – бросил беспечно Брейкдаун, а вслух добавил:  
– Шлак, я уже и не помню, как это — без альтформы.  
– Как, как... Шлаково без альтформы на Кибертроне, – Вайлд хмыкнул, – Зетса, а ты хочешь себе трансформу?  
– Нет. – Охранник даже не повернулся. Сбежать не получится. Есть вариант подставиться под автоматическую систему защиты, но это нужно рассчитать.  
Они входили в громадный сияющий зал. На двести кликов Зетса забыл, что хотел. Восстановленный храмовый комплекс... Но там, где раньше парили второстепенные герои, ныне взмывали в воздух самолеты, и врезались тяжелыми капотами в грязь грузовики. О шлак... Всеискра определенно приняла нововведение всерьез.  
И когда Брейкдаун ссадил его с наказом руками никуда не лезть, Зетса только ошалело кивнул, и медленно пошел вдоль одной из магистральных линий, оглядываясь вокруг. Дроны на него свистнули, но останавливать не стали. Бесконечный мир витражей обрушился, будто кислотный дождь, обдирая до самой глубокой структуры. Он шел — медленно, пошатываясь, осторожно ступая по удивительно чистому полу с каким-то гигантским узором. Он даже не видел толком, куда шел — но видно, ничего страшного — его не окликали.  
И резко вздрогнул, останавливаясь перед узким ажурным мостом. Мостом к защитному чехлу Всеискры. Сат Трион рассказывал о нем. Об этом месте... Но он никогда не упоминал, как ярко и нежно сияют узорные лепестки. Какие они... влекущие.  
Зато говорил, что на этом мосту очень легко потерять Искру.  
– Эй, шлака! – за спиной крикнули, побежали, но Зетса подошел слишком близко. Еще шаг... Он не стал выжидать, позволять себя "спасти"; решительно входя на ажурный металл.  
Шаг, еще шаг. Теплое сияние и разворачивающиеся ленты защитного кокона не давали ему воспринимать что-либо еще во всей Вселенной. И оставшееся расстояние до площадки он почти пробежал. Яростная вспышка выбила сознание. Оффлайн, почти такой же блаженно-яркий, как от перезагрузки с Трионом. Онлайн он не думал выходить.

Короткая вспышка самоосознания. Тепло. Щекотка по всему... корпусу? У него есть корпус? Он не дезактив? Зетса попытался пошевелиться, но уже потерял ощущение материальности.  
Зачем ты хочешь уйти в дезактив? – Подумал он не своим голосом. Я... Трион этого хочет, я должен сделать хоть что-нибудь для него.  
Его будто вывернули, раскрыли, прочитали от и до... Тьма сомкнулась снова, соединившись с четким фактом — дезактива не будет.

– Шлак, – раздался громовой знакомый бас, – Мегзу ни слова. Это трионов телохран, нас тут раскатают, что не уследили! И ты, Брейк, прикрути честность! Сам пришел, сам влез, прибежали на вспышку, все ясно?  
– Трион меня выгнал, – Зетса с удивлением узнал собственный голос, – за... за несостоятельность. Я больше не могу вернуться к сату. Я...  
– Тиха ты! – Его вертели и крутили, проверяя корпус. Видеозахват все не подключался, и изумленный возглас одного из конов он воспринял абсолютно спокойно, – шлак, смотри, ти-ког!  
– К Хуку срочно, – низкий голос Мотормастера сорвался на скрежет, – Дрэг, ты шустрее всех, давай!  
Зетса только хмыкнул. Всеискра не приняла его искру. Так что ему делать? Больше всего он бы сейчас хотел вернуться к Триону, но сат его не примет. В дезактиве ему отказано. К Хуку, так к Хуку. Принять новое имя и прикрывать сата сколько получится.  
– Слуш, – кто-то ковырнул его за спину, – Энд, а он ведь крылатый. Прикольно!

– Крылатый, не крылатый, – Мотормастер держал на руках обвисший корпус, – быстрее к медикам. Завод протоформ переделку до конца не доводит. Дрэг, поехал!  
Под спиной рвануло, слабый и непослушный корпус во что-то впечатался. А потом осталось только ощущение стремительного движения.  
"Надо придумать новое имя", – думал Зетса, мысль будто шла по кругу, – "новое имя... нужно новое... имя".


	30. Chapter 30

Саундвейв сам вызвался сопровождать Джазза в поисках разбросанных по развалинам нейтралов. Вернее даже — навязался. Джазз не хотел его брать. После временного безвластия и попыток Старскрима командовать автоботами их отношения несколько испортились.  
– Я с большим шансом смогу их вычислить, – надтреснуто-глухо напомнил Саундвейв, стоя уже в альтформе, – это лучший выбор. Могу поехать без тебя.  
Джазз не ответил, изучая карту. Джеты сигнализировали о наличии на полуразрушенном аэродроме крупной боевой группы. Достаточно хорошо вооруженной, чтобы пробить Скайфайру крыло. Разъяренный бомбардировщик требовал немедленно выпустить его из медотсека, чтобы он мог смести этих оплавков с поверхности Кибертрона. Старскрим снова пропадал в рейдах — лишь бы не пересекаться с бывшим коллегой.  
– Эти нейралы требуют подхода, – повторил Саундвейв, – они испуганы. Я полагаю, что это группа охраны Металхоука, из тех, кто выжил.  
– Хорошей взбучки они требуют, – Джазз со щелчком захлопнул планшетник, убрал в сабспейс. – Многовато их для хоуковских. Тех должно быть не больше пяти. Поехали, прикроешь хоть. – Он в прыжке трансформировался, врубая ускорение даже раньше касания дороги колесами.  
Саундвейв сдавленно выругался, пытаясь успеть. Шлаков Джазз. С клика, когда они сцепились намертво в вопросе "кто спасает Прайма", ведет себя как оскорбленный спарклинг.  
Джазз ушел сильно вперед, но Саундвейв без труда следовал по его не заглушенной метке. Они даже не коннектились. С одной стороны, Саунд понимал, что диверсант пытается хотя бы не выказывать характер во всей его пакостности. С другой... шлак, было бы из-за чего.  
Он немного отстал и даже на выстрел не успел отреагировать, почувствовав неладное только по кувырком трансформирующемуся Джаззу. Пыльная атмосфера вспыхнула искрами в луче пробоя, и второй выстрел разворотил бело-синий капот. "Небольшая группа нейтралов" палила так, что Саундвейв резко тормознул и пошел юзом, судорожно стараясь не кувыркнуться. Смена формы спасла его чудом — выстрел просвистел под спиной, оставив горячий канал в атмосфере, и Саундвейв грянулся в скалы, сдирая обшивку об камни. Тут же защипало нейросеть — кислотный шторм прошел совсем недавно.  
Короткое сообщение для Рикошета и Рэйведжа ушло даже прежде, чем он успел понять, что делает. Теперь — Джазз, нужно забрать его с линии огня. Немедленно! Если он еще актив... Искру дернуло болью и пустотой, и кассетник яростно взвыл по связи, требуя прекратить огонь.  
"Это не я стреляю", – голос Джазза раздавался будто очень издалека — не хватает сил на связь, о шлак, – "возвращайся, я пр-прикр..." — связь хрипнула и потухла.  
И сразу же почти погас жизненный сигнал. Саунд вздрогнул, пытаясь... он уже сам не понимал, что делает, изо всех сил пытаясь дотянуться до диверсанта. И подключение к чужому каналу связи почти не заметил.  
"Один готов, советник".  
"Дезактив?"  
"Не уверен. Но не двигается".  
"Уничтожьте корпус, чтобы точно в дезактив".  
"Стоять!" — в мыслях Саунда не было отчаяния — только мощный раскатившийся приказ. Кажется, тормознули даже дроны, пока он бежал в замершему, оставшемуся в альтформе корпусу. Чем же тут помочь, он же не медик...  
"Не двигаться!" — добавил он, чтобы точно пресечь попытки выстрелов, отдаленно улавливая дрожь корпусов, которые перестали слушаться владельцев. Джазз, еще актив, но капот весь разворочен, из пробитых магистралей капает энергон. Искра цела... цела. Но открыта. Еще один выстрел — и он бы потух, и Рикошет — с ним!  
– Ржа юникронова, – выругался Саунд вслух, беспомощно и зло, – я же не медик...  
Только прикрыть болезненно мерцающую Искру собой и ждать, пока Рикошет приведет помощь. И не дать _этим_ выстрелить.  
"Кто поднимет оружие — сплавлю проц", – Саунд уже не задумывался о допустимости подобных угроз для десептикона, зная, что слышат его все нейтралы.  
"Что за шлак, кто это?" — "Я не знаю". – "Зачем мы вернулись!" — "Не нерви, шлак, держись", – голоса и мысли смешивались, пока не выделилась одна, яркая и четкая — "Надо их убить".  
"Я убью вас быстрее, если вы хотя бы шевельнетесь", – в передаваемом сообщении не было ни малейших сомнений, и дрогнул даже самый уверенный из голосов. "...ветник Протеус", – прочитал Саундвейв.  
"...му сообщить…" — Мысль оборвалась под давлением ярости, генерируемой Саундвейвом в страшных объемах. Он судорожно пытался подлатать магистрали, чтобы хотя бы перевезти Джазза нормально, но...   
"Сдавайтесь," — громовая мысль накрыла целый район.  
У некоторых из боевиков подломились ноги, и это Саунд тоже видел вполне четко. Еще раз.   
"Сдавайтесь немедленно", – и они пошли вперед и вниз, медленно, поддерживая друг друга.  
Клик спустя завизжали шины Рикошета.  
"Забери его", – Саундвейв передал болезненно похрустывающий корпус темному близнецу, – "вези к Эйду. Я здесь разберусь".  
Рикошет кивнул, выпуская из кабины встревоженного Рэйведжа, который тотчас же вскочил мастеру на плечо.  
"С тобой все в порядке?"  
"Нет," — Саунд тронул острые аудиодатчики, – "пойдем принимать плен".  
Несколько кликов ослабшего воздействия почти заставили его потерять контроль. Десять меха в общей группе, два — в стороне, снайперы. Два лидера, явный и теневой, работают в команде, скорее всего партнеры. Если лидеры смогут сопротивляться... они его убьют. И Рикошета, который еще не уехал, стабилизируя Джазза до транспортабельного состояния. И Джазза. И кассет.  
Слабость прошла, как не бывало. Точно рассчитанный удар заставил вырубиться теневого лидера группы. Явный, с предвоенными знаками на плечах, его подхватил. Панические мысли и переговоры смела волна воли Саундвейва, навязывающая одно.  
"Сдавайтесь" — подкрепленное угрозой и болью, – "сдавайтесь немедленно".  
Еще двое упали, не выдержав. Капитан отряда, сжав корпус партнера — да, он все верно понял, и читал теперь почти неприкрытую тревогу, – смотрел на кассетника с бессильной ненавистью:  
– Мы сдаемся. Бросить оружие.  
Саундвейв медленно прошел вперед, ощущая, как в ком-то — он не мог определить, в ком — стремительно растет сопротивление. Удар по нетренированным способностям Саундвейва почти вырубил его.  
Но только почти. И долю клика спустя он восстановил контроль, заставив меха выронить готовый к выстрелу бластер. Телепат отодвинул в сторону эмоции, выпуская гибкие манипуляторы и подхватывая одним из них бластер.  
– Рекомендация: прекратить сопротивление. Иначе вы будете повреждены.  
Меха шарахнулись, и волна ненависти и страха почти сшибла Саундвейву контроль. В этот клик ему показалось что-то неладное, будто что-то ускользает... Кто-то успел сбросить гипноз и отправить сообщение сенатору Протеусу. Упрямые шарки. Но бить сильнее Саунд уже не рисковал — действительно может их повредить. Только шевелением гибких лент заставил встать теснее и подальше от оружия.  
– Ща ваши подъедут, – Рикошет манипуляторы игнорировал, – какой оплавок стрелял в Джаззи?  
– Я не знаю, – Саундвейв медленно осматривал одиннадцать меха, стоящих перед ним. Двенадцатый так и висел, иногда с трудом дергаясь.  
– Ничо, Макс выяснит, и я ему искру выдеру, – диверсант сжал кулак, – Он уже отрубился, они еще стреляли, ржа...  
– Тихо. Сначала допрос. Потом все остальное, – Саунд с огромным облегчением уловил приближающиеся сигналы. Новая волна ужаса едва не заставила его потерять контроль — их разумы все же были немногим слабее, чем его, и порывались выйти из-под контроля раз за разом.  
Рикошет со щелчком активировал оружие, развернул ракетные блоки на плечах.  
– Ша! Не дергаться. А то ноги поотстреливаю, шлак.  
Саунд кивнул. Только продержаться еще несколько кликов. И никого не сжечь. Продержаться.  
Рэйведж мягко спрыгнул с плеча и пошел к группе, осторожно, кругом обходя по краю. "Мастерр, а ведь у нас есть еще один сенатор-рр", – проурчал он медленно, – "но р-Рэтбета они не прризнают..."  
"И не надо. Аккуратнее". – Саунд покачнулся.  
Возможно он и потерял бы контроль над телепатией, но за спиной уже взвизгнули шины, и раздался мрачный бас Онслота, требующий немедленно блокираторы, транспорт, увезти Джазза и оттащи Саунда уже, Рикошет!  
Саундвейв едва слышал эти крики — все в нем требовало отрубиться, и только самоконтроль, и страх удара в спину, помешал ему рухнуть тут. Он с достоинством сел в Рикошету в кабину и уже там дернулся в судороге.  
– Не пищи, – диверсант рыкнул, пристраиваясь следом за Хуком, который затащил к себе глубоко оффлайнового Джазза. – Брат живучий.  
– Я не пищу, – ответил кассетник на автомате. Пленных Онслот уже быстро сковывал.  
– Пищишь, – Рикошет включил записанные звуки, и правда напоминавшие то ли стон, то ли писк в высоком диапазоне.  
– Ржа ты, – Саунд бессильно свернулся в комок, втягивая наконец гибкие манипуляторы и закрывая гнезда. Прижаться бы сейчас к Джаззу, ощутить, что он актив.  
– Выберется он, – казалось, Рикошет и себя пытался убедить, – ща всем вломит. Шарка так рванул? Опять штоль поцапались, шарки злые?  
– Ну, – кассетник тихо провентилировал, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Поехали во дворец, мне... нужно будет сделать доклад. Потом в медблок.  
– Ща, – Рикошет подхватил кассет-кона, и Рэйведж запрыгнул на мастера, притираясь. – Вот терь погнали.  
"Могу помочь?" — Рэйведж сменил форму на робомод и тревожно схватился за плечи Саундвейва.  
– Шлаково выглядишь, мастерр.  
Кассетник только шлемом мотнул.  
"Это он из-за Джазза?" — тревожно скинул Рэйв Рикошету, легонько поглаживая белую маску пальцами.  
"Ага. Да шлак, они чет поругались. Я не в курсах, но вродь выкарабкается", – Рикошет гнал со всей дури.  
"Что Хук сказал?" — Рэйведж жалобно вздрогнул, – "вы же... Близнецы, да? Погаснет он — погаснешь ты?"  
"Вот только еще ты не пищи!" — взъярился Рикошет, прикрывая гневом страх, – "не погаснет Джаззи, понял?! И хаба своего успокой. Не погаснет. Не дам. Но кто стрелял, по раненому уже, шлака, Искру выдеру".  
"Я помогу" — мрачно вклинился в их приватный канал Саундвейв, – "шлак, думайте тише, у меня проц болит", – он свернулся, обняв себя и слабо поскуливая.  
Рэйведж замолчал, поглаживая мастера, прижимаясь к нему. Дивесант втопил скорость. Искру ему тянуло, но вроде пока не холодом дезактива, так, болью и немного темнотой. Выкарабкается. Должен.  
– Я забыл, – Саундвейв попробовал инициализировать связь и застонал, – шлак, пожег все... Надо предупредить Мегатрона. Протеус хочет... – Попытка вызвать из памяти считанные мысли резанула такой острой болью, что Саундвейв завалился вперед, бессмысленно сжав шлем, – хочет... Не помню...

***

– Кто. Тебя. До такого. Довел? – кулаки Прайма сжались, а ярко горящая алая оптика обещала немедленное расчленение кому угодно.  
– Успокойся, пожалуйста, – вяло булькнул Мегатрон из ванны.  
Оптика Прайма сузилась. Регенератор в средней концентрации, закрывавший Мегатрона до самой грудной пластины, обычно использовался для реабилитации, а не реанимации, но...  
– Кто? И я его убью. – Оптимус хрупнул кулаками.  
– Я просто хочу в ванну. И тишину, – Мегатрон жалобно застонал, – и слабозаряженного энергона, пожалуйста.  
Первый раз Оптимус даже не возмутился — принес энергон, сел рядом, рассматривая белую броню. О шлак, таким покоцанным он видел Мегатрона в основном в военных хрониках.  
И сейчас все инстинкты просто требовали пойти и оторвать конечности. А главное, сначала разобраться, кто в этом виноват.  
– Так, кто тебя обидел?  
– Никто меня не обижал, я просто устал, – Мегатрон ткнулся в него шлемом.  
– Хватит врать, – на клик алая оптика замерцала безумным огнем Матрицы, и Оптимус сжал кулак на стабилизаторе крыла.  
– Прекрати, пожалуйста, – Мегатрон жалобно пискнул, и Прайм разжал пальцы. – Я действительно просто...  
– Врешь! – Оптимус угрожающе навис. – Вот даже не пытайся мне врать. Тебя кто-то обидел. Кто?  
– Шлак, ну хорошо, держи список! В нем ты первый, только перестань орать! – Шлаков добрый и мягкий лидер десептиконов порой мгновенно собирался.  
– Я не ору, – Оптимус окончательно улегся на пол и притерся к белому шлему. – Ты никогда себя так не ведешь. Что случилось?  
– О, во имя Юникрона... С утра ко мне пришел Хук и требовал навсегда приписать Вортекса к медблоку, потому что это единственный дипломированный специалист по спарклингам. – Мегатрон немного плеснулся.  
Оптимус хмыкнул.  
– А боевиконы были остро против, догадываюсь. Дальше? – Он погладил стабилизатор выпущенными когтями.  
– Дальше... дальше пришел Эйд и просил выдавать ему Вортекса на коннекты, потому что Хук его не отпускал уже пятнадцать циклов. Потом пришел Онслот и да, ты угадал, он был очень остро против. Хук на него орал, что они скрывали такого медика.  
Оптимус тихо рассмеялся, лениво дергая синюю стойку, попавшую под пальцы.  
– Что мешало стрельнуть по ним и распорядиться по-своему?  
– Я не стреляю в подчиненных, – твердо сообщил Мегатрон, – и не прищуривайся на меня так. Да, я не ты, и я не стреляю в подчиненных. И кстати, тебе запрещаю, если ты хочешь быть для всех вернувшихся не только "диким чудовищем с Матрицей", а правителем.  
Оптимус яростно стравил пар, едва не сжав когти.  
– Не учи меня, шлак, бесит.  
– Буду учить. Забыл наш договор? – Мегатрон дернул стойкой. – И отцепись от меня, мне и без тебя плохо, – он жалобно пискнул и попытался утонуть в ванне с регенератором.  
"Ржа юникронова, что именно ты скрыл от медиков?" — Оптимус, кажется, полностью принял мысль хватать и тащить, и уже примеривался вылавливать крупный корпус.  
"Ну чего вы все меня дергаете?" — Мегатрон вспыл и посмотрел на него очень тоскливой оптикой:  
– Ну почему вы все ко мне прицепились? Ну Оптимус? Шлак, я уже иногда хочу быть просто твоим домашним интером, валяться в ванне и пить энергон.  
– О, – голос мгновенно изменился, – интером? – Оптимус коварно улыбнулся и потискал стойку уже совсем иначе, прихватывая тонкие крепежные кольца поверх.  
– Шлак ты, – Мегатрон булькнул и снова попытался утонуть. – Злой ты и жуткий. Запугал бедного Триона.  
– Кого? Триона? Бедный? – Прайм даже ощутимо подвис от такой фразы.  
Кажется, все ее величие оценил даже сам Мегатрон, встопорщив резко крылья — но смех ему сдержать не удалось. Со смехом будто отпускало что-то, зажатое с клика атаки Триона.  
– Ты издеваешься? – Прайм еще раз потер нежные кольца на стойке. – Это с каких пор Глава Совета у нас бедный несчастный запуганный спарклинг, а?  
– С тех пор, как последний шарк у нас может грохнуть его плевком, – стойка поднялась выше, а сам Мегатрон слабо заурчал, желая перекрыть последний коннект чем-то приятным.  
– Это непорядок, – совершенно серьезно согласился Оптимус, легонько почесывая стойку. – Ты прав, так совсем неинтересно. Как думаешь, он мог сильно обидеться на телохранителя за изнасилование?  
– Ржа... Что?! – Мегатрон едва не вылетел из регенератора, но тут же оказался притоплен недрогнувшей рукой, – ш-шлак, как? Когда?  
– Ну как когда, когда Омега с Телетрааном развлекались, излучение пробивало на весь дворец. Ты как раз меня ловил. Вот его начальник охраны Триона и того, аж два раза. Очень красиво, знаешь ли.  
– Я не знал, что эти шарки снова добрались, – Мегатрон прикрыл фейсплейт, – подожди. Когда Телетраан занят своей Искрой, он не должен писать видео. Так откуда?..  
– Он прекрасно умеет параллелить процессы. И оставлять часть в автономном режиме. Но я же не об этом, – Оптимус его еще чуть-чуть придавил, – очень был серьезный тип, этот Зетса. Не знаешь куда Трион его дел?  
– Отправил... Мне сказал, что исследовать руины, – Мегатрон мигнул задумчиво, – может, не хотел его видеть? Шлак, я не в курсе происходящего.  
– Правда? Позволь я тебе продемонстрирую, – по щелчку пальцев в воздухе повис голографический куб, и Оптимус закинул на него воспроизведение съемки.  
– Это... это вмешательство! Стой! – Мегатрон ударил по кубу, но модель допускала воздействие только одного меха — ладонь просто пролетела сквозь него, даже не повредив умопомрачительно... странное зрелище. Он попытался зажмуриться, но острый щипок по крыльям заставил вновь включить оптику. А потом Трион оказался на платформе кверху бедрами, и дес глухо, тоскливо застонал.  
– Ты извращенец.  
Камера не двигалась, как у Телетраана обычно, только подергивалось порой изображение. Очень четкое в остальное время изображение яростного, но в чем-то странного коннекта.  
"Они не подключаются", – проурчал Оптимус, легонько кружа когтями по стойке, – "только двигаются. Тебе приятно, насколько мы богаче их в этом вопросе?"  
– Довоенные системы, – хрипло сказал Мегатрон. – Нет, ты извращенец мне такое показывать, шла-ак...  
– Ну прям, – Оптимус скользнул глоссой по белому шлему и дес легонько застонал, подставляясь под ласку.  
Резкие движения выглядели до шарков странно, но звучали меха так, что Мегатрон не мог толком отвлечься.  
"Я-то знаю, что ты неравнодушен..." — Оптимус медленно соскользнул в раствор, заставив его выплеснуться, – "когда видишь чужой коннект. Сразу бампер оттопыриваешь".  
"Я ничего не оттопыриваю, и вообще подсматривать — очень плохая... шлак, останови это!" — Мегатрон уже ерзал, пытаясь объяснить неумолимо разогревающимся системам, что подсматривать за... оу... как они... Первый коннект закончился, но запись явно смонтировали — продолжение последовало тут же, только Трион был связан и явно очень возмущен.  
"В чем дело? Что у них там теперь?" — не выдержал неизвестности Мегатрон. На том, что Оптимуса в ванну он не приглашал и запускать обе руки в свои системы не разрешал, дес решил внимание не акцентировать.  
"Смотри, это интересно", – Оптимус рассмеялся хрипло, быстро сжимая выдвинувшиеся чуткие датчики в крупных пальцах.  
"Так нечестно", – Мегатрон всхлипнул и обполз, расставляясь шире. Съемка уже явно велась Телетрааном, с красивой сменой планов. Зетса облизывал и обкусывал явно ругающегося Триона за ногу.  
"Честность? Не знаю такого", – Оптимус снова засмеялся, и сильнее сжал пальцы, заставив корпус партнера дернуться, – "смотри-смотри".  
И дес смотрел. Постанывая, сам извиваясь в умелых руках, как... О шлак, какое заводящее зрелище, если смотреть его с кем-нибудь столь любящим интерфейс, как Прайм. Восстановитель затекал в открывающиеся системы и там покалывал, восстанавливая и усиливая чувствительность.   
"Шла... шлак, хватит!" — Мегатрон застонал в голос, но при попытке отвернуться Оптимус просто перенес холокуб, как раз на моменте, где длинные крупные пальцы врезались в приоткрытый резервный порт.  
Он представил ощущения и едва не перезагрузился, судорожно поджимая системы вокруг пальцев Оптимуса. Трион в записи уже бессловесно орал, выгибаясь всем корпусом.  
В самом страшном кошмаре Мегатрону не приходило в голову, что он будет смотреть запись порно-холо с Главой Совета, прижимаемый Праймом. Его мечты всегда были куда скромнее и редко включали интерфейс. Столько, шлак забери, интерфейса!  
"Смотри, он сейчас сольет первый раз", – шепот в сознании сочетался с урчанием над аудиодатчиком.  
И с крупым планом на... Шлак! Телетраану явно стоило выдрать все камеры за его склонность копить в ценных базах данных огромное количество записей чужого коннекта. И за умение.. Мегатрон еще раз сдавленно пискнул... умение шлаково хорошо снимать порно.  
Оптимус с хриплым стоном поднялся, заставляя регенератор снова выплеснуться наружу, и заставил партнера перевернуться, опираясь грудной пластиной о край бассейна.  
"Интересная поза", – прокомментировал он, – "испытаем".  
Дес только дернул крыльями, провоцируя этого извращенца их погладить, и не сопротивлялся, широко расставив ноги. Холо-проекцию шлаков партнер повесил ему прямо перед оптикой. Когти скользнули по шрамам, еще не затянутым активной краской, царапнули стык — а Мегатрон со стоном принялся поднимать броню, ерзая по хромированной кромке бассейна, не в силах оторваться от безумно-притягательного вида.  
Он выше вздернул крылья, разворачивая светящиеся элементы, когда окантовки портов коснулись аккуратные пальцы. По контрасту, сейчас Оптимус был почти нежен, а сам дес мог только выше вздергивать бампер, открывая капающие системы.  
"Шлак, быстрее", – Мегатрон закусил пальцы, пытаясь легкой болью отвлечься, но получалось только протяжно стонать, вскидывая бампер.  
"Терпи", – по связи Оптимус урчал и невыносимо плавным движением погладил приемную систему. Его очень радовал поскуливающий, стонущий, извивающийся под уколами искр партнер. Это, и собственный контроль — не рвать, не ломать, а медленно, преодолевая себя, то скользить когтями между проводов скрутки, то медленно расжимать резервный порт, от восстановителя ставший почти нулевочным... От каждого прикосновения к которому Мегатрон вскрикивал и поджимался, дергая крыльями.  
Медленно провести по его окантовке, стирая капли охладителя, под тихий протяжный стон подразнить внешние датчики уколами искр с когтей.  
На очередном стоне Оптимус понял, что его самоконтроль рушится в шлак. Еще клик — и он просто изнасилует партнера. Едва удерживаясь на грани, он с рычанием начал подключение, надеясь снять хоть каплю напряжения. Мегатрон с яростным воплем рванулся к нему, как только первые штекеры коснулись почти болящих от скопившегося напряжения разъемов. От пробоя Оптимус заорал сам, вжимаясь в дрожащие крылья. Активная краска ободралась от рывка, холо-куб погас, и Мегатрон снова взвыл от резкого пробоя неполного подключения. Всхлипнул — хрипло и тихо, заерзал, дергаясь в непривычной, почти неудобной позе.  
Прайм вцепился в него под крыльями, и дес снова застонал — от покусывания щитков нейроствола, от облизывания крыльев, от слетающих с глоссы разрядов. И от углубляющегося подключения по основному и резервному портам. Ему приходилось сильно выгибаться, и напряжение мешало, как обычно, провалиться в кайф без мыслей. На этот раз он четко все осознавал, и стонал все громче.  
Очередной пробой по системам выбил серво, и Мегатрон почти рухнул в бассейн, в последний момент судорожно вцепившись в край. Тяжелый корпус на спине никак не помогал держаться, еще один рывок, и они рухнули в расступившийся регенератор. От воя засбоили камеры — регенератор попал в открытые системы и вызвал мгновенный пробой, едва не отправивший Оптимуса в перезагрузку, а Мегатрона в дезактив. Бело-синий корпус вздыбил все пластины в судороге, и под напором выносящего все цепи кайфа дес не слышал ни собственный вой, ни рычание Прайма, вытаскивавшего его на бортик только для того, чтобы уже следующим разрядом отправить в глубокий оффлайн.

Онлайн пришел поразительно медленно. Системы долго калибровались, но Мегатрон решил, что скорее цел, чем наоборот. По зафиксированному сигналу он злобно пнул, и едва не рухнул, запутавшись в изолетике.  
– Ну вот, пинаешься, – Оптимус таки взгромоздил его на платформу и запрыгнул рядом, – а злой почему-то я?  
Автобот выглядел катастрофически счастливым и довольным, так и напрашиваясь на еще один пинок. Мегатрон не стал сдерживаться, врезав ему по грудным стеклам.  
– Какого шлака в регенератор лез?! Он мог пережечь обоих! Скончались от бурного интерфейса, в ш-шлак!  
– Ну лучше же, чем от чего бы то ни было другого! – Оптимус упорно лез ближе, пытаясь облапать, и не обращал внимания на возмущенные тычки.  
– Не лучше! Шлака ты такой извращенец, а?  
Оптимус только расхохотался и наконец смог скрутить упирающегося партнера, и назидательно куснуть его в аудиодатчик. Не сорваться, не избить... О шлак, контроль возбуждал, как синтетик. Мегатрон еще пару раз рванулся и затих, косясь синей оптикой. Все же в тяжелых объятьях этого психопата он почему-то чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Но не удержался, и в ответ на покусывание датчиков от всей Искры укусил его за пальцы.  
Он полностью расслабился, лениво думая, перезарядиться ли еще, починиться, раз уж Хук с угрозой перемонтировать в платформу для спарков заставил отдыхать, или получить второй заезд. Так расслабился, что первый взрыв оглушил его, заставив едва не слить топливо в приступе ужаса. Оптимус инстинктивно прикрыл его корпусом, вызывая холо-модель дворца. Долю клика спустя он мрачно оскалился, подрубая защиту уровня. Обзорное стекло закрыли толстенные плиты.  
– Корабль Триона... Ржавый шлак, и обстреливают его же уровень. – Прайм поднялся, бросив властно, – лежи тут! Узнаю что выйдешь — крылья пообрываю.  
– В шлак, – Мегатрон мгновенно поднялся и отбросил его руку, – уровень нейтралов сразу под нами. Если дворец разрушится, я в дезактиве видел в нем умереть, – он яростно встопорщил крылья для устойчивости от очередного взрыва и разблокировал канал связи, раздавая распоряжения.  
– Вот только не вздумай вылезти под обстрел, – Оптимус дернул его за крыло и ядовито добавил, – а то я слечу с шестеренок и поубиваю всех, понял?  
В оптике кона мгновенно застыла ярость, будто схваченная в клик.  
– Это была плохая шутка, – Мегатрон шагнул ближе, – и я не хочу ее больше слышать.  
– Это была не шутка, – Прайм подмигнул, закрывая маску. – Пошли. На вас — нейтралы и раненые. Мы отбиваем нападение.  
"В следующий раз получишь по антеннам за такое", – Мегатрон оттранслировал ему свое раздражение, быстро проходя к резервной стартовой платформе.

Старскрим уже отчитался, что дворец спешно эвакуируется.  
И уже взлетел Омега, взяв на себе нескольких конов и автоботов, сопровождаемый болезненным ревом Телетраана.

***

Альфа Трион еще раз оценил весь объем работ.  
Удивительно, что их не расстреляли на месте — даже он сам после этого позорного срыва, после трусости! – отделался лишь немалой грудой инфорамок и приказов, переданных молчаливым и очень невозмутимым меха, Шоквейвом.   
Подробностей, почему он не сделал себе фейсплейт, Шоквейв не разгласил, но это изрядно отвлекало всю их встречу, и даже сейчас, вспоминая дела этого в прошлом весьма привлекательного дипломата, Трион ловил себя на мысли — ну почему же без фейсплейта? Так... Неприятно и странно.  
Он очередной раз перебрал датапады, отложил их. И медленно скрутился в широком низком кресле. Даже спустя почти двадцать циклов после ухода Зетсы он все еще не пришел в норму. Работать не хотелось. Ничего не хотелось. Поселившаяся в искре тонкая боль так и не прошла. Зетса давно дезактив...  
Усилием воли Трион отвлекся, переключаясь на обдумывание работы. Шлаковы двадцать циклов он и его подчиненные в плену — насколько это можно назвать пленом. О да, он недооценил этого математика, Мегатрона... Чтобы он не говорил, пульт от Матрицы лежал в его руках, буквально или фигурально. И если бы не этот шлаков срыв, Зетса мог бы охранять его следующие ворны — ворны мира...  
Тонкие пальцы до хруста стиснулись на подлокотнике. Ну почему каждая его мысль непременно сворачивает на бывшего телохранителя? Что нужно сделать? Стереть себе память?!  
Он явственно видел среди десептиконов телепата, Саундвейва. Возможно он сможет это сделать, если достаточно попросить. Сможет... Но захочет ли? Все данные, обрывки, конечно, собранные за войну, пока подтверждались — до шлака аморальные и невыносимо нравственные автоботы и десептиконы действительно оказались именно такими. А он не верил... Шлак. Если бы поверил — то и не сорвался бы так, и не пришлось бы... Трион со всей силы ударил кулаком по столу, еще раз, и еще, пока боль не выбила мысли из проца. Хватит. Хватит перебирать свои действия раз за разом, выискивая ошибку. Ошибка всего одна — он позволил этому оплавку заползти себе в Искру и теперь расплачивается.  
Устав от неподвижности, он встал, снова подходя к окну. Наружу не выйти — коны останавливают вежливо, автоботы — гнусной шуточкой и расщелкнутым оружием. Собственно, это окно фактически было выходом для воздушных форм... Трион вздохнул, ощущая, что ему к этому не привыкнуть.  
На улицы не выпускали почти никого, и Трион согласился с доводами Мегатрона — с их корпусами каждый клик снаружи будет мучением. Свое решение по ти-ког он уже озвучил подчиненным, но медики оказались не в восторге от перспективы разрабатывать альт-моды на столько большое количество меха, так что конструкторы оказались загружены на двести процентов. Альтформу хотели почти все. Даже Гипотанк, помявшись, попросил разрешения на ти-ког, хотя он и слыл большим консерватором. Трион еще раз вздохнул. Прогресс... Будущее... Будущее промчалось катком, оставив его и Совет на обочине.  
Уцелевшие за время скитаний советники еще имели шанс встроиться. Децимус вполне успешно ездил на своем телохранителе, насильно всученном Праймом. И даже в прямом смысле ездил, в кабине. А вот сам Трион... Может, ему уже пора во Всеискру? Нужно будет съездить в комплекс. Он проводил взглядом какой-то маленький джет, прошедший совсем недалеко, и не сразу осознал, что в нем нет пилота, он сам — пилот. Джет еще вильнул и полетел прямо к окну.  
А, ну да, кто-нибудь из тех, кому повезло, и медики уже успели сменить им корпус. Оно и видно — летает быстро, но чуть-чуть неуверенно по сравнению с ботами и конами.  
Трион мгновенно выбросил вильнувшего в сторону у самого его этажа джета из головы. Всеискра... Может быть, ему действительно пора отдать искру и... пол под ногами пошатнулся. Взрыв швырнул его в стену вместе с осколками стекла, придавило чем-то невыносимо тяжелым... Обломок стены? Нет, этот джет, его швырнуло внутрь тем же взрывом.  
– Вы не ранены? – Голос показался смутно знакомым, джет сменил форму и откатился в сторону, – шлак, сейчас еще прилетит.  
– Нет, я... – Трион замер, повернувшись к окну. Он не мог не узнать обводы собственного крейсера, разворачивающего в их сторону основные орудийные установки, – они проржавели там?!  
От следующего залпа частично отрубился видеозахват и система ориентирования в пространстве. Джет снова его прикрыл, растопырив крылья, и приняв на них град камней:  
— В кабину. Надо выбираться, уровень может осесть, – он дернул крыльями снова, и сменил форму, – сат Трион, быстрее! Пока я могу выбраться!  
Глава Совета только махнул на него рукой, отказываясь от помощи. Неуверенно подошел к обвалившемуся краю, пытаясь выйти на связь с кораблем. Не может быть, чтобы его команда всерьез обстреливала дворец. Дезинформация? Попытка Зетсы отомстить? Нет, не тот у охранника был характер. Тогда кто там, командует крейсером?  
– Внутрь! – Джет отчаянно оттеснил его, пытаясь прикрыть, – быстрее, они же снова начнут стрелять! – Он откинул колпак кокпита и яростно пискнул на высокой ноте.  
– Я хочу знать кто это! – Трион бессильно выругался, его запросы на связь корабль проигнорировал. Зато его, кажется, засекли и орудия медленно повернулись, нацеливаясь.  
Анализ ситуации занял у Триона непозволительно много времени, и в кабину к джету он просто упал комком после удара крылом под колени. Джет едва успел стартовать, как принял в воздухе еще один выстрел. Крыло загорелось, он застонал и завертелся, пытаясь не выйти в штопор и не попасть под удар.  
– Держитесь! – Он шваркнул брюхом по обломкам стены и закричал от боли, неудержимо падая в пике.  
Трион поджался в узкой кабине, отрешенно рассматривая несущиеся на них ангары и развалины. Может оно и к лучшему. Вот только утаскивать вместе с собой кого-то, виновного лишь в том, что захотел помочь — как-то... неправильно.  
У самой кровли одного из зданий джет сумел выровняться. Он снова проскрежетал, поднимаясь в воздух, и испуганно пискнул — прямо рядом с ним воздух разорвал фиолетовый всплеск.  
"Сдурели?" — Скайварп заорал на общем канале, трансформируясь и падая сверху. Новый фиолетовый всплеск захватил их троих.  
"Спасибо! Я пока..."  
"Да я вижу!" — оборвал Свайварп, сбрасывая пакет данных, – "эвакуация по указанным координатам. Рассредоточиться. И не лезь ты под обстрел, пока не умеешь уворачиваться". Варп растворился в фиолетовой вспышке.  
– Пронесло, – джет скрипнул, и снова попытался подняться в воздух, но явно не находил сил. Энергон струился из крыла, перепаханного лазерным огнем. Крейсер и сейчас палил — глухо бахали ракеты, грохотали взрывы...  
– Сат, вам нужно выйти.  
Трион кивнул, медленно выбираясь из кабины. Пальцы скользнули по стеклу, и джет тихо пискнул. Действительно, знакомый голос. Знакомое излучение. Сосредоточиться никак не получалось, оглушение для его корпуса переносилось всегда очень тяжело, и даже десяток шагов до ближайшей стены он едва проковылял.  
Джет трансформировался в относительно компактного меха, и упал на битый бетон с коротким стоном.  
– Ржа, больно-то как, – простонал он, стараясь не шевелить изодранными крыльями, и смог подняться только через несколько кликов, – сат Трион, нам нужно дойти до пункта эвакуации. Тут недалеко, я знаю, где. Меня зовут Бланк, – он приложил ладонь к маске, закрывающей фейсплейт, и повторил тихо, – Бланк.  
– Да, конечно, – нейтрально ответил Трион, медленно сползая по стене и зажимая аудиодатчики ладонями. – Три брийма.  
Системы медленно выходили на рабочий режим, рядом тихо шелестел джет, неловко закрывая повреждения нашлепками реген-геля, а сам Трион с легким удивлением обнаружил себя в доле клика от нервного срыва. Джет не лез — ну хоть это в плюс.  
– Вы не ранены, сат? – осведомился он ровно, когда последняя течь закрылась, и угроза взрыва миновала, – у меня остался гель.  
Вежливый, не фамильярный... Интересно, кто это из его подчиненных? Имя сменил?..  
– Нет. Легкое оглушение. Это... некритично. – По крайней мере вокалайзер Трион еще контролировал. От Искры поднималась странная волна, и он мог не сомневаться — скоро на некоторое время слетит с шестеренок. Такое уже бывало.  
– Тебе лучше идти одному. Я не дойду, – свободной рукой Трион закрыл оптику, чувствуя змеящуюся по губам странную ухмылку.  
– Я не могу вас оставить. Пойдемте быстрее, – Бланк настойчиво коснулся плеча, – тут становится опасно, если они ведут пристрелку по вашему сигналу.  
– Ну и пусть ведут, не трогай меня! – Трион хрипло расхохотался, вопреки словам вцепляясь в подставленную руку. – Пусть ведут. Может быть, это Зетса. Хотя я бы удивился...  
– Пойдемте, – настойчиво повторил джет. – Давайте я вас понесу.  
– Не сметь! – Трион сорвался на короткий писк, дернулся, но не смог вырваться из поддерживающих рук.  
Бланк что-то бормотал, тихо, успокаивающе, как спарку, помогая перебираться через развалины, и бесил этим невыносимо. Вот только даже ударить как следует не получалось. И смысла не было бить по броне. Последние пару кварталов до медиков Бланк нес его на руках, слегка неловко подхватив сопротивляющийся корпус. Трион скрежетал дентапластом и сдавленно грозился оторвать крылья.  
– Если только вы лично, – хмыкнул Бланк.  
– Заткнись! – Трион снова сорвался, дернувшись в последнем приступе истерики, и почти насильно влез в маску слегка оглушенного, но вполне дееспособного члена совета. Шаркам в выхлоп, раньше его так развозило только перед телохраном.

– Где шляетесь? – Старскрим недовольно глянул на Триона, потом на Бланка, – лагерь перенесли временно, новые координаты в приложении, – он отвернулся и мгновенно забыл о них, принимая какого-то сильно раненого колесного.  
Бланк только кивнул, поудобнее перехватывая шипящего Главу Совета.  
– Сат, не мое конечно дело, но я вас сначала к медикам отнесу.  
– Заткнись, – еще раз буркнул Трион, пытаясь не дать прошивкам уйти в разнос и повредить протоколы поведения. Он определенно знал этого летуна до переделки лично.  
Бланк только кивнул, быстро шагая в нужном направлении. Броневые пластины на ногах плотно смыкались, не давая пыли забить шарниры, энергоновые течи закрылись почти мгновенно... ни один меха без ти-ког не смог бы восстановиться до самостоятельной ходьбы так быстро. Трион даже подумал с усмешкой — не последовать ли примеру Децимуса, получив ти-ког без альтформы?.. Сат наконец нашел удобное положение на руках у джета, прихватив его за выступающие у плеч ускорители. И к концу короткого второго путешествия даже нашел в себе силы собраться. Их встретили медики с корабля Децимуса, изрядно взбудораженные обстрелом.  
– Этого сюда! – маленький колесный медик — Ферст Эйд, память сработала с легким запозданием — замахал руками, – этого я чинить буду! Шлак отработанный, а ну быстрей, не пялиться!  
Он изящно провернулся, угрожающе щелкнув инструментом.  
Бланк с некоторым сомнением сгрузил Триона на медверстак, и даже пару кликов явно думал, не остаться ли рядом. Но его быстро утащили другие ремонтники, дав Эйду возможность взяться за дело.  
Альфа Трион медленно прокручивал в процессоре одну мысль — на кого очень похож джет Бланк, и кто укладывается во все особенности его поведения. И имя-то такое... Бланк... и корпус свеженький... и...  
Дернуло болью, такой, что все мысли вышибло из проца.   
– Тих-ха! – Эйд его ткнул в грудь, в последний клик убрав паяльник в палец, – лежи и не рыпайся.  
– Это уже перебор, – яростно прошипел Трион, – к нейростволу-то зачем лезть?!  
– А нечего носить такой старый корпус и нишлака его не обновлять, – отрезал медик, угрожающе щелкнув пилой. – Теперь лежи и терпи. Первый раз вижу, чтобы простая контузия давала такие эффекты.  
Трион замолчал, мрачно чувствуя, как в жизненно важных системах небрежно копаются. Рассказывать, что это нервное, это срыв? Нет. И все же... Трион постарался расслабиться, позволяя тактическим процессорам вычленять совпадения и факты. И яростно взвыл от новой вспышки боли, попытавшись лягнуть злонамеренного медика.  
– В блокираторы засуну! – Эйд поймал его за ногу и непочтительно дернул.  
– Шлем откушу, – не остался в долгу Трион, всем собой ощущая бредовость ситуации.  
– Не Гримлок, не откусишь, – Эйд снова его непочтительно дернул, – хватит дергаться, шлак, почти готов.  
Он снова ткнул куда-то, отключая часть нейросети, и боль временно ушла.  
– Что ты делаешь? – Трион лихорадочно проверял системы. Функциональность не нарушена, но... Этим медикам доверять нельзя.  
– Что надо, то и делаю, – Ферт Эйд стащил его с платформы и подтолкнул в сторону выхода из отсека. – Все, готов, кто там еще есть?  
– Тут еще трое нейтралов, сат, – сунулся внутрь медик из команды Металхоука, мигая влюбленно линзами, – и три трансформера. Вам кого?  
Трион только качнул шлемом и медленно побрел на выход, слегка путаясь в своем состоянии. Один из медиков выдал ему куб с легкой улыбкой и проводил до места, где сат сможет отдохнуть. Всего пара вопросов, и Трион знал, что Бланка еще чинят, обстрел дворца остановлен, и максимум через цикл их отправят обратно.  
Кто стрелял, в настоящий момент Триона уже нисколько не волновало, но вот Зетса...  
Шлак, его расчет выдал единственный вариант. Небольшой процент сомнений оставался — но в рамках невероятного. Следовало идти к Мегатрону и искать варианты... следовало... а, в прах все. Сами справятся. А у него есть чем заняться. Один не в меру наглый оплавок...  
Кулаки Триона сжались сами, выставляя острые грани пальцев, и Искра пела от предвкушения. Вот только сат не замечал, что от предвкушения встречи, а не мести.

***

Испуганный вой Телетраана поднял Омегу Дума, когда еще не прозвучала общая тревога по Дворцу. Корабль выскочил из ангара как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить разворачивающий орудия крейсер. Омега думал, что одного его появления хватит, чтобы прогнать трусливых нейтралов. Увы, те оказались недостаточно трусливыми. Зато достаточно трусливым оказался Телетраан — он орал по связи и требовал сделать что-нибудь!  
Взлетная площадка едва не ушла из-под ног Омеги — выстрелы ложились выше, по верхним уровням, но от взрыва качнуло весь дворец, а Телетраан перешел на невнятный яростный вой, гвоздя по защитному полю корабля изо всех орудий ПВО. Для первого визита на Кибертрон Трион выбрал лучший крейсер, а системы защиты дворца никогда не были рассчитаны на подобную атаку — громыхнули взрывы, взвыла и сразу же захлебнулась сирена. Еще одна вспышка, и искин завизжал по связи — пламя выжигало ему этаж, драло со страшной болью по нейросетям.  
"Заткнись", – бросил Омега мрачно, меняя форму и стартуя вертикально вверх. Он знал такие крейсера — когда-то Оптимус предполагал, что будет сражаться с Советом, и загрузил достаточно информации. Уязвимые точки... Омега улыбнулся под шлемом, предвкушая добрую драку.  
"Мне больно!" — Телетраан изредка повизгивал и сосредоточился на экстренном ремонте.  
Вокруг дворца уже кружили джеты и бомбардировщики. Омега улавливал даже яростный рев Оптимуса откуда-то с верхних уровней — Прайм оказался категорически не приспособлен к воздушным боям и очень об этом жалел.  
Под брюхом крейсеров такого типа имелась мертвая зона, а собственное поле Омега Дума отлично отражало лазерный огонь. О да, его создали распарывать брюхо таким неповоротливым толстым громадам, опасным только еще более неповоротливым идиотам вроде Телетраана.  
С хохотом Омега трансформировался и ударил с обеих рук в слабое место над генератором поля. Вот только конструкторы именно этого корабля прекрасно были осведомлены о подобной тактике.  
По корпусу гигантского меха раскатился шлаково мощный разряд из установленных на броне крейсера ловушек. Омега взвыл, скручиваясь от боли, рухнул на ангары, разнося их почти в труху.  
"Ты что там делаешь, ржа?!" — добрался до него вызов Прайма, – "десант на борт и вперед!"  
"Атакую, босс", – мрачно бросил Омега. По крайней мере поле он сбил, и теперь Телетраан мог защищаться. Какого шлака его волнует сохранность этого оплавка, Омега старался не думать, снова трансформируясь, и теперь ожидая на месте — пока команда для атаки летела в его сторону. Боты и коны вместе. Шлак, крайне забавно. Омега поймал их в воздухе, трансформируясь в форму корабля, пока крейсер наворачивал круги вокруг дворца, методично уничтожая ярусы.  
"Шлак ты, чо поле не включишь?" — мимоходом бросил Омега искину.  
"Не могу..." — простонал Телетраан, – "больно-то как".  
"Не ной. Врубай поле. Дрона хоть пошли". – рявкнул Омега, выходя на расчетную траекторию. Крейсер уже дымился — два двигателя подбиты Телетрааном, один — взрывом генератора поля. Отлично. Осталось добить. Омега Дум с ненавистью выпустил несколько ракет.  
"Я не могу," — еще раз подвыл тот, бессильно отключая контуры ПВО в попытках сконцентрировать силы, – "у меня контур Искры сбоит. Уведи этот шлак от меня..."  
Омега яростно обругал его идиотом, меняя траекторию. На вопли меха внутри он не отреагировал, только открыл шлюзы — кто хочет, вылетит.  
Корабль со все силы ударил в корпус крейсера, заставляя отвернуть в сторону от дворца. Ответный маневр отшвырнул бы обычный корабль, но Омега трансформровался и вцепился в пушку, выдирая ее напрочь вместе с кабиной операторов, и в воздухе снял выстрелом, надеясь поджарить этот шлак. Не мешая боевой группе вести захват корабля, сам он старательно расковыривал командную рубку, отвлекая на себя силы противника и заодно обрывая все торчащее вооружение.  
Двигатели крейсера уже не справлялись с нагрузкой, и он медленно падал, но хотя бы уже не на дворцовый комплекс. Телетраан дал последний отчаянный залп и подозрительно затих, но Омега занимался исключительно нейтралами. Ржавые оплавки пищали и пытались убежать. И забавно хрустели под кулаком, тут же обмякая и не двигаясь больше.  
"Советника брать живым!" — Прайм достучался до разъяренного меха, едва-едва, но Омега согласно рыкнул. Кто же позволит главному уйти в дезактив так просто. Да и остальных... А то десы опять будут орать.  
Последняя пластина брони поддалась, и в прорехе блеснул золотой корпус советника под радостный рев Омеги. Боевые вопли автоботского десанта отлично радовали слух. И перепуганные — нейтралов. Не жда-али, шлак, что разделают, не ждали! Испугались!  
Огромная лапа сомкнулась вокруг золотистого корпуса, накрывая его целиком. Не раздавить, только сжать и зафиксировать, чтобы не вырвался. Омега радостно помахал кричащей добычей в воздухе, включил собственные двигатели, приземляя себя и крейсер на более-менее ровную площадку.  
"Омега Дум", – раздался в общем канале разгневанный голос Проула, – "немедленно вернуться на место. Тут не все летают, шлак тебя забери".  
"Я с добычей, а вы..." — Омега прикинул последствия, – "ну ладно. Только этих во мне не повезете!"  
"Повезешь и еще как. Это приказ". – Проул отличался шлаковым характером, и противиться корабль не рискнул, с ворчанием возвращаясь.  
"Телетраан, ржа ты, чо молчишь?"  
"Отвянь..." — голос дворца звучал жалко и слабо, – "прилетай... мне..."  
Он хрипнул и затих. Омега едва не развернулся прямо в воздухе, противоречивые директивы рвали на части. Только прямой приказ Прайма заставил его все же остаться на месте, не рванув к шлаковому оплавку, возможно, прямо сейчас медленно дезактивирующемуся.  
Омега судорожно промоделировал повреждения — ничего критичного, но... пожар мог перекинуться на нейросеть. Тогда Телетраан схлопнется просто от болевого шока.  
– Шлака, быстрее! – рявкнул он на замешкавшихся диверсантов, которые кого-то перли с трудом, – быстрее! Ща без вас улечу!  
Он нервно дернулся всем корпусом и притихший было Протеус снова заорал.  
– А это еще... Омега! А ну немедленно отдай этот шлак блестящий сюда, – потребовал Проул.  
– Я его Телетраану подарю, – мрачно буркнул корабль. – Чо тама дворец?  
– Стоит, – буркнул Проул в ответ, оглядывая последних меха, – Протеуса — прямо Оптимусу тащи. Никаких "подарю". Приказ Прайма.  
Он пнул черную броню и Омега возмущенно заскрежетал.

Так и не успевший повоевать Оптимус советнику очень обрадовался, но Омегу интересовала только сохранность искина. Шлак, вот сколько ворн до этого его никто не интересовал, и все было нормально, а теперь... Правда, есть с кем конектиться.  
– Вот он!  
Протеус с испуганным криком полетел на пол с десятиметровой высоты и больно ударился. Омега его еще и пнул бы, но замер под взглядом Оптимуса на месте.  
Прайм смерил его взглядом и махнул шлемом:  
– На разбор завалов, и поаккуратнее. Не вздумай лезть к Телетраану.  
Омега мрачно кивнул и постарался побыстрее убраться от босса.  
"Босс, ну пожалуйста!" — скинул он жалобно, услышав по связи новые стоны — даже без ругани. Значит, дворцу совсем шлаково.  
Двести метров до ближайшей зоны разрушений он пролетел со скоростью выхода на орбиту и едва не дорушил остатки перекрытий. Разорванные магистрали, текущий энергон, шлаковы лужи энергона...  
"Не лезь к нему! Все порушишь. И дронов не трогай". – Оптимус по связи почти рычал, но Омега не мог просто сидеть без дела.  
При первой же попытке помочь с завалами на него заорали и замахали руками несколько конов. Шлак, он в них не разбирался. Только махнул, рыкнул "приказ Прайма", и продолжил откидывать куски стен, которые пришибли бы меха поменьше.  
Под некоторыми стенами кто-то стонал. Омега не отвлекался на такие мелочи — пусть коны сами вытаскивают, его дело — разгрести завалы. Дать дорогу ремонтникам, закрывающим сейчас особо мощные разрывы, вытащить партнера, и, шлак, сконнектить его, чтобы не мог шевелить даже дронами!  
Надо будет чем-нибудь хорошо подкупить Фарму, пусть сделает ему нормально раздвигающуюся броню. Последнее время Телетраан любил загнать на него пару дронов побольше, с хорошей обратной связью, чтобы Омега их гладил, и смотреть свежие записи из его обширной коллекции. Самые интересные из них были со слиянием Искр... Ржа, вот только не погасни.  
"Только погасни, шлак", – рыкнул Омега для острастки, и не получил в ответ ничего. Ни ругательства, ни стона... Искру дернуло ледяным ужасом.  
"Телетраан!"  
– Да не ори ты так! – рявкнул с одного из этажей десептиконский джет, дернув крыльями.  
Старскрим, вторая гайка босса. Трогать нельзя.  
– Не кричи, – кон продолжил уже тише. – Мы его отключили, иначе магистрали нормально не отремонтировать. Лучше продолжай разбирать завалы, и вытаскивай дронов где найдешь.  
– Чо у него с Искрой? – Омега выпрямился, чтобы уставиться на обнаглевшего летуна в упор, – чо он, гаснет? В шлак вкатаю, если соврешь, – он показал глобальный кулак.  
Джет без особого уважения осмотрел кулак.  
– Он выключен, в оффлайне, не угрожающем схлопнуть Искру. Как только закончим восстановление самых чувствительных и важных систем — включим.  
– Лады, – Омега вернулся к завалам. Трогать гайку босса — это к проблемам на крылья.   
Очередной кусок стены он сначала придавил, потом поднял, и очень огорчился — никого не оказалось. За следующее такое придавливание Старскрим по нему дал предупредительный залп.  
– Расстреляю, – спокойно уточнил джет, – и Оптимус меня поймет. Работай нормально.  
Омега буркнул про себя нечто ругательное, но давить меха больше не пытался. К шлакам. Только дергал связь безнадежно. Шлак, как в камере, тишина, которая подбиралась прямо к Искре. Телетраан болтал всегда. Когда он не болтал — значит, отвлекался на новую пакость, не меньше. А тут...  
Если бы Телетраан замолчал раньше, советника Омега просто раздавил, хоть как-то утешившись. Теперь приходилось тупо работать, разбирая завалы, вытаскивая меха, нейтралов, конов, шлак, все равно уже кого. С удивившей самого аккуратностью вытащил пачку поломанных дронов — чинили магистраль и сгорели от пробоя. Шлак. Он погладил самого крупного, серо-черного, таких искин приберегал для ответственных работ... И едва не подпрыгнул, когда дрон слабо задергался в захвате.  
"А-аааа..." — слабый стон нарушил тишину связи, – "мне плохо... мне больно... почему так больно..."  
Телетраан, кажется, не осознавал, что транслирует это.  
"Тиха... тебя поломали. Починим, не пищи. Я тут твою мелочь тискаю, чувствуешь? Не пищи", – Омега прогладил бьющихся дронов.  
Старскрим на верхнем ярусе вздохнул и отвернулся, возвращаясь к разбору завалов.  
"Омега, шлак, мне плохо", – теперь Телетраан хотя бы оклемался, но заскулил еще жалобнее, – "все болит, все вообще..."  
"Ну, тебя всего поломали и взорвали. И горел. Не бойся, починим мы тебя, мелкий ты пискля".  
"Я не мелкий, это ты мелкий," — мимолетно обиделся Телетраан, и даже немного собрался, – "о шлак как же все боли-ит..."  
Омега в шоке поймал себя на добродушном хмыканье.  
"Щас себя оттранслирую, допищишься. Меня тут уронили", – он почесал дрона по сенсорной пластинке на спине, и вроде бы жалобных стонов стало поменьше.  
"Нашел тебя. Оу... Эй! Я же весь в руинах. О ржа!" — На уцелевшем квадрате потолка судорожно задергалась камера, осматривая разрушения. – "Мой свеженький ремонт!" — Телетраан даже забыл как у него все болит.  
"Еще раз отстроишь", – Омега вернулся к разбору завалов, освободив пяток пищащих и покалеченных нейтралов.  
– Эй, Скример, забирай этих, – буркнул он вслух, начиная ворочать кусок стены с себя размером.  
– Давай, – кто-то из конов утащил на себе всех.  
"Осторожнее!" — Искин жалобно всхлипнул, – "я так гордился отделкой этого этажа".  
"Переделаешь. Стиль "разруха", – рассмеялся Омега, окончательно успокаиваясь. Раз может пищать о полировке — значит, жить будет.  
Еще одна обвалившаяся стена показала внутренние коммуникации, все еще текущие охладителем, грязным и горячим. Корабль не удержался, проведя пальцем вдоль оголенных коммуникаций, стирая грязь.  
"Хошь, добавлю свежего охладителя из своих систем? Сколько есть", – Грубые пальцы продолжали касаться пульсирующей магистрали.  
"Кончишься и сгоришь", – Телетраан жалобно застонал снова, дроны задергались, как припадочные, но поковыляли чинить и закрывать.  
Он явно испытывал страшную боль даже сейчас.  
– Эй, Скрим, давай его снова выключай, – Омега обернулся.  
"Чего?! Эй, ты чего?" — Телетраан задергал камерой.  
– Тогда тебе не будет больно, а потом включим. Ну?  
"Нет!" — Телетраан выдал импульс ужаса, прошивший весь дворец, – "нененет!"  
– Нет! – заорал он из динамиков так, что обрушилась пара перекрытий, и следом раздался вопль боли.  
– Не кричи, клянусь собственной Искрой — включим! Это чтобы тебе не было больно! Ну...  
– Нет! Не дам! – Телетраан снова застонал, – не хочу в оффлайн, так холодно и темно.  
– Да не будем выключать, – Старскрим неловко похлопал стену, – не кричи. Скоро починим основные повреждения и так больно не будет.  
Он потер аудиодатчик, едва не выбитый воплем.  
"Ты хочешь меня отключить!" — Яростно взвыл по связи искин. Пусть лучше орет, чем скулит.  
"Я хочу чтоб ты перестал так пищать, ржа!" — огрызнулся Омега, – "чо ты тут дымишься и скулишь".  
"Мне больно! У меня два этажа разрушено! А если я тебе крыло оторву, а?!" — Переключившись на агрессию, Телетраан явно забыл подвывать, и ремонтники зашевелились шустрее, пока яд сливается не на них.  
"Уже отрывали. И не два этажа, а три. А остальные поплавлены." — Омега нашел уязвимую точку и отвлекал. – "Ты такой горелый терь. Ты бы себя видел со стороны".  
Искин издал жуткий вой.  
"Убью! Вот доделаю себе корпус и первым делом оторву тебе крылья!"  
"Тиха-тиха, не бузи", – окончательно забив на завалы, Омега хмыкнул, – "зато такой уязвимый, ха-ха. Можно ткнуть в магистраль, запищишь".  
"Ты точно дезактив", – пригрозил Телетраан, отвлекаясь на дронов. Боль слегка утихла.  
Ремонтные работы, разбор завалов, суетящиеся меха... Омега сел в углу, поймав одного из крупных дронов, и защекотал его по сенсорным полосам и датчикам.  
"Не пялься", – злобно бросил он остолбеневшему кону, замершему чуть в стороне, и продолжил гладить. Вопли прекратились, Телетраан теперь скорбно зачитывал повреждения.  
"И под лапками, под лапками тоже," — он на клик прервался, отдаваясь тонкому потоку приятных сигалов.  
"Как там твой корпус?" — Омега послушно чесал пищащего дрона под лапами.  
Огромные рабочие когти блаженно задергались.  
"Болит, ржа", – Телетраан немного успокоился, – "возьми еще одного, а? Боли-ит..." — он захныкал, и заставил дронов собраться кружком.  
Омега разложил их рядком на спины, не обращая внимания на ошалевшие взгляды, и чесал весь кластер, старательно выглаживая датчики. Искин иногда попискивал, чуть расслабившись.  
"Работать их гони, а не расслабляться", – он хмыкнул, прижав крупному дрону пузо. Этот вид очень остро и смешно реагировал на такие нажатия, сбрасывая горячее масло. Так и теперь — дрон сбросился и задергал конечностями, извиваясь под нажатиями.  
"Ты меня от боли отвлекаешь, так что чеши", – Телетраан одобрительно шевельнул камерой.  
"Опять снимаешь, шлак любопытный?"  
"Смотрю. Контролирую! Мне и так все выбило, не нуди", – он простонал снова, но быстрые пощипывания дрона за контактную площадку перебили поток жалоб.  
А уж если сложить их в кучку и пройтись поверх магнитным полем...  
"Ты извращенец," — Телетраан хихикнул, – "забавно так. Но кто командовал обстрелом — прибью".  
"Его Прайм прибьет, не лезь", – Омега фыркнул, – "хотел те подарить — запретили, шарки. Крейсер разбирай теперь, я знаю, ты туда дотянулся. Мож хоть придумаешь, как Искру прятать, идиот".  
"Я из него себе недостающие части на корпус возьму, летать буду," — размечтался искин, – "а ты чеши, не отвлекайся".  
Омега только хмыкнул, продолжая. Летать, это да. Летать вдвоем. А потом завалить и сконнектить, Искрой в Искру.


	31. Chapter 31

– Немедленно вытащи меня отсюда! Это приказ!  
– Это очень идиотский приказ, и даже вполне самоубийственный. – Максимус укреплял потолок и старался не обращать внимание на бьющего его по корпусу советника. Кто б знал, что Децимус такой нервный.  
Шаркова пальба обрушила над ними сразу несколько перекрытий, и только размер Фортресса позволил спастись и сенатору, и еще нескольким шлаковым нейтралам, которых он даже не потрудился идентифицировать. Огромный вес давил на траки, выворачивая пальцы гусениц, и становилось все тяжелее.  
– Сделай уже что-нибудь! – сенатор на нем уже просто повис, вцепившись в руку, и Фортресс наконец-то понял, что тот просто-напросто боится. Боится завала, боится пальбы над собой. Ну, да, ему никогда не приходилось воевать лично.  
– Лезь ближе, – буркнул он мрачно, скрежеща от тяжести.  
Нейтралы кучкой сбились в стороне, но шарков сенатор и вился, и вился, и только мешал, а не помогал.  
– Будешь так мешаться — трахну! – не выдержал наконец Максимус, хватая Децимуса за талию и усаживая к себе на колени. – Шлак, не мельтеши ты! Я держу. Щас может закреплю, если ты тут прыгать не будешь.  
Сенатор зашипел, но постарался успокоиться, обхватив корпус руками и прижавшись плечом к горячей темной броне.   
Даже перекос на несколько кликов едва не вывернул Фортрессу гусеницу, и он злобно зашипел. Многотонный вес приходился на его плечи и правую руку, и кисть он уже не чувствовал — передавило, выломав броню, магистрали и каналы нейросети. Придется менять.  
Сверху захрустело, что-то еще бухнуло — но вес вдруг ослаб. Фортресс, подумав, прикинул — наверное, рухнуло что-то еще и теперь держит плиту над ними. Можно осторожно отпускать. Он медленно вывернулся из-под просевших балок, но они удержались. Быстрая проверка и выправление заклинивших броневых пластин тоже помогли: к поврежденным участкам пошел энергон, и скоро чувствительность несколько восстановится.  
Децимуса, сжавшегося в комок, он подхватил левой рукой, прижимая к корпусу.  
– Чо смотрите, – рыкнул он на нейтралов, и те торопливо сбились еще плотнее, отводя взгляды.  
Маленький корпус под руками била дрожь, пластины то вставали дыбом для охлаждения, то прижимались — он мерз. Шарково. Рассинхронизация системы поддержания температуры корпуса. И подключить себя к системам Максимуса советник не даст. Устроит бурную истерику и может себе еще что-нибудь сломать. Эйд грозился перебрать палача в неразумного дрона, если еще раз придется чинить советника после него. Тогда придется гладить, вручную пытаясь выправить температуру.  
Децимус утихал, все еще порой истерически попискивая, но уже не так топорщился, распластавшись на коленях. Все эти его поддразнивания сейчас даже не учитывались — Искра у сенатора дергалась, будто готовясь слететь с ложемента.  
Обжать корпус, аккуратно, заставляя срабатывать датчики давления и температуры. Максимус вовремя вспомнил, как Эйд иногда выправлял подобные проблемы сильным током по внешней броне. Вроде как стимулировать нейросеть искусственно. Главное не переборщить. Он позволил засиять статическим огонькам на кончиках пальцев и принялся аккуратно проглаживать узорчатую броню. Одно название — не броня. Тоненькая, слабая... топорщится смешно.  
– Шла-ак... – простонал Децимус, – нас надолго завалило?  
Он поерзал брюшными пластинами и застонал снова.  
– Надолго. Пока не начнут разбирать. Не ерзай, а то вон те и так уверены, что я тебя счас коннектить буду.  
– Не смей! – Децимус задергался, – я не хочу!  
– Шлака ты такой нервный, я и не собирался, – угрюмо буркнул ФортМакс. Не собирался. Но шлак, хотел. Очень. И фонил от этого — конечно, никто не сомневался! Блокировки в сознании держали прочно, и он вернулся к наглаживанию, хоть так удовлетворяя свой сенсорный голод по этой активной рже.  
– Тогда чего ты меня тискаешь? – Сенатор снова заерзал, оттопыривая узкий зад, просто напрашиваясь на легчайший шлепок. – Ай!  
– Пытаюсь выправить твою температуру. Шлак, Децимус, не рычи, у тебя это слишком смешно выходит.  
Пальцы сомкнулись вокруг узкой талии, и Децимус слабо, почти неслышно заскулил, ерзая и прижимаясь снова. Маленький, шлаково красивый, и так пах...  
– Так, – Максимус решительно пристроил его у себя на коленях, – вот только не ори потом, что я пытался тебя сконнектить. – Крупные ладони прижали золотой корпус ближе, проглаживая едва вздрагивающие пластины брони. Он даже не собирался лезть в порты или еще чего, но хотя бы ощутить поля советника рядом, вжать в себя.  
– Я не ору, – Децимус всхлипнул, дернулся последний раз, будто сбрасывая дрожь, и затих, позволяя себя гладить. Потом — тихо, слабенько заурчал.  
Максимус выключил оптику и привалился спиной к завалу. Так сидеть, с хрупким урчащим советником в руках, он был готов вечность. Не то что бы он был против выбраться, но тогда Децимус опять примется шлаково дразнить, давая только облизать свои пальцы от энергона, когда хочется его всего облить энергоном и вылизать.  
И забраться глоссой между ног, и проверить, наконец, правда ли ему поставили совместимое оборудование, и наконец-то коннект его не угробит... Подключаться медленно, едва-едва, чтобы завыл и требовательно ерзал...  
Децимус метко и болезненно врезал ему по сенсорному узлу. Как нашел-то, шарк.  
"Прекрати думать то, что ты думаешь, ржа ты ходячая!"  
"Не могу," — честно скинул Фортресс, – "хочу тебя вылизать, всего, до самого мелкого шарнирчика. Ты даже не представляешь, как..."  
"Прекрати!"  
"А вот шлака", – Фортресс мстительно скинул смоделированный вид — как раздвинул бы узкие бедра, с видом на приоткрытые системы. Децимус с хрипом втянул воздух системами вентиляции и попытался закрыть канал связи. Увы, с искренной связью, он практически не блокировался.  
"Я запреща..." — Он дернулся в руках, снова получая пакет данных — виды на себя в — оо-о шлак — каких позах.  
"И вылизать... " Максимус облизнулся, давая рассмотреть гибкую черную ленту глоссы, – "не за руку, а всего. В шарниры залезу. Системы изнутри проглажу".  
Децимус подавился вздохом, попытался замереть, не замечая, как призывно подрагивает и фонит.  
"Приказываю — хватит, заткнись!"  
"Молчу," — он сглотнул антифриз, поджимая к себе дрожащего советника поближе. Легкая дрожь, и повысившийся фон, и ерзанье... – "Шлак, ты уже капаешь".  
"На нас смотрят", – постонал Децимус несчастно, – "я не хочу..." — Он оттолкнул руку, стукнул кулаком и застонал.  
"Отвернутся. Шлак, я утащу тебя в другой зал, только дай! Хоть один раз," — автобота уже колотило. Невозможно сдерживаться, когда шлаков партнер уже так пахнет и изо всех сил стискивает тонкие ноги. И вертится прямо в руках... О шлак.  
"Ты меня сломаешь!" — пискнул панически Децимус, – "ты здоровенный болт, мне страшно!"  
"Я без джампера, клянусь Юникроном." — Максимус громко зарычал, пытаясь сбросить хотя бы часть напряжения, – "пока сам не захочешь, никакого джампера. Ну ржа ты, ну один раз!"  
"А как?" — Децимус капризно потянулся, и снова завертелся на руке, поджимая колени, – "как тогда? Сорвешься, шлак!"  
"Джампер в руку, тебя — глоссой..." — Максимус скинул предполагаемую картину, и советник вхлипнул, зажимая паховую броню. Шлак, или его сконнектят, или он уже полезет руками по портам.  
"Руки уберешь за спину", – приказал Децимус, – "и загороди меня от этого шлака. Я не хочу, чтобы они видели. Разрядишься до потолка, оплавок".  
Максимус разъяренно скрежетнул траками, но стерпел. Он будет не он, если не заставит этого полированного самонадеянного советника орать и требовать джампер. Нейтралы совсем шарахнулись в сторону, когда громада Фортресса принялась разворачиваться, устраиваясь спиной на полу. И без того узкое пространство под съехавшей стеной совсем потерялось.  
"Свалите в нишу", – кинул им Максимус, устраивая на себе Децимуса поудобнее, с тем, чтобы можно было выпустить джампер.  
– Без рук, – последний раз предупредил советник, ерзая и неохотно раздвигая колени.  
"Гладить буду", – уперся Фортресс, лапая узкую спину, но моментально получил болезненный удар.  
– Руки убрал!  
"Поймаю, и будешь у меня скулить!" — ФортМакс сам не был уверен, скинул ли он это Децимусу, или только подумал, потому что клик спустя в доступе у него оказались узкие вздрагивающие бедра. Посторонние мысли вылетели под напором возбуждения. Децимус изогнулся, заерзал, позволяя себя поднять, но все же немного мешая, и застонал громко и призывно. Искровое поле дергало, заставляя его прогибаться.  
Одно длинное касание кончика глоссы по внутренней стороне золотого бедра, и Децимус обмяк, шире раскидывая ноги, вздрагивая паховой броней. На аккуратно подхватившую его под спину руку он уже не отреагировал. Максимус ухмыльнулся про себя — он хотя бы отвлекся от завала. И шла-ак, они могли дождаться спасения самым приятным из способов.  
Глосса исследовала стыки брони, проходилась по вздрагивающим пластинам, собирая капельки охладителя, просачивающегося из систем. Децимус снова застонал, закусывая пальцы, и чувствуя, что броня в паху неудержимо разъезжается, открывая узкие нетронутые кольца приемных систем.  
– Снова нулевочка, правда, Децимус? Какой ты красивый, ржа, – прохрипел Максимус, самым кончиком глоссы касаясь тонкой окантовки.  
Советник смог только проскулить, чувствуя как вторая лапа накрывает и поглаживает ему бедра. Он не смог даже приказать убрать руки — сам под них подставлялся, извивался, стонал, забыв о наблюдателях. Фон никогда не обнулялся без энергообмена полностью и подспудно копился все это время. Почувствовав как подергиваются защитные лепестки под давлением, он едва удержался не рвануться, насаживаясь на глоссу. Системы вздрогнули и стравили еще несколько капель масла.  
Глосса скользила вокруг, тревожа металлические лепестки, сдвигая их, выгибая немного, вынуждая открыться самому. Децимус дернулся, подставляясь, прекращая сопротивление. Тихо заскулил, выгибаясь в огромных пальцах.  
"Разрешаешь?" — уточнил Максимус, вынужденный сдерживаться, пока не...  
"Д-да, да, да!", – Децимус выгнулся в закоротке, завыл и сбросился первый раз, обливаясь энергоном.  
Шлаков автобот сначала облизал все потеки снаружи по броне, доводя его практически до дроновских писков, и только потом черная глосса медленно скользнула в сжимающийся порт. Максимус вел непрерывную трансляцию, заметив, что от этого порт сжимается резче, а сенатор орет громче и похныкивает, извиваясь и раскрываясь. Чувствительный и отзывчивый. Искры с глоссы дернули первые разьемы, и Децимус взвыл, теряя контроль над корпусом. Шлюзы дрогнули, спуская еще немного энергона и перегретого хладагента.  
Урчание заставляло глоссу вибрировать, и Максимус скинул самодовольно "отключи вокалайзер, ты обрушишь на нас свод", – и в подтверждение слов серией острых уколов заставил Децимуса снова заорать. Сенатор едва нашел в себе силы выключить вокалайзеры, сипя и безудержно подвывя вентиляцией от особо удачных движений и искр тока. Максимус тщательно определял вместимость приемной системы. Получалось очень и очень недурно — если с джампера смотать часть проводки, то все поместится, и Децимус останется не поврежден... Фортресс с урчанием пустил легкий ток.  
Советник судорожно заскрежетал, стискивая его шлем бедрами. Легкого давления глоссы на стенки хватило, чтобы он сбросил топливо еще раз. Теперь — уговорить его на джампер.  
"Тебе достаточно?" — мысленное урчание заставило Децимуса схватиться за брюшную броню, – "или хочешь еще... Побольше?"  
"Все, хваа-атит! На джампер ты меня не..." — Советник прервался и вскинулся всем корпусом, когда Максимус начал сливать разряды по глубоким внутренним разъемам. – "Не-е-е..."  
"А с джампера они бы дергали одновременно", – Максимус умел терпеть, и сейчас — пригодилось, – "р-разреши... Ты же хочешь, ты весь течешь".  
"Нет! Ты меня сломаешь!" — Децимус уже весь скрутился вокруг извивающейся в его системах глоссы.  
"Не слом-маю," — Максимус уже сам плыл, дергаясь от напряжения в корпусе.  
"Не... Ты уверен?" — жалобно простонал сенатор, теряя уже контроль над системами. Глосса и так их почти разнуляла, – "ты ж... Ооох... Огрррмн..."  
"Шлак, да! Дай! Часть убрать... Ост... Остальное нормально". – ФортМакс попытался взять себя под контроль, хоть как-то. – "Я не хочу тебя ломать, клянусь!"  
Децимус прохрипел что-то в последнем приступе подозрительности, скручиваясь в руках в резком приступе очередного сброса, и позволил приемным мембранам разъехаться на полную. Глоссы резко стало мало.  
"Но если ты меня с-сломаешь..." — прорвалось от советника последнее, когда он убирал все щитки, открывая вздрагивающие и текущие по каплям системы. Фортресс решительно схватился за расщелкнутый и болящий уже джампер, частью отматывая, частью обрывая повода, и сам заклинил вокалайзер — его рев мог обрушить потолок с куда большим шансом.  
Распластанный по корпусу и мелко дрожащий советник заставлял шевелиться побыстрее, не обращая никакого внимания на боль в полусломанной руке. Ей Фортресс стискивал узкое бедро, лихорадочно-жадно, чтоб не сбежал, чтоб... чтоб... Чтоб еще раз! И не раз!  
Децимус даже не закрывался. Раскинув ноги и подняв все поддающиеся пластины брони, он судорожно пытался охладиться хоть немного.  
Глосса медленно нырнула куда-то в проводку у локтя, и он жалобно застонал, – "давай быстрее", – выдав вокалайзером хрип.  
"С-сейчас," — Максимус закончил готовить скрутку и медленно, почти нежно направил корпус советника в нужное положение, – "все будет..."  
Децимус еще раз дернулся. На клик его оптика прояснилась, настолько, чтобы рассмотреть и счастливо-возбужденную рожу Максимуса, и бодро болеющих за них нейтралов — о шлак, они, кажется, даже что-то скандировали. А вот на сопротивление или запрет его уже не хватило, и от первого же прикосновения искрящих штекеров к системам он завыл, блок вокалайзеров слетел напрочь. Огромная ладонь сжала лицо, как в первом коннекте, и снова рвало по системе кайфом, только на этот раз Децимус с наслаждением подвывал сам. И насаживался на медленно протискивающуюся в системы скрутку тоже сам. Максимус вжал его в себя, проглаживая по тонкой спинной броне.  
Внутри что-то раздвигалось с отчетливым хрустом, подавалось, сдвигалось, освобождая место, и в какой-то клик Децимус остро ощутил себя чем-то вроде насадки под джампер. Но больно не было. И в этот раз Максимус двигался предельно аккуратно, крупно дрожа всем корпусом сам. Автобот неосознанно запустил гусеницы и теперь они с жутким скрежетом прокручивались по полу и осколкам.  
"Отруби! Уползешь!" — Децимус треснул кулаком по обширной брюшной броне и жалобно вякнул, пока поток энергии ослаб. Такое... странное ощущение.  
"Шлак, ты мне проц сносишь," — Максимус наконец вырубил траки и сжал золотой корпус обеими руками. Теперь не сжечь его. Сенатор ерзал и хотел продолжения, тихо поскуливая. Выставить ограничения... Фортресс даже на пике перезагрузки бы теперь его не пережег.  
И снова — наращивать амплитуду, двигаться чуть. Тревожить подключения, заставляя Децимуса умоляюще выгибаться и дергать бедрами. О шлак... Как давно ФортМакс хотел это увидеть. Без синтетиков, без пыток... Вопли от кайфа и по собственной воли. Мелькнуло "это все Саундвейв" — но мельком, едва ощутимо. К Децимусу Саундвейв не имел никакого отношения, только... Советник закричал еще громче, выгибаясь всем корпусом, слабо царапнул грудную броню, и Искра Максимуса неожиданно сильно отозвалась.  
Сильно, почти больно — он сам захрипел тихонько, выгибая спину  
И двинулся глубже, усиливая ток по соединенным системам. Дернул к себе извивающийся тонкий корпус, начиная открывать грудную броню. Искра рвалась, угрожая ее выломать. Децимус забился, вроде пытаясь оттолкнуться, заверещал по связи в ужасе — его грудная броня открывалась тоже, команды не проходили.  
"Все нормально... Все... хорошо," — формулировать даже по связи оказалось шлаково сложно, – "связь Искр... все правильно..." Советник пытался вырваться, но серво его не слушались. Фортресс просто схватил его за спину и резко вогнал Искры в контакт, сам срывая блок вокалайзера до вопля.

Им очень повезло, что разбор завалов этих уровней уже начали, иначе сорвавшиеся плиты разрушенных перекрытий похоронили бы обоих. А так яростный рев Максимуса, сливающийся с тонким криком, обрушил только несколько некрупных фрагментов.  
– Шлака тут... – в открывшуюся прореху сунулся Броул, и удивленно свистнул, – Слот, они тут уже освоили помещение. Клади плиту на место.  
– Эй! – Максимус сорвал вокалайзер, но на подобное не мог не отреагировать, – вы, ржа, а ну вытаскивайте нас!  
– Не подох, – с сожалением отметил Броул.  
– Еще мы тут, – пискнуло откуда-то сбоку, – вытащите!  
Децимус только ошалело попискивал в дроновом коде, постепенно, вынырнув было из оффа, снова проваливаясь в него.  
– Лежи, – ФортМакс прижал его ближе, отстыковываясь и убирая оборудование. Наконец-то перестало тянуть системы болезненным требованием коннекта. Но повторить для закрепления будет очень неплохо.  
– Сами вылезайте, – Броул подвинулся, подумал — но руку протянул, – шлак, вы другого места не нашли, поинтереснее? – Он сначала помог выудить Децимуса, потом, по очереди, остальных нейтралов, и отметил для себя — Фортресса даже не пришлось понукать, чтобы помог, подозрительно. Советник не мог даже на ногах держаться, пребывая в странном полуоффлайне. Онслот попытался было его осмотреть.  
– А ну убери от него свои ржавые грабалки! – Максимус яростно зарычал и полез из раскопа вдвое интенсивнее.  
– Что-то с ним неладное, – занервничал Онслот, – Фортресс, за старое?! В Плавильни захотел невыносимо, шлак?!  
– Исчезни! – Автобот рывком дотянулся до советника, разворачивая все возможное вооружение. – Нишлака, не трогай его, понял?! А то прихлопну! Ничо я с ним не делал...  
– Мегатрон, у нас тут опять проблема с Децимусом, – Онслот быстро заговорил в комм, осторожненько оттесняя Фортресса в сторону, – ржа какая-то, прибудь, будь добр.  
"Прайма брать, чтобы сразу прибил?" — спокойно уточнил лидер.  
– Не знаю даже... – Онслот отвлекся на захапавшего Децимуса в обнимку и урчащего над ним ФортМакса. – Вроде все не так страшно.  
– Отстаньте, – простонал Фортресс, поразительно тихо. Он будто в комок вокруг Искры сворачивался, только сейчас прижимал к груди Децимуса.  
– Вортекс, загляни к нам, – бросил Онслот, прежде чем выключить комм. Вертолет конечно был специалистом по другим нарушениям Искры, но вдруг... Поломанным Децимус не выглядел, скорее он не мог выйти в онлайн, как бывает со страшно вымотанными меха. Фортресс тоже фиксировался каким-то... истощенным? Онслот махнул своим, чтоб отходили, и сам остался наблюдать. Очень странно... Но вроде бы обе Искры начинают проявлять активность? Постепенно... синхронизируясь?  
Первым прилетел уставший Вортекс. Выглядел он откровенно погано. Кивнул Онслоту, раскрывая глубоко запрятанные у него в корпусе сканеры.  
– Все отойдите, – он поднял ладонь, – так... Так... Все. Пусть тут сидят, – он развернулся к Онслоту, – все с ними нормально. Синхронизация после слияния. Размеры разные, вот и тупят.  
– И что с ними делать? – Онслот сразу же выдал Вортексу куб, в который вертолет и вцепился, благодарно приподнимая лопасти.  
– Не трогать. Синхронизируются — расцепятся.  
Онслот кивнул, то и дело рассматривая внимательно сокомандника. Почти бывшего сокомандника — то Ферст Эйд, теперь Хук, всем нужен его тихий вертолетик.  
– Останься сегодня в гештальтном отсеке, – предложил Онслот тихо.  
– Не могу, раненых много, – Вортекс тоскливо сложил лопасти, утыкаясь визором в землю. – Хорошо хоть пожары быстро потушили, а то было бы еще больше.  
– Без тебя хватит медиков. Ты уже никакой.  
– Но я... – Вортекс шевельнул лопастями, когда ладонь сокомандника легла на плечевой блок, – просто надо работать. Прости, я полечу, Онслот.  
– Я тебя жду. Прилетай, – твердо сказал спасатель, – сыграем пару партий.  
Вертолет только слабо улыбнулся.  
– Если Эйд отпустит.  
– Прилетай сам, – Онслот заглянул к нему в линзы, – шлак, дружище, не все так плохо. Перетопчутся без тебя разок, – он еще раз крепко сжал наплечный щиток, обещая безопасность родного отсека.  
– Тогда я... я тогда с вами сейчас останусь, – Вортекс неуверенно пискнул и дернул лопастями, когда Онслот радостно сжал ему оба наплечника.  
– А эти? – Броул подкатил на неслышный сигнал и трансформировался, – чо, пущай торчат? – Он фыркнул, обводя взглядом изрядно порушенный этаж, – тут мелкий проскочил повезде, грит, нету больше никого.  
Сверху громыхнуло, и медленно опустился Мегатрон, трансформируясь у самого пола.  
– Что у нас тут?  
– Синхронизация связанных Искр, – еще раз объяснил Вортекс. – Их лучше сейчас не расцеплять.  
– О. Значит, все окей, никаких Плавилен? – лидер улыбнулся, про себя отмечая измученный вид Вортекса, – и у вас все ок?  
-Да, – Онслот еще раз цапнул сокомандника за наплечник, – все нормально. Как ситуация?  
– Стабилизирована. Телетраан начал ремонт. О Юникрон, как же он скулит... – Мегатрона перекосило.  
– Наша помощь необходима? – Онслот незаметно мигнул лидеру, скидывая приватно просьбу отпустить до конца цикла, и показывая на Вортекса.  
– Пока нет. Лучше отдохните, чтобы быть в силах позже, – Мегатрон принял запрос и выдал в ответ приказ отдохнуть на весь гештальт.  
Онслот благодарно кивнул, обнимая Вортекса, и скидывая приказ остальным: Свиндлу, занятому на складе, и "мелкому" Бласт Оффу.  
– Этих-то отсюда вытащите, – посоветовал Мегатрон, разворачиваясь на вылет. Последние два джоора Оптимус долбил его требованием отправиться на отдых. Крылья болели почти нестерпимо, и дес уже склонялся подчиниться.  
– Шеф, вам бы тоже передохнуть, – вдогонку крикнул Онслот, прикрыл оптику от пыли, и только тогда повернулся, – все, ржа, быстро выгоняем этот шлак в их кварту и сваливаем, – объяснил он так, чтоб понял даже Броул.  
– Это разрушенные этажи же, – фыркнул Бласт, – ну ты и садист, шеф.  
– Ну тогда выгоняем куда-нибудь.  
– Кого? Меня? – Максимус невнятно зашевелился, скрежеща поломанной броней.  
– Тебя, тебя. Босс сказал тебя выгнать, чтобы не мешал ремонтным работам, – Онслот добродушно хлопнул его по плечу, благо мог дотянуться.  
– Шлак, – Фортресс дернулся, прижимая к себе все еще оффлайнового Децимуса, – я в медблок, – мрачно объявил он десептиконам. Останавливать его никто не собирался.  
– А мы в отсек, – Онслот кивнул, – пошли. Вортекс, ты не видел наш новый отсек. Вовремя смылись из старого.  
– Не видел. Давайте, хвастайтесь, – вертолет даже улыбнулся, когда с одной стороны его стиснул Броул, с другой — Бласт Офф.

***

Саундвейв вышел онлайн, когда уже закончилась битва.  
Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Только при попытке подключиться к сети первым делом наткнулся на постоянно обновляющиеся списки пострадавших и указания по ремонту. О шлак...  
– Протеус... нападет, – вертевшиеся слова вырвались и бесполезно затихли, будто в воздухе рассыпавшись ржавой крошкой. – Уже напал...  
– И уже попался, – закончил Джазз, заставляя его лечь обратно. – Лежать, самонадеянный ты шлак. Хук запретил тебе шевелиться.  
– Что произошло? – хрипло простонал Саундвейв, пытаясь поднять шлем, и тут же его уронив, – шлак, что... – Он начинал ощущать, что перегрузил нейросеть.  
– Ты перенапрягся и почти пожег сам себя, – Джазз двигался медленнее и аккуратнее чем обычно, не желая напрягать свежепочиненные системы. – Срубился и валялся тут. Все пропустил. – Диверсант принес ему небольшой куб, отблескивающий зеленым, – пей.  
– Что это за шлак? – Связист недоуменно покрутил куб, наблюдая отсветы, – он... – память затопило рывком-воспоминанием, горячим и реальным, заслонившем мир на видеозахвате — мысли лидера нейтральской группы. И мысли Рикошета, наложенные на него, клубок переплетающихся сознаний, только раньше Саундвейв их плел, как киберпаук, а теперь — оказался в плену, сжат со всех сторон. Он не слышал, как кричит. Сильный удар по фейсплейту и рывок током по камере Искры — прямая угроза функционированию, заставляющая сконцентрироваться на...  
– Пей я сказал! Шлак, Саунд, пей!  
И остро-щиплющий ледяной коктейль во рту.  
Сознание прояснилось, показывая фейсплейт Джазза, и ворох мыслей вокруг — злость, тревога и своя боль. Шлак...  
– Не контролирую... способности, – прохрипел Саундвейв.  
– Я уже заметил. Пей. Это блокиратор. Глотай давай, идиот ржавый.  
Телепат послушно глотал, чувствуя тягучий холодный яд в магистралях, как будто связывающий его системы изнутри. С последним глотком образы начали съеживаться, закрываемые ледяной пеленой. Его затрясло в перехвате рук, но сознание вернулось в границы.   
– Теперь ты... понял? – Саундвейв жалко хихикнул, – понял, почему я... не лезу?  
– Я не понял почему ты не тренируешься! – отрезал Джазз, внимательно вглядывающийся в желтый визор.  
– Я не... – Ответить было нечего и Саунд попытался отстраниться. – Не хочу и...  
– Если бы ты предупредил, – безжалостно отметил Джазз, – у нас сейчас не было около трех сотен покалеченных и двадцати дезактивов. Телетраан еще очень не скоро сможет выйти на нормальный режим работы. Треть дворца разрушена или сожжена пожарами. Так что я категорически не понимаю, почему ты не тренируешь способности.  
Саундвейв опустил было взгляд, но поднял его снова.  
– А какого шлака ты, спрашивается, вылетел под обстрел?! Я чуть не рехнулся, когда тебя расстреляли!  
– Дурак был, недооценил противника, – фыркнул диверсант, затаскивая почти вставшего кассетника обратно на платформу. – Лежи. Этот состав еще по управляемости серво бьет. Там твой зверинец тебя заждался.  
Саунд проверил деку — пуста, и поднял голову на открывание двери.  
"Оставь нас", – Саундвейв приподнялся на локте, не отрывая взгляда от медленно входящих, еще испуганных кассет.  
– На вас что, наорали? Жив я. Давайте ближе.  
"Я не идиот орать на твоих кассет. Но оставлять тебя без присмотра нельзя", – Джазз уселся за любимый терминал, разворачивая рабочие панели. – "И не пробуй вставать".  
"Понял уже"  
Первый на телепата запрыгнул урчащий Рэйведж.  
– Мастерр, – Рэйведж на правах одной из старших кассет забрался на плечи, – прринимайте общий отчет. – Связь дернуло приемом файлов.  
Саундвейв вскрикнул, не удержавшись, даже такой простой процесс вызывал болевые спазмы. И тут же прижал к себе встревоженных кассет: все хорошо, со мной все хорошо.  
– Босс, – Френзи поднял оптику, – вы бы полежали, – он незаметно стукнул Рэйведжа по лапе и получил в ответ едва слышное шипение.  
– Я и лежу, – Саунд пристроился поудобнее, почесывая Лазербика за крылья, – Как вы без меня?  
– Норрмально, – Рэйведж вызывающе сменил форму и хлопнулся на мастера сверху, пока остальные прижимались к нему вокруг.  
Рэтбет, против обыкновения, сидел в стороне и на колени не спешил, и через пару кликов Френзи занял его обычное место.  
На Джазза его кассеты уже почти не косились, а в их компании Саундвейв действительно чувствовал себя лучше. Вот только отсевший подальше Рэтбэт... Кассетник не выдержал, скинув ему запрос, – "у тебя все в порядке? Я не в лучшем состоянии сейчас, но помочь могу".  
"Нет. Позвольте, я полетаю", – Рэтбет двинул крыльями, отчаянно отводя оптику.  
"Мастерр, не надо его дерргать", – Рэйведж осторожно отвел фейсплейт Саунда в сторону, – "он перреживает из-за нейтрралов".  
"Почему?" — телепат не настаивал на ответе. С блокиратором в системах он все равно не мог мыслить по настоящему ясно.  
Рэтбет уже вылетел их кварты, заворачивая широкую дугу в сторону восстанавливаемых этажей.  
"Да не... он прросто все очень хоррошо помнит", – Рэйведж вздохнул тяжело и обнял сильнее, – "он помнит, как рработал в Сенате. Не перреживай, мастерр".  
"В таком случае нужно попробовать восстановить ему корпус." — Саундвейв размышлял тяжело и медлительно, проваливаясь медленно в оффлайн. – "Прошло много времени, Искра могла восстановиться... Надо спросить Хука. Или Фарму. Или Эйда".  
"Потом, мастерр..." — голос Рэйведжа звучал дальше, и отсутствие привычного ощущения мыслей вокруг причиняло почти физическую боль. Пусть он их не читал — но чувствовал, а теперь — тишина... Неужели все остальные так и существуют? Невыносимая пустота. Саунд беспомощно пискнул, заставив кассет собраться вокруг него теснее, но удержаться онлайн не сумел, проваливаясь в оффлайн.

Джазз педантично отметил время реакции на блокиратор и вернулся к данным об исследованиях Совета по телепатии, любезно предоставленным Трионом. Он заставит Саундвейва развивать способности, даже если ему придется подставляться под выстрелы каждые пять циклов. Хотя эта провокация... за нее Эйд ответит. "У нейтралов слабое оружие, тебя только поцарапают", ржа мелкая. Его бы выгнать на перестрелку! Сидит тут под защитой своей вертушки, ш-шлак.  
Джазз фыркнул, вспомнив последний скандал у медиков, когда Эйд притащил Вортекса и объявил его довоенным специалистом по спарклингам. И как вырывался вертолет от Хука, пытаясь сбежать. Шлак, с конами все-таки крайне забавно. Хорошо, что босс больше не собирается с ними воевать. Он остановился, поймав эту мысль, отделил ее, рассмотрел внимательно... и удивленно кивнул сам себе. О шлак. Неужели ему, живущему войной, приглянулся мир?  
Или ему приглянулся кое-кто другой, доступный только во время мира? Неожиданно. Джазз всегда гордился своим местом рядом с Оптимусом, а до того — с Оптрониксом. И всегда жил войной. Х-ха, может быть, он и правда наигрался.  
Если так, стоило начать новую игру, чтоб жизнь не показалась пресной. Вытряхнуть из Саунда его способности, например. Джазз улыбнулся хищно своим планам и вернулся к схеме, скидывая параллельно Эйду накопленные данные. Пусть мониторит.

***

Он подождал два цикла, чтобы Зетса не так ожидал его появления. Если он вообще ожидал. На переданный через Телетраан запрос от Прайма Трион ответил, что судьба пойманного Протеуса его не касается, и это же не его дворец расстреливали из корабельных орудий. Прайм в ответ только хмыкнул, поздравил с прорезавшимся автоботским мышлением и отключился. Может быть, он обрадовался, может, нет, Триона не волновало.  
В данный момент он с приличного расстояния наблюдал, как летучки заправляются, а кубы им носит Бланк. Переделанный предатель. Зетса. И смеется с ними. И учится летать. Он должен быть наказан за подобное. Хотя с другой стороны, он верно выполнил приказ "умереть". Строго говоря, если бы он не вмешался и не вытаскивал Триона, вполне можно было бы говорить о "смерти".  
Трион развернулся, отправляясь в свою свежеотремонтированную кварту. После легкого вируса Телетраан предпочитал его не трогать, и даже убрал внутренние камеры.  
Пусть его... шлак, это не дезактив. Он требовал дезактива — наверное, поэтому и дергало предощущением, что приказ нарушен вторично. Ржа заешь... Триона пошатывало от злости и нервозности, и с этим пришла пора что-то делать.  
Отравить? Подсунуть вирус? У него за все это время скопилась прекрасная коллекция разнообразных вирусов, лучшие из которых могли дезактивировать меха за пару джооров. Но сначала требовалось объяснить — за что. Он зайдет к предателю в конце цикла, когда тот вернется после полетов. Трион выпрямился и направился в кварту, подготовить пару сюрпризов.

Прошло гораздо больше цикла, когда Трион все же завершил все висящие мелочи, и двинулся в сторону кварты Бланка. Почему-то мельком трясло. Странно так... он не боялся, но корпус изнутри будто током прошивало. И не списать на последствия ремонта в исполнении Эйда.  
Замок он просто взломал, тихо проникнув внутрь. Огляделся. Простая отделка, смешанная обстановка. Бланк вернется через полджоора. Трион кивнул сам себе и устроился в углу на короткой платформе, сворачивая поля до минимума. Следовало все же вывести его на признание. Он не автобот, чтобы сразу вирусы пускать, что бы там не орал радостно Прайм. Не автобот.  
Без привычного изобилия дел и забот Главы Совета время казалось липким и тягучим, как битум. И два джоора ожидания превратились почти в цикл.

После полетов Бланк всегда чувствовал тянущую усталость по всему корпусу, и в кварте в первую очередь потянулся до хруста брони, растопыривая крылья на максимум и слегка ими подергивая. В мойку и отдыхать.  
– Зетса, – холодный шепот за спиной звучал приговором.  
Джет попытался стать как можно меньше, броня хрустнула, плотно закрываясь.  
– Сат Трион? – Он не повернулся, зная, что увидит. Ледяной ужас прокрался от Искры, мешая шевелиться, отнекиваться... он узнал, конечно же, как можно было только посметь ему солгать...  
– Ты не только нарушил приказ, – голос стал как будто еще холоднее, – ты решил скрыть это от меня. В таком случае, тебе не следовало показываться мне на оптику. И не следовало врать.  
Зетса вздрогнул, все еще не решаясь обернуться. Разумеется, сат сидит на той маленькой платформе. Только его личный телохранитель знал, что Глава Совета любит сидеть в самых углах помещений, вжавшись спиной. Знал, что после нескольких покушений Трион ненавидит уязвимую спину...   
– П-простите, сат, – отпираться не имело смысла, но он все же постарался объяснить, хоть... сказать напоследок, что ли, – Всеискра меня не приняла. Я пытался, сат. Пытался...  
– Плохо пытался!  
Поджатые крылья вздрогнули, как от удара, а Трион вцепился в собственную броню, с хрипом прогоняя воздух через системы. Шлак, чего Искра от него хочет? Почему рвется?  
– Простите меня, сат... Я думал, если в-возьму другое имя и... Может быть это считается.  
– Не считается. И я хочу теперь лично наблюдать, как ты выполняешь МОЙ ПРИКАЗ, – голос сорвался снова, и Трион замер, прижав ладонь к груди и этого не сознавая. Слишком много чести одному предателю. Слишком...  
– Я думал, если я уйду, вы же останетесь один, сат, – тихо сказал джет, делая шаг вперед, к огромному окну, выходу для его новой формы. Ему по-настоящему понравилось летать. – И когда Всеискра не приняла мое желание... Я подумал... Что вы хотите, чтобы я сейчас сделал?  
Да, полетов будет жаль больше всего.

– У тебя есть приказ, – голос за спиной походил на скрип, – выполнять.  
Даже не так важна Искра — во Всеискре спокойно, он уже проверил это... но ведь кто защитит сата? Гипотанка до сих пор чинят, его накрыло обрушившейся стеной... здесь эффективны только трансформирующиеся механизмы — кому доверить? Кто будет защищать, не жалея себя? И как тогда, он не может его выполнить, этот приказ. Если бы было, на кого оставить эту ответственность, возможно, все было бы иначе.  
– Я не могу вас бросить, – Зетса тихо скрипнул, опуская голову и убирая маску. – Можно вы сами? У меня не получится.  
Он повернулся все же — и едва не шарахнулся к окну. Он видел сата за ворны всяким — раненым, уставшим, проигравшим, вымотанным, но в таком состоянии — никогда. Он выглядел так, как будто его Искра уже погасла.  
– Сат, – Зетса медленно шагнул ближе.  
Трион так же медленно выщелкнул лезвие из запястья, тонкую, вибрирующую, смертоносную полосу металла. Поднял на уровень его шейных кабелей. И долю клика спустя рухнул на пол, как будто все серво разом отказали.  
– Сат Трион! – Зетса не успел его подхватить, рванувшись даже изо всех сил.  
Пришлось грохнуться рядом, схватить, паникерски вспоминая номер медика. Шлак, недолечили? Недосмотрели?!  
Он осторожно поднял тонкий корпус и сам сел с ним на платформу, торопливо считывая показания. Странно, что явных повреждений нет. Неужели задет нейроствол, или Искра? Повреждений нейроствола — он быстро провел ладонью вдоль спины, его уже научили пользоваться сканерами — повреждений по нейростволу нет. При таких-то симптомах они должны были быть явственными. Искры? Он не проверит.  
– Сат? – шепнул он тихо. Может, просто обморок от переработки? Вот и энергона маловато, не настолько, чтобы срубаться в офф, но все-таки мало. Дернуло запретно-сладкой мыслью, что теперь он может заправить этот тонкий корпус сам... дернуло, но тут же исчезло.  
А вот попытаться впоить хотя бы полкуба стоит. Только бы сат так не обвисал в руках, не имея возможности завершить начатое движение. Небольшой куб среднезаряженного Зетса достал из сабспейса, давая нескольким каплям пролиться на губы Триона. Снова дернуло шлаково неуместным возбуждением. Это выглядело... так... О шлак. Зетса торопливо запретил себе вспоминать случайно подсмотренную сцену, как Децимус дразнил Фортресса, проливая энергон на пальцы. Они думали, что вокруг никого нет.   
– Сат... – он медленно налил еще немного, проверяя, сработает ли горловой топливоприемник. Сработал. Трион подавился, но судорожно глотнул энергон. И следующую маленькую порцию — тоже, вздрагивающими пальцами прихватывая куб поверх руки джета.  
– Сейчас, сат, вы выпьете этот куб, и сможете завершить... – Все же произнести не получалось.  
Но самоконтроль пока не давал сбоев. Медленно лить энергон, пока не закончится куб, свернуть оболочку щелчком, и просто держать. Раз уж рядом — почему нет... все равно скоро будет Всеискра. И Триону так будет удобнее дотянуться до его магистралей. Все же в новом корпусе Зетса оказался еще выше, и хрупкий Трион просто не мог достаточно удобно дотянуться.  
Тонкая рука шевельнулась, еще раз выщелкивая лезвие, и джет запрокинул голову, отключив оптику. Страха он не ощущал, и сам себе удивлялся. Под всей выучкой нет-нет, да проскальзывало порой, а сейчас ничего. Он предполагал, что очень уж больно не будет, после перепаханных крыльев. Ничего...  
– Сат? – уточнил он через пятнадцать кликов ожидания.  
– Ты прекратишь произносить это идиотское обращение или нет? – проскрипел Трион. – Я отказался от твоего служения.  
– Вы все равно останетесь смыслом моего существования, – джет чуть поудобнее повернул крылья, раз уж дезактив во какой-то причине еще откладывается. Потом сел расслабленнее, остро ощущая совсем легкий корпус в руках. Он даже не ждал, что силы прибавится настолько. Не было и шанса защитить Триона в прежнем корпусе. Он устало включил линзы, решив больше не прятаться — и снова наткнулся на странный, выматывающе-несчастный взгляд.  
Лезвие Трион сжал второй рукой, и по белому металлу уже стекали капли энергона. Очень хрупкий корпус. Очень нежный. Зетса мягко взял его руку, заставляя разжать пальцы, не ранить себя. Поднес к губам, слизывая тонкую струйку энергона. Если все равно скоро во Всеискру...  
– Не смей, – Трион снова сорвался в скрип, не отнимая руку. Зетса поймал себя на странной легкости — может, так и надо? Чтобы он не чувствовал ответственности — мол, заставили?  
Он проверил предположение, обласкав тонкий металл брюшных пластин, и неожиданно заурчал в успокаивающем диапазоне.  
– Прекрати, – вокалайзер почти отказывал. Трион судорожно убрал лезвие, прижимая руку к груди. Искра пульсировала и посылала ясные сигналы, расшифровав которые, он только беспомощно застонал. – Прекрати, не вынуждай меня...  
– Сат, вы же совершенно свободны, – играть в "заставлю тебя" Зетса не захотел. Слишком много сил ушло на первую такую игру, слишком много жизни, – можете уйти. Можете дезактивировать меня.  
Он медленно обвил глоссой располосованный палец, наслаждаясь тонким вкусом энергона. Трион только сжал дентапласт, сдерживая стон от нежных касаний теплого металла по чувствительным пальцам. Шлак, не вынуждай меня тебе отдаться... Но раз того требует Искра, он может один то раз поступиться выбранными для себя принципами и убить Зетсу позже.  
Тонкий корпус рванулся, и Трион впился в губы джета глубоким поцелуем, вынося контроль напрочь. Зетса только ругнулся шокированно, подхватывая удобнее — под бедра и за спину, чтобы не упал. И самому чтоб не упасть, о шлак — крылья мгновенно встопорщились, броня в паху, кажется, расходилась сама.  
Спрашивать, чего хочет сат, не пришлось — отпустив Искру, Трион фонил так, что Зетса максимум смог сдержаться и не оторвать ему броню напрочь, открывая порты. От первого, еще неуверенного прикосновения к талии, Трион прогнулся и застонал, позволив снова поймать и облизывать его пальцы.  
"У него броня другая", – яростно запомнил себе Зетса. И так удивился, обнаружив как-то в неформальном общении, что коннектор ему сильно менять не стали, только доработали странными апгрейдами. Конструктиконы... и хорошо, что не Ферст Эйд чинил, тот бы не только коннектор доработал.  
Посторонние мысли вымело, когда освобожденный от защитного слоя Трион резко дернулся вниз, не давая себя толком подготовить.  
– Нет, сат, вам будет больно! – он едва успел придержать извивающийся корпус.  
– А мне налить, – Трион закусил губу и снова призыво застонал. – Почти тридцать циклов без... Ш-шлак, давай быстрее.  
Еще клик подумав, Зетса решился. Серьезных повреждений быть не должно, не так уж его переделали.  
"Сат, я не пробовал интерфейс в этом корпусе, и я... боюсь разочаровать", – предупредил он, пытаясь отвлечься от шарково горячего партнера, насаживающегося на пальцы.  
Яростное рычание показало, что именно в эти клики он находится ближе всего к дезактиву. Впрочем от такого дезактива он бы никогда не отказался. От первого же касания слегка удлиненного наконечника коннектора к приемным мембранам Трион всхлипнул, запрокидываясь. Зетса сам пискнул, ощутив внутреннюю вибрацию. О шлак... раньше такое бывало только.. с игрушками... о-ох... он резко двинулся, вгоняя больше, и судорожно взвыл.  
Тонкая вибрация по поджимающимся стенкам порта, и почти кричащий сат в руках, и потрясающие ощущения, пробирающие до кончиков крыльев. Джет рванул Трона ближе, уже почти впихивая раскручивающийся... джампер, кажется они называют его в такой комплектации джампером... до самого конца, до подключения раскрывшегося венчиком штекеров наконечника к самым глубоким разъемам. Он даже не знал, что там есть разъемы, и так много. Разряд тока заставил Триона подлететь и завыть на машинной ноте, теряя контроль над голосом, еще один — рухнуть обратно, вбивая штекеры еще глубже. И вибрация... о шлак! Зетса сам упоенно рычал и тискался, то и дело ерзая — это вызывало новые крики.  
Последними остатками сознания он напоминал себе не сжимать эту восхитительно гладкую и тонкую броню слишком сильно. Не помять. Не сломать, не причинить боли.  
Хотя под сметающим все кайфом Трион все равно бы ничего не заметил. Он уже только выл дроновским кодом, вцепившись в ускорители Зетсы. Джет запутался среди встроенной техники, и случайно врубил магнитные замки на ладонях, намертво притянув Триона, и заодно внося полную неразбериху в его фон. Откат почти выбил его в перезагрузку, рывок, дожать...  
Грудная броня разошлась, открывая камеру Искры, и клик спустя — раскрылись створки, выпуская чистейшее сияние, озаряющее кварту. Трион беспомощно завыл, выгибаясь и дергаясь в захвате. Его корпус не позволял даже шевельнуть броню в ответ на этот призыв.  
"Шлак", – беспомощно скинул Зетса, – "я не могу..."  
Он сорвался на всхлип, пытаясь притереться к запертой грудной броне Триона, легко удерживая его корпус в захвате — но не мог добраться, не мог... мелькнуло короткое "Дезактив? Вот так?" прежде, чем оптика погасла.

Медленный, слегка болезненный онлайн. И узкая ладонь на фейсплейте, которую хотелось целовать и облизывать.  
– Закрытый сброс Искры. Это больно. – Трион потер броню.  
– Сат... теперь вы можете...   
– Не будь идиотом. Погасшая Искра одного из спарки утянет в дезактив вторую с вероятностью в семьдесят пять процентов.  
– Сат, вы полагаете?.. – Зетса засветился от радости, не зная, что на кончиков крыльев у него заплясали слабые огоньки.  
Он мягко расстыковался, переживая странно-приятные ощущения замыкающейся паховой брони, и медленно лег на платформу, подвернув крылья.  
Трион только тяжело провентилировал, пристраиваясь сверху на теплой броне. Против руки у себя на спине, мягко прижимающей, он не возражал. Выбора... Если не рассматривать вариант с двойным дезактивом, который выглядит как редкий идиотизм, выбора не было.  
Ладонь сдвинулась ниже, но после угрожающего ворчания вернулась на спину.  
– Сат, позволите вновь занять мою должность? Я очень хочу защищать вас, пока могу, – теперь ладонь гладила осторожно и медленно.  
– Только в порядке исключения. И прекрати так счастливо улыбаться, – тонкие пальцы царапнули его за губы.

Альфа Трион чувствовал себя очень странно. Перемешиваясь с блаженным послеконнектовым теплом, по корпусу блуждали болезненные уколы от закрытого сброса. И опять страшно хотелось в офф.  
Ладонь еще раз медленно прогладила. Зетса не стал отпираться, что улыбается, но и прекратить не смог — так и отрубился плавно с улыбкой на фейсплейте.  
Кликом позже — отрубился и Трион, забыв потребовать от Телетраана удалить запись.

***

Протеус выглядел отвратительно — со следами потеков энергона на броне, выломанным плечом, в блокираторах. Его приковали к небольшой платформе в кабинете Прайма. И он даже не хотел знать, что, что заставило боевого командира поставить в кабинете такую штуку. Может, он любил пытать пленных, не отрываясь от стратегии? О шлак.  
Сейчас на этой платформе с креплениями под блокираторы сидел именно он, советник Протеус, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым. Огромный зал со смыкающимися аркой стенами, в черно-красных тонах... давил. Слишком большой. Слишком мрачный. И даже если его план завершился успехом, Альфа Трион мертв и он, Протеус, Глава Совета... Шлак, ржа, прах — все зря! Смысл становиться Главой Совета, если ты сидишь, как трофей, перед командным пультом этого... Протеус опять оборвал свою характеристику Оптимуса Прайма, памятуя о коротком докладе — "у них есть телепаты".  
Все его планы не предполагали, что у них найдется такой вот живой корабль. Кто же знал... Он слишком огромный! Чудовище даже среди этих монстров...  
Советник медленно изменил позу, удобнее пристраивая сломанное плечо. Боль с трудом удавалось игнорировать. Чинить его никто не собирался, разумеется, но зачем его вообще сюда притащили и оставили? Протеус не допускал ни единой мысли, что Альфа Трион может отказаться от захвата власти. Хотя носитель Матрицы... Советника пробила сильная дрожь и он скорчился, дернув блокираторы.  
– Чего вертишься? – раздался глубокий голос откуда-то за спиной. Выговор уроженца Воса... – Сиди спокойно, скоро починят. Наверное, – владелец голоса не злорадствовал — скорее, искренне не знал.  
– Зачем вам нужна эта парадность? Торжественная казнь? – Протеус выпрямился, немного чересчур резко вздергивая шлем.  
– Не думаю. Надеюсь обойтись без казней, – крылатый меха прошел вперед.  
– Старскрим... Лорд Старскрим? – Протеус едва заметно мигнул линзами, проверяя реакцию. Фейсплейт у крылатого странно отреагировал — не прочитать, – так что хотят сделать со мной?  
– Еще не решили, как раз сейчас должны собраться. Телетраан, хоть обстановку бы выдвинул, – джет поднял голову к потолку.  
Протеус недоуменно мигнул, когда пол расщелкнулся, выпуская кресла и пару широких платформ.  
– А этому шлаку намордник? – поинтересовался вредно бестелесный голос, – я занят! И из-за этого ржавого скрэплета!  
– Не скули, – на автомате ответил Старскрим, пристраиваясь у терминала и взявшись за неясную работу.  
Голос раздраженно фыркнул. Они что, встроили в системы управления искина?  
– Я не скулю, я возмущен. Мой прекрасный ремонт! – Голос трагично оборвался, когда Старскрим, не поворачивая головы, стрельнул в стену.  
– Омеге ной, – тихо, но очень внятно уронил джет.  
– Вы не цените мой ремонт, – голос затих, а Протеус ошалело мотнул головой.  
Искины так себя не ведут! Никогда. Либо это... но это явственно система управления дворцом. Получается, они встроили в нее еще актив меха. Какой невероятный, неописуемый садизм... Он поежился. Его не могут держать под синтетиками, правда ведь? Что, если с ним хотят сделать что-нибудь наподобие? Встроить в неподвижные конструкции вместо искина. и всю оставшуюся вечность ему придется тупо перегонять объемы данных. От ужаса он дернулся в блокираторах, и джет повернулся.  
– Что, не терпится на суд? – уронил он мрачно, сверкая синим линзами. Но он же десептикон, он не...не должен!  
Протеус поспешно задавил готовые сорваться с вокалайзера возражения. Шлак, он обязан выглядеть собранным. Обязан отвести угрозу от своей команды. И пусть даже... но только с ним. Остальных это коснуться не должно. Старскрим отвернулся, снова занимаясь делами. Откуда-то сверху иногда раздавалось поскрипывание — оказывается, так поворачивались камеры. Одна из них неприятно глазела прямо на Протеуса. Может, этот меха — заключенный, и радуется скорой свободе... Или надеется, что виновнику разрушений придется еще хуже чем ему. Все может быть. Протеус молча ждал. Он и так просидел здесь почти три джоора, не сложно подождать еще немного.  
– Да где вы там! – заорал вдруг джет в комм, – мне тут еще долго сторожа изображать? Шлак, я в курсе! Возвращай Мегатрона и тащи его сюда, он будет еще всех обходить цикл! Ну давайте, шлак раздери, быстрее, у меня работа стоит!  
С потолка хихикнул голос, и Скрим снова выстрелил, ближе к дернувшейся камере.  
– Шлак, Телетраан, доведешь, – пообещал джет, – где все?  
– Вызвал. Сам у них уточняй, – Камера дернулась обиженно.  
– Посмотри и доложи. Иначе следующий выстрел положу в камеру, – джет угрожающе поднял бластер, и меха торопливо зачитал координаты.  
– Не цените вы меня, – грустно завершил он отчет, – только стрелять горазды, оплавки.  
Стаскрим терпеливо провентилировал, не торопясь убирать бластер.

Первыми появились Трион с телохранителем. О шлак, этот старый хитрый шарк не только актив, но и явно в приподнятом настроении. И телохранитель у него... поражает воображение размерами. И фоном. Протеус присмотрелся было, но ничего не разобрал на фейсплейте под маской. Шлак. уже сплавил Зетсу. А тот пожалуй, был очень неплох. Хотя и сильно мешался своей абсолютной преданностью Триону. Нечего даже было и думать его подкупить. А жаль. Этого же.. ох, шлак. Протеус отвлекся от мыслей, наблюдая вошедшего Прайма.  
Сам, без блокираторов, шагает решительно, как будто управляет своим корпусом... ржа заешь! Крупный белый меха с раскрытыми крыльями за спиной терялся на его фоне. Прайм кивнул Триону, как будто действительно сам собой управлял. Ответный кивок, направленный именно носителю матрицы, а не отставшему от него белому меха, на несколько кликов выбил советника из равновесия. Трион кивнул Прайму?  
– Ну все, наконец-то, – Старскрим спрыгнул с кресла, рассчитанного явно на меха больше размером (вроде Прайма? Неужели..), и взмахнул руками, – если тут суд, я могу притащить Тандера. Если нет — шлак, мое присутствие точно необходимо? У нас эксперимент срывается!  
– Вали, экспериментатор, – носитель матрицы с намеком прищипнул острые крылья, попытался облапать ловко вывернувшегося джета за бампер. – Это еще не суд.  
Белый меха хлопнул его по плечу и кивнул, и ни один фейсплейт не изменился в удивлении. будто так и надо. Шлакова странная система.  
– Итак! – громовой бас Прайма вышиб Протеуса из размышлений, и сенатор подпрыгнул.  
– О! Реагируешь. А я то думал, что ты уже впал в стазис и лишишь нас всякого удовольствия. – Шлаков Прайм рухнул в кресло (вот теперь точно тот размер), силой затаскивая себе на колени сопротивляющегося крылатого.  
– Отстань, – крылатый — вероятно, Мегатрон — сопротивлялся не очень-то активно, больше дергая крыльями как-то болезненно.  
– Сядь ровно, ржа... вот. Итак! Весь цвет Кибертронского высшего общества у меня. Не считая Металхоука, он дезактив, и Децимуса, он очень занят, трахается, – безумная алая оптика сверкала от восторга.  
– Надо выдрать Телетраану камеры, – спокойно отметил Трион, не особо возражая против происходящего.  
Оптика у Протеуса помимо воли становилась все шире — какого шлака происходит?! Они собираются играть в "разумного носителя матрицы"? И Альфа Трион тоже?  
– Оптику себе выдери, – обиженно огрызнулся ИскИн.  
– Тихо! – не шарахнулся, кажется, только Телетраан, за отсутствием корпуса. Оптимус Прайм продолжил, поглаживая белое крыло, – всем заткнуться. Говорю я. Еще раз будет такой шлак — стреляю.  
Мегатрон потушил линзы и скрестил руки, изображая жестом "что я тут забыл?!"  
– Судить я тебя не буду. Неинтересно. С вами даже драться всерьез не получится, – Прайм мимолетно сжал громадный черный кулак, и с сожалением расслабил манипулятор. – Трион претендует на создание третьей стороны, так что пусть сам и решает, что с тобой делать, – завершение речи ознаменовал укус светящейся синей стойки на корпусе Мегатрона.  
Соправитель — он был обозначен именно так во всех отчетах — нервно рванулся и незаметно двинул кулаком по колену. Оптимус даже не дернулся.  
Зато дернулся Протеус. Улыбка у Альфа Триона выглядела как-то... страшновато.  
– О, мне нравится это выражение, – откомментировал Прайм, лапая соправителя по всей броне. Мегатрон выглядел... обреченным. И постепенно раскаляющимся от злости.  
– Так ему за меня ничего не будет?! – возмутился ИскИн. – Вот совсем вообще ничего?! Он меня почти убил!  
– Твое мнение учтем позже! – низкий рев заставил камеры вздрогнуть.  
И Протеус понял, как повезло Телетраану: выстрела не последовало.  
– Так, – Трион тряхнул шлемом, перекалибруя аудиодатчики, – корабль переходит под мое командование. Если, конечно, этот сгоревший шлак еще похож на мой флагман.  
– Вот вообще никак, – тихо ответил Телетраан, запуская демонстрацию остатков корабля, по которым ползали дроны, разбирая завалы и вытаскивая ценные детали.  
– Хорошо, с этим я разберусь потом, – Трион повернулся к Протеусу. – Что касается тебя...  
Сенатор выпрямился, не отводя линз. Трион знал его болевые точки. Знал хорошо — когда-то, шлаковы орны назад, они были друзьями.  
– Ну? – молчание повисло слишком мучительное, – казнишь меня? Изуродуешь?  
– Переделаю, – Трион медленно, но очень широко улыбнулся, и повторил, – я тебя переделаю. Кибертронские медики не знают себе равных, поверь мне. Особенно в переделке корпусов.  
Протеус не выдержал, вздрагивая от такой перспективы, но сконцентрировался.  
– А моя команда? Их тоже?  
– Их тоже, – Трион неприятно улыбнулся, – высшее командование — так точно. Остальных — по желанию.  
Он улыбался все шире и все неприятнее, глядя на Протеуса. А вот Прайм от них отвлекся, что-то передавая по связи Мегатрону.

Насильственная переделка корпусов. Знаменитое в узких кругах довоенное развлечение верхушки Кибертрона. Металхоук был мастером и любителем. Протеус думал о чем угодно, только бы не вспоминать своих партнеров, которые скорее всего угодят под эту переделку... Им стоило выждать еще, поймать Триона за пределами дворца. Он переоценил боевые параметры крейсера — бывает... но теперь под раздачу попадут все.  
– Я бы хотел узнать, кого именно ждет смена корпуса, – он притушил оптику, – и что будет дальше с теми, кто выдержит операцию.  
Так, правильно? Кажется, да...  
– Это небыстро, – Трион продолжал внимательно его рассматривать. – Медики заняты, и заняты сильно. Двадцать дезактивов, Протеус. Так что мы возьмем двадцать твоих подчиненных, наиболее подходящих, и потратим их на компенсацию потерь.  
– Ты хочешь их переписать?! – не выдержал советник, дергаясь вперед.  
Оптимус лениво похлопал.  
– Неплохо. Из тебя выйдет отличный автобот, Трион. Продолжай, продолжай, мне интересно.  
Мегатрон у него на руках снова задергался, пытаясь вырваться.  
– Никаких автоботов, – отрезал Альфа Трион, – хватит с Кибертрона и твоей ненормальной фракции, чтобы порождать еще.  
– Это ты сейчас так... Да шлак, куда ты сползаешь! – Черная лапа перехватила Мегатрона поперек корпуса, затаскивая обратно.  
Крылатый зашипел и явно болезненно врезал по стеклам.  
Трион от них отвернулся, неторопливо подходя к Протеусу.  
– А вот в кого именно... пока у меня большинство голосов за интербота. От моих подчиненных, пострадавших в обстреле. Впрочем, многие автоботы тоже мне это уже предложили.  
– Меня? – Протеус фыркнул, – ты что, думаешь, это сможет доставить им удовольствие?  
– Огромное удовольствие. И удовлетворение. – Тонкие пальцы поймали подбородок советника. – У них тут некоторая нехватка интерботов, видишь ли.

– Так, хватит, – белый меха — Протеус снова не сразу вспомнил его имя, выкрутился наконец из захвата, – никаких интерботов не будет. В одиночку ворна на полтора, с "наказанием Омега Дума", и хватит с него. Мне смотреть противно на этот фарс.  
– Это не фарс, – Трион продолжал удерживать дернувшегося бывшего подчиненного, – Я думаю.  
– А насчет Омеги ты бы его как-нибудь расспросил, – Прайм фыркнул и легко поймал соправителя обратно, – психику ломает только так. Персептор на нем оторвался, знаешь ли.  
Мегатрон мрачно зарычал, но позволил себя снова затащить на колени.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я против рабства в любой форме, если есть нормальные наказания, – прорычал он негромко, и снова врезал по стеклам.  
– Нормальное наказание за двадцать жертв и такие разрушения — дезактив, – Трион наконец отпустил Протеуса и повернулся к Прайму, – но в условиях тотальной нехватки специалистов — временно недопустимое. Мое решение — переделка корпуса, во что — мы еще успеем решить. А сейчас ему пора к медикам.  
– Принято, – Прайм хмыкнул, – альтформу на свой вкус. Я бы предложил гигантский джампер, но меня снова будут бить, – он рассмеялся. дергая Мегатрона за крылья, – чтобы через четыре цикла работал как дрон в забое.  
– Крылья отпусти, шлак! – Десептикон совершенно отвлекся от обсуждения, вырываясь уже всерьез, – Оптимус, больно же!  
– Я тебе говорил не летать! – Прайм мотнул шлемом в сторону Триона, завершая обсуждение, и полностью сконцентрировавшись на крылатом меха.  
Трион хмыкнул, наблюдая за ними, потом напомнил:  
– Прайм, ключ-карта у вас. Но мы можем остаться и посмотреть, мне интересно, Протеусу тоже полезно узнать новое.  
Прайм метко швырнулся в его ключ-картой, посоветовав валить, пока он добрый. Карту поймал телохранитель, простоявший все это время за спиной Триона, и он же открепил блокираторы советника от платформы, поддержав Протеуса за плечо и выводя из кабинета Прайма.  
– Оплавки, – Трион рассмеялся довольно, – Бланк, карту, – он протянул руку не глядя, и телохранитель немедленно отдал кусочек пластика.  
Вышколенный. Протеус глянул, с каким обожанием линзы скользят по Трионовой спине, и огорчился окончательно. Тоже не подкупить. Хуже чем Зетса. Тот хотя бы не позволял себе настолько откровенно смотреть на начальника.  
– Отдадим тебя Фарме на ремонт, пока я не решу, что хочу из тебя сделать, – Трион вызвал лифт на нижние ярусы и повернулся к пленнику. – Все-таки для Ферст Эйда ты меня недостаточно разозлил.  
– А не Хуку? Он после Вортекса злой как сто тысяч праймасовых шарков, – Бланк под маской тоже хмыкнул, и легко придержал дернувшегося было Протеуса, – стоять, ржа активная. Из-за тебя у меня товарищ в реанимации.  
– Ничего, – Трион мимолетно погладил крыло. – мы его на переделку Эйду отдадим, чтобы он на меня так не смотрел, а пока подремонтируется у Фармы.  
– Шарк ты ржавый, – не выдержал Протеус, еще раз рванувшийся, – что ты собрался делать с моими подчиненными, Трион?  
– Двадцать, которых выберу я сам — ах, прости, девятнадцать, – Трион осклабился, – отправятся на смену корпуса. Будут с альтформами. И чем больше ты будешь рваться, тем больше будет альтформ интерботов и джамперов.  
– Врешь, – но дергаться Протеус перестал. С Главы Совета станется.  
– Вру, – неожиданно легко согласился Трион, – такое решение не устроит Мегатрона, а его мнение необходимо учитывать. Он обладает личной властью над Праймом. Но вот о твоих двоих партнерах я подумаю с особым тщанием.  
Бланк едва удержал яростно рванувшегося советника. Он молчал — просто рвался из рук с такой яростью, что Трион отступил на полшага. Потом улыбнулся — все так же неприятно.  
– Хотя можешь отправляться пока к ним в камеру. Переделают всех троих, – Он весело мигнул телохранителю, – Эйд ныл, что мечтает экспериментировать над стыкующимися формами.  
Протеус скрежетнул дентапластом, продолжая вырываться из захвата и пытаясь выдернуть узкие кисти из блокираторов.

"Сат, это перебор", – осторожно заметил Бланк, пытаясь не дать советнику вырваться.  
"Нормально. Пусть помучается", – отрезал Трион мстительно. – "К тому же", – он добавил задумчиво, – "он будет благодарен, когда пройдет операцию. И будет самым преданным моим сторонником. А сейчас пусть получит".  
Он шагнул ближе и потрепал Протеуса по плечу:  
– Не все так страшно. Всего лишь одна деталька.  
Советник яростно его пнул, промахнувшись всего на несколько миллиметров. И беспомощно зашипел, когда телохранитель развернул его к стене.  
Указания Фарме Трион выдал беззвучно, на прощание еще раз подмигнув Протеусу. Как только он вышел, советник бессильно упал на ремплатформу. Шлак, как же все...  
– Я доставлю заключенных, – услышал он в стороне, – если медики разрешат.  
Ну хоть так. Протеуса колотило. Хоть так, они будут рядом. Хоть убедится, что они актив. Убедиться до этой шлаковой переделки. Он не сомневался в мстительности Триона. Этот шарк может что угодно. Даже переделать его тщательно оберегаемых партнеров в интеров и отдать автоботам. Что угодно.


	32. Chapter 32

– Последние данные свидетельствуют о стабилизации Всеискры. Поток энергона класса Белый Свет достаточен для функционирования завода протоформ на 45% мощности. Остальные производственные линии дроны перестраивают, – Шоквейв на клик прервался, разбирая датапады.  
– Мощность все еще нарастает? – Мегатрон внимательно следил за выкладками, появлявшимися на экране, и не обратил внимания на какой-то смутный шум за спиной. Телетраан, яростно что-то перестраивающий в себе, то и дело гонял дронов по всем направлениям.  
– Да. Предполагаю, производственные линии Всеискры готовятся к массированному Искрению максимум через полворна. Дроны комплекса Юникрона уже начали работы над залами обучения. Объяснение с ними по-прежнему затруднено, никто из высших дронов, как их называет Джазз, еще не объявился.  
– Так, – Мегатрон потер шлем, – а мы-то готовы к массовому искрению? Ох шлак, я думал, у нас есть хотя бы несколько ворн до него.  
– Не готовы. Ну то есть... – Шоквейв замялся. – Все эти события с нейтралами, разрушениями дворца, автоботами, Праймом... Мы не готовы к искрению. Совершенно. Что Оптимус скажет по этому поводу?  
– Я с ним еще не говорил, – мрачно буркнул Мегатрон.  
– Так передать? – Жизнерадостно-скрипучий голос со спины заставил обоих дернуться за оружием, – эй-эй, как недружелюбно, – Бластер, выйдя из тени, хлопнулся Шоквейву на колени.  
– Бластер! Что ты здесь вообще?.. – Мегатрон остановился и с подозрением посмотрел на дипломата, предпринимающего попытки спихнуть с себя автобота. – Шоквейв?  
– Прошу прощения, лидер, – Шоквейв в отчаянии стукнул по дверцам и сдался, – боюсь, это ко мне. Я закончу доклад через пару кликов, ничего важного не осталось.  
Связист похабно подмигнул лидеру десептиконов и нагло, прямо при нем, полез дипломату под выступающий капот. Шлак, оплавок. Мегатрон махнул рукой и вышел. Надо уже как-нибудь заставить Прайма ввести правила поведения.  
– Бластер, я должен был закончить доклад, – Шоквейв левой рукой выдернул руки из-под капота и вздохнул, – это могло потерпеть, к тому же – не при лидере.  
– Вы ваще слишком много болтаете, – задумчиво отметил кассетник, пристроившись поудобнее и выпустив кассет из деки. – Мы тут шлялись кое-где, хошь посмотреть?  
– Покажи, – Шоквейв его обнял, и мимоходом коснулся плеча Эджекта, заработал возмущенное ругательство. Кассетбот оседлал товарища и устроился на нем в стороне, периодически слегка пиная Стилджоу. Дипломат все пытался приучить к себе подозрительных кассет, но пока так ничего и не получалось — Эджект и Стилджоу старательно держались от него подальше. Впрочем, Бластера они тоже не особо любили.  
– В шлак пошли, – Бластер махнул на них, – брысь, делиться не буду. Мой, – он впился в руку Шоквейва когтями.  
– Это неправильно, я тебе уже говорил, – дес покачал шлемом, поджимая вредного бота к себе поближе пушкой. – Покажи, что вы нашли?  
– О, – связист сразу же переключился. – Оказывается, есть еще выжившие. Никогда не угадаешь — кто.  
– Не угадаю, – согласился Шоквейв, – я это не люблю. Покажи, кто?  
Он прижал ерзающего кассетника, не давая ему слететь с рук, и с некоторым стыдом ощутил, что он подтекает — завелся, пока летел к нему. Бластер вообще оказался быстрым на интерфейс. Возможно, все еще сказывались последствия пристрастия его корпуса к синтетикам.  
Связист скинул на терминал запись одной из последних вылазок и запустил воспроизведение.  
– Смари-и, – он возбужденно поерзал, оттопырил бампер, – вот, вот они, – он ткнул в экран, показывая небольшую мелькнувшую фигуру. Киберлис? Но следом вышел, не замечая связиста, меха... слепой меха! Но альтформа какая-то у него присутствовала. Невнятная, впрочем.  
– Кто снимал? – Шоквейв прижал Бластера посильнее, практически вдавливая в себя, чтобы не мог ерзать и не мешал смотреть.  
– Эджект, иди сюда, ржа, и рассказывай.  
– Шлака, сам болтай, – кассет-бот на приказ фыркнул и вернулся к ленивой дреме на спине Стилджоу.  
Бластер просто стрельнул в угол, не повторяя приказ.  
– Во имя Всеикры, Бластер! Это мой рабочий кабинет! – Шоквейв чувствительно дернул его током по чему достал, и связист с полувсхлипом в него вжался. Ш-шлак, кажется неплохо будет запереть дверь...  
– Эджект, Стилджоу, вы свободны, заприте дверь снаружи, – попытался приказать Шоквейв. К его удивлению, боты послушались и неслышно свалили, пока их босс вздрагивал, раскрыв броню.  
– Бластер, ты на всех так течешь? – Дес прихватил его под спину, позволяя прогнуться.  
– Щ-ща стукну! И даже не пробуй еще раз так ляпнуть! – связист вцепился ему в шлем обеими руками.  
Шоквейв хмыкнул, выключая приказом терминал, и закинул дрожащий корпус на прочные клавиши.  
– Давай, откройся, – он снова сгенерировал "язычок" поля. С практикой выходило все лучше. Защита деки ушла в стороны, открывая тонкие механизмы, и от щекотки полей Бластер сразу же застонал, пытаясь подтащить его поближе.  
Пальцы в открытые схемы, дулом пушки — медленно проскользить по уже отжавшимся лепесткам защитной мембраны... Раньше Шоквейв так не делал, но решил попробовать. Автобот вскрикнул и рванулся, открывая мембраны, попытался притиснуться ближе. Шоквейв удержал темный корпус, поглаживая по броне.  
– Не стоит, я могу сильно повредить...  
– Да налить! – Бластер уставился вниз и застонал глухо, когда пушка медленно вошла между горячих деталей. Шоквейв ее изрядно стеснялся, но такая реакция... Крупная, угловатая пушка... Бластер предвкушающе хлюпнул энергоном, облизнул губы. Десептикон очень осторожно, практически по миллиметру двигал пушкой в системы, начиная ее прокручивать вокруг оси.  
Бластер так же завороженно смотрел, иногда подвывая тихо, и судорожно сжимаясь вокруг нее подрагивающим мембранами. От него опять разило слабеньким синтетиком — но не таким, чтоб наказывать. Хватит с него и устной проработки. Попозже. Хотя... почему бы и не совместить процессы.  
– Ты опять принял синтетики, – Шоквейв остановил движение и после клика упорного молчания двинул дуло обратно. – Как нехорошо.  
– Ржа! – Бластер почти взвизгнул, попытавшись снова насадиться, – ржа, нет... То есть да! Слабый! В баре! Спаркам можно! Ржа-ааа, продолжай, ну!  
– Нет. Ты нарушил нашу договоренность, и мне придется тебя наказать, – дипломат укоризненно покачал шлемом и мигнул линзой. – Мне так жаль, Бластер.  
– Не-ее-ет! – Автобот умоляюще дернул бедрами.  
Внутри оставался только самый кончик пушки, и Бластер яростно ерзал в крепком захвате. Изменение энергополя он не сразу заметил, увлеченный борьбой — а, заметив, замер и широко расставился. Пушка накапливала заряд.  
– Ты обещал, – по-прежнему укоризненно сказал Шоквейв, покачивая дулом сверху вниз. – Обещал больше не трогать синтетики, а, Бластер?  
Связист сдавленно кивнул, пытаясь отодвинуться. Теперь он не был уверен, что хочет такое внутрь. Заряд дергал прилегающие металлические элементы, и он постанывал, задрав колени выше.  
– Р-ржа, Шоки,прекрати!  
– Нет. Не прекращу, – промурлыкал дипломат. – Ты не будешь принимать синтетики, Бластер, или я тебя уничтожу.  
– Ржа тебя съешь, – связист вырывался уже почти всерьез, когда идущее искорками по контуру дуло резко задвинулось в его системы. Он поймал загруз, не успев заорать — замер, бессмысленно распахнув рот, потом дернулся — и сбросил топливо, потому что вибрирующее, искрящее дуло давило ему прямо на крупный топливопривод и... Оу... Он просто не мог! Загруз мгновенно подкатил снова, вызвав вопль пополам с хрипом, и снова!  
Бластер задергался, пытаясь извиваться и против воли насаживаясь еще сильнее. Пушка со скрежетом провернулась в его системах, смещая и раздвигая детали. Он вылетал на короткие, яростно-кайфовые перезагрузки почти каждый клик, с хрипами и скрежетом вентсистем, не справляющихся с нагрузкой. Ладонь оказалась у него в открытых механизмах груди, пушка уперлась куда-то в масляную магистраль, и Бластер потек сильнее, с рыданием сбрасываясь коротким приступами, запрокинувшись так, что заболели тяжи.  
– Не-ее... Ш-шоки... – Связист заскреб ногами, слабо подергиваясь и сквозь волны кайфа пытаясь вывернуться из-под прижавшего его корпуса.  
– Что? – пушка вдвинулась еще чуть глубже.  
Раздвинутые почти до предела детали соединительной системы вибрировали.  
– Не бу... Не буду... Больше.. хва... – Бластер захлебнулся короткой горячей перезагрузкой и забился снова, вздергивая колени выше, уже себя совершенно не контролируя.  
– Я все еще не уверен, что ты полностью раскаялся, – дипломат склонил шлем чуть набок. – Ты ведь полностью раскаялся?  
Такая власть над подвывающим, текущим меха, полностью в его власти... О, как она опьяняла!  
– Да, да, да! Шоки, хва-хва-атит! – Он завыл, вскинул колени выше и снова заерзал, поскуливая сорванным вокалайзером.  
– Такой ты мне нравишься куда больше, – пальцы Шоквейва оказались у связиста на губах, поглаживая и трогая дентапласт, пока оружие издевательски медленно покидало разгоряченный корпус.  
– Шлак, ты же кон, – связист впился в него когтями, отчаянно скалясь, – шла...шлака творишь, – он вскинул ноги снова, когда пушка толкнулась было внутрь, зажался, как тисками.  
– Сопротивление? Хочешь мне сопротивляться? – Пальцы сжались на шее автобота одновременно с тем, как окантовка дула снова вспыхнула накапливающимся зарядом. Бластер захрипел, вскидываясь от очередного сброса. Блок разжался, и Шоквейв вновь нанизал его корпус на свое оружие.  
Бластер завыл так, что заныли аудиодатчики — но, стоило дулу повернуться, вопль оборвался.  
– Ржа, Шоки, Шоки, хва-а... – Он снова зажался насмерть, не выпуская дуло из систем, и его заколотило.  
– Какой горячий, – дипломат не выпускал его магистрали из захвата, удерживая мечущийся корпус. Согласно сканированию, корпус связиста покинула уже треть энергона, растекаясь вокруг лужицами, – Где "пожалуйста"?  
Бластер захрипел, пытаясь ему врезать за этот тон, но не смог даже сопротивляться — ствол, стоило разжаться захвату, снова вдвинулся едва не до топливного бака.  
– Если хочешь, чтобы я убрал из тебя оружие и просто сконнектил, ты должен попросить, – сам фонящий, Шоквейв навалился на автобота, не давая тому двигаться, и включил низкочастотную вибрацию.  
Бластер захрипел — вокалайзер выбило окончательно — и судорожно задергался всем корпусом. Топливо потекло по фейсплейту, масло размазалось уже по всей броне, и на клик дернуло — хоть бы Мегатрон не вернулся сейчас. Воспоминание о лидере немного отрезвило, и Шоквейв сбавил обороты, давая Бластеру чуть собраться.  
"Н-не н-нада... Хва-а..."  
"Где "пожалуйста"? Скажи это. Попроси".  
Надо же, связисту отказывала связь. Шоквейв двинул пушкой, наслаждаясь очередными писками и струйками энергона, стекающими по темной броне. Почти наполовину опустошен. Неудивительно, что так плохо соображает... Это шлаково расточительство заводило тоже, и Шоквейв окунул пальцы в энергон, потом медленно проводя по дрожащим губам. И еще раз — пока в слабых стонах, ругательствах и поскуливании не прорезалось слабое "п-пожалуй...ста...Шоки..."  
– Вот так, – прошептал Шоквейв, выкручивая пушку из его систем, – сейча-ас...  
Бластер всхлипывал и подергивался, полностью потеряв контроль над шлюзами, так что малейшее движение заставляло его сбрасываться и снова всхлипывать. Ш-шлак, коннект превращался в изощренную пытку удовольствием. Даже самому Шоквейву приходилось удерживать себя, чтобы не вывернуть блокирующиеся шлюзы, а медленно, то покачивая, то сливая разряд, вынуть пушку. Округлое дуло легко Бластеру на губы, залитое его энергоном, искрящееся.  
– Давай, открой рот, – Шоквейва колотило от безумного возбуждения.  
Автобот послушно разжал дентапласт, слизывая собственный энергон с металла, пока Шоквейв аккуратно пропихнул самый кончик пушки ему в рот. И застонал, умоляюще дернув бедрами, раскрываясь еще шире.  
"Сейчас уже перезагрузишься", – теперь в мыслях Шоквейва звучала нежность, и Бластера будто шибануло током от такой смены интонаций. Джампер легко проскользнул в раздерганные мембраны, плотно подключаясь к исцарапанным захватам, и одновременно пушка проскользила чуть глубже, до горлового порта.  
Бластер всхлипнул, судорожно сглатывая текущий ему прямо в горловой порт энергон. Он был готов уже на что угодно, лишь бы кон дал ему перезагрузиться наконец.  
От первых же разрядов, ввинтившихся в приемную систему он завыл, прогибаясь в спине до хруста. Корпус Шоквейва грянулся об него, дробя пульт терминала и выворачивая детали открытой деки — дипломата сорвало с катушек, теперь он будто хотел поплавить приемники яростными разрядами. Пушка во рту дернулась так, что едва не вывернула Бластеру челюсть, но он только жалобно взвыл от выжигающих разрядов. Так мощно... Ш-шлак слишком... Это слишком... Он почти плавился, слабо подергиваясь.  
Разряды шли прямо через камеру Искры, и ее перегрев не давал Бластеру даже уйти в офф. Детали задвигались снова, прямо под весом.   
"Слезь! Ты меня потушишь!" — вопль прозвучал почти с отчаянием. Шоквейв яростно зарычал, открывая собственную грудную броню, и рукой полез в корпус орущего от боли и кайфа Бластера, выворачивая системы деки в попытках добраться до его камеры Искры.  
"Нет, не-ееее!" — Бластер сорвался, когда кулак сомкнулся на уже открывающихся мембранах, в ужасе ощущая, что сейчас и потухнет, под внезапно взбесившимся партнером, ох шлак, – "стой! Больно! Нет!" — на каждый вопль хватка ослабевала, пока не исчезла совсем.  
Ослабевшие когти бессильно скользили по светлой броне дипломата, и Бластер чувствовал себя до предела беспомощным и беззащитным, с открытой Искрой, почти выжигающими его разрядами в корпусе и дулом пушки во рту, и только слабо скулил внешними вокалайзерами. Еще несколько штекеров скользнули в порты, и Бластер понял — его медленно, но очень ощутимо взламывают. Он поспешил открыть верхний слой эмоций, вторжение остановилось.  
О шлак... Так выворачивал его наизнанку только Персептор, и то — до камеры Искры ученый добраться не смог. А тут... Шоквейв сформировал "язычок" из своих полей, и Бластер сжался, понимая, что сейчас будет... Он же п-погаснет! Он не выдержит.  
"Я нежно", – Шоквейв прижал его дулом, освободив наконец губы, и медленно наклонился к открытой груди. Касание энергетических полей к открытой от безумного возбуждения Искре едва не спровоцировало полный сброс, после которого Бластеру пришлось бы заново учиться ходить. Самоосознание сжалось до пульсирующей Искры, стремящейся любым способом сбросить энергию и разрядиться, но неспособную, пока ее касается этот тонкий, подобный лезвию для нежных внешних оболочек, всплеск личных полей.  
"По-пожалуйста... Дай мне... Переза... " — Бластер сам не знал, что несет — что угодно, программы переключились в базовое сохранение, ограждая его от дезактива.  
Шоквейв невнятно зарычал, убирая поля от бешено пульсирующих оболочек и наконец-то сблизил Искры. Бластер вспыхнул изнутри, корчась от невыносимого выплеска энергии - наконец-то она нашла выход! Шоквейв коротко вскрикнул и рухнул в перезагрузке, успев только откатиться в сторону — бешеной силы разряд прошил его до мельчайших серво, отправляя в офф.

 

На свое счастье, дипломат пришел онлайн первым и смог оценить состояние Бластера. Шла-ак. Он никогда не думал, что способен на подобное. Но потеки энергона по всему терминалу и хрипящий полураздавленный связист служили слишком весомым доказательством. Шлак, он лишь хотел убедить Бластера не принимать даже легких синтетиков. Острый кайф, пережитый клик назад, уже отпускал, и Шоквейву становилось невыносимо, до истерики стыдно за действия.  
До дрожи в серво пальцев. Он же никогда так не срывался, ни на ком...  
Шоквейв сумел взять себя под контроль и аккуратно расцепиться, закрывая на Бластере погнутую кое-где броню. Только бы связист простил его срыв, не ушел. Мелькнуло злобное "куда он денется". Шоквейв отогнал эту мысль, бережно стирая с брони энергон. Спохватился, притащил два куба, и сам застонал почти беззвучно, в приступе острого стыда.  
Разве можно так обращаться с меха, который открылся для интерфейса? Шоквейв отлично помнил охватившее его в процессе желание подчинить Бластера, заставить просить и умолять. И теперь не мог понять — откуда оно взялось.  
И ведь почти сломал...  
– Прости, – Шоквейв шепнул, не заметив, что линзы уже мерцают, – прости. Я не знал, что так бывает.  
– Я починюсь и убью тебя, – прохрипел Бластер, слабо дергаясь всем корпусом.  
– Починишься и убьешь, – мягко сказал дипломат, поднося ему к губам куб. – Пей. Давай, пей.  
Связист болезненно сморщился от первого же глотка, и перед Шоквейвом всплыло омерзительно-сладкое воспоминание послушно открывающегося рта, попытка запихнуть ему дуло в топливовод.  
И дернуло острым возбуждением даже от памяти. Шоквейв выругал себя, бережно поддерживая дрожащего от слабости Бластера, и медленно, очень осторожно, помня, как туго ему пришлось, помог выпить второй куб. Когти едва не выбили ему линзу — но Шоквейв даже не шевельнулся.  
– С-сволочь, – кассетник дергался, но ударить как следует не получалось.  
– Тихо, – Шоквейв сгреб его к себе на колени, придерживая пушкой и тщательно обследуя повреждения. Ему было нестерпимо стыдно. – Тебя отнести к Эйду?  
– В шлак! Что я ему скажу! – Бластер снова ударил, метя в шейные магистрали, затрясся и выругался, когда его очень бережно придержали.  
– Можно к Фарме. В любом случае без медика нельзя, а Фарма не будет задавать лишних вопросов.   
– Ш-шлака ты такой сдержанный вообще! Оплавок! – Бластер снова попытался ударить и едва не заскулил от бессильной злости. Соединительная система разрывалась острой болью.  
Шоквейв его гладил теперь — беспомощно бережно, решив, что терять уже нечего.  
«Хук, зайди в мой отсек с аптечкой. Срочно. Возможно — повреждения Искры. Да не у меня!» – Он вздохнул снова страдальчески, – «из-за меня...»  
«Из-за тебя?» — не поверил медик, – «врешь ведь».  
"Не вру. Побыстрее, пожалуйста," — по связи Шоквейв звучал до странного печально. 

Зрелище разбитого Бластера на коленях у виновато мерцающего линзой дипломата заставило Хука на клик забыть, зачем он вообще сюда пришел.  
– Я ничего не спрашиваю, – устало вздохнул медик, – положи его на платформу, сейчас посмотрю. Бластер, на что жалобы? – Хук каким-то чудом сохранял невозмутимость.  
– На него! – связист слабо пнул Шоквейва и больше не шевелился. Слишком сильной болью отзывались вывернутые лепестки камеры Искры на любое движение. И дека разворочена...  
Просочившиеся в кабинет кассеты смотрели на дипломата с глубоким уважением. Шоквейв собрался. Понятно и так — истерикой он не поможет Бластеру. Загладить вину можно потом — нежным интерфейсом, если позволит, подарками, разрешениями — только не на синтетики. Потом. Все потом.  
Пока же он просто придержал Бластера за плечи, чтобы не дергался во время осмотра. Осматривал Хук быстро, перебирая системы и выправляя самые сильные клины. И, даже зарегистрировав ослабленный фон Искры Бластера, ничего не сказал, продолжая закрывать течи.  
– Так, – наконец сказал он, – Шоквейв, бери этот шлак и тащи в медблок. На месте я все не починю.  
– Это не шлак, Хук. это мой партнер. Мне бы кстати тоже успокоительных. На будущее, – Шоквейв поднял трясущегося от ярости Бластера на руки, мельком его погладив — и вызвав новое яростное шипение. – Сидите здесь, – бросил он кассетам.  
– "На будущее", – ядовито фыркнул медик, докалывая Бластеру регенератор. Только сейчас Шоквейв заметил, что он еще и помял ему шейные магистрали. Ох-х, с этим нужно что-то делать.  
"Я виноват", – очень спокойно передал он Бластеру, – "очень виноват перед тобой. Но пока просто вылечись. Потом можешь хоть убивать".  
Бластеру очень не понравилось выражение, сопровождавшее передачу — тень жутковатой обреченности. Опять пришлось вспомнить, что с этим странным даже для десептиконов ржавым шлаком нужно всегда думать, что говоришь. А ведь Бластер действительно грозился его убить. Ну уж нет. Лучше он найдет хороший стат-ошейник и следующий раз именно Шоквейв будет снизу.   
Кивнув еще раз себе, кон пошел следом за Хуком, так же осторожно, бережно придерживая разбитый корпус. Он бы извинялся еще и еще, но понимал — не нужно. Только взбесит и без того разбитого Бластера, который даже врезать не может.  
"Шоквейв, один вопрос. Почему от тебя не пахнет синтетиком?" — уточнил Хук осторожно.  
"Я не принимал синтетиков", — несколько удивился дипломат.  
"Хорошо, ты не принимал синтетиков. Верю. Тогда зачем ты его так... м-м, излохматил?"  
"Не знаю. Само получилось",  
Бластер жалобно пискнул от неудачного толчка и сразу выругался. Шоквейв постарался нести его аккуратнее.  
"Он использовал синтетики, хотя клялся, что завязал. Легкие, но все-таки.."  
"А". – Хук кивнул. Немного помолчал и добавил, – "критичных повреждений нет, все починю".  
Шоквейв кивнул с благодарностью. И все же, нужно держать себя под контролем.

***

Кварк ныл, стонал и скулил уже почти два цикла. С того самого момента, как их поместили в одну камеру. Найтбит предполагал, что у этих меха уже не хватало терпения на истерящего телепата. Удачно. Он-то сам внедряемое чувство тоски, отчаяния и страдания переживал без проблем — благо, знал Кварка не первый орн. Но тут начинало доводить и его.  
– Заткнись, – Найтбит легонько врезал по скукоженному комку, имеющему наглость называть себя меха, – заткнись не пищи. Дай подумать.  
– Чего тут думать, – Кверк дернулся и ответно заехал ему в шарнир, острым кулаком, – Трион переделает нас в интеров и все! Начнут с Протеуса. Я их прочитал, – он снова всхлипнул, – пока блокираторы не поставили.  
– Это ты так даже под блокиратором скулишь? – искренне поразился боевик.  
– Отстань! Я не хочу! – истерика грозила перейти на новые обороты, но теперь была хотя бы объяснима — как все хрупкие шлакоделы, Кварк ненавидел ограничение, и блокиратор вводил его в панику.  
– Тихо, тихо, – боевик облапал истерящего партнера, негромко урча и успокаивая. Протеус лучше умел обращаться с этим шлаком, но советника рядом нет. – Так, а ну прекрати пищать, и расскажи что эти оплавки собрались делать с нашим Протеусом?  
– В и-и-интера, – Кварк подавился рыданием и затих, мелко дергаясь, – н-н-нас тоже, – он до боли вцепился в запястья партнера.  
– Не пищи, – рыкнул Найтбит, – обломаются.  
Шлаково красивый, как и все представители особой линии сборки корпусов, созданной специально для Сената, Протеус заставлял просыпаться самые собственнические протоколы.  
Близкий контакт потихоньку помог Кварку успокоиться. Его телепатия была слабой, очень выматывала, позволяла распознать разве что общие намерения и отдельные мысли поверх эмоционального фона. Ничего даже близкого с тем кошмаром, который устроил местный телепат — как его, Саундвейв? Отряд успел передать краткие данные прежде, чем их смяли. О присутствии другого телепата и без того нервного Кварка Найтбит не стал оповещать, и Протеус поддержал его решение.  
– Ржа. Посидим, может сбежим.  
– Н-не сбежим, н-не сможем-м... Их нас сдел-лают ин-нте-еров и... и... – Кварк истерически взвизгнул, дергаясь в руках.  
– Шлак, не вынуждай меня тебя вырубить, – взъярился Найтбит, легонько его встряхивая. – Кто будет судить Протеуса?  
– У-уже... Его у-уже... Прайм...   
Пришлось ощутимо ему врезать, чтобы заикающиеся стоны немного затихли. Шлаков истерик. Кварк наверняка всегда отличался некоторой нервностью, а уж после того, как один не вполне удавшийся эксперимент оставил его слабым псиоником, стал вообще невыносим. Да еще эта его паранойя.  
Найтбит покрепче прижал вздрагивающего ученого и крепко задумался.  
– Мне думать больно, – мяукнул тихо Кварк, – сними блокиратор, ну.. Ты умеешь, сними, сними, Найт, сними-ии...  
– Чтоб ты мне проц поджарил? Не сниму, терпи. – Найтбит погладил его по узкой спине и перешел на связь. – "Соберись, ржа, сколько здесь камер и кто за нами присматривает. Давай, быстро, надо выяснить где Протеус".  
"Много... Везде камеры... Везде. Я не... понял... Ментальное поле очень боль... большое", – Кварка снова заколотило, – как будто весь дворец ра-разумен", – он прижался к горячей броне.  
"Разумный дворец... Вполне возможно и укладывается в мои наблюдения по бою", – он продолжал гладить и тискать хрупкого ученого, уже с намеком на интерфейс, и отметил, как зашевелились камеры, переключаясь на их камеру.  
"Ужас какой", – искренне уронил Кварк, – "он смотрит... смотрит! Везде смотрит! Я боюсь!" — Он снова забился в приступе паники и застонал жалобно, цепляясь за Найтбита всеми конечностями. Пискнул вслух — камеры снова шевельнулись. Боевик только терпеливо провентилировал, пытаясь взять Искру под контроль и успокоиться. Если к привычной мании Кварка добавится живой и следящий за всеми дворец... О шлак, телепат точно рехнется напрочь. Хотя тогда и он сам рехнется! Филиал Турхулона, а не родная планета...  
"Найт, Найт", – Кварк простонал слабо, – "я даж через блокиратор чувствую... За нами идут, На-айт..."  
"Не пищи," — Найтбит прижал его покрепче, быстро соображая, что они смогут сделать. Выходило шлаково. Они не видели среди этих монструозных меха никого даже приблизительно своего размера. Все боевые навыки меркли перед их мощью и опытом. Найтбит тренировался каждый цикл, а они каждый цикл — сражались за жизнь.  
Вопреки его ожиданиям, вытаскивать их из камеры силой никто не стал. Силовое поле открылось по приказу, и пара охранников жестами приказали им выйти. Кварк только пискнул.  
– Пошли, – вслух приказал ему Найтбит, – хватит ныть, – он показательно — смотрите, он неопасный! – встряхнул легкий корпус на вытянутой руке, и закинул через плечо, – "лежи и не рыпайся".  
"Ты чего задумал?" — Кварк дернулся было, но затих, неуверенно. Он был слишком легкий и маленький, чтобы Найтбит чувствовал неудобство, хотя телохран и пострадал, пытаясь защитить Протеуса. Он все еще прихрамывал, откровенно — чуть-чуть театрально — приволакивая ногу. Травма находилась в другом месте, но Кварк затих, боясь спугнуть, предупредить автоботов — вдруг сорвет план!

Никакого особого плана у Найтбита не было, но вдруг. В конце концов. у него есть шикарное секретное оружие — неуравновешенный псионик. Вели их, кажется, в медблок.  
"Держись", – шепнул Найтбит, уже считав сигнатуры Протеуса, – "кто знает, как его отделали. Не пищи. Держись за меня."  
Кварк отключил оптику, вцепляясь в боевика только крепче. Старого приятеля. Старого знакомого. По крайней мере Найт продаст его задорого, если вообще продаст. Как и советника. В особой верности бывшего наемника Кварк не был уверен, этот не постесняется. Но ему не делали предложений — а меха, не умеющих предложить, Найтбит не уважал.  
Но вот чего Найтбит совершенно не ожидал, так это натолкнуться у самого медблока на Триона. Глава Совета смотрел на них с издевательской полуулыбкой. И джет за спиной. Шла-ак...  
"Это Зетса! Зетса!" — Кварк забился в руках, истерически пища, – "это он! Переделали! Я не хочу-уууу!" — Он перешел на вой.  
– Ты проржавел? – от неожиданности вслух ответил Найтбит, отступая на шаг и утыкаясь спиной в дуло бластера. – З-зетса.  
– Утихомирь этого психопата, – велел Трион, – пока этого не сделал я.  
– Это мой психопат, – ощетинился Найтбит, но Кварка встряхнул, чтобы просто пищал, а не выл так гнусно, – а вы, сат, что? Продались автоботам? И много предложили?  
Он улыбался неприятно-злобно, от ужаса подобравшись.  
– Треть Кибертрона и твоего босса в откуп. – Трион улыбнулся, отмечая как вздрогнул и коротко забился Кварк — "не врет, он не врет" — и как озлобился Найт, – и вас, разумеется. Вашу судьбу буду решать я.  
– Ну-ну. Решай, – Найтбит перешел на хамско-фамильярный тон и еще раз встряхнул запищавшего Кварка, – расчленение при Протеусе? Еще что? Думаешь, он такой неженка?  
– Он, возможно и нет, а вот ваш карманный психопат? – Трион продолжал крайне неприятно и мягко улыбаться. – Идите.  
Автоботы только фыркнули, подтолкнув Найбита вперед:  
– Чо гадать-то, интеров нам сделают. Наконец.  
Кварк затих, только попискивая, но скинул удивленно, – "слуш, Трион вроде считает их идиотами."  
Каким бы параноиком он ни был, действия и эмоции вокруг он оценивал верно. Собственно, в этом и крылись корни его паранойи.  
"Не расслабляйся. Он всех считает идиотами". – Об этом Найтбиту и говорил Протеус, и сам боевик замечал за Трионом подобное.  
Переделать их... Как он уже, оплавок, переделал послушного Зетсу... Кварка снова заколотило, и молчать он просто не мог.  
"Зетса счастлив до писка. Странно даже", – Кварка передернуло, – "считает себя красивым, удачливым и счастливым. Дальше считать не могу. У Триона дальше блок, а у меня блокиратор, который ты не снял!"  
"Мне его при всех снимать?" — Найт его встряхнул. – "Не скули. Протеус близко, что с ним?"  
Кварк попытался сосредоточиться, – "Он... Боится, кажется, за нас, Трион ему что-то такое сказал... не могу..." — Телепата заколотило.  
На этот раз Найт его прижал покрепче, давая в своем сознании безопасную зону. Пусть передохнет и снова попробует. Телепат... слишком полезен, чтобы на него давить.  
За мощной огромной дверью, оказались не пыточные и не другой блок камер, а всего-навсего медблок. Или... Или все же пыточные, Найтбит смотрел на огромные подвесы под потолком и странное оборудование. Он старался не думать слишком громко, но осознавал — в этом медблоке разбирали так же часто, как лечили. Может, он псиоником не был, но истерика Кварка передалась и ему. Сат Протеус же совсем терялся на огромной платформе — небольшой, уставший, почти сломанный... Рука не в порядке. И тонкие блокираторы на запястьях, прикрепленные к платформе. Незнакомого вида крылатый в темной броне сосредоточенно копался в его плече, приподняв позолоченную броню.  
Выглядело страшновато, и Кварк, только повернувшись, испугался сильнее, преодолев некий свой предел. Подпрыгнул даже этот медик — такой волной страдания и ужаса затопило отсек, наверняка шибанув вверх и вниз. Найтбит чуть не выронил мелкого шлакодела.  
– Какого еще шлака?! – медик мгновенно выдвинул встроенное вооружение, нацелив его на вошедших. Псионик заорал только громче, безмысленно вырываясь из рук боевика и пытаясь дотянуться до советника.  
– Эй, можно к нему? – Найтбит не стал зарываться и просто шагнул ближе, – к сату. Этого истерика успокоить, ок? Не стреляй! – он прикрыл Кварку лицо ладонью, но тише не стало.  
Медик пару кликов его рассматривал, потом кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Ты стой тут пока.  
Получив возможность двигаться, Кварк мгновенно почти прыжком оказался возле Протеуса, вцепившись в него дрожащими манипуляторами.  
Волна истерики спала, позволяя всем нормально думать, не шарахаясь во все стороны.  
– Сильный, – медик уважительно глянул на мелкого меха, – это он так через блокираторы прошибает?  
— Псионик слабый, но эмоциональный, – пояснил Найтбит, – эмоциями прошибает через три уровня крейсера с радиозащитой.  
– Хорошо что Саунд у нас спокойный, – хмыкнул медик, – а то мы бы с ним с шестеренок слетели. Я — Фарма, пока на вас есть только приказ отремонтировать и поставить ти-ког. В курсе, что это такое?  
– Какая-то шлакова деталь, – Найтбит пожал плечами, больше рассматривая, как Кварк ластится к своему сату, – вроде обеспечивает обратную связь от брони и позволяет выполнять трансформации.  
– В принципе, да. Есть еще куча функций, разберетесь в процессе, – Фарма задумчиво осмотрел липнущего, поскуливающего и едва ли не пытающегося залезть под броню Кварка. – А ну отползи от него. Мне ремонт нужно закончить.  
– Не стоит, – Найтбит осторожно сел рядом, – так работай, Фарма, верно? Он не отлипнет. Будет биться в истерике.  
– И что же вы сделали с вашим псиоником, что он так реагирует? – медик очень недружелюбно прищурился.  
– Ничего. – Протеус первый раз подал голос, аккуратно стиснув пальцы ученого, – он просто параноик. Кварк, сиди рядом, не виси на мне.  
– Он от Всеискры такой, – кивнул Найтбит, легонько щелкнув попискивающего Кварка по броне, – раньше хуже было.  
Кварк согласно заурчал, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями и считать что-то полезное.  
– Мне налить, хуже или лучше. Мне нужно закончить ваш ремонт в указанные сроки. – Фарма дернул телепата за ногу. – Так что не мешай. Тебя тоже надо будет осмотреть.  
Кварк, обнаружив, что отрывать его не будут, просто осторожно стек чуть в сторону, и тихонько застонал, снова взятый приступом ужаса. Протеус аккуратно взял его за манипулятор и сжал пальцы, успокаивая. Это Кварк принял куда лучше, но тихонько все равно поскуливал.  
– Странно, – заметил Фарма, копаясь в механизмах плеча, – все системы выглядят более изношенными, чем я ожидал. Смена корпуса пойдет вам на пользу.  
– Я бы не хотел, – максимально вежливо сообщил Протеус. Его понемногу отпускало. Этот жуткий полуфарс суда, Прайм, Трион, которого он не хотел больше видеть актив...  
– Приказ Прайма, – Фарма пожал плечами, – да не впадайте в панику, альтформы поставят всем, рано или поздно. На Кибертроне теперь сложно существовать без них. И ветер в крылья — это, знаете ли, очень впечатляет.  
– Да уж, снаружи... тяжеловато находиться. Но все равно, если бы это зависело от меня, я не менял бы корпус.  
– Ну, Децимусу вон только ти-ког поставили, альтформу он не хочет, – Фарма дернул крыльями.  
– Он сам согласился, или это тоже приказ вашего Прайма? – Протеус неприятно улыбнулся, и медик поморщился, не желая отвечать.  
"Он думает о... о спарклингах. Я не могу понять, что", – взволнованно транслировал Кварк, – "и еще о каком-то... Ммм.. Садисте? Не понял..."  
– Прайм не наш, Прайм общий, – Фарма сосредоточился на ремонте.  
"И с этим... Праймом... тоже так странно. Он как о враге, но не враг и... и они не очень довольны-согласны ему подчиняться," — Кварк тихо пискнул.  
"Хороший... читай, читай", – Протеус погладил его искренне, зная, как остро реагирует телепат даже на малейшее благоволение. – "Мне нужно точно знать, что с нами сделают".  
"Этот — починит и все," — твердо сообщил Кварк, расползаясь под лаской и прижимаясь к руке советника. – "А потом... он сам не знает. И не одобряет Триона..."  
"Это хорошо", – вмешался Найтбит, – "мож его подкупить? Пусть думают, что мы сбежали. Или сбежать, а?"  
"Не будь идиотом", – отрезал Протеус, – "куда сбежим? Я снаружи протяну пару циклов, Кварк и того меньше. И не думаю, что с этим их Телетрааном нам дадут сбежать".  
– А они болтают, – тоном жалующегося спарклинга вдруг заявил бас откуда-то из угла, – и я шифр не сломал. Пока, – Телетраан добавил это с невыносимым злорадством.  
– Ты бы заткнулся уже, а? – Фарма покачал шлемом, – мне вот очень не хочется стрелять в медблоке, так что, Телетраан, заткнись по-хорошему. Хватит ныть про свой ремонт.  
– А я не про ремонт, – Телетраан явно обиделся, – ну и сиди как шлак, пока они тут побег обсуждают, – камера погасла, Телетраан явно отключился от медотсека.  
Присутствующих прошило истерической паникой — Кварк расслышал каждое слово.  
– Успокойся ты, я не собираюсь вас ломать. Куда вас еще-то... – Фарма дернул крыльями. – Протеус, успокойте вы его уже, мне не хочется поить его синтетиками.  
Кварк, услышав про синтетики, затрясся, хватаясь за раскалившийся на нем блокиратор.  
– Надо снять этот шлак, – Протеус уставился Фарме прямо в алые линзы, – я не знаю, автобот вы или десептикон, несмотря на знак. Я знаю одно — блокиратор может его убить.  
– Нет. Враждебный псионик без блокиратора способностей мне здесь не нужен, – Фарма поймал цепочкой наручники Кварка, прикрепляя его тоже к платформе.  
"Он хочет кого-то позвать!" — панически взвизгнул ученый.  
– Тогда у вас будет труп враждебного псионика. Он просто испуган, – Протеус кивнул Найтбиту, и вдвоем они корпусами, как могли, зажали Кварка, – он нестабилен психически, но он нужен мне.  
– Успокаивайте его тогда сами, – Фарма дернул крыльями, отворачиваясь от них и набирая что-то на терминале. Подсматривать Кварк уже был не в состоянии. Медик вернулся с парой кубов среднезаряженного, – успокаивайте, я вернусь через пару джооров.  
Он вышел, оставив их втроем на платформе.  
– Шлака... – Кварк мелко трясся, и Найтбит его легонько стукнул, – у меня голова болит... не понимаю...  
– Надо бы ему успокоительных, – Протеуст сидел ровно, но сам не отказался бы от чего-то такого, – как думаешь, нас снимают, Бит?  
– Думаю да, – боевик тщательно обнюхал и осмотрел выданные кубы. – Кажется, можно пить.  
– Дайте, – простонал Кварк, – хочу энергона. Не могу...  
Протеус уже затащил его на себя и аккуратно углаживал, успокаивающе. Одна рука слушалась очень плохо. Найтбит больше шарахался по медотсеку. Скованные руки мешали ему по-настоящему во что-то влезть, но рассматривать и прикидывать возможный побег он мог и так. Обойдя еще круг, он повернулся к партнерам. Сенатор сидит на платформе, Кварк заполз на него и пил, клацая дентопластом. Умилительно, шлак.  
– Если бежать, то сейчас.  
Протеус отрицательно мотнул шлемом, сам уже удерживаясь на грани истерики. Не может, понял Найтбит, не осталось сил. Закончились и выдержка, и уверенность в себе, и готовность драться. Значит, бежать некуда. Один он не уйдет — Протеус сбежал бы, но Кварк... маленький шлак не сможет.   
– Можно свернуть шлем этой обузе и выбираться вдвоем, – в последний раз предложил Найтбит, кивнув на Кварка.  
– Он — мой, – отрезал советник, поджимая к себе дрожащего телепата, – Хочешь — вали, удерживать не буду.   
Боевик только фыркнул презрительно, вставая перед ними и слегка неприязненно рассматривая. Тщательно. Оценивающе. Сенатор спокойно выдержал взгляд, собираясь и отходя от близкого срыва. Потом кивнул на платформу рядом — и Найтбит сел, принимая часть веса Кварка. Все же совсем пушинкой телепат не был. Хотя забрать его целиком на себя не представлялось возможным. Тонкие руки вцепились в золоченый корпус — не оторвать.  
– Шарка ли... Переделают нас в что гадкое, – буркнул Найтбит.  
– Я полагаю, что нет. Кварк считал, что там есть нечто неоднозначное. Но переделают, – сенатор вздохнул, – они сильные, быстрые. Приспособленные. К тому же приятно, наверное, иметь встроенное оружие. Даже самые мирные из них вооружены, ты заметил?  
– Они вообще все вооружены, – Бит поежился, признался с широкой ухмылкой, – я вот не отказался бы от встроенного вооружения. Видел, какие у них тут есть гиганты.  
– Я гигантов особых, кроме корабля, не наблюдал. Но они все здоровенные, – Протеус медленно кивнул, – я только одного небольшого видел, но это, наверное, чья-то кассета. Помнишь доклады? Значит, после смены корпусов мы уже сможем при необходимости быть на равных. Хотя бы постараться.  
– А смысл, – Найтбит лениво щелкнул Кварка по плечу. – Какого шлака пытаться, если Трион собирается сделать из нас себе развлечение. Ну вот правда, Протеус, нас же отдали Триону. А этот шарк ржавый...  
– Трион тут сам на правах спарклинга во взрослом баре, – Протеус мягко приласкал Кварка, и тот наконец затих, перестал подвывать, – он не будет делать с нами непоправимое. Ни интерботов, ни уродов. Я тут подумал — Прайм у них может и самостоятельный, но пульт в руках у этого десептикона. А он — против насилия, он говорил так при мне. Не думаю, что он одобрит издевки. Значит, Прайму это невыгодно... и Трион пытается угодить. Понимаешь, Бит?  
– Улавливаю, – боевик хмыкнул, и сам плавно придвигаясь ближе. Против манипулятора, поглаживающего пластины спинной защиты, Протеус не возражал. – Как думаешь, нам дадут общую камеру?  
– Хочешь устроить шоу для местного ИскИна? – Советник скривился.  
– Да мне налить. Что, устроить воздержание из-за этой любопытной твари? – Найтбит и Кварка прищипнул за гребень шлема, вызвав слабый писк, – смотри, утих. Эй, шлак ты, оклемался?  
– Оставь меня в покое, я устал, – телепат сильнее вжался в советника, спрятав фейсплейт. – И я не хочу интерфейс.  
Протеус прогладил темную броню, прижимая к себе Кварка, скинул боевику, – "Не лезь. Только успокоили". Найтбит кивнул, просто мельком поглаживая броню.   
– Что делать будем? – Он вздохнул и покосился на камеру. Выглядела она потухшей и мертвой, но мало ли... – Сдаемся?  
– А мы еще нет? – Протеус искренне расхохотался. – Нас поставили перед фактом, и не принять его — проявить бессмысленное упрямство. Да, шлак, мы сдаемся.  
Найтбит кивнул. Кажется, ситуация безвыходная. Он и еще бы что-то сказал, но дверь распахнулась, впуская медика и кого-то с ним. Белый корпус, желтая оптика, колесная альтформа... Найтбит скривился. Местный телепат.  
– ...и теперь он отрубил все камеры и что-то строит! – Продолжил Фарма эмоционально, – что-то шлак творится. И мне это не нравится! Думаю, Оптимус уже в курсе, но какого шлака?!  
Собеседник кивнул, обводя пленников взглядом через желтый визор.  
– Никому не нравится. Телетраан всегда отличался гнусным характером.  
Атмосфера неуловимо изменилась, и Кварк плавно ушел в глубокий оффлайн, спокойно и молча.  
– Что с ним? – Протеус не поднялся, но поднял шлем, – это безопасно?  
– Отдохнет в оффлайне, – телепат-десептикон прошелся вперед, – я им займусь. Потом. Фарма, ты их чинить будешь?  
– Ну вот они перестали биться в истерике, могу и починить. Так, расползитесь. Сначала Протеус, потом ты, Найтбит. Саунд, заберешь телепата?   
– Нет. Потом. Сам придет.  
– Я и не отдам, – Протеус приобнял оффлайновый корпус здоровой рукой, – Бит, забери его пока.  
Саундвейв посмотрел на него подозрительно-нечитаемо.  
– Чинить будет Эйд? – он обратился к Фарме, – сочувствую. Эйд большой шутник.  
– Меньший, чем Оптимус, – Медик уже достал инструменты, зажигая дополнительные лампы. Протеус послушно лег на платформу, давая возможность добраться до поврежденных систем.  
– Я надеюсь, наши новые корпуса не будут изобиловать неприличными глифами, – Протеус устало вздохнул, чувствуя, как снова отключается часть сенсорики в плече. Фарма оказался мастер — даже лучшие медики раньше не лечили его так. Может, из-за того, что инструменты он не брал с полки, а выщелкивал из пальцев? Саундвейв некоторое время наблюдал, потом кивнул медику и вышел. Телепаты, искины, носитель Матрицы, общий ужас происходящего, выламывающий логические блоки... Протеус тоже очень хотел в офф.  
– На самом деле бояться не стоит. Я не то чтобы вам сочувствую, но не люблю пыток, – Фарма меланхолично копался в плече, что-то там запаивая, – а пытка отсутствием информацией не хуже прочих. Сейчас я уйду. Придет Ферст Эйд — это его медотсек, просто он, к вашему счастью, занят. Погрузит вас в офф, смена корпуса проводится только на оффлайновом меха, в онлайн выйдете с ти-ког.  
– С несмененным корпусом?  
– О, это как Эйду искра подскажет. Он теперь остался главным автоботским медиком, а фантазия у него всегда была богатая и нехорошая. – Фарма приподнял еще несколько пластин брони, – но конкретных указаний пока не поступало. Альформа ваша еще не решена.  
– Я бы предпочел выбрать сам. – Протеус поморщился от укола боли, – насколько мое мнение будет выслушано в подобной ситуации. Если все равно не интербот, то вам вряд ли критично, кем я буду выглядеть.  
– Не ко мне. К Эйду, Мегатрону или Прайму. – Фарма залил остатки повреждений регенераторами и опустил на место броню. – Так, теперь Найтбит.

Некрупный темно-зеленый колесный влетел в едва успевшую открыться дверь.  
– Копаешься? – голос у него звенел от радости.  
– Чиню. Я смотрю, тебя от платформы отковали? – Фарма не улыбнулся, продолжая работать, – и как, не надоело каждый цикл по три джоора лежать в блоке?  
На попытку врезать он выставил руку не глядя. Ферст Эйд — без сомнения, он — зашипел, но почти сразу же переключился на пленных.  
– О, телепат. Давно такой добычи не попадалось.  
Протеус не успел вмешаться, когда медик подтащил к себе Кварка, запуская мгновенно выщелкнутые анализаторы ему в системы.  
– Не трогай, – Найтбит шагнул угрожающе, – если ты его сломаешь...  
– ...то что? – Эйд вдруг так остро и недружелюбно сверкнул оптикой, что даже тертый боевик шарахнулся, – что? Ты мне погрозишь пальцем? На платформу, шлак. Я вами еще займусь. Фарма, исчезни. Я работаю.  
– Я тоже. – Десептикон спокойно собирал инструменты, складывал, убирал, игнорируя косой взгляд из-под алого визора.  
Короткий укол по магистралям, Протеус даже не заметил, когда Эйд выбросил руку, дотягиваясь до его корпуса, и видеозахват начал гаснуть. Принудительный офф. Он дернулся было, Найтбит рванулся ближе — хоть поймать, но поймал только воздух и такую же иглу в шею.  
Видеозахват погас окончательно, Протеус не успел даже ругнуться в мыслях, проваливаясь в оффлайн.

Когда оптика засветилась снова, показывая ему какие-то мутные пятна, он было дернулся сначала, продолжая движение, но корпус не подчинился.  
– Лежи, лежи, красавчик, – Ферст Эйд явственно засмеялся. – Все же жаль, что Мегатрон не приемлет интерботов. Что ты, что Децимус идеально бы подошли. Но ничего, я над вами поработаю...  
Вокалайзер не слушался, и спустя несколько кликов советник снова ушел в глубокий оффлайн.

***

Охотник едва слышно мурлыкал привязчивую похабную песенку Старого Каона, вышагивая по коридорам дворца. Настроение у него было просто отличное — свободный цикл совпал с таким же у Тандера, и можно было напасть на джета с непристойными целями. Нейтралы во дворце предпочитали собственный ярус и не рисковали соваться в другие, и Хаунд не ждал нападения. Да шлака ли — в автоботском дворце его ждать?  
– Ш-шарк, смари какая гайка, – громкий выразительный театральный шепот за спиной явно предназначался именно ему.  
Прошло уже почти двадцать ворн с тех пор, как последний раз "гайка" применялось к нему, так что Охотник даже не дал себе труда отреагировать. Разве могут найтись еще на Кибертроне идиоты, тянущие манипуляторы к Гончей Праймаса?  
– Смари, он нас не уважает. Эй, интер, значок для важности нацепил? – второй голос оказался ниже и глуше.  
Щелкнуло оружие, громко щелкнуло. Хаунд по звуку определил что-то тяжелое ракетное, и полегче, вроде пары бластеров. Шлаково... Нет, они действительно собрались на него напасть? Удивление сменилось радостным возбуждением по мере того, как Хаунд просчитывал варианты конфликта. Если они его не узнали, значит и к иллюзиям готовы не будут. О да... Как же он давно не дрался всерьез. Двое.  
Хаунд развернулся медленно, изящно качнув бедрами, и выслушал восторженный свист.   
Здоровый летучка и помельче, ракетный. Сигнатуры неопознаны. Отправились, видно, давно, а вернулись на Кибертрон только сейчас. Ха.  
– Гаечка? – на всякий случай уточнил Охотник, – это вы мне, оплавки?  
– Че ломаешься то! Отполированный такой. Иди сюда, ща мы тебе устроим мастер-класс, – летучка осклабился и шагнул ближе, намереваясь схватить Хаунда за приподнятые защитные элементы. Тот, кто помельче, остался на месте — видно, заподозрил что-то и оружие не опускал.  
Охотник медленно от них отступил, к стене, подготавливая иллюзию. Если они не оборудованы специальными сканерами, то ничего не заметят, а особых меток в их сигналах он не увидел. Вот ведь наглые шарки.  
– Флайт, давай-ка назад, – тихо сказал колесный, – что-то мне не нравится, как он держит руки.  
Развлечение грозило ускользнуть из-за этого внимательного шарка, и Хаунд даже расслабился, снова качнув бедрами — чтобы переключить все его мысли на интерфейс.  
– Ничо, заломаю, – летучка резко рванул вперед, и Охотник перешел в боевой режим.  
Кинуть иллюзию к стене, уворачивая от громадных лап. Сам — перекатом и выстрелить в мелкого лентами. Сдавленный хрип, и прекрасные парализующие автономные ленты начали обвивать дергающийся корпус.  
Летучка — Хаунд теперь смутно припомнил, что это был какой-то эксперимент Оптимуса, отосланный за неадекватностью и доставший даже его в лучшие ворны — кинулся бить. Нет, двигался он неплохо — Охотник даже позволил себе немного размяться, быстро и резко уходя из-под ударов. А вот масса и сила инерции... О-о, все понятно, он несколько ворн провел на планете с меньшей силой тяжести и еще не успел перекалиброваться под Кибертрон. Вот идиот. Хаунд доставил себе удовольствие заставить неповоротливую громаду споткнуться о своего спеленутого напарника и рухнуть на пол. Лезвия так прижали шейные магистрали летучки, что он живо прекратил дергаться.  
– Глупые болты, – Хаунд улыбнулся, – вас всего двое.  
– Мы не...   
Лезвие чуть изогнулось и пропороло магистраль, тонкая струйка энергона потекла по темной, царапанной, грязной броне.  
– Идиоты, – рывок Хаунд ощутил по еще зарождающейся дрожи серво, подпрыгнул, уходя от удара, и вогнал лезвия в стыки брони, прижав нейроствол. – Опла-авки...  
Ленты окончательно упаковали второго меха, и теперь Хаунд рассмотрел — это не колеса, а винты, слишком маленькие для вертолета, какой-то невнятной альтформы, – Назовите ваши полные имена, – Хаунд качнул лезвия, – я люблю знать, кого наказываю.  
– Слушай, мы же тебе еще ничего не сделали, – мелкий последний раз дернулся, выворачиваясь так, чтобы видеть летучку. Вздрогнул. – Может отпустишь, а?  
Крупный меха дрожал всем корпусом от пробивших оплетку нейроствола лезвий и лихорадочно мерцал линзами.  
– И не сделаете, – Хаунд улыбнулся, – теперь не сделаете. Маленькие правила поведения: не нападайте на незнакомых автоботов. Можете случайно напороться на Ищейку Праймаса.  
Вот теперь проняло обоих. Охотник медленно улыбнулся, с удовольствием отмечая скакнувший фон летучки и короткую гримасу на фейсплейте второго.  
– Имена, – лезвия шевельнулись, заставив меха заорать.  
– С-сиспрей, – мелкий дернулся в захватах, – он — Фаерфлайт. Отпусти немного, я передам его гештальту, чтоб не нарывались. П-пожалуйста.  
Хаунд хмыкнул. Мелкий трус. Расчетливый автоботский трус. Такого не жалко. Второго тоже не жалко. Высокомерный мощный ублюдок.  
– Пусть дергаются, меня это мало волнует, – второй комплект лент обвился вокруг шеи и запястий Флайта, фиксируя, и Охотник наконец вытащил лезвия из его нейроствола. – Вас нужно проучить.

– Какого шлака тут творится, Хаунд? – не менее знакомый голос заставил Охотника вздрогнуть. Тандеркракер, примчался... Телетраан что ли настучал?  
– Они на меня напали и хотели изнасиловать, – он скорчил обиженную гримасу, – вот, разбираюсь.  
– Я вижу, ты уже разобрался, – джет критически осмотрел спеленутых автоботов. – Оттащим их в камеры или хватит предупреждения?  
– Не-ет, – Хаунд медленно очертил крыло, – понимаешь ли, Тандер, они хотели попользовать меня. Я внушил им, насколько они ошибались, но ведь этого мало. Подумай сам, вдруг они захотят напасть на какого-нибудь маленького... – Хаунд улыбался все шире, – маленького, беленького десептикончика. Например, Вортекса. Их же расчленят через клик.  
– Хаунд, – Тандер посмотрел на него укоризненно, – и теперь ты собираешься расчленить их превентивно?  
– Нет. Я сделаю из них инсталляцию. Прайм разрешил самосуд в подобных ситуациях, – охотник нежно улыбнулся Флайту.  
Летучий забился и нервно захрипел.  
– Мы все поняли, – Сиспрей дернулся в лентах, – не надо! П-пожалуйста!  
Тандеркракер закрыл лицо ладонью и вздохнул.  
Охотник вдумчиво проверил наличие камер — одна, с интересом нацеленная — и подмигнул Телетраану.  
– Надо. Я никогда не оставлял подобных посягательств безответными. Кроме того, я слишком давно не практиковался, – он выщелкнул когти и предвкушающе ими клацнул. Острые изогнутые лезвия сверкнули прямо в сторону крылатого. – Начнем с тебя.  
– Хаунд, – Тандеркракер поднял было руку, но уронил ее устало, – как знаешь. Прайм тебе разрешил... – Он криво улыбнулся, – кто я, чтобы спорить с Праймом.  
Охотник мгновенно взъярился. Шлаков джет, по какому праву он собирается ему указывать, что и как делать.  
– Если твоя нежная десептиконская психика этого зрелища не перенесет — вали! Прямо сейчас! Пока я тебя к ним не присоединил! – Он развернулся к нему спиной, вздергивая пластины.  
"Я не хочу, чтобы ты стал чудовищем наподобие Металхоука, Вайдлар, пожалуйста," — по связи толкнуло тоской, и Хаунд замер в полудвижении на клик.  
"Я не Вайдлар. Я Хаунд", – Охотник зло пнул автобота и оскалился стону.  
– Шлак. Вам очень не повезло, оплавки.  
"Пожалуйста". – Тандер не спешил уходить.  
Ш-шлак. На что он надеется? Что Хаунд ради него откажется от своих привычек и проникнется нежностью ко всем Искрам? Не так уж он и нужен, этот ржавый дес.  
– Вали, – Хаунд отломал у Фаерфлайта антенну со страшным скрипом, – жди в кварте. Я подумаю.   
Автоботы замерли, пытаясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания. Тандер ушел, а Хаунд принялся яростно рвать чужую антенну когтями на мелкие клочки. Нашлака ему нужен этот дес? Он свое дело сделал.  
Фаерфлайт глухо застонал, предполагая, что следом в дело пойдут остальные детали. Тупой автобот.   
Хаунд оскалился, не чувствуя вдохновения для чего-то грандиозного, что было посетило его на клик. Живой этюд из чужих внутренностей... Какого шлака ему это не кажется смешным! Шевелящаяся, стонущая, попискивающая, капающая энергоном и маслом по замкнутому циклу инсталляция. Он же всегда это любил! Его заводила до безумия одна только возможность такое выполнить. И Оптимус вполне себе одобрит. А вот Тандер — нет, не сможет.  
Несколько десятков автоботов и десептиконов стали в свое время самым подходящим материалом. Как эти стонущие, испуганные идиоты. Хаунд впился в ладонь дентопластом, глядя сквозь стену. Шлак с ним, с недовольством Мегатрона. Этих идиотов кто-нибудь найдет, отправит в медблок, Эйд подкрутит им процы и пусть себе живут. Мегатрон и так Хаунда не слишком любил. Но Тандеркракер...  
Охотник зарычал и вцепился когтями в слабо вздрагивающее крыло. Фаерфлайт мгновенно заткнулся, но это только взбесило — его хотелось бить, пинать, а не художественно резать на ленточки! Хаунд отчаянно зарычал, загоняя когти на всю глубину крыла. Автобот только слабо заскулил, дергаясь. Когти вдвинулись глубже, добираясь до проводки, но тут в памяти всплыла спокойная синяя оптика. Охотник дернулся, располосовывая крыло. Ржа... Да сколько можно...  
– Считайте, шлак, что вам повезло, – он отпустил Фаерфлайта, но с ненавистью пнул Сиспрея, – молитесь всем Первым, чтобы я вас не поймал второй раз.

До последнего клика, пока стройная черно-красная фигура не скрылась за поворотом коридора, Сиспрей не верил, что их правда пронесло. И только после этого позволил себе расслабиться, злобно выругавшись в адрес напарника.  
– ...гаечку ему захотелось, болт ржавый!  
– Ну кто ж знал, – Фаерфлайт дернул больным крылом и глухо выругался, – идет, красавчик... И ты тоже кричал! Не лепи тут дезактив! Лучше сними это все с меня.  
– Кто бы с меня их снял! – Сиспрей задергался.  
– Я с вас все сниму, – проскрипел голос с потолка, и автоботы замерли, – все-о-о. Подождите, гаечки, только дронов подгоню и буду снимать. – Телетраан захихикал.


	33. Chapter 33

Хаунд злобно пнул еще и отъезжающую дверь, надеясь найти Тандера таким же злым — и хоть всласть подраться. Но джет мрачно листал что-то, держа куб сверхзарядки, и даже не повернулся.  
– И что ты тут сидишь? – зашипел Охотник, вставая посреди кварты и встопорщивая всю броню, которая только могла приподниматься. – Испортил мне все удовольствие и сидишь! Тандер!  
– Да? – кон даже не повернулся, только крепче стиснул пальцы, – прости. Возвращайся, веселись... Я ж не мешаю, – он звучал даже не зло — просто подавленно.  
И бесил этим только сильнее. Хаунд одним рывком оказался рядом с десом, запрыгивая ему на плечи и приставляя когти к шейным магистралям. Тандеркракер даже не шевельнулся, не пытался вывернуться.  
– Ты меня раздражаешь, – он двинул рукой, надрезая магистраль, но джет только чуть вздрогнул. Зато теперь Хаунд увидел, что он листал — отчеты про инсталяции, те самые, живые. Хаундову гордость. Ох шлак, не видел, он же не видел, он это пропустил...  
– Не смотри! – Когти закрыли синие линзы, и Охотник окончательно повис на джете, обхватив за шею и по шлему, – не смотри!  
– Я уже все видел... Я пересматривал, – тихо ответил Тандер.  
Он так же медленно поднял руку, и прикрыл наощупь экран инфорамки. Даже не вздрогнул, когда между пальцев со свистом вошло лезвие, гася прибор навсегда.  
– Ты ж сказал, что займешься. Я выяснил, чем...  
– И как тебе? – проскрежетал Охотник, со слабым удивлением осознавая все признаки надвигающейся истерики. Он не хотел, чтобы Тандер его ненавидел. Не хотел. Искра дергалась, заставляя крепче сжимать когти на оптике джета.  
– Страшновато, – Тандер так и сидел, – ты решил мне оптику выбить? Ну прости, снимал сам, выкладывал сам. Я не знал, что смотреть нельзя, – его громовой бас выцвел до ломкого подобия себя. Десептикон... Тяжело переживает, а ведь там были и коны... Там много кого было... Хаунд спохватился и убрал руку от фейсплейта джета, продолжая держать его за горло.  
– Зачем? Тебя это... радовало? Развлекало? – Дес все никак не мог восстановить голос, после увиденного.  
– Развлекало, – Хаунд царапнул еще раз, злясь и не находя выхода. На Тандера? Да шлака ему... Он еще раз сжал когти, и снова отпустил, не чувствуя в Искре удовлетворения от чужой боли.  
– И этих двоих. Я так понимаю, ты с ними уже закончил? Мне наверно не оценить, – Джет сидел неподвижно, вцепившись пальцами в край платформы.  
Ударить его? Разодрать магистрали, которые даже не прикрывает? Хаунд зарычал. Признать, что ничего не сделал, означало признать слабость. Полный провал. Хаунд бессильно дернулся, и впился когтями в предложенную ладонь.  
– Просто сядь напротив, – тихо попросил Тандер, так же пусто.  
Автобот медленно переполз на платформу, рядом, поджимая длинные ноги. Белую ладонь он так и не отпустил, сжимая когти до первых капель энергона. Джет не обращал внимая на боль и смотрел в пол. Потом поднял взгляд, устало и как-то до дезактива пусто.  
– Ну? – Тандер не тряхнул рукой, – что теперь? Иди, заканчивай свою... инсталляцию. Высокое искусство...  
– Я их отпустил, – со стыдом и яростью признался Хаунд, – ты мне все настроение сбил, ржа с крыльями. Чего ты ко мне прицепился? Мне и без тебя было... нормально, – врать Искра не давала.  
Он отвернулся, не заметив, как вспыхнули у Тандера линзы. Но вот короткую дрожь в руке уловил.  
– Отпустил? На самом деле?  
Хаунд проклял себя еще раз, почувствовав, как от надежды в голосе Тандера ему хочется свернуться клубком и завыть. И ответил на это, как привык отвечать на любую попытку влезть к нему в Искру — яростью. Бешеной, истерической яростью, заставляющей разорвать противника в клочки, пережечь, уничтожить.  
– Отпусти! Отстань от меня, шлак ты! – Хаунд вскочил, выдергивая когти из руки Тандера. – И не подходи ко мне! И не... – Он едва не упал, потеряв равновесие.  
Джет в него впился так, что броня прогнулась, не давая свалиться, дернул к себе, притянул, не обращая внимания на бешено полосующие когти.  
– Да тихо ты, псих... тихо, – Тандер сжал руки.  
Хаунд выл и бился в руках, пинался острыми накладками на ногах. Когти застряли в броне в какой-то клик и он нерассуждающе впился в крыло острым дентапластом, вздрагивая всем корпусом. Он не отследил, когда руки перестали его просто сжимать. Тандер судорожно разбирал ему броню, втиснув ладонь едва не к нейростволу, а второй — подкапываясь под капот. Охотник взвился с возмущенным воплем, и джет отпустил его капот только для того, чтобы прихватить вздернутый бампер, сжимая изо всех сил. Ноги на автомате разъехались, и Хаунд упал обратно, пытаясь свести колени.  
– Шлак ты дурной, – Тандер куснул ему гребень, стремительно подминая под себя на столе, – ох, Хаунд... – Он прижал снова и теперь впился в губы, не давая ответить.  
Охотник мстительно укусил его за подставленную губу и перестал притворяться, что сопротивляется. Он уже выгибался и стонал под поглаживающими и тискающими руками. Попытался выдернуть застрявшие когти.  
"Вот так", – Тандер его легко куснул в ответ, – "так хорошо", – ладонь прошлась широко по бедренным портам, наводя статику.  
Хаунд захрипел, убирая паховую броню и пытаясь притереться к джету. Хорошо-о-о... Шлак с ними, с теми идиотами. У него есть Тандер для удовольствия. Охотник дернул бедрами, подставляя порты под бережные пальцы.  
"Ты все равно талант. Без этого", — Тандер вздрогнул, вспомнив увиденное, и снова спрятался от воспоминаний, забираясь глубже, вызывая стоны.  
Охотник наконец-то сообразил убрать когти и обхватил деса за шлем руками, вжимая в себя, – "глубже глос-сой... Там разъемы и... и... сенсоры". Он захрипел внешним вокалайзерами, когда Тандер выполнил просьбу, зарываясь глубоко в узкие спецразъемы. Запрокинутый шлем он бережно удержал, ни на клик не останавливаясь.  
Бешено чувствительный, Хаунд уже капал и поджимал мембраны вокруг пальцев, пытаясь насадиться глубже, задействовать все сенсоры. Шлак, как он выносил проц Тандеркракеру. Один его вид заставлял обо всем забыть, выбить из проца лишнее и судорожно прижиматься, не отрываясь из поцелуя.  
Автобот уже скулил, сжимая бедра и ерзая на бампере просительно. Горячий. Тандер медленно убрал руку из приемной системы, подхватывая его за бедренную секцию и выщелкивая джампер. Слабое подвывание в этот клик заставляло Искру вспыхнуть и перевернуться на ложементе — так это выглядело шлаково эротично. Никак не удержаться, не подразнить его еще клик, целуя кончики пальцев, полные смертоносных инструментов.  
"Давай уже," — Хаунд слабо схватил его за фейсплейт, – "ну?.."  
"Красивый," — Тандер заурчал, облизывая ему руки, – "какой же ты шлаково красивый".  
"Прибью, если не...не сконнектишь", – Хаунд медленно закинул ногу безумным движением, отводя ее чуть не себе за шлем, и открывая порты, – "ну!"  
От вцепляющихся в разъемы штекеров он безумно завыл, выгибаясь еще сильнее, так, что приемная система сложно вывернулась вокруг джамперной скрутки. Теперь завыл и Тандер, теряя контроль над собой. Мощные разряды прошивали Хаунда насквозь, он только вскидывался, громче вскрикивая, дергаясь и выгибаясь.  
Откаты пробивали джета до кончиков крыльев, и он все сильнее втискивал в себя шлакова автобота. Ладонь сжалась едва ли не на нейростволе, и Хаунд заорал на ультразвуке, подкинув Тандеркракера. Глубокий поцелуй выбил его в едва осознаваемый загруз — корпус двигался, сжимался, выдавал откаты, но Хаунда уже закинуло куда-то в кипящую разрядами горячую пустоту.  
Одного, как... что-то дрогнуло, вспышки, почти выжигающие ему самоосознание сдвинулись, что-то полыхнуло, и Хаунда поглотило манящее чистое сияние выдвинутой Искры джета. Попытку рвануться Тандер намертво блокировал, стиснул запястья, вбился Искрой с силой — и застонал хрипло.  
"Не-е-е..." — у Охотника кончились возражения, и камера Искры выдвинулась, открываясь навстречу. Долгие несколько кликов слияния закончились ослепительной вспышкой и мощнейшим разрядом по системам. Их будто вплавило друг в друга, клик Хаунд с изумлением услышал свой смех, от мысли, что это станет его лучшей инсталляцией.  
И пришла темнота.

Онлайн Хаунд вышел от облизывающей его фейсплейт глоссы и лизнулся в ответ, сжав руки еще крепче на шлеме Тандера.  
– Ты меня напугал, – Тандер звучал как обычно, полным глубоким голосом, – какого шлака ржать перед перезагрузкой?  
– Я думал о том, как это красиво, – включать оптику Охотник не спешил, потираясь о деса всем корпусом. Не хотел видеть, как сильно он опять его подрал. – Так... светится, красиво.  
– Это да, – Тандер снова поймал его руку и поцеловал ладонь, – шлаков ты маньяк, – в голосе его прозвучала горечь.  
– А ты моралист, – буркнул Хаунд, – испортил меня. – Он все же включил линзы и дернулся от печальной нежности в синей оптике. – Ш-шлак, не смотри так на меня...  
– Как? – Тандер не отрывал взгляд, лениво, медленно примериваясь расстыковаться, – ну что тут поделать... Я ненавижу такое вот... искусство. А то, как ты творишь без чужих потрохов — еще как люблю.  
Хаунд зарычал было, но первое же поглаживание черной брони превратило звук в мягкое урчание. Пальцы скользнули вдоль прорех в светлой броне — все же он сильно подрал джета. Нестабильность психики, глубинная, старая. Еще одно последствие переделки корпуса. Но, кажется, Тандер не замечал ее. Или смирился. Или принимал, как часть Искры. В любом случае, сейчас он медленно гладил, передавая каждым движением благодарность и гордость. Хаунд покрутил, за что именно, но так толком и не сформулировал.  
Потом можно будет спросить, ничего страшного. Он сладко всхлипнул от отстыковки джампера, и снова обвился вокруг джета, вжимаясь в него фейсплейтом.  
– Хочешь массаж серво? – тихо уточнил Тандер.  
Хаунд кивнул. Хотел. Все хотел, и чтобы урчать от наслаждения, пока забираются в стыки брони... "Интер ты поганый", – ругательство, прозвучавшее почему-то голосом Прайма, не сработало.  
Интер, да. С Тандером можно. И подтекать шлюзами от каждого удачного движения, и скулить, и выпячивать бампер. Можно.  
– Хороший... – Крупные ладони прогладили ему спину, – хороший мой, красивый.  
– Да хватит, – Хаунд стукнул его по ладони, – заткнись и гладь, – он оскалился на тихий смех, потом сам хмыкнул тихо, прижмурив оптику. Хорошо-то как… Можно долго сидеть, наслаждаясь прикосновениями по броне, пока джет гладит, перебирая приоткрытые механизмы аккуратными пальцами.  
– Я тебя подрал, – с сожалением отметил Охотник, проворачиваясь под руками и встопорщивая броню, открывая доступ к сервоприводам, чтобы и туда забрались нежные крупные ладони.  
– Ничего страшного, – Тандер заурчал.  
Хаунд остро ощущал себя... нужным? Оцененным? Шлак. В любом случае, это просилось во что-то вылиться. В нечто грандиозное... визуальное... и если взять в рабство Джазза с Саундвейвом — то и озвученное.  
– Эй, Тандер, тебе нравились мои довоенные холо? – охотник резко перевернулся и сел, застав джета врасплох.  
– М... Да. Некоторые — больше, но нравились все.  
Хаунд кивнул, что-то просчитывая для себя — его забавлял заинтригованный взгляд. Восхищенный взгляд.   
– Ты шлаков синтетик, – решил Хаунд поделиться, и заодно — отвлечь немного партнера от мыслей о холо. Пусть забудет. Пусть удивится.  
– Я? Это ты синтетик. Я на тебя смотреть спокойно не могу, сразу манипуляторы тянутся потрогать, – признался джет с некоторым смущением, заставляющим ярче вспыхивать габаритные огоньки.  
– Нравлюсь? – прищурился Хаунд.  
– Очень, – в подтверждение джет протянул руку, но получил толчок стопой в кокпит и сел на место.  
– Сиди. Выключи свет. И молчи. – Охотник одним прыжком оказался на середине кварты. – Молчи.  
Тандер аж закрыл фейсплейт руками, оставив только линзы — мол, все понял, готов немедленно молчать и внимать. Он встопорщил крылья, и его собственные бортовые маячки засветились неярко в темноте кварты.  
Хаунд провернулся на месте, активируя давным-давно дремлющие протоколы подсветки корпуса изнутри. Хорошо, что эта ржа Хром действительно нормально восстановил ему корпус. Еще один плавный проворот, и по черно-красному корпусу разбежались полосы алой и золотой подсветки, причудливым завораживающим узором.  
Сдавленный вздох со стороны Тандера, мгновенно зафонившего сильнее, послужил достаточным комплиментом. Каждое движение меняло узор, каждый изгиб подчеркивался, обвивался ало-золотым сиянием и пятнами полной темноты. Хаунд невыносимо плавным движением закинул руки за голову, очертив две сияющих дуги, и покачал бедренной секцией, прогнувшись в талии. Провернулся на месте под всхлип джета, подергивая светящимися длинными пластинами брони на покачивающихся бедрах.  
Шаг, шаг, по-во-рот, когда-то учили болью, но сейчас Хаунд не помнил о ней, просто двигаясь по вбитой в самые нейроцепи схеме. Прогнуться — смотри на меня, вожделей меня, искри на меня, теряй проц. И Тандер послушно искрил, и послушно терял рассудок, каждое движение встречая стоном, вцепившись дентапластом себе в руки, чтобы не пытаться поймать это сокровище.  
Выгнуться всем корпусом, вскидывая руки вверх в отточенном, выстроенном жесте. И пусть теперь они отягощены смертельным оружием, смотри, несчастный, смотри на эти изящнейшие кисти в яркой подсветке. От нового стона Хаунд сам подтек, разворачиваясь резче в неслышном ритме — но Тандер читал его, будто мелодию.  
Развернуться, чуть дразня изгибом спины, скользнуть на колени — и ниже, ниже до пола. И снова утечь из рук, выскользнуть под жалобный скулеж.  
Тандеркракер еще помнил условие молчать. И сидеть. Но о шлак, какая же это была пытка, вот так вот сидеть и только смотреть, не имея права прикоснуться.  
Хаунд медленно отскользнул на центр комнаты и замер. Клик. Два. И новый танец, но теперь уже с приподнимающимися пластинками брони. Тихий звук заставил его чуть прикрыть броню — и Тандер снова сцепился в ладонь, пытаясь заткнуться. Корпус скользил, будто ртутный, менял очертания — соблазнительно-неполные, едва очерченные внутренним светом.  
Джет умоляюще протянул руки. Хаунд, пожалуйста, на этот раз, позволь к себе прикоснуться, хоть на клик, хоть кончиками пальцев... Он транслировал восхищение и восторг, и вожделение, и безумие от этой красоты, столь плавно скользящей в пространстве. Оо-ох-х-хаунд... Кончики пальцев жгло — касание лишь воздуха у изящных, приподнятых пластин бедра, едва ощутимое касание полей от тонких пальцев, слишком близко — но не касается — изгиб спины, броня поднята, приоткрывая металл и проводку, чуть влажные от напряжения, и возбуждения Хаунда.  
Пожалуйста, Хаунд... Тандеркракер снова рванулся вперед, уже совсем отбрасывая процессорную деятельность, упал на колени в попытке схватить тонкий сияющий силуэт. И снова всего лишь скольжение вдоль пульсирующих полей, всего лишь тень ощущения в руках.  
Усилием воли он заставил себя сесть, не шевелясь — и в награду получил почти-касание, до стона неуловимое. Но вместо стона Тандер зазвучал внешними динамиками — низкий, едва слышный ритм, прочитанный им в движениях, теперь заставлял его корпус дрожать. Откликнулись звуковые установки, порождая густую вибрацию, от которой, казалось, сгустился даже воздух в кварте. Хаунд поймал этот ритм и задрожал всем корпусом, не удержав шлюзы. По черному бедру потекла первая, взблескивающая в неверном свете капля.  
Тандер снова всхлипнул, сжимая кулаки у бедер, и смотрел, смотрел непрерывно на едва озвученное скольжение танца вокруг, скользящие струйки света, под острый запах открытой брони и текущего масла. Впитывал этот ритм движений, возвращая его звуком, и не поверил оптике, когда наконец Хаунд застыл совсем рядом с ним, чуть нависая и тяжело вентилируясь. Он шлаково давно так не танцевал, так не заводился, и в робко подставленные руки упал, впиваясь в губы джета поцелуем — хочешь меня?  
Он ждал мгновенного коннекта, расслабился — но Тандер медленно заставил себя разжать руки и запрокинулся на спину.  
"Продолжай", – он не нарушил тишину голосом, – "я твой".  
"Мой Громовержец," — Охотник навис над ним, опираясь на руки, – "мой". Скользнул кончиками пальцев по белому фейсплейту, очерчивая контур подбородка. Хочешь меня? Пальца поддевают броню, и замки отщелкиваются. Хочу. И вибрирует весь корпус джета, тяжелым низкими ритмом.  
Впившись изо всех сил в пол, Тандер смог удержаться — только уронив долгий, низкий стон, когда скрутка наконец выщелкнулась из-под брони. О шлак, он завелся так, что стонал уже и от боли в перенапряженных схемах — но не смел торопить, только умоляюще смотрел, часто подрагивая.  
Смотрел, как Хаунд шлаково медленно скользит пальцами по его броне, сбрасывая острые искры в стыки, выбивая из джета все новые и новые стоны. И сам уже весь дрожит, закусив губу в предвкушении. Еще чуть-чуть оттянуть, еще... Ш-шарки, нет сил терпеть. Тандер держался до последнего — пока Хаунд не скользнул на скрутку с изящной небрежностью опытного танцора. Контроль кончился, с глухим вскриком Тандер обхватил талию под приподнятыми сегментами, вжимаясь глубже и спуская мощный разряд.  
Охотник вцепился в его наручи когтями, мгновенно застывая в судороге серво, и заорал в дроновском коде, впитывая мощнейшие разряды, подкрепленные вибрацией. После столь яркой прелюдии на перезагрузку они вылетели в рекордные несколько кликов.  
Клик загрузки — и новая раскрутка, Тандер не мог уложиться в один раз, и теперь тискал, обминал, прикусывал пальцы Хаунду, жадно лапал, но не переворачивался. Охотник только извивался на джампере, впитывая каждую вспышку напряжения в соединенных системах с наслаждением. Его корпус мог вынести шлаково много интерфейса, и теперь он этим с удовольствием пользовался, чуть меняя настройки приемной системы, замыкая дополнительные контуры, чтобы обрушить Тандера в целую серию перегрузок центральных процессоров.  
Руки сжались слишком сильно, и Хаунд прибил их когтями к полу, тихо зарычав на болезненный вскрик. Шлаков покорный, открывшийся до Искры джет, даже вспышка его боли отдалась кайфом.  
Искру Охотник открыл сам, позволяя сияниям тянуться друг к другу, медленно наклонился, соединяя энергетические оболочки. Слияние искр, последняя грань близости, теперь — полностью добровольно и осознанно. Ни громового рычания Тандера, ни собственного воя он уже не услышал за поглощающим сиянием.

– Хука сам вызовешь или мне? – первый вопрос в онлайне застал Хаунда врасплох. Он все ее жаждал страстно урчать и тереться о чужой корпус в пост-интерфейсном приступе нежничанья.  
– Хука? Надо Хука? Зачем? – Охотник шевельнулся, и со стыдом понял, что он опять подрал джета когтями. – О-о-о шлак, прости, я не соображал.  
Еще через клик он понял, что руки подозрительно неподвижны, и включил оптику. От вида распаханных ладоней Тандера, прибитых к полу на всю длину клинков, ему стало на клик нехорошо. Ох шлак! Ему должно быть очень больно... Хаунд выдернул лезвия, слишком торопливо, вызвав у джета болезненный стон, и попытался закрыть повреждения.  
– Не дергайся так, не дезактивируюсь же я от этого, – Тандер звучал спокойно, и даже пытался улыбаться.  
– Да шлак, – Хаунд зло стукнул по груди кулаком, – срываюсь. Шлакова прошивка.  
Он расстыковался и вытянул аптечку, чтобы хоть в первом приближении закрыть травмы. Энергона и так натекло ощутимо, а Тандер еще и в его корпус слил...  
– Я могу вызвать Хука, или Фарму, кто там свободен. Ничего страшного, – джет попытался сесть, но Охотник толкнул его обратно.  
– Лежи, ржа ты с крыльями, – голос совсем чуть-чуть срывался. – Сейчас закрою все. Как я это ненавижу!  
– Тише, – Тандер поднял руку, не обращая внимания на злость Хаунда, погладил его, – этот танец и дезактива стоил. Не дергайся, у меня руки не критичный инструмент.  
– Я ненавижу причинять боль без намерения на то, – Хаунд закрыл самые крупные течи и теперь тщательно обматывал руки джета фиксирующей лентой. – Особенно партнерам. Тем более — тебе! И медика тоже вызовешь, но позже. И я все-таки на тебе полежу!  
– Лежи, – Тандер рассмеялся тихо и глухо, – и я полежу. Погладить тебя можно, или изображать больного?  
Он небрежно поймал ладонь Хаунда, поцеловал кончики пальцев и отпустил.  
– Руки не тревожь, а то потом даже удовольствие мне доставить не сможешь, – Охотник улегся на него сверху и потянулся к светлому шлему. – Правда, я хорошо танцую?  
– Невозможно хорошо! Мне даже в дезактив за такое не жалко, клянусь Мортеусом, – Тандер восхищенно улыбался.  
– Вокалайзер заткни, – Хаунд нахмурился, – доклянешься, идиот. Я просто станцевал, и нечего разводить это ваше... десептиконское.  
Он показательно куснул Тандеру выступающий аудиодатчик и зарычал в ответ на смех.  
– Я хочу быть твоим, – джет все еще улыбался, но искра Охотника дернулась, – Хаунд, я хочу быть твоим. Если сам захочешь.  
– Хочу. – Он притерся ближе, отключая оптику и вжимаясь всем корпусом в большого горячего кона, – шлак ты и ржа... Крылатая.  
– Ржа, – согласился Тандер тихо, осторожно обнимая смертоносный корпус, и стараясь не тревожить разбитые кисти. – Активная ржа. Ты же меня простишь?  
Хаунд проворчал нечто невнятное, пряча фейсплейт. Нежности и всякие обещания он терпеть не мог, но за Тандера пожалуй вырвал бы искру кому угодно. Большой мощный кон. Его кон.  
Но за этим следовал шаг. Шаг, который Хаунд не мог сделать, но уже почти сделал. Он, Хаунд — его автобот. Его.

 

***

Сам Шоквейв никогда не считал себя специалистом по автоботам. Он не вел с ними переговоров, не занимался исследованиями этого рода. Но по неизвестным ему причинам все, к кому он обращался с подобными вопросами, реагировали одинаково — "ну если тебе нужна помощь... но я не знаю".  
Видимо, специалистов не нашлось вовсе. Шоквейв даже рискнул бы обратиться к Персептору, не покинь тот Кибертрон так блистательно-внезапно, вместе с рванувшим движком Потерянного Света, но судьба уберегла его от подобной ошибки.  
– Я слышал, у тебя проблемы, – Мегатрон искренне старался сохранить корректность, – хм... Я мог бы выслушать. Прости за вмешательство, но выглядишь очень уж уставшим, – он улыбнулся Шоквейву, задержав его после совещания.  
– Извините, лидер, я не уверен, что имею право вас обременять, – Шоквейв смущенно дернулся, но все же признался, – у меня некоторые личные проблемы с... Бластером.  
Мегатрон уверенно кивнул, и дипломат все же решился рассказать лидеру. Вдруг...

Мегатрон умел слушать. Действительно умел — и, тихо сидя перед ним, как виноватый спарклинг перед воспитателем, Шоквейв неожиданно для себя выложил все — как спас шарка у Всеискры, как вылечил, как поддался первый раз, обо всем, даже о том, что не хотел бы выкладывать вот так напрямую.  
– ...И теперь он не отвечает на твои сообщения и не появляется сам, – тихо закончил за Шоквейва лидер.   
Дипломат только кивнул. Он учитывал, что Бластеру вряд ли понравятся подробные извинения, поэтому ограничился парой коротких писем.  
– Готовит месть. – Мегатрон хмыкнул. – Не дезактив, ни в коем случае. Именно месть. Ответное подчинение и принуждение. Тебе ни в коем случае нельзя этого допустить, Шоквейв.  
– Почему? Я же действительно... – Шоквейв осекся. Вздохнул и чуть слышно простонал в отчаянии, – скорее, я сам предложил бы ему подчинение! Но лично, не в письмах...  
– Нельзя, – Мегатрон положил руку ему на плечо и встряхнул. – Шоквейв, тебе нельзя оказываться в подчиненном положении в ваших отношениях. Бластер не умеет быть ведущим. Скажем так — чтобы иметь право запрещать ему принимать синтетики, ты должен всегда быть в ведущей позиции. Автоботы не умеют выстраивать равное партнерство, только систему "ведущий — подчиненный".  
Шоквейв подавился вопросом, слишком личным для беседы, и ошалело кивнул.  
– То есть повторить? Вот это... Шлак, я не смогу! Мне смотреть было больно... – Он прервался и отметил с удивлением, – но теперь меня слушают его кассеты.  
– Сможешь. Если хочешь его вытащить. Не обязательно же ломать Бластера, достаточно показать, что он подчиняется тебе. – Мегатрон подмигнул ошалело мерцающей линзе и фыркнул паром. – Ты бы знал, сколько я с Оптимусом воюю...  
– Вот так же? Поэтому он слушает? – Шоквейв понизил тон, – но я боюсь снова сорваться, сломать, вам проще...  
– Нет, так я бы не смог. Словами и иногда драками. Но занять позицию главного я ему не дам.  
– То есть?..  
– Нет. Максимум, чего добиваюсь я — это именно равное партнерство. – Мегатрон чуть наклонил шлем, показывая, что по этому вопросу обсуждение завершено. – В вашем случае Бластер не готов к равному.  
Шоквейв тяжело хрипнул вентиляцией.  
– Я... попробую. Спасибо, шеф. Что бы мы без вас делали... – Он тяжело опустил плечи, – значит, не дать вести... это же не будет предательством, верно?  
– Не просто не дать вести. Самому стать ведущим. Воспринимай это именно как возможность сейчас удержать его от зависимости и срывов в синтетики. Потом можно будет отпустить, но не сейчас. И главное, – Мегатрон улыбался, – он сам к тебе пришел, Шоквейв, и предложил себя.  
– Я сделаю, – Шоквейв еще раз дернулся, и замер, глубоко задумавшись. Мегатрон поднялся — его дела уже настойчиво требовали внимания, и в спину услышал очень тихое "спасибо".

Некоторые меры безопасности Шоквейв принял сразу. Некоторые — тщательно изучив все свидетельства об участии Бластера в боевых действиях — чуть позже. Личная безопасность, особый режим кварты... Он был уверен, что Бластер и на этот раз не изменит своему любимому парализующему жезлу и позаботился о противодействии. Немного подумав, он решил не использовать что-то для удержания. Его показатель мощности значительно превышали таковые у Бластера, следовательно, использовать протезы... нет. Лучше сделать это голым руками.  
...от синтетика "для храбрости" Шоквейв тоже отказался.  
А вот Бластер — не отказался. Не смог. И это было первое, что почувствовал Шоквейв, когда из угла его личной кварты в него прилетел заряд парализатора. Тонкий, сладкий, болезненно раздражающий запах синтетиков.  
Связист сам не понял, почему вместо дипломата стат-ошейник оказался на нем. Не заметил, как улетел в угол парализационный жезл, и окончательно включился в изменившуюся ситуацию уже придавленным к полу.  
– Синтетики, Бластер, синтетики... Мы это обсуждали, не так ли?  
– Ржа! – Бластер забился, пытаясь хоть как-то ударить — но движения выходили скованными, невнятными, стат-ошейник работал на пол-мощности.  
– Стат-ошейник и попытка меня поймать — это я еще понимаю. – Шоквейв изо всех сил заставлял себя звучать уверенно и властно. – Но синтетики! Какого шлака? – Рука против его воли сильнее сжалась на плече связиста, пока он наматывал на пушку цепочку от ошейника.  
Запах вызывал память о ломке — и вдавить Бластера в пол, резко врезав без замаха, оказалось совсем легко.  
– Ржа, ты мне обещал бросить, – шипение заставило Бластера вздрогнуть, – теперь все лечение в шлак. У тебя будет ломка. Потом. Если доживешь.  
Связист дернулся с коротким вскриком. Получилось скорее испуганно-жалобно, чем угрожающе. Такой Шоквейв его пугал, и в памяти сразу всплыла пушка, до боли ввинчивающаяся в системы, и собственные просьбы.  
– Шоки... не надо. Не н-надо, я случайно, я не буду больше, – он задрожал всем корпусом.  
– Случайно, – Шоквейв почти шипел — он и правда разозлился на этого шарка, плевавшего на свой корпус и свои обещания. Волна ярости поднималась из Искры — пришлось вспомнить ровный голос Мегатрона, чтобы ее обуздать. "Будь ведущим", он говорил, не "искалечь его". Шоквейв застонал, превратив этот звук в угрожающее рычание — и снова увидев мелькнувший ужас в алых линзах.  
– Я не буду! – Бластер забился, пытаясь вырваться. И заскулил, уже не сопротивляясь, когда вставший Шоквейв вздернул его на ноги за ошейник и поволок к платформе. "Будь ведущим". Ярость требовалось разрядить и дипломат выбрал интерфейс.  
– Я тебя накажу. Бластер.  
– Нет! – Бот застонал, заерзал истерически пытаясь вырваться из рук. Шоквейв с коротким удивлением понял — он же всерьез испуган, действительно всерьез!  
– Начнем сначала, – промурлыкал дипломат, заставив Бластера встать на колени возле платформы. Сам он сел на нее, прочно удерживая цепочку на стволе пушки. – Ты обещал мне не принимать синтетики, не так ли? – он цапнул бота за подбородок, разворачивая оптикой в линзу.  
– Шлак, я тебе ничего не должен! – Бластер заорал, откинув его руку, и пискнул — горло передавило, ход энергона застопорился — ошейник промял даже армированные шланги.  
Клик, два... Синяя линза смотрела с легким осуждением. Бластер попытался сорвать с себя ошейник, проскребая по нему когтями, слабо пискнул от накатывающей паники. Он сдался за долю клика до того, как Шоквейв бы не выдержал.  
– Д-да, обещал... Обещал! П-пусти... – Бот вцепился в освобожденные шланги.  
Шоквейв огорченно — едва сдерживая рвущиеся извинения — пощелкал вокалайзером.  
– Как думаешь, что я должен сделать, чтобы бы о них забыл навсегда? Чтобы одна мысль о синтетиках тебя пугала? Ведь ломка не помогла, правда?  
Бластер замер, обхватив деку руками. Ему не понравилось в прошлый раз, он едва не погас. И все слишком... слишком страшно, слишком больно. Он никогда не думал, что Шоквейв может так. Куда сильнее пугала мысль, что это был не случайный срыв. Это ему показали, как может быть.  
Шоквейв его притянул рукой за шлем, и очень тихо прошептал.  
– Все будет иначе, если бросишь, – ладонь обласкала по шлему до боли нежно, проскользила по шейным проводам, по трансформационным стыкам, едва просыпав искр.  
Пальцы коснулись деки, скользя по стыкам почти неощутимо.  
– Или, если ты продолжишь нарушать данное мне обещание... Тебе будет плохо, Бластер. – Цепочка натянулась, заставляя его наклониться вперед и вцепиться когтями в край платформы. – Но сегодня ты уже принял синтетики и будешь наказан.  
Бластер хрипло ругнулся, и беспомощно, жалобно пискнул в высоком регистре.  
– Н-не надо так... Шоки, ты же кон, не на...  
– То что я кон, не означает, что я буду обращаться с тобой как с неразумным спарклингом. Ты должен отвечать за свои проступки. Ты пришел сам и принял мой условия, – по наитию сформулировал Шоквейв. Вздрогнувший всем корпусом связист подтвердил его догадку.  
– Значит, Бластер — я за тебя отвечаю, – Шоквейв мягко потянул за цепочку, – заставляя бота уткнуться в свое плечо, – и ты забудешь о синтетиках. Или умрешь.  
– Не н-надо. – Бластер почему то решил, что сейчас его опять будут как последний раз, почти разбирать на части и дернулся, слабо укусив Шоквейва за стык брони. – Не надо мне пушку...  
– А кто сказал, что это будет пушка? Ты принес такой интересный жезл с собой.  
Бластер заорал, выдираясь изо всех сил — и только ошейник заставил его ослабленно повиснуть в руках.  
– Сегодня тебе не будет больно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня боялся. Ты должен бояться синтетиков, – Шоквейв снова легко его коснулся.  
Автобот сжался, напрягаясь всеми системами, но сигналы вязли в ошейнике и даже не мог сопротивляться всерьез, когда Шоквейв прижал его к себе, медленно раздразнивая разрядами и открывая замки брони. Только попискивал на каждый щелчок — паховая броня, топливные системы, медразъемы, дека...  
– Тебе не будет больно, – Шоквейв медленно приподнял ему шлем кончиком дула, заставляя смотреть напрямую, – не будет. Но еще хоть раз я почую синтетики...  
Пушка коснулась приоткрытых губ. Бластер со всхлипом сжал дентапласт и замотал шлемом, насколько позволял ошейник. Шлак, он не будет, правда не будет. Шоквейв едва не дернулся от такого явственного страха, едва не сорвался в извинения. "Ты ему не поможешь, если будешь потакать," — напомнил дипломат себе, поглаживая приоткрытые порты. Медленно-медленно, нежно. Сливая искорки — пока не засбоит вентиляция.  
– Ты сам себя отдал, Бластер, – Шоквейв шептал едва слышно, – и ты мой. И я тебя сохраню.  
Гладить, пока Бластер не всхлипнет, разжимая мембраны. Пальцы еще раз скользнули по тонким лепесткам и двинулись чуть глубже, к топливному порту.  
– Сменить тебе энергон, а? – тихо спросил дипломат, страшно жалея о невозможности облизать эти дрожащие губы. – Осушить тебя и снова наполнить?  
– Д-да...  
Бластер сдался — и сразу отпустил контроль, полностью открывая доступ к своим системам. "Нельзя сорваться, нельзя его жалеть", – твердил себе Шоквейв. Он слегка перенастроил контуры, чтобы самому не получить синтетика в контуры, активировал вспомогательный бак. Медленному продвижению топливной насадки в еще не до конца раскрытые мембраны Шоквейв помогал пальцами, дразня все сенсоры, что попадались под пальцы.  
Бластер с неожиданной силой дернулся, пытаясь вывернуться, и что-то бессвязно заорал в едва читаемом коде, но ошейник снова заставил его замолчать.  
– Ну же. Отдай этот шлак, пока он не пропитал твои фильтры.  
Автобот еще раз дернулся и затих, вздрагивая всем корпусом.  
"Больно, Шоки," — он решился на связь, – "я же не сопротивляюсь, ш-шлак, не надо так".  
Шоквейв убрал руку от систем, чуть отпустил ошейник, и связист сам вжался в него, поскуливая и убрав когти.  
«Я буду осторожнее», – Шоквейв проскользил по его корпусу, заставил чуть оттопыриться — и рывком завершил стыковку, – "но не смей мне сопротивляться, Бластер".  
«Как скажешь», — кассетник вжался в него сильнее, тихонько подвывая от первых разрядов от впившихся в разъемы штекеров. От начавшегося опустошения систем он вскрикнул и заерзал, пытаясь то ли подставить порты под пальцы, то ли убрать.  
«Когда ты под синтетиками, мне не хочется даже пачкать о тебя руки», – Шоквейв его прижал сильнее, заставив замереть, – «в следующий раз отдам Ферст Эйду на промывку систем, и благодари Мортеуса, что Персептор улетел с Кибертрона».  
"Не надо Эйду!" — Бластер весь выгнулся, невнятно застонав, – "Эйд меня терпеть не м-может..." От осушения систем он уже почти не соображал, но все равно не рисковал злить Шоквейва требованиями дать ему энергона. Но и не запирался, разрешив любое взаимодействие с его топливными системами.  
"Сейчас ты отрубишься", – Шоквейв нежно прихватил его поперек открытой деки, – "не бойся. Падай."  
Он снова включил откачку, выбирая последние литры.  
Бластер обвалился как выключенный и тоненько запищал системами аварийного предупреждения, не сумев их отключить. Такой беспомощный, такой открытый... Дипломат поспешил переключить режим и погнать в обвисший корпус чистый энергон. Он постарался оказаться как можно глубже в тот клик, когда Бластер очнется — чтобы не выворачивать лепестки мембран, не причинить в этот клик боль.  
"Никаких синтетиков", – он скользнул ладонью по открытой деке, – "и тебе всегда будет так, как сейчас".  
Кассетник застонал и вцепился в светлую броню, выпуская когти. Наслаждение от вливающегося в системы свежего энергона с тонким привкусом систем Шоквейва оказалось столь велико, что он даже закричать не мог. Тяжелый корпус его зафиксировал, как в блокираторах, и Бластер только смог потушить линзы, ощущая невыносимый кайф заправки в тишине.  
"Ты красивый". – Шоквейв его медленно погладил, снижая напор, – "очень".  
Ошейник почти разжался, не мешая энергону наполнять магистрали, теперь дес его только гладил, нежно и почти неощутимо, постепенно приближая к перезагрузке. Полная заливка после полного же опустошения любого выбьет в сладкий оффлайн. Бластер слабо застонал, прогибаясь в корпусе до хруста, и легкое прикосновение сконцентрированного поля принял новым долгим стоном.  
"Красивый," — еще раз проурчал дипломат, нежно ероша проводку ерзающему автоботу. Скользя пальцами по деталям деки, заставляя Бластера попискивать и прогибаться все сильнее, до предела выставляя начинку. Теперь коннект проходил мягко — и медленно, Бластер ерзал, пытаясь удержаться от судорожных вскриков, но плавно терял над собой контроль.  
Стонал все громче, закусив губы. Страх уже почти совсем отпустил его, и Шоквейв урчал на аудиодатчик что-то по-коновски нежное, потираясь шлемом. Подставившуюся антенну Бластер судорожно закусил, пытаясь облизать. Импульсы тока прошивали все острее, и энергон продолжал вливаться в баки — медленно дожимая до красной зоны... за нее... Бластер отчаянно застонал, мотнув шлемом и едва не отхватив антенну к шаркам.  
Уже почти... До глубокой перезагрузки ему оставалось всего ничего, но связист никак не мог перейти эту грань, изгибаясь под разрядами, насколько позволял Шоквейв. Он надсадно застонал, дроновским писком прося перезагрузку. Еще немного топлива... сеть у Бластера не отличалась размером, и в красную зону его мог бы загнать даже минибот, а Шоквейв не отличался маленькими баками. Еще...  
"Шла-ааак", – Бластер снова выдал дроновский писк, чувствуя, как открывается верхний шлюз. Он даже дергаться не мог, при переполнении систем, и теперь застыл, захлебываясь энергоном. Еще один удар напряжения в системах, синхронно с толчком топлива, и Бластер опрокинулся в перезагрузку под рык Шоквейва, вдавившего его в себя.

Онлайн Бластер пришел очень неторопливо. Системы включались калибровались, регистрируя небольшое последействие синтетиков... и ошейник.  
Он был абсолютно уверен, что Шоквейв его снимет и?.. Но это не тот ошейник. Бластер ошалело включил оптику, ощупывая тонкую гибкую ленту на своих магистралях.  
– Все в порядке, – спокойно сказал дипломат. – Трансформироваться он не мешает. Как и действовать. Это памятка. Знак. Понимаешь, какой?  
– Ржа! Я не такое не подписывался! – Бластер рванул гибкую ленту и захрипел — она мгновенно сжалась, передавливая магистрали.  
Шоквейв его придержал заботливым коновским жестом, и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Ты принимаешь синтетики, хотя обещал бросить. Мне приходится, Бластер. Приходится.  
– Всего один раз! – Автобот продолжал биться, но уже намного слабее.  
– Уже два. Не обостряй ситуацию, мне будет очень неприятно переходить к более серьезным методам воздействия, – Шоквейв звучал нежно и заботливо, но совершенно не мешал ошейнику душить Бластера.  
– Отпус...ти!  
Бластер в ужасе ощутил, как отключаются дополнительные функции — а Шоквейв его еще и поглаживал, как обиженного спарка. Придерживал за руки, не давая случайно разодрать собственные магистрали. Еще несколько рывков, и Бластер обмяк, отключив оптику. Он принял условия и лента ослабела.  
– А если... если я ее сн-ниму?  
– Надеюсь тебе хватит рассудительности не делать такую глупость.  
– Что.. что ты сделаешь?! – Бластер зашипел в бессильной ярости, – ржа! Почему?!  
Он застонал от нового касания к раздразненным системам.  
– Тихо, – Шоквейв остановил движение пальцев. – Я спас тебя от дезактива и вылечил ломку. Потом, вспомни, ты сам ко мне пришел и обещал не принимать синтетиков. Я собираюсь следить, чтобы ты держал свое обещание.  
– Я тебя не просил спасать, шлак! – Бластер отчаянно царапнул руку и снова упал — магистрали сдавило, – у вас типа рабов нет, да?!  
Он забился в попытке вырваться, отчаянной и бессильной.  
– Мы можем прямо сейчас разорвать все отношения, – Шоквейв дрогнул, прижимая автобота к платформе. Кажется, он катастрофически переборщил. – Никаких отношений, ничего. Можем, – и отчаянно самому себе признался, – "но я не хочу!"  
– Ржа заешь! – Бластер брыкнулся еще раз и устало затих, как только лента перестала пережимать ему магистрали. Его трясло, и ласковые поглаживания, кажется, нишлака не помогали, – шлаков кон!  
Но он не требовал убраться.  
– Мне не нравится, что ты принимаешь синтетики. Остальное — приемлемо, – тихо сказал Шоквейв, продолжая гладить. Аккуратно, как спарклинга. Уже даже без намеков на интерфейс. – Бластер?  
– Да шлака ты так делаешь! – Бластера затрясло, но в мягко прижавшую его руку он впился когтями, – Шоквейв!   
Дипломат предположил, что на этой стадии все проговорить надо ему лично. Пусть соглашается. Пусть кричит.  
– Ты сам хочешь бросить, – ладонь ласково прогладила по открытой деке, – сам хочешь, но не удерживаешься. Поэтому тебе нужен я, верно? Нужен.  
– Нет! Неправда, – зарычал автобот сквозь случайный жалобный писк от прикосновения к чувствительным деталям.  
– Тогда иди. Уходи и не возвращайся. – Шоквейв поднялся, переставая его удерживать и лишая Бластера теплого контакта броня к броне.  
Кассетник скрутился в комок, он уже сам не знал, чего хочет, и противоречивые желания сжимали Искру.  
– Ты примешь это добровольно, – ласка вернулась тенью касания, и снова исчезла, – или дезактивируешься, рано или поздно. Мне налить, если ты уйдешь.  
Шоквейв убрал руку.  
– Неправда, тебе не все равно! Шлак, зачем тогда ты забирал мои ломки? – Бластер вцепился в его руку когтями, сдергивая вниз, на себя. – Скажи, что тебе не налить, а?  
Истерика. Неприкрытая, откровенная. "Что я делаю вообще?" — С ужасом подумал дипломат. Его руки будто независимо от внутренних сомнений прижали Бластера к платформе, разрывая контакт.  
– Я не могу не дать меха выбор. Если ты, пожив без ломок, хочешь к ним вернуться — уходи. я не буду тебе потакать. Я не добренький кон.  
Бластер застонал. Яростно и бессильно.  
– Какой выбор? Быть твоим рабом? Я не хочу.  
– Уходить ты тем не менее тоже не хочешь, – Шоквейва уже трясло, но на его голосе и осанке это никак не сказывалось. Выждать клик... вот теперь можно.  
– Я предлагаю не рабство. Ты будешь меня слушать, – Шоквейв едва ощутимо его коснулся, – и будешь прислушиваться, а не думать, что я просто так болтаю. Я взял на себя твой актив — решай, да или нет. Сейчас. Второй раз не решишь.  
– Ошейник сними. – Бластер не брыкался и смотрел прямо. Устало и как-то обреченно.  
– Нет. Это подтверждение и обещание. Сначала я должен убедиться, что ты можешь держать свое слово и будешь меня слушать, – синяя линза чуть потускнела. Все же для Шоквейва это было слишком больно. И тихий голос Бластера "П-принято" — тоже слишком.  
Дожал. Дожал. Все.  
Он устало опустился на платофрму, и недоуменно мигнул линзой, когда Бластер не шарахнулся в сторону, а с недовольной миной устроился почти на плече. Он ковырял и подергивал больше не сжимающийся ошейник, укоризненно и как-то спарковски скашиваяся на Шоквейва.  
– Что? – устало спросил Шоквейв, поймав Бластера за пальцы.  
– Он белый. Все увидят и я буду смотреться шлаково, – связист обиженно косился и не подползал до конца.  
– А. – Дипломат дал команду на подстройку цвета, и теперь шею Бластера пересекала тонкая черная лента с голубоватыми огоньками в цвет деки.  
– Теперь ты смотришься стильно, – он мягко накрыл не отдернутую ладонь. Кажется, шеф снова оказался прав, хотя Искру будто выкручивало до сих пор от одной памяти.  
– Шлаков кон, – Бластер навалился на него, – ты правда бы меня выгнал, если б я не сдался, а?  
– Да.  
– Что, совсем ваще выгнал бы?  
– Да.  
– И не было бы жалко?!  
– Было бы, но выгнал.  
– Ржа.  
Он невнятно пискнул, устало сваливаясь на теплую броню, и задрожал мелко.  
– Я б сдох, – обвиняюще бросил он.  
– Я знаю. Но если ты продолжишь употреблять синтетики и окажешься рядом — я тебя сломаю, – пушка прижала Бластера ближе, дожимая теплом и слабой вибрацией.  
Кассетник восхищенно выругался под недоуменное мерцание линзы Шоквейва — его это заводит?  
– Ржа заешь, а ты сильный!  
Под мягкое поглаживание Бластер подставился сам, ерзая и урча. Да, лидер однозначно прав, самому Шоквейву такой метод решения проблемы даже в проц бы не пришел. Невозможно поверить, что Бластеру нравится такое давление... Но кассетник однозначно урчал и терся, и совершенно не возражал против ошейника. Как его кассеты — мелькнуло коротко — признает того, кто сильнее.   
– А так не выставишь? – кажется, Бластер еще нервничал от угрозы, – а если раз и легкие — сломаешь, как тогда? – Он дернулся, вспомнив до дезактива страшное удовлетворение.  
– Меня злит запах синтетиков, исходящий от тебя, – Шоквейв прищурился, подпуская мурлыкающие нотки в голос. – Будешь их употреблять — накажу до дезактива. Нет — все будет хорошо и мягко. Но ты так тек, а, Бластер...  
Кассетник вздрогнул, поджимая шлюзы, чтобы не протечь снова. Ржа заешь, его правда возбуждает воспоминание о том ужасе... Шоквейв снова почувствовал темный мрачный восторг от того, как прогибался и умолял под ним связист.  
– Я думаю, следующий раз мы кое-что попробуем. – Белые пальцы погладили Бластера за подбородок, – Что-нибудь вибрирующее глубоко в тебе. Под броней. И зажать тебя так, чтобы шевельнутся не мог, даже под нарастающей вибрацией. Как тебе?  
Бластер отчаянно пискнул и все-таки протек.   
– Ржа! Ты так не... ох... – он прогнулся под ладонью, сжавшей антенну, и застонал в голос.  
– Красивый мой. Упрямый.  
– Не-нн надо сейча-ас, Шоки! Я же к-кончусь!.. – Он снова застонал, вжимаясь ближе.  
– Не сейчас, – покладисто согласился дипломат. – Позже. В любом случае у меня через полджоора совещание. Увы.  
Шоквейв помолчал и добавил провокационно:  
– Но что-нибудь оставить я могу. В твоем корпусе, – ладонь его медленно проскользила по темным пластинам, – чтобы ты не скучал, и не думал о баре. Хочешь ведь.  
– А что, у тебя есть? – изумился Бластер, и тут же прикрутил вокалайзеры. Вдруг есть.  
– Я думаю, – синяя линза подмигнула и Шоквейв достал из сабспейса тонкие короткие ленточки. – Например, вот. Это сменные детали к одному редкому оборудованию, случайно с собой. Сейчас посмотрим, как они будут тебе.  
Бластер попытался было дернуться, но повелительное ворчание и сильнее жавшаяся лента тут же заставили его передумать.  
– Что за шлак? – он все дергался и выгибался, пытаясь рассмотреть, куда ленты приделываются. Они оказались прекрасно магнитящимися, и легли в деку, на бедренный шарнир и куда-то со спины, будто были его частями.  
– Я поставлю таймер, и они сработают уже после моего ухода. – Шоквейв еще раз прогладил темную броню и решительно встал. – Можешь оставаться в моей кварте, если хочешь. И если ты позовешь, я прерву совещание и вернусь, – синяя линза подмигнула и дипломат ушел.  
– Шлака я позову! – Бластер, на клик взъярившись, пальнул в закрывающуюся дверь — и испуганно пискнул. Шоквейв мгновенно развернулся хорошо знакомым боевым жестом, и поднял пушку.  
– Никакой стрельбы в моем отсеке, Бластер. Последний раз.  
Кассетник съежился и кивнул. Пару кликов дес держал оружие нацеленным, потом опустил и закрыл дверь.

 

О шлак, вот ведь попал, а. Все десы как десы, а этот двинутый какой-то... Бластер упал на платформу и принялся яростно дергать ленточку, впившуюся в бедренный шарнир. Она ни шлака не отклеивалась, будто въелась в броню. Дурацкое украшение. дурацкое и несимметричное. Впрочем, ассиметрию Бластре любил и решил хорошенько выпотрошить личные записи Шоквейва. Вдруг тот вел дневник? Такие типы всегда ведут дневники, прячут их и паролят.  
Бластер как раз успел начать лениво копаться во взломанном терминале в поисках дневника Шоквейва, когда ощутил легкую вибрацию в бедренном шарнире. Шлакова ленточка активизировалась и посылала легчайшие импульсы в нейросеть. Не особенно напряжно — Бластер царапнул ее и вернулся к попыткам взлома. Даже — умм... приятно... все эти покалывания, пульсации, легонькие разряды — только увлекало.  
– Нашел, – Бластер добрался до закрытого раздела с кучей файлов и полез смотреть все подряд.  
Работа, работа, какие-то расчеты устойчивости пластин Кибертрона, статистика по Всеискре... Шлаково много статистики по Всеискре. Бластер снова потер бедренный шарнир — теплая щекотка продолжалась. Приятные ощущения. Активировалась и вторая нашлепка — на спине, в стыке брони.  
Заурчав тихонько, Бластер полез дальше — в еще более зашифрованный подраздел, скрытый так, что он бы не узнал. Что у нас там... Ох ржа! Он торопливо убрал статистику в файле и обезвредил программу-маячок, едва не оповестившую Шоквейва о проникновении. Тут — данные на... их лидера? Хм... М-мм-м... Мегатрон, особенности сборки корпуса, какая прелесть. Вчитавшийся связист неосознанно снова и снова тер пластинку на бедре, шлаково приятно тревожащую сенсоры. И пытался дернуть спинными пластинами.  
Бластер решил, тихо хихикнув, что Шоквейв примеривался спихнуть лидера. А тут — вот упс, другого Прайм пристрелит издаля. А еще... вот еще неприметный, но большой файл без названия. Бинго! Дневник! Ох шлак, какая тут шифровка... Ну ничего, от него до войны еще никто не уходил невзломанным и сейчас не уйдет. Вибрация по корпусу, к которой добравились легкие волны в деке, заставляли его ерзать и частью мощностей прокручивать интерфейс-записи. Слабенько и приятно.  
Он заурчал вслух, доломав наконец шифр — код не менялся довольно давно, значит… да, последняя запись только после перемирия. Ржа, про себя забавного не почитать. Придется старое перелопачивать. Но это тоже забавно.  
А может быть новые записи Шоквейв вел просто-напросто в другом месте? Мимоходом просматривая личный дневник, больше напоминавший перечень комментариев к экспериментам и исследованиям, Бластер продолжил перекапывать терминал.  
Воздействие все усиливалось, и Бластер понял в какой-то клик, что сидит над терминалом почти пятьдесят кликов, и нишлака не соображает, потирая ленточку. Ржа-а... он даже возмутиться не мог — покалывало невероятно кайфово, он тихонько подвывал уже, пытаясь как-то потереть наспинную ленту, и царапал бедренную. Ш-шлак, и еще та, которая в деке, она почти заставляла его скручиваться, пытаясь потереться об нее как можно сильнее. Оу ржа... Бластер не выдержал, бросил терминал и вжался спиной в стену. Встопорщил пластины для охлаждения. Легкая вибрация от бедренного шарнира передавалась на шлюзы и он с всхлипом понял, что мембраны начинают подрагивать.  
Кое-как подчистив следы присутствия, он злобно выругался, падая у платформы. Топливо сменилось, но слабая остаточная доза синтетика действовала, повышая чувствительность. И вот по этой шлаковой чувствительности переменные сигналы действовали так, что Бластер мог только ерзать, бессильно ругаться и тереть паховую пластину.   
Не звать Шоквейва не звать Шоквейва... Он запустил когти в скрутку, сливая разряды, и глухо завыл — стало только хуже. То есть лучше, то есть, ржа, ржа-а... Он застонал в голос, оттопыривая бампер. Попытался потереться о платформу и застонал от сбоящих сигналов. Шлак, не то. Это не то, что ему сейчас нужно. Собственных рук катастрофически не хватало, и Бластер выгибался, раздразнивая себя все сильнее.  
Он попытался оторваться, не трогать дрожащие, ноющие пластинки — не вышло. Руки будто притягивало магнитом, и становилось только хуже, он ныл и вздрагивал уже, оттопырив бампер до хруста брони. Остановился он только поймав себя на готовности уже засунуть в дергающиеся порты парализационный жезл, лишь бы эта мука прекратилась. Или шарахнуть себя из него... тогда будет только хуже, ох шлак. Бластер со стоном дернул лепестки мембран пальцами.  
Свободной рукой он яростно сливал ток на судорожно подрагивающий джампер, но ни шлака не помогало, только раздразнивало сильнее и сильнее. От ленточек хотелось скрутиться узлом. Бластер яростно отдернул пальцы и ударил когтями по бедру — раз, два, до острой боли, затопившей все. Но через несколько кликов боль отхлынула, вытесняемая из обработки шлаковым дразнящим удовольствием, и связист снова завыл, сжимаясь во вздрагивающий комок. Бесполезно, он может себя покалечить, но это нисколько не поможет перезагрузиться.  
От ярости он снова ударил по ленточке, пытаясь ее сорвать, но она будто приварилась, интегрировавшись в нейросеть. Бластер взвыл жалко, забившись изо всех сил.  
"Шоки, мне пл-лохо," — ушло по связи почти что само, пока Бластер судорожно извивался, потираясь джампером о платформу. – "Плохо..."  
"Сейчас приду. Потерпи несколько бриймов".  
"Не.. Могу", – он вывернулся в загадочную позу, руки сами нащупали притянули жезл, – "я сейчас..." — Он даже не видел приборной панели, пытаясь выставить безопасные значения, и промахиваясь, потом плюнул – и приложил так.

Из темноты, наполненной огненной щекоткой по всем возможным каналам восприятия его вытащили аккуратные поглаживания Шоквейва. Бластер вскинулся, пытаясь прижаться.  
– Надо было раньше позвать, – дипломат прижал его к себе фейсплейтом.  
– Ржа, – Бластер слабо сжал когти, – сними это, хва... – Он заскулил, оттопыривая бампер снова и снова — полоска на спине все еще вибрировала, острую боль от ожога парализатором скрадывало это бесконечное, почти мучительное удовольствие.  
– Сейчас. Сначала восстановитель, потом я их уберу. Не думал, что ты так сильно на них реагируешь. Чувствительный, – Шоквейв тихо мурлыкал и быстро наносил восстанавливающий гель. – Вот теперь можно, – ленты отключились по команде и упали с Бластера.  
Связист только в голос застонал — подстегивающий кайф резко исчез, и будто шарниры залили охладителем — он просто осел на платформе, устало мелко дрожа, и даже не ругаясь уже.  
"Перезагрузку", – смог он выговорит по связи, – "перегрев..."  
– Уже, – Шоквейв быстро подключался к его медразъемам, и в раскаленного связиста пошел прохладный энергон деса. Бластер дернулся, чувствуя как возвращается контроль за корпусом.  
Его перегретый хладагент проходил теперь по системам Шоквейва, и на клик стало холодно, болезненно-холодно... Он застонал, дергаясь едва осмысленно.  
– Извини. Вот на подобный эффект я не рассчитывал. – Дес гладил его по броне, снимая последствия перенапряжения и скачка температуры, прежде чем вывести на перезагрузку. Кассетник обвис и открыл доступ ко всем системам. Удачно. Шоквейв принудительно вывел его в короткий медстазис на пару джооров, чтобы корпус успел восстановиться, и лег рядом, давая наконец-то волю собственому напряжению.  
Он даже не предлагал, что Бластер от легкой стимуляции может дойти до такого — оглушить себя парализатором до ожогов соединительной системы... Ох шлак... И вот тут Шоквейв по-настоящему виноват. Не рассчитал.  
Бережно нанес новый восстановитель поверх распавшегося, и мягко коснулся сцарапанного знака краем фейсплейта. Он очень скучал по возможности целоваться. Больше, чем по чему бы то ни было еще. Раньше, пока у него не было партнера, об этом Шоквейв даже не думал, вот только сейчас... Ох шлак. Он прижался сильнее.  
Теперь он только и мог, что медленно, бережно его гладить — пока не видит слабость, пока может себе позволить. Он должен быть аккуратнее с Бластером. Твердым, иначе тот может уйти в разнос, но аккуратнее. Бережнее. Шоквейв гладил темную броню и негромко мурлыкал мелодию, фальшиво, как всегда.  
– Да заткнешься ты! – Бластер страдальчески простонал, активируя линзы, – прекрати, ржа заешь! Дезактивируешь наболт вытьем, – поперек своих слов он притерся ближе и заурчал тихонько.  
– Ты должен быть в оффлайне, – напомнил Шоквейв, проверяя его параметры.  
– Чо я в оффлайне не видел, – фыркнул автобот. – И не скули, ты от меня еще не избавился, – но он пытался обвиться и даже закопаться под броню дипломата.  
– Лежи теперь, – Шоквейв его придавил, и снова удивился, услышав восторженное попискивание под боком. Бластер урчал тихо, сложившись рядом, даже не дергаясь.  
И мерцал счастливо линзами. Странно. Сам Шоквейв подобной реакции не ожидал, по-видимому, потребуется еще одна консультация у лидера. И еще объяснить Бластеру, чтобы не лез в чужие терминалы. Но тут дипломат был готов к провалу. Защита информации для Бластера не существовала.  
Как и понятие "личное пространство". Впрочем, с этим можно было смириться и пережить. Шоквейв снова притянул некрупный корпус и погладил.


	34. Chapter 34

Онлайн Протеус вышел последним, от того что Кварк висел на нем и тонко пищал от страха, а Найт с ругательствами пытался его оттащить. Ох, шлак, что вообще было? Все системы включались до ужаса медленно.  
Первая же попытка просканировать собственные системы едва не вышибла обратно в офф. Все болело — до последнего болта, до последней детали, но смутно, отстраненно, сигналы будто шли через фильтр. Вокалайзер выдал страшный хрип, и Кварка будто сдуло с корпуса на руки Найтбиту — даже невнятный видеозахват позволил увидеть это и улыбнуться криво.  
– Протеус? – Тихо спросил телепат и сразу же скривился, вбиваясь в Найта, – Больно, больно, больно, больно-о-о... Ой как больно!  
– Тихо, – боевик сжал его, пытаясь успокоить чересчур чувствительного ученого.  
– Актив, – короткое слово отняло силы, и Протеус замер, стараясь не тревожить больной корпус. Связь... Связь нашлась, чем-то неуловимо отличаясь от привычной. – "Найтбит, ты как?"  
"Нормально. Почти не больно было. Что там с тобой этот оплавок сделал? Снаружи все как надо, вроде".   
Советник мигнул линзами пару раз, настраивая видеозахват. И Найт, и Кварк ощущались почти как обычно.  
"Пусть возьмет меня за руку и успокоится," — велел он, морщась.  
Корпус казался в чем-то странным. Необычно большим... да? Еще раз проанализировав Найта и Кварка, Протеус понял — все трое стали пропорционально больше. Ощутимо больше, и корпус ощущался... странно! Он не мог сформулировать, чем, и это бесило.  
Боль утихала — по мере того, как сенсоры сонастраивались с его уровнем восприятия.  
Кварк цеплялся за его руку и тихонько подвывал, синхронизируясь с советником. Вот уж кто никогда не называл его "сатом", так это Кварк. Даже Найт далеко не сразу опустил уважительное обращение. Протеус по привычке затащил тепепата себе на колени, хлопнув по узкому бамперу. Кварк вспискнул и затих, мелко истерически дрожа.  
– Больно? – Протеус приподнял его узкий фейсплейт. Видеозахват еще не работал в полную силу, но первые следы переделки он увидел. Раньше голову Кварка не венчал такой шлем с растопыренными в стороны выходами каких-то датчиков — похожий на прежнее украшение его головы, но иной. Прочный. И выходы под какой-то апгрейд на узкой спине — крылья? Или нет? Шлак знает.  
– Кварк, больно? – мягче повторил Протеус. На псионика ни в коем случае нельзя было давить, если они оба не хотели забиться в истерике рядом с ним.  
– Н-не-ет... – Кварк залез к нему на колени и прижался белыми руками к золотой грудной пластине. – Не б-больно.  
Найтбит обрел какие-то угловатые очертания, и смотрелся грубее, чем раньше — ни капли той обтекаемой прежней хищности. Протеус едва унял печаль, как Кварка снова дернуло эмоциональным откатом.  
– Тихо, тихо, – Протеус приласкал его по гнездам под апгрейды на спине, – все хорошо. Мне тоже уже не больно. Найт, глянь, что у меня с... трансформой.  
– Никакой пока нету, только куча гнезд и выходов. – Боевик присел рядом, – нам тут кстати энергону дали, местного. Хочешь?  
– Не откажусь. – Он продолжил автоматически поглаживать ученого, проверяя все новое, что поставили в этот тонкий корпус. Ладно хотя бы ноги оставили те же — шлаково длинные ноги, которых Кварк так стеснялся. А вот плечи стали шире — и весь он как-то отличался наощупь. Казался грубее? Проще? Протеус не мог найти толком слова, чтобы объяснить себе отличия — но этот корпус ощущался иначе, и это не очень-то нравилось.  
– Бит, а тебе как? – Протеус поднял взгляд, – нравится?  
– Да мне как-то налить. Я ж не красавчик, как вы двое, – боевик пожал плечами, – хотя я бы альтформу взял помощнее и всем бы отоваривал, чтоб не глазели.  
Протеус только шлемом мотнул. Найт как всегда, вмазать кому и хорошо сконнектиться, заливая все вокруг коктейлями энергона.   
Иначе... Иначе обрабатывались сигналы от пальцев, понял он наконец. Ощутимее как-то, Кварк ощущался настолько реальным, что от этого почти болели сенсоры.  
– Найт, сядь рядом, тебя тоже пощупаю, – Протеус улыбнулся, и с некоторым смущением ощутил, что теперь его система охлаждения почти не связана с носовым конусом. Воздух поступал через грудные решетки, а стравливался — где-то по спине, Протеус не мог понять, как точно это происходило. Ощущалось странно, но почти забавно.  
– Я бы тебя тоже пощупал, между прочим, – боевик похабно подмигнул, расплываясь в улыбке.  
– Я первый! – Кварк отрезал неожиданно резко. Непривычно, почти властно, – я первый с Протеусом, отвали, Найтбит.  
– Эй, – сенатор успокаивающе улыбнулся, – делить мой корпус не надо. Оба обнимите. Оба. Кварк, не смей рычать.  
Он улыбнулся, прижавшись козырьком собственного шлема (голова от него казалась большой, тупой и прочной до истерического смеха) — к козырьку Кварка.  
– Я тебя первый нашел, – не согласился телепат, обнимая за шлем. – Этот оплавок потом примазался.  
– Это кто оплавок?!  
– Это кто кого нашел? Забыл, как в мусор... – Протеус заткнулся от хлынувших в системы сигналов. Кварк всего-лишь впился в его губы своими, но ощущалось это... Ох-х шлак...  
Температура мгновенно подскочила, броня встала дыбом, и Протеус чуть не грохнулся в перезагрузку под постанывающим, жадно лезущим под открытые пластины Кварком. Он генерил такой истерический ужас потери пополам с кайфом, что перегревался проц, и сопротивляться не удавалось.  
– Э!.. Эй, вы чего? – Найт рванулся было к ним, но слегка испуганно замер, когда Протеус с надсадным рычанием опрокинул Кварка на платформу, притискивая и жадно шаря по белому корпусу руками, приподнимая броню. Ученый извивался, раскинув длинные ноги, и неостановимо пищал, как прижатый к стене спарклинг.  
Протеус о Найте забыл наболт — ощущения перехлестывали, мгновенно скакнувший уровень оверранового излучения у обоих шпарил так, что сам Протеус слабо подвывал, неловко пытаясь сообразить, как добраться до приемного порта и как теперь работает его корпус на передачу. Ох ржа, он клик в ужасе думал, что коннектиться ему нечем — но тут паховая пластина отщелкнулась, и он облегченно застонал.  
Что? Какие-то штекеры, провода, частично остатки его позолоченой брони с гравировкой, тонкие иглы сенсоров... Это? Кварк низко, вибрирующе застонал, убирая собственную броню, и Протеус отбросил сомнения. Налить. Или сработает, или Кварк в жажде коннекта его сейчас выжжет напрочь.  
Ахнув, советник двинул со всей силы, срывая пломбы и мембраны, и едва удержал внезапно сильно забившегося Кварка. Больно... нет? Двинувшись обратно, он понял, что просто не может — какие-то захваты в глубине корпуса партнера сработали и зажали, как тисками. Как же его теперь... Долю клика спустя по соединившим их корпуса проводам пришла такая волна кайфа, боли от разорванных мембран, наслаждения, что Протеус смог только взвыть в голос, пугая Найта. Соединительные системы сработали сами, от ввинтившегося в корпус Кварка разряда подкинуло их обоих.  
– Ржа, что вы творите? – Найт сунулся ближе, жадно рассматривая соединенные корпуса, но Протеус только застонал, потушив линзы и яростно вталкивая разряд за разрядом. Что-то выдвигалось — еще что-то, в самую глубину горячего дрожащего корпуса, до истерики кайфово — и Кварк тоже замер, ощущая продвижение.. подсоединение... лопнула еще одна мембрана, и Протеус в шоке ощутил топливо.  
Топливное соединение? Ох, совершенно невозможные ощущения, и Протеус терял контроль, крепче сжимая запрокинувшегося и орущего на одной ноте Кварка. Почти приплясывающего рядом Найтбита, ни один из них не воспринимал, а боевика окатывало ужасающей силы излучением от поймавшего кайф телепата.  
Клик страха прошел, и он погнал в партнера топливо под таким напором, что Кварк захлебнулся воплем и требовательно завыл в дроновом коде, ерзая и мечась под короткими разрядами проводного соединения. Заполнение систем у него случилось слишком быстро, и советник по наитию переключил режимы, теперь отсасывая смешавшийся энергон к себе в баки. Кварк захлебнулся криком и замер, утонув в полыхающих по корпусу сигналах. Еще чуть-чуть, и он обрушился в первую, рваную перезагрузку.  
Мгновенно вынырнул — и снова поймал загруз, высоко пища. Протеус забыл, что обычно надо было двигать бедрами для подобного результата, но шлак — ни один его коннект не был такой... оооох ржа... насыщенным! И таким... Очередной общий загруз едва не выбил ему самые примитивные настройки, заставив тоже заорать дроновским кодом, вдавливая Кварка в платформу.  
Короткий сбой топливного соединения, пробой по слившимся в объятии корпусам, и они рухнули в глубокую горячую перезагрузку. В темноту.

– Ржа заешь, Протеус, ты актив? – Найтбит вытряхнул его из перезагрузки, взволнованно встряхнув, – что это было?!  
Он выглядел нервно-перевозбужденным, и недоумевающим.  
– Это был настоящий шлаков кайф, – сыто и лениво сообщил Протеус, скользнув по его фейсплейту кончиками пальцев. Чуть сфокусировался и твердо объявил, – еще хочу.  
Кварк только пискнул слабо, выходя в онлайн через несколько кликов.  
– А ты лежи, – его Протеус придавил к платформе, – ничего не болит, мелочь?  
Он легонько погладил приоткрытые еще пластинки брони и Кварк счастливо запищал, пока его приемный порт закрывался съезжающимися мембранными лепестками.  
Телепат с удовольствием вытянулся во всю длину корпуса, и Найт потыкал его в подергивающуюся светлую броню.  
– Эй, чего у вас там было-то? Вы не шевелились, только орали. Что там?  
– Сам посмотри, – хмыкнул советник, убирая броню.  
Найтбит недоуменно выругался, потом разлегся по платформе, едва не носовым конусом сунувшись в приоткрытые детали. Подышал горячим паром — и услышал довольный стон. Протеус поерзал, затащив на себя не сопротивляющегося Кварка, устроился поудобнее, приготовившись к странным ощущениям. Телепат накрывал всех троих связью, распространяя вокруг себя удовольствие и тепло, непривычно тихий и спокойный.  
– Снизу будешь? – Найтбит осторожно пощекотал гибкие, но несомненно стальные пластинки, и партнер ахнул, запрокинувшись до дрожи.  
– Б-буду... – Советник вздернул колени, пытаясь закрыться от шлаково сильных сигналов, отдающихся глубоко по нейросети, и глухо застонал от еще одной порции горячего пара. – Ох-х, шлак, что ты делаешь?  
– Ржа, да почти ничего, – Найтбит пощекотал выдвинувшиеся стальные захваты и услышал сдавленный стон, – ох ржа... Выглядишь потрясающе.  
Протеус сдавленно кивнул, прижимая к себе пискнувшего Кварка. Серво подергивало от удовольствия и хотелось извиваться, но он пока держался, только сильно вздрагивая всем корпусом от любого прикосновения. Пальцы протиснулись внутрь узкого приемного пути, и Найтбит сам застонал — их сжимало жесткое, колюче-ребристое, но Протеус так потрясающе стонал!  
На пальцы протекла буквально пара капель масла от сжавшихся стенок, и Найт растер их, ощупывая металл.  
– Шлак, тут какие-то разъемы, что ли, – сообщил он уже тихо подвывающему советнику, – ща попробуем, – он сбросил с кончиков пальцев слабые разряды.  
Ему пришлось крепко впиться в дернувшиеся бедра — Протеус заорал, широко расставив колени, и с тихим поскуливанием подался ближе, когда пальцы на клик исчезли было.  
– Нравится? – Найт заерзал сам, пристраиваясь поудобнее, и судорожно решая, прибьет его советник за попытку облизать блестящее кольцо окантовки порта, или не заметит. Сам он всякие изыски любил, но Протеус редко их разрешал применять на себе. О ржа... Нет, не прибьет.  
Опять протекли откуда-то из нервно сокращающихся, горячих систем капли масла, и Найтбит не удержался — снял их кончиком глоссы. Советник захрипел, вздергивая пластины по всему корпусу. Позолоченные бедра дернулись то ли раскрываться, то ли сжаться, и Найт на всякий случай прихватил их обеими руками.  
Глоссу он мгновенно запихнул глубже, и сам в шоке захрипел — из кончика выщелкнулся какой-то штекер, подключаясь в жесткой и колкой глубине, и первая же искра добила Протеуса до загруза с расшлюзовкой. Найтбит в полубреду облизывал стекающий тонкой струйкой заряженный энергон с ароматом золотого корпуса. Что это было вообще? Что ему?..  
– Дальше, – горячо зашипел Кварк, успевший плотно захватить ощущения советника. – Давай дальше, ему кайфово!  
– Чем, коннектором? – ошалевший Найтбит снова с урчанием присосался к подтекающему шлюзу, вытягивая энергон, и застонал в голос. Ниже пояса как-то сдвигалась броня, что-то трансформировалось, ощущалось это – ржаа-а, как потрясно.  
– Чем угодно, – Кварк на клик запнулся, формулируя за подвывающего и расставившегося Протеуса. – Он на все согласен, только не тяни.  
В приемной системе раскрылись дополнительные лепестки, открывая оптике и глоссе еще больше разъемов.  
Найтбит невнятно простонал и оторвался от искристо-сладкого, заряженного порта, глянул вниз на клик — и обалдел. Коннектором это назвать не получилось бы — мощная и плотная скрутка проводов и шлангов, ощетиненная штекерами, непристойно-встопорщенная... Ржа! И вот этот ужас предполагается запихивать в партнера? Протоколы соединения подтвердили, что именно это и именно запихивать. И как можно быстрее. Протеус заскулил, дергаясь.  
– Давай уже! – Зашипел Кварк.  
– Ржа, больно будет, – Найтбит клик еще размышлял — вроде Кварк от боли не пищал, значит, можно... Еще через клик конструкция вздрогнула и заискрилась так, что сомневаться дальше он не смог. Только взвыл отчаянно, врубаясь в раскрытую приемную систему, и судорожно заерзал, ощутив сопротивление мембран в глубине.  
Ребра конструкции сжались вокруг проводов, и окружающее пространство перестало для Найта существовать. Что-то лопнуло, Протеус заорал в голос, дергаясь, как пришпиленный, и страшный кайф едва не выгрузил Найтбиту проц. Он не регистрировал даже собственных криков, на подпрограммах вжимая скрутку глубже, нашаривая в глубине корпуса партнера разъемы и врезаясь в них штекерами.  
Еще рывок – и он замер, ощущая невыносимый почти кайф, взрывающийся искрами от каждого движения Протеуса — и медленно угасавший.  
"Дерни его разрядом," — Кварк подлез целоваться к обоим, – "давай!"  
"З-зачем?" — тупо спросил Найтбит, покорно под движениями телепата наклоняясь к запрокинутому шлему советника. Но послушался, пустив слабый разряд по скрутке. В ответ шандарахнуло так, что он едва не отлетел, и завыл в голос — остро, обжигающе-мощно, не больно — кайфом прокатилось прямо к камере Искры.  
Протеус вцепился в него обеими руками, выгнулся, принимая новые разряды и выдавая невероятные по ощущениям откаты. Найтбит восхищенно ругался в голос, сжав их обоих — и извивающегося советника, и тонкого попискивающего Кварка. Целовал — чьи губы попадались, взвывал громче — а уж когда жадный Протеус запустил откачку топлива, Найтбит забился в приступе невыносимого кайфа, погружающего проц в искрящуюся темноту.  
Перезагрузку они поймали общую на троих. Сработали механизмы передачи ощущений Кварка, и первый же пробой заставил процессоры вырубиться от умноженного кайфа.

– Кварк, ты ленивая ржа, – вяло ругнулся Найт, включаясь медленно и плавно.  
– А-аааа? – Телепат невнятно фыркнул от возмущения, не желая выбираться из-под горячих корпусов.  
– Потрахался четыре раза, за всех, – сформулировал он немного конкретнее, лапая советника и иногда подставляющегося телепата.  
– А то, – согласился Кварк самодовольно.  
– Зато транслирует. Ржа, это интерботские корпуса что ли? – Протеус попытался себя ощупать, но меток о доступности не нашел.  
– Нет, – Кварк втерся в обожаемого советника и метко пнул Найта в бедренный шарнир. – Принеси нам энергона все-таки, сколько грозишься. А корпуса обычные, слегка перестроенные, это мы к таким воздействиям не привыкли и нейросеть новенькая, слишком активная. Интерботский корпус тут только один — этот, гордость Хоука, ты его знаешь.  
Протеус замер от ужаса.  
– Этот?.. Он актив?!  
– Угу. Вроде он грохнул Хоука и ему полегчало, но с ним терь две летучки, тож злые, так что не суйся особо. Как там его зовут... – Кварк замер, но тряхнул шлемом, – не, это не поймал.  
– Не суйся?! – Протеус вздрогнул, и вернувшийся Найтбит поспешил сунуть ему куб и придержать успокаивающе. – Да я его видеть не хочу! И чтобы он обо мне не знал!  
– Он вроде не будет мстить, – неуверенно сказал Кварк, но судить о том, чего не прочитал, не решился.  
– Он грохнул Хоука. Интересно, как. Вроде была не боевая моделька, – Найтбит задумчиво пощелкал глоссой, и встал — за энергоном, на троих требовалось изрядно.  
– Когтями. Рукой броню пробил. И погасил Искру, – Кварк с легким восхищением покачал головой, – очень красивое воспоминание. Очень ценное.  
– "Небоевая моделька"! – истерически расхохотался Протеус. – Была!  
Найтбит только выругался.  
– Шлак, стой. На каком расстоянии ты читаешь? – Он оглянулся нервно, – он рядом?  
– Неа, это я еще до переделки прочитал. – Кварк задумчиво мигнул оптикой. – Хочу быть летучим, – протянул он. Телепат мгновенно отвлекался, а всерьез его волновали только безопасность партнеров и целостность собственного корпуса. Раз он не волновался — можно было расслабиться, Кварк, как радар, наводился на опасность.  
– Я так не слетал уже много ворн, – признался Протеус.  
– Ага, кайф, – телепат притерся ближе, обвиваясь длинными ногами вокруг советника.  
– Еще хочешь? – Протеус приласкал его по торчащим элементам на шлеме.  
– Хочу массаж, – Кварк пискнул счастливо.  
– Найт? Займешься? – Протеус коснулся второго партнера и улыбнулся недовольному кивку.  
– Шлак, Кварк, этот ужас с когтями, про которого ты говорил, он точно не мечтает убить Протеуса? – Найт дернул телепата за ногу. – Слазь.  
– Мечтать не мечтает...  
– Планирует? – Протеус посерел в дезактивный оттенок, и позволил Кварку обратно перебраться на себя, и тут уже повиснуть.  
– Он вообще о тебе не думал, – Телепат успокаивающе обвил золотой шлем, – не нада так, не дергайся. Он... Ну нет, он все же страшный.  
– Спасибо, – тоскливо сказал Найтбит, – Кварк, ты нишлака не умеешь успокаивать!  
– Ладно, – Протеус собрался, – значит, надо пытаться от него защититься, если что. С альтформами все определились? Я пока не буду ее брать, если не заставят.  
– Летать, – пискнул Кварк.  
– Вламывать, – тем же восторженным тоном пискнул Найтбит и посерьезнел, – интересно, они возят меха в себе? Если да, то я хочу транспортную.  
– Возят, – кивнул Протеус, – я видел. И тот страх праймасов, который разгромил крейсер — в нем были меха.  
– Еще как были! – резкий голос сверху заставил всех задергаться, – шлака было по мне палить, идиоты!  
– Это он! – истошно заорал Кварк в ужасе, вжимаясь в советника, – Он живой! Живой дворец! Большой такой!  
– Да, я большой, – самодовольно подтвердил голос с потолка, и тут же спохватился, – вы уничтожили мой драгоценный ремонт, оплавки!  
– И что? – Протеус переложил пищащего Кварка в руки Найтбита и поднялся, – что с того?   
– И я вам еще отомщу, – пригрозил искин злобно. – Всем. А теперь поднимай свой шлаков позолоченный бампер и вали к Триону. Он желает тебе лично его начистить.  
"Он скажет Хаунду", – Кварк посерел, – "скажет и тот вырвет твою Искру, он это громко думает", – телепат в истерическом писке впился в броню.  
"Пойдешь со мной," — Протеус взял телепата на руки, вжимая в себя фейсплетом, – "тихо, мой хороший, не вырвет. Не кричи". Если он погибнет, Кварк тоже погибнет. Надо поговорить с Трионом.  
"Он так думает мощно", – Кварк поныл еще немного, и замер, вот так и впившись. Найтбит делал вид, что его тут нет, но его тоже тревожила истерика псионика.  
– Найт, идешь со мной, – велел Протеус, разворачиваясь к двери. Он только что получил от Триона уведомление о вызове и приложенную схему пути. И пометка — "у дворца дорогу не спрашивай".  
"Принято", – короткое послание ушло в нужную сторону, и он пошел — пошатываясь чуть. Все же Кварк после смены корпуса весил отнюдь не как пушинка. И цеплялся тоже слегка болезненно.  
Ладно, он хотя бы может идти своими ногами, без всяких надсмотрщиков и блокираторов. Камеры поворачивались вслед с агрессивным интересом, Найбит очень тихо матерился, ему бы сейчас оружие. Или лучше не надо. В выдержке наемника Протеус не был уверен, особенно сейчас, когда все вокруг так и лучилось агрессией — страшнее, чем на той планете, как там ее... там, где он перекупил Найтбита у пиратов.  
Иногда их провожали оптикой дроны, угрожающе пощелкивая длинными манипуляторами.  
– Вот же шлак, – прохрипел Найтбит. – Хочу им врезать.  
– Тихо. Спокойно. – Протеус покрепче прижал пискнувшего Кварка.  
– Эй, смари, эт та ржа! – восторженно заорал кто-то из коридора, и три меха, работавшие над каким-то крупным трубопроводом, повернулись, как по команде. Они выглядели неуловимо одинаково и сочетали бешено-салатовую броню, красный знак и переливы линзовых выступов на броне.  
– Чего они...  
– Тихо, – еще раз оборвал Протеус, – пока драться не начнут, игнорируй их. Хочешь чтобы Кварк опять сорвался?  
– Вот уж нет, – Найтбит вздрогнул. Испуганный Кварк мог выдавать жуткие эффекты. Шарахало по всем подряд.  
Коны не стали срываться с места и больше не комментировали, вернувшись к работе. Шарковы местные... Протеус оборвал мысль, чтобы не заводить и так нестабильного Кварка сильнее. Наоборот, он постарался успокоиться, поглаживая вздрогнувшего телепата. Вообще, тащить его к Триону было не лучшей идеей, но оставить одного — еще хуже.   
Еще пристанет кто... Телепат был обузой — но обузой ценной и приятной. О нем хотелось заботиться — с первого же клика, когда Протеус его засек. Дурной паникер не раз спасал ему жизнь. "Постарайся сосредоточиться", – Протеус его обнял теплее, – "мне нужно будет знать, что они замышляют":  
"Ага..." — Кварк опять пискнул. Он постоянно пищал как спарклинг, и обниматься любил как спарклинг. Красивый, мелкий... Теперь уже не очень-то и мелкий.

 

Трион в кабинете оказался не один, за его плечом пристроился тот крылатый.   
"Это Зетса," — скинул Кварк.  
"Да", – Протеус смерил его взглядом коротко. Смерил — и переключился на Триона, теперь достававшего ему до плеча.  
– Итак, мы уже получили твое наказание, – Протеус сохранял невозмутимость, – и?  
– Нет, еще не получили. Я обещал вам альтформы и работу, пока же Эйд поставил только ти-ког. – Трион смерил их троих взглядом и неожиданно широко улыбнулся. – Вы уже познакомились с пристрастием Телетраана к домашнему порно?  
– Что, прости? – Протеус недоуменно мигнул, – с каким?  
Он нервно глянул на дрожащего Кварка в руках — тот от стеснения светился короной.  
– Искин дворца, Телетраан, коллекционирует записи порносессий всех, кого только сможет записать, – Трион прижмурился от удовольствия, наблюдая как вытягивается фейсплейт у Протеуса. – Не ори, тут систем Телетраана нет.  
– Ржа заешь, – Протеус сжал кулак, – и нас специально положили к нему под камеру? Шлак, – он стравил раскаленный пар и пригладил вздыбившиеся пластинки на плечах Кварка.  
– Ну, частично, – вынужден был признать Трион. – Очень сложно найти ненаблюдаемые им помещения, и то Телетраан постоянно пытается распространиться. Приходится постоянно чистить.  
– Паразит, – вздохнул печально Кварк, – он — паразит, не симбионт, – он выглядел каким-то шлаково потерянным, – "Телетраан рвется сюда, очень много направленных мыслей. Тяжело фильтровать", – объяснил он Протеусу.  
– Шлак он праймасов, – совершенно серьезно подтвердил Трион. – Признанным способом говорить с Телетрааном серьезно является отстрелить камеру или стукнуть по магистралям. Дронов трогать бессмысленно — от них он может заблокироваться.  
– Вот почему у вас потолки в копоти, – Протеус вздохнул, – ладно, раз от него не скрыться — это неважно. Что еще ты хотел сказать?  
– Я хочу знать, придется ли мне тебя устранять, – ответил Трион задумчиво. – Я распускаю Совет, и собираюсь признать Оптимуса Прайма правителем Кибертрона. Не сказал бы, что выбор особенно велик. Так вот, мне нужно твое решение. Децимус согласился. Хоук дезактив.  
Протеус молчал несколько десятков кликов. Считал, рассматривал варианты...  
– Тебя заставили, или это решение общей необходимости? – уточнил он тихо.  
– Скорее второе, хотя давление со стороны Оптимуса очень грамотное.  
Протеус кивнул, он тоже достаточно высоко оценил нынешнего носителя матрицы.  
– Воевать с ним мы не в состоянии, – продолжил Трион, – твой рейд это показывает наглядно.  
– Да. Вся наша мощь против них — труха, – Протеус вздохнул, – и спарклинги, да? Я слышал о спарклингах.  
– Восемнадцать спарклингов, активность Всеискры медленно растет и сейчас составляет 73% максимальной мощности. – Трион полыхнул линзами, – нам предложено навестить комплекс и посмотреть, при условии, что не полезем в нее руками.  
– Мне еще не надоело жить. Уже восемнадцать... Ржа, это же будет большое Искрение, – Протеус шагнул вперед, – Альфа Трион, я прошу вновь принять мою присягу. Мятеж был вызван неверными данными.  
– Принято, – Трион кивнул с обычным спокойствием. – Далее. Пока Ферст Эйд находится в хорошем расположении, нужно сделать вам альтформы.  
– Я бы пока не хотел для себя, – честно сказал Протеус.  
– Тогда поставишь заглушки. Децимус тоже без альтформы, и я смотрю на вас и начинаю хотеть ти-ког, – Трион улыбнулся, разряжая чуть обстановку.  
– А у тебя все еще нет? – изумился Протеус.  
– Нет. Не вижу в ней необходимости пока. Ладно, твою сферу деятельности мы обсудим позже. Альтформы? И я скину заказ Эйду.  
– Летучий и... – Протеус повернулся к Найтбиту, смерил его задумчивым взглядом, – что-то большое, боевое и мобильное, летать или нет — опционально, – Найтбит ему кивнул.  
Трион кивнул.  
– И учти — расслоения здесь пока нет, если не считать Прайма и Мегатрона, все остальные в почти равном положении. Автоботы полагаются на силу или гадостность, десептиконы — на авторитет и опыт. Мы ими не командуем.  
– И они не собираются подчиняться, – кивнул Протеус, – да, я догадался. Что еще мне надо знать? Хотелось бы, конечно, взглянуть на Всеискру.  
– Посмотрим. Аккуратно с Телетрааном, особенно проверяйте кварту и энергон. Держись подальше от Прайма, у него есть чувство юмора, – Трион скривился, передернув плечами.   
– Разумный, и даже с юмором носитель Матрицы... – Протеус притушил линзы, – мы что-то упустили, верно, Трион?  
– Агрессивный и смертоносный, – дополнил Альфа Трион, – не забывай. – Немного помолчал. – Да, мы явно что-то упустили, возможно несколько факторов.  
Протеус легонько встряхнул обвисшего в странной усталости Кварка.  
– У них есть псионик. Очень мощный, опасный шарк. Возможно, автобот.  
– Саундвейв. Десептикон. Пацифист и пытается не применять свои способности. – Трион улыбнулся на недоуменный взгляд, – Его здесь все знают. Если есть вопросы — давай, если нет — свободны.  
– Пацифист... – Протеус удивленно хмыкнул, – как он тут выжил? Больше вопросов, впрочем, нет. Мне нужен доступ к терминалу и выход в инфосеть.  
– Терминал у вас есть, доступ дам. Еще?  
– Вроде пока все, – Протеус встал, придерживая Кварка бережно. – А энергон?  
– Пока Децимус не наладил денежную систему, энергон выдается пайком. Да, кстати, – спохватился Трион, в камеру не возвращайтесь, – он скинул адрес кварты.  
– Хорошо, – Протеус кивнул, поднял руку — и на клик сжал золотистое плечо бывшего друга и начальника, – я не испортил слишком много?  
– Двадцать дезактивов, Протеус, двадцать. По меркам Кибертрона это слишком много. Реши сам, что ты испортил.

Советник сдавленно кивнул. Ему резко расхотелось об этом разговаривать. И панибратства Трион не переносил. Точно. Ржа. Протеус развернулся, мрачно и невидяще глядя перед собой, пока навигатор гнал его по маршруту. Глупо и думать, что Трион не заметил направления удара. Шлак, можно считать, что отношения с Трионом он точно испортил. При том что сейчас пожалуй только Трион прикрывает его от тех, кто захочет погасить его Искру. Как Хаунд, например... Протеус вздрогнул и ускорил шаг.  
Партнеры болтались чуть позади — Найтбит тащил Кварка и останавливал его порывы переползти на золотую броню. Протеус фыркнул, покосившись на них, и поморщился — весь его новый корпус был какой-то нескладный, слишком здоровый, неудобный, непривычный, ржа.  
"Эй", – вызов Кварка прошел почти как шепот, – "я только что поймал, как прочитал, ты знаешь, дешифровать я туго могу... Вот. Трион думал о каком-то своем провале, о том, что сделал какую-то глупость, как ты, и поэтому злился на тебя. Вот".  
"Хорошо," — Протеус послал ему улыбку, – "ты молодец. Нас сейчас подслушивает дворец?"  
"Нет, на этих ярусах его почти нет, только низшие системы и без слежения," — Кварк радостно пискнул от похвалы и снова к нему дернулся. Оглянувшись, Протеус притянул его и крепко поцеловал, до восхищенно-предобморочного писка.  
– А меня? – возмутился Найтбит.  
– А ты пока не заслужил, – Протеус перетащил на себя Кварка, притиснув его к стенке, и поцеловал еще раз. Светлый тонкий телепат ему всегда нравился, а счастливый Кварк делал и всех окружающих спокойными и счастливыми. Шлак разъешь, только теперь он еще легче возбуждался!  
– Эй, прекращай, – Найтбит дернулся, – он же потечет сейчас.  
– Пойдем в кварту, – проурчал Протеус вздрагивающему телепату, – и если там нет наблюдения, я тебя еще раз сконнекчу, только сначала ты мне расскажешь все, что смог прочитать сейчас, хорошо? Умница, Кварк, сокровище, – и говорил с ним советник всегда до предела искренне.  
Найтбит завистливо засопел, и подхватил размякшего и урчащего телепата на руки, решительно шагая в сторону кварты.  
– Шлак такой, – проворчал он, – я лучше.  
– Сначала альтформа, – напомнил советник, – потом посмотрим, насколько ты будешь полезен, – мельком виденный телохранитель Децимуса его крайне впечатлил. Вот только судя по услышанному, тот с ним яростно ругался.   
"Зетса счастлив", – передал Кварк, уловив его мысли, – "шла-ак, почему мне так легко читать вас... шумно..." — он всхлипнул и ткнулся в плечо Найтбиту, потерся антенной, будто в ласке, но на деле пытаясь заглушить шум под шлемом.  
"Дойдем, я тебя за антенны поглажу," — скинул Протеус, предвкушая еще хорошего коннекта. Надо привыкнуть к новому уровню сигналов по корпусу, чтобы позже не было проблем. И прояснить ситуацию.  
Но какие эти корпуса оказались... Найтбит за спиной сосредоточенно сопел, урчал и посвистывал, на ходу тестируя вент-системы, и явно звучал довольно. Да и сам советник постепенно привыкал к новым ощущениям, и находил слегка усиленные серво весьма уместными, с учетом постоянно висящего на нем Кварка.  
А вот и кварта. К некоторым вещам, осознал он, привыкнуть будет... Сложно. Огромное окно, помеченное как "летный выход", например, к огромным пустым пространствам вокруг... Разумно, учитывая размеры их новых корпусов, и выступающие элементы, но все равно Протеус почувствовал себя потерявшимся в шаттловом ангаре. К отсутствию кресел, только платформы — пониже, повыше. У Триона вот кресла стояли, и Протеусу без них пожалуй будет неудобно. Хотя это детали — скорее всего, их можно заказать.  
Кварк с восторженным писком завалился на огромную платформу. Металлический звон резанул по недокалиброванным аудиодатчикам. Платформы тут перестали делать мягким — по крайней мере, те, которые видел Протеус. Он осторожно сел — но ничего, не дискомфортно, а урчащий и дергающий антеннками Кварк тем более не располагал к печали.  
– Иди сюда, – Протеус подтащил его за ногу, – иди ко мне. Поглажу твои антенны.  
Телепат восторженно заурчал, втискиваясь ближе и приподнимая тонкие элементы. Красавчик. С громким фырканьем Найтбит подгреб их обоих и замер.  
– Мы актив...  
– И намерены оставаться актив, – Протеус прижал пискнувшего Кварка, – лежи, мелочь, – он действительно пощипывал антенны, и Кварк попискивал от прикосновений тихо и приятно.  
– Примешь условия Триона? – тихо спросил Найт.  
– Практически любые, пока они не предусматривают переделку нас в интерботов.  
– Это хорошо, может хоть отдохнем от войны.  
– Что я слышу, – Протеус ядовито фыркнул, – ты устал от битв?  
– Ржавая шестерня, – Найтбит его легко стукнул, и сам слегка испугался грохоту, – нет. Хочу обкатать корпус, а уж потом тебя бросить. – Он не заметил, что Кварк тихонько заныл, переставая урчать.  
Зато заметил Протеус и легонько потер сложившуюся было антеннку.   
– Что такое?  
– Меня ищут, – Кварк вжался в него в поисках защиты. – Меня заберут. И ты ничего не можешь сделать. Не хочу...  
Протеус тихо заурчал ему над антенной, успокаивая и заслоняя посторонний шум.  
– Не пищи, – буркнул Найтбит. Провокация не удалась, все внимание опять забрал телепат, ржа. Иногда Найт страшно ревновал Протеуса к Кварку, с телепатом советник урчал и тискал его как мелкого спарка. Боевику тоже хотелось...  
– Не завидуй, – Кварк втерся в золотистый корпус и дразняще дернул антеннами.  
– В ржу, – Найтбит отвернулся, принимаясь расщелкивать и складывать броню. Эта управляемость поражала, настолько легко все казалось.  
– Хватит меня делить, – Протеус цапнул его за плечо и дернул на себя. – Так, прижались оба и затихли, это приказ!  
Несколько кликов борьбы Кварк выиграл и пристроил фейсплейт на золотой грудной пластине. Он урчал, как мощная машина, и прикосновение к выводам на будущие крылья воспринял с восторженным писком. Найтбит тоже не мог долго злиться на этого малявку.  
– Мелкий и вредный, – боевик пощекотал антенны. – Отдыхаем?  
– Да, – усталость навалилась на Протеуса в один клик и сил не осталось даже на интерфейс. Даже на то, чтобы принять позу поудобнее. Он просто в один клик провалился в оффлайн, прижимая к себе партнеров.

***

Приготовления к первому полету в своем новом корпусе Телетраан проводил в строжайшей секретности. Никто. Никоим образом. Ни байта.   
Никто не должен был знать, что он уже закончил собственный корпус и перенес в него Искру.  
И особенно — этот старый злобный шлак Омега Дум. От него Телетраан скрывал все с особой тщательностью, открывшись только Прайму да Эйду. От одного не скрыться, второго можно купить. Чем занимался Омега, дворец не очень следил, занятый построением нового корпуса — красивого, защищенного, мобильного. И с немалым боезапасом. Способного по необходимости вылететь за пределы Кибертрона, пусть и ненадолго. К сожалению, надолго покидать себя самого искин дворца не решался, да и нейросеть комплекса без соединения с его Искрой начинала барахлить и отмирать. Венчавшую его новый шлем корону подсоединений монтировал и настраивал Ферст Эйд. Ругался, восхищенно поминал Мортеуса — но настраивал.  
"В эти разъемы чужие лапы не пускай. Поставлю заглушки", – сурово отчитывал он перед финальным тестом.  
"Я вообще никого к корпусу не подпущу!" — клялся Телетраан, но Эйд только фыркал. После обстрела ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что Омега пытается ухаживать за искином — кадры тисканья дронов рядком вызывали у автоботов сдержанный гогот, а у десептиконов — изумленно расширяющуюся оптику. А уж все эти сеансы оверрановых душей...  
"Тогда отстреливайся", – порекомендовал Эйд, по локоть забравшись в шлем будущего корпуса, – "хотя все равно завалит, нарезка же. Я б сам завалил, но мы в разных категориях".  
Искин готовился отстреливаться, но искренне считал, что в первом, еще тренировочном полете Омега его не засечет. Эйд точно не сдаст, да и Прайм вроде как обещал не сдавать искина вот так вот сразу. Все было готово уже три цикла как, и Телетраан ждал только отлета Омеги Дума. И вот наконец дождался.  
– Сейчас перестыкую блоки памяти, – предупредил Ферст Эйд, – кликов триста потеряешь. Так что сидим, ждем, чтоб не паниковал. Понятно?  
– Да! – Телетраана колотило и Искра сжималась. А память он потом посмотрит от нескольких частично автономных дронов.  
Переключение прошло без проблем, и еще долгие два джоора Эйд гонял тестовые режимы корпуса.  
– Да пусти! – Дворец взмахнул ручищей и впечатал мелкого дока в стену, – о ржа. Эйд, ты жив?  
– Для тебя же будет лучше, если нет! – рявкнул медик, – сиди смирно, я как раз настраиваю калибровку движений. И не приведи Праймас ты мне что-нибудь сломаешь!  
– Понял, сижу, – Телетраан мигнул кучей линз, опять со стыдом ощущая, какой же он теперь... маленький. И беззащитный. После бесконечных коридоров, сотен камер, тысяч дронов этот небольшой корпус казался до истерики уязвимым. Телетраан помигал, ощущая, что оптики ему мало. И рук мало.  
– Эйд, а мы еще манипуляторы ставить будем?  
– Нет! Хватит тебе двух пар. – Эйд копался в настройках и посвистывал.  
– Но их мало... – Телетраан задумчиво проверил движения одной пары. Теперь они ощущались куда как более сбалансированными.  
– Ими научись! – Эйд снова едва не улетел, – сядь ровно, ржа тупая, сядь и не дергайся!  
– Но я же должен попробовать! – и собственный голос был чужим. Всего два вокалайзера, после тысяч динамиков. Так мало всего. В таком корпусе, как остальные меха, Телетраан себя вообще представить не мог.  
– Сиди смирно, – Эйд его от всей Искры пнул, чтоб достучаться, – калибруйся и не буянь, шарк!  
– Но я не понимаю что происходит! – Телетраан вздрогнул всем корпусом от щекочущих разрядов и срабатывающих сенсоров. Это калибровка?  
– Сиди ты смирно, я тебе сенсорику настраиваю! А то перегоришь в шлак на выходе! – Ферст Эйд еще раз его пнул и вернулся к настройке, распластавшись по темной броне.  
Настраивать сенсорику и выходы сигналов трансформации пришлось еще джоор, и в конце Эйд посоветовал искину как можно быстрее исчезнуть с его оптики, пока медик его не разобрал к шаркам за дурное поведение.  
– Эй, – огромный меха с легкостью поймал кроху-медика в ладонь, – не пищи. Отплачу — искрить ворн будешь.  
– Не надо мне искрить! Деньгами отдашь. Потом. Все, вали и летай, у тебя полцикла, потом возвращайся и все данные с датчиков ко мне. – Эйд хмыкнул. Все же — уникальная работа  
"Омега еще не вернулся?" — послал на всякий случай Телетраан запрос Старскриму, не настолько вроде на него злому, чтоб врать.  
"Нет. Ты его ждешь? Не вздумайте в ближайшие два цикла устроить опять разврат по всему дворцу! У меня эксперимент".  
Вот ржа с крыльями, как обозвал Хаунд. Пришлось проглотить рвущиеся по связи ругательства.  
"Как раз наоборот. Я не хочу, чтоб эта ржа тут болталась", – он пострадал клик — не подсмотреть за экспериментом, у Старскрима они всегда интересные, и снова пожалел о недостатке визуальной информации.  
"Он надолго улетел. Не отвлекай", – Старскрим оборвал связь. Действительно жаль, что не посмотреть эксперимент.  
Телетраан очень медленно вышел на взлетную площадку и несколько кликов собирался с силами. Страшно. Даже ходить — страшно. Все такое неустойчивое... Он встопорщил крыловые плоскости и опасливо глянул вниз. Далеко лететь. Ржа. Оглянувшись на свои стены, он еще раз убедился — дело нужное. Разбитые этажи еще ремонтировали.  
Ощущаемая боль постоянно мешала, доводя Телетраана до белого каления, так что проба корпуса его успокоит и отвлечет. Он еще раз прогнал цикл вентиляции и дал команду на трансформацию. Детали невообразимо приподнялись, провернулись, сложились, и искин в восторге заорал. Мощные движки заработали, поглощая энергон и постепенно прогреваясь. Клик еще мучил страх — вот он ошибся, вот он взорвется, вдруг Ферст Эйд захотел навредить... Но нет. Мощная вибрация улеглась, когда маховики турбин вышли в рабочие обороты, и Телетраан смог ощутить едва передаваемый кайф плавного отрыва от площадки.  
Он снова заорал, быстро сбросив голос и теперь восторженно поскуливал. Он летит. Летит! И трансформируется! Искин несколько раз опробовал трансформацию, приземление, приземление с трансформацией, прежде чем рискнуть вылететь за пределы площадки. Ощущения он непрерывно писал в лог — не для Эйда, себе. Заверещав от восторга, он сделал сальто и нырнул вертикально вниз, к земле, только там врубив мощные движки. Пыль раздуло огромным облаком.  
А-а-а-а! Он летит! Телетраан напомнил себе не зарываться, но восторг первого полета был выше его сил. Он попытался сделать петлю, и в самый последний момент увернулся от грозивших распахать крыло обломков. Ш-шлак, все -таки надо быть посдержаннее.  
Счастливо подвыв, он описал еще одну петлю и рухнул, трансформируясь, на какие-то развалины. Не просканировав их — просто не подумав, что это необходимо. Весь его многотонный вес пришелся на две опоры ног — и Телетраан с жутким воплем провалился.  
Больнобольно! Шлак, снова больно! Где дроны, его нужно чинить! Ах, у него же нет с собой дронов, он их просто не взял. Искин судорожно замолотил всеми конечностями, не соображая, что делать дальше.  
– Че ты орешь, шл-лак?  
– Помоги! – Телетраан рванулся куда-то вверх, заорал от боли — проволока под напряжением запутала ему шарнир и замкнула, – помоги! Больно! – он чувствовал себя дезактивирующимся и в панике бился.  
– Прекрати орать! – громыхнул Омега Дум, – не шевелись и дай мне тебя вытащить!   
– Больно-о, – Телетраан затих и только жалобно поскуливал, пока Омега непривычно быстро не освободил его корпус от проволоки и обломков и не вытащил из медленно обрушивающегося здания.  
– Дурак. Ржавый проц, кто ж у Полихекса садится! – Омега больно и очень обидно врезал по крылу, зарычал в ответ на бессвязный лепет, и ударил еще раз.  
– Прекрати-и-и! – Телетраан рванулся и лягнул его в ногу, отскочив слегка неудачно, – Шлак, не бей меня! Я... Стоп. – Искин отпрыгнул еще и встопорщил крылья. – Ты ваще чего тут делаешь? Ты же улетел!  
– Ну вернулся, – Омега повел короткими крыльями и звучно хохотнул, – чо я, такой цирк пропущу? Ногу вытяни, проволока там.  
– Цирк? – не понял Телетраан, вытягивая ногу и перекапывая архивы. Как же мало влезает информации в такой корпус, о его архивы дворца, где же вы?.. – "Представление, развлечение". Ты знал? Ржа!  
Омега снова издевательски захохотал.  
– Прикинь, там было б гнездо скреплетов? Все! Собирали бы по кучкам кладок! Идиот, – Омега снова ему врезал по плечу, подтянул — и почти уткнулся маской в маску. – Покажись, – хищное урчание звучало страшновато.  
– И-и-и... изойди от меня, – Телетраан вздрогнул и попытался попятиться, мигая оптикой. – Я не для тебя этот корпус делал!  
– А для кого? Ш-шлак, покажи фейсплейт, а, покажи, – Омега подтащил его ближе к себе.  
Телетраан молча активировал пушки, ткнув в грудную броню Омеге. Гигант хмыкнул и медленно позволил маски ускользить в пазы. Потом — так же отпустил стекло, скрывавшее фейсплейт дополнительным броневым слоем. Улыбнулся, показав кончик острой черной глоссы.  
Искин дернулся от воспоминаний, и чуть опустил оружие.   
– Я тебе свой показывал, и не раз. Покажи.  
Телетраан заколебался, слова Эйда "нарезку сорвет" как-то не вдохновляли его что бы то ни было показывать Омеге. Но и драться в новом корпусе он не хотел. Понимал, что не справиться. Да и так все болело, болело... Он хныкнул, и позволил маске сползти в стороны, разделившись посередине. Дурацкое приземление совсем его выбило из колеи.  
– Оу шлак, – задумчиво произнес Омега, мягко отодвигая его пушки и подтаскивая изящный по сравнению с ним корпус ближе. – Праймасова сила...  
– Что? Что не так? Я поцарапался? – запаниковал Телетраан.  
– Ты красавчик. Ну-ка, иди сюда, рассмотрю.  
Шлак, зря он при проектировании уменьшил корпус. Ему казалось, что за мощью Омеги гнаться не обязательно — ровно до того клика, как этот самый Омега не уставился на него в расстояния метра, ухватив за пояс.  
– Стрелять буду! – панически пискнул он, вырываясь.  
– Не бушь, – уверенно сказал Омега. – Ты оружие не зарядил. Чо я зря тя сканировал что ли. А вот заправочных шлюза у тебя ажно три, а. Любишь извращения? – корабль облизнулся.  
Телетраан остро пожалел, что сделал себя таким легким. На бумаге он казался лишь немногим легче корпуса Омеги, но эта разница в метр и в пять тонн вдруг оказались очень значительными, когда Дум навис сверху, мерцая оптикой.  
– Не-е-е... – Телетраан ощутил как его лапают за талию и уперся всеми четыремя манипуляторами в нависающего Омегу. – Не смей!  
– Нарезочку сорву, – проурчал тот, активнейше общупывая корпус и подергивая все, что подергивается.  
– Ржа заешь, тут грязно! И... И! – Телетраан яростно пнул, что подвернулось, и схлопнул маску, – ржа, Омега, не здесь!  
– Ты шлаков маньяк чистоты, – зарычал уже фонящий корабль, сгребая роскошную тварь в охапку. – Ща будет тебе не здесь!  
– Стой! – мгновенно передумал Телетраан, – куда ты меня потащил?  
Он яростно брыкался, взвыл, когда нежное, новое, и так изодранное крыло обо что-то ударилось, начал бить по броне — сил не хватало.  
– Да не кипеши ты!   
– Мне больно! – взвыл Телетраан что было сил, – я тебе даже прикоснуться не дам, понял, шлак?! Больно же!  
Омега наконец понял, что если он будет игнорировать эти истерические вопли, интерфейса ему не будет, и перехватил поудобнее.  
– Да ща, ща. Ты норм упал, – Омега подцепил его под крылья, помогая встать, и дальше поволок в обнимку, – тут мой ангар в двух шагах. Пошли, там чисто, и не пищи, ржа!  
Телетраан даже смог сообразить, где он — и правда, совсем недалеко от взлетной площадки... позорище, шлак заешь! Он расстроенно ругнулся, припадая на правую ногу — там все мешала какая-то дрянь, попавшая между пластин.  
– Ты какого шлака, – выговаривал ему Омега, – поперся летать один в первый раз в Полихекс? Ваще проц есть-нет? Весь проц во дворце оставил?  
– Заткнись, – искин попытался его ударить в фейсплет.  
Руки как-то мгновенно оказались в чужом захвате, и он ошалело дернулся.  
– Нет проца, – удовлетворенно подтвердил Омега, – ты ваще весь тут, с Искрой, или дрона очередного собрал, а?  
– С Искрой, – признался искин, пытаясь вывернуться. Приходилось признать, корпусом он владел очень плохо. Сдался ему вообще этот дурацкий корпус.  
– Красотуля. Сядь уже и дай я вытащу те шлак из шарнира.  
Телетраан снова ощутил себя маленьким, неловким и бесполезным. Крылья болели, болело под шлемом, не так, как от расстрела этажей, но тоже шлаково и плохо. Он бы сейчас свернулся, как дрон, и попытался отрубиться — но рядом с Омегой опасно.  
– Сядь, – велел автобот. – Вот так. Теперь приподними свою шлакову броню в этом месте и дай мне... – Он подцепил застрявший кусок конструкций и аккуратно вытащил. – Но если ты сейчас опять начнешь ныть, я не знаю что с тобой сделаю, ржа.  
– Энергону дай, – уныло заявил Телетраан. Ему не хотелось оглядываться, но оптика автоматически регистрировала — масса оружия, платформа, на которой он сидит, размером под два крейсера... ржа, это настоящее убежище Омеги, в котором даже лапки его дрона не было.  
– Энергон будет позже. – Пальцы провели по его броне, и Телетраан мигнул недоуменно — откуда у Омеги пальцы? У него же должны быть клешни. Но у корабля явно наличествовали пальцы, которыми он теперь потирал оголенный бедренный шарнир.  
– Ржа, ты что, руки поломал? – он подозрительно уставился на огромные ладони, но следов скола не заметил, – Омега! Прекрати лезть под броню, ржа!  
Попытка вскинуть пушку выглядела беспомощно.  
– Расслабься и получай удовольствие, – фыркнул автобот, дернув разрядом попавшие ему под пальцы сервоприводы. Телетраан с изумленным вскриком подпрыгнул от прокатившихся по нейросети разрядов.  
– Новенький корпус, – продолжил Омега. – Он такой... – еще один разряд заставил дернуться серво и Телетраан отставил ногу, – чуткий, да? А если так...  
Пальцы забрались под встопорщенную броню, и Телетраан взвыл. Нейросеть затопило потоком лишних и смешанных сигналов, отчего ноги сами собой разъехались в стороны и искин упал бы с платформы, если бы Омега не подхватил его за уширенную бедренную секцию.  
– Какой ты, – Омега заурчал, ткнувшись в маску, – открой лицо. Ну открой!  
Новый разряд оказался такой силы, что Телетраан заорал, решив, что нейросеть выбило.  
– Кричишь... ну открой фейсплейт, – толстая лента глоссы щедро полила разрядами центральный шов маски, и Телетраан не удержал контроль, открываясь. Манипуляторами он судорожно вцепился в Омегу где достал.  
Прикосновения... ржа, он раньше никогда не чувствовал вот так. Его корпус был столь огромен, что только два разрушенных этажа он ощущал с такой же силой, как сейчас — до шлака горячий поцелуй и сливающую в разъемы за дентопластом ток мощную глоссу. Он беспомощно пискнул в дроновом коде, дергаясь и выгибаясь.  
– Не сопротивляйся, – буркнул Омега внешними вокалайзерами, чтобы не прерывать исследования глоссой. – Нейросеть сама отреагирует как надо. Расслабься ты.  
– Да в шлак! Я не... – Телетраан дернулся еще раз, едва не заклинив пальцы, и снова коротко застонал.  
– Нулевочка, ты чувствительный, да-а, – Омега Дум тоже тщательно подготовился к первому полету Телетраана, просмотрев огромную кучу интерфейс-записей, и теперь уверенно тискал гладкий черный корпус.  
– Ржа заешь, не говори так! – Телетраан смог врезать ему по шлему – и через клик оказался прижат огромным корпусом, прочувствовав каждую тонну.  
– Скоро избавлю, – улыбнулся Омега жутко.  
Искин только пискнул жалобно и беспомощно. Опрокинувший его на посадочную платформу, навалившийся Омега полностью закрыл собой пространство, и Телетраан с новой силой ощутил себя маленьким и слабым. Все четыре манипулятора беспорядочно шарили по корпусу Омеги, но Телетраан никак не мог сконцентрироваться на задаче сопротивляться. Проскальзывающие по нейросети сигналы отдавались острыми уколами и щекоткой.  
Что-то хрупнуло ниже пояса, Омега сосредоточенно ломал прочную броню пахового щитка, вынуждая ее скрыться в пазах по лепестку, и стоило Телетраану возмущенно дернуться — Омега хищно улыбнулся.  
– Ну держись, ржа, – он снова продемонстрировал черную глоссу.  
– А? Э! Ты ув-верен?, – Телетраан еще раз дернулся, но уже менее возмущенно. Судя по записям, меха от таких воздействий орали дурным голосом  
– Уверен. Не пищи, – Омега развел ему бедра в стороны и прижал ручищами.  
Телетраан нервно глянул вниз, но крылья и шлем изрядно закрывали обзор. Открытые системы вздрогнули.  
– Да хватит пялиться, ржа-аааа! – Искин выгнулся, переходя на вой, когда основную мембрану защиты глосса пробила с лету.  
Он даже не мог распознать, вопя и прогибаясь всем корпусом, больно ему или нет. Шлаково мощные сигналы почти плавили проц, и Телетраан на автомате попытался сбросить напряжение в стационарные накопители. Которых нет... Ш-шлак он сгорит! Омега проделал какой-то финт глоссой, и рвануло снова, пока не отрубился видеозахват в мощном загрузе. Телетраан захныкал, разводя колени, и поерзал.  
– Ты меня сломаешь!  
– Я тя сконнекчу! – Омега радостно дернул его ближе к себе, дразня разрядами с глоссы все открытые разъемы. Какое богатство, хватило бы у него заправочных шлангов и скруток все забить.  
– Не-еее... – Телетраан подавился воплем, выгнув до хруста конструкций спину, и снова захныкал, обалдевая от перегрева. – Ржа, что ты... – Он глянул на скрутку и завырывался с двойной силой.  
– Лежать! Ты ж хотел энергона, ща заправлю, мелочь, – автобот почти без усилий прижал его к месту, нависая, – вспомни как меня примотал, а.  
– Не хочу-у-у...  
– И я не хотел! – Омега разозлился от воспоминания, и всадил джамперную скрутку без капли жалости, вызвав отчаянный вскрик. – Ржа, буш знать, – он коротко сжал дентопласт на выступе шлема и притормозил. Телетраана колотило в истерике.  
Искин не успевал обрабатывать сигналы, паниковал и пытался ставить преграды, погребаемые под все более сильными хаотическими волнами ощущений. От коротких случайных пробоев по соединенным системам он захныкал, лихорадочно мигая подсветкой.  
– Не пищи, – Омега чуть притормозил – и неожиданно пощекотал его током под грудной броней, – красавчик, ржа заешь.  
– Я-а-а перегреваюсь, – вскрикнул Телетраан, вцепившись в его руку. – Я не вижу, у меня оптику выбило, я боюсь!  
– Да че ты такой пискля-то, расслабься, не сгоришь, – Омега притиснул его теперь поласковей, поглаживая встопорщенную броню.  
На очередной жалобный писк он ввинтил хитро замодулированный разряд — и Телетраан с задыхающимся воплем протек, растопырившись во всех плоскостях. Всеми четырьмя руками он впился в Омегу и громко вскрикивал от перегрева.  
– Вот так, – Омега подцепил черную броню, вскрывая топливные шлюзы. – Ща закачаю по самые клапаны.  
Искин только еще раз пискнул, потеряв контроль над вокалайзером и лихорадочно гоняя вентиляцию в попытках хоть немного охладиться. Он на клик отцепился – и снова с воплем впился в броню, остро ощущая каждую грань топливного шланга, втискивающегося через неразношенные мембраны приемного пути.  
– Ржа-а, – простонал Телетраан жалобно.  
– У тебя три заправочных блока, – проурчал ему прямо на дергающийся аудиодатчик Омега Дум, подпуская по насадке шланга легкую вибрацию. Искин заорал во всю мощь вокалайзеров, жутко хрупая вздыбленной броней.  
– И я залью их все! – Торжествующий вопль мог напугать кого угодно, но Телетраан уже отключался под валом системных ошибок и сигналов, забивающих его до нового загруза.  
Так искин себя еще никогда не чувствовал, и онлайн вынырнул уже с забитыми в приемные шлюзы насадками топливных шлангов. Заправку Омега не начинал — хотел посмотреть на реакцию, и только безумно широко улыбался. Слабый удар заставил его тихо хмыкнуть, а потом Телетраан захлебнулся воплем, теряя видеозахват, распахнув рот — горячее топливо хлынуло в открытые баки, обжигая все датчики подряд.  
С активом искин уже распрощался и даже не пытался что-то остановить, подвывая, вопя и щелкая выбитыми вокалайзерами. Омега урчал, вжимая его в себя и играя с подачей топлива. На мощном давлении Телетраан орал выше, на откачке — протяжно стонал, а на импульсном токе в процессе заверещал и захныкал, сжимая слабо пальцы.  
Откаты от него шли мощные, но Омега оказался куда как выносливее и быстро отпускать в перезагрузку корчащегося искина не собирался. Телетраан спроектировал себе такой корпус, что Омеге страстно хотелось затискать его весь. И надавить на топливные баки, чтобы слился, как дрон. Он полез под броню, расшатывая крепления, вызывая крики и стоны, отчаянные подвывания от Телетраана.  
"Сломаешь!" — Телетраан наконец-то сообразил, как пользоваться связью. – "Меня Эйд разберет! И не трогай разъемы-ы..." Омега вмял его покрепче, чтобы не выдернулся, и полез искать топливные баки. Ага, вот один — от нажатия Телетраан заскулил. Нижний шлюз был забит намертво, и топливо полилось через резервный — во рту.  
Искин захлебнулся, дергая всеми конечностями, попытался зажать рот руками, но только перепачкался в энергоне весь. Черная глосса прошлась по потекам энергона, сливая разряды, и Телетраан едва не сбросил их обоих с платформы в судороге от пробоя по топливной системе. Он выл и орал, содрогался от едва осознаваемого, непереносимого кайфа, сконцентрировавшегося разрядами чуть не под Искрой, где тяжело пульсировал венчик джампера и — чуть выше — топливная насадка.  
Увеличившаяся, полыхающая Искра заставила его открыть и приподнять все пластины в попытках охладить контуры хоть немного. Но все равно грудная округлая секция раскалилась и вся светилась изнутри. Омега сжал ему кулак в крыле, на проводке, и Телетраан, беспомощно откинувшись, начал открывать грудную броню, слабо поскуливая и не в силах уже орать.  
– Тебе же хорошо, – прохрипел Омега, не в силах оторвать взгляд от яростного сияния под черными бронеплитами. – Ш-шлак, тебе хорошо, я знаю, открывайся, пискля.  
Еще пара разрядов — и шлем у искина бессильно запрокинулся. Он больше не мог контролировать Искру, выдвинувшуюся на ложементе вверх, как — ржа зае-еешь — в худших фантазиях, которые только посещали Омегу. Огромная пульсирующая Искра — у самого Омеги куда как меньше — покоилась на сложном ложементе, и от ее вспышек у автобота отрубались логические блоки. Он глухо застонал сам, придерживая пытающиеся его остановить руки искина.  
– Тиха! – Омега сунуся фейсплейтом к сиянию, – ржа-аа, красивый, – два клика он завороженно смотрел в глубину Искры – и не выдержал, яростно вбившись собственной открытой грудью.  
Облизать ложемент, подразнить еще Телетраана — все планы полетели к шлакам, и Омега хотел уже только слияния. Вспышка искина едва не пережгла их обоих в шлак, некоторые системы Омеги поплавились, заставляя его орать от боли и кайфа.  
Бешеная мощь громадной Искры выжигала, выбивала все мысли, и Омега не мог пошевелиться, замерев над искаженно-неподвижным Телетрааном. Слишком мощный откат, слишком... Омега почувствовал как плавятся предохранители, вышибает контроль над шлюзами, и он сам спускает топливо. Серво заклинило намертво.  
Почти весь энергон попал в баки Телетраану, бессмысленно мигающему линзами — он ничего не осознавал, замерев в безумной первой системной перезагрузке.  
Но этого искре искина оказалось мало, чтобы сбросить их в полную перезагрузку, она требовала еще, заставляя его корчиться. Из последних сил Омега сумел лизнуть энергетическую оболочку, сливая блуждающий по корпусу разряд прямо на нее. Телетраан заорал — так, что посыпались стеклянные части в приборах, вздрогнул раз, другой — и слетел в офф.

Медленный выход онлайн с постепенным включением всех систем напугал искина до вопля, раскатившегося под потолком ангара.  
– Харэ орать, пискля, – выругался Омега рядом, – ты мне аудиодатчики так выбьешь к шаркам.  
– Заткнись! – Телетраан сориентировался и пнул его в ногу, – оплавок! Я просил мне нарезку срывать так?! – Он дернулся и сразу застонал, чувствуя, как колыхнулось в баках топливо.  
– А мне просьбы не нужны, – Омега с удовольствием его придавил, хмыкнув на короткий вскрик и немного стравленного топлива. – Течешь просто класс.  
– Это расточительство! – Искин пнул его еще раз.  
– Ага, – Омега прикусил оттопыренный датчик шлема, – шлаково расточительство, и это ты еще не летал, вот тогда топливо гори-ит... – Шепот заставил Телетраана подмокнуть. Искин немного поерзал, но почти сразу же вспомнил угрозу Эйда, и резко мотанул шлемом.  
– Тронешь разъемы на шлеме — убью! Понял? Быстро оттуда лапы убери.  
– Да ладно... – начал было Омега.  
– Я не шучу! – Рявкнул дворец. – Это место не трогай.  
Омега пожал плечами, но настаивать не стал. Разъемов под руками и так нашлось предостаточно, а на башке Телетраана нашлось бы, чему уделить внимание — заставить его запищать от поцелуя, например.  
– Хва... Стой! Я... ох-х... – Телетраан тщетно пытался найти время внятно выразиться, но уперся всеми четырьмя манипуляторами в Омегу и смог ненадолго его оттолкнуть, – я еще полетать хочу, – возмущенно пискнул искин.  
– Полетаешь, – обещание так отчетливо сочилось из каждого слова, что Телетраан протек опять, – а потом еще тебя откатаю, ржа, – пальцы Омеги медленно проскользили по открытому фейсплейту.  
Искин поерзал с грохотом, цепляясь все еще приподнятыми пластинами брони, и поднял манипуляторы, заново проверяя все движения.  
– Только потом полетаешь. Ты крыло разодрал, – напомнил Омега.  
– Ржавые болты! – Телетраан снова хныкнул, начиная чувствовать боль, и обиженно пробурчал что-то о благодарности за спасение, но коннектить сразу не надо.  
– И вообще, – он с удивлением прислушивался к боли и сигналам работающей системы самопочинки. – Ты за мной следил что ли?  
– Конечно, – Омега безжалостно заржал. – Такой смешной. Я уже скинул Прайму, как ты в Полихексе грябнулся.  
– Ржа. Кто сдал? – Телетраан обиженно фыркнул, треснул его в плечо, пнул – и наконец устроился под обширной лапой, перебирая пальцами всех рук.  
– Я и сдал. Чо ты, Прайма не знаешь? Обоим досталось бы, – Омега пристроил на гладком черном корпусе обе руки и вожделением смотрел на крупный грудной отсек, защищающий камеру Искры. Ох ржа, эта Искра...  
– Чего ты? – подозрительно-злобно уточнил Телетраан, преисполнившись мрачных предчувствий, – на второй круг не пойду! И вообще ты, ржа, мне уже три раза должен!  
– Ты сначала летать научись, – заржал Омега, – вот победишь меня в воздухе, дам. Ты себе еще скрутку сделать забыл.  
– Я не забыл, я ее разрабатываю, – обиделся Телетраан.  
Он устало заворочался, ощущая острую потребность вырубиться еще на пару джооров.  
– Эйда пока притащи, – буркнул он тихо, – пусть смотрит, ржа, что это не я себя так уделал.  
– Не нужен мне в этом гнезде Эйд, – Омега Дум поднялся, – Лучше я тебя в твой ангар упру. Только не пинайся, пискля.  
– Я не пискля! – взъярился Телетраан даже через мутный полуоффлайн, врезав двумя кулаками Омеге по шлему.  
– Тады лежи, – Омега разжал руки и заржал, когда искин грохнулся, как гора железных бочек, – все, ша. Падай на платформу, перерабатывай.  
– Шлак ты я тебя ненавижу, – Телетраан даже застонал от обиды, сворачиваясь клубочком и топорща крылья, – оплавок ржавый, болт несмазанный, не дам больше. Никогда. Отвали от меня.  
Автобот смутился  
– Ну, ты, – он тронул вывернутое крыло, – не пищи. Пошутил я. Не пищи, слышь? – он почесал легонько стабилизатор крыла.  
– Отвались! Не трогай! Хочу обратно, не хочу тебя! – Искин забился почти в истерике, пинаясь длинными ногами и стремительно отползая куда-то в край платформы злобным встопорщенным комком. Многочисленные линзы мерцали и он тихонько подвывал.  
– Эй, ты чего, – на правах старшего злобного автобота Омега его подтащил за ногу и облапил, – хлам железный, лежи тихо! – Он начал потихоньку приминать встопорщенные пластины, сопровождая их несильными уколами тока.  
– Ты меня ударил! – Телетраан уперся в его броню и замотал шлемом, – ну отвали уже от меня, не хочу! Я теперь такой мятый, такой мерзкий, отвратительный грязный корпус.– Очередной пинок пришелся Омеге в брюшную броню.  
– Да что ты... – Омега прихватил себя на ругательстве, – нормальный. Я тя отбивал када, ваще весь в дыру был, крыло сломано, ты меня жалел? Нет! Эт я твоих дронов тискал, – он хлопнул по броне и снова начал приглаживать пластины, – ржа ты пискучая, только о себе.  
– Ты существуешь, чтобы меня защищать! – успокаиваться Телетраан не желал никак, и Омега мысленно застонал. Ну какого шарка у этого самовлюбленного оплавка такая праймасово яркая и манящая Искра?..  
– Тихо, ржа. Я служу Прайму, а тебя коннекчу и тискаю. Будешь бесить — улечу наболт, – Омега его хлопнул и вдруг сам ощутил, как Телетраан замер и даже подвывать перестал.  
– Он тебя не отпустит, – искин скорчился плотнее.  
– Идиот. Захочет — и отошлет меня ворна на три воевать куда-нить в колонии, – Омега Дум тяжело стравил пар и продолжил гладить черную броню. – Чо, ты не думал о таком?  
– Ну и ладно, – спарковски пискнул Телетраан, поджимая теперь броню, – ну и вали! Вали... – Он пискнул снова и замер, свернувшись комком.  
– Ну ты ваще тупняк, – задумчиво сказал Омега, наваливаясь сверху и выковыривая этого писклю из наспех сложившегося комка, снова полюбоваться на удлиненный фейсплейт и облизать его глоссой. – Ваще ржа.  
Телетраан жалобно дернулся, зарычал — вышло куда неубедительней, чем рычание с сотни динамиков.  
– Отвали, – он слабо стукнул по лапе, уже сдаваясь, – болт ты!..  
– А ты гайка, – проурчал Омега, – все, успокоился? Поднимайся, пошли в твой ангар, а то ты правда совсем побитый, всю полировку сбил.  
– Ржа ты, – искин жалобно его пнул и поднялся, позволяя себя поддерживать и тащить, – отполируешь? – добавил он капризно через пару шагов.  
– Ох я с тобой попал. Отполирую, – Омега критически осмотрел прихрамывающего искина и подвел итог, – если Эйд манипуляторы не повырывает за такой первый полет.  
– Нарезку сорвал! – обиженно уточнил в числе повинностей Телетраан и пискнул, получив по бамперу лапищей, – ржа! Я ж просил — потом! – но бедрами он тут же начал покачивать очень интересно.  
Хорошие бедра. И вообще корпус — загляденье. Надо будет задобрить Прайма, решил Омега, чтобы дал больше свободного времени коннектить этот капризный шлак. И учить его летать. Вот на это Прайм разрешение даст. Особенно если посмотрит на сверкающий кокпит... Омега жадно облапил бронестекло и довольно заухмылялся от короткого постанывания.  
– Эй, Траан, а у тебя в альтмоде места под меха есть?  
– Есть, – неохотно признался искин, – но шлака я туда кого пущу!  
– Прайма пустишь... – Омега понизил голос, – вот бы тя в альтмоде сконнектить, с пассажирами, и посмотреть что будет.  
– Ржа тупая! – Искин ошалело развернулся и сразу метко отвесил по фейсплейту, без стекла чувствительному, – совсем коррозия сожрала?!  
Он, видно, зримо представил себя в процессе и с Праймом внутри.  
– Да не Оптимуса! А конов тебе насовать! Чтоб мелкие и пищали. Или этих, нейтралов, вот вообще мелочь же.  
– Все равно идиотская идея, – отрезал Телетраан.  
– Уху, – хмыкнул громко Омега, – но прикольная. Ладно, ржа, пошли тебя чинить.


	35. Chapter 35

Первый раз Протеус увидел советника Децимуса уже у одного из дворцовых выходов, перед той самой, ожидаемой поездкой в комплекс Всеискры. До того они не пересекались. И лично оценить размеры Фортресса Максимуса Протеус смог только сейчас. И очень... Удивиться — слово не подходило, он просто обалдел, пытаясь понять, как совместить многие слухи и разницу в размерах. Гигантский Максимус мог бы спрятать советника под ладонью. Ладно, под двумя ладонями и ноги бы торчали.  
Ну допустим там пальцами... Или глоссой... Но вот джампером? Нет, в такое Протеус поверить не мог бы. Был бы Кварк, он бы у него спросил, но телепата забрал Саундвейв и все еще не вернул. Найтбит так отвратительно-несомненно радовался сему факту, что его хотелось стукнуть. Много раз. Ржа ревнивая.  
– Децимус, – Протеус вежливо кивнул, – рад видеть вас живым.  
– Сомневаюсь в вашей искренности, – церемонно ответил тот, кивая по всем правилам довоенного Айкона.  
Вот тоже шлак... Протеус чувствовал себя страшно пустым без Кварка. Ему правда не хватало телепата. Хорошо хоть Бит заткнулся, перестав радостно рассуждать, пытают Кварка или уже пустили в распил.  
– Напрасно, – Протеус хранил эмоции глубоко, – я действительно рад. Немногое осталось от старого Сената.  
– Скажем так, – Децимус смотрел неприязненно и на предложенный тон переходить отказывался. – У меня определенного рода проблемы из-за вашего обстрела, так что ищите тоскующих по старым временам в другом месте.  
Протеус, пожав плечами, невежливо отвернулся — только чтобы увидеть замерцавшую на крыше дворца белую точку.  
– Эт Мегатрон, – Найтбит хлопнул сата по плечу, – смари, будет скоро.  
– Угу, – тот кивнул. – С нами только Мегатрон?  
– Нет, Прайм тоже, – а вот и Трион. Собранный, спокойный, как всегда. И как всегда — бесящий Протеуса до дрожи Искры. Ш-шлак, без Кварка его бесили все. Десять циклов без Кварка. Глупый телепат... Протеус осклабился безжизненно и отмахнулся от Найтбита. Шлак с ним, пусть ворчит.

Крупный боевой джет легко развернулся перед ним — это все время удивляло. Как они двигаются так...  
– Так, – один из правителей Кибертрона их осмотрел, – полагаю, все готовы. Сейчас спустится Оптимус и можем отправляться. Зетса, следуете за мной, Найтбит — за Максимусом. За Оптимусом никому не ехать.  
– Почему? – Протеус поднял шлем — ему даже в новом корпусе приходилось изрядно запокидываться, чтобы смотреть в лица самым крупным.  
– А то вас скреплеты сожрут, – Фортресс Максимус широко ухмылялся.  
Протеус заподозрил было шутку, но Мегатрон только немного печально кивнул.  
– У него специфический выбор дороги.  
– Принято. – Протеус мигнул линзами, но не выдержал, – Мегатрон, у меня есть еще один вопрос. Какого шлака увели Кварка и когда он вернется?  
– На ремонт и осмотр. Если бы сам хотел, уже вернулся бы, Хук никого силой держать не будет. – Мегатрон отвернулся.  
Протеус все еще обрабатывал ответ, когда несколько кликов спустя Мегатрон поймал Оптимуса за запястье в попытке цапнуть его за крыло. Протеус мигнул — он даже не заметил, откуда и когда вынырнул Прайм. Веселый до неприятного, ржа.  
– Ну, бывший Сенат, – он зыркнул алыми линзами по всем присутствующим, – отправляйтесь. Транспорт все добыли, или кто-то поедет во мне?  
– Нет, спасибо, – Трион сразу же отступил к сложившемуся в небольшой истребитель Зетсе.  
Прайм осклабился, явственно желая откомментировать, но получил кулаком от Мегатрона и передумал. Протеус снова мигнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к наблюдаемым отношениям. Мегатрон запросто мог вмазать соправителю с оттяжкой, тот же больше подначивал, чем бил в ответ. Странно... и ни шлака не похоже на что-то официальное. И уж тем более на известное им поведение носителя матрицы Праймаса.  
– Ну мы едем? – Найтбит трансформировался и помигал фарами.  
– Да, – Протеус неловко залез к нему в кабину под явственный смешок Прайма. Идут они все в ржу, или на корм скреплетам, или еще куда. Советник поджал ноги и тихо яростно зашипел. Кварк "если бы сам хотел, уже вернулся бы". Шарки, что они сделали с телепатом?  
"Не дребезжи", – доброжелательно бросил Найтбит, – "это коны. Вот боты разобрали бы этот пискучий шлак". Утешил, ничего не скажешь, ржа. Даже огрызаться не хотелось. Даже спорить.  
Если Мегатрон не врет, то у Кварка был выбор — возвращаться к ним, или остаться. Протеус сам слабо удивился, насколько его задело такое решение телепата, но просто проигнорировать и воспринять все логически он не мог. Почему тогда не сообщил сам?  
Маленькая ржа глубоко вьелась в магистрали. Кто бы сказал, что так будет отвлекать отсутствие этого мелкого хлама... Протеус, крепко уцепившись, за что мог, в кабине Найтбита, поймал себя на прокручивании воспоминаний двухорновой давности. Как попался ему дурной телепат.

С полыхающего войной Кибертрона его корабль взлетел одним из последних и в большой суматохе. Так что разбирался кого он взял и кого не взял, Протеус уже в полете. Кварк просто-напросто валялся в груде мусора и всякого шлака с почти нечитаемым жизненным сигналом. Слабый, мелкий... Потом он рассказал, дергаясь и запивая всхлипы дармовым дорогим энергоном, что его выкинули, когда начались рейды по лабораториям, его, и еще пару меха из этого эксперимента. Слабые псионики на старом Кибертроне не ценились иначе, как металл на переплавку.  
"Не н-надо блок-кираторы," — всхлипнул он, не успел Протеус подумать об оковах, – "я ник-куда не уйду. Не надо". И тогда советник просто кивнул, оставив эту нелепицу у себя в каюте. Мелкого, серого, исцарапанного... Крайне удивившись через пару циклов тонкому жемчужно-белому отполированному красавчику. Кварк тут же назвал свое имя, жалобно извинился за покушение на запасы полироли и мойку, и тихонько транслировал такой голод, что Протеус не удержался — пошел вскрывать еще запечатанный каютный энергарий.  
За свежий куб бывший ученый явно был готов сделать что угодно, и безмерно удивился, когда Протеус просто выдал ему два куба. Коннект у них получился сам собой. Кварк очень тонко реагировал на желания советника, так что в нужный момент оказался под рукой, подставив светлую броню под поглаживания. Расплатился, ш-шлак... Дурацкий Кварк, он все время воспринимал коннект как нечто вроде валюты. Протеус сжал кулак. Интербот нашелся, ржа заешь.  
Возможно, он счел, что может больше не платить за покровительство, и просто найдет себе кого-нибудь другого. Советник изо всех сил ударил кулаком по приборной панели, и Найтбит заорал, вильнув по дороге.  
– Ш-шлак, сат, ты чего вообще?  
– Ржа, – Протеус тряхнуш шлемом, – прости. Забыл, – он коснулся приборной панели под недовольное ворчание и переключился на дорогу — развалины, развалины...  
– Вообще странное ощущение ехать и везти тебя в своем корпусе, – Бит хохотнул. – Ваще странное. Колеса эти...  
– Ты рад, что Кварк ушел, так ведь. Почему? – Протеус по-прежнему легонько касался панели.  
– Ржа бесполезная. Одни порты, – Найтбит мгновенно стал мрачен, и теперь не елозил по дороге, пер напролом, собирая брюхом арматуру и кочки. Пейзаж вокруг Протеус не узнавал — Полихекс, Вос, Тарн?..  
Все превратилось в развалины, Кибертрона больше нет. И не будет. Даже если Трион не врал и Всеискра восстанавливается, что они смогут дать спарклингам? Откуда взять весь нужный энергон для их развития, металл для корпусов?  
– Он предупреждал об опасностях. Кварк... мне нужен Кварк.  
– Наболт напредупреждался. А ваши бамперы кто вытаскивал? – Найтбит обиженно замолчал снова, вспомнив, видно, тот эпизод с работорговцами на мире-кольце. Белковых читать Кварк не умел, они втроем жестоко просчитались, вломившись в "безжизненный" бар.  
– Ты. Но это не отменяет... – он замолчал.  
– Шлак, да забудь ты про него, ушел и ушел, шлак с ним. – Найтбит занервничал, наблюдая молчащего сата. Сначала Кварка забрал тот телепат, Саунд. Потом предупреждение держать вокалайзеры выключенными от бывшего интера, представившегося Хаундом, Гончей Праймаса. Хотя, может, нынешнего, раз так нервит.  
Найтбиту нишлака не нравилось, как распаяло Протеуса — сожрут ведь, кого защищать? А сат однозначно помрачнел последние циклы. Найт даже придумать не мог, кому за это врезать, чтобы советник успокоился и включился. Вон, попробовал скрипнуть на того Хаунда — чуть Искры не лишился. Когти у бывшего интера оказались ужасающие.  
– Ржа, Найт, прекрати ревновать! – не выдержал мрачного молчания Протеус, – да, да, ты шлаково хорош в бою и на платформе, стало лучше?  
– Я не ревную, – боевик обиделся. – Я просто, шлак, терпеть не могу когда ты так замолкаешь и нишарка не делаешь. И все из-за этого мелкого шлака! Он ни единого знака не подал, забудь ты про него!  
– Иди проржавей где-нибудь, – Протеус погасил оптику, отказываясь от общения.  
– Возить буду по ценам такси, – бросил злобно в ответ Найтбит, – защищать по ставке телохранителя, ржа, – он вильнул, обходя особо мерзкую яму, и нырнул в тоннель вслед за громадой Фортресса.  
– Принято.  
Найтбит зарычал, едва удерживаясь, чтобы не шваркнуть тупого советника, вильнув, обо что-нибудь. Шлак, как бесит. Или это последствия поражения, или они просто все трое друг от друга устали и пора разбегаться. Найдет себе другого телохранителя... Уходить не хотелось — привык. Поставив задачей потрепаться по возвращении плотно с местными автоботами, Найтбит усилием воли выбросил все из оперативки. Наболт. Они уже приближались к самой Всеискре.  
Сразу при въезде в очередной зал шедший впереди на своих гигантских гусеницах Максимус остановился, выпустил Децимуса, и трансформировался в меха. Найтбит сделал то же самое, оглядывая зал — высоченный, джеты могли бы летать — и ощутимо новенький.  
– Ух, – Найтбит в восторге оглянулся, – отгрохано! – Он услышал собственное эхо и хлопнул ладонями.  
– Тиха, – рыкнул ФортМакс, – приманишь дронов, я тебя им и отдам.  
Сам автобот, не слушая протесты советника, сграбастал Децимуса в охапку. Мегатрон и Трион с Зетсой то ли еще не прибыли, то ли для летучих форм открывался другой вход. А вот Оптимуса Протеус даже заметил не сразу — его тусклое поле и боевая окраска сливалась с местностью. Глава планеты оглядывался, как-то хищно сверкая оптикой над маской. Огромный, угрожающий, невозможно не оглядываться на него, если ты уже его заметил. Когда алая оптика остановилась на советнике, Протеус отступил на пару шагов, неосознанно, врезавшись в спину Найту.  
– Эй, – Найт злобно ткнул его в спину, в последний клик удержав, – ржа сыпучая, смотри под ноги, – он поднял оптику и тоже наткнулся на спокойный взгляд явно развлекающегося Прайма, будто в стену влетел. Даже в спокойном взгляде от его ярости, скрытой в оптике, становилось нехорошо.  
Искра вздрагивала, как будто и не была прикрыта броней. Для этого психопата и маньяка, как его практически в открытую называли даже автоботы, может, и не была. Прямой взгляд Оптимуса заставлял меха едва ли не масло от страха сливать. Хорошо, что долго он не задержался — наверху послышался шум, и с какого-то потолочного летка спустились Мегатрон и Зетса, притормаживая уже внутри.  
Оптимус мигнул оптикой — пока не убью, мол, не пищите — и повернулся к лидеру десептиконов, умудрившись во время трансформации поймать его в охапку. Хотя Мегатрон и так не падал. Дес зашипел, очень быстро врезал по черному шлему и вывернулся из захвата. Это напоминало не ласку, а что-то вроде боевого этюда металликато. Ржа, как странно, поймал себя на мысли Протеус. Может быть именно это позволяет Прайму сохранять рассудок? Присутствие рядом партнера. Трион должен знать, надо будет с ним позже это обсудить, но сначала — Всеискра. Протеус очень хотел увидеть новый комплекс.  
Он шел последним, тут же оценив мгновенно возникшую негласную иерархию. Ржа. Соправители прекрасно себя чувствовали, топая параллельно, и даже ленивые попытки Оптимуса оттеснить партнера с дороги не напоминали нападения. Так, легкую разминку или даже приставания. Мегатрон вздернул крылья выше и заехал Прайму в плечевой блок за движение рукой по белой талии. И — все. Совсем все. Сдерживаемые ярость и безумие.  
Впрочем, Трион старался держаться от Оптимуса как можно дальше.

Зал Всеискры встретил их невыносимым, странным, ослепительным великолепием.  
– Смотри, еще достроили, – голос Мегатрона звучал удивленно, – еще три витража справа. Зачем их столько?  
– У Юникрона и спроси, – фыркнул Прайм, разглядывая витражи. – О, это они Телетраана изображают, смотри. А вот я! Вау!  
– Шлак, что ж ты такой страшный тогда, – поразился десептикон.  
– Похож, – Трион хмыкнул, и попал в точку — Прайм не выстрелил в его сторону, а только самодовольно зыркнул. А вот комментировать, что огромная белая фигура за жутким Праймом — это, наверное, Мегатрон... в общем, показалось лишним и небезопасным. Сам Оптимус прокомментировал. И пальцем ткнул, мгновенно получив еще один хлопок по шлему за неприличный комментарий про позы изображения.  
– Пойдем к Всеискре, – Мегатрон дернул синими стойками и Прайма потащил почти силой.  
На хохот шлакова оплавка он не реагировал, смирившись, видно, еще в первые циклы. Вот тут Протеус на клик пожалел, что поругался с Найтбитом — остальные с комфортом расположились на руках здоровенных спутников, только Высокий Сенатор топал в пыли. Но упорно продолжал идти сам, даже когда это уже стало откровенно трудно. Ну его к шаркам, этого Найтбита, пусть катится куда хочет.  
Боевик шел следом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Огромный, свежеотстроенный комплекс его крайне восхищал. И строительная пыль и шлак под ногами, и недостроенные ответвления, и следы боев кое-где...  
"Тя потащить?" — сдался Найтбит первым — у самого близкого круга Всеискры Протеус откровенно отстал, с трудом пробираясь по грязи, да к тому же повредил шарнир стопы.  
"Нет!"  
Бит фыркнул презрительно, и все же подхватил золотой корпус на руки. Упрямый шлак. Протеус злобно скрипнул, но устраивать безобразную драку при всех не стал. До самой Всеискры осталось пара залов и теперь их сопровождал с десяток крупных дронов комплекса.  
"Уберешься, как только закончим. Я разрываю контракт", – с яростью передал Протеус, поджавшись злобно, и почти не оглядываясь на чудеса внутренней архитектуры, выстроенной заботливыми лапками дронов.  
"Че, в Триона хочешь поиграть? Он тоже по любому поводу — "разорву контракт", – Найтбит успел за эти циклы разговорить Зетсу, которого и раньше хорошо знал. – "Я тебе нужен, ты ко мне привык".  
"Отвыкну". – Протеус зашипел.  
"В шлак", – обиделся Найтбит, – "хоть ща", – он не стал капризно разжимать руки, но фыркнул злобно.

Больше всего Найтбита бесило, что именно сейчас, когда ситуация начала налаживаться, они умудрились поссориться из-за ничего. Даже вроде как не из-за Кварка. И удивляло тоже. Может, Протеус так и не смог придти в себя после поражения, и сейчас зациклился вокруг собственной вины? Эти шлаковые изнеженные правители… Найтбит едва подавил в себе стремление сжать руки, чтоб хрустнула тонкая броня, и оскалился. Сломать бы его и бросить здесь, чтобы понял, какой он на самом деле слабый.  
Раньше их всегда мирил Кварк, до истерики боявшийся, что партнеры его бросят. И слова находил, и нужное настроение, только бы остаться в теплом, надежном коконе из прикрывающих его меха.  
Вот пусть терь сам успокаивает этого пискуна, обижался Найтбит дальше, не обращая внимания на происходящее.  
– Найт! – Громкий окрик его встряхнул и заставил обратить внимание на яростного советника. – Отпусти меня уже, дошли.  
Боевик огляделся и вынужден был признать, что действительно — дошли. Он снова подавил желание просто сбросить Протеуса на пол и опустил его, сам завороженно разглядывая громадный сияющий зал. В дальнем его конце защитная оболочка Всеискры переливалась всеми цветами.  
– Так. Кто протянет манипуляторы к Всеискре — пообрываю, – Прайм фыркнул, – если есть что сказать — валяйте, я слушаю.  
– Она определенно очень... активна, – Трион завороженно смотрел на безумные переливы, – и теперь у нее прозрачный купол... Ржа, потрясающе.  
– А то как же! – гордо сказал Оптимус, выпрямляясь так, как будто сам лично монтировал этот прозрачный купол.  
– Как часто требуется слияние Искр Юникрона и Праймаса? – Трион медленно прошел несколько метров, и снова замер.  
– О. Сам догадался или подсказали? – Оптимус смотрел неприятно-оценивающе, – каждые несколько десятков циклов.  
– Знаю. Для искрения всегда требуется. Значит и для таких масштабных перестроек потребовалось бы, – Трион не отрывал оптики от сияния. Если бы Зетса не держал его за плечо, Глава Совета уже сорвался бы идти туда.  
Протеус и остальные могли только смотреть в восхищении.  
– Вот и не задавай тупых вопросов, – Прайм злобно сплюнул горячий пар, – нормальные вопросы есть, нет? Все насмотрелись? – Он явно не чувствовал себя в роли экскурсовода.  
Мегатрон аккуратно оттер его в сторону, положив руку на плечо.  
– Вы хотели увидеть комплекс Всеискры, увидели. Кто-нибудь хочет уточнить другие параметры?  
– Да, сейчас, – Трион заозирался, я хочу получить отчет с дронов. – Он выдал длинный переливчатый свист, на который откликнулась пара дронов комплекса.   
Прайм сразу собрался почти как для прыжка.  
– Дроны обязаны тебе отчитываться?  
– Есть несколько кодов, для получения с них данных по предстоящему искрению, – Трион передернул плечами, – масштабы, сроки, готовность корпусов, статистика по заводу протоформ...  
– Ржавь праймасова, – Оптимус сжал кулак, – откуда ты это знаешь?  
Трион ощутил себя... Неуютно. Кошмарно неуютно. Ничего не стояло между этим психом и его драгоценным корпусом. А нет, уже стоял Зетса, рванувший вперед, но тут Трион вцепился в его крыло и не пустил — тонкого джета Прайм сметет в один клик.  
– Я занимался искрениями. Очень давно, еще до того, как пошел в Сенат. Коды и сигналы для дронов Всеискры с тех времен не изменились, – он изо всех сил удерживал голос спокойным.  
– О, – Прайм усмирил себя через два клика, – мне нужны все эти данные. Передашь, – он повернулся, и теперь Трион заметил, как напрягся Мегатрон. Пронесло на грани.  
– Разумеется, передам, – Трион кивнул, сильно дернув Зетсу на себя, до боли вцепляясь ему в крыло, чтобы не вздумал дернуться и погибнуть по глупости.  
Но все же... пронесло на грани. Надо минимизировать контакты с Праймом и поговорить с Мегатроном более откровенно, чем до того. Все же большой объем данных по носителям матриц может быть полезен соправителю.  
Этот шлак опасен — для всего Кибертрона, если сорвется. Трион передал быстро почти все коды, кроме самых опасных, и только тогда сверлящий жуткий взгляд утих. Прайм переключился на Протеуса.  
– А ты что-нибудь знаешь, ржа?  
– Нет. Всеискрой не занимался, – Протеус ощущал сильнейшее желание закрыться от Прайма Найтом, воткнуться в чужую броню и несколько кликов так и стоять. Ш-шлак, он что, правда полагал, что сможет вести дела с Оптимусом и на него давить? Сейчас советник понимал, как неосмотрительно действовал. Расстрелять ему дворец было шлакрвой глупостью — и Прайм явно об этом не забыл.  
– Так что, ты бесполезен? Мы зря потратили ресурсы?  
– Он вполне полезен в других отраслях, – Трион пожал плечами, – комплексом Всеискры разрушения не ограничиваются — производство, жилые кварталы, верфи, добыча энергона. Есть чем заняться.  
Мегатрон не вмешивался.   
– В чем от тебя польза, Протеус, – Прайм отмахнулся от Триона, как от кибервоши, и тот в шоке понял, что лишь присутствие Мегатрона помешало ему воспитательно пальнуть в сторону высказывающихся, – что ты умеешь, чтобы компенсировать двадцать дезактивов?  
– Полагаю, – Протеус вздернул шлем, – мой опыт с энергоновой отраслью и системами транспорта весьма пригодятся в восстановлении.  
– Тогда какого шлака ты уже двенадцать циклов сидишь на бампере и не шевелишься? – ласково поинтересовался Прайм.  
– Восстанавливаюсь! – Протеус скрестил руки на капоте — ржа, он сам привыкал уже к новым словам — и вызывающе уставился в ответ. Все, что угодно, лишь бы топливо не слить.  
– Работать, – рыкнул Прайм, оказавшись в один клик как-то слишком близко и почти нависая. – Если мне придется вас подгонять, будут репрессии. Понял?  
Протеус понял только, что Найтбит вцепился в него обеими манипуляторами, пытаясь успеть в случае чего выдернуть, но смог утвердительно кивнуть. Взгляд он выдерживал едва-едва, но смотрел с какой-то лютой злостью, поднявшейся прямо из Искры.  
– Мне нужен мой телепат. Он и моя команда крейсера. Выжившие!  
– Команда на ремонте, мог и поинтересоваться. Телепатом сам занимайся, еще я подобным шлаком не интересовался. – Прайм отвернулся, мельком скользнув оптикой по Триону, поймал Мегатрона за кончик крыла, – ты мне нужен у Всеискры.  
– Работой займусь, – Протеус на странном, новом автоматизме попытался встопорщить крылья — даже не сразу поняв, что это за чувство. Выходы шарниров только дернулись в пазах, – принято!  
Ржавое чувство облегчения затопило его до самых супинаторов, когда Оптимус окончательно отвернулся от него, уходя в сторону радужного купола. Шлак двигался бесшумно и стремительно, волоча Мегатрона за собой, как невесомую игрушку.

– Прекрасно, – Трион щелчком подозвал к себе дрона и начал осматривать, – вот такой у Кибертрона Прайм...  
– Ш-шлак, – Протеус оперся на Найтбита и даже забыл на клик о присутствии Максимуса, – мы его точно не можем? Ну...  
– Я бы не советовал, – палач заржал с удовольствием.  
Протеус нервно вздрогнул и заткнулся — под привычно-недоверчивыми, едва читаемыми взглядами советников думалось обычно, но в другую сторону. Если не можешь обуздать — возглавь, как слишком поздно, после начала войны, сказал один мудрый шлак. Что с ним стало, записи умалчивали. Не можешь возглавить — подчинись. Или вали. Отпустить его с Кибертрона явно никто не отпустит. Подчиниться...  
"Останься," — он взял Бита за пальцы, сжал почти до хруста, – "я не в порядке".  
Слава всем Первым, на этот раз Бит не стал выпендриваться, и просто остался на месте. Как-то очевидно показалось, что уйти до возвращения Прайма — смертельная глупость.

"Так," — Оптимус остановился и развернулся к Мегатрону с легкой тревогой, – "если ты считаешь, что я с ними слишком резко, скажи сейчас".  
"Я? Я бы вмешался." — Кон слегка недоуменно вздернул стойки.  
"Тогда какого шлака ты такой мрачный?!"  
Мегатрон неярко улыбнулся, прислонившись к нему, как к опоре. – "Я просто немного устал. И иногда с трудом переношу твои... воспитательные меры. Но признаю, что без них мы будем разгребать диверсии следующий ворн".  
"Или вообще до дезактива," — Прайм его слегка приобнял. Он прекрасно понял яростную разборку по поводу лапанья при всех, и как хорошо Мегатрон умеет драться, если его всерьез задеть. Матрица едва не вышла из-под контроля, и он очнулся тогда, злой, в яростной горячке, с отчаянно ноющим шлемом — Мегатрон умел врезать так, чтобы достать. Но еще лучше у него получалось достать таким вот — такой тишиной, таким молчаливым, терпеливым усталым страданием в оптике. Его хотелось приложить об стенку.  
"Мне хочется тебя стукнуть, чтобы ты уже пошел в медблок и отдохнул наконец", – Оптимус фыркнул яростно.  
"Ну вот вернемся и отдохну. Все, хватит, отпусти и пошли обратно." — Мегатрон заерзал.  
"Стой, ржа магистральная", – Оптимус его подгреб, куснул за выступ шлема и так замер, – "сейчас же отправляешься ко мне в кварту. Пить энергон, полироваться и в офф. Узнаю, что шастал — вырву ноги и крылья".  
"Одного тебя с советниками я не оставлю, ты их прибьешь," — Мегатрон чувствовал себя слишком паршиво для споров.  
"Я их дрессирую. Счас всех отсюда повыгоняю и к Омеге. А ты — во дворец. И даже не спорь".  
"Обещай никого не убивать", – Мегатрон поднял оптику, – "тогда уйду. Ржа, я же вижу срывы", – он стиснул кулак, разжал, медленно накрыл ладонью лапу Оптимуса с выпущенными боевыми когтями.  
"Обещаю — никого не убивать и не бить, даже Триона. Иди. Я быстро".  
Мегатрон еще несколько кликов смотрел на него с сомнением, потом кивнул, слабо улыбнувшись. и развернулся к выходу для летных форм. Удобному выходу в грязное серое небо.

Расслабившиеся было нейтралы испуганно подобрались, увидев метку. Звука шагов они не могли услышать — Оптимус не прошел бы войну, выдавая себя грохотом.  
– Так. Ржа. Все свободны, – он брезгливо махнул в сторону Протеуса, – Трион — со мной. Быстро.  
Тот кивнул, хрустнув слишком быстро и сильно сжавшимся кулаком. Страх Альфа Трион тщательно давил, но Искра дергалась просто от присутствия носителя матрицы рядом. Слишком хорошо он представлял, как зол на него Прайм за покушение и как злы призраки матрицы — за свой дезактив. И то, что он сейчас сдерживается — ничего не значит. Сорваться может в любой клик, тем более, Мегатрон куда-то исчез.  
Зетса трансформировался за спиной и хлопнул лепестками кабины, приглашая внутрь. Ему страшно нравилось катать сата. Трион с некоторым облегчением забрался в кабину. Слегка тесноватая, но Зетса хотел увеличить корпус потом, как только медблок разгрузится от переделок всех остальных.  
Нечего и думать успеть за трансформировавшимся и выжимающим всю скорость Праймом пешком. Благо габариты комплекса позволяли летать.  
"Будь осторожен. этот может завести", – передал Трион Зетсе, и чуть прогладил изнутри топливопровод, шедший по стенке.   
Зетса согласно скрипнул, и неторопливо вырулил на старт.  
"Он на колесах, мы — в воздухе. Сат, ему нас не поймать," — джет уверенно держался сзади и чуть сбоку от Прайма, мчащегося по тоннелям прочь от Всеискры. Но по тоннелям отремонтированным и расчищенным.  
"Если он захочет, собьет", – в этом Трион был уверен.  
Прайм вильнул в какой-то узкий проезд — и Зетсе пришлось следовать за ним, выбив стабилизаторами искры.  
"Ржа!" — он коротко вскрикнул, пытаясь не очень трясти Триона.  
Сат старался держаться, иногда морщась от сильных рывков. Ти-ког ему Ферст-Эйд уже поставил, а вот корпус Трион так и не сменил, о чем иногда жалел. К счастью, узкая часть скоро кончилась и она вылетели на пустое пространство надземной многоярусной трассы.  
По сторонам Трион старался не смотреть. Ржа, как все разрушено... они летели от Полихекса, раскатанного в стеклянные лужи, к Тарну, торчащему огрызками кондоминиумов, но уже немного светящемуся. Значит, темная зона справа, ни огонька — Хелекс... Шлак, получится ли у них хоть что-нибудь восстановить. Не сорвется ли Прайм в безумие... Столько вопросов и никаких ответов.  
Оптимус свернул к недавно расчищенному участку недалеко от Всеискры. Военная база незнакомых контуров. Интересно. Пометок эти новые меха не делали — видимо, полагаясь на внутренние карты. Ржа таилась в том, что на картах, доступных Триону, эта зона была вообще не размечена, и куда они летят — разобрать не удавалось.  
Прайм тормознул и поднялся во весь свой жуткий рост. Зетса немного притормозил, но все же опустился и открыл кабину, выпуская Триона.  
– Там, – Оптимус махнул в сторону открывающихся шлюзовых ворот, – новый спаркариум. Октана и Эйда я предупредил, осмотришь все. Мне нужен свежий отчет по спарклингам, по их состоянию и развитию.  
Зетса восторженно пискнул, а сам Трион едва удержался от подобной реакции. Спарклингов нового Искрения он видел пока только пробегом, и очень хотел изучить внимательнее. Чем они отличаются, на кого похожи, какие имена выбрала им Всеискра... ржа, он едва мог смирно стоять, ожидая, пока Прайм отъедет подальше. Но Оптимус медлил, рассматривая переминающегося с ноги на ногу Трион, потом уточнил, даже немного другим тоном:  
– Носителю матрицы действительно нельзя приближаться к спарклингам?  
– Не совсем, – Трион слегка пожал плечами, – все индивидуально. некоторым это даже на пользу, на многих не влияет. Для некоторых такой контакт может привести к коллапсу искры. Я посмотрю.  
Прайм кивнул, и, не добавив ни прощания, ни оскорбления, рванул в сторону дворца, трансформируясь как-то прямо в полупрыжке. Зетса восхищенно свистнул — он так пока не умел, и завидовал приспособившимся к новым корпусам.  
Трион выбросил Оптимуса, из проца как только тот исчез с оптики, сейчас его интересовали исключительно спарклинги. О шлак, неужели он действительно их увидит! Зетса нагнал сата уже в воротах и от избытка чувств позволил себе схватиться за тонкий золотой манипулятор.  
– Тихо, ржа, – рявкнул на них какой-то меха колесной альтформы, – щас выгоню в шлак!  
Он мрачно рассматривал их в упор золотистой оптикой. Не Ферст Эйд и не Вортекс, которых Трион уже знал.  
– Не думаю, что это разумно, – Трион только слегка сбавил скорость. – Прайм будет зол, а мне бы не хотелось его злить.  
– Босс никаких приказов насчет лишних шлаков не давал, – автобот вздернул вооружение, пригладив параллельно какой-то комок на шее.  
– Октан и Ферст Эйд должны быть предупреждены, – теперь Трион остановился. – Дайте мне спарклинга, я хочу его осмотреть.  
– Сам пойдет — разрешу, – возмутился колесный, но мелочь уже приподнял шлем и запищал тихонько. Он, похоже, перезаряжался, пока громкие разговоры не вывели его онлайн, и все еще сонно мигал.  
Трион протянул руки, слегка необычно вывернул ладони, и просвистел-проурчал короткий сигнал, на который спарклинг мгновенно отреагировал.

Вопреки надеждам Вайза, шлаков советник даже не дрогнул, когда к его рукам протянулись четыре длинных и толстых щупальца. Подхватил, давая опору, и терпеливо ждал, пока спарклинг сам переберется, чуть покачиваясь в воздухе и попискивая.  
– Он здоровый? – громким шепотом уточнил Зетса, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ему очень хотелось отойти подальше, а то эта мелкая ржавлинка его откровенно пугала.  
– С ним все хорошо, только доразвитие искры идет медленно, что часто случается у меха с изначально сложным корпусом. Видишь? – Трион пощекотал гибкие манипуляторы, на которых мгновенно растопорщились облачка тонких сенсоров, и аккуратно выдохнул на эти иглы горячий воздух, от чего спарклинг восторженно взвыл, – Ему не хватает сенсорных стимулов, и ему будет полезно провести некоторое время возле Прайма.  
– Чтоб Искра схлопнулась?! – Вайз возмутился и попытался отнять недоумевающего малявку, тут же сложившего все щупальца под броню и слабо отмахивающимся ладошками, – верни на место! Ржа! Выгоню щас обоих!  
– Чтобы достроились внешние оболочки Искры, – Трион прихлопнул мелкого меха по спине и прижал к себе. – Тихо! Что-то я не вижу лично в вас такого специалиста по развитию спарклингов, чтобы давать советы мне!  
– Да я...  
– Вайз, что здесь происходит? – Эйд подкрался незамеченным, на шум, – а, Трион. Проходите, у нас как раз есть куча вопросов.  
Вайз мрачно потащился следом, пытаясь держаться поближе к глупому мелкому. Испугается еще, заорет...  
– Восемнадцать маленьких шлакоделов и один специалист по спаркам. Мне его даже коннектить некогда, – Ферст Эйд размашисто шагал вперед, пиная притормаживающие двери, – ничего, вы тут тоже надолго.  
Мелочь на руках у Триона не кричала, только попискивала иногда, если тот забирался ему под броню тонкими пальцами.  
– Почему это он у вас, кстати, не орет? – обратил внимание Эйд, – мне даже не дается.  
– Я умею с ними обращаться, и этот, – Трион приподнял спарклинга, всмотревшись в яркие алые линзы. – Шаффл, да? Хорошо, Шаффл. Ему нужна тренировка сенсорных систем, без нее достройка Искры замедляется.  
Стритвайз раздраженно защелкал, ревнуя мелкого. Раньше он никогда не сидел на чужих руках.  
Эйд распахнул ногой еще одну дверь. Здоровеннейший… летучий? колесный?.. Трион не сразу сообразил — мирно держал трех крылатых малявок на руках, что-то им, видно, негромко втирая, но от пинка в дверь замолчал.  
– Радуйся! – рявкнул Эйд, – босс наконец-то вспомнил про наши муки и прислал специалиста. Где Вортекс? Куда делся этот летучий шлак всего за пол-джоора?  
– Я отправил его отдыхать, – выдал ровно — Трион уже вспомнил имя этого десептикона — Октан. – Эйд, ты его совсем загонял, пусть отдохнет уже.  
– Ржа заешь, отдыхать в дезактиве будет. Ладно, разбирайся, я пошел, – он раздраженно отмахнулся и так же решительно попер к выходу. То, что ростом он доставал едва Стритвайзу до плеча, его, кажется, нисколько не смущало.  
– Эйд! Ну вот опять Вортексу достанется ни за что, – Октан повернулся к ним, – Трион, вы действительно специалист по спарклингам?  
– Да. И сейчас я хочу их всех увидеть и ознакомиться с результатами наблюдения, – мелкого меха Трион угладил до разворачивания гибких манипуляторов и повесил себе на плечо.  
– Сейчас почти все в перезарядке... знаете же, маленьким нужно часто отключаться, пока информации столько, – Октан вздохнул, – двое сейчас у Вортекса, я бы не стал вмешиваться. Остальных можно посмотреть, если не очень шуметь. Устают…  
– Я знаю, – Трион неожиданно тепло улыбнулся десептикону, – и устают, и сами требуют очень много внимания. Тогда давайте начнем с данных. Или может быть, есть срочные проблемы и вопросы?  
– Меня беспокоит вот тот, что на вас. Он медленно достраивается.  
– Это исправим быстро.  
Трион обратил внимания, как спарк спокоен. Может, этот автобот, Стритвайз, и скандальный тип, но малявку не обижал.  
Углубившись в переданные данные, он совсем забыл про скучающего Зетсу, и очнулся только от радостных попискиваний Шаффла на плече. Оказывается, это подкрался Зетса и легонько тыкал в спарклинга пальцами, пытаясь почесывать.  
– Если боишься, лучше отойди, – приказал Трион, – мелкие на это реагируют.  
– Нет, он такой... хорошенький. И кусается, – джет с растерянной улыбкой смотрел на впившегося дентапластом ему в руку спарклинга. Тот при этом урчал. – Может, он голодный?  
– Нет. Рефлекс, – Трион его не собирался даже отрывать, – поздравляю, он считает тебя добычей. Загонит и сжует.  
Ледяной тон Зетсу не смутил — он все равно тихо рассмеялся.  
– Маленький такой... Даже если загонит — не сжует.  
– Вот уж не надейся. Искра после достройки будет большой, и сам меха — мощным. Готовься.  
Спарклинг урчал и пытался жевать палец, и просто ерзал, хватая Зетсу манипуляторами, всеми.  
– Какой активный, – одобрил Октан, – раньше он больше в оффлайне проводил. Вайз, исчезни, не раздражай.  
Нервничающий автобот схватился за стволы, всем видом выражая, куда идут такие советы.  
– Ну или залезь уже на меня, – смилостивился Октан, – только не мельтеши и не смотри так на спарка.  
– Шаффл, – Зетса снова улыбнулся, – сат, можно мне его?  
– Тискай за броню и стимулируй датчики, все какие найдешь. И покорми его все же, если найдутся энергоновые леденцы. Я пойду осмотрю остальных, – распорядился Трион.  
Октан кивнул:  
– Вайз, отойди, пожалуйста. И не буянь, – он коротко сжал на дверце огромную ладонь, и, к удивлению Триона, задиристый автобот чуть притих.

Но и спарклинга почти силой отобрал, как только Трион с Октаном скрылись.  
– Дай сюда, мой он, – Вайз перетащил к себе малявку и принялся щекотать за броню и гибкие манипуляторы. – Значит, тискать и стимулировать, да, мелкая ржа?  
– Да не ревнуй так. – Зетса благожелательно улыбался, – ему любопытно просто. Он уже говорит, или пищит только?  
Спарклинг мгновенно повернулся в боевой стойке, и распустил щупальца веером. Кажется, хихиканье его расстроило.  
– Все пищат, им полворна нету, – Вайз щелкнул малявку по шлему и расхохотался, получив щупальцами по руке. – Вот так! Я еще воспитаю из тебя автобота!  
Зетса только крыльями покачал, оглядываясь.  
– Трион сказал, ему можно дать леденцы. Где они у вас?  
– Вон тама покопайся, – Стритвайз махнул в сторону крупного стеллажа с ящиками.  
– Ржа заешь... зачем столько железа? – Зетса небрежно подвинул ворох каких-то разноцветных колец, замыкателей, переходников и проводов, докапываясь до конфет, – инструменты?  
– Ты че, сам только что из спаркариума? – не понял Вайз, – это интерфейс-игрушки.  
– Что? – Зетса почувствовал, как сами по себе начинают разгораться яркими огоньками все его габаритки по корпусу. – Интерфейс? В смысле?  
Вайз аж запищал от радости просветить кого-нибудь насчет интерфейса. А мысль, что это будет применено к Триону, заставляла его счастливо сиять от чистой мстительности.  
– В прямом. Коннект. Интерфейситься, – Вайз деловито задвинул спарклинга за плечо, – ну и игрушки всякие. Они правда большие. На Октана. Тебе поменьше нужны будут.  
– М-мне? – Зетса вздрогнул и несмело выудил нечто длинное с множеством элементов.  
– Ага. Ща подберу. Че, не хочешь доставить Триону удовольствие, ржа? – Вайз подпихнул его в плечо, сунул спарку леденец, в который тот с урчанием вгрызся, и сам полез уверенно перерывать ящик.  
– Я и так доставляю, – Зетса с достоинством отложил невнятную игрушку.  
– Так, у него в системах подключения есть или так? – Вайз показал неприличный жест, – чисто трением, как мелкие?  
– Есть, ему Эйд ти-ког поставил. Стой, – спохватился джет. – А ну прекрати, твое какое дело?  
– А такое, что я не могу пройти мимо, если тут есть некто, нуждающийся в просвещении, – высокопарно сообщил Вайз. – И поверь мне, как хорошему специалисту, интерфейс с этими штуками становится на порядок круче.  
– Да я и так не жалуюсь, – Вайз запылал антеннами, – ржа, а это что? – он подхватил какое-то кольцо, щетинившееся острыми на вид иглами. – Это уже пыточный инструмент?  
– Это чтоб в джампере провода переключать. Для продвинутых. Отдай.  
– В смысле провода?  
– Тебе не пригодится, это на Октана, чтоб он нас четверых за раз коннектил, – Стритвайз расхохотался ошалелому выражению на фейсплейте джета. – Вам на первые разы надо чо-нить небольшое, мягкое и... и чтоб запихнуть.  
Только пригасшая статика снова вспыхнула.  
– О! Вот это, – Стритвайз подкинул связку небольших шариков, – самое то. Квазиорганика. Пихаешь в теплое, они начинают дергаться. В рот возьми. Да не морщись, неюзано.  
Зетса очень аккуратно взял только что распакованную нить шариков, сцепленных между собой. Но как-то... Он на пробу действительно взял пару этих штук в рот. Шарики зашевелились и, посылая легкие уколы тока, задергались, тыкаясь в дентапласт. Вайз сунулся вперед и раза три сжал нижний шарик. Вибрация мгновенно усилилась, становясь из приятной почти болезненной, и Зетса торопливо выплюнул игрушку.  
– Это должно быть неплохо, – решил он задумчиво, представив, как будет потрясающе стонать Трион от таких штук. Ладно, это можно попробовать. Главное уговорить сата. Или не уговаривать, а прижать и запихнуть. Вайз зарегистрировал подскочивший фон и мигнул интерфейсоутверждающе:  
– Сейчас еще найдем.

***

– Спарклинги проявляют хорошие навыки в трансформации, – Октан бубнил чуть заторможено, – научились все. Это, видимо, вроде базовой подпрограммы вложено. Искрений прошло три, все — предварительные, восемь, шесть и четыре меха, все варианты трансформ, исключая только шестирежимников, но Искры небольшие.  
Трион кивал, переключившись в исследовательский режим и тщательно записывая все данные себе на датапады. Он давно не занимался развитием спарклингов, но все навыки и знания остались при нем. Нужно только поднять их из архивов. На это потребуется некоторое время, но судя по тому, что он видит, время есть.  
– Вы отводили спарклингов в комплекс Всеискры? Показывали?  
– Они ж сами оттуда, зачем? – Октам повел широченными крыльями.  
Комплекс отгрохали на совесть — они шли и шли, углубившись почти на двести метров — наверху уже давно тянулись развалины.  
– Это первые, пробные искрения с ти-ког. Значит, Всеискре нужна информация об их развитии, их нужно показать. Замедленное развитие внешних оболочек тому доказательство — эти спарклинги развиваются медленнее, чтобы в случае повреждений или неправильного строения основ корпусов Юникрон мог подправить программу завода протоформ. – Трион передернул плечами. Шлаково, невозможно давно было что-то подобное.  
– Принято. Устроим экскурсию. Умные, кстати, малявки. Уже трижды сбегали, ломая все замки, – Октан ухмыльнулся первый раз настолько жизнерадостно.  
Дверь без пометок — Трион никак не мог привыкнуть к этим пустым стенам и гигантским коридорам — отъехала в сторону, открывая, собственно, спаркариум. Пятнадцать меха оглянулись на дверь и, почти сразу бросив возиться друг с другом, помчались к Октану, с радостным писком и скрипом залезая на громадного заправщика.  
Первое же сканирование показало Триону — все сыты, развитие у всех идет нормально. Пара небольших отклонений, но совершенно не критично. Поставили несколько небольших терминалов, видимо чтобы учились. Приходилось со скрипом признавать — эти шарки справлялись. И без Триона бы справились, не запоров Искрение на подлете. Ржа. Это раздражало.  
Это — и факт, что на самого Триона мелкие обращали необходимый минимум внимания, больше глазея украдкой.  
Раздражение неконструктивно. Его не было на Кибертроне два орна, наивно ожидать, что меха ни с чем не справятся без него. Так что Трион задавил попытавшуюся было возникнуть обиду и приступил к осмотру каждого из спарков.

Два джоора пролетели как один клик.  
– Итак, нет ни одного без ти-ког, но развитие идет разными темпами, – устало резюмировал он, – вот эти двое, – он кивнул на крылатых малявок, невозмутимо изучающих его в ответ, стоя в сторонке — уже готовы к апгрейдам. Остальные — нет, пусть нейросеть дозреет. Нанитную полироль выбросите к шаркам, всю, активная краска от этого не может нормально проявить цвет. Добавьте этим, – он ткнул в тройку крохотных колесных самого последнего Искрения, и они запищали в испуге, – немного восстановителя, нейросеть запаздывает за корпусом, поэтому они застревают в трансформациях  
– Принято. И показать всех Всеискре? – уточнил Октан.  
– Да, отвезите в приемный зал, вот код для дронов, они выйдут на осмотр и сделают что нужно. Так, еще, – Трион немного подумал, – дайте им побольше кристаллов с записями, всяких мелких инструментов и предметов, можно нерабочих, тоже как стимул для сенсорных систем. И кормите самым разным энергоном по качеству, пусть сами выбирают. Говорить скоро начнут.  
– Да, в отчете не указано, – Октан пощекотал пару крохотных близнецов, вызвав довольные писки, – но у нас кажется намечаются новые связи. Кроме разделенной Искры и Искр-резонаторов появились триадники. Все — летуны, одна полная триада, еще одна — достроенная, – он кивнул на самых взрослых на вид спарклингов, -– и только двое — Искры, не зарегистрированные в Векторе Сигма, или пока не зарегистрированные. Почти всех я знал на войне. Всеискра дает им военные имена.  
Трион кивнул.  
– Много отличий от обычного искрения. Позже я попробую осмотреть завод протоформ, если защитные контуры пустят. А пока у меня хватает данных для первого анализа. Здесь можно где-нибудь остановиться?  
– Вам на двоих? – Уточнил Октан. – Да, у нас много тут пока еще пустых кварт, но они небольшие, не тот уровень удобств.  
Он помолчал, пожал плечами.  
– Раз Вайз еще не здесь, они подружились с вашим телохранителем. Думаю, ему будет полезно больше узнать о новом Кибертроне из первых рук. Хотя эти научат... – Он опустил взгляд и чуть засветился, – но помогают. Ржа заешь.  
Вот это Триону не понравилось. Еще не хватало, чтобы его Зетса что-либо перенимал у этих оплавков, именующих себя автоботами. Впрочем, поздно уже дергаться. Трион кивнул, принимая схему комплекса с отмеченной квартой, отправил приказ Зетсе, и покинул спарклингов.  
Октан остался с ними — видно, вводить советы в реализацию немедленно. Он выглядел загнанно, и Трион с каплей злорадства представил, что будет при полном взрывном Искрении. Много орнов назад они едва не рехнулись, разрываясь между всеми юными мехлингами. Вот еще бы знать, и вернуть тогда Оптроникса во Всеискру сразу же! Но как такое можно узнать... никак. Предсказать? Никак. Только развивать и пытаться воспитать молодых меха в уважении ко всем остальным.  
Ладно, это подождет. Да и скорее всего Оптимус заставит его лично заниматься искрением. Нужно подготовиться.

***

– Скульпторр! Ррикошет, ты скульпторр?! – Рэйведж зашелся в хохоте и едва не упал с верхней полки, куда забрался от разъяренного автобота.  
– Шлак! Мелкий! Зашибу! – Диверсант яростно подпрыгивал.  
– Рржа заешь! – Рэйведж зашелся в хохоте и рухнул, царапая гладкий металл, – как ты так! Р-ржа, а чего ты делал? Какие штуки, а, а?  
– Прекращай ржать, шлак ты! – Рикошет его встряхнул и раздраженно шлепнул себе на плечо пищащего от восторга кона. – Ржа, вот все так ржут, оплавки. А меня Джаззи на это засунул!  
– Да я думал, – Рэйведж хихикнул и ласково лизнул ему антенну, – что ты там охрранником был. Телохрраном каким. Рржа-а! Круто же.  
– Охранником круто, – тоскливо согласился Рикошет, – конструктором, шлак, скукотища. Даж не врезать никому ваще.  
– А скульптурры твои посмотрреть можно? – Рэйведж притерся ближе, умильно заглядывая в визор.  
– Нет! – Рикошет резко щелкнул его по шлему, – ржа, у Джаззи ной! Он хотел, ржа, га-ардица бра-атом.  
Рэйведж не выдержал прозвучавшей в его голосе обиды и просто завыл от хохота, изо всех сил вжимаясь в темную броню. "Га-ардица"... Шла-ак нельзя же так. Наводящие панику на десептиконов проржавевшие оплавки-диверсанты, и... и такие смешные! Рикошет его яростно щипнул за хвост и сам рассмеялся, не выдержав собственного тона.  
– Тя, мелочь, аще не было тогда, – он ткнул в белое кошачье пузо, – покаж рожу уже.  
– Я был. Мы довоенные, – Рэйв трансформировался в меха-форму и удобно пристроился на плече, свесив длинные ноги на шикарный капот. – Куда мы идем?  
– В архив, босс припряг.  
Рикошет ходил так же бесшумно, как Прайм, и этим порой слегка раздражал. Рэйведж, задремав на его плече, мог обнаружить себя совсем не там, где засыпал.  
– Ну ты, – Рэйведж его куснул за выступающий датчик — легко, играя, – покаж кррасивое.  
– Не покажу, – буркнул Рикошет, – мелкая ржа, отлезь от меня уже. Ваще ненавижу это дело.  
– Ну покажи-и-и... – Кассет затискал его за антенны, урча и подлизываясь. Похоже, Рикошет сменил имя, ибо в архивах Рэйведж не нашел ничего.  
– Ну. Раза три дашь — подумаю, – буркнул Рикошет, стиснув мелкий бампер. В последние циклы Рэйведж подозрительно не находил времени на коннект.  
– Рразогнался, – кон цапнул его за фейсплейт тонкими пальчиками. – Ты обманешь.  
– Те клятву дать что ли? Шарка ты тут приперся, ржа, когда я занят?  
– А до этого я был занят!  
– Чо ты ваще делаешь все время? – Рикошет уточнил ревниво, с подозрением сверля желтую огромную и шлаково невинную оптику, – ржа мелкая, а?!  
– Рработу рработаю. Не рревнуй, ты, большой глупый бот, я от тебя никуда не денусь, – Рэйведж фыркнул и шлепнул его хвостом, завертел шлемом по сторонам. – Ой, а где это мы?  
– Старые архивы, куда стаскивали шлак со всего Кибертрона, – Рикошет тщательно проверял собственный код допуска и код кона.  
– Брр, – Рэйведж чихнул от ржаво-стальной пыли из-за двери, – рржа какая... А что тебе тут прриходится делать?  
– Ща не прекратишь задавать идиотские вопросы — и тебя припрягу, – разозлился Рикошет, дергая белый хвост. – Босс велел найти старые планы Кибертрона. И, шлак, начинать работать.  
– Ух, будешь кррасивое стрроить... – Рэйведж умостился на его коленях, стоило Рикошету сесть, и полез лениво покалывать глоссой швы.  
– Соскучился, ржа мелкая?  
– Есть немножко, – белый меха завлекательно поерзал и ударил хвостом, – Рработай давай, не отвлекайся, а то ваш Пррайм сурров.  
– Шарк ты, – тоскливо сказал бот, включая терминал.  
Рэйведж заурчал довольно, изогнувшись под рукой, и встопорщил броню на плечах в выражении полного счастья. Вот так сидеть, и чтоб гладили... Не прринципиально, в какой форрме... И тихонько-тихонько взламывать вытащенные из Рикошета по недавно установившейся связи файлы и данные. Очень тихонько, чтобы ничего не заметил. Своими данными хакера Рэйведж очень гордился.  
Вот та-ак... Старое имя, старое имя... Ничего не удавалось найти, но Рэйведж не терял надежды, притворяясь пока дремлющим. Нашел указания на один из объектов, над которыми работал Рикошет. Шла-ак... Гаррус-1 и Гаррус-9. Вот это да... Кон счастливо пискнул под рукой. Теперь понятно, почему диверсанты так хорошо делали свое дело. Он продолжил копаться в данных.  
Хитрый шарк — хотя в этой паре самый хитрый, верно, Джазз — приложил ладонь к проектированию интерьеров едва ли не всех крупных объектов. Ха, так вот кто Прайму устраивал украшения в его зловещем дворце.. Рэйведжа передернуло от воспоминания.  
Как-то это не вязалось с грубым Рикошетом, разговаривающим почти исключительно неприличными кодами. Хотя протоколы поведения можно подправить. Вон и мастер говорил, каким интеллектуалом иногда становится Джазз. Значит, Рикошета он рядом с собой терпеть в обычном виде не смог бы... Рэйведж легонько провел тонкими пальцами по стыку брюшной брони и заурчал. Его машинально принялись гладить. Дрессировка работала.  
Прекрасно. Личный дрессированный садист. Кон поерзал.  
Возможно, у Рикошета тоже есть режим интеллектуальной деятельности. Поддался еще один код и Рэйведж оторопело уставился на личную печать конструктора. Торстрайд. Что, тот самый Торстрайд? Не может быть...  
– Да чо ты ерзаешь, – Рикошет хлопнул его по-над хвостом, – лежи, ржа пискучая.  
– Сам ты ржа, – Рэйведж покосился на диверсанта. Не, не может быть, чтобы он был тем конструктором и носил имя Торстрайд, наверно спер где-нибудь личную печать для файлов. Хотя... Не-ет, слишком маловероятно.  
– Слуш, а Прайму ты кррасоту наводил? – Рэйведж снова поморщился. Хоть перед прибытием десептиконов Оптимусу хватило ума снять дезактивные корпуса их товарищей со стен и потолков, но все отлично помнили, что именно уродовало тут стены долгие ворны.  
– Неа, это он сам. Он такое любил.  
– А сейчас убрал, чтобы не злить Мегатрона, да? – Кассет-кон тихонько вздохнул. Все-таки, иногда ему становилось тоскливо на Искре, что они вот так вот "простили" автоботов.  
И не спросишь ведь... Рикошет тихонько мяфкнул, опуская шлем и часто дрожа. Вспомнил, и вот резануло прям по Искре.  
– Че ты пищишь-то? – не понял Рикошет, – ну убрал и убрал. Че? Блин, вот я вас ваще конов не понимаю. Босс и дезактив убрал, и не казнил никого, и им все равно че-то не хватает. Чего те еще то нада?  
– Чтоб и не было войны, – тихо уронил Рэйведж, – вот если б у тебя Джазза убили, ты бы тоже нас не любил. А мне друзей перебили...  
– Если б мне Джаззи убили я б рехнулся тупо и все, – Рикошет цапнул его за подбородок и поднял на себя. Несчастная золотая оптика. – Шла-ак, босс сказал вашему Мегзу, что не будет войны, знач не будет, не скули, а.  
– Вот а я не рехнулся, – Рэйведж отвел взгляд, – просто грущу по ним. Очень. И к тебе уже привык...  
– Вот и хорошо, – буркнул Рикошет.  
Он чувствовал себя крайне несчастным и совершенно не годился для утешения конов. Прайм и брат твердо велели переключиться в довоенный режим. Космическая ржа, Рикошет уже привык быть таким! Ему нравились протоколы безумного и смертоносного оплавка. Нравилось убивать, мучить, взрывать... Но с Джаззи он никогда не мог спорить.  
А теперь еще на включающиеся протоколы обрушилась вина, острая, покалывающая. Не перед конами — ржа бы забрала их все. Дурной грустный Рэйведж раздражал и винил одним видом. Шлак, до переключения Рикошет бы ему врезал, чтоб не скулил. Теперь — не мог. И наорать не мог. Протоколы заставляли искать разумный выход из ситуации.  
Извиниться? Автоботы не извиняются! – взревела гордость за фракцию. Да, и теряют партнеров, – указал здравый смысл. Рэйведж снова тихо мякнул в голос, уставившись куда-то в сторону, потом намылился сбежать.  
Рикошет на автомате его поджал к себе, сворачивая часть окон на терминале.  
– Пусти, – тихо попросил дес, – я как бы... Ну, сейчас ничего не получится, наверрно. – Оптику он старательно прятал и смотрел куда-то в бок.  
– Тш, ржа. Я не коннектить, – Рикошет его подтянул так, чтобы опираться нижним краем фейсплейта о макушку прямо между острых ушек-аудиодатчиков, – сиди ты, кошавость. Не мешаешь.   
– Мне так плохо, – тихо признался кон, – как вспомню всех дезактивов и замученных. А мы...  
– Мемориал тебе воткнуть что-ли посередь Айкона? – фыркнул Рикошет, – И воткну. А чо — жертвам автоботов от Оптимуса Прайма. Босс на шлак изойдет  
– Р-ржа, не надо издевок, – Рэйведж простонал несчастно, – пусти, я к Саунду. Пусти. – Он заерзал и задергался.  
– Я не издеваюсь. Ну извини, не убегай, – Рикошет заурчал, в попытке успокоить бьющегося кона. – Шлак, Рэйв, извини.  
– Я не!.. Ты извиняешься? – Кассет замер, поднимая оптику, отметив наконец несколько изменившиеся поля автобота. – Ррикошет, что ты с собой сделал?  
– Проги в архив загнал, – вечно оскаленная физиономия выглядела подозрительно спокойной, – жалко, шлак! Раньше вмазал бы и все. А теперь думай, ржа, дипломатию разводи!  
Рэйведж протянул тонкую лапку к всегда щерившимся в оскале губам, коснулся. Рикошет укусил бы, привычно, а теперь только чуть улыбался. Другой. Совсем другой. Кона продрало странной тенью ужаса по искре.  
– Зачем?! Зачем ты себя подпрравил?!  
– А чо, – Рикошет обиделся даже, – как я, ржа ты активная, работать буду?! Шоб меня Прайм подправил, да, по морде?  
– А кем ты будешь рработать? – ухватился за эту мысль Рэйведж. Он пока не понял, как относиться к перепрошивке Рикошета, но и убежать прямо сейчас рваться перестал.  
– Так домов скока надо, а? – Рикошет начал потихоньку его подтискивать, – и заводов! И спаркариум новый. Рехнуться можно, ржа. А ты тут пищишь. Чо, войны хош? Я на ней быстро вернусь, ага!  
– Нет, войны не надо, – отказался кон. – Стой не лапай ты пррямо так уже! Ты рразве легко можешь поменять себе пррогрраммы? Это же сложно.  
– Кому сложно а кому легко. Да не боись, эт тока поведенческие, на коннекте не должно сказаться. – Рикошет хихикнул совсем по-прежнему, и завершил жизнерадостно, – и ш-шарк я имя назад сменю! Мне нравится! – Он прихватил Рэйведжа уже обеими руками и потащил целоваться.  
– Стой, ну Ррикоше-ет, какое у тебя было имя-а-а? – Рэйведж снова заизвивался, но теперь его взяло уже любопытство.  
– Не скажу. Ржа, ты его знаешь. – Автобот расплылся в широкой улыбке, высунув кончик глоссы. – Ща я кого-то оближу.  
– Р-рикошет! – Кассеткон притушил оптику, часто гоняя вент-циклы, – Ррикошет, укушу! Рржа! – он снова изогнулся от умелых прикосновений.  
– Кусай, – легко согласился тот, тиская узкий бампер и облизывая прозрачную вставку на белой броне, вспыхивающую от прикосновений. – Дентапласт обломаешь.  
Слабо выругавшись, Рэйведж окончательно налил на условности, и удобно расположился в тискающих руках. Подставился, подергивая хвостом и тихонько стонал от прикосновений.  
– Ну скажи уже свое имя! – Все же кон был шлаково любопытен.  
– А вот ржу тебе, – Рикошет расхохотался, дернул хвост, так забавно поджимающийся в робоформе, и снова пощекотал окаймление прозрачной вставки над камерой искры, – сам знаешь, ну.  
– Не знаю! Знал бы, не спр-р-рашивал, – кон изогнулся, маленький, сладкий. Бешено урчащий.  
– Знаешь. Меня все знали, ржа, – Рикошет фыркнул еще раз.  
– В Торстрайда не поверю, – отрезал Рэйведж. – Скажи прравду.  
– Ну и в шлак, – Рикошет вдруг мгновенно обиделся и убрал руку, – ну и не верь. Ну и как хочешь! – он злобно сверкнул линзами.  
Разнежившийся было в руках Рэйведж кубарем полетел на пол, сложившись в кото-форму от неожиданности, и там замер, дергая хвостом. К счастью, он быстро справился с самой критичной стадией изумления, и снова взлетел на капот обиженному автоботу.  
Странное дело, но он замурлыкал куда нежнее, трогая мягкой, бесшумной лапой фейсплейт.  
– Значит, Торрстррайд... Кррутой ты!  
– Я ненавижу, – насупился Рикошет, упрямо мотая шлемом, – шлак, ненавижу, это все Джаззи. "Я хочу тобой гордиться", "зарабатывай нам шаниксы", и ваще "иди работай". Ржа, я лентяй! Ненавижу шлакову дипломатичность.  
Рэйведж заурчал глубже, тихий смех только едва прорвался поверх рокота мотора.  
– Ага, пррямо каждое утрро пинал, чтобы ты шел и делал шедеврры... Рржа, как ты меня радуешь, Ррикошет, – кажется, память о павших отошла достаточно далеко.  
– Неа, он пинал, чтоб шел и брал самый тяжелый заказ, – Рикошет растекся в кресле, закинув обе ноги на терминал. – Плохо же ты знаешь Джаззи. Мы ваще притворялись, что не знакомы. Он на мне тож шаниксы делал.  
Рэйведж снова рассмеялся, поддел лапой ему фейсплейт — и снова трансформировался в робомод, теперь обеими ногами сползая с капота.  
– Рржа ты забавная, – он полез ближе, ткнуться носом в щеку, – болта ли авти стал, а?  
– У Мегза не побалуешь, – автобот сверкнул клыками, – а я оплавок ваще-та. Ну и Джаззи с Праймом со спаркариума друзья, какой из меня дес.  
– Как со спарркарриума, – изумился кон. – Че, прравда? – После общения с диверсантом у него портилась речь.  
– А то. Чо, не веришь? Думал, Оптроникса сразу большим и злобным Праймас породил? – Рикошет расхохотался и притиснул узкий корпус, – ну ты, шлак, не долбай проц, война кончилась.  
– Ну когда на вашего Пррайма смотрришь, я вот веррю, что его пррямо таким Прраймас и выплюнул, – Рэйведж рассмеялся хохоту бота и позволил себя притиснуть, обвиваясь вокруг темного шлема, дернул ракетные блоки на плечах. – Интеррфейс?  
– Мне влом, – честно сказал Рикошет.  
– А поуррчать?  
– Принято, – Рикошет дождался смены мода и пустил Рэйведжа на плечи, урчать прямо в аудиодатчик.  
– Ты лентяй, никогда бы не поверрил, – тихо проурчал кассеткон.  
– Ваще... Джаззи вломит опять, но он твоим мастером занят. – Рикошет даже оптику потушил под тепло кона на плечах.  
– Пррайм вломит...  
Рэйведж снова тронул его лапой, и заурчал тише — на этот раз действительно впадая в дрему, а не хакерствуя понемножку.


	36. Chapter 36

...  
Мегатрон с коротким воплем вышел онлайн, садясь на платформе и сжимая изолетик.  
– Чего ты орешь? – недоуменно спросил сидящий рядом Оптимус.  
– Да так... Дурная симуляция, – он улегся обратно, слабо улыбаясь.  
– Бывает, – качнулся черный шлем. – Отдыхай, пока от собственной тени не начал шарахаться.  
Мегатрон улыбнулся только шире. Вменяемый, спокойный Оптимус. Датапад читает. Хорошо, ш-шлак...  
– Чо ты там читаешь? – Со слабым любопытством уточнил он.  
– Проект Джазза.  
– М-м-м. О чем?  
– О реконструкции Плавилен.  
– Что? Зачем?! – Полыхнула синяя оптика тревожно.  
– Как это зачем? Чтобы побросать вас всех туда, вы сделали дело, теперь Кибертрон мой, и никто... Никто!.. – И отчетливый привычный, тщательно заблокированный в памяти прошлых сражений запах безумия близко, рядом.

...  
Мегатрон с коротким воплем вышел онлайн, садясь на платформе и сжимая изолетик.  
– Чего ты орешь? – недоуменно спросил сидящий рядом Оптимус.  
– Да так... Дурная симуляция, – он улегся обратно, слабо улыбаясь и едва заметно вздрагивая.  
– Бывает, – качнулся черный шлем. – Отдыхай, пока от собственной тени не начал шарахаться.  
О шлак... Мегатрон вздрогнул. Оптимус. Датапад читает. Ш-шлак...  
– Чо ты там читаешь? – Уточнил он, изготавливаясь к рывку.  
– Проект Джазза.  
– О чем?  
– О реконструкции Плавилен.  
– Нет! Не позволю! – в короткой схватке победил Мегатрон, выкинув датапад в угол и придавив Оптимуса к платформе. – Никаких казней! Не смей!  
– Ты рехнулся?! – Прайм рванулся и зарычал, – шлак, Мегз, отвали. Реконструкция Плавилен под сталеплавильный комплекс! Плавить старый ржавый шлак и лить новые конструкции для восстановления Кибертрона!  
– Прости... – Дес его отпустил, – у меня кошмар был, с казнями.  
– Да ладно, – Оптимус хлопнул его по плечу и не удержался. – Что, я новые Плавильни под казнь не построю, что ли?

Следующие несколько бриймов избиваемый партнером Прайм истошно хохотал, сквозь писки и всхлипы пытаясь объяснить, что это была шутка.  
– Это. Не. Смешно! – Мегатрон еще раз врезал по темному фейсплейту и со стоном скрутился в комок. – Ш-шлак, я думал у меня Искра сорвется, ты, оплавок!  
Оптимус хмыкнул еще раз, перехватил его за руки и резко прижал к платформе, оптика в оптику, неожиданно и плотно.  
– Слушай, кон. Если я захочу тебя предать, – Оптимус улыбнулся зло, – ты не узнаешь до последнего клика,  
– Ты можешь, – сказал Мегатрон тихо, – я знаю. Я тебя знаю. Ты наслаждаешься властью и хочешь ее больше, надо мной тоже. Я так не соглашусь.  
– Опять этот старый спор, – Оптимус продолжал его фиксировать, не давая даже шевельнуться.  
Мегатрон и не пытался — хватало взгляда. Чуть притухшего, усталого... просто напомнить, что призраки рядом. Стоило Мегатрону отстраниться — их безумный шепот становился громче.  
– Тебя злит эта зависимость? Что условие твоей разумности... – В алой оптике мелькнуло странное, и десептикон продолжил увереннее. – Злит. Ты ее ненавидишь, и ненавидишь меня, да?  
– Я ненавижу ограничения.  
Корпус кона ощутимо расслабился – и Оптимус убрал захват, позволяя все эти "шлаковы десовы обнимания" — притянуть себя, трогать антенны — шорохом отгоняя призраков. И не стал пинаться, только недоуменно вздернул оптогрань, когда Мегатрон двинулся, переворачивая его на спину, устроился рядом.  
– Чего хочешь? – Оптимус цапнул синюю стойку.  
– Заставь меня забыть кошмар, – Мегатрон улыбнулся, предлагая то, что Оптимус любил. Не нюни и сочувствие, но вызов.  
– Чего у тебя там было то? – буркнул Прайм, примериваясь. Вызовы он любил, но шлаков кон вечно хотел чего-нибудь странного.  
– Восстановление Плавилен и массовые казни, – дес вздрогнул.  
– А-а, – Оптимус нехорошо улыбнулся, проскользив кончиками когтей по исцарапанной щеке Мегатрона, – значит, ты был бы последним... кого я захотел бы расплавить.  
– Ржа ты. Тебе нравится меня вот так вот доводить? – Дес только оптику притушил тоскливо.  
Искра Оптимуса дернулась, и он едва удержал когти. Знает ведь, ш-шлак, что такой печальный фейсплейт выбивает его из равновесия сильнее, чем что бы то ни было. Первый ответ он проглотил. Второй — тоже, вместо этого снова медленно царапнув активную краску щеки, и проскальзывая к губам.  
– Тут парадокс, – Оптимус улыбнулся странной не-улыбкой, – если я тебя убью — значит, меня в этом корпусе нет. А если ты такое допустишь...  
– То я сам и виноват, потому что обещал, что не отдам тебя призракам. Я не отдам тебя призракам. – Белые пальцы угнездились на темном металле. – И не только потому, что это принесет гибель всему Кибертрону.  
Оптимус молчал, и явно предлагал ему договорить. Обычно он обрывал все разговоры, но тут... Ох, ржа, как он смотрел сейчас. Алая оптика пробиралась прямо в Искру, в самые потаенные ее части, закрытые даже от Старскрима. Чтобы... чтобы Скрим не пытался исправить, помочь. Не поможет ведь зам, верный, честный.  
– Я не отдам тебя никому... – беспомощно прошептал Мегатрон.  
Оптимус на клик мигнул, и отвел взгляд, вместо этого снова цапая стойку. Будто не слышал, или не собирался признавать.  
– Шлак, – мгновенно взъярился дес, – не отворачивайся, как будто это тебя не касается! Оптимус! – Он силой повернул черный шлем снова к себе, поймал взгляд. – Не отворачивайся, я...  
Оптимус уставился на него так, что Искра дернулась — такая смесь ярости, тревоги и невнятной злости непонятно на что светилась в алой оптике.  
– Ржа заешь, отвали, – он сжал когти.  
– Сам ты ржавый шлак, – Мегатрон дернул острые антенны, не обращая внимания на боль. – Давай, скажи! Ну! Ты сам все понимаешь не хуже меня!  
– Отвали, – Прайм только шлемом дернул с шипением и сдавленной руганью. Когти вошли в активную краску, Мегатрон все же вскрикнул – и замер, глядя, как в алой оптике борются директива "сломай его" и шлаково мощная воля.  
– Оптимус...   
Прайм хрипло расхохотался и воткнулся в него шлемом. Смех перешел в яростный скулеж, а потом и в стон, когда в попытке удержать контроль он впился дентапластом в белую броню. Оторвался на клик – и впился снова, в приоткрытые губы — Мегатрон хотел что-то сказать, осекся, вскрикнул, когда синт-покрытие разорвалось под напором, и потек энергон. Прайм целовался так, как будто последний раз, и рычал сквозь болезненный стон десептикона, слизывая энергон. Если Матрица в разнос, если он сейчас спровоцирует шлаков артефакт... Мегатрон впился в черные антенны до скрипа, – "ты нужен мне!"

…Налить ему на расу и прочие интересы, на все — кроме того, кого можно взять здесь и сейчас — когтями раздирая броню, взламывая замки, в масляной проводке по запястья — ржа, вот так, ржа, больно... Оптимус на клик замер, гоняя вентиляцию, слизнул чужой энергон с когтей, шалея от этого запаха, этого вкуса, этого фона, бьющего прямо по искре.  
"Сломай. Уничтожь. Раздави", – с новой силой велел голос Праймаса.  
Хриплый тихий стон на клик отвлек — и Мегатрон успел, с трудом приподняв изодранную руку, цапнуть антенны.  
– Ржа, не... Не поддавайся, – вокалайзеры сбоили тоже.  
– Н-не могу, – Прайм мотнул шлемом и захихикал как безумный, – шлак, почему сейчас-то? Ш-шарк, что я... – Он снова оскалился, но вместо синей стойки изо всех сил укусил собственные руки, пытаясь выдрать когти напрочь.  
Крупный корпус — горячий, белый, потрясающе пахнущий — оказался прямо перед ним. Трофей. Взять, ррразодрать, добыть, принести в жертву...   
"И рехнуться окончательно," — напомнила невозможно крохотная часть Оптроникса, бессильно наблюдающая за бьющимся безумием. – "Зачем тебе вся вселенная — без него?" — И следом — куда острее, куда мощнее, – "ржа, ты будешь псих, марионетка, слабак, СЛАБАК, сдашься!" — и это рвануло наконец нужную ярость поперек безумия.  
Нет, безумие не ушло, но отдалилось, позволяя вернуть частично контроль. Оптимус с глухим стоном отвалился в сторону, сворачиваясь комком, не выпуская когтей из дентапласта. Он судорожно анализировал последние клики перед нахлынувшей силой Праймаса — что пошло не так? В какой момент?  
– Шлак, ты перегрелся, – Мегатрон приложил холодные ладони к антеннам, – срыв... Давно не было, – он, кажется, считал срывы неизбежным злом, и это Оптимуса едва снова не выбило в разрушительную злобу. Как кон смеет, ржавый шарк, не верить в него!  
Но пока помогало держаться и он только яростно зарычал, мотнув шлемом. Со всей силы ударил антенной о платформу, согнув. Перед оптикой от боли заплясали фиолетовые всполохи, но это помогло думать. Мегатрон торопливо его обхватил, генерируя слабый шум всем корпусом. На пользу его движку холостой ход не шел, но Мегатрон не обращал внимания на предупреждения, прижав черный шлем к грудной пластине, обхватив руками, притушив собственные линзы.  
– Что тебя сорвало? Мои слова?  
Оптимус дернулся. Слова? Слова. Каких именно он еще не слышал? Ответ ложился просто — "я тебя никому не отдам", спусковая фраза. Прайм хрипло расхохотался. Ш-шлакова Элита с ее проектом. Он слишком легко и просто ее убил, надо было пытать!  
– Нашел что-то? – Мегатрон тревожно сверлил затылок взглядом, и напрягся еще сильнее. Мало ли, что значил этот смех, – это из-за меня сорвало, или само?  
Вопрос подразумевал другое, не менее важное: "срывы случайны? Неконтролируемы?" — и Мегатрон боялся ответа "да". Боялся, до поджимающейся Искры.  
Оптимус только фыркнул, сил говорить еще не было, и собственные пальцы он продолжал грызть, на чистой ярости и злости восстанавливая контроль. Заблокировать эту фразу, поставить код на ее распознавании. Мегатрон гладил антенны — медленно, бережно, осторожно, перебирая пальцами стыки элементов антенн.  
Джазз много интересного знал о своем боссе. Пожалуй, никто не знал Оптимуса лучше, и именно он в свое время уговорил его дополнить личностные коды парой специфических программ-ловушек, слишком мелких и неочевидных при любом сканировании. Именно эти цифровые черви сейчас вгрызлись в поставленный на кодовую фразу замок, под непрекращающееся хихиканье Прайма.  
– Ржа. Мне так жаль... – Мегатрон мягко скользнул ладонью по шлему, и Оптимус ощутил угрозу — ощутил, дернулся, и почти...  
...на долю клика не успел.

 

Тепло. И неудобно. Системы подключались очень медленно, давая картину реальности толчками. Гулкая, звенящая пустота под шлемом. Вокалайзер не работает. Шорох рядом. Сквозь пелену прорвался голос.  
– ...не могу. Лидер, я не понимаю, что у него с процо... – снова потерялся. – ...ошметки программ и...  
– Хук, лучше выйди, – голос Мегатрона считался ровно и четко, – продолжай внешнее наблюдение. Если что-то случится...  
Сбой аудиозахвата, шипение, треск.  
– ...скрим справится. Я уверен.  
– Нет!.. – И снова облако помех, сбивающее даже властный уверенный голос.  
– ...когда Джазз узнает. Вот тогда мы...  
Аудиодатчики отрубились полностью, выдавая волны шума, зато включился видеозахват. Мегатрон, мрачный и спокойный, сидел на его — кажется — платформе. Он что-то говорил — двигались губы, чуть вибрировал воздух у вокалайзеров, но Оптимус не мог понять, что. И разозлиться... толком... не...  
Мегатрон повернулся, и оказался до шлака близко. Губы сложились в неслышное слово: "прости".  
Оптимус нишлака не понял, за что извиняется этот совершенно безумный кон. Неопознаваемые процессы в подшлемной пустоте сталкивались с звонким хрустом, и Прайм снова захихикал. Мегатрон дернулся, как от удара, сжав кулак. Он что-то сказал — и сбоящий захват перестал считывать второго меха, до того появляющегося и пропадающего. И сел рядом — вроде бы касаясь брони обеими ладонями, глядя в фейсплейт.  
Синяя оптика, такая странная, чуть-чуть дрожащая, и продолжающие двигаться губы, все в шрамиках недавних ран. Белые пальцы двинулись было к шлему, но хихиканье оборвалось яростным клацаньем дентапласта. Уйди. Укушу. Пальцы оторву. И снова смех, от проскользнувшей в глубине синей оптики боли. Так... смешно.  
Оптимус осекся. Линзы — вдруг невероятно-близко, занимают все, все...  
Коротко коснувшиеся губы он даже не куснул, замерев.  
– Шлак, как с тобой сложно, – голос прорвался через сбоящие сенсоры, печальный, спокойный голос.  
В памяти сами собой всплыли слова, точно так же сами ушедшие по сбоящим цепям на вокалайзер, и Оптимус с удивлением услышал чей-то глубокий хриплый бас:  
– Шлак, ты кто еще такой? И какого Праймаса тебе от меня надо?..  
– Ох, тебя снова откатило? – Мегатрон притушил оптику, и так и был близко, впритык, обнимая, что ли, поверх блокираторов? – Попробуй вспомнить сам. Может, блоки памяти не повреждены. Я твой партнер.  
– Да неужто? – ядовито поинтересовался бас, и Оптимус снова захихикал. Как тут... интересно.  
Сбоящие логические цепи выдали ему кусок записи боя, когда он рвал Мегатрону крылья, брызги энергона, чужая боль... По связи с матрицей дернуло входящим, и долю клика спустя реальность утонула в темноте.  
– Если тебе не нужен такой шикарный партнер, – голос Логоса ввинтился прямо в искру, – отдай нам!  
– Щас, размечтались! – Прайм со всей дури врезал в призрачный фейсплейт кулаком. И очень больно врезался в блокираторы, тут же слегка оклемавшись. И вспомнил имя — Мегатрон.   
Враг.  
– Ты меня слышишь? – Он снова оказался близко, но не ударить, все блокировано.  
Оптимус рванулся, тряхнул шлемом. Не вырваться, да еще и серво сбоят слегка. Ш-шлак, кругом враги, все враги, всех убить... ненависть выглядела наносной, искусственной, ржа в проце. Едкая, кислотная ржа, пожирающая разум. Он устал от этого, пока прекращать всю эту чушь... Оптика напротив предлагала успокоение. Покой... тишину.  
– Скажи что-нибудь. Ты меня вспомнил? – Мегатрон провел ладонью по его шлему, и шум немного заглушил скандальный хор, – Оптимус, ты меня помнишь?  
На невнятное ворчание он медленно убрал руку, вместо этого уткнувшись в черный шлем оптика в оптику.  
– Ты меня слышишь? Понимаешь? Может быть, ты не можешь контролировать вокалайзер? Попробуй связь. Пожалуйста, дай какой-нибудь знак, что ты меня хотя бы понимаешь.  
Оптимус невнятно зарычал, но канал связи нащупал.  
"Ржа, заткнись", – он слабо мотнул шлемом, – "какого шлака у меня под шлемом толпа. Ненавижу".  
"Призраки матрицы," — Мегатрон мигнул линзами, – "боюсь, тут я бессилен. Ты меня помнишь?"  
"Заткнись," — от всего этого шлака должен быть способ избавиться. Из недавней памяти наконец-то выплыли незаконченные, оборванные процессы. Оптимус зашипел от резкой боли. "Партнер" продолжил его гладить — по шлему, и это почему-то вызывало бессильную злость. На что? на...  
Предательство. Оптимус притушил линзы, замер — и резко ударил, стоило шлаку приблизиться. Шлем зазвенел, все заткнулось — пока шлак стонал, откинувшись и отчаянно встряхивая шлемом. Неловко шевельнул рукой, и Оптимус наконец-то смог вцепиться в белые пальцы, выдвигая остро заточенные пластины дентапласта на максимум. Вот так, пусть отдернет руку с вскриком.  
– ...предатель! Убить меня решил, пока сопротивляться не могу? – Теперь низкий бас яростно скрежетал.  
Мегатрон отошел в сторону, баюкая разболевшуюся — о да, наверняка разболевшуюся! – руку. Отхватить пол-кисти Оптимус не смог, но попытался.  
– У тебя начался срыв. Пришлось использовать нечестные приемы, – он вздохнул тяжело, – когда ты вернешься в нормальное состояние, ты меня простишь.  
– Не прощу. Прибью наболт, – пообещал Оптимус, еще раз для проверки дергаясь. Хорошие блокираторы, явно на него рассчитанные, значит Мегатрон готовился к такому исходу. Срыв... Ага, вот прямо сейчас, – не удивлюсь, если и "срыв" ты мне организовал, чтоб совесть молчала, а, кон?  
– Скорее всего, в срыве действительно виноват я. Или словами, или действиями, я пока не вычислил, – Мегатрон опустил руку и стоял теперь рядом, просто смотря впритык. Бело-синий, яркий... красивый, ш-шлак. На цепь бы. Чтобы хрипел, чтобы стонал, чтобы признал своим... Рвануло острым по Искре, и тут же отозвались программы-перехватчики, выдав сигнал угрозы рассудку. Воспоминания последних нескольких шлаковых джооров выбили оптику из обработки, оставляя только фоновый шум.  
Значит, код Элиты... Оптимус мрачно зарычал, и снова почувствовал касания. А этого шлака ничего не учит...  
– Отвррр... – вокалайзер сорвался, и Оптимус запутался, что хотел сказать.  
Шлак, а все-таки кажется, перед Мегатроном придется извиняться. Хотя процесс блокировки кода он прервал зря. Оптимус лениво отмахнулся от подгружающихся блоков памяти. Нормально, ничего не повреждено. Добыть из Всеискры Элиту, что ли, и порвать в клочки?  
Мегатрон теперь сидел рядом, но вне зоны удара, просто тихо поглаживая стекла на грудной броне. Ждал.   
– Эй, ш-шарк ты ржавый... – Оптимус окончательно настроил видеозахват, – я выцепил крючок и заблокировал.  
– В смысле? Какой крючок?  
– Срабатывающий на контроль. Элитин проект, – вокалайзер все еще сбоил и сформулировать проблему получалось с трудом. – А вместо этого он срывает мне контроль матрицы.  
– Ржа, – Мегатрон сел ближе, но блокираторы снимать не спешил. Так гладил, просто водил по металлу ладонями, зная, что возникающие шорохи здорово настраивают Оптимуса на мирно-интерфейсный лад, – комната заперта. Я тебя сейчас выпущу — и если ошибусь, мира не станет, ты помнишь? Нечем будет править.  
– Помолчи. Ляг на меня и молчи.  
Мегатрон медленно выполнил просьбу, собственным корпусом закрывая партнера от мира вокруг и разворачивая крылья.  
– Оптимус, ты мне нужен. Очень.   
– А то. Я всем нужен, – ленивый пинок в крылья прошел почти неощутимо, – ржа, таких фраз не может быть меньше пяти.  
Оптимус хмыкнул, увидев, как страдальчески скривился Мегатрон.  
– То есть не менее пяти обычных фраз, от которых у тебя слетает контроль к шаркам?  
– Не тупи. Они не могут быть обычными, иначе поведение объекта будет непредсказуемым. Они должны быть редкими.  
Мегатрон выругался, и неожиданно пристроился удобнее, держась всеми конечностями за броню.  
– Ржа заешь. Перебором что ли проверять... – Он рассмеялся уныло, роняя шлем на плечо Оптимусу.  
– Х-ха, дезактив ближе, чем конец такого перебора. Зря я Хрома отпустил, надо было из него Искру-то вынуть. – Оптимус снова погрузился в тонкости настройки. Кажется он может заблокировать не сам ключ, а срабатывающие на него прошивки, надо попробовать.  
Партнер ему не мешал — лежал просто, иногда шуршал по броне, отвлекая от непрерывного шепота Матрицы, тоже, наверное, что-то рассчитывал — но не мешал. Ржа. Его иногда хотелось прибить за идеальность. Но лучше за идеальность, чем за предательство. Опять ткнулся Логос... Надо уже выкинуть шлакова старого генерала во Всеискру, пусть вылазит себе через Искрение и сам бьет Триону фейсплейт, у Оптимуса и так есть, чем заняться.  
Логос кажется, уловил обрывок мысли и прицепился, как битум на броню, требуя про Искрение больше и подробнее.  
А вот Мегатрон постепенно срубался в офф, разблокировав предварительно наручники. Еще раз отмахнувшись от старого шарка, Оптимус коварно улыбнулся  
– Не боишься, что сломаю? – проурчал он на аудиодатчик, подгребая на себя белый корпус.  
– Ты не будешь. Юникронова Искра, я так испугался, что ты не восстановишься, – простонал Мегатрон.  
Оптимус легонько щелкнул его по аудиодатчику, потом слегка вывернул стойку и самодовольно заурчал, услышав полувслип-полустон. Теперь-то Мегатрона корежило отложенным испугом, ха.  
– Ша. Не избавитесь, – он хмыкнул и снова покрутил стойку в гнезде.  
Дес всхлипнул и заерзал, пытаясь втиснуться под фиолетовую броню. Ситуация стабилизировалась, и он наконец-то мог позволить себе эмоции. Оптимус скинул ключ-фразу, и Мегатрон на несколько кликов замер. Ш-шлакова Элита с ее проектами. Он-то всего лишь хотел высказать мучившее его Искру.  
– Буду молчать, – хмыкнул он печально, позволяя лезть себе под броню, но пока не приподнимая пластины, – только дроновским кодом пищать, когда коннектишь.  
Он поерзал, пристраиваясь удобнее, и расслабился в руках, будто отпуская напряжение. Оптимус так не умел и изрядно завидовал.  
– А ты еще кривился, что я ее убил, – напомнил Прайм, не сдержался. – Ты мне тоже нужен, шлаков ты кон, всю Искру себе захапал, – Оптимус спешил пользоваться, пока он может это сказать, пока Мегатрон вжимается, отходя от напряжения. Пока поверит.  
Голоса начали было что-то вякать, но слабое урчание Мегатрона отлично их заткнуло.  
– Я был против бессмысленных смертей. Ты был прав, – он улыбнулся чуть, снова потянулся вперед перебитыми губами, еще в каплях энергона — здорово же Оптимус врезал, и сам не помнил.  
Прайм легко снял поблескивающие капли глоссой и довольно рыкнул на короткий стон. Поерзал, укладываясь поудобнее. Интерфейс им сейчас не на пользу, а вот уйти в оффлайн, сблизив Искры сквозь броню — самое то. Или даже не сквозь... Он медленно пропихнул ладонь через приоткрывшиеся брюшные пластины и выслушал новый стон. Или даже интерфейс невысокой интенсивности, так, током пощекотать разъемы... благо Мегатрон не против.  
– Мой кон, – прошептал Оптимус, нашаривая и легонько поглаживая магистрали, сбрасывая искорки. – Весь мой, и Искрой и корпусом, до самого последнего болта.   
Дес дернулся было, но промолчал, только сильнее гоняя вентиляцию.  
– А я — твой... – Голос упал до почти не слышимого. – Весь, и Искрой и корпусом, шлак.  
Запертый отсек, нет наблюдения — в этом Оптимус мог увериться. нет Телетраана, вечно подглядывающего хоть маленьким дроном. Можно и высказать немного больше.  
– Вечный стазис был бы плохим решением, да, – Мегатрон криво улыбнулся, – я решился попробовать вывести тебя онлайн. Не зря, мм?  
– За вечный стазис Джазз бы тебя пристрелил, но мне приятно. – Оптимус уже не скрываясь фонил и терся, расшатывая кончиками пальцев крепления чужой брони. – Иди ко мне, искорка. Мой красивый.  
– Как ты... иногда, – Мегатрон прогнулся в спине и застонал.  
Не привык. Оптимус хмыкнул — тот спровоцированный Логосом порыв развлечься и напугать партнера неожиданно бережным отношением отошел в прошлое, и сейчас он терся, и тек, и постанывал только от слов. Ржа, это было бы смешно, но так заводило... И он продолжил шептать приходящий на вокалайзер сладкий довоенный бред, от которого Мегатрон вскидывался все сильнее и стонал все громче, дергая крыльями и подаваясь вперед. Искра Оптимуса уже подхватила чужое возбуждение и требовала слияния.  
Попытка ограничить джамперное соединение провалилась — ерзающий, горяченный и заведенный партнер на бедрах откровенно не помогал с собой справиться. И как он принимал скрутку, ржа-аа — с долгим стоном, оттопырив крылья почти за спину, прикусив губу — герой порнохоло, не меньше.  
– Шлак, Мегатрон, какой же ты красивый, – черные пальцы вцепились в магистрали, и белый корпус с воем вздернулся, из закушенных губ энергон закапал, заливая оптику. Оптимус мигнул, слизывая с фейсплейта ароматные потеки.  
Серия разрядов не дала ему ответить — и в шлак, пусть стонет, кричит, выгибается, запрокидывается на джампере, судорожно стискивая ноги. Ох ржа, красивый — до нового укола "на цепь, приковать только мой" от Искры.  
"И так уже только мой,", – ответил сам себе Оптимус с наслаждением. Старскрим воспринимался как неотъемлемая часть Мегатрона, так что о джете Прайм особо не рассуждал. Он вообще больше был не в состоянии думать, лихорадочно помогая собственной броне разъехаться, открывая искру. Когти едва не ободрали ложемент — запястье вовремя прижала белая ладонь.  
Мегатрон оклемался как раз достаточно, чтобы заметить — и придержать. Оптимус восторженно зарычал, сжимая его магистрали в кулаке — до нового вопля и отката.  
Руки подломились, и кон тяжело упал, искрой в искру, замыкая энергетический контур. Вспышкой ему выбило оптику, от воплей звенело в аудиодатчиках, а Прайм низко и тяжело выл, вибрируя всем корпусом, расшатывая контакт оболочек, отчего соединенные искры пульсировали совсем невозможным удовольствием.  
Когти распахали Мегатрону краску на крепеже между крыльев — Мегатрон не заметил даже, упоенно завывая на одной ноте, меняя только тон от рывков в Искре. Клик, еще клик... ох, ржа как много...  
Еще чуть-чуть...  
До оффлайна.

Онлайн Оптимус вышел уже в собственных покоях, с лежащим поперек корпуса Мегатроном. Пошевелился, проверяя собственное состояние.  
– Шлак, я думал ты уже не очнешься! – Десептикон подскочил от первого же движения, – почти десять циклов в оффе!  
Невнятно что-то проворчав, Оптимус замерил время. Почти двадцать циклов со шлаково злополучной фразы и необходимость насильно прописывать Мегатрона в доверенные меха после стазиса. Ржа!  
– Что у нас?.. – он помолчал, – Что у меня со властью? – Опять не формулируется. Шлак, ладно, Мегатрон умный, понял уже.  
– Проул считает меня предателем, пришлось отстранить от дел, – дес очень криво улыбнулся, – вообще — не очень хорошо.  
– Так. Нейтралы, – Оптимус стиснул кулак, – тоже буянят? Шлаковы оплавки!  
– Нет. Даже странно, но Трион их сдерживает. К тебе можно... прикасаться? – Мегатрон приопустил крылья.  
– Сиди. Ща настрою протоколы. Кто еще буянит?  
– Да все, – Мегатрон вздохнул тяжело, и все-таки сел рядом, мягко обнимая плечи, – тебя изрядно не хватает, не поверишь.  
– Я незаменим, – Оптимус наконец-то закончил перепрошивку безопасности и дернул Мегатрона на себя. – Я шлаково неотразим и абсолютно уникален. – Он вжался фейсплейтом в белую броню, впитывая такой знакомый запах металлической пыли и недавних выстрелов.  
– О да, – Мегатрон рассмеялся, позволив себя уронить и снова исцарапать броню, – я скучал. Ну, ты знаешь.  
– Нет, не знаю, – Прайм дернул током такие манящие и вздергивающиеся выше крылья, поймал деса за подбородок, всматриваясь в синюю оптику. – Тебя сильно достали? Можно начинать карать?  
– Не настолько, – Мегатрон улыбнулся тепло, и сам двинулся навстречу, снова растопырив крылья, – не надо никого карать. И так разберемся.  
– Как это не карать, обязательно всем ноги поотрываю, ржа. Особенно Проулу. Что этот шлак сделал? – Вопреки словам улыбался Оптимус почти мирно.  
– Ничего. Так... обвинил, что я тебя пытаюсь переписать, – кон втерся ближе.  
– Тупой шлак, – Оптимус рассмеялся, резко стискивая крылья, – оторву дверцы. Потом, – он укусил синюю стойку, – потом.

***

Повиновение нейтральной фракции Трион удерживал исключительно на собственной воле. Его слушали, ему подчинялись, и он сумел запретить какие-либо выступления, пока не вернется Прайм.  
Но со всем этим и со спаркариумом времени на Зетсу у него не было совершенно.  
– Са-ат... – проскулил тихонько телохран, подтягивая его к платформе, – ну хоть немного оффлайна! Вы же перегреетесь!  
– Эти проблемы отлично решает холодная дезка и короткий отдых, – Трион не поворачиваясь врезал ему по руке. – Убери манипуляторы, мне нужно работать.  
– Сат, вы уже циклов десять не перезаряжались, вам нужно отдохнуть, – Зетса мягко прихватил его, первый раз намекая — может и не отпустить. Он намного сильнее, – Вам положена хорошая перезагрузка и оффлайн.  
– Отпусти меня и не мешай работать. Это приказ! – Трион даже повысил голос, недовольно брыкнувшись. С тех пор как он принял его обратно, Зетса не оспаривал полученные приказы, иногда только аккуратно высказывая сомнения, и то только лично Триону.  
– Сат... – Зетса устало прижал его впритык, – всего два джоора. Я взял на себя смелость отменить встречу в это время. Пожалуйста, отдохните.  
– Что? Зетса, не смей вмешиваться в мое расписание. – Трион потянулся к терминалу, связаться с Хуком и назначить встречу обратно. Что джет аккуратно отберет у него рабочий датапад и прижмет обе руки, он не ожидал.  
– Сат, вам нужно отдохнуть, – повторил Зетса снова тихо, – немного. Всего два джоора. Но я послежу, чтобы вы отключились.  
– Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь, – предупредил Трион, безуспешно дернувшись в захвате, – наши отношения сильно испортятся.  
– Я предпочту считать это платой за ваше хорошее состояние, – Зетса аккуратно связал тонкие запястья лентой и Трион замер.  
Телохран тихо извинился, и привесил еще пару лент, вырубив связь намертво. Потом коснулся шлема губами, мягко и осторожно. Отвлекая от движения руки по бедру.  
– Я ненавижу ограничения! Немедленно убери! – Трион брыкнулся и вздрогнул, когда пальцы прижали паховую броню, подавая на нее вибрацию. Вымотанные долгим онлайном системы мгновенно откликнулись.  
– Я все уберу, когда вы сможете отдохнуть, – Зетса потер ему металл брони крупными пальцами, и улыбнулся, услышав сдавленный стон.  
– Это... насилие, – Трион сжал пальцы и еще раз яростно брыкнулся, пытаясь сжать ноги.  
– Увы. Но я действительно хочу, чтобы вы отдохнули, прошу вас, – вибрирующая ладонь накрыла позолоченную броню, отжимая замки.  
Пальцы умело сдавили приемную панель — Трион только выругался, чувствуя, как что-то...о шлак... проскальзывает? Он поджался, но давление не пропало. Игрушки? Его передернуло от одной только мысли о подобном. Некстати вспомнилось, что почти все свободное время Зетса проводил с автоботами. Ш-шлак, надо был приказать ему сидеть в кварте... Трион заерзал, пытаясь не пустить в себя эту штуку.  
Еще один мягкий шарик преодолел защиту, а следующий — протиснулся в резервный порт.  
– Вы так против, что я не буду вас коннектить, – Зетса почти шептал, сам заведенный до края, – только помогу перезагрузиться.  
– Что это еще за шлак? Зетса, убери это! – Трион дернулся, сжал системы, и сразу же всхлипнул от выбивающего почти в загруз ощущения тонкой вибрации и шевеления в приемных путях. – Ш-шлак, убери!  
– Это совершенно безопасно, – джет подхватил его на руки и отнес на платформу, – всего лишь небольшая вибрация, – он медленно провел по приемной мембране, собирая капли.  
Небольшая вибрация! Трион выгнулся всем корпусом и задрожал от раскатывающихся по нейросети ощущения. Сжал все мембраны в попытке остановить подтекание масла. Один из вибрирующих шариков, застрявший прямо между тонких лепестков, среагировал на давление. Стон вырвался без всякой воли Триона — он заныл тихо, вскидывая бедра все выше, заерзал на руках у Зетсы. Игрушки ломали сопротивление на раз-два, вызывая каскадные срабатывания сенсорики.  
По совету Вайза джет сдавил те пару шариков, что остались снаружи систем сата, и одновременно надавил Триону на пластины брюшной защиты, заставляя выгнуться. Вскрик оборвался всхлипом и новыми стонами, переходящими уже в скулеж.  
– Разве плохо? – Зетса шептал едва слышно, – смотрите, я ведь вас не касаюсь почти... – Он провел по открытой мембране и попробовал масло на вкус, тихо урча.  
Такая стимуляция без прикосновений выносила Триону проц. Он задергался, судорожно сжимая бедра, потерся о пальцы джета. Зетса застонал уже сам, от пробирающего насквозь фона и извивающегося прямо в руках партнера. Когда стоны стали совсем уж отчаянными, Зетса медленно, потирая то дело скользкие провода, активировал Триону коннектор. Он почти отвык от его вида, после всех экспериментов, на какие хватало времени.  
– Сейчас, – Зетса коснулся гладкого металла кончиками пальцев, сбрасывая крохотные искорки под все усилившийся полустон-полувсхлип. – Сейчас я вас перезагружу...  
Трион яростно дернул бампером, он хотел уже нормальный коннект. Но и просить... Ржа, нет! Он стиснул пальцы на руке Зетсы и снова выругался, запрокинувшись дугой, подвыл, отчаянно выталкивая игрушки.  
– Вам не нравится, – Искра у джета сжалась, вдруг Трион всерьез оскорбится, вдруг обидится. – Сат, вам плохо?  
– У-убери это! – Он заорал, вскидываясь всем корпусом. – Убери!  
Зетса медленно потянул их, не выключая, и услышал еще один захлебывающийся стон. Помнится, Эйд посоветовал ему как-то довести Триона до комплексной перезагрузки, мол, так очищаются даже подпрограммные баги, накопившиеся за ворны, и дал совет, как это сделать. Небольшое кольцо, сжавшее основание коннектора, Трион не заметил. А вот импульсы, проскочившие до кончиков мелких штекеров, и повесившие над ними статический ореол, заметил еще как. Взвыл судорожно, раскинув ноги и раскрывая все системы. "Умные" игрушки внутри мгновенно расширились, заполняя собой все доступное пространство. Зетса еще их подтянул к выходу, втолкнул обратно, вытянул, втолкнул, вызвав истерический вой вентиляции.  
Трион уже не думал о сопротивлении, поднимая пластины в попытках хоть немного понизить перегрев. Одновременная стимуляция приемной и передающей системы оставляла ему лишь задушенный писк наслаждения, слишком острого, слишком глубокого... Зетса не выдержал — и полез ближе, в поцелуй, часто сжимая внешний шарик. Каждое сжатие вызывало новый рывок к вибрации, и у Триона взлетали выше ноги, пока он наконец не смог обвить ими талию джета, зажимая некрупный коннектор между его и своими пластинами брони. От попытки об него потереться Зетса глухо застонал, скрутка выщелкнулась и свилась помимо его воли.  
Но остановиться он смог — остановиться, оттащить дрожащего Триона, и прижать его к платформе перед собой. Ровно настолько, чтобы выдернуть игрушку рывком и присосаться к полуоткрытой мембране. Шлак, как сат орал, выгибаясь всем корпусом под прикосновениям к капающим и поджимающимся мембранам. Как вздергивал ноги еще выше, подчиняясь сумбурным командам по серво. Как тянулся, пытаясь связанными руками потеребить собственные штекеры.  
Глосса ввинтилась глубоко в нежный поджимающийся канал — покрытие, подходящее для коннектора, несколько обдиралось об острые грани глоссы, но Трион только громче вскрикивал, разводя ноги и извиваясь. "Зетса! Убью! Коннекть!" — прорвалось едва оформленное.  
"Я хочу вам доставить как можно больше удовольствия, сат," — ладонь джета накрыла чужой коннектор, Зетса сжал пальцы, двигая их вверх и вниз. Трион вздернулся и так замер, подрагивая всем корпусом от сковавшей его серво волны шлакова кайфа. И снова заорал — когда в системы втиснулись жесткие пальцы, а коннектор накрыло горячим, тоже жестким... Разряд между дентопластин едва не прибил Триона на месте.  
Низкий вой и сброшенное топливо, подсказали Зетсе, что он на верном пути. Трион даже по связи мог издавать лишь шум и невнятные вскрики, насаживаясь на пальцы в попытках сбросить сжигающий его заряд. Еще чуть-чуть, кольцо должно перегореть... Зетса застонал низко, передавая горловые вибрации на коннектор, снова щелкнул током. Шлак заешь, он сам рехнется, если не сконнектит Триона.  
Тихий шелчок, почти неслышный за низкими стонами, и упавшее кольцо показало — можно, теперь можно и коннектить. Трион дернулся за покидающими его приемные пути пальцами и жалобно заскулил. Зетсу колотило, он едва попал, куда надо, болящей от перезаряда скруткой. Вся подсветка на ней сияла, кольца подачи налились энергоном, и он чуть не грохнулся в перезагрузку, загнав на всю длину.  
Корпус отказывал Триону, выжигая уже самые глубокие пределы контроля, заставляя орать на одной ноте и вздергиваться выше. Проц затопило ошибками функционирования, плавящим кайфом, сигналами перегрева... Джампер подключился, позволив слить откат, и Зетса сам хрипло завыл, вскидываясь над хрупким партнером. Он старался не придавить, не помять, но судороги, скручивающие его серво, не давали толком сосредоточиться.  
Под сжавшимися пальцами хрустнула броня, но Трион только вскрикнул чуть громче, все логические процессы у него давно отключились, он орал и пищал как дрон, на самых первичных программах, Еще один рывок напряжения и грудная броня поехала в стороны  
Зетса простонал слабо, опустившись ниже — клик держаться, не смыкать оболочки, еще клик... – шла-ак! – он ухнул вниз, едва не погасив Трионову Искру силой удара.  
Блаженный свет, в котором слились Искры, несколько кликов неописуемого наслаждения, и медленно захватывающая их темнота.

– Я насчитал три раза, когда мой корпус был близок к дезактиву, за этот коннект, – онлайн Зетсу выдернул спокойный голос сата, – Развяжи меня уже.  
– О-один клик, – Зетса очумело потряс шлемом, – ох... это предписания... вр-рачебные, – он жалко улыбнулся, увидев ярость в синих линзах, и быстро разрезал ленты.  
Отстыковаться получилось только со второго раза, когда Зетса вспомнил про разогрев для расщелкивания почти сплавившихся разъемов. Джет быстро сдвинулся в сторону, чтобы не нависать над сатом, съежился, вздергивая тонкие крылья. Трион двигался очень неторопливо. Подобрался, пригладил встопорщенную броню, укладывая ее в пазы. Глянул недобро — и замер. Синяя оптика стремительно тускнела от провала в офф.  
– Сат! – Джет рванулся ближе, хватаясь за позолоченную броню обеими руками. О шлак, только бы сат был в порядке. Сканеры свидетельствовали, что Трион ушел в глубокий оффлайн, но... вдруг что-нибудь случится. Или уже случилось. Зетса скорчился на платформе, вопреки первоначальным планам, теперь он не отойдет от Триона ни на шаг.  
Мягко обхватив оффлайновый корпус, он торопливо послал вызов Ферст Эйду, сразу начав орать:  
"Ржа тупая, что ты мне посоветовал?!"  
"Отвали," — Эйд закрыл связь, потом открыл, – "сконнектил что ли?"  
"Да! Какого шарка он сразу свалился в офф?"  
"А тебе чего надо было?" — Медик гнусно заржал, – "не капай, все так и должно быть. Теоретически. Если ты его не поломал от неумения."  
"Прибудь через двадцать кликов," — Зетса сильнее стиснул руки, – "и проверь, чтобы я ничего не наворотил от неумения. А то о том, кто угробил Триона, первым узнает Прайм."  
"Ты пытаешься мне угрожать?" — изумился Эйд, – "спарклинг показывает коготки? Ржа, Зетса, это даже смешно. Прайм тебя просто отправит вслед за ним, что не уберег, он же наш лидер, автоботский. Не пищи, все равно не приеду, если только отдашь его сразу на смену корпуса."  
"Он тогда меня грохнет, а перед смертью я скажу, кто виноват." — Зетса устало притушил линзы. Попался, и впрямь как спарклинг, – "Эйд, пожалуйста! Просто посмотри, что у него все ок!"  
"Ржа, я занят!" — Медик решил, что иначе он лишится настоящего развлечения — подсовывать телохранителю игрушки и представлять, как от этого всего пищит и вертится Трион, и смилостивился, – "полностью отсканируй все параметры и кинь мне."  
Зетса быстро выполнил запрос, бережно придержав безвольный корпус, чуть дернувшийся от стыковки в медпанель.  
"Ну?" — через клик он уже нервно висел на связи, – "что? что с ним?"  
"Шлак заткнись! Жди!" — основная проблема была в том, что прямо сейчас Эйд как раз осматривал Прайма, и Оптимус уже начал недобро коситься на медика. Катастрофически чуткие черные антенны едва заметно дрогнули.  
Зетса заткнулся, не решаясь злить единственного знакомого врача. Хука он пока опасался после единственного столкновения, когда здоровый бело-синий экскаватор с огромными лапами при нем крутил и рассматривал спарков, как игрушечных. Спарки восторженно пищали, но доверия образ не внушил. А Фарма этот вовсе мутный, шлак его разберет...  
"Все с твоим сатом нормально," — устало скинул через полджоора получивший немного воспитательных мер от Оптимуса Ферст Эйд. Пока к счастью устных, но за боссом не заржавеет... – "Будет долго валяться в оффе, вот и все. Потом впоишь энергона."  
"Какие еще рекомендованные процедуры вызывают такой эффект?" — недоверчиво уточнил Зетса, – "он же меня и так в дезактив уложит, как очнется. Ржа, Эйд, предупреждать надо!"  
"Зато ты поймал кайф," — Эйд слабо фыркнул. – "А дезактив он тебе в любом случае пропишет. Давай, убеди его сменить корпус, ты можешь. Сколько можно уже ходить в это ржавчине. А так ко мне — и через два цикла у тебя новенький красивый сат!"  
Зетса выругался и невежливо потушил связь. Объяснять по сотому кругу, почему он не заставит Триона сменить корпус, не хотелось. Хотелось... в офф, пожалуй. Отдохнуть, пока можно.  
Пока сат не очнется и не придется... Только бы не выгнал. Трион может и не оценить подобный способ вывода в офф. Джет вздрогнул, плотнее прижимаясь к партнеру, пока возможно, и сам медленно уходя в оффлайн.

Он успел перезарядиться, отдохнуть, сходить почистить броню, пополнить топливный запас... Трион все еще перезаряжался. Шлак, это все равно слегка нервировало. Наконец, Зетса принес два куба и лег рядом, подтянув прохладный корпус поближе.  
Он как раз успел чуть задремать, грызущая тревога растворилась, процессы медленно переходили в фоновый режим обсчета, когда Трион очнулся. Мигнул линзами в полумрак отсека и резко врезал телохранителю по кокпиту острым локтем. Зетса вскрикнул от боли, хватаясь за треснувший пластик и скручиваясь со стоном.  
– Сат...  
– Это за насилие. Остальное будет позже.  
Зетса так и остался лежать, пока Трион деловито проверял комплектность.  
– Вам нужно заправиться. Пожалуйста, не игнорируйте...  
Короткий пинок по ноге заставил его замолчать, и джет только тихо вентилировался, наблюдая за сатом. Трион придирчиво выбрал из двух кубов один, медленно отпил половину, поймав пару капель глоссой. Боль Зетсы — не от повреждений, от страха потерять, от того что разозлил, позволил себе лишнее — ввинчивалась в Искру, заставляя Триона ненавидяще кривиться.  
– Ты в прошлый раз говорил, что это первый и последний раз. Срыв под влиянием внешнего излучения, – Трион допил куб и свернул оболочку, – поэтому сейчас любые твои объяснения смехотворны. В прошлый раз ты не дезактивировался по моему приказу, не думаю, что дезактивируешься в этот. Поэтому просто исчезни.  
– Я не уйду. Убейте меня, но сам я не уйду, – джета снова заколотило. Он не мог злиться на Триона, не мог, но... это слишком жестоко все же. Вспышка вины и странной обиды скрутила Искру, заставляя его коротко простонать, и долю клика спустя отозвалась Искра Триона. Разделенная боль. Самоубийство практически.  
– Окей. Убить, значит, – Трион задумчиво его рассмотрел. – Искры связаны, но я могу отправить тебя в вечный стазис. Буду иногда заходить, полировать линзы.  
– Если вам это нравится больше...  
– Нравится?! – Трион яростно ударил Зетсу по фейсплейту, схватил за шею, нависая. – Ты не спрашивал, нравится мне или нет! Связал и засунул свою шлакову игрушку, и будешь мне еще изображать обиженного спарклинга!  
Руки сами схватили сата за талию, притягивая ближе, и по кокпиту прилетел еще один удар. Зетса и так втягивал шлем в плечи, но держал.  
– Вам требовался отдых, перезагрузка и отдых, это врач посоветовал... – он прервался от нового удара и застонал от невыносимого отчаяния, – ну убейте уже что ли, сил нет...  
– Какие интересные советы от врача, – прошипел Трион, вздрагивая. Чужая боль давила, и злило что никак от нее не заблокироваться, не избавиться. Шлаков Зетса, который не может смириться со своим местом, смеет решать за него, как залез только в Искру... Последний удар по кокпиту Трион нанес уже ладонью, не кулаком, и рухнул бессильно прямо на корпус джета. Слишком больно. Шлак тихонько урчал, понемногу успокаиваясь, и гладил броню.  
– Можете сделать со мной все, что хотите, – он вздохнул, и эхом пришло сожаление, что нейтральский корпус сконнектить трансформера просто физически не в состоянии.  
Трион только фыркнул — такая попытка уговорить его сменить корпус? Эйд давно намекает. Вполне мог и дать нужные советы слегка наивному в некоторых отношениях Зетсе, чтобы таким хитрым образом подвести Триона к смене корпуса.  
Наивный... абсолютно преданный и верный, Зетса. Шлаков непокорный оплавок. Трион раздраженно скрипнул и потянулся вперед, подставляясь под поцелуи. Зетса не целовал, пока не получил откровенный шлепок по фейсплейту вместе с яростным рычанием — только тогда начал судорожно гладить вздрагивающими руками, уткнувшись фейсплейтом в макушку.  
Понадобился еще один тычок в кокпит, чтобы губы джета нашли фейсплейт Триона, но несколько кликов спустя Зетса уже медленно скользил глоссой по его дентапласту, прижав к себе сата за талию.  
– Простите...  
– Заткнись, – Трион еще раз врезал по трещине в кокпите и злобно заворчал, – "корпус менять к твоему шлаку не пойду, даже не мечтай", – отрезал он коротко, – "Хука вызови".  
"Принято. Вызову," — глубокий поцелуй заставлял Зетсу плыть и он уже откровенно гладил тонкую броню, почти забыв про боль. Не выгонит, не убьет... но все еще злится за принуждение.  
"Я не знаю, какие слова вам использовать для запрета", – повинился он несчастно, – "у меня проц плавится", – ладонь проскользила по гладкой спине выше, потирая стыки.  
"Не слова," — Трион дернулся от нескольких искр, пробравшихся под броню, – "потом будет моя очередь... отыгрываться. Хватит. Стой. Это приказ!"  
Зетса вздрогнул и замер, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не подмять сата под себя.  
– Стой, – повторил Трион, выгибаясь, – хочу, чтобы ты меня отполировал прямо сейчас.  
Зетса жалобно застонал, но убрал руки. Отполировать... отполировать... мысли путались и плавали в сладком тумане. Где... ох, ржа, надо собраться!  
Встряхнувшись, он все же вспомнил, где лежат полировочные принадлежности, и даже сходить за ними, чуть пошатываясь.  
"Просто нужно больше интерфейса," — понял он беспомощно, – "иначе контроль отказывает от первых же прикосновений".  
"Тогда я одену на тебя ошейник и сделаю интером". – отрезал Трион, – Полируй меня, интерфейс-маньяк. – Абсолютное восхищение Зетсы все же доставляло огромное удовольствие. Приступ злости уже прошел.  
"Сат, я же защищать не смогу, но ошейник можно", – Обреченно согласился Зетса, – "если хотите меня останавливать".  
Полировка у них всегда входила в особо интимное. Медленно, плавно гладить раз за разом до сияющего блеска золотой брони... прекрасно. Трион тихо заурчал, подставляясь под аккуратные движения. Точно, он хочет быть передающим, хочет чтобы это Зетса под ним орал и умоляюще дергался всем корпусом. Тогда можно будет иногда и меняться ролями.  
Такая резкая смена статуса после полутора орн совершенно определенного превосходства Триона в интерфейсе раздражала не меньше, чем дурацкие срывы партнера.   
Значит, сменить корпус, и заставить сожрать... нет, не эти игрушки. немного возбудителя с релаксантом. А игрушки запихнуть под самый топливный бак, и приковать Зетсу к платформе, пусть поизвивается, умоляя его сконнектить. Трион расплылся в улыбке и предвкушающе поерзал, отмечая синхронное повышение фона у них обоих.  
Мало интерфейса, значит? Будет больше.

***

После кризиса власти Протеус окончательно отказался от идеи смещать Альфа Триона. Именно его выдержка и твердость не дала нейтралам даже попытаться воспользоваться ситуацией. Так что вернувшийся Прайм на них не срывался. Автоботам же досталось.  
– Ржа заешь, – Найтбит на клик забыл, что злится, – ты не представляешь, что там творится!  
Двадцать циклов встревоженного покоя кончились — Прайм вернулся.  
– Что? Карает? – Протеус тоже решил на некоторое время проигнорировать их глубокую ссору, слишком было интересно. Сам он погряз в расчетах и разработке транспортной сети, так что практически не покидал кварту. Все что он знал — полцикла назад Прайм появился в командной рубке, как будто и не исчезал.  
Коны восприняли это спокойно, боты нервничали — в основном потому что за двадцать циклов успели преизрядно наворотить.  
– Ферст Эйду руку сломал. В хлам, – Найт хмыкнул мстительно.  
– Ого. Медику... Проулу проц не оторвал? – Про Проула, угодившего в блокираторы и в камеру за попытку выбить из Мегатрона данные, знал даже Протеус.  
– Неа. Работает, хотя и мрачный весь.  
– Значит, еще оторвет, – Протеус умолк и отвернулся.  
Хотя они еще жили в одной кварте, телохранителем Найтбит считался очень условно. В сущности, наемник уже свалил, оставаясь на полбайта за бесплатный энергон.  
Почти все время он проводил где-то во дворце, периодически не возвращаясь два цикла подряд. Протеус молчал, насильно выкинув прежнего партнера из мыслей. Даже когда ему понадобилось лично выехать проверить состояние дорог, он потратил почти цикл на поиски кона, который согласился с ним проехаться, но Найтбиту ничего не сказал. Тот наверняка узнал, но сделал вид, что так и надо. Кварк не возвращался, Протеус заметил, что уже привык. Ладно, этого мелкого психопата убили бы рано или поздно. Какая разница...  
Разве что раньше было лучше и спокойнее, на троих. Пусть даже Кварк всегда пищал и жаловался, теперь его не хватало. К шаркам. Протеус тряхнул шлемом, не заметив очень внимательного взгляда в спину. Он справится один, не война же.  
Найт не торопился уходить окончательно.  
– Ну? – Протеус повернулся, сжав кулаки. Он так и не определился с альтформой — точнее, не имел времени определиться. Слишком много работы. Да и...в шлак. Не хотелось, и все.   
– Че ну? Работай, – Найт откинулся на платформу. Он все никак не мог решиться озвучить свое увольнение. Забрать вещи, стрясти с Протеуса деньги и... валить? Было бы проще, если бы он мог улететь. А вот остаться во дворце и точно знать, что советник где-то здесь неподалеку Бит не хотел. Раздражало. Бесило даже. Ржа... На скрип двери они повернулись одновременно.  
– Чего надо? – недружелюбно спросил Найтбит у незнакомого миниджета, шагнувшего на порог.  
– Я вернулся, – джет встопорщил антенны и удивленно засверкал оптикой, сразу став похожим на Кварка. – Вы чего, вы поссорились?  
– Нет! – Найт вскочил, – просто я ухожу от этого шлака!  
– Вот и вали! Кварк, иди сюда, – Протеус остался сидеть. В сущности, он опасался, что колени подкосятся при попытке встать — такой его Кварк стал... собранный, что ли? Вернулся.  
– Стоп! – Джет очень решительно уперся руками в дверь, – никто никуда не валит, я только пришел и хочу знать, что происходит.  
– Ничего не происходит, я больше не нуждаюсь в его услугах, – Протеус вздернул фейсплейт, слабо вздрогнув.  
Кварк медленно шагнул к нему ближе. Потом уставился на Бита.  
– Ржа, что вы тут натворили без меня? – даже его вечно испуганный голос звучал уверенно. Ржа, он едва напоминал прежнего Кварка.  
– Че его защищать, – буркнул Найт, вопреки всему чувствуя себя предателем. – Не война, сами справитесь. Ты мне денег должен, – злобно ткнул он в советника.  
– Я расплачусь, – Протеус продолжал сидеть, на ногах он сейчас явно бы не удержался.  
– Бит, требовать денег — это что-то за гранью, – Кварк закрыл ладонями лицо, прислонился к стенке, опуская крылья, и вот теперь зафонил — слабым, но отчетливым отчаянием.  
– Ничего не знаю и знать не хочу! – наемник сорвался и почти заорал, едва удержавшись, чтобы не пнуть кресло Протеуса. Он транслировал такую обиду, что у Кварка Искра сжалась. Советник тоже...  
– Шлак, да что случилось то? Кто вас так?..  
– Никто. Найтбит, покинь мою кварту, – Протеус все же встал, – Кварк, я рад тебя видеть, но если ты не подойдешь — улетишь следом. Я еще жду объяснений.  
Кварк глянул неожиданно остро и собрано, быстро сосканировав. Перевел оптику на Найтбита, мигнул — поссорились из-за него, все понятно. Или не все.  
– Я жду, – повторил Протеус немного нервно, но Кварк уже вызвал Саундвейва за советом, быстро скинув скан обоих партнеров.  
– Чего молчишь? – Найтбит фыркнул мрачно, вскинув шлем, и сжимал мощный кулачище, размером чуть не с голову Кварка. Он проявил в выборе корпуса фантазию.  
"Пусть сконнектятся," — Саундвейв хмыкнул, сам с иронией воспринимая собственный совет. – "Помогает. Только не дави на них, можешь повредить".  
Кварк кивнул сам себе и поднял оптику, еще раз оценивая советника — холод, полупустые баки, шлак, они даже не коннектились без него. Найтбит тоже выглядел хуже, просто храбрился — вымотанный, эмоционально так в полном раздрае, пополам злости и ревности... Ржа заешь, оставить нельзя!  
– Я был у медиков и Саундвейва, – Кварк поднял крылышки и дернул ими, медленно меняя свое излучение на успокаивающее и расслабляющее. – Вы всегда считали меня обузой, вот я и решил дать вам время побыть вместе, пока меня чинят.  
Протеус устало упал обратно в кресло.  
– Ржа мелкая, ты подойдешь ли нет? – Его фон изменился, и теперь Кварк без труда читал всю глубину его отчаяния. Саундвейв не зря давал ему уроки самоконтроля.  
Советник уже почти смирился с его отсутствием и после ссоры с Битом готовился остаться один. Упрямый шлак.  
– Я пошел, – слишком громко и с вызовом сообщил Найт, разворачиваясь, и оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что хрупкий телепат схватит его за колесо и подтащит к Протеусу.  
– Так. Сели вместе, – Кварк злился и нервничал, – хватит этой ржи! Сколько можно!  
– Не хочу!.. – Протеус попытался встать, но телепат просто-напросто бросил на него оторопевшего Найтбита. Отловил проскользнувшую в проце советника фантазию — быть приемным и передающим одновременно и пальцы в топливоводе... – и тут же скинул ее наемнику.  
"Что за ржа, Кварк?" — у Найтбита мигом скакнул фон, – "чему там тебя научили?!"  
Протеус же только застонал, получив — какой он беззащитный, надо научить защите — прямо в эмоциональные блоки мощный разряд внешнего желания. Растопырил длинные ноги и мгновенно протек, не сумев даже заблокировать шлюзы.  
"Плохому, Бит, плохому," — Кварк с удовольствием вернул эмоциональный откат советника на боевика, чтобы тот прекратил тянуть. Найтбита будто за удавку дернули — впритык, вплотную, схватить тонкий золотой корпус, стиснуть до хруста — сильно, больно, до всхлипа. Они не удержались в кресле, свалившись на пол с грохотом.  
– Не... – Протеус со стоном дернулся, и Бит на клик притормозил. – Не уходи...  
Кварк не вмешивался больше в их состояние, только фиксировал. В том числе и насколько советник уязвим к правильным манипуляциям с его состоянием. Особенности сборки? Ладно, потом разберется. Чужие эмоции плескались, но не рвали на части, как раньше — и Кварк смело отпустил контроль, втискиваясь между корпусов, транслируя "Мои, мои, мои!" по внутренним каналом эмоций.  
Все же он слегка переборщил с воздействием, и на первую перезагрузку Протеус вылетел, когда Найт еще даже не успел открыть ему порты. С пойманным и оттранслированным загрузом более мощный корпус боевика справился, когда партнеры свалились в короткий офф, но коннектиться ему теперь хотелось нестерпимо.  
Кварк счастливо урчал и вскрикивал, позволяя себя скрутить, подмять, залезть в порты жесткими пальцами — он только заверещал на высокой ноте. Сорок циклов без интерфейса! Шевельнувшегося Протеуса Найт рванул на себя, почти раздавливая радостно пискнувшего Кварка между их корпусов. Советник не возражал, подставившись под глубокий поцелуй, сам открыл порты, схватив Найта за колеса, прокрутил. Торчащие крылышки Кварка обладали чувствительностью недавно замененных механизмов, и он подвыл от нескольких укусов по кромке крыла, юзом ввинтившись между горячим корпусами глубже. Фантазия тащила за собой в непрерывной трансляции.  
"Шлак, Кварк, чем ты там занимался?" — ревниво уточнил Протеус по внутренней связи, дергая его за крылья и ероша чуткие антенны.  
"Трахался небось без нас," — Найт подцепил и открыл советнику топливный шлюз, сразу подергивая окантовку пальцами. Протеус заорал восторженно, закидывая ноги выше, и перешел на какой-то скрип, когда Кварк наделся на джампер одним движением, безжалостно срывая себе оставшуюся нарезку. От одновременной активации приемной и передающей систем советник перешел на дроновские попискивания, сжимая корпус Кварка и одновременно открывая Найтбиту пульсирующие приемные пути.  
Шлак, они так давно не коннектились. Кварк последним усилием замкнул через себя эмоциональные поля, и бессмысленно запрокинулся, теряя ориентацию в пространстве и едва не слетев с проца. Шлак, как хорошо!  
Передача получалось невыносимо чистой, и Найтбит судорожно заорал под рев раскручивающегося двигателя. Ржа, он успел забыть, как этот мелкий ржавый шлак выносит проц, когда хочет — а сейчас он хотел, хотел обоих, до истерики, до писка, до завывающей вентиляции в горячем корпусе. Кварк в смешанном поле будто принимал оба джампера. И от врубившегося в системы Протеуса здоровенного джампера даже не заорал, весь восторг переводя в излучение, от которого боевик забывался, терял представление о происходящем.  
Сплетенным комком, из которого торчали только крылья и колесные стойки, они прокатились по кварте, грохнули два куба, и остались у стенки — Найт гнал ток на грани плавки проводов, Кварк попискивал, принимая откаты. Протеус орал за всех троих, выжимая вокалайзеры на максимум, дернул боевика умоляюще, – "топлива... Х-хочу".  
"Сейчас," — Бит выпустил топливный шланг, еще ни разу не использованный им в коннекте.  
Сам Кварк уже вовсю ерзал, ощущая крупную насадку в горловине, и тоже жаждал топлива на троих, влитого напрямую.  
"Замкнем циркул..." — Протеус сбился на гортанный всхлип, когда насадка шланга рванула ему мембраны. – "Циркуляцию... У Кварка два шлюза, у тебя два шланга... И я к нему п-подключусь". От Кварка мгновенно пришло согласие и предвкушение бешеного кайфа.  
Найтбит жадно вбил второй шланг в мембраны Кварка, и выслушал его задушенный вопль, наслаждаясь реакцией, и едва не смяв крыло. Боль мгновенно переплавлялась в кайф и уходила по соединенным каналам эмоций ко всем троим. Насадка Протеуса ввинтилась в попискивающего телепата намного мягче, замыкая контур.  
"Шейкер", – пискнул Кварк в общую связь, едва не теряя сознание от количества... Джампер в системах вибрировал, два шланга плотно вбились в шлюзы, и тоже дрожали, от подачи топлива, – "хва... хвати..."  
Найт только ухмыльнулся, закачивая обоих партнеров до переполнения систем, до стравливания энергона через верхний клапан. У Кварка у первого энергон хлынул изо рта, заставив телепата жалобно запищать всеми системами. И еще громче взвыть, когда губы накрыл губами Найтбит, выпивая перемешанный энерон глубокими глотками.  
"Я же пере... перегорю," — телепат скулил и хлюпал перегоняемым сквозь системы топливом, подставляясь под четыре руки. Протеус включил откачку из его корпуса, и вместе с бешеной подачей от боевика это было так... так... Он заныл, заерзал, пытаясь сбросить невыносимый кайф — постоянное переполнение и постоянная недосдача, энергон, кажется, вытаивал уже даже на линзах, и они все не... Не... Не останав...  
Каскадная цепь перезагрузок бросила Кварка в нестерпимую сияющую темноту, откатами выбивая в загруз и обоих партнеров.

Онлайн первым вышел Протеус, и задушенно хрипнул — партнеры навалились на него всеми тоннами, и не собирались выходить онлайн так быстро. Кварк так вовсе впился лапками и не хотел отпускать. Советник сам ни за что бы его не отпустил, и сейчас, поерзав, все-таки смог положить руки на шлемы обоим. Тонкая белая броня телепата с венчиком антенн, и тяжелый синий шлем Найта, даже антенны и аудиодатчики закрыты пластинками брони.  
Какой из Кварка джет... Так, низковысотная леталка с коротенькими крыльями. Протеус улыбнулся, потом тихо скрипнул, стиснув пальцы. Если Кварк вернул себе трезвый разум, он может уйти, оставить их. Его. Найт же тоже решил уйти, шлак ржавый.  
Хрипо простонал, включая оптику, боевик.  
– Ржа-а, – он укусил кончики золотых пальцев, – этот мелкий паразит точно многому научился.  
– Но был заштампован, – Протеус предупредил возможные обвинения, – так что не трогай мелкого. И уходи сейчас, его травмировать не дам.  
Найтбит в долю клика практически оледенел, заново переживая глупое решение, спровоцированное обидой и ревностью.  
– Прогоняешь? – хрипло спросил он под судорожное дерганье Искры, – я... я не хочу...  
– Ладно, оставайся, – Протеус ощутимо расслабился, сохранив невозмутимое выражение, – тогда Кварка не смей трогать. Он мой.  
– Нет, не твой. Общий. Как все мы трое, – Найт дотянулся до советника и вцепился в золотистую броню. – Шлак, хочу тебя сконнектить. Именно тебя, не эту активную ржу.  
Протеус слабо дернулся, почти проминающие броню пальцы не оставляли сомнений.  
– Ша! – Пискнул Кварк, – погодите! Вы м-меня угробите! – Он закашлялся и застонал, как раньше.  
– Подслушиваем? – Найтбит отстыковался от телепата, и попытался отпихнуть его в сторону, чтобы не мешал дотянуться до вожделенного советника.   
– Побудь рядом, – тихо попросил Протеус.  
– Вы мне по процу вжарите! – Кварк ныл тоже как прежде, – ну немного дайте остыть, – он полез длинными лапками тискать обоих без разбору.  
– Шлак, я не могу, я его полворна не щупал, – не выдержал Найтбит, подтаскивая к себе советника, вскрикнувшего от неожиданности. – Не могу.  
– Вовсе не полворна...  
– Сами поссорились, – перебил Протеуса Кварк.  
– Это все он, – советник невежливо ткнул в броню Бита, – наехал, проц протравил. Ладно, оставайся, только мелкого не смей обижать.  
– Это ты мне не милость оказываешь, своим разрешением, а радоваться должен! – мгновенно вспомнил обиду Найт.  
– Шлак, прекратите! – рявкнул Кварк, на пару кликов переходя в более разумное состояние, – быстро извинитесь оба и продолжаем!  
Гнев было направился на Кварка — и мгновенно отзеркалился так, что охнул даже Найтбит. Маленький джет сурово смотрел то на одного, то на другого.  
– Ладно, – Протеус встряхнул звенящим шлемом, – не будем ругаться.  
– Вот, – Кварк сразу притерся к нему ближе.   
– Ржавый ты шлак, – ласково сообщил Бит, подтащив Протеуса чуть поближе и задумчиво размазывая по золотой броне потеки энергона. – Эй, ты больше не хочешь меня выгнать, а?  
– Не дави на проц, – советник врезал ему лениво, погладил Кварка и успокоился, – а ты, ржа мелкая, хоть появлялся бы.  
Кварк смущенно заурчал.  
– Ну я думал, вы вдвоем справитесь, – он фыркнул задумчиво, неохотно продолжил, – к тому же я вообще только недавно нормальный стал. Все-таки даже у Саунда учиться оно... странно.  
– Тебя там не били?  
Протеус, вспомнив прошлое обучение Кварка, помрачнел. Удары током были самым гуманным наказанием за его срывы, мелкий как-то рассказал, давясь стонами и жалобами.  
– Неа, так обходилось. Десептиконы, они неразумных не бьют. Если только автоботов, – Кварк пискнул, притираясь ближе и нахально затаскивая лапу Найта к себе на талию. Вторую лапу никто бы не снял с Протеуса, даже силой.  
– А че, до этого били? – искренне удивился Найтбит.  
– Ша! – Протеус снова его стукнул, – не дергай его.  
Он ласково угладил белый шлем, но рывка отчаяния и боли, который всегда накрывал Кварка при воспоминании, не случилось.  
– Били, – признался телепат, – и еще как. Себя вспомни, – он фыркнул. – Скажи еще спасибо, что я тогда не сильно соображал, а то у тебя же любимый способ успокоения был стукнуть по шлему.  
Протеус заурчал, прижимая мелкого партнера.  
– Притащи нам энергона, – он медленно лизнул Кварку щеку, собирая уже почти испарившиеся капли, и с удовлетворением почувствовал, как разогревается джет.  
Мелкий, тонкий, светлый, как игрушка. Красивый. Золотые пальцы скользнули по тонким крыльям, и Кварк весь изогнулся, тихо попискивая. Он совершенно не боялся и не стеснялся звучать от удовольствия, всегда откровенно транслируя собственные ощущения. Протеус ревниво подумал, что десептиконам его не отдаст. Самим телепат нужен. Мелькнули корыстные расчеты — что с Кварком его положение в ставке Триона упрочится, и мелкий тут же стукнул его козырьком по лбу.  
– Я не инструмент, – твердо сказал Кварк, – я твой партнер. Будешь относиться как к инструменту — уйду.  
– Кто тя отпустит, мелочь, – Найт с хрустом рухнул рядом, облапав их обоих, – Протеус, ты точно хочешь так и валяться на полу?..  
– Мы платформу не сломаем? – Протеус сам оценил конструкцию. Вроде нет. Их тут делали очень прочные.  
– Давайте-ка проверим, вдруг получится, – Найт с некоторым напряжением поднял обоих партнеров на руки и отнес к платформе. – Ржа, а мне нравится таким. Сильнее, крепче, красивее.  
– Транспорт из тебя хороший, – со смехом подхватил сенатор.  
– Уроню, ржа!  
Кварк заурчал, генерируя покой и удовлетворение в боевых дозах.  
– Только коннект без меня, – он заурчал громче, – хочу на вас посмотреть.  
– Опять, лентяй, хочешь за двоих кайф словить? – Найт прищипнул его за кончик крыла, сгружая, и подтащил Протеуса к себе поближе, облизнувшись. – Открывайся, Высокий Советник, меня тут кое-чему тоже научили, надо пробовать на практике.  
– Ржа заешь, – Протеус лениво его пнул, и растянулся, – сначала — полировка, жадный шлак.  
– А пото-ом?  
– А потом полируй Кварка!


	37. Chapter 37

Последние два цикла Саундвейв посвятил анализу ситуации. Не политической, там как раз все было ясно — вернувшийся Прайм с удовольствием вбивал в свою фракцию основы уважения к Мегатрону. Сам лидер сказал, что он на это смотреть не хочет, и, по информации связиста, отдыхал у Оптимуса в покоях — регенерационные ванны, много энергона и никаких раздражителей.  
Саундвейв решительно одобрял этот образ действий. На Мегатрона за эти тридцать циклов, между срывами Оптимуса, больно было смотреть — он то совсем решался на вечный стазис, то давал шанс, то снова... Ржа, отголоски его мучительного выбора до сих пор шарахали по Саундвейву.  
Да и Старскриму пришлось нелегко — он пытался поддержать лидера в ситуации почти бунтующих автоботов. Тогда, в первые несколько джооров после ужаснувшей Саундвейва новости — Прайм потерял контроль над Матрицей и Мегатрон погрузил его в стазис — больше всего связиста удивил Джазз. Диверсант только кивнул, резко помрачнев, и не пытался, как Проул, объявить конов предателями, сцепившись только с Мегатроном лично. Удивил, конечно, но и обрадовал. До тонкой боли над Искрой обрадовал.  
– Ну... – Саундвейв наконец обернулся к встрепанному, злому Джаззу, – что?  
– Да шлак задолбали меня эти инспекции! – диверсант рухнул перед терминалом и злобно его пнул, – и эти шлаковы идиоты, нишарка уважения, всех приходиться бить! Рикошет, че валяешься, оплавок?!  
– Я... я валяюсь.  
– Не тррогай его, – Рэйведж угрожающе распушил пластины, – он рработал трри цикла подрряд, пусть отдохнет!  
Саундвейв еще раз вздохнул. Все устали.  
– А я десять циклов! Да еще и эта шлакова поездка, – Джазз плюнул в брата горячим паром, но стрелять не стал. Новая прошивка диверсантов практически вычеркнула применение оружия из обычного общения. Даже ссор. И Саундвейв не мог описать, до какой степени это радовало.  
– Джазз. Пройди со мной, – он кивнул на запирающуюся часть кварты, и Рикошет тут же навострил антенны синхронно с Рэйведжем.  
– Датчики пригасите, – фыркнул в их сторону Джаз, с коротким стоном поднявшись. Растянутые серво, оценил Саундвейв, похоже действительно пришлось драться.  
"Пойдем я тебя отполирую," — скинул связист.  
"И откалибруй", – Джазз самодовольно потянулся и уже в дверях лапнул роскошный бампер, царапнув краску. Саундвейв тихонько пихнул его в бок, чтобы не царапался. И еще раз подумал — как его угораздило найти себе такого партнера? Хотя возможно, это Джазз его нашел.  
– Прежде чем мы приступим к действиям, мне бы хотелось кое-что уточнить, – Саунд наедине всегда сразу убирал маску, – Оптимус действительно вернулся? Или прорыв матрицы мог повредить часть его протоколов?  
– Да вернулся, – Джазз махнул рукой лениво, – его и Праймас не сожрет. А если Прайм кончится, ты об этом первым узнаешь, по концу света, – он засмеялся невесело и схватил полироль.  
– Я бы не хотел, – кассетник пихнул его на платформу. – Ложись, сегодня ты отдыхаешь, тебе можно.  
– Тихий мирный Саундвейв? – Джазз расхохотался, падая, – эй, парень, я лично убил почти тысячу ваших и еще больше взорвал. И ты будешь меня полировать и тискать?  
Саунд отвернулся, но воздух будто почернел мгновенно от его гнева. Джазз спустя клик понял, что хватил лишку — Саунд даже не выпихивал его, нет, только положил полироль на место и быстро пошел к двери.  
– Ш-шлак, Саунд, – удалось упасть на него, удерживая почти у выхода. Но только заглянув в почти багровую вместо золота оптику, Джазз понял владеющие телепатом чувства. И хрипло расхохотался, продолжая прижимать десептикона. – Ржа, я не...  
По фейсплейту Джаззу прилетело стремительно и очень больно. Второй удар — под капот, заставивший его откатиться в сторону. Но диверсант уже сам понимал, что повел себя как идиот, и не мешал разъяренному кассетнику покинуть кварту. Проходя мимо расслабленного Рикошета, Саундвейв кинул резкий приказ своей кассете и забрал сложенную форму.   
– Эй! Ржа, что творишь?! – Рикошет помчался следом, потом тормознул в нерешительности, оглянулся на соседнюю комнату, где лежал брат. Помялся на месте. Рванул сначала выяснить, что случилось. Джазз сидел на полу и оценивающе подкидывал в руке куб сверхзаряженного.  
– Чо за шлак, куда он пошел, а, Джаззи? Чего ты?  
– Я идиот, – очень задумчиво сообщил диверсант, – свали, или и тебе прилетит.  
– Ржа, Джаззи! – Брат хлопнулся рядом, мрачно зарычал от удара в плечо и отнял куб, – что ты сказал? Что случилось? Ржа, он кота забрал!  
– Налить. И верни... – Джазз потянулся и взял себе еще один куб. – Я напьюсь. Шлак, я идиот, зачем я это ляпнул?..  
– Че ты сказал? – перспектива остаться без Рэйведжа не радовала Рикошета ни клик.  
– Ржу я сказал, – Джазз устало дернулся, как от удара, – глупость, ржа тупая, убиться... – Он вздохнул и невнятно врезал по наплечнику Рикошету.  
– Тиха, – диверсант прекрасно умел улавливать, когда его сильному и волевому брату нужна была помощь. Редко, но нужна была. – Тиха, Джаззи, никуда он не денется, вернется, да. – Рикошет держал руку на белом плече.  
– Шлака он вернется... – Джазз хлопнул куб, разлив четверть, и свернулся, – ржавые прошивки... Ща прежние запущу и пристрелю его наболт.  
– Ненада, – брат его погладил и прижался сверху, обнимая. – Те ж хуже и будет.  
Джазз злобно въехал ему локтем в брюшные пластины, но больше не сопротивлялся, затих устало. Он не мог не заметить — раньше брат свернулся бы скулящим комком, зеркаля эмоции, а сейчас — находил в себе какие-то крохи для поддержки. Коны хорошо влияют. А-а, ржа это все... В шлак их всех! И Саунда в шлак... И совесть, так некстати проснувшуюся вместе со старыми протоколами — тоже в шлак.

Саундвейв сидел у себя в личной кварте, бессмысленно уперевшись визором в стену. Он не выходил на связь, не общался, сбрасывал вызовы даже от паникующих кассет. Устал... Неожиданный удар вышиб из колеи, из всякого понимания реальности, из всех норм, из всех понятий. Он никогда не думал... То есть он знал, прекрасно знал, кто такие Джазз с Рикошетом и чем они знамениты, и сколько Искр погасили. И всегда гнал прочь от себя это осознание. И вот теперь Джазз так подло ударил в самую больную точку.  
Он — предатель? Нет. Он — преступник? вроде нет... Ох, ржа, все смазалось, перепуталось так, а от напоминания Саунд вдруг остро, приступом возненавидел себя. И не придумал ничего лучше чем сбежать от Джазза. Шлак, за это он ненавидел себя еще сильнее. Ярость и бессильная ненависть клубились в искре, застилая окружающий мир омерзительной пеленой. Саунд тихо, жалобно застонал.  
Кассеты недоуменно переписывались — это чувствовалось в общем поле. Рэйведж, видно, что-то объяснял запертому так же Рамблу. А что их держать... но и выпускать не хотелось пока. С ними как-то казалось спокойней. Никто их не обидит, никто не тронет, пока они в деке. Саунд погладил прозрачную поверхность с инсигнией. Красный знак. Знак десептиконов. Тех, кто сражается за мир... Шлак, как же ему плохо сейчас.  
Наконец, он ответил на вызов Рэйведжа.  
"Мастерр, выпусти!" — страдальчески попросил кассет, – "что случилось? Рраскаж хоть..."  
"Ничего не случилось. Так." — Саундвейв медленно выпустил кассеты, сразу же встревоженно его облепившие.  
– Ничего не случилось, – повторил он уже вслух. – Не думайте об этом, это мои проблемы.  
– Что-то же случилось! – Рэйведж сменил форму на робомод и обнял мастера, – что? Мы бы помогли... если рразрешишь..  
Он нервно мигал линзами, и еще куда-то слал запрос... Рикошету, конечно.  
– Нет, не стоит, не вмешивайтесь, – он пригладил острые белые аудиодатчики. Запретить Рэйведжу разговаривать с Рикошетом? А чем это поможет?  
Саунд решительно тряхнул шлемом и улегся на платформу. Идти и заниматься делами он был не в состоянии. Кассеты его точно не бросят. Даже занятые своими делами... Через двадцать кликов примчался Лазербик, прямо с облета территорий, и тоже грохнулся на плечо, без вопросов — просто в стремлении помочь. Маленькие верные друзья. Саундвейв пригладил острые крылья и погасил оптику. Думать он сейчас тоже не в состоянии, слишком болезненным оказался удар всего от нескольких слов, врезавшихся прямо в искру.  
– Мастерр, отдохни, – тихое урчание Рэйведжа действительно чуть помогало.  
Свернуться вот... свернуться комком, не шевелясь, и так замереть. Надо бы работать — но это потом. Все потом. потерпит. Не война же... Саундейв подавился коротким вздохом. Уж лучше бы война, там не могло быть подобных проблем. Связист решительно отдал системам команду на переход в оффлайн.

"Ррикошет, что за рржа?!"  
"Я ваще не в курсе. Джаззи рычит и говорить что типа идиот, зачем ляпнул. Чо ляпнул — не говорит. Ты там че?"  
"Да норрм вроде... мастерру погано, выррубился", – Рэйведж погладил ладонью, перешел в четырехлапую форму и свернулся на плече, – "я с ним сижу, пррости".  
"Ага, а я с Джаззи. Попробую выяснить, чо он ляпнул. Заскочи ко мне завтра, а?" — Рикошет скинул слегка похабную облизывающуюся мордочку.  
"Рржа ты... заскочу".

– Саундвейв, я же вижу неладное, – Мегатрон устало коснулся плеча телепата и сразу убрал руку, – что случилось? Ты на дезактив похож.  
– Ничего не случилось, – упорно повторил связист, но золотой визор смотрел только в пол. Поднять оптику на лидера Саунд оказался не в состоянии. И выносить молчание — тоже. – Я... Мы просто разорвали связь с Джаззом.  
– Это я заметил. Он тоже похож на дезактив. Я спрашиваю — почему? – Лидер все же снова, чуть поколебавшись, положил ладонь на синее плечо. Саунд как-то говорил ему, что эмоции лидера успокаивают его.  
– Это из-за него, – буркнул кассетник, еще ниже опуская шлем и даже вжимая его в плечи. Воспроизвести ту убийственную реплику Джазза оказалось нестерпимо стыдно даже перед Мегатроном.  
На плечо легла вторая ладонь.  
– Может, что-то можно исправить? – Мегатрон смотрел чуть в сторону. Его-то слова не брали — выхода нет.  
– Я не могу, – Саундвейв тихо пискнул и попытался собраться. Не у него же одного такая ситуация, а по сравнению с Праймом Джазз даже почти не убийца. Но... Оптроникс этого не делал, не убивал, он ничего не помнит. И... Кассетник окончательно запутался и просто скинул Мегатрону запись.  
Лидер молчал кликов сто, не убирая ладонь. Саундвейв его не читал, но все равно поймал отголосок эмоций — шок, злость.  
– Понимаю, – вздохнул Мегатрон наконец, – пошли. Тебе надо заправиться, а мне — подумать.  
Связист кивнул, следуя за ним в небольшую десептиконскую заправочную. Он улавливал отголоски напряженной линии связи между Мегатроном и Праймом, но старательно игнорировал, чтобы не подслушивать. Мегатрон так и касался его плеча — предоставлял убежище, будто покрывало изолетика, своего покоя. На памяти Саундвейва этот глубокий внутренний покой бывал разрушен считанные разы. Как уж тут не завидовать.  
Связь прекратилась, и лидер чуть качнул шлемом, приподнимая крылья.  
– Совесть, значит... Саунд, я не могу тебе приказывать в личных отношениях, но я прошу тебя подумать еще раз. Пожалуйста. Я не люблю Джазза, пожалуй, даже сильнее, чем других автоботов, и все равно попрошу тебя подумать еще раз.  
– Босс... Он-то совесть вырубал, но я от нее никуда не девался, – Саундвейв устало переставлял ноги, не чувствуя себя вообще уже никак, – мне и так пришлось ее отложить, чтобы не помнить. Не думать об этом все время..  
– Это тяжело. Очень. Я знаю, – Мегатрон помрачнел и прижал Саунда к себе на несколько кликов. – Возможно даже тяжелее, чем я думаю. – Он усадил связиста за стол и вернулся через пару кликов с двумя большими кубами, – держи, заправься.  
– Ржаво мне, – Саундвейв глотнул энергон и скривился, – отстрани меня, а? Хоть на пару циклов. Я своих оставлю, помогут, и Бластер вроде делом занят... – Он поежился, и нехорошим дергало даже не-телепата Мегатрона.  
– Отстранить от дел я тебя могу без проблем, но, Саундвейв, я не хочу, чтобы ты отключал себе эмоциональные блоки из-за этой проблемы. Она никуда не денется. – Мегатрон покрутил куб и неожиданно признался, – я могу говорить себе, что делаю это для блага Кибертрона, но ложью это быть не перестает. Я делаю все для себя. Не смогу убить Оптимуса.  
– Ты и в стазис его запихнуть не смог, – вздохнул Саунд понимающе, – вот не телепат ли ты, а? – Он даже криво улыбнулся, – как догадался про блоки?  
– Логически, – Мегатрон тепло улыбнулся, – не надо, Саунд, ты нужен нам такой, как ты есть.   
Кассетник снова уперся взглядом в стол. Шлак, он до последнего оттягивал, надеялся, что ему никогда не придется вспоминать об этой моральной проблеме. Сам ее глушил.  
– В конце концов, да, – Мегатрон сел рядом, потягивая куб и смотря в сторону, – да, ему надо дать в фейсплейт. За общий идиотизм. Но война кончилась, и надо обнулить счета. Иначе никак.  
– Иначе никак, – эхом отозвался Саундвейв. Помолчал, удивляясь внезапному облегчению. Ш-шлак, ему действительно нужен был именно такой совет, разрешающий жить дальше и позволить себе эти отношения.  
Ладонь снова легла на плечо, позволив на клик скрыться в чужом покое.  
– В конце концов, скоро большое Искрение. Мне нужны все руки, – Мегатрон улыбнулся куда-то в пустоту.  
– Да.  
Искрение, спарклинги, реконструкция комплекса Всеискры, на которой пропадали конструктиконы и протектоботы. Много дел... Саундвейв встряхнулся.   
– Я подожду, пока он придет извиняться и врежу по фейсплейту.  
– Правильно, – Мегатрон коротко прижал его за плечи, – только посиди пока тут. Я разберусь с Оптимусом и снова твой собеседник.  
Саунд кивнул, едва заметно сжимаясь. Он не хотел бы, чтобы Джазз пришел мириться по приказу, совсем не хотел. Расшалившееся воображение подкинуло сцену так же сидящих Оптимуса и диверсанта, с утешением последнего, и вспыхнувший огоньками кассетник попытался ее стереть из памяти. Мегатрон хоть не делал вид, что хочет оторвать ему шлем. С Оптимуса сталось бы. Ржа.  
Саунд слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая, как испуганно пискнул застуканный недавно Рэйведж. А Рикошет попытался закрыть кона от мрачного мастера, зарычав и прикрывая его обеими руками. Саундвейв тогда только отвернулся и ушел, бросив Рэйведжу по связи "я не сержусь". И все равно, кажется, испортил им встречу. А может, нет. Кто знает. Он действительно не сердился — в конце концов, Рэйведж не выглядел ни обиженным, ни страдающим.  
Как и недавно вернувшийся Рамбл, который в любой свободный клик убегал к Голдбагу, возвращаясь слегка помятый, но довольный. Френзи рассказал, что близнец иногда почти решается пожить какое-то время у автобота.  
Сам Френзи это не одобрял и брата утаскивал. Забавно... хотя, если верить промелькнувшим эмоциям у Рамбла, у него не полихексовский синдром, с ним правда хорошо обращались в плену. Редкость. Голдбага Оптимус принял обратно и вроде бы даже не особенно загружал, если Саунд все правильно помнит.  
Мегатрон передернул крыльями, и связист встрепенулся:  
– Что там?.. Ну то есть, вы поговорили?  
– Да, мы поговорили, – Мегатрон никак не изменился в лице, но телепат уловил тень облегчения и странного тепла в его энергополе, – отдыхай пока. Джазз на дальних рубежах, почти в Хеликсе.  
– Что он там делает? – Не удержался Саундвейв.  
– Оптимус услал. И, кажется, врезал за неподчинение. Так, для проформы, – Мегатрон поднял ладонь успокаивая рванувшего было связиста. – Вернется, тогда и поговорите.  
– Да. Я действительно посижу. Спасибо, – Саудвейв стиснул почти полный куб, вздрогнул резко, усилием воли заставляя себя сидеть. Извиняться не ему. Да, Джазз приедет и извинится, и эти извинения можно будет принять.

Через четыре цикла изрядно нервничающий Саундвейв поймал к коридоре Рикошета. Припертый к стенке разъяренным связистом, диверсант даже испуганно пискнул в первый клик.  
– Где Джазз? – Саундвейв стискул кулаки, но не мог не заметить — диверсант испугался, по-настоящему! Ржа какая-то.  
– Так он это, – Рикошет попытался отодвинуться от него вдоль стены, – еще не вернулся. Хеликс, Вос, еще че-то тама. Ш-шлак, Саунд, не дави на проц. Я те же ничо не сделал!  
Саундвейв сам не знал, что на него нашло в тот клик, когда он придавил диверсанта сильнее.  
– Только убивал моих, – золотой визор злобно засверкал, – устраивал теракты. Ничего, ржа!  
– Война была! – Рикошет вывернулся и встал прямо, сам сжимая кулаки, – ржа, я не Джаззи, мне налить на всех этих дезактивов! Было и прошло.  
Но держался он на расстоянии. Саундвейв скрипнул вокалайзером – и заткнулся. Еще раз скрипнул.   
– Ты прав. Прости, – он отвернулся и, в прыжке меняя форму, улетел по коридору.

– Ржа... – Рикошет провентилировал системы, успокаивая перестроившиеся было к бою протоколы. – "Шлак, Джаззи, ты еще долго? Тут твой телепат психует".  
Поток злобного мата в ответ, с поминанием Праймаса и Оптимуса, пришлось выслушивать почти полджоора. Рикошет уже и делами успел позаниматься, и завалиться, а Джазз все ругался, отчаянно, злобно и беспомощно. Ни разу не повторившись.  
"Ну это..." — вклинился наконец Рикошет, – "тебя искал. Мож не сразу прибьет".  
"Я Прайма прибью за такие поручения," — устало предрек Джазз, исчерпав запасы ругательств. – "Отбой. Приеду как смогу".

Вернулся Джазз только еще через шесть циклов, со сбоящим видеозахватом от усталости. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы добраться до их с братом кварты, где он и рухнул на пол прямо у двери, пропадая в глубокий, почти стазисный оффлайн. Рикошет придет, подберет — мелькнула злая-издевательская мысль.  
Но онлайн он вышел, не засекая сигнатур брата. Только... Только совершенно отчетливый сигнал Саундвейва. Джазз шевельнулся было, пальцы связиста соскользнули, угодив прямо в глубокую пробоину на броне, с рваными краями. Автобот зашипел от боли, не сдержавшись.  
– Тихо, – Саунд выдавил на пальцы еще немного регенгеля. – Куда тебя на этот раз занесло?  
– Не твое дело, – Джазз опять не успел себя поймать за вокалайзер. Сменившаяся прошивка еще подсбаивала, мешая ему контролировать себя.  
– Мое, – возразил кассетник. – Я тебя тут ждал, когда ты упал, весь в ржавчине и окалине. Так куда тебя занесло?  
– Да там... гнездо скреплетов, – очень неохотно ответил диверсант, пытаясь взять корпус под контроль. Серво болели и сбоили.  
– Лежи, – ладони прижали за здоровые части брони, – я уже вызвал медиков, но они заняты. Подлатал немного, – он сохранял максимально иддиферентный тон, но ладони подрагивали.  
– Само затянется, – упорно буркнул Джаз, все еще пытаясь привстать. Манипуляторы отказывали раз за разом и он падал обратно, не поднявшись даже на метр. Еще попытка, и он рухнул неподвижно, утыкаясь фейсплетом в светлую броню. Докатался. Энергон кончился. Саундвейв недолго посидел так, потом снова начал медленно, мерно растирать восстановитель по броне.  
– Я думал, ты хочешь поговорить, – его голос звучал так же отстранено, – я не буду торопиться с выводами.  
– Ну я хотел... извиниться, – выдавил из себя Джазз. Он не так готовился говорить. Да шлак, с этим Праймовым поручением он вообще еще ничего не успел придумать, только что надо чего-нибудь Саунду привезти. Подарок лежал в заклинившем сабспейсе. Ни подарить, ни шевельнуться толком...  
– Я слушаю, – Саундвейв медленно двигал ладонями, растирая броню, – внимательно слушаю.  
– Не знаю, как бы сказать, – Джазз сипло фыркнул, поерзав, пытаясь хотя бы не так откровенно вжиматься в кона фейсплейтом. Этих знакомых полей не хватало до голодного писка. – Прости, что ляпнул, Саунд.  
Резануло — фальшиво сказал, плохо. Но сейчас и не поправить.  
– Вот так просто? – Саундвейв остановил движение, потом продолжил, – не хочешь еще чего-нибудь добавить, Джазз?  
– Ты мне нужен, – диверсант хмыкнул, – все из меня хочешь вытащить? Плохо без тебя, шлаково плохо и больно. А извиняться я никогда не умел, даже с оригинальной прошивкой.  
– Так эта — неоригинальная? – Саундвейв заполировывал царапины, – просто интересно, сколько раз ты ее менял. И — зачем. Потом расскажешь, – он выдернул быстрым движением что-то, рвануло уколом боли.  
– Менял — три раза, считая этот. Но мне ее еще кучу раз корректировали. Сначала под брата, потом для работы, потом много чего было, – он снова вздрогнул от одного резкого рывка. Иглы позастревали в броне, похоже. Системы попискивали, прося энергона.  
– Заправлять пока не буду, – Саунд, наверное, услышал его голод, – пусть врачи решат. У тебя разворочены магистрали. Разве что немного... – Он замер в сомнении.  
– Да ладно, не сдохну, – Джазз потерся об него носовым конусом и затих, впитывая поля. – Бывало и похуже. А че там разворочено? Я не чувствую.  
– И не надо такое чувствовать, – признал Саунд, прикрывая прореху в его боку ладонью.  
Потом погладил, коротко прижавшись к шлему. Откуда-то достал куб и осторожно вскрыл сам, только после этого вливая в губы — осторожно, боясь пролить. Джазз жадно глотал, и на отнимаемые от губ две трети куба зарычал, дернувшись.  
– Тихо, – Саунд его прижал, – сейчас подключится нейросеть, и ты почувствуешь все повреждения. Если после этого сможешь пить — отдам остальное.  
Диверсант не стал спорить. Боль, уже начавшая разливаться по нейросети, не очень-то способствовала коммуникации. С его новой прошивкой так и вовсе... Джазз приготовился терпеть нечто невыносимое — но часть боли будто... Уходила? Ослабевала — это уж точно. Теперь он наконец почувствовал, о каких разорванных магистралях говорил Саунд, и тихо подвыл. Кассетник закрыл поврежденное место ладонью, тихо урча и склоняясь ниже.  
Забирал боль? Точно... Золотистый визор оказался прямо напротив оптики, и Саундвейв обнял. Не просто так — а для увеличения площади касания. Напрямую забирать сигналы с нейросети... О ржа, он ас. Нет, не забирал — гасил. Джазз ошарашенно пискнул, почти не стыдясь изумления и восторга. Вот такого он никогда не видел и даже не слышал о подобном. Ш-шлаак, Саунд, да ты гений!  
Громкую мысль телепат наверняка услышал, оптика у него за визором коротко вспыхнула – и боли как будто не осталось. Она ощущалась отдельно от корпуса — как при выпадении в стазис, но Джазз ощущал себя все лучше. И сразу же потянулся целоваться, заставляя серво работать через повреждения. Кассетник, отловивший сигнал, прижал его к платформе, убирая маску.  
– Мне советовали дать тебе в фейсплейт и простить... Наверно, первое я отложу на попозже.  
– Босс наверно, – Джазз улыбался, – мне он предлагал надеть ошейник и наручники и приползти с нейрохлыстом в зубах под дверь, ржа.  
– Я подожду исполнения, – Саундвейв говорил через внешние вокалайзеры, не отрываясь от губ, – но это рекомендация Мегатрона. И я ей последую. Когда ты не развалишься от удара.  
– А я найду хороший ошейник... – сдавленно хрипнул диверсант, – врезать можешь и сейчас, не развалюсь.  
– Ничего, я подожду. – Саундвейв прижал его посильнее, оглаживая броню. И спустя пару кликов дернулся от нахлынувших образов. – Не смей лезть с интерфейсом, – он притушил визор, – я чувствую, ты об этом думаешь. Не смей! Сначала починка!.  
– Немного тисканья не повредит, – Джазз почти вывернул себе руку в судороге, но сумел обхватить Саунда за шлем и притиснуть ближе. Снова поцеловать, ломая сопротивление телепата сплошным потоком восторга, обожания и неприличных образов. Напрямую, мощно, думая обо всем, что мелькало раньше, с ощутимым усилием. Заставить его у стола, накрыв корпусом, чтоб капот к капоту... Изловить в мойке, без визора, открытого и беззащитного... Прижать у стены, за которой совещание, заставить орать мысленно, изо всех сил сдерживаясь...  
– Джазз! Стой! Тебе нельзя! Сейчас... – Связист заорал, пытаясь выдернуться из крепкого объятия и вспыхивающих в сознании до предела ярких картин. – Нельзя же... дезактив...  
– Я выдержу, – Джазз расхохотался, заставляя его сесть себе на бедра, – давай, – вспышки-образы, один за другим, мощные, прочувствованные, реальные.  
– Нет, нельзя! – Саунд вцепился в изломанную броню до короткого хрипа, но давление Джазз не ослаблял, просто вынуждая системы телепата отвечать. Хотя, кажется, он нащупал способ отказать. – Нет! Только если я сверху! – Джазз откажется, он не...  
– Йе, давай, и с твоими манипуляторами.  
– Ржа, я тебя сломаю! – Саунд коротко сгорбился под новым потоком образов — теперь с инверсией роли. О да, он хотел бы, хотел бы так — схватить, прижать к стене.. Ох шлак, он же кон, не бот... И с ошейником, вот так — тоже... И манипуляторами в корпус, еще раз... Ржа, Джазз слишком хорошо его знал, вытаскивая самые яркие идеи и так живо воспроизводя их в сознании. Саунд поймал себя на торопливом отжимании брони и глухо застонал. И так, пропихнуть в приемные пути два манипулятора сразу, забить их глубоко, до хруста, чтобы Джазз, забывшись, орал и вырывался из рук... Ох...  
– Если я тебя сломаю, я тебя не прощу, – проскрипел Саундвейв, сдаваясь и выпуская хищно блеснувшие гибкие манипуляторы. – Убирай это... Потом покажешь, а сейчас — просто интерфейс.  
Джазз застонал, когда первый манипулятор огладил ему щеку. Ох, врачей ждет веселое зрелище... Он еще немного поконцентрировался на образе едва не разрываемых приемных мембран, дрожащих и растянутых от оголовков, отпустил образ. Хватит. Саунда он уже завел до яростной пульсации полей и дрожи пальцев.  
Паховая броня расщелкнулась сама, и от вдвинувшейся сразу же скрутки Джазз хрипло вскрикнул. Саундвейв торопился, действительно боялся его сломать. Манипуляторы выщелкнулись, поднимаясь на клик вокруг – и заскользили по изломанной бело-синей броне, едва касаясь щербин, но потирая швы трансформации. Джазз с удовольствием подставлялся бы под эти прикосновения, но корпус не слушался. Получалось только хрипло стонать, запрокинув голову. Ловить губами касающийся оголовок манипулятора. Касающийся — и тут же ускользающий. А если поймать, дернуть током, то между дентопластин окажутся тончайшие щупы. Саунд перевозбудился и уже не контролировал раскрытие ксено-конечностей.  
Вот теперь — засунуть в ворох щупов глоссу, щедро сливая с нее искры, чуть покусывая не до конца разошедшиеся лепестки оголовка. Саунд яростно взвыл, и клик спустя манипулятор оказался уже у Джазза во рту, растопырив щупы во все стороны. Это подключение ощущалось таким изысканным извращением, что проц плавился. Тончайшие щупы формировали штекеры, подключаясь ко всем разъемам вплоть до кольца закрытого сейчас топливоповода, а остальные проходились по стыкам, то дело приоткрываясь, запуская внутрь щуп-другой, пытаясь продавиться внутрь, найти путь во внутренние системы, отчего топливовод поджимался без желания Джазза, а сам автобот захлебывался стоном. Саунд уже сам постанывал, чуть покачиваясь и ловя откаты.  
Не сломать, не сломать... Изо всех сил сдерживая себя, Саунд только позволил себе скользнуть манипулятором под спину, по дверцам, и под капот, по открытым там схемам. Все остальное он, боясь своей реакции, делал руками — гладил, готовил, разжимал клинящую броню. Пытался как можно быстрее довести Джазза до перезагрузки и ничего не сломать. Ш-шлак, только бы его не сломать. Автобот быстро выходил на загруз, словив еще один гибкий манипулятор в резервный порт.  
Ощущение невыносимого тройного кайфа забивало все болезненные сигналы, и Джазз судорожно взвыл. Будто сразу с тремя, и все трое — Саундвейв, ох ржа! Он раскинулся, выдвигая Искру для соединения, прямо перед оптику пискнувшему кассетнику. Шла-ак, этого Саунд не хотел, но не принять тоже не мог. Едва удержавшись, чтобы не засунуть щупы манипуляторов Джаззу прямо в ложемент Искры, Саунд начал выдвигать свою.  
Клик, два... Контакт — самый глубокий из возможных. Джазз замолчал, прокусив губу до энергоновой течи. Только сжимался сильнее, пытаясь вбиться в Саундвейва. Оффлайн накрыл его полной темнотой, утаскивая в перезагрузку, перешедшую в стазис.

Онлайн Джазза вывел Фарма, очень неодобрительно поджимающий крылья.  
– Я понимаю, когда так развлекаются автоботы. С пленниками, – подчеркнул Фарма строго, – а не коны, Саунд, ржа тебя заешь, что ты творишь!  
– Я его заставил, – тихо хихикнул Джазз, и тут же застонал в голос, – шла-ак, Фарма, а ты что творишь! Ты же медик.  
– Автоботский медик, – джет поставил на место смещенную пластину, – ржа, я иногда начинаю думать, что Рэтчет вовсе не был психом, когда вас всех так чинил.  
– Не издевайся, пожалуйста, – Саундвейв не хотел шевелиться и даже втягивать манипуляторы, которые Фарма осматривал с подозрением, – ржа, я устал. Он жить будет или сейчас в офф?  
– Он конечно скоро отправится в офф, но коптить это небо еще будет, – медик цапнул Саундвейва за манипулятор, убирая в сторону и открывая на Джаззе броню. – Тебя что, жевали?! Прямо изнутри?!  
– Скрэплеты, – ответил Саундвейв первым, прикрыв Джаззу фейсплейт, – а ты лежи, шлак автоботский. Его пожевали скрэплеты. В гнездо влез.  
– Не влез, а упал. – поправил Джазз. Несмотря на впрыснутые в системы обезболивающие, болело все.  
– Как доехал-то? – пробормотал Фарма, копаясь в повреждения. – И как вообще трансформироваться мог...  
– Так что ему коннект — мелочи. Я бы еще спросил, шлака без Рикошета. Ведь со спины напали, – Саундвейв потянулся с удовольствием, медленно втягивая манипуляторы на место.  
– Ри занят, – Джазз хрипнул, опять начиная проваливаться в оффлайн, – шлак, Саунд, не уходи.  
– Не ухожу, – согласился кассетник, мягко поглаживая острые антеннки на шлеме.

***

Корпус Трион доверил менять только Хуку, так что пришлось немного подождать, когда медик освободится. Ферст Эйд попал под наказание за интриги в отсутствие Оптимуса, и работать был неспособен. Кто-то рассказывал, мол, этот садист — глава автоботов — просто раздавил медику руку, как прессом. Трион не вдавался в подробности. Все равно десептиконские медики казались ему... спокойнее.  
К сожалению, полностью избегать Оптимуса не представлялось возможным. И сейчас, пока Хук и Трион тихо обсуждали возможную альтформу, на центральной платформе Фарма копался в плечевом блоке Прайма.  
– ...если хотите сохранить размер корпуса, то с альформой получаются проблемы, – насупился Хук, – для такого небольшого размера...  
– Флешка, – перебил его Оптимус. – Или самокат! Точно, самокат на маленьких колесиках! Или...  
– Прайм! Прекращайте дергаться, – не выдержал Фарма, – а то без плечевого шарнира останетесь.  
"Мне кажется, его лучше оперировать в оффлайне", – Фарма остался невозмутим на вид, и от столь же невозмутимого Хука получил эмотикон сдавленного хихиканья. Чинить Оптимуса всегда было очень сложно — он постоянно куда-то рвался, хотел действовать, и, не имея такой возможности — говорил без остановки. Вот и сейчас, поерзав несколько кликов, снова дернулся прокомментировать решение Триона по корпусу.  
– Я думаю, – Хук вздохнул негромко, и особенно ощутимо перекрутил сустав в пальцах, – что я смогу сделать бронированную форму в рамках заданного роста. Но все же уточню.  
– Мне бы очень хотелось сохранить размер корпуса, – Трион дождался кивка медика и встал с платформы.  
Фарма тихо шипел, что еще одна попытка шевелиться, и Оптимус в медблоке будет получать блокираторы даже для закрытия царапин. Прайм фыркал и обещал оторвать шлем, но без особой злобности.  
– Но это будет снайперская или разведывательная форма, – продолжил Хук, – с минимальной общепринятой защитой. Буквально на уровне кассет.  
– Я не против, – все что угодно, лишь бы прямо сейчас уйти, пока Оптимус не переключился на него. Трион терпеть не мог разговаривать с Праймом, особенно после его возвращения. Хорошо хоть к его фракции не было претензий — они не выходили из подчинения. Даже наоборот... Трион скривился незаметно. Он делал все, чтобы не подставить своих, даже шлакова Протеуса, которому на месте не сиделось. Ржа заешь! Надо уже как-нибудь прижать неугомонных советников, а ведь скоро прибудут остальные. И им тоже придется искать дело.  
Он поспешно покинул медблок, жестом подозвав Зетсу.  
– В спаркариум. Данные от Шоквейва забрал?  
– Да, все окей, большое Искрение через сотню циклов максимум. Ну, мы ничего не успеваем, – Зетса повел крыльями, и на клик коснулся золотистой брони наплечника, – сат, вы точно хотите быть таким же...небольшим?  
– Да. Иначе я не смогу использовать тебя как транспорт, – Трион с удовольствием ткнул джета в кокпит, наблюдая, как он вспыхивает радостью. Зетса обожал возить сата и чувствовать себя незаменимым.  
– Но в мой отсек входит даже автобот, ну, не из самых крупных, – продолжил Зетса, легонько проводя по острым граням шлема, – а я все равно буду больше.  
– Меня устраивает, – Трион решительно мотнул шлемом. – Все потом. В спаркариум, Октан ждет.  
Работать со спарками было куда приятнее, чем с советниками или автоботами. Восемнадцать буйных и любопытных меха не оставляли возможности думать и чем-либо еще. Зетса тихо вздохнул, и продолжил о новостях — кто кому крыло надломил, кто линзу разбил, кто из мелких кого недолюбливает. Про заговорщиков-джетов, которые ненадолго вернулись от Рамджета на осмотр и проверку систем, он приберег на потом.  
– Надо их расселять, – Трион тоскливо мотнул шлемом. – Шлак, я думал, у них не будет разногласий в таком-то возрасте!  
– Ну, они очень самостоятельные, – они уже подошли к летному выходу, и Зетса трансформировался, приглашающе открывая кабину.  
– К тому же уже уверенно делятся на фракции, – добавил Зетса, – названия не выговаривают, но в знак и на себя ткнуть могут. И, что хуже, по этому поводу могут подраться. Мы наблюдаем рождение двух видов трансформерской расы, как говорит Октан.  
– Плохо. Когда станут взрослыми и сильными — будут воевать, – Трион сгорбился устало. – Прайма им показать бы, да нельзя — Искры еще слабые.  
– А его не каждый из наших выдерживает, – дополнил Зетса. Помолчал, и смущенно хмыкнул, – может, и не будут воевать. До интерфейса они еще мелковаты, но вчера отыгрывали такую комедию...  
– Расскажи, – заинтересовался Трион почти против воли. Кроме наблюдения за развитием спарклингов по данным от Зетсы и Октана, и курированием новых помещений под будущее Искрение, у него ни на что не хватало времени.  
– Эйд тут забирал мелких, Дирджа и второго, как его там, из триады Рамджета, – Зетса хмыкнул, – они уже почти под апгрейд, там нейросеть полноценная уже, немного дорастут только. Так вот, они поймали мелких ботов, которые кона пинали, того, ксеноморфа. Шлак, да его-то как зовут, – джет выругался коротко, – но там тоже триплексы здоровые, так просто не наваляешь. Так эти мелкие устроили полноценную засаду по всем правилам военного времени, и чуть не утопили ботов в масле.  
– И кто их такому научил? – риторически вопросил Трион, давя смех. Не выдержал и расхохотался. – Нет, с этим нужно что-то делать, а то они у нас все передерутся.  
– Они уже, – Зетса хмыкнул, – но представляешь, заманить двух здоровых триплексов к системе фильтрации масла Всеискры! Там же меня утопить можно! Поэтому следом эти идиоты триплексов спасали. Хорошо там Телетраан наблюдает, как устал хохотать — позвал на помощь.  
– Вот сволочь! – Трион тоже не мог удержаться и не хохотать, – а теперь что? Дерутся?  
– Неа, – Зетса заложил вираж к спаркариуму, – теперь эти триплексы мелкого — да как же его? – тискают в свою очередь. Кажется, они прониклись.  
– Мелкие еще, – авторитетно заметил Трион. – Взрослые их самих бы притопили. Но ладно, хоть какой-то выход они нашли сами.  
– Ага, – они уже шли на посадку. Зетса поколебался, но все же спросил, приглушив вокалайзеры, – сат, вы опять с ними на два-три цикла? Вас не трогать?  
– Да нет. Присоединяйся, тебе полезно.  
Трион был настолько уверен в полной безопасности полета, что даже не понял, в чем дело. Почему мирно летящий Зетса вдруг замолчал и клюнул носом, как-то поперхнувшись движком. Ткнул было по панели управления, чтобы не забывался, и только тогда ощутил неладное.  
– Зетса?! Что случилось?  
– Не м-могу... – проскрипел джет, – ловушка...  
Трион повернулся, пытаясь оценить обстановку. Нишлака неясно. Тихо пискнув, Зетса свалился в оффлайн — он и эти-то клики наверняка едва продержался. Ловушка — но чья, для кого?! Ладно, с этим можно и подождать, а вот то что они сейчас падают прямо в развалины — подождать не может! Шлак, ручное управление... ручное управление сработало не сразу, и критичные несколько кликов Трион пытался приспособиться к чужим управляющим контурам. Не успел.  
Его швырнуло прямо в открытую зону, и Зетса наверняка заорал бы, если мог. Еще несколько ударов мотали легкий корпус Триона по всему отсеку, больно ушибая о скрипящие и стонущие стенки. Пропахав брюхом что-то, Зетса наконец кувыркнулся и замер, только замыкающая проводка заставляла подергиваться его корпус.  
– Шлак, – Трион почти вслепую нашарил аварийное открывание кабины и выпал наружу. Истерический писк Зетсы он проигнорировал. И зря, что понял только когда почти по колено погрузился в ржавые и острые обломки, в кислотной пыли. Ноги мгновенно свело, серво заломило, и от падения в эту пыль спас только подставленный вовремя трап. Трион рухнул обратно, внутрь джета.  
– С-с-сат, н-н-не н-н-на... – Зетса едва собирал слова в осмысленные предложения, сражаясь с вокалайзером.  
– Я уже понял, – Трион беспомощно застонал, пытаясь блокировать боль и отвратительное ощущение ломающихся под собственным весом шарниров. – Ш-шлак, тут активная ржа... О шлак.  
– Помощь.. Вызо... Вызови п-п-помощь, – Зетса дернулся и как-то страшно просел. Крошились стойки шасси, кончики крыльев, а у Триона уже ноги по самые бедра стали откровенно ломким.  
– Уже. Вот ведь, – он погладил кабину изнутри, – над нами будут смеяться... попались в старую ловушку. Ладно, пусть смеются, лишь бы вытащили.  
Первым откликнулся Октан, только уточнивший их координаты.  
"Трион", – Зетса не мог уже говорить. У него площадь поражения включала весь корпус, и струйки ржи проникали уже в кабину по углам и от входа, – "сат. Не забудь меня, если не выберусь".  
"Даже не думай!" — Трион дернулся, – "Вот только попробуй тут дезактивироваться, идиот! Я с тобой еще не рассчитался за твои извращения. Не смей".  
"Я постараюсь, Трион", – Зетса как-то особенно невыносимо заскрипел, и Трион заерзал. Где же носит спасателей, шлаковых болтов!  
"Так," — врезался в его мысли голос Октана, – "я так вижу, вы по кончики крыльев в активной рже. Не дергайтесь, ща сначала залью стабилизаторами, потом — вытаскивать".  
"Быстрее уже!" — Трион дернулся и с ужасом уставился а рассыпающиеся ржавой трухой ноги. Рыжие дорожки ползли все выше, и, кажется, все быстрее. Значит... ох, ржа, где у Зетсы Искра в этой форме?!  
"Тихо, не пищи. Вытащу".  
Еще несколько кликов спустя на них обрушился целый водопад искрящейся зеленоватой жижи, под которой ржа сначала притормаживала, потом вовсе останавливалась и чернела. Зетса коротко всхлипнул и погас. На клик показалось — дезактив... но нет, вроде простой оффлайн.  
"Я еще не протащил летучек, – Октан передал данные, уже садясь рядом, – "но, наверное, перетащу обоих сам. Двигаться можете?"  
"Уже нет". – Трион критически осмотрел то, что осталось от его корпуса. К счастью, синтезированный Октаном состав обладал еще и обезбаливающим действием, блокируя сигналы, но вот восстановить подвижность ног Триону не грозило. – "Простите, ничего не могу".  
"Так, а партнер в оффе", – Октан мрачно пофыркал, топая снаружи по угасшей рже, – "я сейчас его подберу, потрясет немного. Не пугайся".  
"Я не пугаюсь," — Трион попытался устроиться поудобнее, насколько это возможно. Вот и выбрал корпус придирчиво. Вот и подождал, пока Хук освободится. Теперь или лежать несколько циклов в медблоке, или Прайм прикажет быстро менять и обратно — работать. Халявщиков и лентяев Оптимус не терпел.   
Первый же рывок сорвал его с опоры, заставив пролететься по закрытому отсеку Зетсы. Шлак, он офф, и не выходит... подгрызала тревога, и стоило решать быстро. Прайм мог бы выдать ему форму танка из чистой вредности.  
Сам Трион же предпочел бы что-нибудь без колес, крыльев, траков и гусениц... Стационарное орудие? Или на антигравах? Хотя антигравов он тут вроде ни на ком и не видел. Ладно, это пусть решит Фарма или Хук, кто там будет его перебирать. Главное, успеть им сообщить требования.  
"Только небольшой корпус", – прохрипел он в теряющуюся связь. Обезболивание кончалось, и боль даже не воспринималась почти — била просто напрямую, выбивая сознание напрочь. Трион только успел понадеяться, что Зетсу еще смогут починить, перед оффлайном.

– Вам страшно повезло, Трион, что Прайм не добрался до вас первым, – в голосе обычно невозмутимого Хука проскальзывал явный смех. – Он так сожалел, что ему не дали лично утвердить проект вашего корпуса.  
– Он его н... – вокалайзер сбился, и Трион не сразу восстановил контроль, – н-не утвердл? Что у меня за крпс?   
Он попытался просканировать и обнаружил блок — ржа ржавая! Он чувствовал только собственный шлем.  
– Нет еще никакого корпуса, не дергайтесь. Есть возможность выбрать, – Хук выдал ему пакет данных с возможными модификациями. – Я отметил, что с чем сочетается, через два джоора зайду и будем делать. Зетса ваш уже летает, – опередил он последний вопрос.  
"Шлака он летает, а не тут сидит?" — возмутился Трион, и сам хмыкнул. Так, танк — удалить, джет — тоже... удалить? Хм, летать рядом с Зетсой... Пока оставляем. Все колесные формы однозначно вычеркнуть. Осмотрев оставшееся, Трион поскучнел. Но месить грязь и ржу не хотелось настолько, что разум сам тянулся к полетным формам.  
Небольшой разведчик, что-то странное и довольно бронированное... только помета "летун" предполагала, что этот танк должен держаться в воздухе. О шлак, Трион так не хотел быть тяжелым и бронированным. Он наслаждался собственной хрупкостью и возможность лежать, пока более крупный партнер его полирует. Впрочем, эскиз ему глянулся. И силовые параметры обещали неплохие. И стрельбу мог бы развести качественно... "И вытянуть Зетсу" — эту мысль Трион коротко обрубил. Где прохлаждается его шлаков партнер, интересно.  
Пусть придет и си... А с другой стороны — пусть шляется. Будет сюрприз. И непременно связать и сконнектить. Если бы было чем, Трион бы радостно заерзал от такой мысли, а тут он всего лишь выбрал модель слегка потяжелее первоначально приглянувшейся. Немного — но достаточно. И Зетса останется транспортным средством, и теперь они будут равны в силе. Достаточно равны. Трион хмыкнул беззвучно, пересылая выбор Хуку — "Этот".  
"Ок".  
Ну вот теперь можно и расслабиться и подождать, очнувшись уже в новом корпусе. Трион остатками сознания вызвал каталог интерфейс-игрушек и погрузился в планирование мести.

– ...сат, вам слышно? – голос Зетсы располагался будто в бесконечно удаленной точке.  
А вот держали его явно вполне физически и близко. Интересный эффект. Трион попытался активировать вокалайзеры — не получилось. Все системы включались в установленном порядке.  
– Руки убери, – кажется Хук, – не держи его и не сбивай, пусть сам включится.  
Ощущение касания мгновенно исчезло. Шарков послушный Зетса.  
Трион даже толком отсканировать себя не мог — половина систем оказывалась недоступна — сканер глючил. Это раздражало.  
Впрочем, наконец подгрузился сканер, потом нейросеть, давая ощущение нереально тяжелого корпуса. Впрочем, эти наводки, знакомые еще по предыдущим сменам корпусов. Это пройдет. Тяжесть раздражала, но была вроде как терпимой. Трион пошевелился — и наводки ощутимо ослабли. Теперь он казался невыносимо легким.  
Оптика. Он хотел оптику. Но первым все равно включился вокалайзер и Трион выдал нестерпимо высокий писк.  
– Сат! – Зетса снова его сжал.  
– Не трогай, – Хук дернул, видно, джета, и Зетса убрал руки. Ржа. Наконец-то включился мутный, ненастроенный обзор — пришлось ждать калибровку.  
– Сказано же тебе, – продолжал ворчать Хук, – не трогать его, пока сам не включится. А то опять придется чинить. Просто сиди уже, а? Или выгоню.  
– Сижу, сижу, – Зетса страдальчески скривился — видеозахват это наконец показал, – сат, ну вы как? Корпус красивый, новый.  
Трион попытался ответить, но вокалайзер снова выдал только страдальческий писк. Зетса скривился еще сильнее.  
– Хук?  
– Да все нормально! – рявкнул разъяренный медик.  
Несколько кликов царила тишина — Трион копался с настройками вокалайзера, потом — калибровал видеозахват, тестируя его на Зетсе.  
– Ржа, – Трион выругался и понял, что переусердствовал — от баса джет шарахнулся.  
– Сат, а можно... ваш обычный голос? – слегка робко попросил джет.  
– Сейчас, – буркнул Трион, продолжая копаться. А вот оно, наконец-то, – так лучше?  
– Да, – Зетса дернулся ближе и опасливо покосился на Хука.  
– Терь можно, – Хук неодобрительно заворчал, но кивнул, – сильно не тискай. Сломаешь.  
Джет схватил Триона за руку и тот сдавленно вскрикнул, отбирая манипулятор.  
– Шлак, потерпи! Дай мне хотя бы чувствительность сенсоров настроить.  
– Прости, – Зетса шарахнулся и убрал руки, все еще в пятнах — активная ржа не дала ему пока толком восстановить краску. Чтобы точно уж не вцепиться в сата, он обеими руками взялся за собственные крылья и как-то сгорбился на соседней платформе. Небольшой все же, и крылья так забавно торчат.  
Небольшой... Трион нервно полез в пропорции корпуса. Сколько-сколько он весит? Почти две тонны?! О шлак... Он же не хотел быть сильно крупнее. Попытка сравнения корпусов его успокоила — он все еще может летать с Зетсой пассажиром, только нужно сложить крылья. Да и сам может летать. Сможет... Странное ощущение окутало Искру. Зетса любил летать — обожал, проводил в полете все свободное время. Интересно, будет ли так же? Или Зетса просто увлекающийся идиот?  
– Сат?  
– Подожди... – Трион все еще не проверил системы до конца, гоняя тесты по три-четыре раза. Хук поглядывал с явным одобрением. Медик терпеть не мог, когда пациенты со свежесмененным корпусом вскакивали и сразу бежали драться. Он вспомнил Оптимуса и страдальчески поморщился.  
– Так, – Трион поднялся наконец, еще с трудом управляя серво, – корпус нормальный. Буду осваивать. Врачебные рекомендации какие?  
– Аккуратнее. И не летать шарки знают где. У Октана возьмите уже карту чистых территорий, оба. Ну и энергон теперь нужен специальный, для полетных форм. – Хук улыбнулся.  
Трион задумчиво помахал руками, проверяя, как работают шарниры.  
– Все ок, – решил он, наконец, – коннектиться можно?  
Медик глянул неодобрительно и пожал плечами:  
– Если не автоботскими способами — то можно. Ну вы вроде не маньяки.   
– Я буду очень, очень осторожен, – уверил Трион, и глянул на телохранителя по-новому — хищно и с интересом. Джет едва не выронил куб. Дернулся, заерзал, выше вздергивая острые крылья. Нет, он несомненно помнил угрозу сата его прижать и сконнектить, но все равно такой взгляд вызывал сладкую дрожь Искры. И тянуло странным по личной связи.  
– Ладно, – Хук торопливо закруглился, – так, все. Разбирайтесь дальше без меня, – он махнул рукой и быстро вышел, явно не желая наблюдать продолжение.  
А Зетса медленно опустил крылья, и прогнул немного спину. Хорошо, что это их дворцовая кварта. Трион прошелся, забирая из небольшого запертого хранилища некоторые предметы, и повернулся к телохранителю.  
– Руки, – Трион улыбнулся, с удовольствием отмечая пробежавшую по корпусу Зетсы слабую дрожь.  
– Убрал, – джет демонстративно убрал их за спину, чуть изогнулся, подрагивая кончиками крыльев, – ты... Тебе хорошо, сат?  
– Не убрать, – Трион улыбнулся еще более хищно, – давай сюда руки. Я же обещал отыграться.  
Джет помедлил, но руки протянул, почти не удивившись защелкнувшимся на запястьях тонким блокираторам. И вздрогнул всем корпусом, тихонько урча и вздрагивая тонким вырезанными крыльями.  
– Са-ат...  
– Что? – Корпус действительно оказался куда удобнее и куда сильнее, так что Трион без особых усилий опрокинул джета на платформу и прикрепил наручники к удобному креплению. Шлак, у этих автоботов все платформы с такими креплениями...  
– Я еще с нарезкой, – Зетса судорожно сжал ноги, как будто боялся, но фонил отчаянно, коротко прогибаясь от взглядов даже, не от касаний.  
– Отлично. Ты мне тоже нарезку сорвал, как здесь говорят.  
Первое же прикосновение заставило джета застонать, сильнее, до хруста, прогибаясь в талии и оттопыривая бампер.  
– В этом корпусе не-ет... – Зетса дернул крыльями, прикусывая губу, дернулся, невыносимо выгибаясь. Может, сопротивляйся он... Нет, Трион бы не удержался. А так... Он несколько кликов даже сомневался, использовать ли игрушки, удерживая извивающегося джета. Полюбовался дергающимися крыльями и решительно схватил одно из них, поглаживая узкие швы.  
– С-аа-ат! – Зетса дернулся в наручниках и умоляюще заскулил, коротко дрожа от ласки, – только не... мстите, ладно?  
– Разумеется я буду мстить, – Трион выгнул крыло на себя, забираясь пальцами в его крепление, и решительно сел на джета, удерживая его на месте. Чужое возбуждение било по процу, как сильнозаряженный. Даже лучше.  
Все воспринималось иначе — полнее, глубже. Датчики в старом корпусе Триона изрядно устарели и даже ти-ког не спасала, теперь же он будто снова покинул Всеискру. Первый раз ощущал чужие поля так рядом, близко-близко. Первый раз прижимал уже пискнувшего и попробовавшего раздвинуть ногу джета к платформе.  
– Терпи, – Трион улыбнулся, и с удовольствием выслушал долгий стон, – терпи, – он впихнул в приоткрывшуюся щель паховой брони один из предметов — длинный квазиорганический щуп с нескольким утолщениями.  
Зетса вздрогнул, но Трион сразу же плотно уселся на его бедренную секцию, заставив пискнувшего джета свести бедра и так держать. После чего подмигнул удивленно расширившейся синей оптике и включил щуп на полную активность. Оо-ох ржа, этот вопль звучал просто потрясающе — вибрации пробрали его аж до кончиков крыльев. Игрушка судорожно извивалась, рандомно присасываясь к портам и сбрасывая ток, и Зетса взвывал от каждого разряда.  
– Сат! – Джет снова вздернулся всем корпусом, едва не сбросив Триона, и задергал скованные над головой руки, – сат, п-пожалуйста! Хва-а...  
Новый разряд выбил ему вокалайзер в белый шум, Зетса отчаянно протек, вскидывая бедренную секцию и скуля. Теперь он просил позой, излучением — безумно и мощно. Еще немного — Трион сжал бьющийся корпус — еще чуть-чуть, и можно будет продолжить. Правда под напором генерируемого скулящим джетом излучения думать становилось все труднее. А если пошевелить щуп... О да, Зетса запрокинулся и сбросился вхолостую, перейдя с крика на машинный писк.   
– Сат, са-ат! – он задергался.  
Для еще не разнуленных систем подобная стимуляция оказалась на грани пытки, так что дергался джет изо всех сил, пытаясь любым способом умолить Триона перейти к коннекту. О шлак... он же так дезактивируется... Щуп дернулся еще раз, и затих — Трион выключил его, перед тем, как потянуть наружу. Зетса снова заскулил, растопыривая крылья шире и тяжело ими вибрируя. Он даже не знал, что его корпус способен на такое. От первого же прикосновения пальцами к портам джет снова сбросился, глухо вскрикнув.  
– Я тебя не принуждаю, – Трион хрипло рассмеялся, – можешь отказаться.  
Джет только шлемом замотал — отказаться? Выше его сил. Терпеть — тоже. Даже процессорный блок отказывал, заставляя его терять осознание происходящего от невыносимых, шлаково мощных сигналов.  
– Тогда попроси, – щуп выскользнул до конца, и горячие контактные пластинки дергались без отдачи, – проси.   
Трион провел по скрутке джампера, подрагивающей от портиворечивых команд.  
– Сат, пожалуйста... – Он дернулся, до предела выгибая корпус. – Пожалуйста... Я хочу. Мне... мне уже н-нужно...  
– Еще проси, неубедительно, – Трион с удовольствием потер подтекающие мембраны, снимая первые блоки.  
– Трион! – Зетса выгнулся снова в ломающем пике загруза, – я п-перего-рю-оу... ну!  
Он расставился так широко, как только мог, беспомощно чувствуя, как раздвигается грудная броня.  
– Теперь ты пон-нимаешь, как я себя чувствовал, – у Триона уже тоже слегка срывался вокалайзер, и скрутка выдвинулась помимо осознанного решения. – Ш-шлак, Зетса, у меня еще... так много... идей... Ржа, придется их отложить!  
– Сат, потом, – Зетсу колотило, но на клик он почти смог себя контролировать, – п-потом, все п-по... оох!  
Триона невероятно заводило, насколько его новый корпус оказался мощным. Прижать шлакову телохрану открытый ложемент Искры — и никакой болтовни, потому что слов или мыслей у Зетсы уже не осталось — только бьющийся корпус, воющий на машинной ноте от прикосновения к самой нежной детали. Он даже подключения джампера не ощутил.  
Трион досадливо думал клик, что переборщил — пока его не накрыл откат такой силы, что в загруз вышибло уже его. Потрясенно ругнувшись, Трион дал разряд — и запрокинулся от мощнейшего отката. Никаких шансов на долгий коннект — он просто не выдержит. И что гораздо важнее — не выдержит Зетса, просто перегорит, если пытаться... Еще один откат заставил Триона завыть и прижать джета сильнее, удерживая. В ш-шлак... Искру...  
Грудная броня легко разъехалась, открывая собственную Искру — достаточно долго, чтобы Зетса снова заскулил и задергался — и замер от контакта оболочек. Эта бесконечность слияния, невыносимая и невозможная. Как и мягкий, теплый оффлайн.

Первой мыслью включившегося Триона было, что любые переделки корпуса и изменения концепции расы стоили возможности сливать Искры. Любая плата этого стоила. Зетса тихонько застонал, приходя в себя — он перегрелся, под конец сбросил охладитель, и теперь весь оказался замаслен.  
Под грудной пластиной ощущалось тепло — скорее воспоминание о слиянии, чем собственно остаточные ощущения. Невероятное, неописуемое ощущение.  
– Неплохо, – Трион отключил наручники и слегка перелег, чтобы было удобнее.   
– Ох да... – Джет привычно попытался накрыть легкого партнера обеими ладонями, так что врезался в немаленькие крылья руками с явным удивлением.  
– Лежи, – Трион его легонько стукнул по кокпиту, – не дергайся. Дай подумать.  
Все получалось подозрительно хорошо. Место в правительстве, пусть и при абсолютной власти Прайма, верный телохранитель, подчиненные даже...  
– Конечно, – Зетса с урчанием в него втерся, прижимая к себе обеими руками. – Не мешаю.  
Слишком хорошо, особенно если добавить к этому все растущую активность Всеискры и предстоящее Искрение. Минус — Кибертрон, весь Кибертрон и почти все его население.  
Значит, Искрение будет не одно... Трион страдальчески пискнул в дроновом коде, и Зетса обеспокоенно завозился. Если Всеискра ударными темпами восстановит довоенную численность, выжившие просто утонут в спарклингах. Ржа! Трион отстыковался от джета, проведя пальцами по крыльям тихонько урчащего Зетсы.  
Большое Искрение, да. Очень большое. Все еще есть опасность, что они не справятся. Возможно... возникшую идею он попытался выкинуть из проца. Это же безумие — предложить Прайму попросить Всеискру немного отложить появление Искр и дать им время подготовиться.  
Для начала, его не послушает Прайм. Трион хмыкнул и накрыл ладонями крыло Зетсы. Красивый, ш-шлак... Приятно будет сконнектить еще раз. Или два. Или пять. Или десять... Он прижался ближе к совершенно счастливому джету, принудительно выбрасывая из головы и Прайма, и Искрение, и даже Всеискру.  
– Тебе придется учить меня летать.  
– Я сам-то не очень умею, – смутился Зетса, – тебе лучше к Первой триаде. Старскриму и его братьям — вот они круто летают. Мне противоракетные маневры показывали, а я в стену впилился и сломал крыло.  
– Нет. Меня будешь учить ты, не хочу обращаться к десептиконам. – Трион дернул его током по основанию крыла, улыбнувшись на слабый стон.  
– Но я... Да, сат, я буду учить.  
Ладонь Триона двигалась медленно — но очень ощутимо.  
– Мм... Там датчи...ков много... – Зетса напряженно выгнулся.  
– Много? Каких? – Трион шлаково улыбался, исследуя пальцами сложное примыкание крыла к корпусу. А вот кажется стык трансформации. Или шов...Он потер его, сильно удивившись писку джета.  
– Больно! Сильно очень! – Зетса заерзал и начал складывать крыло. Раньше его конструкция не вызывала такого острого интереса — но она ощутимо отличалась от корпуса Триона, и он задумчиво сравнивал свою скан-карту и пойманные сигналы откликов.  
– Тогда слабее, – он перешел к легкому поглаживанию, тронул крыло. – Разверни, дай посмотреть.  
– Сат, вас ведь не интересовал мой корпус? – Зетса поежился, но начал медленно разворачивать тонкую плоскость.  
– А теперь интересует, – Трион обвел выемку в крыле и услышал сорванный глубокий стон, – тебе приятно?  
– Д-да, очень. И коннекта хочется. – Джет громко заурчал, дернув крылом. Сам он почти не двигался, только держался за Триона обеими руками.  
Еще немного поводив по выемке крыла, Трион медленно опустился и попробовал метал глоссой. Масса новых анализаторов давала ощущения, которые с трудом удавалось расшифровать. Зетса изо всех сил удерживался от идиотского вопроса "Вкусно?", который так и норовил проскочить в вокалайзеры. На подобное сат наверняка обидится. О шлак, но до чего же приятно.  
Глосса проскальзывала по каждому датчику, по сенсорам давления, и короткие всхлипы уже превратились в полноценные стоны. Зетса откинулся на платформе, судорожно гоняя вент-циклы и еле оборвав просьбу.  
– Лежать. Не скулить. – Трион явно наслаждался происходящим, тщательно исследуя все попадающиеся ему сенсорные участки. Бедный послушный Зетса, уже ерзающий и приоткрывающий броню.  
Трион с легкой завистью понял, что его собственный корпус таким чувствительным и чутким не был. Зетса реагировал на мельчайшие перепады тока, и скорее боевиком в их двойке получался сам Трион. У них и альтформы отличались. При всех меньших размерах Триона, он оказался лучше бронированным. Тонкие, широкие и уязвимые крылья Зетсы предполагали, что одного повреждения ему придется выйти из боя. Хм...  
Легонько сжав крыло, Трион добился высокого отчаянного стона, и занялся теперь открытой уже приемной системой. Их явно стыковали одного под другого... Приятно.  
– Ну сат, пожалуйста! – не выдержал уже джет, вздрагивая и снова начиная вибрировать крыльями. Фонил он отчаянно, ярко.  
– Терпи, – Трион прижал его резко, на клик сжав пальцы на пластинках почти до боли, – терпи!  
– Не могу-у, – Зетса подвыл, вскидываясь в судороге и дергаясь вперед.  
Новый корпус позволил Триону перехватить его за плечо, вжимая обратно в платформу.  
– Терпи!  
– Ну са-ааат! – Зетсу снова выгибало в судорогах, и от сомкнувшихся на запястьях кольцах блокираторов он беспомощно завыл, – са-ааат!  
– Кричишь? – Трион сам уже урчал и наклонялся ближе, поддразнивая партнера касаниями, – мне нравится.  
Приемная система сжималась вокруг пальцев резким рывками, Зетса страдальчески и страстно вскрикивал на каждый рывок.  
– Ржа, я не мо-ооо-оо...  
– Значит ты перезагрузишься так, без джампера. Ну или сбросишься. – Трион провернул руку, нашаривая датчики, и джет заорал, вскидывая ноги.   
– За что?! – Зетса уже захныкал, когда пальцы придавили бусинки сенсорных датчиков в самой глубине. Его трясло всем корпусом, – з-зза...  
– За редкое издевательство по отношению ко мне... – Больше не сдерживаясь, Трион развернул бьющегося джета к себе, начиная подключаться джампером. "Шлак, опять не выяснил где у него заправочный шлюз," — мелькнуло в проце. С трудом остановив себя, он отстранился — и в награду услышал отчаянный разочарованный стон. Зетса уже был близок к холостому сбросу.  
– П-пожалуйста, мне уже больно, – простонал он отчаянно.  
Трион сдавленно выругался — слишком чувствительный, Зетса не давал ему как следует изучить корпус. Ладно, потом.  
Он окончательно отвлекся – и на клик не понял, что нащупал. Горловина заправочного шлюза, чуть дальше приемного порта. Как удобно. Зетса замер, тяжело пытаясь охладиться.  
– Подними броню и включи вентиляцию на максимум, – посоветовал Трион, аккуратно вскрывая топливный шлюз. – Сейчас я тебя заправлю... или наоборот.  
Коротко всхлипнув, Зетса растопырил крылья и поднял все подвижные пластинки, как приказали. Он опасался это делать раньше — потому что Трион с восторгом обнаружил под ним выходы сенсоров и контактные площадки.  
– Вы меня так сожжете, сат, – простонал он, когда Трион зачарованно потянулся к ним пальцами. – пожалуйста, дайте хотя бы подключение... или я перегорю от откатов.  
Оценив, какие усилия пришлось затратить раздразненному до истерики Зетсе на такую фразу, Трион одним движением вбился на место и позволил скрутке разойтись, занимая разъемы. От первого же отката у него засбоили серво, и Трион едва не упал на телохрана, ткнувшись фейсплейтом ему в кокпит. Ш-шлак, слишком... Надолго растянуть коннект его не хватит. Есть риск перегореть самому, дурацкий будет дезактив — от безумного кайфа... Ржа! Зетса извивался так, что едва не выдергивал провода из гнезд.  
Если бы не блокираторы на его запястьях, они давно бы уже слетели с платформы. Джет снова вскрикнул, выдавая еще волну откатов, и Трион глухо завыл от удовольствия.  
На этот раз офф наступил раньше, чем открылась грудная броня — яркий, острый, горячий и короткий.  
– Зетса, – онлайн его вытряхнул требовательный голос Триона, – ты слишком чувствительный. Кто ставил тебе ти-ког?  
"Кому руки оторвать?", – подразумевалось в его интонациях.  
– Всеискра, – пискнул джет.  
Трион для острастки выдал ему легкую пощечину.  
– Кто? Имя. Будешь покрывать — крылья отломаю.  
– Правда, Всеискра. Я тогда... – Он прервался на клик от остро нахлынувших воспоминаний и даже посерел. Трион смотрел внимательно. – Я тогда по твоему приказу пытался, ну, дезактивироваться, и меня занесло в комплекс Всеискры. Но она не приняла меня.  
– Ты зашел прямо в ее ближний зал? – Трион не отрывал взгляда, и телохран почувствовал себя остро-неуютно. Будто снова выгоняли.  
– Я помню только, как зашел на мостик и пошел, – признался он, – потом был свет, и, кажется, вопрос — зачем? А потом только уже помню как коны меня увозили из комплекса и говорили, что в моих системах есть ти-ког.  
Трион яростно фыркнул и сжал ему крылья так, что стало больно.  
– Не смей так больше делать. Никогда.  
– Д-да, – Зетса не стал упоминать, что действовал тогда по приказу Триона. Сат не вспоминал о том приказе до этого цикла, и джета все устраивало. – Сат, ты злишься?  
– Займись настройками, – Трион махнул рукой, – я к Прайму. Если не вернусь — прибейся к десептиконам, они адекватнее.  
– Что? Сат! – Зетса дернулся, хватая Триона обеими руками, все еще скованными, – что значит — "не вернешься"? Сат!  
– Да успокойся ты, – Трион даже остановился в растерянности. Он отключил блокираторы и не стал отбиваться от попыток обнять, – ржа заешь, да шучу я. Попрошу кое-что у Прайма.  
– Ты так не шути, – голос у Зетсы все же сорвался, и несколько кликов он крепко прижимался к Триону, не давая шевелиться. Отпускал медленно и неохотно.  
– Сиди и настраивай корпус. Потом скан-карту отдашь, – Трион щелкнул его по антенне, – посмотрю, где тебя настроить можно.  
– Но... ты все-таки вернись, сат. – Зетса тяжело осел обратно на платформу.  
Трион не удержался подергать его за обе антенны, с короткой усмешкой.  
– Не бойся. Вернусь.


	38. Double

– Отложить Искрение? – Мегатрон едва не сел мимо платформы, – шлак, это вообще возможно? – Он схватился за крыло удивленного Старскрима.  
– Ну, Трион предполагает, что Всеискра может нас послушать, – Оптимус поболтал в воздухе кубом. – Завтра съезжу туда. Он прав — мы не готовы. Совсем.  
– Ни мы, ни медики, – кивнул Старскрим ошалело.  
– Если это реально, мы выиграем самый ценный ресурс, – Мегатрон кивнул, – но э... Мне казалось, ты не можешь говорить с Юникроном. По объективным причинам... я поеду с тобой.  
– Чего это я не могу? – обиделся Прайм. – Ржа, я могу все. Но ты по-любому со мной поедешь, я хочу еще в спаркариум завалиться.  
– Тебе разрешили? – Старскрим вздрогнул, явно представив последствия, – там еще только трое под апгрейд, а Хук уже зашивается. Не знаю, что с ним делать..  
– Клонировать! – он снова заржал, укладываясь поудобнее и кидая в Мегатрона широким куском изолетика. Первый раз они все трое сидели в покоях у Прайма, и Старскрим ощутимо чуть жался, недоуменно рассматривая окружающую роскошь. Мегатрон к ней привык и почти не замечал, обходясь тем же аскетичным набором, что и у себя. Изолетик он поймал, сложил и вернул метким броском.  
– Замотайся, – рыкнул Оптимус, снова толкнув в его сторону изолетик, – шлак, где ты кислотный дождь на крылья-то нашел?  
Мегатрон дернул крыльями, с этим действительно получилось... нехорошо. Старскрим виновато отвел взгляд. Он был настолько уверен, что Мегатрон видел грозовой фронт, идущий с Полихекса — а значит заведомо опасный — что даже не предупредил его лишний раз. Хорошо хоть лидер выбрался сам, не отключившись от боли.  
– Можно подумать, изолетик чем-то поможет, – буркнул он виновато.  
– Этот — поможет. Довоенный, айконский. Шлак, Мегатрон, или я тебя силой замотаю, – не выдержал Оптимус. – Смотреть не могу на тебя такого скукоженного.  
Активную краску сняло ливнем в клик, осталось только несколько бледно-серых слоев, и Мегатрон выглядел немного дезактивным. И правая линза под замену... Ржаво он выглядел, плохо. Главное, от срочного ремонта лидер десептиконов отказывался, уверял, что корпуса для спарклингов — куда более важная задача. Даже запретил Хуку и Фарме на него отвлекаться.  
В этот раз изолетик он принял, хотя и с ворчанием.  
Ферст Эйд запропал, работая с какими-то очередными потеряшками.  
– Оптимус, ты мне лучше скажи, кого там нашли в подземельях, – перевел Мегатрон тему со своего здоровья.  
– Тарна вашего с группой. Через пару циклов приедут, Эйд там лазает со своими, строят лифт в их Великий Провал, – Прайм фыркнул, – нормального пути там нет, шлак их разберет, как их Бластер вообще нашел.  
– Тарн?! – Мегатрон уронил изолетик, – он же давно дезактив! Они погибли в операции ворн десять назад, вся его группа!  
– Сходи расскажи им, что они все — киберзомби. Шлак, сиди, ща я тебя замотаю уже.  
Мегатрон не сопротивлялся, перекапывая архивы.  
– Нет, погодите... свидетельства только косвенные, могли действительно остаться актив, – неуверенно сказал Скрим, – а мы их даже не искали, вот ржа.  
– Сколько их? Все пятеро — вижу, а кто шестой? – Мегатрон просмотрел данные о находке, невнятные и неясные. Сидели в стазис-коконе, как его собрали — шлак знает, завалены были... Выводить — медики отправились, их же не выдернуть... Бластер засек сигнал о помощи на десептиконском шифре... Что он там делал, другой вопрос. Искал неприятностей на бампер, или мародерствовал, это же Бластер. Автоботского лучшего связиста Мегатрон терпеть не мог, и не понимал, почему Шоквейв с ним возится. Бластер его доставал и раздражал... Однако ж Шоквейв всегда славился своей добротой и мягкостью. Ржа ржавая, кто же шестой... Не из-за него ли пятерка в стазисе?  
Кто же может быть таким большим, таким светлым и таким побитым? Шлак, фейсплейта не видно вообще, да и изображение смазано.  
– Эй, ты долго там залипать собрался? – недобро поинтересовался Прайм.  
– Я хочу разобраться, не послали ли мы спасателей в праймасов выхлоп, – недовольно ответил Мегатрон, и открыл изображение в холо-виде, – Скрим, как думаешь, кто это? Не могу разобрать.  
– О, я знаю, но не скажу, – мигом сориентировался Оптимус. – Угадывайте!  
– Откуда знаешь?  
– Бластер его опознал и сказал. – Улыбка у Прайма была широкая и не предвещающая ничего хорошего.  
– Ржа заешь, Оптимус! – Мегатрон возмущенно вскинулся, но его остановил Старскрим, вмиг будто выцветший на порядок:  
– Я понял, кто это. Блэкшэдоу.  
– Блэкшэдоу? – Изумленно моргнул лидер, – не может быть, его же Прайм убил.  
– Но-но, не убивал я твоих десов, – расхохотался Оптимус, но в него только кинули еще раз изолетиком, чтобы не мешал.  
– Я видел его корпус, – пораженно согласился Старскрим, – в главном зале. Там, где сейчас пустые колонны... – Он отчаянно потер шлем, – Блэкшедоу не может быть актив!  
– Значит это только его корпус. Чего вы мучаетесь-то? – Оптимус категорически не желал видеть в вопросе актива незнакомого ему Блэкшэдоу проблемы. – Вытащит Эйд и посмотрим. Ржа, забавно, если он сразу по старой памяти протектоботов размажет.  
– Нишлака не забавно! – Старскрим взвился и яростно шагнул вперед, растопырив крылья, – у него не могло быть двух корпусов, понимаешь, нет?! Кто-то из них — подделка! И если он начнет размазывать, то ржа, всем будет плохо, он шестирежимник!  
– Ставлю на дворцовый, – автобот продолжал скалиться, – Он был подделкой. А насчет шестирежимника... я туда заскочу, может мне наконец будет с кем подраться.  
– Шлак, Прайм, – Мегатрон устало откинулся на платформу, – ты просто не помнишь, что устраивал. Если подделка была во дворце, то наша ударная пятерка — гении.  
– И чего в этом плохого? – Так и не понял Оптимус.  
Десептиконы переглянулись.  
– Да в целом — ничего. Просто... – Старскрим заколебался, – для них-то война еще продолжается, самые отвратительные ее ворны.  
– К тому же надо узнать, справились ли они сами. А то Тарн имел очень особое мнение о методах войны, – Мегатрон пожал плечами, – вроде глобального отравления запасов энергона. Так что ты зря смеешься, Оптимус. Они совсем несмешные бойцы.  
– Я радуюсь, – поправил тот, откидываясь на платформу и лениво потягивая коктейл из энергофора. – Может мне хоть спарринговый партнер нормальный попадется. Как же меня достали искусственные симуляции.  
Драться с Праймом, даже для тренировки, не желал никто.  
Мегатрон тоскливо поднял оптику к потолку.  
– Ну сколько ты еще будешь совершенствовать свои боевые навыки? Куда еще-то?  
– Я несовершен, – возмущенно фыркнул Оптимус, схватил все еще не отошедшего Старскрима за крыло, заламывая ничего не подозревавшего полклика назад джета в болевом захвате, – а если он справится?  
– С чем справится? – утомленно спросил Мегатрон, не выдав себя ни интонацией, ни даже вспышкой излучения, но мгновенно пнувший Прайма в колено. Клик спустя в захвате оказались уже острые черные антенны.  
– Ржа! – Оптимус замер, не шевеля шлемом, и отпустил джета, тут же отшатнувшегося в сторону, – вот! Я даже с тобой не могу справиться, – фыркнул он весело, – ослаб, – через клик он ударил в белую броню до скрежета сорванной краски, и одним движением вывернулся.  
В четыре руки фиксировать его оказалось гораздо удобнее, так что через несколько кликов потасовки Мегатрон и Старскрим в прямом смысле сидели на поверженном автоботе. Антенны опять оказались в плену белых пальцев.  
– Ты не особенно сопротивлялся, – Мегатрон улыбнулся, вскидывая ободранные, почти рыжие крылья, – поддался, шлак, да?  
– Нее-е-ет, только не это! Я совсем ослабел без нормальных дра-ак! – Оптимус иногда выдавал совершенно невозможные интонации. На этой фразе он даже умудрился не заржать.  
Мегатрон ткнул его в брюшные пластины, и подтащил Старскрима за крыло:  
– Смотри, вот так он выглядит, когда издевается и ленится, старый шлак.  
– Сам ты старый, – притворно обиделся Оптимус, – я еще молодой. Это вы тут старая ржа.  
Старскриму редко доводилось видеть Прайма в откровенно шутливом настроении. Он бы мог даже сказать, что еще и не доводилось.  
– Строго говоря, старше всех тут я, – Скрим широко улыбнулся, – а вот этот, – он ткнул Мегатрона — всех моложе. Я смотрел по записям, и не оглядывайся так удивленно!  
– Значит из тебя должен сыпаться песок. Или окалина, я плохо помню эту дурацкую легенду. Скрим, почему из тебя ничего не сыпется?  
– Этот извращенец собирает дурацкие легенды, – объяснил Мегатрон оторопевшему Скриму.  
– Вообще-то ржавчина, – Старскрим закрыл ладонью лицо, – но она сыплется с Мегатрона. Предлагаю поймать его, пока ничего не подозревает, и сообща намазать восстановителем, – на суровый взгляд лидера Старскрим невинно улыбнулся.  
– Боюсь, он уже что-то подозревает. Лучше его утопить в ванне с регенератором, – Оптимус скалил дентапласт. – У меня есть ванна, даже две.  
– Покажи! – Не выдержал джет.  
– Эй! Только посмей меня там еще раз сконнектить! – Мегатрон несильно отбивался, дергаясь в плотной хватке, – Скрим, предатель, отпусти!  
– Хорошо, – Прайм крепко прихватил десептикона за корпус, оставляя ноги Старскриму. – Мы вытащим тебя на бортик и сконнектим.

К их появлению в готовой ванне уже слабо бурлил восстановитель. Старскрим явно требовал по связи у Прайма данных, когда это он коннектил лидера в восстановителе, а тот только дразнил, не отдавая запись. Ругающегося Мегатрона они несли очень аккуратно, вежливо указывая друг другу, мол, рискуешь помять ему крыло, не сжимай так, ему же не удобно, и постоянно напоминая — с младшими по возрасту нужно обходиться бережно.  
– Ржавые оплавки! – взвыл Мегатрон на попытке потрепать его по крылу, – хватит!   
Прайм и Скрим переглянулись с автоботски-хитрыми ухмылками и, не сговариваясь, отпустили руки над бассейном. Мегатрон на половине очередной тирады захлебнулся восстановителем, и некоторое время откашливался, подергивая крыльями.  
– Ш-шлак! Довольны?  
– Вполне, – Оптимус тоже скользнул в ванну и стащил Старскрима за ногу.  
Восстановитель из бассейна оказался на полу, и Прайм заржал:  
– Телетраановы дроны подлечатся! Я этому шлаку все линзы выбью, если будет смотреть.  
Зоркий Старскрим заметил, как колыхнулась и исчезла неясная тень в углу.  
– Ржа! – Мегатрон едва не вылетел обратно и злобно фыркнул, когда здоровенная рука придавила его под поверхность восстановителя, – шлака вы творите, идиоты!  
– Скрим, и ты туда же! – посетовал за него Оптимус, пользуясь кликовой невозможностью десептикона говорить, – надо отвечать, – джет не успел дернуться, как отправился в восстановитель следом, окунулся по самые кончики крыльев и злобно забарахтался, пытаясь вылезти. Шлаков Прайм держал их обоих руками без особых усилий, и явственно наслаждался процессом.  
"Надо его тоже утопить," — предложил Старскрим лидеру. Им даже не пришлось координировать усилия — Оптимус как раз отвлекся на долю клика, и с яростным ревом рухнул, выплеснув пол-бассейна.  
– Оплавки! – Он вынырнул на клик и тут же оказался под обоими крылатыми мехами, – "отомщу!"  
"Дай я его придавлю!" — Джет с энтузиазмом полез на широкие фиолетовые плечи, едва не повизгивая от удовольствия. Утопить. Прокатиться на нем верхом. Шлак, Скрим давно так не смеялся. Мегатрон жизнерадостно плескался, опустив пятнистые крылья в раствор, пощипывающий все разъемы легкими наводками, и с удовольствием наблюдал эту ирреальную возню. Не думал даже такое увидеть.  
– Эй! – Оптимус наконец-то избавился от восстановителя во рту и попытался сбросить с себя джета, – свали! Нечего на мне ездить.  
– Самое то для тебя применение, – Скрим растопырил крылья в попытке удержаться.  
Мегатрон яростно дернулся, но от удара не ушел — Старскрим впилился коленями прямо в поврежденную грудную броню и откинулся на бортик. Иногда Оптимус и не думал рассчитывать силы.  
И теперь радостно хохотал над крылатым шипящим комом.  
– Нет, ты точно напрашиваешься, – прорычал Мегатрон, рывком до него дотягиваясь и от Искры приложив фиолетовый корпус о стену бассейна.  
В восстановителе он двигался медленнее, и не мог толком сопротивляться — Оптимус прижал его к дну, продержав там достаточно для перегрева и тишком взламывая паховую броню.  
"Ну уж нет, не в этот раз!" — удачный пинок в брюшную броню позволил на клик нейтрализовать Прайма, и коны объединили усилия.  
"Придавим и сконнектим?" — предложил Старскрим в азарте.  
"Принято", – Мегатрон схватился за антенны и дал такой разряд, что Оптимус ошалел уже не на клик, позволив себя хватать.  
"Только не в восстановителе," — предупредил Мегатрон, нашаривая на шлеме острые мелкие антеннки и подавая на них вибрацию, отчего автобот запрокинулся, только беспомощно хватая ртом воздух. – "Не стоит, поверь моему опыту".  
Старскрим забрался под приоткрытую брюшную броню длинными пальцами, и задумчиво покусывал шейный шланг. – "На бортике? Надо его завести, чтоб не брыкался".  
"А он уже почти и не брыкается."  
Оптимус мертвой хваткой обеими руками вцепился в оказавшийся ближе корпус Мегатрона и сопротивляться не мог, только вяло дергался, пытаясь вывернуться из-под крылатых корпусов. Старскрим уже полез ему и ниже, под паховую броню, и услышал короткое, слабое рычание. "Ты прав", – он кивнул и потянулся через плечо, за поцелуем, – "давай все равно заведем".  
Лидер кивнул, сосредотачиваясь на антеннах. Все же Старскрима Оптимус до сих пор предпочитал к ним не подпускать, Мегатрону разрешая все, что угодно: гладить, щипать, облизывать, колоть током... Но Скрим найдет, чем заняться, а пока можно было усилить воздействие на антенны, вызывая слабые стоны пополам с рычанием. В восстановителе всплыли пятна масла — и точной уверенности в том, кто из троих так завелся, Мегатрон не питал.  
Джет же с некоторым удивлением обнаружил чувствительность габаритных желтых огоньков на плечах Прайма. Рука соскользнула, задев их. Никогда бы не подумал. Увлекшись, он решил не обращаться к лидеру, а сам составить карту сенсорики этого корпуса — и теперь сжимал, щелкал током, поглаживал все выступы и впадины фиолетовой брони. Еще один короткий рык показал, что он на правильном пути, но все же большая часть мощного корпуса оказалась малочувствительна.  
"Надо его вытаскивать," — сбросил Скрим лидеру. Ему уже очень хотелось залезть под броню  
Мегатрон кивнул, и дернул за антенны вверх — чтобы алые линзы из мерцающе-мечтательного состояния мгновенно обрели привычную общую злобность.  
– На бортик, – скомандовал кон, – быстро.  
– Ща! Разбежался, – Оптимус двинул его в грудную броню, – сами вытаскивайте, ржа.  
– Ну ты и лентяй, – Старскрим даже задохнулся от возмущения, прищипывая автобота за мигнувшие габаритки.  
Мегатрон фыркнул и со скрипом серво поднял здоровенный и тяжеленный корпус тягача.  
– Тебе ж вредно! – Старскрим бросился помогать, и сам его прихватил.  
– Ничего, – лидер с нарочитым грохотом бросил оплавка на пол и рухнул на него сверху, – потяну одну активную ржу.  
Черные антенны снова оказались в захвате, и рычащему Оптимусу пришлось смириться с тисканьем. Старскрим сидел чуть в стороне, стараясь облапать и белый роскошный бампер, и черное плечо, пока Оптимус не заехал ему локтем в кокпит.  
– Пусти, я его покусаю, – оскорбленный джет потянулся к шейным кабелям автобота. Вскрикнул, когда уже его бампер подвергся беззастенчивому ощупыванию.  
Мегатрон задумчиво улегся на тяжелом корпусе, и поерзал, на клик прерывая ласку.  
– Нравится ведь.  
– Не останавливайся, – Оптимус прижал Старскрима ближе и подмигнул, – кто меня ваще грозился придавить и сконнектить, а? Щас сопротивляться буду.  
– Не будешь, тебе и так нравится, – с белых пальцев потекли легчайшие искорки.  
Оптимус заткнулся и прикусил губу — его приемные сегменты обладали немалой чувствительностью, и теперь, когда два партнера полезли туда вместе... Шлак! Он дернулся, выпуская джета и проскрежетав боевыми когтями по полу. О шлак! Он совсем забыл, как это остро-сильно бывает. Нейросеть дергало от непривычно мощных сигналов, и хотелось орать в голос.  
Он на клик отключил линзы — а когда включил, его партнеры уже увлеченно целовались, не отрывая рук от его корпуса. Потрясающее зрелище. И подставлялись под его руки, давая лапать два потрясающе-белых и гладких бампера одновременно. Мечта, ш-шлак. Оптимус требовательно рыкнул, начиная хотеть большего, чем пальцы в разгоряченных системах. Мегатрон мгновенно отозвался, отрываясь от Старскрима — хотя его чуть помутневшие синие линзы свинчивали шестеренки напрочь — и позволил скрутке развернуться на полную. Прайм дернулся от первых аккуратных подключений, рванулся ближе, подставляя плывущему Старскриму резервный порт. Он очень удобно лежал на боку, зная, что летучим формам приходится для такой же позы выворачивать себе крылья, и самодовольно урчал. Все ему, ему! Поклонение, привязанность... власть над партнерами.  
И тычок в грудные стекла от Мегатрона, чтобы не выделывался — тоже.  
– Шлака ли ты такой наглый, – шепот лидера десептиконов над подрагивающими антеннами, вернувшиеся на шлем белые пальцы. – Маньяк.  
– Заткнись и коннекти, – Оптимус широко осклабился, выгнулся чуть, позволив Старскриму втиснуться удобнее, и дернул ногами от разряда – согласованного, мощного.  
Да-а-а. Вот так он любил — помощнее, чтобы почти плавящие системы разряды диссонировали с нежными касаниями по антеннам. От такого у Оптимуса линзы теряли фокус. Он и сам любил так отшпарить, а уж когда мягкие партнеры драли его током в оба порта – о-о, оставалось только счастливо орать. Десептиконы втиснулись в него с обеих сторон, наращивая мощность под хриплые вскрики и яростный рев Прайма. Давно они не коннектились втроем, и от очередного разряда откликнулись матрица с Искрой, требуя слияния.  
Старскрим невероятно, до хруста, выгнулся, едва не ломая крыло, и все-таки смог дотянуться искрой до краешка сияния, ощутимого и жадного. Вспышки соединенных Искр шли одна за другой, накопленная матрицей энергия не давала сцепленным меха уйти в оффлайн так просто. Старскрим закричал, и дернулся раз, другой — проц требовал перезагрузки, а он мог только беспомощно стонать.  
"К-коснись..." — добрался до Мегатрона сильно сбоящий вызов от хрипящего вокалайзерами Оптимуса, – "Матр-рицу... разр..."  
"Что с-сделать?" — Мегатрон сам сбоил, и едва видел — яркий свет забивал все датчики, окуная в горячую сияющую пустоту.  
"Рукой. Матрицу... Ш-шлак," — Оптимус перешел на полуоформленные визуальные символы, а Старскрим мог только скулить, почти перегорая в попытке перезагрузиться. Мегатрон наощупь сунулся в открытую грудную броню. Пальцы обожгло, Оптимус надсадно застонал, дергаясь и дрожа, как в моторной лихорадке. Матрица... Вот она.  
Одного касания хватило, чтобы чудовищным откатом всех троих выбило в офф, безумный и невыразимый.

Мегатрон включился первым и болезненно застонал от веса рухнувших на него партнеров. Крылья отчаянно ныли — восстановитель не мог заменить настоящего лечения.  
– Поднимайтесь, ржа, – он ткнул тяжеленного Оптимуса в плечо.  
Алая оптика не отреагировала, и он с ругательствами задергался, пытаясь сдвинуть с себя этот груз. Даже отстыковаться получилось далеко не с первой попытки, шлаков автобот держал джампер как клещами. Замигал оптикой Старскрим.  
– Ржа, я думал, что все, дезактив, – простонал он невнятно, – круто как...   
– Круто... Вы мне сейчас крылья продавите, два шлака, – Мегатрон выругался и все же отстыковался, оборвав себе пару проводов, – Скрим, оттащи его, пожалуйста.  
Джет кивнул и потащил на себя тяжелый корпус, тоже с трудом отстыковываясь в процессе.  
– Он актив, но как-то странно ощущается, – он потер Оптимусу фейсплейт, но не добился реакции.  
– Если его сейчас придется реанимировать, я его убью, – несколько нелогично пообещал Мегатрон, встряхивая крыльями. – Попробовать подергать его током за антенны, или что там еще можно сделать?  
– Да пусть лежит, – Старскрим проверил жизненные функции, – оклемается, это из-за матрицы.  
Лидер десов кивнул. Из-за Матрицы. Очень многое Оптимус делал именно из-за Матрицы, установленной в его системы. В тот ремонт, когда Хук перебирал этот мощный корпус почти по винтику, даже он не смог тронуть Матрицу Праймаса, защищенную полем и оболочкой. Они все еще имели такое слабое представление, кто, или что, создало Матрицу. Праймас? Первые? Кто знает. Но вот так схватить рукой...  
– Я полетел, – Старскрим притерся к лидеру, поцеловал его медленно, мягко, – посмотрю, что там с командой Тарна.  
– Да. Поговори с ними. Главное — не дай им начать крушить автоботов, – Мегатрон бережно погладил его крылья.   
– Я знаю, – Старскрим еще на клик прижался и решительно покинул отсек.  
Мегатрон медленно поднялся. Шевелиться не хотелось, но требовалась заправка, окунуться в восстановитель стоило. Брала вина — раньше солдатам восстановителя не хватало... Но сейчас — можно. В Айконском дворце обнаружились огромные запасы и энергона, и восстановителя, и прочих материалов. Шлаков Телетраан был крайне запаслив. Ну и к тому же, если уж ванна и так заполнена...  
Мегатрон плюхнулся в щипучую жидкость, расслабляя крылья. Стоило потом зайти к врачу — кое-где кислота серъезно повредила нейросеть. Вообще, стоило наверно с самого начала пойти к Хуку и не усложнять...  
Он лежал в восстановителе почти джоор, пока не перестало щипать, и еще немного — просто так, потому что приятно.  
– Валяешься, – тяжелый голос вырвал его из блаженой дремы, и Мегатрон едва не выстрелил, полклика забыв, кто он и где.  
Оптимус критически осмотрел упирающееся ему в оптику дуло маленькой наручной пушки.  
– Хм, мне приятно видеть, что ты меня ценишь, – он скользнул в бассейн рядом, сверкнув клыками в короткой усмешке.  
– Очнулся, – Мегатрон убрал оружие обратно в паз, скрывая смущение, – напугал нас изрядно.  
– Ага, Матрица совсем... Ну, если бы у нее был проц, я бы сказал, что она слетела с проца. А так, шлак ее знает, что у нее там есть, – вопреки обыкновению, Оптимуз не лез ближе. Даже не прикасался к Мегатрону.  
Сам Мегатрон тоже не спешил касаться.  
– Что-нибудь болит? – уточнил он осторожно, – или пора к Юникрону?  
– Если я скажу, что кажется, пора к Праймасу, ты удивишься? – Прайм слегка неестественно расхохотался. – Не знаю, чего ей. Дергает, ш-шлак. И жжется. Как будто в Искру иголок насовали. То ледяных, то раскаленных.  
– Шлаково, – Мегатрон поднялся, тряхнул крыльями, сгоняя серебристые капли восстановителя, – я не знаю, что будет, если ты погибнешь.  
– Понятия не имею, – буркнул Оптимус, потирая неосознанно стекла на груди.– Я своих конечно воспитал, но ржа, это же ненадолго.  
– Дай я посмотрю, – попросил Мегатрон.  
– Ржа, не могу больше открыть! – Оптимус попробовал дать команду, не вышло, – ржавая ржа...  
– Не дергайся, – кон взял его за руки, – подожди. Давай попробуем сначала навестить Всеискру. Возможно, действительно требуется внеочередное слияние? Разрушить собственный корпус ты еще успеешь.  
Оптимус злобно фыркнул — и замер, когда Мегатрон приблизился еще, коснулся губами острой антенны, чуть загнутой вовнутрь.  
– Все будет отлично, – он сжал руки, – ты не сойдешь с ума.  
– Если сойду...  
– Нет, не сойдешь. И никаких обещаний насчет "убью" и прочей ерунды я давать не собираюсь. – Мегатрон еще раз его дернул, чуть сжимая. – Поехали.  
– Я не смогу трансформироваться, – добавил Оптимус со странной улыбкой, шевельнув пластинами. Нехорошей улыбкой.  
– Значит, Астро нас отвезет. Не хочу давать Омеге повод о чем-либо задуматься. Но если ты вдруг собрался оторвать мне шлем — поедешь в стазисе.  
– Вали в шлак! – Прайм резко вдарил по бортику, – в стазисе сам поедешь! – Он поднялся во весь рост, даже не подумав помочь партнеру, и возмущенно отряхнулся.  
– Тогда прекрати смотреть на меня как на добычу, – отрезал Мегатрон, с некоторым трудом выбираясь. – Астро ждет.  
В ответ он получил только мрачный рык, что Прайм еще только на шлаковых десептиконах не летал, но предпочел игнорировать. Мегатрон отвлекся, и дернулся, получив резкий хлопок по бамперу.  
– К тому же ты и есть моя добыча, – Прайм улыбнулся, и наклонился впритык, к шлему, прошептав тихо, – и моя награда.  
– Колесами шевели, – Мегатрон вернул шлепок, против воли начиная улыбаться. Он даже думать не хотел, что с ними со всеми будет, если этот шлаков оплавок погаснет. 

Комплекс Всеискры постепенно начал показываться на поверхности. Дроны неутомимо работали, восстанавливая все больше и больше. Даже Трион не мог нормально с ними объясниться, а старшие дроны Юникрона до сих пор не показались перед меха. Мегатрон некстати вспомнил, как несколько циклов Прайм рычал на Триона, требуя любым способом наладить коммуникацию. Не удалось. Дроны реагировали только на простейшие команды, да и те воспринимали через раз.  
Оптимус глухо выругался, схватившись за грудные стекла, и Мегатрон отвлекся от мыслей. К сожалению, помочь он ничем не мог, только поддерживать и молиться Юникрону, чтобы они не ошиблись. Если слияние не поможет, или вообще не активируется — придется вскрывать корпус и смотреть. Шлаково. Он обнял Оптимуса за плечи, перетерпев нецензурное рычание, заурчал в дроновом коде — успокоительно, мягко. К счастью, оставалось совсем недалеко идти. Теперь дроны не пускали кого попало в главные залы Всеискры, но их даже не пришлось просить — ворота разъехались и так. Оптимус еще раз глухо выругался.  
Прозрачная сфера Всеискры яростно светилась — необычно-ярко, сияние почти пережигало видеодатчики. Мегатрон прикрыл линзы ладонью, и ошалело свистнул — Оптимус уставился прямо в сияние, внезапно будто потеряв контроль над корпусом, сгорбив плечи, бессильно уронив руки...  
– Шлак, Оптимус... – пришлось отпустить и только смотреть, как он неверным шагом идет к Всеискре, пошатывается. Броня открывалась на этот раз медленно, и Мегатрон почти уже решился подойти к нему ближе, когда его цапнули за плечо.  
– Не. Стоит. – Совершенно незнакомого вида и конструкции меха внимательно разглядывал его несколькими окулярами. Старший дрон, понял с шоком лидер десептиконов. – Не. Мешай.  
– Что происходит? – Мегатрон остановился, только краем линзы нервно следя, как сияние поглощает мощную фигуру, оставляя лишь едва заметный силуэт-тень, – он исчезнет? Погибнет?  
– Нет. Всеискра примет обратно. Запертые искры. Запертые в матрице. – Дрон мигнул. – У вас была просьба? Излагайте.  
– Мы... – Мегатрон еще раз оглянулся на Прайма, – мы не готовы к большому искрению. Нет ресурсов, корпусов, некому будет обучать спарков...  
– Длительность подготовки? – Большой дрон снова остановил его — и Мегатрон понял, что шагает вперед, – длительность?  
– Два ворна, – рискнул тот.  
– Принято. Большое Искрение будет отложено на два-три ворна. Будет одно-два малых Искрения. Необходимость. – Дрон перевел оптику на Прайма. – Скоро. Сейчас.  
Мегатрон с легким ужасом представил, что за большое искрение их ждет, но вежливо притушил оптику.  
– Мы очень благодарны. Мы хотим снова оживить Кибертрон.  
– Принято, – с явственным осуждением за разрушения сообщил дрон. – Слияние завершено, заберите носителя матрицы и очистите ему Искру.  
Мегатрон только кивнул, почти бегом приближаясь к Оптимусу. Вроде актив.  
– Шла-аковы шестерни... – Оптимус поднял шлем. Оптика мерцала, выдавая сбойный видеозахват.  
– Ты в порядке? Ну то есть, кроме видеозахвата что еще сбоит? – Мегатрон опустился на колени рядом с ним, бережно поддерживая за плечи и шлем. – Оптимус?  
Вместо ответа бот схватил его за руку, уставившись ровно загоревшимися линзами в оптику. Мегатрон подавился вздохом, увидев... догадавшись...  
...еще до тихих, хриплых слов "я все помню, ржа".  
Только вентилировался, замерев на долгие несколько кликов. Оптимус тоже не спешил шевелиться, но вот ему не давал сбоящий после соединения корпус. А Мегатрон... просто не мог обработать ситуацию. Решительно отбросив ворох страшных мыслей, он накрыл ладонями антенны, как раньше.  
– Не важно. Я думаю, ты одобришь свои же решения, – руки чуть дрожали. Разумен? Или псих? Разумен?..  
– Которые из своих решений? – Оптимус расхохотался, откидываясь на пол. – Однако придется признать... получилось неплохо. Энергон есть?  
– Есть. Надо? – Кон не спешил убирать руки от антенн, а Искра все еще подрагивала на ложементе. А вдруг опять? Вдруг возвращение памяти означает и возвращение безумия?  
– Давай, – Оптимус улыбнулся свое нехорошей ухмылочкой, которая так и просвечивала из-под маски раньше. – Так значит, теперь ты мой, – он оскалил острые дентопластины.  
– Это взаимно, ты сам признавал. – Мегатрон встал с некоторым сомнением, потом все же протянул руку, – вставай. Лучше утащить тебя из зала Всеискры, пока еще чего не случилось. Мне уже хватило.  
Ш-шлак, какими словами он будет объяснять это Старскриму и остальным. Сначала надо разобраться...  
– Даже не пытайся загнать меня в стазис, – хватка на запястье едва не сломала Мегатрону руку, – второй раз не выйдет, десептошлак.  
– Сломаешь запястье — антенны пообкусываю, – он слабо попинал Оптимуса по колесам на ногах, – шевелись давай, ты же тяжеленный.  
Прайм громко фыркнул и рывком поднялся на ноги, пошатнувшись. Весь корпус сбоил, только шарк бы он в этом признался, особенно Мегатрону. Да и личность... тоже сбоила. Сам Оптимус и такой недавний Оптроникс слабо уживались в одном проце. Вроде бы все просто — пустая область вдруг оказалась заполнена, но информация теперь обрабатывалась заново. И Оптимусу что-то не слишком нравились собственные выводы.  
Он впился в белый бампер и ощутимо щелкнул током, отвлекаясь.  
– Отстань, – Мегатрон в ответ нехило пришлепнул его самого по бамперу. Нервно, но привычно. Прайм фыркнул и больше не трогал, сосредоточившись пока на ходьбе. Если бы не поддерживающий его кон, шлака бы он дошел даже до одного из боковых коридоров и тем более куда-то еще.

– Лежи, – Мегатрон вручил куб, – отдыхай.  
Он притащил Оптимуса в свой отсек, ближайший из доступных, унылый, пустой и необжитый, на той базе, которую использовали во время его недолгой войны с Родимусом. Одно воспоминание потянуло за собой другое, и Прайм подавился энергоном от хохота, вспомнив, как именно он отомстил предателю. Ржа... Такое ему-прежнему даже в проц бы не пришло, а ведь гениальная же идея.  
Гораздо смешнее, чем убить. Теперь этот интербот бороздит окраины мироздания, наверняка сконнектившись со всеми на корабле. Отлично! Жаль только, что Персептор и Рэтчет улетели, с ними было веселее. Зато Родимусу от них тоже достанется. И Спрингер с ними. Красота! И Магнус. Шлак, он сам велел сделать ему лицо, гораздо лучше было бы оставить его как есть, еще один предатель. Хотя для Оптроникса, ничего не помнившего... Ладно, пойдет. Впрочем, у привета из прошлого оказалась целая куча крайне ценных воспоминаний.  
Через пару джооров Оптимус уже совсем запутался, кто он и с чьей точки зрения перекапывает завалы памяти. Мегатрон не мешал, перебирая оставленные здесь собственные записи.  
– Тебе лучше? – спросил он, наконец, повернувшись с инфорамкой. Такой спокойный и прямо мирный. "Хочу быть твоим домашим интером" — всплыло в памяти шутливое. Ха. Как осмелел, шлак. Вмазать бы ему, подмять и сконнектить.  
Оптимус только хрипло хмыкнул, не желая отвечать. Война на два орна сильно подкосила целостность его сознания, это он сейчас понимал отчетливо. И завидовал Оптрониксу, который мог позволить и заботу, пусть грубоватую, и бережность, и нежность. До дезактива завидовал. Но ненависть из искры почему-то не поднималась.  
С другой стороны — он задумался, вспоминая моменты срывов и дикий ужас Оптроникса в них — не так плохо, если есть какой-то предохранитель. Артефакт не молчал, он продолжал шелестеть на краю сознания даже жутче, чем раньше.  
Значит, оставить себе Мегатрона в качестве предохранителя и как гарант ясного рассудка. В блокираторы, чтоб не вырвался, ржавый шлак. Оптимус тщательно простроил в проце эту картину — подавители, ошейник, восстановить террор... Шлак, мерзость-то какая. Ничего не получится. Будет как у Джазза и Ферст Эйда — никакого удовольствия. И что хуже — теперь он ясно осознавал, что второй раз террор не пройдет. Это было весело, но снова поймать восстание от кого-нибудь поумнее шаркова Родимуса... ну в шлак.  
– Иди сюда, – он хищно улыбнулся и довольно заметил, как вздрогнул Мегатрон. Как заколебался, но отложил датапад, медленно подходя ближе. Давай, шлаков кон, покажи, что тебе страшно, что ты меня ненавидишь. Я знаю, ты должен — возможно с беспамятным библиарием ты и был добровольно, но не со мной, который убивал, пытал, охотился за вами два бесконечных орна войны. Не со мной.  
Мегатрон будто услышал его мысли.  
– Не пытайся меня напугать, – он сел рядом, опустив ладонь на черную броню, – сейчас тебя не поддержит, даже Джазз. Никто не пойдет за сумасшедшим.  
Он криво улыбнулся, и смотрел прямо, спокойно.  
Спокойный красивый Мегатрон, ш-шлак. Руки сами поймали белую броню, вот только корпус не слушался — рвануться и его опрокинуть никак не выйдет.  
– Джазз меня не бросит. Хотя если твой телепат его переписал, тогда да.   
– Саунд не трогал его личность, – кон качнул шлемом, – ты и сам все помнишь.  
Мегатрон оказался ближе — еще... открывая броню прямо перед ним. Как будто не страшно.  
Ржа заешь, как хотелось сделать один маленький выстрел!  
Хоть один! Но серво сбоили, а вооружение вообще не хотело выдвигаться. Куда стрелять? Сначала ему, прямо по приоткрываемой камере искры, потом — себе, ш-шлак. Оптимус хрипло зарычал, царапая белую броню и подтягивая слабо ближе. Еще бы дотянуться, укусить за синие стойки.  
Но фейсплейт закрыла ладонь, и от укуса по пальцам Мегатрон только сдавленно зашипел. Прямой призыв выдвинутой Искры игнорировать не удавалось — и Оптимус, зло рыча, прочувствовал отклик. Собственная искра откликнулась так легко и быстро, что сопротивляться не получилось бы, даже если бы он... хотел? Оптимус с удивлением поймал себя на отсутствии желания сопротивляться, и клик его растерянности позволил Мегатрону прижаться вплотную.  
Горячее касание чужой энергетической оболочки ощущалось странно. Оптимус не мог анализировать, в чем странность, просто продрал белую краску до металла, вбив в себя партнера. И заорал, вскинувшись всем корпусом в судороге, заклинившей ему серво. О ш-шла-ак... Он, не Оптроникс, никогда этого не испытывал, ни с кем, и сейчас... сейчас... Он же расплавится!  
В какой клик его поцеловали — он не вспомнил, только распахал Меатрону губу до энергона, яростно стиснув кулаки на крыльях, вбился снова, чувствуя невозможный жар чуть выше Матрицы. И невозможный кайф, выбивающий все мысли из проца, вообще все, даже самую глубинную паранойю, вернувшуюся вместе с памятью. Ох шлак... Он больше не чувствовал даже собственного корпуса. Казалось, они сплавились с партнером, проникая критически глубоко друг в друга.  
Опасно-глубоко, до за-ра-же...  
Мысль перебило, вымыло сиянием — оставляя темноту оффлайна.

Онлайн Оптимус вышел, с огромным удивлением чувствуя корректную работу всех систем. Даже матрица притихла и не так давила на проц, шарки ее разберут отчего. То ли из-за недавнего слияния со Всеискрой, то ли из-за искренного контакта вот сейчас, то ли из-за приткнувшегося в него фейсплейтом оффлайнового десептикона. Оптимус задумчиво пережал ему нейроствол, не давая выйти в онлайн, и крепко задумался. Блокираторы... Жаль, но не подойдет. Уговаривать? Тем более, в шлак.  
Мысль о том, то можно просто продолжать все, как было, не укладывалась, как инородная. Горячий кон, просто огненный. Лучше Родимуса или Элиты, гораздо лучше.  
Небольшое воздействие подарило Мегатрону еще несколько оффлайновых джооров, что с ним ни делай — хоть разбирай.  
Бывший и нынешний Прайм спихнул белый корпус в сторону и задумчиво сел на платформе. Если память его не обманывала, к этому кону прилагается второй. Поменьше, и ничуть не меньшая ржа в магистралях, в прошлом. И если верить некоторым данным, он из какого-то безумия позволял себя коннектить этому шлаку. Всего пару раз.  
Это не успокаивало.  
Безжалостная память подсказывала, что ему-Оптрониксу было очень хорошо и весело. Дурачиться, валяя конов по платформе, или засунуть их в ванну с восстановителем и прыгнуть сверху самому. Нейтралы, бунт, изгнание Родимуса, дезактив Элиты и все остальное он промотал, почти не вникая. Дурацкие развлечения... Ржа! Вместо дела он занимался каким-то шлаком! Вон и нейтралам выдал практически карт-бланш. Злость потихоньку росла в Искре, грозя излиться на ближайшую жертву. Ти-ког для всех, свободный ремонт и энергон, кварты, запрет на изнасилование, никаких пыток... Ржа. Оптимус сжал край платформы в кулаке. Да они так совсем распустятся, оплавки! Потеряют уважение к нему, своему лидеру!  
С другой стороны, все как-то держалось. Шепот от Матрицы стал каким-то совершенно иррационально-жутким, будто под Искрой сидела тварь похуже шарктикона. Это раздражало и мешало думать.  
Но — только мешало, не выбивало в безумие. Он задумчиво потер грудные стекла, скосившись на Мегатрона. Вот так, получается, искренное слияние очищает от воздействия матрицы и позволяет ему оставаться в рассудке. Это Оптимус ценил очень высоко. Он испробовал все после установки проклятого апгрейда, но до слияния искр как терапевтической меры не додумался. Интересный и важный факт. Ради этого даже стоит сохранить Мегатрону иллюзию воли.  
Хотя ржавый шарк слишком умен и проницателен, и слишком хорошо знает Оптимуса, что бы им можно было манипулировать. Будет очень сложно... В проц снова просочилась предательская мысль о равном партнерстве, и Прайм подвис на несколько кликов. Такой-то бред у него откуда?  
Видно, он недооценивал собственную довоенную наивность.   
Мегатрон — опасный, умный, но ни клика не равный противник, и просто не может быть партнером. Как и кто угодно еще. В памяти снова мелькнули данные эксперимента Джазза — значит, десептиконов действительно нет смысла держать на цепи, как игрушек. Что ж, печально.   
"Через двадцать кликов будь в боеготовности", – скинул Оптимус Джаззу, привычно не интересуясь, чем он занят.  
Придется их убить. Всех. И...  
"Босс? Что-то случилось?" — входящий вызов от Джазза прозвучал неожиданно. Впрочем, ему пожалуй имеет смысл объяснить ситуацию.  
"Моя память вернулась. Шевелись. Я на базу РН-124".  
Так, теперь — убить Мегатрона, пока он в оффлайне и не успел никого предупредить. Оптимус перевернул белый корпус на спину и выщелкнул когти. Заколебался клик — не из жалости, и не из привязанности. Если Мегатрона убить, шепот артефакта ничего не заглушит. Доверять Джаззу настолько — прямой путь к перевороту... Он все же подцепил шейные провода, немного их потянул, наблюдая, как запрокидывается шлем. Шлак ржавый! Оптимус медленно убрал руку. Он забыл про Всеискру — а у Юникрона могло быть собственное мнение по поводу убийств перед большим Искрением. Так он — Прайм, правитель! – останется без подчиненных, грызть в безумии и ярости металл пустой планеты.  
И снова потерять рассудок он не хотел. Одиночество, пустота... Оптимус никогда себе не врал — привязанность также не давала сделать последнее движения, хотя пожалуй тут он мог бы переломить ее своей волей. Прайм хмыкнул недобро, поглаживая чужие проводки. В таком случае Мегатрона нужно переписать. От этой мысли глухо толкнулась искра в стенки защитной камеры.  
Вспомнив еще кое-что, он убрал руку. Его — Оптимуса — смерть означала конец мира в буквальном смысле. Но — ржа юникронова! – смерть Мегатрона будет значить то же самое. Нет смысла его убивать и проверять расчеты. Тогда что с ним можно сделать?! Если вмешиваться в его проц искра не дает, убивать нельзя, держать в блокираторах и стазисе — тоже искра не даст... Оптимус не питал иллюзий насчет собственной рассудительности. Под постоянным эмоциональным прессингом он рехнется слишком быстро. Опять безумие и разрушенный до основания Кибертрон? В шлак!  
Пусть пока валяется. Оптимус кивнул своим планам, и получил короткое "готов" от Джазза. Короткое, но какое-то странное. Оптимус не смог понять, в чем дело, в первый клик, понял лишь во второй — к пакету данных попал обрывок эмоции, глухого отчаяния.  
Что еще такое с Джаззом? Не хочет предавать свою десептиконскую гайку? Пусть убьет его. Сам догадается. Возможно уже убил.  
Оптимус не позволял эмоциям вмешиваться в принятие решений, хотя и отдавал себе отчет, что мучения собственной искры не то, чего он хочет от жизни. Он хочет править, и чтобы было — кем.  
"У зала Всеискры", – кинул он краткое, тратя еще клики, чтобы прикрутить Мегатрона к платформе и заблокировать ему связь. Пусть болтается. Теперь — ко Всеискре. Нужно прояснить один вопрос, который внезапно пришел при обработке памяти — что, если временная блокировка памяти этих двух ворнов была вызвана именно контактом с Юникроном? Слишком... хорошо для Кибертрона все получилось.  
Управлять собой Оптимус не позволял никому.  
И если это был Юникрон — достанется и Юникрону.

***

Джазз замер на пороге кварты. Как будто переступи порог — и все, не останется выхода. От вызова до шага прошло всего-то кликов тридцать, и такая резкая перемена даже его, с небоевыми протоколами, застала врасплох.  
Он... не мог.  
Переключиться на боевые протоколы, забрать оружие, ресурсы, запас восстановителя и стимуляторов, брата заставить сделать все то же самое — мог. А оставить за спиной Саундвейва — не мог.  
Связист конов еще даже не понял, что произошло, он не слышал разговора, занимаясь чем-то ресурсозатратным — искал выживших что ли?..   
Убить Саунда, чтобы его присутствие по другую сторону фронта не мешало Джаззу действовать? И его кассет. И себя. Себя — проще.  
Диверсант продолжал стоять на пороге, не отвлекая работающего в соседнем помещении связиста ни шорохом, ни более сильным биением полей, чем обычно. Но чем-то выдал — потому что Саундвейв появился из своей части кварты.  
– Он вернулся, – Саундвейв не спрашивал, видно, прочитав мысли.  
– Ага, – Джазз не оглядывался, криво ухмыляясь, – ну, я пошел.  
Дверь открывалась слишком медленно, а под шлемом воцарилась пустота и тишина. Джазз уже знал, что будет делать, но не оформлял свое решение даже в мыслях. Так проще, если твой партнер — телепат. Удар по шлему стал облегчением — выплеснуть сомнения в драке, справиться, ответить на агрессию... Ох, ржа! Джазз даже не знал, что справиться с Саундом станет так тяжело. И никогда до этого не видел применения в битве манипуляторов. Всего несколько кликов спустя диверсант уже лежал, втиснутый в пол, потерявший контроль над корпусом, а Саунд спешно обрубал ему связь. И голос, почему-то.  
Без шансов. Джазз не очень и дергался, мрачно рычал только, чувствуя странное облегчение. В конце концов, Оптимус хлопнет обоих.  
"Не торопись," — Саундвейв полностью его обездвижил и улегся рядом, заглядывая в оптику. – "Еще ничего не решено. Подожди хоть, пока он объявит войну — потом будешь сбегать. Только не убивай себя и Рикошета, пожалуйста".  
"Рикошета не трону", – Джазз криво хмыкнул, снова на клик отдаваясь почти сладкой мечте, слабости — спастись из конфликта желаний, устранив себя.  
– Близнецовые искры, – Саунд аккуратно погладил диверсанта по визору. – Большой шанс, что вслед за тобой погаснет и твой брат. Не торопись. Мегатрон может... договориться.  
"С боссом как он есть?" — Джазз только фыркнул.  
"Ты недооцениваешь обоих", – попытку дернуться Саундвейв пресек, крепко стиснув кольца манипуляторов, – "мне нужно, чтобы ты остался тут. Хотя бы ненадолго".  
"Босс его убьет, я уверен. Или попытается подчинить. А потом все равно убьет. И меня тоже, за неподчинение прямым приказам", – Джазз больше не дергался. Толку-то. Никто не сможет остановиться Прайма, особенно сейчас.  
– Я тебя прикрою, – Саунд говорил вслух очень тихо, – не торопись. Помирать — так вместе.  
"Тогда чего ждать?" — Ожидание страшно выматывало Джазза, и больше всего он боялся услышать издевательский вопрос по связи — "Становишься коном, а, Джазз?" Ох шлак... Но Саундвейв промолчал, крепко сжав и руки, и манипуляторы. Только потом тихо уронил:  
– Просто дадим им разобраться. Любое внешнее присутствие спровоцирует Оптимуса на возвращение к прежней парадигме поведения.  
"Он меня не простит," — едва слышно уронил Джазз в ответ, – "не простит".  
И Саунд его понимал — ближайший и самый доверенный подчиненный, друг со спаркариума, пожалуй, единственный по отношению к кому мог быть использован термин "друг". Не простит.  
"Сопротивляйся. Телетраан предоставит запись, как я насильно удерживаю тебя на месте. Подредактирует, как надо — чтобы Прайм не узнал о его делишках", – Саундвейв сосредоточенно прослушивал весь дворец, где только дотягивался.  
"Ты знаешь, я вообще не должен попадать в ситуации, когда меня удерживают, так что — не сыграет..." — Джазз замолчал совсем, заблокировавшись даже от Рикошета. Он и сам свое бездействие уже ощущал как предательство. Саундвейв чуть отстранился, не касаясь мыслей, не дергая, только держал мертвой хваткой, как заклинивший триплекс. И правда — не вывернуться.  
Дезактивироваться или навредить кому-либо он Джаззу не даст. Главное — не даст навредить самому себе.  
В том, что Мегатрон сможет поговорить с Оптимусом, связист не сомневался.  
"Знаешь", – прервал Саундвейв молчание, – "можешь не переживать. Если они не договорятся, войны не будет. Просто по причине некоторого апокалипсиса для нашей планеты".  
"Юникрон нас зачистит? Ладно, ты прав, не буду переживать," — Джаз чуть поерзал, – "шлак, если уж держись, хоть прижался бы что ли?"  
"Это Телетраану придется вырезать", – Саундвейв ухмыльнулся, убирая маску, и слегка изогнулся. Уже не столько удерживая на месте, сколько обнимая. Джазз расслабился совсем, не сопротивляясь больше, давая Саунду аккуратно дотянуться до себя губами. Да, это Телетраану придется вырезать, хотя босс умный. Босс и так все поймет. И сломает все, что можно сломать, перед дезактивом — так что нужно оторваться по полной. Джазз потянулся вперед.  
– Со стихами? – Он криво улыбнулся.  
– С тобой, – Саунд перераспределили гибкие манипуляторы и скользнул одним из них к паховой броне автобота. – Давно у нас этого не было — пленный Джазз в моей власти.

***

Онлайн Мегатрон вышел в одиночестве и прикованным к платформе. Ну хотя бы в полной комплектации и не расчлененным. А блокираторы... что блокираторы, первый раз, что ли? К тому же он как раз предполагал что-то подобное. Оптимус ушел. В собственной кварте Мегатрона на платформе не мог бы и парализатор удержать. Хмыкнув, он отдал несколько команд, и уже через полсотни кликов потирал запястья, где содрало краску. На крыльях еще саднили длинные царапины.   
Куда мог пойти Оптмус, не убив его... Всеискра?  
Или вообще решил уйти и сейчас поднимал верные войска? Короткий доклад от Саундвейва его слегка успокоил. Значит — Всеискра. Но идти туда просто так даже Мегатрон не рискнул. Он хорошо знал безумного Оптимуса. разумного — намного хуже. И с его беспамятной версией иметь дело было гораздо приятнее. Даже если он не начнет войну и не попытается получить присягу от десептиконов, еще раз так плюхаться в бассейне с восстановителем втроем им не грозит. На клик разобрало тоской. Хорошие были циклы... недолгие, но очень хорошие.   
Взяв оружие из запертого и скрытого обычно отсека, Мегатрон передал Старскриму указание держаться подальше, кратко описав ситуацию. Джет отчаянно выругался и затих. Лидер представлял, как он себя сейчас чувствует, и больше не дергал заместителя.  
"А если он тебя убьет?" — остро прозвучал запрос в одном из пустых и темных коридоров.  
"Хотел бы — уже бы убил", – помолчав, Мегатрон добавил, – "Я не буду прятаться. Война кончилась. Надо это доказать""  
Подумав, он спрятал оружие под броню. По идее, Оптимус должен на это отреагировать правильно. Но вдруг он уже успел опять рехнуться... С этим шлаковым оплавком никогда не угадаешь. К тому же Мегатрон действительно очень мало знал его разумным. Поразмыслив, он сменил форму. Стоило торопиться — и до комплекса Всеискры он долетел, выходя едва ли не на сверхзвук. Воздушный вход давал обзор — на площадь перед стеклянной сферой. на работающих дронов, на огромные витражи... и на небольшую с такой высоты, черную в ярком свете фигуру.  
Оптимус... здесь. И не расстреливает внешнюю оболочку Всеискры, что уже хорошо.  
В сторону сделавшего круг над ним Мегатрона он тоже стрелять не стал, и вообще не дернулся. Десептикон аккуратно зашел на посадку, трансформируясь в процессе и демонстрируя отсутствие защиты. Пару кликов в слишком ярком свете он не мог разобрать, что не так.  
И понял, только пройдя пару шагов. На фиолетовых коленях сидели два спарклинга.  
– Что ты?..  
– Забери эту активную ржу! – Оптимус мгновенно всучил отчаянно пискнувших малышей Мегатрону и отступил на пару шагов в явном раздрае, – шлак, накорми их уже! Я не знаю чем!  
– У меня нет слабозаряженного... я сейчас вызову Октана, – Мегатрон ошалело разглядывал двух потенциально крылатых спарков. Каких-то не совсем... законченных?  
– Вроде Трион про таких говорил, что им нужен контакт с излучением Праймаса, – с сомнением протянул Мегатрон.  
– Убери их от меня. – Оптимус отступил еще на один шаг.  
– Ты спарклингов боишься? – не понял Мегатрон, – или ответственности, которую требуют твои протоколы в присутствии молодых Искр? Если они решили, что ты для них — лучший альфа, значит так оно и есть.  
– Это не их дело! – Оптимус отступил еще на шаг, нервно тряхнув запястьями.  
Мегатрон сначала дернулся, потом понял, что сработали протоколы защиты — он закрывал мелких спиной от выщелкнутых бластеров.  
– Забери их и сам... – Голос сорвался, и Прайм ошалело тряхнул шлемом, защелкивая маску на автомате. Причинить вред спарклингам он бы не смог, но с протоколами, требовавшими взять заботу об этой мелкой рже на себя, сражался яростно.  
Клик, когда Мегатрон рванулся к нему вплотную и прихватил за талию, давая возможность маленьким меха схватиться за фиолетовую броню, он пропустил. Будто ударило по искре. Мелкие, запищав, впились в броню как приваренные, ржа их съешь.  
– Придется воспитывать, – Мегатрон выглядел очень серьезно, – Эйда заставили, и тебе придется.  
– Я не Эйд. – попытка отцепить шлакоделов превратилась в поглаживание, как только датчики на черной руке ощутили тонкую броню под пальцами, и Оптимус яростно-безнадежно зарычал.  
Второй рукой он крепко держал запястье Мегатрона, не ломая.  
– Им не нужно много времени, – Мегатрон почесал оттопыренный, веерный аудодатчик спарклинга, и добился счастливого урчания, – только до первого апгрейда, не больше.  
Войны не будет до первого апгрейда — подразумевал он.  
– Это ты подстроил? – ласково уточнил Оптимус. Перебороть самые базовые протоколы не хватало самоконтроля даже у него, и если Мегатрон выбрал именно такой способ удержать его от немедленных боевых действий, то шлак еще пожалеет, что актив.  
– Ты действительно думаешь, что я воплощенный Юникрон? – дес улыбнулся, почесывая короткое незавершенное крыло, – тут броня тонкая, а датчиков много и нейросеть формируется особенно активно. Ему будет приятно, если тут чесать.  
Боевые когти, схватившие спарклинга за обрубки крыльев, не заставили Мегатрона даже померкнуть улыбкой, на что надеялся Оптимус. Шарк продолжал улыбаться. И держаться за черную талию, о чем Прайм вспомнил как-то даже не сразу. Ржа... От когтей спарклинг пискнул и с энтузиазмом задергал крыльями, явно подставляясь.  
– У них не очень четкая калибровка поверхностных датчиков, – пояснил Мегатрон, – мне объясняли. Поэтому точечные воздействия они ощущают лучше.  
– А разряды?  
– Слабые и не очень много, можно сжечь нейросеть. Будь аккуратнее, пожалуйста.  
Мелкие черные у одного и ярко-синие у другого спарклинга манипуляторы с интересом ощупывали габаритные огоньки на мощном корпусе и уже потянулись к антеннам. Оптимус дернулся так, что едва не стряхнул спарков — и самолетики мгновенно разнылись, схватившись друг за друга.  
– И вот так не делай, – Мегатрон подхватил обоих, – пугаются.  
Но вместо того, чтобы забрать себе — посадил обратно.  
– Пусть не лезут к антеннам. И долго мне тут стоять с этим шлаком крылатым на броне? – Оптимус все еще сопротивлялся протоколам заботы об искрении, но маску уже убрал, открывая лицо..  
– Как перестанут так отчаянно цепляться. Октан говорит "отваливаются". Ему лучше знать, – Мегатрон тепло улыбнулся, снова почесывая крылышки ближнему спарку. Красивый... большой, бело-черный и красивый.  
Мелочь растеклась по фиолетовой броне, вжимаясь, и тихонько попискивала от удовольствия. Линзы Оптимуса вспыхивали и мерцали, пока он из последних сил пытался задавить в себе протоколы, уже тоже проглаживая крылья более темно окрашенному меха.  
– Забавные спарклинги. Интересно, чьи это Искры, – Мегатрон попытался разобрать коды, – не понимаю, но я и Дирджа не узнал.  
Бело-черный спарклинг с алыми линзами фыркнул и внезапно злобно зашипел.  
– Значит из аэроботов, они вашего Рамджета с триадой терпеть не могли, – Оптимус задумчиво подцепил мелких за подбородки, вглядываясь в оптику. – Вертится...  
– Маленький еще, – Мегатрон почесал второго, добившись счастливого урчания. Коготки спарклинга разжались, и он расслабленно хлопнулся в подставленные руки. – Вот. Этот отвалился. Теперь пару циклов не будет лезть.  
– А через пару циклов значит будет? – Прайм кивнул, – зачем нужны эти цепляния?  
– Для достройки энергетических оболочек Искры, как говорит Трион. И я ему верю. В конце-концов, он много возился с искрениями, – Мегатрон теперь смотрел прямо в прищуренную алую оптику и улыбался. Как этот шлак улыбался...  
– Октан будет через десяток кликов. Я уверен, что ты не будешь к нему цепляться, – Мегатрон сжал ладонь на черной талии, – просто отдашь спарклингов.  
– Если он здесь, только чтобы забрать эту ржу, то мне до него дела нет, – по темному фейсплейту пробежала судорога, и Оптимус скривился. Протокол защиты требует не отдавать спарклингов, понял Мегатрон. Он почесал второго, еще цепко державшегося за броню, и добился слабого попискивания.  
– Потом возьмешь их снова. Точнее, даже если ты будешь против, взять придется. Иначе это будет самая идиотская причина для войны, о которой я слышал, – Мегатрон улыбнулся чуть криво. Знал, как рискует.  
– Ты не развяжешь войну из-за двух мелких шлакоделов, ты не такой идиот, – фыркнул Оптимус.  
Он взялся чесать второго меха обеими руками, чтобы быстрее отвалился. От прищипывания крыльев спарк запищал и вздернул голову. И снова зарычал, неожиданно низко и злобно для такого крохотного существа.  
– Голос тренирует, – Мегатрон вовремя подставил руки. Рычание ушло в сонный писк, и спарк свалился в перезарядку, расслабленно отпуская когти.  
– Автоботом будет, смотри, какие когти! – Прайм на несколько кликов забылся, где он и с кем, рассматривая спарклинга и придвигаясь ближе. Неосознанно. Потрогал крохотные коготки и одобрительно улыбнулся еще одному низкому рыку.  
– Энергон хочет. Бодрый малявка, – Мегатрон повернулся на шум с летного выхода, – а вот и Октан.  
Предупрежденный заправщик только кивнул Оптимусу, с успокаивающим тихим урчанием забрав спарков. Темный в полуоофлайне попытался еще поцепляться за черный коготь, угрожающе маячивший над ним, но быстро отпустил.  
– Энергоном не поили? Они не кусались? – Октан уже профессиональным движением разложил обоих на ладони для осмотра. Черно-белый даже не вздрогнул, мигая только внешней подсветкой корпуса в самом ленивом режиме. – Новое искрение, – Октан кивнул, – думаю, тут где-то должен быть третий. Крылатые по двое больше не появляются.  
Мегатрон вопросительно посмотрел на Оптимуса, который злобно скрипнул дентапластом, но искать третьего все же пошел. Октан внимательно осматривал спарклингов, уточнив по связи, – "лидер, он какой-то другой. Все нормально?"  
"Не совсем, но пока рано судить", – Мегатрон сам начал оглядываться, вслух сказав, – я поищу. Он должен быть где-то здесь.  
Спарклинга первым нашел Прайм, и почти сразу же дернул Мегатрона вызовом.  
– Что слу... А, он тебя боится.  
– Я заметил, – рыкнул Оптимус, – забери его уже.  
Зал Всеискры не был однородным — в нем выступало множество устройств, каких-то бургов, делая поверхность похожей на что-то органическое. Спарклинг прятался за крупным генератором, или усилителем, шарк его знает. Всеискра не поясняла, зачем строит те или иные сооружения.  
– Иди ко мне, маленький, – Мегатрон присел, – Оптимус, отойди и не маячь, он тебя боится.  
Автобот отошел в сторону неожиданно молча, не угрожая цапнуть за крылья и даже не зарычав. Октан стоял в стороне, смешно вытягиваясь — пытался разглядеть, что там. Спарклинг забился в узкую щель, и только панически сверкал оттуда синими линзами.  
– Трус, как все коны, – Оптимус фыркнул.  
– Ты опять пытаешься вытянуть меня на конфликт, зная, как я не люблю подколки в адрес моих подчиненных? Или просто сказать нечего, вокалайзеры чешутся? – Десептикон оставался сосредоточенным на спарклинге.  
Оптимус не ответил, зато спарк снова пискнул, высоко и испуганно. жалуясь. Но протянутую ладонь схватил двумя лапками.  
– Иди сюда, – кон аккуратно его вытянул, – значит вас все-таки трое? Двое с красными линзами, и один с синими.  
Мелкий мех согласно пискнул, растопыривая острые крылышки. Он заполз на белую броню и принялся выводить жалобные голодные рулады.  
– Энергон нужен, – Октан осторожно подошел, протягивая маленький бледно-фиолетовый куб.  
Сразу же зашевелились два остальных, требуя свою долю. Октан раздал всем по маленькому кубу, и меха вцепились в них, тихо попискивая и тыкая друг в друга огрызками крыльев. Неслышно подошедший Оптимус попытался отобрать у одного их них кубик — для пробы — и получил яростное рычание черного.  
Третий от него шарахнулся так, что едва не выронил куб.  
– Подозреваю, что его в прошлый раз убил именно ты, – Мегатрон подхватил спарклинга и успокоительно погладил, приводя в норму, – не трогай его пока.  
– Они не должны сохранять память после Всеискры, – Оптимус глухо выругался, но временно забрал двух других на себя. Самый агрессивный попытался вмазать ему в оптику кубом и Прайм довольно заурчал.  
– Хорошо бьешь, только надо когтями.  
– Какие-то обрывки памяти сохраняются. Самые яркие, отпечатавшиеся в Искре, – Мегатрон ласково гладил тонкие крылья, – и ты учи-учи, – он улыбнулся, глядя, как подбирается спарклинг, расщелкнув когти.  
Оптимус только антенной дернул, показывая меха, как правильно сгибать манипуляторы в кулаки и как бить.  
– Учить на себе — плохая примета, – громко прошипел ему Мегатрон, улыбаясь.  
Прайм не успел ответить — малявка одним четким и слитным движением перерезал выступающий шланг на горле и победно завыл, подставляясь под энергон.  
– Ржа! – Оптимус расхохотался, пока системы на автомате блокировали магистраль, получив сигнал о падении давления. – Шлак, тебя точно к себе возьму!  
Весь облитый энергоном спарклинг торжествующе рычал и выл, пытаясь присосаться к его шее. Октан не лез, наблюдая со стороны, Мегатрон только устало рассмеялся.  
– Он и так будет у тебя. Не оставь ты Родимуса в живых, я сказал бы, что это его Искра.  
– Родимус всегда долго выжидал, прежде чем бить, – не согласился Прайм, – этот же бьет сразу и бьет в горло. Родимус — только в спину и исподтишка. Хотя как вариант, что вернулся кто-то из моих... Хм-м.  
– У тебя не было летучих с таким характером. Разве что Пауэрглайд. хотя я полагал, что он жив, – Мегатрон погладил злому спарку спину и неожиданно добился не удара, а счастливого урчания.  
– Может он был колесным? Аэроботов пятеро и они почти все актив. Космос? У него не было ведомых. – Оптимус углубился в перекапывание военных списков, пока второй спарклинг с энтузиазмом облизывал торжествующего бойца. Третий нерешительно пискнул и показал на них лапкой.  
Мегатрон фыркнул и позволил ему заползти к ним, обнять и заурчать.  
– Стабилизатор, – заметил Октан, – будет уравновешивать тройку.  
Умотавшихся в один комок спарклингов, с торчащими крылышками, лапками и тонкими антеннками, Оптимус аккуратно отдал Октану и махнул рукой — исчезни. Триплекс не стал переспрашивать, мгновенно переходя в альтформу и улетая в сторону спаркариума.  
– Надо будет их навещать. Если начнешь войну — будет сложно, – Мегатрон снова положил ладонь на черное плечо.  
– Итак. – Оптимус развернулся к нему, полыхнув линзами. – Ты абсолютно уверен, что войну я не начну, иначе бы себя так не вел. Уверенно. Даже немного слишком. Почему? – Острые когти прихватили Мегатрона за руки, но не сжались, не пробили броню.  
– Это бессмысленно, – Мегатрон смотрел прямо, не опуская линз, – и ты скоро сам поймешь, что лучше все оставить, как есть. Я не буду жить на цепи, как и все коны.  
– Ты даже существовать на цепи не будешь, я не сомневаюсь, – Оптимус подцепил его за подбородок, нависая. Биение его полей читалось почти однозначно, и Мегатрон чуть притушил линзы. Попытка доминировать? Ну попробуй.  
– Я не против, – он криво улыбнулся, – но даже не думай тыкать меня этим.  
– Твоим согласием? Разумеется буду, – Оптимус прижался ближе одним движением, запуская когти под белую броню. Сам по себе повысившийся фон заставил Мегатрона пошатнуться.  
Когти сжались на вынесенных наружу элементах балансировки, и пространство вмиг превратилось в нечто невнятное, Мегатрон не мог понять, как он стоит, глючили гироскопы, попытался было восстановить равновесие, но спустя клик под крыльями уже оказался пол, и он приготовился к появлению новых шлаковых царапин на крыльях. Но когти только скользнули, рассыпая искорки по датчикам, почти бережно. Странное ощущение подстегнуло сильнее — и он застонал, вскидываясь, запрокидывая шлем, открывая магистрали на шее.  
Выгнулся, приподнимая броню и выше вздергивая слабо светящиеся синие стойки. Чувствительные, ш-шлак, особенно если их покусывать и облизывать. И не царапается... Оптимус резко сжал вскинувшуюся стойку, и зарычал в ответ на стон, больно, остро дергая, выгибая против крепления и сильнее прижимая Мегатрона к полу. Ему хотелось повторить первый опыт, в камере. Заставить десептикона принять коннект против воли. Так что отзывчивость скорее раздражала — она не зависела от ломки. Оптимус вспомнил кое-что, и полез под спинную броню.  
– Не трогай нейроствол!– Мегатрон мстительно схватил его за антенны, сбрасывая на них заряд.  
Привычка Оптроникса позволять прикосновение к своим антеннам подвела теперь Прайма, и он с коротким воплем рухнул на кона. Вскинул было шлем — но очередной разряд вышиб все мысли оглушительным звуком разряда по аудиодатчикам. Раскалибровалась даже оптика.  
Шлаково мощные сигналы ввинтились в датчики, и Оптимус зарычал с явной угрозой расчленения. Убить шлакова оплавка! Когда клик спустя острую антенну обвила глосса, он не поверил собственным ощущениям. Мегатрон плотно сжал ему антенну дентопластом, не давая дернуться, и скользил, снова и снова, по давно найденным сенсорным канавкам под загнутыми участками и ниже, по всей длине.  
– Ржавый шл-лак! – шевелить шлемом Оптимус не рисковал, вполне себе представляя боль от согнутой или оторванной антенны. – Что т-ты... Акхх... – Вокалайзеры перегрузило.  
Мегатрон оторвался от антенны — чтобы впиться в другую, а на этой продолжал ритмично сжимать пальцами меньшее острие.  
"Ты можешь грузануться от этого, я проверял", – шепот по перегруженным каналам связи был как ласка.  
"Прекр..." — Прайм не мог даже ответить, хрипя вокалайзерами в ответ на прикосновения пальцев и глоссы по черному металлу. Оптимус с тоской вспомнил собственное правило немедленно убивать за прикосновение к антеннам. Какого шлака этот наивный Оптроникс... Какого шлака он сам позволил! Ощущения сносили с резьбы на раз — на грани боли, слишком сильные, слишком мощные.  
"Я позволю тебе быть передающим", – новый шепот едва не выбил в офф.  
Позволит? Ш-шлак, сил сопротивляться просто не было, и в таком состоянии Оптимус удерживал броню закрытой только чудом. Ох ржа, если Мегатрон сейчас оставит его антенны в покое, он просто рехнется. Он едва ощущал через этот поток сигналы от активировавшейся скрутки. А потом давление на антенны исчезло — целиком, полностью, оставляя безумную тишину.  
И безумное желание вернуться к потоку захлестывающих саму искру ощущений по антеннам. Оптимус хрипло зарычал, мотнув шлемом, и снова нашарил руками белый корпус.  
– Ржа ты...  
Мегатрон только царапнул ему плечи, коротко выгибаясь, потушив линзы — невыносимо, просто ошеломительно красивый в свете Всеискры.  
– Шлаков кон, – когти поддели и так встопорщенные пластины брони, убирая их в сторону, – ша-арк ржавый... Нашел уязвимость...  
– Ты сам одна сплошная уязвимость, – Мегатрон вскрикнул от первых подключений.  
Резкого удара в лицо он не ждал — и с ругательством врезал в ответ, по антенне.  
– Убью! – Оптимус зарычал, выщелкивая когти, кон же вскинулся, опрокидывая его на спину. От драки системы подключились полностью, и оба заорали в голос от отката.  
Мегатрон снова оказался на спине, крылья хрустнули, он замер, мелко дрожа и генерируя откат за откатом по вбитой в системы скрутки. Прайм как будто пытался его расплавить, наращивая импульсы до предела и даже немного за него. Навалился сильнее, сжав Мегатрона до хруста брони.  
Оптимус с яростным рыком вскрыл дополнительные панели, добираясь до топливного шлюза. Мегатрон ломал половину азарта — он подставлялся сам, открывая защитные мембраны, и даже не сопротивлялся, ни клика. Но второй раз бить Оптимус остерегся — сначала зажал ему руки, прежде, чем впиться в шейную магистраль.  
"Мы не... враги", – партнер едва шептал, – "не враги!"  
В ответ ушел четкий образ Мегатрона в блокираторах и ошейнике, и едва уловимая тоска. Едва заметная.  
"Я не буду так," — кон погасил линзы, запрокидывая шлем, – "если ты... не хочешь равного партнерства, придется меня убить".  
Клыки сжались сильнее перед тем, как отпустить, и остановиться Оптимус уже не мог — стискивал, до хруста сжимал металл корпуса, отчаянно сбрасывал почти убийственные разряды, глухо рыча под отчаянные стоны. Ткнулся шлемом в светлую броню на груди, с глухим бессловесным рыком — дай, пусти. Взломать Мегатрону броню и вытащить Искру силой в этот раз он даже не подумал. Несколько кликов он отчаянно ждал – и когда замки наконец хрустнули, открываясь и разъезжаясь в стороны, застонал в голос.   
"Это необходимость. Обоюдная необходимость", – Мегатрон вывернул руку из захвата и притянул за плечо ближе, впритык.  
"У тебя-то с какого шлака она появилась?" — Оптимус даже собраться сумел, услышав про обоюдность. Он и злился сильнее из-за отсутствия реального выбора для себя.  
"А у меня есть выбор?" — Мегатрон глухо хмыкнул, замер, когда открылась броня Прайма напротив, – "давай. Я тебя не оставлю":  
Прайм еще успел мимолетно разозлиться на обнаглевшего кона, но выдвинутая камера Искры не способствовала самоконтролю. Желание коснуться ложемента пальцами или глоссой затмевало логические процессы. Он и провел когтями, с нажимом, сильно — и едва не вырубился от невероятной вспышки-отката.  
Мегатрон едва не срубился под взвизги и хрипы вентиляции, а синие элементы крыльев полыхнули нестерпимо-ярким светом. Он не смог стонать — выбило вокалайзер, не сработала система сброса масла, и в его частых кликах слышался перегрев. Подключение по системам охлаждения прошло без участия сознания Оптимуса, он только зарегистрировал резкое повышение собственной температуры, склоняясь к Искре Мегатрона.  
Короткий контакт Искр снова вышиб в офф не сразу — как тогда, в камере — а бурно и невероятно долго. Постепенно сливающиеся и проникающие друг в друга сквозь энергетически оболочки искры вспыхнули от отката с матрицы. Оптимус захрипел, пытаясь удержать контроль над собственными системами. Не смог — слил по джамперу мощный разряд, мгновенно вернувшийся из искрящегося корпуса.  
Случайный пробой прошел по ложементам искр, заставляя их засиять сильнее, а меха — синхронно обрушиться в почти выжигающую системы перезагрузку.

Онлайн для Мегатрона наступил раньше. Чуть поразмыслив, он не стал дергаться, удобно расположившись под тяжелым корпусом. Спихнуть Оптимуса тяжело, а уж расстыковаться с ним-оффлайновым у кона никогда не получалось без потерь. Автоботские штекеры зацеплялись в системы намертво. Зато можно потискать так и просящиеся в руки антенны.  
Совсем легко, уже едва касаясь, мягко, не-ежно... Как Оптимус не умел и не понимал, зачем и как. Аккуратно, едва скользнув по застывшему в оскале фейсплейту, по острым выступам дентапласта. Острым линзам. Прав был Старскрим — в Оптимусе все сделано для войны. Только вот одного не замечал верный друг, тонкий ученый, замечательный партнер. Мегатрон тоже сделал себя военным. И чувствовал себя здесь — уместным. Рядом с этим воплощением Праймаса. Особенно после того, как ему вернулась память этих шлаковых двух орн войны.  
Оптимус медленно мигнул линзами, глухо зарычав. Сравнивать нет смысла — это вновь та тварь из тюремного отсека. Мегатрон молчал, давая ему принять решение. Автобот только медленно расстыковался, с коротким недовольным рыком на заевшую насадку топливного шланга. Встал, по-прежнему молча, и повернулся к Всеискре.  
Мегатрон едва удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть злобно и не дернуть его. Оптроникс бы расслабился. Этот — шлак знает. Лучше просто встать в стороне. Всеискра переливалась безумными оттенками в своем стеклянном куполе.  
Дроны попрятались по углам, или просто не попадались на оптику оглянувшемуся Мегатрону. Десептикон задумчиво обтирал потеки с брони и поглядывал в сторону Прайма. Выпускать эту тварь из поля зрения не стоило. Оптимус выглядел погруженным в размышления, но боевые протоколы не врали — следит. Внимательно следит. Мегатрон даже прошелся по залу Всеискры, начиная чувствовать себя слегка по-дурацки. Он не был к готов к возвращению памяти, и сейчас молчание напрягало.  
– Прекрати шататься, – Оптимус не вскинул пушку, – у меня много вопросов. Задам первый — какого шлака ты делаешь вид, что все нормально?  
– Пытаюсь не вывести тебя на агрессию, – признал кон, – меньше всего мне сейчас нужны твои знаменитые вспышки уничтожения.  
– Это не ответ.  
– Ответ, – Мегатрон подошел ближе, – новая война все разрушит. Перед самым искрением... Ты же разумен!  
– Не учитываешь, что я могу разумно развязать войну? – Оптимус к нему не поворачивался, продолжая смотреть в сторону Всеискры.  
– Разумно? Я посмотрю, как ты это сможешь обосновать, не желая править руинами или дезактивом, – Мегатрон ухмыльнулся криво.  
– Разумно будет избавиться от тебя и твоих ближайших заместителей, – Прайм фыркнул, – чтобы не мешали. Твой оффлайн по последствиям равен моему, так что — в стазис. Триона подчинить. Несогласных уничтожить... Чем не вариант?  
Мегатрон долго молчал, смотря во Всеискру.  
– Да, может и так, – он приподнял крылья, – и голоса из Матрицы сожрут тебя, как Искроеды.  
Удар черного кулака ушел в пустоту, просто — скрежет, выщелкнувшиеся, сжавшиеся когти и почти-рычание из вокалайзеров. У Оптимуса хватило самоконтроля не бить только за слова. Также как и самокритичности понимать — проклятый десептикон прав. Прав. Прав... Мегатрон так и молчал — не делая попыток стать ближе. Просто стоял, смотря вперед. Потом уронил тихо:  
– Но получалось. Уже все получалось...  
– Помолчи, – Прайм скрежетнул, и кон сделал первый шаг к нему. – И не подходи ко мне, пока я не решу!  
Неуместно вспомнилось, что кон чинил его в этих же залах — преданного всеми, дезактивирующегося, беспомощного. Чинил просто по почти неслышной просьбе "помоги мне". Чинил, несмотря на изнасилование, несмотря на разрушенную базу. Несмотря на ворны войны. Ржа. Мегатрон замер, смотрел теперь на него — прямо.

Если оценивать здравым рассудком, всеобщая война уже не казалось столь привлекательной. Да и смысл? Он достиг чего хотел — власть. Правитель Кибертрона. Только вот какого Кибертрона... Полной власти не было. Придется считаться с этим белым шлаком — иначе никак. И с нейтралами, как будто Трион и его шарковы советники мало энергона ему попортили в самом начале.  
От воспоминаний он даже кривовато ухмыльнулся. Самое начало... Тогда он, наивный и глупый, был бы счастлив поймать себе кого-то наподобие Мегатрона. Глупо верного, но слишком умного для манипуляций. Готового идти вперед, выстраивая мир. О да, Оптрониксу хватило, а вот ему самому...  
Прайм снова повернулся к Всеискре. Что за шлак? Потерять память, объединить Кибертрон, подчинить нейтралов, дать начало Большому Искрению, и в качестве приза — получить память обратно? С шансом — разрушить все? Это напоминало какую-то злую шутку, но вот избить шутника — не выйдет, если даже захочется. Бесило до одури. Шлак! Не донесешь же до Юникрона, что ты им недоволен, а даже если и донесешь — смысл? Ржавый шлак. Больше всего Оптимуса именно это и злило — все решено без него. Все.  
– Ты можешь не оставаться на Кибертроне, – Мегатрон будто мысли подслушал, – заняться внешним территориями. Вокруг давно все забыли о славе и мощи Кибертрона.  
– Оставить тебя здесь одного и неподконтрольного? Ну уж нет. Не сейчас, – почему-то очень хотелось неконструктивно его ударить или укусить, но Оптимус всегда был против бессмысленной жестокости. Мда... Против... Шлакова Матрица. Раньше Сенат его бесил — но бессмысленный террор последних ворнов, до восстания Родимуса, оказался шире размахом, чем все действия Сената. Шлак.  
– Можешь остаться, – согласился Мегатрон мирно, – с Искрением один, я боюсь, не управлюсь.  
Желание его стукнуть преодолело еще одну ступень раздражения. "Можешь". Как будто Прайму нужно его согласие или разрешение! Глухой шепот призраков заставлял сохранять контроль — неверные действия, и он очень быстро снова станет безумцем.  
Мегатрон стоял, и будто не ждал ответа. Снова рассматривал Всеискру, периодами цепко проводя взглядам по неверным очертаниям выступов пола. Спарков выслеживал. Вдруг найдет... Еще спарки эти. В память лезла всякая ерунда — и привычка называть Мегатрона "искоркой" в мыслях времен безумия, и его договор с ним-Оптрониксом, и шлаковы дурацкие визиты к Всеискре.  
Собственные незрелые, идиотские действия совсем недавно. Но коннект на троих был очень неплох, хотя партнерам не хватало, на вкус Оптимуса, ужаса в оптике. И тронный зал ободрали, шарки ржавые, лишили его всей красоты...  
Придется многим поступиться, и ради чего? Сохранения разумности? Возможности править? Да нашлака ему нужна такая власть, с ограничениями. И все же один важный вопрос все еще оставался без ответа — зачем? Зачем это делает Мегатрон? Что он задумал — рулить, крутить им? Захватить власть тайно? Не выглядит так... Действительно хочет мира? Тогда зачем так жестко придерживается собственных условий, зная, что Оптимус может и не согласиться и будет война. Всеразрушающая.  
Проще спросить. Но спрашивать — это... Надо выбить ответ, получить силой. Ударить...  
Углубившись в какие-то странные, будто слегка не свои мысли, Оптиумс пропустил удар — стремительно-плавный — в антенну. Короткая потасовка — и Мегатрон оказался на полу с вывернутыми руками, но странно-спокойный. Сам Оптимус тоже потерял желание бить, теперь четко регистрируя шорох матрицы, исподволь берущий его под контроль.  
– Все еще хочешь загнать меня в стазис? – Мегатрон улыбнулся криво, убирая и вторую руку, – я не хочу иметь дело с сумасшедшим.  
– Все слишком гладко, – Оптимус тряхнул шлемом, выгоняя лишние мысли и чужую злобу. – Ты согласен признать меня Праймом, и мир подпишешь, Искру дашь, и все только для сохранения моей разумности и избегания войны? Этого слишком мало для настоящей причины, Мегатрон, есть какой-то подвох.  
– Тебе всегда нужен подвох, даже если его нет, – устало отозвался кон.  
Помолчав, он продолжил тихо:  
– Да, все — чтобы не было войны. Моя Искра не так важна, ты не поверишь. Я очень устал, Опимус, но к Юникрону мне не вернуться.  
Жалость или сочувствие Оптимус задавил бы в зародыше. Но ощутил только понимание.  
– Я подумаю над твоим предложением, – буркнул он, – куда твой шлаков телепат дел Джазза?  
– Думаю, держит его, чтоб не примчался, – Мегатрон улыбнулся чуть кривовато и шевельнул зажатой рукой, – отпусти, больно. Я сам рядом лягу, не надо держать.  
– Я не собираюсь с тобой коннектиться прямо сейчас, – Оптимус его легонько пнул и отпустил, недоуменно дернув антеннами. Воздействия матрицы он даже не заметил — шлаково.  
– Я и не предлагаю, – Мегатрон хмыкнул, – это можно выбить не только коннектом. Подставь шлем, – он показал открытые ладони.  
– Нет.  
– Мне известны только два способа, – терпеливо повторил Мегатрон, – искренное слияние и воздействие на антенны. Выбирай.  
"И в любом случае тебе необходим я", – это повисло в воздухе. Мегатрон не пытался сгладить правду, смягчить, найти безопасный ответ для самолюбия Оптимуса. Только так — напрямую. Самый болезненный из ударов — по гордости и самолюбию. Прайм молчал, перебирая варианты, которых осталось слишком мало. Либо безумие, либо принять условия Мегатрона. Он тоже устал. Устал куда сильнее, чем думал сам. И очень не хотел снова терять себя. В сравнении с этим условия Мегатрона казались приемлемыми. Очевидных ловушек он не заметил, неочевидные... еще посмотрим, кто кем будет править.  
– Принято, – Оптимус сам шагнул вперед, склоня шлем набок, – я подтверждаю договор. – "И вот только попробуй мне прямо сейчас еще что-нибудь сказать", – звучало в его голосе.  
Мегатрон протянул ему ладонь — и смотрел в упор, тяжело и внимательно, пока Оптимус ее не дернул раздраженно в подобии рукопожатия.  
– Хорошо, – Мегатрон кивнул, – войны не будет.  
– Посмотрим, – Оптимусу страшно хотелось сказать этому наглому кону что-нибудь ядовитое, чтобы дернулся, отступил, но приходилось держаться. Он притушил линзы, – давай, делай.  
Ладони легли на круглые основания антенн, передавая вибрацию, слабую, но глушащую голоса.  
– Ты сам этому научишься. Потом.  
– Только вибрацией?  
– По всякому, – Мегатрон чуть передвинул пальцы, аккуратно выглаживая уже сами антеннки. – Как тебе?  
Прайм фыркнул, по сенсорным системам растекалось колючее и очень приятное тепло.  
– На случай, – Мегатрон вздохнул, но продолжил, массируя антенны и уже касаясь штырей, – на случай, если со мной что-то случиться — так умеет Старскрим. Он это и разработал.  
– На случай, если с тобой что-то всерьез случится, мир погаснет, – напомнил Оптимус. – Хотя ты мне просто открытым текстом предлагаешь уложить себя в стазис и воспользоваться твоим замом.  
– Я полагаю, что вдвоем мы интереснее, – Мегатрон ухмыльнулся с неожиданной хитростью, – два партнера лучше, чем один. Это на случай проблем. Всякое может быть.  
Черные лапы угнездились на белом бампере, но щупать Оптимус не полез. Интерфейса он не хотел. Ржа, он хотел в ванну, энергона, и как следует отдохнуть.  
– Пойдем, – Мегатрон последний раз провел по металлу антенн положил ладони на черные плечи, – Старскрим займется делами, пока меня нет.  
– И куда это ты меня приглашаешь? – Оптимус тряхнул шлемом. Нет, все же его эта ситуация чем-то не устраивала.  
– Во дворец. Передохнуть. Мне уже очень хочется, – признался кон.  
На это Прайм кивнул. Если верить памяти, его кварта осталась в любимом, богатом и роскошном виде. Видеть там всяких шлаковых десептиконов, он не очень хотел, но — договор. Да и массаж антенн в исполнении Мегатрона...  
– Поехали, – Оптимус развернулся на выход из комплекса.  
– Я своим ходом, – Мегатрон сменил форму и уже поднимался в сторону летного выхода, – будем одновременно.

В кварте Оптимус на несколько кликов притормозил, тщательно проверяя настройки систем охраны и слежения. В целом нормально — допущены только Мегатрон и Старскрим, пойдет. К счастью для всех, по дороге ему никто не попался, только Телетраан поприветствовал Прайма несколько нервно. Перехватил переговоры, оплавок.  
Он уже снова встроился в дворец после нескольких полетов и пока отказывался расстыковываться снова. Оптимус профилактически стрельнул по камере, заглядывающей ему прямо в дверь, и хмыкнул от отчаянно-жалобного "за что-о?!"  
"Не подглядывай за мной, Телетраан, и не забудь, что я предупреждаю только один раз", – Прайм переключил освещение кварты в темный режим и несколько кликов помедлил. – "Есть обновления твоей коллекции?"  
"Хаунд танцевал Тандеру, и едва его не прибил в процессе, немного групповухи с Октаном, Санни с братцем, остальное скучное," — бодро отрапортовал дворец.  
"Хаунда скинь, остальное оставь себе", – Оптимус фыркнул, мгновенно получив файл. Телетраан все еще едва не дрожал всеми километрами переходов. Узнали. Боятся.  
"Кто еще в курсе?"  
"Я никому не говорил, босс! Даже Омеге!"  
Хм, Омега и Телетраан... Оптимус сделал себе заметку разобраться в их отношениях и получить гарантии подчинения Телетраана. Значит, перехватил его сообщение Джаззу и промолчал об этом? Посмотрим.  
Щелкнул летный вход — Мегатрон. И где он шлялся? Кон прошагал вперед, с каждым шагом будто теряя силы и оптимизм, и на платформу грохнулся с усталым стоном.  
– Постарайся меня не убивать, ладно?  
– Если я захочу тебя убить, я это сделаю. Если этого захочет матрица — я дам тебе возможность действовать, – Оптимус скривился, убирая маску с фейсплейта. – Где ты шлялся лишние пол-джоора?  
– Залетал в спаркариум проверить этих троих мелких, – Мегатрон уже отключил оптику. Он помолчал, хмыкнул, – и отбил твоего лейтенанта. Сказал, что все в порядке. По защищенной связи, так что Телетраан не в курсе, если тебе интересно.  
– Думаю, эта ржа в курсе всего. – Прайм еще раз осмотрел десептикона и скривился сильнее, – хоть бы почистился после полета. Прекращай пачкать мою платформу пылью и кислотой.  
– Непременно... попозже.  
Ржавые пятна уже почти затянулись, но выглядел Мегатрон весьма замученным. Даже пинать не хотелось, брало за Искру недоумение — как это он так лежит? Просто валяется, подставив спину. Ему, Прайму. Врагу. Пусть даже он принял соглашение, для него Мегатрон врагом быть не перестал. Мелькнуло Оптрониксовское побуждение оттащить в мойку и намазать восстановителем, но Оптимус его подавил. Не спаркинг, нечего за ним ухаживать.  
– Поговори с Джаззом, он вроде в состоянии полуоффа из-за невозможности примчаться по первому свисту, – продолжил Мегатрон медленно, уже явно теряя часть мощностей в архивационных процессах.  
– Слабак. Сам поддался. Сам пусть и страдает, – Оптимус почти с нарочитым грохотом ушел в чистку.  
Чистка. Долго-долго стоять под струями холодной дезки, очищая корпус и разум. Полироль. Детально настроенные дроны, которые не причинят ни неудобства, ни неприятных ощущений. Единственное место на всем Кибертроне, где он позволял себе расслабиться. И шлаков грязный кон на платформе!  
У двери грохнуло. Оптимус клик определял направление звука, потом хмыкнул и посторонился. Мегатрон своими крыльями займет все пространство. Пришлось даже слегка подпнуть шлакова кона в нужном направлении.  
– Приперся все-таки?  
– Ты же иначе мне перезарядиться не дашь, – Мегатрон тяжело оперся о стену.  
От холодной дезки он вздрогнул и сам полез крутить настройки, добиваясь приятной температуры. Оптимус чувствовал себя очень странно, когда кон так нагло хозяйничал в его личной, сокровенной кварте, где не бывал даже Джазз. Но он же сам и разрешил. Оптимус предполагал, что вступит в конфликт с приказами Оптроникса, но не здесь же! Не в его личной кварте. Ш-шлак, поздно уже.

На глухое рычание Мегатрон даже не отреагировал. Так и знал, что Оптимусу не понравится его присутствие. К шаркам, пусть терпит. Он дернул крылом, когда стабилизатор сжали пальцы, недовольно фыркнул, но позволил себя подтащить поближе. Теплая дезка его совершенно вырубала, вот так бы опереться на Оптимуса и на стену... А почему бы и нет.  
Под повисшим на нем десептиконом рычание явственно стало громче.  
– Я вырубаюсь, – честно предупредил Мегатрон, очень сонно мерцая оптикой, – ты вроде хотел меня почистить.  
– Нет! – Попытка оттолкнуть не удалась, джет весил ощутимо, – сам отчищай свою ржу!  
Мегатрон только сонно хмыкнул, проваливаясь в процесс перезарядки — и так слишком долго откладывал.  
– Шлак! Я тебе за это еще отомщу, – Оптимус вызвал дронов, выдав оффлайнового кона им на растерзание. Тихое довольное мурлыканье растираемого шетками десептикона он принял как личное оскорбление. С... смешно же. Он хмыкнул, снова поймав ощущение чужеродности мыслей, потом расхохотался — и Матрица отступила, бросив еще одну неудачную попытку захватить контроль. Пусть идут в шлак. Оптимус даже придержал тяжелый корпус на весу, чтобы дроны могли быстрее завершить работу.  
Потом пришлось еще и тащить этого наглеца до платформы, искушение пристроить его на полу Оптимус с некоторым трудом поборол. Подколы — потом, когда он разберется с ситуацией окончательно.  
На вызов Джазз откликнулся с какой-то странной паузой — но не настолько долгой, чтобы получить.  
– Да, Оптимус, – его фейсплейт появился на большом экране. Выглядел лейтенант неважно.  
– Я надеюсь, – очень вежливо начал Прайм, – ты решил свои "внутренние" проблемы?  
– Полагаю, да, – Джазз едва заметно вздрогнул. Боится. Боится получить. Интересно, за своего кона он тоже боится, или как.  
– Да, – Джазз подобрался, – я не ожидал внезапной попытки удержания.   
Он как-то так неловко построил фразы, что сразу стало ясно — оправдывается. Даже хуже — пытается оправдаться, когда Оптимус в курсе ситуации. Джазз не смог, допустил, чтобы его остановили.  
– Неудовлетворительно. Ты сильно уронил себя передо мной, – Оптимус нахмурился. – Ладно, сейчас мне нужна ситуация по дворцу и по нейтралам. Где сенаторы и чем занимаются?  
Лейтенант съежился перед экраном.  
– Все на м-естах, – он, судя по всему, стремительно перепроверял данные, – в-вы не назначали непрерывное наблюдение, а без Рикошета я не очень успеваю.  
– Так успевай, – отрезал Прайм, – без Рикошета, или вместе с ним — меня не интересует. Оперативное наблюдение за сенаторами и Трионом теперь на тебе. Припряги Саундвейва, если не успеваешь. Все.  
Перепугался, ржа... Вот уж кого-кого, а Джазза он совершенно не желал видеть десептиконским сторонником. Потом. Он пропесочит Джазза потом. Надавит на жизнь его обожаемого неполноценного братца, если понадобится, но эта ржа будет служить, как раньше.  
Теперь...  
От двери послышался писк вызова. Проул? Пусть валит, Оптимуса со страшной силой потянуло в оффлайн. Он скинул тактику приказ явиться позже по вызову и решительно повернулся к платформе.  
Ну кто бы сомневался — Мегатрон разлегся ровно посередине, да еще и свои шлаковы крылья растопырил. Почти показное доверие со стороны старого врага начинало Оптимуса смешить. Он легонько щипнул стойку, проверяя предположение. Не помогло. А вот щипок за стабилизатор сработал — Мегатрон молча ужался ровно в два раза, оставляя место на платформе. Привычка, значит.  
Вот и хорошо, не придется приучать. Оптимус привычно затащил на себя целый ворох изолетика, заматываясь автоматическим жестом, и выключил освещение.  
Сначала перезарядка, все дела — потом.  
Сил спихнуть с себя заползшего Мегатрона уже не нашлось.


	39. Epiloge

Вызова от Прайма Проул ждал, как он бы ждал новой войны. Да собственно он ее и ждал — короткой, победоносной, когда они одним четким ударам поставят десептиконов на колени, и можно будет одеть на Онслота ошейник и... На этом моменте Проул привычно себя оборвал. Шлаков кон шлялся где угодно, но только не вокруг тактика. Ему определенно, несомненно требовался ошейник. Спасательная операция у него. Особой, ржа, важности. Третий цикл спасают каких-то идиотов!  
Ошейник и энергохлыст. Непременно.  
Проул еще раз ругнулся в мыслях и сжал планшет крепче. Ну когда же Оптимус вызовет...  
Вызов застал его почти врасплох, и к Оптимусу Проул несся, едва не сбив выходящего из кабинета Джазза. На выражение его фейсплейта он внимания не обратил, а стоило бы.  
– Командир! – Он распахнул дверь и остолбенел. Потом медленно шагнул вперед, позволяя дверям скользнуть в паз.  
Оптимус Прайм смотрел с кресла с фирменным недовольством в оптике. А вот Мегатрона, растирающего антенны с невыносимо довольной физиономией, раньше в комплекте не шло.  
– Чего хотел? – рыкнул Прайм. – Доклады? Или что там у тебя?  
Передумать и не отдать ему подготовленные планы короткой и победоносной, о шлак, войны, Проул уже не успевал, так что безропотно выдал датапад. Шла-ак, накрылись его ошейник и энергохлыст.  
Мегатрон не выглядел ни избитым, ни подавленным — наоборот, с крыльев исчезли рыжие пятна. Шарков оплавок так и светился самодовольством, нагло тиская острые антенны. Проулу оставалось только тоскливо наблюдать, как его драгоценный, выпестованный план атаки после прочтения перекочевывет прямо к Мегатрону.  
В алой оптике тактика светилась такая тоска и молчаливый вопрос "почему?", что Оптимус не выдержал:  
– И это все? Война закончена, иди работай!  
Проул покидал кабинет в смятении — и это все? Все? И... все?  
– Скажи своему кону, чтобы коннектил чаще. Явная же нехватка. И не отвлекайся, – Прайм дернул антеннами.  
– Хорошо, скажу, – Мегатрон улыбнулся, поджимая черный металл. Война закончена.


End file.
